Les caprices du destin
by Mina Varden
Summary: Le destin est une chose assez capricieuse et Azrine Mogbleer va le découvrir tout au long de sa scolarité. Ce jeune sorcier, Survivant de Voldemort, est l'objet de tous les regards. Persuadé que le mage noir va revenir, le Gryffondor va se préparer à la guerre, sans se douter qu'elle aura lieu en 1977 et non en 1997.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

Cette fanfiction m'a été inspiré par la fic _Harry Potter et les Reliques des Ainés_ , que je vous conseille si vous n'avez pas lu, et dont j'ai repris l'univers, modifié à ma guise. Pour faire court, j'ai remplacé Harry Potter par Azrine, un personnage que j'ai créé et qui fait partie d'un univers plus vaste (plus d'explication sur mon profil). _  
_

 **Disclaimer :** la fic sera basé sur l'univers de Harry Potter, et tout ce que vous connaissez appartient soit à JK Rowling, soit à Coeur de Boudha dont la l'excellente fanfiction _Harry Potter et les Reliques des Ainés_ ont beaucoup inspiré celle-là.

Je remercie aussi ma bêta-lectrice, Sai Fujiwara, qui a rendu cette histoire un peu plus lisible ;)

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en penser, cela fait plaisir et permet d'avoir un avis extérieur.

Sur ce bonne lecture,

Mina Varden

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ  
**

La vie anglaise est des plus calmes à Privet Drive, sauf peut-être au numéro 4, où vit la famille Dursley. Personne ne soupçonnerait que cette famille modèle cache un terrible secret. Mrs Dursley s'occupait de son sublime et ordonné jardin, cette grande femme au visage strict adorant épier les voisins avec son cou démesuré, tout en étant l'opposée physique de son mari, Mr. Dursley. Celui-ci, tout en rondeur, passait ses étés à s'occuper de sa voiture et à s'empiffrer toute la journée. Il était aussi dur que sa femme envers tout le monde, pourtant ce couple modèle sanctifiait leur fils unique Dudley, sûrement l'enfant le plus gâté du monde, au physique approchant plus de celui que son père que celui de sa mère. Mais dans cette maison vivait aussi une autre personne, une personne que les Dursley ne pouvaient supporter.

Azrine rangeait ses petits soldats de plomb sur la petite étagère de sa minuscule chambre sous l'escalier pour la troisième fois. Cela faisait 1 mois et demi que l'été avait commencé et Azrine déprimait. Encore un été à supporter les Dursley, à faire le ménage, ranger les affaires de l'oncle Vernon, faire le repassage de sa tante, ou bien encore subir les moqueries de Dudley. Azrine était un garçon de 10 ans, aux cheveux châtains foncés, trop mince pour son âge, même les vêtements les plus petits de Dudley étaient deux fois trop grand pour l'indésirable de la maison et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux onyx noir. Il avait compris à l'âge de 8 ans que ses parents étaient morts. Quand il avait voulu savoir comment, sa tante lui avait répondu que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et qu'il ne devait plus jamais parler d'eux. Encore aujourd'hui, Azrine se demandait pourquoi sa tante lui avait menti sur la raison de la mort de ses parents. Malgré son jeune âge, Azrine était un garçon très intelligent, premier de sa classe et implacable pour anticiper les coups tordus de son cousin.

L'heure du dîner arriva, Azrine attendait patiemment que sa tante vienne le chercher.

\- Debout, lança Mrs Dursley, va préparer le repas et je veux que tout soit impeccable.

Elle repartit en déverrouillant la porte du placard à balais qui servait de chambre à Azrine.

\- Et c'est reparti, murmura Azrine avant de se lever.

Concentré sur le bacon de son oncle, Azrine jura quand Dudley exigea un steak saignant supplémentaire pour le dîner.

\- D'accord, répondit Azrine.

\- S'il est trop saignant, je te le jette à la figure cousin !

\- Pfff, soupira Azrine en s'attelant à la tache.

Les Dursley s'étaient mis à table lorsque la sonnette retentit. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ? se demanda Azrine. Si quelqu'un avait été invité, les Dursley auraient passé la semaine à ranger la maison, ou plutôt, Azrine l'aurait fait.

\- Vernon ? Avons-nous invité quelqu'un ? demanda Mrs Dursley.

\- Euh, non, personne, c'est sûrement une erreur, répondit Vernon.

La sonnette retentit une fois de plus.

\- Vernon ! s'exclama Pétunia paniquée.

\- AZRINE ! Va voir ! cria Vernon dont la voix trahissait sa soudaine anxiété.

Azrine se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, s'interrogeant toujours sur qui pouvait oser venir chez les Dursley à l'improviste. Azrine pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. À sa grande surprise c'était une personne âgée qui était sur le pas de la porte. Le vieil homme portait une robe bleu-grise et son regard parut passer Azrine au rayon X. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il eut fini de scruter du regard Azrine.

\- Puis-je entrer, Azrine ? demanda l'intrus en souriant.

\- Euh, oui répondit Azrine.

Comment cet homme connaissait-il son prénom, se demanda Azrine en s'écartant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, mais lui semblait le connaître. L'homme arriva dans le salon et s'assit sur une des chaises libres de la table. Azrine se mit à l'écart, se demandant comment allaient réagir les Dursley.

\- Bonsoir dit poliment l'homme, je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? dit Vernon paniqué.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous laissez tranquille s'exclama Pétunia, nous avons déjà assez fort à faire avec …

\- Je vous remercie des efforts que vous fournissez répondit l'homme, mais je sais que vous redoutiez ce moment. Vu que je n'ai pas reçu de réponse d'Azrine, je me suis douté que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- On a seulement accepté de s'occuper de lui, contra Vernon, rien ne nous oblige à ce qu'il rejoigne votre école de dégénérés.

Quoi ? se dit Azrine, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, quelle école ? Qui était cet homme en réalité ?

\- Vous êtes les tuteurs d'Azrine, c'est vrai, mais la décision lui revient répliqua l'homme. Azrine, appela-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Non répondit Azrine, mais vous me connaissez.

\- En effet. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

École de quoi ? Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler ce Dumbledore se demanda Azrine.

\- Une école de quoi, monsieur ? demanda Azrine curieux.

\- De sorcellerie, c'est une école spéciale pour les gens ayant des pouvoirs magiques. Avant que tu ne me le demandes, tu es un sorcier Azrine, tes parents étaient des sorciers et des amis de confiance, répondit Dumbledore sans masquer la peine qu'il portait à l'évocation des parents d'Azrine.

\- Vous connaissiez mes parents ? Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? demanda Azrine avide de connaître plus ses parents.

\- Je vous interdis d'en dire plus, dit Vernon en haussant le ton, quand nous l'avons recueilli, il était hors de question qu'il …

\- Vous n'avez pas à imposer ce choix à Azrine, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Azrine, oui, je les ai connus, ils ont été mes élèves à Poudlard. Ta mère était aussi intelligente que gentille, quant à ton père il était très discret, mais n'hésitait pas à se battre pour ses amis.

Azrine hésita à en demander plus sur ses parents, mais autre chose nécessitait une vraie réponse.

\- Comment mes parents sont-ils morts ? Demanda le jeune garçon avec assurance.

\- Oh, je vois. C'est une révélation qui pourrait te faire plus de mal que de bien, mon garçon, dit calmement Dumbledore, mais ton regard me dit que tu as besoin de cette réponse.

Dumbledore pria Azrine de s'installer pendant qu'il réajustait ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Une fois Azrine assis, Dumbledore se prépara à répondre à sa question.

\- Azrine, il faut que tu saches qu'un mage noir du nom de Voldemort a instauré un règne de terreur sur le monde magique. Il rassembla nombre de fidèles et ceux qui s'opposèrent à lui furent tués, voir pire. Tes parents étaient de ceux-là. Voldemort les a traqués sans relâche. Ils se sont défendus vaillamment, mais ils périrent en te protégeant et quand Voldemort tenta de te tuer, son maléfice se retourna contre lui et le priva de ses pouvoirs. J'ai pris la responsabilité de te confier à cette famille pour te protéger, expliqua Dumbledore. Tu es celui qui a survécu à Voldemort.

Azrine resta bouche bée, c'était au-delà de toute imagination : ses parents assassinés par un mage noir, être un sorcier. À l'évidence, la révélation du passé d'Azrine mit les Dursley mal à l'aise, tous leurs mensonges balayés par Dumbledore. Pendant qu'Azrine se remettait de cette révélation, Dumbledore expliqua aux Dursley que leur neveu était déjà inscrit à Poudlard et que s'il acceptait de rejoindre l'école, il irait demain faire ses achats de rentrée avec lui. Les Dursley tentèrent bien de refuser, mais Dumbledore les fit plier. Lorsqu'Azrine se fut remit de ses émotions, le directeur lui adressa un grand sourire et se leva.

\- Je vais devoir vous quitter. Azrine je viendrais te chercher demain à 10 heures, annonça Dumbledore. Pétunia, Vernon, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité.

Sans un mot de la part des Dursley, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte, Azrine le rattrapa sur le palier de la maison.

\- Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Azrine.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Puis-je changer de maison ?

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Dumbledore intrigué.

\- Euh… je n'aime pas les Dursley, ils me maltraitent et je passe mon temps à nettoyer, faire la cuisine…, Azrine s'interrompit un moment pour rassembler son courage. Monsieur j'ai envie de vivre dans une famille de sorcier si j'en suis un.

\- Je comprends… J'y réfléchirais, mais sache une chose : dans notre monde tu es célèbre, tout le monde connaît ton nom. Voudrais-tu passer d'un simple inconnu à une célébrité ?

Dumbledore sembla amusé de voir l'enfant réfléchir sérieusement à sa question. Visiblement, il était plus mature que les enfants de son âge. La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir, mais elle surprit le vieux directeur.

\- Je me fiche d'être célèbre, monsieur, je veux juste apprendre et vivre en paix … Ici je ne serais jamais en paix et je ne pourrais jamais me défendre contre Voldemort, répondit Azrine d'un ton assuré.

\- Te défendre contre Voldemort ? demanda Dumbledore amusé.

\- Il a tué mes parents et vous avez dit qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir à cause de moi. Il va donc vouloir se venger, non ?

\- C'est une possibilité mon garçon, mais pour le moment, chasse Voldemort de ton esprit, concentre-toi sur le présent et ta future année à Poudlard.

Se retournant sur ces mots, le directeur de Poudlard salua Azrine avant de disparaître instantanément, Azrine referma la porte et ressassa les paroles du vieil homme. Célébrité, Voldemort, Sorcellerie, Poudlard, tout ceci occupa l'esprit d'Azrine pendant le repas, qui se déroula exceptionnellement dans le calme total. À la fin, Azrine fut directement envoyé dans son placard par sa tante. Visiblement, l'intervention de Dumbledore avait invité les Dursley à s'éloigner d'Azrine. Avant de chercher le sommeil, ce dernier se remémora encore une fois les paroles du Directeur : demain il verrait le monde sorcier, demain il serait loin des Dursley, demain …

Azrine se réveilla difficilement, tellement excité par ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui qu'il avait mis la moitié de la nuit à s'endormir. Fatigué, mais impatient de partir, Azrine regarda l'heure sur la vieille montre de Dudley : 9h03. Il lui restait 57 minutes pour s'habiller et déjeuner. Exceptionnellement, son placard était ouvert, et quand il arriva dans la cuisine, les Dursley l'ignorèrent totalement, il put ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie prendre ce que bon lui semblait et manger à sa faim. Tellement impatient, il sortit de la maison 20 minutes en avance et s'assit dans la pelouse en attendant Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour Azrine, dit une voix familière.

Se retournant, il vit Dumbledore qui se tenait derrière lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, monsieur.

\- Tu es en avance, fit remarquer le directeur.

\- J'étais impatient de partir, monsieur, même si j'ai peur, avoua Azrine.

\- C'est pour cela que je t'accompagne. Dis-moi Azrine, quel jour sommes nous ?

\- Euh … le mardi 26 août monsieur, répondit le garçon.

\- Merci, prend ma main Azrine, dit Dumbledore en tendant sa main droite.

\- Pourquoi monsieur ?

\- Un tour de magie ? répondit Dumbledore amusé.

Azrine, intrigué, pris la main du directeur. Instantanément, il vit Privet Drive disparaître, il avait la sensation de tourner. Sa vue se troubla et il sentit un poids dans l'estomac. Quand tout se calma, Azrine eut du mal à récupérer son souffle, mais quand il fut dans capable d'analyser là où il avait atterri avec Dumbledore, il en conclut qu'il était dans une petite ruelle, à l'abri des regards.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était monsieur ? demanda Azrine encore un peu faible.

\- Transplanage, c'est un moyen de transport des sorciers, répondit le directeur. Je dois avouer que les enfants de ton âge ont du mal à ne pas vomir dès qu'ils transplanent, mais tu es résistant.

\- Ah … et où allons-nous ensuite ?

\- Suis-moi, et surtout ne t'éloigne pas.

Dumbledore sorti de la ruelle pour se rendre dans un bar nommé le « Chaudron baveur ». Un nom tout à fait charmant, se dit Azrine qui emboîtait le pas de Dumbledore. À l'intérieur du bar, Azrine remarqua une foule de gens en robe de sorcier ou portant des chapeaux assez fantaisistes. Tout le monde semblait connaître Dumbledore : on lui adressait de toute part de signes de main et des sourires.

\- Comme d'habitude Dumbledore ? demanda le tenancier du bar.

\- Non merci, Tom, pas aujourd'hui, répondit Dumbledore. J'accompagne le jeune Azrine faire ses achats de rentrée.

\- Azrine ? Le survivant ? s'exclama Tom en apercevant Azrine.

Soudain, le bar devient silencieux, tout le monde regardant Azrine.

\- Heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin Mr Mogbleer dit une sorcière qui venait à sa rencontre.

Azrine resta abasourdi par une telle réaction collective à son encontre, Dumbledore arriva à arracher Azrine de sa vingtième poignée de main quand un homme à l'air très discret approcha Dumbledore avec un regard fuyant envers Azrine.

\- Bonjour, professeur Quirrell, dit Dumbledore, Azrine, voici un de tes futurs professeurs, il est chargé du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Oh, bonjour, professeur dit Azrine en tendant sa main.

\- Je … Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, Azrine, dit Quirrell en évitant la main d'Azrine. J … Je … ma matière ne sera que des plus faciles pour vous, je pense.

\- Je ne sais pas, professeur, je ne connais rien de votre monde, répondit Azrine.

\- Vo … Vous allez vite le connaître.

\- Professeur, je vous laisse. Azrine a besoin de faire ses achats pour la rentrée, dit Dumbledore. On se revoit à Poudlard.

Azrine suivit Dumbledore qui l'emmena dans la cour extérieure du bar, mais il n'y avait qu'un mur en brique.

\- Professeur, pourquoi suis-je célèbre ? demanda Azrine. Tous ces gens semblaient me connaître.

\- Ta victoire sur Voldemort a mis fin à son règne de terreur, tu es l'enfant qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Dumbledore. Maintenant, regarde et mémorise, on va accéder au Chemin de traverse, la plus grande rue commerçante de Londres pour les sorciers.

Dumbledore tapota avec sa baguette 3 briques bien précises qui commencèrent à se mouvoir pour faire apparaître un passage vers une rue cachée. Azrine s'engagea par le passage avec Dumbledore, il était surpris qu'une telle rue puisse exister dans Londres. Azrine était de plus en plus excité en progressant dans la rue, certains magasins l'intriguaient comme le vendeur de baguettes magiques, la boutique de balais, et tant d'autres. Trop de magasins piquaient sa curiosité.

\- Mais, professeur, je n'ai pas d'argent, dit Azrine, les Dursley n'accepterons jamais de me payer mes fournitures.

\- Je sais, mais tu as de l'argent à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, dit Dumbledore. Tes parents t'ont laissé de quoi subvenir à tes besoins.

Rassuré par cette nouvelle, Azrine continua à observer le Chemin de traverse, mais cette fois, son attention ne se portait pas sur les magasins, mais sur les personnes parcourant la rue. Son regard fut attiré sur un groupe de personnes qui semblait avoir une altercation. Dumbledore ralentit le pas à l'approche de ce groupe.

\- De quel droit vous autorisez-vous à venir ici ? dit un grand homme blond au visage strict accompagné de sa femme et de son fils, tout aussi blond que lui. Votre présence ici est le signe que le monde des sorciers est en déclin, surenchérit l'homme. Vous devriez partir avant que votre séjour ici ne finisse mal.

\- Vous nous menacez ? répondit son opposant. J'ai tout autant le droit que vous d'être ici, ma fille a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Visiblement, l'autre homme était surpris du discours du blond. Sa femme tenait sa fille par la main, celle-ci avait pleuré à en juger par ses yeux. Avant même qu'un des deux hommes ne puisse reprendre la discussion, Dumbledore se fit remarquer. Les deux partis le regardèrent s'approcher et le blond jura silencieusement.

\- Bonjour, dit calmement Dumbledore. Mr Malefoy, puis-je vous demander de présenter vos excuses à la famille Granger ? Je ne voudrais pas que de tels propos soient reportés au ministère et qu'une enquête soit menée sur votre famille. Le racisme des familles moldues était très répandu chez les partisans de Voldemort, précisa Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

Mr Malefoy perdit son visage strict sous le discours de Dumbledore, il semblerait que Dumbledore ait une certaine influence sur certaines personnes.

\- Excusez-nous, mais sachez que je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, dit Malefoy avant de partir avec sa famille.

Une fois la famille Malefoy fut parti, les Granger purent souffler.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur, dit Mr Granger.

\- De rien, dit Dumbledore, certaines familles ont encore du mal à accepter le changement. Je vois que vous avez réussis à trouver le chemin de traverse.

\- Oui, merci de vos explications, dit Mr Granger. Nous avons été assez surpris quand Hermione a reçu sa lettre, nous étions un peu perdus. Merci encore de votre aide pour préparer la rentrée d'Hermione.

\- C'est normal, dit Dumbledore.

\- Je doute que vous soyez ici pour surveiller ce genre d'altercation, dit Mr Granger.

\- En effet, j'aide le jeune Azrine à faire sa rentrée, dit Dumbledore.

\- Azrine ? Le survivant ? Je suis enchanté de votre rencontrer. Notre fille s'est renseignée un maximum sur le monde sorcier, et évidement, vous avez été étudié, dit Mr Granger amusé.

\- Enchanté aussi, répondit Azrine surpris.

\- Êtes-vous déjà allez à Gringotts ? demanda Dumbledore

\- Non, on s'y rendait quand Mr Malefoy nous as fait part de sa vision du monde, répondit Mr Granger.

\- Allons-y ensemble, proposa Dumbledore.

\- Volontiers.

Azrine se mit en arrière du groupe, Dumbledore parla beaucoup avec Mr et Mrs Granger de choses administratives dont Azrine se fichait pas mal, il remarqua qu'Hermione, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, fuyait son regard. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'approcha de lui pour lancer la conversation.

\- Tu es donc Azrine ? dit Hermione.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Azrine méfiant.

\- J'ai lu un tas de livre sur toi, dit Hermione d'un ton joyeux. La biographie de Biblon Tarys est sûrement la plus complète, il met tellement en avant tes parents qui…

Le changement d'attitude d'Hermione surprit Azrine, elle commença à parler des différents auteurs de livres sur lui, puis elle parla des différents magasins ou édifices présents sur le chemin de traverse, et finalement elle raconta tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur Poudlard, un sujet qui intéressait déjà plus Azrine.

\- Dis-moi tu sais dans quelle maison tu iras ? demanda Hermione

\- Je ne connais même pas les maisons, répondis Azrine, un peu gêné d'être aussi ignorant.

\- I maisons, à ce qu'il paraît on y est réparti selon nos aptitudes. Il y a Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. J'espère être à Gryffondor, il parait que c'est la meilleure maison, et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien, dit Azrine.

Azrine se demanda quelles étaient ses capacités, et dans quelle maison il irait. Hermione finit par se taire et à observer le bâtiment devant lequel ils étaient arrivés : Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Dumbledore entra en premier suivi des Granger, Hermione et Azrine fermant la marche. Après la grande grille en bronze qui nuançait avec la blancheur du bâtiment, une autre porte en argent cette fois-ci leur fit face. Une étrange créature au teint sombre portant une barbe et aux longs doigts s'attarda à ouvrir la porte en argent où un texte y était inscrit ces mots :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas garder,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

 _-_ Il n'y a pas endroit plus sûr qu'ici, dit Dumbledore, hormis Poudlard évidement. Gringotts est tenu par des gobelins, ce sont des créatures très intelligentes, mais il vaut mieux éviter de négocier quoi ce que soit avec eux.

Dumbledore et les Granger se séparèrent pour aller chacun à un comptoir, planifiant de se retrouver après.

\- Bonjour, Mr Mogbleer voudrait accéder à son coffre, dit Dumbledore en tendant une clef dorée.

\- Très bien, dit le gobelin, Gripsec va vous accompagne.

\- Et j'aimerais récupérer ce que j'ai déposé dans le coffre 713, ajouta Dumbledore.

\- Je comprends dit le gobelin gravement.

Le gobelin du nom de Gripsec apparut pour guider Dumbledore et Azrine dans Gringotts, pendant que la réaction du gobelin à la volonté de Dumbledore de récupérer le contenu du coffre 713 intriguait Azrine

\- Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le coffre 713 ? demanda Azrine.

\- Un objet personnel que je dois récupérer, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Gripsec conduit Dumbledore et Azrine dans une salle où un wagonnet les attendait. Le wagonnet les conduisit au travers d'un réseau souterrain de tunnels, et à certains endroits, le wagonnet passa au-dessus de puits sans fond. Finalement le wagonnet s'arrêta devant le coffre numéro 515. Gripsec descendit du wagon suivit de ses 2 clients, une lueur magique éclaira la porte du coffre.

\- Clef s'il vous plaît, demanda Gripsec.

Dumbledore la lui donna, le gobelin mit la clef dans une serrure pratiquement invisible pour qui ne sait pas quoi chercher. La porte s'ouvrit et révéla une montagne de pièce d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Dumbledore invita Azrine à remplir une bourse en cuir,

\- Les pièces en bronze sont des Noises, il y a 19 Noises dans une Mornille ce sont les pièces en Argent. Et il y a 17 Mornilles dans un Gallion, les pièces d'or.

\- D'accord dit Azrine en finissant de remplir la bourse de cuir.

Gripsec referma le coffre une fois qu'Azrine eut fini, et il rendit la clef à Dumbledore qui la donna à Azrine. Tous remontèrent dans le wagonnet qui se dirigea dans les profondeurs de Gringotts pour s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tard devant le coffre fois-ci, aucune clef ne fut demandée, Gripsec posa seulement sa main sur la porte qui s'ouvrit.

\- Ce coffre ne peut être ouvert que par un gobelin, expliqua Gripsec, en remarquant le visage interrogatif d'Azrine, toute personne tentant d'y pénétrer y est absorbée et emprisonné.

\- Et vous vérifiez souvent si quelqu'un a tenté d'y pénétrer ? demanda Azrine.

\- Oui, une fois tous les 100 ans, répondit Gripsec avec un sourire sadique.

Dumbledore entra dans le coffre qui ne contenait qu'une simple boule de papier qu'il mit rapidement dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Il semble qu'on en a fini ici, Azrine, Gripsec s'il vous plaît, demanda Dumbledore.

\- Bien entendu, répondit le gobelin.

Le wagonnet remonta rapidement à la surface, où les Granger les attendaient, à l'extérieur de Gringotts. Hermione fut contente de retrouver Azrine, elle tenait une liste des fournitures nécessaires à l'entrée à Poudlard. Inquiet de ne pas l'avoir, il voulut demander à Dumbledore s'il ne l'avait pas oublié mais Dumbledore lui tendait déjà une liste similaire à celle d'Hermione qu'il commença à la parcourir :

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés_ _:_

 _1 Uniforme_

 _3 robes de travail (noires) modèle normale_

 _1 chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _1 paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _1 cape d'hiver (noire avec attache d'argent)_

 _Liste des livres et manuels que chaque élève devra se procurer :_

 _Livre des sorts et enchantement (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette._

 _Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac._

 _Magie théorique, d'Aldalbert Lasornette._

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, d'Emeric G. Changé._

 _Mille herbes et champignons magique, de Phyllida Augirolle._

 _Potions magiques, d'Arsenius Beaulitron._

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau._

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._

 _Fournitures_ _:_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boîte de fiole en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSÉDER LEURS PROPRES BALAIS._

Ça faisait beaucoup de chose, il devrait se trouver une valise pensait Azrine. Mr Granger repartit avec Dumbledore dans une discussion sans grand intérêt pour Azrine, pendant que Mrs Granger discutait avec Hermione des fournitures. Hermione proposa à Azrine d'effectuer leurs achats ensemble et ce dernier accepta. Hermione pourrait sûrement le renseigner plus en détails sur le monde magique. Accompagné d'Hermione et de Mrs Granger, Azrine entra chez « _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers_ ». Mme Guipure était une petite sorcière souriante vêtue de mauve. Elle accueillit le groupe avec un large sourire.

\- C'est pour Poudlard ? demanda Mme Guipure, vous êtes au bon endroit. Venez avec moi.

Les deux futures premières années suivirent Mme Guipure qui les installa sur des tabourets, où elle commença par prendre leurs mensurations, avant de repartir dans l'arrière-boutique de son magasin avec les données nécessaires pour la conception des uniformes.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi Dumbledore t'accompagne ? demanda Hermione. Il est très demandé et à ce que j'ai lu, il fait rarement ce genre de chose pour un futur élève.

\- C'est lui qui est venu me dire que j'étais un sorcier, répondit Azrine, ma tante et mon oncle ne m'ont jamais dit quoi ce que soit sur mon passé. Ils ne voudraient certainement pas que je rentre à Poudlard.

\- Ce sont des moldus ?

\- Des moldus ?

\- Des gens sans pouvoir magiques, expliqua Hermione, mes parents ont été surpris quand j'ai reçus ma lettre.

\- J'imagine bien, répondit Azrine.

Mme Guipure revint avec beaucoup de robes, chapeau et autre pièces composant l'uniforme de Poudlard. Elle commença les essayages d'Hermione, puis ceux d'Azrine, et en une demi-heure, ils avaient l'uniforme demandé par Poudlard.

Ils enchaînèrent par le marchand de malles pour pouvoir transporter leurs achats. Le libraire de « Fleury et Bott » avait déjà préparé les livres pour les premières années, et Mrs Granger insista pour qu'Hermione ne puisse acheter que 3 livres supplémentaires. Les achats du chaudron et du matériel de potion furent rapides même si Azrine s'était retenu de dépenser plus que nécessaire avec des accessoires hors de prix.

Puis vint le moment d'acheter la baguette magique. La boutique qui en vendait semblait vieille à en juger par sa façade délabrée, et son nom confirmait sa longue existence : « _Ollivander – Fabricant de baguette magique depuis 382 avant J-C_ ». Mrs Granger entra la première suivie d'Hermione et d'Azrine, Dumbledore et Mr Granger suivirent tout en continuant leurs longues discussions. Il n'y avait qu'un comptoir et un tabouret pour les clients, à l'arrière du comptoir, on pouvait y voir d'immenses étagères remplies d'innombrables petites boites. Les deux jeunes sorciers échangèrent un regard étonné par cet étrange magasin. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent se demander s'ils étaient bien au bon endroit, un vieil homme aux yeux pâles arriva derrière le comptoir.

\- Bonjour dit-il d'une voix douce. C'est pour votre baguette ? Vous êtes au bon endroit.

Ollivander regarda ses clients, il salua Dumbledore et les parents d'Hermione pour enfin écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant Azrine.

\- Azrine Mogbleer, dit Ollivander, quelle joie de vous rencontrer enfin. Je savais qu'un jour nos chemins allaient se croiser. Je me souviens des baguettes que j'ai vendues à vos parents, elles étaient puissantes, mais avec un sale caractère, croyez-moi. Mais bon, vous savez, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas l'inverse.

Ollivander fit une pause avant de reprendre d'un ton grave.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette de Vous-savez-qui, elle était très puissante, trop puissante entre les mains du Seigneur noir. Si j'avais su ce qu'il ferait avec …

Un silence plana dans le magasin, mais Ollivander reprit rapidement ses esprits et en revint à ses deux acheteurs.

\- Nous allons commencer par vous, en s'adressant à Hermione, venez par ici.

Hermione s'approcha du comptoir, peu rassurée, pendant qu'Ollivander alla chercher une dizaine de boîte. Dès qu'il fut revenu il tendit une première baguette à Hermione, qui la prit dans sa main et attendit les instructions.

\- Faites un petit mouvement sec du poignet s'il vous plaît, dit Ollivander.

Hermione s'exécuta et Ollivander lui pris instantanément la baguette des mains en grommelant que ce n'était pas la bonne, il fallut 4 essais pour qu'Ollivander soit satisfait

\- Parfait, 25 cm, bois de vigne avec un nerf de cœur de dragon, idéale dans tous les domaines magiques, dit Ollivander. À vous, Mr Mogbleer.

Pour Azrine, la sélection fut beaucoup plus dur, trop de baguettes passèrent pour qu'Azrine puisse les compter, peut-être qu'aucune baguette ne lui irait se dit-il, mais Ollivander persista, et au bout de 10 minutes de réflexion, le vendeur réapparut perplexe tenant une boîte poussiéreuse, dont il tendit le contenu à Azrine. Lorsque ce dernier la prit, une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans son corps, Ollivander parut satisfait et inquiet à la fois.

\- Étrange, très étrange, dit Ollivander.

\- Comment ça monsieur ? demanda Azrine.

\- Votre baguette contient une plume de phénix, mais le phénix en question a donné une seule autre plume pour une seule autre baguette, et c'est étrange que cette baguette vous ait choisi, Mr Mogbleer, car quand on sait que sa sœur appartenait à Vous-savez-qui, on ne peut qu'affirmer que vous êtes destiné à faire de grandes choses. Car Vous-savez-qui a fait de grandes choses, effrayantes, certes, mais d'une envergure inimaginable.

Azrine eut du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, sa baguette était la jumelle de celle de Voldemort qui avait tué ses parents. Dumbledore semblait, lui aussi, réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hermione et Azrine payèrent les 7 gallions que coûtaient leurs baguettes, Hermione ayant finit ses achats reparti avec ses parents et donna rendez-vous à Azrine au départ pour Poudlard. Mr Granger remercia Dumbledore une fois de plus pour son intervention auprès des Malefoy et des conseils prodigués.

Dumbledore proposa à Azrine d'aller s'acheter un animal avant de le ramener chez les Dursley. Azrine ne voulait pas d'un crapaud, ni d'un chat. Il opta pour une chouette noire qui eut le réflexe de s'approcher d'Azrine quand celui-ci entra dans le magasin. Azrine interpréta ça comme une geste d'amitié, car la chouette ne décolla pas de l'épaule d'Azrine même quand le vendeur lui ordonna de retourner sur son perchoir. Dumbledore paru amuser du comportement de la chouette, le vendeur lâcha l'affaire et fut soulagé qu'Azrine lui annonça vouloir acheter l'étrange chouette et il ressortit du magasin avec la cage où s'était rapidement endormie son rapace.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand Dumbledore mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Azrine et transplana dans un coin de rue à l'abri des regards, non loin de la maison des Dursley. Le directeur raccompagna Azrine devant la porte des Dursley avant de donner à Azrine un ticket de train.

\- C'est ton billet pour le train de Poudlard, expliqua Dumbledore, il faut le prendre à la gare de King's Cross le 1er septembre, tout est sur le billet. Je pense que les Dursley te laisseront tranquille jusqu'à la rentrée, mon intervention a dû les dissuader de t'empêcher de vivre dans ton monde.

\- Merci professeur, répondit Azrine, je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier de ce que vous faites pour moi, selon Hermione, vous êtes très sollicité et ça ne vous ressemble pas de prendre une journée à faire des emplettes sur le chemin de traverse.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Dumbledore amusé, mais même un homme comme moi a besoin de changer d'air.

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore repartit, et Azrine rentra chez les Dursley qui firent comme si Azrine n'était jamais parti. Il déposa ses affaires dans son placard à balais et alla manger à sa guise, l'intervention de Dumbledore dans la vie des Dursley les avaient réellement effrayés car Azrine ne reçut aucune remarque des Dursley. Cinq jours, Cinq petits jours et Azrine ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il eut du mal à s'endormir tellement il était impatient et stressé d'entrer dans une école de magie. Surtout dans un monde où il était connu de tous, alors qu'il en ignorait l'existence jusqu'à hier.

Les 5 jours passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante, Azrine passait son temps à lire les livres de Fleury et Bott. Celui d'histoire de la magie lui permit d'en apprendre sur le monde de la magie, mais il préférait largement lire le livre de défense contre les forces du mal.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Poudlard

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard**

Le matin de la rentrée, Vernon accepta à contre-cœur d'emmener Azrine à la gare King's Cross. Vernon fut soulagé de déposer enfin Azrine à la gare.10h30, il avait encore une demi-heure pour trouver le train, mais Azrine remarqua que le quai indiqué sur le billet était complètement farfelu : quai 9¾. Il passa 10 minutes à chercher le fameux quai…sans succès, et entreprit par dépit de s'engager entre les voies 9 et 10. Rien ne lui permit de trouver son quai et il ne l'aurait jamais trouvé s'il n'avait pas entendu une petite femme rousse prononcer le mot : « Moldus ». Azrine comprit que sa famille et elle appartenaient au monde des sorciers et qu'ils venaient pour le train de Poudlard. Azrine les suivit à bonne distance. La famille, composée de roux, comptait : une jeune fille trop jeune pour Poudlard, un garçon de l'âge d'Azrine, deux jumeaux à l'air farceur et le plus grand de la famille, un grand garçon fin à l'air plutôt sérieux. La famille s'arrêta devant un des piliers se situant entre les voies 9 et 10.

\- Percy, dit la mère à son fils le plus grand, vas-y en premier, puis Fred et George suivront.

\- Entendu, répondit le dénommé Percy.

Percy avança rapidement avec son chariot vers le pilier et disparut, Azrine n'en croyait pas ses yeux, qui irait chercher un passage ici ? Les jumeaux passèrent à leur tour. Azrine s'avança et interpella la mère des roux pour être sûr qu'il était au bon endroit pour son train.

\- Euh, excusez-moi, dit-il en s'avançant avec son chariot. C'est bien le passage pour la voie 9¾ ?

\- Oh oui, répondit la dame, c'est la première fois pour toi ?

\- Oui, je fais ma rentrée cette année.

\- Mon fils Ron aussi, dit-elle, viens, approche-toi je vais t'expliquer comment accéder au quai. Il te suffit de foncer vers le pilier, c'est simple, non ? Mais si tu as peur, tu peux fermer les yeux.

\- D'accord, répondit Azrine, peu rassuré par ces explications.

\- Bonne chance, dit la jeune fille à Azrine.

Azrine regarda le mur en pierre, inquiet à l'idée de foncer tête baissée dedans. Il prit quelques inspirations et s'engagea. Au moment où il aurait dû heurter le mur de plein fouet, il fut aspiré et réapparut sur un quai qui semblait être dans une autre dimension que le reste que King's Cross. Azrine se calma quand il remarqua que le train portait le nom de Poudlard express, et l'excitation vis-à-vis de sa rentrée imminente se décupla.

Azrine se dépêcha de partir trouver Hermione ou au moins un compartiment vide, mais il mit du temps à trouver un endroit tranquille où s'installer. Il s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre les parents et les élèves qui jouaient, discutaient ou juste attendaient. Il remarqua la famille de rouquins sur le quai, le fameux Ron aidé par ses parents pour monter sa valise dans le train, et la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. C'était les jumeaux roux, deux grands gaillard à l'air malicieux. Azrine les regarda calmement en se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

\- Salut, nous, c'est Fred et Georges, on se demandait … tu es Azrine Mogbleer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, oui pourquoi ? répondit Azrine étonné de la question.

\- Notre mère ne croyait pas que c'était toi, on voulait juste une confirmation, répondit l'un des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux partirent sans plus d'explications, et réapparurent sur le quai, sûrement pour annoncer qu'ils avaient raison.

\- Maman, c'était bien Azrine, annonça l'un des jumeaux.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- On lui a demandé, et il nous a répondu que c'est bien lui.

\- Maman, je peux aller le voir, s'il te plaît ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Non Ginny, ce n'est pas un animal qu'on s'amuse à observer, répliqua la mère. Le pauvre garçon, je comprends pourquoi il était aussi gentil. N'allez pas l'embêter, il a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

\- T'en fait pas Maman, on restera sage, répondit l'un des jumeaux.

Azrine se doutait que les jumeaux ne resteraient jamais tranquilles à Poudlard, ils semblaient être deux garçons à l'imagination débordante en matière de bêtises. Encore une fois, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, mais ce fut une Hermione fatiguée qui apparut avec sa valise.

\- Salut, dit-elle essoufflée, tu peux m'aider, mes parents ont sous-estimé la difficulté de trouver la voie 9¾.

Azrine l'aida à ranger sa valise, et Hermione s'installa en face, visiblement ravie de retrouver son ami. A 11h précise, le train démarra, pendant qu'Hermione saluait de la main ses parents, et qu'Azrine se réjouissait enfin du départ du train. Quand Londres fut hors de vue, Hermione rapporta son attention sur Azrine.

\- Pressé de commencer l'année ? demanda-t-elle. Moi oui, j'ai déjà lu tous les livres et j'ai déjà appris certains sorts.

Normal se dit Azrine, Hermione était fascinée par les livres, il l'avait remarqué à Fleury et Bott quand elle avait voulu à tout prix acheter une vingtaine de livre supplémentaire.

\- J'ai aussi commencé à les lire, dit Azrine, mais je n'ai fini que celui de l'histoire de la magie pour tenter de comprendre l'histoire du monde des sorciers.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai commencé par celui-ci, même si je trouve que certains passages devraient être plus approfondis.

Ils échangèrent longtemps sur le contenu des livres, et tentèrent même d'apprendre Alohomora, un sort qui permettait d'ouvrir les serrures fermées par magie. Une femme rondelette ouvrit leur compartiment, elle poussait un chariot remplis de friandises propres au monde des sorciers.

\- Vous avez faim, les jeunes ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Euh, Azrine, tu connais certaines friandises ? demanda Hermione perdue.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Azrine. Mais on va tester, on prend de tout, madame.

Azrine paya le coût des friandises, Hermione commença à examiner les différentes sortes de bonbons. Elle proposa de commencer par des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, ces friandises étaient de petits bonbons de couleurs différentes. Selon Hermione, chaque dragée avait un goût différent. Un petit jeu s'installa entre eux, ils devaient deviner le goût de la dragée avant de la manger mais visiblement, les dragées pouvaient avoir le goût de chaussette ou d'herbe. Hermione réussit à tomber sur le goût chocolat et Azrine un au goût de fromage. Ils continuèrent à goûter les différentes friandises pour finalement s'attarder sur les Chocogrenouilles. C'était des grenouilles en chocolat animées, dont chaque paquet contenait une carte d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière célèbre.

\- J'ai Dumbledore ! s'exclama Azrine.

\- Moi aussi, dit Hermione amusée, mais il n'apparaît pas, je n'ai pas l'image.

\- Moi si, regarde.

Dumbledore regardait Azrine de son regard posé et calme, puis il disparut pour apparaître sur la carte d'Hermione et repartit quelque seconde plus tard. Hermione retourna la carte et lut le texte qui s'y trouver.

\- « _Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard. Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes. Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant_ _en_ _1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre_ ».

Quand ils eurent fini les Chocogrenouilles, ils avaient tout deux de quoi commencer un début de collection des cartes des sorcier et sorcière célèbre. Leur quiétude fut interrompue quand un jeune garçon un peu rondelet ouvrit leur compartiment, paniqué.

\- Euh…désolé… j'ai perdu mon crapaud, annonça-t-il, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

\- Non désolé, répondit Hermione. Demande à un des préfets, ils sont au fond de ce wagon. Ils pourront sûrement t'aider.

\- D'accord, merci.

Il repartit visiblement rassuré de pouvoir recevoir de l'aide. Azrine engagea la conversation sur les parents d'Hermione, il apprit qu'ils étaient dentistes dans le monde moldu. Hermione raconta certaines anecdotes marrantes comme la fois où son père reçut 3 points de suture à cause d'un garçon trop stressé.

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci ce fut une personne qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas revoir.

\- Alors, comme ça, Azrine Mogbleer faisait ses courses de rentrée avec Dumbledore et il sympathise avec quelqu'un de ton espèce. Moi c'est Drago Malefoy, et eux, c'est Crabe et Goyle, dit le blond en montrant ses deux camarades derrière lui.

Hermione et Azrine gardèrent le silence, l'altercation entre les Granger et les Malefoy ayant montré à Azrine que les Malefoy n'étaient pas vraiment tolérants.

\- Tu verras vite qu'à Poudlard, certaines familles valent mieux que d'autre, annonça Drago.

\- Je me débrouillerais, répondit Azrine. Je doute que Poudlard soit une école où les élèves sont classés par la « valeur » de leur famille.

\- Nous verrons, répondit Drago, mais sache que je t'ai à l'œil, Mogbleer, et toi aussi, Granger.

Drago et ses compagnons repartirent sans rien ajouter, et visiblement, Hermione fut tout aussi soulagée qu'Azrine de leurs départs.

Le reste du voyage fut silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le conducteur annonce l'arrivée imminente à Poudlard. Les élèves devaient mettre leurs uniformes et préparer les valises qui seraient amenées directement dans leurs dortoirs. Azrine proposa de sortir le temps qu'Hermione se change, mais la jeune femme déclina, puisque que de toute façon, elle ne devait enfiler que sa robe de sorcier. Hermione rangea les friandises restantes pendant qu'Azrine se changeait, elle s'intéressa à la chouette noire d'Azrine qui venait de se réveiller.

\- Ta chouette adore te regarder, dit Hermione.

\- Je sais, répondit Azrine, quand je suis allé dans le magasin, elle est venue directement sur mon épaule et elle refusait de partir.

\- C'est mignon, dit Hermione amusé en caressant la chouette au travers de la cage. Elle a un nom ?

\- Non, pas encore, répondit Azrine, j'aimerais trouvais quelque chose qui la fasse réagir, j'ai tenté plein de noms, mais elle ne réagissait pas.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a un nom, suggéra Hermione.

\- Peut-être, ou bien je suis nul pour trouver un nom qui lui plaît.

\- Nigentione, appela Hermione.

La chouette lâcha du regard Azrine pour regarder dans les yeux Hermione, visiblement le nom qu'elle lui avait trouvé lui plaisait. Azrine se rapprocha de sa chouette pour la caresser à son tour.

\- Nigentione, répéta Azrine, ça semble beaucoup lui plaire, bien trouvé.

\- J'ai juste combiné, noire, intelligente et mon prénom, répondit Hermione gênée.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Azrine amusé.

\- Bah, comme ça, quand tu la verras, tu penseras à moi…c'est pour te remercier d'être là…j'avais peur de faire la rentrée seule, avoua Hermione rougissant un peu.

\- Comment ça seule ? Tu te serais fait des amis.

\- J'ai du mal à m'en faire, je passe toujours pour la fille qui sait tout. J'ai toujours été seule à l'école et je doute que les sorciers soient différents des moldus, tu l'as bien vu avec la famille Malefoy.

Azrine comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Hermione, lui aussi était seul à l'école, mais ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'il était premier de la classe, plutôt que Dudley menaçait quiconque voulait être ami avec lui.

\- C'est très gentil Hermione, dit Azrine. Nigentione sera la preuve de notre amitié.

Hermione acquiesça, visiblement heureuse de savoir qu'Azrine la considérait comme une amie, pour une fois elle ne serait pas seule dans son coin.

Le train ralentissait enfin, Hermione retourna s'asseoir avec un large sourire aux lèvres, Azrine lui répondit avec le même. Lorsque le train s'arrêta définitivement, ils aperçurent le quai qui était éclairé par des luminaires suspendus dans les airs, qui permettaient de bien voir les alentours avec la lune.

\- Les premières années par ici, je vous pris, appela une voix grave.

Les futures premières années semblaient s'être rassemblés près d'un géant à la barbe énorme. Hermione et Azrine rejoignirent le groupe pendant que les élèves des autres années prenaient place dans des diligences tirées par d'étranges créatures.

\- Je crois que tout le monde est là, dit finalement le géant. Je suis Hagrid, le gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard. Suivez-moi et ne vous éloignez pas, nous allons nous rendre à Poudlard par la voie maritime.

Beaucoup d'élèves ne furent pas rassuré par les mots d'Hagrid, et certains pensèrent même que la répartition était une épreuve de natation et que le géant serait leur juge. Cependant, les discussions s'estompèrent quand Hagrid s'arrêta sur un ponton où une trentaine de barques y était attaché.

\- Pas plus de 4 par barque, annonça Hagrid, une fois que tout le monde sera installé, nous pourrons partir.

Azrine s'installa avec Hermione dans la barque la plus éloignée, où ils furent rejoints par le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud, Neville, et une fille du nom de Susan. Hagrid agita une sorte de parapluie quand tout le monde fut installé et les barques commencèrent à bouger toutes seules, une douce lumière orange tournoyait autour d'elles et éclairaient les élèves.

Au bout d'un moment, ils passèrent sous une voûte pour ressortir avec un spectacle à couper le souffle. La lune éclairait le lac où se trouvait sur la rive opposée un immense château qui resplendissait dans l'obscurité. Personne ne parla, tous contemplaient cette vision extraordinaire. Azrine comprit pourquoi les élèves de première année devaient passer par ce long chemin, il se doutait que les diligences ne passaient sûrement pas par le lac.

Les barques accostèrent sur un ponton caché dans une grotte proche du château, et Hagrid les conduisit devant une immense porte où il frappa trois fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et une vieille femme à l'air strict apparue.

\- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

\- Merci Hagrid, je prends le relais.

Leur nouveau guide prit la tête du groupe et traversa l'immense hall de Poudlard. Si les Dursley l'avaient vu, ils auraient eu une crise cardiaque. McGonagall s'arrêta devant une nouvelle porte moins imposante que celle où Hagrid avait frappé.

\- Bienvenus à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall, vous allez assister au banquet de début d'année, mais avant cela, vous serez réparti dans les différentes maisons. Votre maison sera comme une seconde famille, vous y suivrez les même cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et partagerez votre salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre, elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chaque maison est caractérisée par son histoire et sa noblesse. Chacune a formée des sorciers de premier plan. La coupe des maisons sert à déterminer laquelle sera la meilleure durant l'année. Toute infraction au règlement fera perdre des points à votre maison, les bons résultats et le comportement exemplaire vous en ferons gagner. Gagner la coupe des maisons est un honneur. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, je viendrais vous chercher quand ce sera prêt. Le professeur s'éloigna, laissant ses élèves partir dans des discussions sur la manière dont ils allaient être répartis.

\- Mon frère m'a dit qu'il fallait affronter un monstre et que notre réaction déterminerait la maison, dit Ron.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas, répondit Hermione, ce serait illogique et illégal.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un combat ou un questionnaire, dit un autre camarade.

Azrine remarqua que le groupe d'amis de Malefoy paraissait totalement relax, comme s'ils savaient ce qui les attendait, mais à part eux, peu d'élèves semblaient au courant du déroulement de la soirée. McGonagall revint rapidement les chercher, et la grande porte s'ouvrit enfin, révélant une immense salle. Quatre longues tables, disposées dans le sens de la longueur, étaient remplies d'élèves qui observaient avec amusement les premières années. Le groupe des nouveaux suivit McGonagall entre les tables de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, au milieu des bavardages et des commentaires. La table des professeurs était perpendiculaire aux autres et au fin fond de la salle, là où tous les adultes observaient les premières années avec envie. Azrine leva les yeux au plafond, il remarqua qu'il n'y en avait pas, seulement un ciel étoilé, et il tira sur la robe d'Hermione pour lui montrer.

\- C'est un plafond magique, expliqua Hermione, ce n'est pas réel.

Azrine détacha ses yeux du plafond pour observer Dumbledore qui se tenait sur un trône, au centre de ses collègues. McGonagall arrêta le groupe à l'extrémité des tables. Devant eux se trouvait un tabouret avec un chapeau tout râpé, vieux et sale, McGonagall demanda le silence dans la Grande salle, qui vint rapidement. Soudainement le vieux chapeau s'agita, des yeux et une bouche se formèrent et il se mit à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'form, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne l'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leurs patience et proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sages et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Le Choixpeau s'inclina vers les 4 tables pendant que les applaudissements retentissaient, puis il finit par s'immobiliser à nouveau.

\- Lorsque je vous appellerais, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau vous répartira, dit McGonagall, un parchemin dans une main et le Choixpeau dans l'autre. Abbot Hannah !

Une fille blonde rougissante sortit du lot, s'assit sur le tabouret et reçut le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Après un moment de silence celui-ci annonça son choix :

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Les Poufsouffle accueillirent leur nouvelle camarade avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Hannah s'assit à côté des anciens de sa nouvelle maison, et la cérémonie de répartition commença ainsi. Le tour d'Hermione vint rapidement, Azrine l'entendit se dire de se calmer, que tout allait bien se passer. Le Choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps à choisir sa maison :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Hermione, soulagée, courut s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, et lança un regard joyeux à Azrine. À l'évidence elle était heureuse du choix du chapeau. Les deux tiers des élèves était réparti quand Drago Malefoy fut appelé. Le Choixpeau frôla à peine la tête du blondinet qu'il hurla :

\- SERPENTARD !

C'est avec un air supérieur que Malefoy s'installa à la table des Serpentard, puis vint le tour d'Azrine.

\- Mogbleer Azrine, annonça McGonagall

Un silence de mort tomba sur la Grande salle, et Azrine s'avança lentement. Les bavardages s'amplifièrent sur son passage, Dumbledore le regarda avec un regard intrigué, sûrement curieux de savoir où allait arriver Azrine. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau fut déposé sur la tête.

\- Oh … je vois beaucoup de chose, chuchota le Choixpeau.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu as une soif de connaissance que Serdaigle pourrait assouvir, ta jeune amitié avec Miss Granger t'es très cher, Poufsouffle pourrait t'aider, mais je vois que tu possèdes aussi nombre de qualités que Serpentard aime, résuma le chapeau.

Après un moment de silence, le Choixpeau ajouta quelque chose.

\- Je vois aussi une envie de protéger les futures générations, dit le Choixpeau, tu veux être capable d'affronter le Seigneur noir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je veux éviter que d'autres aient la même enfance que moi, répondit Azrine

\- Mais tu ne pourras peut-être pas l'empêcher même avec toute la puissance du monde, répondit le Choixpeau.

\- Je peux toujours essayer, dit Azrine en souriant.

\- Je vois, dit le Choixpeau, dans ce cas ce sera GRYFFONDOR !

Les applaudissements furent beaucoup plus puissants qu'avant, les Gryffondor scandant avec joie :

\- MOGBLEER AVEC NOUS !

Azrine s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place, et fut salué par beaucoup de ses camarades. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard satisfait en levant sa coupe, auquel il ne répondit que par un hochement de tête.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois aussi à Gryffondor, dit Hermione souriante, le Choixpeau a eu du mal à choisir, on dirait.

\- Il disait que j'avais les qualités pour les 3 autres maisons, répondit Azrine.

\- Et pourquoi il a choisi Gryffondor alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, menti Azrine.

Lorsque les derniers élèves furent répartis, McGonagall partit avec le Choixpeau et le tabouret. Azrine regarda la table des professeurs, Dumbledore discutait avec une femme ronde aux habits verts, pendant que le professeur Quirrell parlait à un professeur vêtu de noir, au visage encore plus strict que celui de McGonagall. Le regard qu'il jeta à Azrine lui fit froid dans le dos, et il détourna les yeux pour observer la table des Gryffondor. Percy était assis en face d'Hermione, c'était le préfet-en-chef de la maison, un élève qui avait le rôle de surveillant. Azrine avait à côté de lui Neville qui écoutait la discussion entre Ron et Seamus, Hermione, quant à elle, entreprit de demander qui était les différents professeurs présents.

\- Celui avec le turban violet, c'est Quirrell, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il discute avec Rogue, qui enseigne les potion, même si tout le monde sait qu'il veut le poste de Quirrell depuis des années, expliqua Percy.

Il fut interrompu dans ses explications quand un Dumbledore rayonnant de bonheur se leva en demandant le silence en faisant tinter son verre.

\- Bienvenu à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Avant de commencer le banquet j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Relicanth ! Bizarre ! Pantoufle ! Merci !

Sur ces mots, tous le monde applaudit et le repas apparut comme par magie. Azrine se demanda qu'avait en tête Dumbledore pour dire des mots au pif.

\- Il est fou, on sait, dit Percy amusé, mais on s'habitue. C'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Tiens, sers-toi tant que c'est chaud.

Hermione et Azrine parlèrent beaucoup avec Percy des cours qu'ils allaient avoir, et Hermione regretta de ne pas pouvoir prendre de note. Le cours de force du mal semblait intéressant même s'il dépendrait de Quirrell, la métamorphose devrait être le cours le plus dur même si Rogue semblait rivaliser avec McGonagall selon les dires de Percy. L'histoire de la magie serait ennuyeuse et la botanique très vivante avec le professeur Chourave. Leur conversation s'arrêta quand la tête d'un fantôme apparut au beau milieu du plat de viande.

\- Bonjours à vous, dit le fantôme

Plusieurs élèves de première année sursautèrent, mais les anciens furent ravis de voir le fantôme.

\- Bonjour, Sir Nicolas, salua Percy, comment allez-vous ?

\- Mal, le club des chasseurs sans tête a encore rejeté ma candidature !

\- Hé mais je vous connais, s'exclama Ron, vous êtes Nick Quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor !

\- Je préfère Sir Nicolas, jeune homme, répondit le fantôme.

\- Quasi-sans-tête ? s'étonna Hermione, comme pouvez-vous être Quasi-sans-tête ?

\- Devine, répondit Azrine.

Le fantôme fit pivoter sa tête sur 90°, elle ne tenait qu'à quelque fils de chair, et des expressions de dégoût se firent entendre à la table. Hermione avala de travers pendant qu'Azrine rigolait de la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer, dit Hermione d'un ton boudeur.

\- Haha, désolé, dit Azrine en pouffant.

\- En tous cas, dit Nick en remettant sa tête en place, je vous souhaite un bon séjour à Poudlard et faite en sorte de gagner la coupe des 4 maisons cette fois. Cela fait des lustres qu'on ne l'a pas eu, le Baron Sanglant en devient insupportable.

Quand le repas fut fini, Dumbledore redemanda le silence qu'il obtient instantanément.

\- Maintenant que nos estomacs sont remplis j'aimerais vous entretenir de quelques points du règlement de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt de l'école, et les plus anciens devraient aussi s'en souvenir. Mr Rusard a mis à jour la liste des objets interdit à Poudlard, vous la trouverez sur le panneau d'affichage dans le hall. L'usage de la magie est interdite en dehors des cours, et les sélections des joueurs de Quidditch se feront dans 2 semaines, les capitaines seront informés en temps et en heure. Madame Bibine se charge des inscriptions pour ceux qui souhaiteraient tenter leurs chances. Pour terminer, sachez que l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est strictement interdit, sauf si vous tenez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le ton grave indiquait à Azrine que Dumbledore était sérieux. Certains élèves rigolèrent, mais furent vite remis à leur place par les anciens, car Dumbledore n'était visiblement pas du genre à dire ça pour rigoler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut-être aussi dangereux pour qu'il dise ça ? demanda Azrine à Percy.

\- Je ne sais pas, seul les professeurs savent, répondit le préfet, mais c'est du sérieux, tu peux me croire.

Dumbledore adopta à nouveau un sourire radieux, et fit disparaître les plats et la vaisselle des tables et annonça :

\- Et maintenant au lit, veuillez suivre vos préfets respectifs et surtout, chantons l'hymne de Poudlard !

La chanson de Poudlard fut chantée sur d'innombrables rythmes, puis les anciens partirent les premiers pendant que les préfets réunissaient les premières années pour les conduire dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Le silence retomba rapidement dans l'école quand le groupe des jumeaux roux eut fini son rythme funèbre. Percy s'arrêta devant un immense escalier qui bougeait de temps en temps tout seul.

\- Voici le Grand escalier, faites attention, les escaliers sont souvent capricieux, ils vous emmènent là où ils veulent, donc prenez garde. La salle commune de Gryffondor se trouve au septième étage, suivez-moi et ne vous éloignez pas.

Les escaliers n'en faisaient vraiment qu'à leur tête, Percy jura plusieurs fois quand ils s'arrêtèrent au sixième étage sans vouloir monter plus haut. Finalement, un des escaliers réussit à atteindre l'étage des Gryffondor, et les premières années déambulaient dans les couloirs quand un fantôme vêtu d'une veste rouge à pois verts apparu devant eux.

\- Mais ce sont les premières années, dit le fantôme d'une voix sadique, je vais bien m'amuser.

\- Peeves ! Tu ne souhaiterais pas que le Baron sanglant apprenne cela tout de même, menaça Percy.

\- Oh, Weasley, cette année sera dur pour tout le monde, je vais vous donnez du fils à retordre, Wistilly, dit Peeves avant de traverser un mur et de disparaître.

\- C'est l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, expliqua Percy, il n'obéit qu'au Baron sanglant et à Dumbledore. Faites attention à lui, il peut vous faire rater une semaine de cours s'il arrive à vous piéger.

Leur destination finale était le tableau d'une grosse dame, elle sembla ravie d'accueillir les premières années à en juger par son large sourire lorsqu'elle vit Percy arriver.

\- Ah enfin, te voilà Percy, dit la grosse dame, tu en as mis du temps.

\- Les escaliers ont eu du mal à atteindre le septième étage, répondit Percy.

\- Je vois…le mot de passe ? demanda la grosse dame ravie de dire cette phrase.

\- _Kaput Draconis_ , répondit Percy.

Le tableau pivota pour révéler un accès à une grande salle rouge et or. Percy rassembla les premières années au centre de leur nouveau lieu de vie pour donner les dernières indications de la soirée.

\- Vous voici dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les dortoirs sont au fond, à droite pour les filles, et à gauche pour les garçons, les douches et sanitaires sont au fond de vos dortoirs. Vos valises sont déjà dans vos chambres, si vous souhaiter échanger votre place avec un autre, vous êtes libre de le faire, mais dans le calme, pas de duel, ni de dispute. Demain matin, les emplois du temps vous seront distribué lors du petit déjeuner.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de retrouver leurs affaires, Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit avant de partir avec les autres filles dans son dortoir. Azrine trouva enfin sa valise, il était dans la chambre la plus proche de la salle commune, elle était spacieuse et comportait seulement 2 lits. Son compagnon de chambre était Neville, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud dans le train. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas spécialement envie de changer de chambre, ils ne prirent pas la peine de discuter et allèrent se coucher.

Les pensés d'Azrine se bousculèrent, sa nouvelle vie semblait être un rêve, Poudlard, Hermione, la magie, mais ce n'en était pas un. Il avait enfin trouvé un monde qu'il lui plaisait, il était impatient de commencer les cours. Il s'endormit avec le doux souvenir de la discussion sur le nom de la chouette d'Azrine avec Hermione.


	3. Chapitre 3 : 1er cours, 1er ennuis

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours, premiers ennuis**

Le réveil fut assez facile, et puisqu'il s'était réveillé avant l'heure prévue du petit déjeuner, Azrine s'habilla et descendit avec son sac de cours dans la salle commune pratiquement déserte. Percy était déjà levé ainsi que certains anciens, Hermione aussi était levée, déjà plongée dans le livre de potion.

\- Déjà en train de réviser, dit Azrine amusé.

\- Oh, salut, toujours, répondit Hermione souriante, j'ai dû lire cent pages du livre d'histoire de la magie pour m'endormir, les filles de ma chambre ont discuté jusqu'à 2h …

\- T'es avec qui ? demanda Azrine.

\- Euh, deux jumelles de première année dont j'ignore le nom et une fille de deuxième année, répondit Hermione, et toi ?

\- Je suis avec Neville, tu sais, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud dans le train. On n'a pas discuté, mais il semble discret et calme.

\- On va déjeuner, je t'attendais, avouait Hermione.

\- À cette heure ? dit Azrine, il est à peine 6h, le déjeuner est à 7h30 pour tout le monde.

\- Percy m'a dit qu'on pouvait y aller en avance, on n'a pas le droit de vagabonder dans le château entre 22h et 6h, expliqua Hermione

\- Vu comme ça.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà présents, ainsi que la majorité des professeurs, Azrine s'installa avec Hermione au beau milieu de la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent à se servir. La grande salle se remplit lentement, et visiblement, les anciens avaient dû veiller tard, car le plus gros des étudiants arriva vers 7h50 quand les emplois du temps furent distribués par le professeur McGonagall.

Les Gryffondor commençaient dès 8h avec un double cours d'Histoire de la magie avec Binns et 2h de métamorphose, et l'après-midi était seulement composé d'un double cours de potion de Rogue en commun avec les Serpentard. Ils finirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner pour se rendre dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie, mais les explications de Percy sur le cours du professeur Binns indiquaient que les deux heures allaient être éprouvantes.

Le château était un véritable labyrinthe, et si Hermione n'avait pas demandé à un élève de septième année leur direction, ils seraient arrivés en retard au cours d'Histoire de la magie. Quand le professeur Binns arriva, la moitié des élèves n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, mais le fantôme commença tout de même son cours. Hermione buvait les paroles de l'enseignant tout en recopiant frénétiquement sur sa feuille, Azrine s'ennuya rapidement à cause de la lenteur du cours, et remarqua que nombre de ses camarades s'étaient endormis. Percy n'avait pas menti, Binns en première heure était un bon moyen de rattraper une nuit riche en émotion. La fin du cours fut une bénédiction pour Azrine, même s'il était l'un des rares avec Hermione à avoir noté tout le discours du professeur. Hermione fut la seule déçue de la fin du cours, mais se réjouissait déjà du prochain.

Le professeur McGonagall attendait déjà ses élèves de pied ferme, elle leur demanda de choisir leurs places dans le silence, Azrine s'installa comme dans le cours précédent au premier rang à côté d'Hermione.

\- La métamorphose est une discipline des plus fascinantes, dit McGonagall, elle vous permet de transformer des animaux en objet, d'animer des statues ou pour certains sorciers de vous transformer en animaux.

McGonagall regarda les réactions de ses élèves, beaucoup étaient curieux d'en apprendre plus, d'autres soupiraient déjà.

\- Cette matière demande une grande concentration mentale et une discipline sans faille. Pour commencer, nous allons étudier les bases de la métamorphose et vous apprendre ses règles fondamentales.

Le cours fut passionnant malgré la froideur apparente du professeur, d'autant plus qu'au fur et à mesure des explications sur la métamorphose, McGonagall affichait un sourire de plus en plus large. Ses explications étaient claires, la métamorphose marche sur toute chose non vivante, mais elle peut fonctionner temporairement sur les animaux, végétaux et êtres humains.  
Lors du prochain cours, ils allaient s'entraîner à changer un trombone en aiguille, mais ils devraient d'abord faire une copie entière sur les règles de la métamorphose pour la semaine prochaine.

Le repas du midi dans la Grande fut agité, Hermione commençait déjà le devoir de McGonagall pendant qu'Azrine écoutait les autres élèves parler de Rogue.

\- C'est le pire cours de la journée, dit un autre première année, et en plus, on est avec les Serpentard.

\- À ce qu'on raconte, Rogue avantagerait les Serpentard en cherchant tous les prétextes possibles pour leur donner des points, dit un autre.

C'est vrai que la coupe des 4 maisons avait commencé, on pouvait d'ailleurs voir quatre grands sabliers dans le hall d'entrée qui représentait les points obtenus par chaque maison en temps réel. En une demi-journée, déjà plus de 200 points avaient été distribués. Serdaigle était en tête avec 89 point, suivis par Gryffondor avec 71 points et Poufsouffle et Serpentard était à la traîne avec 20 points, mais au dire des élèves de Gryffondor, Serpentard allait vite remonter cet après midi avec le cours de Rogue.

Un brouhaha se fit subitement entendre, et d'innombrable hiboux et de chouette pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour délivrer le colis et le courrier, Nigentione déposa un journal devant Azrine et alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione en réclamant des caresses. Hermione s'exécuta pendant qu'Azrine ouvrit le journal.  
C'était un journal classique mais les photos présentent sur le journal était animé, _La Gazette du sorcier_ lui avait envoyé le numéro avec un formulaire d'abonnement. Il le remplit, se disant que ce serait une bonne source de renseignement, sa chouette accepta avec joie de transmettre le bon d'abonnement rempli en échange de quelques caresses.  
Une fois le journal parcourut rapidement par Azrine et ensuite par Hermione, ils empruntèrent l'escalier menant au cachot de l'école pour leur premier cours de potion.

Les Serpentard étaient déjà rassemblés devant la porte de la salle de classe, dont les Gryffondor se tenaient à l'écart, pour éviter tout débordement. Drago Malefoy jeta un regard hautain à Azrine, disant qu'il allait se régaler en regardant les Gryffondor se faire humilier par Rogue.  
A 14h précise, la porte s'ouvrit, invitant les élèves à rentrer et à prendre place. Toujours assis à côté d'Hermione, Azrine remarqua que les paillasses de travail étaient d'une propreté irréprochable, mais l'ambiance ressemblait plutôt à une salle de torture qu'autre chose. Rogue arriva de l'arrière classe d'un pas rapide.

\- Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni bavardage inutile dans ce cours, dit Rogue d'un ton sec en allant se placer devant son bureau. Je peux vous apprendre à emprisonner les âmes de vos pires ennemis, à distiller la gloire, ou bien à mettre la mort en bouteille.

Le regard des élèves de Serpentard s'illuminèrent visiblement, c'était là un cours dont ils attendaient beaucoup, quant aux Gryffondor, peu d'entre eux étaient à l'aise avec Rogue. Neville tremblait tellement qu'on pouvait entendre le claquement de ses genoux. Rogue observa longuement les Serpentard d'un air ravi avant de reporter son attention sur les Gryffondor.

\- Monsieur Mogbleer, si je vous demande de me trouver un Bézoard, où irez-vous en chercher ? demanda Rogue

Azrine fut déstabilisé de la soudaine question, Hermione leva instantanément la main. Rogue parut satisfait de la réaction d'Azrine, mais avant qu'il n'ait put savourer pleinement sa victoire, Azrine répondit.

\- Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre monsieur.

\- Exactement, dit Rogue visiblement déçu, et si je vous demande la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-loup ?

\- Aucune, monsieur, dit Azrine

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

\- Un somnifère très puissant du nom de Goutte du Mort vivant, monsieur.

Rogue fut visiblement très déçu qu'Azrine puisse répondre à ses questions, et les Serpentard avait perdu l'espoir de voir le nouveau Gryffondor se ridiculiser en public. Cependant, les Gryffondor furent ravis de voir qu'Azrine avait réussi à éviter les pièges de Rogue même si Hermione semblait quelque peu déçue de n'avoir pu répondre aux questions. La bonne humeur des Gryffondor fut rapidement calmée par Rogue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes, rugit Rogue. Azrine, vous faites gagner 1 point à Gryffondor.

Le point gagné par Azrine choqua tous les Serpentard et Rogue lui-même. Azrine savait que maintenant, Rogue l'avait à l'œil et qu'il devrait éviter tout pas de travers dans le cours de potion.  
Lors de la deuxième heure, Rogue demanda à chaque binôme de préparer une potion visant à soigner les furoncles, dont la méthode de fabrication était détaillée dans le manuel. Hermione était déjà partie chercher les ingrédients avant même qu'Azrine n'ait eu le temps d'y jeter un œil.  
La création de potion fut difficile pour tous, car elle demandait de la précision et de la patience, le duo de Ron et Seamus ne semblait pas avoir toute la patience requise car lorsque Seamus ajouta les épines de porc-épic, le mélange explosa, ne faisant aucun dégât, mais noircissant le visage de Seamus de cendre, et ce ne fut pas le seul accident de préparation.  
Neville réussit à faire fondre son chaudron et sa potion verte commençait à ronger les chaussures des Serpentard proches de lui, mais le contact avec la potion de Neville révéla vite qu'elle faisait pousser d'horribles furoncles sur le corps de la victime.

\- Allez tous à l'infirmerie, et ne touchez plus cette potion, rugit Rogue, Longdubat, il fallait arrêter la cuisson, vous faites perdre 10 point à Gryffondor.

Les élèves touchés par la potion de Neville évacuèrent la salle, pendant que Rogue nettoya la potion verte d'un simple mouvement de baguette. A la fin de l'heure Rogue inspecta les potions des binômes restant, et à sa grande surprise, la potion d'Hermione et d'Azrine fut la meilleure et il donna 15 points à Gryffondor pour la performance. Azrine passa le reste de l'après-midi avec Hermione dans le parc à finir le devoir de métamorphose, mais la performance d'Azrine s'ébruita dans tout le château, Rogue avait quand même accordé des points à un Gryffondor, un miracle pour l'école.  
Gryffondor était donc en tête de la coupe à la fin de la journée alors que Serpentard resta troisième avec seulement 59 points. La réputation d'Azrine grandit en une journée, l'exploit avec Rogue en était le facteur majeur.

La semaine passa rapidement, la botanique était vivante et facile pour Azrine, puisque le professeur Chourave présentait à chaque cours une plante différente et énumérait ses propriétés, expliquait son habitat et comment la combattre dans le cas des plantes dangereuses.  
Le cours de Quirrell était ennuyeux à cause de ses bégaiements incessants, mais le premier sortilège de défense fut très facile à apprendre pour tous, le Flipendo. Ce sort permettait d'envoyer un trait rouge qui éjectait la première chose qu'il rencontrait, il n'était pas dangereux, mais bien utilisé, Azrine voyait déjà comment se sortir de certaines situations.

Mais le cours que tout le monde attendait était celui du lundi matin, où Mme Bibine enseignait le Quidditch. C'était le sport national des sorciers, lui expliqua Hermione, une sorte de rugby, se jouant sur des balais volants. Le but était de faire passer le Souaffle, une grosse balle rouge, dans les buts ennemis qui s'avérait être trois grands anneau à chaque extrémité du terrain.  
Trois poursuiveurs étaient chargés de marquer avec le Souaffle tout en évitant le gardien de l'équipe adverse. Il y avait aussi deux batteurs dédiés à la protection de leurs équipiers, ainsi qu'à l'élimination des joueurs adverse à l'aide de deux balles noires nommées Cognards. Munis de battes un peu moins longues que celles de base-ball, ils devaient envoyer les Cognards sur les joueurs pour les sortir de la partie. Mais le rôle le plus important était celui de l'Attrapeur qui avait la charge d'attraper une petite balle dorée qui, à sa capture, permettait de marquer 150 points pour son équipe et de mettre fin au match.  
Azrine ne fut pas pressé de tester le Quidditch, il se voyait mal voler sur un balai, Hermione aussi semblait appréhender le cours de vol.

Mme Bibine avait fait rassembler ses élèves au terrain de Quidditch pour le premier cours, encore partagé avec les Serpentard, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère un peu tendue.

\- Bonjour les enfants, dit Mme Bibine une fois tout le monde présent. Aujourd'hui, vous allez seulement tenter de prendre votre balai et de planer à quelques centimètres du sol. Bien, chacun se met à côté d'un balai, allez, allez !

Les élèves se précipitèrent pour choisir un balai, Mme Bibine attendit le calme pour reprendre son cours.

\- Pour prendre votre balai, tendez votre bras au-dessus, la main ouverte et dites d'une voix ferme : Debout, expliqua Mme Bibine, essayez !

\- DEBOUT, dirent en cœur les élèves.

Celui d'Azrine vint instantanément quand il tendit le bras, et ce détail n'échappa pas à Mme Bibine. Drago eut rapidement son balai en main ainsi que nombre de leurs camarades. Ron et Neville eurent du mal pour réussirent, un Serpentard réussit à envoyer son balai à 5 mètres de hauteur avant de retomber non loin de Crabe manquant de l'assommer. Au bout de quelque minutes, tout le monde réussit à avoir son balai en main, Mme Bibine demanda à chacun d'enfourcher son balai, et elle corrigea la position de certains élèves avant de poursuivre.

\- Maintenant, vous allez taper le sol avec votre pied et vous vous élèverez lentement. Poussez le manche du balai vers le sol pour redescendre ou tirez pour vous élever un peu plus. À mon coup de sifflet …

Le sifflet retentit, tout le monde réussit à s'élever et à se stabiliser, sauf Neville qui s'élevait de plus en plus, visiblement paniqué par son envol.

\- Monsieur Longdubat, dit Mme Bibine, veuillez descendre immédiatement, poussez le manche de votre balai vers le sol.

Neville s'exécuta, mais le balai accéléra et fonça vers les gradins du stade. Il réussit à esquiver, mais il semblait que le balai n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mme Bibine enfourcha son balai pour rattraper Neville, mais ce dernier était déjà à l'opposé du stade quand il lâcha prise, mais il réussit à s'agripper au rebord d'un gradin. Les Serpentard hurlèrent de rire devant le spectacle pendant que Mme Bibine récupérait Neville et l'examinait au sol.

\- C'est une fracture du poignet, annonça-t-elle, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie.

Elle remit sur pied Neville et s'adressa à ses élèves.

\- Le cours est terminé, j'envoie le professeur McGonagall vous chercher pour le prochain. Si elle en voit un sur un balai, il pourra dire adieu au Quidditch !

Mme Bibine partit avec Neville mal en point, pendant les Serpentard riaient de bon cœur en se racontant encore et encore la cascade du jeune Gryffondor. Hermione empêcha Azrine de leur dire deux mots, mais Malefoy le mit hors de lui.

\- On dirait que ce gros lourdaud à oublier d'utiliser son Rapeltout pour atterrir sur ses énormes fesses.

La petite sphère transparente allait et venait de la main du Serpentard, Neville l'avait reçu ce matin même de sa grand-mère pour l'aider à ne rien oublier.

\- Donne-moi ça, Malefoy, ordonna Azrine

\- Et pourquoi ? répondit Drago en enfourchant son balai, je devrais le laisser en haut de la tour d'astronomie, je suis sûr que ce lourdaud n'aura pas courage d'y aller.

Malefoy s'envola avec le Rapeltout de Neville à la main, invitant Azrine à le suivre.

\- Ne fais pas ça, dit Hermione empêchant Azrine de s'envoler, si McGonagall te voit, tu seras sanctionné.

S'envolant malgré les conseils d'Hermione, Azrine fonça directement sur Malefoy sans crier gare, ce qui manqua de le faire tomber. Azrine le poursuivit avec une série de charges de plus en plus précises et rapides, si bien que Malefoy fut contraint de jeter de toutes ses forces le Rapeltout pour éviter une autre charge d'Azrine. Ce dernier se pencha sur son balai pour accélérer, la petite boule transparente était difficile à repérer avec la vitesse, mais il réussit tout de même à la récupérer à l'autre bout du terrain, dans un tonneau acrobatique.  
Azrine parut soulagé de sa réussite, et les Gryffondor vinrent vers lui pour le féliciter, mais les Serpentard affichaient un sourire radieux, car le professeur McGonagall avait assistée à toute la scène. Elle prit avec elle Drago et Azrine pour les conduire dans son bureau. Azrine savait qu'il était en tort puisqu'il avait désobéi à Mme Bibine, mais Drago était à l'origine de tout.

\- Sachez, messieurs, que Mme Bibine vous avait interdit d'utiliser les balais en son absence, dit McGonagall derrière son bureau, et en cela, je devrais vous infligez une heure de retenue et une interdiction de Quidditch pour votre scolarité… Cependant, Mr Malefoy, malgré votre comportement inacceptable pour Poudlard, je vais prendre en compte votre immaturité et vous laisser une chance, vous faites donc perdre 40 points à votre maison et vous aurez 2 heures de retenue.

Malefoy tiqua sous l'insulte, mais ne dit rien, rassuré par la sanction atténuée. Il attendit la sanction d'Azrine impatiemment.

\- Mr Mogbleer, votre réaction est des plus irréfléchies, mais digne de votre maison. Vous faites gagner 30 points à Gryffondor, et que ce soit clair, évitez ce genre de comportement à l'avenir. Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez disposer, quant à vous, Mr Mogbleer, suivez-moi, j'ai encore quelque chose à régler vous concernant.

Azrine suivit McGonagall dans les couloirs en se remémorant la tête déconfite de Malefoy face aux sanctions. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours du professeur Quirrell, et McGonagall le fit attendre dehors pendant qu'elle s'entretenait avec le professeur bégayant. Elle ressortit en compagnie d'un élève de quatrième année, qui regarda Azrine d'un air intrigué, en se demandant ce que McGonagall avait en tête.

\- Dubois, voici Azrine, votre nouvel attrapeur, annonça-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes sûr, professeur ? Dit-il, inquiet.

\- Il a réussi à attraper un Rapeltout lancé par Mr Malefoy alors que son balai était à la vitesse maximum. Même son prédécesseur aurait eu du mal à réussir cet exploit, dit McGonagall avec conviction.

\- Je vois, dit Dubois. Azrine, si ça ne te dérange pas je voudrais voir tes capacités de mes propres yeux. Tu peux venir au terrain de Quidditch samedi vers 14h ?

\- Euh, j'y serais, dit Azrine, choqué par la nouvelle.

La journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Azrine dut notamment promettre à Hermione de lui raconter tout après le diner. L'information concernant le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor circula très vite, même si McGonagall et Dubois avaient pris soin de ne pas divulguer le nom d'Azrine. L'enthousiasme des Gryffondor était aussi alimenté par l'écart qui s'était creusé d'un coup entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, Malefoy se fit discret sur cette affaire, même si les premières années se doutèrent qu'Azrine y était pour quelque chose. Hermione le retrouva dans sa chambre pour discuter des événements de la journée, en commençant par le cours de Mme Bibine.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de sanction au moins, demandas Hermione, elle a dû voir que c'était ce nul de Malefoy qui a commencé.

\- Elle a tout vu, je pense, et Malefoy a pris cher, répondit Azrine amusé.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Certes, je suis contente du sort de Malefoy, mais tu aurais pu te rompre le cou si tu n'avais ce don pour le balai.

\- Désolé de m'être emporté, dit Azrine, mais j'étais hors de moi…et puis, j'ai gagné une place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- J'en étais sûr, dit Hermione, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de sanction ! Et puis, je savais que tu pouvais y arriver.

\- Qui est-ce qui me dissuadait de poursuivre Malefoy ? dit Azrine d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ton père était attrapeur lui aussi à son époque, l'un des meilleurs selon ce livre, regarde.

Effectivement, le nom de son père était marqué dans le livre d'Hermione : « _Patrick_ _Mogbleer_ _a_ _fait_ _gagner_ _cinq_ _fois la coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor, c'était le meilleur attrapeur de sa génération à Poudlard. Il détient le record de la capture la plus rapide du vif d'or à Poudlard en 3 min et 31 secondes_ ». Hermione en connaissait visiblement plus que lui sur sa famille. Fred et Georges arrivèrent soudain avec de grand sourire dans la chambre d'Azrine.

\- Dis donc, Granger, c'est le dortoir des garçons, ici, dit Fred amusé, on pourrait se poser des questions sur Azrine et toi à l'avenir.

\- Très drôle, répondit Hermione.

\- Plus sérieusement, repris Georges. Dubois nous a craché le morceau, enfin, on l'a un peu aidé. Bienvenu dans l'équipe, je suis sûr que tu vas faire des merveilles.

\- Je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch, protesta Azrine, et c'était ma première fois sur un balai.

\- C'est un joli sport, le Quidditch, dangereux par certains côtés, mais on te fait confiance si McGonagall t'as admis dans l'équipe, dit Fred.

Fred et Georges repartirent en discutant des divers disparitions de joueurs lors des matchs, ce qui ne rassura pas Azrine pour les matchs à venir. La semaine passa très vite, les Serpentard se montraient de moins en moins virulent suite aux événements du cours de balai, et même Rogue évitait de titiller les Gryffondor en cours de potion. Le week-end arriva trop vite pour Azrine, il avait rendez-vous avec Dubois à 14h sur le terrain de Quidditch pour que le capitaine des Gryffondor évalue son potentiel. Hermione l'accompagna jusqu'au terrain pour observer sa performance. Dubois l'attendait avec une lourde malle à côté de lui, il y avait aussi deux balais à côté de lui dont un qui semblait neuf.

\- Bonjour, Azrine, salua Dubois, j'espère que t'es en forme aujourd'hui, je vais tenter de te pousser dans tes retranchements.

\- On verra, répondit Azrine.

\- Bon, déjà, cadeau, dit Dubois en donnant le balai neuf à Azrine, McGonagall te l'offre pour ta place d'attrapeur. C'est un Nimbus 2000, sorti cette année. Normalement les premières années n'ont pas le droit de posséder leur propre balai, mais Dumbledore a fait une exception pour toi.

\- Euh … je … merci, répondit Azrine.

Azrine observa silencieusement son nouveau balai pendant que Dubois ouvrit la malle pour lui envoyer une gosse balle rouge qu'il rattrapa par réflexe.

\- Excellent réflexe, dit Dubois. Cette balle, je ne vais pas te redire les règles, il me semble que tu les connais, mais tu dois au moins voir en vrai les différentes balle du jeu.

\- D'accord, dit Azrine en renvoyant le souaffle à Dubois.

\- Prends ça, dit Dubois en lui donnant une petite batte, t'en auras besoin contre les cognards.

Dubois rangea le souaffle pour libérer une autre balle noire qui s'éleva dans les airs dès qu'elle fut libre. Elle fondit sur Azrine dans le but de lui fracasser le crâne, mais il l'écarta d'un grand coup de batte.

\- Bien joué, Azrine, dit Dubois, pas mal du tout

\- Merci.

Le cognard revient en ciblant Dubois qui le ralentit à l'aide de sa baguette pour le ranger dans la boîte.

\- De vraies saletés, ces cognards, mais c'est le rôle des jumeaux Weasley de t'en protéger, expliqua Dubois, toi en tant qu'attrapeur, tu dois te soucier que du vif d'or.

Dubois ouvrit un petit compartiment de la malle pour tendre à Azrine une petite balle dorée. De petites ailes se déployèrent quand Azrine l'eut en main, le vif d'or se débattait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer des mains d'Azrine. Dubois fit signe à Azrine pour qu'il le libère et le vif s'envola à une vitesse folle loin des deux joueurs.

\- Elle vole vite, hein ? dit Dubois. Il est très difficile de la voir au début, mais avec le temps, tu pourras la remarquer en moins de 5 minutes. Bon, passons à l'entraînement, veux-tu ?

Azrine acquiesça en lâchant du regard le vif d'or qui volait autour des buts. Dubois fit faire quelques tours de terrain à Azrine en accélérant de plus en plus et en demandant certaines figures acrobatiques qui servaient à éviter les cognards ou les joueurs adverses. La suite de l'entraînement fut plus dure, Azrine devait rattraper des balles de golfs que Dubois lui lançait. Il n'en loupa aucune, ce qui l'étonnait lui-même.

\- Félicitation, dit Dubois, McGonagall avait raison pour ton don.

\- Merci, dit Azrine, fatigué.

\- Bon, je me charge de tout ranger, pendant ce temps, essaye d'attraper le vif d'or, sinon je le ferais revenir tout seul, dit Dubois amusé.

\- Ok, je vais essayer, répondit Azrine.

Azrine prit de la hauteur pour avoir une meilleure vue du terrain et remarquer la moindre trace dorée. Il remarqua qu'Hermione n'était pas en train de lire les livres de cours qu'elle avait emmené pour s'occuper, elle avait dû les finir se dit Azrine. Son attention fut rapidement attirée par un éclat doré non loin d'Hermione, le vif d'or tournait en rond près du gradin.

Azrine accélérât au maximum, le vif partit lui aussi à vive allure pour tenter de le semer, mais le Nimbus 2000 était plus rapide que la petite balle dorée qui se retrouva bientôt à portée d'Azrine. Mais elle fondit rapidement vers le sol et il la suivit en plongeant tout aussi vite. Le vif d'or remonta d'un coup après avoir frôlé le sol, mais il avait réussit à anticiper la manœuvre et le rattrapa juste avant de se redresser ce qui lui permit d'atterrir sans dommage. Dubois avait tout observé et applaudit Azrine quand il lui ramena la petite balle.

\- Bravo, le vif d'or ne t'as pas fait de cadeau, dit Dubois. Je ne sais pas comment pense cette petite balle, mais elle te fuyait comme la peste. Si tu t'en sors comme ça en match, on devrait remporter la coupe cette année.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, répondit Azrine, crevé.

\- Je vais ranger tout ça, on se revoit plus tard, dit Dubois en partant avec la malle.

Azrine se dirigea hors du terrain de Quidditch, où Hermione l'attendait.

\- Tu était formidable, dit Hermione, on dirait que tu fais ça depuis toujours.

\- Merci, répondit Azrine. Je n'ai fait que suivre mon instinct, mais le vif d'or était assez dur à attraper.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai eu peur que tu ne t'écrases au sol, dit Hermione.

\- Moi aussi, dit Azrine. Au fait , t'as réussi à lire tes livres ?

\- Non, et c'est à cause de toi, dit Hermione d'une tête boudeuse, j'étais trop captivée à te regarder.

\- C'est de ma faute ? dit Azrine.

\- Oui, pour la peine, tu devras travailler avec moi cet après-midi, dit Hermione.

\- Si tu veux, mais avant, je vais passer aux cuisines me prendre à manger, dit Azrine

\- D'accord, répondit Hermione. Au fait, il parait que Malefoy te cherche, c'est Ron qui me l'a dit ce matin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il doit te préparer un coup foireux, donc fait attention.

\- Je vois, dit Azrine. Je ferais attention.

Hermione et Azrine avaient fini leurs devoirs avant le dîner. Hermione avait réussi à lire ses livres et avait même forcé Azrine à les lire avec elle en tentant en vain de suivre la vitesse de lecture d'Hermione. La grande salle était bruyante pendant le diner, les Gryffondor parlaient de leur confortable avance sur Serpentard et de la saison de Quidditch qui s'annonçait en la faveur des Gryffondor puisque la performance d'Azrine à l'entraînement s'était répandue dans l'école. Peu avant le dessert, Hermione fit signe à Azrine de regarder vers la table des Serpentard, Malefoy accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle s'approchait d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Demanda Azrine quand le trio fut proche.

\- Je te défie, dans un duel de sorcier. Ce soir à minuit dans la salle des trophées, viens avec ta baguette. Je prends Goyle comme second, annonça Malefoy, juste avant de repartir.

\- Tu ne comptes pas accepter ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il doit y aller, dit Ron qui avait entendu la conversation, sinon Malefoy va se vanter de t'avoir faire peur et ça risque de mettre un sacré bazar.

\- Je verrais, répondit Azrine, mais je pense que c'est un piège pour qu'on se fasse attraper hors de nos dortoirs.

\- C'est une possibilité, dit Hermione.

La fin du repas fut très calme, Azrine réfléchissait à quoi faire alors qu'Hermione tentait de le dissuader du regard d'y aller. Ce fut quand Azrine alla dans son dortoir que sa décision fut prise, les murs de sa chambre étaient verts avec des serpents. Seul un Gryffondor pouvait entrer dans le dortoir, il était donc possible, se dit Azrine, que Malefoy ou un autre Serpentard ait fait pression sur un de ses camarades. Azrine sortit de sa chambre et croisa Hermione qui l'attendait devant la sortie de la salle commune.

\- Je vois que ton choix est fait, dit Hermione, j'étais sûre que tu irais.

\- Je me suis décidé à l'instant, dit Azrine, ma chambre est dans un état.

\- Je sais…ça a vite fait le tour du dortoir. Juste pour information, pourquoi veux-tu aller te battre contre Malefoy ? Si tu te fais prendre, tu seras renvoyé.

\- Le remettre à sa place et lui faire comprendre que ses camarades n'ont pas à menacer mes camarades pour m'atteindre.

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, étonnée par les paroles d'Azrine. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour vérifier s'il était sérieux, et il l'était.

\- D'accord, dit-elle, je vais t'accompagner.

\- Hein ? Dit Azrine étonné, je croyais que tu….

\- Malefoy sera accompagné de Goyle, donc je t'accompagne. Si tu y vas seul, il n'hésitera pas à t'attaquer en 2 contre 1.

Azrine hocha les épaule et suivit Hermione au travers du trou gardé par la grosse dame. Le chemin pour se rendre à la salle des trophées était simple, mais il fallait éviter Rusard, les préfets et les fantômes. Au quatrième étage, Peeves les aida involontairement, il s'amusait à éparpiller les armures au sol et Rusard se démenait pour le chasser. Azrine ouvrit avec prudence la porte de la salle des trophées, où il aperçut Malefoy et Goyle se tenir au fond de la salle avec des sourires hautains.

\- Ah, Mogbleer, enfin, tu te montres, dit Malefoy. Tu ne voudrais pas passer pour un lâche.

\- Qui est le lâche pour forçer un Gryffondor à taguer ma chambre avec du vert immonde, répondit Azrine.

\- C'est vrai que le petit Neville était facilement influençable, dit Malefoy d'un ton moqueur.

Azrine resta silencieux, pauvre Neville se dit-il. Cette révélation l'énerva un peu et sa rage de vaincre Malefoy grandit d'un coup.

\- Si jamais l'un de nous deux meurs, le second prendra le relais, dit Malefoy, même si je doute que ton amie Sang-de-Bourbe puisse vaincre Goyle. Tout est permis, le premier qui est désarmé perd. Compris ?

\- Compris, répondit Azrine déjà en garde.

Malefoy se mit lui aussi en garde, Hermione et Goyle s'éloignèrent des combattants pour éviter d'être touchés par un sort perdu. Malefoy n'attendit pas longtemps avant de lancer une première série de sorts qu'Azrine évita facilement, Il attaquait rapidement, mais sa précision laissait heureusement à désirer. Azrine lança un Flipendo en visant la tête de Malefoy qui esquiva de justesse.  
Surpris par la précision de son adversaire, il arrêta d'attaquer et prit conscience que le Gryffondor n'était pas un incapable. Son adversaire poursuivit avec deux sorts pour l'obliger à esquiver vers la droite et le rapprocher des trophées.  
Malefoy esquiva comme prévu et Azrine décocha un Petrificus Totalus sur un énorme trophée en or. Le sortilège rebondit sur le trophée et toucha Malefoy à la poitrine, qui tomba au sol, figé, son visage marqué par la surprise de la manœuvre du Gryffondor. Azrine souffla et se rapprocha du Serpentard vaincus.

\- Que ce soit clair, si t'as un problème avec un de mes camarades ou moi-même, j'accepterais volontiers un duel, mais si tu veux t'amuser, toi et ta maison, à les menacer pour arriver à vos fins, je me chargerais de ta maison de lâches. Je ne connais rien à ton monde, mais je sais me défendre avec mes armes, et comme tu as pu le voir, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Azrine annula le sortilège et s'éloigna de Malefoy pour rejoindre Hermione qui semblait ravie de la victoire simple et rapide de son ami. Goyle aida Malefoy à se relever pour ensuite se précipiter vers la sortie, mais Azrine les interpella.

\- Malefoy, ce n'est pas une déclaration de guerre, mais une offre de paix, dit Azrine.

Les 2 Serpentards partirent sans aucune réaction. Hermione, quant à elle, fut étonnée par les mots d'Azrine.

\- Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Juste pour lui dire que s'il se venge, ça ne l'aidera pas et que Serpentard et Gryffondor peuvent coexister au lieu de se faire la guerre.

\- Décidément, tu es incorrigible…en tout cas, félicitation pour le combat, dit Hermione. Je ne te croyais pas aussi fort.

\- Ah, merci, répondit Azrine gêné.

\- Retournons au dortoir avant qu'on ne se fasse prendre, dit Hermione, ce serait bête.

Le retour fut plus rapide que l'aller, mais au troisième étage, Peeves s'amusait à faire des loopings dans les airs. Azrine entraîna Hermione loin de Peeves, mais Hermione l'arrêta rapidement et semblait inquiète.

\- Azrine, on ne peut pas passer par là, c'est le deuxième étage, on est dans l'aile interdite par Dumbledore au début de l'année.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre chemin, et si Peeves nous voit, on est fichus, dit Azrine. Il y a bien un couloir qui va nous ramener sur notre route.

\- J'en doute, dit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux Gryffondors sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Peeves, ils eurent le réflexe de reculer en attendant de voir la réaction de l'esprit frappeur.

\- Je me disais bien vous avoir vu au quatrième étage quand je m'amusais avec les armures et Rusard. C'en était tellement amusant que je vous avais oublié, un conseil : Courrez ! ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS, ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS, hurla Peeves avant de disparaître.

\- Viens, dit Azrine en entraînant Hermione dans le couloir.

Ils coururent à toute vitesse pour mettre de la distance entre Peeves et eux, mais Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, se tenait au bout du couloir et la voix de son maître s'entendait au loin. Ils étaient coincés entre le concierge et l'esprit frappeur.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quidditch et Noël

**Disclaimer :** la fic sera basé sur l'univers de Harry Potter, et tout ce que vous connaissez appartient soit à JK Rowling, soit à Coeur de Boudha dont l'excellente fanfiction _Harry Potter et les Reliques des Ainés_ ont beaucoup inspiré celle-là.

Je remercie toujours ma bêta-lectrice, Sai Fujiwara, qui a rendu cette histoire un peu plus lisible ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Azrine réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution, mais ce fut Hermione qui lui agrippa le bras pour l'amener devant une lourde porte en bois.

\- Alohomora ! Dit-elle.

Elle tira Azrine à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte avec un sort. Selon les bruits provenant du couloir, Rusard était arrivé là où ils étaient juste avant, et se rapprochait de la porte de la salle où ils étaient rentrés.

\- Viens Miss Teigne, on a dû les rater. Cette porte ne doit pas être ouverte, dit Rusard. Allez, viens.

Les deux Gryffondors soufflèrent quand Rusard fut parti. Hermione cessa de regarder la porte pour croiser le regard d'Azrine qui était adossé à la porte.

\- On l'a échappé belle, dit-elle. À ton avis, que voulait-il dire pour la porte ?

\- Regarde, dit Azrine.

Hermione aperçut un chien à 3 têtes qui était en train de se réveiller doucement. Les trois paires d'yeux fixèrent rapidement les deux élèves et sa gueule commença à grogner.

\- Hermione, ouvres-nous cette porte MAINTENANT !

Heureusement pour eux, Hermione réagit vite ce qui leurs permis de sortir avant que le monstre ne puisse les blesser. Effrayés par la rencontre avec le cerbère, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la salle commune rapidement pour se calmer.

\- Nan mais c'était quoi ce truc ? Demanda Azrine dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il y est pour une bonne raison, répondit Hermione.

\- Tu parles de la trappe en dessous de lui, dit Azrine. Je ne sais pas qu'il y a en dessous, mais Dumbledore ne veux pas qu'on y accède.

\- Nous ferions mieux de le garder pour nous et d'éviter ce genre d'escapade nocturne à l'avenir, rétorqua Hermione.

\- J'ai trouvé ça marrant, dit Azrine.

\- Va te coucher, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Le reste du mois de septembre et d'octobre fut calme, Malefoy évita de chercher des noises aux Gryffondors après que la rumeur de sa défaite ait fait le tour de l'école. Neville s'était platement excusé auprès d'Azrine pour la blague de Malefoy, mais Azrine l'en excusa et lui demanda de venir le voir s'il avait des problèmes avec des Serpentards.

Le cours de sortilège du professeur Flitwick était le dernier avant le week-end d'Halloween et tout le monde attendait ce cours avec impatience, car ils allaient enfin apprendre le sortilège de lévitation. Azrine était comme toujours à côté d'Hermione, et maintenant, Neville les avaient rejoints. Le professeur Flitwick arriva enfin, salua certains élèves et réclama le silence pour débuter son cours.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il joyeusement, je sais que ce cours est le dernier avant le week-end d'Halloween, mais il va falloir rester concentré, car ceux qui arriveront à maîtriser le sortilège de lévitation, dont nous avons vu la théorie au cours précédent, seront dispensés de devoir.

La perspective d'être dispensé de devoir réjouissait tout le monde. Le professeur distribua une plume à chaque élève, et écrivit au tableau les instructions de base pour réussir le sortilège.

\- Vous avez 1 heure, annonça-t-il, faites de votre mieux et souvenez-vous que la prononciation du sortilège doit être parfaite comme votre mouvement, sinon le sort sera raté.

Tout le monde se précipita pour lancer le sort, mais aucun n'y parvint dans les trente premières minutes. Azrine n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui clochait dans ses tentatives, et Hermione réfléchissait à leurs erreurs. Neville semblait aussi avoir du mal, mais ce fut Seamus qui remporta la palme en faisant exploser sa plume. Finalement, Azrine réussit à faire élever sa plume de quelques centimètres les premières fois pour pouvoir ensuite la faire déplacer dans toute la salle.

\- Félicitation Mr Mogbleer, dit Flitwick ravi, vous méritez 10 points pour Gryffondor et aucun devoir pour ce week-end.

Hermione fit mine de bouder Azrine pour sa réussite avant elle, mais elle réussit juste après, ce qui les fit rire. À la fin de l'heure, seul une dizaine d'élèves avaient réussi un Wingardium Léviosa correct.

L'heure du diner d'Halloween arriva, la grande salle était décorée pour l'occasion avec des chauves-souris, des citrouilles et d'autres décorations thématiques, Azrine était déjà à table avec les autres Gryffondors, Hermione seule manquait à l'appel. Elle avait quelque chose à finir avant le repas, mais son retard inquiétait Azrine.

Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, seulement un sort orange qui sortit de sa baguette et explosa en l'air. « Bonne Halloween à tous » disait son message écrit en étincelles orangées. Beaucoup d'élèves applaudirent, ça changeait des mots bizarres dont le directeur avait le secret.

Tout au long du repas, Azrine guetta la porte de la grande salle, espérant voir Hermione la traverser, mais Neville l'interrompit.

\- Azrine, l'informa-il, j'ai entendu dire qu'Hermione s'était pris le bec avec des filles de Serpentards en sortant de la salle commune et qu'elle s'était rendue aux toilettes pour pleurer.

\- Je vois, dit Azrine attristé par la nouvelle. J'irais la voir après le repas.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, le professeur Quirrell courut vers la table des professeurs avec un air paniqué.

\- Dumbledore, dit-il essoufflé, Il … il … y a un troll dans les cachots. Je voulais vous prévenir.

Quirrell s'évanouit aussitôt, et les élèves commencèrent à se lever en hurlant, mais Dumbledore ramena rapidement le silence.

\- Mes chers élèves, dit-il calmement, les préfets ramèneront les élèves dans leurs dortoirs dans le calme. Les professeurs, venez avec moi aux cachots.

Les préfets regroupèrent les élèves dans le calme pour les conduire dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Azrine en avait presque oublié Hermione, mais Neville le lui rappela.

\- Faut prévenir Hermione, dit Neville.

\- Ah, zut, dit Azrine, c'est vrai, mais les toilettes des filles sont à l'opposé de là où nous emmène Percy.

\- Va la chercher et rejoins-nous, dit Neville, Percy comprendra sûrement.

\- D'accord.

Azrine diminua son allure pour se retrouver à la fin du groupe d'élèves de Gryffondor et réussit à prendre un couloir différent de ses camarades pour rejoindre les toilettes des filles. Il arriva enfin devant les toilettes des filles, il entra prudemment, car les sanglots d'Hermione étaient perceptibles.

\- Hermione, appela-t-il prudemment. Ça va ?

\- Azrine ? répondit-elle d'une voix triste

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Le visage marqué par la tristesse, Hermione sortit de sa cabine. Les deux Gryffondors s'observèrent un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Finalement, Hermione s'avança vers Azrine les bras tendus, un câlin de réconfort, voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Azrine parut surpris par la demande, mais accepta l'étreinte. Un bruit sourd et lointain se fit entendre, Azrine avait presque oublié le troll.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là, dit Azrine en mettant fin au câlin.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Y a un troll qui s'est introduit dans le château, il était censé être dans les cachots, mais …

Le mur des toilettes des filles fut détruit dans un bruit sourd avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Azrine recula avec Hermione vers le fond de la pièce en apercevant le troll haut de 4 mètres pénétrer dans les toilettes. L'intrus avait la peau grise et dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, mais il était armé d'une gigantesque massue dont il s'était servie pour détruire le mur. Le troll remarqua les deux élèves et leva son arme pour les écraser. Heureusement, son coup était lent, donc facile à esquiver pour les deux Gryffondors. Azrine courut vers le troll pour passer entre ses jambes. Celui-ci tenta de l'attraper, mais sans succès. Il se retourna pour attraper Azrine qui décochait des sorts avec sa baguette pour attirer l'attention du troll.

\- AZRINE ! Hurla Hermione, qu'est-ce tu fais ?

\- Je détourne son attention, dit Azrine en esquivant les coups du troll tout en lançant des sorts, essaye de trouver une solution ou va chercher un professeur.

Hermione observa un instant Azrine qui se déplaçait agilement, son visage était sérieux et sombre comme lors de son combat contre Malefoy. Il était terrifiant avec ce visage, mais sa vie était en jeu, leurs vies.

Hermione prit conscience qu'Azrine se mettait en danger pour lui permettre d'agir au mieux. Après un moment de réflexion, elle trouva une solution, sans savoir comment l'appliquer. Du côté d'Azrine, la situation s'était empirée. Il était bloqué par le troll dans un coin de la pièce, et ce dernier allait l'écraser avec sa lourde massue.

\- Hermione fait quelque chose, dit Azrine.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps Hermione décocha un Wingardium Léviosa sur la massue du troll, qui lui échappa des mains, sauvant ainsi Azrine. Le troll, désorienté par la soudaine disparition de son arme, observa sa main avec interrogation. Azrine décocha un Flipendo qui fit reculer le troll de quelques pas pour qu'Hermione puisse faire tomber la massue sur la tête de la créature. Le troll trébucha sous le coup et tomba évanoui en travers de la pièce. Azrine l'enjamba pour rejoindre son amie.

Les deux élèves mirent du temps à récupérer leurs souffles et se remettre de leurs émotions. Peu de temps après, le professeur Dumbledore en compagnie de McGonagall, Rogue et de Quirrell, surpris de voir le troll assommé par des élèves de première année.

\- Expliquez-vous, dit Dumbledore d'un air sérieux.

\- Euh…j'étais…

\- Il m'a sauvé, coupa Hermione. J'étais ici pendant le repas et Azrine est venue me chercher pour me prévenir, mais le troll nous a attaqués.

\- Je vois, dit Dumbledore, vous avez de la chance, peu d'élèves dans cette école pourrait vaincre un troll des montagnes adultes. Je ne peux vous punir d'avoir désobéi, Mr Mogbleer, vous vouliez prévenir une camarade et une amie. Je vous accorde à chacun 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre bravoure et votre sang-froid.

Tous semblaient surpris de la réaction de Dumbledore, sauf McGonagall qui avait un petit sourire.

\- Cependant, poursuivit Dumbledore, Mr Mogbleer, gardez l'œil ouvert à l'avenir et faites de votre mieux pour éviter ce genre de situation.

Azrine ne comprit pas ce que sous-entendait le directeur, mais le regard malin qu'avait celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes. McGonagall raccompagna les deux Gryffondors à leur dortoir.

Le lendemain fut mouvementé, la victoire d'Azrine et d'Hermione sur le troll fit le tour de l'école, ce qui mit mal à l'aise les deux héros du jour.

Heureusement, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison arriva rapidement, et c'était Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Azrine était stressé pour sa première fois et n'arrivait pas à manger son petit déjeuner.

\- Faut que tu manges, dit Hermione.

\- Ça ira.

\- C'est ça, prend de la confiture ou un toast.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Azrine.

Le match était dans une heure à peine et l'estomac d'Azrine refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Prends des forces, dit Ron, selon Fred et George, les attrapeurs sont toujours les cibles privilégiées des cognards et des joueurs.

\- Merci, dit Azrine, c'est rassurant.

Vers 11h, toute l'école s'était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch. La foule était principalement aux couleurs de Gryffondor, seule la maison Serpentard arborait la couleur verte du serpent, tout le reste était rouge et or. Il y avait des bannières « Allez Gryffondor », d'autres portaient un masque de lion. Hermione, Ron et Neville avaient fait une bannière « Mogbleer en force ».

Pendant ce temps, Azrine était dans les vestiaires avec ses camarades en train d'enfiler la robe rouge de l'équipe, les Serpentard ayant eux des robes vertes.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Dubois. C'est le match que tout le monde attend et redoute, personne ne peut dire ce qui se passera sur le terrain, mais je sais qu'on va gagner, nous avons la meilleur équipe et nous sommes de vrais coéquipiers. Allons-y !

\- Il a changé son discours, dit Georges en riant.

\- Sûrement pour impressionner Azrine, répondit Fred.

\- Très drôle les affreux, dit Angelina Johnson qui jouait le rôle de poursuiveur.

Les joueurs furent accueillis sur le terrain par des acclamations enthousiastes. Mme Bibine, qui arbitrait le match, attendit que tous les joueurs fussent autour d'elle pour parler.

\- Je veux que ce match soit disputé sous le signe du respect, expliqua-t-elle en regardant Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentards.

Mme Bibine libéra le vif d'or et les cognards, puis lança le souaffle en l'air accompagné d'un coup de sifflet. Les quinze balais s'envolèrent d'un coup : le premier match de la saison venait de débuter.

\- Et c'est Angelina Johnson qui a le souaffle, dit Lee Jordan, le commentateur du match, elle excelle au poste de poursuiveur depuis ses débuts, et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle.

\- Jordan, dit McGonagall à ses côtés.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur.

Lee était un ami des jumeaux Weasley et McGonagall le surveillait de prés pour éviter toute dérive.

\- Angelina fait la passe à Alicia qui MARQUE ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Azrine tournait en rond en haute altitude pour repérer le vif d'or, pendant que le match reprenait avec deux nouveaux buts des Gryffondors d'affilée. Gryffondor menait maintenant par 30 à 0 mais le match était loin d'être terminé.

\- Flint passe à Pucey, qui repasse à Flint qui tire, OH ! Magnifique arrêt d'Olivier Dubois. Angelina reprend le Souaffle et file vers les buts de Serpentard, OUCH, un Cognard vient de percuter Angelina, enfoiré de Serpentard.

\- Jordan, je vous prie.

\- Je sais, repris Lee, Angelina est hors jeu, mais Gaël Hughes se prépare déjà pour la remplacer. Flint récupère le Souaffle, il tire et MARQUE ! Dommage Dubois.

La perte d'Angelina permit à Serpentard de revenir au score, Azrine était tranquille, mais toujours aucune trace du vif d'or. Au bout de dix minutes de jeux, le score était de 120-150 pour Serpentard, qui avait réussi à assommer Dubois à l'aide d'un Cognard, mais Fred et Georges avaient sorti trois joueurs adverses, Flint s'approcha encore une fois des buts libres de Gryffondor pour marquer, mais une lueur dorée apparue autour.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, dit Lee, le vif d'or ? En tout cas, les deux attrapeurs foncent vers Flint qui se préparer à tirer. OH ! Azrine Mogbleer, le nouvel attrapeur des Gryffondor, a réussi à déstabiliser Flint en le frôlant à pleine vitesse, et Alicia récupère le Souaffle pendant qu'Azrine poursuit le vif d'or.

La petite balle descendit rapidement au niveau du sol, l'attrapeur des Serpentard était loin derrière, son balai n'était pas aussi rapide que celui d'Azrine, qui se rapprochait centimètre par centimètre du vif d'or. Un Cognard le frôla à la tête, puis vint le deuxième de face. Azrine l'esquiva facilement, mais dût faire un écart en voyant Flint se mettre sur sa trajectoire.

\- FAUTE ! hurla Lee, il a voulu tuer Mogbleer, qu'on l'exclut du match !

\- Jordan, calmez-vous.

\- D'accord, d'accord professeur. Le capitaine des Serpentard a failli tuer un autre joueur, mais bon. Un penalty est donné par Mme Bibine aux Gryffondors que Gaël transforme facilement, cependant, le vif d'or a réussi à disparaître avec l'aide de Flint.

Azrine avait du mal à diriger son balai à la suite du penalty. Il répondait mal et commençait à zigzaguer, mais il devint ensuite de plus en plus incontrôlable et Azrine dût s'agripper de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se faire désarçonner. Fred et Georges tentèrent de l'aider, mais les mouvements aléatoires du balai les repoussaient. Pendant ce temps, Serpentard en profita pour marquer quatre buts de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec son balai, dit Ron qui observait à l'aide de jumelles.

\- C'est Rogue, dit Hermione, il lance un sort à Azrine.

\- Hein?

\- T'occupe, je m'en charge, dit Hermione en partant, garde un œil sur Rogue et Azrine.

\- D'accord, répondit Ron déboussolé.

Le regard de Ron alternait entre Azrine qui luttait avec son balai et Rogue qui remuait légèrement les lèvres. En même temps, il aperçut Hermione se glisser derrière les gradins et la cape de Rogue prendre feu, ce qui provoqua un tumulte parmi les professeur et interrompu le calvaire d'Azrine qui reparti instantanément à la recherche du vif d'or.

L'attrapeur des Serpentard était à sa poursuite, mais Azrine le rattrapa sans difficulté, puis le dépassa. Le vif d'or était au ras du sol et se dirigeait vers les buts des Gryffondors. La petite balle dorée évita les montants des buts pour se diriger droit vers le mur. Mais à cette vitesse, les deux attrapeurs allaient avoir du mal à ne pas s'écraser contre le mur. Le Serpentard se désista le premier, mais Azrine, confiant, suivit le vif d'or quand il remonta en flèche. Il frôla de peu le mur, mais sa main gauche se referma sur les 150 points de la victoire.

-C'est incroyable, annonça Lee, Azrine Mogbleer à réussis à attraper le vif d'or, ce qui scelle la victoire des Gryffondors. Bien jouer !

Azrine se posa sur la pelouse sous les acclamations de l'école, ses coéquipiers le rejoignirent pour le féliciter. Gryffondor n'avait pas gagné contre Serpentard depuis 5 ans et l'euphorie provoquée par la victoire des Gryffondors dura un certains temps.

Au milieu de la fête de la victoire, un élève s'approcha d'Azrine pour lui remettre un message de Dumbledore. Le directeur convoquait l'attrapeur dans son bureau pour discuter, d'après le message. Azrine fut heureux d'accepter l'invitation de Dumbledore pour échapper à l'ambiance un peu trop festive à son goût, surtout quand il en était au centre.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dit Azrine, en entrant dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Entre s'il te plaît, viens t'asseoir, répondit Dumbledore avec un large sourire.

Azrine s'assit sur un siège proche du bureau du directeur, sur lequel le thé était déjà servi avec des gâteaux.

\- Ton année se passe plutôt bien, tu arrives à vaincre un troll, à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, remporter ton premier match, te faire respecter des Serpentard et même réussir à dissuader le professeur Rogue de s'acharner sur les Gryffondors de première année.

Azrine resta silencieux face à ce résumé rapide, mais concret, de ce qui s'est déroulé depuis le début de l'année. Dumbledore repris un ton plus grave.

\- Tu as réussi à te faire une réputation dangereuse, tes amis te font confiance et tes ennemis te craignent. La tentative d'assassinat durant le match est la preuve que quelqu'un te craint au sein de l'école et je doute que ce soit un élève.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? Demanda Azrine perplexe.

\- Le sortilège qui affectait ton balai n'est pas du niveau d'un élève. L'intervention de miss Granger était salutaire pour vous, je vous ai fait prendre un risque et j'en suis désolé, mais je devais tenter de découvrir votre agresseur.

\- Je comprends professeur, dit Azrine en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Azrine, tu te souviens du petit paquet que j'ai pris chez Gringotts au début de l'année ? Demanda Dumbledore,

\- Oui, professeur, pourquoi ? Dit Azrine intrigué.

\- J'ai caché ce paquet dans Poudlard, mais une personne cherche à s'en emparer, et visiblement, cette même personne te voit comme une menace, or je ne peux te protéger si un des professeurs aide cet individu.

\- Je ferais attention, assura Azrine.

\- Tu peux y allez, finit Dumbledore. Et demande à miss Granger comment elle trouve le livre que je lui ai donné.

\- Entendu, dit Azrine, amusé par la demande du directeur.

Le Gryffondor retourna dans sa salle commune pour y retrouver Hermione, et de nombreux Gryffondors le félicitèrent pour le match. Hermione était assisse sur un fauteuil au fond de la salle commune, en train de lire.

\- Alors comment était le thé avec Dumbledore ? Demanda Hermione amusée.

\- Pas trop mal, même s'il semblerait que tu m'aie sauvé lors du match, dit Azrine avec sourire amusé.

\- Dumbledore l'as remarqué ? C'était Rogue, il te lançait un maléfice, répondit Hermione d'un ton grave.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Azrine se demandait pourquoi Rogue voulait le tuer et ce que contenait le paquet de Dumbledore. Hermione regarda Azrine sombrer dans ses pensées, visiblement les récents événements perturbaient son ami.

\- Bon, dit Hermione en refermant son livre, vient avec moi, je sais ce qui va te changer les idées.

\- Hein ? Dit Azrine perdu.

Hermione entraîna Azrine dans la chambre de Ron et sa bande, ils jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. La seule différence avec la version moldue était que les pièces pouvaient parler, bouger d'elles-mêmes et détruire les pièces ennemies. Beaucoup de Gryffondors étaient rassemblés autour de la table de jeu et semblaient parier sur l'issue du match qui opposait Ron et une fille de troisième année. 20 minutes plus tard, Ron réussit à vaincre son adversaire et Azrine fut invité à prendre la place de la vaincue.

Il connaissait les échecs, mais Ron semblait être redoutable, d'autant que ses pièces lui obéissait sans broncher alors que celles d'Azrine contestaient tous ses choix. Ron gagna facilement la première partie qui semblait servir d'entraînement, puis la seconde partie fit l'enjeu de paris. Azrine en profita pour reporter son attention complète sur le plateau d'échec et le jeu prit une tournure différente. La victoire fut remportée en 15 minutes par Azrine, ce qui déçut beaucoup de parieurs et réussit à chasser les pensées sombres d'Azrine.

Noël arriva rapidement, la neige avait couverte l'ensemble du domaine et le lac avait gelé. Azrine passait maintenant la majeure partie de son temps libre avec Hermione à la bibliothèque. Elle faisait des recherches sur un certain Nicolas Flamel depuis qu'Azrine lui avait demandé comment était le livre de Dumbledore. Hermione avait remarquée de nombreuses notes du directeur sur Flamel, ce qui l'avait conduite à se renseigner dessus.

Malheureusement, les vacances approchaient et Hermione devait rentrer chez elle, elle confia donc à Azrine la charge de continuer les recherches, mais cette fois-ci dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, interdite aux élèves. Le début des vacances furent assez calme, mais plus Noël approchait, plus le château était vivant malgré le nombre réduit d'élèves. Hagrid avait apporté un énorme sapin pour que McGonagall et Flitwick le décorent.

Azrine ne trouva rien lors de ses recherches et Noël l'angoissait un peu, tout le monde parlait des cadeaux que leurs parents allaient leur offrir, mais lui savait déjà que les Dursley n'enverraient rien. Le matin de Noël arriva trop rapidement pour Azrine, il entendait déjà les autres Gryffondors qui découvraient leurs cadeaux. Azrine se leva lentement, pas motivé de se retrouver mêlé aux autres, mais Ron entra brusquement dans la chambre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit-il joyeusement.

\- A toi aussi, répondit Azrine distant.

\- Descends vite, tu as des cadeaux, annonça Ron.

\- Quoi ?

Les deux Gryffondors descendirentt à grande vitesse l'escalier du dortoir pour s'arrêter devant le sapin de la salle commune. Une petite pile de cadeau était encore là et le nom d'Azrine était marquée sur chaque paquet.

\- Je crois que ma mère t'a fait un cadeau, dit Ron gêné.

Azrine resta muet et pris un paquet verdâtre et mou, il contenait un pull en laine rouge avec un « A » jaune tricoté à la main et il était accompagné de friandises en chocolat.

\- Elle en fait un à chacun tous les ans, et quand je lui aie dit que tu ne recevrais sûrement rien, elle a dû…

\- C'est très gentil de sa part, dit Azrine qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le suivant venait d'Hermione, elle lui avait envoyé des friandises moldues et un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Azrine ouvrit ensuite une dizaine de petits cadeaux anonymes qui contenait des friandises en forme de cœur, Ron éclata de rire en voyant ça. Visiblement, Dumbledore avait raison vis-à-vis de la réputation qu'il s'était formé. Le dernier cadeau révéla un tissu fin et quasi transparent.

\- Wahou, dit Ron surpris, je ne sais pas qui t'as offert ça, mais c'est très précieux, si c'est bien ce que je pense.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Une cape d'invisibilité, mets-la autour de toi, dit Ron.

Azrine obéit et mit la cape sur ses épaules, il vit Ron écarquiller les yeux, incapable de dire quoi ce que se soit, puis lui montrer du doigt un miroir. La surprise fut sans appel pour Azrine, il était invisible. Qui lui avait envoyé un tel trésor ? Et dans quel but ? Azrine enleva la cape et vérifia le paquet en quête d'un mot. Il y en avait bien un.

\- « _Le meilleur ami de ton père la possédait, tu es le seul à pouvoir en hériter. Fais-en bon usage_ » lut Azrine.

\- " Fais-en bon usage ", dit Ron, qui t'as envoyé ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Azrine, mais ça pourrait me servir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La réserve, je dois toujours trouver qui est Nicolas Flamel.

\- Pas bête, dit Ron, Rusard ne te verra même pas.

Des bruits se fit entendre dans les escaliers, Azrine cacha la cape d'invisibilité aux jumeaux Weasley qui débarquèrent dans la salle commune portant respectivement un pull en laine bleu avec un grand "F" et un pull orange avec un grand "G".

\- Joyeux Noël !

\- Hé, regarde, dit Fred, Azrine a reçu un pull lui aussi.

\- On dirait que Maman s'applique plus quand on n'est pas de la famille, dit George en examinant le pull d'Azrine.

\- Hé, Ron, met ton pull qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dit Fred.

\- J'ai horreur du violet, dit Ron, en le mettant, Maman le sais très bien.

\- Oh, dit George en remarquant la pile de friandises en chocolat d'Azrine, ça fait beaucoup d'admiratrice. Alors qui sont tes conquêtes?

\- Je sais pas, répondit Azrine, aucun nom.

Azrine passa le plus beau réveillons de sa vie, dans la plus pure tradition des dindes, et des bûches de Noël notamment. Des cadeaux apparurent pour chacun pendant le repas, et les frères Weasley firent exploser de nombres pétards surprises qui provoquèrent nombre d'explosions de couleurs ou de nuages de fumée coloré. Tous les professeurs s'étaient habillé pour l'occasion, Dumbledore, avec son bonnet à fleur, discutait avec Hagrid et Flitwick à propos d'une histoire qui les faisaient beaucoup rire.

Le repas terminé, Azrine quitta la salle commune avec les Weasley. Il avait reçu encore des cadeaux : un jeu d'échec version sorcier et des friandises. Une longue bataille de boule de neige fut organisée entre élèves et professeur, elle dura toute l'après-midi. Une fois finie, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour se réchauffer, buvant du thé et mangeant des sandwiches à la dinde. Les jumeaux Weasley s'amusèrent à subtiliser l'insigne de préfet de Percy, mais aussi à tenter de trouver qui était les expéditrices des chocolats d'amour pour Azrine.

Ce fut le Noël le plus animé pour Azrine, Ron alla se coucher rapidement, repus et fatigué. Azrine se préparait à aller se coucher quand quelque chose attira son attention : la cape d'invisibilité, il voulait la tester ce soir. Neville dormait déjà quand Azrine partit avec sa nouvelle cape sur le dos, mais le sentiment qu'il ressentait était agréable, de pouvoir se mouvoir librement sans se soucier des autres. Azrine se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune, il passa sans faire un bruit devant Fred et George qui s'amusaient avec des ballons lumineux. La grosse dame resta perplexe en apercevant personne quand son portrait fut ouvert.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Azrine se rapprochait de la bibliothèque, l'excitation montait, il savourait ce moment de solitude total. Il croisa le professeur Rogue et Rusard qui discutaient dans l'ombre d'un couloir. Azrine arriva rapidement dans la Réserve, où il sortit sa baguette et en illumina le bout à l'aide d'un Lumos. Les livres de la Réserve semblait tous vieux, les titres étaient parfois illisibles, voir inexistants.

Ne sachant par où commencer, le Gryffondor pris un livre au hasard dans une rangée et commença à le feuilleter sur une table. Une heure passa, aucun des livres ne parlait d'un certain Nicolas Flamel. Azrine finit par prendre un vieux livre à la couverture marron, il entendait de faibles murmures provenant du livre. Azrine posa le livre et l'ouvrit à la première page, un visage déformé se dessina dessus et poussa un hurlement strident. Azrine referma le livre à toute vitesse, son cœur venait de faire un bon, "Qu'est-ce que ce genre de livre fait là", se demanda Azrine. Il eut peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions, quand il entendit des bruits de pas.

\- Ils ne doivent pas être loin, dit Rusard en entrant dans la Réserve.

Rusard entra avec une lampe à la main au côté de Rogue. Azrine éteignit sa baguette et se dissimula complètement sous sa cape. Rogue et Rusard se séparèrent pour trouver les intrus, ce qui permis à Azrine de s'enfuir sans encombre, "La cape était vraiment efficace" se dit-il. Azrine se dépêcha de remonter à la tour de Gryffondor, mais sa route fut bloquée par Miss Teigne qui remarqua que quelque chose d'invisible était là, grâce à son flair. La chatte de Rusard risquait de le trahir, d'autant que son maître approchait rapidement, toujours à l'écoute de son maudit animal.

* * *

Les prochains chapitres pourraient mettre un peu de temps à sortir à cause des cours. Les vacances prochaines permettront surement une publication plus rapide de la suite.  
Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fanfic ^^. Les années 1 et 2 suivent les livres sans grande fantaisie mais les choses bougeront un peu arrivé en 3ème année.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Prise de risque

Merci Kato pour tes reviews ^^  
Energiens = Un sayen mais avec des caractéristiques différentes (voir Dragon Ball Z).  
Bibliothèque du temps : Bonne question ^^ Surement à la fin de l'histoire.  
Où est Harry ? = Mort à 1 an contre Voldemort.

On approche de la fin ^^

 **Disclaimer :** la fic sera basé sur l'univers de Harry Potter, et tout ce que vous connaissez appartient soit à JK Rowling, soit à Coeur de Boudha dont l'excellente fanfiction _Harry Potter et les Reliques des Ainés_ ont beaucoup inspiré celle-là.

Je remercie toujours ma bêta-lectrice, Sai Fujiwara, qui a rendu cette histoire un peu plus lisible ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Prise de risque**

Suivant sa chatte, Rusard arrivait rapidement dans le couloir, suivit de loin par Rogue. Heureusement, Azrine put s'enfuir du couloir en entrant dans une salle qui semblait désaffectée. Le Gryffondor ferma la porte et mit le loquet, il attendrait là que Rusard et Rogue finissent leurs petites recherches. Il examina la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, elle était belle et bien désaffectée, de la poussière partout et aucun meuble à l'exception d'un grand miroir qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. L'armature du miroir était en or et le verre était d'une propreté légendaire, Pétunia serait jalouse d'avoir un miroir comme ça chez elle.

Azrine se mit face au miroir pour apercevoir son portrait, et le miroir lui renvoya effectivement son image mais au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci changea. Il vit un homme d'environ 30 ans qui tenait un journal devant une maison de campagne isolée, le visage de l'homme lui semblait familier et le journal avait pour titre : "Le pays libéré du mal, grâce au sorcier solitaire".

\- Vous, vous ... êtes moi ? demanda Azrine.

Le reflet acquiesça de la tête et ouvrit la porte de sa petite maison, une femme sortit avec un enfant. Azrine se demanda si le miroir montrait le futur ou les rêves les plus fou.

\- Le pays est en paix, demanda Azrine, et c'est vous le sorcier solitaire ?

Son reflet acquiesça à nouveau et sourit ainsi que sa femme. La vision d'une vie de famille simple plaisait à Azrine, et il resta là un certain moment avant de se rendre contre qu'il était observé. En se retournant, il vit Dumbledore qui le regardait d'un air sérieux.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé le miroir du Rised, dit Dumbledore. C'est un objet fascinant, je suppose que tu as trouvé quelle est son utilité ?

\- Euh… je dirais qu'il montre nos rêves les plus fous, répondit Azrine, perplexe.

\- Pas exactement, corrigea Dumbledore en s'approchant d'Azrine. Ce miroir serait banal pour l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mais pour toi, il te montre une vie simple dans un pays en paix.

\- Ce n'est qu'un reflet, monsieur.

\- Oui, il ne montre en aucun cas l'avenir, mais nos désirs les plus chers, acquiesça Dumbledore. Cependant, je dois dire que ton désir est particulier pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

\- Je suis conscient qu'à l'extérieur, des forces s'affronte, et à un moment, je serais au milieu, dit Azrine ... c'est assez bizarre pour un enfant de mon âge de penser cela professeur.

\- Azrine, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant à côté d'Azrine, j'avais un jeune élève qui avait lui aussi conscience de ce qu'il se passait, et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose tant que tu ne perds pas de vue le plus important.

\- Le plus important ? demanda Azrine.

\- Tes amis. Sans amis, on peut perdre certaines notions, dit Dumbledore.

Azrine avait du mal à suivre le directeur, c'est vrai que le fait qu'il ait survécu à Voldemort n'était sûrement pas dû au hasard et qu'un jour, il allait devoir affronter des dangers bien plus grand qu'un troll. Dumbledore l'encourageait à garder l'esprit ouvert, mais tout en évitant de négliger ses amis. Le Gryffondor avait été très solitaire au début de l'année, mais le réveillon passé avec les Weasley l'avait fortement amusé. Dumbledore se leva et invita Azrine à partir, qui obéit sans poser de question.

\- Ah, au fait, le miroir sera déplacé demain, dit Dumbledore, pas la peine de tenter de le retrouver, certains sont devenu fou à le regarder.

\- J'ai vu ce que je devais voir professeur, une fois me suffit. Professeur, dit Azrine après un moment d'hésitation, que voyez vous dans le miroir ?

\- Une bonne paire de chaussettes, on n'a jamais trop chaud en hiver, répondit Dumbledore amusé.

La réponse du directeur amusa Azrine pendant qu'il remontait à la tour des Gryffondor. Il passa le reste des vacances à s'amuser avec les autres Gryffondors, plus social que jamais, notamment de bon moment avec les Weasley. Quand Hermione revint de ses vacances la veille de la rentrée, Azrine lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances. Hermione fut déçue pour Nicolas Flamel mais intriguée au plus haut point par la vision d'Azrine dans le miroir du Rised.

Les cours reprirent normalement, Azrine, Ron et Hermione passèrent encore la majeure partie de leur temps libre à chercher qui était Nicolas Flamel. La pression sur les Gryffondors monta d'un coup à l'approche du match de Quidditch le plus important de l'école depuis 7 ans. Si Gryffondor gagnait le match contre Poufsouffle, la maison rouge et or devancerait Serpentard au classement, ce qui leur assurerait la coupe si Serpentard perdait encore l'un de leurs matchs, mais ce match allait être arbitré par Rogue et cela mettait l'équipe en stress absolu.

Dubois renforça les entraînements plus que jamais, ce qui exténuait Azrine à chaque fois. Le mercredi soir, juste après une séance plus dure que jamais, Azrine s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui jouait aux échecs avec Ron. Elle perdait lamentablement mais il n'y porta guère attention, l'entraînement l'ayant lessivé. Neville entra dans la salle commune en sautillant les pieds liés au moment où Hermione perdit sa Reine.

\- Azrine, dit Neville, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Azrine se leva tant bien que mal pour aider Neville à s'asseoir.

\- Maléfice de Bloque-Jambes, dit Hermione en s'approchant.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda Azrine pendant qu'Hermione prononça la formule annulant les effets du sortilège.

\- Malefoy, répondit Neville, il cherche les ennuis avec ses amis auprès des Gryffondors.

\- Tu devrais aller voir McGonagall, dit Hermione.

\- J'aurais encore plus d'ennuis, répondit Neville.

Visiblement, Neville avait peur de Malefoy et de sa bande, Azrine se leva et sortit en trombe de la salle commune. Quelques Gryffondors, qui avaient entendu la conversation avec Neville, suivirent Azrine dans les couloirs du château. Le Survivant sortit sa baguette en arrivant dans le couloir de la grande salle où Malefoy et ses amis faisaient leurs mauvais tours.

\- Alors Malefoy ? On est fier d'attaquer à six une personne ? Allez, en garde ! cria Azrine en se préparant à se battre.

Malefoy fut étonné de voir Azrine suivi de loin par de nombreux Gryffondors. Les Serpentards rigolèrent de la demande de duel d'Azrine en 1 contre 6, mais Azrine décocha un sort qui immobilisa l'un des leurs et les encouragea à se battre. Les élèves affluèrent pour regarder le combat qu'offrait Azrine. Il réussit quand même à tenir tête à 5 Serpentards de première années à lui seul, et en pétrifia 2 autres avant que McGonagall n'arriva pour stopper le combat.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Hurla McGonagall. Mr Mogbleer, que signifie tout ça?

\- Je mets fin aux mauvaises blagues du groupe de Malefoy, professeur, répondit Azrine, plusieurs de mes camarades ont été victimes de leurs foudres.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Mr Malefoy, je vous parle, dit McGonagall d'un ton sec.

Malefoy et ses 2 compères restants acquiescèrent timidement.

\- Bien, allez dans mon bureau avec vos amis, dit McGonagall. Quant à vous, Mr Mogbleer, vous êtes inconscient. Certes, vos actions sont nobles, mais le combat ne règle pas tout, vous aurez une retenue, et vous gagnez 20 points pour Gryffondor.

Azrine retourna dans la salle commune avec les félicitations de ceux qui avaient assistés au combat. Ron lui apprit que Malefoy et son groupe avaient fait perdre 200 points à Serpentard et avaient reçu une retenue en prime. Le calme retomba dans la salle commune au bout d'une heure. Azrine était vidé, le duel avait pris ses maigres forces qui lui restait.

\- Mange ça, lui conseilla Hermione en lui donnant une Chocogrenouille.

\- Merci... Ça va ? Demanda Azrine en voyant le visage inquiet d'Hermione.

\- Oui, c'est juste ...

Hermione ne savait pas comment dire la peur qu'Azrine lui inspirait quand il se battait sérieusement.

\- Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi ... j'ai juste explosé, expliqua Azrine navré.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu. Battre 6 Serpentards seul, c'est extraordinaire, dit Hermione en souriant, idiot, va.

\- Je sais, dit Azrine en mangeant la Chocogrenouille. Encore Dumbledore.

Azrine retourna la carte et jura sur sa propre bêtise.

\- Hermione, écoute ça : « Dumbledore s'est notamment rendus célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre », lut Azrine excité. Nicolas Flamel est un alchimiste.

Hermione en resta bouche bée et se leva d'un bond avant de courir vers les dortoirs, elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme livre et Ron derrière elle. Elle déposa l'énorme livre sur la table, devant Azrine qui la regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Je suis tellement bête, j'avais pris ce livre pour me divertir le soir.

\- Ça c'est divertissant ? dit Ron.

\- J'ai pris le seul livre de la bibliothèque qu'il nous fallait, dit Hermione en ignorant la remarque de Ron. Écoutez ça : " _Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objet de fabriquer la Pierre philosophale, une substance légendai_ _re_ _dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette Pierre a en effet la_ _propriété_ _de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit._

 _Au cours des siècles, de nombreux témoignages ont fait état de la réalité de la Pierre philosophale, mais la seule qui existe vraiment de nos jours est l'œuvre de Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste et amateur d'opéra qui a célébré récemment son 665ème anniversaire et mène une vie paisible dans le Devon en compagnie de son épouse Pernelle (658 ans)_ "

\- Voila ce que garde le chien à 3 têtes, la pierre philosophale, dit Hermione. Flamel savait que quelqu'un allait tenter de la voler et il a demandé à Dumbledore de la protéger.

\- Pas étonnant que quelqu'un tente de la voler, dit Ron, une pierre qui rend immortel et riche.

Le jour du match de Quidditch arriva enfin. Toute l'école était en ébullition pour ce match qui pourrait mettre Gryffondor en bonne position pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch pour la première fois depuis 7 ans. Azrine sentit le stress monter quand Dubois lui apprit que ce sera Rogue qui arbitrerait le match, mais la présence de Dumbledore le rassura sur le fait que personne ne tente de le tuer. L'équipe de Poufsouffle n'était pas de taille selon Dubois, lors du premier affrontement entre les 2 équipes, Azrine avait attrapé le vif d'or juste pour finir le match, le score était de 300 à 50, une victoire écrasante.

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes que le match avait commencé et Rogue avait déjà attribué un pénalty à Poufsouffle pour une faute imaginaire. Cependant malgré les décisions douteuses de Rogue, Gryffondor menait au score. Le vif d'or fut rapidement trouvé par l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui fut interrompu pas Fred à l'aide d'un cognard qui manqua d'assommer le joueur. Après un nouveau pénalty pour Poufsouffle, ce fut Azrine qui se mit en chasse du vif d'or en semant rapidement son homologue. Le vif d'or se dirigea dangereusement vers Rogue qui observait le match, et Azrine esquiva de justesse l'arbitre qui s'apprêtait à sanctionner l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Mais le vif d'or venait d'être attrapé par Azrine, ce qui mit fin au match et mettait Gryffondor dans les meilleures dispositions pour gagner le championnat.

Toute l'école fêta la victoire de Gryffondor, sauf les Serpentards qui sentaient le titre leur échapper de plus en plus. Azrine réussi enfin à regagner les vestiaires pour se changer, il se dirigeait vers la sortie du stade quand il vit Rogue marcher vers la forêt interdite, son attitude montrant clairement qu'il cherchait à ne pas être suivit. Fort heureusement, Azrine avait toujours sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité bien caché dans sa poche. Il l'enfila et suivit Rogue dans la forêt interdite. Celui-ci marchait à vive allure, comme s'il poursuivait quelqu'un. Le Gryffondor dû accélérer le pas pour éviter de le perdre de vue. Finalement, Rogue ralentit le rythme quand il vit Quirrell, proche d'un arbre tâché d'argent. Azrine se rapprocha doucement de Quirrell que Rogue venait de prendre par le col pour le pousser contre l'arbre.

\- Se ... Severus ? dit Quirrell avec un bégaiement accentué par la peur. Que ... que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai à vous parler en privé, dit Rogue sévèrement, ce serait fâcheux que notre conversation soit entendu par une tierce personne ... aucun élève ne connaît l'existence de la Pierre philosophale.

Quirrell bégaya une phrase inaudible pour Azrine, mais ceci ne fit que renforcer la prise de Rogue.

\- Quand vous aurez trouvé comment passer devant ce maudit chien, venez me le faire savoir.

\- Mais ... mais ... Severus.

\- Choisissez votre camp, Quirrell, vous ne voulez pas de moi comme ennemi, dit Rogue d'un ton menaçant. Nous aurons une autre conversation, vous et moi, et cette fois, j'espère que vous saurez répondre correctement à mes questions.

Rogue repartit par là où il était venu, passant à 5 mètres d'Azrine qui regardait le pauvre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui était resté figé de peur. La Pierre philosophale était bien gardée, rien que le chien à 3 têtes représentait un défi assez dur pour Rogue, mais si Quirrell trouvait comment passer le chien, alors Rogue aurait la possibilité de voler la Pierre.

Azrine rentra aussi vite qu'il put au dortoir des Gryffondor tout en rangeant sa cape pour prévenir Hermione de ce qu'il avait appris. Quand Hermione fut mise au courant de la conversation, elle se mit à réfléchir aux raisons qui pousserait Rogue à voler une telle Pierre, hormis pour ses pouvoirs extraordinaires. Elle se dit que Dumbledore devait avoir mis d'autres protections que Rogue ignorait, donc si la Pierre devait être volée, cela prendrait du temps.

Azrine prit sa douche et se coucha en chassant de sa tête le Pierre philosophale, car demain, il devrait faire la retenue qu'il avait obtenue en se battant contre le groupe de Malefoy. Il s'endormit rapidement après une dernière félicitation de Neville qui venait de revenir de la petite fête qu'avait organisé les jumeaux Weasley.

Azrine passa toute la journée à penser à la Pierre philosophale. Il craignait que Rogue ne souhaite voler la Pierre, mais pourquoi vouloir le tuer ? Si Rogue ne pouvait pas passer devant le chien à 3 têtes, comment Azrine pourrait le faire ? Après le dîner, il retrouva Rusard et Malefoy qui attendaient dans le hall de l'école.

\- Ah, enfin, dit Rusard. Venez avec moi, votre retenue a lieu dehors.

Azrine et Malefoy suivirent Rusard qui se dirigea vers la forêt interdite, ce qui ne rassura pas Malefoy, mais laissa Azrine perplexe. Finalement, Rusard s'arrêta devant la cabane d'Hagrid, le garde chasse, qui préparait son arbalète et caressait un molosse gris.

\- Hagrid, je vous apporte de la mauvaise graine, dit Rusard.

\- Je sais, Rusard, je sais. Vous pouvez nous laissez, dit Hagrid. Je prends le relais.

\- Très bien, faites gaffe dans la forêt. Certains n'en reviennent pas.

\- Il rigole, hein, dit Malefoy, paniqué.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, vous serez en sécurité avec moi. Ce soir, vous allez m'aider à trouver une licorne, expliqua Hagrid.

\- Une licorne ?

\- Oui, il y a quelque chose dans la forêt qui chasse les licornes et notre mission ce soir, c'est de trouver la licorne qui a été tuée hier. Venez !

Hagrid prit son arbalète et une lanterne. Son chien, Crockdur, le suivit de près, tout comme Malefoy. Il était presque minuit quand Hagrid arrêta de marcher pour analyser de nouveau la traînée de sang qu'ils suivaient depuis maintenant 30 minutes. Malefoy paniquait à chaque bruit et chaque hurlement de créature, mais Hagrid avançait d'un pas sûr.

\- La piste s'arrête là, il va falloir qu'on se sépare, annonça Hagrid. Bon, Azrine, tu prends Crockdur et tu suis le chemin de droite, Malefoy, tu viens avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? dit Malefoy.

\- Parce que, contrairement à toi, il pourra réagir en cas de danger. Azrine envoie en l'air une gerbe d'étincelles rouges si tu trouves quelque chose.

Le Gryffondor suivit le chemin à la faible lueur de sa baguette, Crockdur n'était pas rassuré du tout et Azrine comprit rapidement pourquoi le chien s'agitait de plus en plus. En arrivant dans une petite clairière, il aperçut une silhouette noire penchée sur le cadavre d'un être argentée. Crockdur s'enfuit rapidement en aboyant, ce qui alerta la créature qui buvait le sang de la licorne.

Le regard de la créature pétrifia Azrine, tellement son envie meurtrière était forte. Il eut peu de temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de se tirer de là, car la créature avançait rapidement vers le jeune sorcier qui se voyait déjà blessé ou pire.

Azrine ferma les yeux, espérant de l'aide, quand il entendit des bruits de sabots s'approchant de lui. En ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut une masse imposante qui fit fuir la créature noire. Le calme revient dans la clairière, et Azrine s'assit par terre en tentant de retrouver son calme. La créature qui venait de sauver Azrine de son agresseur était un Centaure au corps clair et aux cheveux blonds, qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le centaure.

\- Oui, je crois. Merci de m'avoir aidé contre cette chose, répondit Azrine.

Le centaure resta silencieux un moment, il observait Azrine avec soin.

\- Tu es Azrine Mogbleer, tu dois retourner auprès d'Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûre ces derniers temps, surtout pour toi. Je suis Firenze, monte, je t'emmène jusqu'à Hagrid.

Azrine accepta l'offre en montant sur le dos de Firenze. Au même moment, deux autres centaures arrivèrent au galop. Ils étaient visiblement plus vieux que Firenze et quand ils virent Azrine sur le dos d'un des leurs, leurs regards se durcirent.

\- N'as-tu pas honte ? dit le plus vieux. Porter un humain sur ton dos, n'as-tu pas compris le message des étoiles ?

\- Du calme, Bane, dit l'autre. Firenze a cru bien faire.

\- Ronan, arrête de le protéger, il ...

Firenze chargea en direction de Bane et de Ronan pour s'arrêter entre ses deux compères.

\- C'est le fils Mogbleer ! Et tu vois cette licorne là-bas ? Pesta Firenze. Ne comprends-tu pas ce qu'il se passe dans cette forêt ? Retourne lire les étoiles, moi, je me ligue contre la créature qui assassine les licornes et j'aiderais un humain, s'il le faut.

Sur ces paroles, Firenze repartit au galop si fort qu'Azrine dût s'accrocher de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Azrine était un peu perdu avec ce qui c'était passé récemment.

\- Pourquoi Bane était-il en colère ? demanda Azrine. Et quelle était cette créature qui buvait le sang de licorne ?

\- Dis-moi, Mogbleer, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne ?

\- Non, répondit Azrine déboussolé par la question.

\- Tuer une licorne est un acte horrible qui détruit votre âme, mais boire le sang d'une licorne signifie que vous n'avez plus rien à perdre. Le sang de cette créature pure permet de survivre même si on est sur le point de mourir mais c'est une demi-vie que ce sang procure. Une vie maudite.

\- Mais qui voudrait d'une telle vie ?

\- Qui serait prêt à survivre à n'importe quel prix ?

Azrine réfléchit à toute vitesse, « Qui souhaite survivre à tout prix ? » pensa Azrine. La réponse était évidente : Voldemort. Tout devient clair dans son esprit, et Azrine put développer une théorie qui pourrait relier Rogue, la Pierre et Voldemort.

\- Voldemort, mais s'il veut survivre ... pourquoi ne cherche-t-il pas à voler la Pierre philosophale ?

\- Ah, tu connais donc l'existence de cette Pierre, dit Firenze. Je pense qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas. S'il survit grâce au sang de licorne, ses forces doivent être très faibles. Donc, s'introduire dans le château avec Dumbledore serait un suicide.

Avant qu'Azrine ne puisse répondre, il aperçut la lanterne d'Hagrid au loin. Crockdur avait rejoint Hagrid qui avait couru pour tenter de rejoindre Azrine, mais Malefoy était essoufflé et avançait au pas pour récupérer.

\- Ah, Firenze, Azrine. Tout va bien ? demanda Hagrid.

\- Oui, voilà tu seras en sécurité avec Hagrid, dit Firenze pendant qu'Azrine descend de son dos.

\- Hagrid, la licorne est morte, dans la clairière plus loin, dit Azrine en montrant la direction.

\- Je vous laisse, poursuivis Firenze. Azrine Mogbleer, même les centaures se trompent dans la lecture du destin ... et ce doit être le cas aujourd'hui.

Hagrid raccompagna Azrine et Malefoy au château. Le Gryffondor en profita pour décrire la créature qui buvait le sang de la licorne, sans mentionner ce que Firenze lui avait dévoilé. Malefoy partit vers sa salle commune en jurant qu'il en réfèrerait à son père au sujet de la punition qu'il jugeait ingrate. Quant à Azrine, il se coucha fatigué de la soirée qu'il avait passé, avec Voldemort dans la forêt et Rogue visant la Pierre philosophale. Une personne toqua à la porte, " _Qui_ _peut_ _bien venir à cette heure ?_ " se demanda Azrine. En ouvrant, il aperçut Hermione en pyjama.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Azrine.

\- Je t'attendais, voyons, j'ai dû aller dans ma chambre à cause de Percy. Je veux savoir comment s'est passé cette retenue, dit Hermione avec un large sourire.

\- Entre alors, dit Azrine en ouvrant complètement la porte.

Les deux Gryffondors s'assirent sur le lit d'Azrine en mangeant un reste de Chocogrenouilles. Azrine expliqua en détails ce qui s'était déroulé dans la forêt interdite, avec la licorne, Firenze et Voldemort. Il remarqua qu'Hermione détestait qu'on prononce le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qu'elle approuvait la théorie pour Rogue et la Pierre.

\- Si Rogue veut voler la Pierre pour la donner à Tu-Sais-Qui, il devra attendre que Dumbledore soit parti, expliqua Hermione.

\- Et trouver comment passer devant le chien à 3 têtes.

\- Selon Ron, Hagrid est fasciné par les bestioles magiques, on devrait lui demander.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Azrine en baillant. Je suis vidé, je vais me coucher.

\- J'y vais alors, dit Hermione en se levant. Bonne nuit.

La fin de l'année approchait de plus en plus et aucune tentative de Rogue pour voler la Pierre philosophale. Hermione, Azrine et Ron rendirent visite à Hagrid pour savoir s'il s'y connaissait en chien à 3 têtes. Le garde-chasse laissa échapper que le chien en question s'appelait Touffu et qu'il l'avait fourni à Dumbledore pour garder la Pierre philosophale. En apprenant que les 3 Gryffondors savaient pour la Pierre, il tenta de les dissuader de s'en occuper.

Les examens de fin d'années approchaient dangereusement, ce qui inquiétait la majorité des élèves de Poudlard. Azrine suivait le programme de révision d'Hermione que Ron avait abandonné car trop compliqué à son goût.

Le championnat de Quidditch se termina la veille des examens, Serpentard perdit face à Gryffondor grâce au travail des poursuiveurs Rouge et Or qui mirent 200 points d'avance lors du match, Azrine attrapant le vif d'or uniquement pour le finir. L'école fêta la victoire de Gryffondor au championnat de Quidditch, mais la fête ne dura pas à cause des examens du lendemain.

La grande salle était préparée en conséquence pour les examens écrits qui furent une partie de plaisir selon Azrine et Hermione, mais un défi pour Ron ou Neville. Les examens pratiques furent toutefois plus compliqués pour Hermione, surtout celui de potion.

McGonagall leur demandait de transformer une grenouille en chandelier en notant la beauté pendant que l'examen de Flitwick consistait à faire danser un ananas. La potion de vivacité que demandait Rogue était peut-être la potion la plus dure qu'ils aient eu à préparer tout au long de l'année, mais Azrine s'en sortit à merveille, car la seule difficulté dans la potion était les étapes de mélange. Il fallait en effet tourner dans un sens un certain temps, puis dans l'autre, et ce, de nombreuses fois dans la préparation de la potion, ce qui posa problème à de nombreux élèves.

Le sort de la Pierre philosophale sortit de la tête d'Azrine pendant les examens, le dernier d'entre eux était celui d'Histoire de la magie qui fut rapidement terminé par beaucoup d'élèves.

Azrine discuta du dernier examen avec Hermione en comparant leurs résultats, pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le parc de Poudlard, ils virent Hagrid qui jouait de la flûte devant sa cabane.

\- Hagrid, vous jouez souvent de la musique ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

\- De temps en temps, c'est parfait pour amadouer certaines créatures, répondit Hagrid. Les examens sont enfin terminés ?

\- Oui, plus qu'à attendre les résultats, dit Ron.

L'esprit d'Azrine eut une idée sur ce qui pouvait servir à passer devant Touffu et s'empressa de confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Quel genre de créatures sont sensibles à la musique ?

\- Beaucoup, certains dragons ou créatures de la forêt. Touffu évidement, il s'endort juste avec un peu de musique. Il y a aussi les dryades qui peuvent devenir pacifistes grâce à la musique.

Hermione regarda Azrine, l'information que venait de donner Hagrid était importante. Ils avaient trouvé comment passer devant Touffu, et vu comment Hagrid avait laissé l'information s'échapper, Rogue l'avait probablement récupéré aussi. Avant même qu'Hagrid n'ait conscience de la bourde qu'il venait de faire, les 3 Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour l'informer du danger imminent.

Malheureusement, la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier du bureau de Dumbledore refusa de bouger quand Azrine dit le mot de passe qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois. Par chance, McGonagall passa dans le couloir à ce moment-là et fut surprise de voir trois élèves ici.

\- Que faites-vous là ? Si vous voulez voir le professeur Dumbledore, vous devrez attendre qu'il revienne de Londres.

\- Dumbledore est parti ? demanda Azrine surpris.

\- Le ministère l'a convoqué en urgence, expliqua McGonagall. Que lui voulez-vous ?

\- On doit le voir au sujet de la Pierre philosophale, elle …

\- J'ignore comment vous avez découvert son existence mais la Pierre est très bien gardée, allez dehors et oubliez cette Pierre. Elle est extrêmement bien protégée par tous les professeur de cette école. Retournez à vos occupations, exigea McGonagall.

Azrine et ses deux compères regardèrent McGonagall partir tout en redoutant ce que signifiait l'absence soudaine de Dumbledore.

\- Cette nuit ... Rogue va sûrement profiter de l'absence de Dumbledore pour passer devant Touffu et voler la Pierre, résuma Azrine d'un ton grave.

\- Je pense aussi, il faut qu'on y aille aussi, dit Ron.

\- C'est de la folie, on aura du mal à atteindre la Pierre si elle est protégée par les professeurs de l'école. Ils ont dû mettre des enchantements ou des pièges.

\- On ne peut pas demander de l'aide, tu as bien vu la réaction de McGonagall, les autres auront la même, dit Azrine. On doit y allez nous même si on veut empêcher Rogue de voler la Pierre et voir Voldemort revenir à la vie.

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom, dirent Ron et Hermione.

\- Je prendrais la cape d'invisibilité, dit Azrine en ignorant la remarque. Et …

\- On vient avec toi, dit Hermione. Tu ne pourras pas déjouer les pièges des professeurs tout seul.

\- Si vous voulez ... vers minuit on ira. Soit on récupére la Pierre pour la mettre en sécurité le temps que Dumbledore revienne, soit on retient Rogue. Dans les deux cas, ce sera dangereux, expliqua Azrine.

Les trois Gryffondors passèrent le reste de la journée à se préparer pour l'expédition de cette nuit, en revoyant une dernière fois certains sortilèges ou en prenant quelques potions.

L'heure fatidique arriva quand Azrine se leva de son lit. Il était prêt à faire face à Rogue et aux défis que les professeurs avaient préparés, mais Neville se leva aussi et se mit devant la porte de la chambre, bien décidé à dissuader Azrine de passer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire dehors à cette heure, mais je t'en empêcherais, dit Neville, peu rassuré malgré son discours.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Je sais qu'avec Ron vous allez quelque part ... et vu comment tu agis ... c'est quelque chose de dangereux, expliqua Neville.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Neville… Je sors de cette chambre maintenant, dit Azrine en avançant vers la porte.

\- Je ne…

Azrine décocha un Petrificus Totalus sur Neville et le fit léviter jusque dans son lit, " Bon sang ... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? " se demanda Azrine. En effet, il était rare que Neville soit autant sûr de lui. À cause de cela, Hermione et Ron étaient déjà prêt dans la salle commune et s'impatientaient. Sans un mot, les trois Gryffondors se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et se dirigèrent vers la salle interdite de Touffu.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La Pierre et le Miroir

Finalement les vacances un peu chargée ^^  
Voici la fin de l'année 1.

 **Disclaimer :** la fic sera basé sur l'univers de Harry Potter, et tout ce que vous connaissez appartient soit à JK Rowling, soit à Coeur de Boudha dont l'excellente fanfiction _Harry Potter et les Reliques des Ainés_ ont beaucoup inspiré celle-là.

Je remercie toujours ma bêta-lectrice, Sai Fujiwara, qui a rendu cette histoire un peu plus lisible ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Arrivés au troisième étage, ils remarquèrent que la porte était déjà déverrouillée et on pouvait y entendre un faible musique. Touffu était endormi à cause d'une harpe qui jouait toute seule, et la trappe qu'il gardait était déjà ouverte. Rogue venait de passer il y a peu de temps.

Après un moment d'hésitation, les trois élèves passèrent par l'ouverture qui les fit chuter dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Heureusement, l'atterrissage se fit sur un plante qui amortit la chute, ne leur causant ainsi aucun dommage physique.

\- On peut remercier cette plante, dit Ron.

\- C'est sûrement le piège de Chourave, fit remarquer Azrine.

Azrine et Hermione allumèrent leurs baguettes pour éclairer la pièce mais l'apparition d'une telle luminosité fit réagir la plante qui commença à aspirer Azrine et Hermione et à étrangler Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? dit Azrine qui venait d'atterrir sur un sol en pierre se situant sous la plante.

\- C'est un Filet du Diable. Une plante qui déteste la lumière, nos Lumos l'ont fait réagir et elle nous a aspiré pour se protéger, expliqua Hermione.

\- Azrine ! Hermione ! Vous êtes où ? cria Ron que la plante serrait de plus en plus.

\- Lance un Lumos, elle t'aspirera sans te blesser, expliqua Azrine.

\- Je ... je ne peux pas, dit Ron.

\- Hermione, une idée ? Nos Lumos ne lui font rien d'ici, dit Azrine.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment pendant que Ron continuait à se débattre avec le Filet du Diable. Azrine testa certains sorts, sans effet, mais Hermione finit par lancer un Incendio qui fit bouger la plante de plus belle et permit à Ron de les rejoindre.

\- Merci, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir étranglé, dit Ron.

\- Heureusement qu'Hermione a un bon souvenir des cours de botanique, dit Azrine, soulagé.

Un couloir faiblement éclairé permettait de continuer vers la prochaine salle. Un faible bruit se fit entendre au loin, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle, le bruit devint plus net, on aurait dit plein de battements d'ailes. Azrine entra dans la salle en premier et pu admirer le spectacle, une centaine de clefs volait dans une grande salle éclairée à l'aide de certaines clefs qui étaient brillantes.

\- C'est sûrement Flitwick, ça, dit Azrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie selon toi ? demande Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Allons voir la porte là-bas, dit Azrine.

La porte en question était en bois massif et verrouillée, et même un Alohomora ne put l'ouvrir. Hermione et Ron examinèrent la serrure pour déterminer quel genre de clef pourrait ouvrir cette porte. Pendant ce temps, Azrine observa les clefs et la pièce. Elle était ronde avec un pilier circulaire au milieu, des clef de toute sorte volaient calmement mais une d'entre elles cependant, une clef rouillée et grossière, avait une aile tordue et volait difficilement.

\- Il faut une clef à l'ancienne pour ouvrir la porte, explique Hermione.

\- Je la vois, celle qui a une aile tordue. Rogue a dû l'attraper, fit remarquer Azrine.

\- Mais comment tu comptes faire ? demanda Ron.

\- Le balai contre le mur là-bas, je m'en charge, dit Azrine.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Azrine prendre lentement le balai, attendant une réaction des clefs, mais elles restèrent calmes. Au moment où il quitta le sol, les clefs réagirent. La clef rouillée cherchait à fuir pendant que les autres lui cachaient la vue ou lui rentraient dedans pour le faire tomber. Heureusement, le balai a sa vitesse maximale pouvait semer les clefs et se rapprocher de la cible.

Heureusement qu'Azrine avait l'expérience d'un attrapeur de Quidditch, car les manœuvres de la clef étaient de plus en plus risquées et à vitesse maximale, les esquives étaient suicidaires. Cependant, la clef fit une erreur proche de la porte, elle voulut esquiver Ron, proche du sol, ce qui permit à Azrine de l'attraper et de la donner au roux pour qu'il ouvre la porte, mais il avait toujours les autres clefs à ses trousses et passer en balai par la porte mettrait en danger Hermione et Ron. Azrine prit finalement la décision de sauter en vol, l'atterrissage fut un peu rude et son épaule droite craqua un bon coup, mais le balai s'écrasa dans le mur en pierre, comme les clefs aussi.

Hermione referma la porte une fois qu'Azrine l'eut franchi.

\- Bien joué, tu mérites vraiment le poste d'attrapeur, dit Ron.

\- Merci ... Aie, dit Azrine en se tenant l'épaule.

\- Ça va ? demande Hermione en remarquant le geste d'Azrine.

\- J'ai dû sauter du balai en vol et mon épaule s'est déboîtée.

\- Fais voir ... Je peux tenter de la remettre en place, mais ça va faire mal, expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu peux faire ça ? demande Ron.

\- J'ai lu ça dans plusieurs livres, avoua Hermione.

\- On peut tenter le coup, dit Azrine.

Hermione se mit en position pour remettre l'épaule en place, d'un geste rapide et brusque. Azrine laissa échapper un court hurlement de douleur, mais il récupéra l'usage de son bras droit.

\- Merci Hermione, dit Azrine, en bougeant un peu son bras droit.

\- De rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

La salle suivante était impressionnante, Ron et Azrine admiraient l'échiquier géant qui se tenait au milieu. Ron s'approcha lentement de l'échiquier quand le cavalier blanc se tourna vers lui.

\- Ron, c'est un enchantement, sûrement McGonagall, expliqua Hermione.

\- J'ai vu ça, probablement un échiquier version sorcier grandeur nature. Il faut jouer une partie pour passer ? demanda Ron au cavalier blanc.

Le cavalier acquiesça et ordonna à la Reine blanche, un des fous blanc et une des tours blanche de sortir de l'échiquier.

\- Il faut prendre leurs place ? supposa Azrine.

\- Je crois, répondit Ron. Je prends la place de la tour, Hermione, tu prends la place du fou et Azrine, prends la place de la reine. Je te laisse jouer, tu es bien meilleur que moi aux échecs.

\- Ne dis pas ça, j'aurais sûrement besoin de tes idées, dit Azrine.

Une fois qu'ils furent en place, les pièces s'animèrent, indiquant que la partie pouvait commencer. Azrine commença à déplacer les pièces de façon défensives, il mit rapidement à l'abri son roi et plaça Hermione en défense du petit roque du roi. Les pièces adverses jouaient rapidement et semblait viser en priorité, non pas le roi, mais les pièces humaines qu'étaient devenu Azrine et les autres. Ron et Azrine durent changer de tactique pour se protéger, car c'était vraiment une partie version sorcier. La reine noire fut détruite violemment par un cavalier d'Azrine, et si Azrine ou un autre se faisait prendre, ils subiraient de grave blessure physique.

La partie approchait de la fin et Azrine avait un net avantage au niveau pièce, mais la situation était bloquée, le moindre mouvement de la part d'Azrine signifiait sacrifier Ron, Hermione ou lui-même pour gagner la partie. Il avait réussi à sauver ses camarades aux dépens des autres pièces, mais le mat qui s'offrait à lui nécessitait un sacrifice et Azrine s'y refusait.

\- Azrine, on fait quoi ? demanda Hermione après un moment.

\- Je réfléchis.

\- Je vais le faire, dit Ron.

\- Faire quoi ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

\- Me sacrifier, la tour ennemie me prendra, Azrine pourra faire mat et vous pourrez avancer, expliqua Ron.

\- Te sacrifier ? Azrine !

\- Hermione ... J'ai 3 mats possibles, mais chacun d'eux nécessite de sacrifier un de nous ... je ...

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, comprenant le dilemme de son ami. Cependant, Ron prit l'initiative de bouger.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui peux stopper Rogue ni Hermione, c'est toi Azrine. La prochaine épreuve est sûrement celle de Rogue, Hermione te sera plus utile que moi, expliqua Ron tout en se dirigeant vers la case nécessaire à la victoire.

\- Ron ... désolé, dit Azrine.

Ron mit en échec le roi noir qui répondit en envoyant la tour le prendre. La tour éjecta Ron de l'échiquier d'un coup violent, ce qui l'assomma sur le coup. Hermione versa quelques larmes en voyant Ron ainsi, pendant qu'Azrine prit la tour noire pour mettre fin à la partie. La victoire sur l'échiquier ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait derrière les pièces noires. Hermione se dirigea directement vers Ron qui ne présentait aucune blessure grave, il était seulement inconscient. Silencieusement, Azrine indiqua à Hermione qu'il fallait avancer, Ron ne pouvait être déplacé et Rogue était toujours devant.

\- Ron ira bien, dit Azrine en voyant la mine inquiète d'Hermione,

\- J'espère ... il nous reste l'épreuve de Rogue et celle de Quirrell.

Ils arrivèrent dans un salle à la pierre noire et éclairé par de multiples feux dans plusieurs cheminées, une table se trouvait au centre de la pièce avec des potions dessus. Un feu violet s'alluma dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir et un feu noir apparut à la porte de sortie.

\- On est piégé, on dirait, dit Azrine.

Hermione s'approcha de la table et prit un bout de parchemin qui se trouvait sur la table.

\- C'est une énigme, c'est de la pure logique, écoute ça.

 _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière_

 _Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

 _L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

 _Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

 _Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

 _Trois sont mortels poison, promesse d'agonie,_

 _Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

 _Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

 _Le premier : si rusée que leurs perfidies,_

 _Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

 _Le second : différent à chaque extrémité,_

 _Si tu vas de l'avant nulle n'est ton alliée._

 _Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

 _Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

 _Quatre enfin : Les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

 _Sont jumelles de goût , mais d'aspect disparates._

\- Pas besoin de l'énigme Hermione, celle qui permet d'avancer est la potion verte, dit Azrine.

\- Ah bon ? Comment tu le sais ?

\- Rogue est obligatoirement passé par là, il a bu la potion ce qui explique pourquoi elle est à moitié vide et ouverte.

Hermione soupira face à la pertinence des propos d'Azrine, déçu que le défi soit facilité à ce point.

\- Mais il faut quand même réfléchir pour trouver celle qui permet de revenir en arrière pour Ron, expliqua Hermione.

\- Je sais.

Azrine laissa l'énigme à Hermione qui trouva la solution en peu de temps et qui confirma que la fiole ouverte était bien celle qui protégeait des flammes noires. Hermione, quant à elle, prit une potion de couleur rouge qui lui permettrait de rejoindre Ron.

\- Azrine ... vas-y, arrête Rogue. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire ici.

\- Tout ira bien

\- Et si Tu-Sais-Qui est avec lui ?

Azrine n'avait pas pensé à ce détail;

\- Je m'en sortirais, je ne suis plus un nourrisson, je me défendrais .…

\- Azrine ... tu deviendras un grand sorcier, ne meurt pas .…

\- Je n'ai pas ton intelligence Hermione ... et puis je ne …

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, j'apprends tout des livres, il y a des choses plus importantes que ça, le courage, l'amitié ... Azrine fait attention s'il te plaît.

Hermione enlaça Azrine, ce qui le surprit. Il mit fin au câlin, bût la potion verte et traversa les flammes noires sans un regard en arrière.

Azrine progressa rapidement dans un couloir éclairé par sa baguette quand il arriva dans une grande salle ronde. Il vit un homme qui se tenait devant le miroir du Rised placé au centre de la pièce. Il s'approcha prudemment quand il reconnut enfin la personne devant lui.

\- Professeur Quirrell ? C'était vous ?

Quirrell se retourna pour faire face à son élève, il eut un petit ricanement en voyant Azrine se tenir face à lui.

\- Rogue était le coupable parfait comparé au peureux et bégayant Quirrell, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Alors pourquoi Rogue a voulu me tuer lors du premier match de Quidditch ?

Quirrell rigola un bon coup avant de répondre.

\- Rogue vous a sauvé, c'est moi qui ai tenté de vous tuer lors de votre premier match. Dumbledore m'a surveillé de près après ça, mais je savais que vous seriez une menace.

Azrine s'approcha lentement de Quirrell, mais un sort qu'il n'avait pas vu le ligota avec des cordes et il tomba lourdement au sol.

\- Le soir d'Halloween, j'ai fait rentrer un troll dans le château pour passer devant ce foutu chien, mais Rogue avait senti le coup venir et m'en a empêché, et puis, vous avez vaincu le troll. Vous êtes réellement une menace, mais Dumbledore ne m'a laissé aucune occasion de vous assassiner. Même dans la forêt interdite, Rogue a tenté de m'intimider, je sais que vous écoutiez Mr Mogbleer. Mais Lord Voldemort m'a fait renoncer à vous attaquer avec Rogue dans les parages.

Quirrell reporta son attention sur le miroir du Rised.

\- Comment marche ce fichu miroir ? Je me vois offrant la Pierre à mon maître… Mais comment l'obtenir ?

Azrine tenta de se libérer du maléfice de Quirrell, mais sans succès.

\- Vous voulez la Pierre pour ressusciter Voldemort, une fois en sa possession, vous le rejoindrez dans la forêt et ensuite il me tuera. C'est ça votre plan ?

Quirrell se tourna une fois de plus vers Azrine et rigola de plus belle.

\- C'est moi qui buvais le sang de licorne, Voldemort est en permanence avec moi. Dès que j'aurais la Pierre, vous allez mourir.

" _Voldemort est en permanence avec lui ?"_ pensa Azrine. Cette information lui fit froid dans le dos, ça voulait dire que Voldemort était dans la pièce en ce moment. Quirrell fit le tour du miroir et commença à perdre patience.

\- Je vois la Pierre, je la donne à mon maître… Mais je ne comprends pas l'utilité de ce miroir. Dois-je le casser ?

\- Sers-toi de l'enfant.

La voix d'outre tombe pétrifia Azrine, elle semblait provenir de l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell, de sous le turban violet. Quirrell délivra Azrine du sortilège.

\- Venez devant le miroir, Mogbleer, ordonna Quirrell.

Azrine se plaça à contre-cœur devant le miroir du Rised. Dans un premier temps, il ne vit que son reflet, mais ce dernier se mit à s'animer et il se vit avec la Pierre philosophale dans sa poche gauche. Cette vision le surprit, comment la Pierre pouvait se trouver maintenant dans sa poche, encore un tour de Dumbledore, pensa Azrine.

\- Que voyez-vous ?

\- Je… Je me vois vivre tranquillement dans …

\- Il ment, il a la Pierre. Laisse-moi lui parler.

Quirrell fut surpris de la demande de la voix bizarre, mais il commença à retirer son ruban. Azrine recula à toute vitesse et se dirigea vers l'un des piliers de la salle pour s'abriter en cas de danger. La tête de Quirrell pivota de 180°dévoilant un visage blanc aux yeux rouge. La vue de ce visage fit trembler de peur Azrine.

\- Enfin, on se retrouve, Azrine Mogbleer. Regarde, à cause de toi, je suis obligé de vivre aux dépens d'un autre. Il reste encore des gens prêts à se sacrifier pour moi, mais quand j'aurais la Pierre philosophale, je retrouverais mon corps et mes pouvoirs en plus de la vie éternelle. Alors donne-moi la Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche !

\- JAMAIS !

Azrine décocha un Flipendo en direction de Voldemort qu'il dévia facilement.

\- Tue-le, je ne veux plus jamais voir son visage !

Quirrell lança quelques sorts en direction d'Azrine qui firent exploser le pilier qui protégeait Azrine. Certains débris blessèrent Azrine à bras gauche, mais il réussit à s'éloigner de Quirrell. Un des sorts d'Azrine fit exploser en éclat le miroir du Rised ce qui blessa grièvement le professeur qui se tenait juste devant. Le verre pénétra la peau de Quirrell, surprit par l'attaque. Aveuglé par la douleur, il lança des sorts de plus en plus puissants et Voldemort continuait de hurler de tuer Azrine.

Le jeune sorcier, qui s'était réfugié derrière le débris d'un des piliers, jeta un coup d'œil à Quirrell, qui souffrait de ses blessures. Azrine remarqua que Quirrell lançait ses sorts n'importe comment, ce qui avait détruit la majorité des piliers et le plafond commençait maintenant à s'effondrer. Les cris de couleurs de Quirrell se mélangeait avec les insultes de Voldemort pendant qu'Azrine se dirigeait vers la sortie, mais le dernier sort eut raison de la salle et le plafond s'effondra d'un coup. Azrine vit un morceau de rocher écraser Quirrell. Le spectacle fut déplaisant, mais une ombre sortie du corps de Quirrell se dirigea vers Azrine en hurlant. Voldemort se séparait de son hôte et traversa Azrine de part en part, mais cette forme ne lui permit que de faire perdre connaissance à Azrine en le laissant à la merci de la salle qui s'effondrait.

Un faible bruit de plastique réveilla Azrine, il sentit qu'il était allongé sur un lit et qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu chaud. Les souvenirs de son combat contre Voldemort le firent se redresser dans un sursaut d'énergie.

\- Du calme Azrine, c'est finit, dit une voix calme à côté de lui.

Azrine regarda autour de lui, il était à l'infirmerie, la table de chevet était couverte de friandises et de cartes de rétablissement. Dumbledore se trouvait à ses côtés, il était souriant. Il remarqua aussi qu'il avait des bandages sur son bras et à la tête.

\- Professeur ... Quirrell a …

\- Je sais, j'ai croisé Miss Granger et Mr Weasley avant de venir vous chercher. Je sais tout, Miss Granger m'a expliqué en détail.

\- Monsieur, comment ai-je pu avoir la Pierre dans ma poche en regardant le miroir ?

\- Une astuce de ma part, seul quelqu'un qui voulait avoir la Pierre, non pas pour s'en servir mais pour la protéger, pouvait l'obtenir. C'est aussi ça qui m'a fait rentrer à Poudlard.

Azrine se coucha, Dumbledore était sûrement arrivé avant que la salle ne s'effondre entièrement.

\- La Pierre que deviendra-t-elle ?

\- J'en ais parler à Nicolas, il va la détruire.

\- Mais il va …

\- Mourir, je sais.

Dumbledore regarda Azrine se redresser et commencer à regarder les différentes cartes de rétablissement.

\- Des cadeaux et des lettres de tes admirateurs. Ce qui s'est passé entre le professeur Quirrel et toi est un secret absolu… Donc évidement, toute l'école est au courant.

\- Combien de temps suis-je ici ? Comment vont Ron et Hermione ?

\- Ils sont restés 2 jours à l'infirmerie, c'est ton quatrième aujourd'hui. Je vais demander à Mme Pomfresh de t'examiner une nouvelle fois et peut-être que tu pourras sortir ce soir.

Dumbledore se leva pour partir.

\- Monsieur, pourquoi Voldemort veut absolument me tuer ? Il a l'air de me détester… Et c'est de vous la cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Je ne peux te répondre pour la première question. La cape appartenait à James Potter, le meilleur ami de ton père. La famille Potter mourut la même nuit que tes parents de la main de Voldemort, je me suis dit que tu pourrais en avoir besoin et James n'aurait pas voulu que je la garde éternellement.

Azrine sombra rapidement dans le sommeil après cette conversation. À son réveil, Mme Pomfresh l'examina et déclara qu'après une dernière potion, il pourrait partir et assister au banquet de fin d'année. Hermione et Ron lui rendirent visite avant qu'il sorte

\- Ah, t'as l'air en pleine forme, dit Ron

\- Toi aussi. Je peux sortir ce soir ! J'attends juste la dernière potion.

\- C'est le dernier soir en même temps, dit Hermione.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois Gryffondors, Mme Pomfresh apporta la potion, qu'Azrine bût rapidement avant de sortir de l'infirmerie pour se rendre au banquet final avec Hermione et Ron.

\- Tu sais, Azrine, il semblerait que Dumbledore savait que tu serais présent pour protéger la Pierre, dit Ron dans le hall.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Quand il nous a fait remonter, on lui a dit que tu étais plus loin et il a répondu "Je sais", expliqua Hermione. C'est un drôle de personnage, je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait en te faisant courir un tel risque.

Azrine rigola faiblement, c'était bien le genre de Dumbledore. Les trois Gryffondors entrèrent dans la Grande salle qui était décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons. De nombreuses personnes observèrent Azrine qui se dirigeait vers la table de Gryffondors. Visiblement, Dumbledore ne mentait pas quand il disait que l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école. Un brouhaha s'éleva avec l'arrivée d'Azrine dans la Grande Salle, Hagrid vint à la rencontre d'Azrine en lui donnant un album photo.

\- Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie j'ai demandé aux amis de tes parents de m'envoyer des photos et j'en ait fait un album. Ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire pour tes 11 ans, avec beaucoup de retard. J'ai appris que tu ne l'avais pas fêté cette année.

\- Merci, dit Azrine, en prenant l'album.

\- C'est quand ton anniversaire ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

\- 2 septembre, répondit Azrine amusé.

\- Le lendemain de la rentrée, fit remarquer Ron.

Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence. Tous les élèves et professeur regagnèrent leurs places pour écouter le dernier discours de l'année.

\- Une autre année s'achève, dit Dumbledore joyeusement. Je vais vous importuner une dernière fois avec le discours d'un vieux fou avant de festoyer. Cette année a été riche en émotions et nos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'au début… Mais rassurez-vous, vous avez tout l'été pour les vider en attendant l'année prochaine. Le moment est venu de décerner la coupe des quatre maisons. En quatrième place, nous avons Poufsouffle avec 392 points, en troisème position Serpentard avec 407 points, en deuxième Serdaigle avec 482 points et Gryffondor gagne la coupe avec 551 points.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Grande salle qui prit les couleurs Rouge et Or de Gryffondor qui venait de gagner pour la première fois depuis sept ans.

\- Félicitation Gryffondor, mais il me reste quelques points à distribuer à la suite des récents événements. Le courage est présent sous diverses formes, il en faut beaucoup pour affronter ses ennemis, mais plus encore pour affronter ses amis. J'offre 10 points à Neville Londubat.

Neville fut applaudit par beaucoup d'élève, il fut très surpris de ces points attribués par Dumbledore.

\- Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, pour leur courage et leur sang-froid pour avoir accompagné Mr Mogbleer vers une mort certaine, je leur accorde 50 point chacun.

Les applaudissements furent plus violents pour Hermione et Ron, les jumeaux Weasley levèrent même Ron pour qu'il soit vu de tous.

\- Enfin, parlons de Mr Mogbleer, reprit Dumbledore.

Le silence s'installa dans la Grande salle.

\- Pour le courage exceptionnel et le sang-froid dont il a fait preuve face à un danger mortel, je donne 100 points à Gryffondor.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Grande salle, les points supplémentaires donnés par Dumbledore augmentaient les points de Gryffondor à 761. Le reste de la soirée fut magique, le festin, l'ambiance, tout était magique. Azrine passa la plus belle soirée de sa vie, il était plus heureux que lors de l'acquisition de la coupe de Quidditch ou du jour où il avait apprit qu'il était un sorcier. Il grava cette soirée inoubliable dans sa mémoire et il était déjà pressé de revenir deux mois plus tard.

Le lendemain, Azrine se rendit comme tous les élèves de l'école sur le quai du Poudlard Express pour monter dans le train qui les ramènerait chez eux. Il n'était pas très heureux à l'idée de rentrer chez les Dursley. À sa grande surprise, Dumbledore vint le voir sur le quai et demanda à lui parler en privé.

\- Azrine, tu n'as pas l'air content de rentrer chez toi, remarqua Dumbledore.

\- Je ne serais jamais content d'y retourner chez les Dursley.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux être heureux, tu ne rentres pas chez les Dursley.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je t'ai trouvé une famille d'accueil, tu la découvriras sur le quai de King's Cross.

Cette nouvelle réjouit Azrine au plus haut point, même si Dumbledore refusa de lui en dire plus. Les résultats des examens étaient affichés sur le quai : Azrine avait eu les meilleurs notes des premières années, Hermione était deuxième et Ron et Neville avaient réussi à avoir de bonnes notes eux aussi. Peu de premières années avaient échoués aux examens.

Le wagon d'Azrine, Ron et Hermione fut pas mal agité par la présence de Fred et George et les visites des autres élèves. Le Poudlard express arriva trop vite à Londres aux goûts de tous. Le quai était bondé de familles, Azrine était pressé d'y trouver sa famille d'accueil. Les parents de Ron étaient là avec la jeune fille qu'Azrine avait vu le jour de la rentrée, et cette fois-ci, il y avait le père de Ron, un grand roux. Il discutait avec les parents d'Hermione de la vie moldue. Azrine accompagna Ron et Hermione auprès de leurs familles respective.

\- Azrine, Hermione, cet été, attendez-vous à des invitation pour venir à la maison, dit Ron. Je vous enverrais un hibou.

\- Ça marche, dit Azrine.

Plusieurs familles d'élèves passèrent à côté d'Azrine avec des" À plus Azrine" ou " "Bonnes vacances Mogbleer".

\- T'as augmenté ta célébrité au cours de cette année, dit Hermione en souriant.

\- Maman, regarde, il est là, dit la jeune fille rousse Weasley.

Ce n'était pas son frère que désignait la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny, mais bien Azrine.

\- Ne montre pas du doigt, Ginny, c'est malpoli, dit la mère Weasley.

Mrs Weasley tentât de contenir sa fille

\- Votre année a été chargée ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

\- Affreuse, Ron a beaucoup de chose à vous raconter, dit Azrine. Et merci pour le pull, Mrs Weasley.

\- Oh, c'était rien.

\- Hermione, Azrine, vous êtes prêts ?

\- Toujours, répondit Hermione avant de marquer un arrêt en repensant à la question de son père.

Mr Granger et sa femme avait cessés de discuter avec Mr Weasley et étaient prêt à partir.

\- Pourquoi Azrine ? demanda Hermione.

\- Dumbledore nous a sollicité pour accueillir Azrine et nous avons accepté, dit Mrs Granger avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah ! C'est donc vous ? dit Azrine, surpris.

Les familles Weasley et Granger rigolèrent à la réaction d'Azrine. Ils se séparèrent devant la gare. Les Weasley promirent d'inviter un de ces jours la famille Granger à manger, alors qu'Azrine montait à l'arrière de la voiture des Granger en compagnie d'Hermione. L'été promet d'être intéressant pour une fois, et c'est sans regret qu'Azrine regarda King's Cross s'éloigner.

* * *

N'hésiter pas à me faire partager vos impressions sur cette première année et surtout merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette aventure.  
L'année 2 arrive dès que possible


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le train et l'elfe

L'année 2 commence ^^

 **Disclaimer :** la fic sera basé sur l'univers de Harry Potter, et tout ce que vous connaissez appartient soit à JK Rowling, soit à Coeur de Boudha dont l'excellente fanfiction _Harry Potter et les Reliques des Ainés ont beaucoup inspiré celle-là._

Je remercie toujours ma bêta-lectrice, Sai Fujiwara, qui a rendu cette histoire un peu plus lisible ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la nouvelle chambre d'Azrine. Elle était décorée d'un ton neutre, un papier peint blanc sur les murs et du parquet au sol. Une armoire et un bureau flambant neuf y étaient installés pour qu'Azrine puisse y vivre convenablement. L'alarme du réveil continua de sonner, mais les hululements d'impatience de Nigentione tirèrent Azrine de son sommeil. Il ouvrit la cage de sa chouette pour qu'elle puisse aller se dégourdir les ailes. Le réveil indiquait 10h.

" _Encore une journée d'été agréable_ ", se dit Azrine en s'habillant. L'été arrivait à sa fin, mais quel été. Comparé à sa vie chez les Dursley, Azrine se sentait réellement chez lui. Les parents d'Hermione commençaient à le considérer comme leur fils adoptif et il était enfin libre d'avoir des loisirs. Il avait passé la majorité de l'été à réviser les connaissances de la première année, à aller au cinéma, et à se promener dans la ville.

Cependant, ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle de Ron par courrier, seule la Gazette du Sorcier arrivait régulièrement. Azrine descendit pour aller au salon des Granger, il était décoré assez sobrement comparé à celui des Dursley. Il y avait seulement une commode où se trouvait quelques bibelots un peu précieux, mais aussi des photos d'Hermione, de sa tendre enfance à aujourd'hui. Azrine avait entendu beaucoup de fois l'histoire de chaque photo, mais ça le faisait toujours autant rire. Ses parents adoptifs avaient aussi rajouté il y a de cela une semaine une photo de la nouvelle "famille".

Hermione retrouva Azrine dans le salon pendant que ce dernier préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle poussa un faible "Bonjour" avant d'ouvrir le frigo et de prendre son jus de fruit. La journée fut aussi calme que les précédentes, même l'absence des parents d'Hermione n'y changeait pas quelque chose.

Azrine était en train de remplir le lave-vaisselle avec la vaisselle du dîner lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de sa chambre. Il se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci et Hermione le suivit de près car personne n'était censé s'y trouver. Un autre bruit se fit entendre, comme si un objet était tombé au sol. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit lentement la porte et aperçut une frêle créature aux grands yeux verts qui l'observait.

\- Azrine Mogbleer, c'est un si grand honneur, dit la créature.

Hermione suivit Azrine dans sa chambre, où elle s'assit sur la chaise de bureau pendant qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers son lit où se tenait la créature.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda poliment Azrine.

\- Je suis Dobby, l'elfe de maison, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, Azrine Mogbleer.

\- Et que fait un elfe de maison dans ma chambre ?

La mine réjouie de Dobby s'assombrit, visiblement la raison de sa présence n'était pas quelque chose d'encourageant.

\- C'est très compliqué monsieur ... je ... sais pas par où commencer ...

Visiblement l'elfe était troublé. Azrine s'assit à côté de Dobby.

\- Asseyez-vous, dit Azrine en incitant Dobby à s'installer confortablement sur le lit.

\- M'asseoir ? prononça difficilement Dobby. Je sais qu'Azrine Mogbleer est un grand sorcier, mais jamais un sorcier n'avait proposé à Dobby de s'asseoir ... comme un égal.

Azrine regarda Hermione pour espérer de l'aide de sa part, mais elle semblait tout aussi perdue que lui. Dobby s'assit difficilement sur le lit d'Azrine et commença enfin à se calmer.

\- Les sorciers que vous fréquentez doivent être d'horrible personne, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Oh, oui ... répondit Dobby avant de s'horrifier. Méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby !

Dobby tenta de se frapper avec le rebord du lit, mais Azrine l'empêcha de se faire du mal.

\- Vous êtes humble et noble, monsieur Mogbleer, dit Dobby, une fois calmé. Votre victoire sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom cet été a fait du bruit dans la famille de sorcier que Dobby sert.

\- Tu sers une famille ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, Dobby doit servir cette famille jusqu'à sa mort. Sauf si Dobby reçoit des vêtements, mais ses maîtres ne feraient jamais une chose pareil. Ils ne libéreraient jamais Dobby.

\- Mais c'est de l'esclavage, repris Hermione colérique.

\- C'est la vie d'un elfe de maison. Quand je rentrerais, Dobby devra se punir pour être venu en se repassant les mains.

Hermione voulut protester, mais Azrine lui fit signe de parler. Visiblement, Dobby acceptait sa situation comme étant normal et Azrine s'intéressait plus à la raison de sa présence ici qu'à la vie de l'elfe.

\- Dobby est venu prévenir Azrine Mogbleer. Un danger menace Poudlard cette année, Azrine Mogbleer ne doit pas retourner à l'école, sa vie en serait menacée.

\- Voldemort m'a déjà attaqué l'année dernière, je ne fuirais pas, rétorqua Azrine.

\- Cela ne concerne pas le Mage noir, dit Dobby mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi Azrine ne devrait-il pas retourner à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione

\- Un terrible complot se préparer dans l'ombre, si Azrine Mogbleer retourne à Poudlard cette année, il courra un danger mortel.

Azrine se leva et prit Dobby par le col.

\- J'appartiens au monde des sorciers, je ne raterais pas une année à cause d'un complot, assura Azrine. Je ne fuirais pas devant le danger. Et s'il y a un complot à Poudlard, je peux toujours aider. De plus, Dumbledore est directeur, donc si Voldemort n'est pas impliqué, qui pourrait être plus dangereux que lui?

\- Dobby savait qu'Azrine Mogbleer réagirait comme ça, mais il y a des pouvoirs que même Dumbledore ne peut affronter. C'est pour ça que Dobby pensait que si Azrine Mogbleer ne recevait aucune nouvelle de ses amis, il serait ...

\- Tu as intercepté TOUTES mes lettres ? demanda Azrine en haussant la voix.

\- Azrine Mogbleer doit me comprendre, je tente de le protéger, expliqua Dobby d'une voix faible en sortant les lettres de nul part.

Azrine lui arracha les lettres des mains et les posa sur sa table de chevet.

\- Azrine Mogbleer ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard.

\- Et comment m'en empêcherais-tu ? répondit Azrine d'un ton de défi.

Sans réponse, Dobby disparu, Azrine resta immobile un moment, comme Hermione. Un danger assez dangereux pour que Dumbledore soit impuissant selon l'elfe ? Quel était ce complot et qui pouvait bien en être à l'origine ? Après un moment, Hermione se leva pour aller regarder les lettres que Dobby avaient interceptées. La majorité était de Ron, d'autres venaient d'élèves de Poudlard dont la moitié des noms leur était inconnu. Visiblement, Ron proposait à Azrine et Hermione de venir chez lui les deux dernières semaines des vacances.

La visite et les avertissements de Dobby avaient détruit la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans la maison depuis le début de l'été. Azrine refusa de prévenir les parents d'Hermione, cela ne servirait à rien d'après lui. Hermione parla juste le soir même de la proposition de Ron pour les deux dernières semaines d'août. Proposition que les parents acceptèrent, et de ce fait, Nigentione fut envoyé avec la réponse, même s'ils ignoraient comment se rendre chez les Weasley.

Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps à faire des recherches sur les elfes de maison, ce qui l'indigna au plus haut quand elle découvrit que c'était une espèce destinée à servir les sorciers, traitée comme une race d'esclaves la majorité du temps. Quant à Azrine, il attendait la rentrée avec plus d'impatience que jamais, ledit complot de Dobby l'intéressait et il voulait savoir qui souhaitait sa mort hormis Voldemort.

Ron avait répondu, il viendrait les chercher le samedi soir en voiture. Le jour du départ, Azrine et Hermione avaient préparé leurs affaires et attendaient dehors l'arrivée du cadet des Weasley. Ils furent surpris quand une voiture apparut soudainement devant eux. C'était une vieille voiture bleue, qui pouvait devenir invisible au premier abord. Ron sortit par la portière passager et adressa un large sourire à ses amis en s'approchant.

\- Salut ! On était inquiet. Je vous ai écrit tout l'été.

\- On a eu un problème de courrier, dit Azrine. On t'expliquera sur la route.

Fred et George rejoignirent les jeunes avec des sourires malicieux.

\- Alors Azrine, comment ça va ? demanda Fred. Passer l'été dans la maison d'une fille doit être bien non ?

\- Mieux que chez les Dursley en tout cas, répondit Azrine en ignorant le sous-entendu de Fred.

\- C'est quoi votre voiture, demanda Hermione intéressée.

\- C'est celle de notre père. Il adore tout ce qui est moldu, il examine des objets et les bidouille, répondit George.

Sans plus de commentaire, Azrine et Hermione mirent leurs bagages dans le coffre qui était plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, un sortilège d'élargissement selon Hermione. L'intérieur de la voiture était pareil, et Azrine libéra Nigentione avant de rentrer dans le véhicule.

Fred prévint Azrine et Hermione qu'ils devaient observer attentivement la route. La voiture démarra et accéléra lentement, George enfonça un bouton argenté qui provoqua un bruit sourd. Azrine regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que la voiture était invisible, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était apparut soudainement plus tôt dans la soirée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture s'éleva dans le ciel, se dirigeant vers les nuages. Les Weasley parurent satisfaits des visages fascinés de leurs passagers.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'explications diverses pour assouvir la curiosité d'Hermione, Ron aborda le sujet des lettres et du problème de courrier d'Azrine et Hermione. Les deux concernés expliquèrent la venue de Dobby et les avertissements sur l'année à venir. Les Weasley semblaient eux aussi ne pas comprendre pourquoi Dobby était venu.

La discussion se reporta sur la maison des Weasley qui, selon Ron, était un endroit très tranquille et qui plairait tellement à Azrine et Hermione qu'ils y passeraient leurs prochains étés. La fin du voyage fut rempli par des bavardages divers qui permirent à Azrine de repartir dans ses pensées.

Fred réduisit l'altitude pour atterrir sur un chemin en terre qui menait vers une grande maison bâtie au milieu d'une plaine. La lueur de la lune permit à Azrine et Hermione d'observer la maison des Weasley au loin. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir cours ici. Contrairement aux maisons d'Hermione ou des Dursley qui se situaient en ville, les Weasley habitaient au milieu de nulle part.

Fred laissa ses passagers devant l'entrée de la demeure, les laissant prendre leurs bagages pour ensuite ranger la voiture dans le garage. George ouvrit la marche et invita Hermione et Azrine à rentrer. La décoration de la maison était simple, mais chaleureuse. Azrine remarqua que la vaisselle se faisait toute seule et que le plumeau qui nettoyait les meubles était lui aussi indépendant. Mrs et Mr Weasley se levèrent de leurs chaises pour venir saluer leurs invités.

\- Azrine, Hermione ! Bienvenue chez nous, dit Mrs Weasley avec un large sourire.

\- Merci de nous accueillir, répondit Hermione poliment.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda Mr Weasley.

\- Oui, même si on ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un voyage en voiture volante, répondit Azrine.

\- Heureux qu'elle ait marché comme prévu, dit Mr Weasley.

Mrs Weasley invita Azrine et Hermione à monter leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives. Azrine allait partager la chambre de Ron pendant qu'Hermione occuperait la chambre d'ami. La chambre du cadet était décorée simplement comme le reste de la maison, mais des posters animés de Quidditch étaient aussi accrochés aux murs. Azrine déposa ses affaires dans un coin et s'allongea dans le lit qui lui était destiné. Ron et lui discutèrent peu avant de s'endormir, chacun d'eux étant fatigués par le voyage et l'heure avancée.

Le lendemain matin, Azrine s'habilla et descendit vers 7h. Ron dormait toujours, mais Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient déjà levés tout comme Percy.

\- Ah, bonjour Azrine. Bien dormi ? demanda Mrs Weasley qui préparait le petit-déjeuner.

\- Très bien, répondit Azrine poliment.

\- Assieds-toi et sers-toi, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux.

Azrine remercia Mrs Weasley et s'installa à la table où divers plats étaient déjà préparés. Percy salua Azrine d'un ton endormi alors que Mr Weasley lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Molly, la gazette a eu vent de nos perquisitions. Ils ont publié un article, dit Mr Weasley.

\- Perquisitions ? demanda Azrine

\- Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, au service anti-détournement des objets moldus, expliqua Mr Weasley.

\- Comme votre voiture ?

\- En quelque sorte, mais nous nous occupons surtout des objets que les sorciers modifient pour arnaquer les moldus ou leur faire de mauvaises farces. Comme les clefs rétrécissantes, un vrai piège pour les moldus, même s'ils sont très fort pour renier la magie, surtout quand elle leur crèves les yeux.

Un choc se fit entendre, c'était le hibou de la famille, Errol, qui était rentré dans la vitre de la cuisine. Percy se leva pour ouvrir la deuxième partie de la fenêtre et permettre au hibou de rentrer.

\- Oh, ce sont les lettres de Poudlard, annonça Percy. Et il y a une pour Azrine et Hermione.

\- Visiblement, Dumbledore sait que vous êtes là, dit Mr Weasley en prenant la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Maman, Maman, dit Ginny qui venait de descendre de sa chambre. J'ai perdu mon pull.

\- Je l'ai lavé, va en prendre un autre, explique Mrs Weasley.

\- D'accord …

Ginny croisa le regard d'Azrine et se tut. Elle repartit en courant dans sa chambre, paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Azrine.

\- Rien, répondit Percy. Elle nous a parlé de toi tout l'été, on commençait à en avoir marre.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, tout le monde avait pris son petit déjeuner et s'était préparé pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, effectuer les achats de la rentrée, dont les nombreux livre d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart. Les Weasley montrèrent à Azrine et à Hermione comment utiliser la poudre de cheminette, qui permettait de voyager au travers des cheminées. Azrine passa juste après Ron et le retrouva dans le pub où Dumbledore l'avait emmené la première fois, le Chaudron Baveur.

Le groupe effectua un passage rapide à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour récupérer l'argent nécessaire à l'achat des fournitures scolaires. Azrine se sentit mal à l'aise quand son coffre fut ouvert avec la montagne de galion située en son centre. Les fournitures en dehors des livres furent assez rapides à acheter, mais Hermione et Mrs Weasley semblaient pressées d'aller acheter les livres de Lockhart, d'autant plus qu'il y serait en personne pour dédicacer.

Azrine suivit Mrs Weasley à l'intérieur de Fleury et Bott qui était bondé. Malefoy et son père étaient présents, ils jetèrent un regard méprisant au groupe Weasley, puis s'éloignèrent. Des piles de livre étaient préparées pour les étudiants de Poudlard, Mrs Weasley en prit une pour chacun de ses enfants et leur donna, Hermione fit de même, mais avant qu'Azrine ne puisse se diriger vers la table où elles étaient placées, un homme habillé de bleu sortit d'une porte proche de la table.

\- Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs. Vous m'attendiez, me voilà. dit Lockhart d'un air ravi, abordant un large sourire. Je signerais tous les livres que vous voudrez, j'ai tout mon temps pour mes admirateurs.

Lockhart rit de bon cœur, accompagné de beaucoup des personnes présentes dans l'assemblée dont la plupart des femmes étaient visiblement sous le charme. La vision d'Azrine pétrifia Lockhart une seconde, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'avança vers le Survivant avec un large sourire.

\- Azrine Mogbleer ! Viens par ici mon garçon.

Le Gryffondor avança lentement vers Lockhart pendant qu'un photographe se mettait en position pour prendre un scoop.

\- Fais un grand sourire, aujourd'hui, on va faire la une !

Un flash jaillit de l'appareil photo, éblouissant Azrine. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais Lockhart le retient fermement à ses côtés

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, lorsqu'Azrine Mogbleer est venu à Fleury et Boot pour acheter ma collection "Moi le magicien", il ne se doutait pas que je lui offrirais la collection complète de mon œuvre entièrement dédicacée ainsi qu'un livre spécial. J'en profite aussi pour annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée prochaine à Poudlard, j'y tiendrais le poste de professeur de défense contre le mal. C'est avec fierté que je partagerais mon expérience avec les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard. Qui mieux que moi pourrait leur apprendre à se défendre ?

Une fois de plus, Lockhart et son assemblée rigolèrent. Azrine en profita pour s'écarter avec ses livres. Il suivit Hermione et Ron pour rejoindre le reste des Weasley pendant que les parents font la queue pour faire dédicacer les livres par Lockhart.

\- T'as le chic Azrine, incapable d'être discret, dit Ron en souriant.

\- Ah, chut, répondit Azrine amusé.

\- Azrine Mogbleer, incapable de se balader sans faire la une des journaux, dit Malefoy en se rapprochant.

\- Ferme-la, répondit Ginny qui ouvrait pour première la bouche en la présence d'Azrine.

\- Oh, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie, dit Malefoy.

Ginny recula, écarlate, et Ron s'avança d'un pas menaçant, mais Azrine l'arrêta.

\- Deux mois de vacances et tu oublies les leçons que je t'ai apprises à Poudlard, dit Azrine. Sois plus sérieux dans tes études s'il te plaît.

Les références aux diverses humiliations d'Azrine sur Malefoy lors de la première année l'énerva, mais son père le retint avec sa canne, empêchant Malefoy de s'emporter.

\- Tu régleras ça à l'école, dit Mr Malefoy.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, dit Mr Weasley en retrouvant les jeunes.

\- Tiens, Arthur, que faites-vous là ? Il me semble que vous avez fait beaucoup de perquisitions au Ministère ces derniers temps. dit Mr Malefoy. On vous paie vos heures supplémentaires, au moins ?

Arthur Weasley resta silencieux, essayant de ne pas réagir à la provocation de Lucius Malefoy.

\- A en juger par ça, dit Mr Malefoy en prenant le livre d'occasion de métamorphose de Ginny, je dirais que non. Quel est l'intérêt de déshonorer le statut de sorcier si on ne vous paie même pas pour ça.

\- Notre vision du statut de sorcier doit être différente, réplique Mr Weasley.

\- C'est certains.

Lucius Malefoy déposa le livre de Ginny dans son chaudron et partit avec son fils sans dire un mot de plus. Fred et George discutèrent de pleins de moyen pour ridiculiser Malefoy à Poudlard, pendant que Mrs Weasley parlait à tout bout de champ de Lockhart. Azrine passa la fin de l'après-midi à jouer au Quidditch avec Ron et les jumeaux, alors qu'Hermione et Ginny commencèrent à lire les livres de Lockhart.

La fin des vacances se résuma à jouer au Quidditch, aux échecs ou encore à commencer les livres de Lockhart pour Azrine, Hermione et Ginny. Contrairement aux deux filles qui adoraient ces livres, Azrine trouvait ça ennuyeux. La majorité des livres était composée de récits mettant en scène Lockhart et un monstre menaçant un village quelconque. Il n'y avait jamais de descriptions de sort ou des astuces pour se battre.

Le jour de la rentrée fut mouvementé, le départ du Terrier se fit à 7h, les garçons ayant de la difficulté à se lever.

L'arrivé à la gare King's Cross se fit dans le désordre le plus total. Il restait 10 minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express et rejoindre le quai 93/4 mettait du temps. La famille Weasley passa en première, les parents suivant les enfants. Azrine s'engagea avec Hermione, mais le chariot d'Azrine percuta de plein fouet le mur, forçant Hermione à stopper sa course. Certaines personnes fixèrent Azrine qui remettait ses affaires sur son chariot, pendant qu'Hermione analysait le passage qui semblait fermé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione. On va rater le train.

\- Trop tard, répondit Azrine. Il est 11h, le train est parti.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on attend ici les parents de Ron ?

\- C'est le mieux à faire, on n'a aucun autre moyen pour se rendre à Poudlard.

\- Azrine et Hermione attendirent patiemment les parents de Ron qui revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils expliquèrent ce qui s'était produit aux Weasley qui semblèrent troublés par leur histoire. Mr Weasley emmena Azrine et Hermione au Ministère de la Magie qui se trouvait pas loin. L'entrée se situait dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards, derrière un mur en brique comme pour le chemin de traverse. Après un contrôle d'Azrine et d'Hermione et la réception de leurs badge indiquant qu'ils étaient des visiteurs, Mr Weasley les laissa dans son bureau pendant qu'il allait régler le problème.

La pièce de travail de Mr Weasley était petite et des nombreux dossiers étaient présents sur le bureau et les étagères. Les deux élèves de Poudlard durent patienter longtemps avant que Mr Weasley ne revienne avec Dumbledore tard dans la soirée. Heureusement, ils avaient pu avoir à manger et des jeux pour tuer le temps.

\- Désolé les enfants, le ministère n'a aucun moyen d'aller à Poudlard, hormis le Poudlard express. Il fallait donc attendre que Dumbledore vienne vous chercher par transplanage.

\- Mr Weasley m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé à la gare, c'est très troublant, expliqua Dumbledore.

Ils n'échangèrent pas plus de mots avant que Dumbledore ne les emmène dans le hall d'entrée par transplanage où Rusard les attendaient. Sur un bonsoir poli, Azrine et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor pendant que Rusard se chargeait de monter leurs affaires. Visiblement la cérémonie de répartition était terminée depuis longtemps comme le festin.

Azrine retrouva Neville dans la chambre qu'il avait l'année dernière. Rusard avait fait vite, car il y avait déjà ses affaires, ainsi qu'un plateau avec une portion chaude du repas qu'il avait raté.

Ron vint le voir pour connaître la raison de son absence, et sa réaction fut comme celle de ses parents : perplexe. Azrine demanda ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la cérémonie de répartition et il apprit que Malefoy, en remarquant l'absence d'Azrine, en avait profité pour le traiter de lâche et se vanter auprès de tout le monde. Ron avait, semble-t-il, mal réagi quand Malefoy avait insulté sa famille et il s'était battu à main nue avec lui. McGonagall lui avait mit une retenue et elle allait envoyer une lettre aux parents de Ron ce qui le déprimait. De plus, il avait réussi à casser sa baguette en se battant avec Malefoy, mais il avait tout de même réussi à lui coller un bel œil au beurre noir. La seule bonne nouvelle fut l'envoi de Ginny à Gryffondor, ce qui devrait atténuer les foudres des parents de Ron.

Azrine se leva tant bien que mal pour se rendre au petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit au côté de Ron et d'Hermione qui avait déjà entamés leur repas. Azrine prit une assiette et commença à se préparer sa crêpe au Nutella. Il en profita pour tendre l'oreille et écouter le brouhaha de l'école dont les conversations parlait surtout du combat corsé entre Ron et Malefoy.

Le rouquin était visiblement mal à l'aise d'être le centre des conversations, Ginny et Hermione tentèrent de le rassurer, mais l'arrivée soudaine du courrier n'allait pas arranger les choses. En plus de la Gazette du Sorcier, Ron reçu une enveloppe rouge vive. Ce dernier commença à paniquer, mais c'était visiblement une enveloppe spéciale, car tout le monde fut rapidement au courant et tous finirent par regarder Ron tenir l'enveloppe fébrilement.

\- Ouvre-la, dit Seamus, plus tu attends, plus ce sera terrible.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Azrine.

\- Une beuglante, c'est des vilaines choses ces truc, répondit Seamus.

\- Comment ça ?

Avant même que Seamus put répondre à la question d'Azrine, Ron avait ouvert la lettre qui s'éleva dans les airs pour se mettre à la hauteur du visage de Ron.

\- RONALD WEASLEY, cria l'enveloppe avec la voix de Mrs Weasley. J'ai reçu une lettre de l'école indiquant que tu t'étais battu au sein de l'école et avait brisé ta baguette. Tu garderas ta baguette cassé cette année et nous réglerons ça cet été. Ton comportement fait honte à notre famille ! Si jamais tu refais un seul pas de travers, tu rentre immédiatement à la maison.

Un court silence s'installa dans la salle, Ron semblait vouloirs fuir, mais il était paralysé.

\- Quant à toi, Ginny, repris la voix de Mrs Weasley sur un ton plus doux, félicitation pour ton admission à Gryffondor. Azrine et Hermione, j'espère que vous êtes bien arrivé.

La lettre se décomposa en une multitude de confettis. Beaucoup de rires éclatèrent du côté des Serpentards, mais Ron resta figé par le choc. Azrine soupira, le début de l'année commençait vraiment mal, entre le train raté et ça. Il espéra que les cours seraient moins sévères, sinon Ron n'y survivrait pas.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Débuts des ennuis

**Disclaimer :** la fic sera basé sur l'univers de Harry Potter, et tout ce que vous connaissez appartient soit à JK Rowling, soit à Coeur de Boudha dont l'excellente fanfiction _Harry Potter et les Reliques des Ainés ont beaucoup inspiré celle-là._

Je remercie toujours ma bêta-lectrice, Sai Fujiwara, qui a rendu cette histoire un peu plus lisible ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Le premier cours était celui de botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Elle fit installer ses élèves tout autour d'une table avec d'étranges plantes en pot posées dessus.

\- Bonjour les deuxièmes années. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une plante très utile, la Mandragore. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la Mandragore ?

Azrine et Hermione furent les deux premiers à lever la main, ce qui ne surprit personne.

\- Oui, miss Granger ?

\- La Mandragore a des propriétés curatives, elle permet de guérir ceux qui ont été victimes de sortilèges ou de métamorphose, notamment en cas de pétrification.

\- Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor, dit Chourave. Mr Mogbleer, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi la Mandragore est une plante dangereuse ?

\- Son cri peut vous tuer, répondit Azrine simplement.

\- Encore 10 points pour Gryffondor. Nous n'avons là que de jeunes plans de Mandragore, leurs cris ne peuvent pas vous tuer, rassurez-vous, mais il peut vous assommer pendant quelques heures. Vous allez donc prendre une paire de cache-oreille, vous en trouverez au fond de la salle. Mettez-vous à quatre par bac, je vous expliquerais ensuite la marche à suivre.

Azrine, Ron et Hermione furent rejoins par un élève de Poufsouffle un certains Justin Finch-Fletchley, qui commença à parler d'Azrine et surtout de l'admiration qu'il portait à Lockhart. Azrine s'impatienta rapidement, mais le professeur Chourave fit revenir rapidement le silence pour expliquer la suite du cours. Ils devaient extraire la Mandragore de son pot pour ensuite la déposer dans un pot neuf et y rajouter de la terre jusqu'à étouffer le cri.

Cela semblait simple, mais les Mandragores se débattaient avec force, visiblement, elles n'aimaient pas être en dehors de leurs pots. Malefoy fut mordu à plusieurs reprises, et Neville s'effondra dès qu'il vit une Mandragore hors de son pot. À la fin du cours, tout le monde était recouvert de terre et les plus malchanceux avaient été mordus à diverses reprises aux bras ou au visage. La suite de la matinée fut assez calme, le cours de métamorphose était comme en première année et il se passa bien, sauf pour Ron qui avait du mal à lancer ses sorts correctement avec sa baguette cassée. Le repas du midi fut une bénédiction pour le rouquin, il pouvait enfin souffler et le cours de défense contre les forces du mal de l'après midi serait avec Lockhart qui, selon les premières rumeurs, adorait parler. Azrine écoutait Hermione et ses camarades parler de la matinée tout en mangeant, quand un jeune Gryffondor vint à sa hauteur.

\- Salut, euh … Je m'appelle Colin Crivey et je suis aussi à Gryffondor, dit le première année, nerveux. Ça … te dérangerait que je te prenne en photo ? Comme ça, j'aurais la preuve que je t'ai rencontré.

\- Euh … si tu veux, si ça te fait plaisir, répondit Azrine perdu.

\- Cool, dit Colin en sortant son appareil photo de son sac à dos.

Le flash de la photo attira le regard de beaucoup de personnes dans la Grande Salle, ce qui mit Azrine mal à l'aise.

\- Tiens tiens, Azrine Mogbleer se fait prendre en photo, dit une voix moqueuse.

\- Malefoy, dit Azrine en se retournant.

\- Hé les nuls, faites la queue, Mogbleer distribue des autographes, cria Malefoy.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Malefoy, dit Ron en se levant.

Malefoy voulut répondre, mais Lockhart se tenait derrière lui et le bougea de son chemin pour venir près d'Azrine.

\- Eh bien, Azrine, tu te mets enfin aux autographes. C'est bien de suivre la voie de la célébrité et elle passe par là, expliqua Lockhart. Allez, Colin, prends une photo des deux plus célèbres sorciers de notre temps.

\- Euh, oui, dit Colin désemparé.

Le temps que Colin réussisse à prendre la photo, Lockhart s'était mit derrière Azrine, les mains sur ses épaules. Toute la Grande Salle regardait le spectacle, certains jaloux d'Azrine, d'autre s'en fichant, alors que les Serpentards en riaient de bon cœur.

\- Parfait, dit Lockhart une fois la photo prise. C'est bientôt l'heure de mon cours, viens avec moi, Azrine, il faut qu'on parle.

Lockhart entraîna Azrine hors de la grande salle sans qu'il ne puisse refuser, il suivit donc son professeur à contrecœur.

\- Ah, Azrine, repris Lockhart une fois dans les escaliers, commencer à signer des autographes à ce stade de ta carrière n'est pas une bonne chose. Les gens pourraient s'imaginer que tu as la grosse tête. Un jour viendra où tu pourras faire ce genre de chose librement, mais ce moment n'est pas encore venu.

Lockhart continua son monologue sur la célébrité tout le long du chemin, ce qui fatigua Azrine, qui se demandait comment on pouvait aimer ce type. Fort heureusement, Lockhart s'arrêta de parler quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe, et laissa Azrine s'installer pendant qu'il préparait le cours. Ses camarades de Gryffondor le rejoignirent rapidement ainsi que ceux de Serpentards qui se moquait ouvertement du fait qu'il soit le chouchou de Lockhart. Hermione et Ron s'assirent aux côtés d'Azrine.

\- Hé, faut jamais que Colin fasse ami-ami avec Ginny sinon tu auras ton propre fan-club, dit Ron en rigolant.

\- Si jamais ça arrive, je signe ton arrêt de mort et j'aurais Lockhart sur le dos toute l'année, répondit Azrine froidement.

Lockhart attendit patiemment que tous ses élèves furent installés pour commencer son cours.

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal, commença Lockhart. Ce cours sera assuré par nul autre que moi, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais oublions ce dernier détail, je n'ai pas fait fuir le Spectre de la Mort en lui souriant.

Ainsi commença le long discours de Lockhart récitant ses récits au travers des livres et assurant qu'il saurait les former pour combattre les forces du mal. Même si la totalité des filles buvait avidement les paroles de Lockhart, la plupart des garçons, comme Azrine, n'écoutaient qu'à moitié.

Azrine avait lu la collection complète de Lockhart avec Hermione, et les récits de guerre du blond n'avaient rien d'intéressant, à part mettre en avant leur auteur, car dans aucun de ses livres, Lockhart n'expliquait comment il avait réussi à vaincre son ennemi. Au bout de 10 minutes, le professeur avait fini son discours et distribua un questionnaire à chacun.

\- Je vois que tout le monde a acheté ma collection de livre, dit Lockhart.

\- Forcément c'était sur la liste de fourniture, banane, dit Azrine tout bas à Ron qui pouffa.

\- Ce questionnaire me permettra de savoir si vous avez lu mes livres pendant les vacances. Rassurez- vous, ce ne sera pas noté, précisa Lockhart en voyant beaucoup de mines déconfites. Vous avez 30 minutes, ensuite on fera un exercice pratique.

Azrine lut en diagonale le questionnaire, mais le contenu le déconcerta, aucun question n'était intéressante. Toutes étaient du genre : " _Quelle est le plat préfèr_ _é_ _de Gilderoy Lockhart ?" ou_ bien " _Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?"._

Hermione était déjà à fond dans l'interrogation, et elle avait déjà répondu aux dix premières questions. Azrine soupira profondément et se mit lui aussi à répondre aux questions même si cela le désespérait. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Lockhart ramassa les copies et commença à les lire rapidement en faisant des commentaires à chaque mauvaise réponse.

\- Mr Finnegan, ma couleur préférée c'est le Lilas et pas le jaune, Oh je vois que Miss Granger a su répondre parfaitement à chacune de mes questions … Ainsi qu'Azrine, évidement, j'aurais me douter que tu lirais mes ouvrages avec attention, dit Lockhart en adressant un clin d'œil à Azrine ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Dean et Seamus. Qui est Miss Granger ?

\- Moi, professeur, dit Hermione en levant la main.

\- Azrine, je vois que tu sais t'entourer de gens intelligents. 10 points pour Gryffondor, vous m'impressionnez, miss Granger, hormis Azrine, vous êtes la seule à avoir tout juste.

Hermione rougit à la remarque de Lockhart, alors que le fou rire de Dean et Seamus s'intensifia. Lockhart posa les copies sur son bureau et reporta l'attention de ses élèves sur une cage couverte d'un morceau de tissu.

\- Je dois vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les pires créatures de ce monde, expliqua Lockhart sérieusement. Vous aurez des peurs bleues au sein de cette classe, mais tant que je serais là vous n'aurez rien à craindre. Restez calme, sinon vous les énerverez !

Lockhart enleva le tissu et de petite bestiole bleu apparurent, il y en avait des dizaines qui bougeait dans tous les sens.

\- Des lutins de Cornouailles que j'ai capturé ce matin, expliqua Lockhart.

Plusieurs élèves rigolèrent un bon coup, Azrine avait entendu parler de ces bestioles. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ils étaient dangereux.

\- Vous pouvez rire, mais sachez que ces lutins sont de vraies petites pestes. Voyons voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller, dit Lockhart en libérant les lutins.

La panique s'installa rapidement dans la salle, les lutins commencèrent à mettre le bazar le plus complet dans la classe. Neville se retrouva rapidement accroché au mur, alors que les lutins s'amusaient à déchirer les livres de Lockhart ou à arracher les cheveux des élèves. Azrine, Ron et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés sous leur table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je sais pas, une idée, Hermione ? Demanda Azrine alors qu'il lançait des Flipendo pour assommer les lutins.

\- Faudrait réussir à les immobiliser tous d'un coup, répondit Hermione qui décochait elle aussi des sort.

\- Immobilus ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Bonne idée, dit Hermione.

\- IMMOBILUS, dirent en cœur Azrine et Hermione alors que la baguette de Ron faisait jaillir des étincelles rouges.

Les lutins s'immobilisèrent sous l'effet du sortilège, et les élèves les remirent rapidement en cage. Lockhart eu du mal à féliciter ses élèves, il semblait totalement désemparé par la situation.

\- C'est un nul ce prof, libérer des lutins comme ça. Il fait n'importe quoi, dit Ron dans l'escalier.

\- Il a voulu nous faire entrer dans le vif du sujet, répondit Hermione. C'est un grand homme, tu as vu tous les exploits qu'il a réalisé.

\- Je sais pas, dit Azrine, mais il semblait complètement désemparé.

Azrine passa le reste de sa semaine à éviter Lockhart et subir le harcèlement de Colin. Plus Ron utilisait sa baguette, plus elle faisait des choses imprévisibles. Dernièrement, le rouquin avait même réussi à faire atterrir sa baguette dans le chapeau de McGonagall, ce qui lui valut de peu une retenue supplémentaire le week-end prochain. Ginny étudiait souvent avec Hermione, laissant à Azrine un peu temps pour lui seul, car selon Hermione, sa présence déconcentrait Ginny. Le samedi matin, Azrine fut réveillé en sursaut par Dubois qui était déjà en tenue de Quidditch.

\- Allez debout, on a un entraînement ce matin. Cette année, on va s'entraîner durement pour conserver le titre, expliqua Dubois.

\- Pff, t'aurais pu prévenir.

\- J'ai oublié de te prévenir, je sais.

Azrine se leva et pris ses habits de Quidditch et son balai à contrecœur. Le soleil venait de lever et connaissant Dubois, l'entraînement allait le fatiguer pour la journée. Azrine retrouva son capitaine au petit déjeuner, l'équipe de Gryffondor était déjà réuni, mais aussi Colin qui prit des photos des divers joueurs de l'équipe. Dubois mena son équipe jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, pendant qu'Azrine, à l'aide de Fred et George, expliquait en détails les règles du jeu à Colin qui semblait boire leurs explications.

\- Cette année, nous allons nous entraîner comme jamais, il nous faut conserver ce titre et Serpentard ne nous fera pas de cadeau, expliqua Dubois dans les vestiaires. Allez, tous en piste.

Une fois tout le monde changé et prêt à s'entraîner, l'équipe de Gryffondor se rendit sur le terrain mais une autre équipe les y attendaient.

\- Flint, hurla Dubois, j'ai réservé le terrain pour Gryffondor, on s'est …

\- Du calme, j'ai un mot de Rogue, expliqua Flint.

Dubois lut rapidement le mot de Rogue qui autorisait Serpentard à s'entraîner aujourd'hui pour former leur nouvel attrapeur.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Dubois.

\- Moi, dit Malefoy en se montrant, et mon père a fait de magnifique cadeau à notre équipe. Nous allons vous écraser.

\- Je vois que ton père sait acheter les gens, rétorqua Azrine.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Personne n'a payé pour être dans notre équipe.

\- Espèce de …

Malefoy fut retenu par Flint, les Gryffondors rirent de bon cœur face à la tête rouge vif de Malefoy. L'entraînement se déroula sans accros supplémentaires, chacune des deux équipes s'entraînant sur leur moitié respective du terrain. Le cadeau du père de Malefoy était le dernier modèle de balais, le Nimbus 2001 et leur vitesse dépassait vraiment celle des balais des Gryffondor. Dubois intensifia l'entraînement plus que prévu suite à la performance des Serpentards, ce qui creva totalement toute l'équipe.

Azrine se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor pour se reposer, mais dans un couloir du second étage, quelque chose attira son attention.

\- _Tue_ _r_ _, je vais tue_ _r_ , dit une voix sifflante.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda Azrine mais remarquant qu'il était seul.

\- _Tue_ _r_ _, je vais tous les tue_ _r_ , repris l'étrange voix.

Azrine comprit que la voix provenait de l'intérieur des murs et il se mit à la suivre au travers des couloirs quand il manqua de heurter Hermione et Ginny.

\- Azrine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hermione. Et pourquoi cours-tu ainsi ?

\- Vous l'avez entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ? demanda Ginny.

\- La voix ! Elle se déplaçait mais … je ne l'entend plus maintenant, expliqua Azrine.

\- Quelle voix, je n'ai rien entendu, moin Ginny ?

\- Euh … moi non plus, répondit Ginny gênée.

Azrine rentra à la salle commune avec les deux filles. Selon Hermione, entendre des voix, même dans le monde des sorciers, était une mauvaise chose. La douche fit un bien fou au jeune attrapeur, "Est-ce que cette voix était le fruit de mon imagination, due à la fatigue ?" se demanda-il. Il eut peu de temps pour s'en inquiéter lors du mois de septembre, car les cours s'intensifièrent, comme les devoirs. La réputation qu'Azrine s'était forgée en première année n'avait pas changé, ce qui l'aida à se concentrer sur ses études.

Halloween arriva rapidement, le château fut décoré en conséquence et cette année, Azrine et Hermione espérait qu'aucun troll ne viendrait s'inviter à la fête. Ron avait purgé sa retenue avec Rusard, il dut nettoyer tous les trophées présents dans la salle des trophées. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient amusé le jour d'Halloween à placer des surprises pour Rusard dans tout le château, ayant pour but de le faire cavaler après des Pétards Surprises du Docteur Flibuse.

Le banquet se déroula sans accrocs particuliers, Lockhart porta toujours son attention sur Azrine et certains Gryffondors, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les Serpentard une fois de plus. Le blond entraîna le jeune Gryffondor dehors avant la fin du banquet pour l'emmener dans son bureau, il avait soit- disant quelque chose à lui montrer.

\- Entre, Azrine, entre, j'ai quelque chose de bien à te montrer, expliqua Lockhart dans son bureau.

Le bureau de Lockhart était rempli de cadre photo le représentant, il y avait aussi une énorme garde-robe et sur son bureau, des piles d'enveloppe.

\- J'ai reçu ce matin un courrier de la Gazette du sorcier, une demande pour être précis. Ca fera une bonne affaire pour nous deux, une interview conjointe pour la Gazette, j'ai déjà répondu que j'étais d'accord, mais je ne peux répondre à ta place.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse une interview avec vous ? Demanda Azrine choqué.

\- Ça t'aideras à bâtir ta célébrité et cela prouverait au monde que tu suis les conseils du grand Gilderoy Lockhart

\- Je suis pas sûr que …

Lockhart coupa Azrine et se lança dans des explications interminables sur les ficelles d'une réputation bien ficelée, comment attirer le regard des autres ou encore comment gérer une interview. Au bout d'une heure, Azrine réussit à s'enfuir en refusant l'interview de la Gazette. À en juger par l'heure, le banquet devait être fini depuis peu. En se dirigeant vers la salle commune, Azrine entendit un faible murmure dans les murs, et en se rapprochant rapidement au travers des couloirs, il reconnut la voix sifflante qu'il avait entendue en septembre.

\- _Tuer … déchirer … je vais tous les tue_ _r._

Azrine suivit encore une fois la voix. Il aperçut au loin Ron et Hermione qui semblait le chercher, mais ne leur prêta pas attention quand ils essayèrent de l'intercepter. La voix s'éloignait de plus en plus, impossible de la suivre précisément, ce qui poussa Azrine à s'arrêter au beau milieu du couloir, laissant Ron et Hermione le rattraper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Azrine ? Demanda Ron essoufflé.

\- Chut … Raah, je l'ai perdue.

\- Perdue quoi ?

\- Azrine, tu as encore entendue la voix ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, cette fois, elle était vraiment proche, mais elle se déplace dans les murs, impossible de la suivre.

\- Quelle voix ?

\- Écoute, Ron, Azrine a entendu une voix en septembre qui parlait de tuer des gens, expliqua Hermione, on pensait que c'était une hallucination, mais …

\- Elle est belle et bien réelle, Hermione, dit Azrine. Suivez-moi.

Azrine continua dans le couloir, espérant réentendre la mystérieuse voix. Les trois Gryffondors durent s'arrêter brusquement devant les toilettes des filles, le couloir était inondé à ce niveau.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Azrine.

\- C'est sûrement Mimi Geignard, le fantôme de ces toilettes. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps, expliqua Hermione.

\- Euh … Regardez ça, dit Ron paniqué en montrant le mur en face de la porte.

Sur le mur, une phrase était écrite avec du sang, et Miss Teigne gisait en dessous. Hermione laissa échapper un cri de surprise et recula de quelques pas pour se cacher derrières ses deux camarades.

\- " _La_ _C_ _hambre des_ _S_ _ecret_ _s_ _a_ _été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde"_ , lut Azrine. C'est quoi la Chambre des Secrets ?

\- Je sais pas, dit Ron, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'on se tire d'ici rapidement.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent partir, des bruits de pas s'approchaient, c'était les préfets qui raccompagnaient les élèves dans leurs salles communes. A la vision du message de mort et de Miss Teigne pétrifiée, plusieurs cris effrayés se firent entendre. Rapidement, Dumbledore et quelques professeurs vinrent faire état de la situation.

\- Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde, les prochains à mourir seront les Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Malefoy d'un air hautain.

\- Messieurs les préfets, raccompagnez vos camarades dans leurs dortoirs, demanda Dumbledore en analysant la situation, Ron, Azrine, Hermione, restez ici, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Les élèves partirent rapidement, pendant que Lockhart se dirigeait directement sur Miss Teigne et Rusard qui pleurait la mort de sa chatte.

\- Ma chatte, ils ont tué ma chatte, dit Rusard, bouleversé.

\- Du calme, Rusard, dit Dumbledore.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, dit Lockhart, elle est pétrifiée.

\- Quoi ? dit Rusard … Ce sont eux qui ont fait le coup, j'en suis sûr.

\- Voyons, ceci est hors de portée pour un élève de seconde année, repris Dumbledore. Ceci étant, je me demande ce que vous faisiez ici.

\- Je venais de sortir du bureau de Lockhart quand j'ai entendu une voix dans le mur. Je l'ai suivi dans les couloirs et, expliqua Azrine

\- Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il nous a croisé, Ron et moi, nous étions à sa recherche, pour finalement tomber sur Miss Teigne, poursuivis Hermione.

\- Je vois, dit Dumbledore perplexe.

Un moment de silence s'installa, Rusard tenait sa chatte dans ses bras en pleurant, Lockhart regardait la situation d'un air satisfait alors que les autres professeurs affichaient des mines inquiètes.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, ces jeunes se sont sûrement retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, dit Rogue. Je doute qu'ils aient les capacités pour pétrifier qui ce soit.

\- Bien, vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir, dit Dumbledore. Mais je vous suggère de faire attention, surtout toi, Azrine. Entendre de telles voix peut être dangereux.

\- Que fait-on pour ma chatte ? demanda Rusard.

\- Mme Pomfresh saura préparer un philtre capable de la réanimée avec les jeunes pousses de Mandragore, expliqua Dumbledore.

Les 3 Gryffondors retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où beaucoup de leurs camarades parlait de l'incident avec Miss Teigne, mais Ginny semblait particulièrement troublé. Selon Ron, Ginny aimait les chats et c'était normal qu'elle se fasse du souci, même si ça montrait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas connu Miss Teigne. Les semaines suivantes furent calmes, la pétrification de Miss Teigne avait détruit le moral des élèves, mais ce qui inquiétait les professeurs était l'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets. Certains élèves avaient commis l'erreur de poser la question au professeur Binns qui leur avaient assuré que c'était qu'un mythe rien d'autre. Le couloir où a eu lieu l'agression était devenue la tanière de Rusard qui enquêtait jour et nuit pour trouver l'agresseur de sa chatte. Cependant cette situation profitait à certains élèves comme Malefoy et beaucoup de Serpentards qui semblait heureux de l'ouverture de la soit disant Chambre des secret. L'arrogance de Malefoy se portait sur les Sang-de-Bourbes comme Hermione ce qui manqua de peu de déclencher une bagarre dans le parc.


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'hypothèse d'Azrine

**Disclaimer :** la fic sera basé sur l'univers de Harry Potter, et tout ce que vous connaissez appartient soit à JK Rowling, soit à Coeur de Boudha dont l'excellente fanfiction _Harry Potter et les Reliques des Ainés ont beaucoup inspiré celle-là._

Je remercie toujours ma bêta-lectrice, Sai Fujiwara, qui a rendu cette histoire un peu plus lisible ;)

Note de la bêta-lectrice : le chapitre 10 arrive bientôt, mais j'ai ré-upload les chapitres 7, 8 et 9 où je me suis aperçue qu'il manquait tous les tirets.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

La salle commune de Gryffondor était calme ce lundi soir, les Serpentards avait encore humiliés des enfants de moldu dont Hermione. Azrine et Ron l'avait rejoint le plus rapidement possible dans la salle commune pour discuter de la situation.

\- Qui voudrait renvoyer tous les enfants de moldu de Poudlard ? demanda Hermione. Les professeurs sont inquiets, ça se voit, mais pourquoi ?

\- Malefoy est bien placé, mais beaucoup de Serpentards le sont aussi, répondit Ron.

\- Tu penses que l'héritier de Serpentard est Malefoy ou un de ces cinglés ? dit Hermione. Je ne pense pas.

\- Azrine, t'as bien vu comment se comporte Malefoy ces derniers temps, poursuivit Ron. C'est possible, toute sa famille est passé par Serpentard.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on prouve ça ? demanda Azrine.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Hermione. Le Polynectard, c'est une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence d'un autre pendant une heure.

\- Pas bête, comme ça, on pourra prendre l'apparence de Crabe et Goyle pour interroger Malefoy, dit Ron.

\- Oui, mais ce sera très dangereux, et il faudra violer une bonne dizaine de règles de l'école, expliqua Hermione.

\- On n'a pas d'autre solution, dit Ron. T'en pense quoi, Azrine ?

Azrine resta un moment silencieux, découvrir qui était l'héritier de Serpentard ne l'intéressait pas, il était plus préoccupé par la voix qu'il était le seul à entendre, mais c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient pour le moment.

\- On peut toujours essayer, dit Azrine, pensif.

\- Le problème sera de récupérer la recette, mais j'ai une idée, dit Hermione.

Selon Hermione, le livre qui contenait la marche à suivre était dans la Réserve et seul une autorisation d'un professeur pourrait leur permettre de l'emprunter, mais elle avait un plan. Azrine dût s'entretenir avec Lockhart en lui parlant de potion et de son pseudo-intérêt pour la matière. Le blond tomba facilement dans le panneau et délivra à Azrine l'autorisation d'emprunter le livre d'Hermione. Le samedi matin suivant, les deux garçons retrouvèrent Hermione dans les toilettes des filles, à l'étage où il y avait eu l'agression.

\- Pourquoi prépares-tu la potion ici ? demanda Ron.

\- Parce que personne ne viendra, ces toilettes étaient abandonnées avant l'agression de Miss Teigne et elles le resteront, répondit Hermione.

\- Je vois.

\- Combien de temps pour préparer la potion ? demanda Azrine.

\- Je vais me débrouiller, mais il me faudra un mois, répondit Hermione.

\- Un mois ? Mais si Malefoy est l'héritier de Serpentard, il y aura d'autres agressions, dit Ron.

\- Je sais, mais c'est la seule solution.

\- Azrine, tout à l'heure, tente d'envoyer Malefoy à l'infirmerie, dit Ron. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Toute l'école était réunie au stade de Quidditch pour le premier match de la saison, qui opposait traditionnellement Gryffondor et Serpentard. Dubois tenta d'encourager ses joueurs du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais les nouveaux balais des Serpentard étaient vraiment impressionnants et décourageaient l'équipe.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné rapidement, et Azrine se positionna en hauteur pour repérer au plus vite le vif d'or. Les minutes passèrent et Serpentard enchaînait les buts, les cadeaux de Lucius Malefoy avantageant sérieusement les Verts et Argents. Azrine tenta à plusieurs reprises de gêner la progression des poursuiveurs adverses, mais sans succès. Le score était de 70 à 0 pour Serpentard quand Azrine évita plusieurs fois le même Cognard, mais avec l'aide de Fred, l'attrapeur put souffler un moment.

\- Fais gaffe, si on te perd, c'est fini, dit Fred en dégageant encore une fois le Cognard.

\- Je sais, mais je peux rien faire si ce Cognard ne me lâche pas, dit Azrine

\- Azrine ! Derrière toi, cria Angélica

\- Azrine dût effectuer un tonneau pour éviter le Cognard qui revenait à la charge. La course poursuite avec la balle agressive dura un moment, ce qui fit rigoler Malefoy qui manqua de tomber de son balai. Azrine réussit à semer le Cognard qui, selon lui, était trafiqué. Normalement, les Cognard ne s'acharnaient sur un joueur en particulier.

\- Alors, Mogbleer, on danse ? demanda Malefoy en rigolant. Mon équipe n'a même pas besoin de mes talents pour gagner le match et …

Azrine remarqua que le vif d'or se baladait autour de Malefoy et que le Cognard était revenu. Il fonça sur le blond, le déstabilisant assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas éviter le Cognard, ce qui détruisit le balai de Malefoy à la tête et l'élimina du match. Le vif d'or était plus vif que jamais et sa trajectoire frôla de nombreuse fois les autres joueurs ou les tribunes, mais la difficulté principale venait du Cognard qui avait heurté le bras droit d'Azrine, devenu insensible.

Finalement, sur un virage plutôt serré, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor réussi à capturer le vif d'or à l'aide de son bras gauche. Il atterrit tant bien que mal en gardant le vif d'or dans sa main valide, évitant de bouger son bras droit blessé, mais le Cognard n'en avait pas fini avec lui et le chargea une fois au sol. Heureusement pour Azrine, le professeur McGonagall détruisit le ballon fou et Lockhart vint auprès d'Azrine pour examiner sa blessure.

\- Assieds-toi mon garçon, je vais examiner ton bras.

\- Ça ira, dit Azrine, madame Pomfresh réglera ça …

\- Je peux m'en charger, assura Lockhart.

L'équipe de Gryffondor ainsi que certains élèves étaient descendus pour rejoindre Azrine qui avait fait gagner Gryffondor de 10 petits points.

\- T'as réussi, dit Hermione, 150 à 140, tu as été fabuleux.

\- Merci, dit Azrine en observant les mouvements de baguette de Lockhart.

Le sort de Lockhart émis une lumière bleue claire et Azrine sentit la douleur partir de son bras droit. Visiblement, Lockhart savait faire quelque chose, mais lorsque qu'il tenta de bouger son bras, rien ne produisit. Son bras n'avait plus ni os, ni nerf, il ne sentait plus rien et ne pouvait plus le bouger.

\- Oh, ça arrive de temps en temps, mais au moins, tu n'as plus mal, dit Lockhart.

\- Vous délirez, il n'a plus aucun os ! s'exclama Hagrid. On aurait mieux fait de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh était furieuse, et on voyait que Lockhart n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire engueuler par une femme. Fred et Georges ainsi que de nombreux Gryffondor avaient apporté des friandises ou des cartes de bon rétablissement. La victoire de Gryffondor avait calmée les ardeurs des Serpentard, surtout celles de Malefoy, car, selon Dubois, Flint avait passé un savon à l'attrapeur devant son inaptitude à attraper le vif d'or.

\- Mogbleer, vous allez passez une fin de journée d'enfer et je doute que vous dormiez cette nuit. Avoir des os et des nerfs qui repoussent, c'est une épreuve, je vous l'assure.

Mme Pomfresh tendit à Azrine une potion orange, le goût était affreux et il manqua de tout recracher.

\- Ah oui, ce n'est pas du jus de citrouille. Allez, dehors, tout le monde, il a besoin de repos. Vous viendrez le voir demain, dit Mme Pomfresh en renvoyant les visiteurs d'Azrine.

Comme promis, son bras le lança toute l'après-midi, qu'il occupa à lire les nombreuses cartes de rétablissement. Celle qui le marqua le plus était celle de Ginny dans laquelle il y avait des excuses sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Miss Teigne. Hermione lui avait amené un livre qui se révéla être un bestiaire des créatures magique peuplant la Grande-Bretagne.

Sa lecture l'emmena jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, Mme Pomfresh avait apporté un plateau avec de quoi manger et grignoter pendant la nuit car Azrine ne voyait pas comment pouvoir dormir avec une telle douleur au bras. Mme Pomfresh avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de cas puisqu'elle autorisa Azrine à laisser sa bougie allumée pour qu'il puisse continuer à lire.

Le début de soirée passa rapidement, la lecture sur les loups-garous, serpents géants et les vampires occupa Azrine, mais à un moment, il crut voir une silhouette se faufiler sous son lit. Azrine posa son livre pour regarder en dessous, et il aperçut de grands yeux globuleux qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Dobby, dit Azrine, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Azrine Mogbleer, dit Dobby en se mettant debout sur le lit. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Un moment de silence s'installa, quand Dobby se décida de parler.

\- Azrine Mogbleer aurait dû écouter Dobby quand il lui avait dit de ne pas revenir à Poudlard. Je pensais que, si Azrine ratait son train, il rentrerait chez lui pour ..

\- Rater mon train ? Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as bloqué le passage à la gare !

\- Oui, Dobby voulait vous protégez et mon cognard devait …

\- Ton cognard ? dit Azrine en élevant la voix. Tu veux me tuer ?

\- Non, pas vous tuer, je veux vous protéger, car la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte une nouvelle fois et Azrine Mogbleer est en danger.

\- Une nouvelle fois ? Que sais-tu de la Chambre des Secrets ?

\- J'aurais pas …

\- Dobby ! Si tu veux réellement me protéger, dis- moi ce que tu sais, je ne fuirais pas de toute façon et si je suis en danger, ça veut dire que mes amis le sont aussi.

Dobby se calma d'un coup, visiblement les paroles d'Azrine changeaient quelque chose dans ses plans.

\- Dobby savait qu'Azrine Mogbleer avait grand cœur et qu'il mettrait sa vie en jeu pour ses amis, mais Dobby doit protéger Azrine Mogbleer.

Azrine regarda Dobby se faire une place sur la table de chevet pour y commencer ses explications.

\- La chambre des secrets a été ouverte par le passé. Il y a 50 ans de cela, une jeune fille, une élève, est morte par la créature qui habite la chambre.

\- Une élève est morte ? Comment ? demanda Azrine.

\- Selon la légende, la Chambre des Secrets contient un monstre qui doit exterminer les élèves qui ne sont pas dignes d'étudier à Poudlard.

\- Les enfants nés de moldus ?

\- Oui.

\- En quoi suis-je en danger ? demanda Azrine.

\- La dernière personne à avoir ouvert la chambre était Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Dobby paniqué.

Voldemort ! La révélation de Dobby glaça le sang d'Azrine. Si Voldemort était de retour à Poudlard et qu'il avait bel et bien ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, il était évident qu'Azrine serait sa cible, surtout depuis qu'il avait réussi à empêcher Voldemort de récupérer la Pierre Philosophale l'année dernière. Les pensées d'Azrine furent interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte de l'infirmerie, Dobby disparut d'un coup et Azrine s'allongea de façon à pouvoir regarder ce qu'il se passait. Mme Pomfresh ouvrait la marche, suivie de Dumbledore et McGonagall qui portaient un élève.

\- Posez-le là, dit Mme Pomfresh, je vais chercher le nécessaire.

\- Albus, que s'est-il passé ? demanda McGonagall en déposant le corps pétrifié.

\- Une nouvelle agression, j'en ai peur. Pauvre Colin, il semblerait qu'il venait voir Monsieur Mogbleer.

\- Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais la question n'est pas de savoir qui, mais comment … La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est que la Chambre des Secrets a belle et bien été ouverte pour la seconde fois.

À en juger par les visages des professeurs, cela les inquiétaient au plus haut point et Dobby avait raison, Voldemort avait déjà ouvert la Chambre des Secrets auparavant et il avait recommencé cette année.

Azrine se réveilla en fin de matinée, le bras totalement guéris. Mme Pomfresh fit d'ultimes vérifications avant de le laisser partir et Azrine se mit à la recherche d'Hermione et de Ron pour les informer des nouvelles de Dobby.

Il croisa Ginny à la salle commune qui semblait encore plus bouleversée, elle avait visiblement pleuré toute la nuit et ça se voyait sur son visage. Azrine la remercia pour sa carte avant de la laisser tranquille et se mit à la recherche d'un autre Gryffondor susceptible de savoir où était Ron ou Hermione.

Ce fut Neville qui lui donna l'indication, car Percy avait encore menacé Fred et George d'écrire à leur mère s'ils continuaient à tourner autour des toilettes du deuxième étage. Azrine supposa qu'Hermione devait continuer la préparation du Polynectar et il avait vu juste.

\- Azrine, tu nous as fait peur, dit Ron en le voyant.

\- Désolé, dit Azrine. Au fait, Ron tu devrais aller voir ta sœur, elle ne va pas bien.

\- Je sais, c'est à cause de Colin, elle était à côté de lui dans beaucoup de cours. T'imagines le choc.

\- Un peu, avoua Azrine.

\- La potion avance bien, dit Hermione qui se concentrait sur la potion.

Azrine dévoila les informations de Dobby et ce que Dumbledore avait dit la même nuit. Le fait que Voldemort était impliqué n'étonna pas Hermione, mais ne rassura pas Ron.

\- Si Voldemort est impliqué, à quoi nous sert le Polynectar ? demanda Ron.

\- Peut-être qu'il détient une information importante, dit Hermione.

\- Peut-être, dit Azrine.

L'arrivée des vacances de Noël fut un soulagement pour toute l'école. L'approche des festivités ébranla le sentiment de peur qui s'était installé depuis l'agression de Colin. Azrine, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de rester pour les vacances et heureusement pour Hermione, Malefoy aussi restait à Poudlard.

Le premier jour des vacances était destiné à une nouveauté, un club que Lockhart avait créé pour palier aux événements sombres. La Grande Salle fut aménagée pour l'occasion, une grande estrade installée au beau milieu de la pièce.

\- Approchez, approchez, dit Lockhart sur l'estrade.

Lockhart attendit que tous les élèves étaient présents et prêt à écouter.

\- Bien. Tout le monde m'entends, tout le monde me voit ? Parfait. Au vu des récents événements, le professeur Dumbledore m'a accordé l'autorisation de créer ce club de duel pour vous permettre de vous défendre en cas d'attaque. Le professeur Rogue sera mon partenaire pour cette démonstration.

Rogue monta sur l'estrade avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Tout d'abord les bases d'un duel, expliqua Lockhart. Vous mettez votre baguette devant votre visage, puis vous descendez jusqu'à avoir le bras tendu. Vous vous déplacez derrière la ligne dorée et vous vous préparez. 1 … 2 … 3 !

\- Expelliarmus !

Lockhart fut surpris par l'éclair rouge décoché par Rogue, sa baguette vola à quelques mètres, le laissant totalement désarmé.

\- Très bien vu, Rogue. Très ingénieux de leur montrer ce sortilège de désarmement, dit Lockhart en souriant, mais j'aurais très bien pu vous en empêcher.

\- C'est cela, Lockhart, en attendant, ne vaudrait-il pas commencer les duels ?

\- Très bonne idée.

Rogue et Lockhart mirent les élèves par pairs pour qu'ils s'affrontent, et plusieurs estrades furent installées pour l'occasion. Azrine se retrouva avec Malefoy sur l'influence de Rogue, mais Ron avec Hermione. Quand le tour de Malefoy et d'Azrine fut venu, tout le monde regardait ce duel entre les deux ennemis jurés. Azrine avait déjà vaincu Malefoy à 2 reprises en première année, mais le blondinet était confiant et il avait beaucoup de revanches à prendre. Lockhart comprit rapidement l'importance de ce duel et se plaça en arbitre du match.

\- Saluez-vous ! Dit Lockhart.

Azrine et Malefoy présentèrent leurs baguettes comme voulus.

\- Je vais t'écraser, Mogbleer

\- Humpf.

\- Mettez-vous en position.

Azrine se mit derrière sa ligne et leva sa baguette en attendant le décompte de Lockhart.

\- 1 … 2 …

Malefoy n'attendit pas le 3 et décocha un sort violet qu'Azrine dévia avec un bouclier. Un éclair rouge sortit de la baguette du Gryffondor que le Serpentard dévia facilement. Celui-ci attaqua sans répit, mais la défense d'Azrine tint bon et un seul sort bien lancé ligota les jambes de son adversaire et le fit tomber. Malefoy eut le temps de lancer un sort qu'Azrine n'avait jamais vu.

Un boa apparut sur l'estrade, et le Gryffondor en conclut que c'était un mauvais sort de Malefoy mais le boa reporta son attention sur un jeune Poufsouffle qui regardait le duel.

\- Malefoy, fait disparaître ce serpent, dit Justin.

Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais quand il vit le serpent s'approcher de Justin, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer.

\- Recule, dit Azrine au serpent en espérant qu'il reporte son attention sur lui.

À sa plus grande surprise, le serpent recula et regarda Azrine droit dans les yeux, mais tout le monde le regardait aussi, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Azrine reporta son attention sur le duel et ordonna au serpent d'attaquer Malefoy qu'il paralysa avec un Petrificus Totalus. Malefoy se figea avec un visage apeuré en voyant son serpent se retourner contre lui, ce qui fit rire Azrine.

Ce fut Rogue qui libéra Malefoy et fit disparaître le serpent, Azrine remarqua alors que tout le monde le regardait d'un air terrifié, il descendit de l'estrade en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Hermione l'agrippa pour l'attirer hors de la grande salle, son visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

\- Azrine, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Azrine perdu.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi le serpent t'a obéi ?

\- J'en sais rien, je lui ai juste parler et …

\- Ah, enfin, tu comprends. Tu lui as parlé, oui, mais en Fourchelang, la langue des serpents, expliqua Hermione. Et maintenant, tout le monde va penser que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Salazar Serpentard était un Fourchelang, et ce n'est pas un don très répandu.

\- Mais c'est Voldemort qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets et …

\- Personne d'autre que nous le sait. Écoute, je ne sais pas si ton don vient d'un lien direct avec Salazar Serpentard, mais toute l'école va t'éviter et te soupçonner. Ce don n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose dans ce monde.

Les vacances furent maussades pour Azrine. Suite à l'incident du club de duel, tout le monde l'esquivait ou le désignait comme l'héritier de Serpentard. Malefoy était le premier à attisé la méfiance envers Azrine, qui s'isola mentalement et ignora l'école entière, y compris Hermione et Ron qui semblaient être les seuls à ne pas fuir.

Le réveillon de Noël et le Nouvel An furent calmes pour le jeune Gryffondor, ce qui lui permit de faire une découverte intéressante dans le bestiaire qu'Hermione lui avait offert. En lisant en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il découvrit l'existence du Basilic. C'était une espèce de serpent géant très rare et extrêmement mortel. Leurs capacités mortelles étaient contenues dans leurs yeux, un seul regard direct et vous mourrez, mais même un regard indirect comme reflété, au travers d'un miroir ou d'une vitre vous pétrifiait à vie.

Azrine passa le reste des vacances à réfléchir à une théorie. Les agressions des agressions avaient été pétrifiées, donc il supposa que le Basilic était la créature de la Chambre des Secrets mais un détail le gênait. Le Roi des Serpents mesurait quelques centaines de mètres, impossible pour lui de passer inaperçu.

La reprise des cours fut un soulagement pour Azrine. Les rumeurs à son sujet commençaient enfin à s'essouffler et les cours l'empêchaient de trop penser à la chambre des secrets. La journée du vendredi fut calme avec l'annulation du double cours de botanique à cause du blizzard qui régnait dehors. Les Poufsouffles de deuxième années avaient profité de temps libre pour harceler Azrine, ce qui le poussa à errer dans les couloirs alors que tout le monde se tenait au chaud dans les salles communes et d'études.

Azrine ruminait encore et encore, la solitude commençait à lui peser. Il passa devant les toilettes des filles où Hermione avait enfin fini le Polynectar, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour l'utiliser. Après une heure d'errance, Azrine entendit encore une fois la voix sifflante dans le mur.

 _\- Je vais déchirer, tuer tout ce qui pue dans cette école._

Azrine suivit la voix dans les couloirs et finit par tomber sur un spectacle démoralisant. Nick Quasi-sans-Tête flottait dans les airs, comme mort, et derrière lui gisait Justin Flinch-Fletchley, pétrifié. Azrine s'agenouilla auprès de Justin, son corps était froid, et c'est à ce moment que Peeves arriva avec McGonagall.

\- Pris sur le fait, le petit Mogmog, personne ne peut survivre à ton courroux, ricana Peeves avant de faire chasser par McGonagall.

Azrine regarda silencieusement McGonagall s'approcher et examiner la situation.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici, Mr Mogbleer, mais c'est hors de mes compétences. Venez avec moi.

Le jeune Gryffondor suivit silencieusement le professeur de Métamorphose qui l'emmenait au bureau de Dumbledore. L'escalier était toujours gardé par la vieille gargouille qui ouvrit le passage à l'annonce du mot de passe. Azrine monta l'escalier lentement, par peur de se faire accuser pour les agressions, même si juste le fait de se retrouver devant Dumbledore était peu rassurant en dépit du fait que le directeur avait montré une certaine attention à Azrine.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit lentement la porte du directeur, et à sa grande surprise, le bureau était vide. Sur le bureau, identique à l'année dernière, se trouvait un oiseau au plumage rouge et or qui jeta un regard fatigué à Azrine.

\- Tu sembles troublé, Azrine Mogbleer, dit une voix rauque.

Azrine reconnut la voix du Choixpeau. Il était posé en haut d'une étagère remplie de livres en tous genres dont un ouvert près du chapeau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Je compose la chanson de l'année prochaine, Dumbledore me prête souvent ses livres. Je sens très nettement qu'une question te turlupine, dit le Choixpeau campement.

\- Je me demandais juste si tu ne t'étais pas trompé en m'envoyant a Gryffondor.

\- Oh… je vois, dit le Choixpeau pensif. Je maintiens que tu aurais pû aller dans chacune des maisons, mais j'ai décidé de respecter ton choix, car après tout, ce sont nos actions qui nous définissent.

Azrine observa silencieusement le Choixpeau se replonger dans sa lecture. Il s'approcha, pensif, du bureau de Dumbledore. L'oiseau poussa un faible cri, arrêtant net Azrine et rompant le fil de ses pensées. Le regard du jeune sorcier se porta sur l'oiseau qui le regardait fixement. En quelques secondes à peine, le volatile prit feu et le bureau se couvrit de cendres. Azrine, stupéfait, tenta de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, mais alors qu'il s'approchait lentement du bureau, Dumbledore apparut dans le fond de la pièce.

\- Bonjour, Azrine, dommage que tu viennes pour le jour de sa combustion, dit calmement Dumbledore.

\- Combustion ?

\- Fumseck est un phénix, ce sont des créatures fascinantes. Quand l'heure de leur mort est arrivée, ils brûlent et ressuscitent.

\- Azrine vit une petite boule rouge sortir de sous le tas de cendre. Le jeune phénix avait exactement le même plumage que Fumseck avant sa combustion, mais aussi le même regard qui fixait Dumbledore et Azrine.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas coupable de ces agressions, Azrine, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Cependant, je comprends que tu te poses certaines questions et si tu veux m'en faire part, je t'écoute.

Azrine resta silencieux, Dumbledore l'avait averti l'année dernière que Quirell voulait le tuer et l'avait aidé à protéger la pierre philosophale même si c'était dangereux. Azrine rassembla toutes les pièces du puzzle et entreprit de voir si le directeur pouvait l'aider.

\- Professeur, j'ai effectivement beaucoup de questions, dit Azrine. Qu'est exactement la Chambre des Secrets ? Le professeur Binns nous a seulement expliqué que c'était une légende.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment comme s'il cherchait les mots adéquats.

\- La Chambre des Secrets existe belle et bien, mais seul Salazar Serpentard connaît le moyen de l'ouvrir, et selon la légende, seul son authentique héritier pourrait poursuivre la volonté de Serpentard.

\- Tuer tous les enfants de moldus, dit Azrine.

\- Oui, mais malheureusement, on n'a jamais pu trouver l'entrée de cette chambre, dit Dumbledore.

\- Je vois, mais le fait que je sache parler Fourchelang ne fait-il pas de moi l'héritier de Serpentard ?

\- Non, ce don n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. On l'associe généralement à Serpentard et maintenant à Voldemort qui parlait aussi Fourchelang. Mais peut-être que ce don te vient de naissance ou que Voldemort te l'a transmis la nuit où il t'a attaqué.

Les mots de Dumbledore, réconfortants, firent disparaître certains doutes, mais Azrine voulait aussi faire part au directeur de sa théorie du basilic.

\- Professeur, j'ai lu dans un livre qu'Hermione m'a offert que le basilic pouvait tuer par un regard direct, et qu'en cas de regard indirect, cela pétrifiait sa cible. Comme c'est un serpent, cela expliquerait la voix que j'entends dans les murs de temps en temps.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina et un faible sourire apparut sur son visage. Le directeur se leva et commença à faire les cent pas derrière son bureau, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse. Après quelques instants, Dumbledore se rapprocha du Gryffondor et sourit.

\- Intéressant, ta théorie pourrait être juste, dit Dumbledore. Je vais prendre des mesures pour tenter de protéger les cibles isolées.

Azrine sourit à son tour, il était heureux que Dumbledore comprenne et tienne compte de son avis, mais rapidement, Dumbledore prit un air grave.

\- Cependant j'ai peur que tu ne sois encore en danger. Le dernier héritier de Serpentard connu à ce jour était Voldemort et je doute qu'il puisse être physiquement dans ce château, mais il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait trouvé un moyen pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets en étant loin de Poudlard. Je pense qu'on peut supposer que sa cible principale ne soit pas les enfants de moldus, mais toi. Par le passé, il a déjà ouvert la chambre et une élève en est morte.

La révélation de Dumbledore assombrit le moral d'Azrine, l'idée d'affronter encore une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faisait un peu peur. L'année dernière, il avait réussi à vaincre Quirell uniquement grâce à un coup de chance uniquement.

\- Azrine, une dernière chose, dit Dumbledore. Parle-moi de la voix que tu entends dans l'école.

\- C'est une voix sifflante qui parlait à chaque fois de tuer quelqu'un … oh, et je l'ai entendue à chaque fois avant une agression, comme celle de Justin et de miss Teigne.

\- Je vois, dit Dumbledore pensif. Tu peux partir, mais ne reste jamais seul à l'avenir. Je suis sûr que miss Granger apprécierait ta compagnie.

\- J'essayerais, dit Azrine en partant.

Azrine ne rencontrera personne sur le chemin menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor et cela l'arrangeait. La discussion avec Dumbledore l'avait rassuré, peut-être que les mesures que prendrait le directeur sauraient endiguer les agressions des élèves. Son arrivée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor fit taire pas mal de conversations. La salle se vida très rapidement, laissant Azrine seul. Visiblement, la nouvelle de la double agression avait fait le tour et malgré le fait que Dumbledore le croit innocent, ce n'était pas le cas des élèves.


	10. Chapitre 10 : La chambre des Secrets

**Disclaimer :** la fic sera basé sur l'univers de Harry Potter, et tout ce que vous connaissez appartient soit à JK Rowling, soit à Coeur de Boudha dont l'excellente fanfiction _Harry Potter et les Reliques des Ainés ont beaucoup inspiré celle-là._

Je remercie toujours ma bêta-lectrice, Sai Fujiwara, qui a rendu cette histoire un peu plus lisible ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Après cette double agression, la panique totale manqua de peu de gagner l'école, mais les mesures prises par Dumbledore furent efficaces et le calme revint rapidement.

L'arrivée du mois de février et des premières douceurs permit à Azrine de se balader dans le parc en solitaire. Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient les seules personnes à ne pas le fuir, mais quand il était en leur compagnie, l'ambiance était lourde, et cela l'énervait.

Hermione passait beaucoup de temps avec lui dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme d'une élèves morte dans des circonstances inconnues à Poudlard, pour concevoir un plan permettant d'interroger Malefoy. Azrine appréciait ces moments-là, ils étaient seuls et la conversation partait souvent en éclats de rire. Mimi écoutait les deux Gryffondors à chaque fois, c'était la première fois en 50 ans qu'elle avait de la compagnie qui ne la rejetait pas.

Les vacances de février étaient le moment propice pour utiliser le Polynectard, mais Hermione devait revoir certains détails. Le samedi des vacances, Azrine parcourut les couloirs seul. Même si les consignes de Dumbledore déconseillaient ce genre de comportement, il voulait être seul.

Lors de son vagabondage, il entendit des pleurs provenant des toilettes des filles. Il entra prudemment et finit par reconnaître la personne qui pleurait, c'était Mimi Geignarde. Elle planait lentement en gémissant, et Azrine remarqua qu'elle avait ouvert tous les robinets et que les toilettes seraient bientôt inondées. Mimi remarqua Azrine qui observait la scène.

\- Tu es venu me jeter des objets à la figure ?

Azrine regarda Mimi en tentant de comprendre, il remarqua un vieux livre par terre qui était vraisemblablement l'objet dont parlait Mimi.

\- Je ne viens pas te jeter d'objet, dit Azrine en ramassant le livre. Qui te l'as envoyé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mimi. Je pensais à la mort, dans cette cuvette, quand quelqu'un l'a jeté dedans.

Azrine ouvrit le livre trempé. Il était vierge de toute écriture, sauf sur la couverture où était marqué : « _Ce livre appartient à Tom Jedusor_ ». Mimi finit par ignorer Azrine pour retourner pleurer. Celui-ci la laissa tranquille pour examiner le livre en détail, mais il semblait vierge et totalement banal. En se rendant à la bibliothèque pour demander à Madame Pince si elle connaissait ce livre, il passa devant un groupe de Serpentard qui l'insultèrent.

Madame Pince fut surpris de voir ce livre dans les mains du Gryffondor. Selon la bibliothécaire, l'ouvrage avait plus de 50 ans et il était enchanté. Elle encouragea Azrine à écrire dans ce livre pour savoir à qui il devait revenir ,car Tom Jedusor était mort depuis longtemps. Le deuxième année retourna dans sa chambre pour suivre les conseils de madame Pince.

Dans la salle commune, Neville était rentré chez sa grand-mère pour les vacances et Ron et Hermione étaient occupés à préparer un plan. Azrine ouvrit le livre, tout en préparant sa plume et de l'encre.

\- Bonjour, je suis Azrine Mogbleer, un élève de Poudlard, dit Azrine tout en écrivant ces mots sur le livre.

Azrine fut surpris quand il vit l'encre disparaître pour laisser place à d'autres mots :

 _«_ _Bonjour, Azrine Mogbleer, heureux de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor et ceci est mon journal du temps où j'étais à Poudlar_ _d_ ».

Madame Pince avait raison, le livre était enchanté.

\- J'ai trouvé ce livre dans l'école. Savez-vous à qui il doit revenir ?

 _«_ _À celui qui le trouve_ ».

La réponse laissa Azrine perplexe mais une autre phrase apparue :

 _«_ _La dernière personne qui m'a parlée a eu peur de moi. Je peux te montrer certaines choses._ ».

Donc un autre élève avait trouvé ce livre et discuté avec Jedusor avant s'en débarrasser dans les toilettes de Mimi. La curiosité poussa Azrine à en savoir plus même s'il se méfiait de ce Jedusor.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la Chambre des Secrets ?

 _«_ _Rien, mais je peux te le montrer_ ».

Avant qu'Azrine puisse réagir il se sentit tomber et sa vision se troubla. Quand il fut en mesure d'analyser son environnement, il remarqua qu'il se tenait au côté d'un jeune homme qui observait un groupe de personne dans le hall de Poudlard.

Azrine reconnu Dumbledore, beaucoup plus jeune, mais les autres adultes lui étaient inconnus. Il y avait aussi un drap blanc qui semblait recouvrir un corps. Dumbledore s'approcha du jeune homme qui se tenait proche d'Azrine.

\- Bonsoir Tom, tu ne devrais pas être ici, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

\- Je sais, monsieur, mais je devais savoir si c'était vrai, dit Jedusor d'un ton neutre.

Un silence s'installa, Dumbledore et Jedusor regardèrent les autre adultes emmener le cadavre hors de l'école. Azrine comprit que le journal lui montrait un souvenir de Jedusor, peut-être que l'élève dont parlait Dumbledore était cette personne. Une fois que le cortège fut hors de vue, Dumbledore reporta son attention sur Jedusor.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui Tom, une élève est bien morte et le Directeur pourrait être contraint de fermer l'école.

\- Mais, professeur, Poudlard ne peut pas fermer. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, dit Jedusor.

\- J'ai bien peur que l'on n'ait pas le choix.

\- Mais si le responsable était arrêté, si on arrêtait les agressions, cela empêcherait la fermeture de l'école.

Dumbledore scanna Jedusor du regard, ses propos indiquant clairement qu'il en savait beaucoup sur le sujet.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me faire part, Tom ?

\- Non, professeur, répondit Jedusor calmement.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, tu devrais retourner dans ta salle commune.

Jedusor se retira sur le coup et prit la direction du cachot. Azrine eut du mal à suivre son allure, car il avait accéléré le pas. Jedusor se rendit dans une partie du château inconnue pour Azrine. Lentement, il s'approcha d'une salle dans laquelle on pouvait entendre une voix.

\- Rentre là-dedans, tu y seras en sécurité, dit la voix.

\- Jedusor sortit sa baguette et ouvrit violemment la porte.

\- Je te tiens, Hagrid, dit Jedusor en le menaçant de sa baguette. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas la tuer, mais un monstre n'a pas sa place dans ce château.

\- Aragog ne ferait jamais de mal à personne, protesta Hagrid.

\- Tu diras cela aux parents de la fille qui est morte. Je vais devoir te dénoncer. Cela empêchera d'autres victimes et la Chambre des Secrets sera scellée.

Azrine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la scène se figea et sa vue se brouilla. Quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour dans sa chambre. C'était impossible qu'Hagrid ait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Selon Dumbledore, c'était Voldemort qui l'avait ouverte quand la fille était morte.

Azrine passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à ce que lui avait montré le journal. La seule explication plausible pour lui était que Jedusor et Hagrid avaient été trompés par Voldemort. Hermione et Ginny rendirent visite à Azrine dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il irait manger. Azrine en profita pour parler du journal à Hermione et connaître son avis.

\- Azrine, peut-être que le souvenir est faux ou incomplet, dit Hermione.

\- Peut-être. Rien ne concorde avec ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, dit Azrine.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir et de lui en parler, suggéra Hermione.

\- Tu as raison, c'est la meilleure chose à faire et il connaît Jedusor, puisque je l'ai vu dans le souvenir, dit Azrine.

Azrine remarqua que Ginny était toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais il oublia rapidement ce détail pour écouter pendant le repas le plan qu'Hermione avait mis en place pour interroger Malefoy. Les Gryffondors comptaient agir le lendemain et Azrine décida de laisser Ron et Hermione s'en charger pendant qu'il ira voir Dumbledore pour le journal.

Après le repas, Azrine, Ron et Hermione allèrent vérifier une dernière fois que le Polynectard était bien en place dans sa cachette des toilettes de Mimi, qui leur avait proposé de veiller sur la potion et elle remplissait son rôle à la perfection. Sur le chemin du retour, Neville vint à leur rencontre, visiblement porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Azrine, il faut que tu viennes vite. Quelqu'un a fouillé tes affaires, la chambre est complètement retournée.

Azrine suivit Neville jusque dans sa chambre. Sa valise était complètement vidée et les affaire sur son lit avaient été éparpillées. Avec l'aide de Ron, d'Hermione et de Neville, Azrine rangea tout et découvrit que le journal de Jedusor avait disparu.

\- La personne qui a volé le journal a dû retourner mes affaires pour tenter de cacher sa disparition, dit Azrine.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Ron

\- Je l'avais laissé sur mon bureau, répondit Azrine.

\- Seul un Gryffondor aurait pu faire ça, sauf si c'est un professeur, fit remarquer Hermione.

Le vol du journal de Jedusor inquiéta Azrine, le voleur pouvait être son ancien propriétaire ou Voldemort, si le livre contenait d'autres informations sur la Chambre des Secrets. Le lendemain, Azrine laissa Hermione et Ron s'occuper de Malefoy pendant qu'il rendait visite à Dumbledore. Le mot de passe n'avait pas changé, ce qui lui permit d'accéder au bureau du Directeur qui ne semblait pas être seul.

\- Je suis désolé, Dumbledore, mais je dois l'emmener, les apparences sont contre lui, dit une voix sévère. Et puis si je ne fais rien, je risque ma place.

\- M'emmener où ? Demanda Hagrid, visiblement paniqué. Pas à Azkaban tout de même.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, il n'y a eu encore aucun mort. Il faut à tout prix éviter que la tragédie d'il y a 50 ans se reproduise.

\- Monsieur le ministre, sachez qu'Hagrid a toute ma confiance, dit Dumbledore calmement.

\- Je le sais, Dumbledore, mais les apparences sont contre lui, fit remarquer l'inconnu.

La conversation se poursuivit un peu avant que Dumbledore ne laisse partir l'inconnu avec Hagrid qui jeta un regard déprimé à Azrine. Dumbledore invita le jeune Gryffondor à s'asseoir en face de son bureau.

\- Professeur, qui était cet homme ? Et où va Hagrid ? Demanda Azrine

\- C'était le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge et il emmène Hagrid à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- La dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, un élève est mort et Hagrid a été dénoncé comme coupable, mais aucune preuve ne pouvait le prouver réellement.

\- Professeur, c'est Tom Jedusor qui a capturé Hagrid ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Oui c'est lui, répondit Dumbledore surpris. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai trouvé un livre vierge avec son nom, je l'ai montré à Madame Pince qui m'a dit qu'il était enchanté et qu'il fallait écrire dedans pour savoir ce qu'il contenait.

\- L'as-tu fait ?

\- Oui, et le journal m'a montré la scène où Jedusor capture Hagrid dans les cachots, mais aussi votre discussion sur la possible fermeture de l'école, expliqua Azrine.

Dumbledore commença à faire les 100 pas pendant qu'Azrine l'observait en silence. La mine sombre du Directeur ne l'inspirait pas du tout.

\- Azrine, où est ce journal ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un me l'a volé hier soir. Je sais aussi qu'un autre élève l'a eu dans les mains et qu'il a eu peur de ses pouvoirs avant de s'en débarrasser.

\- Je vois.

\- Professeur, qui est ce Jedusor ? Vous m'aviez dit que c'était Voldemort qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Je n'avais pas de preuve à l'époque que Jedusor avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Ce que tu as vu confirme le fait qu'Hagrid est juste un bouc émissaire.

\- Vous voulez dire que Tom Jedusor est Voldemort ?

\- Je l'ignorais à l'époque. Azrine, ce journal est dangereux, tu as eu de la chance que Jedusor ne fasse que tenter de gagner ta confiance, mais imagine s'il tombait dans les mains d'un personne facilement influençable. Ce serait terrible pour cette personne.

Pendant qu'Azrine prenait conscience du risque que représentait le livre, Dumbledore lui fit signe de partir et lui conseilla de lui remettre le journal s'il le retrouvait. Azrine passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris.

Avant le dîner, Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent dans sa chambre pour lui parler du résultat du Polynectard. Malefoy ne savait rien sur la Chambre des Secrets, seulement qu'une fille était morte il y a 50 ans. Azrine les mit au courant de la vérité sur le journal et l'objectif des vacances fut de le retrouver, sans succès.

Lors de la rentrée, Azrine dût oublier le temps d'une journée Voldemort et se concentrer sur son avenir. Les élèves de deuxième année devaient choisir les matières qu'ils voulaient étudier l'année prochaine. Le choix se révélait difficile, toutes les matières proposées semblaient intéressantes, mais il était impossible de tout choisir. Hermione, quant à elle, choisit toutes les matières et en voyant le dilemme d'Azrine, l'encouragea à faire de même.

Ron avait choisi un minimum de matière. Il avait pris les même que Seamus et ne voulait en aucun cas faire comme Hermione et Azrine. La semaine fût marquée par l'arrivée du match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, match qui pouvait permettre aux Rouges et Ors de sceller leur avance au championnat et aux Bleus et Bronzes de prendre la seconde place.

Azrine avait joué tous les autre matchs, mais il était clair aux yeux des supporters et des autres joueurs qu'il était différent. Sur le terrain, aucun joueur ne le marquait et lorsqu'il s'emparait du vif d'or, ses coéquipiers le félicitaient, mais la peur qu'il soit l'Héritier de Serpentard était toujours présente. Le match à venir ne fut en aucun cas différent des autres,

Azrine mangeait son petit déjeuner loin de ses coéquipiers, et dans les vestiaires, seul Dubois lui souhaita bonne chance pour le match. Mais cette fois, le professeur McGonagall fit interruption dans les vestiaires la mine grave.

\- Je suis désolée, mais le match est annulé, dit McGonagall.

\- La nouvelle surprit tout le monde et indigna Dubois.

\- Annulé ? Mais on ne peut pas annulé le Quidditch.

\- Silence, Dubois. La situation est grave, vous allez raccompagner votre équipe dans la salle commune. Monsieur Mogbleer venez avec moi.

Azrine suivit McGonagall machinalement. Son inquiétude monta quand il comprit qu'elle l'amenait à l'infirmerie. Sans un bruit, McGonagall l'invita à s'approcher d'un des lits occupé. À sa grande stupeur, Azrine reconnut Hermione. Elle était pétrifiée et un miroir était posé sur la table de chevet.

Nous l'avons trouvé dans la bibliothèque avec ce miroir à la main, dit McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait part de votre théorie et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit vraie.

La vision d'Hermione pétrifiée fit monter la colère en lui. Il voulait intervenir, empêchait Voldemort de nuire et surtout, lui faire payer l'agression d' Hermione.

\- Professeur, le Directeur est dans son bureau ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Malheureusement, le Directeur a été suspendu. L'agression sur Miss Granger a poussé le conseil d'administration à agir. Il sera suspendu le temps que la situation se calme.

Azrine se sentit mal à l'aise. L'année dernière, Voldemort avait profité de l'absence de Dumbledore pour tenter de voler la pierre philosophale, et là, sans le Directeur, le mage noir pourrait à nouveau faire sortir le basilic à sa guise, augmentant ainsi le nombre d'agressions sans personne pour l'arrêter.

L'agression d'Hermione calma la peur que les gens avait d'Azrine. Tout le monde dans l'école savait qu'il était proche d'elle et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. En l'absence de Dumbledore, les mesures de sécurité furent renforcées, mais au fil des semaines, les agressions se multiplierent. L'arrivée des examens fut une surprise. Azrine avait compté 13 victimes depuis Hermione et il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait organiser des examens dans ces conditions.

Mais la veille du premier examen, l'école apprit que les mandragores qui serviraient à ramener à la normale ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés seraient bientôt prêtes. C'était la première bonne nouvelle depuis des semaines. Azrine profita de son après-midi de libre pour rendre visite à Hermione. Il passa son temps à lui parler, de la situation à l'école, mais aussi de ses théories sur la Chambre des Secrets et sur Voldemort.

Azrine remarqua pour la première fois que le poing gauche d'Hermione était serré et qu'un bout de papier dépassait de sa main. Il tenta de l'enlever, mais ce fut difficile, le poing étant tellement serré qu'il faillit déchirer le papier. Finalement, il réussit à l'enlever. L'écriture d'Hermione était sur le papier, elle avait visiblement recopié un extrait d'un article de la gazette.

« _La célèbre école de magie Poudlard vient de_ _connaître_ _une tragédie sans précédent. Mimi Warren, une élève de quatrième année_ _a trouvé_ _la mort dans les toilettes, et ce, dans des circonstances mystérieuse. Le Directeur, le professeur Dippet,_ _a_ _accept_ _é_ _une enquête conjointe avec le_ _M_ _inistère pour éclaircir les conditions de l'agression. Selon certaines rumeur_ _s,_ _cette agression aurait un lien avec la légendaire et sinistre Chambre des_ _S_ _ecrets de Salazar Serpentard._ »

Le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets venait de s'éclaircir d'un seul coup, grâce à Hermione. Azrine courut vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Et si cette élève qui était morte il y a 50 ans était toujours dans les toilettes ? Et si cette personne était Mimi Geignarde ?

L'arrivée brusque d'Azrine dans les toilettes surprit Mimi qui volait tranquillement dans les airs. Azrine mit un certains temps à récupérer son souffle, ce qui permit à Mimi de se rapprocher lentement de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Mimi, intriguée.

\- Juste un renseignement, dit Azrine. C'est un peu délicat, mais, pourrais-tu me dire comment tu es morte ?

À la grande surprise d'Azrine, Mimi sourit et s'envola pour aller s'asseoir sur une cabine.

\- Tu es la première personne à me demander ça, dit Mimi. Je suis morte dans cette cabine. Je m'étais réfugiée ici pour éviter les autres élèves qui se moquaient de moi.

Mimi se tut un instant avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un parler une langue bizarre. J'ai cru que c'était un garçon venu se moquer, donc je suis sorti pour lui dire de dégager, quand j'ai vu deux grands yeux jaunes proche de ce lavabo et je suis morte.

Azrine s'approcha du lavabo désigné par Mimi. Au premier abord, il n'avait rien de spécial, le robinet ne fonctionnait même pas. Une étude plus attentive révéla un petit serpent gravé sous le robinet.

\- C'est ici, dit Azrine. L'entrée de la Chambre des secrets se trouve ici.

Mimi regarda Azrine d'un air perplexe, mais celui-ci dût lâcher du regard le lavabo suspect pour écouter une voix magiquement amplifiée.

\- Tous les élèves sont priés de regagner leurs dortoirs immédiatement. Tous les professeurs doivent se rassembler devant les toilettes du second stage.

Azrine réalisa que des personnes étaient rassemblées devant la porte des toilettes. Après un moment, il sut que tous les professeurs étaient rassemblés dans le couloir.

\- Minerva, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lockhart.

\- Le pire est arrivé, je le crains. Une élève a été enlevée. Nous avons découvert un message écrit avec du sang dans un couloir des cachots.

\- Que disait ce message ? Demanda Binns.

\- Qu'une élève a été enlevée ce matin et que son cadavre reposera dans la Chambre des Secrets, dit Rogue.

La nouvelle choqua tout le monde, et Azrine jura sur lui-même. S'il avait vu le mot d'Hermione plus, tôt, personne n'aurait été enlevée.

\- Qui est l'élève ? Demanda Chourave gravement.

\- Ginny Weasley, répondit McGonagall.

\- Nous devons prévenir Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley, dit Flitwick. Et sauver la pauvre enfant.

\- Lockhart, occupez-vous de sauver Ginny Weasley, dit Rogue. Selon vos dires, vous savez où se trouve l'entrée de cette Chambre des Secrets.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai dit, répondit Lockhart, un peu déstabilisé.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, on vous laisse carte blanche, dit McGonagall. Nous autres, nous allons protéger les autre élèves et s'assurer que tout le monde est dans les salles communes.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas, je vais dans mon bureau me préparer, dit Lockhart.

La colère monta en Azrine, il attendit que les professeurs repartent pour se diriger vers le bureau de Lockhart afin de le prévenir du danger. Il fût surpris en arrivant dans le bureau du professeur. L'expert en défense contre les forces du mal ne se préparait pas, il rangeait ses affaires.

\- Professeur, rassurez-moi, vous allez sauver Ginny ? Demanda-t-il, sans attendre un instant.

\- Euh, non, désolé, Azrine mais le devoir m'appelle ailleurs et c'est plus important que sauver cette pauvre …

\- Vous la laisserez mourir par peur ? Dit Azrine. Mais un basilic n'est rien comparé à vos autres adversaires.

\- Voyons, mon garçon, si je ne m'étais pas attribué ces exploits, mes livres se seraient moiti moins vendus.

Le Gryffondor comprit que Lockhart était un simple menteur et un lâche. Il doutait pourtant de pouvoir triompher du basilic seul.

\- Vous savez faire quelque chose au moins ? Demanda Azrine

\- Oh que oui, je maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège d'amnésie. OUBLIETTE !

Azrine bloqua par réflexe le sort de Lockhart avec un Protego qui le fit rebondir et briser la fenêtre. Il répliqua avec un Expelliarmus qui désarma Lockhart.

\- Mauvaise idée, professeur, fit Azrine en récupérant la baguette de Lockhart. Vous allez venir avec moi et nous allons tenter de sauver Ginny.

\- Mais j'ignore où se trouve la …

\- Je sais où elle est, le coupa Azrine froidement.

Le Gryffondor conduisit son professeur sous la menace dans les toilettes de Mimi. Il bouillait de colère, Voldemort s'était attaqué à Hermione et avait enlevé Ginny, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

En arrivant dans les toilettes, il pût lire sur le visage de Lockhart et de Mimi de la peur, mais aussi de l'inquiétude envers Azrine. Mais ce dernier s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était vaincre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. Azrine prononça quelques mots en Fourchelangue ce qui ouvrit une vue sur un trou large et d'une profondeur inconnue.

\- Félicitations, Azrine, mais …

\- Passez devant, dit Azrine froidement. Tenez votre baguette. Si c'est sans danger, envoyez une gerbe d'étincelles vertes. Pas de coup fourré, professeur.

Sans un mot de plus, Lockhart se dirigea vers le trou. Azrine le poussa avec sa baguette pour le faire tomber, ce qui fit rigoler faiblement Mimi. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière verte illumina le trou, donnant le signal de la descente à Azrine.

\- Azrine, si jamais tu meurs et que tu deviens un fantôme, tu pourras partager ces toilettes avec moi, dit Mimi en souriant

Azrine sauta sans répondre et sans regarder en arrière. La chute fut courte et l'atterrissage fut assuré par un sortilège, pensa Azrine, car sa vitesse fut ralentie à l'approche du sol. Un éclair rouge jaillit d'un coin de pièce où il avait atterrit, mais le manqua de peu. À l'aide des torches sur les murs, Azrine localisa Lockhart, qui avait un petit sourire satisfait.

Celui-ci voulu parler, mais le Gryffondor était à bout de nerf et lança un sort qui força Lockhart à esquiver. L'échange de sorts fut court, car un sortilège d'amnésie de Lockhart finit par être dévié par Azrine et retourné à l'envoyeur. Azrine se rapprocha lentement de son professeur et le désarma. Malgré ça, Lockhart mit du temps à se remettre du sortilège.

\- Bonjour, dit Lockhart, l'air perdu. Où suis-je ? Et qui es tu ?

Le sortilège d'amnésie avait parfaitement fonctionné sur le célèbre blond. Azrine lui lança un Petrificus Totalus pour l'immobiliser le temps qu'il sauve Ginny. Il le laissa derrière lui et s'engagea dans une large canalisation. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il arriva dans une salle assez large, où une peau de serpent occupait la majeure partie de l'espace. La mue du basilic mesurait plus d'une centaine de mètres. Une porte ornée de serpent se trouvait au fond de la salle. Un simple mot en Fourchelangue libérera le passage menant à une salle immense.

Azrine progressa lentement, la pièce semblait être creusée dans la roche. Des canalisations débouchaient tout autour. Azrine suivait l'unique chemin qui n'était pas sous l'eau. Il finit par arrivé sur une plate-forme ronde où Ginny était allongée au centre, le journal de Jedusor à ses côtés.

\- Ginny ? Tu m'entends ? Demanda Azrine, accroupi à ses cotes.

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas, dit une voix familière.

\- Azrine reconnut Tom Jedusor, il se releva et se prépara au combat.

\- Vous ! Qu'avez-vous fait à Ginny ? Demanda Azrine énervé.

\- Moi, rien, c'est mon journal. Cette petite sotte a cru bon d'écrire ses petits secrets dedans.

Jedusor marqua une pause pour observer plus attentivement Azrine.

\- Ta baguette te sera inutile contre moi, dit Jedusor.

\- Avec vous, on ne sait jamais, répondit Azrine en lançant un sort qui traversa Jedusor.

\- C'est donc là les pouvoirs du Survivant ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas réel, dit Azrine. Je vous ai vaincu l'année dernière. Je sortirais Ginny d'ici et Dumbledore reviendra quand tout le monde saura que vous êtes impliqué.

\- J'ai chassé Dumbledore par mon simple souvenir, et quand cette gamine sera morte, je ressusciterais et Lord Voldemort reviendra plus fort que jamais.

\- Je vous en empêcherais. Dumbledore m'a fait confiance l'année dernière pour vous stopper et je recommencerais cette année !

\- Ce n'est pas un enfant qui vaincra le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, dit Voldemort. Comment un bébé a-t-il pu me vaincre ? Ce soir, nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Serpentard à Azrine Mogbleer, le survivant.

Voldemort appela le Basilic à l'aide du Fourchelangue. Azrine se mit à courir pour s'éloigner du serpent géant. Ses sorts ne pouvaient blesser Voldemort et il ne savait pas comment vaincre son animal sans le regarder. Le Roi des Serpents poursuivit Azrine dans le labyrinthe que créait le circuit de canalisation. Fort heureusement pour lui, le basilic avait pas mal de mètres de retard, mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Azrine revint complètement au hasard dans la pièce où Voldemort regardait le combat. À court d'idées, il se sentit désespéré, aucun plan et aucune sortie. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix du basilic qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Heureusement, un cri strident stoppa le serpent géant dans son attaque, sauvant ainsi le Gryffondor. Fumseck déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête d'Azrine avant de s'attaquer au basilic. Le temps qu'Azrine enlève le chapeau magique, il entendit Voldemort hurler de mécontentement.

\- Tu as de la chance, ton oiseau de malheur a crevé les yeux de mon basilic, dit Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas ce vieux chapeau qui va t'aider.

Azrine constata par lui-même que les yeux du basilic étaient crevés, mais malgré cet avantage certain, il ne voyait pas comment vaincre ce serpent géant. À ce moment, le Choixpeau s'alourdit d'un seul coup et Azrine vit une garde d'épée dorée dépassée. Il tira de toute ses forces sur la garde et l'épée sortit facilement. Elle était décorée de multiples pierres précieuses et elle était étrangement légère.

Sans prévenir, le basilic attaqua directement Azrine, qui eut seulement le réflexe de tendre l'épée, stoppant ainsi l'attaque. Un cri de douleur provint du basilic à cause de l'épée qui lui transperça le cerveau, mais Azrine sentit une vive douleur dans le bras droit et le venin du basilic qui rentrait dans son sang. Le Roi des Serpents s'écroula sur le côté, faisant tomber Azrine sur un genou. Celui-ci dégagea son bras de la gueule du serpent géant. En se relevant, il récupéra l'épée et se dirigea vers Jedusor qui semblait heureux de la tournure des événements.

\- Le venin du basilic est puissant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras mort dans moins de 10 minutes, et d'ici là, ton amie sera morte elle aussi et je serais enfin complet.

Azrine se sentait de plus en plus faible. Ses jambes finirent par s'engourdir, le laissant s'écrouler à côté de Ginny.

\- Contemple ce que Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, peut faire avec un simple journal et une petite idiote.

Le journal ! Azrine comprit le danger dont parlait Dumbledore à propos du journal. Voldemort avait manifestement enchanté ce journal pour manipuler un lecteur peu averti et ressusciter avec un rituel ou un enchantement de magie noire. Azrine se redressa sur ses genoux et pris le journal qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Jedusor inquiet.

\- Je vous arrête, répondit Azrine faiblement.

Voldemort observa, impuissant, Azrine planter l'épée du Choixpeau dans le journal. Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans la Chambre des secrets et le Gryffondor vit le mage noir disparaître lentement. Il se laissa tomber, l'effort de la victoire l'ayant vidé de ses forces. Le poison le menait au bord de l'inconscience, il sentit Ginny bouger et parler, mais il fut incapable de répondre. Ginny le secoua pour le réveiller, mais il sombrait dans les ténèbres.

Azrine finit par reprendre conscience. Il se sentait trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux ou bouger, mais il se sentait au chaud et en sécurité. Une légère odeur de chocolat flottait dans l'air, ce qui le rassura. Il supposa que quelqu'un était venu le chercher et l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie, mais peut-être que c'était un simple rêve. C'est sur cette idée qu'il sombra une fois de plus dans l'inconscience.

Une voix familière tira Azrine de son sommeil, il y reconnut Dumbledore, puis Hermione. Cette fois-ci, il avait suffisamment de force pour ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Il était bel et bien à l'infirmerie, où une étrange impression de déjà vue l'envahit. Comme l'année dernière après sa victoire contre Voldemort, il y avait de nombreuses cartes de rétablissement et de cadeaux. Lorsque Dumbledore remarqua qu'il s'était réveillé, il referma la porte de l'infirmerie et se rapprocha d'Azrine.

\- Comment te sens- tu ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- Bien, répondit Azrine. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

\- 3 jours, on a failli te perdre, mais heureusement, Fumseck t'a ramené, Ginny et toi, à la surface, ce qui a permis au professeur McGonagall de te ramener ici.

\- Mais le poison de …

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Fumseck est un phénix et ses larmes ont le pouvoir de guérir. Tu es resté inconscient parce que tu étais à bout de force.

\- C'est vous qui avez envoyé Fumseck pour me donner l'épée ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Oui et non. Je lui ai suggéré de te porter assistance si jamais tu allais dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais il a agi librement. Donc, s'il est venu t'aider, c'est uniquement parce qu'il te faisait confiance.

Azrine remercia Fumseck du plus profond de son cœur. Sans lui, il serait mort rapidement contre le basilic et Voldemort aurait détruit l'école en moins de 3 jours.

\- Viens avec moi, Azrine, dit Dumbledore, j'ai des choses à te montrer dans mon bureau.

Azrine suivit le Directeur difficilement, il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré, mais Dumbledore prit un pas lent. À son arrivée dans la pièce, il remarqua le journal de Jedusor et l'épée de Gryffondor posés sur le bureau.

Ce journal est la cause de toutes les agressions de cette année, expliqua Dumbledore. Ginny Weasley a été manipulé par Lord Voldemort pour ouvrir la chambre et lâcher le basilic.

\- Voldemort aurait mis une malédiction sur son propre journal ?

\- Oui, mais je doute qu'il soit arrivé à Poudlard par hasard.

Azrine observa en silence le journal, se demandant comment Ginny avait récupéré un tel objet.

\- Monsieur, qui pourrait avoir accès aux anciennes affaires de Voldemort ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Ses anciens fidèles, répondit Dumbledore, mais à ma connaissance, une seule de ces personnes a approché Ginny d'assez près.

Avant même qu'Azrine ait pu demander qui, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Lucius Malefoy entra dans le bureau suivis de Dobby. Le regard de Dobby croisa celui d'Azrine. Visiblement, l'elfe craignait son maître et ses yeux semblaient demander de l'aide au jeune Gryffondor.

\- Directeur, je vois que vous avez retrouvé vos fonctions, dit Lucius d'un ton sec.

\- Effectivement, le conseil a jugé bon de me rappeler quand la fille d'Arthur Weasley a était enlevée, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Je vois, dit Lucius. Qui est le responsable ?

\- Lord Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore. Il a agi via ce journal, une de ses anciennes affaires du temps où il était à Poudlard. Il serait dangereux que d'autres propriétés de Voldemort tombent entre des mains innocentes.

Un silence gêné plana dan la salle. Étrangement, Lucius n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les allusions de Dumbledore et Dobby semblait désigner son maître du regard, ce qui n'échappa pas au Directeur.

\- Espérons que Mogbleer sera encore là pour sauver tout le monde, dit Lucius.

\- Je serais toujours là, répondit Azrine froidement.

Lucius sortit du bureau avec un air dégoûté et frappa Dobby pour le faire avancer. Dumbledore tendit le journal a Azrine et désigna du regard Lucius. Azrine réfléchit rapidement et finit par comprendre : le patriarche Malefoy était le seul à avoir approché Ginny, à Fleury et Bott. Ce qui signifiait que Lucius Malefoy était un adepte de Voldemort, ce qui pouvait tout expliquer. Azrine prit le journal et rattrapa Lucius dans le couloir menant à l'escalier de Dumbledore.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur Malefoy, vous avez oublié ça, dit Azrine en lui envoyant le journal.

\- Lucius Malefoy rattrapa le journal d'un air dégoûté et jette un regard noir à Azrine.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Vous avez glissé ce journal dans les affaires de Ginny Weasley chez Fleury et Bott, expliqua Azrine.

\- Ah oui ? Prouve-le !

Azrine et Lucius se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Azrine vit la rage bouillir dans le regard de son opposant.

\- Tiens, Dobby, dit Malefoy en lui jetant le journal. On y va !

Dobby regarda perplexe le journal car Azrine avait remonté le bas de son pantalon et l'elfe vit qu'il lui manquait une chaussette. Lucius rappela son serviteur, mais étant dos à celui-ci,il ne vit pas qu'il avait ouvert le journal et trouvé une chaussette.

\- Le maître a offert une chaussette à Dobby, dit l'elfe heureux. Dobby est libre !

\- Quoi ?

Lucius se retourna et vit Dobby avec une chaussette à la main. La rage de Lucius se transforma en haine en un éclair. Il sortit sa baguette de sa canne et entama l'incantation d'un sort, mais Dobby fut plus rapide et projeta Lucius Malefoy sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Personne ne fera de mal à Azrine Mogbleer, dit Dobby.

\- Sale petit con, répliqua Lucius énervé. Un jour, tu connaîtras le même sort que tes salauds de parents et ce jour est proche, crois-moi !

Azrine regarda Lucius partir rapidement. Dobby sautait de joie à l'idée d'être enfin libre. Ils retournèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucius Malefoy. Dumbledore salua la tournure de la situation. Dobby voulut servir Azrine, mais il refusa, les parents d'Hermione ne seraient sûrement pas d'accord. Dobby accepta finalement un poste à Poudlard en tant qu'elfe de maison libre.

Le reste de l'année fut très calme. Tous les élèves pétrifiés furent soignés par le professeur Chourave et madame Pomfresh. La peur qu'Azrine inspirait disparut quand tous le monde apprit que Voldemort était derrière tout ça et qu'il avait sauvé Ginny. Lockhart, quant à lui, avait perdu sa mémoire et fut envoyé à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Personne n'eut à se soucier des examens de fin d'année, car ils furent annulés par Dumbledore.

Le jour du départ, les élèves reçurent la liste des matières qui avaient été acceptées par le professeur McGonagall. À la surprise d'Hermione et d'Azrine, McGonagall avait accepté qu'ils choisissent toutes les matières, mais ils devraient passer la voir dès la rentrée.

Dans le Poudlard express, l'ambiance dans le wagon d'Azrine n'avait jamais été aussi chaleureuse. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred et Georges discutèrent des matières de troisième année au début avant de jouer à divers jeux avec les cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres ou encore d'essayer de jouer à la bataille ou tarot, jeux que seul Azrine et Hermione connaissaient. Azrine, quant à lui, passa une bonne partie du voyage à observer les autres en pensant à Voldemort et ce qu'il tenterait cet été ou l'année prochaine pour le tuer ou ressusciter.

* * *

Fin de l'année 2. J'ai passer moins de temps sur cette année et ça se voit. En me relisant je pourrait améliorer certaines choses mais me connaissant, je voudrait tout changer ^^ L'année 3 qui viendras prochainement est mieux écrite (plus de chose et plus de temps investit).

Merci à ceux qui lisent cette aventure et n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires ou des remarques.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Nouvelle rentrée

Petite note de la bêta :

Le boulet qui sert d'auteur à cette fic râle depuis je ne sais combien de temps que je ne corrige pas, mais ce chapitre est prêt depuis 1 mois et toujours pas publié... Donc, au nom de l'auteur (qui mettra sûrement un mot quand il se rendra compte que j'ai publié à sa place), je m'excuse, et en mon nom, je vais essayé de corriger les prochain chapitres plus rapidement !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Nouvelle rentrée, nouvelles menaces  
**

Les vacances d'été passèrent rapidement pour Azrine Mogbleer. Sa nouvelle famille, celle de sa meilleure amie, lui faisait aimer les vacances et même le fait d'être loin de Poudlard.

Cet été, les Granger l'avaient amené en France, à Paris. Ils avaient visité la capitale française en long et en large, mais aussi les endroits secrets des sorciers. Azrine avait tenté d'acheter ses livres en France, mais tout comme Hermione, il avait du mal avec les langues étrangères et ils avaient dû se résoudre à attendre l'Angleterre. En revanche, les parents de la jeune fille en profitèrent pour lui acheter un kit d'entretien pour balai pour son futur anniversaire.

Lors de leur séjour à Paris, Ron leur envoya un courrier leur expliquant que sa famille toute entière était partie en Égypte, car son père avait gagné à une loterie et qu'il avait enfin une nouvelle baguette. Azrine se rappela que le rouquin avait cassé sa baguette au début de l'année précédente en se battant contre Malefoy. Les événements passés avec le Basilic et l'enlèvement de Ginny avaient donnés lieu à de nombreux remerciements de la part des Weasley et Hermione ne manquait pas de reparler de la façon dont Azrine avait réussi à vaincre le serpent géant, bien que ce soit, en vérité, dû plus à de la chance qu'à une véritable maîtrise de l'épée.

À leur retour en Angleterre, Azrine et Hermione avaient reçu leurs lettres de rentrée, ainsi qu'une invitation de la famille Weasley à venir au Chaudron Baveur la semaine avant la reprise. Ils avaient aussi reçu une demande d'autorisation à faire signer pour visiter le village de Pré-Au-Lard. C'était un village sorcier proche de l'école, comptant de nombreuses boutiques, mais aussi la Cabane Hurlante, une célèbre maison hantée.

Azrine et Hermione passèrent la semaine à préparer leurs affaires pour aller au Chaudron Baveur. Avant le départ, ils reçurent un livre « vivant » d'Hagrid qui essaya de tout mordre, déplaisant ainsi à Nigentione et à Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione. Le jour même du départ pour le Chemin de Traverse, Azrine crut remarquer qu'un homme espionnait la maison, mais le long voyage lui changea les idées.

Hermione lisait la Gazette du Sorcier qui mentionnait la fuite d'un criminel : Sirius Black. D'après le journal, il était le premier à s'échapper d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers et c'était un Mangemort, c'est-à-dire un disciple de Voldemort. Azrine s'en fichait pas mal, car seul Voldemort l'inquiétait, ainsi que l'année à venir. Son attention fut captée plusieurs fois par la vision brève d'un grand chien noir, placé le long de la route à regarder les voitures. Il le vit deux ou trois fois dans tout le voyage mais la fatigue commençait à se sentir.

Le Chaudron Baveur n'avait pas changé, hormis les nombreux avis de recherche sur Sirius Black. Azrine et Hermione partageaient la même chambre, ce qui les mit mal à l'aise, mais Tom, le serveur, leur expliqua que la réservation des Weasley ne pouvait être changée. Fort heureusement, la chambre comportait deux lit superposés, ce qui rassura les deux étudiants. Ils prirent uniquement le temps de se changer avant d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain matin, les Weasley étaient arrivés et ça s'entendait, le petit déjeuner fut particulièrement animé. Ginny et Ron parlaient sans discontinuer de leur voyage en Égypte pendant que Fred et George charriaient sans cesse Percy pour sa nomination de préfet en chef. Monsieur Weasley semblait heureux de voir Azrine, mais il parlait peu de son travail au ministère, ce qui était inhabituel et Madame Weasley était plus attentive que jamais au jeune Gryffondor. Au cours de l'après midi, le groupe Weasley-Hermione-Azrine décida de faire les courses de rentrée qui, pour une fois, ne comportaient aucune fourniture hors de prix ou bizarre. Sauf peut-être le livre qu'Hagrid leur avait envoyé.

La soirée se déroula autour de jeux et de discussions sur Poudlard, les futures matières et l'actualité. Évidemment, la conversation, au grand désespoir d'Azrine, revint encore une fois sur son affrontement avec le Basilic et Voldemort et comment il avait sauvé Ginny. Celle-ci, heureusement, n'avait plus aucune difficulté à lui parler, ni à être en sa présence ce qui rendait le groupe plus soudé. La discussion repartit sur la nouvelle baguette de Ron et sur son rat, Croûtard, que la propriétaire du magasin d'animaux avait identifié comme spécial car la durée de vie normale était de 3 ans, or il en avait 15.

Puis un sujet capta particulièrement l'attention de Mr et Mme Weasley : Sirius Black. Son évasion d'Azkaban fascinait les jeunes, mais les adultes comme Percy et ses parents semblaient inquiets de cette nouvelle. Azrine observa surtout le groupe et il surprit plusieurs fois Mme et Mr Weasley discuter à voix basse et s'interrompre quand Azrine les regardait. Le brun se doutait que l'évasion de Black pouvait le mettre en danger, mais il avait vaincu trois fois Voldemort et Poudlard était impénétrable, donc il était serein.

Quand l'heure de se coucher fut décrétée, Mr Weasley demanda un moment à Azrine pour lui parler seul à seul. Il l'emmena au bout d'un couloir éloigné des autres chambres.

\- Azrine, je dois te parler de choses … sensibles, commença Mr Weasley. Le ministère veut tenir ça secret, mais selon Dumbledore, tu dois savoir ce qui ce passe.

Vous parlez de Black ? Demanda Azrine. Je sais qu'il y a un risque pour moi, c'est évident. J'ai remarqué qu'on me surveillait chez Hermione et que là, c'est vous qui me surveillez non ?

Mr Weasley écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Azrine remarque quelque chose et en déduise tout ça.

\- Dumbledore ne mentait pas sur tes capacités d'analyses, dit Mr Weasley. Tu es effectivement surveillé et ce, pour une bonne raison. Black était un serviteur de Tu-Sais-Qui et il le sera toujours. Dans son esprit, tu es la seule personne qui empêche le retour de son maître, et nous sommes certains qu'il cherchera à te tuer.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas faire, et puis, avec Dumbledore, nous avons déjoué deux tentatives de résurrection de Voldemort …

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom, dit Mr Weasley.

\- Si Black veut me tuer, il devra rentrer à Poudlard et passer outre Dumbledore, expliqua Azrine. S'il veut me tuer, il aura du mal, mais sachez que je ne resterais pas sans rien faire. Je compte bien me préparer au cas où il arrive à m'atteindre.

\- Je le sais, Dumbledore m'avait prévenu, soupira Mr Weasley. Sache qu'Azkaban est un lieu très sûr et qu'il est le premier à s'en échapper, ne le sous-estime pas. Par le passé, il a dupé tes parents, qui étaient pourtant de grands sorciers.

\- Je ferai attention, promit Azrine. Merci de m'avoir expliqué la situation.

Sirius Black voulait le tuer à tout prix, selon Mr Weasley. De plus il avait réussi à tromper ses parents dont il ignorait tout. Sa motivation pour ses études augmenta encore : s'il voulait survivre à ce Black, il devait améliorer ses capacités et ses connaissances.

Hermione l'attendait en lisant un de ses nouveaux livres. Visiblement, elle avait vu le père de Ron prendre à part Azrine et voulait un compte-rendu. Azrine lui transmit tout ce qu'il avait appris et la jeune fille ne parut guère surprise, seulement inquiète. Son meilleur ami était encore une fois en danger de mort, mais tout comme lui, elle avait confiance en Poudlard et Dumbledore. Azrine tenta de la rassurer un peu en affirmant qu'il aurait amélioré ses défenses avant que Black ne le retrouve, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un câlin et de simples mots : « _Je t'aiderai_ ».

Le câlin fut bref, mais assez long pour mettre mal à l'aise les deux amis, qui allèrent se coucher dans une ambiance gênée. Azrine se changea rapidement les idées, il ne savait pas ce que signifiait la gêne provoquée par le câlin. Il n'avait jamais connu ça et il ressentait une chose nouvelle, mais complexe, qu'il remplaça en révisant mentalement les sorts qu'il connaissait.

La semaine fut calme. Fidèles à leurs habitudes, Azrine et Hermione passèrent beaucoup de temps à lire leurs nouveaux livres de cours, tout en aidant Ginny à étudier. Ron jouait parfois avec Azrine, mais il passait la plupart de son temps avec Fred et Georges. Mr et Mme Weasley semblaient apprécier l'arrivée de la rentrée car cela signifiait qu'Azrine serait plus en sécurité qu'au Chaudron Baveur. Le jour du départ, tout le monde était près à l'heure et l'arrivée à la gare se fit avec 30 minutes d'avance, ce qui, selon Fred, était un exploit. Ils purent ainsi choisir librement leurs wagons et y déposer leurs affaires. Mr Weasley prit à part Azrine pour lui demander une dernière chose.

\- Azrine, promets-moi une chose. Quoi qu'il se passe ou que tu apprennes, promets-moi de ne jamais chercher à retrouver Black.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, mais s'il s'attaque à mes amis, je ne peux rien vous promettre, dit Azrine.

\- Je comprends, répondit Mr Weasley après un moment.

Azrine retrouva Hermione, Ron et Ginny dans la cabine et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Il remarqua une autre personne, à côté du rouquin, qui dormait sous son manteau en s'appuyant sur la vitre.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda simplement Azrine.

Le professeur R. J. Lupin, dit Hermione. Il nous a demandé s'il pouvait s'installer et il s'est endormi sans dire un mot.

\- Vous voulez qu'on se change ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Pas envie de redescendre nos valises, dit Ron. On fera attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Azrine prit place et attendit le départ du train pendant qu'Hermione montrait son intérêt pour la brève conversation avec Mr Weasley qu'Azrine lui expliquerait plus tard.

Le quai se remplit à une vitesse folle avec l'approche du départ. Ils virent Malefoy et sa bande arriver, mais aussi Seamus et Neville. À 11 heures précises, le train démarra et le calme revint dans le compartiment. Azrine passa le trajet en jouant aux échecs avec Ron, qui s'entraînait pour pouvoir le vaincre. Hermione aidait Ginny sur certains points de son programme de deuxième année qu'elle avait mal acquis.

En début de soirée, Azrine et Hermione lisèrent le livre d'Arithmancie et travaillèrent pour tenter de comprendre un maximum de choses avant le premier cours. Les deux Weasley jouaient aux cartes en finissant le reste des friandises achetées au cours du voyage quand le train ralentit brusquement. C'était étrange, car ils étaient encore à quelques heures de Poudlard. C'était peut-être une panne, mais c'était peu probable.

L'atmosphère se refroidit rapidement et du givre apparut sur la vitre du compartiment. Les lumières sautèrent, surprenant tout le monde, et l'inquiétude générale augmenta. Azrine et Hermione allumèrent leurs baguettes et le premier voulut se lever, mais une main ferme le retint.

\- Restez assis, dit une voix rauque.

Le professeur Lupin s'était réveillé, le visage fatigué, mais le regard alerte, éclairé par les lumières des baguettes. Azrine se rassit lentement, et le professeur se leva, mais une silhouette noire se présenta devant la porte du compartiment et l'ouvrit.

La vue de la créature effraya tout le monde, sauf Azrine qui fut surpris et Lupin qui était sur ses gardes. L'être planait comme un fantôme, tout son corps recouvert par un manteau à capuche en lambeaux. Une main squelettique dépassait un peu et une bouche grise sans lèvre, semblable à un gouffre, était visible.

L'étrange créature porta son attention sur Azrine et il sentit une sensation étrange, comme s'il était aspiré. Il lança un éclair rouge qui n'eut aucun effet sur son opposant, mais elle finit par lâcher prise quand le professeur Lupin déploya une lumière blanche intense qui la mit en fuite.

Les lumières et la chaleur revint rapidement dans le train, qui repartit peu de temps après. Azrine se sentait faible, la créature ne l'avait pourtant pas touché, mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Lupin se rassit et tendit à Azrine un morceau de chocolat.

\- Tenez, ça vous fera du bien, dit Lupin.

\- Azrine croqua le chocolat et se sentit immédiatement mieux.

\- C'était quoi cette chose ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Un Détraqueur. Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban et ils sont à la recherche de Sirius Black dans tout le pays, expliqua Lupin.

\- Ça ira, Azrine ? Demanda Ginny,

\- Oui, ça peut aller, répondit-il.

\- Je dois admettre, repris Lupin, que vous avez de sacrés réflexes. Être capable de lancer un sort en étant sous l'emprise d'un Détraqueur est une chose rare.

La présence d'un Détraqueur n'était pas bon signe, et le reste du voyage fut silencieux. Ron et Ginny ne parlèrent plus du voyage et Hermione lisait un livre, son moyen de passer une situation difficile.

Comme chaque année, les élèves à partir de la deuxième année prirent les diligences pour rejoindre Poudlard. Étrangement, la plupart des élèves pensaient qu'elles avançaient par magie, mais Azrine voyait distinctement les équidés qui les tiraient. Les premières années, guidés par Hagrid, arrivaient par la grotte située au bord du lac pour la cérémonie de Répartition.

L'arrivée à Poudlard apporta un regain d'énergie à tout le monde. Azrine et les autres s'approchaient de la Grande Salle quand le professeur McGonagall arriva.

\- Mr Mogbleer, Miss Granger venez me voir, appela-t-elle.

\- Azrine et Hermione suivirent McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau où Madame Pomfresh les attendaient.

\- Ah, Mr Mogbleer, approchez donc. Il paraît que vous avez encore été attaqué, dit l'infirmière.

\- Une attaque de Détraqueurs, précisa McGonagall.

\- Des choses horribles, ces Détraqueurs, quelle idée d'en poster tout autour d'une école, reprit Mme Pomfresh.

Azrine se fit rapidement ausculté par Mme Pomfresh.

\- Aucune séquelle, un peu de chocolat et ça ira mieux.

\- Le professeur Lupin m'en a déjà donné, dit Azrine.

\- Très bien. Enfin un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal digne de ce nom.

Mme Pomfresh repartit sur cette phrase, laissant le professeur de Métamorphose seule avec ses deux élèves.

\- Vous vous souvenez que l'année dernière, j'ai accepté que vous preniez toutes les options de troisième année, même si certaines ont lieu en même temps.

Azrine et Hermione acquiescèrent silencieusement.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore vous met à disposition pour cette année un Retourneur de Temps, il vous permettra de suivre tous vos cours.

McGonagall tendit un collier doré portant un sablier qu'Hermione prit avec soin.

\- Chaque tour vous fera reculer d'une heure, expliqua McGonagall. Les règles sont simples. Vous devez utiliser ce Retourneur uniquement pour suivre vos cours. Personne ne doit vous voir quand vous remontez le temps, évitez donc de croiser deux fois les mêmes personnes..

Un autre acquiescement silencieux de la part d'Azrine et d'Hermione et elle conclut :.

\- Ce sera tout.. J'espère que vos résultats seront à la hauteur. Oh, et Mr Mogbleer, suite aux événements de l'année dernière, un trophée vous sera remis lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture pour vous remercier.

\- Un trophée ? Dit Azrine surpris, alors qu'Hermione rigolait.

\- Oui, pour service rendu à l'école. C'est une distinction très valorisante, expliqua McGonagall.

Azrine repartit mal à l'aise, l'idée de recevoir un trophée devant tout le monde lui mettant la pression. Hermione se moqua ouvertement du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assoient.

Les élèves finirent par être tous installés, attendant le début de la cérémonie de la répartition. Dumbledore arriva enfin avec un trophée doré assez imposant qu'il posa sur une petite table à côté de son pupitre. Azrine maudit Dumbledore de ça, mais les autres Gryffondors se questionnaient sur la présence d'une telle récompense, aussi ornée que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons que Gryffondor avait gagné l'année dernière.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et McGonagall, suivie des premières années, entra dans la Grande Salle. Les nouveaux étaient intimidés face à la Cérémonie de Répartition, capitale pour leur avenir. McGonagall demanda l'attention de tous les élèves en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons, mais avant, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterais faire une annonce, dit McGonagall.0

Dumbledore s'approcha de son estrade avec un large sourire et son regard malicieux se posa un instant sur Azrine.

\- Bonjour à tous, avant que la Cérémonie ne commence, nous devons remercier une personne qui, l'année dernière, a sauvé la vie de l'école et de ses élèves et ce, en risquant sa propre vie. Sans cette personne, aucun de nous ne serait ici. Applaudissons tous ensemble Mr Azrine Mogbleer ! Venez ici, Mr Mogbleer.

Tout le monde applaudit, et les élèves, notamment les Gryffondors, furent particulièrement bruyants. Azrine se fraya un chemin parmi les premières années pour se retrouver à côté de Dumbledore, qui lui remit le trophée.

\- Tu l'as mérité, dit Dumbledore, de sorte que seul Azrine entende.

Dumbledore invita le troisième année à retourner s'asseoir après qu'il ait été pris en photo par un journaliste que le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas remarqué. Il déposa le trophée sur sa table et les Rouges et Ors saluèrent bruyamment cette récompense, pour leur camarade, mais aussi pour leur maison.

Rapidement, McGonagall rappela le silence et commença la longue Cérémonie de la Répartition. Azrine en profita pour observer le trophée et l'inscription « _Service rendu à l'école_ » gravée dessus. La cérémonie fut assez longue et beaucoup moins passionnante quand on la vivait en tant qu'ancien.

Une fois tous les nouveaux répartis, le Directeur reprit la parole.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est réparti, j'ai certaines choses à vous dire. Comme l'une d'entre elle n'est pas très joyeuse, autant commencer par ça avant de passer aux choses plus réjouissantes.

Un silence inquiet tomba sur la Grande salle à ces mots.

\- Au vu des récents événements, le Ministère de la Magie a décidé de poster des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban autour de l'école. Ils seront postés à toutes les entrées et les élèves ne seront en aucun cas autorisés à sortir sans permission.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets, l'agression sur Azrine avait fait le tour et beaucoup voyaient ça comme inquiétant.

\- Je vous demanderais de ne jamais approcher un Détracteur, ils ne doivent en aucun cas être contrariés ou menacés et les préfets-en-chefs recevront des instructions en conséquences. Mais rassurez-vous, ils ne gêneront en aucun cas nos activités.

Dumbledore fit une pause pour regarder un moment ses élèves.

\- Pour continuer sur une note plus joueuse, il y a deux nouvelles nominations au sein du corps enseignant. Le professeur Lupin qui assurera les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et notre cher garde-chasse Hagrid qui sera en charge des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Les applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. Azrine remarqua le dégoût que Rogue semblait porter à Lupin, son visage était haineux et son regard noir. Il avait déjà vu le Directeur des Serpentards énervé, mais là, celui-là faisait peur.

Le banquet arriva une fois que Dumbledore eut fini de parler des règles destinées principalement aux premières années, mais aussi aux anciens comme les jumeaux Weasley. Tout le monde semblait avoir chassé de son esprit les Détracteurs avec le copieux banquet, mais Azrine sentait que l'ambiance à Poudlard était plus maussade que jamais et cela à cause d'un seul homme : Sirius Black.

Le lendemain matin, les emplois du temps furent distribués pendant le petit déjeuner. Azrine et Hermione avaient tous les deux un emploi du temps techniquement impossible, mais qui devenait normal avec le cadeau de McGonagall.

Les Gryffondors commençaient avec Divination pour finir la matinée avec Hagrid. Ron tenta de comprendre comment l'emploi du temps de ses amis était possible, mais cette question fut rapidement écartée, car ils devaient trouver la salle de Divination qui se situait en haut de la tour Nord. Fort heureusement, Percy leur indiqua le chemin et ils arrivèrent à l'heure.

La salle de classe était plongée dans une ambiance mystique, ce qui surprit la majorité des élèves. Azrine, Ron et Hermione se mirent autour d'une des dizaines de petites tables rondes en attendant leurs camarades et le professeur.

\- Bonjour à vous et bienvenus dans ce cours de divination, dit leur professeur une fois que tout le monde fut prêt. Je suis le professeur Trelawney

Elle regarda un moment ses élèves d'un air perdue.

\- Dans ce cours nous allons étudier les bases de la Divination au travers de divers moyens. Cependant, je vous préviens, si vous n'avez pas le don de double vue, il y a peu de chance que vous réussissiez.

Hermione sembla outrée d'apprendre qu'un don était nécessaire pour cette matière.

\- Lors de ce trimestre, nous allons apprendre à lire dans les feuilles de thé, puis cet hiver, nous lirons dans les lignes de la main, même si les cours seront interrompus par une vague de grippe et que je deviendrai aphone.

La dernière phrase du professeur interpella certains, était-ce une prophétie ?

\- Dans le dernier trimestre, nous aborderons les signes de feux mais aussi le plus classique la lecture avec une boule de cristal et l'un d'entre nous nous quittera définitivement.

La classe se figea, la funeste prédiction de leur professeur refroidit tout le monde.

\- Mettez-vous par groupe de deux, et prenez deux tasses de thé dans l'armoire là-bas, expliqua Trelawney.

Azrine se mit en groupe avec Hermione, pendant que Trelawney remplissait les tasses de tout le monde et indiquait sur le tableau noir les pages à utiliser pour le cours.

Une fois les tasses vidées, le professeur passa auprès de chaque binôme pour voir leurs prédictions.

\- Que vois-tu dans ma tasse ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Un truc sans queue ni tête, répondit Azrine.

Azrine observa plus attentivement et à l'aide du livre de Trelawney, il réussit à interpréter certaines formes.

\- Là, je vois un cœur, dit Azrine, tu trouveras l'amour… Euh, ici, on dirait un trèfle, symbolisant une chance ou une réussite professionnelle. Et ici une croix, euh…, des épreuves t'attendent, je crois.

Azrine tourna la tasse dans tous les sens pour tenter de voir d'autres choses, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre.

\- Et dans la mienne qu'est ce que tu vois ? Demanda Azrine.

Pas mal de chose, une forme de faucon qui symbolise un ennemi mortel, mais ça, tout le monde le sait, commença Hermione. Il y a un soleil, tu seras heureux, mais aussi une sorte de crâne brisé avec un éclair au dessus.

Hermione chercha un moment dans son livre et finit par trouver.

\- Ça symbolise une disparition brutale du monde.

La jeune fille regarda gravement son ami, étonné par ce signe. Trelawney s'approcha d'eux en entendant la conversation.

\- Faites voir votre tasse, dit le professeur à Azrine.

Elle regarda longtemps la tasse avant de commencer ses explications.

\- Un ennemi mortel, voire plusieurs … dont un très ancien. Vous aviez raison, Miss Granger, une disparition brutale, pas la mort, je le crains, mais pire encore.

La classe se paralysa avec les mots de Trelawney, Azrine se demandait qu'est ce qui serait pire que la mort.

\- Ici une moitié de cœur, vous allez passer à côté de l'amour et … Ah !

Trelawney eut un haut-le-cœur et jeta la tasse sur la table.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ? Demanda Parvati.

\- Le… Le Sinistros, le présage de mort le plus funeste qui soit. Mon pauvre enfant, vous êtes condamné, je le crains.

Personne n'osa regarder Azrine par la suite. Une disparition brutale du monde et une mort proche, Azrine et Hermione se demandèrent surtout comment ces deux présages peuvent être combinés.

Le cours se finit peu après, laissant une bonne demi-heure avant le cours de métamorphose. McGonagall fut assez surprise de les voir arrivés en avance avec l'ambiance maussade.

\- Laissez moi deviner, dit McGonagall, vous avez eu votre premier cours de divination ?

\- Oui, répondirent certains élèves.

-Bon, qui doit mourir cette année ? Demanda McGonagall.

Tout le monde regarda Azrine.

\- Moi professeur, répondit Azrine. Le professeur Trelawney a parlé de Sinistros et de disparition brutale du monde.

\- Je vois. Sachez que le professeur Trelawney prévoit chaque année des morts ou autre signe funeste, expliqua McGonagall. Je n'aime pas ce genre de magie, c'est très approximatif. Tenez, l'année dernière elle n'a pas prédit l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets et les agressions mais une tempête qui aurait détruit la tour d'astronomie. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Les mots du professeur McGonagall rassurèrent tout le monde et permirent au cours de se passer dans le calme et la bonne humeur.


	12. Chapitre 12 : L'Epouvantard

**Chapitre 12 : L'Epouvantard  
**

Lors de la pause avant le cours d'Hagrid, Azrine fit part à Hermione de ses impressions sur le cours de Divination qui lui semblait bizarre. Certaines choses pouvaient coller, par exemple, des ennemis mortels, il en connaissait deux : Sirius Black et Voldemort.

Le Sinistros était pour lui un détail, il avait frôlé la mort chaque année à Poudlard et cette année ne fera pas exception pour lui. Après, la disparition brutale du monde était trop subjective pour être vraiment inquiétante. Hermione pensait pareil, mais Ron n'arrêtait pas de parler du Sinistros et du grand chien noir qui le représentait.

Azrine garda pour lui qu'il avait vu un tel chien plusieurs fois sur la route du Chaudron Baveur. En informer Ron et Hermione aurait sûrement mené à une discussion sans fin.

Hagrid attendait ses élèves devant sa cabane, où il y avait une pile de livres identiques à celui qu'Hagrid avait envoyé à Azrine et Hermione. Les Gryffondors furent rejoints par les Serpentards dont Malefoy qui semblait attendre ce cours avec impatience.

Hagrid salua tout le monde et distribua un exemplaire du _Monstrueux livre des monstres_ à ceux qui n'en avaient pas avant de mener ses élèves dans une petite clairière en bordure de la forêt interdite.

\- Ouvrez vos livres, et attendez là, dit Hagrid. Je vais chercher notre sujet de cours.

\- Et comment on les ouvre ? Demanda Malefoy froidement.

\- Vous leur caressez le dos, répondit simplement Hagrid avant de s'éloigner.

Effectivement, caresser le dos du livre le calmait suffisamment pour l'ouvrir. Hermione avait cherché pas mal de temps avant la rentrée un moyen de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès.

\- Poudlard ose mettre ce balourd prof ? Dit Malefoy. Si mon père voyait ça …

\- Arrête de te plaindre, gros bébé, dit Azrine. Si tu ne peux pas supporter Hagrid, casse-toi.

\- Ça y est, monsieur Célèbre a reçu un trophée et se croit supérieur à tout le monde alors qu'un simple Détraqueur le fait plier, répliqua Malefoy.

\- Il paraît que tu faisais dans ta culotte quand il est passé dans ton compartiment, fit remarquer Azrine. Moi je peux me défendre au moins.

Azrine remercia Fred et Georges de lui avoir expliqué la réaction de Malefoy face au détracteur. Malefoy rougit fortement, et Pansy Parkinson dût le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne déclenche un duel en plein cours.

Hagrid revient rapidement avec une créature ailée dernière lui. On aurait dit un griffon avec un plumage blanc et gris.

\- Je vous présente Buck, dit fièrement Hagrid. Buck est un hippogriffe, une créature magique très fière. Ne vous avisez jamais d'insulter un hippogriffe, ce serait peut-être la dernière chose que vous feriez.

Tout le monde écoutait avec attention, sauf Malefoy et ses compères. Azrine souhaita presque que Malefoy insulte Buck pour voir s'il savait courir aussi vite qu'il se vantait.

Le cours a pour objectif de vous apprendre à approcher un hippogriffe, expliqua Hagrid. Tout d'abord, il faut s'approcher prudemment et attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier pas. Ce sera facile à reconnaître car il vous regardera dans les yeux. Une fois le contact visuel établi, inclinez-vous et si l'hippogriffe vous rend le salut, vous pouvez approcher, sinon vous reculez lentement et passez votre chemin.

Azrine appréciait les explications d'Hagrid, elles étaient claires et simples si on écoutait, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Malefoy.

\- Azrine, veux-tu faire une démonstration ? Demanda Hagrid.

\- Avec plaisir, professeur, répondit-il en s'avançant.

Il s'approcha lentement de Buck sous les regards de tous. Comme expliqué par Hagrid, l'hippogriffe croisa rapidement le regard du Gryffondor. Le regard de la créature était puissant et ne reflétait aucune peur, c'était plutôt un regard fier et calme.

S'inclinant assez bas, en espérant que Buck lui renvoie son salut. Il sentit le regard de Buck l'analyser et l'aperçut finalement en train de s'incliner. Ses camarades applaudirent alors qu'il se redressait lentement.

\- Approche-toi Azrine, mais lentement, dit Hagrid.

Il suivit la consigne et s'approcha lentement. À sa grande surprise ,Buck se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide et le laissa lui caresser le plumage. Sa réussite relâcha la pression et il était visible qu'Hagrid était heureux que le cours se déroule bien.

Buck frotta sa tête contre le torse d'Azrine, ce qui fit réagir Hagrid.

\- Azrine, je pense que Buck veux t'emmener en balade.

\- Hein ?

Hagrid attrapa le Gryffondor pour le mettre sur le dos de Buck qui partit au galop dès qu'il fut installé.

Le cavalier en herbe s'agrippa au cou de sa monture pour éviter de tomber, mais celle-ci déploya ses ailes et prit son envol. Azrine mit un certain temps avant de trouver son équilibre. Buck survola la forêt et finit par se stabiliser pour laisser profiter du vol son cavalier.

Un sifflement se fit entendre au bout de quelques minutes et l'hippogriffe changea de trajectoire pour rejoindre Hagrid. L'atterrissage fut assez tranquille, visiblement les camarades d'Azrine étaient admiratifs de la tournure du cours, mais Azrine remarqua que Malefoy bouillait de colère.

Alors comment trouves-tu ce cours ? Demanda Hagrid, une fois Azrine descendu de Buck.

\- Parfait, répondit-t-il.

\- Trop facile, dit Malefoy en s'approchant rapidement de Buck. Si Mogbleer l'a fait c'est que tu dois être inoffensif , espèce de piaf sans cervelle.

Buck réagit instantanément à l'insulte de Malefoy. Il se rapprocha de lui et abattit sa patte toutes griffes sorties en direction de Malefoy qui recula violemment sous l'effet d'un sort. Azrine avait anticipé les propos de Malefoy et utilisé le moyen le plus simple pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse tuer. La griffe de Buck se planta profondément dans le sol et il se prépara à charger le blond au sol, mais Hagrid réussit à le retenir.

\- Du calme Buck ! Ordonna Hagrid d'un ton sec.

\- Vous voyez, cette créature ignoble a voulu me tuer, dit Malefoy paniqué.

\- Si tu avais écouté, tu n'aurais pas insulté Buck débilement, dit Azrine calmement.

\- Azrine a raison, repris Hagrid. De plus, sans lui, tu aurais perdu un bras ou pire. Serpentard perd 10 points et Gryffondor en gagne 20.

Hagrid poursuivit son cours en expliquant les habitudes de vie d'un hippogriffe, leur régime alimentaire ou même leur manière de prendre soin de leur plumage.

Par la suite, d'autres passèrent devant Buck de la même manière d'Azrine pour mettre en pratique l'objectif principal du cours, consistant à savoir saluer un hippogriffe.

Malefoy pesta tout le long de la journée, pendant que le sauvetage d'Azrine faisait rapidement le tour de l'école.

Le premier cours de potion se passa calmement, les Gryffondors avaient, pour la plupart, réussis à préparer une potion de Ratatinage, contrairement aux Serpentards qui échouèrent en nombre, énervant ainsi Rogue.

Le premier cours du jeudi après-midi était attendu de tous les troisièmes années. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal promettait d'être animées selon les dires des élèves des autres années, notamment de Gryffondor.

Lorsque les élèves s'y rendirent, la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était vidée des tables et des chaises destinées aux élèves. Le professeur Lupin se trouvait proche d'une grande armoire, qui semblait ancienne.

Il invita ses élèves à rentrer et à se tenir de telle sorte à laisser le milieu de la salle libre.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit Lupin joyeux. Comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, je suis un adepte des travaux pratiques. Sortez uniquement vos baguettes magiques et écoutez-moi bien.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre, le cours commençait comme leur avait dit les autres élèves.

L'armoire bougea brusquement, arrêtant les chuchotements et reportant l'attention de la classe sur le professeur Lupin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il. Ce n'est qu'un Épouvantard.

Ceci ne rassura personne dans la classe, Hermione et Azrine avaient lu un chapitre dans le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et savaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien… Sauf la peur de leur vie.

\- Ces créatures aiment les endroits sombres, expliqua Lupin. Vous avez la chance que celui-ci soit arrivé cette semaine. Mais la grande question est « Qu'est-ce qu'un Épouvantard ? »

Hermione leva la main mais Lupin désigna Azrine pour répondre.

\- C'est une créature avec la capacité de changer d'aspect à volonté, mais en prenant toujours la forme qui effrayera le plus sa cible.

\- Excellent, dit Lupin.

Hermione lança un regard noir, mais amusé à Azrine, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Vu votre grand nombre, l'Épouvantard ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour tous vous effrayer. Avant toute chose, je vais vous apprendre un sortilège très simple pour vous débarrasser d'un Épouvantard, mais il requiert tout de même une grande concentration. Répétez après moi … _Riddikulus_!

 _\- Riddikulus_! Répéta en cœur les élèves.

\- Parfait, mais c'était le plus facile, dit Lupin. Neville, venez près de moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

Neville rougit mais s'avança timidement vers Lupin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus peur ? Demanda Lupin

\- Le … le professeur Rogue, répondit faiblement Neville.

\- Il fait peur à tout le monde, dit Lupin amusé.

La classe rigola un peu, mais Lupin ramena rapidement le silence.

\- La seconde partie du sortilège consiste à changer l'Épouvantard en quelque chose de drôle, expliqua Lupin. Neville, comment s'habille votre grand-mère.

\- Euh … elle a un grand sac à main et...

\- Ne la décrivez pas, dit Lupin, pensez juste à ses vêtements. Maintenant, imaginez Rogue avec les vêtements de votre grand-mère.

Les paroles de Lupin étonnèrent Neville, mais il se concentra pour imaginer sa plus grande peur comme souhaité.

\- Si Neville réussit, l'Épouvantard risque de s'intéresser à chacun d'entre vous, expliqua Lupin. Je vous demande donc de penser à la chose qui vous fait le plus peur et à un moyen de la transformer en une chose amusante.

Azrine n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette question et comptait un peu sur l'Épouvantard pour le lui dire. Ron murmurait « _Il f_ _aut lui enlever les pattes_ », et Azrine devina qu'il parlait d'un animal. Lupin demanda après quelques minutes si tout le monde était prêt. Personne n'avait peur, tout le monde était pressé d'affronter sa pire peur.

\- Neville, dit Lupin en tenant la poignée de l'armoire, c'est parti.

Le professeur ouvrit l'armoire et s'écarta du chemin. Le redouté professeur Rogue sortit alors de l'armoire et se dirigea vers Neville d'un pas rapide.

\- _Riddikulus_ , dit Neville.

Rogue se retrouva vêtu d'une robe ornée de dentelle et d'un sac à main cramoisi. La classe éclata de rire et Lupin invita Seamus de passer.

L'Épouvantard se transforma en de nombreuses choses effrayantes, une main coupé, un serpent, le Spectre de la Mort ou encore une énorme araignée pour Ron. Tous réussirent à transformer leur pire peur en quelque chose d'amusant, et rapidement, le tour d'Azrine vint.

Il leva sa baguette et attendit la transformation de l'Épouvantard qui s'était retrouvé en petite voiture face à une élève de Serpentard.

L'Épouvantard prit un certain temps à se transformer ce qui permit à Azrine de croiser la regard neutre de Lupin.

Finalement, sa pire peur jaillit. Tom Jedusor apparut devant lui, ainsi que les corps de Dumbledore, Hermione et deux autres filles, dont une avec des cheveux blonds et un visage qui attira le regard d'Azrine et de Lupin.

La classe fut étonnée par la transformation de l'Épouvantard et Lupin, choqué, reporta son regard sur le visage d'Azrine, bouillant de colère.

\- _RIDDIKULUS_ , hurla-t-il.

Le sortilège créa une lumière rouge aveuglante, qui fit disparaître l'Épouvantard dans une explosion rouge.

Lupin semblait à la fois étonné par la performance d'Azrine et effrayé par l'expression du visage de son élève qui montrait une grande colère.

\- Le cours est fini, dit Lupin d'un ton neutre. Azrine a vaincu définitivement l'Épouvantard. La semaine prochaine je veux un résumé sur le chapitre des Épouvantards du livre de cours. Azrine, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

Azrine savait qu'il avait perdu un court moment ses moyens et que la disparition de l'Épouvantard avait été brutale.

Le bureau du professeur Lupin était moins bien rangé que celui de Lockhart, mais il ressemblait plus à un bureau de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Azrine, dit Lupin en fermant la porte. Que signifie la transformation de l'Épouvantard pour vous ?

\- La peur de voir Voldemort tuer les personnes qui me sont chères, répondit machinalement Azrine.

\- Et cela vous a-t-il effrayé ?

Non, dit Azrine. Ça m'a énervé.

\- Les Épouvantards cherchent à effrayer leurs cibles, mais il se peut que certaines peurs soient de puissants stimulants et c'est ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

Azrine resta silencieux face à cette remarque mais Lupin poursuivit.

\- Au début, je m'attendais à voir surgir Voldemort seul ou un Détraqueur, mais je me trompais.

Lupin fit une pause et prit un ton grave.

\- Azrine, je dois te demander quelque chose. Connaissais-tu toutes les personnes qui sont apparues ?

\- J'ai reconnu Hermione et Dumbledore, mais sinon, les autres non.

\- Je vois.

\- Professeur, vous les connaissez?

\- Oui, j'ai connus les deux autres. Elles étaient des camarades à Poudlard, mais elles ont été tuées lors de la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

Azrine comprit la réaction de Lupin, revoir le visage d'anciennes amies mortes en plein cours pouvait être déstabilisant, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elles étaient apparues.

\- Professeur savez-vous pourquoi elles sont apparues ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Lupin. Mais voici ce que je peux vous dire, Azrine : apprenez à vous contrôler. Voldemort ne reculera devant rien pour vous tuer et si vous perdez votre sang-froid face à lui, vous n'aurez aucune chance.

\- Je le sais, professeur, je l'ai déjà affronté deux fois, dit Azrine. Je veux juste que personne ne meure par ma faute.

\- On croirait entendre votre père, dit Lupin.

\- Vous avez connu …

\- On en reparlera un autre jour, coupa Lupin. Vous allez être en retard pour le cours d'Enchantement. N'oubliez jamais ce que je vous ai dit.

Azrine sortit déçu du bureau avec de nombreuses interrogations. Qui était ces deux jeunes filles ? Quelle relation avaient-elles avec Lupin ? Et comment Lupin connaissait-il son père ?

Le professeur Lupin devint rapidement le professeur le plus aimé de toute l'école. Ses cours étaient simples et efficaces, et lorsque Malefoy et sa clique tentaient de le discréditer, les autres élèves prenaient toujours la défense du professeur, ce qui mettait le blond dans une colère noire et il n'était pas le seul.

Rogue avait eu des retours sur la performance de Neville, et depuis, il enlevait des points à la simple mention de Neville ou de Lupin, ce qui permit à Serpentard de prendre la tête de la Coupe des 4 Maisons au début du mois d'octobre.

Octobre s'annonçait mouvementé, avec notamment le début de la saison de Quidditch, ce qui réjouissait Dubois, impatient de gagner la coupe pour la troisième fois d'affilée, mais aussi le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

Tout le monde savait quoi faire ce week-end, sauf Hermione et Azrine, qui ne connaissaient rien à ce village de sorciers.

Mais en attendant, Azrine passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec Hermione pour suivre le rythme intense de leurs cours. En effet, ils suivaient tous leurs cours supplémentaires à l'aide du Retourneur de Temps, mais cela rendaient certaines journées particulièrement longues et leur donnait du travail supplémentaire.

Un soir de semaine, Hermione aidait Ron sur un travail de Divination, le cours le plus ennuyeux de tous. Le professeur Trelawney présageait de nombreuses prédictions funestes sur Azrine, mais aussi sur d'autres élèves, comme pour Lavande par exemple.

« Ce qu'elle redoute le plus se produira le 16 octobre » annonça Trelawney lors de leur dernier cours, et ce jour-là Lavande apprit la mort de son lapin adoré.

Hermione prit ça comme une coïncidence alors que d'autres, dont Ron et Lavande, y virent une preuve de la crédibilité de leur professeur. Azrine, lui, ne croyait pas aux prophéties, le professeur McGonagall l'avait convaincu que Trelawney était un peu folle.

Azrine caressait Pattenrond qui s'était allongé sur ses genoux en regardant Hermione expliquer divers signes de la Divination.

\- Regarde à la page 54, tu pourras justifier la lecture de ce symbole, expliqua Hermione.

\- T'es sûr que je ne peux pas recopier sur un de vous deux ? Demanda Ron. J'en ai marre de la Divination.

Hermione fit non de la tête, obligeant Ron à sortir son livre de Divination. Pattenrond bougea un peu et fixa Ron du regard ce qui le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Azrine, peux-tu tenir ce monstre ? Croûtard est dans mon sac.

\- Pattenrond ne va pas se jeter dans ton sac, il est intelligent, répondit son ami.

Le rouquin surveilla le chat en sortant son livre, mais comme il le craignait, le monstre d'Hermione échappa à Azrine et tenta de rentrer dans le sac de Ron. Hermione attrapa son chat et l'écarta de Ron qui put refermer son sac et sauver son rat.

\- SALETÉ, hurla Ron. Éloigne ce monstre de Croûtard.

\- C'est un chat, Ron, dit Hermione, et les chat chassent les rats.

\- Peut-être, mais le tien en veut réellement à mon pauvre rat.

Ron ne pardonna pas à Hermione le coup de Pattenrond, ce qui réduisit les possibilités d'activités lors du week-end d'Halloween, qui était le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Révélations et intrusion

**Chapitre 13 : Révélations et intrusion**

Azrine, accompagné d'Hermione, suivit le flot d'élèves qui se rendait au village. Dans un premier temps ils allèrent au Trois balai pour se réchauffer un peu.

La spécialité de ce bar était la Bièraubeurre, une boisson peu alcoolisée et sucrée qui leur plut beaucoup. Ginny salua les deux amis lors de leur escale au bar, mais d'autres élèves vinrent aussi les voir, souvent pour parler ou juste serrer la main à Azrine.

Sa célébrité en tant que survivant de Voldemort avait été renforcée par ses deux premières années à Poudlard, mais aussi par son attitude en ce début d'année, et les réactions des élèves n'étaient pas étonnantes.

Alors qu'ils se baladaient dans le village, Azrine et Hermione croisèrent Dubois qui discutait avec certains élèves qu'Azrine connaissait grâce au Quidditch.

Il reconnut notamment l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, une jeune fille asiatique aux cheveux noirs : Cho Chang. Elle était douée, mais Azrine avait réussi à la battre à chaque match, même si jouer contre elle était plus dur que jouer contre Serpentard, sans qu'Azrine ne sache pourquoi. La seconde personne était Cédric Diggory, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

Le capitaine de Gryffondor remarqua rapidement Azrine et Hermione et les invita à les rejoindre.

\- Heureux de te voir, Azrine, première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Dubois.

\- Oui, on explore un peu, répondit Azrine.

\- On discutait de la saison de Quidditch qui arrive, dit Cédric. Cette année, Gryffondor aura du mal à gagner la coupe.

\- On verra ça sur le terrain, le défia Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Tu sera galant lors de notre match, exigea Cho l'air sévère.

\- Comme lors de notre dernier match, je récupérerais le vif d'or pour éviter que tu ne te fatigues, répliqua Azrine, amusé.

Dubois et Cédric rigolèrent en voyant l'asiatique prendre un air vexée.

\- Sinon, vous avez visité Honeydukes ? Demanda Dubois.

\- Non, pas encore, répondit Azrine.

\- On ne sait pas où c'est, expliqua Hermione.

\- Je peux vous y emmener, proposa Cho. Je dois acheter des bonbons pour ce soir.

\- Si tu veux, accepta Azrine.

Cho salua Dubois et Cédric et partit accompagner les deux Gryffondors au célèbre magasin de friandises.

Les filles commencèrent à discuter entre elles, de cours ou des anciens affrontements au Quidditch des deux attrapeurs. Azrine se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise, être le centre de la conversation le gênait.

Heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent enfin à la confiserie, ce qui mit fin à la conversation gênante.

L'animation du magasin était magique, avec les décorations d'Halloween qui mettaient une ambiance typique de la Fête des Morts. De nombreuses friandises au caramel, au chocolat et plein d'autres parfums attaquaient le nez des clients, leur donnant faim rapidement.

Cho montra de nombreuses groumandises à Azrine et Hermione, qu'ils achetèrent surtout par curiosité. Ils ressortirent chargés de bonbons en tout genre, et la jeune asiatique leur montra un endroit calme où se poser pour manger.

Pendant qu'ils grignotaient, plusieurs groupes d'élèves passèrent. Nombre d'entre eux lorgnaient le groupe d'Azrine et certains regards étaient interrogatifs ou amusés. Plusieurs personnes saluèrent Azrine de loin, surtout des filles. Le jeune Gryffondor était mal à l'aise en remarquant ça, et les deux filles en profitèrent pour se moquer de lui.

\- Ça va, Azrine ? Demanda Cho amusée.

\- Oui, ça peut aller, répondit Azrine alors qu'il saluait encore un groupe d'élèves.

-C'est normal que tu sois célèbre, dit Hermione. Regarde ce que tu as accompli les années précédentes, et puis, tu es celui qui a survécu a Voldemort.

Cho eut un hoquet à la mention de Voldemort mais rebondit sur les paroles d'Hermione.

\- Tout le monde t'aime bien, poursuivit Cho. Tu es le centre des conversations dès tu réussis quelques choses ou que tu envoie balader les Serpentards.

\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tout le monde me salue ou épie le moindre de mes mouvements, fit remarquer Azrine.

\- Tu es célèbre, certains t'envient, d'autres veulent se rapprocher de toi, expliqua Cho. Regarde, Lockhart, c'était pareil, même si lui était nul, et puis, entre filles, il faut dire que tu as beaucoup de succès.

A ce moment-là, Azrine prit vraiment conscience de la portée de sa célébrité, mais aussi du fait que cela le dérangeait, surtout quand les gens parlaient de lui en sa présence ou quand des inconnus le saluaient.

Sans dire un mot, le Gryffondor se leva et abandonna ses deux amies, il avait besoin d'être seul, de faire le point. En marchant dans la petite clairière de Prè-Au-Lard, il pensa aux conséquences d'une telle célébrité. Certes, beaucoup de gens l'appréciait et cela pouvait être un avantage contre Voldemort, mais c'était aussi une source de danger.

La rencontre avec l'Épouvantard avait montré à Azrine sa peur et sa faiblesse. La colère le mènerait à sa perte, selon Lupin, et il en avait maintenant conscience. En deuxième année, il avait foncé tête baissée dans la Chambre des Secrets, et sans Fumseck, il serait mort face au Basilic de Voldemort.

L'élément déclencheur de sa colère avait été l'agression d'Hermione et l'enlèvement de Ginny. Il savait que, plus il aurait d'amis, plus Voldemort aurait de moyens pour le blesser et le pousser à l'erreur.

Pendant qu'il tournait en rond en réfléchissant, Azrine croisa Lupin qui salua chaleureusement son élève et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Bonjour, Azrine. Ce n'est pas une journée pour aller mal, surtout quand on était en bonne compagnie avant, dit Lupin avec un sourire. Où avez-vous laissé Miss Granger et Miss Chang ?

\- Plus loin, répondit Azrine évasif. Je voulais être seul.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

\- On peut dire ça, j'ai surtout pris conscience de certaines choses.

\- Souhaitez-vous en parler ?

Azrine hésita, mais finit par accepter la proposition de Lupin. Il expliqua ses interrogations sur sa célébrité, et ce qui le dérangeait, mais aussi ses interrogations sur les deux camarades de Lupin apparues avec l'Épouvantard.

Lupin encouragera Azrine à donner un point de rendez-vous à Cho et Hermione avant toute chose. Il voulut refuser, mais les deux filles l'avaient suivi de loin et il tomba nez à nez avec elles.

Azrine leur donna donc rendez-vous aux Trois Balais, où il les rejoindrait après avoir parlé à son professeur.

Lupin ramena Azrine loin des chemins battus et s'arrêta non loin d'un lac.

\- Je comprends tes inquiétudes Azrine, vis-à-vis de ta célébrité et de l'arme que tu peux fournir à Voldemort, commença Lupin. Lui aussi était célèbre à Poudlard et il s'est aussi posé ces questions. Il a fini par utiliser sa célébrité pour enrôler des adeptes et se mettre en position de force afin de prendre le pouvoir. Il ne faisait confiance à personne et considérait les autres comme des êtres inférieurs.

Lupin fit une pause en regardant le lac.

\- Contrairement à lui, tu veux protéger ceux que tu aimes et non te rendre invulnérable. Ne néglige pas tes amis si tu veux les protéger. Au contraire, rapproche toi d'eux et tu sauras les protéger de Voldemort et du reste.

\- Je comprends, dit Azrine. D'où connaissez vous tout ça ?

\- J'ai combattu Voldemort pendant la guerre, Dumbledore avait expliqué beaucoup de choses sur lui pendant cette période.

\- Je vois. C'est Voldemort qui a tué vos amies ? Demanda Azrine prudemment. Et qui sont-elles ?

Lupin observa Azrine d'un air triste. Il vit que cela perturbait son élève et estima qu'il devait savoir leurs histoires.-

\- Elles étaient à Serpentard. A l'époque, toute l'école s'entendait bien. Voldemort était en train de lever une armée, mais on se préoccupait peu de lui. La jeune fille blonde s'appelait Lyssandra Deadheart. Sa famille avait bâti sa fortune sur la beauté familiale, c'était une des familles les plus respectées de l'époque. La seconde était Moira Winston, une amie de Lyssandra.

Lupin chercha ses mots pour parler de ses amies.

\- Moira était du genre hyperactive, elle aimait lancer des défis à tout le monde et mettre l'ambiance. Même si elle était un peu perverse, tout le monde l'aimait et l'appréciait. Lyssandra était beaucoup plus calme et froide que Moira, mais plus elle grandissait, plus le nombre de ses prétendants augmentait. Elle était amicale avec moi et les autres Gryffondors, mais elle ne n'a jamais vraiment montré sa vraie personnalité.

\- Que leur est-il arrivé ?

\- Moira est partie à l'étranger avant le début de la guerre et a cessé de donner des nouvelles. Lyssandra a eu un destin plus funeste. Sa famille a refusé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort et les Mangemorts les ont tué. Ils ont violé Lyssandra, mais avant de mourir, elle en a emporté cinq dans la tombe. Sa meilleure amie a perdu la tête en la voyant morte et a tué les derniers Mangemorts.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Azrine compatissant.

\- C'était une époque sombre qui a heureusement prit fin avec ta naissance. Maintenant, vous pouvez vivre librement et vous préparer au retour de Voldemort, car je suis sûr qu'il reviendra.

Azrine approuva silencieusement les dires de Lupin et une question lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Professeur, vous avez mentionné mon père la dernière fois. Vous le connaissiez ?

\- Tout le monde connaissait ton père. Il était l'élève le plus énigmatique de l'école, raconta Lupin. Il ne parlait jamais à personne, mais il était très intelligent. Avec mes amis nous avons tenté de se rapprocher de lui, mais sans succès. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, ni qui il était.

\- Il n'avait pas d'ami ?

\- Si, une fille de Serdaigle très discrète, ta mère Cindy Parte, avec qui il s'est rapproché en septième année. Ils avaient un an de plus que nous, mais tout le monde appréciait ton père car il aidait en cas de questions dans une matière. Il nous a été d'une grande aide dans notre travail scolaire.

\- Il était du genre sérieux, en gros, dit Azrine.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. Ta mère était plus ouverte et d'une gentillesse sans pareille, elle s'entendait bien avec Lily Evans.

Lupin discuta avec Azrine de ses parents sur le chemin des Trois balai. Les anecdotes de leurs scolarités lui firent oublier ses soucis un moment et il fut heureux d'apprendre qu'ils avaient été appréciés de tous.

Il retrouva ensuite Hermione et Cho aux Trois Balais. Il leur expliqua brièvement pourquoi il était parti et décida de profiter de la journée et de suivre le conseil de Lupin : ne pas s'éloigner de ses amis par peur, mais au contraire, s'en rapprocher.

Le reste de la journée se passa particulièrement bien, même si les deux filles avaient décidé de montrer à Azrine l'étendue de sa réputation en l'obligeant à se mélanger aux autres élèves.

Il passa pourtant la meilleure journée de sa vie, pendant laquelle il parla avec beaucoup d'élèves, qui semblaient heureux de le voir enfin sortir de sa bulle.

Il reçut aussi certains cadeaux, de filles surtout, et Hermione et Cho furent un peu bousculées vers la fin de la journée car certains pensaient qu'elles le voulaient pour elles seules. Azrine assura qu'il ne cherchait pas de petite amie, donc qu'il était inutile de lui demander. Il ne réussit néanmoins à retrouver le calme qu'à l'approche du banquet d'Halloween.

Il profita d'un moment de solitude dans sa chambre pour repenser à sa journée. Il avait enfin des réponses sur les deux inconnues et avait appris beaucoup de choses sur ses parents grâce à Lupin. Hermione et Cho l'avaient par la suite traîné voir les élèves, où il rencontra beaucoup de personnes qui voulaient lui parler ou juste le voir.

Azrine descendit au banquet d'Halloween de très bonne humeur. Hermione semblait ravie qu'il ait apprécié la journée et décréta qu'ils devraient désormais faire chaque sortie ensemble.

Le banquet fut, comme les autres années, incroyable. Les fantômes donnèrent des frissons à certains élèves pendant le repas. Malgré qu'il ait mangé beaucoup de friandises de chez Honeyduckes, Azrine goûta chaque plat et Ron et Hermione se réconcilièrent pendant le banquet, à la joie des Gryffondors.

La fin du banquet se fit en chanson, puis Azrine suivit le groupe des troisième année de Gryffondor pour se rendre à la salle commune sur l'air de Poudlard, mais très vite, la tête du groupe paniqua en arrivant devant le tableau de la Grosse dame.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Azrine à Neville.

\- C'est la Grosse dame. Elle … elle a disparu !

Azrine se fraya un chemin parmi ses camarades pour voir le problème. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame était bel et bien vide, mais la raison de sa disparition était évidente : on avait mis en lambeaux son tableau. Plusieurs pans de la toile pendaient, et Azrine voulut se rapprocher pour les examiner de plus près, mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

\- Minerva, demandez à tous les fantômes de chercher la Grosse Dame, demanda Dumbledore.

Azrine s'aperçut alors que tous les professeurs de l'école étaient présents et l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages, à l'exception de Dumbledore qui se montrait calme.

\- Vous aurez du mal à la trouver, dit une voix amusée.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Peeves ? Demanda Dumbledore,

\- Elle a terriblement honte, répondit le fantôme farceur. Elle est dans un piteux état, son agresseur ne l'a pas ménagée.

\- Tu as vu l'agresseur ?

\- Ho oui, monsieur le directeur. Je l'ai vu, dit Peeves en faisant une pirouette. Il a vraiment un sale caractère, ce Sirius Black !

La mention de ce nom provoqua une vague de panique parmi les élèves. Dumbledore envoya les Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle pour la nuit, où ils furent rejoints par les autres Maisons.

Le directeur chargea Percy et son homologue féminin de surveiller les entrées de la Grande Salle et de l'avertir au moindre incident. Les fantômes et les professeurs devaient, quant à eux, fouiller tout le château à la recherche de Black.

Hermione sentit Azrine se refermer. L'apparition de Sirius Black dans le château le mettait en danger.

Le Gryffondor prit un sac de couchage et trouva un coin de la Grande Salle pour y dormir. Ron, Neville et d'autres Rouge et Or se placèrent proches de lui.

Tous le monde parlait de Black et exposait sa théorie sur la manière dont il était entré dans le château.

Azrine ne trouva pas le sommeil. Toutes les heures, un professeur venait demander à Percy un compte rendu de la situation. Dumbledore fit son retour dans la Grande Salle vers 4 heures du matin. De ce qu'Azrine put entendre, Black était introuvable et le directeur ignorait comment il était entré dans l'école.

Tout le monde parlait de Sirius Black et de ce qu'il cherchait à Poudlard. Hermione et Azrine en connaissaient la raison, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ce dernier ne pouvait jamais être seul.

Percy le suivait tout le temps et quand il n'était pas là, c'était un professeur. Azrine sentit la pression monter sur ses épaules, car le premier match de la saison arrivait et Sirius Black restait introuvable.

Le professeur McGonagall voulut interdire Azrine de s'entraîner le soir avec l'équipe de Gryffondor, mais elle céda lorsqu'elle apprit que celui-ci connaissait les attentions de Sirius Black et qu'il avait proposé à Mme Bibine de les surveiller.

Le jeudi précédant le match contre Serpentard, Dubois convoqua son équipe pour leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Flint avait réussi à persuader Mme Bibine que son équipe ne pouvait pas jouer samedi.

\- On affrontera Poufsouffle à la place, expliqua Dubois, et avec Diggory comme capitaine, ils seront durs à vaincre.

Les filles de l'équipe se mirent à glousser.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dubois.

\- C'est le grand gars musclé et séduisant ? Dit Katie.

\- Je vois, dit Dubois, en comprenant. Je vous signale que ce beau gosse ne fait pas le poids face à notre attrapeur de génie.

\- Azrine a tout pour lui, répondit Angelica, mais il est déjà si demandé.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Azrine rougissant.

\- On est beaucoup à avoir des vues sur toi, avoua Alicia, mais Hermione et Cho semblent être loin devant.

Azrine ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Les filles de l'équipe gloussèrent un peu en voyant la mine de leur attrapeur fétiche.

\- On va arrêter là les histoires de romances, dit Dubois agacé, et on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le capitaine expliqua sa nouvelle stratégie et les différentes formations à effectuer selon la situation. La météo serait un facteur important, puisque ces derniers jours, le vent et la pluie avaient rendu les entraînements plutôt rudes. Si le match se déroulait dans de telles conditions, cela le rendrait plus difficile.

Le lendemain, Azrine ne pensait plus à Sirius, ni au Quidditch, la remarque d'Alicia de la veille l'avait déstabilisé. Il avait remarqué que certaines élèves voulaient sortir avec lui et il s'en fichait totalement, mais la mention d'Hermione et de Cho le mit vraiment mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il avait des sentiments envers l'une d'elles, mais même en y réfléchissant sérieusement, il était incapable de se prononcer.

Le dernier cours du vendredi était celui du professeur Lupin, ce qui aller peut-être aider Azrine à se concentrer sur ses cours et non sur ses sentiments.

La déception de la classe fut totale en voyant le professeur Rogue derrière le bureau de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Allez vous asseoir et ouvrez vos livres page 394 !

\- Mais où est le professeur Lupin ? Demanda Ron.

\- Votre professeur est indisposé et ne pourra pas assuré son cours, répondit Rogue avec son sourire narquois.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Dit Parvati

\- Aucune importance et je crois vous avoir demandé d'aller vous asseoir.

Sans un bruit, tout le monde prit place et écouta Rogue discréditer le travail de Lupin. Azrine trouva sous son bureau un morceau de parchemin portant l'écriture de son professeur préféré. Il ne comprenait pourquoi celui-ci lui avait adressé ce mot, mais il se doutait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

\- Votre cher professeur Lupin est un pitre, ironisa Rogue. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner un vrai cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Nous allons donc voir les loups-garous et..

\- Excusez-moi, mais avec le professeur Lupin, nous avions commencer à voir les Strangulots, dit Hermione.

\- Je me fiche de ce que faisait Lupin. J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor et la prochaine fois que vous parlez sans y être autorisée, ce sera 50 points.

La suite du cours se fit dans le calme, plus personne n'osait prendre la parole. La fin approchait rapidement, mais Rogue continuait toujours son cours magistral et ennuyeux

\- Pour finir, qui peux me dire la différence entre un Animagus et un loup-garou ?

Hermione et Azrine levèrent la main mais Rogue les ignora et soupira.

\- Personne, je vois. Pour pallier à votre ignorance, je veux un rouleau de parchemin entier sur leurs différences et …

\- Professeur, Azrine et Hermione savent les différences et vous les ignorez. Ça ne sert à rien de poser des questions dont vous ne voulez pas de réponse.

La classe regarda Ron étonné, il avait dépassé les bornes et il le savait très bien. Rogue se rapprocha de Ron rapidement.

\- Mr Weasley, je doute que vous soyez bien placé pour me dire comment donner mon cours. Vous me ferez deux rouleaux de parchemins et …

\- Les Animagus choisissent de se transformer en animaux, dit Azrine. Alors que le loup-garou n'a pas le choix. Et comme vous remplacez le professeur Lupin, je doute que vous puissiez donner des devoirs dans une matière que vous n'enseignez pas. Le professeur Lupin nous a fait part de certaines règles de l'école.

Rogue était à deux doigts d'exploser de colère, mais visiblement, Azrine avait raison. Rogue se contenta de donner une retenue à Azrine avant de laisser partir ses élèves. Hermione fut surpris de la réaction du directeur de Serpentard et du calme du Gryffondor.

Azrine lui montra à la sortie du cours le mot de Lupin qui confirmait ses paroles, mais aussi que Rogue ne pouvait punir Azrine pour lui avoir rappelé les règles de l'école.

Le grand jour était arrivé, et le premier match de Quidditch de la saison serait difficile. Un énorme orage allait pimenter cette partie et Azrine savait que, par ce temps, il allait être dur de trouver le vif d'or.

Lors du petit déjeuner, Lupin lui adressa ses félicitations pour le cours avec Rogue et surtout bonne chance pour le match.

Dubois ne tenait pas en place, comme tous les supporters. Cho retrouva Azrine pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle avait des habits aux couleurs de Gryffondor ce qui était surprenant de sa part, car elle avait toujours montré un faible pour Cédric à la connaissance d'Azrine.

L'attrapeur finit rapidement son repas pour se rendre au stade pour se préparer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir de la salle, il croisa Rogue qui était vraiment en colère.

\- Mogbleer, bonne chance pour ce match. Ce serait dommage que ce temps crée un accident funeste.

Azrine se doutait que Rogue allait le détester, mais pas à ce point. Il reprit son chemin, mais une voix familier l'appela.

\- Azrine, attends.

Cédric vint se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- J'aimerais te parler deux minutes pour le match, dit Cédric

\- De quoi en particulier ?

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais joué dans ces conditions et j'aimerais te donner une astuce pour le match.

La volonté de Cédric surprit Azrine, pourquoi aider son adversaire sachant que ça peut vous coûter la victoire ?

\- Utilise ce sort, Impervius, sur tes lunettes de protection. Ça te permettra de voir sous la pluie.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

\- Un peu compliqué, mais disons que Cho m'a convaincu de te mettre à armes égales.

L'explication de Cédric surprit Azrine. Cho était juste une adversaire de Quidditch et une amie qu'il voyait de temps en temps, mais peut-être cela n'avait rien a voir avec lui.

\- Vous entretenez quelle relation vous deux ?

\- Ha. On se connaît depuis qu'on est jeunes. Nos parents s'entendent bien donc …

Cédric était amusé par l'insinuation de son homologue attrapeur.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec elle, dit Cédric amusé. De plus, si c'était le cas, elle ne soutiendrait pas Gryffondor.

\- Je comprends pas non plus pourquoi elle nous soutient cette année, dit Azrine

\- Allons, Azrine, c'est pourtant évident.

Cédric fut étonné de voir l'interrogation sur le visage d'Azrine. Il rigola un moment avant de se calmer.

\- Oh, mon pauvre ami. Tu es peut-être très intelligent et doué de nombreux domaines, mais je pense qu'il y en a au moins un où tu n'as aucun talent.

Les mots de Cédric le travaillèrent sur le chemin du stade. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il était nul, Cho semblait soutenir Gryffondor pour une bonne raison mais Azrine n'en voyait pas.

A l'approche du début du match Azrine se concentra sur les heures à venir. Visiblement, le sortilège de Cédric n'était pas connu de ses coéquipiers et Dubois semblait comprendre ce que voulait dire Diggory sur les raisons de cette aide spontanée.

Les Gryffondors entrèrent sur le stade inondé par la pluie torrentielle qui tombait. En quelques seconde, Azrine était trempé, mais sa vision resta claire grâce au sortilège de Cédric. Les Poufsouffles arrivèrent eux aussi au centre du terrain et chacun des membres avait enchanté ses lunettes de protection.

Mme Bibine attendit que les deux capitaines se soient salués pour lancer le coup d'envoi du match.

Au coup de sifflet, les joueurs s'envolèrent. Azrine avait du mal à diriger son balai dans une telle tempête. Il perdit rapidement le cours du match, il ne voyait que des lueurs jaunes et rouges se mouvoir dans la tempête.

Azrine se concentrait surtout sur l'esquive des Cognards ou des autres joueurs. Il n'avait aucune idée du score, ni de ce qui se passait concrètement sur le stade.

Un éclat doré apparut enfin à proximité des buts de Poufsouffle. Azrine se pencha sur son balai et fonça vers le Vif d'Or. Cédric l'avait aussi aperçu et les deux attrapeurs se retrouvèrent au coude-à-coude.

La petite balle dorée était difficile à suivre par une telle tempête, surtout quand elle s'amusait à frôler les buts ou les autres joueurs.

Une bonne poignée de minutes passèrent, selon Azrine, avant que le Vif d'Or ne fasse une erreur. La puissance du balai d'Azrine lui permit de couper la trajectoire de la petite balle dorée sur un virage trop large de cette dernière.

Azrine referma sa main sur la victoire de Gryffondor, mais il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il s'arrêta brusquement et jeta un regard à la personne la plus proche qui était Cédric.

Celui-ci lui montra alors de la tête les gradins du stade, où une centaine de Détraqueurs étaient apparus. Azrine jura, un froid intense se fit sentir à l'approche des gardiens d'Azkaban, mais il vit une triste réalité, certains de ces cauchemars se rapprochaient de lui.

Sans réfléchir, il accéléra pour éviter les Détraqueurs. À l'approche du sol, il dut remonter brutalement, car d'autres de ces créatures bloquaient les sorties du stade. Il se stabilisa pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du stade et vit qu'il était encerclé de Détraqueurs, qui semblaient le viser.

L'emprise des Détraqueurs se referma sur lui comme dans le Poudlard Express, mais cette fois-ci, il se sentit partir et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut de nombreux Détraqueurs tout autour de lui.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Les joies d'avant Noël

**Nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Les joies d'avant Noël  
**

\- Heureusement que Dumbledore a ralenti sa chute.

\- Sans lui, il serait peut-être mort.

Lorsqu'Azrine revint à lui, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et découvrit l'équipe de Gryffondor, au complet, et à son chevet.

\- Enfin, tu reprends connaissance, dit Fred.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Tu es tombé de ton balai, expliqua Alicia. Dumbledore a ralenti ta chute avant de chasser les Détraqueurs avec une impulsion argentée.

\- Et le match ?

\- On l'a gagné, tu as attrapé le vif d'or, donc notre victoire est indiscutable, dit Dubois. Flint voulait qu'on annule le match, mais Cédric a appuyé notre victoire.

Azrine souffle un peu, il devait encore une fière chandelle à Dumbledore, et en plus, il avait réussi à gagner le match.

Rapidement la conversation tourna autour du match ou de la coupe de Quidditch, avant que Mme Pomfresh n'indique qu'Azrine avait besoin de repos et que d'autres personnes voulaient le voir.

Hermione et Cho rentrèrent à leur tour. La première avait un bout de tissu dans ses bras et elle le mit hors de vue du blessé quand elle fut proche de lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai connu pire, répondit Azrine. T'as perdu Ron ?

\- Il est avec Ginny, elle a vraiment eu peur que tu sois … mort, dit Hermione péniblement.

\- Comme beaucoup de monde, dit Cho.

Azrine sourit et un silence gênant s'installa.

\- Vous savez où est mon balai ? Demanda enfin Azrine.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard.

\- Quand tu es tombé, ton balai a été emporté par le vent et … le Saule Cogneur n'aime vraiment pas qu'on lui tombe dessus.

Hermione lui montra ce que contenaient le morceau de tissu, les miettes de ce qui avait été son balai. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un balai mais il avait gagné tous ces matchs grâce à celui-ci et vécu des moments forts.

Azrine passa le reste du week-end à l'infirmerie. La destruction de son balai l'avait déprimé, mais ce qui le rendait fou, c'était les Détraqueurs.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était la cible de ces créatures et à chaque fois, il était resté sans défense.

Ron vint le voir avec sa sœur. Elle lui donna timidement une carte de rétablissement qui chantait quand on l'ouvrait. Beaucoup d'autres élèves lui rendirent visite en lui laissant des friandises ou des cartes.

L'équipe de Poufsouffle aussi lui rendit visite pour le match, Cédric resta plus longtemps pour reparler de leur discussion d'avant, mais Azrine s'en fichait un peu, il voulait avant tout connaître un moyen de se défendre contre les Détraqueurs.

Azrine retrouva les salles de classes dès lundi ce qui lui fit du bien, et surtout le cours de Lupin.

Les élèves firent un compte-rendu sans éloges du cours avec Rogue, ce qui fit sourire Lupin qui rassura sa classe en assurant que Rogue ne serait pas en charge des prochains cours.

Le cours se concentra particulièrement sur les Pitiponks, une créature à l'air frêle, mais qui excelle dans l'art de la tromperie. Cette créature attire les voyageurs dans divers pièges la nuit grâce à la lanterne qu'il tient à la main, notamment dans les marais ou le brouillard.

A la fin du cours, le professeur demanda à Azrine de venir le voir dans son bureau.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda Lupin une fois seul avec son élève.

\- Oui, ça peut aller.

\- J'ai appris pour votre balai, vous ne pouvez pas le réparer ?

\- Non, le Saule Cogneur l'a détruit.

\- Je vois. Cet arbre a été planté l'année de mon arrivée à Poudlard. Tout le monde s'amusait à éviter ses coups pour toucher son tronc, mais un élève a fini par y perdre un œil et nous avons eu interdiction de nous en approcher.

\- Professeur, vous savez pour l'intervention des Détraqueurs et pourquoi ils sont venus ?

Lupin regarda un moment Azrine dont le regard était avide de réponse.

\- Oui, répondit Lupin. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des souvenirs heureux. Ils n'ont normalement pas le droit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais ça les a affamés et je pense que l'effervescence du match les a attirés.

\- Mais leur cible était clairement moi. J'ai tenté de me poser, mais ils m'en ont empêché.

\- Dumbledore l'a remarqué, de plus, le nombre de Détraqueurs était démesuré. Il se peut que les Détraqueurs s'intéressent à vous à cause de votre passé.

Lupin faisait sûrement mention à la nuit où ses parents sont morts, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

\- Votre résistance à l'effet des Détraqueurs vous a permis de réagir, poursuivit Lupin. Mais Dumbledore m'a assuré que vous saurez maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus, le seul sort qui peut repousser un Détraqueur.

Azrine fut surpris de savoir que Dumbledore avait demandé ça, mais cela le rassurait.

\- Ce sort est normalement hors de portée d'un troisième année, mais je ne me fais aucun souci. Nous commencerons les exercices au trimestre prochain, j'ai besoin de repos pour le moment.

La fin du trimestre arrivait en effet à grand pas, la neige commença même à recouvrir le sol. Hermione et Cho se baladaient de plus en plus ensembles, ce qui mettait Azrine mal à l'aise quand il se retrouvait entre les deux.

Ron se moquait un peu de lui, même s'il se sentait mis en retrait. Cédric aussi parlait plus à Azrine, et à chaque fois, la conversation tournait autour de Cho ou d'Hermione, ce qui laissait toujours Azrine dans un état bizarre, sans qu'il ne puisse en expliquer la raison.

Selon Cédric, il était vraiment aveugle, et cela n'aidait pas Azrine à comprendre. Cho et Hermione étaient des amies. Certes, il était souvent mal à l'aise quand il se retrouvait seul avec l'une d'entre elles, pire, avec les deux, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec elles. C'était dans son caractère, c'est tout.

L'approche de la deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard agita toute l'école. Tout le monde faisait déjà des listes pour Noël.

Hermione et Cho prévoyaient déjà un parcours pour faire un maximum de boutiques. Honeyduckes était la cible prioritaire pour les deux filles, mais Azrine n'avait aucune idée de quoi offrir pour Noël.

\- Achète des bonbons chez Honeyduckes, dit Ron.

La solution de Ron était la plus simple, mais Azrine savait qu'Hermione lui offrirait quelque chose de personnel. Il avait déjà une idée pour Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux, mais aucune pour Hermione.

\- Pense aussi à Cho, dit Cédric.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est secret, mais prépare-lui un cadeau aussi.

Il avait demandé à Cédric où trouver un cadeau pour Hermione sur Pré-au-Lard et il s'était retrouvé avec un cadeau supplémentaire à trouver.

La veille de la sortie, Azrine travailla sur son cadeau pour les jumeaux Weasley. Comme les deux frères adoraient mettre de l'ambiance, Azrine avait commandé une balle rebondissante normale, et avec l'aide du professeur Flitwick, il avait réussi à la rendre invisible et à l'enchanter pour qu'elle fasse un bruit d'explosion à chaque rebond.

Il était en train de finir le dernier enchantement pour qu'on puisse la récupérer avec une phrase spéciale. Flitwick l'avait aidé à l'enchanter plus tôt dans la journée, il devait maintenant trouver la formule à prononcer pour stopper la balle.

Il cherchait une phrase toute bête, il avait tellement le choix qu'il en prit une au pif. Il fit un test de la balle. A chaque rebond, le bruit d'explosion lui attaqua durement les tympans.

\- Les papillons sont des coléoptères, prononça le Gryffondor.

La balle se plaça sur un petit morceau de bois conçu pour l'accueillir. Azrine était content du résultat, mais le bruit avait sûrement alerté toute la tour de Gryffondor.

Fred et George entrèrent dans la chambre d'Azrine, essoufflés.

\- Salut, dit Fred. C'est toi qui as fait un tel boucan ?

\- Euh, oui, désolé, je testais un truc.

\- Quelque chose de dangereux ? Demanda George le regard inquisiteur.

Azrine vit les jumeaux regarder la petite balle noire posée sur son socle en bois.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit Fred en s'approchant.

\- Votre cadeau de Noël. Évitez de la faire tomber, mit en garde Azrine.

\- Elle fait quoi ta petite balle ? Demanda George,

\- Tu verras à Noël.

Visiblement, Fred et George voulaient absolument en savoir plus sur la balle et silencieusement, ils se mirent d'accord.

\- Un marché ? Proposa George.

\- Quel genre ?

\- On te donne notre cadeau et tu nous donne le nôtre.

Azrine sourit, la curiosité des jumeaux n'avait vraiment aucune limite.

\- Ça marche, dit Azrine. Cette petite balle est une balle rebondissante que Flitwick et moi-même avons enchanté. Quand elle quitte son socle en bois, elle devient invisible et à chaque rebond, elle produit le bruit qui vous a alerté tout à l'heure. Le seul moyen de la récupérer est de prononcer une simple phrase.

Les regards des jumeaux les trahissaient, ils voulaient voir ça par eux-mêmes. Azrine se félicita d'avoir trouvé un tel cadeau pour eux.

Fred prit la balle dans sa main, où elle disparut et afficha un sourire émerveillé.

\- C'est quoi la formule pour la récupérer ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Les papillons sont des coléoptères, prononça Azrine, amusé.

Fred lança la balle qui recommença le bruit d'explosion sourd. George prononça la phrase qui stoppa le vacarme et fit apparaître l'objet bruyant.

\- C'est génial, dit George. Avec ça, on va rendre fou Rusard et Rogue.

\- T'es un génie, Azrine, renchérit Fred.

\- Content que ça vous plaise, dit Azrine. Et vous ?

Fred sortit de sa poche un vieux morceau de parchemin vierge.

\- On ne s'en sert plus, donc on s'est dit que tu en ferais un meilleur usage.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Le secret de notre succès, expliqua George. On l'a volé à Rusard en première année dans son bureau. Il a dû penser que c'était un simple parchemin, mais c'est bien plus que ça.

Azrine regarda les jumeaux qui semblaient fiers de ce bout de parchemin, mais pour le moment, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

\- C'est une carte de l'école. Avec elle, tu connaîtras tous les passages secrets, mais aussi la position de tout le monde dans le château.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, une carte de Poudlard pouvait être tellement utile !

\- Comment elle marche ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Simple. Il te suffit de pointer ta baguette vers la carte et de dire …

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, déclara George.

De l'encre apparut sur le parchemin, dessinant des couloirs ou encore des pas avec des noms. George déplia la carte pour montrer à Azrine sa chambre, où 3 personnes étaient représentés : les jumeaux et lui.

\- Tu peux savoir où est tout le monde, c'est pratique pour sortir la nuit ou emprunter certains raccourcis de l'école, expliqua Fred

\- Mais vous allez vous en sortir sans ?

\- On connaît toute l'école par cœur, dit George. Et ça te sera utile contre Black.

George marquait un point. Si Black rentrait dans l'école, il serait visible sur la carte.

\- Percy doit te surveiller, et évidemment, il laisse traîner les lettres de maman, donc on est au courant, dit Fred.

Azrine regarda la carte plus en détail et retourna sur une inscription du parchemin : « _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter La Carte du Maraudeur._ »

\- Lunard et les trois autres sont les créateurs de la carte ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Oui. On leur doit beaucoup, dit Fred.

\- Oh, et quand tu as fini d'utiliser la carte, pense à dire : « Méfait accompli » sinon tout le monde pourra la lire, dit George.

\- On te laisse, on va aller tester ton petit bijou, annonça Fred en partant. Prends soin de la Carte du Maraudeur pour nous.

Azrine passa le restant de l'après-midi à scruter la carte. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Hermione et Cho à la bibliothèque et, Ron avec Seamus et d'autres Gryffondor dans la salle commune.

Dumbledore était dans son bureau à faire les cent pas. Peu avant de descendre pour le dîner, Azrine jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la liste des magasins de Pré-au-Lard qu'Hermione lui avait donnée pour l'itinéraire du lendemain. Il retenu un magasin, _Le Trouv'Tout de Pré-au-Lard_ , qui vendait des objets enchantés pour aider la vie des sorciers et Hermione avait précisé qu'il vendait notamment des parfums.

Azrine pensait que c'était délibéré de la part d'Hermione. Elle devait se douter qu'il n'aurait aucune idée de cadeau.

Le samedi matin, tout le monde se préparait pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Azrine devait retrouver Cho et Hermione dans le Hall d'entrée. Il était pressé de passer la journée avec elles, mais il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de cadeau.

Lors du petit déjeuner, Cédric vint le voir pour lui souhaiter un agréable journée d'un ton malicieux.

\- Cédric, lui demanda le Gryffondor avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Tu connais bien Cho ?

\- Oui, même si ces derniers temps, elle gravite surtout autour de toi.

\- Tu saurais quel genre de cadeau lui ferait plaisir pour Noël ? dit Azrine en ignorant la remarque du Poufsouffle.

\- Hum … Cho est souvent débordée par les devoirs ou par ses autres activités. Tout objet qui peut lui simplifier la vie sera parfait. Sinon, achète un parfum ou un livre, elle sera contente.

Les explications de Cédric ne l'aidèrent pas, même si le parfum pourrait faire coup double avec Hermione.

Ron se moqua un peu de son ami et de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis, mais lui assura qu'un livre conviendrait aux deux.

Azrine finit son déjeuner et attendit les deux filles. Elles arrivèrent en même temps, prêtes à affronter le froid avec bonnets, écharpes et gants. Azrine, lui, n'avait que son manteau noir qui lui suffisait largement.

\- Vous voilà enfin, dit Azrine d'un ton moqueur.

\- On voyait les derniers détails, répondit Cho.

\- Tu as lu le parcours ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, vous êtes sûres de commencer par Honeyduckes ?

\- On a des sacs plus grands à l'intérieur, Flitwick en a enchanté, dit Hermione.

Azrine se laissa guider par les deux filles au travers de Pré-au-Lard. Honeyduckes fut le plus long. Le jeune Gryffondor acheta un coffret de Chocogrenouilles pour Ron, afin qu'il puisse compléter sa collection de sorciers et sorcières célèbres. Cho acheta beaucoup de bonbons différents pour ses amies et ses parents. Hermione, quant à elle, acheta moins de bonbon, mais elle y ajouta des fils dentaires à la menthe pour ses parents dentistes.

Par la suite, ils virent de loin la Cabane Hurlante, la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne. Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes, fut aussi une étape pour Hermione qui voulait acheter des pétards pour les jumeaux.

Le midi, ils mangèrent aux Trois balai qui offrait une formule spéciale pour les élèves : une Bièraubeurre, un grand sandwich et une friandise en chocolat.

Tout le long du périple, le groupe discuta brièvement avec d'autres. Certains élèves sifflèrent Azrine, ce qui fit rougir Cho et Hermione, mais ce dernier ne voyait pas ce qui faisait réagir ses amies de la sorte.

Finalement, Hermione mena le groupe dans un des magasins qui pouvait sauver Azrine pour ses derniers cadeaux.

Celui-ci était bien organisé et propre. La vendeuse salua les arrivants avant de s'occuper d'un objet assez volumineux.

Azrine se balada seul dans les rayons à la recherche des cadeaux qui lui manquaient. Beaucoup d'objets étaient là pour aider les gens dans leurs tâches de tous les jours : une brosse à dents automatique, un calendrier qui se met à jour tout seul etc.

Un objet attira son attention, un réveil un peu vieillot qui pouvait convenir à Cho. Selon la description, ce réveil servait à reposer son utilisateur en l'aidant à rêver. La vendeuse, après en avoir fini avec les deux filles, lui expliqua le principe du réveil, dont le but était vraiment de ressourcer son utilisateur. Azrine l'acheta et demanda un papier cadeau, puis il continua à chercher pour Hermione.

Le cadeau pour la Gryffondor fut le plus dur, car il refusait de céder à la facilité en achetant un parfum ou un livre.

Finalement, il trouva son bonheur, une paire de lunettes qui traduisait une dizaine de langues en anglais et qui permettait aussi de lire la nuit. Ses deux amies étaient visiblement amusées de voir Azrine tourner en rond dans le magasin.

Leurs achats enfin finis, Azrine proposa de faire une dernière halte aux Trois Balais avant de rentrer au château.

A l'approche du bar, Azrine vit au loin Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie accompagné d'Hagrid et des professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall.

En se rapprochant du bar, le Gryffondor put entendre certains bouts de la conversation entre les quatre protagonistes.

\- Minerva, nous devrions poursuivre cela chez Rosmerta, dit Fudge.

\- Si vous voulez mais si Azrine Mogbleer s'y trouve, il faudra faire attention.

\- Il est avec Miss Chang et Miss Granger, dit Flitwick. Il sera fort occupé entre ses deux amies.

La mention de son prénom fit soupçonner au jeune espion qu'il n'était pas censé entendre le contenu de ce dialogue. Mais avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse le dissuader d'y aller, Azrine s'était recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité et disparut aux yeux de ses accompagnatrices

Il suivit le Ministre de la Magie dans le bar et trouva un coin dans la salle, d'où il pouvait tout entendre.

Pendant ce temps, madame Rosmerta servit les professeurs et le Ministre et Cho et Hermione s'installèrent le plus proche possible d'eux.

\- Alors, monsieur le Ministre, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda madame Rosmerta.

\- Sirius Black, répondit Fudge sans sourciller. Vous avez dû entendre parler de l'intrusion de Black le soir d'Halloween.

\- Comme tout le monde, et à cause de ça, des Détraqueurs fouillent tous les soirs mon bar !

\- C'est nécessaire, dit Fudge. Nous savons tous de quoi Black est capable.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que le Sirius Black que j'ai connu quand il était à Poudlard devienne ce genre de criminel, répondit la tenancière.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire, dit McGonagall sombrement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Peu de gens connaissent le pire dans cette histoire, dit Fudge.

\- Pire que tuer tous ces gens ?

Azrine se demanda à quoi faisait allusion le Ministre. Il jeta un œil à ces deux amies, mais elles semblaient avoir du mal à entendre, là où elles étaient.

\- Vous vous souvenez avec qui le jeune Black traînait ? Demanda Fudge.

\- Évidemment, James Potter, on aurait dit des frères et il y avait aussi Patrick Mogbleer, non ? Dit madame Rosmerta.

\- C'était tous de brillants élèves, surtout Mogbleer, dit Flitwick.

\- James et Sirius étaient brillants aussi, mais ils posaient pas mal de problèmes, précisa McGonagall.

\- Ils étaient comme les jumeaux Weasley en leur temps, dit Hagrid.

\- C'est bien vrai, heureusement que Lupin était là pour calmer ses amis, ajouta Flitwick.

\- Un magnifique quatuor, James, Sirius, Remus et Patrick, dit McGonagall.

\- Potter et Mogbleer avaient tous deux confiance en Sirius et Remus. Sirius fut le témoin de mariage de Potter et le parrain du fils de James. Lupin a eu les mêmes honneurs, mais du côté des Mogbleer, expliqua Fudge.

\- Mais Sirius était du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Demanda madame Rosmerta.

\- Le pire n'est pas là ma chère, dit Fudge.

Fudge but une gorgée de sa boisson avant de continuer.

\- Potter et Mogbleer étaient très proches, et ce, même après l'école, dit Fudge. Ils avaient tous deux conscience que Vous-Savez-Qui les ciblaient. Dumbledore leur a conseillé d'utiliser le sortilège de Fidelitas pour se protéger.

\- Comment cela marche-t-il, demanda madame Rosmerta.

\- Oh, c'est un sort d'une grande complexité, expliqua Flitwick. Le principe de ce sortilège est de dissimuler un secret au cœur d'une personne. Cette personne devient alors le Gardien du Secret et tant qu'elle refuse de parler, le secret reste impossible à percer. Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait toujours fouiller Godric's Hollow, le village des Potter et des Mogbleer, sans jamais les trouver.

\- Donc Black est devenu le Gardien des Potter ? Demanda madame Rosmerta.

\- Et des Mogbleer, car ils étaient voisins, dit Fudge. Dumbledore était inquiet vis-à-vis de Black, car il soupçonnait qu'un des proches des deux familles informait Vous-Savez-Qui de tous leurs déplacements.

\- Pour être précis, Dumbledore pensait qu'il y avait un traître, précisa McGonagall.

\- Black rompit le sortilège de Fidelitas, une semaine après son application. Mais les pouvoirs de Vous-Savez-Qui furent anéantis par le jeune Azrine, seul survivant du massacre. Black avait révélé son vrai visage au moment où son maître était détruit. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de fuir.

-C'est juste un sale traître, dit Hagrid en tapant du poing sur la table.

La réaction d'Hagrid imposa un silence, ce dernier pleurait.

\- C'est moi qui suis allé chercher Azrine dans les ruines de sa maison. Le pauvre garçon était sous les débris, mais en vie. J'ai vu Black arriver sur sa moto volante, il était choqué et déprimé. Et je l'ai consolé, alors que ce n'était qu'un traître qui se préoccupait uniquement de son maître ! Il m'a demandé de lui confier Azrine, mais les ordres de Dumbledore étaient stricts. Il devait être caché chez les Dursley en attendant que me directeur lui trouve une famille.

\- Du calme, mon ami, dit McGonagall en tapant le dos d'Hagrid.

\- Si je lui avais passé le bébé, il l'aurait sûrement tué. Il aurait tué le fils de son meilleur ami, et à cause de lui, Harry est mort. Black n'a plus de cœur depuis qu'il est passé du mauvais côté.

Un silence gênant s'installa après le récit d'Hagrid. Azrine analysait tout, Lupin était son parrain et Black était à l'origine du massacre sur sa famille et celle des Potter. Toutes ces informations éclairaient le mystère de Black, mais donna naissance à une colère contre le criminel que le Gryffondor refoula en attendant la fin de la conversation.

\- Mais le Ministère a réussi à attraper Black le lendemain, dit madame Rosmerta d'un ton satisfait.

\- Si seulement, dit Fudge. C'est un ami commun à Potter et à Mogbleer qui le retrouva, Peter Pettigrow.

\- Le petit garçon timide qui suivait toujours les autres ? Demanda madame Rosmerta, étonnée.

\- Lui-même, dit Fudge. Il a coincé Black dans une ruelle et a tenté de l'arrêter, mais Black fut plus rapide et a pulvérisé son ancien ami. Quand je suis arrivé sur place, ce mangemort riait devant un cratère fumant, où Pettigrow avait été désintégré. Des Moldus criaient partout. Même aujourd'hui, je me souviens parfaitement de son visage diabolique.

\- Peter fut décoré de l'ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume, dit McGonagall. On n'a retrouvé qu'un doigt du pauvre garçon.

Madame Rosmerta semblait choqué par la barbarie de Black, tandis qu'Azrine doutait un peu de ses chances si Black le retrouvait.

\- Et depuis cet instant, Black est incarcéré à Azkaban, poursuivit Fudge. Beaucoup de gens le croit fou, mais à chacune de mes visites, Black 'exprime normalement et me demande mon journal. Il s'indigne même de ne plus pouvoir faire les mots croisés. Il semblerait que les Détraqueurs n'ont aucun effet sur lui.

\- Selon vous, quel est l'objectif de Black maintenant qu'il s'est évadé ? Demanda madame Rosmerta.

\- J'ai bien peur que le jeune Azrine ne soit en danger, dit Fudge sombrement. Son intrusion dans Poudlard est la preuve que Black cherche à tuer le garçon avant de retrouver son maître et si Vous-Savez-Qui retrouve son serviteur le plus dévoué … il reviendra très vite des Ténèbres.

Toutes les personnes autour de la table acquiescèrent. La conversation était finie, et McGonagall proposa à Fudge de l'emmener voir le directeur pour revoir certaines consignes de sécurité.

Azrine resta un moment sans bouger, toutes ces révélations apportaient un éclairage nouveau sur Black et ses intentions.

Une fois sorti du bar, il se dirigea vers le lac où il avait discuté avec Lupin. Une fois sur place, il rangea sa cape et sortit sa baguette.

Les deux filles mirent un certain temps à retrouver leur ami à l'aide de ses traces de pas. À leur arrivée à proximité du lac, elles virent Azrine lancer des sorts sur des cailloux en lévitation les faisant exploser.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Amoureux ?

**Chapitre 15 : Amoureux ?  
**

Lorsque Cho et Hermione retrouvèrent Azrine, son visage était déformé par la colère, et sa mine sombre les mit mal à l'aise d'autant plus que les seuls bruits que l'on entendait étaient ceux des sorts heurtant les cailloux et le vent.

Hermione l'avait déjà vu comme ça, mais là, non seulement le Gryffondor lui faisait peur, mais elle était aussi inquiète pour lui. Elle fit signe à Cho de ne pas se faire remarquer, même si elle avait envie de l'aider.

Un long moment passa avant qu'Azrine ne se couche dans la neige, essoufflé. Hermione et Cho s'approchèrent alors doucement de leur ami enfin calmé.

\- Je vais bien, dit Azrine après un moment de silence.

\- Qu'as-tu appris ? Demanda Hermione timidement.

Azrine prit une respiration et s'assit face à ses deux amies.

\- Black était un ami proche de mon père et il l'a trahi pour le vendre à Voldemort, expliqua Azrine. C'est à cause de lui que deux familles sont mortes …

Ses deux amies compatissaient avec le garçon. Sa colère était légitime, mais le connaissant, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il veuille se venger de Black pour sa trahison.

\- Tu ne comptes pas rechercher Black ? Demanda Cho, inquiète.

\- Je ne suis pas un simple d'esprit comme ce Pettigrow … Je n'ai aucune chance contre lui, mais je suis à Poudlard et s'il vient, je saurais me défendre.

Sur ces mots, Azrine se leva, récupéra son sac et prit la direction du château. Le trajet de retour fut calme, les deux filles ne parlèrent presque pas, attentives à l'état de leur ami.

L'arrivée des vacances vida le château brutalement. Azrine passa son temps à faire des recherches sur le sortilège du Patronus et sur d'autres sorts de défense, mais tout ce qu'il trouvait était trop compliqué à pratiquer sans l'aide d'un professeur.

Azrine faillit aller voir Lupin, son parrain, pour avoir plus de détails sur Black, mais il finit par renoncer à cette idée.

L'approche de Noël changea un peu les idées du Gryffondor, mais Black hantait toujours un coin de son esprit. Hermione avait prévu que les cadeaux d'Azrine et de Cho soient mis sous le sapin de la Grande Salle, ce qui leur permettrait de fêter Noël tous ensemble.

Le matin de Noël, Azrine se leva de bonne heure, il devait retrouver Hermione à côté d sapin à 9 heures. Il n'était que 8 heures quand il fut prêt à descendre, et il ouvrit la Carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier si Black était dans le château,

En parcourant la Carte, il vit ses deux amies déjà dans la Grande Salle avec Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley. Visiblement, tout le monde n'avait pas sommeil le jour de Noël.

Cédric fêtait Noël avec les Poufsouffles, et il n'y avait aucun point portant le nom de Sirius Black, mais en repliant la carte, il vit Ron dans sa chambre avec une autre personne.

« Peter Pettigrow » lut Azrine, surpris, c'était le nom de celui que Black avait tué. Comment la carte pouvait afficher un mort ? Il vit Ron sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers celle qu'Azrine partageait avec Neville. Il eut tout juste le temps de ranger la carte avant l'arrivée du rouquin.

\- Salut, dit Ron en entrant. T'es déjà levé, tant mieux,

\- Je n'ai pas pu me rendormir, dit Azrine. Au fait, tu es tout seul dans ta chambre pendant les vacances, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, ils fêtent tous Noël chez eux les autres, dit Ron, en souriant, mais ça va, j'ai Croûtard pour me tenir compagnie.

Azrine suivit Ron dans la Grande Salle, mettant de côté l'apparition sur la carte de Pettigrow.

Tous les autres les attendaient pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Azrine avait comme chaque année une pile de présents, mais cette fois-ci, les cadeaux signés avaient été séparés de ceux qui étaient anonymes. Une fois le bon Noël souhaité à tout le monde, l'ouverture des cadeaux commença.

Azrine commença par celui des parents de Ron, comme chaque année, un pull. Cette fois, il était rouge et noir. Ron avait eu la même idée qu'Azrine, le coffret de Chocogrenouilles de chez Honeyduckes.

Ginny rougit fortement en ouvrant le cadeau d'Azrine. C'était un journal intime enchanté pour qu'elle puisse écrire en toute tranquillité et avec une dédicace d'Azrine sur la couverture, une idée de Ron.

Azrine ouvrit le reste des cadeaux, d'Hagrid ou de Cédric entre autres, des livres en tous genres et des friandises. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir de cadeau d'Hermione ou de Cho, mais cela lui importait peu. Les parents d'Hermione avait envoyé à Azrine et à Hermione un album photo complet de la famille depuis l'adoption d'Azrine.

Cho alla faire un câlin à Azrine en découvrant son cadeau. Il remercia Cédric de ses conseils et se surprit même à apprécier la soudaine proximité de Cho, même s'il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Peu de temps après, Hermione eut la même réaction que Cho et Azrine eut comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Les jumeaux sifflèrent le tombeur, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il commençait à ouvrir les cadeaux anonymes à son attention, quand Cho et Hermione s'approchèrent de lui avec un paquet.

Azrine, voici notre cadeau, dit Hermione. C'est un objet enchanté comme les lunettes et le réveil.

\- Ton objectif est de garder cet objet tant que tu n'as pas trouvé à quoi il sert, conclut Cho.

\- Tout le monde observa avec attention la scène. Azrine aurait dû se douter qu'elles avaient un cadeau, mais là, il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il ouvrit le paquet bien emballé, et découvrit une petite boite en bois assez vieille. À sa grande surprise, la petite boîte contenait un pendentif en argent en forme de cœur. Azrine rougit un peu face à ce cadeau, et avait peur de la suite.

\- Le petit cœur s'ouvre en appuyant doucement dessus, expliqua Hermione. Il y a une photo dedans.

Azrine se demandait si c'était une forme de déclaration d'amour, mais il ne comprenait pas la manœuvre en entier, et de toute façon, il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

L'ouverture du cœur en argent dévoila une photo d'une jeune fille, à la surprise d'Azrine il ne s'agissait ni de Cho, ni d'Hermione.

\- C'est très gentil … mais qui est-ce ? Demanda Azrine en montrant la photo à Hermione et Cho.

\- Euh, c'est normal, dit Hermione, visiblement surprise.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, dit Cho, tout autant surprise.

\- Fais voir, dit Ron.

Ron prit le pendentif et regarda la photo.

\- Je la connais pas mais elle est très belle, dit Ron en rendant le pendentif à Azrine

\- Faites voir, dit George en prenant le collier.

\- Mais c'est Alicia, dit George.

\- Ah non, ça c'est Katie, corrigea Fred.

Très drôle. Je les aurais reconnues, dit Azrine.

Tout le long du petit déjeuner, le pendentif passa de main en main, et après description de chacune des personnes qui étaient vues, la conclusion était simple. La photo changeait en fonction de la personne.

Fred et George voyaient respectivement Katie et Alicia. Ron voyait une inconnue aux cheveux bruns et Azrine voyait une fille aux cheveux blonds.

Beaucoup de théories furent lancées, c'est ta femme idéale, ton ennemi, ou ta future fille, mais toutes ces théories furent mises en branle par le visage que voyaient les filles. Ginny, Hermione et Cho, voyaient Azrine dans le pendentif.

Une fois le petit déjeuner englouti, le Gryffondor pu enfin finir d'ouvrir les derniers cadeaux à son nom. Le tout dernier était énorme comparé à tous les autres. À son ouverture, il découvrit un Éclair de feu, le balai le plus rapide du moment.

Il n'y avait aucune carte et ceci intriguait Azrine. Un tel cadeau n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Hermione était de cet avis et McGonagall était d'accord avec elle.

\- Mogbleer, il y avait une carte avec ce balai ? Demanda McGonagall.

\- Aucune, répondit simplement Azrine.

\- Je vois. Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu vous offrir un présent autant hors de prix ?

\- Personne à ma connaissance.

McGonagall prit le balai dans ses mains et l'examina avec attention.

\- Je vais faire examiner votre balai par les professeurs de l'école, dit McGonagall. Pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas trafiqué.

\- Vous pensez que Black pourrait agir avec ruse ? Il préférerait rentrer dans la Grande Salle en hurlant plutôt que de piéger un balai.

McGonagall arqua un sourcil aux paroles d'Azrine, elles étaient dites sur un ton moqueur. Le professeur regarda son élève reporter son attention sur ses friandises et ses amis sans rechigner à laisser son balai à McGonagall.

Azrine passa la majeure partie des vacances à analyser le pendentif mystérieux. Son fonctionnement lui échappait totalement, mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que la photo changeait en fonction de la personne qui la regardait.

Lupin lui envoya un hibou pour l'avertir qu'il commencerait les cours particuliers au début du trimestre. Cette nouvelle rendit impatient Azrine et il interrompit l'étude du collier pour relire ses livres sur le Patronus.

La rentrée arriva trop rapidement pour Hermione, avec les préparations de Noël et la fête elle-même, elle était en retard sur ses devoirs ce qui était inhabituel. Azrine avait heureusement trouvé le temps pendant les vacances, et ne manqua pas de se moquer d'elle.

Comme convenu, il porta le pendentif offert par Hermione et Cho, ce qui fit circuler pas mal de rumeurs, d'autant plus qu'il l'examinait souvent entre deux cours pour essayer de le comprendre.

Après le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Lupin lui donna rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée, à 20 heures, pour son premier cours particulier.

Azrine engloutit rapidement son dîner et attendit Lupin au lieu de rendez-vous en observant machinalement la photo du pendentif.

\- Bonjour, dit Lupin en arrivant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Bonjour, professeur, dit Azrine. C'est un pendentif enchanté et je dois trouver sa signification.

\- Puis-je regarder ?

Azrine acquiesça et tendit le pendentif à Lupin.

\- Je vois, qui vous a offert ça ? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

\- Hermione et Cho, répondit Azrine. Je sais que la photo change en fonction de qui la regarde, mais j'ignore ce que ça signifie.

\- Je devrais peut-être vous donner un autre type de cours, dit Lupin, amusé.

\- Quel genre ?

Lupin ne répondit pas, il rigola simplement en entraînant Azrine dehors. L'élève suivit le professeur jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il ignorait comment Lupin comptait l'entraîner au Patronus.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a autorisé à faire venir un vrai Détraqueur pour votre entraînement, dit Lupin. C'est pour cela que l'on est dehors.

\- Je vois.

\- Avant tout, vous devez connaitre les principes du sortilège de Patronus.

\- Il s'agit d'un sort qui permet de créer un bouclier contre un Détraqueur qui s'acharnera sur le bouclier au lieu de la personne, récita Azrine. Le Patronus peut aussi prendre une forme d'animal ce qui décuple sa puissance. Et l'élément principal pour ce sortilège est un souvenir heureux. Plus le souvenir est heureux, plus le Patronus est puissant.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que vous vous renseigneriez, dit Lupin amusé. Vous avez tout à fait raison. Il ne vous manque que l'incantation : Spero Patronum.

\- Spero Patronum, répéta Azrine.

Lupin laissa un peu de temps à Azrine pour maîtriser l'incantation et effectuer quelques tentatives à vide avant de commencer le vrai test.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Oui, professeur.

D'un léger coup de baguette, Lupin fit sortir un Détraqueur de la Forêt Interdite qui avança lentement vers le Gryffondor.

\- S _pero Patronum,_ dit Azrine, en pointant sa baguette sur le Détraqueur.

Une faible lueur blanche apparut, mais fut inefficace.

\- _Spero Patronum_ !

Cette fois-ci, une vague blanche arrêta net le Détraqueur dans sa course et le repoussa. Lupin regardait avec intérêt son élève pendant qu'il repoussait le gardien d'Azkaban derrière les arbres.

\- Félicitations, dit Lupin, vous venez de réaliser un sort du niveau de votre père.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fait un Patronus corporel, dit Azrine.

\- Avec de l'entraînement, vous y arriverez, assura Lupin. C'est déjà un exploit pour un troisième année de réaliser un Patronus, ne cherchez pas à tout réussir du premier coup.

Azrine savait que son professeur avait raison, mais il n'était tout de même pas satisfait de sa performance.

\- Juste pour information. Quel souvenir avez-vous choisi ?

\- Le Noël de cette année avec Hermione et Cho, dit Azrine. Quand je me suis concentré sur le souvenir de leurs câlins, le sort a fonctionné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ce souvenir, mais ça a marché.

\- Vous avez un esprit assez vif, dit Lupin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous êtes comme votre père, expliqua Lupin. Disons qu'il était d'une intelligence rare, mais il a failli rater Cindy de peu.

\- Vous étiez proche de mes parents ? Demanda Azrine, tout en connaissant la vérité.

\- Assez, ton père aimait bien ma compagnie, et après l'école, on est restés en contact, dit Lupin simplement. On ferait mieux de rentrer avant qu'ils ferment la porte.

Le Gryffondor le suivit jusqu'au château en silence. Son parrain évoquait rarement son père et Azrine avait plusieurs théories sur la distance qu'entretenait Lupin vis-à-vis de lui.

Peut-être qu'il avait honte de n'avoir pas pu empêcher Black de nuire, ou peut-être qu'il avait une autre raison d'être distant qu'Azrine ignorait.

Le Survivant s'entraîna au Patronus pendant ses temps libres, qui restaient assez rares. Le match contre Serdaigle approchait, et en cas de victoire, Gryffondor prendrait le large au classement, ce qui obligea Dubois à multiplier les entraînements qu'Azrine faisait sur un vieux balai en attendant son Éclair de feu.

Les révisions prirent aussi une grande place dans l'emploi du temps, car contrairement à l'année dernière, ils auraient des examens.

Toute l'école finit par être au courant pour l'Éclair de feu d'Azrine. Ses coéquipiers furent les premiers à venir le voir pour savoir quand il allait le récupérer, mais celui-ci l'ignorait.

Dubois tenta de convaincre McGonagall de rendre le balai à son attrapeur, mais son insistance faillit lui coûter une heure de retenue.

Azrine fut convoqué la veille du match au bureau de McGonagall.

\- Ah, bonsoir Mr Mogbleer, dit McGonagall en voyant entrer Azrine. Vous pouvez reprendre votre balai, nous l'avons testé et il est parfaitement fonctionnel.

Azrine fut soulagé d'entendre ça, il avait eu peur de jouer contre Cho avec une vieille Étoile Filante.

\- Merci professeur, dit Azrine souriant. J'avais peur pour le match de demain.

\- On a fait au plus vite, dit McGonagall souriante. Assurez-vous de battre Miss Chang demain et évitez d'être déstabilisé par elle.

Azrine repartit vers la salle commune de Gryffondor avec son balai flambant neuf, tout en réfléchissant à la remarque de McGonagall.

C'est vrai que Cho lui donnait du mal, et ce n'était pas au niveau des compétences techniques, mais d'autre chose, même s'il ne savait pas quoi.

Azrine reconnut Neville devant le Chevalier du Catogan, le tableau qui avait remplacé la Grosse dame.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ah, Azrine, tu me sauves, dit Neville. J'ai perdu ma liste des mots de passe.

\- Je vois. Mécréant, dit Azrine à l'adresse du Chevalier qui ouvrit le passage.

\- T'as enfin récupéré ton Éclair de feu ! Génial, dit Neville en entrant dans la salle commune avec son ami.

\- Oui, je vais pouvoir l'utiliser demain pour le match.

Azrine devint vite le centre de l'attention. Tout le monde voulait toucher le balai dernier cri. Dubois sauta de joie en s'exclamant que la victoire était assurée.

Une fois la foule dissipée, Azrine rejoignit Hermione qui révisait.

\- Je l'ai enfin récupéré, dit Azrine. Il est nickel.

\- Tant mieux, dit Hermione. Black aurait pu …

\- Je sais, dit Azrine. Demain sera l'occasion de le tester.

Hermione et Azrine échangèrent une partie de la soirée sur le balai et sur leurs cours. Leurs révisions étaient plus importantes que celles des autres à cause du grand nombre de cours, ce qui faisait un peu oublier le mystère de son pendentif à Azrine.

Hermione parut déçue qu'il n'ait toujours pas percé son utilité, mais la conversation tourna rapidement autour du match et de Cho.

\- À chaque fois, j'ai du mal à l'ignorer, dit Azrine. L'an dernier, j'ai failli m'écrasé au sol.

\- Cho te déstabilise, dit Hermione. T'es sûr de ne pas comprendre ?

\- Bah, au niveau technique, je pense être au-dessus. Cédric est meilleur qu'elle je crois, et pourtant j'arrive à le battre.

Hermione soupira, Azrine ne comprendrait sûrement pas que c'était ses sentiments envers Cho qui lui faisaient défaut.

Les deux filles avaient discuté de leur ami à de nombreuses reprises. Chacune d'elles l'appréciait à sa façon, et sûrement plus qu'un simple ami, mais il était complètement indifférent aux divers signes ou écarts de conduite qui pouvait les trahir.

Le pendentif devait servir à interpeller Azrine, mais aussi à savoir qui il aimait et pour le moment, la photo était toujours celle d'une inconnue.

Le Survivant finit par laisser tomber les révisions pour s'attaquer au cadeau. Il observa avec attention la personne qui était sur la photo. En la regardant, il sentit son cœur accélérer et ressentit la même sensation que lors des câlins de Noël.

La personne sur la photo était magnifique selon Azrine, mais il remarqua pour la première fois certains détails. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns qu'Hermione, ainsi que les mêmes tâches de rousseurs. C'était un nouvel élément, il n'avait jamais remarqué ce détail avant. Il jeta des coups d'œil discrets à Hermione pour vérifier et c'était bien le cas.

Il continua à trouver d'autres ressemblances. Les yeux étaient ceux de Cho et la forme du visage lui rappelait vaguement celui de Lyssandra, un des cadavres apparus avec l'épouvantard.

Ces découvertes relancèrent son intérêt pour le pendentif. Le visage sur la photo était composé de parties de personnes qu'il connaissait, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que ça signifiait.

\- HERMIONE !

Le cri fit sursauter tout le monde. Ron, l'air furieux, apparut dans la Grande Salle en traînant un drap taché de sang.

\- TON CHAT A TUÉ MON RAT ! REGARDE !

Ron montra la tache de sang sur le drap où se trouvaient aussi les poils orange de Pattenrond.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle semblait désolée, et incapable de faire face à la rage de Ron.

La mort de Croûtard porta un coup dur à l'amitié entre Hermione et Ron. Azrine ne savait pas comment les aider et il eut peu de temps à y consacrer avec le match de Quidditch.

Cho vint manger à la table des Gryffondors avec son ami. Elle voulait voir le balai de son adversaire du jour, mais surtout partager son repas avec lui.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais testé ?

\- Pas eu le temps, je l'ai récupéré hier, répondit Azrine.

\- Évite de tomber de ton balai cette fois-ci, dit Cho. Tu as de quoi te défendre contre les Détraqueurs ?

\- Lupin m'a appris un sort de défense, ça devrait aller.

Hermione arriva tard au petit-déjeuner, elle s'en voulait visiblement pour Ron. Azrine et Cho tentèrent de la réconforter, sans guère de succès.

L'heure du match arriva trop vite pour Hermione qui risquait de se retrouver seule. Les deux attrapeurs partirent ensemble pour aller se préparer. Sur le chemin, le Gryffondor décida qu'après le match, il irait parler avec Hermione.

Cho semblait elle aussi inquiète pour son amie et décida de parler d'autre chose.

\- Tu bosses sur le pendentif ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un peu, répondit Azrine. Hier, j'ai remarqué que la personne sur la photo avait certains traits physiques d'Hermione et de toi.

Le regard de Cho s'illumina. À priori, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour elle, ce qui augmenta les interrogations d'Azrine sur l'importance du pendentif.

\- J'ai reconnu tes yeux et il y avait aussi les cheveux d'Hermione et ses taches de rousseurs, précisa Azrine à la question muette de Cho.

\- Et tu n'as aucune idée sur sa signification ?

\- Des théories, mais rien de concret, avoua Azrine.

L'arrivée au stade mit fin à la discussion et l'attrapeur Rouge et Or se rendit dans les vestiaires. Il se changea rapidement et observa le pendentif un moment. Ses deux amies semblaient accorder une grosse importance à ce pendentif, surtout si Azrine arrivait à découvrir son utilité.

Il se rendit sur le stade avec son balai. Il restait un peu de temps avant le début du match.

Le Gryffondor enfourcha son Éclair de feu et décolla. Le balai répondait immédiatement au moindre de ses gestes, la maniabilité était parfaite, comme l'accélération. Il fit le tour du terrain à deux reprises et testa certains mouvements.

Azrine remarqua que Cho l'observait ce qui le fit frôler d'un peu trop près un but. Il redescendit pour retourner dans ses vestiaires.

Dubois et les autres étaient en train de se changer quand Azrine rentra dans le vestiaire.

\- Tu viens de tester ton balai ? Demanda le capitaine des Gryffondors.

\- Oui, il est parfait, répondit Azrine souriant.

\- Cho Chang n'a aucune chance contre toi, assura Dubois.

\- Sauf si elle arrive à faire tomber Azrine de son balai avec un regard attendrissant ou un sourire charmeur, dit Fred.

\- Azrine ne se laissera pas charmer par elle. Il l'a toujours battue, répliqua Dubois.

\- Sauf s'il l'aime vraiment, ajouta George.

\- À chaque match contre Serdaigle, Azrine manque de se fracasser le nez sur le sol ou de laisser passer Cho, fit remarquer Alicia.

Dubois sembla étonné du malaise que pouvait provoquer Cho sur Azrine. Ce dernier confirma à son capitaine que l'Asiatique pouvait le déstabiliser.

\- Écoute, Azrine, commença à expliquer Dubois. Tu ne dois pas laisser la victoire à Serdaigle même si tu aimes Cho. On a besoin de cette victoire, d'accord ?

\- Je n'aime pas Cho, répliqua Azrine sur la défensive.

\- Comment tu expliques ses yeux sur la photo du pendentif ? Demanda Fred amusé.

Azrine ne répondit pas à la remarque de Fred. En vérité, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Cho.

Fred et George avaient rigolé quand Azrine leur avait expliqué ses dernières trouvailles sur le pendentif. Les jumeaux semblaient avoir compris le fonctionnement, mais refusaient de lui expliquer.

Le silence d'Azrine inquiétait Dubois, il ne voulait pas perdre ce match pour une raison aussi futile. Il décida de laisser tranquille son attrapeur et croisa les doigts pour qu'il attrape le vif d'or avant Cho.

Le début du match soulagea le Gryffondor, il volait en cercles à haute altitude pour trouver la balle gagnante et être loin de son principal adversaire.

Sans se faire attendre, un éclat doré apparut au niveau des gradins réservés aux professeurs. Azrine fonça à toute vitesse, coupant au passage la trajectoire d'un poursuiveur de Serdaigle, mais un Cognard vint lui couper la trajectoire, et il dut laisser filer le vif d'or.

Cho avait vu son mouvement et décida de coller Azrine pendant tout le match. C'est donc suivi de la Serdaigle qu'il reprit sa recherche de la petite balle dorée.

Pendant ce temps grâce aux poursuiveurs, Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient au coude à coude niveau point, c'est donc le vif d'or qui allait les départager.

Après un magnifique but d'Alicia, la petite balle dorée refit une apparition proche des buts de Serdaigle. Cho l'avait vu elle aussi mais la vitesse du balai d'Azrine eut raison d'elle. Cependant, la balle gagnante réussit à feinter Azrine et Cho put lui couper la trajectoire, l'empêchant de continuer.

\- Coucou ! Cria Cho avec un sourire radieux en faisant face à son ami et adversaire du moment.

Azrine fit volte-face, il s'était senti rougir face à ce sourire. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se replonger dans le match.

Le sourire de Cho l'avait vraiment perturbé. Azrine commença à comprendre l'origine de son handicap contre elle et cela l'énerva un peu, comment pouvait-on avoir une telle faiblesse ?

Cho le suivait toujours, l'air heureuse, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais son sourire disparut quand elle recroisa le regard d'Azrine.

Azrine était concentré, mais son visage était sombre et d'un sérieux effrayant, presque froid. Cho ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de son homologue et ce dernier le frôla de peu sans rien exprimer.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor ne pensait plus qu'au vif d'or et le repéra rapidement, la petite balle volait tranquillement au-dessus des tribunes des Serpentard. Il accéléra comme jamais, Cho loin derrière, elle avait peu bougé depuis sa dernière interception.

Deux Cognards tentèrent de lui couper la route, mais Azrine les évita avec un tonneau parfait. En se rapprochant des gradins, il aperçut quatre silhouettes noires, des Détraqueurs, mais il les ignora et poursuivit son chemin en manquant de les heurter.

Après un virage serré, le vif d'or était à sa portée ; la puissance du balai avala le peu de distance qui séparait l'attrapeur de son but et il l'attrapa.

Cho avait tenté de rattraper son retard, mais en vain. Son regard était rempli d'inquiétude, mais elle affichait un franc sourire.

\- Félicitation, Azrine, la coupe est presque dans la poche, s'exclama Dubois une fois son attrapeur au sol.

\- Désolé, Cho, ton Azrinounet n'est pas sensible à tes charmes, dit Fred.

\- J'ai pourtant essayé, répondit Cho amusée.

\- On va fêter ça dans la salle commune, Azrine, tu nous rejoins ! Exigea George.

\- Ça marche.

Cho semblait inquiète pour Azrine et quand Hermione arriva pour féliciter ses amis, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Magnifique match, dit Lupin en arrivant à son tour. Vous avez fait une peur bleue à Mr Malefoy.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Azrine.

\- Il s'était déguisé avec messieurs Goyle, Crabbe et Flint pour vous faire peur, mais le professeur McGonagall les a attrapés et je pense qu'ils vont s'en souvenir.

Tous les Gryffondors fêtèrent bruyamment la victoire dans la salle commune. Fred et George avait ramené de la Bièraubeurre et des friandises de chez Zoncko. La fête se déroula dans la bonne ambiance, Cho les rejoignant en milieu d'après-midi.

Hermione semblait être mal à l'aise durant la célébration. Quand Azrine vint la voir, elle discutait avec Cho dans un coin de la salle.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Azrine

\- Bien, on discute tranquille, répondit Cho.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous amuser avec les autres ?

\- Y en a un qui ne veux pas de moi, dit Hermione.

Azrine regarda en direction de Ron qui s'amusait. Quand il remarqua qu'Hermione le regardait, il remit une couche.

\- Si un satané chat n'avait pas tué Croûtard, il aurait dévoré tous les bonbons.

Hermione craqua pour de bon, elle se leva et prit l'escalier vers son dortoir suivie de Cho.

\- Tu ne peux pas passer l'éponge ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Non, elle s'en fiche de mon rat, répliqua Ron énervé. C'est bien fait …

Azrine sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge du rouquin.

\- Hermione s'en veut, mais elle ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner, asséna Azrine furieux. Essaie de te mettre à sa place.

Ron resta sans voix, le Survivant ne s'était jamais énervé en public et son action calma la fête.

Azrine laissa son ami buté réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit et partit retrouver Hermione. Sans réfléchir, il monta les escaliers des filles sans que rien ne se passe, et il s'étonna après qu'ils ne l'aient pas repoussé.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Entre carte et chien

**Chapitre 16 : Entre carte et chien  
**

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda Azrine en toquant.

\- Oui vas-y, dit Hermione.

Le Survivant entra pour la première fois dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle avait la même taille que celle de Ron, mais elle paraissait un peu plus grande car elle était mieux rangée.

\- Cho et Hermione étaient chacune assise sur un lit et le regardèrent entrer.

\- Désolé pour Ron, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. J'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre, je pense.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione qui avait les yeux humides.

La brune avait pleuré. Azrine savait que l'incident avec Croûtard lui pesait sur la conscience.

\- On parlait justement de toi, reprit-elle.

\- Ah, dit Azrine gêné. À propos de quoi ?

\- C'est compliqué, dit Cho.

La Serdaigle invita son ami à venir s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione pour discuter.

\- Lors du match, tu as fait peur à Cho, commença Hermione.

Azrine regarda, étonné, les deux filles.

\- Avant que tu n'attrapes le vif d'or, je t'ai coupé la route et tu avais l'air sombre. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, mais tu m'inspirais de la peur. C'était comme …

\- Comme si je ne ressentais plus rien ?

\- Oui, un peu, avoua Cho, mais pas que.

\- Et que rien ne m'empêcherait de gagner ?

Cho réfléchit un moment, Azrine était un peu terrifiant quand il devenait sérieux et cela tranchait avec celui qu'elle connaissait.

\- Je suis juste devenu sérieux, dit Azrine, ne comprenant pas le problème.

\- A quels moments es-tu sérieux ? Demanda Hermione.

Le Gryffondor réfléchit. Ses deux combats contre Malefoy, dans la Chambre des Secrets, devant l'Epouvantard ...

Azrine vit le problème. Lupin l'avait mis en garde : il devait contrôler sa colère. Malefoy l'énervait avec ses pitreries et son air supérieur. L'Epouvantard l'avait vraiment énervé tout comme Voldemort quand il avait attaqué Hermione et enlevé Ginny.

Lockhart avait montré une certaine peur envers Azrine avant qu'il ne le mette K.O. froidement.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, dit enfin Azrine. C'est vrai que, quand je m'énerve ou que je deviens sérieux, je me sens différent. Lockhart avait peur de moi, mais je pensais que c'était parce que je l'emmenais dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Hermione soupira, elle se doutait que son ami n'avait pas fait gaffe à son comportement.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a énervé lors du match ? Au début, tu semblais aller bien ! S'inquiéta Cho.

\- Désolé pour ça, s'excusa le Survivant. J'ai juste compris pourquoi j'ai du mal à jouer contre toi au Quidditch, je pense aussi connaitre la signification du pendentif …C'est juste que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je perdais mes moyens face à toi.

Les paroles d'Azrine étonnèrent ses deux amies. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était amoureux, mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas clairs.

Le pendentif montrait la personne que l'on aimait, et c'était pour cela qu'elles lui avaient offert, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle elles le voyaient dedans.

\- Le pendentif sert à connaître la personne que l'on aime. Dans vos cas, c'est moi, et dans le mien, je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour vous deux, mais je serais incapable de choisir. Mes sentiments sont flous pour moi, la preuve avec la photo. Elle a certains de vos traits, mais aussi ceux d'une personne qui est morte et que je ne connais pas. Désolé.

Hermione et Cho ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Leur ami venait d'ouvrir son cœur d'un coup et ce n'était pas facile.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait enfin conscience de ses sentiments et des leurs, mais en s'appuyant sur le pendentif, il en avait aussi déduit qu'il aimait plusieurs filles, donc il était pour lui impossible de sortir avec quelqu'un.

Après un silence gênant, Hermione se leva et fit un câlin affectueux à Azrine.

\- Merci de nous avoir dire ça, chuchota-t-elle. Je serai toujours là le jour où tu découvriras celle qui te convient.

Azrine prit le temps d'apprécier le câlin. Il ne pouvait pas connaître l'impact d'une telle révélation faite à deux amies qui l'aimait, mais il compatissait malgré tout.

Cho resta en retrait, elle aimait Azrine, mais ce qu'elle avait vu pendant le match l'avait marquée. Le garçon avait montré une partie assez sombre de lui et cela l'avait déstabilisée.

Azrine retourna dans sa chambre juste après avoir raccompagné la Serdaigle hors de la salle commune, celle-ci partant en lui laissant un bisou sur la joue.

Sa chambre lui parut animée, et ses sentiments se bousculaient. Hermione et Cho était toutes les deux des filles géniales, mais la grande question qu'il se posait était plutôt pourquoi Lyssandra apparaissait sur la photo.

Impossible de résoudre cette énigme et à cause des événements de la journée, Azrine n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il finit par se lever et commença à faire les 100 pas dans sa chambre.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des bruits devant sa porte. À 3 heures du matin, c'était inhabituel. Il prit la carte du Maraudeur et l'activa. Il voulait savoir qui avait bravé le couvre-feu.

Le nom qu'il vit sur la carte le surprit. Sirius Black était rentré dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Ron où un autre nom connu était indiqué : Peter Pettigrow.

Le Survivant ne réfléchit pas, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Le responsable de la mort de ses parents était là et Azrine pouvait le surprendre. Il prit sa baguette et sortit doucement de sa chambre avec la carte pour surveiller les mouvements de Black.

Les sens en alerte, le Gryffondor se dirigea vers le dortoir de Ron. Black progressait lentement, mais Azrine était encore plus lent, il ne voulait pas alerter Black.

Le fugitif s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Ron et resta immobile un moment. Azrine s'arrêta aussi, Black était dans le couloir à l'angle.

La porte de la chambre de Ron s'ouvrit avec un petit bruit grinçant. Black s'engageait lentement à l'intérieur, mais Azrine ne pouvait plus tenir.

\- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ ! Hurla le Survivant en visant Black à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le sort fut facilement dévié par son ennemi. Azrine enchaîna avec plusieurs sorts en vain. Heureusement, son hurlement avait dû réveiller les autres élèves.

Grâce aux faibles lumières, le Gryffondor aperçut le visage de Black. A sa grande surprise, il avait un visage sale, mais ce qui l'étonna vraiment était la stupéfaction qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage du fugitif.

Le jeune Gryffondor continua à attaquer, mais Black restait sur la défensive. Le bruit du combat avait réveillé les autres élèves et l'intrus finit par réagir. Il lança une petite boule grise vers Azrine qui recula par précaution.

\- Qu'est-ce… Sirius BLACK ! Hurla un première année qui était sorti de sa chambre

La boule produit une petite explosion qui remplit le couloir de fumée. Il crut voir Black se transformer, mais l'épaisseur de la fumée lui bloquait la vue. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de garder un peu de vision, mais la seule chose qu'il sentit fut une masse noire frôlant ses genoux en fuyant.

La fumée disparut au bout d'un moment. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient sortis de leur chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- On refait la fête ? Demanda Fred.

Azrine regarda la carte, Black n'était plus dans la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Méfait accompli, chuchota Azrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le Gryffondor eut le temps de ranger la carte avant que le professeur n'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Mr Mogbleer, que faites-vous là ?

\- Je me suis battu avec Sirius Black, répondit Azrine simplement.

\- Voyons, ne dites pas de bêtises, Sirius Black ne serait jamais rentré dans le dortoir.

\- Professeur, je doute que les impacts de sorts et le couteau soient là par hasard, remarqua Ron qui était à l'emplacement de Black lors du duel.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha, étonnée par les paroles de Ron. Un couteau était par terre juste à l'entrée de la chambre de Ron, tandis que le sol et le mur avaient effectivement les marques de sorts d'Azrine.

\- Professeur, je l'ai vu … commença le première année qui était sorti de sa chambre.

\- Je vois. Mr Mogbleer, venez avec moi. Les préfets, réunissez tous les Gryffondors dans la salle commune.

Azrine suivit McGonagall en dehors de la salle commune. Son professeur était très inquiet, mais semblait ne pas y croire.

\- Chevalier, avez-vous laissé entrer une personne dans le dortoir cette nuit ?

\- Oui, une seule personne est rentrée après le couvre-feu.

\- Vous avez fait ça ? Et le mot de passe ? Demanda McGonagall indignée.

\- Il les avait tous, répondit le Chevalier.

McGonagall fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Azrine se doutait qu'elle irait voir Dumbledore, mais pour quoi exactement, il l'ignorait.

\- Meringue, dit McGonagall pour libérer le passage menant chez le directeur.

Le Survivant monta l'escalier rapidement et trouva la porte du bureau ouverte et Dumbledore qui l'attendait derrière son bureau.

\- Je suis au courant pour l'intrusion, dit calmement Dumbledore. Tu n'as rien ?

\- Je vais bien, professeur, ce n'est pas moi qu'il visait.

\- Je vois.

Le Directeur étudia l'étudiant du regard. Il était encore sous le coup du combat, mais ne montrait aucun signe de peur.

\- Professeur, dit Azrine. J'ai remarqué que Black était surpris que je l'attaque, pourtant il n'a pas riposté. S'il cherche à me tuer, il aurait dû en profiter, mais il n'en a rien fait.

\- Je vois que tu es au courant des attentions de Black.

\- Et qu'il a trahi mes parents, dit Azrine calmement.

Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris d'entendre cela.

\- Je me doutais que Fudge n'en parlerait pas discrètement, j'ai toujours su que la cape te serait utile, dit Dumbledore d'un air malicieux.

Azrine sourit à la remarque même s'il se demandait comment Dumbledore savait.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que la réaction de Black est bizarre, quand on sait ce qu'il a fait au pauvre Pettigrow …

\- Pettigrow est vivant, coupa Azrine.

Dumbledore regarda le Survivant, intrigué par ces paroles. Le Gryffondor se rendit alors compte de sa bourde. La carte lui avait montré Pettigrow, et il en avait déduit qu'il était vivant, mais la carte était censée être secrète.

\- J'ai une carte que les jumeaux Weasley m'ont confiée, avoua Azrine. J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir et j'ai regardé la Carte. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que Black était là et qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Ron dans laquelle le nom de Pettigrow était indiqué.

Azrine sortit le parchemin et l'activa pour montrer à Dumbledore. Le directeur sourit en l'examinant, visiblement il en connaissait l'existence.

\- Ceci éclaircit beaucoup de choses au sujet des jumeaux, dit Dumbledore. Ton père avait aidé les Maraudeurs à créer cette carte.

Dumbledore rendit la Carte à Azrine.

\- Azrine, fais attention à toi. Le ministère est persuadé que Black veut te tuer, mais la tentative de cette nuit peut prouver le contraire, surtout si Pettigrow est en vie. Retourne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et sois sur tes gardes.

Le passage éclair chez Dumbledore n'apporta finalement rien de plus à Azrine, sauf peut-être le fait que le directeur doutait lui aussi des véritables intentions de Black.

Personne ne se recoucha dans la tour de Gryffondor. Le Survivant se retrouva encore une fois au centre de l'attention, tout le monde voulait savoir comment il avait tenu tête à Black, mais il garda le silence.

Les mesures de sécurités furent augmentées. La porte du Hall fut enchantée pour rester close à l'approche de Black. La Grosse Dame retrouva son poste, mais deux trolls furent postés pour garder les environs.

\- Concentrez-vous, dit McGonagall à Hermione.

Hermione sursauta ce qui fit échouer son sortilège. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient du mal à suivre les cours avec la grande quantité de devoir qu'ils avaient.

Azrine et Hermione en avaient beaucoup plus, mais la jeune fille travaillait beaucoup plus que son ami, ce qui la rendait nerveuse.

Black était vite sorti de l'esprit de tout le monde avec l'arrivée de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

\- On ira à ce café, dit Cho à Azrine quand elle préparait la sortie avec Hermione.

Cho était un peu plus distante vis-à-vis d'Azrine, mais toujours présente et sa compagnie permettait à Hermione de se détendre un peu.

Ron, quant à lui, était toujours aussi remonté contre Hermione et son chat. Aucun des deux ne s'adressait la parole et Azrine ne voyait pas comment les réconcilier, même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa priorité pour le moment.

Lupin était venu le voir pour lui parler de la Carte. Azrine refusa de la lui remettre, car contrairement à ce que pensait Lupin, elle ne le mettait pas en danger, mais le protégeait.

\- Utilise-la donc avec sagesse, lui dit Lupin. Pas comme ses créateurs ou les jumeaux.

Azrine utilisait souvent la Carte du Maraudeur pour essayer de trouver Pettigrow ou prévenir d'un retour de Black. Le pendentif était aussi une autre source d'intérêt pour lui.

Il y voyait toujours la même personne, mais grâce à Hermione et Cho, il avait enfin conscience de ses sentiments, ainsi que de ceux des autres. Mais voir Lyssandra, une fille qui était morte du temps de Lupin l'intriguait et cela le décida à demander des renseignements auprès de Dumbledore.

Le directeur répondit favorablement au message qu'Azrine lui envoya. Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Azrine prit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour, dit Dumbledore en voyant l'étudiant entrer dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour professeur, répondit celui-ci machinalement.

Le Directeur était derrière son bureau avec des gâteaux et une coupe qui devait contenir un liquide chaud.

\- Alors, qu'est- ce qui ne va pas avec ce pendentif ? Demanda Dumbledore amusé.

\- Il me montre une personne qui est morte, expliqua Azrine simplement. J'ai compris ce que fait ce pendentif, il me montre la personne que j'aime. C'est donc illogique que je puisse voir une personne morte et que je ne connais pas.

Dumbledore observait Azrine pendant qu'il essayait de s'expliquer. Il fut amusé de voir son élève perdu à cause d'une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Lupin m'a mis au courant pour l'Epouvantard, expliqua Dumbledore. C'est Lyssandra Deadheart que tu vois ?

\- Oui, plus exactement la forme de son visage.

\- Beaucoup de garçons l'aimaient, expliqua Dumbledore, mais personne ne la connaissait vraiment, hormis ses amies. Le fait que tu la reconnaisses signifie juste qu'elle t'aurait sûrement plu et ce n'est pas illogique.

Dumbledore mangea un bout de gâteau avant de poursuivre.

\- Le pendentif montre celle que tu aimes, mais non la personne que tu dois aimer. N'attends pas de voir une unique personne sur la photo, l'amour est une chose complexe et on ne peut le résumer à une image.

Azrine était étonné d'entendre Dumbledore parler ainsi. Il avait l'impression que le directeur avait déjà eu cette conversation.

\- La chose plus illogique, c'est la transformation de l'Epouvantard, dit Dumbledore.

Le directeur avait balayé les interrogations d'Azrine et mis le doigt sur une bien meilleure énigme.

\- Professeur, comment faites-vous pour être aussi objectif ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Je suis vieux, répondit Dumbledore, amusé. Profite de ton temps à Poudlard, profite de la vie. N'essaie pas de tout comprendre ou de tout résoudre de suite, le temps est parfois nécessaire pour comprendre.

Azrine repartit les idées étrangement claires, bien que la compréhension de ses sentiments l'ait un peu bousculé.

Dumbledore avait dit vrai, la transformation de l'Epouvantard était étrange et inexplicable. Black aussi revenait dans les préoccupations d'Azrine.

Comme convenu, Azrine retrouva ses deux amies dans le Hall pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de circuit ou de réel objectif, d'autant que le mois de février n'avait rien d'important pour Azrine.

Cho conduisit les deux autres dans un bar à la décoration orientée rose et cœur.

\- C'est ici qu'on prendra le thé ou café ou autre boisson de votre choix, dit Cho.

\- C'est Pieddodu, le café des amoureux, expliqua Hermione à Azrine.

\- Hum … Je crois que j'ai compris vos sentiments et les miens, mais …

\- On sait, coupa Cho en lui prenant le bras. Rien ne nous empêche de prendre un café ensemble.

\- C'est vrai que la compagnie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et d'une incapable t'est indispensable Mogbleer, dit une voix méprisante.

Azrine reconnut Malefoy, qui était seul, fait inhabituel. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que le Serpentard ne l'avait pas charrié.

\- Drago, tu vas encore perdre et aller te plaindre à Rogue, répliqua Azrine blasé.

\- On réglera ça sur le terrain. En attendant, fais gaffe à tes arrières, Black pourrait venir te tuer à tout moment.

\- Je doute que cette année soit différente des autres. On va vous laminer, vous écraser, et la seule chose que tu pourras faire, c'est te cacher dans ton trou.

Le Gryffondor s'était rapproché de Malefoy en essayant de prendre l'air menaçant qui inquiétait ses amies et cela eut l'effet voulu : Malefoy eut un mouvement de recul et arrêta de parler.

Azrine dévisagea le blond. Son adversaire semblait apeuré, mais il tentait aussi de rester impassible. Finalement, le Gryffondor recula et regarda le Serpentard partir sans dire un mot de plus. Hermione et Cho le regardèrent perplexe. C'était la première fois qu'Azrine faisait peur volontairement à quelqu'un.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez quand je m'énerve, dit Azrine souriant.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et emboîta le pas à Cho qui avait ouvert la porte du café.

Azrine rentra à son tour et découvrit un intérieur décoré de manière aussi chargée que l'extérieur.

\- Bienvenue ! Dit une voix amicale.

\- Bonjour, une table pour 3 personnes s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Cho avec un large sourire.

La tenancière du café montra une table libre et leur donna à chacun un menu pour qu'ils puissent commander.

Azrine n'était pas très à l'aise et c'était sûrement à cause du fait qu'il était dans un café d'amoureux, dont la décoration était niaise à ses yeux, mais aussi gênante, surtout avec deux filles. La tenancière du café était visiblement amusée de voir un jeune homme aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Tu vas prendre quoi, Azrine ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Un chocolat chaud tout simple, je ne suis pas trop friand de café ou de thé.

\- Moi ce sera un café au lait, dit Cho.

\- De même.

Cho fit signe à la tenante du café pour passer commande. En l'attente des boissons, la conversation se lança sur Black et son intrusion dans la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Tu as réussi à lui tenir tête ? S'étonna Cho.

\- Je l'ai juste attaqué, répondit Azrine. Il n'a pas riposté, il s'est juste défendu avant de s'enfuir.

\- C'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne t'ait pas attaqué, remarqua la Serdaigle.

\- Il ne s'attendait pas à être attaqué et Azrine avait fait en sorte de réveiller tout le monde, donc s'il avait pris le temps de le tuer, il se serait fait attraper, expliqua Hermione.

La Gryffondor n'était pas au courant de la discussion avec Dumbledore. Azrine lui avait juste raconté comment il avait attaqué Black et sa réaction.

Elle avait bien tenté de l'engueuler, mais en vain. La réaction d'Azrine était prévisible, mais terriblement inconsciente.

L'arrivée des boissons chaudes mit un terme à la conversation. LeGryffondor, galant, paya le tout, ce qui lui valut un sourire malicieux de la part de la serveuse.

\- Au fait, Azrine, t'es au courant du dernier classement de Quidditch ? Dit Cho.

\- Non pourquoi ?

L'attrapeur des Gryffondors était un des rares élèves à ne pas regarder les matchs des autres équipes car cela l'ennuyait profondément.

\- Mme Bibine a mis le dernier classement et la coupe se jouera entre nous deux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si mon équipe arrive à gagner avec 150 points d'avance, on gagnera la coupe. Vous, il vous suffit de gagner, expliqua Cho

\- Ça devrait aller. On a un très bon gardien, les meilleurs poursuiveurs et deux batteurs fous, dit Azrine souriant.

\- Tu verras, on s'entraîne à fond pour vous contrer et ton Éclair de feu ne t'avantagera pas cette fois.

Azrine sourit avant de finir son chocolat chaud. La finale de Quidditch allait donc se dérouler entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor, c'était une première. Les deux années précédentes, Serpentard était finaliste, mais Gryffondor les avait battus assez facilement.

Hermione écouta silencieusement ses deux amis parler de Quidditch. Azrine tentait de cacher que les insinuations de Cho, sur sa possible galanterie lors du match ou encore qu'il serait déstabilisé par ses sourires, le faisait rougir, mais c'était visible.

Une fois finie la longue discussion sur le Quidditch, les trois amis sortirent du café.

\- Hermione tout va bien ?

Azrine avait remarqué qu'elle avait le regard dans le vide et qu'elle semblait triste, mais sa question effaça tout cela.

\- Oui tout va bien, répondit Hermione en souriant. Où allons-nous ensuite ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Baladons-nous un peu, proposa Cho.

La petite promenade autour du lac fut interrompue lorsqu'Azrine remarqua une masse noire qui se faufilait parmi les arbres.

\- On nous suit, chuchota Azrine.

Hermione ralentit l'allure et sortit sa baguette. La masse noire s'arrêta de bouger et le Survivant s'avança vers elle, suivi de près par ses amies.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un chien noir assez imposant.

\- Un chien ? S'étonna Hermione.

Cho recula d'un pas.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chien, c'est le Sinistros !

\- N'importe quoi, dit Hermione.

Les deux filles commencèrent alors à débattre sur le chien, pendant qu'Azrine s'accroupissait pour l'observer. L'animal était dans un état pitoyable. Son poil était sale et il était tellement maigre qu'on voyait ses côtes.

Le chien ne bougea pas d'un iota et son regard était planté dans celui d'Azrine. Un regard intelligent, remarqua le Gryffondor, mais ce chien lui disait quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi tu nous suis ? Demanda-t-il au chien. Où est-ce que je t'ai déjà vu ?

Le chien se rapprochait lentement, pas du tout effrayé.

Azrine réfléchit à toute vitesse pour tenter de se souvenir de quand il avait vu un tel chien, mais en vain.

\- Écoute, Cho, j'ai déjà vu un gros chien noir avant la rentrée et je suis toujours vivante. C'est une légende !

Hermione lui apporta la réponse. Lors du trajet pour aller au Chaudron baveur, il avait vu par deux fois ce chien.

 _Que fait-il ici alors ?_ Se demanda Azrine. C'était une coïncidence un peu trop flagrante. Il rassembla ses souvenirs pour essayer de voir si quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Ne me dis pas que ?

Azrine se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur le chien. Il venait de se souvenir de sa confrontation contre Black et le chien avait la même taille que la forme qu'il avait vue, mais surtout son instinct lui disait de reculer.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione étonnée.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une mauvaise impression.

Le chien recula, étonné de la réaction d'Azrine et finit par partir.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Hermione,

\- Oui, oui.

Le Survivant resta silencieux pendant le trajet de retour à Poudlard. Il avait supposé que Black était le chien, mais c'était une théorie trop grosse pour être vrai, car cela voudrait dire qu'il était un Animagus.

\- Cho restait persuadée que c'était le Sinistros et s'inquiétait du fait qu'Azrine et Hermione s'en fichaient.

\- Azrine finit par se retrouver seul avec Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Cho devant retrouver une amie de Serdaigle pour travailler.

Bon, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas au café ? Demanda Azrine, qui n'avait pas oublié.

\- Rien, répondit-elle.

\- C'est ça, comme si je n'avais pas vu ton air triste.

Hermione referma le livre qu'elle lisait et souffla.

\- C'est juste que, quand vous parlez avec Cho, j'ai le sentiment d'être écartée et je ne sais pas, ça me rend triste.

Azrine ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait pas fait attention, mais c'est vrai qu'Hermione est plutôt discrète quand Cho est là.

\- Pour être franche, tout à l'heure, je voulais vous laisser seuls …

\- Je vois, dit Azrine. Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider, mais je préfère être seul avec toi qu'avec Cho.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle était heureuse d'entendre ça. Cho était une fille bien, mais si jamais Azrine se mettait en couple avec elle, Hermione avait peur de se retrouver seule.

La Gryffondor retrouva un peu la pêche et cela lui permit de prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs.

Les mois suivants n'eurent rien de passionnant, car la finale de Quidditch avait lieu le dernier week-end de mai, juste avant les examens de fin d'année.

Les cours portaient de plus en plus sur lesdits examens. McGonagall leur faisait de plus en de remarques pour qu'ils perfectionnent leurs sortilèges, alors que Rogue éprouvait le mental de ses élèves pendant ses cours.

La veille de la finale de Quidditch, tout le monde abandonna les révisions pour se préparer au match.


	17. Chapitre 17 : La vérité d'un rat

**Merci, 08200. Je corrige mon erreur : voici le BON chapitre 17**

 **Mina.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :** **La vérité d'un rat**

Olivier Dubois était persuadé de la victoire de son équipe, mais il savait que l'entrainement de Serdaigle pouvait menacer leur victoire, d'autant que Cho semblait sûre d'elle, faisant ainsi douter certains Gryffondors.

Azrine fut le premier à rentrer sur le terrain, suivi de près par ses coéquipiers. Le temps était magnifique, le vif d'or serait assez facile à repérer si tout se passait bien.

Gryffondor devait absolument empêcher Serdaigle de gagner avec 150 points d'avance, sinon la coupe leur passait sous le nez.

\- Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, exigea Mme Bibine avant de lancer le coup d'envoi.

Azrine commença à faire le tour du terrain comme à son habitude. Il fut surpris de voir Cho voler proche de ses coéquipiers comme si le vif d'or ne l'intéressait pas.

Le match s'emballa rapidement. Serdaigle menait de 70 points, Cho avait un impact non négligeable sur le match et Azrine ne pouvait suivre le vif d'or. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, deux Cognards étaient lancés sur lui et Cho lui coupait la trajectoire.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor ne voyait pas comment poursuivre la balle gagnante sans risquer de tomber de son balai.

Dubois finit par demander un temps-mort quand Serdaigle menait 130 à 30. La stratégie de Serdaigle marchait, car Cho apportait un surnombre.

\- Azrine, faut que tu attrapes vite le vif d'or. Fred, Georges, surveillez-le, quand il se met en chasse, vous devez contrôler les Cognards.

\- On va le faire, assura Fred.

Le temps-mort permit à Gryffondor de réduire l'écart. Azrine n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de Cho et des deux batteurs.

Une folle idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se rapprocha lentement de Cho qui venait de couper la trajectoire d'Alicia et quand il fut assez proche, il accéléra brusquement.

Les deux batteurs de Serdaigle expédièrent les Cognards pour couper la voie d'Azrine, mais ils n'avaient pas assez étudié la situation.

Cho dut esquiver Azrine et fut surprise de recevoir un Cognard dans les côtes. Le Gryffondor s'était servi d'elle comme bouclier pour pouvoir atteindre une vitesse assez élevée.

Alors que Cho se dirigeait vers le sol, Azrine esquiva facilement un Cognard et attrapa du regard le vif d'or.

Sans Cho et avec les batteurs désorganisés, la poursuite de la balle dorée fut assez simple pour l'attrapeur Rouge et Or, et la faible victoire de Gryffondor fut scellée sur un score de 140-210.

Azrine se posa et son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir Cho qui était déjà entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh.

\- Désolé, Cho, rien de grave ?

\- Juste des côtes cassées, répondit Mme Pomfresh. Votre manœuvre était osée, Mr Mogbleer.

\- C'était bas, Azrine, surenchérit Cho. Mais intelligent.

Dubois rejoignit Azrine ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Sa manœuvre pour éliminer Cho et briser la stratégie des Serdaigles fut soulignée par ses coéquipiers.

L'euphorie de la 3ème victoire d'affilée de Gryffondor était un exploit et cette année la victoire fut impressionnante.

L'école retrouva son calme rapidement, tant les examens étaient imminents. Azrine rendit visite à Cho pour prendre des nouvelles le lendemain du match. Elle était guérie et pourrait passer ses examens normalement.

Le lundi serait une journée assez difficile. À 9 heures Azrine et Hermione avaient Métamorphose et Arithmancie pour ensuite finir par Sortilège et Étude des Runes à 13 heures.

Tout le monde stressait pour l'examen de Métamorphose. Azrine se surprit à réussir parfaitement la transformation de sa théière en tortue, ce qui fit sourire le professeur McGonagall, un exploit.

À l'aide du Retourneur de Temps, Hermione et Azrine purent passer l'examen d'Arithmancie, une formalité pour eux.

Les examens de l'après-midi furent assez éprouvants, surtout celui d'Étude des Runes. Le château était silencieux lors des repas, car tout le monde révisait. Même les jumeaux Weasley travaillaient, ce qui amusa Azrine un moment, avant qu'il ne révise pour ses examens lui aussi.

Hermione et Azrine eurent quelques difficultés avec l'examen de potion, Rogue avait donné une potion assez complexe à créer. Fort heureusement, dans la même journée, il y avait celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'ils réussirent haut la main.

La semaine fut assez éprouvante et la dernière épreuve, celle de Divination était prise à la légère par tous les élèves de troisième année.

\- Azrine Mogbleer, appela le professeur Trelawney.

\- Bonne chance, lui souhaita Ron.

Le Survivant rentra dans la salle de classe vide de Divination.

\- Approchez, approchez, invita Trelawney. Venez-vous asseoir face à moi. Une boisson ?

\- Euh …

\- Ça vous détendra pour voir dans la boule de cristal.

\- Un lait au chocolat ?

Azrine s'assit en face de son professeur, pendant que celle-ci préparait sa boisson. À l'ambiance, on aurait dit une consultation et non un examen, ce qui rassura un peu Azrine qui n'avait aucun talent pour la Divination.

\- Tenez, dit Trelawney en donnant la boisson à son élève. Maintenant, concentrez-vous sur la boule de cristal et prenez votre temps.

Azrine but une gorgée de son chocolat et se concentra sur la boule de cristal. Les minutes passèrent sans aucun succès, mais finalement, une vision apparut.

\- Que voyez-vous ? Demanda Trelawney, intéressée.

L'image que renvoyait la boule de cristal était assez complexe. Il voyait un homme de dos qui faisait face à un autre homme assez imposant.

\- Je vois deux hommes qui se font face, décrivit Azrine.

Après un court moment, sa vision changea d'angle.

\- Ils sont dans la Grande Salle, il y a des cadavres partout, précisa Azrine.

\- Continuez.

\- Les deux hommes engagent le combat, poursuivit Azrine.

Le combat était violent, mais le plus grand des deux, celui avec un visage sans nez et une peau pâle réussit à toucher son adversaire avec un sort vert.

Azrine eut un mouvement de recul en voyant dans la boule le visage du vaincu.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'étais un des deux duellistes et je suis mort, expliqua Azrine, perturbé.

Trelawney avait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Vous avez réussi à voir votre propre futur, dit Trelawney fascinée. C'est une performance exceptionnelle !

Azrine ne comprenait pourquoi Trelawney était aussi fascinée. Il venait de voir sa propre mort contre Voldemort, supposa-t-il.

Le Gryffondor resta silencieux un moment alors que la voyante prenait des notes.

\- Une merveilleuse performance, mon garçon, vous pouvez y aller.

Azrine se leva mais il vit son professeur prendre un teint livide d'un coup.

\- Professeur est-ce-que tout va bien ?

Trelawney se leva d'un coup et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Azrine.

 _\- Ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, abandonné par ses fidèles, reviendra. Son serviteur, enchaîné depuis 12 années, se libérera et rejoindra son maître. Avec son aide, le Seigneur Noir reviendra plus puissant et cruel que jamais. Ça se passera cette nuit !_

La voix du professeur était bizarre, comme si elle manquait de s'étouffer à chaque mot. Azrine ne savait pas comment réagir, mais Trelawney reprit rapidement un teint normal.

\- Oh, excusez-moi mon garçon, j'ai dû faire une absence.

\- Pas de problème, professeur, répondit le Gryffondor, un peu perdu.

\- Il ressortit de la salle pensif.

\- Alors, comment c'était ? Demanda Ron.

\- Bizarre, répondit Azrine.

Le rouquin avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Azrine n'était pas en état d'en parler et ça se voyait.

Le Survivant retrouva Hermione, qui était passée bien avant lui devant Trelawney, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Ah, te voilà, dit Hermione souriante. Comment c'était?

\- Splendide, répondit Azrine, avec ironie. J'ai vu ma mort et Trelawney m'a prédit que cette nuit, Voldemort allait retrouver son serviteur.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça d'un coup.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, c'est perturbant, mais ce ne sont que des visions et McGonagall a dit que ce n'est jamais fiable, assura Azrine.

Hermione sut que son ami tentait de se convaincre lui-même de cela.

\- Hagrid nous invite à boire le thé, annonça Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Dès qu'on a fini, répondit Hermione.

\- Allons-y alors.

Les deux amis prirent tout de même un sac avec la carte et la cape d'invisibilité. La prédiction de Trelawney pouvait indiquer que Black reviendrait ce soir , et quand ils se rendirent chez le garde-chasse, il était finalement 19 heures.

\- Entrez, répondit Hagrid quand Hermione toqua à la porte.

Les deux Gryffondor entrèrent dans la cabane. L'aménagement était simple, mais on voyait qu'Hagrid adorait son poste de garde-chasse et son nouveau statut de professeur.

\- Alors, comment se sont passés vos examens ? Demanda Hagrid.

\- Très bien, celui de Divination était le plus dur, répondit Hermione.

\- Le mien aussi était compliqué, ironisa Hagrid.

L'examen de Soin des créatures magiques avait été le plus simple de tous. Ils devaient s'occuper de Buck et nourrir des salamandres de feu avec les bons aliments.

\- Thé ? Proposa Hagrid.

\- Pas pour moi, refusa Azrine.

Hermione accepta l'offre et la conversation continua principalement sur les examens. L'heure du repas approchait quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

À la surprise d'Azrine et d'Hermione, c'est Ron qui entra dans la cabane.

La rancœur de Ron envers Hermione était toujours présente, quoiqu'un peu atténuée, mais les deux amis refusaient toujours de s'adresser la parole.

\- Ah, Ron, te voilà, dit Hagrid. Hermione, Ron je dois vous parler.

Hagrid avait pris un air un peu plus sérieux.

\- Les animaux sont d'une compagnie agréable, mais elle peut briser certaines amitiés. Regardez-vous, avant vous étiez un trio, mais avec la disparition de Croûtard, vous vous êtes disputés.

\- Mais c'est à cause de son chat …

\- Ron, le coupa Hagrid. C'est un chat, c'est une réaction normale quand il voit un rat. Cependant je pense pouvoir vous réconcilier.

Le garde-chasse se leva, ouvrit un petit pot et en sortit un vieux rat.

\- Croûtard ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Pattenrond n'y était pour rien, Ron. Ton rat a juste pris la fuite, expliqua Hagrid.

\- Je pense que tu me dois des excuses, exigea Hermione.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé à tort, toi et ton chat.

Azrine fut heureux de voir Ron et Hermione parler autant entre eux. Le retour de Croûtard devrait soulager leur relation.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, suggéra Hagrid. Le dîner va bientôt commencer, je vous vois là-bas.

Les trois élèves prirent donc le chemin du château, Azrine ayant juste fait un détour rapide pour caresser Buck qui était dans le potager d'Hagrid.

À mi-chemin, Ron, qui se débattait avec Croûtard depuis le début, s'arrêta pour calmer son rat.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Croûtard ?

\- Calme ton rat, Ron, lui demanda Hermione.

\- J'essaye, mais il se débat. AÏE !

Croûtard avait mordu Ron pour s'enfuir, mais son maître avait réussi à le rattraper de justesse.

\- Nan, mais calme toi !

Azrine entendit un grognement sourd derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit le chien noir de Pré-au-Lard lui sauter dessus et le projeter au sol.

\- AZRINE !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire alors que le chien avait mordu fermement le mollet de Ron et le traînait loin de ses amis.

Le choc avec le chien avait un peu sonné Azrine, mais Hermione l'aida à se lever et ils suivirent Ron à l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur.

Sur la carte, le rouquin côtoyait deux autres noms : Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black. Azrine comprit rapidement que le chien était Black et que Croûtard était en réalité Pettigrow, mais cela semblait pourtant farfelu.

La poursuite du chien les mena à proximité du Saule Cogneur.

\- Qu'est- ce qu'on fait, Azrine ? Paniqua Hermione.

\- J'ai une idée. Immobilus !

L'arbre s'immobilisa et laissa le champ libre aux deux élèves. La lumière créée par leurs baguettes révéla un passage sous l'arbre.

\- Où est- ce qu'on est ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce passage mène en dehors de la carte. Elle nous sera inutile.

\- Je vois. Tu penses que Ron va bien ?

\- Si Black est le chien et Pettigrow le rat, ça devrait aller.

Les deux élèves progressèrent à la lueur de leurs baguettes. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans une maison abandonnée.

\- Azrine, je crois qu'on est dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Un craquement provenant de l'étage se fit entendre ainsi que des gémissements.

\- Nox, chuchotèrent-ils en chœur.

L'escalier menant à l'étage était délabré, heureusement la lueur de la lune éclairait suffisamment l'étage pour progresser.

\- Ron ! Tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione en accourant à ses côtés.

Le rouquin était dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne chambre abandonnée.

\- Fuyez ! Le chien, c'est Black, c'est un Animagus !

La porte se referma dans leur dos et un homme dans un état déplorable apparut. Il avait les cheveux sales, la peau sur les os et ses vêtements étaient miteux.

\- C'est courageux de votre part d'être venus seuls, dit Black avec un rictus satisfait. Ça ne sera que plus facile. Expelliarmus !

Hermione fut désarmée, mais Azrine se protégea.

\- Tu as le même regard que ton père, dit Black à Azrine.

L'allusion à son père fit monter la colère en lui. Il sentait qu'Hermione le regardait fixement, mais il s'en fichait.

\- Vous avez trahi mes parents pour Voldemort, dit Azrine froidement. Tout le monde dit que vous voulez me tuer, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait à Pré-au-Lard ou la nuit dans la tour de Gryffondor. Et pourquoi traquez-vous Peter Pettigrow ?

Le regard de Black s'illumina.

\- Bonne question, Azrine. Cependant, ce n'est pas moi qui a vendu tes parents et …

\- MENTEUR ! Vous étiez leur gardien du secret, je le sais. La seule chose qui m'empêche de vous tuer, c'est de savoir pourquoi Pettigrow apparaît sur la Carte des Maraudeurs et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué !

Black sourit pour une raison qui échappait à Azrine. Peut-être que Black se moquait de sa menace, mais un bruit de pas montant les escaliers se fit entendre.

\- Azrine …

Hermione était inquiète de la situation. Si Black avait un complice, Azrine était condamné.

La surprise fut agréable quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Sirius ne sourcilla pas et Azrine jeta un bref regard au nouveau venu.

\- Professeur Lupin ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est lui, c'est Black.

Lupin examina silencieusement la scène. Ron blessé à la jambe tenant Croûtard dans ses mains, Hermione déboussolée et désarmée, et Azrine faisant face à Black avec un air assez sombre.

\- Remus, te voilà enfin, dit Black calmement. Ton élève est vraiment brillant.

\- Je sais, Sirius, plus brillant que nous. Azrine, baissez votre baguette, nous devons parler.

\- Vous êtes son allié ? Demanda Hermione outrée

\- J'ai été trompé comme tout le monde, dit Lupin en s'approchant lentement.

\- RECULEZ !

Le cri d'Hermione stoppa Lupin et surprit tout le monde.

\- Azrine, Lupin est un loup-garou, expliqua Hermione.

\- Depuis quand …

\- Depuis le cours de Rogue, répondit Hermione à Lupin. J'avais confiance, mais vous étiez son allié depuis le début !

\- Expelliarmus !

Azrine s'était impatienté, et sa soudaine attaque désarma Lupin et Black stupéfait, mais inquiétés par l'air sombre du Survivant.

\- Pourquoi aidez-vous celui qui a vendu mes parents, Lupin ?! Vous étiez un ami proche de mon père, il a voulu que vous soyez mon parrain et vous aidez un traître ?

Les paroles d'Azrine mirent Lupin mal à l'aise et ce fut Black qui répondit.

\- C'est Pettigrow qui nous a trahit. J'ai encouragé James et Patrick à le désigner gardien du secret, une ruse pour tromper Voldemort.

\- Pettigrow est mort !

\- La carte ne ment jamais, expliqua Lupin.

Azrine se calma un moment, si la carte ne mentait pas, cela signifiait que Pettigrow était …

\- Croûtard ?

Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent silencieusement.

\- Ron, ton rat, ordonna Azrine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Donne-leur ton rat !

Ron obéit et donna Croûtard qui se débattait comme un diable, mais Azrine le prit d'une main ferme.

\- Tenez, si c'est Pettigrow, faites-le sortir de sa cachette !

\- On s'en charge, assura Sirius.

Azrine garda les deux adultes en joue pendant que Lupin récupérait leurs baguettes. Le jeune élève regarda les deux compères se préparer pour faire sortir Pettigrow de sa cachette.

\- Prêt, Sirius ? Demanda Lupin.

\- Prêt !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment à ce moment-là. Rogue pénétra dans la pièce et désarma Lupin et Black.

\- Comme on se retrouve, Black, sussura-t-il.

\- Severus, toujours à fourrer ton nez là où il ne faut pas !

\- J'ai toujours su que ton vieil ami Lupin t'aidait, mais le directeur n'a rien voulu entendre.

Rogue avait l'air triomphant et ignorait totalement la présence des trois Gryffondors.

\- Maintenant, Black, tu vas me suivre, les Détraqueurs sont prêts pour t'infliger leur Baiser. C'est un spectacle horrible à ce qu'on m'a dit et …

\- EXPELLIARMUS !

Azrine décocha un sort propulsant Rogue dans le mur, l'assommant sur le coup.

\- Azrine tu viens d'agresser un professeur, fit remarquer Hermione, choquée.

\- Rien à foutre, poursuivez !

Black avait le regard pétillant. L'action d'Azrine l'avait amusé, mais il redevint sérieux quand il s'occupa de Croûtard.

\- Sirius, regarde sa patte. Il manque un doigt.

\- Évidemment, Remus, il se l'est coupé juste avant que je ne tente de le tuer.

Azrine observa la scène. Lupin et Black firent quelques incantations avant de lancer un sort bleuté sur Croûtard qui commença à se transformer.

Le rat de Ron grandit petit à petit pour finalement prendre forme humaine. Un petit homme avec le crâne dégarni apparut. Il était terrifié et tenta de s'échapper, mais la menace de ses anciens amis l'obligea à ne pas bouger.

\- Comme on se retrouve, Peter, dit Remus,

\- Si … Sirius … Remus, je suis si heureux de vous revoir.

\- Arrête ton cinéma, ordonna Sirius. On sait que tu as trahi Patrick et James et tu sais aussi pourquoi on est là.

\- Remus tu ne vas pas croire ce …

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de le croire. Tu as fui toute cette année, car tu savais que Sirius venait pour toi !

\- Je … le mage noir m'a forcé à … qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place Remus.

\- Plutôt mourir que les trahir.

Pettigrow paniqua silencieusement, il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en sortir et son regard terrifié se porta enfin sur Azrine.

\- Azrine, je n'ai …

\- Vous avez trahi mes parents, ne me parlez pas !

Azrine croyait à la version des faits de Lupin et de Black. Le comportement de Black, la Carte comme les craintes de Dumbledore étoffaient cette version des faits.

Black était satisfait de la réponse d'Azrine alors que Lupin semblait inquiet de voir son élève aussi froid.

\- Remus, faisons-le.

\- Ensemble, approuva Lupin sombrement.

Azrine comprit instantanément les intentions de Black et Lupin.

\- Arrêtez !

Le regard de Peter s'illumina.

\- Azrine, il a trahi tes parents. Nos amis sont mort par sa faute et …

\- Je le sais, coupa Azrine. J'ai aussi envie de le tuer, mais … la vérité mourrait avec lui. On doit le mener à Dumbledore !

Sirius interrogea silencieusement Lupin qui finit par approuver.

\- D'accord, on fait comme ça, dit Lupin.

Lupin fit apparaître des liens pour immobiliser Peter pendant que Sirius aida Ron à se relever.

\- Désolé pour ta jambe, normalement je suis un gentil chien.

\- On ne dirait pas, dit Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Rogue ? Demanda Hermione.

Lupin agita sa baguette et fit léviter le corps inconscient de Rogue.

\- Je passe en premier avec la vermine, dit Lupin amusé.

Azrine suivit de près Lupin alors qu'Hermione aidait Sirius à faire avancer Ron.

\- Écoute, Azrine, ce que tu as fait pour Peter est noble, dit Lupin.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous abaissiez à son niveau, et puis, comme ça, Sirius sera libre.

Azrine aida Lupin à faire sortir Rogue du tunnel du Saule Cogneur. La nuit était tombée, la lune était la seule lumière présente.

Ron fut posé sur une des racines de l'arbre pendant qu'Hermione improvisait un bandage.

\- Je peux te parler, Azrine ? Demanda Sirius.

Le Gryffondor accepta silencieusement et suivit Black un peu plus loin.

\- Ton père aurait sûrement réagi de la sorte vis-à-vis de Peter, expliqua Black. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Tu sais, j'ai toujours regretté mon choix pour Peter. À cause de ça, ta famille est morte et celle de James aussi.

\- Les Potter, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, James et Lily. Ils avaient un fils Harry dont j'étais le parrain. Oh, et Remus est le tien.

\- Je le sais. Même s'il est très distant avec moi, ça se sent qu'il me protège.

\- Tout comme je le ferai à l'avenir. J'ai voulu me venger pendant 12 ans, et maintenant, j'ai l'opportunité de protéger la seule chose qui reste de mes amis.

Le jeune homme sourit, il était heureux d'avoir aidé Sirius et d'éclaircir la sombre histoire qui l'entourait.

\- Remus pourrait t'accueillir, mais je suppose que la vie chez Hermione est bien mieux.

\- Je ne vais pas changer de famille tout le temps, acquiesça Azrine souriant.

\- Azrine !

En se retournant, il vit Hermione pointer le ciel avec inquiétude. La lune était pleine, ce qui annonçait de mauvaises choses.

\- Remus !

Black se précipita vers son ami qui avait le regard dans le vide.

\- Mon ami, as-tu pris ta potion ?

Lupin ne répondit pas, sa respiration s'accéléra et la transformation débuta. Azrine se mit derrière Sirius, baguette prête à agir.

\- Remus, mon ami. Ta vraie personnalité est ici dans ton cœur et …

\- HAHOUUUUU !

La transformation en loup garou était complète. Le regard de Lupin était avide de sang et Sirius fut projeté en arrière.

\- Expelliarmus !

Le sort d'Azrine fut sans effet notable, à part celui d'énerver Lupin. Un chien noir sauta alors à la gorge de Lupin pour le mettre à terre, mais en vain, un violent coup de patte mit à terre Sirius.

Azrine ne savait pas quoi faire contre un loup-garou, Hermione et Ron étaient pétrifiés de terreur.

\- Hahouu !

Un faible hurlement de loup-garou se fit entendre stoppant la progression de Lupin. Le cri réapparut et Lupin partit dans sa direction.

Azrine souffla un moment, mais un sort frôla sa joue. Pettigrow avait profité de la situation pour se libérer et commencé à l'attaquer.

\- Expelliarmus,

Azrine désarma facilement Pettigrow, mais ce dernier se transforma en rat et disparut dans l'herbe.

\- Satané Animagus !

\- Azrine, tu crois que Lupin ira bien ? Demanda Hermione.

J'espère, où est Sirius ?

Azrine se dirigea là où Sirius avait été projeté, mais il avait disparu.

\- Regarde.

Hermione désigna des tâches de sang. Azrine alluma sa baguette et ils partirent pour suivre la piste ensanglantée, laissant Ron auprès d'un Rogue inconscient.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Jouer avec le temps

**Ouah, J'en reviens pas ! 1000 vues, sérieusement ?! J'aurais jamais pensé que cette fic sans prétention attirerait autant de monde ! Il faut dire aussi que, sans ces stats, c'est dur de savoir si ça plait ou si on écrit dans le vide, mais là, ça me motive encore plus à avancer ! Merci de lire ma fanfiction, vous n'imaginez même pas le plaisir que ça me me fait :3**

 **Petit mot de la bêta-lectrice : ça me motive à rattraper mon retard, vous imaginez même pas à quel point ^^ Pour tout vous dire, l'auteur est train d'écrire la fin de la cinquième année alors que je corrige le début de la quatrième, mais là, j'ai encore plus envie de corriger rapidement (sans laisser passer trop de fautes) pour que vous découvriez la suite en même temps que moi ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Jouer avec le temps  
**

Au bout de quelques mètres, Azrine et Hermione arrivèrent devant le lac du parc de Poudlard. Sirius se trouvait là, sous forme humaine, le bras gauche abimé.

\- Sirius !

Azrine se rendit à ses côtés. Sirius était inconscient, mais en vie.

\- Azrine, appela Hermione. Regarde le lac.

De la glace commençait à se former et l'air se refroidissait progressivement. Azrine reconnut les signes de l'approche d'un Détraqueur.

\- Hermione, des Détraqueurs approchent !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Pense à un souvenir heureux et prononce Spero Patronum. Si ça marche, tu devrais créer un bouclier.

Azrine aperçut des dizaines de Détraqueurs sortir des bois, mais beaucoup d'autres arrivaient d'ailleurs.

 _Spero Patronum_ !

Azrine créa un bouclier blanc qui repoussa l'attaque d'un des Détraqueurs, mais un autre réussit à l'atteindre, le forçant à mettre un genou à terre.

\- Azrine, ça va ?

Hermione fut à son tour victime d'une attaque d'un Détraqueur, tout comme Black.

\- _Spero Patronum_ !

Se forçant à penser à Hermione et Cho, son bouclier fut plus puissant que jamais. Il réussit à repousser une série d'attaque, mais en vain, les Détraqueurs étaient trop nombreux.

Hermione finit par s'évanouir, elle n'avait pas réussi le sortilège du Patronus. Azrine était à bout de force et leurs assaillants l'avaient compris.

L'un des gardiens d'Azkaban se plaça face à Azrine agenouillé et enleva sa cagoule. L'horrible visage de la créature fut visible, une peau décomposée et squelettique, des orbites vides et une bouche pouvant aspirer ses souvenirs heureux et son âme.

Azrine ne pouvait plus bouger, mais il refusait de se laisser vaincre, il tenta une dernière tentative, en vain.

Il sentit son esprit partir, ses forces l'abandonner, mais soudain il se sentit libéré de l'emprise de son agresseur.

Une lumière blanche éclairait tout. Les Détraqueurs furent chargés par une masse argentée. Azrine observa les Détraqueurs fuir avant de perdre conscience lui aussi.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une silhouette à l'autre bout du lac rappeler la créature blanche.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que les Détraqueurs aient voulu tuer ce garçon.

\- Il voulait protéger Black, Monsieur le Ministre. Le jeune Mogbleer et ses amis ont dû être ensorcelés par Black, car ils m'ont agressé et …

\- Soyez indulgent, Severus, ils viennent de subir une épreuve traumatisante. On ne peut les tenir responsables de leurs actes.

\- Mais Mogbleer m'a agressé et Black a failli prendre la fuite à cause d'eux. Les Détraqueurs ont peut-être failli le tuer, mais Black a été heureusement arrêté grâce à eux.

Azrine ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se sentait nauséeux, l'esprit un peu embrouillé.

Il reconnut l'infirmerie, Rogue avait dû les trouver aux bords du lac et les emmener ici. Hermione était allongée sur le lit à côté de lui et Ron en face.

La jeune fille était réveillée et son regard rencontra rapidement celui d'Azrine.

\- De toute façon, Severus, Black recevra le baiser du Détraqueur à l'aube.

\- Et pour le comportement de Mogbleer ?

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Sirius allait être exécuté. Azrine se leva brusquement sur cette idée comme Hermione, mais Madame Pomfresh les interpella.

\- Doucement. Vous devez récupérer après ce que vous avez vécu.

\- Mais il se trompe et …

Madame Pomfresh lui mit un bout de chocolat dans la bouche et incita Azrine à se recoucher.

Pendant ce temps, Fudge et Rogue quittèrent l'infirmerie, et Dumbledore entra peu après.

\- Directeur, si vous cherchez le Ministre et …

\- Je les ai croisés, mais avant de discuter plus longuement avec eux, je dois m'entretenir avec mes élèves.

\- Mais, ils ont besoin de repos et …

\- Ils l'auront, je ne serai pas long. Pouvez-vous nous laisser ?

Madame Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie, vexée que le directeur ne l'écoute pas.

\- Professeur, Black est innocent !

\- C'est Pettigrow le véritable coupable !

Dumbledore demanda à Hermione et Azrine, qui s'étaient levés brusquement, de se calmer.

\- Je vous crois, mais vous devez comprendre que le témoignage de trois élèves de 13 ans ne convaincra personne.

\- Mais …

\- Black est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au 7ème étage, derrière une vitre teintée de bleu. Si vous aviez un peu plus de temps, vous pourriez sauver un innocent de plus.

Azrine se demandait de quoi parlait Dumbledore, mais Hermione semblait avoir compris immédiatement.

5 tours devraient suffire, Miss Granger. Vous connaissez les règles, personne ne doit vous voir. Il est bientôt minuit, tâchez de revenir avant. Je verrouillerai la porte après mon départ.

\- Merci Professeur.

Hermione sortit le Retourneur de Temps et se rapprocha d'Azrine, qui comprit en voyant le sablier. Grâce à lui, ils allaient pouvoir sauver Black incognito.

\- Vous avez compris quelque chose ?

Azrine en avait presque oublié la présence de Ron. Ce dernier semblait complètement perdu, et de toute façon, sa jambe l'empêcherait de se déplacer.

\- C'est compliqué Ron, dit Azrine alors qu'Hermione lui passait le Retourneur de Temps autour du cou.

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione actionna le mécanisme, et comme à chaque fois, le décor tourna à leur en donner le tournis.

Quand tout s'arrêta, l'infirmerie était déserte.

\- 19 heures, on était où ? Demanda Hermione.

\- On allait chez Hagrid, je crois. Pourquoi 19 heures ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as la Carte sur toi ?

Azrine fouilla ses poches, et à son grand bonheur, la Carte y était.

\- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Avec la carte, éviter les gens était facile, ce qui leur permit de quitter le château discrètement pour se cacher à proximité de la cabane d'Hagrid.

C'était assez troublant de savoir qu'ils étaient chez Hagrid tout en étant caché derrière le tas de bois du garde-chasse.

\- Azrine. Tu sais pourquoi Dumbledore a voulu qu'on revienne 5 heures en arrière ?

\- Black serait prisonnier dans le bureau de Flitwick au 7ème étage. Le bureau sera sûrement gardé, donc impossible de passer, même avec la cape d'invisibilité.

Dumbledore a parlé de la fenêtre, fit remarquer Azrine.

\- Oui, il a dit qu'elle avait une couleur bleue, je crois.

Un craquement fit sursauter les deux élèves. Azrine se retourna brusquement et vit Buck sortir des bois et venir vers eux.

\- Il m'a fait peur, dit Hermione.

\- Hermione, je crois que j'ai compris, assura Azrine en s'inclinant face à l'hippogriffe.

Buck rendit son salut au Gryffondor et se rapprocha. Hermione ne voyait pas ce qu'Azrine voulait dire, mais à en juger par le sourire de son ami, cela l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Dumbledore veut qu'on utilise Buck pour atteindre la fenêtre du bureau de Flitwick, expliqua Azrine en caressant Buck.

\- Je n'aime pas voler, soupira Hermione.

Azrine rigola un peu, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient un plan, le plus long était à venir.

\- Maintenant on doit attendre, dit Azrine.

\- Ici ?

\- On peut trouver une cachette pour regarder.

Sachant que l'attente serait longue, les deux Gryffondors prirent leur temps et trouvèrent un endroit d'où regarder les événements à venir.

En passant par la forêt, ils réussirent à trouver un point surélevé non loin du lac et du Saule Cogneur. À leur arrivée, ils purent observer de loin l'enlèvement de Ron par Black.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Lupin, suivi de Rogue, de passer près d'eux.

\- Plus qu'à attendre qu'on sorte.

Azrine profita de ce temps creux pour s'entraîner au Patronus. Il savait que les Détraqueurs viendraient, mais il voulait éviter une nouvelle défaite face à eux.

Hermione regarda Azrine s'entraîner sans rien dire. Son ami s'était une nouvelle fois renfermé et la situation pouvait exiger qu'il réagisse ainsi.

\- Hermione, je peux te poser une question ?

Azrine avait interrompu son entraînement pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, surprise par la question soudaine son ami.

\- Oui, laquelle ?

\- Je viens juste de penser à une chose. Pourquoi Cho et toi m'avez offert ce pendentif ? Demanda Azrine en sortant le collier en question.

Hermione fut gênée par la question, mais accepta d'y répondre.

\- C'est compliqué. Au départ, Cho voulait surtout savoir si tu avais des vues sur quelqu'un et comment se rapprocher de toi. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais j'ai vite compris que tu avais un peu de mal avec les filles sur ce point.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Azrine amusé.

\- Disons que contrairement à la majorité des garçons tu ne vois pas les filles comme juste une chose à choper.

Hermione n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Azrine avait déjà entendu des conversations de gars parlant des filles, mais il n'y avait jamais porté un quelconque intérêt.

\- Par exemple, à Pré-au-Lard, tu as agi normalement quand tu est avec Cho et moi. D'autres garçons auraient eu des comportements déplacés.

\- Je ne comprends pas, mais je vais faire comme si.

Hermione soupira, Azrine avait réellement un problème avec les choses de l'amour.

\- Pour en revenir au pendentif, on s'est dit que ça pourrait t'aider à te faire comprendre tes propres sentiments et les nôtres en passant.

\- J'ai réussi à les comprendre, même si selon Dumbledore, je ne dois pas me baser sur le pendentif pour comprendre mes sentiments. Enfin, il m'a dit que la photo du pendentif ne pouvait résumer mes sentiments.

\- Je vois. C'est juste qu'avec Cho, on espérait un déclic.

Azrine ne répondit pas.

\- Regarde, on est en train de sortir.

Hermione avait vu juste, des silhouettes commencèrent à sortir du tunnel.

\- Lupin va se transformer et Pettigrow s'échapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On attend qu'on aille au lac et on les suivra. Il y a quelque chose que je veux vérifier, proposa Azrine.

Tout se déroula comme prévu, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Azrine se voyait menacé par Lupin en loup-garou mais aucun cri ne se fit entendre pour le sauver.

\- HAHOU ! Hurla Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te sauve la vie ! HAHOU !

Lupin finit par lâcher Azrine du regard pour courir dans la direction du bruit.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, mais Lupin vient vers nous !

Sans réfléchir, les deux étudiants prirent la fuite. Buck suivit sans trop comprendre la situation.

Ne pouvant semer Lupin, ils se cachèrent derrière un grand arbre. Buck avait disparu. Ils entendirent Lupin renifler l'air et passer son chemin. Après un moment, le calme revint et la tension tomba.

\- Je crois qu'il est parti.

Un hurlement de douleur brisa le silence. Le loup-garou passa proche d'eux, fuyant Buck qui le chassait.

Azrine fut soulagé de voir Buck se calmer et revenir vers lui.

\- Pauvre Lupin, Buck a dû le faire fuir, supposa Azrine.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle était encore un peu apeurée.

\- On est saufs. Allons au lac.

Son amie approuva silencieusement et prit la direction du lac en compagnie de Buck et d'Azrine.

Ils finirent par arriver sur la rive opposée aux événements. Hermione était déjà évanouie et Azrine se défendait contre la horde de Détraqueurs.

\- C'est … horrible, dit Hermione mal à l'aise.

\- Quelqu'un va nous sauver, dit Azrine. J'ai vu une lumière blanche chasser les Détraqueurs avant de perdre connaissance.

Azrine se regarda faiblir face aux Détraqueurs jusqu'au moment où un doute traversa son esprit. Et si personne ne venait ? Et si comme avec le cri imité par Hermione, c'était lui qui faisait fuir les Détraqueurs.

Il vit qu'un des Détraqueurs était prêt à lui infliger son Baiser, ce qui mit fin à ses doutes.

\- _SPERO PATRONUM !_

Pour la première fois, une forme argentée apparut et chargea les Détraqueurs. Il avait réussi un Patronus corporel, une première pour lui.

Une fois les Détraqueurs mis en déroute, la forme argentée revint vers lui. C'était un panda de bonne taille. Hermione fut stupéfaite de sa réussite, et même Buck regardait le Patronus d'Azrine d'un air surpris.

\- T'as réussi ! Un vrai Patronus corporel !

Azrine regarda son Patronus disparaître. Il l'avait vu avant, donc il savait qu'il réussirait. Hermione était enjouée, mais Rogue apparut de l'autre côté de la rive et fit apparaître des brancards pour déplacer les élèves.

\- Faut qu'on file, dit Azrine. On doit se préparer à délivrer Sirius.

Hermione approuva et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Le Survivant jeta un dernier regard à Rogue qui était en train de ligoter Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Hermione, une fois Azrine à ses côtés.

\- On attend un peu pour être sûr que Sirius soit dans le bureau de Flitwick et que personne ne surveille l'extérieur.

\- Et comment ?

\- Avec la carte. On se cache en face de la bonne façade et on attend.

Les deux Gryffondors réussirent à trouver une cachette en face de la fenêtre de Flitwick. La Carte leur permit de voir que Fudge, accompagné de Rogue, avait emmené Black dans le bureau.

Dumbledore vint ensuite voir Sirius et discuta avec lui un long moment. Azrine vérifia aussi l'infirmerie où il y avait des points avec leurs trois noms.

Azrine jugea bon d'agir une fois Dumbledore parti, car ce dernier emmena avec lui les deux autres points qui gardaient le bureau.

\- Allez, viens Buck !

Buck réussit à décoller malgré le poids des deux élèves et vola jusqu'à la fenêtre de Flitwick.

\- _Alohomora_ , dit Hermione pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

Azrine descendit difficilement de Buck pour rentrer dans le bureau.

\- Sirius !

\- Azrine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Dumbledore nous a dit de venir te sauver, expliqua rapidement Azrine en défaisant les liens magiques de Sirius

\- Et comment on fuit ?

\- Par-là !

Sirius fut surpris de voir Buck, mais cette solution non-conventionnelle lui plaisait. L'hippogriffe eut beaucoup de mal à supporter la charge et atterrit dès qu'il le put.

\- Merci à vous deux, dit Sirius souriant.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui a eu l'idée, dit Hermione gênée.

\- Peut-être, mais vous êtes géniaux. Hermione, garde un œil sur Azrine, il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

Hermione eut un large sourire, mais Azrine resta impassible face aux mots de Sirius.

\- Azrine, tu es comme ton père, même si ta mère se reconnaîtrait aussi en toi. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

\- Je voulais juste connaître la vérité, avoua Azrine.

Sirius rit faiblement, Azrine avait fait son devoir, et comme son père, il redevenait distant quand il n'avait rien à ajouter.

\- Dites à Hagrid que je prendrai soin de son hippogriffe !

Black monta sur Buck et s'envola. Azrine regarda l'innocent s'éloigner avant qu'Hermione n'attire à nouveau son attention.

\- Vite ! Il est bientôt minuit !

Dumbledore leur avait conseillé de rentrer avant minuit et le temps allait leur manquer, la carte leur permit heureusement d'éviter McGonagall et Peeves.

\- On y est presque, dit Hermione en courant.

Dumbledore se retourna calmement en voyant Azrine et Hermione arriver dans la précipitation.

\- Alors, vous avez réussi ?

\- Oui, il est libre, assura Hermione. Il est parti avec Buck.

\- J'expliquerai la disparition de son animal à Hagrid, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Allez, rentrez, je vais fermer derrière vous.

Azrine et Hermione eurent le temps de se recoucher avant que Mme Pomfresh ne vint leur faire boire de nouvelles potions.

Avant même qu'ils eurent fini leurs boissons, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment.

\- C'EST MOGBLEER QUI A FAIT LE COUP !

\- Mais calmez-vous !

Rogue, bouillant de colère, était retenu par deux sorciers et Fudge tentait de le calmer.

\- Severus, dit calmement Dumbledore. Mr Mogbleer était enfermé ici.

\- BLACK NE POUVAIT PAS TRANSPLANER ! MOGBLEER L'A AIDÉ, J'EN SUIS SÛR !

\- Mais il n'a pas quitté son lit, répondit Mme Pomfresh.

\- Vos accusations n'ont aucun sens, appuya Fudge.

\- Et je doute que Mr Mogbleer ait la capacité de se trouver à deux endroits en même temps.

Azrine vit Rogue se calmer un peu, puisqu'il ne pouvait prouver l'implication d'Azrine. Heureusement que le Retourneur de Temps était méconnu même au sein des professeurs.

\- Si vous avez fini ici, je vous rappelle que ces enfants ont besoin de calme.

\- Venez, Mr le Ministre, nous allons discuter de tout ça dans mon bureau, proposa Dumbledore calmement.

Les cinq adultes sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant Mme Pomfresh s'occuper de ses malades. Ron était resté silencieux depuis le retour d'Azrine et Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ? Demanda Ron, une fois Mme Pomfresh partie. Vous disparaissez pour réapparaître là-bas !

\- Hermione, racontes s'il te plait, dit Azrine en fermant les yeux.

Le château fut désert les jours suivants. Il restait des examens pour tout le monde. Azrine, Ron et Hermione eurent une journée de repos dispensée d'examens avant de les passer à l'aide du Retourneur de Temps.

Le samedi, tous voulurent profiter d'une dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant de rentrer chez eux.

Azrine et Hermione n'y allèrent pas. Ils profitèrent du beau temps pour s'allonger au bord du lac et se reposer, mais un hibou portant un mot de Lupin bouleversa leurs plans.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Que Rogue a vendu la mèche sur sa nature de loup-garou et que je suis invité à venir le voir avant son départ.

\- Fichu Rogue … tu dois aller le voir, c'est ton parrain et tu as sauvé la vie à Sirius. Je t'attends là.

Azrine se dépêcha d'aller au bureau de Lupin qui était en train de ranger toutes ses affaires.

\- Ah, Azrine, je suis heureux de vous voir, dit Lupin simplement.

\- C'est vrai que vous partez ?

\- Oui, Rogue a laissé échapper ces détails me concernant. Dumbledore ne peut avoir un loup-garou dans l'école. Les parents d'élèves seraient furieux.

Lupin avait raison, une telle chose pouvait nuire à Poudlard, or le parrain d'Azrine ne voulait pas gêner Dumbledore.

\- Je peux vous remercier pour Sirius, Dumbledore m'a mis au courant. Et je suis fier de vos progrès, réussir un Patronus corporel est une belle performance.

\- Comment vous… ?

\- Rogue a vu votre Patronus faire fuir les Détraqueurs et le petit sablier de Miss Granger explique tout.

\- La forme du Patronus a une signification ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Oui, mais on la découvre rarement. Celui de votre père était une Chouette, on n'a jamais su pourquoi.

\- Je vois, donc mon panda a une signification.

Lupin approuva silencieusement et reprit la parole.

\- Je sais que j'étais très distant pour un parrain, mais ton père appréciait cela, et aux dires de Dumbledore, tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

\- C'est surtout que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au passé, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec le présent, avoua Azrine. Voldemort a tenté de me tuer les deux dernières années, et même cette année, avec l'évasion de Sirius, j'ai une pression assez conséquente. Je suis content de vous savoir mon parrain, mais Voldemort est encore dehors, et s'il retrouve ses forces, je veux être prêt.

Azrine était déterminé et son discours était marqué par son assurance. Lupin sourit faiblement, son filleul avait la même vision du monde que son père.

\- Ton père réfléchissait de la même façon et a failli mal tourner en voulant détruire Voldemort. Vouloir se préparer à affronter un ennemi ne doit pas forcément dire que tu dois te concentrer uniquement sur lui. Azrine, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais ne néglige pas tes amis ou ton cœur et surtout, apprend à contrôler ta colère.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, promit Azrine.

\- Vous avez fait déjà de gros progrès, dit Lupin. Si jamais Voldemort revient, on saura se défendre et tu n'auras peut-être pas à te battre.

Les paroles de Lupin rassurèrent un peu Azrine, même s'il sentait que son parrain tentait de se convaincre aussi.

\- Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, et utilisez la carte et la cape avec sagesse.

Azrine regarda l'ex-professeur passer la porte de son bureau, ses valises à la main.

\- Oh, bonjour, directeur. Je suppose que mon fiacre est prêt ?

\- Oui, il vous attend dehors. Au revoir Remus, dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore entra dans le bureau de Lupin et regarda Azrine qui avait le regard dans le vague.

\- Tout va bien, Azrine ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Le professeur Trelawney avait prédit que Voldemort retrouverait son plus fidèle serviteur la nuit où on a libéré Black et que Voldemort reviendrait plus puissant que jamais.

\- Quand est-ce qu'elle a dit cela ? Demanda Dumbledore intrigué.

\- Lors de mon examen avec elle. Elle a pris une voix bizarre et son regard était vide, précisa Azrine.

\- Je vais devoir lui donner une augmentation, dit Dumbledore pensif.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'une de ses prédictions s'avère être vraie.

Azrine ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le directeur.

\- Le professeur Trelawney avait prédit que Voldemort subirait une défaite face à un enfant, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Elle a prédit que je survivrais ?

\- Non, que tu anéantirais ses pouvoirs, précisa Dumbledore. On ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer après.

\- Donc Voldemort reviendra ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, mais il n'aura pas la puissance dont il jouissait autrefois et on se défendra.

Le professeur Lupin m'a dit la même chose.

Dumbledore partit sur ces mots, laissant le Survivant seul avec ses pensées. Il retrouva Hermione au bord du lac et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était dit avec Lupin et Dumbledore.

Hermione fut d'accord avec les conseils de Lupin, et n'était pas trop inquiète pour la possible réapparition de Voldemort.

Le banquet de fin d'année fut aussi joyeux que les précédents. Gryffondor remporta pour la 3ème année consécutive la Coupe des 4 Maisons. Cependant, Azrine n'était pas aussi joyeux que ses camarades. Il appréhendait le retour de Voldemort et il craignait que cet été ne soit mouvementé.

Les résultats des examens furent affichés comme toujours avant le départ pour Londres. Azrine et Hermione avait eu les meilleures notes des 3ème années. Percy avait réussi ses ASPIC, ce qui lui ouvrait les portes du Ministère de la Magie, son objectif.

Même les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussis leurs BUSES, et pour fêter ça, ils firent la fête dans le train avec des pétards surprise et la balle invisible d'Azrine, qui rendit fou Pattenrond.

Azrine fut content de retrouver les Granger, même si Hermione avait compris qu'il était inquiet vis-à-vis de Voldemort.

\- Azrine, Hermione. Ça vous dirait de venir à la maison cet été, on ira voir la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Proposa Ron.

\- J'ai reçu des places grâce à mon poste au ministère, précisa Mr Weasley. Bien évidemment vous êtes invités.

Mr Weasley s'adressait aux parents d'Hermione.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Mme Granger. Depuis le temps que l'on doit organiser cela.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, accepta Mr Granger.

\- Formidable. On vous préviendra pour les dates et pour le déplacement, répondit Mr Weasley heureux.

\- Au fait, c'est qui contre qui ? Demanda Hermione.

\- On ne sait pas encore, il reste les demi-finales mais je pense que ce sera Irlande – Bulgarie, expliqua Ron.

\- Ça risque d'être intéressant, hein, Azrine ?

Le Survivant fut sorti de ses pensées par cette question soudaine.

\- Sûrement.

Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'Azrine était renfermé, mais personne n'osait lui demander pourquoi, seuls Ron et Hermione en connaissaient la raison.

Les Grangers partirent après avoir vu avec Mr Weasley quelques détails pour l'été à venir. Azrine ignora les «Au revoir » ou les «Bonnes vacances » des autres élèves, sauf celui de Cho qui fut un câlin affectueux.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise, mais les adultes eurent un léger sourire.

\- Bonnes vacances Azrine, je t'écrirai, dit Cho en partant.

En montant dans la voiture, il se surprit à ne plus penser à Voldemort, mais à Cho, ce qui était plus plaisant. En faisant ce constat, il prit la décision de mettre de côté Voldemort pour travailler sur les conseils de Lupin cet été.


	19. Chapitre 19 : La bibliothèque d'Isch

**Chapitre 19 : La bibliothèque d'Isch  
**

 _Coucou Azrine,_

 _Merci pour ton cadeau, j'ai hâte de le lire. Je ne pourrais pas être là pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mes parents ont prévu autre chose. Cédric y sera, son père a eu des places lui aussi._

 _Profite de ton séjour chez Ron ! Je te verrais à la rentrée. Faut juste que je te trouve un cadeau pour ton anniversaire._

 _Passe le bonjour à Hermione et à Ron._

 _Bisous, Cho_

Azrine posa la lettre de Cho sur les autres et sortit l'album photo d'Hagrid que Lupin et Sirius avaient complété.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de photos de son père et de sa mère à Poudlard. Il y avait aussi des photos de Lyssandra, la fille qui était apparue avec l'épouvantard.

Le jeune adolescent de 13 ans, 14 à la rentrée, avait passé son été à parler avec Cho, Hermione et les autres élèves de Poudlard qui lui avaient écrit.

Il avait réussi à mettre au clair certaines choses avec Cho, ce qui, au travers de leurs lettres, les avaient rapprochés, mais Hermione semblait elle aussi un peu plus proche.

\- Ça fait bizarre, dit Azrine à sa chouette. Plus je me confie à Cho ou à Hermione, plus je les apprécie. Non pas que je les aime pas … mais … c'est bizarre. Ce sont mes amies, mais des fois je me sens … pas moi-même. Je crois que c'est de l'amour, mais je comprends pas ! J'adore discuter avec elles et passer du temps en leur compagnie, mais des fois mon cœur veut plus … mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ?

Azrine s'allongea sur son lit en soufflant. Il était seul chez lui, Hermione et ses parents étaient partis voir une pièce de théâtre, chose qu'Azrine n'aimait pas.

Demain, ils devaient aller chez Ron pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, comme décidé à la fin de l'année dernière. Mr Weasley devait venir chercher tout le monde avec sa voiture trafiquée.

Azrine se leva et commença à ranger son bureau. Il rangea dans un tiroir toute la correspondance extra-scolaire, dégagea ainsi son espace de travail.

Il rangea ensuite la lettre de McGonagall qui répondait à la demande d'Azrine et d'Hermione de ne plus utiliser le Retourneur de temps. Ils avaient abandonnés la Divination, l'Arithmancie et l'étude des Moldus ce qui devrait leur permettre d'avoir un emploi du temps normal.

Lupin et Sirius lui écrivaient de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles, les échanges étaient simples mais sincères.

Azrine chassa ses interrogations sur ses sentiments et prépara ses affaires pour le départ. Il avait réussi à ne penser que rarement à Voldemort et aucun signe de son retour n'était apparu cet été.

Hermione et ses parents rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi et la discussion tourna autour du départ chez les Weasley.

Le réveil à 8 heures fut assez dur pour tout le monde, mais le voyage serait long ce qui leur permettrait de dormir un peu. La sonnette retentit à 9h30 comme prévu, et Azrine ouvrit la porte.

\- Ah, bonjour, Azrine. J'avais peur de m'être trompé. Comment ça va ?

\- Très bien, répondit le jeune à Mr Weasley souriant.

Azrine laissa rentrer le père de Ron qui salua les Granger. Le rouquin sortit de la vieille voiture de son père.

\- Alors, prêt pour le départ ? Demanda Ron.

\- Tout est prêt, impatient d'y être.

\- Après-demain, mon père doit encore voir avec un de ses collègues pour s'y rendre.

\- Pourquoi, c'est loin de chez vous ?

\- Assez, on mettrait une journée entière à y aller avec la voiture.

Mr Granger passa avec le père de Ron avec les valises. Ron rentra à son tour pour saluer la famille et aider à charger la voiture qui fut enchantée pour l'occasion.

Le coffre était assez spacieux pour contenir tous les bagages et la banquette arrière pouvait accueillir 6 personnes.

\- Hermione, Azrine, vous avez tout pris ? Demanda Mr Granger.

\- Je pense, répondit Hermione.

\- On peut y aller alors.

Mr Granger monta à l'avant, avec Mr Weasley et les autres s'entassèrent à l'arrière. Hermione se retrouva entre Ron et Azrine.

Hermione et Ron discutèrent de tout et de rien. Azrine, lui, regardait le paysage, la voiture volante invisible offrait une vue sur la Grande-Bretagne assez fascinante.

Les deux pères, à l'avant, discutaient de divers objets moldus. Arthur Weasley était en effet passionné par les Moldus et la famille d'Hermione l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Azrine finit par s'endormir. Il rêva de choses et d'autres, mais un rêve plus réaliste et plus intense se dessina soudain. Il était dans une salle en ruines, où se trouvaient quatre personnes, dont un homme vêtu d'un habit à capuche noir qui aidait une jeune femme à se lever. La femme était gravement blessée et son visage lui rappelait vaguement Hermione.

Les deux derniers étaient face à face. L'un était grand avec une robe de sorcier noire, son visage était blanc et il n'avait pas de nez. L'autre était de dos avec des habits simples de couleur noire.

Le combat fut engagé par celui sans nez. Il combattait avec sa baguette magique alors que son adversaire faisait apparaître des boucliers magiques qui contraient les sorts de son adversaire.

Après un moment, le sorcier à la robe noire fut projeté contre le mur par une force invisible.

\- Tu te débrouille mieux que tes deux caniches, dit le mage en noir.

Son opposant ne répondit pas.

\- Petit Azrine, tu ne comprends donc pas ce monde ?

Azrine réagit à son prénom, mais il ne fut pas le seul. L'adversaire du mage réagit aussi et Azrine observa plus en détail son visage.

A sa grande surprise, c'était lui, en plus vieux et marqué par de nombreux combats. Il reconnut l'attitude de son homonyme, il était concentré sur son combat tout comme Azrine le faisait contre Voldemort ou Malefoy.

\- Le MJ te manipule et tu vas perdre tout ce qui t'es cher avant qu'il ne daigne te détruire.

\- On va voir ça, Voldemort.

Azrine vit son autre soi se transformer, ses cheveux prirent une couleur verte et une aura d'énergie verte l'engloba. Le combat prit alors une autre tournure, Voldemort encaissa une série d'attaques impossibles à suivre à l'œil nu.

Voldemort, gravement blessé, réussit à disparaître et Azrine disparut à son tour. Il ne restait que les deux autres qui avaient regardé le combat en silence.

Azrine était perdu, il voyait un combat entre lui et Voldemort avec des capacités hors-norme. Peu de temps après, Voldemort revint à son emplacement original, mais son corps commença à se désintégrer.

\- Je … je … vais te faire payer ça Azrine !

Deux sortilèges verts touchèrent les deux blessés qui tombèrent sans vie. La vision d'Azrine se troubla et il se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Ça va ?

Hermione semblait inquiète, elle avait sa main sur l'épaule d'Azrine. Ce dernier avait le front mouillé, comme s'il avait transpiré.

\- Tout va bien, juste un rêve bizarre.

Tout le monde semblait inquiet, mais Azrine assura une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien. Il repensa à son rêve, tout était clair dans sa mémoire, le visage de Voldemort, celui de l'Azrine aux cheveux verts. Ses souvenirs étaient nets, comme si ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve.

Le Survivant continua de penser à son rêve étrange tout le long du voyage. Hermione jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son ami pour vérifier s'il allait bien.

Ils arrivèrent vers 11h au Terrier. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient dehors, occupés à lancer des petites créatures et stoppèrent leur activité pour se rendre auprès de la voiture qui venait d'atterrir.

\- Bienvenue au Terrier, dit fièrement Mr Weasley.

\- Votre maison est magnifique, assura Mr Granger.

\- Salut les amoureux ! Dirent en cœur les jumeaux.

\- Salut, répondit Azrine. Vous faisiez quoi avec les petites créatures ?

\- Ah, les gnomes. Ils adorent envahir le jardin donc on les renvoie dans les champs, expliqua George.

Les enfants Weasley aidèrent à monter les valises de leurs invités dans leurs chambres respectives. Hermione, comme la dernière fois, dormirait dans la chambre de Ginny, Azrine dans celle de Ron et Mr et Mrs Granger dans la chambre d'amis.

Le repas du midi fut chaleureux et tout le monde parlait du match du lendemain. Ron supporterait à fond les Irlandais qui avaient le meilleur trio de poursuiveurs, alors que Fred et George étaient pour les Bulgares à cause de Victor Krum, le meilleur attrapeur actuel.

Azrine voulait juste voir le match, qui serait l'occasion pour lui de voir les techniques des joueurs professionnels. Après le repas, les jumeaux entraînèrent le Survivant dans leur chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me montrer ?

\- Notre avenir, dit Fred en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Azrine entra pour la première fois dans l'antre des jumeaux. Il y avait peu de décorations, mais on aurait dit un vrai petit atelier. Il y avait un bureau où de nombreuses boîtes, ressorts et autres objets mécaniques étaient posés en vrac et un autre qui était couvert de pâtisseries.

\- C'est quoi ce bazar ? Demanda Azrine amusé.

\- Avec Fred, on veut ouvrir notre magasin de farces et attrapes, expliqua George

\- Mais maman en a eu vent et notre projet est bien ralenti.

\- Et pourquoi vous me montrez ça ?

George envoya à Azrine sa balle rebondissante invisible.

\- Pour ça. On a tellement d'idées géniales, mais on sait que tu peux nous aider.

\- Un partenariat, tu inventes des farces et attrapes comme ta balle, on les vend et on partage les bénéfices.

\- C'est un accord de principe qu'on te propose. On a besoin d'un appoint pour ouvrir notre magasin, et aussi de finir nos études, expliqua Fred, sinon maman nous mettra des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Donc le jour où vous ouvrez votre magasin de farces et attrapes, vous me proposez de créer des trucs pour que les vendiez, résuma Azrine.

\- C'est le principe.

\- Si vous voulez, ça m'occupera à Poudlard ou l'été.

Azrine serra la main des jumeaux pour sceller l'accord. Fred voulut montrer à leur invité leurs diverses inventions ou idées.

Pendant ce temps, les deux filles discutaient dans leur chambre.

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- Un peu de tout, répondit Ginny. Des cours, de mes camarades ou d'autres choses.

Hermione sourit à la réponse de la rouquine.

\- Azrine a passé son été à parler avec tout le monde : Cho, toi, moi et des élèves de Poudlard.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il fait ça ? Ce n'est pas dans son caractère d'être aussi sociable.

\- Il veut suivre les conseils de son parrain, Lupin. Il lui a conseillé de se rapprocher des gens, de ne pas être seul.

\- Je vois, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de le savoir agir comme ça.

\- Il a l'air plus heureux. Enfin … il pense moins à Voldemort, donc il est moins renfermé.

\- Et sinon, toujours aucune amélioration entre vous ?

\- Rien du tout. La personne qui arrachera un baiser d'Azrine, soit elle l'aura volé, soit Azrine aura reçu un mauvais sort.

Les deux amies rirent un peu.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, il aura un déclic. En attendant, il nous faut patienter, dit Hermione.

\- Oui … attendre.

Azrine passa le reste de l'après-midi à jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin avec une partie de la fratrie Weasley : Ron, Fred, George, Ginny et Charlie.

Charlie, plus vieux que Ron, s'habillait de manière assez extravagante, ce qui faisait hurler sa mère, et travaillait en Roumanie, avec des dragons. Bill, l'aîné, arriva dans l'après-midi. Lui travaillait à Gringotts et était aussi cool que Charlie.

Lors du dîner assez animé, les hiboux de Poudlard arrivèrent, transportant les listes de fournitures scolaires. Mrs Weasley les récupéra toutes et promit de faire les achats pendant qu'ils iraient voir le match.

Mr Weasley conseilla tout le monde de se coucher tôt, car le départ serait à 7 heures et il n'était pas question d'être en retard.

Azrine et Ron se couchèrent rapidement et le Survivant se vit plongé dans un rêve aussi prenant que celui qu'il avait fait dans la voiture.

Il était dans une bibliothèque géante. Les murs et les étagères étaient de couleur rouge et noir avec un éclairage blanc provenant de boules lumineuses.

Azrine se balada un peu avant de s'arrêter devant une étagère. Il tenta de prendre un livre, mais il ne put que le toucher, pas l'attraper. Il essaya sur d'autres livres, en vain.

\- Une bibliothèque où tu ne peux pas prendre de livre … intéressant comme concept.

Il continua son chemin dans l'allée principale pour arriver devant un bureau où des livres y étaient empilés. Il y avait aussi des stylos, des plumes et de l'encre, ainsi qu'un livre ouvert sur la surface de ce bureau.

Azrine s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir d'un confortable sans pareil et commença à lire. Le passage parlait d'une bataille entre deux camps, l'un composé de dieux et l'autre de nains. Azrine ne savait pas ce qu'il lisait, car il ne pouvait pas tourner les pages et cela ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure.

Lorsqu'il détacha son regard du livre, il aperçut une jeune femme qui se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau et le fixait avec un regard menaçant.

\- Euh, bonjour, dit Azrine en souriant.

\- Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous rentré ? Demanda l'inconnue.

\- Je m'appelle Azrine Mogbleer, et pour moi, je suis dans un rêve. Je dors normalement, enfin je crois.

Son interlocuteur changea totalement d'attitude, elle semblait surprise et heureuse. Elle prit le temps de faire le tour d'Azrine en flottant et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Elle était belle, ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns, son habit était une simple robe noire et son visage était aussi beau que celui de Lyssandra.

\- AZRINE !

Sans prévenir, l'inconnue le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Oh, attends, tu as dit Azrine comment ?

\- Euh, Mogbleer.

Azrine la regarda prendre un parchemin et le lire.

\- Ah, trouvé ! S'exclama l'inconnue. Azrine Mogbleer. Terre, Grande-Bretagne, Poudlard, Voldemort, etc. C'est bien ça ?

\- Euh … oui, répondit Azrine perplexe.

L'inconnue soupira.

\- Tu n'es pas le vrai … enfin, je me comprends. Bon, je me présente : Isch, gardienne de la Bibliothèque du Temps.

\- Comment ça je ne suis pas le vrai ?

\- Pfff … même réaction. J'ai connu un autre Azrine, et c'est lui qui m'a confié la tâche de remplir cette bibliothèque. Tu es une de ses réincarnations parmi d'autres, mais tu es le premier à parvenir ici … en dormant, non mais sérieux.

\- Je suis la réincarnation de quelqu'un ?

\- Tu te fiche toujours des détails, toi … Oui, Azrine et moi avons sauvé l'univers de la destruction. Azrine s'est sacrifié pour permettre la renaissance de la vie. Ton monde découle du mien et il arrive que, dans certains mondes, Azrine réapparaisse.

Azrine ne comprenait presque pas, mais il n'en dit rien.

\- J'ai déjà fait un rêve comme ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce matin, j'ai rêvé d'un combat entre un Azrine et Voldemort et ….

\- Oui, tu as revu le combat contre Voldemort. Ça venait de mon monde. Azrine l'a vaincu facilement, mais il y a perdu ses amis.

Isch semblait triste de repenser à Azrine.

\- Donc si je résume, tu fais des rêve réalistes où tu vois les souvenir d'Azrine. Tu accède aussi à MA bibliothèque avec tes rêves, tout en sachant que je ne suis pas un rêve. Donc pourquoi tu es là ?

Azrine ne sut pas quoi répondre, il se posait la même question.

\- Toujours aussi bavard, hein. Bon, je vais devoir chercher un peu. Tu peux te balader un peu en attendant … Oh, si tu vois une porte dorée, vas-y, c'est la salle d'entraînement. Je suis sûr que, comme Azrine, tu dois adorer ça.

Sans un mot, il regarda Isch s'éloigner et se retrouva seul. Il erra un certain temps dans les couloirs pour finalement trouver la fameuse salle d'entraînement.

Azrine ne put compter toutes les activités proposées : Sabre, arc, vol, soin, etc. Par dépit et surtout parce qu'il s'ennuyait dans ce rêve, il prit l'activité « _Baguette magique »_.

\- Bonjour, je serai votre assistant pour cet entraînement, dit une voix robotique. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Azrine Mogbleer.

\- Très bien, Azrine, je vais vous créer un nouveau profil. En quelle année êtes-vous à Poudlard ?

\- Euh, début 4ème.

\- Merci, l'entraînement va commencer.

Azrine sortit par réflexe sa baguette, et vit des personnes apparaître. Des sorts fondirent sur lui sans prévenir qu'il esquiva d'un bond sur le côté. Il répliqua rapidement ce qui mit hors-jeu ses assaillants.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des tonneaux, et d'autres objets volumineux apparurent ainsi que de nouveaux assaillants.

Azrine perdit le fil du temps et enchaîna les combats. Bien qu'il soit dans un rêve, il finit par tomber de fatigue et se réveilla en sursaut.

Le réveil de Ron sonna, il était 7 heures. Mrs Weasley avait insisté pour que tout le monde soit prêt à l'heure. Azrine s'habilla et descendit, Ron quant à lui, se contenta de bouger dans son lit en grognant.

Les parents Weasley étaient déjà debout et préparaient le petit-déjeuner et les préparatifs du départ.

\- Déjà levé, Azrine ? S'étonna Mrs Weasley.

\- Oui, j'ai eu une nuit assez bizarre.

Mrs Weasley le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

\- Juste un rêve étrange, expliqua Azrine pour la rassurer.

Sans rien dire, Mrs Weasley déposa un plateau avec un petit-déjeuner complet sur la table.

\- Prends le temps de tout manger, tu auras besoin de force.

Azrine mangea silencieusement ses tartines et son bacon. Bill et Charlie furent les premiers des fils Weasley à descendre.

\- B'jour, salua Bill endormi.

\- Vos petits-déjeuners sont servis. Ron est levé ? Demanda Mrs Weasley

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Charlie, tout aussi endormi.

Ginny et Hermione furent les suivantes, suivies peu de temps après par les jumeaux. Mrs Weasley décida d'aller réveiller Ron pendant que le reste de la troue mangeait et se préparait pour le départ.

Le Survivant prépara son sac, prenant sa cape d'invisibilité et des habits de rechange.

\- Azrine, peux-tu descendre le sac à dos de Ron, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

Le sac du jeune rouquin était déjà prêt, sa mère avait dû prévoir qu'il aurait du mal à se lever.

\- Tenez, Mrs Weasley, le sac de Ron, dit Azrine en bas des escaliers.

\- Merci. Tout le monde est presque prêt, ils sont dehors.

Azrine laissa Mrs Weasley avec Ron qui finissait son petit-déjeuner et sortit pour retrouver les autres.

\- Ah, Azrine. Ron arrive ? Demanda Mr Weasley.

\- Oui, il finit de manger.

\- Je vois. On a une bonne marche devant nous.

\- On y va à pied ? S'étonna Azrine.

\- Le ministère a mis en place de nombreux moyens de déplacement pour permettre aux sorciers de se rendre à ce genre d'événements sans risquer d'attirer l'attention des Moldus. Le plus proche de nous se trouve à la colline de Têtafouine.

Mr Weasley sourit au regard interrogatif d'Azrine.

\- Tu verras sur place.

Tout le monde attendit Ron qui fit son apparition rapidement. Mr Weasley ouvrit la voie avec Percy, Mrs et Mr Granger. Bill et Charlie discutaient avec les jumeaux de leur magasin, de Gringotts ou autre sujet inintéressant selon Azrine. Ce dernier marchait aux côtés d'Hermione, Ginny et Ron.

La progression se faisait à un rythme calme, mais l'ascension de la colline de Têtafouine disloqua le groupe. Azrine fut l'un des premiers avec Bill, Mr Weasley et Charlie, alors que le reste peinait un peu.

\- Elle fait toujours autant de ravage, cette montée, dit Mr Weasley souriant.

\- Ah, Arthur ! Te voilà enfin !

Un sorcier à la barbe en pagaille et au visage marqué par le manque de sommeil s'approcha du groupe, suivi par un garçon de grande taille bien connu du groupe.

\- Amos ! S'exclama Mr Weasley. Je suis heureux de te voir.

Arthur serra la main du sorcier.

\- Je vous présente Amos Diggory. C'est un collège, il travaille au département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, et tout le monde connaît son fils, Cédric.

Cédric Diggory fit un geste de la main. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle était connu de tous pour son talent sur le terrain, mais aussi en cours. Azrine savait, grâce aux jumeaux, qu'il était très populaire même si, selon Cho, Cédric était loin derrière le Survivant.

\- Je savais que tu avais une grande famille, mais … Il y en a trop, je crois. Non ?

\- Seulement les rouquins sont de moi. Voici Hermione et Azrine, des amis de Ron, et leurs parents.

Les parents d'Hermione répondirent au rapide bonjour de Mr Diggory dont l'attention s'était portée immédiatement sur Azrine.

\- Azrine Mogbleer, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Cédric m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de vos exploits sur le terrain.

Azrine ne savait pas quoi répondre, tout le monde regardait la scène. Ce fut Mr Weasley qui sauva le jeune.

\- Amos, faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver le Portoloin.

\- Ah oui, tu as raison.

\- Un quoi ? Demanda Ron.

\- Portoloin. C'est un objet enchanté qui permet de déplacer des personnes d'un point A vers un point B, expliqua Hermione.

Ron tira la langue à Hermione provoquant un petit rire général.

\- Cho m'avait dit que tu viendrais à la Coupe du Monde, dit Cédric.

\- Elle m'a aussi prévenu que tu y serais.

\- Au fait, ça lui a fait plaisir que tu lui écrives et …

\- Je sais, et oui, je sais aussi que je suis aveugle et nul en amour.

Cédric eut un petit sourire qu'Azrine lui rendit. L'année dernière, Cho et Hermione avaient offert un pendentif au Gryffondor pour qu'il comprenne ce que c'était d'être amoureux, en vain.

Azrine avait seulement comprit qu'il avait des sentiments envers les deux et qu'elles l'aimaient, mais il ne comprenait pas le principe de sortir avec quelqu'un.

Le groupe suivit Mr Weasley et Mr Diggory, pour s'arrêter au niveau d'une vieille botte usée.

\- Moins d'une minute avant le départ, dit le père de Cédric.

\- Tous en cercle et assurez-vous tous de toucher la botte, expliqua Mr Weasley.

Tout le monde appliqua les consignes, même si certains se demandaient ce qu'il allait se passer.

10 secondes ! Dit Mr Weasley.

Le décompte de Mr Weasley fut assez stressant, mais arrivé à zéro, le voyage commença. Azrine eut la même sensation qu'avec le transplanage de Dumbledore, sauf qu'avec le Portoloin, il avait la sensation d'être tiré par un fil accroché à son dos.


	20. Chapitre 20 : L'acte fou d'un sorcier

**Chapitre 20 : L'acte fou d'un sorcier  
**

L'arrivée du Portoloin fut brutale. Azrine parvint à rester debout, bien que difficilement, contrairement à Cédric, pendant que Mr Weasley et Mr Diggory regardaient le spectacle avec un large sourire. Tout le reste du groupe était par terre.

\- Et voilà, la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Annonça Mr Weasley.

\- Portoloin de la colline de Têtafouine ? Demanda une sorcière.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça.

\- Alors les familles Weasley et Granger, premier pré et la famille Diggory, le second. Et voici les badges pour les moldus.

\- Merci bien, remercia Mr Weasley.

La sorcière s'éloigna, pendant que Mr Weasley passait les badges au couple Granger.

Les terrains sont bourrés de sorts pour éloigner les moldus. Ces badges vous protégeront contre les enchantements, expliqua Mr Weasley.

Le groupe se dirigea vers les prés. Le nombre de tentes était impressionnant, il devait y en avoir des centaines. Cédric et son père partirent de leur côté, et donnèrent rendez-vous aux autres pour le match.

Azrine se demandait comment autant de sorciers pouvaient passer inaperçus aux yeux des moldus, alors que les parents d'Hermione étaient fascinés par les passants ou la décoration de certaines tentes.

Tout le monde mettait en avant leur favori pour le match et les supporters des Irlandais étaient les plus visibles.

\- Voici notre palace, dit Mr Weasley en montrant une tente de taille moyenne.

Un panneau avec le nom des deux familles était planté devant l'entrée. La taille de la tente interpella Azrine. Comment 12 personnes pourraient-elles tenir dans une tente aussi petite ?

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais ça suffira pour une nuit, dit Mr Weasley en entrant.

Azrine le suivit dans la tente et fut immédiatement surprit. On aurait dit une véritable maison, il y avait un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain et des chambres. La tente était enchantée, et d'une façon très utile.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas la magie incapable de faire cela, sourit Mr Weasley à Azrine.

Le Survivant déposa ses affaires sur un lit, dans une des trois chambres disponibles. Chacune d'entre elles avait quatre lits superposés, ce qui permettait d'accueillir 12 personnes. Ron le rejoignit dans sa chambre, visiblement les jumeaux s'étaient mis avec Bill et Charlie et les quatre parents allaient dormir ensemble.

\- Et pour Hermione et Ginny ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Papa dit que, pour une nuit, elles peuvent dormir dans notre chambre et Percy ira avec les adultes, répondit Ron.

\- T'en fait pas, Azrine on se changera à l'abri de vos regards, dit Hermione en arrivant avec ses affaires.

\- Encore heureux, répondit Azrine.

Hermione fut mine d'être vexée alors que Ginny était gênée de partager la chambre avec deux garçons.

Le groupe s'organisa pour faire les provisions d'eau, et pour le repas du midi que Mr Weasley voulait absolument faire à la moldue. Avant le repas, Azrine et Ginny furent envoyés chercher de l'eau au seul robinet installé dans le pré.

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent de nombreux camarades de Poudlard : Seamus, Dean ou encore Dubois. Ils virent aussi de loin Victor Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare. Pour Azrine, il était trop musclé pour être attrapeur, mais après, il verrait bien sur le terrain le soir-même.

À leur retour à la tente, ils purent voir Hermione et ses parents pris d'un fou rire. Mr Weasley voulait à tout prix allumer lui-même son réchaud, mais il avait du mal avec les allumettes.

\- Laissez-moi faire, dit Azrine à Mr Weasley impatient.

\- Non je vais réussir, c'est juste …

\- Je vais vous montrer au moins.

Le Gryffondor prit le paquet d'allumettes et fit une démonstration de leur utilisation à Mr Weasley, ce qui permit au sorcier de réussir enfin à allumer son réchaud.

\- Alors Arthur, on adopte les méthodes moldues ? dit une voix joviale.

Un sorcier vêtu d'une robe de Quidditch Rouge et Or s'approchait d'eux. Ses cheveux blond et son visage lui donnait l'air d'un collégien, mais son nez écrasé et ses rides marquaient son âge plus avancé,

\- Je respecte les consignes, dit Mr Weasley amusé, et puis, c'est excitant.

\- Si tout le monde agissait comme toi, j'aurais moitié moins de travail, soupira le sorcier, amusé.

\- Les enfants, voici Ludo Verpey, c'est à lui que nous devons nos places. Ludo, je te présente Mr et Mrs Granger, les parents d'Hermione, une amie de mon fils Ron. Ma fille Ginny, lui, c'est Fred et lui, George, les plus grands, Charlie et Bill. Tu dois connaître Percy qui vient de rentrer au ministère, et Azrine Mogbleer.

Verpey regarda le dernier cité avec un certain intérêt.

\- Une fort belle troupe, s'amusa Verpey. Sinon, vous souhaitez faire des paris ?

\- Hum … Allez, un Gallion sur la victoire de l'Irlande, accepta Mr Weasley.

\- Oh, un pari assez tranquille.

\- Nous, on parie 50 gallions et 45 mornilles sur la victoire de l'Irlande, mais que Krum attrapera le vif d'or pour la Bulgarie.

Mr Weasley et Verpey furent tout deux étonnés du pari des jumeaux.

\- Voyons les enfants, vous ne pouvez pas parier toutes vos économies sur...

\- C'est un pari audacieux, coupa Verpey. Aucune chance que ça se réalise. Je vous rajoute 5 gallions pour la baguette farceuse, ça fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu d'aussi bien faites.

Fred et George étaient satisfaits de leur pari et du compliment pour leur baguette, même si leur père désapprouvait.

Verpey repartit faire le tour du pré pour recueillir encore plus de paris, pendant que le groupe partait consacrer son après-midi à vagabonder entre les divers magasins de souvenirs.

Azrine, Ron, Hermione et Ginny firent le tour ensemble. Ron fut celui qui acheta le plus de choses, entre un chapeau aux couleurs de l'Irlande, des bonbons et une figurine animée de Krum.

Azrine, lui, acheta comme tout le monde des Multiplettes, une paire de jumelles aux multiples boutons et fonctions.

\- Avec ces petites merveilles, vous pouvez revoir une action au ralenti, image par image, faire des zooms …

Azrine l'acheta pour tout le monde, le coût de 10 gallions étant un peu trop élevé pour Ron et Ginny.

L'heure du match arriva rapidement, faisant monter l'ambiance aux alentours du stade. Mr Weasley emmena son petit groupe aux places prévues, dans la tribune officielle.

À leur arrivée, Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie était déjà installé et discutait avec un sorcier aux habits rouge et noir et au visage fermé.

\- Ah, Arthur, vous voilà, dit Fudge. Vous avez vu Croupton ? Le ministre bulgare ne parle pas un mot d'anglais.

\- Bonsoir, Mr le Ministre, salua Mr Weasley poliment. Et non, je n'ai pas croisé Barty.

\- Ha, dommage, il est en retard.

Les trois amis s'installèrent ensembles. La vue sur le stade était impressionnante, et pour Azrine qui ne regardait pas les matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard, c'était une première fois qui promettait.

Ludo Verpey arriva peu de temps après, suivi par la famille Malefoy. Fudge présenta les Malefoy aux Weasley ce qui fit monter d'un cran la tension dans la tribune officielle.

\- Weasley, vous avez vendu votre maison pour venir ? Et en plus, vous osez inviter des moldus !

\- Du calme, Lucius, Arthur est mon invité, dit Verpey, et de plus, c'est valorisant de voir que des moldus peuvent apprécier nos sports.

Azrine regarda Mr Malefoy s'asseoir en lançant des regards méprisants à Mr Weasley. Son fils Drago avait un sourire assez hautain, mais Azrine l'ignora et reporta son attention sur le stade.

\- Si une guerre n'éclate pas avant la fin du match, on aura de la chance, dit Hermione.

\- Mr le ministre, tout est prêt ? Demanda Verpey.

\- Quand vous voulez, répondit Fudge, impatient de voir le match.

Verpey sortit sa baguette magique et la posa sur sa gorge.

 _\- Sonorus_

Sa voix s'amplifia et mit fin au tumulte présent dans le stade.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à la 402ème finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans le stade , se mélangeant aux hymnes nationaux. Le tableau d'affichage géant afficha « _Bulgarie : 0, Irlande : 0 »_.

\- Et maintenant, les mascottes de l'équipe de Bulgarie !

\- Ah, voyons ce qu'ils ont apporté, dit Fudge.

Des femmes entrèrent sur le terrain, tout le monde dans le stade semblait agréablement surpris, mais Azrine ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Des Vélanes, dit Mr Weasley étonné.

Azrine zooma avec ses Multiplettes. Les Vélanes étaient des femmes aux cheveux d'or et à la peau brillante comme la lune. Il avait lu dans le bestiaire d'Hermione que c'était des créatures qui pouvaient charmer les êtres de sexe masculins avec leur voix, et que seuls les êtres amoureux sont immunisés contre leur pouvoir.

Le chant des Vélanes retentit dans tout le stade, ce qui eut l'effet qu'Azrine craignait. Tous les hommes étaient en transe et commencèrent à essayer de se rapprocher ou de mieux voir les créatures mythiques. Hermione et Ginny soupiraient de voir Ron ou les jumeaux se lever pour admirer les Vélanes.

Le chant prit subitement fin, relâchant l'emprise des femmes fatales sur le stade.

\- Ron, tu peux t'asseoir, dit Hermione.

\- Hein !?

Azrine tira Ron pour le remettre sur son siège.

\- C'était… bizarre.

\- Un envoûtement, expliqua Azrine. Leur chant envoûte les mâles.

\- Ah.

Verpey sourit à Azrine, visiblement, il était content de l'effet des Vélanes, mais aussi de la réaction d'Azrine.

\- Maintenant, pointez vos baguettes magiques vers le ciel et accueillons les mascottes de l'équipe d'Irlande.

Une comète verte et or fit son entrée dans le stade, où elle explosa au centre du terrain, faisant apparaître une pluie de pièces d'or et un trèfle à 4 feuilles géant.

Mr Weasley riait beaucoup en voyant les spectateurs se ruer sur les pièces d'or.

\- C'est de l'or de farfadet, il disparaît au bout d'un moment, expliqua Mr Weasley à Azrine qui semblait perplexe.

Les petites créatures atterrirent sur le terrain, en face des Vélanes.

\- Et maintenant, accueillons l'équipe de Bulgarie. Dimitrov ! Ivanova ! Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeeeet Krum !

Les applaudissent des supporters bulgares retentirent dans tout le stade au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée des joueurs.

\- C'est Krum !

Azrine observa en détail l'attrapeur bulgare. Il était un peu moins musclé que ses batteurs, mais son aisance sur son balai était assez impressionnante.

\- Et pour l'Irlande : Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Et Lynch.

L'équipe d'Irlande se mit en place sous les applaudissements de ses supporters.

\- Et arrivant d'Égypte, l'arbitre de cette rencontre, Hassan Mostafa !

Un sorcier frêle entra sur le terrain et ouvrit la malle qui contenait les balles.

\- Et c'est parti, dit Verpey une fois le Souaffle lancé.

Le niveau était impressionnant. Azrine avait du mal à suivre toutes les manœuvres des poursuiveurs.

Très vite, la supériorité technique des trois poursuiveurs irlandais mit l'Irlande devant, ce qui mettait en colère les Vélanes. Cependant, Krum avait failli envoyer dans le mur Lynch avec une feinte dangereuse.

L'écart au point devint alarmant pour les bulgares, l'Irlande menait 160 à 10 mais Krum prit une accélération brusque, le vif d'or volait autour d'un des buts bulgares. Lynch était loin et il le savait.

Le stade retenait son souffle, attraper le vif d'or maintenant entraînerait une égalité parfaite. Cependant, pendant que tout le monde regardait Krum poursuivre le vif d'or, Morane marqua un dernier but pour l'Irlande, les mettant à l'abri de l'égalité. Azrine vit que Krum jetait un rapide coup d'œil au tableau des scores avant d'attraper le vif d'or avec une manœuvre impressionnante.

\- C'est fini, hurla Verpey. Krum a attrapé le vif d'or mais l'Irlande l'emporte.

La foule explosa de joie en même temps que les joueurs irlandais. La tribune officielle s'illumina pour que Fudge puisse remettre le trophée doré aux vainqueurs.

\- Pourquoi Krum a-t-il attrapé le vif d'or ? Demanda Ron.

\- Il savait que les poursuiveurs irlandais étaient meilleurs, donc impossible de revenir au score, expliqua Azrine.

Une fois le trophée remis, les irlandais firent un tour d'honneur et Verpey mit fin à son sort d'amplification vocal.

\- Quel match ! Dit-il souriant.

\- On ne vous le fait pas dire.

Fred et George étaient venus récupérer les gains de leur pari.

Le retour à la tente fut difficile. Hermione parlait avec ses parents, qui avaient beaucoup apprécié le match, pendant que Mr Weasley discutait avec les jumeaux de leur gain. Ron et le restant de ses frères discutaient vivement du match.

La musique irlandaise empêchait le sommeil de venir. Ginny et Hermione semblaient avoir du mal à dormir, mais Azrine, lui, ne voulait simplement pas. Il se demandait s'il pouvait atteindre le niveau en Quidditch de Krum.

\- ARTHUR !

Le cri de Fudge fit sursauter tout le monde. Azrine se leva d'un coup, la voix du ministre était remplie d'inquiétude.

Quand Azrine sortit de la tente, il vit le Ministre partir dans la foule en panique.

\- Azrine, il faut qu'on parte, annonça Mr Weasley, qui s'efforçait de rester calme. Des Mangemorts attaquent tout le monde, les défenses sont désorganisées, on ne peut pas les retenir.

Mr Weasley rentra dans la tente pour faire sortir les autres pendant qu'Azrine analysait la situation. Des feux s'étaient déclarés un peu de partout, et dans le chaos de la situation, seul le groupe de Mangemorts était facilement repérable.

Ils étaient vêtus d'une robe noire et d'une cagoule cachant leur visage et lançaient des sortilèges dans tous les sens, pendant que certaines personnes tombaient sous les sorts verts.

Hermione et Ginny furent les premières à sortir de la tente, suivies de Mr Weasley.

\- Azrine je …..

Mais le Survivant avait disparu, Mr Weasley ne le voyait plus.

\- Il doit être plus loin. Ah, Fred, George. Je vous confie Ginny et Hermione. Avec les autres, on va protéger les parents d'Hermione. Suivez la foule, et si vous voyez un mangemort, cachez-vous et n'engagez pas le combat.

Les jumeaux partirent avec les deux filles et une fois tout le monde sorti de la tente, Mr Weasley les mena loin des Mangemorts qui continuaient de progresser, sans voir de signe d'Azrine.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course, ils finirent par tomber sur Fudge et d'autres membres du ministère.

\- Arthur, dieu soit loué. Mets à l'abri tes enfants et aide-moi à réunir tous les sorciers capables de se battre, dit un sorcier au visage sévère.

\- Ça marche, Barty.

Le ministère réussit à rassembler tous les supporters dans une seule zone avant de réunir leurs forces pour s'opposer les assaillants.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Barty.

\- Il manque plusieurs personnes et des familles sont incomplètes, répondit un sorcier.

\- Je vois. On va lancer une attaque frontale, dès qu'on aura établi une limite, j'enverrais certains d'entre vous chercher les survivants dans la zone qu'on aura sécurisée.

L'approbation fut générale et le groupe du ministère s'élança. Cependant, leur progression fut stoppée par l'apparition dans le ciel d'une tête de mort verte avec un serpent en guise de langue.

\- C'est sa marque, dit Mr Weasley terrifié.

\- On accélère, exigea Barty.

Ce qu'ils trouvèrent à proximité du bois fut édifiant. Un groupe d'une dizaine de sorciers étaient derrière une barricade fabriquée avec le tout-venant. Ils étaient exténués et des traces de combat étaient nettement visibles.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Barty à un des combattants.

\- Oui, on a combattu les Mangemorts et on a réussi à les repousser. Ils ont fait apparaître sa marque avant de transplaner.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous combattu ? Questionna Mr Weasley.

\- Un jeune sorcier les a attaqués par derrière. Il les a attirés dans le bois avant de sortir par ici et on s'est joints à lui. Les Mangemorts ont arrêté leur massacre grâce à lui, expliqua le sorcier blessé.

Barty Croupton balaya du regard les combattants exténués à la recherche de ce fou, mais ce fut Mr Weasley qui réagit.

\- AZRINE !

Mr Weasley et Croupton se rendirent auprès du Survivant, qui était sale et blessé, mais qui avait aussi un air sombre et sérieux qui fit reculer Croupton.

\- Azrine, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Mr Weasley.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Azrine le regard vague.

\- Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ….

\- Parce que les laisser tuer des innocents était une solution ? J'ai voulu faire gagner du temps aux autres. Si ces Mangemorts sont les serviteurs de Voldemort, c'était évident qu'ils en profiteraient pour me tuer.

Mr Weasley resta silencieux. Azrine s'était volontairement mis en danger pour sauver un maximum de gens et certaines personnes l'avaient suivi dans son acte fou.

Le jeune resta impassible aux gens autour de lui. Le combat acharné l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, et sans l'aide des autres sorciers, il serait mort.

Le groupe du ministère se sépara pour trouver des survivants pendant que Croupton et d'autres prirent les témoignages de tout le monde. Mr Weasley insista pour emmener Azrine loin du champ de bataille pour le calmer.

Le Survivant fut reconduit là où tout le monde était rassemblé. Mr Weasley le mit à l'écart, entre les mains de Médicomages, pour le soigner.

Tous les fils Weasley et Hermione finirent par rejoindre Azrine.

\- Il va bien ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Que des égratignures, répondit un Médicomage

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Demanda Percy.

\- La marque des ténèbres a été créée par un des Mangemorts. Ils ont été mis en déroute par un groupe de sorciers qui se sont rassemblés autour d'Azrine, qui avait engagé le combat seul, expliqua Mr Weasley.

Les explications de Mr Weasley surprirent tout le monde et Azrine fut au centre de l'attention un long moment mais son état faisait peur à ceux qui l'entouraient. Seule Hermione avait déjà vu de près son côté renfermé et sombre.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette marque à la fin ? Demanda Ron.

\- C'est celle de Tu-Sais-Qui, elle apparaissait souvent à l'époque où il était au pouvoir, et ce, souvent au-dessus de lieux où un meurtre fut commis. Seul un Mangemort peut la lancer, cela faisait 13 ans qu'on ne l'avait pas vue.

Le restant de la nuit fut calme, le ministère réussit à mettre en place un retour rapide pour tous. Étant peu nombreux, le groupe Weasley ne rentra au Terrier qu'au petit matin.

\- Oh, Arthur !

Mrs Weasley enlaça son mari avec force. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, elle enlaça chacun de ses enfants, ainsi qu'Azrine et Hermione. La Gazette du sorcier avait déjà publié les événements de la Coupe du Monde et la marque de Voldemort était en première page.

\- Nous allons bien Molly, la rassura Mr Weasley. Bill peux-tu me donner le journal, j'aimerais voir ce qu'ils disent.

Bill donna le journal a son père.

\- Alors … _Le ministère néglige la sécurité … Des mages noirs se déchaînent … Une honte pour le pays._ Ah, cette Rita Skeeter.

\- Cette journaliste a vraiment une dent contre le Ministère, dit Percy mécontent. La dernière fois, elle...

\- Perce, s'il-te-plaît, tais-toi, exigea Fred.

\- Tiens, elle parle de toi, Azrine, dit Mr Weasley

\- Où ça ? Demanda Mrs Weasley. Je l'aurais vu.

\- Elle ne cite pas son nom, écoutez-ça : _Les personnes présentes à la coupe du Monde de Quidditch ne doivent leur salut qu'à un groupe de sorciers courageux ayant mis en fuite les mages noirs. Le Ministère n'a pas voulu dévoiler les identités de ces héros, mais ce serait un jeune sorcier, encore étudiant à Poudlard, qui serait à l'origine de tout. Pouvons-nous encore faire confiance à un Ministère incapable de réprimander un groupe de mages noirs alors qu'un contingent de sorciers en est capable._ Et voilà, maintenant, tout le monde va douter du ministère.

\- C'est Azrine qui a repoussé les …

\- Il a initié le mouvement, expliqua Mr Weasley à sa femme. Va falloir que j'aille au bureau. La situation risque de se gâter si on ne fait rien.

\- Mais tu en vacances, protesta Mrs Weasley.

\- Le Ministère va avoir fort à faire avec les récents événements, je dois y aller.

Mrs Weasley accepta finalement que son mari retourne travailler.

Azrine se sentait observé. Ron et Ginny ne lui parlait presque plus et même le reste de la famille Weasley l'esquivait. Hermione restait avec lui, mais ils ne discutaient presque jamais. La situation dura le reste des vacances. Mr Weasley passa tout ce temps au Ministère et les parents d'Hermione furent ramenés chez eux deux jours avant la rentrée, car eux aussi reprenaient le travail.

Azrine passa beaucoup de temps dans les livres que Mrs Weasley lui avait acheté. Il était en train de préparer sa valise quand il aperçut un emballage en carton noir dedans. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu.

\- Azrine !

Hermione était rentrée en courant dans sa chambre.

\- Ouvre ta valise, tu … Ah, tu l'as trouvé.

\- Trouvé quoi ? Ça, c'est pas à moi.

\- Si, cette année, il faut une robe de soirée. La mère de Ron nous en a achetés. Fais voir la tienne. Celle de Ron est affreuse.

Azrine ouvrit le carton et en sortit une robe semblable à celle de l'école, mais entièrement noire.

\- Tu seras chic là-dedans, dit Hermione amusée.

Ron rentra à son tour dans la chambre avec sa robe de soirée à la main.

\- C'est la tienne, ça ? Tu as de la chance, regarde la mienne.

Celle de Ron était violette et une dentelle blanche venait s'y accorder.

\- Et toi, Hermione, elle est comment, la tienne ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Ah non. Tu verras ça le jour venu, secret de fille.

\- Sauf que tu as vu les nôtres, protesta Ron.

Hermione sourit à la remarque et partit sans un mot.

\- Azrine, s'il y a un bal cette année, je suis fichu.

\- Je préférerais affronter Voldemort que vivre ça

La mention de Voldemort fit apparaître une grimace sur le visage de Ron, mais il approuvait son ami.

La découverte des robes de soirées avait détendu l'atmosphère et l'approche de la rentrée eut un effet salvateur pour Azrine.

Le jour même fut pourtant assez mouvementée. Mr Weasley fut appelé en urgence par Mr Diggory pour régler un problème avec un certain Maugrey Fol Œil. Du peu qu'il avait compris, Maugrey était un sorcier à la retraite et apprécié de Mr Weasley et de Dumbledore. Charlie lui expliqua rapidement que Maugrey était un ancien Auror, un chasseur de mages noirs, et qu'il avait rempli à lui seul la moitié d'Azkaban.

\- Ron, tu as pris ta robe ? Demanda Mrs Weasley pour la 4ème fois.

\- Oui maman, je l'ai.

Ron avait tenté d'oublier sa magnifique robe de soirée, mais malheureusement, sa mère le surveillait. Bill et Charlie avaient décidés de les accompagner jusqu'à King's Cross, et pour le voyage, Mr Weasley avait dû appeler des taxis moldus.

Les chauffeurs furent étonnés de voir autant de valises et d'hiboux. Le voyage fut assez calme, même si le nouvel hibou de Ron, Coq, ne cessait de s'exciter.

\- 10h30, on a le temps, dit Mrs Weasley, en entrant dans la gare.

Comme chaque année, le quai 9 ¾ était bondé de familles. Azrine reconnut certains élèves comme Dean ou Neville, mais aussi Drago Malefoy et sa clique.

\- Ah, que de souvenirs, dit Bill, une fois sur le quai.

\- J'aimerais tellement revenir à Poudlard cette année, dit Charlie.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Ah, vous verrez sur place. Vous en avez de la chance de vivre ça, répondit Charlie en souriant.

\- Voir quoi ? Insista Ginny.

\- Vous verrez.

Bill et Charlie aidèrent Azrine, Ron et Hermione à monter leurs valises dans leur compartiment.

\- Profitez de cette année, dit Charlie en sortant du compartiment.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ron.

\- Secret, dit Bill. Bon, on se reverra sûrement là-bas.

Ron voulut poser plus de questions, mais Bill partit lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous cachent ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que l'année ne va pas tranquille, soupira Azrine.

Le départ du train entraîna un va-et-vient dans les couloirs, dont Fred et George qui leur rendirent visite peu de temps après le départ du train.

\- Ah, enfin, on vous trouve, dit Fred.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Azrine.

\- On a croisé une nouvelle élève, expliqua George. Elle rentre en 4ème année, et comme elle ne savait pas où aller, elle nous a demandé, donc on s'est dit …

\- Que vous sauriez l'accueillir, finit Fred.

Azrine haussa les épaules.

\- Avec plaisir, repris Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Azrine.

\- On vous présente donc Hassouna. Elle, c'est Hermione, une petite génie. Le rouquin, c'est notre petite frère Ron, et celui qui se fiche de tout, là, c'est Azrine.

\- Enchantée, fit la nouvelle élève.

Hermione l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Azrine jeta un bref coup d'œil à la nouvelle, qui s'était assise à côté de lui. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et son visage était crispé par le stress.

\- On vous la laisse. Au fait, Hassouna, Azrine n'est pas méchant, juste un peu asocial.

Azrine ignora la remarque et se leva pour fermer la porte du compartiment. Un silence gênant s'installa dans le compartiment avant qu'Hermione ne prenne la parole.

\- Donc, euh, tu étudiais où avant de venir à Poudlard ?

\- J'étais à Salem, une école américaine, mais ma mère a voulu rejoindre mon père qui vit à Londres.

Hermione et Hassouna discutèrent ainsi de Poudlard et un peu de Salem. Cédric et Cho vinrent les voir aussi, et Azrine fut rapidement éclipsé par la présence d'Hassouna, ce qui lui permit de se plonger dans le livre de Sortilèges.

Cédric finit par partir, mais Cho resta pour discuter avec Hassouna, qui finit rapidement par connaître les 4 maisons, tous les professeurs ou encore les divers événements des trois dernières années, en passant par la Pierre philosophale ou la coupe de Quidditch, mettant en avant Azrine.

L'annonce de l'arrivée à Poudlard mit un terme à la conversation entre les trois filles.

Le mauvais temps les accueillit à leur arrivée à Poudlard, mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de guider Hassouna jusqu'à Hagrid avant de rejoindre Azrine et Ron.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Un Tournoi légendaire

**Chapitre 21 : Un Tournoi légendaire  
**

Comme à chaque rentrée, les premières années et les nouveaux arrivants prirent le bateau pour faire la traversée du lac, pendant que les anciens les attendaient dans la Grande Salle pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

La Grande Salle était toujours décorée pour l'occasion, ce qui impressionnait souvent les élèves.

\- Salut, Azrine, dit une voix .

C'était celle de Colin Crivey, un troisième année de Gryffondor qui admirait Azrine plus que tout.

\- Salut, Colin, répondit Azrine méfiant.

\- Mon frère rentre cette année à Poudlard, j'espère qu'il sera à Gryffondor.

\- On verra bien, répondit Azrine en s'asseyant entre Ron et Hermione.

Le Survivant jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, il fut étonné de voir qu'il manquait 3 professeurs. Hagrid menait les premières années jusqu'à McGonagall, qui les conduiraient ici, mais le siège de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était aussi vide.

\- Oh, Fred, appela Azrine. T'as une idée de qui sera notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

\- Aucune idée, peut-être que Dumbledore n'en a pas trouvé, et que ce sera à nous de faire cours aux plus jeunes.

Azrine sourit faiblement à l'idée des jumeaux et reporta son attention sur les discussions à la table des Gryffondors.

Beaucoup parlait de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et des incidents liés aux mages noirs, mais certains parlaient aussi d'un événement qui se déroulerait à Poudlard cette année. Cependant, tout le monde avait eu des informations floues de la part des parents qui travaillaient au ministère.

A ce moment, Dumbledore réclama le silence en tapant son gobelet, c'était le signal pour dire que la cérémonie de la Répartition va commencer.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit alors et un flot d'élèves traversa la salle précédé par le professeur McGonagall. Le mauvais temps avait trempé les premières années. Hassouna faisait tâche dans la file avec sa taille, elle semblait sûre d'elle, malgré le stress visible sur son visage.

McGonagall stoppa le groupe des nouveaux et mit en place le tabouret avec le Choixpeau. Pendant un instant, tout le monde observa le chapeau miteux en silence.

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

 _Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

 _Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

 _Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

 _Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

 _Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

 _Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

 _Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

 _Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

 _Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

 _Sous leurs quatre étendards._

 _Chacun montra très vite_

 _Sa vertu favorite_

 _Et en fit le blason_

 _De sa propre maison._

 _Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

 _Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

 _La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

 _Aimait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

 _Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

 _Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

 _Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

 _Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

 _Ainsi tout au long de leur vie,_

 _Ils choisissent leurs favoris,_

 _Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

 _Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

 _De me déloger de sa tête,_

 _Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

 _Me firent don d'un cerveau_

 _Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

 _Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

 _Et décider avec raison_

 _Ce que sera votre maison._

La Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements à la fin de la chanson.

\- Chaque année, il change, dit Ron. Enfin, en tous cas, ça n'avait rien à voir avec celle de notre première année.

\- Il doit passer l'année à préparer la suivante, dit Azrine en applaudissant.

La Répartition commença immédiatement. Chaque première année approchait du Choixpeau avec divers degrés d'appréhension et les jumeaux Weasley étaient les plus chauds pour accueillir les nouveaux Gryffondors.

\- J'espère que les nouvelles têtes seront à la hauteur, dit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Nous devons continuer à gagner.

Les anciens de Gryffondor approuvèrent les paroles de leur fantôme. Azrine observait d'un œil la cérémonie, il n'avait jamais aimé rester à rien faire.

Quand le tour d'Hassouna arriva, il fut assez intrigué de voir où elle irait et beaucoup de chuchotements se stoppèrent pour observer, intrigués, la nouvelle quatrième année.

Azrine rigola, la réaction générale lui rappelait sa répartition. Le Choixpeau eut un moment d'hésitation avec d'annoncer.

\- Gryffondor !

Hassouna se dirigea le sourire aux lèvres vers la table des Gryffondors, sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades.

Hermione invita la nouvelle Gryffondor à s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lorsque le dernier élève fut envoyé à Serdaigle, Dumbledore se leva.

\- La seule formule convenable pour commencer l'année est : Bon appétit.

Le banquet apparut comme toujours par magie. Ron se jette sur les ailes de poulets et Azrine prit une part de pâté.

\- Profitez du repas, Peeves en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux elfes de maison, dit Nick.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Seamus.

\- Il a mis à sac la cuisine, expliqua le fantôme de Gryffondor. Sans l'intervention de Dumbledore, rien n'aurait été prêt.

\- Il y a des elfes de maison à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Évidement, sinon comment ferait-on pour les repas et l'entretien ? Je crois que c'est à Poudlard qu'on en trouve le plus.

\- Mais ils sont payés ? Ils ont des repos ou ….

\- Bien sûr que non, ce sont des elfes de maison. Réfléchissez, jeune fille, on ne paie pas des elfes de maison.

Hermione semblait outrée et ces nouvelles lui coupèrent l'appétit. Nick flotta en direction des nouveaux arrivants surpris par la réaction d'Hermione.

\- Hermione, tu n'obtiendras rien en mourant de faim, lui fit remarquer Azrine d'un ton neutre. Si tu veux aider ces elfes de maison, réfléchis et agis. Ça sert à rien de montrer son indignation si on ne fait rien.

Les mots d'Azrine surprirent tout ceux qui avaient suivi la conversation, mais Hermione acquiesça en silence et recommença à manger.

La fin du banquet fut assez calme pour les deux amis. Ron, quant à lui, discutait encore et toujours de la Coupe du Monde avec Neville et Seamus. Hermione avait même réussi à arracher deux-trois mots à Hassouna.

La disparition du repas fut suivie par le traditionnel discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés et abreuvés, j'aimerais préciser certaines chose pour cette nouvelle année, commença Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Mr Rusard, notre concierge m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école a été mise à jour et se trouve affichée dans chaque salle commune.

Azrine regarda les jumeaux Weasley qui arboraient un sourire malicieux, Rusard allait sûrement devoir rallonger sa liste avant la fin de l'année.

\- La Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite à tous et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont réservées au élèves de 3ème année et plus. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons n'auront pas lieu cette année.

Cette nouvelle provoqua un brouhaha sans nom dans la Grande Salle. Azrine restait calme, mais se demandait quelle raison pouvait annuler ces deux évèenements si importants à Poudlard.

\- Ceci est dû à un autre événement plus grandiose, poursuivit Dumbledore ramenant ainsi le calme. Cet événement commencera en octobre et aura cours tout le long de l'année. Les professeurs auront un lourd travail cette année, mais je suis sûr que vous apprécierez.

Les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup, interrompant le discours du directeur. Un sorcier traversa la Grande Salle accompagné seulement du claquement sourd et régulier de ses pas. Le visage de l'homme était couvert de cicatrices et il avait un faux œil bleu électrique qui ne cessait de regarder autour de lui. Ses cheveux gris étaient trempés, mais ceci n'enlevait rien à son air strict.

Azrine regarda l'homme se faire accueillir par une poignée de main chaleureuse du directeur.

\- Voici votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Maugrey, annonça Dumbledore en rompant le silence.

Beaucoup d'élèves furent étonné par l'identité du personnage. Azrine avait entendu brièvement parler de lui par l'un des frères de Ron, l'ex-auror avait souvent affronté les Mangemorts. Il avait donc une expérience certaine dans l'art des duels.

\- Pour revenir à ce que je disais, poursuivit Dumbledore pendant que Maugrey, observé par tous, s'installa. Cette année, Poudlard a l'honneur de recevoir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui …

\- VOUS PLAISANTEZ ? S'exclama Fred.

Tout le monde oublia Maugrey et un rire général s'installa. Les seuls à ne pas rire étaient ceux qui ne savaient pas de quoi le Directeur parlait.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, répondit Dumbledore. En revanche, j'ai certaines blagues qui pourraient ..

McGonagall se racla alors la gorge.

\- Euh, oui, désolé. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pour ceux qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de cet évènement, est une compétition amicale entre les 3 plus grandes écoles d'Europe : Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Chaque école présentait un champion qui devait triompher de 3 épreuves à caractère magique. Les établissements accueillait le Tournoi tour à tour, tous les cinq ans ,et cette occasion permettait d'entretenir les liens amicaux entre les écoles et aux élèves d'établir des liens avec des sorciers de divers nationalités. Cependant, lorsque le nombre de morts est devenu trop important, la décision a été prise d'interrompre le Tournoi.

Azrine fut étonné, tout comme Hermione, mais la majorité de leurs camarades parlait de ce Tournoi d'un air enthousiaste.

\- Les précédentes tentatives pour faire renaître ce Tournoi se sont soldées par des échecs, mais notre Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et celui des Jeux et Sports Magiques ont décidé de le rétablir. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé avec le Ministère pour faire en sorte qu'aucun participant ne soit en danger de mort. Les représentants de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et la sélection des Champions se fera le jour d'Halloween. De plus, un juge impartial décidera qui sera le plus digne de représenter son école et ainsi de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois sorciers et la récompense de 1000 gallions.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient en train de s'imaginer champion de Poudlard. Azrine fut assez tenté par l'idée, mais un élève de 7ème année aurait plus de chance de réussir, donc le juge choisirait probablement dans les plus vieux élèves.

\- Je sais que vous êtes tous prêt à représenter l'école, mais en accord avec le Ministère de la Magie, les candidats devront avoir plus de 17 ans et ….

Le Directeur ne put finir sa phrase, les élèves étaient tous en train de protester. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient furieux, contrairement à Azrine, qui eut un faible sourire.

\- Ceci est une consigne de sécurité et je veillerai à ce qu'aucun élève plus jeune ne puisse tricher sur son âge.

Dumbledore conclut son discours là-dessus, mais les protestations et les bavardages étaient toujours aussi nombreux.

Contrairement aux autres années, le trajet jusqu'aux salles communes ne se fit pas en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard, mais en discutant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Azrine fut heureux de retrouver sa chambre. Il se mit rapidement au lit et Neville, l'autre occupant de la chambre, fit de même.

Le lendemain matin, le Survivant fut comme d'habitude l'un des premiers élèves à venir prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

McGonagall déposa l'emploi du temps sur les tables. Azrine regarda en diagonale les cours de la journée en mangeant ses crêpes au Nutella.

Cela allait être amusant. Double cours de botanique suivi de Soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. L'après-midi serait plus intéressante, car après le cours d'Arithmancie, il y aurait le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Salut, dit une voix timide.

C'était Hassouna.

\- Salut, répondit Azrine. Déjà levée ?

\- Oui, je me suis levée tôt, je suis impatiente de commencer les cours.

Azrine ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

\- Le cours de Divination est bien ? Demanda Hassouna.

\- Le professeur Trelawney est un peu folle, mais il lui arrive de voir juste. Si elle te dit que tu vas mourir, c'est normal.

Hassouna fut surprise par les mots d'Azrine.

\- À Salem, la Divination n'est enseignée qu'en 6ème année et uniquement à ceux qui ont le troisième œil.

\- Ici, c'est aux élèves de choisir. On a dû te demander avant la rentrée.

\- Oui, le professeur McGonagall m'a aidée dans mes choix. Tu as choisi Divination, toi ?

\- Non, je l'ai abandonné.

Azrine sentait que la discussion avec Hassouna pouvait durer longtemps, or il n'était jamais d'humeur très bavarde le matin. Elle demanda ainsi comment étaient les autres professeurs et il répondit à chaque fois de plus en plus sèchement.

Heureusement, Hermione finit par arriver et libéra Azrine.

\- Salut, vous deux. Ah, bien, on a les emplois du temps. Au fait, Hassouna, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien, encore merci de m'avoir proposé de venir dans ta chambre, répondit Hassouna.

\- Azrine, Hermione, salut ! lança une voix joyeuse.

Cho s'approcha de ses amis avec un large sourire. Elle salua Hermione, puis fit un bisou sur la joue d'Azrine, qui rougit faiblement.

\- Ça, c'est pour ton livre, j'ai adoré. Je vois que tu as déjà mis la main sur la nouvelle.

\- C'est Fred et George qui nous l'ont présentée, expliqua Hermione.

\- Un conseil, Hassouna, Azrine est un gars bien, mais il faut du temps pour l'apprivoiser, dit Cho avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi ? Demanda Azrine.

Cho et Hermione affichèrent de grands sourires.

\- On pourrait, mais non. Au fait, pour ta gouverne : beaucoup de personnes sont déçues que tu ne puisses pas participer au Tournoi des Trois sorciers, expliqua Cho. Si tu faisais attention aux autres, tu te rendrais compte de ta popularité.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Entre les confrontations avec Voldemort, les tensions avec Malefoy, le Quidditch ou encore son comportement en cours, il savait que ça ne passerait pas inaperçu.

De plus, avec les événements de la Coupe du Monde, il avait compris que certaines personnes le suivraient volontairement, or il ne voulait pas risquer d'autres vies. En cela, sa réputation dans l'école ne l'aidait pas.

L'approche du premier cours de l'année permit pourtant à Azrine de se faire oublier par Cho et Hermione qui discutaient beaucoup avec Hassouna.

Le professeur Chourave, comme chaque année, proposait des cours passionnants. Hagrid aussi avait innové : il avait reçu des créatures qui ressemblait à des homards croisés avec des limaces.

\- Ils viennent d'éclore, dit fièrement Hagrid. Ce sont des Scroutts à Pétards, et c'est la première fois que j'en ai, donc on va tester divers aliments. Je me suis dit que ce serait un bon projet d'année.

\- Mais qui aurait envie d'élever ces choses, dit Malefoy dégoûté par les créatures.

\- Écoute bien les consignes cette fois-ci, Drago, sinon tu vas ENCORE être en danger de mort, dit Azrine d'un ton sec.

La référence à l'incident avec Buck ne mit pas le blond en joie. Le Serpentard passa donc la totalité du cours à jeter des regards noirs à Azrine, qui donnait tranquillement divers légumes à son Scroutt.

Le journal arriva lors du repas de midi et la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ne fut pas agréable pour Ron.

\- Fichue Rita Skeeter, dit Ron. Mon père a aidé Fol Œil et elle l'attaque sans ménagement.

L'article attaquait encore une fois le ministère, mettant en avant son incapacité à contrôler ses anciens Aurors tel que Fol Œil.

Azrine avait lu en diagonale l'article et à peine regarder la photo de la maison de Ron. À la 3ème page, la journaliste parlait encore de l'attaque lors de la Coupe du Monde et de ses recherches pour connaître l'identité du sorcier ayant stoppé les Mangemorts.

\- Azrine, on va être en retard pour l'Arithmancie, dit Hermione en se levant.

\- J'arrive.

Dans le hall, le Gryffondor ne fut pas surpris de voir Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle les attendre avec le journal du jour.

\- Hé, Weasley. Tu te rends compte que ton père est enfin reconnu pour son talent. Ils doivent être fier d'avoir la photo de leur maison en première page, avec ta truie de mère.

\- La ferme Malefoy, répliqua Ron bouillant de rage

Malefoy sourit en voyant le visage rouge vif de Ron. Azrine s'approcha de Malefoy et lui chuchota.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que je te ridiculise en public une nouvelle fois, donc ferme-la et retourne jouer avec ta merde.

Azrine s'éloigna de Malefoy tout en sachant qu'il chercherait à se venger, il prépara donc sa baguette.

BANG !

Azrine avait vu juste. Malefoy lui décocha un sort, qui le manqua malgré le _Protego_ du Gryffondor, qui fit volte-face, prêt à en découdre.

\- PAS DE ÇA MON GARÇON, hurla un voix.

Un sortilège blanc toucha Malefoy et le transforma en fouine. Maugrey avait sorti sa baguette et se dirigeait vers Azrine.

\- Ça va, mon garçon ? Demanda Fol Œil.

\- Oui, répondit Azrine. Il m'a raté.

\- Bon réflexe tout de même.

Fol Œil reporta son attention sur la fouine que tous observèrent.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à attaquer par derrière, dit Fol Œil, en la faisant bouger dans tous les sens avec sa baguette. C'est lâche et totalement stupide.

Le spectacle amusait tout le monde, sauf le professeur McGonagall qui arrivait, intriguée.

\- Alastor, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

\- J'enseigne.

\- Avec une fouine ?

\- Techniquement, c'est un élève.

McGonagall fut choquée et lança un sortilège, redonnant sa forme humaine à Malefoy.

\- Vous … êtes un malade. Mon père va vous pourrir la vie, dit Malefoy à la fois effrayé et énervé.

\- Ton vieux père ne me fait pas peur, c'est un lâche et un faible pantin.

\- Alastor, à Poudlard, on punit en donnant des retenues, pas en transformant les élèves en animaux. Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement dit.

Fol Œil semblait déçu, malgré le petit sourire qu'arborait son visage.

\- Très bien, viens avec moi, Malefoy. On va aller voir un vieil ami. C'est Rogue le directeur de ta maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Très bien.

Maugrey prit Malefoy par le bras et l'entraîna dans les cachots.

Les élèves furent alors dispersés par le professeur McGonagall pour qu'ils retournent en cours. Ron et Hassouna prirent la direction de la tour de Trelawney, pendant qu'Azrine et Hermione se dirigeaient vers Arithmancie.

Pour Azrine, ce cours n'apportait pas grand-chose, mais il était toujours plus intéressant que la Divination.

Le dernier cours de la journée était le plus attend attendu de tous, puisque c'était le premier cours avec Fol Œil. Son intervention dans le Hall et les rumeurs sur ses cours donnaient envie à tout le monde.

\- Vous verrez, il a vraiment combattu les forces du mal, disait Fred.

\- Vous allez sûrement être terrifiés mais ça vaut le coup, prévenait George.

Tout le monde arriva en avance et était impatient de commencer.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Maugrey en arrivant. Le professeur Lupin m'a mis au courant de votre niveau. Vous êtes apte à vous défendre contre les créatures faibles de ce monde. Cependant, vous êtes en retard, très en retard, en ce qui concerne les mauvais sorts.

Maugrey regarda la classe du regard.

\- J'ai un an pour vous mettre au niveau, donc on ne va pas se baser sur ces livres de pacotille. Si je suis les directives du Ministère, je dois vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les mauvais sorts, mais comment pourriez-vous vous défendre contre des choses qui vous sont inconnues. Miss Lavande, rangez-moi ça avant que je ne vous désigne comme cobaye.

Fol Œil avait apparemment la capacité de voir derrière lui à l'aide de son œil artificiel.

\- Alors, qui connaît les trois sortilèges Impardonnables ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent lentement.

\- Weasley, c'est ça ? Je connais bien ton père, un bon gars.

\- Euh, il y a le sortilège de l'Imperium, je crois.

\- L'Imperium, ce sort a donné du fil à retordre au ministère à une certaine époque et je vais vous montrer pourquoi.

Maugrey prit une araignée dans un bocal. Ron détestait les araignées.

 _Impero_ !

L'animal partit en vrille, Maugrey contrôlait tout ses mouvements et le spectacle fit rire tout le monde, sauf Azrine et Hermione.

\- C'est drôle hein ? Dit Maugrey. Vous trouveriez ça aussi drôle si vous étiez l'araignée ?

Le silence s'abattit instantanément sur la classe.

\- Du temps de Vous-Savez-Qui, de nombreux sorciers ont affirmés lui avoir obéi, car ils étaient sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Évidemment, on peut le combattre et c'est ce que je vais vous apprendre, mais pour éviter de se retrouver sous son emprise, il faut une VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, aboya Maugrey en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

L'ex-Auror remit l'araignée dans son bocal et en prit une autre.

\- Un autre sortilège impardonnable ?

Moins de mains se levèrent cette fois-ci.

\- Longdubat, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit timidement Neville. Il y a le sortilège Doloris.

Maugrey acquiesça silencieusement et déposa l'araignée sur son bureau.

 _\- Amplificatum_ !

L'araignée gagna en taille, ce qui mit Ron mal à l'aise.

 _\- Endoloris_ !

L'araignée se tordit de douleur, comme si elle poussait un cri inaudible. Personne ne rit cette fois-ci. Hermione remarqua que Neville n'appréciait pas du tout le spectacle qu'offrait Maugrey.

\- Arrêtez professeur ! Exigea Hermione.

Maugrey reporta son attention sur ses élèves, qui étaient effrayés, ou mal à l'aise. Son œil magique se posa sur Azrine qui restait impassible.

\- Hum … désolé. Le sortilège Doloris est probablement le sortilège préféré des Mangemorts et de Vous-Savez-Qui. La douleur seule peut faire perdre l'esprit à quelqu'un … Qui peut me donner le dernier sortilège impardonnable ?

Des mains timides se levèrent pendant que Maugrey rangeait la deuxième araignée pour prendre la dernière.

\- Miss Granger !

\- L'Avada Kedavra, dit faiblement Hermione.

Plusieurs regards inquiets se posèrent sur Hermione.

\- Ah, le sortilège de la mort, dit Maugrey avec un sourire. Le pire des trois.

Le professeur posa l'araignée sur la table et leva sa baguette. La classe entière retenait son souffle, prêt à voir le dernier sortilège impardonnable, malgré la tension perceptible.

 _Avada Kedavra !_

Une lumière verte heurta l'araignée qui perdit la vie sur le coup. Azrine n'avait jamais su comment ses parents étaient réellement morts. Maintenant il savait. Cette manière de tuer était tellement simple, et pourtant imparable, ça l'énervait un peu.

\- Pas agréable à regarder, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut conjurer ce sort, ni même le neutraliser. Cependant, il existe une personne qui y a survécu et elle est dans cette pièce.

Les deux yeux de Maugrey fixèrent Azrine qui resta impassible et soutint son regard. Azrine sentait que ses camarades l'observaient aussi et il éprouvait une sensation dérangeante en regardant Maugrey.

La suite du cours fut calme, on aurait dit un cours de potion. Maugrey leur fit noter les caractéristiques de chacun de sortilèges impardonnables et la réglementation qui tournait autour. Azrine comprit pourquoi seul les mages noirs usaient de ces sortilèges, la simple utilisation de l'un d'eux sur un humain suffisait à être enfermer à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours.

\- À la sortie du cours, les avis étaient partagés. Certains le traitait de dingue, d'autres de génie.

Azrine, quant à lui, le trouvait parfait. Maugrey voulait les préparer au monde extérieur et aux dangers que représentaient les mages noirs.

\- Ce mec est génial, dit Ron. Il a vraiment vu la mort en face et …

\- Il n'avait pas à nous montrer ces sorts, protesta Hermione. Tu as vu la tête de Neville ou des autres ?

Azrine fit signe à ses amis de se taire. Neville était proche d'eux, et visiblement, toujours aussi bouleversé.

\- Neville, ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Hein … Oui, tout va bien. Passionnant ce cours, non ?

Neville tentait de montrer qu'il allait bien, mais en vain. Le bruit de pas si particulier de Maugrey se fit entendre, ce qui n'aida pas le garçon.

\- Hé, mon garçon, lui dit Maugrey. Ça te dit une tasse de thé ? J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Neville acquiesça presque à contrecoeur. L'œil magique du professeur se posa une nouvelle fois sur un Azrine pensif.

Le retour à la salle commune se fit dans le calme. Azrine passa sa soirée à regarder Hermione aider Hassouna à rattraper son retard. Le seul moment où il fut sollicité fut comme partenaire d'entraînement aux sortilèges.

Les élèves présents dans la Salle Commune purent observer Hassouna attaquer Azrine, qui se défendait aisément. Azrine remarqua que sa précision était parfaite, mais c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle y allait doucement.

Hermione s'absenta pendant un moment à la fin de l'entrainement de la nouvelle, la laissant avec Azrine, et Ron qui devait prédir les événements du mois à venir.

\- Ron, t'es sûr qu'il va falloir tout inventer ? Demanda Hassouna.

\- Je comprends rien, de toute façon. De plus, avec elle, c'est facile. Suffit de mettre uniquement des mauvais présages, expliqua Ron.

Hassouna semblait désapprouver la méthode de Ron, mais elle l'adopta rapidement, car elle n'arrivait pas à prédire quoi que ce soit.

Hermione finit par revenir avec une petite boîte entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Ron.

La brune ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la boîte qui contenait une trentaine de badges avec marqué _S.A.L.E_ dessus.

\- Sale ?

\- S.A.L.E ! Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, dit Hermione.

\- C'est ça ton idée pour aider les elfe ? Intéressant, dit Azrine.

\- Je compte sur vous pour m'aider. Avec vous trois, ça fera quatre adhérents !

Ron semblait le plus réticent à l'idée d'Hermione.

\- Attends, je ne compte pas me balader avec un de ces trucs ..

\- Le premier objectif, coupa Hermione, c'est l'obtention de conditions de travail justes et de salaires pour les elfes de maison à Poudlard !

Azrine fut le premier à prendre un badge et à le mettre sur sa robe.

\- Merci, Azrine.

\- Avec un peu de chance, ce badge me permettra de me faire détester de tous, expliqua l'adolescent en souriant.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue à cette remarque. Hassouna en prit un aussi, Hermione avait sûrement réussi à la convaincre.

\- Écoute, Hermione. Ces elfes adorent vivre en esclavage, ils ne savent faire que ça et …

\- Parce que ça fait des siècles que ça dure, expliqua Hermione, et nous devons remédier à cela.

La discussion entre Ron et Hermione dura un long moment, mais Azrine finit par aller se coucher.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Cédric ! ! ! !

**Suite de l'année 4 ^^ N'hésitez pas de me faire des retour ^^**

 **Mina Varden**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Cédric ! ! ! !  
**

Les deux premières semaines de cours furent assez calmes, comparée au début de l'année précédente. Les devoirs commençaient à s'accumuler, mais c'était avec Maugrey que tout le monde souffrait.

Il avait en effet prévenu que chaque élève se verrait subir le sortilège de l'Imperium afin de savoir comment le neutraliser.

Pendant plusieurs cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Maugrey fit faire de nombreuses pirouettes à tout le monde et Azrine était impatient de subir le sortilège.

\- À toi, Mogbleer, dit Maugrey. J'espère que tu feras mieux que tes camarades.

Le Survivant se plaça devant le bureau et attendit calmement de se faire ensorceler.

 _\- Impero_

Une sensation de vide se fit sentir, sa tête se vida de toute pensée et il se retrouva dans un état second. La voix de Maugrey se fit entendre dans sa tête :

 _\- Vas-y, danse_ !

Son corps commença à bouger lentement, mais Azrine sentit qu'une partie de lui-même refusait.

 _\- Va te faire voir !_ Répondit une voix froide dans sa tête.

Une aura sombre envahit son cerveau et des émotions négatives l'envahirent.

Azrine ne se contrôlait plus, Maugrey maintenait son sortilège, mais l'Ombre présente dans son cerveau avait pris le dessus sur le contrôle du professeur. Tout le monde le regardait avec intérêt, car il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, jusqu'au moment où il sortit sa baguette et décocha un sort visant Maugrey.

L'Imperium fut brisé quand l'ex-auror dû contrer l'attaque. Azrine tomba durement au sol, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Vous avez vu ? Dit Maugrey d'un ton grave. Il a brisé le sortilège avec sa seule volonté ! Encore une fois, et vous autres, regardez bien.

Le Gryffondor se remit debout tant bien que mal. Maugrey semblait perplexe et Azrine sentait que son professeur voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _\- Impero._

La sensation de vide fit son retour, mais cette fois-ci, Maugrey ne lui donna pas immédiatement d'ordre. Le côté sombre présent dans son esprit veillait et se tenait prêt à repousser Maugrey à la moindre tentative de contrôle.

Une vague de puissance magique déferla dans son esprit. Le professeur lui ordonna avec force de danser, mais l'Ombre réagit instinctivement et il ressentit une vive douleur dans tout le corps.

La douleur fut telle qu'Azrine perdit toute notion de temps et sombra dans l'inconscience.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit la voix de McGonagall. Pourquoi Mogbleer attaquerait-il un professeur ?

\- Je pense que Mogbleer a dû mal réagir à votre exercice, Fol Œil, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

\- Forcément, le sortilège de l'Imperium sur un 4ème année, c'est de l'inconscience.

\- Mogbleer s'est évanoui lors de la deuxième tentative et il s'est défendu, expliqua Maugrey de sa voix dure.

Azrine tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais son corps était engourdi et douloureux.

\- Fol Œil, comment un quatrième année pourrait-il se défendre en étant inconscient ? Demanda McGonagall exaspérée.

\- Je l'ignore, mais …

La conversation s'arrêta quand Azrine ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Dumbledore, Fol Œil et McGonagall étaient au pied de son lit à l'infirmerie.

\- Ah, Azrine. Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Ça va, répondit-il.

Dumbledore fit signe aux deux autres professeurs de le laisser seul avec Azrine. McGonagall semblait inquiète, mais obéit, alors que Maugrey partit avec un regard intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu te souviens du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il se souvenait de la première tentative de contrôle avec l'Imperium, mais la seconde était moins claire, la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était de l'attaque magique de Maugrey.

\- On s'entraînait à contrer l'Imperium, je l'ai repoussé une fois, mais… Ce n'était pas moi …

Dumbledore écoutait attentivement Azrine. Maugrey lui avait sûrement déjà tout expliqué.

\- J'avais l'impression qu'une Ombre était dans mon cerveau, remplie de sentiments négatifs, qui repoussait Maugrey. La seconde fois, son attaque a été plus puissante et j'ai perdu connaissance.

\- Je vois. Selon le professeur Maugrey, tu as répliqué la seconde fois et tu semblais possédé par une sorte de magie noire. Il t'a neutralisé, brusquement certes, mais ta réaction a effrayé tes camarades.

Azrine ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait attaqué un professeur en étant inconscient et une partie de lui-même avait repoussé l'Imperium, mais elle était rempli de haine et de colère.

\- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions en tête, mais j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse y répondre. Repose-toi, les effets du sort de Maugrey mettront 2-3 jours à se dissiper entièrement.

Le repos à l'infirmerie lui valut quelques visites de Ron, Hermione et d'autres élèves. Selon Ron, il avait eu l'air possédé, son regard était devenu sombre et même ses yeux avaient changés de couleur.

Hermione n'évoqua pas beaucoup l'incident, mais lui transmettait les cours et les devoirs. Le professeur McGonagall avait donné du travail supplémentaire à tout le monde car, selon elle, la majorité de la classe n'est pas prête pour leurs BUSE : Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, un examen de 5ème année.

Quand Azrine put retourner en cours, il s'attendait à être encore traiter comme en deuxième année, mais ce fut le contraire. Ses camarades ne semblaient pas effrayés par sa réaction, mais plutôt fascinés d'avoir vu Azrine repousser l'Imperium et attaquer Maugrey.

\- Azrine, ignore-les, lui dit Hermione pendant le cours de Botanique. Tu sais comme moi que c'est parce que tu as perdu le contrôle que tu as attaqué Maugrey.

Hermione avait sa théorie sur l'incident. Azrine avait laissé son côté «sombre », comme l'avait baptisé Hermione, sortir et sans le contrôler. De plus, ce côté sombre correspondait à son attitude quand il se battait ou lorsqu'il essayait d'être sérieux.

Azrine n'y croyait pas trop, mais il gardait quand même la théorie dans un coin de sa tête. Maugrey avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire subir l'Imperium, mais lui avait donné une liste de sortilèges à pratiquer lorsque ses camarades s'entraînaient.

Les sorts qu'il devait apprendre semblaient d'un tout autre niveau. Le premier était l'Aguamenti, un sortilège permettant de créer un jet d'eau. Azrine ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi ce sort était important, hormis contre des salamandres de feu ou contre un incendie, mais il commença à l'étudier.

À l'approche d'Halloween, la tension montait à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Azrine avait parlé un peu avec Cédric un soir, et l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle se disait prêt à tenter le coup, même s'il jugeait aussi que cela aurait été une bonne occasion pour Azrine de tester ses capacités.

Cho était de cet avis, mais Azrine refusait de croire qu'une partie de l'école pensait la même chose. Heureusement pour lui, l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang fut annoncée, le 30 octobre à 18h, tous les élèves devraient les accueillir.

\- Tu penses qu'ils viendront comment ? Demanda Ron à Azrine.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Azrine.

\- Tu crois qu'ils prendront le train ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

Azrine avait hâte que les champions soient choisis pour que tout le monde se concentre sur le Tournoi et l'oublie un peu. Beaucoup des Gryffondors parlaient de Fred et George. Les jumeaux Weasley tentaient en effet de mettre au point une technique pour pouvoir participer malgré qu'ils soient trop jeunes.

\- Hé, Azrine, viens voir !

Azrine suivit Fred jusque dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Azrine en fermant la porte.

\- On a besoin de ton avis, expliqua Fred.

\- Dumbledore veut empêcher les élèves non majeurs de participer. Mais avec les renseignements qu'on a réussi à glaner, on a une idée.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Une potion de vieillissement, répondit simplement le rouquin.

Azrine laissa échapper un rire.

\- Vous rigolez ? Dumbledore ne se fera jamais …

\- Avoir par un truc aussi simple ? Finit George.

\- C'est aussi simple que génial, ajouta Fred.

Le jeune Gryffondor soupira.

\- Si vous le dites. Et pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi ?

\- Tu pourrais participer toi aussi, dit Fred.

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais certains pensent que TU devrais être le champion de Poudlard.

\- Très drôle, et sur quel critère ?

Les jumeaux Weasley sourirent.

\- Tu es le Survivant

\- Tu as vaincu un Basilic.

\- Fait apparaître un Patronus corporel.

\- Vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Un duelliste de génie.

Fred et George furent fiers de voir qu'Azrine ne répondit pas. Le fait de lister ses «exploits» mettait Azrine mal à l'aise. À chaque fois, il l'avait fait inconsciemment et s'en était sorti par chance ou parce qu'il a reçu de l'aide.

\- Ça vaut le coup de tenter, dit Fred.

\- Pour vous peut-être, mais pas pour moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda George.

\- Pour tout te dire … J'ai pas envie que tout le monde voient mes capacités, et en plus, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le niveau des 7ème années.

Azrine retourna dans sa chambre peu après pour se préparer à l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Le château semblait plus propre que jamais, et même certains tableaux avaient été restaurés pour l'occasion.

Une fois habillé, il rejoignit ses camarades rassemblés dans la cour. McGonagall arrangeait les rangs et prodiguait les derniers conseils.

\- Mr Weasley, redressez votre chapeau !

\- Ron s'exécuta en ronchonnant un peu.

\- Bon, ils viennent quand ? S'impatienta Ron.

\- Il reste 4 minutes, dit Azrine.

L'attente parut longue, mais le Survivant remarqua qu'un objet s'approchait dans le ciel.

\- Ah, quelque chose approche, dit Azrine.

\- Où ça ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je crois que la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive, dit Dumbledore qui était aux dernier rang avec les autres professeurs.

Un carrosse bleu pastel géant arrivait en volant au-dessus de la cime des arbres. La taille du véhicule était démesurée et il était tiré par une dizaine de chevaux ailés de la taille d'un éléphant.

Les premiers rangs reculèrent en voyant le carrosse s'approcher rapidement du sol. L'atterrissage se fit dans un nuage de poussière, obligeant les élèves les plus proches à se protéger.

Azrine remarqua le symbole doré de Beauxbâtons sur la porte du carrosse : deux baguettes se croisant et lançant chacune trois étoiles. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue sortit. Il déplia un marche-pied doré avant de s'écarter du chemin.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je sais pas.

Azrine ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. La femme qui fit son apparition avait une taille démesurée, même Hagrid devait faire trois têtes de moins. Plusieurs élèves furent stupéfaits par cette apparition, mais elle se contentait de regarder les élèves de Poudlard avec un certain intérêt.

La géante s'avança, mettant à la lumière son visage ovale et ses yeux noirs. Ses cheveux était tenus au niveau de son cou par une parure argentée et elle était vêtue de satin noir de la tête aux pieds.

Dumbledore commença à applaudir seul, puis les élèves firent de même. McGonagall ordonna le silence quand la géante arriva au niveau du directeur la main tendue.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, Madame Maxime, dit Dumbledore une fois le baise-main fait.

\- Ha, mon cheur Dambleudore, je suis ravie de vous voir en pleune forme, répondit-elle avec un fort acent.

\- Vous semblez être vous aussi en pleine forme, répondit poliment Dumbledore.

\- Je vous preusente mes euleuves, dit Madame Maxime en faisant signe vers son carrosse.

Une douzaine d'élèves vêtus de robes bleues sortirent du carrosse. Azrine fut surpris de remarquer qu'il n'y avait que des filles et l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

\- Dambleudore, quand Karkaroff doit-il arriveu ?

\- Il ne devait plus tarder, vous pouvez l'attendre à l'intérieur si vous le souhaitez.

\- Bonne ideu. Mais qui va s'occupeu de mes cheveux ? Demanda Madame Maxime

Dumbledore fut étonné par la question de la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

\- Mes cheveux, ceux de mon carrosse, précisa Madame Maxime.

\- Oh, vos chevaux. Notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques saura s'en occuper, dit Dumbledore.

\- Je doit vous aveurtir que cela neuceussite une ceurtaine force. De plus, mes cheveux ne boivent que du whisky pour malt.

\- Hagrid saura prendre soin de vos chevaux, assura Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard invita la délégation de Beauxbâtons à rentrer.

\- Il ne reste plus que Durmstrang, fit remarquer Hassouna.

\- Tu crois qu'ils viendront en volant eux aussi ? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

\- On verra bien.

Le ciel resta vide, aucun carrosse ou autre objet volant ne fit son apparition. Cependant, le lac se comportait bizarrement, un tourbillon était en train de se former en son centre.

\- Je crois que ce sont nos amis de Durmstrang, dit Dumbledore.

Tout le monde observa le lac. Quelque chose semblait émerger lentement de l'eau.

\- C'est un sous-marin ? S'étonna Seamus.

\- Un quoi ? Demanda Ron.

\- Un bateau, mais qui peut naviguer sous l'eau, expliqua Seamus rapidement.

\- Je doute que les sorciers utilisent une telle technologie, remarqua Azrine.

La logique de Seamus aurait été bonne avec des moldus, mais là, on parlait de sorciers et c'est donc un magnifique bateau qui fit son apparition.

Azrine regarda la délégation de Durmstrang mettre pied à terre et venir à la rencontre de Dumbledore.

L'homme qui ouvrait la marche était grand aux cheveux argentés. Ils étaient tous vêtus de manteaux en fourrure.

 _\- Durmstrang devait se trouver dans un pays froid_ , pensa Azrine.

\- Ah, Albus !

\- Karkaroff, salua Dumbledore. As-tu fait bon voyage ?

\- Excellent. Ça fait plaisir de revoir ce bon vieux Poudlard.

Azrine remarqua que le dénommé Karkaroff avait des yeux inquisiteurs, comme s'il analysait tout ce qui l'entourait, et quand Azrine croisa son regard, il y perçut une étincelle de défi.

\- Viktor a attrapé froid, donc si ça ne vous dérange pas, pouvons-nous poursuivre cette discussion à l'intérieur ? Demanda Karkaroff.

\- Évidemment.

Le coup de coude de Ron tira Azrine de ses pensées.

\- Tu as vu ? C'est … Viktor Krum !

Le visage de l'attrapeur de Bulgarie était toujours aussi dur. Azrine avait été impressionné par les performances de Krum sur un balai, et le voir à Poudlard serait sûrement intéressant.

Dumbledore invita donc la délégation de Durmstrang à entrer et fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre.

Beaucoup d'élèves, y compris Ron, parlèrent de Krum ou bien des magnifiques élèves de Beauxbâtons. Azrine prit place à la table des Gryffondors entouré par Hermione et Hassouna.

\- Allez, viens par ici, dit Ron en regardant Krum.

Ron nourrissait sûrement l'espoir de voir Krum s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, mais malheureusement pour lui, les tables de Serdaigle et Serpentard étaient déjà préparées pour accueillir les invités.

Azrine vit Cho engager la conversation avec une jeune fille blonde de Beauxbâtons. L'asiatique croisa son regard et lui sourit en le saluant de la main. Il répondit au salut, mais détourna le regard quand Cho attira l'attention de sa voisine sur Azrine.

\- Pourquoi y-a-t-il deux sièges supplémentaires à la table des professeurs ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Peut-être pour les deux directeurs des autres écoles ? Dit Hassouna.

\- Non, regarde, il ont déjà des sièges, montra Hermione du doigt.

Dumbledore se leva et quand le silence fut il prit la parole d'un ton chaleureux.

\- Bienvenue à tous nos invités dans ce merveilleux château. J'espère que votre séjour ici sera fructueux et agréable. À la fin de ce banquet, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sera officiellement ouvert, mais pour le moment, mangez, buvez tant que vous le souhaitez.

La salle éclata en applaudissements pendant que le dîner faisait son apparition. Azrine reconnut certains plats français comme la Bouillabaisse, qu'il avait pu goûter avec Hermione à Paris.

\- Azrine, ce plat est-il bon ? Demanda Hassouna en montrant la Bouillabaisse.

\- Oui, tu peux y aller.

\- Excusez-moi ? Puis-je prendre la Bouillabaisse après, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, je finis et elle est à vous, répondit Hassouna.

Azrine remarqua que c'était la voisine de Cho qui se tenait à côté d'Hassouna et qu'elle regardait avec curiosité la table des Gryffondors. Ron semblait désemparé quand il vit l'élève de Beauxbâtons.

\- Ron, ça va ? Lui demanda Hermione.

\- Euh… je…

\- Votre ami a un problème ? Demanda l'élève de Beauxbâtons.

\- Non, il est juste un peu bêta, répondit Azrine amusé.

L'élève de Beauxbâtons partit en rigolant et rapporta le plat de Bouillabaisse à sa table.

\- Wow, c'était exceptionnel, dit Ron.

\- De perdre tes moyens face à une fille ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Mais … C'est une Vélane.

N'importe quoi, rétorqua Hermione. Tu es le seul à la regarder avec un air aussi idiot.

\- Hermione devait sûrement mal regarder, car un grand nombre de garçons tournaient la tête pour regarder la soi-disant Vélane.

\- Elle n'est pas normale ! On n'en fait pas des comme ça chez nous !

\- Y en a qui sont très bien chez nous aussi, répondit Azrine d'un air absent.

Ses paroles ne passèrent pas inaperçues, et visiblement, ses voisins voulaient en savoir plus, et surtout ses voisines. Azrine fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Mr Croupton, le patron de Percy et de Ludo Verpey, qui avait organisé la coupe du monde Quidditch.

\- Qu'est qu'ils font là ? Demanda Ron.

\- C'est sûrement eux qui ont organisé le Tournoi, supposa Hermione, et comme il débute ce soir, ils voulaient sûrement être là.

Une fois les desserts engloutis, une ambiance d'attente pesa sur la Grande Salle.

\- Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Mais avant, j'aimerais apporter quelques explications supplémentaires. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de présenter Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et Ludo Verpey, du Département des jeux et sports magiques.

Les applaudissent furent nombreux, sûrement à cause de la réputation de Verpey en tant qu'ancien batteur.

\- Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton, Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même, constitueront le jury chargé d'apprécier les performances des champions.

L'attention des élèves se fit plus intense lorsque le mot «champion » fut prononcé.

\- Mr Rusard, le reliquaire !

Rusard apparut alors, portant un coffre orné de pierres précieuses. Tout le monde regardait le concierge de l'école, ou plutôt, le coffre qui contenait le reliquaire.

Le coffre fut déposé devant le présentoir de directeur, puis ce dernier remercia Mr Rusard et reprit la parole.

\- Les tâches que devront accomplir les Trois Champions ont été soigneusement choisies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey. La réussite de chacune des tâches rapportera des points aux candidats en fonction de leur performance. Celui qui aura le plus grand nombre de points remportera le Tournoi. Le reliquaire sera le juge chargé de choisir les Champions : la Coupe de feu !

Dumbledore agita sa baguette pour ouvrir le coffre. Il en sortit une coupe en bois, qui semblait être totalement banale, à l'exception d'un brasier bleu qui dansait. La Coupe de feu fut posée sur le coffre refermé pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

\- Tous les aspirants champions devront écrire leur nom lisiblement sur un morceau de parchemin et le mettre dans la Coupe de Feu, expliqua Dumbledore. Vous avez 24 heures pour cela. Demain soir, pour Halloween, la Coupe de Feu désignera les champions. La coupe sera accessible à tous dans le Hall d'entrée et une limite d'âge sera mise en place pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève de moins de 17 ans ne puisse se présenter.

\- Une limite d'âge, s'exclama Fred joyeusement.

\- La potion devrait faire l'affaire, assura George.

\- Je tiens tout de même à prévenir les futurs candidats. Ne prenez pas ce Tournoi à la légère. C'est une épreuve magique et physique, mais aussi mentale, vous devrez non seulement affronter des créatures magiques et résoudre des énigmes, mais aussi vous affronter vous-même. Une fois choisi par la Coupe de Feu, vous ne pourrez plus reculer. Assurez-vous donc d'être prêt avant de vous présenter. À présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

Azrine laissa les autres s'exciter sur le Tournoi, puisqu'il ne comptait pas y participer, mais il était intrigué par la Coupe de Feu et la limite d'âge.

Hassouna tira Azrine de ses pensées en posant sa mains sur son épaule.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Hein ? Oui, j'arrive.

Azrine suivit Hassouna hors de la Grande salle. Son regard se posa sur Karkaroff et ses élèves qui discutaient dans le Hall d'entrée.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Karkaroff.

\- Oui, professeur, répondit un élève.

\- Bien, nous ..,

Karkaroff s'interrompit en apercevant Azrine, il s'approcha lentement du jeune Gryffondor avec un regard inquisiteur.

\- Yep, c'est Azrine Mogbleer, grogna Maugrey derrière Azrine.

Le professeur de Durmstrang parut surpris de voir l'ancien auror ici et une certaine peur se lisait sur son visage.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi et si vous avez quelque chose à dire à Mr Mogbleer, faites-le, ou retournez sur votre bateau.

Karkaroff fit volte-face et sortit du château avec ses élèves. Certains observateurs semblaient amusés par l'échange entre Maugrey et Karkaroff, alors qu'Azrine soupçonnait plutôt un passé commun entre les deux professeurs..

Le lendemain matin, Azrine fut un des premiers à descendre. Comme promis, la Coupe de Feu avait été déplacée dans le Hall d'entrée et un cercle bleu l'entourait.

\- Alors, tenté par l'aventure ? Demanda une voix familière.

Azrine jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

\- Pas cette fois, Cédric, je te laisse faire, répondit Azrine.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, assura le Poufsouffle. Au fait, j'aimerais ton avis sur la manière dont seront choisis les champions. J'ai entendu dire que Fred et George tentaient de contourner la limite d'âge.

\- Oui, avec une potion de vieillissement, mais je doute que ça marche, expliqua Azrine amusé.

\- Je vois, tu verrais quoi, toi, pour contourner cette règle ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Selon Cho, tu es très intelligent et l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets en est une preuve, donc j'aimerais savoir ce que pense le génie de cette école.

Le compliment de Cédric amusa un peu Azrine, il n'aimait pas qu'on le mette en avant, mais venant d'un ami comme Cédric, il le prenait bien. De plus, le Gryffondor avait déjà réfléchi à cette question la veille au soir.

\- Pour commencer, c'est la Coupe qui désigne les champions et on peut supposer que c'est elle qui le faisait auparavant, donc c'est un objet magique fait pour désigner les plus prometteurs. De plus, la limite d'âge mise en place par Dumbledore indique que la Coupe de Feu ne peut pas savoir notre âge, sinon il n'aurait pas mis en place cette protection. Le meilleur moyen pour moi de participer sans avoir 17 ans, c'est de demander à un élève majeur de le faire à sa place.

Cédric eut un large sourire en entendant la conclusion d'Azrine.

\- Si c'est si simple, pourquoi personne ne le fera ?

\- Parce que ce moyen est tellement simple et stupide qu'on se dit qu'un objet magique de cette envergure ne se laissera pas berner.

\- On va voir.

Azrine observa Cédric traverser la limite d'âge et sortir un bout de papier.

\- A voté ! Dit Cédric en jetant le papier dans les flammes bleues de la Coupe.

\- Tu te sens de taille ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas mon papier, dit Cédric avec un large sourire. Je le ferais devant Cho, j'espère que TU te sens de taille.

\- Attends ! Ne me dis pas que …

Cédric partit en souriant dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Son nom venait d'être mis dans la Coupe de Feu par le Pouffsouffle. Azrine n'y croyait pas. Enfin, il ne croyait pas le fait que des élèves de Poudlard aient pu se monter le bonnet entre eux à ce point.

Le Gryffondor prit son petit déjeuner, en maudissant le Poufsouffle et en tâchant de se convaincre qu'il ne serait jamais choisi, Cédric ou n'importe quel autre 7ème année ferait mieux l'affaire.

Le nombre d'élèves dans le Hall s'accrut rapidement. Azrine avait rejoint Hermione et Hassouna qui regardaient les prétendants champions déposer leurs noms.

Azrine fut assez étonné de ne voir que peu d'élèves de Poudlard se présenter. Il y avait trois Serpentards, Cédric pour Poufsouffle, Alicia et un autre élève pour Gryffondor, ainsi que deux Serdaigles.

\- J'espère que ça sera Alicia ou Cédric qui sera choisi, dit Hermione.

\- Moi aussi, espéra Azrine.

\- Ça vous tente de faire un tour dans le parc cet après-midi ? proposa Hassouna. Il fait assez beau, et on sera tranquille, tout le monde sera là.

\- Bonne idée, Hassouna. Ça te tente Azrine ?

\- J'ai rien d'autre à faire, donc oui.

Le parc était désert et cela fit un bien fou à Azrine et ses amies. De loin, les trois compères virent les élèves de Durmstrang sortir de leur bateau pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, le rang qu'ils formaient mettait en avant une certaine discipline.

\- Ça vous tente un entraînement ? Demanda Hassouna.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Un duel à trois pour s'entraîner, ça peut être marrant.

L'idée ne déplut pas à Hermione qui encouragea Azrine à participer. Le combat à trois fut assez simple pour Azrine, mais il laissa les deux filles s'entraîner.

Hassouna occupa pourtant une grande partie de son esprit lors de cet entraînement. Azrine ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle traînait avec eux. Elle semblait bien s'entendre avec Hermione et Ginny, tout en restant assez mystérieuse et renfermée, ce qui lui rappelait lui-même.

\- Bon, Azrine, arrête de penser et tente de nous vaincre toute les deux, annonça Hermione.

Le soudain 2 contre 1 obligea Azrine à sortir Hassouna de ses pensées et à se concentrer sur sa défense.

Combattre les deux filles en même temps fut assez difficile. Les sortilèges d'Hermione n'étaient pas très nombreux ou puissants, mais extrêmement bien exécutés, ce qui nécessitait une esquive ou un charme du bouclier parfait.

Hassouna, quant à elle, se battait plus comme Azrine, enchaînant les sorts avec précision tout en tentant de profiter de toutes les erreurs de son adversaire.

Ce fut Hermione qui stoppa le combat, car la fin de la journée approchait, et donc le banquet d'Halloween avec la sélections des Champions.

\- On se retrouve dans le Hall, annonça Hermione en montant dans sa chambre se changer.

Azrine prit une douche rapidement et enfila des vêtements propres. La sélection des champions faisait stresser Azrine. Être choisi ne lui faisait pas peur, pourtant le fait d'être au centre de l'attention l'inquiétait.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le préoccupait. Le style de combat d'Hassouna était assez proche du sien et Hermione l'avait remarqué, mais sûrement pas son visage. Hassouna souriait tout le long du combat, un sourire franc et déstabilisant pour Azrine car habituellement elle était plutôt timide et gardait souvent une expression neutre.

Peut-être qu'elle appréciait le combat autant que lui, à moins que ce ne soit une technique pour déstabiliser son adversaire, et cela avait failli marcher sur Azrine.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Capacités secrètes

**_Disclaimer :_** la fic sera basé sur l'univers de Harry Potter, Skyrim et Naruto, et tout ce que vous connaissez appartient soit à JK Rowling, Masashi Kishimoto, Bethesda ou à Coeur de Boudha dont la l'excellente fanfiction _Harry Potter et les Reliques des Ainés_ ont beaucoup inspiré celle-là.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Capacités secrètes  
**

À 19h, Azrine retrouva ses camarades dans la Grande Salle, dont la décoration avait été bien plus travaillée que les autres années. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons semblaient l'apprécier, mais ceux de Durmstrang avaient l'air surtout intéressés par la Coupe de Feu posée sur un piédestal devant la table des professeurs.

\- J'espère que le banquet sera court, espéra Ron.

\- Banquet d'Halloween, précisa Fred. Ça va durer un certain temps.

\- Au fait. Vous avez tenté votre coup ? Demanda Azrine aux jumeaux.

\- Évidemment ! Répondit Fred

\- Alors ?

\- On a traversé le Hall en volant, expliqua George en souriant.

Un petit rire collectif s'enclencha, visiblement les jumeaux semblaient bien prendre leur échec.

Comme prévu, le banquet fut long, mais cette fois-ci, l'impatience de connaître les trois Champions y était pour quelque chose.

L'attente fut enfin terminée quand le dernier dessert disparut et que les 3 directeurs et les représentants du ministère se levèrent.

\- Voici le moment tant attendu, annonça Dumbledore joyeusement. Le Coupe de Feu va maintenant choisir les Champions. Les élèves sélectionnés devront venir récupérer leur papier et se rendront dans la salle derrière la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore montra du doigt une porte qui était rarement ouverte, située tout au fond de la Grande Salle.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le Directeur éteignit toutes les lumières de la salle pour laisser uniquement la lumière des flammes bleues de la Coupe de feu.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle, le premier Champion allait être désigné.

\- Maintenant, chuchota Lee.

Les flammes prirent une couleur rouge vive et une langue de feu monta vers le plafond, laissant un bout de papier flotter dans les airs avant que Dumbledore ne l'attrape avec soin.

Le directeur mis un certain temps avant de lire à haute voix le nom, son visage était marqué par la surprise.

\- Le champion de Poudlard, Azrine Mogbleer, annonça Dumbledore.

Des applaudissements retentirent, mais Dumbledore demanda le silence rapidement. Quant à Azrine, il se leva lentement et s'approcha du directeur avec précaution.

Ce qu'il redoutait venait d'arriver, mais comment allait-il expliquer l'implication de Cédric à Dumbledore ?

Le directeur tendit le papier avec son nom au Gryffondor avant de l'inviter à se rendre dans la salle indiquée précédemment.

\- Il n'a pas 17 ans ! Hurla un élève de Durmstrang.

Azrine jeta un regard autour de lui. Les élèves de Durmstrang semblaient furieux comme ceux de Serpentard, ainsi que Karkaroff. Cependant, de nombreux élèves semblaient être contents du choix de la Coupe de Feu.

C'est sous les regards de tous qu'Azrine se rendit dans la salle des Champions pour s'y retrouver seul avec ses pensées en attendant de connaître les autres nominés.

De nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés sur les mur de la salle et seul un gros feu de cheminée éclairait la pièce.

Azrine prit place dans un des fauteuils, toujours sous le choc de sa nomination.

\- Cédric … Tu vas me le payer, jura Azrine en souriant.

Il se demandait comment Dumbledore ou Croupton allaient gérer sa nomination, peut-être allaient-ils l'interdire de participer. Cependant, Azrine eut peu de temps pour y réfléchir, avant qu'un vacarme ne se fasse entendre : le second Champion avait été choisi.

Une élève de Beauxbâtons arriva. Azrine la reconnut, c'était celle qui faisait perdre la tête à de nombreux élèves, la présumée Vélane. Elle semblait être heureuse d'avoir été choisie, mais garda ses distances vis-à-vis du Gryffondor.

Une autre vague d'applaudissements se fit entendre et le troisième Champion fit son entrée. Sans surprise, Viktor Krum avait été choisi pour représenter Durmstrang.

\- Je crois qu'on est au complet, dit Krum d'une voix rauque en s'installant près du feu.

Ni Azrine, ni la Vélane ne répondiren,t mais des bruits se firent encore entendre provenant de la Grande salle et une quatrième personne se joignit au groupe.

\- Cédric ? S'étonna Azrine en voyant son ami s'approcher.

L'élève de Poufsouffle montra silencieusement un bout de parchemin semblable à celui d'Azrine.

\- Quatre Champions ? Compta Azrine. Pfff, ça va encore faire des histoires.

Azrine était le seul à prendre la situation avec un peu d'humour, contrairement aux autres qui restaient froids.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et un brouhaha s'approchait des champions.

\- C'est formidable, tellement nouveau, s'exclama Verpey en s'approchant de Cédric. Quatre Champions, ce Tournoi va être des plus excitants.

\- Mais le règlement est clair ! Troisparticipants, pas plus ! Protesta Krum.

\- Il y a sûrement une erreur, ce garçon est trop jeune pour participer, dit la Vélane à Verpey.

La championne de Beauxbâtons posa un regard dur sur Azrine.

\- Madame Delacour, aucune erreur possible. Le nom d'Azrine est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, il est un champion au même titre que vous tous. De plus, Azrine, je suis convaincu que vous serez époustouflant.

Azrine sourit faiblement, être champion de Poudlard n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Il allait étre encore une fois au centre de l'attention, et d'avance, ça le gonflait.

Les pensées d'Azrine furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Dumbledore et d'autres.

\- Madame Maxime ! Vous devez faire quelque chose, exigea Delacour.

\- Dumbleudore, rassureuz-moi, la nomination de Mr Mogbleer eust une eurreur ?

\- C'est certain ! Pesta Karkaroff

Dumbledore resta silencieux, son regard était froid quand il se posa sur Azrine.

\- Le seul reusponsable de cette regreuttable situation, c'est Mogbleer !

\- Ça suffit ! Ordonna Dumbledore.

Le directeur se rapprocha du Gryffondor. Son regard était inquisiteur, la situation préoccupait le vieux sorcier.

\- Azrine, dis-moi. As-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de feu ?

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas immédiatement, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- C'est moi qui ai mis le nom d'Azrine dans la Coupe de feu, annonça Cédric.

Son annonce surprit l'assemblée, et surtout Dumbledore qui soupira fortement.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Cédric ? Demanda Dumbledore.

La gêne se lisait sur le visage de Cédric. L'absence de réponse agaçait Karkaroff et Madame Maxime, mais Dumbledore réussit à conserver son calme le temps que Cédric réponde.

\- On est beaucoup à penser qu'Azrine devrait être le Champion de Poudlard, et ce, malgré son âge. Je lui ai demandé son avis sur un moyen de contourner la limite d'âge, et là-dessus, j'ai mis son nom dans la Coupe.

\- C'est grotesque, ils …

\- SILENCE !

Dumbledore coupa Karkaroff dans son élan. Le représentant de Durmstrang bouillait de colère, les explications de Cédric n'expliquait pas la présence de quatre Champions. Dumbledore commença à faire les cents pas sans rien dire.

\- Cédric dit la vérité, professeur, signala simplement Azrine.

\- Ils mentent, rugit Karkaroff. Ils ont sciemment trichés pour …

\- Fermez-la Karkaroff, dit une voix grave. Ces deux garçons sont juste plus intelligents que vous. Ils ont trouvé un moyen pour soumettre une candidature non valable, certes, mais pour embrouiller la Coupe de Ceu, il faut de grands pouvoirs magiques et seul un mage noir aurait …

\- Alastor !

Maugrey fut rappelé à l'ordre par Dumbledore. Les propos de l'ex-Auror avaient piqué au vif Karkaroff, et la colère de celui-ci se reporta sur le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui avait un sourire victorieux.

\- Le fait que vous ayez pu soumettre la candidature de Mr Mogbleer est de ma faute, j'ai dû sous-estimer vos capacités. Cependant, le fait qu'il y ait 2 champions de Poudlard n'est pas normal.

Sauf si quelqu'un veut augmenter les chances de Poudlard, rétorqua la championne de Beauxbâtons.

La tension était palpable, Karkaroff et Mme Maxime bouillaient de colère tout comme Fleur Delacour. Cédric observait silencieusement et tentait de garder un visage impassible, cependant Azrine avait deviné que son ami se sentait coupable.

\- L'arrogance de Mr Mogbleer a encore frappé, dit une voix familièrement sournoise.

Rogue venait de rentrer dans la salle les yeux étincelants.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Karkaroff.

\- Le jeune Mogbleer aime enfreindre le règlement pour être au centre de l'attention. Quoi de mieux de participer à ce Tournoi alors qu'il …

\- Merci Severus pour votre opinion, coupa Dumbledore.

Azrine n'avait jamais vu Rogue aussi heureux. En soutenant le regard de son professeur de potions, il sentit une vive envie de l'attaquer pour lui ôter ce sourire victorieux.

\- Tout le monde voudrait participer à ce Tournoi, surenchérit Delacour. 1000 gallions pour le gagnant ! Nous avons tous espéré être sélectionnés ! Beaucoup seraient prêts à mourir pour avoir cette chance.

\- C'est peut-être le but visé, fit remarquer Maugrey.

Le silence tomba enfin.

\- Tout le monde sait que ce Tournoi est dangereux, même avec toutes les mesures prises. La personne qui a permis la sélection de Mr Mogbleer espère peut-être cela. De plus, la sélection de quatre Champions n'est sûrement pas du fait de Mr Diggory ou de Mr Mogbleer, seul un puissant mage peut faire oublier qu'il n'y a que 3 écoles participantes. Il suffisait de mettre le nom de Mr Mogbleer concourant pour une fausse école.

L'hypothèse de Maugrey correspondait trop parfaitement pour Azrine, mais elle tenait la route. Ce ne serait après tout que la quatrième année où il était menacé de mort, pensa t-il.

\- Mr Croupton, une fois que Mr Mogbleer fut choisi, il est bien obligé de participer ? Demanda Maugrey à Mr Croupton, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

\- Oui, les champions sont liés par un contrat magique. Mr Mogbleer n'a pas le choix.

\- Pratique, n'est-ce-pas ? Si une personne est à plaindre, c'est Mr Mogbleer, il va devoir se surpasser pour survivre cette année.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, certains était toujours remplis de colère, mais dans d'autres, il y avait de compassion et de l'inquiétude .

\- Mme Maxime, Karkaroff, vous devriez prendre le temps de parler à vos champions, conseilla Dumbledore.

\- Fleur, appela Mme Maxime.

Fleur suivit rapidement sa directrice, précédant Krum et Karkaroff. Dumbledore attendit que les autres adultes sortent pour parler à ses champions.

\- Je n'ai qu'un conseil : faites de votre mieux. Maintenant, rejoignez vos camarades. Ils voudront fêter ça en faisant le plus de bruit possible, ne les privez pas d'une telle occasion.

Azrine obéit sans réfléchir, et suivi de Cédric, il retourna dans la Grande Salle maintenant déserte.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il t'arrive, dit simplement Cédric.

Son ami soupira, la théorie de Maugrey se basait sur l'éventualité qu'il doive mourir lors de ce Tournoi et ça l'inquiétait. Stoppant sa lancée, le Gryffondor attrapa l'épaule du Poufsouffle et planta son regard dans ses yeux.

\- Écoute, si Maugrey a raison, ça veut dire que quelqu'un dans ce château veut ma mort. Déjà que participer à ce Tournoi me fait chier, alors rajouter les menaces de mort et des excuses débiles, ça va pas le faire.

Cédric fut choqué par les mots et le visage de son ami. Il restait impassible devant les professeurs, voir hautain, mais maintenant, il était froid et cinglant.

C'est en silence qu'il regarda Azrine sortir de la Grande salle d'un pas rapide. Plongé dans ses pensées, Cédric prit la direction de sa salle commune. Si quelqu'un en voulait à son ami, il devait tout faire pour le trouver.

Progressant rapidement dans les couloirs du château, Azrine se répéta encore et encore les mots de Maugrey : Mage noir, chance de mourir, tromper la Coupe de Feu.

\- Ha, enfin vous voilà !

Azrine sursauta, il était devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui semblait attendre son arrivée.

\- Tout le monde vous attend là-dedans, je ne les ai jamais vus aussi déchaînés.

\- Cabrioles, dit froidement Azrine.

Le mouvement du tableau fit entendre le boucan provenant de l'inférieur. Cela ne le réjouissait pas, il n'était pas d'humeur et la fête risquait de vite s'arrêter.

L'arrivée du champion dans la salle commune eut l'effet d'une bombe. Beaucoup de ses camarades le félicitèrent pour sa nomination.

\- On savait que tu trouverais un moyen !

Il réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, mais sa progression fut fortement ralentie. Fred et George, qui s'occupaient de distribuer friandises et boissons, laissèrent tomber leur activité pour venir féliciter le champion.

\- Bravo, Azrine, dit Fred.

\- Suis nous !

À l'aide des jumeaux, Azrine put regagner sa chambre facilement. Là, au moins, il sera tranquille une fois qu'il aura viré les jumeaux.

Cependant, sa chambre n'était pas aussi vide qu'il l'espérait. Hermione, Hassouna, Neville et Ginny l'attendait.

\- On sera plus à l'aise pour parler ici, dit George en fermant la porte.

Azrine regarda les personnes présentes et comme il le craignait, un mélange de joie et d'inquiétude se lisait sur les visages.

\- Tous regardèrent Azrine s'asseoir sur son lit, loin de tous.

\- Je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais j'aimerais être seul, donc est-ce que vous pouvez vous barrer ?

Le ton d'Azrine ne laissait pas de place à la négociation. Fred, George et Ginny furent les premiers à partir, déçus de se faire jeter comme ça.

Hermione vint à sa rencontre. Elle semblait inquiète de voir son ami aussi froid et distant. Elle prit Azrine dans ses bras, mais ce dernier ne lui rendit pas le câlin. Il comprenait Hermione, mais il voulait être seul pour ce soir.

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas participer à ce Tournoi, chuchota Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est dit dans l'autre salle, mais pour que tu réagisse aussi mal, c'est qu'il se trame quelque chose.

Hermione sortit de la chambre suivie d'Hassouna. Chacune semblait inquiète, mais aussi heureuse de la sélection d'Azrine.

Selon Cédric, Cho ou encore les jumeaux, beaucoup d'élèves souhaitaient voir Azrine comme le champion de Poudlard. Maintenant que c'était chose faite, il serait une fois encore au centre de l'attention et ça l'énervait encore plus.

\- Qui aurait pu embrouiller la Coupe de Feu ? Qui était à la solde de Voldemort dans ce château ?

Azrine tenta de répondre à ces question avant de s'endormir, sans succès.

 _\- Dumbledore saura trouver des réponses, pensa Azrine avant de s'endormir._

\- Oh, réveille toi ! Euh non. Ouvre juste les yeux, dit une voix.

Azrine ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était allongé sur le sol d'une bibliothèque qu'il avait déjà vu par le passé.

\- Isch ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Alors maintenant, tu viens dormir en rêve dans ma bibliothèque ?

\- Je fais pas exprès, je te signale.

\- Je sais bien. Bon, maintenant que tu es conscient, parlons affaire !

Isch emmena Azrine à son bureau, qui était rangé cette fois-ci.

\- Tu es toujours Azrine Mogbleer ?

\- Oui.

\- Je demande, on sais jamais. J'ai deux nouvelles. La première, c'est que je sais à quoi peut te servir cette bibliothèque. La seconde … j'ai trouvé les bouquins qui parlent de toi.

\- Y a des bouquins sur moi ici ? Demanda Azrine surpris.

\- J'écrit toutes les histoires des nombreux univers existants, donc oui, j'ai écrit la tienne même s'il y a pas mal de versions.

\- De versions ?

Isch soupira.

\- Pour faire simple, chacun de tes choix, actes ou ce que tu veux peut amener ton monde vers une fin différente ou changer un combat ou des paroles. Et j'ai recueilli tous ces choix dans mes livres.

\- Donc tu pourrais me dire mon avenir ?

\- Euh oui, mais non.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est compliqué, c'est à cause d'un souci de wibbly wobbly …timey wimey … stuff.

Azrine regarda perplexe Isch qui faisait des gestes bizarres.

\- Ca te serais inutile, résuma Isch.

Azrine n'insista pas davantage, il savait ce qui allait lui arriver, puisqu'il avait déjà vu sa défaite contre Voldemort lors du cours de Divination.

\- Bref, tu disais avoir découvert à quoi peut me servir ta bibliothèque. Explique-moi ça, exigea Azrine, impatient.

La gardienne sourit face à l'attitude de son invité.

\- Ici, tu pourras apprendre et développer tes compétences. Cet endroit peut t'aider à te développer, je sais pas si Azrine avait anticipé cela …

\- Donc quand je suis ici, je peux apprendre des trucs.

\- C'est ça. Mais avant ça, dis-moi où tu en est. Toujours 4ème année ?

\- Oui et je vient d'être sélectionné pour le Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

Isch prit un ton plus sérieux.

\- Tu es le seul champion de Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle

La question était réfléchie, et pour Isch, la réponse avait une importance capitale.

\- Cédric Diggory est le second champion de Poudlard, répondit Azrine.

\- Je vois. Suis moi !

Isch se déplaça rapidement dans la bibliothèque, suivie de près par Azrine.

\- A quoi va te servir de savoir que Cédric et moi sommes …

\- Ca me permettra de trouver la version qui parle de toi, coupa Isch

La réponse laissa Azrine perplexe, le fait de savoir que son futur était écrit sur un des livres de cette bibliothèque le mettait mal à l'aise.

Isch emmena Azrine dans une salle complètement vide. Les murs et le sol étaient en pierre blanches, ce qui changeait du reste de la bibliothèque. La salle semblait ne pas avoir de plafond visible, ce qui rappelait le plafond de la Grande Salle.

\- C'est une salle spéciale, dit joyeusement Isch. Ici, tu auras accès aux connaissances qui te seront utiles.

Azrine resta perplexe, la salle était complètement vide. Comment aurait-il accès à des connaissances ici ?

Isch perçut la perplexité de son invité et sourit.

\- Je te laisse, dit-elle joyeusement avant de disparaître.

Seul dans la salle, le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et commença à se balader. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie et aucun bruit, ce qui mit ses sens en alerte, alors qu'il observait chaque recoin de la pièce.

\- Bonjour ! Dit une voix féminine.

Azrine sursauta et lança un sort en direction de la voix. Le sort traversa l'entité qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayé. Je suis Sona, l'intelligence virtuelle chargée de vous aider.

L'IV mit instantanément Azrine sur la défensive, elle avait l'apparence de la jeune fille de son collier.

\- J'ignore ce qu'est une intelligence virtuelle, mais pourquoi cette apparence ?

\- J'espérais que cette apparence pourrait faciliter les échanges entre nous. De plus, une Intelligence Virtuelle, dit IV, est un programme doté de fonctionnalité avancées.

Les explications étaient simplistes et Azrine se méfiait toujours de cette IV, mais Isch avait sûrement de bonne raison pour le confier à Sona.

\- Bon, par quoi on commence ? Demanda Azrine prudent.

\- Dans un premier temps, nous allons exploiter vos capacité cachées.

\- Mes capacités cachées ?

\- Comme vous êtes une réincarnation d'Azrine Kischto, vous avez sûrement certaines de ses nombreuses capacités. Débutons la série de test !

La salle se remplit d'objets en tout genre et Sona disparut pour laisser Azrine enchaîner les tests. Chacun des tests se déroulait différemment, les premiers se basait principalement sur du combat, à l'épée, à la baguette ou encore avec des fusils.

Azrine échoua à de nombreux tests, son incapacité à viser avec un fusil ou à se battre à mains nues lui valant quelques «morts ». Plus les test s'enchaînaient, plus les scénario devenaient intéressants. Le préféré pour Azrine fut celui qui le poussa à disparaitre aux yeux de ses alliés pour aller affronter un ennemi seul.

\- Ce sera tout pour le moment, annonça Sona en faisant disparaître le décor du dernier test.

Azrine se laissa tomber, il était fatigué. Heureusement qu'il rêvait, sinon, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à suivre les cours du lendemain

\- Alors ?

\- Ca aurait pu être pire, dit Sona. La réincarnation ne t'a pas donné les pouvoirs les plus puissants, mais je suis sûre que tu sauras les rendre utiles.

Azrine s'assit face à Sona, prêt à entendre ce qu'elle avait découvert.

\- Si on exclut tes capacités en tant que sorcier, il y a deux capacités que tu possède, et qui viennent directement du monde originel. Le premier est le Thu'um, l'Art de la Voix, la langue des dragons. Cette langue est gorgée de magie et grâce à une compréhension extrême, on peut transformer sa voix en magie.

\- Euh …

Sona voyait qu'Azrine doutait de l'utilité du Thu'um, mais une démonstration allait le persuader du contraire.

\- Observe, dit Sona en faisant apparaître deux humains

Le guerriers en armure de plaques attaqua son adversaire à l'aide de son épée longue, mais celui-ci était désarmé et il ne fit rien pour esquiver le coup de son adversaire, hormis …

 _\- Fus Ro Dah_!

Sur ces simples mots, une force invisible projeta le guerrier de plaques à l'autre bout de la pièce. Azrine fut fasciné par ce pouvoir, il se demanda tout de suite si un Protego pouvait contrer cela.

\- Il te faudra du temps pour l'apprendre, sauf si tu es, comme Azrine, un Enfant de Dragon.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Ça te permettra de maitriser le Thu'um rapidement, expliqua Sona. Le second pouvoir est moins compliqué à développer mais plus à parfaire, il te faudra du temps. Le Byakugan te permet de voir à 360° et de projeter ton regard. Il permet aussi de voir les flux de chakra dans le corps des êtres vivants.

\- Chakra ?

\- C'est comme ca que se nommait la magie dans le monde qui est à l'origine du Byakugan. Cependant, c'est équivalent de votre magie, résuma Sona.

\- Donc, Byakugan et Thu'um ? Et comment je peux les développer ?

Sona prit un certains temps pour répondre, elle analysait le monde d'Azrine pour trouver les meilleurs moyens d'apprentissage.

\- Pour le Byakugan, rien à faire, il fera son apparition tout seul. Cependant, tu peux tenter la méditation pour l'éveiller. En ce qui concerne le Thu'um, tu peux chercher à la bibliothèque de ton école des livres sur les dragons. Tu y trouvera sûrement certains symboles antiques, et normalement, tu devrais les comprendre si tu es un enfant de Dragon. Sinon, on fera ça ici.

Azrine mit dans un coin de sa tête les conseils de Sona. Plus vite il aurait développé ces capacités, mieux il se sentirait.

\- Je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder à te réveiller, annonça Sona. On reprendra l'entrainement la prochaine fois que tu viendras en ces lieux.

L'annonce de l'IV le surpris un peu. Il était certes très fatigué, mais il ne s'endormait pas comme la dernière fois.

Sona disparut, le laissant seul, assis au milieu d'une salle vide. Azrine se mit en tailleur, forma une boule en faisant toucher le bout des ses doigts entre eux et se mit à méditer, comme le lui avait conseillé Sona.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à faire le vide dans sa tête au vu des nombreuses questions qu'il se posait : La théorie de Maugrey est-elle juste ? Sa défaite contre Voldemort était-elle inéluctable ?

Quand il eut réussit à chasser ses interrogations, il entendit son réveil sonner. Azrine sursauta dans son lit et jura.

Le Gryffondor fut, comme à son habitude, l'un des premiers à prendre son petit déjeuner. Venir tôt à la Grande Salle lui permettait de manger au calme et d'éviter de devoir parler aux gens.

Il engloutit son petit-déjeuner rapidement tellement il était impatient de suivre les conseils de Sona et de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

\- Salut, dit chaleureusement Cho.

Azrine fit un faible signe de la tête.

\- Cédric m'a tout raconté. On veillera sur toi, annonça t-elle, mais tu dois gagner ce Tournoi à tout prix !

La Serdaigle était sérieuse, mais Azrine voyait qu'elle était à la fois joyeuse et inquiète.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, promis Azrine.

\- Je sais.

Cho s'éloigna pour rejoindre la table de Serdaigle, laissant un garçon perplexe derrière elle.

Rapidement, la Grande salle se remplit, l'heure de pointe se rapprochait. Azrine décida de partir pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, qui serait calme en ce dimanche.

Nombreux furent les élèves qui s'arrêtèrent pour saluer Azrine ou lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le Tournoi, ce qui renforça encore son envie de passer sa journée à la bibliothèque.


	24. Chapitre 24 : En parlant de dragon

**Chapitre 24 : En parlant de dragon**

Comme prévu, la bibliothèque était vide, seule Mme Pince était là, en train de ranger des livres.

\- Bonjour, dit Azrine en s'approchant de la bibliothécaire.

Mme Pince sursauta.

\- Oh, bonjour Azrine. C'est rare de voir des élèves ici à cette heure. Que cherches-tu ?

\- J'aimerais savoir si vous avez des livres sur la langue des dragons ?

\- La langue des dragon ?

Mme Pince fit une pause pour réfléchir.

\- Ça se pourrait bien. Je crois qu'un historien assez fou parlait de ça, mais personne n'a jamais approuvé sa théorie.

\- Sa théorie ? Demanda Azrine, intéressé.

\- Il pensait que les dragons avait leur propre langue et que ce n'était pas des animaux, mais une forme de vie intelligente. Cependant, il n'a jamais pu confirmer sa théorie, ce qui lui valut une fin tragique.

Les informations de Mme Pince intéressaient Azrine au plus haut point. Cet homme avait peut-être les éléments qui allaient permettre à Azrine de développer son Thu'um.

Une fois le livre récupéré auprès de la bibliothécaire, Azrine s'isola dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque pour le lire.

L'historien en question se nommait Llav Delame et vivait au Moyen-âge. Il avait remarqué certains comportements «humains » chez plusieurs dragons, ce qui constitua le premier pilier de sa folle théorie. Par la suite, il entreprit un voyage dans le monde entier pour étudier un maximum de dragons. Cependant, peu de dragons restaient pacifiques à proximité d'un humain, ce qui lui valut de perdre son bras droit.

Il entreprit donc d'étudier les nids de dragons abandonnés et les ruines. Il finit par trouver un point commun entre tous les dragons et une ancienne tablette, qu'il égara par la suite.

Des centaines de symboles se retrouvaient de part le monde, gravés avec précision dans les nids et sur certains murs de ruines antiques. La tablette égarée semblait être un recueil de tous les symboles découverts à une certaines époque.

La dernière partie du livre était la plus intéressante, Llav avait recopié les symboles qu'il avait découvert. Azrine les observa attentivement, mais rien de particulier ne se passa.

Sona avait dit que s'il voyait ces symboles, il pourrait les comprendre, à la condition qu'il soit un Enfant de Dragon.

\- C'est ça !

Azrine se leva brusquement pour retrouver Mme Pince qui discutait avec Hassouna.

\- Excusez-moi ! Vous avez des livre sur l'Enfant de Dragon ?

La question surprit Mme Pince.

\- Euh, je l'ignore, mais je peux regarder, une fois que j'aurais fini avec votre camarade.

Azrine accepta et laissa Mme Pince trouver le livre que cherchait Hassouna. La soudaine impatience d'Azrine éveilla des soupçons chez Hassouna. Il montrait rarement ses émotions et vu son état de veille, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir sans cet état.

\- J'ai réussi à trouver votre livre. Je crois bien que vous êtes la première personne à le lire, annonça Mme Pince en donnant le livre à Azrine.

Après avoir remercié la bibliothécaire, Azrine retrouva son coin tranquille pour lire son nouveau livre en quête d'indice.

L'ouvrage parlait de légendes et de superstitions à propos de l'Enfant de Dragon, un être capable de combattre les dragons, et aux pouvoirs exceptionnels.

Pourtant une partie assez complète attira toute son attention. Un historien avait émis des théories sur les moyens d'apprentissage du Thu'Um par les Enfants du dragon.

La théorie, qui semblait quasiment confirmée par le livre, était que leur compréhension du Thu'Um augmentait en tuant des dragons. Azrine se voyait mal parcourir le monde pour tuer des dragons et il risquerait de mourir de toute façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Gryffondor trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il y avait un autre moyen pour apprendre rapidement le Thu'um : Les Enfants de Dragon pouvait assimiler la connaissance d'un mot en méditant proche d'une gravure dudit mot. Cette manière était rapide, mais selon le livre, l'esprit humain ne pouvait supporter cet exercice qu'occasionnellement.

\- C'est ça ! S'exclama Azrine joyeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé pour être si joyeux ?

Azrine fut surpris de voir Hassouna étudier non loin de lui. Il était tellement concentré sur sa lecture qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Rien, dit Azrine précipitamment en prenant les deux livres avec lui.

Hassouna suivit Azrine qui enregistrait ses emprunts auprès de Mme Pince. Elle trouvait Azrine mignon quand il était sans défense.

Elle suivit Azrine de près pendant qu'il se rendit dans le parc. Malgré de nombreuse demandes pour le laisser tranquille, Hassouna resta derrière le Gryffondor, curieuse de voir ce qu'il avait découvert.

Azrine emmena malgré lui Hassouna dans un coin tranquille de Poudlard. Hésitant au début à tester ses découverte devant la jeune fille, il commença en voyant qu'elle observait juste silencieusement tout en lisant son livre.

Trouver et graver sur un caillou le symbole qu'il avait choisi, le premier du premier trio de mots du livre de Llav, lui prirent un temps fou.

A l'approche de l'heure du repas, Azrine finit de graver le symbole du _Fus_ sur sa pierre et se prépara à méditer dessus. Son regard se posa sur le fruit de sa matinée de recherche et une sensation d'omniscience lui monta à la tête.

Le symbole lui paraissait clair, une énergie orange liait ses yeux à la pierre. Hassouna regardait le scène à la fois impressionnée et inquiète. Cette situation dura quelques minutes avant qu'Azrine ne reprenne le contrôle de son corps.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Hassouna en aidant Azrine à rester debout.

\- Oui, c'était … super.

Azrine mit un certain temps avant de se ressaisir. Il sentait un nouveau pouvoir couler en lui et il mourrait d'impatience de le tester

\- Hassouna, écarte-toi s'il te plaît. J'aimerais tester un truc, dit Azrine.

Hassouna s'écarta de quelques pas pour observer attentivement ce qu'allait faire Azrine.

 _\- Aguamenti_ !

Azrine fit apparaître un jet d'eau vers le ciel et …

 _\- Fus_ !

L'eau fut repoussée par le cri. Il avait réussi, Sona avait raison, il pouvait utiliser le Thu'um, et il était en plus Enfant de dragon, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir apprendre tous les mots du livre de Llav.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Hassouna intriguée.

Azrine hésita à tout dire à Hassouna. Si l'école était au courant, ses chances de redevenir inconnu seront nulles.

\- Je ne dirais rien, promit la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as trouvé dans ces livres, mais cette magie est intrigante.

\- C'est la langue des dragons, confia Azrine. En assimilant les mots de pouvoir, on peut les utiliser pour faire comme le _Fus_ de tout à l'heure.

Hassouna semblait fascinée, mais aussi heureuse de voir Azrine s'ouvrir à elle.

\- Et tu saurais me l'apprendre ? Demanda-t-elle.

La question surprit Azrine. Selon Sona, le Thu'Um ne venaitpas de ce monde et elle en parlait comme si c'était un pouvoir rare. Avait-il le droit de le partager ? Et dans ce cas, comment le transmettre si Hassouna n'était pas une Enfant de dragon ?

\- Je l'ignore, avoua Azrine. Pour apprendre les mots, je dois les voir gravés. Tu peux tenter ta chance, mais si ça échoue, j'ignore comment te l'apprendre.

Hassouna prit la pierre gravée et la regarda. Visiblement, rien ne se passait.

\- Tant pis, annonça Hassouna en donnant la pierre à Azrine. Je peux garder les pierres gravée ? J'aime bien les langues exotiques.

\- Si tu veux, dit Azrine intrigué.

\- Cool, tu me donnera toute les pierres, hein ? D'ailleurs, que veut dire Fus ?

\- Force.

Azrine ignorait la signification du _Fus_ , mais en l'assimilant, il comprenait l'étendu de la signification du _Fus_ et sa traduction dans sa langue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hassouna voyant Azrine perplexe.

\- Excusez-moi !

Azrine reconnut Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de 3ème année qui admirait Azrine depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard.

\- Azrine, Mr Verpey te demande, expliqua le nouvel arrivant. Tous les champions sont convoqués

Le Survivant soupira, il espérait avoir quelques jours tranquilles, mais visiblement ce ne serait pas le cas.

\- J'arrive, dit-il à contrecœur.

Hassouna laissa Azrine partir avec Colin. Sur le moment, elle maudit Verpey car Azrine risquait de se renfermer pour la journée voir la semaine. Elle prit ses affaires pour aller retrouver Cho et Hermione.

Colin parla énormément du Tournoi et des chances de son idole. N'écoutant qu'à moitié, le trajet parut rapide à Azrine.

\- C'est ici, annonça Colin.

Le Champion entra dans une salle de classe qu'il avait rarement utilisé. La salle avait été organisé pour ne laisser qu'une table au centre avec d'une part Ludo Verpey qui discutait avec une femme vêtue de vert et au regard inquisiteur.

En face d'eux se trouvait les trois autres Champions. Krum était renfrogné, comme à son habitude. Fleur et Cédric discutait vivement. Un dernier homme assez âgé tenait un appareil photo à l'air ancien.

\- Azrine ! S'exclama Verpey. Le premier Champion de Poudlard ! Approche, on va pouvoir commencer l'examen des baguettes.

\- L'examen des baguettes ? Répéta Azrine.

\- C'est pour vérifier que vos baguettes fonctionnent bien. C'est juste une formalité. Je te présente Rita Skeeter, elle écrira un article sur le Tournoi pour la Gazette.

La dénommée Rita étudiait Azrine du regard. Cela mit mal à l'aise Azrine et le força à augmenter sa vigilance.

\- Ludo, puisqu'on a quelques minutes devant nous, pourrais-je dire deux mots à Azrine en privé ?

\- Il est tout à vous, répondit Verpey. À moins qu'Azrine ne veuille refuser.

\- Je doute qu'il veuille refuser, affirma Rita, sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

La journaliste entraîna le Gryffondor dans une petite salle mitoyenne. Elle s'assit devant Azrine et sorti une plume verte et un bloc-notes.

\- J'utilise une plume à papote, ça ne te gêne pas ?

Azrine ignorait de quoi elle parlait.

\- Essai .. je m'appelle Rita Skeeter, reporter à la gazette du sorcier.

La plume à papote se mis à écrire rapidement.

 _Séduisante blonde de 43 ans, Rita Skeeter …_

Azrine venait de comprendre l'utilité de cette plume, elle déformait les propos et il soupçonnait Rita de l'avoir enchanté pour se mettre en avant et dénigrer les autres.

\- Alors, parle moi de ce qui t'as poussé à participer à ce Tournoi ?

La question était simple, mais elle montrait que pour Rita, Azrine s'était volontairement porté volontaire pour le Tournoi alors que c'est tout le contraire.

\- Aucune raison particulière, répondit Azrine d'un ton neutre.

Rita fut déçu de cette réponse, mais cela ne diminua en aucun cas sa soif de réponse.

\- Penses-tu que tes parents seraient fiers de toi ou t'auraient-ils empêché de participer ?

Azrine ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ses parents étaient morts, et en cela, la question était sans intérêt. Cependant, il vit la plume à papote s'agiter rapidement.

 _L'évocation de ses défunts parents fit monter des larmes dans les yeux noirs d'Azrine. Le fantôme du meurtre de ses parents pèse sur ce jeune adolescent de 14 ans._

\- Si votre plume continue à écrire de telles conneries, on va s'arrêter là !

Azrine se leva pour sortir de la salle, mais Rita s'interposa

\- Nous n'avons pas encore fini, dit la journaliste en souriant. La plume ne fait qu'un brouillon et ….

\- Écartez-vous de la porte, exigea Azrine.

La reporter vit la baguette du jeune sorcier pointée sur son torse. Déçue, elle se résigna à laisser partir son sujet favori du moment.

\- Une dernière question. Est-ce toi qui a stoppé les Mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde ?

Azrine ne répondit pas. Mr Weasley l'avait prévenu qu'elle tenterait de découvrir qui était derrière cet incident. Son absence de réponse pouvait confirmer la théorie de Rira Skeeter, mais il ne savait pas quoi rétorquer.

\- Je vois, dit finalement Rita avec un large sourire.

Azrine ouvrit la porte et failli rentrer dans Dumbledore.

\- Ah, Azrine, dit-il avec un grand sourire, et Mme Skeeter. Nous allons commencer la cérémonie.

\- Eh bien, nous venons de finir, dit Rita en récupérant ses affaires. J'aurais beaucoup de question à vous poser, Dumbledore …

\- Je craint fort que la cérémonie ne puisse attendre. Mr Ollivander est fin prêt.

Azrine rejoint les autres champions qui s'étaient rassemblés autour du fabricant de baguettes.

\- Je vous présente Mr Ollivander, présenta Dumbledore. Il sera chargé de vérifier vos baguettes.

\- Miss Delacour, à vous l'honneur, dit Verpey.

Fleur rejoint Ollivander et lui tendit sa baguette, méfiante.

Ollivander manipula la baguette avec grand soin. Il la fit tourner dans tous les sens et finit par faire jaillir des étincelles rouge et or.

\- 23cm trois-quarts, très rigide, bois de rose et … Oh, un cheveux de Vélane à l'intérieur.

\- Oui, il appartenait à ma grand-mère, dit Fleur.

Fleur était donc en partie Vélane, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle faisait facilement tourner la tête des garçons.

\- Je trouve que les cheveux de Vélane donnent mauvais caractère à la baguette, c'est pourquoi j'en utilise peu. Mais bon, si la baguette vous convient, c'est le principal.

Ollivander fit apparaître un bouquet de fleur avec la baguette et tendit les deux à Fleur.

\- Elle est en parfaite état, annonça Ollivander. Mr Diggory, je vous prie.

Cédric prit la place de Fleur en face d'Ollivander. Ce dernier sembla plus enthousiaste d'étudier une baguette fait par ses soins.

\- Elle vient de chez moi, celle-ci. Un seul crin de licorne mâle pour cette baguette, 30cm et demi, en frêne et d'une certaines souplesse. Votre baguette semble en excellent état, vous l'entretenez régulièrement ?

\- Tous les soirs, répondit Cédric fier.

Ollivander fit apparaître une forme de renard argentée et décréta la baguette comme fonctionnelle.

\- Mr Krum.

Viktor s'avanca d'un pas assuré.

\- Ah, une créations de ce cher Gregorovitch. Excellent fabriquant, même si nos avis divergent sur certains points.

Ollivander analysa minutieusement la baguette de Krum, comme s'il voulait en percer les secrets.

\- Bois de charme, 2cm et demi, très rigide et … un nerf de cœur de dragons.

A l'aide d'un petit mouvement de baguette, Ollivander fit apparaître des oiseaux qui voletèrent dans la pièce avant de disparaître.

\- Parfaitement fonctionnelle, Mr Krum. Il ne reste plus que vous, Mr Mogbleer.

Azrine se dirigea vers Ollivander d'un pas dur et tendit sa baguette.

\- Je me souvient très bien du jour où vous êtes venu chercher cette baguette. Je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'elle voit autant de combats en aussi peu de temps. Qu'avez-vous affronté pour la marquer comme ça ?

\- Voldemort, des Mangemorts et un Basilic, répondit Azrine calmement.

L'évocation du Seigneur Noir eut l'effet d'un blizzard dans la pièce. Ollivander reprit l'examen de la baguette d'Azrine, après l'avoir fusillé du regard.

\- Une plume de phénix, bois d'hêtre, 28cm et d'une souplesse agréable.

Un phénix enflammée jailli de la baguette d'Azrine.

\- En parfait état, faites tout de même attention aux combats à venir.

\- Parfait, avant de passer aux photos, je vous informe, les Champions, que la première tâche aura lieu le 22 novembre, annonça Verpey. Préparez-vous !

L'annonce de la date de la première épreuve capta l'attention des Champions.

\- Cette épreuve a pour but de tester votre courage face à l'inconnu. Vous devez absolument réussir cette épreuve, sinon vous n'obtiendrez pas les informations nécessaires à la réussite de la suivante, expliqua Verpey. Votre baguette magique sera votre seule arme et vous ne pouvez recevoir aucune aide de vos professeurs ou camarade pendant et à compter de ce jour.

Les dernières informations de Verpey sous-entendaient que les professeurs connaissaient la nature de la première tâche. Cependant, Azrine ne voyait aucune moyen de l'apprendre à l'avance pour se préparer.

La séance photo qui suivit fut assez calme, les quatre candidats réfléchissaient à la nature de la première épreuve, facilitant la prise des photos.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez pénibles pour Azrine. L'approche de la première tâche avait mit le château dans un état d'ébullition. Les jumeaux avaient créé des badges pour mettre en avant Cédric et Azrine, énervant ce dernier quand il en voyait un.

Azrine était devenu très irritable, et les seuls personnes dont il supportait la présence était Hermione, Cho, Ginny, Hassouna et Cédric. Ils ne parlaient pas du Tournoi, ce qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur les cours ou son entraînement au Thu'um.

Après de multiples tentatives, il avait réussi à apprendre deux cris : _Roh_ et _Dah,_ qui combinés avec le _Fus_ en augmentaient la puissance. Il avait aussi calculé qu'il pourrait apprendre encore un cri avant la première tâche.

Cinq jours avant cette épreuve, Azrine reçut un message d'Hagrid, il devait le rejoindre après les cours et il devait absolument venir discrètement. Cependant, le jour même, Rita Skeeter publia son article sur le Tournoi. Contrairement aux espérances d'Azrine, il était en première page et l'article parlait surtout de lui, et non du Tournoi.

 _Le jeune Azrine Mogbleer, champion de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, est sûr de ses capacités pour remporter le Tournoi. Pourtant, le jeune adolescent porte aujourd'hui encore le lourd poids de son passé. La peine se lit sur son visage et cela pousse le jeune Azrine à se confronter à la mort : Affronter un basilic en 2_ _nde_ _année ou bien tenir tête à des Mangemorts lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. De toute évidence, la participation de ce garçon au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers montre encore une fois sa volonté de mourir, démontrant ainsi un certain malaise face à son passé._

L'article avait surtout monter un élan de soutien envers Azrine, ce qui était moins pénible que les habituels encouragements. Or, Hermione, Cho et Hassouna semblait mal vivre la sortie de cet article.

 _La réputation d'Azrine Mogbleer est sans équivoque à Poudlard, ses exploits et son comportement lui vaut l'admiration de nombre de ses camarades. Selon un proche d'Azrine, il serait l'objet de nombreuses convoitises, mais il aurait trouvé l'amour auprès de la ravissante Hermione Granger ou encore de la muse de Serdaigle Cho Chang. D'autres rumeurs affirment avoir vu une certaine Hassouna partager ses dernières semaines avec Azrine._

Azrine n'avait pas lu jusqu'au bout l'article. Il avait prit conscience de sa popularité chez les filles grâce à sa troisième année, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un tel article, surtout truffé de mensonges, aurait un tel effet sur ses amies.

Hermione était la plus visée par les remarques ou les tentatives d'humiliation. Cho avait une solide défense, qui résidait en Cédric. Quant à Hassouna, peu de gens la côtoyaient ou osaient s'en prendre à elle, surtout parce que Azrine avait commencé à montrer les dents en fin de journée.

Après le diner Azrine s'éclipsa, munie de sa cape d'invisibilité, pour retrouver Hagrid à sa cabane. Quant il arriva sur place, le garde-chasse attendait en taillant un bout de bois.

\- Hagrid, c'est moi, dit Azrine invisible.

-Azrine ? Je t'avais dit discrètement, pas invisible.

\- C 'est plus sûr, répondit Azrine amusé.

\- Suis-moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Azrine suivit le garde-chasse profondément dans la forêt interdite.

 _Qu'est-ce qui peut valoir le coup à voir ici ?_ Se demanda Azrine.

Au bout de quelques minute des bruits se firent entendre.

\- Tu va être surpris, préviens Hagrid.

Ils prirent un dernier virage, et enfin, ils purent admirer le spectacle : quatre dragons dans des cages magiques étaient présents.

\- Des dragons ? Ils sont pas sérieux, s'exclama Azrine, surpris.

\- Si, ta première tâche. Les dragons ne sont pas des monstres et ...

 _\- Yol Toor Shul_

Un dragon cracha un jet de flamme dans leur direction.

\- Sauf ce Magyar à pointes peut-être, dit Hagrid.

Azrine observa les dragons, ils étaient tous différents, mais paraissaient tous aussi dangereux et impossible à vaincre. Il avait l'étrange sensation que les dragons le voyaient, car le Magyar à pointe avait son regard planté dans celui d'Azrine.

\- Salut, Hagrid, dit une voix familière. Alors, on profite du spectacle ?

\- Salut, Charlie. J'adore les dragons, donc impossible de résister. Vous avez quoi comme espèces ?

\- Un Vert Gallois, un Suédois à museau court, un Boutefeu chinois et un affreux Magyar à pointes. Ce sont toute des femelles en train de couver, donc autant dire qu'elles sont particulièrement agressives. Comment va Azrine ? Maman se fait un sang d'encre sur lui. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire pour les dragons, elle ne survivrait pas.

\- Il se porte bien, même s'il a toujours du mal à supporter sa célébrité, dit Hagrid avec un sourire.

Azrine tira la langue silencieusement, il emmerdait sa célébrité.

\- Et ils devront faire quoi avec eux ? Les vaincre ?

\- J'en doute, rien que pour les emmener ici, on a du être une soixantaine, et pratiquement une centaine pour les capturer, expliqua Charlie. Aux derniers infos, ils devront simplement récupérer un œuf en or, je crois.

L'annonce de Charlie rassura Azrine, récupérer un œuf serait déjà plus simple que d'abattre un dragon. Même si feinter un dragon était difficile, à ce qu'il avait lu, les dragons étaient impossibles à berner.

Hagrid semblait obnubilé par les dragons. Profitant de cela, Azrine décida de retourner à la salle commune pour réfléchir à une tactique.

Sur le chemin de retour, il croisa Mme Maxime et Karkaroff, il en déduit que, dès le lendemain, Krum et Fleur seraient au courant, ce qui le décida à prévenir Cédric dès que possible.

La salle commune était déserte à son arrivée et une odeur infecte flottait dans la salle. Se bouchant le nez, Azrine prit le chemin de son dortoir avant d'apercevoir un mot à son attention sur la table.

 _Azrine, Lupin veux te parler. Je lui at raconté les derniers événements, car je sais que tu ne le fera pas. Reste près du feu et attends, les jumeaux, Hassouna et moi feront en sorte que personne ne descende ce soir._

 _Hermione_

Azrine soupira, discuter avec son parrain ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose mais il s'assit près du feu, réfléchissant à comment passer devant un dragon.

\- Azrine ? Appela la voix de son parrain.

\- Je suis là, répondit Azrine en s'approchant du feu.

Le visage en braise de son parrain était apparu dans l'âtre.

\- Hermione m'a tout raconté. Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller seul, mais il fallait que je te prévienne.

Azrine regarda d'un air interrogateur son parrain.

\- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, les Mangemorts sont extrêmement actifs en ce moment. Leurs actions à la Coupe du monde étaient là pour montrer qu'ils sont toujours présents. De plus, ta sélection au Tournoi n'est pas anodine, Karkaroff est un ancien Mangemorts. Sirius le connaît bien, il était à Azkaban, mais il a négocié sa libération.

\- Ce serait Karkaroff qui aurait mit mon nom ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais la présence de Maugrey montre que Dumbledore veut l'avoir à l'œil. Pour le Tournoi, fait de ton mieux, je ne doute pas que tu puisse survivre.

\- Même si la première tâche consiste à affronter un dragon ?

\- Un dragon ? On peux les combattre, un seul sort suffit, le sortilège de Conjonctivite. Le point faible des dragons, c'est leurs yeux, mais passons… J'ai lu l'article de Rita Skeeter, méfiez-vous d'elle. En ce moment elle n'a trouvé aucune piste pour te discréditer, ce qui explique pourquoi l'article te met plutôt en avant.

\- Je sais, c'est Hermione, Cho et Hassouna qui le vivent mal, dit Azrine amusé.

\- J'imagine. Tout ça pour dire qu'au moindre pas de travers, elle saura déballer un flot de mensonges qui peuvent avoir des conséquences non négligeables.

\- Je ferais attention, promis Azrine.

Lupin expliqua la situation à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Plusieurs personnes peu importantes du Ministère avait disparu et Voldemort serait impliqué. Selon Lupin, Sirius serait revenu dans la région de Poudlard pour veiller sur Azrine.

Azrine décida alors de lui parler de la Bibliothèque du Temps et du Thu'Um. Lupin semblait perplexe, mais croyait son filleul. Il conseilla à Azrine d'être sur ses gardes là-bas, mais si elle pouvait lui permettre de survivre au Tournoi, de l'utiliser.

Azrine mit fin à la discussion assez rapidement. Lupin lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir et il devait encore mettre en place une tactique.

En remontant dans sa chambre, il vit les jumeaux Weasley qui gardaient le couloir à l'aide de Bombabouses. Il les salua rapidement avant rentrer dans sa chambre. Neville était attelé à ses devoirs, ce qui laissa à Azrine la possibilité de réfléchir à sa tactique et de méditer un peu, comme chaque soir, sur l'éveil de son Byakugan.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Première épreuve

**Chapitre 25 : Première épreuve**

Le dimanche de la première épreuve, Azrine pouvait observer l'impatience de toute l'école, à l'exception des quatre Champions. Krum semblait encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude et Fleur ne tenait pas en place.

Deux jours avant l'épreuve, le Gryffondor avait prévenu Cédric pour les dragons, et le Champion de Poufsouffle avait passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque ou à s'entraîner, selon Cho.

Azrine était le seul à ne pas avoir préparé de tactique, il comptait réagir en fonction de son dragon et des possibilités qu'allaient lui offrir l'épreuve.

Le rendez-vous pour les Champions était fixé à 14h, ce qui laissa la matinée à Azrine pour apprendre un dernier Cri. Comme toujours, Hassouna le retrouva à l'endroit où il apprenait les Cris pour l'observer.

Cette fois-ci, le Cri était _Feim_ , cela signifiait «disparaître ». L'utilisation de ce cri rendait son corps vaporeux. Avec l'aide d'Hassouna, il remarqua que, sous cette forme, les sortilèges le traversaient et que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas le toucher. Ce Cri était défensif comparé à la combinaison des trois autres qui était orientée attaque.

14h arrivait à grand pas, laissant tout juste le temps à Azrine de manger un peu avant de rejoindre les autres champions dans une grande tente blanche installée devant l'entrée du stade de Quidditch réaménagé pour l'occasion.

\- Ah, Azrine te voilà, dit Verpey joyeusement en voyant Azrine rentrer.

Ludo Verpey était bien la seule personne joyeuse sous cette tente, toutes les autres stressaient et ça se voyait sur leurs visages.

\- Tous les champions étant là, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer le but de cette première tâche, annonça Verpey. Lorsque tout sera prêt, vous allez piocher chacun votre tour dans ce sac.

Verpey montra un petit sac en soie violet posé sur un meuble.

\- Ce sac contient quatre modèles réduits des créatures magiques que vous allez affronter. Celui que vous piocheriez déterminera l'ordre de passage, et évidement, l'adversaire que vous affronterez

Il marqua une pause pour observer les Champions qui l'écoutaient à peine, car ils savaient déjà que des dragons les attendaient.

\- Enfin, pour réussir cette tâche, il faudra vous emparer de l'œuf d'or que protégera la créature, conclu Verpey.

Cédric fut le seul à montrer qu'il avait compris. Un brouhaha se fit alors entendre dehors, le public venait de s'installer dans le stade ce qui marquait le début de l'épreuve.

\- Miss Delacour, dit Verpey en approchant le sac de Fleur.

Fleur plongea la main dans le sac et en sourit un Vert Gallois miniature avec le numéro 2 marqué sur son dos.

Krum fut le suivant, il tira le numéro 3, le Boutefeu Chinois. Le numéro 1 fut pour Cédric avec le Suédois à museau court, stressant encore plus le Champion de Poufsouffle.

Azrine fut soulagé de ne pas passer en premier, mais il avait le dragon le plus dangereux de tous : le Magyar à Pointes, qui portait le numéro 4.

\- Une bonne chose de faite. Je vais me rendre dans la tribune avec les juges et vous rentrerez dans l'arène quand je vous appellerais.

Les quelques minutes qui séparèrent Cédric de sa confrontation avec le dragon passèrent trop rapidement au goût de tous. Azrine et Krum restèrent dans leurs coins, en silence, alors que Fleur et Cédric faisaient les cent pas.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour cette première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dit Verpey la voix amplifiée. Le dragon est prêt pour le premier Champion, Cédric Diggory !

La foule explosa en applaudissements pendant que Cédric inspirait une dernière fois avant de se rendre dans l'arène.

Azrine ne pensait pas qu'entendre les commentaires de Verpey sans savoir ce qui se passait serait aussi stressant. Lors du passage de Fleur, Verpey laissa entendre qu'elle avait du mal à concrétiser ses tentatives et qu'elle évita de peu une blessure grave.

La surprise pour Azrine fut lors du tour de Krum. A peine était-il entré que son dragon hurla de douleur, impressionnant Verpey. Après cela, il fallut au Champion de Durmstrang quelques minutes pour récupérer l'œuf.

La première tâche touche à sa fin, annonça Verpey. Le dernier Champion va faire son entrée, Azrine Mogbleer.

Le Gryffondor entra prudemment dans l'arène, le stress ne l'aidant en rien à se concentrer. Il vit des protections installées autour du stade pour protéger le public, mais le sol ressemblait à un champ de bataille, ce qui avait l'avantage d'offrir de multiples abris.

Il remarqua aussi que certains endroits étaient noircis, plusieurs rochers détruits et le dragon qui se tenait au centre du terrain, les ailes repliées et ses yeux jaunes fixés sur le dernier candidat.

Azrine sortit sa baguette et s'approcha lentement du Magyar, en analysant le terrain. Il vit la queue parsemée de piques du dragon, ôtant les assauts par derrière comme solution. Il remarqua aussi qu'une énorme chaîne reliait le dragon au sol, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de sa couvée.

La foule retenait son souffle, attendant avec impatience le début du combat.

 _\- Yol Toor Shul !_

Un jet de flamme sorti de la gueule du dragon, mais le Gryffondor esquiva facilement.

\- Pas mal pour un jeune Dovakiin, dit une voix rauque.

Azrine comprit rapidement que le dragon lui parlait, son regard inquisiteur et amusé braqué sur le jeune humain.

\- Cela faisait longtemps qu'un Dovakiin n'avait pas foulé cette terre, dit le dragon. Tes misérables congénères m'ont capturé pour me faire affronter un stupide enfant !

Le dragon jeta un nouveau jet de flamme vers Azrine qui s'était avancé à couvert.

\- Pourtant, affronter quelqu'un comme toi sera intéressant. Allez, prouve-moi que tu mérites de partager notre sang !

Cette fois-ci, le jet de flamme força Azrine à se déplacer à portée d'un coup de griffe qu'il esquiva en se baissant.

Azrine retrouva rapidement un abri pour souffler. Le dragon pouvait lui parler et le mettre au défi, l'intriguant au plus haut point.

Il continua à se rapprocher doucement de son œuf d'or tout en esquivant les assauts du dragon. Sa concentration sur ses mouvements et ceux du dragon lui faisait totalement oublier la foule et les commentaires de Verpey.

Azrine se retrancha derrière le rocher le plus proche du dragon. Il devait agir et vite avant que le rocher ne soit détruit. Il avait plusieurs plans, mais avant, il devait tester quelque chose.

Comme prévu, le dragon détruit le rocher avec sa patte avant, permettant au Gryffondor de se positionner sur son flan.

Azrine courut en direction des œufs, se préparant à esquiver une nouvelle attaque, mais celle-ci vint d'un endroit inattendu. Le dragon projeta sur le garçon un rocher à l'aide de sa queue. Ayant peu de temps pour agir, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

 _\- Fus Ro Dah !_

Son cri pulvérisa le rocher, surprenant ainsi le dragon, la foule et lui-même. La voie était libre jusqu'à l'œuf, mais le dragon ce coucha sur ses œufs et sur Azrine qui venait de toucher l'œuf. La foule devint silencieuse après cet échange incroyable qui finissait si mal. Personne ne savait ce qu'avait fait Azrine pour détruire le rocher, mais la tournure des événements semblait funeste.

Personne ne bougea quand le dragon se releva lentement, tous attendaient de voir si Azrine était vivant ou pas.

 _\- FUS RO DAH !_

Le cri retentit dans tout le stade, le dragon fut projeté violemment en arrière. Azrine était debout, l'œuf sous le bras, mais son visage était froid et sérieux, dégageant une envie de sang que tout le monde percevait.

Rapidement, des sorciers entrèrent sur le terrain pour empêcher le dragon de relancer le combat, mais Azrine voyait que le Magyar en n'avait pas envie. Un sorcier invita Azrine à le suivre pour le remettre à Mme Pomfresh.

\- Ça ne sera pas long, annonça l'infirmière quand Azrine rentra sous la tente. Vous faire affronter des dragons, et puis quoi encore ?

Azrine laissa Mme Pomfresh l'examiner pendant qu'il se calmait, il savait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle à la fin du combat et voulait absolument que personne ne le voit comme ça.

\- Il vous faudra du repos, dit finalement l'infirmière. Contrairement à Mr Diggory ou Miss Delacour, vous n'êtes pas blessé.

\- Azrine, tu as été formidable !

Verpey venait de rentrer dans la tente. Il était fou de joie, la performance du plus jeune champion l'avait visiblement impressionné.

\- Tu as fait mieux que les autres, et en plus, tu as vaincu un dragon, et ce, sans même utiliser ta baguette. Il faudra vraiment que tu me dises tout sur le sort que tu as utilisé.

Azrine ne répondit pas. Son Thu'um n'était pas passé inaperçu et ça risquait de vite lui retomber dessus. Il voyait mal comment expliquer ça, et même si ses amis pouvaient prendre ça comme une simple capacité en plus, les autres risquaient de ne pas voir les choses de la même façon.

\- Avant ça, viens avec moi. Allons voir tes notes, dit Verpey entrainant Azrine dehors.

La foule s'agita une fois de plus quand Azrine revint sur le terrain.

\- Salue-les, proposa Verpey. Ils ont tous été bluffés par ta performance.

Azrine ne bougea pas du tout, il regardait l'estrade des juges en attendant ses notes.

La première à donner sa note fut Mme Maxime qui lui accorda un 8 dans une gerbe d'étincelle verte. Dumbledore pour sa part lui mit un 9. Tout comme le directeur de Poudlard, Mr Croupton lui attribua un 9. Karkaroff fut moins clément, et ne lui donna qu'un 7.

Le dernier siège des juges était vide. Verpey sorti sa baguette et un 10 doré apparut au-dessus d'Azrine. Il ignorait s'il avait fait mieux que les autres Champions, mais il savait que l'année allait être longue et épuisante.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es en tête, annonça Verpey. Toi, l'outsider qui fait mieux que les plus talentueux élèves des trois meilleures écoles d'Europe.

Le Gryffondor resta indifférent aux compliments de Verpey. Même s'il avait raison, cela ne pouvait que porter préjudice au calme qu'il recherchait.

\- Viens avec moi, Azrine. On doit aller retrouver les autres Champions pour vous expliquer la seconde tâche.

Azrine suivit Verpey tout en examinant attentivement l'œuf d'or. Il ne semblait en rien magique ou spécial, mais il avait des charnières, indiquant qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir.

 _\- Devons-nous arriver à l'ouvrir ? Pensa Azrine_

Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour se questionner car Verpey et lui avaient retrouvé les autres champions ainsi que la journaliste fouineuse : Rita Skeeter, qui observait Azrine avec une soif avide de réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

\- Déjà félicitations à tous, vous avez triomphé de la première épreuve, dit Verpey à ses 4 Champions.

Azrine remarqua que Fleur était bandée au niveau de la jambe droite et que sa robe avait partiellement brûlé. Cédric avait eu moins de chance, son épaule était bandée elle aussi, son dragon avait sûrement réussi à lui asséner un coup de griffe.

Krum était en meilleur état, il n'avait que des égratignures, mais sa robe était brûlée à de multiples endroits. Il avait dû se prendre un jet de flamme.

\- La seconde épreuve aura lieu le 24 février, et d'ici là, vous aurez de quoi réfléchir. L'œuf que vous avez récupéré peut être ouvert et vous trouverez à l'intérieur une énigme qu'il vous faudra résoudre. Si vous échouez à cette partie, vous échouerez sans doute le 24 février.

Verpey regarda tour à tour les champions. Tous semblaient fatigués par cette journée, mais commençaient déjà à réfléchir à la nouvelle énigme.

\- Je vous libère, profitez du temps qui vous sépare de la seconde épreuve et surtout pensez à profiter de votre première réussite.

Azrine voulut partir rapidement, mais Rira Skeeter l'intercepta.

\- Alors, comment te sens-tu après cette épreuve ? Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur les sorts que tu as utiliser pour vaincre le dragon ? Et surtout …

\- Fermez-la !

Sur cet ordre sec, le plus jeune Champion sortit de la tente pour retrouver sa chambre le plus vite possible.

Toute l'école retournait au château pour fêter la réussite de leurs Champions. Sur le trajet de retour, Azrine ne passa pas inaperçu, beaucoup de gens le félicitèrent ou lui demandèrent des explications sur le sort qu'il avait utilisé contre le dragon. Il les ignora tous et fonça en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il était tellement pressé qu'il heurta le professeur McGonagall dans les escaliers.

\- Faites attention Mr Mogbleer, dit McGonagall.

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, répondit Azrine en reprenant son chemin.

\- Attendez ! Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir immédiatement, suivez-moi.

Le Gryffondor suivit le professeur de Métamorphose à contrecœur.

\- Déjà, félicitations pour votre réussite lors de la première épreuve, annonça la directrice de Gryffondor.

Les compliments de McGonagall étaient rares et cela avait toujours un impact non négligeable sur la personne complimentée.

\- _Bierreaubeurre_ ! Dit McGonagall devant la gargouille de Dumbledore.

Le mot de passe du bureau du directeur était toujours le nom d'une friandise, Azrine avait déjà pas mal emprunté cet escalier.

\- Mogbleer, sachez que les futurs événements vont sûrement occulter les questions que tous se posent sur vous. Cependant, faites attention à l'avenir. Certaines magies ont des conséquences cachées.

Azrine resta perplexe. McGonagall avait remarqué l'utilisation du Thu'um contre le dragon et elle avait insinué que cela pouvait être négatif. Peut-être que Dumbledore voulait l'entretenir à ce sujet.

Il monta rapidement les marches et entra dans le bureau. Dumbledore n'avait pas changé la décoration et il regarda Azrine franchir le pas de la porte sans rien dire.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda bêtement le Gryffondor.

Le directeur invita Azrine à s'asseoir en face de lui, et d'un coup de baguette, ferma la porte et fit apparaître thé et biscuits.

J'aimerais juste te parler, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Azrine s'assit en face du directeur, attendant la suite des évènements. Fumseck remarqua la présence du Gryffondor et vint se poser sur le bureau pour le saluer.

\- Ah, Azrine. J'ignore qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu, mais tu dois l'avoir mis en colère. Je ne pense pas qu'un de tes camarades de 4ème année aurait survécu à une telle épreuve.

Le Champion sourit au compliment, mais ce sourire disparut quand Dumbledore prit un air plus grave.

\- La magie que tu as utilisée était considérée comme disparue, annonça Dumbledore. J'aimerais savoir comment tu l'as découverte.

Le directeur connaissait l'existence du Thu'um. Ignorant comment ne pas évoquer la Bibliothèque d'Isch, il raconta tout à Dumbledore : Isch, Sona, les affirmations d'Isch, etc.

\- J'ai demandé à Mme Pince des livres sur le Thu'um et l'Enfant de Dragon pour découvrir comment apprendre les cris.

Dumbledore avait tout écouté avec intérêt, il semblait croire son élève, même si Azrine en doutait.

\- Vous me croyez fou, professeur ?

\- Non, au contraire, Azrine. Je ne saurais dire si Isch a raison sur toi et sur notre monde, mais cela reste une théorie plausible. Je ne te dirais pas de rejeter cette opportunité d'apprendre des choses qui peuvent être utile. Cependant, je vois que ta mentor, Sona, a oubliée certaines chose sur le Thu'um.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle veut que tu contrôle le Thu'um pour devenir puissant, et cela, malgré les dangers. Chaque magie comporte un risque pour le corps et l'esprit. Le Thu'um était une magie surpuissante, mais peu de gens savaient que cela provenait des dragons. Quand ils furent en voie de disparition, le Thu'um s'était éteint depuis un moment. Tu as pu voir que certains cris sont terriblement puissants. Si tu refaisais le cri que tu as utilisé sur le dragon sur un humain, moi par exemple, tu pourrais me blesser gravement, voir me tuer.

Le directeur avait dit cela sur un ton mi- amusé, mi- sérieux, déstabilisant un peu Azrine.

\- Cependant, tu te doutes qu'une telle magie à ses dangers. Une utilisation abusive du Thu'um peut te faire perdre l'esprit, car le sang de dragon est magique. A cause de cette magie, tu vas commencer à penser et voir le monde comme un dragon. Ton esprit ne supporterait pas ça et tu risques de devenir fou, voire d'en mourir.

Dumbledore prenait ces dangers très au sérieux. Il n'interdisait pas à Azrine d'utiliser le Thu'um, mais simplement qu'il devait faire attention aux risques qu'il encourait.

\- Monsieur, comment savez-vous tout ça ? Demanda Azrine intrigué.

\- Beaucoup de magie sont perdues, mais quand on sait où chercher, on peut les étudier, savoir les reconnaitre et les contrer, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Vous avez déjà fait ce genre de recherches par le passé ?

Azrine avait vu juste. Le directeur de Poudlard avait une certaine connaissance dans les magies perdues, mais la raison ne plut pas à Azrine.

\- Lors de son ascension, Voldemort a tenté de gagner du pouvoir par tous les moyens possibles. Il a étudié de multiples magies, et pour le contrer, j'ai dû, avec de nombreux amis, étudier ces magies perdues pour survivre. Je supposerais même que la raison pour laquelle tu as survécu est due à une magie oubliée.

Ce n'était pas une nouvelle rassurante pour Azrine. Jusqu'à maintenant, il pensait pouvoir vaincre Voldemort en combat de sorciers uniquement, mais s'il maîtrisait d'autres magies, cela remettait en cause sa capacité à survivre à une confrontation directe.

\- Voldemort a dû perdre beaucoup de ses pouvoirs lors de sa défaite. Il lui faudra du temps avant d'en retrouver l'intégralité et on sera prêt d'ici là, dit Dumbledore en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage du Survivant.

\- Professeur, il faudra donc que j'apprenne à me défendre contre …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça actuellement. Concentre-toi sur le Tournoi, je me charge du reste, assura Dumbledore.

Sur ces mots rassurants, Dumbledore invita Azrine à retrouver ses camarades pour fêter sa victoire sur la première tâche. L'œuf sous le bras, le Gryffondor rentra donc dans sa salle commune, où tous ses camarades faisaient la fête.

Pour une fois il resta avec eux, même s'il passa la majeure partie du temps assis dans un coin avec Hermione et Hassouna.

Ce fut McGonagall qui stoppa la fête, car elle était trop bruyante à son goût. Azrine dût attendre de récupérer son œuf d'or pour retrouver le calme de sa chambre avec Neville.

\- Alors, une idée pour l'œuf ? Demanda Neville.

\- Aucune, avoua Azrine. Je verrais ça dans quelques jours, j'ai envie de me reposer pour le moment.

Le Champion passa le reste de la journée allongé sur son lit, à réfléchir aux farces et attrapes des jumeaux.

Le dîner fut assez mouvementé, tous avaient été impressionnés par les performances des champions. Cédric et Azrine étaient les deux favoris. Les Serpentard étaient quant à eux plus favorables à Viktor Krum. Fleur avait aussi ses supporters, mais ils étaient plus attirés par sa beauté que par ses capacités.

Cependant, une chose avait changé depuis la première épreuve : l'ambiance entre les champions. Au départ, Fleur méprisait Azrine et Krum était froid avec tout le monde. Pourtant, contre toute attente, la Française discuta brièvement avec le Gryffondor, le félicitant pour sa performance et le Bulgare discuta avec le Poufsouffle à la fin du repas.

La fin de la première tâche laissa place à des semaines plus calmes pour tous d'autant que les professeurs couvraient les élèves de devoirs pour que tous se concentrent sur les cours.

Le cours qui posait le plus de difficultés pour Azrine était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pendant que Ron ou Seamus tentaient encore de repousser l'Imperium, Maugrey avait donné à Azrine la tâche de résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf au lieu de continuer à apprendre des sorts de défense. Cependant, ce temps consacré à l'énigme ne l'aida en rien. La seule fois où il tenta de l'ouvrir, un cri strident en sortit, cassant une des vitres de la salle.

Azrine aidait aussi Hermione avec sa S.A.L.E. Il avait réussi à vendre plusieurs badges, et avec l'aide de la Carte du Maraudeur, avait trouvé les cuisines pour permettre à Hermione de rencontrer les elfes de maison.

Cela amena Hermione à rencontrer Dobby, qui travaillait maintenant à Poudlard, où il était payé. Azrine n'avait pas trop envie de revoir l'elfe pour le moment, car il était toujours surexcité et le Gryffondor n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ça, il détestait toute l'école en ce moment.

Les rares temps libres qu'il avait étaient toujours interrompu par des gêneurs souhaitant une photo ou d'autres affaires inintéressantes. Rita Skeeter, qui était interdite de séjour à Poudlard, arrivait tout de même à épier Azrine et à publier des articles sur la vie privée du Champion.

La dernière lubie de la journaliste était la soi-disant recherche de l'amour par Azrine. Ce dernier passant beaucoup de temps avec ses amies, cela ne l'aidait pas dans sa recherche du calme. Toute cette agitation autour de lui l'empêchait notamment d'apprendre d'autres cris et de travailler sur son Byakugan.

Pourtant, il était retourné deux fois dans la Bibliothèque du Temps, et à la vue de ses progrès, et de son utilisation du Thu'um face au dragon, Sona avait été obligé d'intensifier l'entrainement, qu'Isch observa à chaque fois.

Cette dernière avait deviné que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué les risques du Thu'um, ce qui la poussa à revenir aux bases du combat de baguettes magiques.

Pendant ces nuits à la Bibliothèque, il n'était pas Azrine Mogbleer, le Survivant, mais un objet de la curiosité d'Isch et celle-ci passait son temps à le comparer au «vrai » Azrine, ce qui commençait à l'agacer. A la Bibliothèque, il devait être Azrine Kischto, le guerrier légendaire et dans son monde, Azrine Mogbleer, le champion de Poudlard.

Tout ce que souhaitait Azrine c'est d'être tranquille et de pouvoir avoir du temps à lui pour ses entraînements et la résolution de l'énigme de l'œuf.

L'approche des vacances de Noël était la seule bouffée d'oxygène qu'Azrine voyait, mais c'était avant le pire cours de Métamorphose de sa vie.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un cours un peu particulier, annonça le professeur McGonagall à sa classe.

Les chaises étaient reparties de chaque côté de la salle, laissant un grand vide au milieu de la salle de classe et un vieux tourne-disque posé dans un coin.

\- Les vacances de Noël approchent et vous l'ignorez sûrement, mais le jour de Noël est un jour spécial lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Tout le monde ignorait de quoi parlait McGonagall, mais Azrine avait son idée. Il pria pour avoir tort cette fois-ci.

\- Le Bal de Noël est une tradition du Tournoi, dit enfin la directrice de Gryffondor. C'est une occasion unique de montrer à tous que vous êtes de jeunes sorciers avec une certaines éducation.

De nombreuse fille gloussèrent et Azrine sentit plusieurs regards se fixer sur lui.

\- Ce bal est réservé aux élèves de quatrième année et plus, mais vous pouvez inviter des élèves plus jeunes si vous le souhaitez. De plus, les tenues de soirée sont obligatoires.

Azrine fut un des rares à soupirer ouvertement. L'achat des robes de soirée avant la rentrée rendait évident l'organisation d'un tel événement lors de l'année et cela désespérait le Survivant.

\- Je vous préviens, la maison de Godric Gryffondor est reconnue dans le monde entier et je ne laisserais pas une bande de macaques anéantir cette réputation en une soirée.

Elle regarda d'un air sévère ses élèves qui appréhendait tous l'annonce du bal différemment.

\- Monsieur Mogbleer, venez me rejoindre s'il vous plait.

Azrine maudit la femme et se leva non motivé pour rejoindre la professeur au centre de la salle.

\- Vous serez parfait pour la démonstration, dit-elle en modifiant à l'aide d'un sort les habits d'Azrine.

Il se retrouva vêtu d'une tenue de soirée proche de la sienne, mais avec un haut de forme sur la tête et les armoiries de Gryffondor.

\- Parfait, parfait, tout dépend, marmonna la victime.

\- Vous êtes un Champion de l'école, et en tant que tel, vous devrez représenter l'école lors de ce Bal.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Azrine inquiet.

\- Les Champions ouvrent le Bal, répondit simplement McGonagall. Vous serez donc le premier à entrer sur la piste avec votre cavalière, puisque que vous êtes en tête du classement.

Azrine sentit un nœud dans son estomac, ouvrir le bal, avec une cavalière. Il n'avait aucune envie de participer à ce bal.

Plusieurs gloussements se firent entendre encore une fois. Le Champion sentait qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix.

\- Mr Mogbleer, vous serez mon cavalier pour cette démonstration, expliqua McGonagall.

A contrecœur, Azrine apprit la danse traditionnelle du Bal de Noël, et pendant une heure, il forma le duo à copier par tous avec le professeur McGonagall.

Le bal avait mis une ambiance à Poudlard qui était semblable à celle précédant la première tâche, mais cette fois-ci, Azrine fut assez souvent sollicité.

Il n'avait jamais eu à parler à autant de fille en si peu de temps. Toutes voulaient être sa cavalière pour le bal et il refusait à chaque fois. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se détestait. Sans ces fichus «exploits », il serait tranquille et il aurait bien voulu parfois échanger sa place avec Neville.

Les garçons parlaient souvent des filles qu'ils voulaient inviter ou des techniques pour aborder leurs cibles, ce qui était à l'opposé des filles, qui parlaient juste du cavalier qu'elle choisirait. En effet, Azrine avait remarqué que lorsqu'une fille demandait à un garçon, la réponse était majoritairement «Oui », alors que les garçons recevaient plutôt des «Non ».

\- Tu sais avec qui tu vas y aller ? Demanda Hermione à Ginny.

Hermione, Ginny, Cho et Hassouna discutaient rarement du bal, mais comme il restait une semaine avant les vacances, elles devaient se décider, et évidemen,t elles discutaient de ça dans la chambre d'Azrine.

\- Je ne suis pas censée y aller, répondit Ginny, mais j'aimerais bien.

\- Azrine, tu pourrais la prendre comme cavalière, suggéra Cho en sachant pertinemment la réponse du garçon.

\- J'irais avec personne, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

\- McGonagall t'as expliqué que tu n'as pas le choix, dit Hassouna.

Azrine était allé voir McGonagall pour tenter d'éviter le bal, mais sans succès. Il devait trouver une cavalière avant la veille de Noël, sinon elle tirerait au sort parmi celles qui se porteraient volontaire et elle avait déjà récupérée la liste.

\- Je sais bien, soupira-t-il.

\- Autant que tu y aille avec quelqu'un que tu connais et que tu supportes, dit Cho amusée.

\- T'y va avec Cédric toi déjà ? C'est ça ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, ça évite les problèmes et fausses rumeurs, dit Cho. Et toi, tu as accepté la demande de Krum ?

Le Champion de Durmstrang avait demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner au bal, mais celle-ci avait refusé. Azrine était présent à ce moment et il aurait juré avoir vu Krum lui reprocher du regard ce refus.

\- Non, j'ai refusée, dit Hermione rougissant.

\- Il a dû mal le prendre, supposa Hassouna en rigolant.

\- C'est sûr, dit Azrine, il pense que c'est de ma faute et vu son fan club, il ne pensait pas qu'une fille oserait lui dire non.

La remarque d'Azrine fit rire un peu ses amies.

\- Et toi Hassouna un garçon en vue ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Hassouna. On m'a déjà demandé, mais je ne les connaissais pas, donc bon …

\- Tu pourrais y allez avec elle, proposa Hermione.

\- Je préfèrerais y aller avec toi, dit Azrine, avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

Il avait dit ça naturellement, sans réfléchir, scellant ainsi son sort.

\- Ah, bah comme ça, ça règle le problème de ta cavalière, dit Cho en rigolant.

\- Rassure-moi Azrine, cela t'as échappé ? Demanda Hassouna amusée.

Azrine lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Sa réaction puérile fit rigoler tout le monde, c'était rare qu'il dise ce genre de chose. L'année dernière, Azrine avait mentionné que certaines filles étaient très bien, mais impossible de lui soutirer les noms.

\- Un problème de réglé, dit Hermione souriante. Cependant tu aurais dire ça plus gentiment, Azrine ! Hassouna pourrait mal le prendre.

Le ton de reproche amusé d'Hermione lui valut une nouvelle grimace d'Azrine.

Fort heureusement pour lui, les filles gardèrent secret ce qui venait de se passer. Elles avaient convenu que si ça venait à se savoir, la situation pourrait s'aggraver pour le Gryffondor, qui recevait encore et toujours des demandes pour le Bal.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Manigances de fille

**Chapitre 26 : Manigances de fille**

L'arrivée des vacances marqua le début des ennuis pour Azrine. Le samedi, il tenta de faire des recherches sur l'œuf à la Bibliothèque, mais la présence de son propre fan club – un groupe de filles dont il ignorait tout – l'agaçait.

Le même après-midi, alors qu'il étudiait avec Hassouna et Hermione dans une des salles d'études, le Gryffondor explosa de colère.

Son fan club était évidemment présent et avait insisté pour avoir les places autour de leur idole, le poussant à élever la voix pour les stopper. Juste après, un groupe de fille de Beauxbâtons, était venu lui demander, une par une, de l'accompagner au bal. Azrine explosa quand la dernière lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, car il avait rejeté tout le monde, dont certaines filles très convoitées.

Il avait alors sorti sa baguette pour obliger les gens à le laisser passer, et il avait même hésité quelques instants à se défouler sur les deux groupes de fille.

Rapidement, Hermione tenta de calmer son ami, en vain, il était hors de lui et ne l'écoutait pas. Laissant ses affaires en plan, le Gryffondor sortit de la Bibliothèque en espérant trouver un endroit tranquille. Il se doutait qu'il avait effrayé toutes les personnes présentes, puisque seule Hermione avait osé lui parler après son coup d'éclat. De plus, les personnes qu'il croisait dans les couloirs le regardaient avec un regard surpris, voir apeuré, en plus de s'écarter de son chemin.

Il finit par trouver un couloir du 7ème étage désert où il commença à faire des allers-retours, le temps de se calmer et de penser à un endroit où personne ne pourrait le trouver.

Pour Azrine, il lui sembla s'écouler des heures entières mais ses allers-retours furent pourtant interrompus par une voix sèche.

\- Hé, toi, dit la voix. Arrête de bouger et rentre.

Azrine s'arrêta devant une porte en bois, qui n'aurait pas dû être là puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vue en arrivant. La voix provenait d'une petite peinture accrochée au-dessus, mais tout ce qu'il aperçut fut un bout de cape noir sortant du cadre.

Le Gryffondor n'hésita qu'un instant avant de rentrer dans une grande salle, qui, à la vue de son mobilier, ressemblait à un salon assez chic.

\- Approche, dit la voix.

Azrine s'avança prudemment vers une table située à côté d'une cheminée. Un homme aux habits noirs bougeait dans le tableau. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille, noir comme ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Rien du tout, répondit le tableau, à part que tu viens d'avoir accès à la Salle sur Demande.

\- La quoi ?

L'homme soupira, comme s'il en avait marre de répéter la même explication encore et encore.

\- La Salle sur Demande est une salle qui apparaît quand on en a besoin et contient toujours ce dont on a besoin. Regarde, tu voulais un endroit tranquille et la Salle t'a fourni celui-ci.

Cela semblait un peu trop gros pour Azrine.

\- Et comment la Salle, ou bien toi, savait …

\- Je l'ignore, j'ai été ajouté au mécanisme de la Salle sur Demande il y a 17 ans, donc je ne sais rien, hormis son fonctionnement, coupa le tableau.

Azrine soupira.

\- Donc … je peux savoir qui tu es et pourquoi tu m'as interpellé ?

\- J'ignore mon nom, mais mon rôle est de protéger la Salle sur Demande des sorciers et d'en autoriser l'accès à ceux qui le mérite.

Ainsi, il existait une salle cachée à Poudlard qui pouvait contenir tout ce que tu souhaitais, mais il fallait en être digne. Le sorcier qui avait fait ça devait vraiment avoir une bonne raison parce qu'Azrine ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle salle dans une école.

\- J'ai décidé de t'accorder l'accès à cette salle, donc si tu en as besoin, elle t'apparaîtra. Il n'y a pas besoin de revenir à cet étage, tant que tu es dans l'école, tu peux y accéder d'où tu veux si personne ne s'y trouve déjà, expliqua le tableau.

Sur ces mots, le sorcier laissa Azrine seul. Le Champion de Poudlard ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais pour une heure ou deux, il décida de profiter du calme qu'offrait la Salle sur Demande.

Ses multiples séjours dans la Salle sur Demande aidèrent beaucoup Azrine à s'isoler suffisamment pour ne plus s'énerver sur les autres. Évidemment, il garda le secret de la Salle pour lui, même si Hassouna avait plusieurs fois tenté de savoir où il allait.

Lupin lui avait envoyé une lettre pour le féliciter de sa victoire face au dragon, et contrairement à Dumbledore, il semblait ignorer totalement que le Gryffondor avait utilisé une magie perdue.

Maugrey l'invita à son bureau, le jour même de la découverte de la Salle, pour discuter, ce qui fournit à Azrine une excellente excuse pour éviter d'aider Hassouna à trouver un cavalier digne de ce nom.

\- Ah, entre, Mogbleer, dit la voix rauque de Maugrey quand Azrine frappa à la porte du bureau.

Le nouveau bureau de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était complètement dérangé, contrairement à celui qu'avait eu Lockart. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'objets magiques en tous genres, et Azrine supposa que cela faisait partie du kit du bon auror de Maugrey.

\- Ça me prendrait trop de temps pour t'expliquer à quoi sert tout cet attirail, signala Maugrey après avoir surpris son regard.

D'un coup, un coffre en acier muni de multiples serrures bougea d'un bruit sourd, surprenant Azrine.

\- Tu ne me croirais jamais si je te disais ce qu'il y avait dedans. Bref, parlons un peu du Tournoi, veux-tu ?

Le Gryffondor s'assit en face de Maugrey, curieux de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

\- Utiliser le Thu'um était une tactique remarquable, commença-t-il. Cependant, tu as dévoilé un de tes atouts à tes adversaires. Krum est peut-être trop bourrin pour y avoir prêté attention, mais tu peux être certain que Fleur et Cédric vont se méfier de toi.

\- Je n'avais pas de tactique, professeur, avoua Azrine. Si je n'avais pas découvert le Thu'um par hasard, j'aurais sûrement échoué.

\- Tu as utilisé le Thu'um contre le dragon car tu savais que ça marcherait, cela reste une tactique. Cependant, Mogbleer, tu devrais garder ce genre de pouvoirs cachés. Pour ce Tournoi cependant, il n'y aura pas de confrontation directe entre les Champions, donc ce ne sera pas trop pénalisant.

\- Pénalisant ?

\- Si tu connais les forces de ton ennemi, tu peux te préparer et le contrer, expliqua Maugrey. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend que tu contrôle le Thu'um, aucune chance que tu puisses l'utiliser pour le vaincre.

La remarque du professeur interpela le Survivant, qui n'avait pas pensé à ça et s'en voulait d'avoir omis ce détail.

\- J'ignore comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour la seconde Tâche, mais évite de dévoiler tes atouts. Si tu veux parler de stratégie, n'hésite pas.

\- Pour cela faudrait que je résolve l'énigme. Un cri strident se fait entendre à chaque fois que je l'ouvre, répondit Azrine.

\- Si je te mettais dans l'eau, tu serais capable de te faire comprendre ?

Maugrey vira le Gryffondor sur cette question qui renfermait potentiellement des informations sur la seconde tâche.

Azrine eut peu de temps pour réfléchir à l'indice de Maugrey car le lendemain était le jour de Noël et Hermione l'intercepta pour qu'ils aillent à Près-Au-Lard chercher les cadeaux, qu'Azrine avait complément oublié.

Ce fut une véritable course contre-la-montre pour leurs achats. Azrine réussit à récupérer un roman, pour Cho et pour Hassouna. Il comptait offrir une boite de friandises de chez Honeyduck à Ron et finir son nouveau gadget pour les jumeaux.

Le cadeau pour Hermione fut assez compliqué à trouver, mais la boutique d'artefacts où Hermione et Cho avaient acheté son collier lui sauva la mise.

Après les lunettes de l'année dernière, il ignorait quoi prendre. Fort heureusement, la gérante du magasin reconnut Azrine et l'aida dans sa recherche d'idées.

Il sortit finalement avec une plume à papotte ressemblant à celle de Rira Skeeter, mais liée à la pensée et non à la voix.

Azrine retrouva Hermione a la sortie de Près-Au-Lard, elle avait fini d'acheter ses cadeaux et discutait avec Cho.

\- Te voilà, on allait attraper froid, dit Cho.

\- Ce qui serait une bonne excuse pour éviter le bal de Noël, répondit Azrine.

\- Hors de question de rater ce bal, s'indigna Cho. Je veux te voir danser avec Hermione et je compte bien te voler une danse, Azrine.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules sans rien dire, il savait très qu'il n'échapperait pas à Cho le lendemain.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à finir le cadeau des jumeaux. Le dernier enchantement lui posait quelque problème, mais il avait les instructions de Flitwick ce qui réduisait considérablement la difficulté.

L'idée d'Azrine était de créer un tatouage qui, une fois appliqué sur la peau, s'animait, changeait de forme et se déplaçait. Cela pouvait facilement gâcher la journée de la victime, mais pour cela, il devait réussir l'enchantement permettant au tatouage de se déplacer.

Les jumeaux avaient adoré la balle rebondissante invisible d'Azrine et en avaient créé une dizaine d'exemplaires, puisqu'Azrine leur avait donné la notice de fabrication. De nombreux adultes à Poudlard avaient fait les frais de cette balle diabolique, mais comme Rusard n'avait jamais pu mettre la main dessus, la petite balle n'était pas interdite.

\- Salut Azrine, tu fais quoi ?

C'était Neville, c'était rare qu'il adresse la parole à Azrine lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Cependant, le timide Gryffondor semblait plus joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui interpella Azrine.

\- Je finis mon cadeau de Noël pour les jumeaux, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois aussi heureux ?

Le sourire de Neville devint un peu bêta.

\- J'ai réussi à trouver une cavalière pour le bal.

C'est vrai que Neville était dans la même situation que Ron, il n'avait toujours pas de cavalière pour le bal et tous deux avaient du mal à aborder les filles.

\- Cool, qui a accepté ?

\- Ginny.

La réponse surprit à peine Azrine. Ginny souhaitait aller au bal, mais étant en 3ème année, elle ne pouvait y participer – à moins d'y être invité par un élève plus âgé.

Le Survivant sourit à Neville avant de retourner à son tatouage, mais Hermione fit irruption dans la chambre à ce moment-là.

\- Azrine, il faut que tu viennes !

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?_ Se demanda Azrine, tout en suivant son amie dans la salle commune.

Un groupe d'élève semblait entourer une personne et il ne reconnut celle-ci qu'après s'être frayé un chemin dans le troupeau.

\- Ron ?

Son ami était pâle et avait le regard dans le vide. Ginny avait ramené son frère en catastrophe dans la salle commune après un événement visiblement marquant pour celui-ci.

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Azrine.

-Il a invité Fleur Delacour au bal, résuma-t-elle.

La réponse surprit Azrine, il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus impressionnant.

-Si elle avait dit oui, je comprendrais l'état de Ron, mais je doute que ce soit le cas, répondit Azrine en souriant.

-C'est pas drôle, répliqua Ginny.

-Azrine, sa demande était plus criée qu'autre chose, expliqua Seamus. Il a hurlé après elle et s'est enfui juste après.

Azrine imagina la scène, effectivement, cela pouvait mettre mal à l'aise de perdre ses moyens en public.

\- Je vois. Hé, Ron, comment te sens-tu ?

Ron posa son regard vague dans les yeux d'Azrine et répondit d'une voix lasse.

\- J'adore les voir marcher mais elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris … j'ai ….

\- Elle est à moitié Vélane, tu t'es fait envoûter comme à la Coupe du Monde, expliqua Azrine.

Le Survivant donna alors une tape derrière la tête du rouquin pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

\- Aie ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Azrine amusé.

Ron prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Un peu … mais je suis fichu pour trouver une cavalière.

Azrine réfléchit silencieusement pendant que ses camarades rassurèrent Ron. Son regard se posa sur Hassouna qui avait tout observé sans rien dire et Azrine eut une idée.

\- Hassouna, dit Azrine en s'approchant de son amie. Toujours pas de cavalier ?

\- Aucun, merci de ton aide, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je crois que j'en aie trouvé un. Ron est peut-être maladroit avec les filles, mais il sera capable de passer un bal en ta compagnie.

Hassouna réfléchit quelques secondes pour considérer l'offre d'Azrine. Elle finit par se diriger lentement vers Ron pour lui proposer de l'accompagner au bal, à la fois car elle faisait confiance à Azrine, mais aussi parce que c'était le choix le plus simple pour eux. De plus, elle pourrait recueillir plus d'informations sur Azrine grâce à Ron.

Le Survivant laissa finalement ses camarades dans la salle commune pour finaliser son tatouage farceur et se mettre au lit tôt, car le lendemain allait être une journée éprouvante.

Il aurait pu dormir plus tard, mais il fut réveillé par une masse qui se déplaçait sur son lit. Dormant toujours avec sa baguette sous l'oreiller, Azrine bougea brusquement pour mettre en joue la mystérieuse masse.

\- Dobby ?

\- Je suis désolé, Azrine Mogbleer, dit l'elfe de maison paniqué, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

Azrine soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il était à peine 9h et Neville était déjà parti.

\- Pas grave, Dobby, évite juste de recommencer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Dobby voulait souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à Azrine Mogbleer, répondit l'elfe joyeux. Miss Granger m'a expliqué comment vous trouver.

Azrine fut surprit de voir Hermione mêlée à tout ça, mais cela l'importait peu.

\- Merci à toi. Désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, dit Azrine. Je penserais à t'en prendre un dans les jours qui viennent.

\- Oh, Azrine Mogbleer est trop bon. Vous m'avez libéré, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez faire.

En seconde année, Dobby avait tenté de dissuader Azrine de revenir à Poudlard pour éviter l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, mais en vain. Après avoir tué le Basilic, Azrine découvrit que Dobby travaillait pour la famille Malefoy ce qui le poussa à ruser avec Lucius Malefoy pour qu'il libère l'elfe de maison. Depuis ce jour, Dobby était libre, mais considèrair Azrine comme son nouveau maître et s'était promis de l'aider au mieux.

\- Par contre, Dobby a un cadeau pour vous, dit l'elfe timidement en tendant un paquet très mal emballé.

\- Fallait pas, Dobby, tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas très cadeau.

L'elfe ne répondit pas et regarda Azrine ouvrir son cadeau. C'était une paire de chaussettes noires et rouge avec un dragon dorée dessus.

\- Elles sont belles, dit Azrine. Tu les as faites toi-même ?

\- Oui, j'ai acheté la laine avec ma paie, répondit fièrement Dobby.

Azrine les mit immédiatement, ce qui fit un immense plaisir à l'elfe.

\- Dobby doit retourner travailler, dit l'elfe en sautant du lit. Les elfes de maison sont débordés pour le Bal de ce soir, j'espère que la cuisine vous plaira.

L'elfe libre sortit en sautillant de la chambre, heureux de cet échange avec son idole. Ce dernier s'habilla, regarda la Carte du Maraudeur pour trouver Hermione et les autres. Comme l'année dernière, ils étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, qui était bondée. Il rangea alors la Carte dans sa poche et descendit rejoindre ses amis avec ses cadeaux.

Son entrée dans la Grande Salle passa quasiment inaperçu, si on enlève les admiratrices qui voulaient lui donner leurs cadeaux en main propre. C'est donc chargé de paquets qu'il s'installa à côté d'Hermione.

\- Pose-les avec les autres, dit Hermione en lui montra un petit tas de paquets.

\- Toujours la même rengaine ? Se moqua Fred en voyant Azrine aussi chargé.

\- On échange quand tu veux, rétorqua le Survivant en prenant le plat de crêpes.

En mangeant son petit-déjeuner, Azrine observa un peu le groupe. Cho, Hermione et Hassouna discutait avec Neville, Ron et Ginny du bal, ce qui poussa Azrine à éviter la conversation. Fred et George parlaient avec Cédric de choses en tout genre.

Quand Azrine eut fini de manger, il donna ses cadeaux et commença à ouvrir les siens. Ron et Hagrid lui avaient offert des friandises en tous genres de chez Honeyduckes, qui venaient s'ajouter à la pile de chocolats en forme de cœur ou de gâteaux de ses admiratrices.

Pour une fois, Cho et Hermione lui avaient offert un cadeau plus normal qu'à l'habitude. La Serdaigle lui avait créé une figurine de taille moyenne à l'image d'Azrine face à un dragon, qui s'animait et reproduisait le combat. Celui d'Hermione était un livre qui abordait les enchantements, ce qui lui serait utile pour les farces et attrapes de Fred.

Azrine fit une pause dans l'ouverture des cadeaux pour voir si ses présents plaisaient. Cho et Hassouna avaient déjà commencé à lire leurs livres, tandis que les friandises de Ron étaient appréciées par tout le monde.

Pendant son observation il croisa le regard de Ginny qui semblait déçue et Azrine développa rapidement une hypothèse. Il avait oublié la rouquine et il se promit de lui trouver un cadeau avant le bal.

Azrine reporta son attention sur les cadeaux restant de ses amis. Ginny, contrairement au Gryffondor, n'avait pas oublié d'acheter un cadeau. Il ouvrit le sien et fut très surpris par son contenu, c'était un cube noir, marqué par le temps et recouvert de symboles bizarres.

\- C'est un cube enchanté, expliqua Ginny d'un ton sec en s'approchant d'Azrine. Si deux personnes touchent ce cube, ils peuvent échanger des pensées pendant un court laps de temps. Je me suis dit que tu saurais t'en servir.

Les explications sur le cube laissèrent Azrine perplexe, pourquoi Ginny lui avait-elle offert cela ?

\- Ah, il peut aussi servir d'aide-mémoire, dit Ginny avant de retourner à sa place.

Azrine se sentait coupable de voir la jeune fille comme ça, renforçant encore sa motivation pour lui trouver un cadeau.

Fred et George lui avait offert des échantillons des futurs produits Weasley ainsi qu'une bourse remplie de Gallions.

\- Eh, les jumeaux ! Interpela Azrine alors qu'ils tentaient de comprendre comment fonctionnait le tatouage. C'est quoi ça ?

Azrine envoya la bourse sur George, qui sourit en l'attrapant.

\- Ce qu'on te doit pour la balle, répondit George en renvoyant la bourse.

Le Survivant ne posa pas plus de question, les jumeaux lui avaient proposé de faire une collaboration pour le magasin de farce et attrape. La balle avait beaucoup plu aux jumeaux et à en juger par la bourse remplie, ils avaient réussi à en tirer pas mal de profits.

\- Au fait, Azrine, c'est génial ton truc. On va rendre fou un paquet de monde, dit Fred avant de partir avec George.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fabriqué ? Demanda Cho.

\- Un truc qui peut rendre fou, répondit Azrine en prenant le cadeau d'Hassouna.

Hassouna n'avait pas choisi de livre ou d'objet magique, mais quelque chose de plus précieux encore : Un petit livre rouge au titre écrit en lettre d'or, une copie de son journal intime. Azrine n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pourquoi son amie lui avait-elle offert ça ?

\- Je vois qu'Hassouna a décidé de se confier à toi, dit Hermione en voyant le cadeau.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Demanda Azrine totalement perdu.

\- Pour que tu fasses enfin entièrement confiance à quelqu'un, rétorqua Hassouna d'un ton sec.

Azrine passa le reste du déjeuner à trouver une logique au cadeau, mais il finit par conclure que cela le dépassait et abandonna.

L'approche imminente du bal de Noël mit une ambiance rare dans tout le château. Ce fut une occasion pour Azrine de prendre à part Ginny pour lui offrir son cadeau.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda la Gryffondor quand ils arrivèrent dans un couloir du 7ème étage.

\- Te donner ton cadeau, répondit Azrine.

Sans attendre, la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut et Azrine incita Ginny à y entrer. Comme prévue, la jeune fille fut impressionnée par la pièce qui contenait le salon calme qu'utilisait Azrine pour s'isoler.

\- C'est la Salle sur Demande, expliqua Azrine. En te la montrant, tu pourras y avoir accès quand tu veux. La particularité de cette salle c'est qu'elle détient tout ce que tu veux au moment où tu en as besoin.

\- Pourquoi me montres-tu ça ? Demanda Ginny émerveillé

\- Parce que j'ai oublié ton cadeau et que je pense que des petits séjours ici peuvent t'aider.

Il savait que même 2 ans après sa possession par Voldemort, la jeune Gryffondor avait des insomnies et des crises d'angoisse. La Salle sur Demande pouvait lui offrir un endroit de relaxation et un lieu de travail sain en cas de besoin.

\- Merci, dit Ginny après un moment de silence. J'apprécie que tu me montre ça. Au fait, je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais lit le journal d'Hassouna. Tu sais déjà que beaucoup de filles aimeraient t'avoir comme petit copain et je ne sais pas si Hassouna en fait partie. Cependant, elle aimerait, tout comme Hermione ou Cho, voir moi, que tu commences à nous faire confiance. Hassouna nous a parler du Thu'um, mais on pense que tu nous caches des choses, et que de toute façon, tu ne pourras pas vaincre Tu-sais-qui tout seul.

Le discours de son amie surprit Azrine. Il ignorait que ses amies les plus proches discutaientt de ça entre elles et ce, jusqu'à tenter de le raisonner. Toutefois, il refusait de les impliquer dans sa lutte contre Voldemort, même si il était prêt à faire un effort pour voir si Lupin avait raison à propos de l'importance des amis et de l'amour.

Ginny sortit de la Salle sur Demande pour rejoindre les autres filles, jurant au passage de garder jalousement le secret qu'Azrine venait de lui montrer. Cette soudaine solitude invita le Gryffondor à porter son attention sur le journal intime d'Hassouna.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Vols en série

**_Chapitre 27 : Vols en série_**

* * *

 _Azrine, je sais que quand tu liras ceci, c'est probablement que quelqu'un t'auras forcé la main, ou que tu t'ennuieras, à moins que tu n'aies décidé de faire un effort. Je te rassure immédiatement, ce livre ne contient qu'une partie de mes écrits et seulement depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard. Evidemment, tout ceci ne doit en aucun cas être divulgué à quelqu'un d'autre, considère ceci comme la preuve que je te fais confiance._

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **Septembre :**_

 _Jour de toutes les angoisses, aujourd'hui je fais ma rentrée à Poudlard, l'école des anglais. Selon Maman, elle est très bien et mon père assure qu'avec Dumbledore à sa tête, je serais en mesure de devenir une sorcière digne de ce nom._

 _La vie anglaise est plus calme que la vie américaine, les moldus et même les sorciers sont moins pressés, et en cela, je me plais beaucoup ici._

 _Les parents ont eu quelques difficultés à trouver la voie 9 ¾ malgré les explications claires de Dumbledore. Je me suis toujours demandé comment les anglais se rendaient à leur école, mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait en train, un moyen classique, mais des plus discrets, contrairement à Salem._

 _Ne sachant pas où me mettre, je m'installe dans un compartiment vide, mais rapidement, deux garçons aux cheveux roux, des jumeaux visiblement, viennent me voir et me demandent si je suis nouvelle. Je m'attendais à des moqueries, mais ils m'invitent à les suivre pour me présenter aux bonnes personnes._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré le garçon le plus intéressant de ma vie : Azrine Mogbleer. Ce garçon aux yeux noirs m'a immédiatement intriguée. Au premier abord, il semble être un garçon pour le moins froid et peu sympathique. Mais après avoir fait connaissance de ses amies les plus proches, Hermione Granger et Cho Chang, j'ai réalisé que je venais de rencontrer un garçon hors normes._

 _Ses deux amies, en plus de me parler de ma future école, des matières et des professeurs, me parlèrent majoritairement d'Azrine. J'ai ainsi appris qu'il est celui ayant survécu au Seigneur noir, mais aussi qu'il l'a empêché de récupérer la Pierre philosophale et ce lors de sa première année. Lors de sa seconde année, il a trouvé l'entrée d'une salle secrète et sauvé l'école d'un Basilic. Et l'année dernière, il a repoussé à lui seul une armée de Détraquer avec un Patronus corporel (sortilège de haut niveau) sachant qu'il rajoute à ceci des notes excellentes en cours, un trophée en son nom et une réputation des plus plaisantes._

 _Je me suis dit que ce garçon serait intéressant à fréquenter, mais Hermione a senti mon intérêt pour son ami et m'a prévenu que l'approcher serait compliqué._

 _Oh, j'allais oublier, Azrine est à l'origine de la déroute des Mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, je ne sais pas si nous aurions été blessés sans son intervention, mais je pense qu'on lui doit (comme beaucoup d'autre), peut-être pas la vie, mais le respect et la reconnaissance qu'il mérite._

 _ **17 Septembre :**_

 _Deux semaines de cours sont passées et j'adore cette école. Comme prévu, Azrine est au top, mais Hermione aussi, et je me débrouille assez bien, même si l'Histoire de la Magie m'endort et que le cours de potion se révèle être un calvaire pour moi._

 _Comme écrit précédemment, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers occupe l'esprit de tout le monde, mais ce qui m'impressionne le plus, c'est le nombre de personnes souhaitant qu'Azrine représente l'école malgré la limite d'âge le lui interdisant. Je pensais qu'Hermione avait exagéré la réputation de son ami, mais à dire vrai, elle était loin de la réalité._

 _Une autre preuve de la popularité d'Azrine est apparue lors du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En ce moment, on doit apprendre à résister au sortilège impardonnable de l'Imperium et Azrine a eu une réaction des plus incroyables et dangereuses._

 _Lors de son passage, il a réussi à briser le sortilège rapidement, mais une chose semblait intriguer le professeur Maugrey, qui l'a refait passer. Cette fois, le sortilège était plus puissant et Azrine a eu une réaction que je trouve dangereuse : il a attaqué le professeur pour se libérer et a continué à l'attaquer sans répit pendant une ou deux minutes._

 _Lors de cette confrontation, Azrine me faisait peur, son regard était sombre et rempli de haine et je me sentais très mal à l'aise, comme tous mes camarades par la même occasion. Cependant après sa neutralisation par Maugrey, tout monde parlait de la réaction violente d'Azrine non en mal, mais en bien, ils étaient impressionnés et la peur inspirée par Azrine avait subitement disparu._

 _Ce genre de comportement m'échappe pour le moment, mais selon moi, c'est grâce à sa réputation que ce genre de dérapage n'a aucune répercussion. Cependant, j'ai remarqué, ou plutôt, Hermione m'a fait remarquer que, contrairement à mes camarades, je m'inquiétais d'avoir vu Azrine dans cet état et elle m'expliqua certaines choses._

 _Azrine possède une part d'ombre, qui sort lors de ses duel ou quand sa vie est en jeu. Ce comportement m'aurait paru anodin si je n'avais pas vu sa réaction face à Maugrey. J'ai aussi appris par la même occasion que c'était une quiche question amour et qu'il ignorait s'il aimait quelqu'un. Hermione m'ayant confiée que, Cho, Ginny, elle-même et de nombreuses filles étaient attirées par Azrine, il faudra sans doute attendre quelques années pour qu'il mûrisse à ce niveau._

 _ **1 novembre :**_

 _Les champions ont été choisi hier et évidement, Azrine a bouleversé le court des choses. Son nom est sorti le premier de la Coupe de Feu, suivis de celui de Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour et de Cédric Diggory, 4 champions dont 2 de Poudlard ! À en juger par la réaction d'Azrine, ça ne lui plaît guère de participer à ce Tournoi ,surtout que Maugrey a émis l'hypothèque que ce serait dû à une tentative pour le faire mourir lors du Tournoi._

 _Hermione et tous les proches d'Azrine ont donc décrété que, cette année, ils allaient protéger Azrine, et évidement j'ai été assignée à la tâche qui leur convenait le plus : Surveiller Azrine en passant un maximum de temps avec lui. Cette mission m'arrange car je veux le connaître plus (je ne suis pas amoureuse, hein ! Peut-être que je le serais quand je relirais ceci ^^) et devoir l'épier chaque jour et imposer ma présence de façon à ne pas le faire fuir me permettra sûrement de comprendre comment Hermione et Cho ont réussi à se faire accepter par notre solitaire Gryffondror._

Azrine stoppa la lecture du journal d'Hassouna. Il était évidement qu'elle ne lui avait transmis que les passage lui concernant, mais avoir un point de vue extérieur lui faisait prendre conscience de comment il était réellement vu. Au yeux de beaucoup, il était un élève des plus brillants et aux tendances héroïques et cela faisait disparaître les quelques dérapages. Et pourtant, tous semblaient savoir qu'il était asocial et que se rapprocher de lui était un exploit que seul Cho, Hermione, Ginny et Hassouna avait réussi.

Il réfléchit longuement à savoir comment elles pouvaient apprécier sa présence, mais il mit rapidement cette question futile de côté, car une autre - plus intéressante - lui vint à l'esprit. Malgré son comportement des plus atypiques, comment pouvait-il utiliser sa réputation à bon escient ? Il était évident, depuis la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, qu'il pouvait rassembler des gens, mais cela le dérangeait, car il ne voulait impliquer personne face à Voldemort.

Ce conflit interne dura une bonne partie de la journée, et ce ne fut qu'avec l'aide d'Hassouna qu' il se concentra sur le Bal de Noël qui n'était plus qu'à quelques heures.

\- Évite de te perdre dans tes pensés, lui conseilla Hassouna après une tape amicale sur la tête.

\- Désolé, mais ton journal m'a fait repenser certaines choses.

\- C'est le but !

En y repensant, l'étrangère qu'était Hassouna avait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans le cercle fermé des amis d'Azrine, et en cela, le Survivant décréta qu'au pire il laisserait ses quatre amies l'aider face a Voldemort, mais avant cela, il devait les jauger et gagner leur confiance totale.

\- Juste une question Hassouna, pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi ? Demanda le Gryffondor curieux.

\- On le fait pour nous, rectifia la Gryffondor aux cheveux noir. Ah, et pour ça aussi.

\- Sans prévenir, Hassouna colla ses lèvres un bref instant sur celles de son ami, qui resta abasourdi.

A son grand regret, toute la salle commune de Gryffondor avait assistée à la scène et Azrine crut même voir Colin prendre en photo ladite scène.

Pendant un moment, Azrine sentit son esprit se torturer pour trouver une réaction à cet événement. En regardant autour de lui, il vit que tout le monde était prêt à fuir ou à se cacher de sa colère. Une partie de lui voulait se venger, une autre était morte de rire et la dernière était parti jouer à Pokemon, car il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- J'ai 3 personnalités, dit simplement Azrine, surprenant tout le monde.

Le Gryffondor semblait comprendre qui il était vraiment, mais ceci ne dura que le moment du choc émotionnel. Il se leva pour penser à cela dans sa chambre, mais Hassouna se plaça devant lui, l'air surprise.

\- Hermione disait que, pour te voler un baiser, il fallait être suicidaire, dévoila la voleuse.

\- Je confirme, dit Azrine, mais il semblerait que, grâce à ce geste suicidaire, j'ai découvert des choses intéressantes, et en cela, tu mérite juste une petite vengeance.

\- Laquelle ?

\- M'aider à aimer.

Quand Azrine descendit, vêtu de sa robe de soirée, pour rejoindre sa cavalière dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour laisser à ce point Hassouna l'influencer.

Pourtant, il ne redoutait pas ses choix, mais plus le bal à venir et la réaction d'Hermione et de Cho en apprenant le baiser et la demande d'Azrine. Comme il l'avait craint, la photo de Colin était affichée sur le panneau d'affichage des Gryffondor, rejouant encore et toujours le baiser volé. Il se doutait que beaucoup de ses admiratrices prendrait Hassouna en grippe, mais il avait omis une possibilité qu'il regretta de ne pas avoir anticipé.

\- Ah enfin !

Hermione vint à sa rencontre en traversant la totalité de la salle commune, laissant ainsi le temps à Azrine de l'observer de haut en bas, sans toutefois comprendre pourquoi la robe violette de sa cavalière le faisait perdre ses moyens comme face à Cho.

Hermione était plus belle que jamais et Azrine cru enfin comprendre pourquoi certains garçon aimaient regarder les filles. Cependant, son esprit se referma rapidement pour retrouver son indifférence habituelle.

\- Tu es ravissante, dit Azrine d'un ton neutre.

\- Je sais, je t'ai vu baver, dit sa ravissante cavalière en souriant. J'ai aussi appris qu'Hassouna t'avait volé un baiser ?

Azrine voulut répondre, mais Hermione lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- On réglera ça ce soir, lui promit-elle.

Contre toutes attentes, Hermione semblait prendre cela comme un jeu, voir une compétition entre Hassouna et elle pour le chemin de son cœur et le baiser semblait avoir donné le départ des hostilités. Cho allait rapidement être au courant des événements et rejoindrait sûrement la compétition.

La descente des grands escaliers se fit sous le regard de nombreuses personnes, surtout qu'aucune autre fille ne pouvait rivaliser avec Hermione. Leur arrivée dans le hall permit à Azrine de se changer les idées : Cho et Cédric était déjà présents et la resplendissante Serdaigle dans sa robe bleue vint à la rencontre d'Azrine avec un large sourire.

\- Salut !

VLAM !

La claque de Cho en surprit plus d'un, dont Azrine, qui ne comprit ni la claque ni le baiser que Cho lui fit juste après.

\- Voilà ! Ça t'apprendra à laisser Hassouna prendre de l'avance.

Hassouna, puis Cho, qu'est-ce qu'elle avaient aujourd'hui à l'embraser sans prévenir ? La soirée allait décidément être très longue pour Azrine, car de nombreux témoins avaient assistés à la scène et Hermione le foudroyait déjà du regard.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Tu devra m'embrasser à la fin de la première danse, exigea Hermione en le dissuadant du regard de refuser.

Azrine soupira, finalement les dragons et Voldemort étaient plus simple à affronter que trois filles voulant son cœur.

\- Ah, vous êtes enfin arrivés, dit une voix familière.

Le professeur McGonagall vint à la rencontre du plus jeune Champion de Poudlard et de sa cavalière.

\- On n'attendait plus que vous ! Miss Chang, Mr Diggory, allez prévenir les deux autres couples, je vous pris. Les autres, prenez place dans la Grande Salle.

Azrine avait oublié qu'il devait ouvrir le bal avec Hermione, ce que voulait dire que le baiser avec Hermione risquait d'être vu par tous. Pour se changer les idées il regarda par les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle pour y découvrir une décoration incroyablement belle, avec des stalactites, de nombreux sapins et d'innombrables décorations de Noël qui donnaient un charme certain à ce Bal.

\- Tous les Champions en rang avec leur compagne, dans l'ordre du classement, je vous prie.

Azrine prit donc, à contrecœur, la tête du cortège avec une Hermione resplendissante de bonheur. Krum et sa cavalière, une élève de Serpentard qu'Azrine ne connaissait pas, les suivèrent, puis Cédric et Cho, laissant Fleur et son cavalier de Durmstrang fermer la marche.

McGonagall emmena les quatre couples à la table du jury, qui se trouvait à la place de la table des professeurs, leur donnant ainsi une vue imprenable sur le déroulement de la soirée pour les autres. Tous les juges étaient présents et se mirent à applaudir les Champions et leurs invités. Azrine mit un certain temps avant de voir Percy à la place de Mr Croupton, ce qui le poussa à se mettre à côté de lui.

\- Salut Azrine, dit Percy en lui serrant la main. Je suis devenu l'assistant personnel de Mr Croupton et je le remplace le temps de sa maladie.

Les Champions s'installèrent tous sous les applaudissements, encouragés par Dumbledore.

Azrine chercha du regard Hassouna et Ginny. Quand il les trouva, elles lui firent un geste de la main et un sourire moqueur. Rapidement, le calme revint dans la Grande Salle et Dumbledore se leva.

\- Côte de Porc !

Des plats apparurent alors sur toute les tables, annonçant ainsi le début du repas. Hermione semblait hésiter à se servir, connaissant le travail énorme effectué par les elfes de maison pour ce repas. Azrine prit les devant et lui servit une entrée au hasard.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit au début de l'année.

Hermione sourit et commença à manger, en mettant temporairement de côté son combat. Les discussions étaient nombreuses : Cho et Cédric parlaient beaucoup avec Fleur et son cavalier de Durmstrang, pendant que Karkaroff était plongé dans une intense conversation avec Krum.

\- Alors, Azrine, dis-moi comment ça se passe avec l'œuf ?

Ludo Verpey, ayant fini de parler politique avec Percy, reportait son attention sur le jeune Gryffondor.

\- J'ai des pistes, répondit Azrine ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

\- J'espère que tu brilleras autant qu'à la première tâche, j'ai recueilli beaucoup de paris sur ta victoire lors de la seconde tâche.

\- Je ne pense pas, mon cher Ludo, que les paris au sein de l'école …

\- Oh, Albus, c'est au Ministère que ça se passe. Même si beaucoup considèrent la participation d'Azrine comme douteuse, beaucoup pensent aussi qu'il peut gagner ce Tournoi.

Savoir que, même au Ministère, le Tournois était suivi, fit remonter la conversation qu'Azrine avait eu avec Maugrey sur le Thu'um et la stratégie de garder ses atouts.

Le Tournoi était un événement hautement médiatisée et Voldemort, à l'aide de la Gazette du Sorcier ou d'informateurs pouvait facilement recueillir des information sur les capacités d'Azrine et donc préparer sa prochaine tentative de meurtre en fonction de cela.

Le repas passa rapidement, trop rapidement pour Azrine, car l'heure du Bal était imminente. Le groupe de musiciens engagé par Dumbledore avait fini de s'installer et attendait le signal du directeur.

\- Les Champions, je crains que votre heure ne soit venue, annonça le directeur avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione et Cho furent les premières à se lever, entraînant avec elles leurs cavaliers.

\- Prêt ? Demanda Hermione en mettant une main de son cavalier sur sa hanche et prenant l'autre dans sa propre main.

\- Donne-moi 3 ans et je le serais, rétorqua Azrine.

Sa cavalière rit à sa réaction, voir Azrine désemparé était toujours aussi amusant. Les premières notes de musique se firent entendre et la danse commença. Hermione ne lâcha pas les yeux d'Azrine du regard. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi penser, danser devant tout le monde était pour lui une épreuve insurmontable, mais avoir Hermione comme partenaire et la voir autant s'amuser lui faisait apprécier ce moment.

Dumbledore et Madame Maxime furent les suivant à rejoindre les Champions dans la danse, suivit par d'autre couple. Hassouna et Ron passèrent plusieurs fois à côté du couple d'Azrine et d'Hermione et Ron semblait encore moins à l'aise qu'Azrine.

La fin du morceau fit apparaître un large sourire sur le visage d'Hermione, attendant ce qu'elle avait exigé à Azrine avant le début de la soirée. Oubliant les potentielles conséquences de son geste, Azrine embrassa sa meilleure amie un bref instant. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Ceux qui avaient assisté aux précédents baisers d'Azrine rigolèrent, alors que d'autres y voyaient un nouveau couple.

\- Contente ? Demanda Azrine froidement.

Tu devrais m'en faire plus souvent, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Azrine maudit Hassouna sur le moment, sans elle, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé et ignorait où ça le mènerait.

\- Hermione ! Il est à moi ! Dit une voix enjouée.

\- Ça marche !

Le deuxième morceau venait tout juste de commencer et Azrine se retrouvait déjà entre les mains de Cho et Hermione avec Cédric.

\- Et mon avis ? Suggéra Azrine.

\- M'en fiche, dit Cho en menant la danse.

La soirée fut assez éprouvante pour Azrine, qui dût danser toute la soirée avec Cho, Hermione et Hassouna. Il réussit tout de même à s'éclipser de la fête vers la fin et en profita pour aller se coucher.

Azrine avait du mal à faire un bilan de la journée, les baisers, le fait qu'il trouvait Hermione attirante. Il éprouvait une foule d'émotions et il ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de l'aider : Isch. Il ne savait pas encore comment se rendre dans la Bibliothèque du temps sur mesure, mais il espérait que le fait de le vouloir marcherait.

\- Ton intuition a été juste, dit la voix d'Isch.

Comme voulu, il était dans la Bibliothèque du Temps.

\- J'avais besoin de te parler, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà ? Dit Azrine en se relevant.

\- Je pourrais te dire oui, mais non, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il existe une infinité de scénarios possibles, donc …

\- Je sais, coupa Azrine, pressé. J'aimerais savoir comment était ton Azrine au niveau de l'amour.

La question surprit un peu Isch.

\- Question assez compliqué, enfin non. Azrine était à la fois chanceux et malchanceux dans ce domaine.

Isch invita Azrine à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Azrine a eu beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, grâce à son intelligence, sa force et surtout sa dévotion sans faille. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger son aimée, mais malgré ses capacités hors normes, toutes ses conquêtes ont eu une fin tragique, même moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai côtoyé un long moment Azrine et ce n'est qu'à sa mort que l'on s'est marié et qu'il m'a confié cette bibliothèque. Techniquement, je ne suis pas vivante, plutôt une sorte d'écho.

Son ancêtre avait dû avoir une vie compliquée, perdre sans cesse les personnes qu'il aimait …

\- Il n'a pas perdue la tête ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Exploser de colère oui, mais il a toujours continué à se battre. Je sais que tu comprends sa réaction, mais si je pense que si tu perdais Hermione ou Cho, tu souffrirait moins que mon mari.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il savait aimer. Il tombait amoureux, comprenait les sentiments d'amour qu'il avait. Je sais que toi, niveau amour, c'est un peu la galère.

\- Je sais, dit faiblement Azrine.

\- L'amour était la principale source de sa force, précisa Isch, mais il était maudit. Plus il aimait, plus il devenait puissant, mais plus il avait de faiblesses. On n'a jamais su d'où venait cette malédiction, mais Azrine n'a jamais eu de famille, il était toujours triste.

Son invité semblait compatir pour son ancêtre, mais Isch devina qu'il s'en fichait un peu malgré tout, car le fait de ne pas comprendre et de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux sentiments de ses amies lui pesait lourd sur le cœur.

\- Tu voudrais que je t'aide à aimer ? Demanda Isch.

\- Oui. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de m'emmerder avec ça. Les baisers avec les trois filles devrait signifier quelque chose, mais pour moi, c'est juste … un geste sans intérêt. Pendant le bal, je trouvait les trois belles et attirantes, je me suis dit que je tenait un début de quelque choses mais … en fait, je m'en fichait de leurs beautés.

Azrine se leva, il avait parlé avec une voix qui tremblait à cause de la colère qu'il avait en lui.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir aimer pour les rendre heureuses, car je sais que ça les fait chier que je ne fasse rien. N'importe quel mec aurait réagit si des filles comme ça venait vers lui! J'ai bien vu avant le bal comment réagissait les gars face aux fille, mais même ce comportement me semblait futile ! J'ai beau chercher une solution, je ne trouve rien ! J'EN AI MARRE !

Isch s'approcha en douceur de son invité qui avait fondu en larme. Ses yeux noirs était remplie de colère, mais son visage était marqué par une tristesse infinie. Sans rien dire, Isch prit Azrine dans ses bras et lui déposa un bisou affectueux sur le joue.

\- On va arranger ça, annonça Isch quelque minutes plus tard.

L'étreinte cessa, permettant à Azrine de s'essuyer le visage avec sa manche et de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Suis-moi, dit Isch.

Azrine se retrouva avec Isch dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il avait utilisée avec Sona.

\- On va procéder méthodiquement ! Annonça Isch. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais dans mon ancienne vie, j'étais la reine des anges et ma spécialité était de comprendre les humains.

Instantanément, un tableau noir avec des craies et une chaise apparue.

\- Assied toi, on va commencer ! L'amour ne s'explique pas, ne se contrôle pas et ne se compte pas. Les méthodes d'Hermione, Cho et Hassouna ne sont pas mauvaises car elles t'ont permis de te remettre en question, de prendre conscience que tu avais des sentiments et surtout, pour elles, de déclarer leur flamme. Cependant ces méthodes fonctionnent avec un humain normal et on est d'accord, tu es loin d'être normal.

Ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Isch, Azrine acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Pour commencer, faisons deux catégories : Physique et Esprit. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu peux apprécier chez une personne qui devra partager ta vie, s'inquiéter pour toi, que tu devras rendre fière et combler.

\- Qu'elle ne prenne pas part au combat conte Voldemort, répondit machinalement Azrine.

\- Ha ha. On s'est mal compris. Pars du principe que la personne avec qui tu partageras ta vie devra TOUT partager, y compris ton combat contre Voldemort.

Avec cette vision des choses, la question devenait plus compliquée et les réponses que pouvait fournir Azrine se faisaient rare.

\- Qu'elle puisse se défendre seule ? Proposa Azrine.

\- On va reformuler. Ta compagne devra avoir une certaine puissance pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas pour elle en cas de danger.

Isch mit ça dans la catégorie Esprit : _Sorcière puissante_.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Intelligente et mystérieuse.

\- Pourquoi mystérieuse ? Demanda Isch intéressée.

\- Si je dois partager ma vie avec quelqu'un j'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer en sa présence, donc si je la comprend pas, ça peux … je sais pas, nous empêcher de s'ennuyer.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

 _Intelligente_ et _Compliquée_ se rajoutèrent dans la colonne Esprit.

\- Essaie de voir ce qui pourrait aller dans la colonne physique. Qu'est-ce qui te plaît physiquement chez une fille.

Une question compliquée pour Azrine. Il aimait certaines choses chez Hermione et les autres, mais en général …

\- Le visage et les cheveux, dit finalement Azrine. J'aime bien quand ça va ensemble.

\- Hum … on va dire qu'il faut qu'il y ait une harmonie dans le corps de ta future, résuma Isch.

\- Le regard peut aussi jouer.

Isch sourit avant de rajouter, _Yeux_ et _Harmonie physique_.

\- Autonome aussi, rajouta Azrine.

\- On va s'arrêter là, annonça Isch en rajoutant _Autonome_.

La bibliothécaire prit quelques minutes pour observer le tableau et en tirer des conclusions.

\- Avec ceci, on peut en conclure que le genre de fille que tu pourra aimer sera une fille au physique harmonieux, pas de très gros seins avec un petit corps par exemple.

Cet exemple fit un peu rire Azrine.

\- Tu pourrais très bien tomber amoureux d'un regard, dans ce cas ce serait un coup de foudre. Le plus important, selon toi, c'est sa beauté intérieure. Son autonomie devrait palier le fait que tu es toi-même autonome et que tu es un chouïa asocial. L'intelligence, essentielle, car je te vois mal vivre avec quelqu'un de plus bête que toi, vu ta patience. Elle devra éviter de déballer qui elle est pour éviter que tu ne la connaisse par cœur ce qui vous permettra de vous surprendre toute votre vie, étant toi-même impossible à comprendre.

Isch fit une pause pour qu'Azrine assimile tout ça.

\- Vu que tu as la fâcheuse manie de te mettre en danger et de combattre que ce soit Voldemort ou un basilic, ta compagne devra avoir un potentiel certain pour survivre si jamais Voldemort ou un ennemi l'attaque, conclu Isch.

\- Ça en fait des contraintes.

\- Peut-être, mais avec ça, tu as une idée de la personne que tu cherches. Toutefois, cette technique n'est pas infaillible.

\- Hermione, Hassouna et Cho peuvent remplir tous les critères, dit Azrine.

\- Mais tu es incapable de choisir une des trois. Trois possibilités : pas assez mature pour réellement aimer, tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux ou tu aimes autant les 3. Avant que tu cogites des années sur tout ça, je vais alléger ton esprit avec une technique de réflexion.

Isch effaça le tableau et y inscrit tout en haut : _Sortir avec une fille._

\- Cause : tu tombes amoureux et tu sors avec l'heureuse élue. Tente de trouver deux conséquences à ce choix. Cela dans le cadre de Poudlard

Cet exercice surprit Azrine, mais il trouva rapidement des réponses possibles.

\- Donnes moi les réponses générales, on pourra approfondir après, dit Isch pour aider Azrine.

\- Jalousie des autres et vengeance ?

\- Une bonne et une mauvaise. Prends les plus évidente.

\- Une bonne ? Vu la popularité, me voir avec une autre fille ne va pas m'offrir la paix.

\- Et pourquoi pas, dit Isch.

 _Jalousie_ et _Paix_ se retrouvèrent sous deux flèches.

\- Si tu sort avec une fille, soit ça va accentuer la jalousie de tes autres prétendantes, soit dans le meilleur des cas, te laisser en paix.

\- J'en doute, mais pourquoi pas.

\- Azrine cette méthode te permet de prévoir un maximum de situation, tu devrais l'utiliser ! Ça pourrait t'être utile. Bon, maintenant quatre répercussions, même principe.

\- En cas de jalousie, soit je répond, soit j'ignore.

\- Bien et dans l'autre cas ?

\- Sois je les remercie, soit je ne fais rien.

\- Voilà. Avec ça, tu peux balayer les situations les plus probables que pourrait provoquer une mise en couple à Poudlard.

La démonstration d'Isch permit à Azrine de voir plus clair sur certaines craintes. Même si tout ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre comment aimer, il savait maintenant quelle genre de fille lui plairait et les conséquences d'une mise en couple.

\- C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais …

\- Tu sauras quand tu sera amoureux, assura Isch. Chacun aime à sa manière, certains le montrent avec des mots ou des actes mais certains, comme toi je suppose, ne le montre pas. Arrête de te poser des questions, vis et ça viendra tout seul.

Avant même de pouvoir répondre, Azrine se redressa sur son lit brusquement, faisant sursauter Neville qui venait de rentrer du bal.

\- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Hein ? Non, ce n'est rien.

Azrine se rendormit rapidement, la conversation avec Isch se répétant encore et encore dans sa tête.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Ennemi infiltré ?

**Chapitre 28 : Ennemi infiltré ?**

Le reste des vacances fut calme, permettant à Azrine de se concentrer sur les conseils d'Isch, mais aussi sur l'indice de Maugrey à propos de l'œuf. Selon celui-ci, il fallait en effet plonger l'œuf dans l'eau pour résoudre l'énigme, mais à part le lac, Azrine ne connaissait pas d'autres endroit pour vérifier sa théorie.

Rita Skeeter n'avait pas chômés pendant les vacances et avait publié un long article sur la vie amoureuse d'Azrine, mais ce dernier ignora les conséquences que la méthode d'Isch avaient prédit. En effet, les admiratrices d'Azrine avaient montré beaucoup d'animosité envers Hermione, Hassouna et Cho, même si cela se résuma uniquement à une guerre pour obtenir l'attention d'Azrine.

Azrine finit par demander aux jumeaux, courant mi-janvier, s'ils connaissaient une salle de bain pour éviter qu'il ne fasse comme Krum. Ce dernier avait en effet prit un bain glacial le dernier week-end des vacances, renforçant ainsi l'hypothèque d'Azrine.

\- Une salle de bain ? Répéta George.

\- C'est pour prendre un bain avec Hermione, hein ? Demanda sournoisement Fred.

\- Arrêtez vos conneries ! J'en ai besoin pour l'œuf. Vous en connaissez ?

\- Évidemment, il en existe deux assez faciles d'accès pour les élèves.

\- La carte pourrait t'aider à les trouver, mais ces deux salle de bain sont incartables, donc il n'y a qu'un symbole sur deux des murs qui indique l'entrée, expliqua Fred.

\- Un indice pour que je fasse ça rapidement ?

\- Serpentard, dirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Azrine passa le restant du mois de janvier à chercher la salle de bain qui avait un lien avec Serpentard. Il passa de nombreuses nuit à parcourir les sous-sol du châteaux avec la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte, mais sans succès. Ces escapades nocturnes lui avait néanmoins permis de trouver l'emplacement de la salle commune des Serpentard et la même nuit, d'assister à une chose étrange.

En retournant à sa salle commune après la découverte de celle des Serpentard, Azrine passa devant la réserve personnelle de Rogue, qui était exceptionnellement ouverte, et en inspectant sa carte, il vit que Bartemilius Croupton était dedans. Cela intrigua Azrine, pourquoi le patron de Percy viendrait-il fouiller la réserve de Rogue ? Il eut toutefois peu de temps pour y réfléchir, car Rogue approchait rapidement et Azrine ne voulait pas se trouver dans les parages quand Croupton et Rogue se croiseraient.

L'apparition du Directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale, en pleine nuit à l'école, indiquait clairement que le Tournoi intriguait assez pour que le Ministère fasse ce genre d'action.

La chance sourit au Gryffondor 10 jours avant le début de la seconde Tâche. Il avait longé tous les murs du sous-sol sans rien trouver, ce qui le poussa à fouiller le rez-de-chaussée. En suivant la carte, il identifia un faux mur qui donnait accès à un cachot abandonné. Suivant chacun des murs, la carte finit par révéler l'emplacement d'un passage secret et son mot de passe.

\- Ataraxie, lut Azrine en jubilant.

L'âtre de la cheminée pivota laissant apparaître un couloir et un escalier qui s'enfonçait. Des torches s'allumèrent pour éclairer le chemin du visiteur et Azrine passa sous une petite arche, gravée du symboles des quatre Maisons, avant d'emprunter le long escalier en colimaçon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Azrine arriva devant une porte en chêne ornée d'un serpent doré. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit la porte pour enfin apercevoir la légendaire salle de bain de Serpentard.

La pièce était plus grande qu'une salle de classe et était marbrée de noir du sol au plafond. La seule source de lumière provenait d'un énorme lustre argenté qui faisait briller les robinets d'or entourant l'énorme bassin. Sans réfléchir, Azrine fit demi-tour pour aller chercher l'œuf dans sa chambre et résoudre l'énigme cette nuit.

Azrine savoura ce moment de solitude dans un bain chaud. Ça changeait des douches du dortoir de Gryffondor et l'idée de venir souvent ici lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais prendre un bain, dit soudain une voix féminine.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda Azrine en regardant autour de lui, prudent.

Un fantôme sortit brusquement de l'eau, surprenant Azrine.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vue, répondit Mimi Geignarde.

\- 2 ans.

\- Exact, et à ce que j'ai pu voir dans certaines canalisations, tu consomme toujours du Polynectar.

\- Euh, non, Mimi. C'était Hermione et Ron déjà, et on a arrêté d'en fabriquer.

\- Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, d'autres élèves en consomment.

Ignorant la possible utilisation de Polynectar par certains de ses camarades, Azrine reporta son attention sur l'œuf doré.

\- Mimi, Cédric a déjà résolu l'énigme ? Demanda t-il

\- Oui, depuis un moment, mais il a fait ça dans la salle de bain des préfets, et cela lui a pris la nuit entière.

Heureux d'entendre que Cédric avait réussi, Azrine mit l'œuf sous l'eau et plongea en l'ouvrant. Cette fois-ci, pas de bruit strident, mais une douce musique se fit entendre.

 _Descend nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

Azrine remonta rapidement pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Le lac ? c'est ça ? Suggéra Azrine le souffle court.

\- Oui ! Cédric a mis un certains temps avant même de penser au lac.

\- J'y retourne, je ne me souviens déjà plus de la chanson.

Après avoir réécouter cinq fois la chanson, Azrine – avec l'aide de Mimi – arriva à en connaître la prochaine tâche.

\- Résumons. Je vais devoir plonger dans le lac et chercher pendant 1 heure ce que les sirènes m'ont pris. Ça risque d'être compliqué de tenir une heure dans l'eau.

\- Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ? Il n'y a pas que des sirènes dans le lac.

\- Je sais. Je verrais ça demain. Euh, tu peux partir ?

Mimi pouffa avant de disparaître dans l'eau. Ignorant si le fantôme était partie, Azrine sortit du bassin avec l'œuf et se prépara pour retourner dans sa salle commune, fier de ses découvertes.

Azrine passa tout le temps libre qu'il lui restait à trouver un moyen de se défendre contre les sirènes, mais surtout de respirer une heure sous l'eau. Malgré l'aide d'Hermione et d'Hassouna, tous les sorts qu'ils trouvèrent étaient trop compliqué.

\- Il n'y aurait pas un cri te permettant de respirer sous l'eau ? Suggéra Hassouna en fermant un livre

\- S'il y en avait un, je ne l'apprendrait pas, répondit Azrine en prenant un autre livre de la bibliothèque.

Depuis la première Tâche, Azrine avait arrêté d'apprendre le Thu'um. Conscient des risques, il préférait garder cette magie en réserve, et moins il apprenait de cris, moins il serait tenté de les utiliser. Cette décision était mal comprise par Hassouna, car elle ignorait les risques du Thu'um.

Azrine était resté assez éloigné de ses amies ces derniers temps. Les baisers et l'article de Skeeter avait mis une ambiance plutôt lourde autour de lui. Il profita toutefois de cet isolement pour se concentrer sur la seconde Tâche et développer le Byakugan qui ne voulait toujours pas se manifester.

\- Hassouna, dit Hermione. Peut-être faisons-nous fausse route. Il faudrait chercher une potion ou un objet permettant de respirer sous l'eau.

L'idée d'Hermione redonna espoir au petit groupe de recherche, mais accrut aussi le nombre de livres à lire. A la surprise générale, il n'existait aucune potion permettant de respirer sous l'eau. Azrine avait bien trouvé une potion d'apnée, mais celle-ci durait au maximum 15 minutes.

Il aurait bien demander à Rogue de l'aide, mais ce dernier refuserait certainement et jubilerait rien qu'à l'idée de voir Azrine échouer.

\- Sinon, il faut s'entraîner au Têtenbulle, suggéra Hermione.

\- C'est au niveau de 7ème année, rétorque Azrine. Ça prendrait trop de temps.

Hermione le savait, mais elle aussi ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

\- Azrine ! Hermione ! Venez voir ça, cria Hassouna.

Les deux appelés se rapprochèrent rapidement de la fille aux cheveux noirs.

\- Azrine, tu disait que la potion d'apnée durait 15 min au grand max ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé comment la rallonger ?

\- Mieux.

Hassouna commença la lecture d'un récit pas banal. Ça parlait d'un sorcier qui vivait sur une île. Proche de sa maison, mais sur la berge, se trouvait une petite ville moldue où il se rendait régulièrement en traversant le lac. Cependant, avec cette habitude de surgir du lac devant le bar où il était un habitué, les habitant finirent par croire que c'était le fantôme d'un ivrogne qui s'était noyé dans le lac.

Le vieux sorcier venait au bar pour remplir sa bouteille de Whisky, auquel il ajoutait, selon les témoins de l'époque, une mixture bleue. Une fois sa bouteille pleine, il retournait dans le lac en buvant son mélange.

\- Intéressant, mais …

\- Azrine, ce sorcier utilisait la potion d'apnée pour traverser le lac ! Selon l'enquête qu'a faite le ministère, le vieil homme marchait au fond du lac en buvant à sa bouteille. Elle contenait un mélange de Whisky et de potion d'apnée, mais il avait en plus enchanté la bouteille pour éviter l'eau de rentrer et augmenter sa contenance, lui permettant d'avoir une réserve d'oxygène.

\- Ça pourrait marcher, mais il faut trouver les enchantements, dit Hermione.

\- Ils y sont et on a la recette de la potion d'apnée. Azrine, occupe-toi de la potion. Hermione et moi, on s'occupe du contenant.

Sans pouvoir donner son avis, Azrine vit ses amies partir, le laissant seul à ranger les livres. La solution était simple, comparé au sort de Têtenbulle, mais ça pouvait marcher. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il aura un main de prise pour se battre dans l'eau. Les Strangulots ne lui poserait pas de problème, sauf en cas de surnombre, et les sirènes étaient considérées comme des Vélanes aquatique, sans leur chant envoûteur, elles étaient un danger mineur.

La potion d'apnée n'était pas compliqué à préparer mais Azrine prévoyait de préparer une très grande quantité pour tenir 1 heure entière.

Hassouna donna la bouteille enchanté à Azrine le matin de la seconde tâche, laissant peu de temps à Azrine pour retourner dans la Salle sur Demande pour récupérer sa potion d'apnée.

La bouteille prête, Azrine descendit rapidement le grand escalier pour se rendre sur la berge du lac où se déroulait l'épreuve. Il était en retard et espérait que le jury ne donnerait pas le départ sans lui. Pour l'occasion une énorme estrade fut installé pour accueillir tout les élèves. Les 3 autres champions étaient déjà prêts et attendait l'arrivée d'Azrine et on pouvait entendre le brouhaha provoqué par présence de toute l'école.

\- J'arrive, dit Azrine en sprintant dans les derniers 100 mètres.

\- On a cru que tu viendrais jamais, dit Cédric une fois Azrine assez proche.

\- Pour rien au monde je laisserait mon trésor au fond du lac, répondit Azrine en souriant,

Azrine se plaça à côté de Cédric et jeta un œil au jury, Verpey et Dumbledore lui accordèrent un sourire, contrairement à Madame Maxime et Karkaroff qui semblaient déçu de voir Azrine. La présence de Percy indiquait que Croupton était toujours malade.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dans cette bouteille ? Demanda Cédric intrigué.

\- Bièraubeurre, répondit simplement Azrine avec un sourire.

 _\- Sonorus !_

La voix de Dumbledore s'amplifia, annonçant le début imminent de la tâche.

\- Bienvenue à tous à cette seconde Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cette nuit, un trésor a été volé à chacun de nos Champions. Ils ont une heure pour le trouver et le ramener ici. Préparez-vous, à trois … Un … Deux … Trois !

Azrine inspira au maximum et plongea dans le lac. Les trois autres Champions avaient déjà disparu dans les profondeurs du lac, laissant Azrine derrière qui prit la première gorgée de sa potion. Sa gorge se comprima un maximum pour limiter la perte d'air et ses poumons doublèrent de volume. La sensation était désagréable, mais les enchantements d'Hassouna et Hermione semblaient fonctionner.

Azrine fonça au fond du lac pour tenter de trouver les sirènes. En chemin, il croisa quelques Strangulots dont il se débarrassa facilement. Cependant, l'utilisation de sort, lui coûtait une quantité d'air non négligeable : il avait déjà repris trois fois de la potion d'apnée lors de sa descente.

Le fond du lac était recouvert d'une immense forêt d'algues, ce qui fit sourire Azrine, la difficulté de l'épreuve résidait probablement dans la traversée de cette forêt. Sa progression fut pourtant peu ralentie par des Strangulots, ce qui pouvait s'expliquait par son retard par rapport aux autres champions.

Un éclair rouge apparut en face du Gryffondor au moment où il reprenait une gorgée d'air et de potion. Il esquiva de justesse et se mit à foncer dans la direction du sort, bouclier levé.

Azrine tomba face à un sombre spectacle. Fleur était évanouie et entourée de Strangulots. Ignorant toute logique, le Survivant fondit sur elle, faisant fuir les assaillants à coup de sorts. Fleur semblait avoir perdu connaissance il y a quelques secondes à peine, car son sortilège de Têtenbulle commençait tout juste à se dissipé.

 _\- Bois ça !_ Jura Azrine mentalement en versant un peu de potion dans la bouche de Fleur.

Ignorant si la potion empêcherait la candidate de se réveiller, il opta pour une solution radicale. Le Gryffondor prit la main de Fleur qui tenait encore sa baguette et la pointa la surface.

 _\- Ascendio_ ! Dit il en formant une bulle.

Il lâcha la main de Fleur, qui montait à présent vers la surface. Cela pourrait la disqualifier, mais le risque de se noyer était présent.

Reprenant une gorgé, Azrine continua sa route. Il s'inquiétait pour Fleur, mais son esprit fut vite détourné d'elle quand il entendit une mélodie familière.

 _La moitie de ton temps s'est enfuie, hâte-toi_

 _Sinon, ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira._

Redoublant d'effort, il accéléra en direction de la voix. La forêt d'algue finit par s'éclaircir pour laisser apparaître les ruines d'une antique cité et de nombreuses sirènes nageant autour d'une estrade en pierre.

Heureux d'avoir trouver aussi rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, il accéléra encore. Quand il put identifier les différents «trésors», sa colère monta en flèche. Hermione, Cho, la cavalière de Krum et une petite fille blonde étaient accrochées à des piliers de bois.

Azrine lança un sort sur chacun des troncs pour libérer tout le monde, mais son geste provoqua la colère des sirènes qui vinrent le menacer avec leurs tridents !

\- Une seule, dit une des sirènes.

Azrine planta son regard froid dans les yeux de la créatures qui recula. Le Champion était tellement en colère qu'une envie de meurtre se faisait ressentir. Azrine avança entre les sirènes, ignorant leurs ordres et se tenant prêt à riposter en cas d'agression.

Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à remonter quatre personnes. Cho pourrait être remonter par Cédric et Krum pourrait remonter sa cavalière, mais pour cela, ils devaient trouver cet endroit en évitant de finir comme Fleur.

Le Gryffondor se décida. Il prit Hermione et la jeune fille blonde et remonta. Les sirènes voulurent l'en empêcher, mais la stupefixion d'une des leurs les mit en fuite. Avec un nouvel Ascendio, il atteignit la surface rapidement, rompant le sortilège qui affectait Hermione et la jeune fille.

\- Hermione, appela Azrine en tentant de couvrir les hurlements des spectateurs. Aide-la à sortir du lac. J'y retourne.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Sans donner d'explication, Azrine replongea pour attendre l'arrivée de Cédric et de Krum. Le champion de Poufsouffle croisa Azrine en remontant avec Cho, ce qui l'étonna. Azrine l'ignora et finit par rejoindre l'estrade des sirènes où ne restait que le «trésor » de Krum.

Le Gryffondor observa tout autour de lui et ne vit aucune trace de Krum, hormis une masse noire qui ressemblait étrangement a un requin et qui fonçait sur lui.

Perdant un court instant, Azrine resta paralysé et n'attaqua pas le requin, ce qui lui permit de remarquer que le bas de son corps était humain : visiblement, Krum s'était changé la tête en requin pour cette épreuve. Azrine observa le jeune homme remonter avec sa cavalière avant de se souvenir qu'il devait lui aussi remonter. Un nouvel _Ascendio_ suffit à le faire regagner la surface.

\- Azrine !

Hermione appela son ami de toute ses forces. Krum était déjà entre les mains de Karkaroff, laissant Azrine seul dans le lac.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fichais ? Lui demanda Hermione en aidant Azrine à sortir du lac.

\- Je m'assurait que Krum arrivait.

Les juges étaient partis débattre juste après le retour d'Azrine.

\- Azrine ! Appela une voix.

Fleur vint à sa rencontre l'air reconnaissante,

\- Tu m'as sauvé et tu as libéré ma sœur ! résume t-elle, folle de joie.

Sans laisser Azrine répondre, Fleur l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Merci, merci mille fois, dit Fleur avant de s'éloigner.

Encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il sentait le regard noir de trois personnes et la jalousie des garçons augmenter.

Avant même de pouvoir subir le courroux d'Hermione à propose du baiser de Fleur, la voix amplifiée de Ludo Verpey attira l'attention de tous.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, le jury vient de délibérer, annonça-t-il. Je vais annoncer les notes, sur 50 points, de chacun des Champions. Miss Fleur Delacour, qui a parfaitement utilisé le sortilège de Têtenbulle, n'a pas su se défendre face aux Strangulots et grâce à l'apparition de Mr Mogbleer, elle a pu en sortir sans séquelles. Nous lui accordons 20 points.

La foule applaudit poliment.

\- Mr Cédric Diggory a été le premier à sortir du lac avec sa prisonnière, lui aussi ayant utilisé le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Nous lui accordons 44 points.

Les applaudissements furent plus nourris pour Cédric, même si Azrine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait perdu 6 points.

\- Mr Viktor Krum a utilisé une métamorphose partielle de son corps et a été le deuxième à revenir, nous lui accordons 40 points.

Krum eut la même ovation que Cédric, mais Karkaroff avait prit un air supérieur.

\- Mr Azrine Mogbleer, annonça finalement Verpey. Il aurait finit largement premier s'il n'avait pas prit le temps de sauver Fleur ou de s'assurer que les quatre prisonnières ne soient ramenées saines et sauve. Bien qu'ayant été le premier a ramener sa prisonnière en plus de celle de Miss Delacour, Mr Mogbleer est retourné auprès des autre filles, attendant l'arrivée de ses concurrents. De plus, l'utilisation d'une potion d'apnée résolvait le problème de cette tâche facilement. C'est pourquoi le jury estime que ce comportement est la preuve d'une grande force morale, et en cela, nous lui accordons la note maximale : 50 points.

La foule éclata de joie. Azrine venait de conforter sa première place avec 12 points d'avance sur Cédric.

La fin de la seconde Tâche eut à peu près le même effet que le fin de la première Tâche, mais avec une surprise en plus. Rita Skeeter publia un nouvel article sur le Tournoi, parlant surtout de la vie sentimentale d'Azrine qui, selon elle, devenait de plus en plus instable avec le rajout de Fleur comme petite amie. Malheureusement, Rita accusait aussi les jeunes filles de jouer avec les sentiments du plus jeune Champion de Poudlard, malgré son passé quatre filles furent rapidement la cible de lettres piégées et de remarques cinglantes dans toute l'école.

Ludo Verpey informa que la troisième Tâche aura lieu le 24 juin et qu'un mois avant, les Champions seront informés de son contenu. Cette nouvelle n'aida pas Azrine à déterminer quel type de sortilège étudier.

Le début du troisième semestre était plutôt calme, si on enlèvait les articles de Rita Skeeter attaquant les amies d'Azrine. Lupin et Sirius avaient envoyé une lettre, le félicitant d'avoir triomphé de la seconde Tâche, mais l'enjoignant d'être sur ses gardes. Selon Lupin, de nombreuses affaires de disparitions étaient potentiellement lié à Voldemort ou aux mangemorts, mais le Ministère de la Magie préférait mettre en avant le Tournoi, plutôt que d'enquêter.

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse phénoménale. Les professeurs épargnait un peu Azrine au niveau des devoirs, lui permettant d'aider Hermione et Cho à faire tomber Rita Skeeter qui semblait se balader illégalement dans le château.

Les amies d'Azrine avaient émis de nombreuses hypothèses, mais aucune ne semblait probable car Rita Skeeter n'apparaissait jamais sur la carte du Maraudeur qu'Azrine consultait régulièrement, lui permettant de faire certaines découvertes.

Mr Croupton semblait être tout le temps dans le château et non dans son manoir, comme l'affirmait Perçy. La seconde découverte fut moins énigmatique, car en tant qu'ancien Auror, Maugrey devait avoir un objet magique lui permettant de ne pas apparaître sur la carte.

Le 24 mai, les quatre Champions durent rejoindre Ludo Verpey sur le stade de Quidditch après le dîner pour connaître ce que leur réservait la troisième Tâche.

Lors de son arrivée sur le terrain, Azrine ne reconnaissait plus le stade dans lequel il avait gagné trois fois la Coupe de Quidditch. Des haies d'un mètre de haut recouvrait tout le terrain.

\- Rassure-toi, Azrine, quand le Tournoi sera fini, le terrain sera comme neuf.

\- A quoi vont servir ces haies ? Demanda le Gryffondor intrigué.

\- Labyrinthe, répondit froidement Krum.

\- Tout juste. La troisième Tâche se déroulera dans un immense labyrinthe, annonça joyeusement Verpey.

Tous les champions restèrent perplexe.

\- Vous vous dites sûrement que ce n'est rien comparé aux deux autres tâches, mais détrompez-vous ! Chacun des professeurs ajoutera créatures magiques, pièges et défis que vous devrez surmonter pour récupérer le Trophée qui se trouvera au centre du labyrinthe.

Cela devenait intéressant, songea Azrine. Il savait comment sortir d'un labyrinthe à coup sûr, mais aucune technique ne permettait de se rendre à un lieu précis dans un labyrinthe, et les épreuves qu'ils allaient devoir affronter les aideraient probablement à s'égarer.

\- L'ordre d'entrée dans le labyrinthe sera déterminé par le classement. Azrine, tu sera le premier à entrer, suivi de Cédric, Krum et Fleur. Le premier qui atteint le trophée recevra la note maximale et le score des autres dépendront de leurs avancement et de leurs réactions dans le labyrinthe.

Un hochement de tête général fut le seul signe que les Champions avaient compris en quoi consistait la tâche.

\- Très bien, si vous n'avez pas de question, nous pouvons retourner au château, annonça Verpey.

Azrine fit volte-face, mais Cédric le retient.

\- On peut discuter seul à seul ?

\- Si tu veux, répondit Azrine méfiant.

Cédric et Azrine marchèrent quelques minutes dans le parc avant que la discussion ne s'engage réellement.

\- C'est à propos de Cho, expliqua Cédric.

Surpris, Azrine accentua son attention pour Cédric.

\- Elle n'arrive pas à se décider.

\- Se décider ?

\- Oui, vis-à-vis de toi.

Azrine ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le Poufsouffle. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher le morceau.

\- Elle hésite à t'inviter cet été chez elle.

Un fou rire s'installa entre les deux Champions. Azrine s'attendait à un problème sérieux, mais cet indécision de Cho était assez amusante.

\- Tu m'as eu, dit Azrine en se calmant un peu.

\- Trop tentant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour cet été ? C'est surtout vis-à-vis d'Hermione qu'elle a peur, elle aimerait t'avoir pour elle seule, avoua Cédric.

Être quelques jours en tête à tête avec Cho, l'idée n'était pas déplaisante même s'il se doutait que l'asiatique tenterait de profiter de cette proximité.

\- Ça me plairait, dit finalement Azrine. Mais préviens-la que ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter de faire de moi son petit ami.

Cédric eu un petit rire.

\- Ça, ça fait un an qu'elle essaie.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que les deux amis retournèrent en direction du château.

\- Stop, dit Azrine en arrêtant son ami.

Une silhouette était perceptible au loin. Elle était immobile et proche du carrosse de Beauxbatons.

\- C'est qui à ton avis ? Demanda Cédric.

Sans répondre, Azrine sortit la carte du maraudeur et l'activa.

\- C'est une carte du château et tu ne l'as pas vue.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Cédric avec un sourire complice.

\- C'est Mr Croupton, dit Azrine.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda Cédric surpris. Il n'est pas censé être malade ?

\- Ça fait un bail qu'il se balade dans le château, révéla Azrine.

Cette révélation fit réfléchir Cédric qui tenta de comprendre le double jeu de Croupton. Quant à Azrine, il rangea la carte et s'avança en direction du Directeur de la Coopération Magique pour tenter de récupérer des réponses. Cédric le suivit sans poser de question, lui aussi souhaitant obtenir des réponses.

\- Mr Croupton ? Appela Azrine.

\- Ah, Wistily, pouvez-vous me confirmer le nombre d'élèves que Karkaroff souhaite emmener ?

Visiblement, Croupton avait perdu la tête, il parlait de la préparation du Tournoi en parlant en alternance avec Azrine et un arbre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On l'emmène voir Dumbledore ? Proposa Cédric.

\- Dumbledore ?

Mr Croupton, s'arrêta dans sa démence et se tourna vers Cédric.

\- Vous êtes avec Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il péniblement.

\- Oui, on est élève à Poudlard.

\- On est à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, dit Cédric étonné.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut que je voit Dumbledore. J'ai commis des erreurs, mon fils et ce Tournoi … je …

Azrine rattrapa Croutpon alors qu'il s'écroulait, comme s'il avait perdu toutes ses forces.

\- Mogbleer, vous devez prévenir … Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres … revient.

\- Calmez-vous. Cédric aide-moi à l'amener au château.

\- D'accord.

Les deux élèves portèrent Mr Croupton qui continuait à divaguer. Azrine avait sa baguette et la carte dans sa seule main libre pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les parages.

\- Un professeur ? Demanda Cédric.

\- Rien. Dumbledore est dans son bureau avec ….

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Azrine avait froncé les sourcils et s'était mis à réfléchir.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as vu ? Insista Cédric.

\- Je sais pas … je comprends pas ce que j'ai vu.

Le Gryffondor resta plongé dans ses pensées le reste du chemin, seul Croupton parlait et cela se résumait assez facilement : Bertha était morte par sa faute, Voldemort revenait à cause de son fils et du Tournoi.

Azrine rangea la carte avant de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée avec Cédric et Croupton.

\- Va chercher Dumbledore, dit Cédric. On aura du mal à lui faire monter les escalier.

\- Ça marche.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas de laisser Cédric seul avec Croupton, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Azrine ?

En arrivant devant l'escalier du bureau du directeur, Hagrid l'interpella.

\- Pourquoi cours-tu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

\- Je dois voir Dumbledore. On a trouvé Mr Croupton dans le parc, résuma Azrine.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda la voix calme du directeur qui apparu dans l'escalier.

Dans le hall d'entrée. Cédric était avec moi, on l'a ramené au château car il semble avoir perdu la tête.

\- Conduis-moi à lui, exigea Dumbledore calmement.

Suivi par le directeur et le garde-chasse, Azrine les mena rapidement là où il avait laissé Cédric et Croupton, mais à leur arrivée, Cédric était étendu par terre, sa baguette à côté et Croupton avait disparu.

\- Cédric !

Azrine sortit sa baguette et avança prudemment vers son ami.

\- Stupefixie, dit Dumbledore. Mr Diggory a dû se faire attaquer en ton absence.

 _\- Enervatum_ , dit Azrine

Cédric reprit conscience et mit quelques secondes pour analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur, j'aidait Mr Croupton à s'asseoir. Je n'ai pas vu qui nous attaquait.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, professeur ? Demanda Hagrid.

\- Que notre Directeur de la Coopération Magique n'était pas si malade qu'on pouvait le croire.

\- Dans son délire, Mr Croupton parlait de le mort d'une certaine Bertha, de son fils, du Tournoi et de Voldemort, expliqua Azrine.

Dumbledore prit quelques instants pour analyser la situation, laissant le temps à Azrine de regarder une nouvelle fois la carte, mais aucun signe de Mr Croupton sur le domaine.

Hagrid, accompagnez Cédric à l'infirmerie pour une consultation, et Azrine rentrez dans votre dortoir et surveillez le château. Si vous repérez Bartemilius Croupton, ne faite rien d'irréfléchi, prévenez moi immédiatement. De mon côté, je m'occupe de prévenir Cornelius.

Laissant Cédric aux soins d'Hagrid, Azrine monta en vitesse dans sa salle commune pour examiner la carte comme il faut.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Zizanie au ministère

**Bonne année et meilleur vœux ^^ (chapitre posté le 31/12/16 XD)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Zizanie au ministère**

\- Fait chier !

Azrine avait parcouru toute la carte, mais aucun signe du second Croupton qu'il avait aperçu dans le bureau de Dumbledore plus tôt. Se voyant mal faire une nuit blanche, il alla se coucher énervé. Il n'aurait pas dû abandonner Cédric, mais une voix sage lui murmura dans son sommeil que, s'il n'était pas allé chercher Dumbledore, la situation aurait pu être pire. L'agresseur aurait peut-être fait disparaître ses 3 victimes pour couvrir ses traces sans que Dumbledore ne soit au courant.

La pensée d'avoir limité la casse lui permit de s'endormir avant le lever du soleil. Malgré tout, avec aussi peu de sommeil, la journée fut difficile pour Azrine. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il en oublia de vérifier la carte toute la journée.

Hermione et Hassouna furent mis au courant de tout lors du cours de Maugrey, et elles aussi comprenaient difficilement la situation. Azrine fut assez étonné de ne voir personne au courant des événements de la veille, Dumbledore devait avoir convaincu Fudge de réfléchir avant de faire paniquer l'école entière.

Après le dîner, le Gryffondor regarda enfin la carte et se retint de hurler de joie. Dumbledore était dans son bureau avec Fudge, et dans le couloir du bureau du Directeur, Bartemilius Croupton approchait.

Sans réfléchir, Azrine prit la carte et sa baguette pour se diriger vers la tour de Dumbledore. Sa hâte étonna plusieurs de ses camarades présents dans la salle commune, mais il ne les remarqua même pas. Carte et baguette en main, Azrine arriva devant l'escalier du Directeur. Croupton ayant rejoint Dumbledore et Fudge, le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, pensant que la situation était réglée, mais une interrogation l'arrêta.

Comment Croupton connaissait-il le mot de passe du directeur ? Seuls les professeurs le connaissait, et si Croupton était attendu, Dumbledore l'aurait à coup sûr accompagné, de plus Croupton avait disparu le soir de sa découverte avec Cédric. Azrine fit volte-face et monta les escalier rapidement, s'arrêtant devant la porte du bureau.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre la disparition de Bertha et le Seigneurs des ténèbres, pesta Fudge.

Visiblement, Dumbledore discutait des informations que Croupton avait laissé échapper lors de sa démence.

\- Ludo assure qu'elle a très bien pu se perdre en Albanie. Je doute fort que le jeune Mogbleer ait parfaitement interprété ce que Barry disait.

\- En parlant de Mogbleer, dit une voix rauque familière, il est derrière la porte.

Azrine frissonna, la troisième personne n'était pas Croupton, mais Maugrey. Comment était-ce possible ?

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Azrine qui pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur Maugrey. Son visage était déformé par un mélange d'angoisse et de colère.

\- Azrine, qu'est ce …

\- Désolé de vous demandez ça, professeur Dumbledore, coupa Azrine, mais pourriez-vous me rejoindre. Je dois vous montrer quelque chose d'urgence.

\- Cela nécessite-t-il de menacer Alastor ? Demanda calmement Dumbledore.

\- Oui !

Le Directeur se leva calmement pour se laisser le temps d'analyser Azrine du regard.

\- Albus, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Fudge.

\- Je crois que notre jeune Champion a des informations importante à me faire parvenir, répondit calmement le Directeur en avançant vers Azrine.

Maugrey semblait surpris de la situation, mais Azrine sentait que son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cherchait une issue.

\- Que veux-tu me montrer ? Demanda Dumbledore une fois à côté du Survivant.

\- Ceci, dit Azrine en lui donnant la carte.

Dumbledore parut surpris en regardant le parchemin. Il lui fallut seulement deux aller-retour entre Maugrey et la carte pour prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation.

\- Je n'aurais qu'une seule question pour vous, dit Dumbledore à l'adresse du faux Maugrey. Où se trouve Alastor Maugrey ?

Un jet de lumière vert partit de la baguette de Maugrey, mais Azrine dévia le sort de mort qui était destiné au directeur. Immédiatement, deux sortilèges rouge atteignirent l'imposteur au torse, l'expédiant contre la bibliothèque.

Un lourd silence plana dans le bureau. Dumbledore fut le seul à bouger pour récupérer un flacon que Maugrey avait dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

\- Polynectard, annonça le directeur.

\- Pourquoi Mr Croupton se ferait-il passer pour Maugrey ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Je pense que Bartemilius Croupton père est mort et que son fils se tient devant nous. Phineas, pourriez-vous allez prévenir Rogue de la situation ?

\- C'est parti.

Un des anciens directeur parti de son tableau sur l'ordre de Dumbledore.

\- Albus, le fils de Barty est mort ….

\- Mr Croupton avait un fils ? Coupa Azrine.

\- Oui, Bartemilius Croupton junior. Après la chute de Voldemort …

\- Dumbledore ! Je pense que ce genre d'informations ne doit….

\- Il a le droit de savoir, coupa Dumbledore en élevant le ton.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un adolescent !

\- Un adolescent qui a fait plus que vous en un an, opposa Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

Azrine avait rarement vu Dumbledore élever la voix, mais il semblait que Fudge et le Directeur entretenait une relation difficile. Le Ministre de la Magie ne chercha pas à discuter plus, mais il lança de nombreux regards haineux à Azrine qui reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

\- Comme je disais, après la chute de Voldemort, de nombreux Mangemorts ont été capturés et ont dénoncé leurs camarades et l'un d'eux était le fils de Barty. Il a été envoyé sans procès à Azkaban où il a été déclaré mort un an après.

\- Qu'est ce qu'un Mangemort …

\- Croupton junior a chercher dès la défaite de Voldemort un moyen de lui redonner ses pouvoirs. Prendre la place de Maugrey pour infiltrer Poudlard et se rapprocher de toi doit sûrement faire parti d'un plan de Voldemort.

Si Maugrey était réellement le fils de Croupton, cela expliquerait les nombreuses fois où il avait vu Croupton se balader dans le château et l'absence de Maugrey sur la Carte. Cependant, seul sa participation au Tournoi était douteuse et il avait survécu à deux des trois Épreuves. De plus, le labyrinthe semblait être la Tâche la plus simple.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander ? Demanda Rogue en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Oui, Severus. Je vous laisse faire.

Rogue sortit un petit flacon et se plaça à côté de Maugrey. Lorsque que Dumbledore le réanima, le faux Maugrey tenta d'échapper à la prise de Rogue, mais le professeur de potion le tenait fermement et le força à boire le contenu du flacon.

A peine la potion avalée, le visage de Maugrey commença à se déformer et tout son corps sembla parcouru de spasmes. Pendant sa transformation, le faux Maugrey perdit son œil artificiel et sa jambe métallique.

Quand les effets du Polynectard furent totalement dissipés, un homme différent de Maugrey était affalé contre la bibliothèque.

\- Croupton junior, dit Fudge à moitié étonné.

\- Rha !

Le fils de Croupton se débatait, mais Azrine et Dumbledore étaient prêt à intervenir.

\- Severus, avez-vous du Veritaserum ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Non, il me faudra un mois pour en préparer, professeur.

\- Je peux l'amener au Ministère pour l'interroger.

\- Ça prendrait trop de temps. Cornelius, appelez deux Aurors de confiance pour venir garder ce Mangemort. Severus, commencez dès ce soir la préparation du Veritaserum, nous devons tout connaître de ses plans. Ah, et prévenez Ludo qu'il va devoir revoir l'organisation de la troisième Tâche.

Fudge acquiesça sans broncher, ce qui étonna Azrine.

\- Mr Croupton, je pense que notre cachot vous conviendra, dit poliment Dumbledore en faisant apparaître des liens pour emprisonner le Mangemort.

Le Survivant sentit alors retomber sa tension en regardant Fudge et Rogue partir.

\- Azrine, encore une fois, merci. C'est la seconde fois que tu sauve Poudlard, dit Dumbledore avec sincérité.

\- Ce mioche n'a rien sauvé du tout, dit froidement le Mangemort. Il lui reste un mois à vivre, et après ça, cette école sera une ruine.

Dumbledore poussa son prisonnier dans les escaliers.

\- Retourne dans ta salle commune, dit-il à Azrine. Je pense que tu peux prévenir tes camarades que les devoirs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sont annulés.

Le directeur laissa alors le Gryffondor seul. L'annulation des devoirs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient sûrement la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée. Certes, Azrine avait réussi contrecarrer le plan de Croupton junior, mais tant qu'ils ignoraient exactement ce que c'était ce fameux plan, tout danger n'était pas écarté.

Azrine retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui était déserte. Il laissa une note pour prévenir de l'annulation des devoirs de Maugrey et alla se coucher. Il eut beaucoup de mal à détourner ses pensées de toute les théories qu'il étayait sur le plan du Mangemort, mais finalement la fatigue prit le dessus.

Le Gryffondor eut du mal à se lever le lendemain, il n'était pas pressé de connaître la réaction de l'école quand tous apprendrait que Maugrey était en fait un Mangemort.

\- Azrine ! Appela une voix féminine en toquant à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oui ?

Hermione entra sans prévenir, heureusement qu'Azrine était déjà habillé.

\- Il faut que tu vienne, Dumbledore veut faire une annonce dans 10 minutes et les cours de Maugrey sont annulés.

Azrine soupira en prenant ses affaires,

\- Tu le savais déjà ?

\- J'en suis le responsable, avoua Azrine en sortant de sa chambre.

Hermione voulut en savoir plus mais son ami lui dit d'attendre les explications de Dumbledore.

C'était très rare que la Grande Salle soit aussi pleine si tôt dans la journée. Les préfets avaient dû aider les professeurs à faire descendre tous les élèves. Exceptionnellement, le petit-déjeuner n'était pas encore servi et le Directeur attendait que Rusard ferme les portes de la Salle pour faire son annonce.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit Dumbledore en ramenant le calme dans la salle. Je suis désolé de requérir votre attention si tôt le matin, mais une terrible découverte effectuée hier soir a bouleversé pas mal de chose. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que les cours et les devoirs du professeur Maugrey ont été annulés, et ce pour une bonne raison.

Le Directeur fit une pause pour observer les réactions.

\- Hier soir, Mr Mogbleer, suite à une très bonne intuition et une heureuse découverte, perça un terrible secret. Un imposteur a eu recourt à du Polynectard pour prendre l'apparence du professeur Maugrey et ainsi s'infiltrer dans le château. Cet imposteur n'est autre que le Mangemort Bartemilius Croupton junior, qui est actuellement sous bonne garde en attendant d'être interrogé.

La surprise fut générale, pendant que le Survivant se retrouvait encore une fois au centre de l'attention, et que de nombreuses personnes spéculait sur comment celui-ci avait découvert la supercherie.

\- Bien évidement, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sont annulés et la sécurité de l'école sera renforcé à l'aide d'Aurors, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous réveiller avec un copieux petit-déjeuner.

Le repas occupa suffisamment les esprits pour laisser Azrine en paix, mais le reste de journée, le Gryffondor dut reprendre les mots de Dumbledore pour apaiser la curiosité des élèves sans s'énerver.

Heureusement, les examens approchaient à toute vitesse, sauf pour les quatre Champions qui en était épargnés. Toute l'école se plongea dans les révisions, relâchant alors l'attention sur Azrine, pendant que celui-ci en profitait pour apprendre un maximum de sortilèges pour la troisième Tâche.

Évidemment, Rita Skeeter eut vent de la situation et l'arrestation de Croupton junior fit les gros titres de la gazette du sorcier pendant une semaine.

 _Nous avons appris grâce à notre reporter spéciale, Rita Skeeter, que dans la soirée du 24 mai, une arrestation musclée_ _a_ _eu lieu dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Selon notre reporter, la cible de cette arrestation_ _a été_ _Alastor Maugrey qui occupait le poste de professeur_ _de Défense_ _contre les_ _F_ _orces du_ _M_ _al,_ _ainsi qu'_ _un rôle conséquent dans l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois_ _S_ _orciers._

 _L'investigateur de ce coup de filet n'est autre que le bien-connu Azrine Mogbleer, dont les exploits ne cessent de s'accumuler. Le favori du Tournoi a découvert la supercherie de son faux professeur à l'aide de ses capacités hors du commun. En effet, Alastor Maugrey n'a jamais mit les pieds à l'école de sorcellerie cette année. Ce poste a été occupé par le Mangemort Bartemilius Croupton junior, qui avait pourtant été déclaré décédé un an après son incarcération à Azkaban._

 _« Nous avons identifié le corps de Bartemilius Croupton junior lors de son décès à Azkaban ! » a assuré un Auror._

 _Nous ignorons comment le Mangemort a réussi à berner le Ministère et Albus Dumbledore, mais cet événement démontre encore une fois la fragilité de la protection que peut fournir le Ministère ou Poudlard à ses élèves. On ignore encore quelles sont les activités du Mangemort tout au long de l'année qui vient de passer, mais selon le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, nous le saurons rapidement._

 _Après son intervention à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pour faire fuir les Mangemorts, le jeune Azrine Mogbleer fait un nouveau coup d'éclat._

 _«Azrine a toujours affirmé qu'il tuerait Vous-Savez-Qui s'il revient » a ainsi témoigné un de ses camarades._

 _Cela fait 14 ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu et pourtant, la conviction de devoir affronter encore une fois le mage noir semble obséder notre jeune héro._

 _«Nous pouvons remercier Mr Mogbleer pour son comportement, mais aussi talentueux soit-il, je doute fort qu'il puisse affronter le Seigneur Noir qui, je vous le rappelle, est de toute façon mort il y a 14 ans. Je ne serais pourtant pas étonné que le prochain exploit de Mr Mogbleer soit une confrontation avec le défunt mage noir » confia Cornelius Fudge._

Tous les articles de la gazette donnaient une double opinion d'Azrine. D'un côté, il était désigné comme un jeune sorcier prometteur qui pourrait même cueillir les clef du ministère dans 10 ans selon certains témoignages pro-Azrine. Et de l'autre, on le dénonçait comme un enfant près à tout pour se mettre en avant, à cause d'une séquelle de la tentative de meurtre de Voldemort.

Le Ministre de la Magie ainsi que nombre de ses partisans laissaient sous-entendre qu'Azrine voulait en réalité reprendre le flambeau de Voldemort et que son comportement atypique collait avec celui d'un futur mage noir, selon leurs spécialistes.

Rapidement, le débat qui se déroulait à l'extérieur de Poudlard commença à grandir dans l'école. Certains élèves commençaient se méfier d'Azrine, tandis que d'autre le défendaient contre les accusations de la Gazette.

Évidemment, le premier à monter au créneau fut Malefoy et son groupe, qui étaient pourtant restés calmes le reste de l'année. Dumbledore lui-même reçut quelques lettres de parents lui demandant de renvoyer Azrine, mais cela semblait plus l'amuser qu'autre chose.

Deux jours avant la troisième Tâche, Lupin envoya une lettre à son filleul pour le prévenir qu'il allait à l'école pour le voir avec Dumbledore, car selon lui, la situation s'était vraiment aggravée.

Le soir même, Azrine retrouva son parrain dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Salut Azrine, prêt pour la dernière tache ? Demanda Remus en voyant son filleul arriver.

\- Toujours prêt, assura Azrine avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? Fudge veut m'éliminer ?

Remus eut un faible rictus.

\- Si c'était ça, serait facile mais c'est un peu plus grave.

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore en discutant.

\- Une potion d'apnée ?

\- Le Têtenbulle et la métamorphose était un peu trop compliqué pour moi, expliqua Azrine.

\- Tout de même. Le Tournoi est censé être une épreuve dure, même pour les adultes, mais toi, on dirait que tu te balade.

Azrine rigola, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- J'espère juste que tu ne finira pas la troisième tâche en 10 minutes.

\- 10 minutes ? Ça doit se faire, dit Azrine en prenant au sérieux ce défi.

Remus sourit de voir son filleul de prendre la situation générale aussi calmement. A leur arrivé devant la gargouille de Dumbledore, celle-ci s'anima toute seule, ouvrant le passage.

\- Entrez, dit la voix de Dumbledore quand le loup-garou toqua.

\- Professeur, dit poliment Remus en entrant.

\- Heureux de vous voir en forme, Remus. Asseyez-vous, nous avons beaucoup de sujets à aborder.

Azrine pénétra pour la première fois dans l'arrière-bureau de Dumbledore, qui se résumait à une petite table ronde et des étagères sur tout les murs.

\- J'ai pris l'initiative de faire monter trois repas, annonça Dumbledore.

Les trois sorciers s'assirent donc et commencèrent immédiatement à discuter.

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais avoir ces détails sur la capture de Croupton, cela pourrait éclaircir certaines choses dans mes informations.

Dumbledore laissa donc à Azrine le soin de raconter tout ce qui l'avait amené à démasquer l'imposteur. Les premiers soupçons étaient venus du nom de Croupton sur sa carte les nuits où il cherchait la salle de bain de Serpentard, d'autant qu'il remarquait aux mêmes moments l'absence de Maugrey. Ensuite, ce qui avait confirmé ses soupçons avait été la réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où il avait vu Maugrey au lieu de Croupton.

\- La carte ne ment jamais, récita Lupin.

\- Quand Azrine m'a montré la carte, j'ai repensé à toutes les fois où je trouvais Maugrey bizarre, mais j'étais loin de me douter de ça, avoua Dumbledore.

\- Une chance que tu sache mieux l'utiliser que nous lors de notre scolarité, dit Lupin à Azrine.

\- Même si chercher la salle de bain de Serpentard la nuit n'est pas ce que l'on qualifierais de bonne utilisation, fit remarquer Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- Oui, comme ça, j'aurais échoué à la seconde tâche, rétorqua Azrine amusé.

\- L'infiltration de Croupton indique clairement que Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant, repris Remus sérieusement.

\- C'est certain, il n'aurait jamais réussi ça sans l'aide de son maître.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Azrine.

Dumbledore eut un signe d'approbation.

\- Croupton junior fait parti des fanatique de Voldemort, expliqua alors Remus. Il est devenu Mangemort, non pas pour le pouvoir ou pour les idéologies de son maître, mais parce qu'il le vénérait.

\- Quand Voldemort a perdu ses pouvoirs, il a été le seul à perpétuer des agressions, et cela dans le seul but de trouver un moyen de ramener son maître à la vie, poursuivit Dumbledore.

\- S'il était seul, il aurait tenté de te tuer, et non pas de t'aider pendant le tournoi.

\- À Azkaban, il jurait de te tuer dès qu'il le pourrait, dévoila Dumbledore.

\- D'accord, donc Voldemort est derrière tout ça, résuma Azrine. Pour quoi faire ?

\- Nous ne pouvons que spéculer, admit Dumbledore. Mais nous le saurons bientôt, le Veritaserum va être prêt.

Azrine s'était renseigné sur cette potion, qui semblait être un puissant sérum de vérité illégal. Cependant, lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, le Ministère a autorisé son utilisation sur les Mangemort pour recueillir un maximum d'informations.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons aborder un sujet plus grave, dit Remus.

\- Oui, voyons les informations que vous ramenez, approuva le directeur.

\- La capture de Croupton a créer une faille dans le Ministère, et toi Azrine, tu es devenu la cible de tous.

\- Pourquoi moi ? répliqua Azrine ironiquement.

\- Tu as dû lire que Fudge se méfiait de toi et qu'il t'accusait de nourrir les même desseins que Voldemort.

\- Oui et ?

\- Son entourage le plus proche le croit et est bien déterminé à le prouver, et ce par tous les moyens, révéla Remus. Heureusement pour toi, beaucoup de personnes leurs font barrage, car ils n'y voient qu'une forme de jalousie sévère et que leurs arguments ne tiennent pas la route.

\- Azrine a divisé le ministère, résuma Dumbledore.

\- Ça c'est la meilleure nouvelle. Bertha Jorkins a été retrouvée morte en Albanie, Avada Kedavra et de multiples morsures de serpent sur le corps.

\- Voldemort, en conclut Dumbledore.

\- Fudge a profité de la situation pour faire passer ça comme un canular, mais cela confirme que Voldemort revient et qu'il n'a rien perdu de ses méthodes.

\- Ses méthodes ? Interrogea Azrine.

\- Lors de son ascension, Voldemort a usé de nombreux moyen pour recruter des partisans et gagner de l'influence sur le Ministère. Il recrutait de préférence chez les familles racistes envers les nés-moldus et celles avide de puissance. Toutefois, ce ne sont pas ses alliés qui ont fait qu'il soit aussi craint. A l'époque, je pense qu'on aurait pu stopper la guerre en moins d'un mois.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ? Demanda étonné Azrine.

\- Parce que Voldemort a réussi à instaurer un règne de terreur, le rendant quasiment intouchable, expliqua sommairement Remus.

\- Le base de son règne a été basé sur les actes horribles que commettaient les Mangemort et lui-même, ses symboles avaient pour but d'effrayer les gens. Donc quand la presse relatait ses atrocités, cela effrayait la société magique car, et encore aujourd'hui, peu de gens connaissent les vrais pouvoirs de Voldemort. Une majorité de la population magique pense qu'il est plus qu'un simple sorcier, affina Dumbledore.

\- Désolé, professeur, mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêté avant qu'il ne commence ses crimes ? Il était bien à Poudlard sous votre surveillance ?

Dumbledore semblait ravi qu'Azrine pose cette question, même si celle-ci lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

\- A l'époque où il était élève, le jeune Tom Jedusor avait commencé à développer une stratégie pour instaurer son fameux règne de terreur. Il était comme toi un élève hors du commun, à la différence qu'il utilisa sa notoriété pour faire passer ses idées d'un monde sans nés-moldus, ce qui amena les premiers Mangemorts à le rejoindre. Lors des vacances, et surtout à la fin de sa dernière année, Jedusor voyagea dans le monde entier et découvrit de nombreuses magies. A son retour, il avait changé, et fier de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, l'objectif d'un monde pur semblait réalisable pour ses adeptes. Par la suite, Jedusor commença, à l'aide de ses Mangemorts, à repérer les personnes influentes qui lui seraient utile. A l'aide de l'Imperium et des menace sur leurs familles, il a réussi à avoir une influence non négligeable sur la société sorcière et à éviter toute nos tentatives de l'interpeller.

\- Ensuite, il a utilisé la magie noire pour marquer les esprits, poursuivit Remus. Il avait prit soin de s'allier à beaucoup de créatures magiques effrayantes, comme les géants ou les Détraqueurs, l'aidant ainsi à hanter les gens dans leur sommeil. De plus, ses adeptes, comme tu as pu le voir, sont masqué lors des manœuvres, rendant ainsi impossible de savoir qui est à son service, et laissant libre cours aux manœuvres dans l'ombre.

Azrine prit un long moment pour assimiler toutes les informations. Cette analyse de Voldemort le rendait moins tout-puissant, car Azrine arrivait lui aussi, sans le vouloir, à effrayer la moitié du ministère.

Alors que Remus et Dumbledore continuaient à discuter de choses dont Azrine se fichait, il eut la conviction que Dumbledore l'avait invité justement pour lui expliquer ce genre de choses sur Voldemort, mais aussi sur la situation extérieur. Sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre, le vieux Directeur préparait son élève à se battre.

\- Azrine, dit Dumbledore après un moment. Je pense que la suite ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Prépare-toi bien pour la dernière Tâche. Normalement, Croupton n'a rien touché, mais si tu croise un piège hors du commun, envoie une gerbe d'étincelles dorées, j'interviendrai.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu t'en sortiras, assura Remus. Ton père aurait eu du mal à passer la première épreuve, donc je ne me fait pas de soucis pour toi, tu es quasiment à son niveau.

\- Dans ce cas je ferai de mon mieux pour gagner en moins de 10 minutes, plaisanta Azrine. Merci pour toutes ces informations, j'étais heureux de te revoir Remus. A la prochaine.

Fort de toutes ces informations, Azrine se coucha l'esprit tranquille et le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il n'allait pas être mis à l'écart si Voldemort revenait et cela le rendait joyeux, il aurait sa chance de stopper le mage noir avant qu'il ne recommence une autre guerre. Il ne serait pas mis à l'écart à cause de son âge ou autre mauvaise excuse que pouvait s'inventer les adultes.


	30. Chapitre 30 : 13 ans pour ça ?

**Salut tout le monde. Désolé pour la non publication ces dernier mois c'était : examen + début de stage. Mais étant en stage maintenant la publication devrait se faire bien plus souvent. Au niveau de la correction ma bêta-lectrice est un peu occupée donc je prend la suite. Bon je ne suis pas aussi doué mais je ferrais de mon mieux.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **PS : Au niveau de l'écriture j'en suis au mois d'Octobre de la 7ème année.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : 13 ans pour ça?**

Le matin de la troisième tâche semblait être une piqûre de rappel pour tout le monde. Le débat autour d'Azrine avait pris tellement d'ampleur que le Tournoi avait perdu de son intérêt.

\- Au moins, tu seras tranquille une journée, remarqua Cho lors du petit-déjeuner.

\- Si, pour être tranquille, je dois frôler la mort, je devrais être tranquille un moment si Voldemort revient, répondit Azrine d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Tu verras que cet été, plus personne ne parlera de Croupton ou de toi, assura Hermione.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, soupira Azrine.

Ce serait bien que l'été soit calme pour une fois, pensa-t-il.

\- Au fait, cet été. Quelle semaine t'arrange pour qu'il vienne à la maison ? Demanda Cho pour changer de sujet.

\- On part en vacances début juillet, annonça Hermione. Tu as le reste de l'été.

\- Ok, je verrais avec mes parents.

\- Et mon avis ?

\- On s'en fiche, dirent-elles en cœur.

\- Encore en train de te faire arnaquer ? Dit Hassouna en arrivant.

\- Ces deux-là préparent mes vacances, rien d'exceptionnel.

Hassouna rigola en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

\- Au fait, tu as continué mon journal intime ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu devrais, j'ai rajouté des trucs. Oh, et cet été, pas besoin de m'envoyer de lettres, on pourra discuter avec mes journaux.

Azrine avait complément oublié le cadeau spécial d'Hassouna avec les évènements récents.

\- Je rattraperais mon retard après la dernière Tâche, promit Azrine, pendant que vous passerez vos derniers examens.

Cela faisait en effet trois jours que toute l'école était en examen, sauf les quatre Champions. Selon Hermione, ils étaient tous simples, mais d'autres, comme Hassouna ou Ron, les trouvaient durs.

\- Mr Mogbleer, appela McGonagall.

\- Professeur ?

\- Si vous avez fini, allez dans la salle derrière la table des professeurs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est rapport à la Tâche de ce soir, expliqua McGonagall.

Ignorant de quoi il en retournait, Azrine se dirigea vers la salle en question. Il remarqua alors qu'aucun autre Champion était encore dans la Grande Salle.

\- Surprise !

La surprise fit sursauter Azrine. Les Weasley et les Grangers étaient là. Ainsi que les autres champions. Cédric, Fleur et Krum, étaient eux aussi en train de discuter avec ceux qui semblaient être leurs parents.

\- Dumbledore nous a invité, expliqua Mr Granger en enlaçant son fils adoptif.

\- Une tradition du Tournoi, le matin de la dernière Épreuve, les champions ont le droit de passer un moment avec leur famille, précisa Mr Weasley.

\- Je vois ça, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

La famille Weasley était quasiment au complet, à l'exception de Percy, Ron et Ginny. La journée passa rapidement à leur raconter les deux premières Tâches et à répondre aux nombreuses questions de Mrs Weasley et de Mrs Granger.

Azrine fut heureux que personne n'aborde la fameuse polémique qui lui tournait autour et remercia intérieurement les Weasley, surtout Mr Weasley d'avoir évité le sujet du moment. Hermione et Ginny n'avaient cessées de tenir tout le monde au courant par hiboux, et pas seulement à propos du Tournoi.

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'on adopterait notre futur gendre, je me serais pendu, dit Mr Granger sur un ton de plaisanterie.

\- Dans ce cas, je serais le gendre de quatre familles, répondit Azrine sur un ton égal.

\- Peut-être plus, si on laissait toutes ses admiratrices faire, surenchérit Bill.

\- Comme Ginny ? Dit Fred.

\- Mouais, approuva Bill avec un large sourire.

\- Oh, les garçons, laissez votre sœur tranquille, dit Mrs Weasley en riant.

Lors du dîner, les deux familles furent enfin au complet. Ron, Ginny et Hermione les ayant rejoints, ainsi que Cho et Hassouna.

Cette réunion mit Azrine de très bonne humeur. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas friand de ce genre de situation, mais quand il n'était pas constamment au centre de l'attention, ça lui convenait.

Percy n'était pas membre du jury cette fois-ci, Cornelius Fudge l'avait remplacé. Ce dernier ne cessa se regarder Azrine d'un air méprisant tout au long du repas.

\- Tout le monde doit se rendre au terrain de Quidditch, annonça McGonagall à la fin du repas. La troisième Tâche débute dans 20 minutes. Les Champions regroupez-vous auprès de Mr Verpey.

\- Bon, l'heure est venue on dirait, dit Mr Granger.

\- On compte sur toi pour ramener le trophée, dit Bill.

Après quelques autres encouragements, Azrine se fraya un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves pour rejoindre Ludo Verpey devant la table des professeurs.

\- Alors prêt pour la dernière Tâche ?

\- Toujours, répondit Azrine.

Peu de temps après, les trois autres Champions les rejoignirent. Fleur et Cédric semblaient stressés, au contraire de Krum qui était toujours aussi renfermé.

Une fois le gros des élèves partis vers le terrain de Quidditch réaménagé pour l'événement, Verpey y conduisit les 4 champions. L'unique entrée du labyrinthe et le chemin qu'elle dévoilait était loin d'être engageant, sombre, étroit et ténébreux. La petite haie d'un mètre avait poussé et faisait maintenant plus de 6 mètre, recouvrant totalement le terrain.

Les gradins se remplirent rapidement, faisant résonner un brouhaha assez pénible.

\- Sonorus !

Pour la dernière fois du Tournoi, la voix de Ludo Verpey retentit dans tout le stade, ramenant le calme.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, la troisième et dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va maintenant débuter.

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre ainsi que de nombreux applaudissements.

\- Avant d'expliquer son déroulement, je vais brièvement rappeler le classement du Tournoi. En première place, Azrine Mogbleer avec 93 point.

Les applaudissements redoublèrent de puissance, on aurait dit que la côte d'Azrine n'avait pas diminué.

\- En seconde place, Cédric Diggory avec 85 points.

Cédric eut la même ovation qu'Azrine.

\- A la troisième place, représentant de l'école Durmstrang, Viktor Krum avec 75 points.

Les applaudissements furent plus mesurés, mais Krum y semblait complètement indifférent.

\- Et à la quatrième place, Fleur Delacour, Championne de Beauxbâtons avec 53 points.

Quelques applaudissements polis se firent entendre pour la demi-Vélane.

\- Le but de cette épreuve est simple, atteindre le centre du Labyrinthe en premier pour y récupérer le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Le périple de nos Champions sera parsemé d'énigmes, de pièges, de créatures magiques et pour pimenter le tout, ils ont l'autorisation de neutraliser leurs concurrents. Si un concurrent souhaite abandonner ou neutralise un autre Champion, il doit le faire savoir en projetant des étincelles rouges, nous viendrons le chercher lui ou le vaincu.

Azrine fut moins sûr de lui en sachant que le combat autorisé entre les Champions. Il ne connaissait rien des talents de duelliste de ses homologues, mais il se méfiait surtout de Fleur et de Krum.

\- L'ordre d'entrée dans le Labyrinthe se fera en fonction du classement. Mr Mogbleer, à mon coup de sifflet …

Verpey siffla immédiatement et Azrine s'engagea entre les haies. Après quelques mètres seulement, il entendit l'arbuste bouger : l'entrée venait de se refermer derrière lui.

\- Evidemment, soupira Azrine.

Aidé d'un Lumos, il avança dans le labyrinthe rapidement pour mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et les autres champions. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre coup de sifflet se fit entendre, suivi à intervalles égales de deux autres. Tous les champions étaient maintenant dans le labyrinthe.

Azrine errait au hasard. La haie bougeait souvent, rendant toute orientation impossible. Le pire c'est que, pour corser le tout, un enchantement laissait passer une faible lumière, mais cachait le ciel rendant le labyrinthe ténébreux.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Azrine ne croise le premier obstacle : un épouvantard se transforma comme l'année dernière en une scène peu agréable, mais cette fois-ci, Azrine resta calme et le fit encore explosé. Les adversaires s'enchainèrent rapidement et furent bien plus dangereux, une araignée aussi grande qu'Azrine, un vrai Détraquer ou encore un Scrout-à-pétard d'Hagrid.

Ce dernier fut assez difficile à vaincre, car leur seule faiblesse se trouvait sur leur ventre, évidemment difficile à atteindre.

Il finit par être perdu, mais il sentait qu'il approchait du but, car les maléfices étaient de plus en plus nombreux : entre la haie qui tenta de l'attraper, les sortilèges d'entraves et autres, tout cela était encourageant et permit aussi à Azrine de tester sa défense et ses réflexes.

Arrivé à une intersection, le Gryffondor hésita sur le chemin à prendre. Sa réflexion dura quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps d'entendre un bruit sourd se rapprocher dans le chemin de droite.

Fleur surgit à l'extrémité du chemin. Elle tentait d'échapper à la haie qui se refermait dernière elle. Le premier réflexe de Fleur en voyant Azrine fut de lancer un sort, non pas pour le neutraliser, mais pour le forcer à s'écarter du chemin. La Championne de Beauxbâton passa devant Azrine qui s'était jeté sur le côté. Un cri strident se fit alors entendre dans tout le labyrinthe.

\- Fleur ? Appela Azrine en s'engageant prudemment sur ses traces.

Aucune réponse et l'explication fut facile. Fleur était allongée sur le sol, le regard vide. La haie lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Le Gryffondor jura et fit apparaître une gerbe d'étincelles rouge pour prévenir que Fleur était hors-jeu.

Il enjamba son corps et poursuivi son chemin. L'élimination de Fleur réduisait le nombre de Champions à trois. Azrine se demanda où était Cédric et Krum et espéra de ne pas les croiser.

Ces espoirs furent rapidement détruits quand il entendit les voix de Krum et de Cédric qui se battaient. Azrine s'approcha discrètement du duel. Les deux protagonistes se battaient dans une allée assez large, mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Azrine fut le Trophée des trois Champions, bien visible au-delà du combat.

Ne voulant pas se mêler au combat et souhaitant foncer sur le Trophée, le gryffondor réfléchi à une stratégie à adopter et il en vit qu'une seule qui lui déplaisant. Il eut à se décider rapidement car le chemin dans lequel il était commença à se refermer.

\- Et merde ! Feim !

Protégé par le Thu'um, il passa entre Cédric et Krum. Ces derniers regardèrent surpris un fantôme passé ainsi. Krum tenta de l'arrêter mais en vain, le Feim rendait son utilisateur immatériel.

Azrine profita de son pouvoir pour se rendre à proximité du trophée. Un cri se fit entendre derrière lui. Cédric avait vaincu Krum et il se dirigea vers Azrine pour échapper à la haie.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Azrine.

Cédric eu du mal à se relever après son dernier saut.

\- Oui, je vais bien. C'était quoi ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ?

\- Un tour de passe-passe.

Azrine laissa le temps à Cédric de reprendre son souffle et en profita pour observer le Trophée, une aura bizarre en émanait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se bat pour savoir qui remporte cette épreuve ou on le prend tous les deux ?

\- Je pense qu'on devrait appeler Dumbledore, le Trophée est bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Cédric fut stoppé par Azrine.

\- Ne le touche pas,

\- Et pourquoi ? Dumbledore a assuré que Croupton junior n'avait rien touché …

\- Mais le Trophée est à l'école depuis Halloween, lui rappela Azrine.

Le Poufsouffle aurait pu réfléchir aux théories de son ami mais il était trop impatient d'en finir avec cette tâche et cet horrible labyrinthe.

\- Au diable les doutes, je le ….

\- Stupefix !

Le Poufsouffle esquiva en faisant un bond en arrière. Un duel s'engageant entre les deux amis mais Cédric était bien au-dessus d'Azrine.

\- Rha fait chier !

Azrine dévia deux autres sorts de Cédric et posa la main sur le Trophée qui agit comme le Portoloin de la Coupe du monde. Pendant son court voyage, Azrine jura sur sa faiblesse et se prépara mentalement à faire face à Voldemort.

L'atterrissage fut assez douloureux. Sa tête heurta une surface dure, le sonnant sur le coup. Il eut du mal à analyser l'endroit où il était arrivé mais il vit une silhouette floue se rapprocher de lui. D'un coup de pied l'inconnu désarma le gryffondor et à l'aide de sa baguette le fit léviter pour que quelque chose attrape ses bras et ses jambes pour l'immobiliser.

\- Maintenant ! Dit une voix stridente glaçant le sang d'Azrine.

Sa vue était toujours brouillée par le choc mais il comprenait les voix qui l'entourait.

\- Queudver, ne me déçoit pas.

La voix bizarre parlait à Péter Pettigrow, ce qui étonna un peu Azrine mais confirmait qu'il était bel et bien en présence de Voldemort.

Une vive lumière éblouie la vision toujours floue d'Azrine. Péter venait sûrement d'allumer un feu avec sa baguette. La vision d'Azrine se restaura peu à peu, lui permettant d'identifier clairement Pettigrow et la situation.

Le traite venait de faire tomber une masse grise dans un énorme chaudron dont la mixture pris une teinte noire.

\- Que les ossements du père, donnés en tout ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Les paroles de Pettigrow ressemblaient à un rituel, pressant Azrine de trouver rapidement une issue. Sa baguette et le Trophée était au pied de l'immense statue qui le retenait prisonnier.

Un bruit de pierre en mouvement se fit entendre à ses pieds, le couvercle d'une tombe bougeait et de la poussière d'os lévitait vers le chaudron.

Azrine pris alors conscience d'où il était. Il se trouvait dans le cimetière où le père de Voldemort était enterré et Pettigrow pratiquait un genre de rituel noir pour faire ressusciter son maître.

La mixture du chaudron vira au bleu vif à l'instant où les bouts d'os furent ajoutés. Pettigrow sorti un poignard argenté et se prépara se couper la main gauche.

\- Que la chair du s…serviteur donnée vol-ontairment fasse revivre s..son maître.

D'un geste sec Pettigrow sectionna sa main qui tomba danse chaudron. Après il se dirigera vers Azrine qui put voir le visage de son ennemi ravagé par la douleur et la crainte.

\- Que le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force … ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Il entailla la main de son prisonnier pour y récolter quelques gouttes de son sang. Même si la blessure n'était pas importante, Azrine se débattait de toute ses forces pour fuir mais en vain.

Pettigrow retourna au pré du chaudron d'un pas lourd. On dirait qu'il ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire, ressusciter son maître ou subir son courroux. Après un moment d'hésitation, il ajouta le sang d'Azrine dans la mixture provoquant une puissante réaction.

Des étincelles furent projetées hors du chaudron violement, la mixture avait pris une couleur blanchâtre puis une petite détonation se fit entendre. Le chaudron explosa et une épaisse fumée blanche recouvrit la scène empêchant Azrine de voir la scène.

\- Ma cape, ordonna une voix aiguë et glacée.

Il eut un moment de silence avant qu'une grande silhouette traversa la fumée. Pour la 4ème fois de sa vie, Azrine se retrouvait face à Lord Voldemort mais cette fois-ci il était en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

Le visage de son ennemi était livide avec un nez inexistant, seul deux fentes en guise de narines composaient son nez et ses yeux de serpent écarlate étaient grand ouvert analysant Azrine.

\- Quelle entrée ! Meilleur que les 3 dernières, dit Azrine.

Lui-même ignorait pourquoi il disait cela, il devrait être apeuré ou bien paniqué mais non, les seules choses qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était des vannes ou des provocations.

\- Ton bras, ordonna Voldemort a Pettigrow ignorant la remarque d'Azrine.

\- Oui mon maître.

Pettigrow tendit son bras mutilé devant Voldemort, dévoilant à Azrine un tatouage animé de la marque des ténèbres. Avec un sourire victorieux, le mage noir posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le tatouage ce qui accentua la crainte qu'éprouvait Pettigrow.

\- Nous verrons combien répondrons à l'appel, dit Voldemort avec un sourire maléfique. Vois-tu Azrine, tes parents se sont sacrifié pour te protéger, moi j'ai tué mon moldu de père et j'ai utilisé ses restes puant pour revivre. Les parents sont prêts à tout pour sauver leurs enfants, ne trouves-tu pas ?

\- Si tu te considères encore comme un enfant oui, dit Azrine.

Voldemort comme Azrine fut surpris de cette dernière phrase. Azrine lui-même ignorait pourquoi il réagissait comme ça mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait « Laisse-moi faire ».

\- Très amusant Azrine. Je vois que te trouver face à moi ressuscité ne t'effraie pas, c'est bien. J'ai détruit ma famille car mon stupide père avait osé séduire et abandonner ma mère. Tu vois la maison là-bas ? C'est là que j'ai tué mon père, là où Tom Jedusor est mort et que Lord Voldemort est né !

\- Et ?

Voldemort commença à perdre patience face à l'indifférence d'Azrine.

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand tu me supplieras de te tuer ! rallia le Seigneur noir. En attendant ce moment tu vas sagement regarder et contempler ma véritable famille.

Quelques instants après, des bruits de cape et de pas se firent entendre dans tout le cimetière. Azrine reconnu l'accoutrement des Mangemorts, une cape noire et le visage masqué par des masques. Tous s'avancèrent avec précaution vers leur maitre ressuscité, comme s'ils redoutaient son courroux mais ils ne finirent pas poser un genou en terre en formant un cercle autour de la tombe du père de Voldemort et d'Azrine.

\- Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts. 13 ans depuis notre regrettable séparation et pourtant on dirait que notre dernière rencontre était hier. Cela pourrait-il signifier que vous vous souvenez de votre engagement auprès de moi ?

Les derniers mots firent trembler certaines capes noires.

\- Vous me semblez tous en pleine santé, vous avez passé 13 ans à jouir d'une liberté, d'une vie de mensonge et ce par crainte d'Azkaban ?

Voldemort regarda quelques secondes ses acolytes pour observer leurs réactions. Azrine remarqua que le ton de Voldemort était de plus en plus agressif.

\- Aucun d'entre vous n'a cherché à me retrouver et pourquoi ? Peut-être pensaient-ils que j'étais définitivement vaincu et brisé, que ma défaite signifiait que les défenseurs des gens communs nous étaient supérieurs ? Ou encore qu'Albus Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

Un frisson parcouru le cercle des Mangemorts à l'évocation de Dumbledore.

\- Vous m'avez tous déçus. Queudver est bien revenu non pas par loyauté mais par crainte !

Peter se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand Voldemort se tourna vers lui.

\- Cependant tu m'as aidé à retrouver mes pouvoirs et ceux qui aident Lord Voldemort sont récompensés.

Voldemort agita sa baguette et une main argentée remplaça celle que Queudver avait sacrifié.

\- J'espère que ta loyauté ne faillera plus jamais.

\- Ho merci mon maître, sanglota Pettigrow en embrassant la robe de son maître. Plus jamais … je serais le plus loyal des serviteurs.

D'un geste de la main Voldemort mit fin au caprice de Queudver qui reprit sa place dans le cercle.

\- Avery, dit Voldemort. J'ai passé 13 ans de ma vie caché, est tu prêt à me rendre ces 13 années ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ….

\- Endoloris !

Le Mangemort se tordit de douleur aux pieds de son maître.

\- Voici ta place Avery ! Voldemort ne pardonne jamais et n'oublie jamais !

Laissant Avery au sol, le seigneur noir se plaça devant un autre Mangemort.

\- Ha mon cher Lucius. J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur toi. Tu as renié nos traditions et pourtant tu n'as pas cessé de martyriser autant de Moldu que possible. Ho évidement je suis au courant de la marche organisé à la Coupe du monde Quidditch même si ce fut un lamentable échec, mis en déroute par un simple étudiant. Le comble c'est que vous ayez fui à l'apparition de la Marque créée par un de vos confrère ? Tu me déçois beaucoup mais il y a suffisamment à faire pour que tu te rattrape.

\- Merci de votre clémence mon seigneur, dit la voix paniquée de Lucius.

Voldemort s'arrêta un moment dans sa revue des troupes.

\- C'est vrai que les Lestranges sont à Azkaban, vous voyez ils ont choisi la prison au lieu de me renier. Quand la prison sera ouverte et que les Detraqueurs se joindront à nous, je les récompenserais au-delà de leurs espérances. De plus cela sera le signe pour nos anciens alliés de nous rejoindre.

Il continua d'avancer, il ignora certains de ces serviteurs qui semblaient être indigne de son attention.

\- Macnair, je pense pouvoir t'offrir des trophées de choix cet été.

\- Merci mon maître, répondit le dénommé Macnair.

\- Crabbe, Goyle. Vous avez intérêt à faire mieux qu'avant dans cette nouvelle ère.

\- Oui ! Répondirent les deux Mangemorts en cœur.

Voldemort se revient en face d'Azrine en comptant ses Mangemorts.

\- Il manque 6 de nos amis. 3 sont morts à mon service, un est trop lâche pour revenir, un autre m'a quitté définitivement et le dernier, mon plus fidèle serviteur, a rempli son rôle malgré la fin prématurée de sa mission.

Plusieurs Mangemorts échangèrent un regard, étonné des paroles de leur maître.

\- C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu renaître et que nous avons comme invité spécial Azrine Mogbleer !

Voldemort eu un sourire triomphant alors que les Mangemorts tournaient les yeux vers le gryffondor.

\- Salut, dit Azrine avec un petit geste de la main.

\- Bon il fait le malin mais il est tombé dans le piège de mon serviteur me permettant de revenir.

\- Maître, nous avons hâte de savoir comment vous avez ressuscité, dit Lucius.

\- C'est une très longue histoire, dit Voldemort, mais je pense que vous avez le droit de connaître la vérité sur Azrine et sur mes 13 années d'exil.

Il fit une brève pause avant de commencer son récit.

\- Vous le savez tous, on attribut ma chute à ce garçon. La nuit où j'ai tout perdu, j'ai tenté de le tuer mais ce fut un échec total. Le sortilège de mort que je lui avais lancé ricocha sur un bouclier magique qui ne devait pas exister. Cette nuit-là, le jeune Azrine Mogbleer n'a pas survécu grâce au stupide sacrifice de ses parents, oui j'ai menti, mais grâce une antique protection magique qu'un ennemi bien connu de nous a mis en place. Le groupuscule du nom de la Fraternité, que nous savons responsable de la destruction de l'école se magie grec Massalia, à conspiré pour faire en sorte que le garçon me survive. Dans quel but ? Nous le saurons rapidement je l'espère mais grâce à cette nuit, j'ai enfin la possibilité de blesser et tuer ce garçon car la protection de la Fraternité coule dans mes veines !

Voldemort décocha un sort violet dans le bras gauche d'Azrine qui hurla de douleur. Il eut l'impression que de multiple lame lui ouvrait la peau, son sang ne tarda pas à couler le long de son bras et perler sur la tombe du père de Voldemort.

\- Je reconnais d'avoir sous-estimé la situation mais cette nuit fut tout de même bénéfique. Je ne pourrais vous décrire avec précision la douleur que j'ai ressenti quand mon propre sort de mort m'a touché mais je n'ai jamais connu une telle douleur. L'aspect positif de cet échec fut la réussite de certaines de mes expériences, j'étais en vie, sans pouvoir, mais en vie. Je me suis alors réfugié dans une forêt d'Albanie habitant le corps d'animaux, car c'était pour moi le seul moyen de survivre. Je pensais qu'un de mes fidèles Mangemort viendraient me retrouver et seraient prêt m'aider à retrouver mon corps et mes pouvoirs … mais j'ai attendu en vain.

Un frisson parcouru le cercle de Mangemorts et Voldemort laissa planer un silence de mort avant de poursuivre :

\- Cependant ma patience porta ses fruits. I ans un jeune sorcier facilement manipulable a croisé mon chemin. Il venait d'entrer en poste à Poudlard … ce fut facile de le soumettre. Tout au long de l'année scolaire je gagnais du terrain sur son esprit, pour finalement prendre le pas. J'ai alors tenté de m'emparer de la Pierre philosophale mais encore une fois le jeune Azrine Mogbleer m'en empêcha et me força à retourner à l'exil en Albanie. Les deux années qui ont suivis furent les pires. J'avais perdu tout espoir de retrouver mon ancien corps, mes Mangemorts m'avaient abandonné et plus aucun sorcier ne s'aventurait dans la forêt. Et pourtant il y a moins d'un an, le lâche Queudver me retrouva avec un cadeau : Bertha Jorkins, employée au ministère de la magie. Grâce à elle j'ai appris pour le Tournoi des 3 sorciers et qu'un de mes Mangemorts qui était enchaîné attendait que je le contact. Toutes ces révélations m'ont permis d'échafauder un plan pour de renaître.

Queudver m'aida à créer un corps, certes faible, mais qui me permettait de me déplacer jusqu'à mon dévoué serviteur. Il était heureux de me revoir et il accepta de tout sacrifier pour me permettre de concrétiser mes plans. J'avais besoin de 3 puissants ingrédients pour cela, la chair d'un serviteur était assez facile à récupérer. Les ossements de mon bâtard de père étaient loin mais facile à atteindre. Le dernier ingrédient était le sang d'un ennemi, n'importe quel sorcier me haïssant aurait pu faire l'affaire mais je devais contourner la protection qu'avait Azrine Mogbleer, je devais prendre son sang !

Mais comment atteindre Azrine ? A Poudlard il est intouchable et l'attaquer en pleine attirait la Fraternité. La coupe du monde aurait pu faire l'affaire mais j'étais trop faible pour agir à ce moment-là. La solution apparue avec les informations de la regrettée Bertha. Mon Mangemort fit en sorte que le nom d'Azrine Mogbleer sorte de la coupe de feu le soir d'Halloween et transforma dans la foulé le Trophée du tournoi en un portoloin qui ne s'activerait qu'à la toute fin du Tournoi pour emmener Azrine ici. Évidemment-il fallu aider notre jeune ami pour qu'il gagne ce Tournoi même si je dois admettre qu'il aurait gagné ce Tournoi sans l'aide de mon Mangemort et malgré le fait que notre ami ici présent démasqua mon Mangemort, il se rua dans les griffes.

Voldemort ria un peu avant de pointer sa baguette sur Azrine.

\- Endoloris !

La douleur du sortilège failli assommer Azrine mais il luta pour rester conscient. S'il perdait connaissances ici, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Lorsque Voldemort mis fin à son sort la douleur disparue immédiatement laissant Azrine respirer.

\- Queudver, libère-le et rend lui sa baguette.

Voldemort expédia le Trophée loin de la tombe pour empêcher Azrine de l'utiliser et se tourna vers ses fidèles, le temps qu'Azrine récupère sa baguette.

\- Ce soir vous comprendrez que rien ni personne ne le résiste éternellement. Cette nuit le garçon qui a survécu va …

Un sortilège rouge heurta le crâne chauve de Voldemort

\- Ferme-la et bas-toi, exigea Azrine prêt au combat.


	31. Chapitre 31 : 3 factions

**Chapitre 31 : 3 factions**

Le sortilège de stupéfixion semblait n'avoir eu aucun effet mais un énorme serpent tomba au sol, très énervé de s'être pris un sortilège.

\- Calme-toi Nagini, je me charge de lui faire payer son insolence.

Voldemort décocha un sortilège vert qu'Azrine esquiva en se jetant dernière une tombe mais son bras gauche n'apprécia pas cette manœuvre.

\- Allons ne te cache pas, Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas !

La stèle qui protégeait Azrine explosa et plusieurs sorts verts le traversèrent.

\- Ho le Thu'um ? dit Voldemort avec un rictus, cela ne te sauvera pas.

Il avait activé le _Feim_ au bon moment mais il se retrouvait sans protection et rien n'était assez proche pour s'abriter. Il devait affronter Voldemort mais il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas le niveau.

Quand le _Feim_ se dissipa Voldemort repris ses attaques qui submergèrent Azrine. Il continua à contrer les sorts mortels mais d'autres sorts le blessèrent. Cette défense héroïque était uniquement due aux mouvements incroyables de sa baguette qui bloquait tous les sortilèges motels. Voldemort semblait s'impatienter ce qui créa une ouverture qu'Azrine saisi.

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

 _\- Stupefix !_

Les deux sortilèges se heurtèrent, reliant les deux baguettes avec un lien vert et rouge qui vira dorée au bout de quelques secondes.

Les deux combattants s'étonnèrent de voir une telle chose se produire mais aucun des deux ne voulaient rompre le lien et prendre le risque de recevoir un sort. Plus le temps passait plus des éclats dorés jaillirent du lien doré jusqu'à entourer les deux combattants d'un dôme doré.

\- N'intervenez pas, c'est à moi de le tuer, ordonna Voldemort à ses sujets.

Au même moment un forme humanoïde surgis du lien dorée, un vieillard salua Azrine de la tête et se mit à ses côtés. Une vague de puissance coula en lui, rendant plus simple sa résistance contre Voldemort.

\- Merci, remercia Azrine.

\- Il m'a tué, dit le vieillard en souriant.

D'autres fantômes apparurent, une jeune femme, suivi des parents d'Azrine et d'un couple avec un très jeune bébé.

\- Tu dois tenir bon, dit la mère d'Azrine.

\- A quoi ca me sert à part à repousser ma mort, répliqua Azrine.

\- Nous allons te donner le temps de fuir, promit son père. Utilise le Trophée.

\- Réussi Azrine, tu le dois, dit la mère du bébé.

Voldemort semblait enragé de revoir ses anciennes victimes ce qui fit sourire Azrine.

\- Mon garçon, quand tu veux, dit sa mère.

\- Pff, si je vous croise un autre rappelez-moi de vous mettre 2 baffes, dit Azrine en brisant le lien.

Le dôme disparu et une vapeur dorée se répandit dans le cimetière, déstabilisant Voldemort et les Mangemorts.

 _\- Accio Trophée_ !

A peine qu'il eu touché le Trophée le voyage de retour s'enclencha. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage déformé par la colère de Voldemort et un sort violet heurta sa poitrine

Azrine atterrit lourdement sur ses multiples blessures ce qui augmenta la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà à cause du dernier sort de Voldemort. Autour de lui il entendit une explosion de joie et d'applaudissements. Il était revenu a l'entré du labyrinthe, au stade de Quidditch, à Poudlard, en sécurité.

\- Azrine !

Fleur fut la première à être à ses côtés.

\- Il est blessé ! hurla la championne de Beauxbâtons.

\- Ne touche pas au … Trophée, il est enchanté, réussit à dire faiblement Azrine.

Sans l'aide des fantômes il n'aurait jamais pu revenir et maintenant, sans leur aide il était à bout de force. Il était tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait pas à se lever.

\- Mettez-le sur le dos, exigea Pomfresh.

\- Azrine ! Où étais-tu ? Demanda Cédric en s'approchant. Le trophée devait te ramener ici.

\- Il m'à con … conduit auprès de Voldemort.

\- Comment ca ?

Cette fois-ci, la question venait de Dumbledore.

\- C'était un piège, articula difficilement Azrine, … pour permettre sa résurrection …. Professeur … il est revenu.

Azrine perdit connaissance sur ces mots. Il avait donné l'information primordiale à Dumbledore : Voldemort était de retour.

\- Les filles, arrêtez de faire ça ! Exigea une voix sévère. Il a besoin de repos et je doute qu'il apprécierait.

\- Désolé, professeur, dirent des voix féminines en cœur.

\- Si jamais il l'apprend vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure, dit une voix masculine.

Azrine reprenait doucement connaissance. Il était allongé, au chaud et chacune de ses mains étaient serrées par quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable. Il reconnut le plafond de l'infirmerie quand il ouvrit légèrement les yeux. En tournant légèrement la tête il distingua de nombreuse silhouette aux cheveux longs. Lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser des mains vinrent se poser sur son torse pour l'en empêcher.

\- Cédric, va prévenir Dumbledore, il a reprit connaissance, dit une voix féminine.

Azrine mit quelques minutes pour être pleinement conscient.

\- Combien de temps suis-je là ?

\- Une semaine, répondit Hassouna.

\- On a faillit te perdre 4 fois, dit Hermione qui lui tenait la main droite.

Toutes ses amies étaient présentent. Hermione et Hassouna rayonnaient se joie, Cho et Ginny étaient avec Mme Pomfresh à l'autre de bout de l'infirmerie et il fut surpris de voir Fleur à son chevet, lui tenant la main droite.

\- Comment résister ? Dit Fleur en réponse au regard surpris d'Azrine.

\- Ha au fait, on a décidé de partager tes vacances entre nous 5, prévient Hermione. Comme tu nous en voudras si on se bat entre nous, on a décidé de te laisser 1 semaine avec chacun d'entre nous.

\- Et vu que ça va t'embêter, tu te décideras vite, conclu Hassouna.

\- D'accord, mais vous êtes au courant que Voldemort est de retour ?

\- Elles le savent Azrine et même qu'elles savent que te côtoyer les mettent en danger, elles veulent tout de même votre cœur, dit la voix amusé de Dumbledore.

Le directeur vint au chevet d'Azrine suivi par Cédric.

\- Professeur, il …

\- Calme-toi, dit le Poufsouffle. Beaucoup de chose c'est passé en une semaine.

Azrine attendis que Dumbledore et les étudiants s'installèrent pour entendre tout ce qu'il c'était passé en 1 semaine.

\- J'aimerais tout d'abord m'excuser. J'ai sous-estimé Croupton junior, après sa capture je pensais que le Trophée était sans danger.

\- Moi aussi, surenchérie Cédric. Si je n'avais pas était si arrogant je ne t'aurais pas poussé à prendre le Trophée seul.

Azrine regarda tout le monde. Visiblement Cédric avait raconté ce qu'il c'était passé dans le labyrinthe.

\- Tu dois savoir que Croupton junior fut soumis au Veritaserum le jour de la troisième tâche mais Fudge exigea que l'Auror qui l'interrogerait soit accompagné par un Détraqueur. Évidemment le Détraqueur ne résista pas et infligea son baiser rendant l'interrogatoire impossible. Fudge déclaré que c'était un accident et que de toute façon Croupton junior était un fou mais j'ai réussi à obtenir quelques réponses avant cet incident. Voldemort lui donnait bel et bien les ordres et je pense que tu as pris conscience du plan qu'il préparait.

\- Comment Fudge à pris le retour de Voldemort ?

\- Mal, dit Hermione.

\- Très mal, surenchérit Cho.

\- Il te prend pour un fou, expliqua Fleur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Fudge est effrayé par l'idée du retour de Voldemort et tant qu'il pourra le nier aux yeux de tous, il le fera pour sauver son image. Nous sommes seuls, expliqua Dumbledore. Nos nombres alliés risquent de fortement diminué dans les mois prochains parce que Fudge nous désignera comme des fous.

\- Plus simple de mentir que de dire une terrible vérité, résuma Azrine.

\- Exactement. J'ai déjà commencé à mettre en place un plan pour tenter de stopper Voldemort mais sans l'aide du ministère ça sera compliqué.

Azrine savait que Dumbledore prendrait les choses en main mais c'est vrai que sans les ressources et l'aide du ministère, Voldemort sera compliqué à stopper.

\- Désolé de te demander ça mais, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé après que tu aies touché le Trophée. Tes amies m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'elles se battraient avec toi donc autant qu'elles reçoivent un maximum d'informations.

\- Toutes folles, répliqua Azrine gravement

\- Comme toi, répliqua Hassouna.

\- Avoir des alliés est une bonne chose, surtout si ces alliés sont tes amis ou dans ce cas présents tes amantes.

Un «He » général se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie. Azrine fut étonnamment surpris de voir une telle ambiance après le retour de Voldemort, peut-être que l'humour aidait à affronter les situations difficile et sombre. Cette théorie expliquerait son comportement bizarre contre Voldemort.

Azrine récita le plus fidèlement possible les événements de la troisième tâche. La description du rituel de résurrection intéressa uniquement Dumbledore et Hassouna. Il retransmit le discours de Voldemort sur ses 13 ans d'exils et insista pour donner les noms des Mangemorts présents à Dumbledore. Lors qu'il expliqua la première lourde blessure qu'il reçu, toute filles furent remontées contre Voldemort.

Il expliqua aussi comment Voldemort avait résisté à la stupefixion grâce à son serpent, que Dumbledore semblait connaître. Enfin il arriva au moment où il attendait le plus de réponse, le lien doré et l'apparition des victimes de Voldemort.

\- Azrine, tu sais qu'aucun sort ne permet de faire revivre les morts …

\- Je le sais, coupa Azrine. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi un tel lien c'est créé entre nos deux baguettes et pourquoi ma baguette réagissait toute seule ! Ho et aussi, c'est quoi la Fraternité ?

Dumbledore soupira, voir Azrine dans cet état lui faisait mal mais il devait savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. Le récit de la nuit au cimetière avait énervé Azrine et l'avait rendu impatient d'avoir des réponses.

\- Ta baguette et celle de Voldemort sont jumelles, expliqua Dumbledore sous le regard de tous. Fumseck à fournit deux plumes qu'Ollivander utilisa pour ses baguettes. C'est ce qui rend vos baguettes jumelles

\- Et qu'est ce qui se passe quand 2 baguettes jumelles s'affrontent ? Demanda Cho.

\- Elles empêchent leurs propriétaires de se blesser mortellement et si un lien entre les deux baguettes se crée, le _Priori Incantatum_ \- La remontée des sortilèges - force les baguettes à régurgiter tous les sortilèges qu'elles ont lancés. Les fantômes que tu as vu sont les personnes tuées par Voldemort, d'ailleurs tu as du voir tes parents.

\- Oui et une autre famille.

\- Les Potter, dit faiblement Hermione.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

\- Et la Fraternité ? poursuivit Azrine.

\- Tout d'abord sache que j'en sais très peu sur eux et que je ne te dirais pas tout pour ta propre sécurité, compris ?

\- Oui, professeur.

\- La Fraternité est une très vieille organisation dont l'origine, son but et ses membres me sont inconnus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils ne sont ni les amis du ministère ni ceux de Voldemort, on peut dire que c'est une autre faction. De plus, comme Voldemort te l'as révélé, la Fraternité à fait en sorte que tu lui survives. C'est cette nuit là que j'ai compris que la Fraternité s'intéressait à toi. J'ai dû te placer chez les Dursley pour que tu sois hors d'atteinte de ce groupe le temps que tu grandisses, j'avais aussi conscience du traitement que tu subirais chez eux et j'en suis désolé.

\- Je comprends, dit Azrine.

La logique de Dumbledore était compréhensible et peu apprécier d'Azrine, mais il le changea de famille dès qu'il avait demandé et ce surement car il avait fait comprendre à la Fraternité que l'enfant était protégé.

\- La Fraternité, poursuivit Dumbledore, est plus dangereuse que Voldemort mais ses actes sont moins condamnables. Je sais qu'ils sont responsables de ta survie et de la destruction de l'école grecque de sorcellerie, Massalia.

\- Massalia ?

\- C'était la meilleure école du monde. On ignorait ce qu'il se passait exactement entre les murs de cette école mais tous les diplômés de cette école étaient meilleurs que moi en tout point.

\- Et on ne pourrait …

\- Les recruter ? Non, il reste un seul Massalien en vie et il est considéré comme un hors-la-loi partout en Europe, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Professeur, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Toi te reposer, jusqu'à ce soir. Profiter de tes vacances pour aider tes amies à être au niveau et on parlera de plan contre Voldemort à la rentrée.

Le directeur se leva sur ces mots et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte.

\- Ha j'ai failli oublier, la bourse sur ton chevet contient les 1000 gallions de prix pour ta victoire lors du Tournoi. De plus j'ai pris soin de désenchanter le Trophée pour que tu puisses le garder.

Les filles obligèrent Azrine à se reposer jusqu'au dernier banquet de l'année, assurant à tour de rôle sa garde.

Profitant des dernières heures avant le banquet de fin d'année et d'être seul à l'infirmerie, Azrine prit le journal d'Hassouna et reprit sa lecture.

 _17 novembre :_

 _5 jours avant la première tache ! Tout le monde s'impatiente sauf peut-être les champions. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Azrine et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne me rejette pas, en fait il à même accepté de me laisser assister à ses entraînements pour une magie perdue._

 _J'ignore comment il à redécouvert le Thu'um, la magie qui utilise le langage des dragons, mais il est capable de l'utiliser et je pense que ça lui donne un avantage certains sur les autres champions._

 _"Côtoyer Azrine est une épreuve", m'avait dit Hermione et Cho. Aujourd'hui je comprends pourquoi. Un article de la gazette du sorcier (journal des anglais) mettait en avant Azrine ainsi que toute sa vie amoureuse (qu'il ignorait lui-même avoir) et ceci mit dans le collimateur des admiratrices d'Azrine : Hermione, Cho et moi. Je suis la moins à plaindre car peu de personne me connait réellement et Azrine est souvent avec moi mais pour les deux autres … la situation se complique._

 _Si la réputation d'Azrine continu à grandir et que la Gazette continu ce genre d'article, des conflits risque d'exploser et je pourrais m'y retrouver impliqué._

 _23 novembre_ :

 _La première tâche du Tournoi vient de s'achever hier. Les 4 champions devaient soutirer un œuf en or à un dragon, une chose totalement folle selon moi. Cependant tous réussirent à récupérer l'œuf._

 _Évidement je m'inquiétais pour Azrine, qui portait une réelle aversion pour ce Tournoi, mais je savais que le Thu'um l'aiderait et j'avais vu juste._

 _Lors de son passage et après une manœuvre osée, il passa sous le dragon pour récupérer l'œuf mais son dragon s'allongea sur lui. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était écrasé mais je me doutais qu'il avait utilisé son Feim (cri le rendant insensible). Quelques secondes de frayeur plus tard, le dragon gicla, dévoilant Azrine en vie et l'œuf à la main._

 _L'ambiance fut magique à ce moment précis, toute l'école salua le triomphe d'Azrine même si beaucoup ignorait ce qu'il avait fait réellement._

 _Sa victoire sur le dragon fit grandir encore plus sa popularité et l'aventure d'Azrine lors du Tournoi peu continuer._

 _24 décembre :_

 _Le bal de Noël, j'adore les bals. A Poudlard ils étaient rare selon Cho et quand je vois la pagaille que ça met je comprends pourquoi. Personnellement j'ai eu quelques difficultés à trouver un cavalier, j'avais pensé à Azrine immédiatement (moi amoureuse ? … un peu ?) mais ce dernier ne voulait pas de cavalière. Cependant menacé par McGonagall d'en prendre une au pif, il se décida (sur une erreur) d'y aller avec Hermione._

 _Ce choix ne rend pas triste, même Cho et Ginny le prennent bien. Je pense que c'est parce qu'on sait toutes que cela n'est pas due à ses sentiments envers Hermione, que cela ne nous gêne pas._

 _Finalement Azrine me dénicha un cavalier pas trop mal, un camarde de Gryffondor, Ron Weasley. Il semble lui aussi avoir une aversion aussi grande qu'Azrine pour les bals mais je suis bien décidée à le faire danser !_

 _Aussi j'ignore si Azrine s'est rendu compte de sa popularité avec le nombre d'invitation au bal qu'il a reçu, mais si ce bal lui permet de prendre conscience de qui il est pour nous et les autres … j'ai l'espoir que certaines choses avancent._

 _14 février :_

 _Saint-Valentin ! Et Azrine est introuvable. Cette journée spéciale, à 10 jours de la deuxième tâche aurait dû être une journée de relaxation pour lui mais impossible de le trouver._

 _Hermione, Cho, Cédric et moi-même avons cherchés en vain partout (beaucoup de fille le cherchaient aussi ^^). Les jumeaux Weasley nous ont révélés qu'Azrine cherchait la salle de bain de Serpentard mais ils ont refusés de nous dire pourquoi et où c'était. Ginny aussi était louche aujourd'hui, elle disparaissait quelques heures sans laisser de traces et réapparaissait comme si de rien n'était. On savait qu'elle voyait Azrine (ça n'aide pas de rougir) mais elle nous a dit qu'elle lui avait promis de rien dire._

 _Bilan de cette journée à courir dans le château : Azrine à une cachette dans le château et il nous faut la trouver ! On espère tous qu'il à su résoudre l'énigme et qu'il arrive à gérer la pression du Tournoi et de ses fans (nous y compris)._

 _3 mars :_

 _Alors aujourd'hui du lourd. Azrine s'entraîne pour la dernière tâche ce qui l'occupe tout son temps libre et cela est un bien pour un mal._

 _En ignorant tout le monde pour s'entrainer, il passe à cotes de beaucoup de chose croustillante et c'est ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui._

 _La championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour, vint nous voir (Hermione, Cho, Ginny et moi) pour parler d'Azrine. Visiblement le fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie et ramener sa petite soeur du fond du lac lors de la deuxième tâche (et du baiser qu'elle lui offrit), le cœur de la demi-Vélane semblait s'être éprise de notre Azrine._

 _Nous avons passé la journée à parler de lui, ses défauts, ses qualités, etc. Je ne pensais pas que des amies pouvait parler sans se battre du garçon qu'elles aimaient mais là oui… Azrine est certes particulier mais quand même._

 _Contre toute attente, Fleur n'était pas aussi niaise que laissait entendre les rumeurs. Elle afficha rapidement sa détermination à soutenir Azrine dans ses objectifs, a savoir faire passer son combat contre le Seigneur noir avant l'amour, et cela ne l'effraie pas (et moi non plus)._

 _Cette journée porta le nombre de concurrentes sérieuses pour le cœur d'Azrine à 5 mais toutes savaient que le Seigneur sera un obstacle et qu'il faudra beaucoup de patience pour que notre amant commun ouvre les yeux._

 _29 juin :_

 _5 jours ... 5 jours que Voldemort est de retour et qu'Azrine est dans le coma. L'école est dans tous ses états, la victoire d'Azrine sur le Tournoi, l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, le ministère qui dément et le coma d'Azrine … personne ne sais quoi ressentir exactement._

 _Avec les filles, on se relai à son chevet. Mme Pomfresh fait tout ce qu'elle peu pour le guérir mais le maléfice que Voldemort semble avoir causé de lourd dommage. Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore nous as convoqué, toutes les 5, pour parler de la situation et d'Azrine. Il nous a demandé, à toutes, ce qu'on ferrait vis-à-vis d'Azrine quand celui-ci se dévouera a la future guerre. La réponse fut sans équivoque, on se battra avec lui !_

 _Je fus surprise de voir qu'un Directeur pouvait le prendre aussi bien et même nous encourager cet été de travailler dur pour élever notre niveau si on voulait se battre. Il nous confia aussi certaines informations sur la reconstruction de l'Ordre du Phénix ou sur Voldemort lui-même._

 _J'ignore ce que Dumbledore attend de nous mais une chose est clair, on ne doit pas laissez Azrine se battre seul._

 _Azrine, je sais que je vais te laissez lire ceci, alors retient ceci :_

 _Ce combat n'est pas que le tiens. Quoi qu'il arrive tu ne seras pas seul. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas rester à l'abri en sachant que tu risqueras ta vie pour nous et je sais que tu penses la même chose_

 _Alors laisse nous devenir au moins des camarades de combats, j'ignore sincèrement si tu m'apprécie (Hermione et Cho se pose cette question des fois ^^) mais je t'aiderais et t'aimerais toujours._

Lorsqu'il eu finit sa lecture, Azrine ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Il comprenait certaines choses et d'autres non. La réapparition de Voldemort allait certes chambouler certaines choses mais Azrine n'était pas encore prêt à voir des gens mourir. Cependant il eut peu de temps d'u réfléchir plus que ça car les filles vinrent le chercher peu avant le banquet de fin d'année

Quand Azrine rentra dans la Grande salle, aidé par Hermione et Hassouna car étant encore trop faible pour se déplacer seul. Tout le monde tourna son regard vers lui et encore une fois toute l'école était au courant de ce qui c'était passé au cimetière. La décoration de Grande Salle n'avait pas changée : Gryffondor étant le dernier vainqueur de la Coupe des 4 maisons, ses couleurs étaient encore une fois représentées.

\- Avant de commencer le dernier repas de cette année, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire, commença Dumbledore. Vous le savez tous, il y a une semaine, le Tournoi de 3 sorciers prenait fin et notre vainqueur, Azrine Mogbleer réapparut gravement blessé, le Trophée à la main. Je dois m'assurer de vous dire la vérité. Cette nuit là, Mr Mogbleer est tombé dans un piège que Lord Voldemort et Mr Croupton junior avaient préparé tout au long de l'année. Ceci ayant pour but de permettre à Lord Voldemort de revenir parmi nous et de tenter d'éliminer Mr Mogbleer. Nous devons beaucoup de chose à Mr Mogbleer depuis son arrivé à Poudlard mais le courage et la détermination dont il fut capable face a Voldemort est digne d'un grand sorcier et grâce à lui nous avons un l'espoir de contrer Voldemort. J'aimerais que tous vous vous joignez à moi pour rendre hommage à ce jeune sorcier hors du commun.

La grande majorité des élèves se levèrent coupe à la main. Azrine se sentir gêné qu'on lui rendre hommage ainsi mais ceci semblait amuser les filles ainsi que ses camarades.

Tous prononcèrent son nom et avala une gorgée de leur coupe. Certains, comme le groupe se Malefoy, ne se levèrent pas en signe de défi mais le directeur les ignora

\- Le retour de Voldemort, repris Dumbledore quand tout le monde fut rassit, assombri le glorieux futur auquel nous aspirions. C'est aujourd'hui que les liens d'amitié que le Tournoi a tissé deviennent importants. Chaque élève de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang sera toujours le bienvenu dans cette école. Nous sommes tous uni face aux forces du mal car Lord Voldemort a blessé le monde de la sorcellerie et nous devons tous faire front en oubliant nos différences culturelles, nos préjugés et nos querelles. Si un jour vous devez choisir entre la facilité et le bien, souvenez-vous des agissements d'Azrine Mogbleer et de tous ceux qui sont mort en brave en choisissant la voie du bien.

Un silence plana dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup jetèrent un regard à Azrine tout en réfléchissants au discours de Dumbledore. Les amis du gryffondor savaient tous que l'école serait surement tout aussi divisé que le ministère sur le compte d'Azrine et que l'été à venir sera crucial.

Le lendemain fut le jour des adieux. Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres et semblaient heureux, comme si le retour de Voldemort n'avait jamais eut lieu. Azrine profita de voir tout le monde heureux pour graver cette image dans sa tête car il devinait qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, ce serait peut-être la dernière doit que tous souriaient.

\- Azrine, je ne sais pas si Hermione te l'as dit mais tu viendras à chez moi la deuxième semaine de vos vacances en France, dit une voix féminine derrière le Gryffondor pensif.

\- Donc je commence par toi Fleur ? Ça promet.

\- On se voit cet été, dit la Vélane en déposant un bref baisé affectueux.

Azrine regarda Fleur rejoindre Madame Maxime pour son retour en France, l'esprit légèrement troublé.

\- Pff … Comment est-elle est tombée amoureuse de moi ? Demanda Azrine en voyant Cho et Cédric arriver.

\- Tu l'aurais sut si tu étais plus sociable, répondit Cho avec un sourire malicieux.

Le gryffondor tira la langue comme signe de protestation.

\- On dirait que le sorcier hors du commun va avoir des vacances animé, dit Cédric avec un large sourire.

\- J'échange ma place quand tu veux Cédric, soupira Azrine.

\- Si tu fais ça, on t'attachera et on fera ce qu'on veut !

\- Depuis quand tu as ce genre de connerie en tête Cho ?

\- Hum …

\- Arrête je ne veux pas savoir, l'interrompit Azrine.

Un fou rire général se déclara autour d'eux. Azrine grava un nouveau souvenir dans sa mémoire, jurant de ne pas oublier ces moments qui seront rare à l'avenir et que seul la mort de Voldemort ramènera.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Désordre dans l'Ordre

**Chapitre 32 : Désordre dans l'Ordre**

Peu d'adolescent de 14 ans, bientôt 15, peuvent se vanter d'avoir passé un été aussi agréable dans un contexte si sombre. Pourtant c'était le cas d'Azrine Mogbleer, jeune sorcier aux cheveux noir et au regard onyx. Après une année difficile où-il dû participé contre son grès à un Tournoi mortel qui était en fait un piège pour permettre à Voldemort de revenir à la vie, l'été s'était avéré des plus agréables.

Suite à la résurrection du plus puissant mage noir de l'époque, 5 filles amoureuses d'Azrine prirent la résolution de l'assister dans son combat contre Voldemort. Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore accepta de confier Azrine à ce groupe fille espérant que leurs influences dissuaderaient Azrine d'affronter seul le mage noir et qu'il leurs apprendraient à se défendre.

Le vieux directeur aida ces 5 filles durant l'été en leurs donnant conseils et méthodes afin d'éviter qu'Azrine ne se referme et les rejette pour se retrouver isoler, ce qui était son ambition au début de sa 4ème année : Être seul face à Voldemort.

Les deux premières semaines des vacances se déroulèrent loin de Voldemort et du ministère qui diffamait Azrine sur le soi-disant retour du mage noir. Hors en France, Azrine était connu mais sa réputation n'était pas aussi controversée. Hermione profita de la première semaine avec Azrine pour mettre en place un planning d'entrainement durant l'année à venir pour se préparer à affronter Voldemort.

La seconde à profiter de la présence d'Azrine fut la représentante de l'école Beauxbatons au Tournoi des Trois sorcier, Fleur Delacour. Cette magnifique jeune femme flasha sur Azrine à la suite de la seconde tâche mais contrairement aux nombreuses admiratrices d'Azrine à Poudlard, elle avait conscience des risques de le côtoyer et voulait l'aider dans sa guerre. La semaine avec Fleur augmenta les sentiments, enfin Azrine le supposa, qu'il ressentait pour la demi-Vélane. Son amie française correspondait au profil de la petite amie idéale qu'Isch, la gardienne de la bibliothèque du temps, avait dressée pour l'aider. La différence majeure entre les deux premières semaines de vacances c'est que Fleur réussi à le faire dormir avec elle chaque nuit, même si Azrine prenait soin d'éviter tout contact durant ces nuits.

Dès son retour en Angleterre, Azrine sentit la situation prenait une mauvaise direction. Le ministère l'attaquait de plus en plus et selon Lupin, le parrain d'Azrine, Voldemort avait déjà récupéré la moitié de ses alliés d'antan.

Son arrivé chez la 3ème fille fut peut-être la plus mouvementée. La famille Weasley semblait partagée sur Azrine : Percy était en accord avec Fudge sur la démence d'Azrine provoquant une dispute quelques heures seulement après l'arrivé d'Azrine. Ce fut Ginny qui stoppa cette dispute en haussant le ton, montrant à Azrine que la jeune fille timide qu'il connaissait avait bien grandi. Azrine et elle passèrent la majorité de la semaine à s'entraîner et discuter, améliorant ainsi le niveau de Ginny et le rapprochant un peu plus.

Le séjour chez Hassouna fut le plus intéressant. Comme son père et elle vivait en Amérique avant de rentrer en Angleterre l'année dernière, Azrine pu découvrir de nombreuses légendes sur des artefacts antiques, des sorts ou des magies oubliés. Contrairement à Ginny ou Hermione, Hassouna tenait tête à Azrine en duel même si le Thu'um lui permit de remporter tous ses duels. Sous l'influence de son amie, Azrine repris l'apprentissage du Thu'um durant les vacances mais il se limita aux cris qui était utilitaire et non offensif. Il compléta le _Feim_ avec, _Zii_ et _Gron_ , allongeant ainsi la durée d'invincibilité et le rendant invisible lors de l'utilisation.

Cho était la dernière à recevoir Azrine et ce fut le séjour le plus chaud, dans beaucoup de sens du terme. La beauté de Serdaigle n'hésita pas user de toutes les ruses pour apercevoir le moindre carré de peau d'Azrine ou être en contact avec lui. Heureusement Azrine échappa aux multiples pièges et il servit uniquement de doudou à la Serdaigle lors des nuits où elle dormait en nuisette assez légère. Son séjour chez Cho aurait pu bien finir mais ses parents, qui travaillent au ministère, demandèrent à Azrine si la réapparition de Voldemort était vrai et la conversation dérapa. Aucun des deux parents ne le croyait ce qui fit monter Cho au créneau pour défendre son ami.

Voyant qu'il était impossible de raisonner ses parents, Cho décida de faire ses valises et partir, elle ne voulait pas rester dans la même maison que des adultes aveugles et inconscient.

\- Je préfère mourir en me battant à ses côtés que le laisser tomber !

C'est sur ces mots que Cho claqua la porte de chez elle accompagnée d'Azrine qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Le moment où tout dérapa fut quand Mrs Chang demanda si Azrine avait conscience qu'il pouvait mettre en danger leur fille. Azrine répondit qu'il le savait mais que le combat contre Voldemort était plus important que leur fille.

\- Heu, Cho … tu sais où aller ? demanda Azrine qui suivait la Serdaigle d'un pas prudent.

\- Ho que oui ! Que ça leur plaise ou non je t'aime et je combattrais Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Voldemort.

\- Ho ça va, Vol …. Voldemort.

Azrine avait tenté de leurs apprendre à ne pas avoir peur de prononcer son nom, ce qui était la première étape pour ne pas avoir peur de Voldemort.

Cho arrêta Azrine au niveau d'un banc public. Ils étaient à quelques pâtés de maison de chez Cho et les rues étaient désertes, laissant les deux adolescents seuls avec la nuit tombante.

\- On va peut-être devoir attendre un peu, dit Cho après avoir fait un geste sec avec sa baguette.

Azrine acquiesça silencieusement. Son amie était toujours énervée et il avait peur de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, dit finalement Cho. Ils sont proche de Fudge donc ils n'ont pas envie de se faire virer. Je comprends que dans leur situation c'est plus simple de faire ça et j'aurais peut-être agi ainsi i ans … mais te fréquenter et le discours de Dumbledore m'ont fait réalisé certaines choses.

Cho s'assit à côté de son ami et déposa ta tête sur son épaule.

\- J'espère que Fudge finira par comprendre ... et désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans.

\- Pas grave, je n'ai pas aidé non plus, dit Azrine en souriant.

\- C'est vrai.

Un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre au bout de la rue faisant réagir Cho.

\- Voici notre transport, dit Cho.

Un bus bleu à deux étages s'arrêta devant eux et un jeune homme en sortit pour les accueillir.

\- Bienvenue ! Magicobus, pour sorcier et sorcière en perdition.

\- Bonsoir, salua Cho en montant.

\- Cho les …

\- Je m'en occupe, montez, dit le sorcier.

Laissant le sorcier s'occuper des valises et de la cage vide de Nigentionne. Azrine suivis Cho dans le bus. L'intérieur était assez chic et contrairement à un bus normal, il y avait des tables et des banquettes. On aurait dit un genre de restaurant.

\- Alors où est-ce qu'on vous dépose les jeunes ?

La voix provenait d'une tête miniature accroché au rétroviseur.

\- Square Grimmaurd, répondit Cho.

\- 2 gallions.

Les deux amis payèrent leur ticket et s'installèrent à une banquette pendant que le bus reparti en trombe.

\- Plutôt rapide comme moyen de transport, remarqua Azrine.

Le Magicobus fonça à toute vitesse dans les rues de Londres, il était heureusement invisible pour les moldus en conclu Azrine, sinon ça aurait déjà fait la une des journaux.

\- Cho, y a quoi au Square Grimmaurd ?

\- C'est là où on devait se rendre après notre semaine en amoureux. On était censé venir nous chercher mais bon.

Le voyage continua dans le silence. Azrine lisait pour la seconde fois ma gazette du sorcier par ennui. Savoir que Fudge faisait tout pour le faire passer pour le futur mage noir et un fou le faisait rire. Il savait que quand Voldemort passera à l'action le ministère sera pris au dépourvu et subira de lourdes pertes alors que tous ceux qui écœurerons Azrine et Dumbledore auront une chance de survivre et de stopper Voldemort. Cette possible tournure des choses était alléchante mais Azrine voulait être le seul et unique adversaire de Voldemort, il devait donc devenir plus fort et trouver Voldemort avant qu'il n'agisse.

\- Square Grimmaurd, annonça la petite tête.

\- Merci bien, dit Cho en descendant.

\- Voici vos affaires, dit le sorcier.

\- Merci, bonne soirée.

Azrine récupéra sa valise et la cage vide précédé Cho qui avançait le pas sûr.

\- Nous y voici, annonça Cho fièrement.

Elle s'était arrêtée en face de deux maisons, le 11 et le 13.

\- Heu si tu cherches le 12, il ne serait pas plutôt en face ?

\- Non, non, dit-elle en souriant. Lis ça.

Azrine lut le morceau de parchemin qu'elle lui donna ou y était écrit avec une belle écriture : _12_ _Square Grimmaurd._

\- Et ?

Azrine se tut immédiatement en voyant la fameuse maison numéro 12 en face d'eux. Il se frottât les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas halluciner.

\- Cet endroit est protégé, seul Dumbledore peux en dévoiler l'existence. C'est lui qui a écrit ça.

\- Sortilège de _Fidelitas_?

\- Yep.

Cho laissa Azrine passer en premier. La porte était dans un miteux état et il n'y avait pas de sonnette. Le gryffondor rentra prudemment espérant que Cho ne l'a pas entraîné dans un endroit bizarre.

Le hall d'entrée était petit laissant peu de place pour manœuvrer avec les valises. Au fond du couloir, une porte était ouverte. A en juger par les meubles, c'était la cuisine. Les lumières et les voix qu'on entendait trahissait la présence de personne.

Cho pouffa en voyant Azrine sortir sa baguette par prudence. Il passa devant un escalier qu'il ignora, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était identifier les voix et savoir s'il était en sécurité.

Si Hagrid et Madame Maxime échouent, l'armée de Vous-savez-qui augmentera en conséquence. Il faut se préparer à cette éventualité, dit une voix calme.

\- J'ai confiance en Hagrid, dit Dumbledore calmement, s'ils échouent j'ai déjà quelques plans. L'important est de découvrir les plans de Voldemort et protéger Azrine.

\- C'est pour ça que vous mettez en danger 5 adolescentes ? Rugit la voix de Mrs Weasley.

\- Molly, je vous ai déjà expliqué, si …

\- Albus, nous devrions stopper la réunion ici. Deux invités se trouve dans le hall, dit la voix rauque de Maugrey.

Une chaise se déplaça suivis de bruit de pas rapide.

\- Azrine ! Cho ! Comment allez-vous ?

Mrs Weasley sorti de la cuisine en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Bien, assura Cho. On a dû abréger notre séjour chez mes parents.

\- J'en suis navrée. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Azrine débordait de question mais il se retient. Mrs Weasley n'allait surement pas lui répondre donc il attendrait de voir Dumbledore.

\- Azrine ta chambre est là. Dumbledore a insisté pour que tu aies une chambre séparée. Cho, la porte juste en face c'est celle des filles. Hermione, Ginny et Hassouna y sont. Je vous appellerais pour le diner.

Sans rien dire le Gryffondor rentra dans sa chambre. Elle était simplement décorée contrairement au reste de la maison qui semblait appartenir à une riche famille de sorcier.

\- Nigentionne !

Sa chouette était posée sur l'armoire, elle avait trouvé le chemin jusqu'ici toute seule. Azrine pris le temps de sortir ses affaires avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. La maison était protégée par Dumbledore ce qui signifiait que c'est une sorte de quartier général où discutent les alliés du directeur pour organiser au mieux les défenses.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et plusieurs silhouettes rentrèrent.

\- Azrine !

Hermione se jeta sur Azrine rayonnante de joie.

\- Alors ? Il paraît qu'on est moins importante que la mort de Voldemort.

\- Cho … vous à … raconté ? Dit péniblement Azrine. Tu m'empêche de …

\- Ho désolé.

Azrine se redressa pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire où on est ? Demanda-t-il

\- Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, commença Cho.

\- C'est une organisons secrète qui regroupe tous ceux qui ont combattu Voldemort dans le passé et tous ceux qui veulent le battre aujourd'hui, continua Hassouna.

\- En gros, ce sont toutes les personnes qui te croient et qui sont prête à se battre, résuma Ginny.

\- Et c'est avec eux que Dumbledore prépare ses plans ? Et vous les connaissez ?

\- Heu non, dit Hermione. Nous ne faisons pas parti de l'Ordre. Nous ignorons ce que prépare Dumbledore et Voldemort. La mère de Ginny, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres membre, pensent qu'on est trop jeune pour se battre.

\- Même toi, Azrine, ils ne veulent pas te faire rentrer dans l'Ordre, dévoila Ginny.

\- Haha, évidement. Dans ce je chercherais dans mon coin, dit Azrine amusé. Si jamais leur défense échoue je serais le premier à rire.

Son discours surprit ses amies, elles pensaient qu'il le prendrait mal. Voyant leurs têtes perplexe, Azrine changea de ton.

\- Si jamais, ils veulent m'écarter, dit-il sérieusement, ils vont juste perdre la guerre. Voldemort veut retrouver sa puissance d'avant pour régner sur le pays mais il sait que la Fraternité est son ennemi et que moi aussi. Il a remarqué mes capacités et il sait bien que je serais un danger s'il me laisse grandir. Donc il va agir plus vite et violement pour surprendre Dumbledore et atteindre ses objectifs.

\- Dumbledore semble confiant et …

\- Hermione, sans vouloir me la péter, j'ai vaincu Voldemort 2 fois et lui ai survécu 2 autres fois. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas me tuer avec sa baguette donc il va devoir trouver un autre moyen. Je suis le plus apte dans ce pays à affronter Voldemort et le pousser à la faute. Ses Mangemorts seront le principal danger et à ce que je sache, ceux que j'ai croisé au tournoi sont toujours en liberté.

\- Tu sais bien que Dumbledore ne peut pas agir sans preuve solide, dit Hermione, sinon le ministère …

\- Tu crois que Voldemort va suivre les lois ? Le ministère actuel nous a abandonné ! Pourquoi obéir à une autorité qui se fiche de toi ? On est seul ! Et il faut prendre Voldemort de vitesse !

Le ton d'Azrine était devenu froid et son laissait apparaître sa détermination sans faille.

\- On te comprend, assura Hermione, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu en parleras avec Dumbledore, mais s'il te plait, calme toi.

\- Je suis calme, rétorqua Azrine.

\- Certainement, répliqua Ginny d'un ton ironique. Tu as passé tout l'été avec nous car Dumbledore t'a demandé de nous aider et maintenant que la rentrée approche tu t'attends à avoir un rôle à jouer mais tu sais très bien que tant que tu seras à Poudlard, Dumbledore limitera ton implication.

Azrine savait que Ginny avait raison et cela l'énervait. Dumbledore le laisserait apprendre pendant les 3 ans qui viennent pour qu'il ait le temps de devenir plus fort. Cependant Azrine doutait un peu des plans de Dumbledore malgré la confiance qui lui portait. La peur que tout s'effondre avant qu'il ait pu participer était présente dans son esprit.

\- Je sais Ginny, je sais bien, dit-il en se calmant vraiment.

Subitement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Azrine, tu peux descendre la réunion est finie, prévient Mrs Weasley.

\- D'accord, répondit Azrine en se levant.

\- Essaie de pas t'énerver s'ils ne veulent pas répondre à tes questions, dit Cho gravement.

\- J'essayerais promis.

Le groupe arriva aussi vite que possible dans la cuisine mais beaucoup des membres de l'Ordre avaient filés.

\- Ha Azrine ! Content de te revoir, dit Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Content de te revoir aussi.

\- Bienvenue dans la maison des Blacks, annonça-t-il fièrement. Je me charge des présentations. La fille aux cheveux rouge c'est Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Évite de m'appeler Nymphadora, pesta la jeune sorcière en faisant virer ses cheveux au violet.

\- Appelle la Tonks si tu veux rester en vie. Le grand là-bas c'est Kingsley Schackbolt, il est censé me traquer mais il pense que suis au Tibet, dit Sirius amusé.

Le sorcier noir esquissa un sourire et salua Azrine.

\- Et le dernier-là qui tente encore de piquer ma vaisselle c'est Mondingus Fletcher.

\- Je regardais c'est tout, protesta le sorcier.

\- Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'Ordre ne restent pas manger je suppose, dit Azrine.

\- Non, ils ont tous du travail. Voldemort doit savoir maintenant que je suis un Animagus et le ministère me recherche toujours, je ne suis pas très utile à l'Ordre en ce moment.

\- Bon les jeunes, dit Mrs Weasley en rentrant dans la cuisine. Il me faut des volontaires pour aider à faire le repas.

\- Molly je veux …

\- Tonks, Azrine et Cho, non ! Tiens Hermione et Ron venez nous aidez.

Les deux appelés semblaient ravis de prêter main forte.

\- Hé Azrine, après le repas faut que vienne dans notre chambre, dit Fred.

\- On doit te parler de tu sais quoi, finit George avec un clin d'œil.

Lors du retour à Londres en fin de 4ème année, Azrine leur avait donné le sac de 1000 gallions pour qu'ils puissent ouvrir leur boutique à la fin de leur 7ème année. Cependant les jumeaux ont tout fait pour convaincre Azrine de se faire rembourser un jour mais il avait refusé. Depuis ils lui font découvrir en avant-première leurs produits et lui offre des échantillons gratuits.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous as poussé à revenir plutôt ? Demanda Lupin qu'Azrine n'avez pas vu en s'asseyant.

\- Mes parents, répondit Cho. Ils ont pris Azrine en grippe car il leur a soutenu que Voldemort était de retour qu'il se battrait même si cela me mette en danger.

Azrine remarqua que tous écoutaient la conversation. Mrs Weasley avait un ton grave, elle aussi partageait les inquiétudes des parents de Cho.

\- Je vois. Toujours aussi peu diplomate hein ? Mon filleul.

\- J'ai juste dit ce que je pensais, se défendit Azrine en prenant place à côté de Lupin.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire comme Cho, dit Ginny.

La remarque de la rousse piqua au vif sa mère. Elle avait pesté sur Azrine et Ginny que ce combat n'était pas le leur et que de toute façon ils étaient trop jeunes mais Azrine rétorqua que son avis l'importait peu car il se battrait tout de même.

\- Ginny. Ta mère à raison de s'inquiéter mais Dumbledore fait confiance à Azrine et vous. Il nous …

\- Remus ! Si tu veux bien on évite ce genre de sujet lors des repas, pesta Molly.

\- D'accord. On verra ça après manger.

Le dîner se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Tonks avait la particularité de pouvoir métamorphoser son visage à souhait ce qui faisait rire beaucoup de monde. Azrine raconta à Lupin les 5 semaines d'enfer avec ses amies en détaillant ce qu'il avait essayé de leurs apprendre.

\- Au fait, Azrine. Tu te souviens de Fleur Delacour ? Demanda Fred.

\- Assez bien pourquoi ? répondit le Survivant en se remémorant certains souvenirs d'elle

\- Elle a trouvé un poste à Gringotts, elle bosse avec Bill, expliqua George.

\- Il lui donne des cours d'anglais, et il est très Supprimer le mot répété content.

Azrine compris l'allusion de Fred et savoir Fleur au pays, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

\- Hé les pipelettes, interpela Cho. Votre frangin peu loucher sur Fleur tant qu'il voudra mais elle est déjà prise.

\- Ha bon ? Par qui ? Demanda Fred intéressé par l'information.

\- Azrine, dit Hassouna d'un air absent.

\- QUOI ? dirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Beaucoup de regard se tournèrent vers lui. Les 4 filles éclatèrent de rire ce qui encouragea la recherche de réponse.

\- Dumbledore vous a parlé d'un groupe de fille qui aideront Azrine ? Demanda Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui, dit Sirius qui semblait comprendre.

\- Fleur en fait partie, compléta Ginny

Cette révélation surpris ceux qui l'ignorait mais ceci fit rire aux éclats, Remus et Sirius.

\- Une demi-Velane ! Haha mon pauvre Azrine le choix se complique hein ?

Le concerné se concentra que son repas pour tenter d'ignorer le fou rire général qui se basait sur sa misère affective. Heureusement l'attention se détourna de lui le restant du repas grâce aux filles.

Quand la fin du repas arriva et que la table fût débarrassée, Lupin tenta de reprendre la conversion qu'il avait avant le repas avec son filleul.

\- Remus ! Je sais qu'on doit mettre au courant Azrine de certaines choses mais vous autres sortez ! rugit Mrs Weasley.

\- Mais maman ! Protesta Ginny, On est adultes et …

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir !

\- Mrs Weasley, interpela Azrine calmement. C'est moi qui ait risqué ma vie pour vous prévenir de son retour et je suis sa cible. Je dois être au courant de ce que prépare Voldemort, sinon comment je me protégerais ?

Mrs Weasley voulu répondre mais Azrine ne lui laissa pas le temps.

\- Vous n'en serrez pas capable. Voldemort fut détruit pas par moi mais à cause de la Fraternité qui le pigea. Je suis la cible de 2 groupes et je doute fort qu'un Ordre qui n'a pu stopper Voldemort avant puisse faire mieux aujourd'hui. Donc je ne compte pas entièrement sur vous mais aussi sur moi-même et mes camarades ! Donc vous me mettez au courant moi et mes camarades !

Le ton d'Azrine ne laissait pas de place à la négociation. Mrs Weasley semblait outrée de se faire parler sur ce ton mais elle ne trouva pas quoi répondre.

\- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, dit Sirius. Ils vont se battre avec ou sans notre accord Molly. Autant les aider.

\- Non, il va se battre et eux, ils vont le suivre, corrigera Mrs Weasley énervée. Ce n'est pas son père Sirius, il est trop jeune et …

\- Je me battrai, coupa Azrine. J'ignore qui était mon père et je m'en fiche. Je sais que des gens vont me suivre si je me bats et croyez le bien, ça me fait chier. J'aimerais pourvoir vous laisser vivre vos vies tranquilles et me battre seul conte Voldemort et la Fraternité mais j'ai finis par réalisé que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. C'est pour ça que j'accepte votre fille et les autres à se battre avec moi. Non pas pour les sacrifier mais pour faire tomber Voldemort. Écartez-nous et vous perdez !

Un silence gênant tomba sur la cuisine. Azrine semblait avoir mis tout le monde d'accord sur un point : la génération d'Azrine est indispensable. Mrs Weasley, sembla accepter la défaite mais Azrine se douta qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.

\- Tu devrais refaire ce discours devant tous les membres de l'Ordre, dit Sirius amusé, ça mettrait tout le monde d'accord.

\- Azrine à raison Molly, dit Remus d'un ton apaisant. On a besoin d'eux mais je sais que mon filleul n'ira pas affronter Voldemort en sortant d'ici et je sais qu'il protégera Ginny et les autres à tout prix, sinon je pense que sa colère suffira à rayer le pays de la carte.

Les mots de Remus eu un petit effet positif sur Mrs Weasley. Lupin se tourna vers Azrine, attirant tous les regards.

\- Je vais t'expliquer la situation et ce qu'on sait de Voldemort et de la Fraternité, prévient Remus. Par contre les plans de Dumbledore et nos missions seront gardés secrètes. Tu comprends Azrine ?

\- De toute façon je fais confiance à Dumbledore pour la défense et je m'en fiche aussi, dit Azrine en souriant.

\- Parfait. Tout d'abord sache que Voldemort est assez discret, pas d'enlèvement ou d'agression, sa résurrection à échouée car tu as prévenu Dumbledore qui a de suite réunis l'Ordre.

\- En quoi le témoignage d'Azrine à fait échouer sa résurrection ? Demanda Hassouna.

\- Azrine ?

\- Il voulait que personne ne le sache en dehors de ses Mangemorts, ce qui lui aurait permis de rassembler ses troupes plus rapidement et de reprendre ses activités sans que le ministère n'agisse car ignorant son retour. Mais comme Dumbledore est au courant, Voldemort sait qu'il doit être prudent sinon le ministère se rangera avec nous et il perdra l'effet de surprise, c'est plus rentable de laisser planer le doute.

\- Bien résumé, dit Remus en adressant un clin d'œil à son filleul. Comme l'a dit Azrine, Voldemort reconstitue son armée d'il y a 14 ans mais on arrive à le ralentir et on espère recruter ses anciens alliés avant lui.

\- En gros rien de grave cet été, résuma Cho.

\- C'est ça mais nous savons qu'il est à la recherche de quelque chose. Un artefact qui lui permettait de te tuer Azrine, passant outre la protection que vous offrent vos baguettes.

\- Comme quoi ? Une autre baguette ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris que vos baguettes étaient jumelles, précisa Sirius. On penche plutôt pour une arme ou un objet qui lui donnerait un sérieux avantage.

\- Mais je te rassure Azrine, on a l'œil dessus, dit précipitamment Remus.

\- Et pour la Fraternité ?

\- Très peu de chose. Dumbledore ignore qui en fait partie mais il leur a adressé un message pour tenter de discuter. Nous sommes sans réponse mais nous enquêtons sur eux, assura Remus.

Un silence plana dans la cuisine. Remus n'avait pas pris la peine de réexpliquer la situation du ministère car Azrine le savait déjà. Voldemort ne fait pas vagues, la Fraternité est toujours inconnue et le ministère fait tout son possible pour dénigrer Azrine et Dumbledore.

Il avait lu, et su par Mr Weasley, que Dumbledore fut limoger de ses responsabilités au sein du ministère. Les amis de Dumbledore sont aussi priés de prendre la porte, rendant difficile l'obtention d'information pour l'Ordre. Mr Weasley avait aussi entendu que Fudge voulait s'occuper de Poudlard cette année et aussi forcer Azrine à subir un bilan psychologique complet mais Dumbledore fit échouer ce dernier point.

Vu que Remus n'avait plus rien à dire à Azrine et aux autres, Mrs Weasley les expédia dans leurs chambres.

\- On te retrouve dans ta chambre, dit Fred.

Azrine s'assit sur son lit et réfléchis à ce qui venait de se passer. Voldemort est prudent mais il avance petit à petit sur la recherche d'un artefact qui pourrait le renforcer. De son côté Dumbledore organise les défenses et tend une main vers la Fraternité pour discuter, sachant qu'on ignore tout de ce groupuscule. Ce soir Azrine avait pris conscience que l'Ordre était divisé sur l'implication des jeunes, surtout d'Azrine et de ses amis or le raisonnement du Gryffondor tenait la route selon lui, mais seul l'avenir le confirmera.

Deux craquements sonores se firent entendre derrière Azrine. Les deux jumeaux venaient d'apparaître dans la chambre.

\- Transplanage ?

\- Exact. Autorisation d'utiliser la magie et permis de Transplanage. Tout ce qu'il faut pour faire râler maman.

\- Tu oublies le projet de magasin Fred.

\- Aussi.

\- Rajouté à ça Percy et Ginny et vous avez un volcan, résuma Azrine. Bon de quoi vous voulez me parler ?

\- De notre projet, dit Fred.

\- Tiens, déjà prend ça. Échantillon de nos dernières inventions. Nougat Nez-en-sang, pastille de flemme, ton tatouage et bien d'autres.

\- Ensuite. Nous voulons discuter de ta part. Certes tu ne veux pas qu'on te rembourse mais tu nous fabriques des produits et ton appoint nous permettra d'acheter un local, dit Fred.

\- Donc on veut te donner un pourcentage des ventes, conclu George.

\- Vous êtes têtu hein ?

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Je peux te dire qu'on a du succès. La vente par correspondance marche à merveille, dit George.

\- Comme maman ne lis plus la Gazette, on fait de la pub et ça marche.

\- Tes objets sont souvent commandés.

\- Bon d'accord. Vous voulez me céder combien ? Sachant que je le donnerais surement, s'impatienta Azrine.

\- 15 % de nos recettes, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Azrine soupira, il ne voulait pas de cet or mais les jumeaux ne voulaient rien entendre.

\- Ça marche, mais je vous préviens. Je risque de les donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- On sait, rétorqua Fred.

\- Bon ceci étant réglé, on te laisse te reposer. A demain !

Les deux jumeaux disparurent dans un autre craquement sonore laissant Azrine le loisir d'aller dormir.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Inquisition

**Chapitre 33 : Inquisition**

Le reste des vacances furent mouvementées. L'Ordre se réunissait au moins une fois par semaine permettant à Azrine de découvrir ses membres, bien rare étaient ceux qui restaient manger. Il fut surpris de voir Rogue parmi l'Ordre mais contrairement à Ron ou les autres, cela ne le gênait pas. Même s'il n'appréciait pas son professeur de potion, la confiance que Dumbledore avait en lui était suffisante.

Mrs Weasley ne reparla plus de la houleuse discussion avec Azrine et elle restait assez courtoise avec lui-même si cela se voyait qu'elle désapprouvait son comportement. Tous furent embringués pour nettoyer et rénover la maison des Black que l'elfe de maison, Kreattur, laissait à l'abandon.

Azrine passa de long moment avec Sirius à nettoyer la salle où se trouvait la tapisserie de la généalogie des Black. Sirius lui expliqua la guerre du sang-pur et des mariages de l'avant Voldemort. Sa mère avait tenté, ainsi que d'autre famille, de marier un de leur fils à la tristement célèbre Lyssandra Deadheart qu'Azrine connaissait le funeste destin. Il apprit aussi que Sirius avait un frère mais qui est mort au service de Voldemort.

Sirius semblait être au courant de l'epouvantard d'Azrine mais il évita soigneusement de parler de Deadheart ou de Moira.

\- Azrine ! Appela Lupin. On a besoin de tes talents dans la cave.

\- Le talentueux champion est appelé, dit Sirius amusé. Je vais finir.

Azrine sortit de la pièce pour retrouver Lupin à l'entrée de la cave.

\- On a trouvé un épouvantard et tu es le seul, à ma connaissance qui puisse le faire fuir.

Fuir ? Exploser plutôt, pensa le Gryffondor pendant que son parrain le conduisit dans la cave où Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Cho et Hassouna se relayait contre l'épouvantard en tentant en vain de le vaincre définitivement.

\- Maman, on s'en charge, dit Ginny en aidant sa mère à s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lupin.

\- Elle n'a pas pu vaincre son épouvantard, dit Ginny.

Azrine vit au fond de la pièce, les corps de toute la famille Weasley sans vie.

\- Azrine vas-y, ordonna Lupin.

Obéissant, le Gryffondor se mit devant l'épouvantard sous le regard se tous. Seul Lupin et Hermione connaissait la transformation de son épouvantard mais Azrine espérait qu'il avait changé.

L'épouvantard avait bien changé mais le principe était le même, Voldemort avec son nouveau corps se tenait au milieu des cadavres de, Fleur, Cho, Ginny, Hassouna, Hermione, Lyssandra et Moira. Plusieurs étouffements de surprise se firent entendre alors qu'un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier.

 _\- Riddikulus !_

Le sortilège eut l'effet habituel, l'épouvantard disparu dans une explosion rougeâtre.

\- Voilà, c'est fait, dit sombrement le jeune sorcier.

\- Merci Azrine, retourne aider Sirius, dit Lupin pour lui éviter d'avoir à justifier son épouvantard

L'événement avec l'épouvantard adoucie Mrs Weasley vis-à-vis d'Azrine. Les 2 filles présentent lors de cet incident ne tardèrent pas à demander des explications à Azrine mais ce dernier ignorait tout de la signification de son épouvantard, hormis la peur de toutes les perdre.

Le dernier jour des vacances, l'arrivé des lettres de Poudlard mit une ambiance agréable dans la maison de Sirius. Azrine n'ouvrit pas sa lettre immédiatement car il aidait Mr Weasley à nettoyer la dernière chambre de la maison.

\- Azrine !

Hermione apparue dans l'encadrement de la pièce, la lettre à la main.

\- Tu l'as eu toi aussi ?

\- Eu quoi ? Je n'ai pas ouvert ma lettre.

\- Ton insigne se préfet patate, dit-elle en montrant le sien.

\- Dumbledore t'a nommé préfète ? Bravo, félicita Mr Weasley.

\- C'est génial, et je pari que c'est toi mon homologue, dit Hermione surexcitée.

\- Azrine, vas-y, dit Mr Weasley en souriant.

Azrine retourna dans la cuisine où il avait laissé sa lettre. A son entrée dans la cuisine, il vit tous ses camarades de Poudlard qui semblait attendre la même chose : était-il préfet ?

Il ouvrit lentement sa lettre sous le regard de tous et dans un silence gênant. Il sorti la liste des fournitures, qu'il lira après, puis un badge rouge et or semblable à celui d'Hermione.

\- J'en était sûr ! Dit Hermione en sautant dans les bras d'Azrine.

\- Dumbledore ne pouvait que te choisir, dit Fred.

\- Après tout ce que tu as fait, qui mieux que toi pour faire ce boulot, surenchérit George.

La journée se poursuivi dans une ambiance équivalente. La nomination d'Hermione et d'Azrine préfets était une occasion de faire la fête, ce à quoi Mrs Weasley ne s'opposa pas.

Maugrey et Lupin firent leurs retours en fin de journée avec les fournitures de tout le monde, donnant ainsi le temps de préparer les valises avant le dîner.

\- Mogbleer ? Je peux te parler ? Demanda Maugrey en toquant à sa porte.

\- Heu. Oui.

\- J'ai trouvé un truc qui te sera utile, du moins au niveau moral.

Maugrey s'installa sur le lit d'Azrine qui le rejoint.

\- J'ai trouvé ça hier en faisant le ménage. Une photo de l'Ordre du Phénix à sa création.

L'Auror tendit une vieille photo en noir et blanc.

\- Là c'est moi, j'avais un magnifique nez à cette époque. Juste à côté Dumbledore, Dedalus Diggle. Elle s'est Marlène McKinnon. Elle fut tuée deux semaines après ainsi que toute sa famille. Frank et Alice Londubat.

\- Les parents de Neville ?

\- Oui. Cette garce de Bellatrix leur a fait subir le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à leur faire perdre la tête. Le pauvre garçon va souvent les voir à Sainte-mangouste. Évite de parler de ça autour de toi, un jour il pourra le dire fièrement … Emmeline Vance, reprit-il, ton parrain, Lupin, Benjy Fenwick, retrouvé éparpillé en morceau. He ! Laissez de la place aux autres !

\- Les personnes déjà nommées par Maugrey sortirent du cadre ou se cachèrent derrière d'autres.

\- Edgar Bones, les Mangemorts ont réussis à l'avoir mais ils ont dû s'y mettre à 5 pour le tuer, lui et sa famille. Sturgis Podmore, Caradox Dearborn, lui a disparu 1 mois après la photo. Hagrid, évidement. Elphias Dodge, que tu as dû croiser ici. Alberforth, le frère de Dumbledore. Gideon Prewett, un sorcier très talentueux mais lui et son frère ne faisaient pas le poids face à Voldemort. Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius, James et Lilly Potter, qui sont mort avec leurs fils la même nuit que tes parents et voilà ce que je voulais te montrer. Patrick et Cindy Mogbleer, tes parents.

Azrine regarda la photo d'un ton neutre. Voir ses parents heureux et lui faisant des signes de main le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais que tu es un garçon qui se fiche de ses parents mais je me suis dit que comme la guerre arrive, te faire une idée des pertes qu'on a subi en quelques années pourrait t'encourager à faire de ton mieux, dit Maugrey.

\- On ne veut pas que je me batte donc …

\- Je suis convaincu que tu seras mis à contribution. Garde cette photo, si ça ne te sert pas, ça motivera les autres.

Maugrey laissa Azrine finir sa valise. L'Auror avait eu une description détaillée de Lupin et Dumbledore du caractère particuliers du jeune sorcier mais contrairement à eux, Maugrey espérait qu'Azrine ait rapidement un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre.

Le lendemain fut des plus mouvementé, le départ pour la gare de King's Cross était imminent mais l'absence d'un des membres de l'Ordre qui devait faire partie de l'escorte était absent et pour pimenter le tout : Fred et George avaient failli heurter leur mère avec leurs valises enchantées.

Azrine, Cho et Hassouna furent escortés par Mrs Weasley, Maugrey, Sirius - sous sa forme de chien – et Lupin. Le quartier général de l'Ordre était à 20 minutes à pied de la gare et Maugrey avait tour fait pour préparer ce petit voyage.

Comme tout 1er Septembre, la gare était pleine à craquer et accéder à la voie 9 ¾ discrètement était toujours aussi facile. Le groupe d'Azrine passa sans se faire remarquer suivit quelques minutes plus tard par le groupe d'Hermione et du dernier groupe, celui de Ron.

\- Allez, dans le train, dit Mrs Weasley en voyant l'heure.

Tout le monde est en vie et personne ne nous as suivis. Mission accomplie, dit Maugrey. Mogbleer fait attention à toi cette année, si tu as le moindre doute ou hypothèse, envoi ta chouette mais fait attention à ce que tu écris.

\- Je te dis à plus tard Azrine. Je vais retrouver mes camarades de Serdaigle, dit Cho en s'éloignant.

Azrine monta dans le train suivis de ses camarades. Ils saluèrent leurs accompagnateurs avant de se mettre en quête d'un compartiment.

\- Allons chercher un compartiment, il doit en avoir des vides, dit Ginny.

\- Azrine et moi, on vous retrouver plus tard, annonça Hermione, on doit se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets,

\- Ha oui, c'est vrai, se souvient Hassouna. A tout à l'heure.

Le passage d'Azrine dans les couloirs fit tourner quelques têtes et déclencha quelques bavardages. Il avait l'habitude de ça mais au vu des mensonges de la gazette et du ministère, Azrine pour la première fois souhaitait savoir de quoi parlait ses camarades sur lui.

\- On y est, dit Hermione quelque peu essoufflée. Bonjour.

Le wagon des préfets était un peu plus spacieux que les autres et 2 élèves, plus âgés s'y trouvait déjà.

-Ha ! Hermione Granger et évidement Azrine Mogbleer, dit une fille blonde. Mettez vos affaires là-haut.

Les deux préfets s'exécutent.

\- Je suis Marie Desouche, préfète-en-chef, Serdaigle.

\- Et moi Kalin Trulic, prefet-en-chef, Gryffondor. On ne va pas attendre les autres comme ça vous pourrez retourner avec vos amis.

\- Première chose. Vous devez toujours mettre votre insigne en évidence, ce qui vous sera bien utile pour vous faire respecter, même si toi Azrine tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

La préfète-en-chef lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Votre rôle de préfet est simple, vous devez faire respecter le règlement et toute infraction sera punie par un retrait de point, une retenue ou vous envoyer le fautif devant son directeur de maison, expliqua Kalin.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai un petit guide pour vous aider à mesurer vos sanctions.

\- Vous êtes aussi chargé d'aider les élèves qui vous demanderons assistance, de plus si un de vos homologues préfets abuse de ses pouvoirs ou est en faute prévenez nous et son directeur de maison.

-Qui sont les autres préfets ? Demanda Hermione intéressée

\- A Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot. Dans ma maison Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil. Et à Serpentard Pansy Parkison et Drago Malefoy.

Savoir Malefoy préfet fit ricaner Azrine.

\- Je pense qu'on vous a tous dit … ha si. Lors du trajet, n'hésitez pas à faire quelques rondes et quand on arrivera à Poudlard, vérifier que personne n'est resté dans le train.

Azrine et Hermione se levèrent en attachant leurs insignes de préfet.

\- Vous verrez, préfet c'est très enrichissant, dit Kalin. On se revoit plus tard.

Les deux préfets se mirent à la recherche du wagon où c'étaient installés leurs amis. Le train démarra peu de temps après leur discussion avec les deux préfet-en-chef et ils finirent par croisé Malefoy et Parkinson.

\- Tiens, Dumbledore nomme des Sang-de-Bourbe préfète ? Demanda Malefoy moqueur.

\- Et aussi des incompétents, rétorqua Azrine.

\- Toujours aussi insolent Mogbleer. Tu feras moins le fier dans quelques mois.

\- Parce que tu penses que ton Mangemort de père et que son maitre me fait peur ? Tu …

\- Azrine !

Il remarqua que plusieurs wagon avait la porte ouverte et que ses propos fut largement entendu. Malefoy avait pris mal cet accusation, enfin vérité, mais Parkinson le dissuada de se battre ici.

\- Tu ne payes rien pour attendre, rugit Malefoy en forçant le passage.

\- Au fait, l'interpella Azrine. Tente d'honorer ta famille en tant préfet, peut-être que pour une fois les Malefoy seront honorables !

Azrine savais que Malefoy ne lui pardonnerait pas ses paroles mais ceci était un bien pour un mal. En se mettant Malefoy à dos, il espérait que le Serpentard se concentre sur lui plutôt que sur les autres, évitant ainsi qu'il abuse de son autorité. Hermione semblait en vouloir à son ami d'avoir sciemment provoqué Malefoy.

\- Je les aie trouvés, annonça-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Le compartiment était rempli. Hassouna, Ron, Ginny et Cho était présents ainsi que Neville et une fille qu'Azrine ne connaissait pas.

\- Azrine voici, Luna Lovegood, présenta Ginny. Luna, tu dois le connaître, Azrine Mogbleer.

\- Salut, mon père aimerait avoir une interview de celui qui a vu Tu-Sais-Qui revenir

Cette unique phrase piqua la curiosité d'Azrine. La jeune fille blonde, qui semblait avoir le même âge que Ginny, lisait un journal qu'Azrine n'avait jamais vu et son air indifférent envers lui était agréable.

\- Je ne suis pas fan d'interview pour le moment, surtout pour la gazette, dit froidement le préfet.

\- Ho mon père ne travaille pas pour la gazette, il est le directeur du Chicaneur, un journal indépendant du ministère, rectifia Luna.

\- C'est lun des rares journals qui te soutient et dénigre le ministère, précisa Ginny.

\- Ha.

Selon Hermione et les autres, le Chicaneur est moins populaire car beaucoup d'article parle de plante bizarre ou de mythe mais lorsqu'il traite d'actualité, son point de vue varie énormément de la gazette.

Les discussions tournèrent rapidement sur les responsabilités des préfets et du rôle qu'Azrine aura à jouer et étant peu habitué à donner l'exemple ou être sociable, cela promettait une année assez amusante. Fort heureusement pour Azrine son devoir de préfet lui permettait d'échapper aux discussions les plus barbantes en faisant ses rondes dans le train lui permettant de souffler un peu.

L'arrivée à Poudlard parue plus mouvementé qu'à l'accoutumé, Azrine était sans cesse observé et ses camarades murmuraient à son passage. Le préfet aida les premières années à ses diriger après du professeur Gobe-Planche, qui remplaçait Hagrid pour quelque temps. L'absence du garde-chasse était sans doute dû à sa mission auprès des géant, pensa Azrine lors de la ronde d'inspection du train.

Une fois assuré que tous les élèves étaient bien descendus, Azrine retrouva Hermione pour prendre une diligence et furent surpris de voir Hassouna, Ginny et Cho les attendre pour se rendre à l'école.

\- Pas trop dur ? demanda Cho avec un large sourire en voyant ses amis arriver.

\- Il se débrouille comme un chef, répondit Hermione satisfaite.

Azrine ne réagit pas le moins du monde, il savait que le plus chiant restait à venir. Comme chaque année la cérémonie de réparation était un événement que les anciens appréciaient et que les nouveaux redoutaient, mais pour les préfets signifiait le début des demandes d'aide des premières années.

Le hall et la Grande salle avait encore et toujours les mêmes décorations, ce qui laissez indifférent nombre des élèves.

\- Vous pensez qu'Hagrid ait eu des problèmes ? Demanda Ron en s'asseyant à la table de Gryffondor.

\- J'en doute, dit Ginny. Il parait que les géants sont isolés donc difficile à atteindre, mais si Dumbledore l'as choisi pour cette mission c'est qu'il va réussir.

\- Eviter de parler de ça ici, déclara Azrine. Au mieux Dumbledore nous tiendra au courant et au pire on demandera à Hagrid la teneur de sa mission quand il reviendra.

Azrine profita du tumulte de la rentrée pour observer la table des professeurs. Le siège de Mme Gobe-planche était vide ainsi que celui de McGonagall, ce qui était normal mais à sa grande surprise, le siège de Défense contre les Forces du mal était occupé par une femme aux vêtements rose et son visage de sorcière n'inspirait pas confiance.

\- Vous savez qui c'est cette femme ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione.

\- Je crois qu'elle travaille au ministère, répondit Ron.

De suite Azrine se leva et se dirigea vers la table de Serdaigle pour demander Cho si elle en savait plus.

\- Cho ! Appela Azrine en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je te manque déjà ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant glousser ses camarades.

\- Tu sais qui est cette femme ? Demanda Azrine ignorant la question. Selon Ron elle est du ministère.

\- C'est Dolores Ombrage, une proche de Fudge, répondit Cho. Mes parents, avant que tu viennes, m'ont dit d'éviter de la contrarier mais je ne savais pas qu'elle serait prof cette année.

\- Ça va nous changer de Maugrey, dit Azrine dépité en partant.

Le gryffondor fut un des derniers à s'assoir, le retour de Mme Gobe-Planche et la mise en place du Choixpeau sur son tabouret annonça le début de la cérémonie.

Rangé 2 par 2, les premières années suivirent McGonagall entre les table de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Azrine remarqua que beaucoup étaient stressé ou apeuré, lui-même ne se souvenait que très vaguement de cet événement mais il était sûr d'être resté calme.

McGonagall fit signe aux premières années de s'arrêter et toute l'école se mit à attendre la chanson annuelle du Choixpeau.

 _Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

 _Et que Poudlard sortait à plein' de l'œuf_

 _Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

 _De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

 _Rassemblés par la même passion_

 _Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

 _De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

 _Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

 _« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

 _Décidèrent les quantités compagnons_

 _Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

 _Où la destinée les séparerait._

 _Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

 _Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

 _Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

 _Tels étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

 _Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

 _Que partielle amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

 _J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

 _Vous racontez la pénible histoire._

 _Serpents disait : « Il faut enseigner_

 _Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,_

 _Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

 _A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,_

 _Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

 _Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,_

 _Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_

 _Tous mes élèves sont à l'égalité. »_

 _Lorsqu' apparurent ces quelques divergences_

 _Elles eurent d'abord aucune conséquence_

 _Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

 _Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

 _Et choir des disciples à sa mesure._

 _Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

 _Chez les sorciers de son académie_

 _Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

 _Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

 _Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

 _Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort_

 _Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor_

 _La bonn' Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restait_

 _Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'si l'savait._

 _Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

 _Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

 _Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

 _De longue années livre de soucis._

 _Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

 _Nourrie de nos peurs et nos folies._

 _Les maisons qui comment quatre piliers_

 _Soutenait notre école et ses alliés_

 _S'opposèrent bientôt à gens fracas_

 _Chacune voulant imposer sa loi il fut un temps où l'école parut_

 _Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

 _Ce n'était partout que des duels et conflits_

 _Les amis dressés contre les amis_

 _Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

 _Estima venue l'jeu de son départ._

 _Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

 _Il laissait dans nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

 _Et depuis que les quadras fondateurs_

 _Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

 _Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies_

 _Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie._

 _Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

 _Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

 _Je vous repartis dans les quatre' maisons_

 _Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

 _Mais cette Anne je vais en dire' plus long_

 _Ouvre bien vous oreilles à ma chanson :_

 _Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

 _Il me faut accomplir la destinée_

 _Qui est de vous repartir chaque année_

 _Mais je crains que se devoir aujourd'hui_

 _N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

 _Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

 _Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

 _Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

 _Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

 _Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

 _Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

 _Soyez averti et prenez conscience_

 _La répartition maintenant commence._

Pour la première fois la chanson du Choixpeau fut accueillis avec des applaudissements mais aussi de nombreux bavardages.

\- C'est moi ou le Choixpeau viens de nous traiter d'idiot ? Demanda Hassouna.

\- C'est bien le cas, jeune fille, dit Nick le fantôme de Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il avertit l'école quand elle est au plus mal.

\- Au plus mal ?

\- Voldemort est revenu et l'école est divisé, résuma Azrine. Diviser pour mieux régner. C'est exactement la situation dans l'école et au dehors.

Beaucoup de monde regardèrent Azrine. Certaines avec méfiance mais d'autres approuvait se résumer. McGonagall lança une série de regard sévère pour ramener le calme et commencer la Répartition.

\- Ça sera difficile d'être ami avec les Serpentard, dit à voix basse Ron en observant d'un œil la Répartition.

\- Le Choixpeau ne nous demande pas d'être amis mais allié, rétorqua Azrine faiblement.

\- J'ai bien peur que vous soyez un des rares à avoir compris le message et comprendre la nuance, dit Nick a Azrine.

Comme chaque année, la Répartition durait un long moment mais les anciens avaient l'habitude. Après l'envoi du dernier élève à Serdaigle, le directeur se leva.

\- Bienvenu à Poudlard pour les nouveaux et bon retour aux anciens. On verra après le repas pour un discours plus long. Bon appétit !

Le festin était copieux comme chaque année. Hermione rechigna à manger, car elle était toujours aussi déterminée à obtenir des droits pour les elfes de maison.

Azrine fut surpris de voir que les conversations à la table de Gryffondor étaient portées sur les souvenirs de vacances et non sur les histoires du ministère ou de Voldemort. Pourtant certains de ses camarades le regardait avec méfiance. Le ministère avait sans doute réussi à faire douter certaines personnes, en conclu Azrine mais il s'en fichait.

Lorsque la fin du repas arriva, Dumbledore se releva une nouvelle fois pour faire son discours de début d'année.

\- Avant de vous laisser rejoindre vos dortoirs, Mr Rusard, notre concierge. M'a demandé de vous rappeler que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs. De plus une liste mise à jour des objets interdits dans l'école est affichée sur son bureau.

Azrine vit les jumeaux Weasley rirent, ils avaient sûrement de quoi la rallonger.

\- Contrairement à l'année dernière, la coupe des 4 maisons et la coupe de Quidditch auront bien lieu et les sélections se feront le dernier week-end de septembre. Tout …

\- Hum hum

Un silence tomba sur la salle. Personne n'avait osé interrompre Dumbledore lors d'un discours mais la petite femme en rose l'avait fait. Tous se demandaient si elle était folle ou inconsciente mais contrairement aux espérances, le directeur se rassit, laissant la parole à la dame en rose.

\- Merci pour ces paroles éclairantes, Mr le directeur. Je suis Dolores Ombrage, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Je suis enchantée de revenir dans cette magnifique école et voir autant de visages heureux me remplis de joie.

Azrine observa autour de lui, personne ne semblait heureux, certains affichait un sourire ironique mais personne ne semblait apprécier le comportement de cette femme, à part une poignée de Serpentard.

\- Le ministère de la magie a toujours accordé une grande importance à l'éducation des nouvelles générations. Il est évidement que chaque directeur de cette prestigieuse école a su y apporter sa touche personnelle. Cependant le ministère a décidé d'investir plus cette année. Cette année, nous allons modérer le progrès et bien évidement supprimer les pratiques interdites. Nous devons préserver nos traditions les plus respectables et supprimer celles qui sont une menace pour notre monde. Je suis convaincue qu'après quelques mois sous ces nouvelles directives vous serez épanouis et ce dans une école à l'image de son ministère.

Ombrage se rassit sur ces mots. Dumbledore, accompagné par quelques professeurs et élèves, applaudirent poliment le discours du nouveau professeur mais peu de gens étaient dupe, le message était clair : Le ministère s'immisce dans les affaires de l'école.

\- Merci professeur Ombrage pour ce discours, remercia poliment Dumbledore en se relevant. Je disais donc que tout élève souhaitant participer aux sélections devra le faire savoir à son directeur de maison. Comme vous le savez maintenant, l'équipe pédagogique accueil en son sein le professeur Ombrage au poste de Défense contre les forces du mal. De plus pendant l'absence de notre cher garde-chasse, le professeur Gobe-planche assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. La forêt est comme chaque année interdite aux élèves et les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard aux élèves de troisième année et plus ayant une autorisation. Je pense que vous savez tout pour bien débuter cette année. Bonne soirée.

\- Azrine faut qu'on guide les premières années, dit Hermione pendant qu'un brouhaha se créait.

\- Je sais. Les premières années de Gryffondor, en rang devant moi ! dit Azrine en se levant.

Une petite troupe d'élève un peu apeuré se mit en rang devant Azrine et Hermione.

\- On va attendre que ça se vide, annonça Azrine aux nouveaux.

Une fois le gros des élèves partis, les deux préfets se mirent en route avec les premières années.

\- Le Grand escalier de Poudlard est animé, expliqua Hermione lors de l'ascension. Ils en font qu'à leurs têtes mais rassurez-vous ils ne vous mettrons jamais en retard.

Au détour du 5ème étage, l'esprit frappeur fit son apparition pour voir ses nouveaux souffre douleurs.

\- Qu'ils sont mignons, dit Peeves en sortant du mur. Je vais me faire une joie de vous faire pleurer.

\- Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, dit Azrine. Il semblable effrayant comme cela mais vous saurez vite vous en débarrasser.

\- Très drôle … ho mais le dément Azrinounet est préfet. C'est marrant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi associable dans cette position.

\- Tu sais Peeves, ont devrait aller discuter de ça avec le Baron sanglant, suis sûr qu'il sera de ton avis.

L'évocation du Baron sanglant marchait toujours sur Peeves, le fantôme de Serpentard était le seul à faire peur à Peeves en dehors de Dumbledore. Le reste du chemin fut assez calme, Hermione expliquait aux nouveaux par où passer pour se rendre aux différentes salles de classe pendant qu'Azrine ouvrait la voie jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Le mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle solennellement.

 _\- Unité_ , dit Azrine.

La gardienne sourit en ouvrant le passage qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Ceci est votre salle commune. Toute les informations sur le couvre-feu, horaires ou annonces sont affichés sur le panneau d'affiche là-bas, commença Azrine.

\- Toute vos affaires ont déjà été montées dans vos chambre, poursuivis Hermione. Vous pouvez changer de chambre au cours de l'année, c'est libre. Le dortoir des filles est à droite et celui des garçons à gauche.

Azrine regarda Hermione, ils semblaient avoir tout dit mais avant que les premières années ne se disperse entièrement, Hermione ajouta une dernière chose.

\- Si vous avez la moindre question ou le moindre problème, venez nous demander, on pourra vous aider.

Azrine maudit son amie sur le coup, déjà qu'être préfet le dérangeait mais savoir qu'il pourra être dérangé à tout moment ... ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Les deux préfets laissèrent les premières années se rendre dans leurs chambres avant de faire de même.

\- Au fait Azrine, l'interpella Hermione. Tu te débrouille bien. J'avais pensé que tu serais moins … courtois on va dire mais tu étais parfait.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours, rétorqua Azrine. Ça me gonfle déjà.

Contrairement à Azrine, Hermione prenait son rôle de préfet très au sérieux. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient déjà posté une annonce pour recruter des cobayes pour leurs friandises le premier jour. Azrine avait convaincue Hermione que leur crier dessus ne servirait à rien et qu'il valait mieux de les encadrer.

\- Fred, George. Faut que je vous parle, exigea Azrine en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

\- Je croyais que ce serais Hermione qui montrait au créneau, dit Fred amusé.

\- Je l'ai convaincu de me laisser faire, expliqua Azrine. Si vous voulez des cobayes, je pense avoir une idée pour en avoir légalement. Allez voir Dumbledore et expliquez-lui votre projet professionnel, votre boutique. Je suis sûr qu'il saura convaincre Mme Pomfresh d'encadrer vos tests.

Le regard des jumeaux était pétillant mais ils doutaient un que cela soit réellement possible.

\- Tu lui as demandé ? Demanda George.

Je vais le faire, dit Azrine. De toute façon je pense qu'il sait qu'on ne peut pas vous arrêter quand vous avez une idée en tête, donc autant vous encadrer. C'est ça ou rien au fait. Vous savez que je peux vous mettre facilement des bâtons dans les roues et Hermione aussi, donc évitez de faire des choses dans notre dos.

\- Et si elle ne s'en rend pas compte ? Suggéra Fred.

\- Je pourrais rien voir aussi, répondit Azrine en souriant.

\- Les garçons !

Angelina, une coéquipière d'Azrine au Quidditch vint à leur rencontre en courant.

\- Salut, j'ai était nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch vu que Dubois est partit, dit-elle joyeusement. Je compte garder vous trois mais il nous manque un gardien et 1 poursuiveur. J'ai déjà quelques noms en tête mais je compte bien avoir l'équipe au complet lors des sélections.

\- Ça marche, dit joyeusement Fred.

\- Dubois était un bon gardien, dit George. De toute façon avec Azrine en attrapeur, on ne risque rien.

Angelina et les jumeaux rirent un peu, depuis l'arrivée d'Azrine dans l'équipe, Gryffondor avait gagner tous ses matchs, seul Cho et Cédric posaient des problèmes à l'attrapeur de Gryffondor mais l'un était parti et Azrine avait finalement réussi à surmonter sa gêne face à la Serdaigle.

La première journée de cours fut assez calme, chaque professeur leur expliqua le principe de B.U.S.E et que leurs résultats détermineront s'ils peuvent continuer la matière par la suite. Rogue était le seul à exiger un Optimal, la note maximale, pour poursuivre. Les autres professeurs se contentait d'un Effort Exceptionnel.

Dès le premier jour, les devoirs furent conséquents, Hermione et Azrine qui était toujours les plus avancés durent pour la première fois depuis longtemps travailler après le dîner leur devoir. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'arrivait pas à ce résultat.

Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondor avaient leur premier cours de Défense contre les Force du mal et les avis des autres années semblaient être partagés.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit Ombrage quand tous ses élèves furent assis.

\- Quelques vague bonjour furent lancer par ma classe, rien de probant.

\- On va la refaire, dit Ombrage avec un sourire. Quand je vous dis : Bonjour, vous devez me réponde : Bonjour professeur Ombrage. Alors bonjour à tous.

\- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves.

\- Voilà. Sortez vos plumes et vos livres, vos baguettes seront inutiles dans cette classe cette année.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Ron.

\- On lève la main avant de parler, dit Ombrage d'une voix vive

\- Comment ça nos baguettes seront inutiles ? Répéta Ron la main levée.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Ronald Weasley.

\- Sachez Mr Weasley, que suite à l'enseignement bancal perpétué par mes deux prédécesseurs, le ministère a décidé de vous offrir un cours sans risque. Donc pas de baguette, répondit Ombrage avec un sourire. Oui ?

Parvati Patil avait levé la main, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves.

\- Parvati Patil. Si on ne s'entraîne pas à lancer les sorts comment les maitriseront nous ?

\- Miss Patil, si vous suivez mon enseignement, vous pourrez le jour de votre examen lancer tous les sorts que vous voulez.

\- On devra lancer nos sorts pour la première fois le jour de l'examen, s'indigna Hermione.

\- Votre main ! Dit la voix sifflante d'Ombrage. Miss …

\- Hermione Granger. C'est de la folie de croire que la théorie seule permet de …

\- Êtes-vous une professionnelle mandatée par le ministère ? Coupa Ombrage avec impatience. Je doute que vous soyez capable de dire ce qui est à faire ou à ne pas faire ! De toute façon vous n'aurez sûrement aucune utilité de ces sorts un jour.

Ombrage fit signe à Dean qui avait la main levée.

\- Dean Thomas. Mais si on nous attaque et …

\- Qui voudrait vous attaquer ? Demanda Ombrage avec un sourire.

\- Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, ou bien le ministère lui-même si jamais ne vous êtes en total désaccord avec lui, dit calmement Azrine.

Son intervention refroidit l'ambiance mais Ombrage semblait sur le point d'exploser mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder son calme.

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je vais être très clair. On vous a raconté qu'un mage noir mort depuis 14 ans est revenu mais c'est n'est qu'un mensonge.

\- Autant que votre discours, coupa Azrine froidement.

\- Une retenue ! Mr Mog…

\- Fermez-la, rétorqua Azrine bouillant de colère en prenant ses affaires.

\- Où allez-vous ?! Pesta Ombrage d'une voix sifflante.

\- Réussir mes BUSE.

Azrine sortit de la salle de classe ignorant les avertissements de sa professeure. Il ne pouvait rester en sa présence sans exploser. Il se posa dans une des salles d'étude et feuilleta le livre de Défense contre le forces du mal. Les premiers sorts expliqués semblaient simples à la lecture mais il savait par expérience que la pratique et la théorie sont deux choses bien différentes.

Peu avant la fin de l'heure. McGonagall vint chercher Azrine pour le conduire chez le directeur. Ombrage avait envoyer un rapport de ce qui venait de se passer et selon la professeure de métamorphose, elle exigeait son renvoi.


	34. Chapitre 34 : La Garde de l'Aube

**Chapitre 34 : La Garde de l'Aube**

\- Je me doutais que vous feriez rager cette vieille pie, dit McGonagall devant la gargouille de Dumbledore, mais pas dès le premier jour. Mr Mogbleer, elle fera tout pour vous discréditer et vous renvoyer, soyer sur vos gardes.

C'était rare d'entendre McGonagall tenir ce genre de discours mais elle semblait comprendre la réaction d'Azrine et ne pas le blâmer pour cela, même si elle aurait préféré se passer de cela. Azrine entra dans le bureau du directeur en se demandant ce qu'il lui dirait, hormis de ne pas re-contrarier la vieille pie.

\- Ha Azrine, vient t'asseoir, invita le directeur souriant. Je viens de recevoir un rapport houleux du professeur Ombrage. Il semblerait que tu ais dit des mensonges, défié son autorité et quitté le cours sans son aval ?

\- J'ai juste dit que Voldemort pourrait nous attaquer, que la théorie est inutile sans pratique et partis sinon je l'aurais attaqué.

Dumbledore regarda Azrine un moment toujours aussi souriant, ce qui était déstabilisant.

\- Je m'attendais à une telle réaction. Je pourrais te dispenser des cours du professeur Ombrage afin d'éviter que lors du second cours vous veniez à vous battre mais sache que sans tu pourrais échouer tes B.U.S.E

\- Ha parce qu'avec je pourrais réussir ?

\- C'est pas faux.

L'élève et le directeur échangèrent un regard amusé avant de poursuivre.

\- Cependant si je te dispense de ses cours, j'aimerais que tu aides tes camarades à se préparer. Voldemort va sûrement profiter de l'année scolaire pour être plus actif, étant donné que je suis bloqué ici, cela lui donne une marge de manœuvre confortable.

\- Vous voulez que j'entraine qui ? Hermione, Cho, Ginny et Hassouna ?

\- Et aussi tous ceux qui seront prêt à te rejoindre ou ceux qui voudront juste apprendre à se défendre, expliqua le directeur. Évidemment ces cours seront secrets et Ombrage devra être incapable de l'apprendre.

\- Professeur, je doute réellement être apte pour être prof …

\- Pas professeur mais un leader, rectifia Dumbledore. Je vais être franc, j'ai besoin de ta génération. Beaucoup de personne dans l'Ordre ne veulent pas vous faire combattre mais c'est une erreur. Je te propose de préparer tes amis le temps que j'arrive à faire changer d'avis l'Ordre. De plus je suis sûr que tu sauras quoi leurs apprendre et comment. Du côté de l'autorité et du respect nécessaire à une leader, suffit de jeter un œil à ta réputation dans l'école, tu as la carrure.

Le gryffondor ne savait pas quoi répondre. Savoir que Dumbledore voulait le faire participer à la guerre était un soulagement mais devoir entraîner ses camarades pour qu'ils puissent se barre un jour ne l'enchantait guère, surtout s'il devait devenir un genre de professeur.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je veux bien faire ça, si ça peut m'éviter les cours de la dingue, dit Azrine. Cependant je ne garantis rien et je me demande surtout comment nous ferons pour garder ces cours totalement secrets.

\- J'ai déjà tout préparé, annonça Dumbledore avec un sourire. Tu as déjà entendu parler du sortilège de _Fidelitas_?

\- Oui, c'est le sort que mes parents et les Potter ont utilisés pour se protéger de Voldemort et aussi celui qui protège la maison de Sirius.

\- Exactement, ce sortilège permet de cacher un secret dans le cœur d'une personne. Le quartier général de l'Ordre est soumis à se sortilège et j'en suis le gardien du secret. Si je ne dévoile pas son adresse exacte, personne ne peut espérer le trouver. Pourtant Voldemort sait où on est mais il ne peut pas venir.

\- Ça explique le bout de papier que m'a fait lire Cho.

\- Pour notre organisation de défense, j'ai dû étoffer le _Fidelitas_ avec d'autres enchantements. Pour un lieu le sort seul suffit mais pour une organisation c'est plus complexe car il faut protéger aussi les membres et leurs activités.

\- Et vous avez réussi ?

Le directeur sorti un parchemin vierge de son bureau et le posa devant Azrine.

\- Toute personne voulant rejoindre le groupe devra y écrire son nom. Ceci l'empêchera de parler de l'organisation de d'en divulguer les membres et ce même à l'aide du Veritaserum. Seul toi pourra faire cela.

\- Donc je serais le gardien du secret ?

\- Exactement.

La solution du directeur semblait solide et être gardien du secret signifie tenir sa langue, chose qu'Azrine savait faire, surtout si tout ceci lui permettait de mieux assurer la sécurité de ses amies. Finalement cette idée d'organisation de défense avait plus d'aspect positif que de contrainte, être au centre de l'attention un moment était peu cher payé pour sécher les cours d'Ombrage, protéger ses amies et faire rager le ministère en prime.

\- Et vous avez une idée de nom pour l'Organisation ? Demanda-t-il en réfléchissant déjà aux contenus de ses cours.

\- Aucun je te laisse choisir, dit le directeur en se levant. Je vais lancer le _Fidelitas_ ensuite tu n'auras plus qu'à mettre ton nom sur le parchemin. Évidemment tous ceux qui seront dans l'ignorance verront qu'il est vierge. Prêt ?

\- Prêt !

Le directeur commença à faire des mouvements avec sa baguette, un fil dorée apparu et vint s'attacher au parchemin vierge et se dirigea lentement vers la poitrine d'Azrine. Ce dernier compris pourquoi on disait, cacher un secret dans le cœur, car le fil doré rentra littéralement dans sa poitrine pour atteindre son cœur. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais il sentit l'importance d'être gardien du secret, cette sensation au premier abord chaleureuse était au final indescriptible. Après un moment qui lui sembla durée une éternité, le fil dorée disparu et la sensation indescriptible disparue.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, professeur … enfin je crois. C'était … bizarre.

\- Intéressante comme sensation n'est-ce-pas ? Dit le directeur souriant. Je te laisse recruter les membres et de les former. Je te fais confiance pour leur apprendre de quoi survivre.

\- Je ne garantis rien professeur mais je ferais de mon mieux, assura Azrine en prenant le parchemin.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau, il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Professeur. J'aimerais vous demander de voir avec Mme Pomfresh si elle peu encadrer les tests des friandises des jumeaux Weasley. Ils veulent créer leur propre boutique de farces et attrapes et vu qu'on ne pourra les arrêter autant les encadrer.

Le directeur eu un sourire.

\- Je vais en parler à Mme Pomfresh mais je ne garantis rien. Un magasin de farce d'attrape à la veille d'une guerre, ça pourrait être utile, dit le directeur amusé.

Azrine rangea le parchemin dans son sac et se rendit devant la salle d'enchantement, son prochain cours. Il profita de ce moment de solitude pour y inscrire son nom sur le parchemin et commencer à réfléchir à un nom et qui recruter.

Lorsqu'il fut rejoint par ses camarades, il apprit que nombreux de ses camardes souhaitaient eux aussi être dispensé des cours d'Ombrage car ils étaient soi-disant, complétement inutiles. Hassouna et Hermione lui décrivirent par ailleurs, la colère noire qu'il avait provoqué chez Ombrage en bafouant son autorité et en quittant le cours.

Le reste de la journée fut assez calme mais le comportement d'Azrine fit rapidement le tour de l'école et beaucoup furent tenter de faire pareil mais les professeurs les en dissuadèrent sévèrement.

Après le dîner, Azrine demanda à Cho, Ginny, Hermione et Hassouna de le rejoindre au 7ème étage devant le petit tableau gardant la Salle sur Demande.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous montrer ? Demanda Cho en arrivant.

\- Une salle spéciale, dit Azrine en regardant le tableau qui lui fit signe de la tête.

\- Vous vous souvenez l'année dernière qu'Azrine était introuvable de temps en temps, rappela Ginny qui avait compris l'intention de son ami.

\- Dont le jour de la Saint-Valentin, soupira Hassouna.

\- Il était ici ? En conclu Hermione surprise de la présence d'une salle cachée à cet étage.

\- C'est une salle assez spéciale, dit Azrine en passant par la porte qui venait d'apparaître.

Ginny le suivis sans réfléchir alors que Cho, Hassouna et Hermione hésitèrent.

\- C'est quoi cette salle ? Demanda Ginny en voyant pour la première fois cette configuration.

La salle était énorme, il y avait de multiple cible d'entrainement, des matelas, étagères remplis de livres et d'autres choses faisant penser à une salle d'entraînement. Les murs étaient recouverts de miroir ainsi qu'un bureau et un tableau en liège se trouvait au fond de la salle.

\- J'ai demandé une salle d'entraînement, expliqua simplement Azrine aux filles.

\- C'est dans cette salle que tu étais ? Demanda Hassouna.

\- Pas exactement. Nous sommons dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle permet de matérialiser une pièce qui répond à tes besoins, expliqua Azrine. Si j'avais voulu une sale pour dormir, elle serait remplie de lit.

\- Intéressant, dit Hermione

\- Maintenant que vous pouvez y entrer, vous pouvez l'utiliser mais sachez que cette salle peut apparaitre n'importe où mais uniquement si personne n'est déjà à l'intérieur, dans le cas contraire vous devriez monter jusqu'au 7ème étage.

Azrine et Ginny observèrent les autres filles se balader dans la salle, émerveillées de l'existence d'une telle salle dans le château.

\- Je ne vous ais pas fait venir juste pour cela, poursuivit Azrine après un moment. En échange de ma dispense de cours d'Ombrage je dois former tous ceux qui le voudront, pour les préparer à la guerre. Donc si vous le souhaitez-vous pouvez écrire votre nom sur ce parchemin.

\- Donc te voilà au rang de prof, se moqua Hassouna.

\- Et si Ombrage l'apprend ? Demanda Cho.

\- Aucun risque. Je suis le gardien du secret de cette organisation. Seul moi peu en dévoiler l'existence, ses membres et ses activités, expliqua Azrine. Maintenant que vous êtes dans la confidence, tenter de dire que je fais partie d'un groupe de Défense.

Chacune d'entre-elle tenta de formuler ladite information mais elles semblaient toutes avoir un blocage pour désigner Azrine et le groupe.

\- Plutôt efficace, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Mais comment on fait pour recruter des gens si on ne peut pas en parler ? Demanda Cho.

\- Vous pouvez demander au gens s'ils veulent apprendre à se battre et vous me l'envoyer, répondit Azrine. Ne recrutez pas toute l'école mais seulement ceux qui sont apte, selon vous, à se battre contre Voldemort et qui peuvent aider à la cohésion d'un groupe.

Le groupe recruta rapidement de nouveaux membres. Les jumeaux Weasley et Ron furent les premières à rejoindre avec Neville et Luna. Dean et Angelina signèrent le parchemin le jeudi soir suivis par les jumelles Patil.

Katy Bell, la seconde poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch les rejoins avec Seamus le vendredi matin et elle suggéra de mettre en place un moyen pour communiquer discrètement entre eux. Azrine promit de plancher là-dessus mais le soir même il avait sa retenue avec Ombrage que Dumbledore ne pouvait faire sauter. Retenue qu'il appréhendait une peu car la professeure du ministèr semblait le haïr de plus en plus à chaque cours qu'il manquait.

En attendant sa retenue, il avait accompagné Hermione et Hassouna à la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen sûr de communiquer mais sans succès pour le moment. Pendant que les files cherchait, Azrine lisait le résumé du règlement qu'avait fait la préfète-en-chef ainsi que le règlement intérieur. Il fut surpris de voir que les élèves devaient suivre au minimum 5 cours lors de leur 5ème année, expliquant la dispense que Dumbledore lui attribua.

\- Azrine, faut que tu y aille. Il est moins 10, annonça Hassouna.

\- Évite de l'énerver encore plus, dit Hermione.

\- Je ne garantis rien.

Le gryffondor se rendit dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour 17h00, il se demandait quel type de retenu il allait faire mais elle risquait bien de se venger.

\- Entrez, dit la voix d'Ombrage quand Azrine toqua.

En entrant dans le bureau décorer à la mode Ombrage, il voulut fuir. Tout était rose et les murs était recouvert de vaisselle avec des chats dessus.

\- Vous allez copiez des lignes, annonça-t-elle avec sourire. Tout est déjà prêt, vous n'avez qu'à commencer.

Azrine s'installa devant un bout de parchemin et pris la plume qu'on lui fournissait. Il n'y avait pas d'encre mais il ne posa pas la question.

\- « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge », dit Ombrage. Recopiez cette phrase, je vous dirais quand arrêter.

Azrine haussa les épaules et commença à écrire. Une encre rouge apparue sur le parchemin et une vive douleur se manifesta sur le dos de sa main droite. Azrine réalisa que son sang servait d'encre et que tout ce qu'il écrivait se gravait sur sa main.

\- Des questions Mr Mogbleer ? Demanda Ombrage avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Vous savez que c'est illégal ?

\- Je vais bientôt avoir les pleins pouvoirs ici donc ne me parler pas ce qui est illégal ou non. Je ferais tout pour vous faire comprendre que votre soi-disant mage noir revenu d'entre les morts n'existe pas ! Continuez !

\- Non !

\- Non ? S'étonna Ombrage.

\- Je pense que je vais rapporter cela à Dumbledore et nous verrons qui ferra ces lignes.

Azrine se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie mais Ombrage lui barra la route la baguette sortie.

\- Vous allez faire ces lignes Mr Mogbleer. Je dois vous éduquer ! Votre comportement au sein de cette école inquiète beaucoup le ministère et je suis là pour vous aider à retrouver le droit chemin !

La voix d'Ombrage était devenue aiguë et sifflante.

\- Ecartez-vous, ordonna Azrine avec impatience en sortant sa baguette.

La tension était palpable. Ombrage semblait sur le point d'exploser et Azrine se préparerait déjà au combat. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder avant qu'Azrine tente d'avancer ce qui fit décocher un sort rouge en sa direction qu'il para.

Le gryffondor recula pour continuer la parer les sorts d'Ombrage qui étaient accompagnés de sa voix stridente qui lui donnait des ordres. Rapidement l'attaque du professeur ne ressemblait plus à rien. Azrine avait peu d'effort à faire pour maintenir sa défense et hésita à contre-attaquer mais agresser un professeur même sous le coup de la légitime défense était risqué car aux yeux de Fudge ce serait une preuve qu'il est un mage noir.

Il mit quelques secondes à mettre un plan en place avant qu'Ombrage ait quasiment détruit la moitié du mobilier. Azrine récupéra en vitesse ses affaires ainsi que la plume de malheur sous le regard sévère de son adversaire.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? Beugla Ombrage folle de rage.

Contrant un dernier sort, Azrine sourit à son professeur et chuchota.

 _\- Feim Zii Gron_

Le cri le fit disparaître aux yeux d'Ombrage qui fut totalement désemparée. Azrine profita de son invisibilité et d'être immatériel pour sortir du bureau et de la salle de classe sans être vu. Il entendait Ombrage hurler dans son dos mais il s'en fichait, il devait expliquer ce qui venait de se passer à Dumbledore.

Quand Azrine arriva devant la gargouille, le passage était déjà ouvert pourtant selon la carte le directeur était seul dans son bureau. Il monta rapidement les marche pour trouver la porte ouverte et le directeur qui l'attendait avec des gâteaux et à boire.

\- Je me doutais que cette retenue ne serait pas de tout repos, se justifia Dumbledore en voyant Azrine perplexe. Viens t'asseoir.

Azrine obéit et sorti de son sac la plume noire d'Ombrage.

\- Elle a voulu me faire faire des lignes avec cette plume. Elle écrit avec le sang de celui qui l'utilise et grave les mots au dos de sa main.

Le directeur examina la plume, visiblement il était surpris de voir un tel objet.

\- Je devrais revoir les sortilèges de détection de magie noire, annonça Dumbledore. L'enchantement donnant les propriétés à cette plume est vieux et sinistre, je pense que cela te sera utile pour ta défense.

\- Ma défense ? S'étonna Azrine en prenant place sur le siège en face du directeur.

\- Oui. Tu défie le ministère en disant que Voldemort est de retour. Tu défie l'autorité de l'une de ses employés et tu peux compter sur Ombrage pour faire passer l'événement de ce soir comme de la légitime défense et donc une agression de ta part. Bien évidement Cornelius va gober tous ses mensonges.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va faire quoi ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Tenter de te renvoyer, dit Dumbledore. Mais avec la plume et l'examen de ta baguette tu prouveras qu'Ombrage était en tort ce qui pourra me permettre de brider son influence mais j'ai peur qu'en sachant ton renvoi impossible, Cornelius risque de donner encore plus de pouvoir à Ombrage.

\- Plus de pouvoir ? Elle pourrait être plus qu'un professeur ?

\- Fudge peu créer ses propres lois maintenant. J'ai perdu mes responsabilités au Mangenmagot, lui retirant un fort contestataire pour les décrets futiles. Donc oui il peut donner des pouvoirs à Ombrage mais rassure-toi il s'est déjà dans ces plans depuis cet été, j'ai pris soin de bien préparer l'école si jamais ne je venais à être remplacer sur l'ordre express de Fudge.

Le discours du directeur ne surpris guère Azrine. Le directeur savait comment son élève pensait et savait aussi les intentions de Fudge ce qui expliquait qu'il anticipait certaines manœuvres et événements.

Le gryffondor avaient tout de même quelques doutes sur la confiance qu'avait Dumbledore mais il n'était pas assez calme pour y réfléchir sérieusement. Quelques minutes de silences passèrent, d'habitude Dumbledore congédiait Azrine quand ils avaient fini de discuter mais cette fois-ci ils se contentaient d'attendre en silence.

\- Heu professeur … on attend quelque chose ? Demanda enfin Azrine.

\- Ombrage a sûrement déjà fait un rapport au ministre et je suis sûr qu'il est en route avec des Aurors pour t'interpeller.

\- M'interpeller ?

\- Tu as agressé une employée du ministère, lui rappela Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Azrine ignora le temps qu'il s'écoula à attendre l'arrivée de Fudge mais quand des bruits dans l'escalier du directeur se firent entendre, Azrine émergea de se penser pour se préparer à faire face aux accusations du ministre et d'Ombrage.

\- Bonsoir, Cornelius. On vous attendait, dit poliment Dumbledore ne voyant Fudge enter suivit d'Ombrage et de Kingsley.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps ! Kingsley arrêtez le ! Ordonna Fudge. Cet élève à agressé une employée du ministère confirmant ses noires ambitions.

L'Auror ne bougea pas car Dumbledore venait de lever pour se mettre entre Fudge et Azrine.

\- Cornelius, cet incident entre le professeur Ombrage et Mr Mogbleer à eut lieu dans l'enceinte de cette école donc avant toute chose je souhaiterais entendre la version des faits du professeur Ombrage

\- Retarder les choses ne vous aidera pas Dumbledore ! Rugit Fudge.

\- Mr Mogbleer avait retenue dans mon bureau à 17h, récita Ombrage de sa voix aiguë. Devant la tâche incommensurable de copier des lignes, Mr Mogbleer décida de ne pas faire sa retenue, j'ai essayé de le rappeler à l'ordre mais il a voulu forcer le passage pour quitter mon bureau. Je me suis donc protéger mais il subitement disparu, sûrement en utilisant de la magie noire car le ministère ne connait aucun sort permettant de disparaître complétement pour réapparaître ici.

Raconté comme ça oui, Azrine pourrait avoir l'air d'un sorcier dangereux et stupide mais il espérait que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait car il ne voulait pas devoir affronter le ministre de la magie.

\- Je vois. Professeur Ombrage, vous savez évidement que les objets imprégniez de magie noire sont totalement interdit dans l'école et je crois que cette plume servant à utiliser le sang de son utilisateur comme encre est à vous.

Ombrage perdit sa soudaine confiance en elle mais ce fut Fudge qui intervient.

\- C'est grotesque Dumbledore ! Aucun membre de mon ministère utiliserait de tel objet ! De plus c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ce genre de plume ! C'est encore un mensonge de ce jeune délinquant j'en suis sûr !

Dumbledore eu un sourire. Fudge jeta quelques regards à Ombrage comme s'il voulait être certains qu'elle n'avait pas osée faire cela.

\- Je doute que Mr Mogbleer ait les connaissances pour créer ce genre de plume, tout aussi mage noir qu'il puisse être. Une autre chose que j'aimerais vérifier sa baguette.

Le gryffondor se leva et tendit sa baguette face au directeur.

 _\- Prior Incanto_

Le sort lancé par le directeur créa une vapeur grise autour de la baguette d'Azrine et plusieurs sortilèges se lancèrent de moins en moins puissant.

Azrine y reconnu les sorts qu'il lança lors de sa confrontation avec Ombrage,

 _\- Protego_ et _Accio_ , dit Dumbledore. Je pense plutôt que Mr Mogbleer c'est défendu face au professeur Ombrage qui voulait le forcer à lui faire subir des préjudices physiques en guise de retenu.

Fudge semblait perplexe, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ombrage était presque devenue livide et Kingsley affichait un franc sourire.

\- Monsieur le ministre je pense que le jeune Mogbleer n'a en aucun cas agressé le professeur Ombrage. Je vous prierai donc de prendre les mesures nécessaires concernant madame Ombrage afin que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir.

Fudge partit rouge de colère et à en juger par la tête d'Ombrage cette dernière allait subir de lourdes conséquences. Une fois seul avec le directeur, Azrine voulu en savoir plus sur Voldemort et les actions de l'Ordre mais la seule information qu'il eut c'est que Voldemort cherche bel et bien un artefact et que la Fraternité ait accepté l'offre du directeur.

Deux jours après la tentative d'arrestation, Ombrage avait retrouvé le sourire et son autorité. Fudge au lieu de la renvoyée la nomma Grande inquisitrice de Poudlard lui conférant plus d'autorité que jamais.

Azrine fut heureux de savoir que les prédictions du directeur étaient juste mais il évita par la suite de se faire repérer par Ombrage.

Les nouveaux pourvoir du toutou de Fudge lui donnait le droit d'inspecter ses collègues pour juger si leurs enseignements correspondaient aux « _normes ministérielles »_ et très rapidement le professeur Trelawney se retrouva sur la sellette.

Pendant qu'Ombrage faisait ses inspections pour Fudge. Hermione et Hassouna avaient trouvées un moyen de communication sécurisé entre tous les membres du groupe de défense. L'utilisation du cube de télépathie que Ginny avait offert l'année dernière à Azrine – dont il n'avait trouvé un usage utile – pourrait lui permettre de discuter par la pensée avec les membres afin de les prévenir d'une date. Mais cet enchantent était complexe et les filles échouèrent plusieurs fois avant que Cho insiste auprès d'Azrine pour aller demander de l'aide à Flitwick ou Dumbledore.

Le professeur de sortilège accepta de créer s'occuper de l'enchantement, surpris qu'un étudiant lui demande encore et toujours de l'aide dans la création d'objet enchanté. Ceci réglée, Azrine put se consacrer un peu au Quidditch afin de retrouver les sensations afin de bien performer lors des sélections.

Le dernier week-end de septembre était le rendez-vous des équipes de Quidditch en recherche de nouveau joueur. Angelina avait demandé à ses coéquipiers d'être sans pitié et si un des candidats étaient meilleurs qu'eux elle n'hésiterait pas à les remplacer.

Une dizaine de jeune recrue écoutaient le discours d'Angelina pendant que les anciens sortaient les balles et s'échauffaient sans écouter un mot du discours, ressemblant beaucoup à ceux de Dubois. Azrine fut surpris de voir Ron et Ginny parmi les nouveaux mais leurs intégrations ne poseraient aucun problème à l'équipe, restait à voir ce qu'il valait sur le terrain.

Pour le poste d'attrapeur, un élève de 6ème année assez fin et au regard bleu se révéla assez bon mais pas assez pour battre Azrine. Ce dernier proposa de le garder en tant que remplaçant mais en prétextant que le balais d'Azrine lui donnait un net avantage, le capitaine de l'équipe le congédia.

\- Azrine tu garde ton poste sans remplaçant, avait tranché Angelina. Fred et George vous allez tester les nouveaux batteurs pendant que le reste toi Azrine tu m'aidera à évaluer les poursuiveurs.

\- Et les gardiens ? Demanda Ron

\- On finira par eux, ne t'en fais pas. Azrine tu sera le joueur adverse, tu devras tenter de récupérer le souaffle en 1 contre 3.

L'exercice des poursuiveurs était simple. Malgré son éclair de feu, Azrine eu du mal à prendre à défaut Angelina et Katie, même le vif d'or lui semblait plus simple à attraper. Cependant les nouvelles recrues étaient bien plus faciles à berner et à déstabiliser. Seul Ginny fut une bonne impression, malgré son manque d'expérience sur un balais, elle réussit à faire de bon mouvement et de très bonnes passes.

Après le recrutement de Ginny, le choix des gardiens suivis immédiatement. 6 tirs, 1 par membre de l'équipe. Celui qui en arrêtait le plus gagnait et évidement son comportement rentrait aussi en compte.

Le tir des trois poursuiveuses donnèrent du mal à Ron et à son concurrent, un garçon brun, massif de 6ème année. Les arrêts de Ron étaient laborieux mais cela était plus dû au stress qu'autre chose. Avant les tirs des jumeaux le score était de 3-3 mais l'assurance de son adversaire mettait Ron derrière.

Fred et George eurent la merveilleuse idée d'utiliser leurs battes pour accélérer la balle. Ron prit la balle de plein fouet alors que son adversaire esquiva par réflexe donnant l'avantage au rouquin. Contrairement aux jumeaux, Azrine préféra user de la ruse. Il feinta le sixième année en effectuant un tonneau avant de tirer et pour Ron, il utilisa la vitesse de son balai pour tenter de déconcentrer son camarade mais en vain, le rouquin arrêta la balle avec une acrobatie qui manqua de le faire tomber.

La tour de Gryffondor passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire la fête pour leurs nouveaux joueurs. Azrine comme à son habitude resta en retrait avec Hermione. En rentrant dans sa chambre il vit le cube de télépathie sur son bureau, Flitwick avait fini l'enchnatement donnant l'occasion à Azrine de fixer le premier cours dès le lendemain après-midi.

Grâce aux indications fournises par Azrine tous les membres du groupe furent réunis dans la Salle sur Demande. Azrine n'était pas du tout chaud à l'idée de servir de professeur mais il devait aider ceux qui voulaient à survivre, au moins pour répondre aux attentes de Dumbledore. Le gryffondor émis une gerbe d'étincelle rouge pour attirer l'attention de tous et le calme.

\- Bienvenue à tous, dit Azrine machinalement la voix légèrement tremblante. Avant de commencer les cours de Défense je dois préciser certaines choses. Ici vous n'apprendrez pas à réussir vos examens mais à vous battre. Voldemort est de retour et si vous vous êtes inscrit et prêt à suivre un futur mage noir comme moi, c'est que vous êtes plus intelligents que nombre de vos camarades.

Des rires parcoururent le groupe.

\- Je ne serais en aucun cas votre chef, si vous voulez dire quelque dites-le, exigea Azrine un peu plus en confiance. Et on va commencer dès maintenant : notre groupe a besoin d'un nom, si vous avez des idées.

\- L'anti-Ombrage, suggéra Ron.

\- Ron, plus d'imagination, dit Thomas. L'armée de la Résistance !

Des noms divers et varié furent proposé mais aucun ne fit l'unanimité, jusqu'à :

\- La Garde de l'Aube, proposa Luna

Ce nom fit l'unanimité et fut adopté et inscrit sur le parchemin accrocher sur le tableau en liège.

\- Une bonne chose de fait, dit Azrine. Alors aujourd'hui on va revoir un sortilège que vous devez maitriser : _Expeliarmus._

\- Mais c'est un sort de 3ème année, dit Fred en riant.

\- Désarme-moi rapidement alors, proposa Azrine.

Fred sorti du rang et sorti sa baguette d'un éclair. Il décocha un _Expeliarmus_ qui manqua Azrine de quelques centimètres.

\- Tu vois ? Mettez-vous deux par deux et exercer vous a ce sort. Tenter d'être plus rapide et malin de votre adversaire.

Azrine se mit avec Neville car il savait que son camarade avait des difficultés dans ce domaines. Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, la baguette d'Azrine finit par être envoyé loin de son propriétaire.

\- Bien joué Neville. Continu comme ça, l'encouragea Azrine. Continue avec Ginny et Hassouna, garde cette confiance en toi et tout va bien se passez, moi je vais voir comment se débrouille les autres.

Le Gryffondor avait raison de faire ce sort en premier car sans un pratique régulière, on ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement ce sort fortement utile. Il remarqua rapidement que certains étaient plus précis que d'autres alors que d'autre comme les jumeaux Weasley, avaient des sorts un peu plus puissants au point de faire dévier les sorts de leur adversaire en cas de chocs direct.

Azrine mémorisa ces détails, connaitre les points forts de ses alliés peut être utile.

\- Stop, cria Azrine en lançant une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelle rouge. Ceux qui ont encore du mal avec ce sort pourront continuer l'entraînement plus tard. Avant de terminer, j'aimerais que vous constituiez des binômes. Le but de ces binômes sera de vous entraîner ensemble et de vous connaître. Tacher de découvrir vos forces et faiblesses !

Azrine laissa les duos se former, il fut surpris par certains mais moins par d'autres. Evidemment, les jumeaux Weasley se mirent ensemble, Katie avec Angelina, Dean avec Seamus et Hermione avec Cho. Les jumelles de Serdaigle firent comme les jumeaux, laissant Ron avec Neville et Luna avec Ginny. Azrine lui se retrouva avec Hassouna, non pas par choix mais parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.

Le gryffondor nota les noms des duos et créa une fiche de rencontre qu'il afficha au tableau de liège ainsi qu'une ébauche de classement.

\- A chaque fin de séance chaque duo devra affronter un autre. Vous êtes libre de choisir mais on se limitera pour moment à une rencontre avec chaque duo. Tout est permis hormis tout ce qui pourrait blesser ou tué. Compris ?

L'idée d'Azrine semblait plaire à tous. Le gryffondor avait lu cette technique d'entraînement dans des livres et il espérait que ça marcherait.

Rapidement chaque duo trouva un adversaire et la Salle sur Demande devint un petit mini champ de bataille. Azrine et Hassouna affrontaient Hermione et Cho, laissant à Azrine aucune chance de pouvoir observer les autres mais il confia cette tâche à Kati et Angelina, qui n'avait pas d'adversaire et ce par choix.

Le préfet constata que le duo Hermione/Cho fonctionnait assez bien, elle ne se gênait pas entre elles et se protégeait mutuellement. De leur côté, Hassouna et lui, tous deux était sur la défensive, lançant quelques sorts pour tester leurs adversaires en attendant la faille. Azrine la vit rapidement, il esquiva un sort de Cho avant de suivre la riposte de sa partenaire par un _Expeliarmus_. La Serdaigle se protégea mais son charme du bouclier céda à l'impact du second sort la désarmant.

A deux contre un Hermione ne put tenir plus d'une minute. Cette victoire était agréable pour Azrine mais il laissa les filles entres-elles pour observer les autres.

Les duos avaient une certaine cohésion, surtout les deux groupes de jumeaux et les combats étaient disputé. Azrine voyait que la cohésion et les compétences de duel pouvaient être amélioré mais que ça se ferait avec le temps.

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir les jumelles Patil se battre. Leurs sorts défensifs étaient très puissants et leur complémentarité leur permis, tout en jouant très défensif de mettre au tapis Neville et Ron. Ce qui était à l'inverse de la victoire des jumeaux Weasley, qui eux avaient gagner en force.

\- Bien. Ce premier cours est terminé, annonça Azrine une fois le dernier duel terminé. J'espère que vous avez appris quelque chose. Je vous préviendrais de la prochaine réunion. En attendant essayez de travailler avec votre partenaire, vous devez devenir qu'un en combat.

Azrine fut surpris que voir ses camarades l'applaudir et le féliciter pour ce cours avant de partir. Le gryffondor était surpris d'avoir apprécier d'être professeur, voir un leader selon ses 4 amies mais ce ressentiment était contraire à ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore, remettant en cause qui il était vraiment ? Un solitaire dévolu à la guerre ou un leader ? Lui-même ne pouvait répondre à cela puisque selon lui c'était incompatible.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Un avenir, a quoi bon ?

**Merci pour les reviews ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, je jongle entre l'écriture / correction / test des nouveaux champions de Lol (Xayah 3) et stage, donc je fait au mieux.**

 **Par la suite certains chapitre seront peut-être plus léger que d'autre. C'est normal, j'écris tout d'un coup sans réfléchir au découpage en chapitre mais je tente de faire ça "intelligemment" ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours, via review ou mp, pour me dire vos impressions ou remarque.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Un avenir, a quoi bon ?**

Azrine passa une majeure partie de son temps à étudié pour ne pas accumuler les devoirs comme nombre de ses camarades de 5ème année. Les réunions de la garde de l'Aube étaient fixées toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche pour garder le rythme. Cependant Ombrage eu vent de ces réunions car un nouveau décret d'éducation vint se rajouter au mur du hall d'entrée qui n'avait attirer l'attention d'Azrine jusqu'à présent.

Ce soudain intérêt pour les lois stupides d'Ombrage était que ce décret interdisait toute organisation ou réunion d'élèves. Pour contourner ce décret il fallait obtenir une autorisation de la Grand Inquisitrice mais la Garde de l'Aube avait peu de risque d'être découverte.

Quelques jours après la gazette annonçait l'envoie à Azkaban un de leur employé qui avait tenter de forcer une porte du Département des mystère. Cette nouvelle sembla anodine pour Azrine sauf quand il reconnut le nom de la personne incarcérée : Sturgis Podmore. Il était membre de l'Ordre !

\- Azrine qu'est ce ça signifie ? Demanda à voix basse Hermione pour éviter que tout la Grande Salle n'entende.

\- Soit qu'une des missions de Dumbledore à échouée ou que Voldemort l'ait manipulé, expliqua le préfet. Dans tous les cas, il se peut que l'artefact qu'il recherche soit au ministère des mystères ou qu'il contient des infos concernant l'artefact.

\- Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a là-bas, expliqua Ron. Les seuls employés qui savent sont les Langues de Plomb.

\- Les quoi ? Demanda Hassouna.

\- C'est un maléfice pour empêcher quelqu'un de parler d'un secret précis, résuma Ron. Mon père n'a jamais pu obtenir la moindre information.

L'arrestation d'un des membres de l'Ordre laissait Azrine perplexe mais il espèrait que Dumbledore gérait la situation en dehors de Poudlard car dans l'école, le ministère par le biais d'Ombrage gagnait en puissance.

Le jour même, Azrine fut convoqué dans le bureau de McGonagall. Il en ignorait la raison mais les Serpentard semblaient beaucoup en rire, même si Azrine savait qu'il ignorait la raison eux aussi.

\- Entrez. Mr Mogbleer, invita la directive de Gryffondor.

Azrine s'installa sur la chaise libre devant le bureau et fut soulagé de voir un presque sourire sur le visage de son professeur.

\- J'aimerais que l'on reparle de vos projets de carrières, annonça McGonagall. L'année dernier vous étiez le seul à n'avoir aucune idée concrète.

Le gryffondor repensa au cours où McGonagall s'étaient renseignés sur les objectifs de chacun. Hermione voulait être chercheuse, Ron peut-être Auror et Hassouna historienne. De tous ses camarades, Azrine fut le seul à ne savoir quoi répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas plus d'idée, avoua Azrine.

\- On est là pour en parler et trouver une piste.

\- Professeur, avec le retour de Voldemort et de la guerre qui se profile. Je doute que les projets de carrières servent à quelques choses.

Il fut surpris de voir McGonagall soupirer à sa remarque.

\- Mr Mogbleer, je sais que la guerre est pour vous une priorité mais ne vous aveuglez pas avec. Sinon vous ne vivrez que pour vous battre et si vous arrivez à en sortir vivant vous n'allez pas savoir quoi faire après, dit McGonagall d'un ton compatissant.

Azrine refusa de tenter de débattre car il savait qu'elle disait vrai mais il avait bien un projet pour après la guerre : fuir loin de tous.

Gardant son projet pour lui, il discuta longtemps avec McGonagall pour parvenir à dégager une voie professionnelle possible.

Le gryffondor avouait qu'il aimait bien enseigner – McGonagall étant au courant pour la Garde de l'Aube – mais de là à devenir enseignant ne lui disait rien.

\- Pourquoi pas Auror ? Proposa McGonagall.

\- Sans façon, rejeta Azrine. Je préfère laissez ça à Maugrey, je veux être tranquille et pas au service d'un ministre que je ne soutiendrais peut-être pas. Je veux faire ce que je veux et à ma manière.

\- Ministre de la magie alors ? Comme ça vous serez tranquille, lâcha McGonagall avec un faible sourire.

\- Imaginez-moi 2 secondes à la tête de ce pays, dit Azrine froidement.

Après quelques moments de réflexion, McGonagall rigola un peu. Azrine à la tête du pays serait sûrement la meilleure chose pour tout changer même si cela revenait à raser le pays.

\- Vous avez raison, pas possible. Bon, faute de mieux nous allons partir sur professeur mais je vous conseille de commencer à y réfléchir sérieusement.

\- J'essayerais, promit Azrine.

Le gryffondor fut autorisé à partir avec un dernier conseil de sa directrice de maison :

\- Éviter Ombrage, il en va de votre avenir, lui avait-elle dit.

Azrine savait qu'Ombrage l'avait en grippe pour de multiple raison mais la multiplication des décrets d'éducation en faisait un réel danger. Le dernier en date l'autorisait à retirer les privilèges d'un élève mais comme le préfet de Gryffondor ne fit aucun pas de travers, la groupie du ministère n'eut aucune raison de le punir.

Le niveau de la Garde de l'Aube augmentait rapidement. Neville qui semblait être le plus en retard commençait à rivaliser avec Ginny qui faisait partie des plus fortes. Azrine leurs avaient fait maîtrisé des sortilèges qu'il utilisait assez souvent en duel, _Stupefix, Petrificus Totalus, Protego_ , entre autres.

Il fut très heureux de voir que les duos commençaient à apporter quelques choses et lors des duels ça se ressentait. Hassouna et Azrine étaient toujours invaincus mais leur dernière victoire face à Katie et Angelina fut juste.

Hassouna c'était révélée être une combattante pensant comme Azrine, patiente, attendant la faille pour vaincre rapidement et simplement. Cette similitude avait rapproché les deux amis à un point qu'Azrine n'anticipa pas. Il se reposait de plus en plus sur elle et partageait plus de chose comme la sortie d'Halloween à Près-Au-Lard à laquelle il s'était beaucoup amusé avec elle.

Évidement cette relation n'échappa pas aux autres filles qui le charriaient gentiment mais sa réaction d'indifférence et d'incompréhensions les blessa légèrement. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait s'engager avec quelqu'un car ses sentiments étaient très flous – la photo de son collier changeait assez régulièrement – et de plus il ignorait tout de la signification d'une petite amie et même Isch ne pouvait l'aider.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'avec le temps tu sauras, lui répéta pour la énième fois la bibliothécaire.

\- Tu n'as cas leurs dirent que j'ai besoin de temps, répliqua Azrine. Elles savent bien que la guerre approche mais non, elles me font chier avec leurs histoires d'amour et d'autre truc du même genre …

\- Dis leurs simplement qu'une fois Voldemort tué, tu verras. Certes y a un risque de les perdre pendant la guerre mais …

\- C'est ça le problème. Elles savent qu'on peut y rester, rugit Azrine. C'est surement la raison qui les fait devenir impatiente ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant juste pour faire plaisir !

Isch laissa Azrine se clamer, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Après de longues minutes à réprimander les filles et lui-même, le gryffondor se calma enfin.

\- Parle-moi, un peu de la Garde de l'Aube, demanda Isch pour changer de sujet.

Azrine lui expliqua vaguement les réunions et les membres.

\- Je sais que tu sais exactement ce qui se passe, finit par dire Azrine. Tu sais même ce qui se passera. Pourquoi me demander de te l'expliquer ?

\- Bon … pour changer de sujet, répliqua Isch exaspérée. Bon puisqu'on ne peut pas parler de chose mondaine, je vais te montrer un truc. Ça peut t'aider avec le Byakugan.

Intrigué, Azrine la suivit dans la salle d'entrainement où Sona apparue.

\- Bonsoir Azrine, salua l'IA. Dame Isch m'as demandé de te donner accès à une simulation permettant d'augmenter les chances de manifestation de ton œil blanc. Cependant cette expérience comporte des risques et ce malgré que tu sois dans un rêve.

\- C'est quoi les risques ?

Mourir ou bien perdre l'esprit dans les pires cas ou une simple migraine au mieux.

Azrine savait que si Isch lui proposait ça, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il survivrait mais il doutait encore si la bibliothécaire connaissait son futur à 100 %.

\- J'ignore si Isch sait ce qu'il va se passer, déclara Azrine, mais je tente le coup.

Isch et Sona eurent un sourire. La bibliothécaire fit un signe de tête à l'IA avant de s'éloigner. D'un simple mouvement, Sona fit apparaître une petite bille blanche dans la main d'Azrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un stimulant psychique, expliqua Sona. Ça va forcer le Byakugan à se manifester mais ce n'est pas agréable du tout.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules et avala la bille blanche avant de poser immédiatement un genou à terre. Un mal de crâne le pris soudainement et sa vue commença à se flouter. Il tenta de rester debout mais en vain, il finit par se laisser tomber.

Isch et Sona laissèrent le temps passer tout en surveillant Azrine, c'était désagréable de le voir ainsi mais cela devrait bientôt s'arrêter.

La douleur mis un certain temps avant de disparaître. Le gryffondor était en sueur et heureux que ce soit enfin terminé. Isch l'aida à se relever et le fit asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'elle utilisait sa magie pour soigner Azrine.

\- Pas de grave dégâts, annonça Isch soulagée.

\- C'était vraiment désagréable, dit Azrine avec un frisson.

\- Je sais bien. Bon normalement tu devrais pourvoir activer ce maudit Byakugan, allez essai.

\- Comment ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Il fait partie de toi patate. Comment tu fais pour faire bouger tes membres ? Dit Isch avec un sourire.

Le sorcier mais beaucoup de temps à trouver comment activer sa nouvelle compacité et le moyen qu'il développa, surpris Isch.

 _\- Byakugan !_

Une sensation nouvelle l'envahit. Sa vue changea du tout au tout, il voyait en négatif et à 360 degrès. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à cette nouvelle façon de voir et ceci lui pris quelques minutes avant de supporter cette nouvelle vision des choses.

\- C'est …. Bizarre, dit-il enfin.

\- Faudra t'y habituer, dit Isch. Utiliser une incantation pour l'activer, pourquoi pas, pas discret mais ça marche. Par ailleurs, regarde-moi.

Azrine obéis et posa son regard sur la bibliothécaire alors qu'elle était dans son dos. Il s'attendait à la voir en négatif mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout son corps était traversé par des vaisseaux sanguins de couleurs dorée.

\- Ce que tu vois est la magie qui coule en moi, expliqua-t-elle. La couleur dépend de l'origine de ma magie mais je ne vais pas te l'expliquer aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois. C'est normal que Sona soit sans magie ? Demanda Azrine.

\- C'est une IA, je ne lui aie pas donné de magie, donc oui. Désactive ton Byakugan.

Azrine retrouva sa vue normale, l'expérience était impressionnante et ce nouvel atout serait utile.

\- Deux choses importantes à savoir. La première c'est qu'une utilisation longue et intensive du Byakugan pourrait te faire perdre la vue. Pour cela repose tes yeux entre chaque utilisation.

Le sorcier approuva sans rien dire.

\- La seconde c'est lors que tu utilises ton Byakugan voilà ce que les autres voient.

Isch fit apparaître un double d'Azrine qui avait le Byakugan d'activer. Ses yeux étaient devenus blanc, l'iris de ses yeux était blanche sans relief et les veines tout autour des yeux étaient devenues gonflées et apparentes.

\- Wow, c'est … pas banal, dit Azrine ne sachant pas quoi penser.

\- Je préfère te le montrer avant que quelqu'un ne te fasse la remarque, expliqua Isch. Sona va t'expliquer les capacités connues du Byakugan mais cette technique ne cesse d'évoluer, qui sait ce que tu vas en faire.

Sur ces mots Isch sortit de la salle, laissant son ami avec l'IA.

\- Il reste peu de temps avant ton réveil, donc on va faire vite, annonça Sona. Outre la vision en négatif et à 360°, le Byakugan peut aussi te servir à projeter ton regard sur de longues distante. Certains adeptes pouvaient voir à des kilomètres de chez eux. De plus tu pourras traverser les objets mais certaines magies peuvent te l'en empécher.

Azrine assimila tout cela rapidement et se disait qu'il verrait le moment venu.

\- Tu peux aussi voir la magie donc anticiper la venue de sortilège ou savoir quand quelqu'un s'apprête à lancer un sort. Normalement le Byakugan est combiné avec une technique de combat au corps à corps ayant comme objectif de priver l'adversaire de sa magie mais ceci demande une précision extrême et un Byakugan assez puissant.

\- Privé de sa magie ? Demanda Azrine intéressé.

\- Dans tout corps vivant, il y a des points sensibles où la magie passe et avec un Byakugan expérimenté tu peux les voir et les fermer. Mais comme je disais un technique de corps à corps est nécessaire pour cela et dans ton monde, ça sera impossible de le faire.

\- Même avec un sort ?

Sona sembla chercher dans ses archives avant de répondre avec un sourire.

\- Je ne dispose pas de l'information mais tu peux toujours tenter.

Azrine afficha un sourire avant de s'asseoir par terre et de fermer les yeux. Il avait une nouvelle capacité à développer et cette fois-ci il la gardera cachée aux yeux de Voldemort.

Le gryffondor se réveilla dans sa chambre à Poudlard, c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël et il devait les passer au Terrier avec Ron et sa famille. Il avait aussi prévu un dernier cours avec la Garde de l'Aube pour faire un réel point.

\- Pour ce dernier cours de l'année, je vais vous apprendre à créer un Patronus, annonça Azrine. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, ce sort permet de repousser un Detraqueurs. Le premier niveau de maitrise est la création d'un bouclier d'énergie positive permettant juste de se protéger, le plus dur est la création d'un Patronus corporel : _Spero Patronum_

Un panda blanc sorti de la baguette d'Azrine et commença à faire le tour de la pièce lentement.

\- Ceci est mon Patronus, j'ignore tout de la signification de la forme mais je sais que le mien a la fâcheuse tendance d'être très agressif envers les Detraqueurs.

Ses camarades regardèrent avec curiosité le panda, impatients de faire de pouvoir en faire de même.

\- L'étape la plus importante c'est la concentration, expliqua Azrine. Vous devez vous concentrer sur un souvenir heureux, un souvenir qui est rempli d'énergie positive. C'est ce souvenir qui déterminera la puissance de votre Patronus. A vous de jouer.

Le début fut assez chaotique, Hermione et Hassouna furent les seules à créer un bouclier blanc mais pas plus.

\- Neville, ne stress pas, dit Azrine à son ami. Prend ton temps, une fois que tu auras trouvé le souvenir, ça viendra tout seul.

\- J'essaie, mais j'ai du mal à trouver un bon souvenir, dit Neville.

Azrine fit de son mieux pour aider tout le monde mais cet exercice semblait réellement difficile. Tous pouvaient créer un bouclier blanc potable quand Azrine mit fin à l'exercice et les plus vieux commençait à créer une forme vaporeuse mais qui ne restait pas longtemps.

\- On va arrêter là pour le Patronus. Vous pouvez facilement vous entraîner chez vous mais face à un Detraqueurs c'est plus difficile. Pour la suite on va reprendre les duels 2 contre 2 mais je ne participerais pas et vous devez changer de partenaire à chaque combat.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Cho.

\- J'ai remarqué que certains étaient fort dans un domaine. Par exemple toi Cho, tu es très offensive mais ta défense est médiocre alors qu'Hermione à une très bonne défense. C'est pour ça que vous êtes un duo pas trop mal, expliqua Azrine. J'aimerais vous observer tous pour faire un bilan, comme ça si un jour vous êtes amené à participer à une bataille, on ne sait jamais, vous saurez vous adapter à vos allier d'infortune et établir une stratégie.

Rapidement les duos prirent forme et les duels aussi. A l'aide d'un bloc-notes, le gryffondor nota tout ce qu'il voyait. Ginny maîtrisait le sortilège de Chauve-furie très bien, faisant d'elle une dangereuse adversaire quand elle lançait se sort difficilement contrable.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient aussi très fort en attaque mais leurs défenses étaient réellement mauvaises ce qui était à l'inverse de Ron, qu'Azrine ne voyait pas du tout en duelliste passif mais c'était le cas.

Azrine remarqua aussi qu'Hassouna s'adaptait bien en fonction de son partenaire, la rendant difficile à catégoriser. Le cours se passa très bien jusqu'à qu'un « _Pop »_ sembable à une petite explosion se fit entendre et qu'une petite créature apparue au centre de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que … commença Padma

\- Mr Mogbleer, coupa une voix familière et paniquée.

\- Dobby ? S'étonna Azrine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie, une chose terrible viens d'arriver, dit Dobby les larmes aux yeux. Je dois emmener les enfants Weasley auprès du directeur et vous Mr Mogbleer, vous devrez rester dans la Salle va-et-vient.

Le préfet devina l'urgence de la situation. Tous étaient silencieux et perplexe. Azrine dit aux Weasley d'aller avec Dobby et aux autres de rentrer dans leurs salles communes.

Tous obéirent sans broncher, leur leader avait dit ses ordres sur un ton sec et froid, les filles devinèrent qu'il venait de se renfermer à l'instant même.


	36. Chapitre 36 : First Blood

**Chapitre 36 : First Blood**

Être seul dans la Salle sur Demande sans savoir ce qu'il se passait était stressant pour Azrine. Il tenta de suivre les membres de la Garde de l'Aube avec le Byakugan mais il était totalement incapable de projeter son regard.

Il ignorait combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis la venue de Dobby mais la petite heure sembla compter triple quand il vit Dumbledore rentrer dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Bonsoir Azrine, dit le directeur pour attirer son attention.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

\- Arthur Weasley est mort, annonça Dumbledore difficilement. Il était de garde au ministère, un autre membre de l'Ordre qui devait prendre sa révèle l'as retrouvé devant la porte du Département des mystères.

La nouvelle créa un nœud dans le ventre d'Azrine. Le père de Ginny et Ron, mort … il sentit la colère monter mais aussi de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude.

\- La même porte que Podmore ? Demanda Azrine tant bien que mal.

\- La même, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Donc l'artefact que cherche Voldemort est au Département des mystères. Comment Mr Weasley est mort ? Voldemort ?

\- Son serpent, tu l'as vu lors de sa résurrection. On pense qu'il l'avait envoyée comme éclaireur et est tombée sur Arthur avant de le tuer. Je me suis trompé Azrine, dit navrement le directeur, je pensais que Voldemort agirait avec plus de prudence mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Comment ça ?

Avant de continuer, le directeur fit apparaître deux chaises et une table et y invita son élève.

\- De nombreux employés du ministère se sont ralliés à sa cause et ce volontairement ou non. Il y a aussi des disparitions que le ministère étouffe mais on sait tous que Voldemort est derrière tout cela.

\- Il reconstruit son armée, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit au début de l'année, dit remarquer Azrine.

\- Pas que, il recueille des informations sur toi ou la Fraternité, précisa Dumbledore. Mon erreur dans les plans que j'ai élaborés fut de sous-estimer la Fraternité, j'ai discuté avec des représentants de ce groupuscule et ils m'ont assuré de rester neutre dans cette guerre sauf si leurs intérêts sont affectés mais il semblerait que Voldemort reçoit de l'aide de ce groupe, ce qui explique l'infiltration du serpent au ministère.

Azrine comprenait un peu le directeur, il était en parti responsable du décès de Mr Weasley mais prévoir que la Fraternité aiderait Voldemort, était difficile, surtout qu'on ignore tout d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Combattre Voldemort et la Fraternité en même temps semble risqué, dit Azrine.

\- Du suicide même, j'ai de suite interrompu les missions de l'Ordre et lors de vacances nous réorganisations nos défenses. Cependant, la Fraternité semble beaucoup s'intéresser à toi et j'ai réussis à récupérer des informations intéressantes, annonça Dumbledore.

\- En quoi je les intéresse ? Demanda le gryffondor surpris.

\- Ils ont la même opinion qu'Isch sur l'origine de notre monde et que tu es la réincarnation de la personne qui a détruit le monde originel, expliqua le directeur. Tu te souviens de Massalia ? L'école grecque disparue il y a moins de 20 ans.

\- Oui, celle qu'a détruit la Fraternité et où il ne reste qu'un survivant.

\- Ce même survivant, Logan Tumter, est entré en Angleterre la semaine dernière et il serait à ta recherche. On ignore pourquoi mais il veut te retrouver et je sais que la Fraternité n'aimerait pas cela, ils m'ont demandé d'empêcher cette rencontre.

La situation devenait compliquée, pensa Azrine.

\- Donc, en résumé. Voldemort devient plus dangereux que prévu et reçoit de l'aide de Fraternité qui devait rester neutre. Le ministère est toujours aussi aveugle et Ombrage gagne en pouvoir chaque jour. De plus l'Ordre est vulnérable car on ignore tout de la Fraternité et un survivant Massalien me recherche et une rencontre avec lui déplairait à la Fraternité … un beau merdier, si je peux me permettre professeur.

\- Je te le concède, dit-il avec un faible sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir, toi, Miss Granger, Miss Chang et Hassouna vous allez au quartier général de l'Ordre et ...

\- Hassouna ? S'étonna Azrine.

Dumbledore appelait rarement les gens par leurs prénoms sauf ceux qu'il appréciait ou connaissait bien.

\- Un peu, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- Vous connaissez son nom de famille ? Demanda Azrine.

Il n'avait jamais entendu son nom de famille et les professeurs évitait de le dire ou de l'écrire. Même sur le rouleau de la Garde de l'Aube il était marqué : Hassouna, tout court.

\- Je le connais mais je ne suis pas libre de te le dire, c'est à elle seule de décider si tu dois le connaitre ou pas.

Azrine fut déçu de la réponse mais n'insista pas. Cette soirée était riche en mystère et en question. Les vacances auraient pu sévir à trouver des réponses mais la mort de Mr Weasley risquait de compliquer les choses.

Le gryffondor laissa le directeur seul, il devait faire sa valise pour se rendre au square Grimmaurd comme l'avait dit Dumbledore. Le château était calme tout comme la salle commune des gryffondor, où Ginny y était seule.

\- Ginny ? Appela prudement Azrine.

\- Tu es au courant ? Papa est mort, dit-elle tristement. On rejoint maman et nos frères à Sainte Mangouste pour le voir une dernière fois.

Azrine ne savait pas quoi répondre mais il s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione lui faisait ça quand il n'allait pas bien, donc ça devrait aider. La rouquine accepta l'étreinte et lâcha toute la peine qu'elle avait en elle.

La voir pleurer à chaude larme rendait triste Azrine, il voulait aider son amie mais ignorait comment faire. Quant à Ginny, l'étreinte de celui qu'elle aimait était agréable, elle avait évité de craquer devant Dumbledore ou ses frères. Lors des cours de la Garde de l'Aube, Azrine leur avait répété de nombreuse fois en montrant la vieille photo de l'Ordre, qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer les mort d'une guerre mais les honorer et que c'était les survivants qu'il fallait plaindre. Vous pleurez les morts après la guerre, avait-il rajouté.

Cependant en la présence d'Azrine, elle ne pouvait tenir ce masque. Malgré son incapacité à aimer, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir et porter de masque avec lui. Elle l'aime et son père avait confiance en Azrine pour stopper Voldemort et elle ferait son mieux pour l'aider.

\- Merci, dit-elle en renforçant l'étreinte. Merci d'être là.

\- Tu es bien prête à me suivre jusqu'à ma mort contre Voldemort, donc je peux bien être là dans tes moments difficiles.

\- Tu as intérêt à survivre à cette guerre, répliqua Ginny en regardant Azrine dans les yeux.

Les yeux de la routine étaient encore remplis de larme mais le regard était noir, l'interdisant de succomber face à Voldemort mais il avait vu sa défaite et il savait que ce qu'il avait vu était vrai.

Sans répondre il déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny. Il savait qu'il devait mourir, que c'était perdu mais il ne mourrait pas sans combattre, rien que pour remercier ceux qui croient en lui.

Une fois le baiser et l'étreinte terminé, Azrine se dirigea en silence vers le dortoir des garçons mais Ginny dit une dernière chose.

\- Si tu dois réellement mourir, dit Ginny qui avait compris le message, arrange-toi pour trouver quelqu'un pour remporter la bataille ou ait une descendance ! Mon père croyait en toi comme beaucoup de gens dont moi, ne les déçoit pas. Si tu ne peux vaincre, alors trouve un moyen pour que quelqu'un le fasse pour toi.

Les mots de Ginny était lourd de sens, certes il avait vu sa mort mais pas la victoire totale de Voldemort. La discussion avec la rouquine occupa l'esprit d'Azrine tout le reste de soirée, il ne se souvenait presque pas du voyage jusqu'au quartier général de l'Ordre.

La famille Weasley passait la nuit à Sainte Mangouste, rendant la maison des Black silencieuse même Sirius était silencieux, rendant le diner assez désagréable.

Azrine retourna rapidement dans sa chambre pour enfin remettre ses pensées en ordre et de profiter de la nuit pour parler avec Isch mais ses plans furent chamboulés par Hassouna.

\- J'aimerais être seul, exigea-t-il en la voyant entrer.

\- Comme tout le monde dans cette maison, répliqua Hassouna. La mort de Mr Weasley affecte tout le monde et la conversation avec Dumbledore et Ginny ne doit pas t'aider. Même si les plus à plaindre sont Ginny et sa famille, toi aussi tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Comment tu …

\- Dumbledore m'a expliqué la situation et j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Ginny, coupa Hassouna.

Azrine fut déstabilisé quelques secondes, il n'avait jamais vu Hassouna aussi franche. Son visage reflétait son inquiétude mais autre chose qu'Azrine n'identifiait pas.

\- Je suppose que rien ne te fera partir donc j'aurai aussi une question à te poser, dit Azrine en invitant son amie à s'assoir sur lit.

 _\- Assurdiato,_ formula Hassouna en s'installant. On pourra se parler sans peur de se faire surprendre.

Le gryffondor haussa les épaules et ferma son livre de potion pour s'asseoir sur le lit, en face d'Hassouna.

\- Pose-moi ta question en premier, ça t'évitera peut-être de m'interrompre.

\- Comme tu veux. J'aimerais savoir qui tu es réellement ? Demanda Azrine. Personne ne connait ton nom de famille même Dumbledore m'a laissé entendre que c'était un secret. Qui es-tu en vrai ?

Hassouna eu un faible rire.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais me le demander, s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Azrine Mogbleer, le sorcier le plus populaire et associable de l'école laisse une parfaite inconnue devenir son amie voir plus. Tu es vraiment un garçon incompréhensible.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la fille de Voldemort ou autre Mangemorts débile, j'aurais sus si tu avais des mauvaises intentions, enfin je crois.

\- Je ne saurais le dire. Par contre je pense que mon nom de famille te parlera, il était très prisé avant la première guerre et l'une des raisons du secret est lié à cela. Le révélé dans l'école aurait surement provoqué une émeute le premier jour. La seconde raison c'est que la Fraternité se mettrait immédiatement à ma recherche pour m'éliminer.

Azrine fut étonné par cette explication, qu'est-ce que Fraternité avait à voir avec sa famille et elle ?

\- Donc c'est pour te protéger de ce groupuscule. Par contre, tu vois bien ce que je vis au quotidien donc éviter les foudres de l'école, je comprends, dit Azrine.

\- A vrai dire, ce serait les garçons des familles de Sang-Pur qui se seraient acharné sur moi, pour obtenir ma main, précisa-t-elle. Je pense que ton parrain, Remus Lupin a dû te parler de ma cousine, la célèbre Lyssandra Deadheart.

Le gryffondor eu du mal à y croire. Hassouna serait une Deadheart, elle faisait partie de la cette famille célèbre pour sa beauté hors-norme ? Il comprenait pourquoi elle voulait cacher son nom de famille mais un détail clochait.

\- Il m'en à parler, reprit Azrine une fois remis de la révélation, mais il a aussi dit que les Deadheart étaient tous mort lors de la première guerre.

\- C'est vrai mais ma mère, la sœur de la mère de Lyssandra, n'avait pas la beauté légendaire des Deadheart ni leur tempérament. Elle rêvait d'aventure et de mystère. L'ascension de Voldemort lui donna la volonté de partir mais elle ne voulait pas laisser sa famille derrière elle.

\- Elle a survécu car elle est partie à l'étranger ? Demanda Azrine. Qu'est ce qui l'as fait partir ?

Hassouna sourit et s'allongea sur le lit faisant signe à Azrine de faire de même.

\- Voldemort ne représentait pas une raison suffisante mais une prophétie l'était.

\- Une prophétie ?

\- Tu connais Massalia ? Demanda-t-elle inutilement.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Azrine.

\- Logan Tumter, le survivant de Massalia, lui as révélé le contenu d'une prophétie ce qui rendait ma mère folle de joie même si la prophétie n'était pas vraiment joyeuse et que la Fraternité se mit immédiatement à sa poursuite dès qu'il ait eu vent de la révélation de Tumter.

\- C'était quoi cette prophétie ?

\- J'ignore les termes exacts mais ma mère me disait qu'un sorcier changera tout et sauvera même sa sœur et sa fille, révéla Hassouna.

\- Faudrait aller dans le passé pour cela, dit remarquer Azrine.

\- Je sais mais ma mère y croit et c'est à cause de Tumter qu'on est revenu en Angleterre. Quand il est venu à la maison l'été avant la 4ème année, il disait que le moment était proche et juste avec ses mots, ma mère décida de rentrer au pays.

Ces informations rendaient encore plus complexe le personnage de Tumter et la Fraternité. Cette prophétie serait-elle dangereuse pour le groupuscule ? Ou la raison pour laquelle ils traquent les Deadheart est tout autre ?

\- Et dire que ce Massalien veut me rencontrer, soupira Azrine.

\- Je sais, Dumbledore m'en parler. Peut-être que c'est toi le sorcier de la prophétie, suggéra Hassouna.

\- J'en doute réellement, je suis condamné à mourir face à Voldemort dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard, révéla Azrine. Donc je ne suis pas celui qui sauvera ta cousine.

Hassouna se tourna vers Azrine et posa une main sur sa joue pour mettre son visage en face du sien.

\- Je peux vérifier si la vision que tu as eu en troisième année est vraie. Je pense deviner que ça te gêne de ne pas savoir si c'est réellement ton futur ou pas.

\- Tu peux essayer, dit Azrine blasé, mais je suis sûr que c'est mon futur.

Sans rien dire, Hassouna se releva et sorti de son sac une petite coupelle qui contenait un liquide transparent.

\- J'aurais besoin de ton souvenir, déclara-t-elle. Met ta baguette tu ta tempe et remémore toi le moment où tu as eu la vision et dépose le fil blanc que tu extrairas.

Azrine obéit sans réfléchir. Extraire un souvenir était désagréable mais le fil blanc qui flottait dans les airs au bout de sa baguette l'intriguait ainsi que la petite coupelle.

\- Met le dans la pensine, dit Hassouna.

Le gryffondor déposa le fil blanc dans la coupelle faisant changer la couleur du liquide. En regardant le fond la coupelle, Azrine fut surpris de le voir en face de Trelawney lors de son examen de Divination.

\- Allons-y, dit Hassouna en priant la main d'Azrine pour toucher le liquide.

Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le liquide de la pensine, ils eurent la sensation de transplaner pour se retrouver spectateur de la scène.

 _\- Approchez, approchez, invita Trelawney. Venez-vous associer face à moi. Une boisson ?_

Azrine se souvenait de la scène, il demanda un lait au chocolat avant de se concentrer sur la boule de cristal. Les minutes passèrent et d'un coup la boule pris une couleur bleutée.

\- Je ne rappelle pas de ça, dit Azrine étonné.

Normal, à Salem les boules de cristal sont encahnté pour savoir si l'étudiant à une vision, la couleur de la boule détermine si c'est une vision du passé ou du futur et peut même être utilisé pour déterminer la justesse de la vision. En vrai la boule ne change jamais de couleur pour garder le côté mystique chez les moldus et les novices, seul les écoles utilisent ça.

\- Je vois, c'est pour ça que Trelawney tire cette tête impressionnée.

\- Exact. Ce bleue marin, indique une vision du future et … j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit très probable, conclu Hassouna sur la défensive.

\- Bah ça confirme ce que je savais déjà, rien de nouveau, déclara Azrine en se observant boule de cristal bleue.

D'un geste de baguette, Hassouna les fit revenir au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle déposa le fil blanc, qui contenait le souvenir d'Azrine dans un tube à essai qu'elle ferma hermétiquement.

\- Garde-le et cache-le. Un souvenir peut-être une ressource précieuse pour tes ennemis, expliqua Hassouna.

Ignorant où il allait mettre ça, il le mit dans son sac en attendant de trouver un endroit sûr.

\- Et prend aussi ma pensine, c'est ton cadeau de Noël, annonça Hassouna.

\- Ta pensine ?

\- Je sais ça coute cher, etc. Mais je ne l'aie presque jamais utilisé alors que toi ça tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Prends-la, dit-elle sur un ton sans négociation possible.

\- Si tu insistes, céda Azrine en prenant la coupelle. Je vais devoir t'offrir Fleury et Bott pour être au niveau cette année.

\- Tu trouveras bien.

Azrine déposa la pensine sur sa table de chevet et se rallongea au côté d'Hassouna Deadheart.

\- Désolé de te demander ça mais … la forme que prend mon Épouvantard fait apparaître Lyssandra, qu'est-ce que ça signifie selon toi ?

La Deadheart mis sa tête sur l'épaule d'Azrine et sa main sur son torse avant de répondre.

\- Si j'étais aussi fervente que ma mère sur la prophétie je dirais que tu es celui qui retournera dans le passé et que tu croiseras ma cousine, dit-elle sans réelle conviction. Mais personnellement je pense juste que le fait que tu sois la réincarnation d'un très ancien guerrier, cela affecte certaines choses, comme l'épouvantard ou le Thu'um. De plus quand tu disais avoir 3 personnalités, ce qui peut prouver que tu as une part de ton ancêtre.

Elle soupira avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de son ami.

\- Dans tous les cas je veux garder au moins ton amitié toute ma vie, dit-elle joyeusement. Même si tu dois mourir face à Voldemort je veux profiter de ta présence comme les autres. De toute façon si tu meurs, soit on est déjà morte, soit on mourra en cherchant à te venger.

Elle rit un peu à ses mots mais Azrine ne prenait pas ça a la légère. Il savait justement que ce risque existait mais que de toute façon il pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Les théories d'Hassouna pouvaient être juste comme beaucoup d'autres mais il se doutait, comme lui avait dit Dumbledore un jour, que certaines choses se comprennent avec le temps et Azrine classaient beaucoup de ses questions dans cette catégorie.

Un silence plana dans la chambre, les deux amis réfléchissaient a beaucoup de choses en profitant du contact assez agréable de la position. Azrine manqua de s'endormir mais Hassouna se releva d'un coup.

\- Faut pas dormir ! Déclara-t-elle. J'ai des trucs à te dire encore.

\- Peut pas entendre demain ? Proposa Azrine fatigué.

\- Non car faut que tu y penses dès ce soir.

Azrine se redressa tant bien que mal, prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Déjà, tu ne dois pas dire aux autres filles que je t'ai parler de ça, elles me tueront mais pour moi ne pas te le dire c'est une perte de temps. Ginny pense de même.

\- Toujours à comploter dans mon dos hein ? Dit Azrine moqueur.

\- On est là pour ça, dit Hassouna avec un air malicieux. Heu … ha oui. Je voudrais te mettre au courant de nos sentiments. A ta dernière connaissance, on était toute plus ou moins attiré par toi.

\- Merci de me le rappeler. J'avais oublié, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Certaines ont changées d'avis, expliqua-t-elle en l'ignorant. Hermione et Cho t'aiment, c'est indéniable, mais elles se sentent trop proche de toi pour pouvoir entretenir une relation amoureuse avec toi. Hermione te considère comme un frère et Cho comme son petit frère.

Hassouna était directe. Dévoiler comme ça les sentiments de ses amies, soulagea Azrjne, il ressentait quasiment la même chose pour Hermione et Cho mais il n'aurait jamais sus l'exprimer aussi clairement.

\- Je crois ressentir la même chose envers elles, dit-il péniblement.

\- Normal, tu es bien plus proche d'elles que les autres. De plus tu vis avec Hermione ce qui doit renforcer ce sentiment de complicité fraternelle.

\- Peut-être. Qu'en est-il de toi ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Moi ? Mes sentiments ne regarde que moi. De toute façon une Deadheart met toujours du temps avant s'engager dans une relation car il nous faut trouver le bon.

\- Je prends ça pour un je t'aime, rétorqua-t-il en riant

Hassouna voulu répondre mais elle se pinça les lèvres

\- Quoi ? Encouragea Azrine.

Elle soupira et se résigna à garder le secret.

\- Tumter a laissé entendre que j'aurais un rôle à jouer auprès du sorcier de la prophétie. Ma mère est allée jusqu'à demander si j'aurais une relation avec lui mais Tumter a répondu qu'il en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il a laissé entendre c'est que toute relation avec le sorcier finira mal. J'ignore si c'est toi mais tu es le seul garçon que j'apprécie, voir aime et je ne veux pas te perdre … si je m'engage avec toi je veux te garder et avec la prophétie de Tumter et ta vision …. Tu sembles condamné à disparaître.

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle tenait vraiment à lui et ce soir elle le montrait. Azrine eu le même réflexe qu'avec Ginny, il la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. Décidément depuis la mort de Mr Weasley, tout semble se débloquer, les filles, lui et même des réponses apparaissent.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de mourir, dit Azrine. Mais j'évite de penser à ça et je me battrais pour tenter de faire mentir ma vision voire la prophétie de Tumter.

Hassouna pleura quelques minutes avant de se calmer et d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle se remis en face de son ami pour reprendre ses explications comme si rien ne c'était produit.

\- Fleur, oui nous on parle avec elle, c'était plus en élan de son cœur. Cependant elle te porte toujours une profonde affection mais elle ne désire plus ton cœur. Bill Weasley, lui, c'est pris récemment un râteau d'ailleurs, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle finit une pause pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de parler de la dernière.

\- Ginny quant à elle continue à t'aimer et hésite un peu à faire le premier pas, expliqua-t-elle.

\- En gros, tu me dis que seul toi et Ginny voudrait sortir avec moi, résuma Azrine amusé.

\- C'est ça. On aurait pu te laisser deviner seul et faire les premiers pas mais, je me suis dit que ça te serait utile de savoir l'état actuel des choses.

\- Sortir avec quelqu'un … je ne sais même pas ce que ça implique, dit Azrine en riant.

\- L'embrasser, passer du temps avec elle, partager des moments, la consoler, la faire rire. Tu sais déjà très bien le faire. Dans la salle commune tu as réussi à la réconforter et même à l'embrasser volontairement.

\- Hermione aussi, fit remarquer Azrine.

\- C'était du chantage, trancha Hassouna faisant rire son ami.

\- Ha ha … si tu veux. Après m'avoir dit que les autres filles que je pouvais potentiellement aimer souhaitaient en gros rester des amies, forcément ça à l'air simple, rétorqua Azrine.

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs lui montra du doigt son collier. Machinalement il l'ouvrit et regarda l'image.

\- Toujours la même, dit-il. Enfin, de toute façon je ne m'appui plus dessus.

\- Je suis sûr après quelques jours elle changera

Azrine se doutait bien qu'elle dirait une chose comme ça. C'est vrai que Ginny et Hassouna l'attiraient mais il ne s'était jamais poser réellement la question contrairement pour Cho et Hermione. Cependant une partie de lui semblait connaitre sa réponse

\- A la fin des vacances tu seras avec Ginny, dit Hassouna en se levant du lit. Même si tu vas mourir, hors de question que tu restes seul jusqu'à ta mort

\- C'est ça, répliqua Azrine. Sans vouloir être blessant envers elle, si j'écoute une petite voix dans ma tête, c'est toi que je choisirais

Le regard de la gryffondor changea, une vague de joie et de tristesse se mélangea.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas vraiment moi un pense ça … je dirais que c'est une autre de mes personnalités comme celle qui était ressorti face à Voldemort.

Hassouna semblait comprendre mais entendre qu'Azrine voudrait sortir avec lui, mettait en branle sa volonté. Ce qu'elle avait caché à Azrine c'est que Tumter avait sauvé sa mère pas par hasard mais parce que sa fille sera le Catalyseur permettant le renvoi du sorcier dans le passé et elle se doutait qu'en tombant amoureuse d'Azrine, elle confirmait que c'était lui le fameux sorcier.


	37. Chapitre 37 : En parlant du loup

**Chapitre 37 : En parlant du loup**

Les multiples révélations d'Hassouna sur elle, Tumter et les sentiments de ses amies permit à Azrine de faire le point sur plusieurs choses. Il pouvait supposer que Tumter n'était pas un ennemi mais qu'il voyait comme la guerre à venir comme insignifiante car seul la prophétie semblait l'intéresser.

Hassouna n'était plus un mystère ainsi que les sentiments des autres filles ce qui eut comme effet s'améliorer leurs relations et Azrine appréciait de plus en plus de passer du temps avec elles, même si Hassouna semblait très perturbée.

Deux jours après la mort de Mr Weasley et les révélations, l'enterrement du défunt fut organisé. Azrine refusa d'y aller, pas par impolitesse ou autre chose, c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il était le seul de l'Ordre à ne pas pleurer la mort d'Arthur Weasley. Certes sa disparition était regrettable mais Azrine ne pleurait pas les morts, il plaignait les vivants. La veille de Noël, il demanda à son parrain de l'emmener auprès de Mr Weasley.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Lupin intrigué.

\- J'ai à lui parler, seul à seul, avait répondu Azrine en mettant dans son sac deux bouteilles et un verre.

Remus n'insista pas et transplana avec son filleul dans le cimetière où était enterré Arthur Weasley. Le cimetière était recouvert par la neige le rendant moins effrayant que celui où Azrine avait affronté Voldemort l'été dernier.

\- Arthur est enterré là-bas, désigna du doigt Remus.

Azrine l'aurait deviné seul, c'était la seule tombe totalement recouverte de fleur.

\- Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'y vais seul, exigea le jeune sorcier en se séparant de son parrain.

Remus ne répondit pas et s'assit sur un banc non loin, il ignorait tous des motivations de son filleul mais tout comme son père il était diffèrent des autres en tout point.

Azrine dégagea quelques bouquets pour faire apparaitre le nom d'Arthur Weasley et s'assit dans la neige.

\- Désolé de ne pas être venu à l'enterrement, commença Azrine, mais ce n'est pas mon truc. De plus je préfère parler seul à seul.

Le gryffondor sortit de son sac une bouteille d'eau pétillante, un verre et une bouteille de Whisky pur Malt.

\- Je vous ais rapporter ça, poursuivit-il en remplissant le verre de Whisky avant de le déposer sur la tombe. J'ai entendu dire que vous adorez ce breuvage, personnellement je reste à l'eau.

Il prit une gorgée d'eau pétillante avant de continuer.

\- Votre mort a changé pas mal de chose, j'ignore encore si c'est en bien ou mal, mais je dirais que vous avez fait changer, moi, Ginny et l'Ordre de phénix voire le monde sorcier lui-même si j'étais fou.

Azrine s'arrêta quelques secondes, il se souvenait d'avoir rempli le verre de whisky totalement mais là son niveau avait légèrement baissé, avait-il halluciné ? Ne voulant pas se casser la tête avec un possible trou de mémoire il poursuivit.

\- Votre famille est évidement la plus affecté par votre mort, votre femme, Ron, Bill, Charlie et Percy vous pleurent. D'ailleurs, Ron et Mrs Weasley font que ça, contrairement aux autres qui continue à vivre et à honorer votre mémoire. Les jumeaux sont plus motivé que jamais à créer leur magasin de farces et attrapes pour mettre de la joie dans le pays et dans la famille. Vous allez sûrement vous retourner dans votre tombe mais Ginny ne vous pleure pas, enfin pas devant tout le monde. Je pense l'avoir influencé sans le vouloir. J'ai répété sans cesse cette année que les morts dans une guerre ne doivent pas être pleurer mais honoré, contrairement à ceux qui survivent. Donc elle veut plus que tout continuer votre combat et pleurer une fois la guerre gagnée.

Azrine repris une gorgée et ce fois-ci vit nettement le niveau de Whisky descendre.

\- En bref votre fille est prête à se battre à mes côtés, même si elle sait que je vais mourir de la main de Voldemort. Oui Arthur, je vais mourir, je l'ai vue dans une vision et j'ai eu confirmation qu'elle était juste. Évidemment je continuerais à me battre car je n'ai vu que ma mort et je ferais tout pour protéger ceux que j'aime et ça tombe bien, votre fille fait partie des gens que j'aime.

Il arriva à la moitié de sa réserve d'eau pétillante.

\- J'ignore totalement ce que vous pensiez de moi, vos craintes et vos attentes et de toute façon je m'en fiche. J'ignore qui devra, comme vous, mourir pour gagner cette guerre. J'ignore même si on va la gagner. Mais il y a de l'espoir et on se battra pour cet espoir. Si un jour d'autres membres de l'Ordre ou de votre famille vous rejoignent je vous promets qu'ils auront des choses à vous dire et qu'ils ne regretteront pas leur mort …. C'est tout ce qu'on peut offrir à une personne que se sait condamné, mourir sans regrets … c'est un peu ce que je cherche en ce moment.

Le verre de Whisky se vida entièrement ce qui étonna Azrine, il prit ça comme une approbation de Mr Weasley, un signe de confiance.

\- Je prends ça comme si vous me faites confiance pour éviter les sacrifices inutiles, dit-il en remplissant le verre. Cependant j'aurais une question, L'Ordre est-il au courant de ma vision et de la prophétie de Logan Tumter ?

Azrine attendit un signe comme précédemment mais rien, il patienta et une faible voix dans sa tête lui susurra une idée.

 _\- Byakugan !_

La vision en négatif et à 360° le perturba quelques secondes avant de pouvoir observer concrètement ce qui était devant lui.

Une silhouette dorée était assise devant lui, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Mr Weasley. Il semblait être en train de réfléchir avec un air grave. Azrine mis un certains avant d'accepter qu'il soit devant un écho de Mr Weasley.

\- Je vous vois avec mon Byakugan, lança Azrine avec un sourire.

A ces mots, Mr Weasley sembla retrouver son sérieux. D'un geste de la tête, Mr Weasley confirma que l'Ordre avait connaissance de tout, il porta le verre à ses lèvres et le vida entièrement, laissant Azrine seul et le verre vide.

Le gryffondor resta quelque moment à se remettre de cette expérience bizarre. Comment un fantôme de Mr Weasley avait pu interagir avec un objet physique ? Normalement aucun fantôme ne peut ça. Il désactiva son Byakugan, rangea tout dans son sac et partit retrouver Lupin, cela ne servirait à rien de se torturer la tête afin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, soit il obtiendrait la réponse un jour, ou pas. Dans tous les cas ceci était sans importance pour lui. Il se hâta pour retourner au quartier général de l'Ordre à temps pour le festin de Noël.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Lupin curieux.

\- Éviter les sacrifices inutiles. D'autres questions ? Demanda Azrine froidement mais avec un léger sourire.

\- Aucune.

Les 5 jours qui précédèrent la visite d'Azrine à Mr Weasley furent assez mouvementé mais constructif en certains points. Le Survivant avait vu l'évolution de l'état émotionnel de la famille Weasley mais aussi le sien, ce qui était tout aussi amusant que dérangeant.

Après les nombreuses révélation d'Hassouna il commença à réfléchir sérieusement à ses sentiments et de temps en temps il avait un éclair de lucidité sur ce qu'il fallait faire mais cela ne durait que quelques secondes.

Azrine savait que depuis le premier baiser avec Hassouna il avait 3 personnalités mais celles-ci lui semblaient trop claires et réelle pour exister, il avait mis ça sur le compte de son imagination. Cependant ces derniers temps il y avait un véritable conflit en lui-même et certaines de ses réactions le surpris totalement.

Une nuit Ginny n'arrivait pas à dormir car elle pleurait la mort de son père, alla voir Azrine pour être réconforté avec des câlins. Ce dernier se surpris lui-même en proposant à Ginny de rester dormir, chose qu'il n'appréciait guère depuis cet été et ses séjour cher Cho et Fleur. Azrine savait qu'il était en train de changer légèrement, mais il ne comprenait pas ce phénomène, surtout au niveau amoureux. Il sentait une attirance pour ses amies mais aussi une crainte sans fondement et ceci le rendait fou car il n'arrivât rationnaliser ses sentiments.

Le soir de sa visite à Mr Weasley fut assez mouvementé, de nombreuses personnes étaient venue pour fêter Noël chez les Black effaçant quasiment la perte de Mr Weasley. Fleur Delacour fut l'une des invités notoires et elle profita de la présence d'Azrine pour discuter longuement avec lui de tout et surtout de rien.

Maugrey était un des moins festif et Azrine en connaissait la raison : Dumbledore avait modifié tous les plans de l'Ordre et peu de membres étaient actif en ce moment.

Tout le long de la soirée, Azrine fut surprit de nombreuses fois par Fleur, Hermione et Cho alors qu'il regardait Hassouna d'un air absent, provoquant de nombreux fou rire entre les 3 amies. Azrine fut un des premiers à aller se coucher, il était fatigué par la fête et ceci lui servait d'excuse pour s'isoler.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, débarrassa les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés de son lit et s'allongea.

\- Une bonne nuit de sommeil, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas venir ici, dit une voix amusée.

Azrine se redressa en sursaut, il fut surpris de voir Isch et jura. Au lieu de dormir, il c'était retrouvé dans la bibliothèque du temps et ce en quelques secondes.

\- Et moi qui voulait me reposer, soupira-t-il en se levant.

Isch fit apparaître un canapé dans la salle blanche qui servait de lieu d'entrainement pour Azrine.

\- Autant en profiter pour t'entrainer, proposa Isch.

\- Attends, j'ai ….

Le sorcier réfléchis quelques instants. Isch pourrait sûrement lui répondre à cette question qui le trotte depuis le premier baiser avec Hassouna.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible qu'une part de ton Azrine vit en moi ? Demanda-t-il. De temps en temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plusieurs personnalités, le cours de l'Imperium avec Maugrey, le baiser avec Hassouna, mes réactions face à Voldemort l'année dernière et même en ce moment j'ai des réactions bizarres.

Contre toute attente, Isch explosa de rire. Pas un rire moqueur mais une rire plein d'empathie. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de se reprendre et de répondre au sorcier.

\- 15 ans et 1 mort pour que tu te poses cette question et aussi pour que l'autre abruti refasse surface. Non seulement c'est possible mais certains. Cependant ne le perçoit pas comme un étranger, lui et toi êtes la même personne.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on est … séparé, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Azrine avait pris la mauvaise habitude de créé plusieurs facettes de lui-même et avec un long entrainement il les rendit indépendantes. A la fin de notre aventure il avait 14 facettes de lui-même qui étaient indépendantes. Ce qui lui permettait de réfléchir plus efficacement, d'apprendre rapidement et d'être imprévisible. On ne savait jamais à quel Azrine on parlait, l'amoureux, le gardien, le suicidaire et j'en passe.

\- Wow.

Bien que comprenant rien à ce que voulait dire Isch, Azrine eut du mal à imaginer avoir 14 personnalités et les utilisés au quotidien, son ancêtre devait être totalement fou.

\- Il était dingue ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Evidement, mais cette division de ses personnalités lui était vitale. Je ne t'expliquerai pas pourquoi car ça te serait inutile mais je peux te faire discuter avec lui.

\- Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Rappelle-toi, rien n'est impossible, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

Azrine la regarda préparer une sorte de rituel qui devait lui permettre de discuter avec l'autre Azrine. Les préparations furent assez longues, entre les divers pierre précieuses mise en cercle autour de lui reliée par des morceaux de bois et les incantations que prononçait Isch depuis 5 minutes, c'était long.

La voix d'Isch gagna en intensité mais ce qu'elle disait était compréhensible par Azrine. Les pierres se mirent à briller et un dôme noir apparue au-dessus d'Azrine. Il vit deux ombres se séparer de son corps. L'une d'elle s'assit dans un coin et l'autre se mit face à Azrine et retira la voile d'ombre qu'il portait.

\- Salut, dit un homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait.

Azrine fut déstabilisé quelque seconde, il avait en face de lui la partie de l'ancien Azrine et un autre qui c'était mis à l'écart.

\- Donc c'est toi la partie du vrai Azrine ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est bien ça, rassure-toi je suis plus une partie de toi que de lui car j'ai aucun souvenir de qui il était, tout ce que je sais viens de ce qu'on a vécu.

\- Je vois. C'est à toi que je dois le Thu'um, Byakugan et mon comportement bizarre de ces derniers jours ?

\- Hum… tu peux dire ça oui, répondit son double. Mais en réalité je suis une part de toi donc c'est un peu de ta faute. Je dirais que je caractérise ton côté provocateur et l'amoureux que tu refusé d'être.

Azrine sourit faiblement.

\- Tous les sentiments d'amour que je ne comprenais pas ...

\- Que tu rejetasses, corrigea son double. Quand tu à fait de la défaite de Voldemort ta conviction tu as commencé à rejeter les sentiments qui pouvait blesser tes camarades. Tomber amoureux ou devenir ami avec quelqu'un était dangereux. Certes tu ne l'as pas fait consciemment et tu as rejeté involontairement la partie de toi qui voulait l'amour.

\- Je suppose que tu dis vrai, soupira Azrine ne voyant pas comment se contredire.

\- Évidement que c'est vrai.

\- Donc toi tu sais que tu … enfin, ce qu'on ressent vis-à-vis des filles ?

\- Hassouna est notre préférée, répondit le double en souriant. Hermione et Cho, bah sortir avec ses sœurs de cœur, non. Fleur est un peu vieille et trop fille-fille. Ginny est mignonne mais pas autant qu'Hassouna.

\- Ha, j'aurais cru l'inverse.

Les deux Azrine se regardèrent, ils avaient un avis différent ce qui les fit rires. Cependant entendre ces mots de sa propre bouche l'étonnait et le fit jurer sur sa bêtise. Il avait involontairement rejeté cette part de lui-même, peut-être qu'avant il aurait dit pas grave mais aujourd'hui il le regrettait un peu.

\- Le pire dans tout ça, poursuivit son double. C'est que tu peux utiliser le Thu'um, le Byakugan et mon, enfin ton côté provocateur mais le côté amoureux, rien à faire. Impossible de le faire sortir.

Azrine haussa les épaules.

\- Ça viendra. Tu sais qui c'est le troisième ?

\- Aucune idée, il fait partie de toi mais j'ignore qui c'est, ou ce que c'est, répondit son double. On le saura un jour, mais c'est à lui que tu dois ta réaction à l'Imperium de Maugrey, il semble détester qu'on le manipule.

Un silence tomba dans le dôme, Azrine savait enfin ce qui se passait dans sa tête et savoir cela le rassurait sauf peut-être la présence d'une part de lui-même encore inconnue.

D'un coup le dôme disparu ainsi que les 2 parties d'Azrine. Isch le regardait avec un sourire, il ignorait si elle avait tout entendu mais il s'en fichait. Il avait la sensation d'être en paix avec lui-même et plus confiant que jamais.

\- Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, avant je rejetait cette part de moi car je pensais que c'était une part de l'autre Azrine, mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle est bien de moi … sais pas je … bah par exemple : je suis capable de dire que j'aime Hassouna.

Isch se mit à rire. Azrine lui jeta un regard noir, il ne voyait pas ce qui était drôle. Il préféra se fier à l'avis de son côté amoureux pour dire qu'il était amoureux d'Hassouna car il sentait aussi qu'une part de lui aurait voulu dire Ginny.

\- Ha …, dit-elle une fois calmée, ça m'a manqué ce genre de situation. Bon maintenant que tu ... comment dire … tu as accepté cette partie de toi, ça devrait te donner une raison pour faire mentir la prophétie et ta vision.

Azrine fut surpris de l'entendre dire cela mais c'était évident qu'elle serait au courant.

\- C'est possible de faire mentir ces trucs-là ? Demanda Azrine perplexe.

\- Evidemment, rien qu'en survivant à Voldemort tu as fait mentir une prophétie que Dumbledore croyait vraie. Enfin elle était vraie, si tu n'étais pas née. Donc oui on peut faire mentir ce genre de chose.

\- Juste entre nous et sans me dire quoi se soit du futur, avons-nous une chance de gagner cette guerre ?

Isch pris son temps pour répondre, elle cherchait quels mots utilisés pour ne pas dévoiler une part du futur.

\- Vous avez des chances de gagner cette guerre mais tout dépend de qui récupère l'artefact qui est au Département des mystères. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si l'Ordre ou la Garde de l'Aube ne la récupère pas, vos chances seront quasi nulles.

\- Je vois, ça doit être un artefact puissant.

\- Pas forcément, j'ai une histoire où un simple paysan fait tomber un empire entier avec de simple fleurs. Tout artefact magique peut être une arme puissante dépend de son utilisateur.

Donc beaucoup de chose tournait autour de cet artefact et tous les camps le savait sûrement. Entre Voldemort qui envoie son serpent en éclaire à la porte du Départements de mystères et les tours de garde de l'Ordre, c'était sûr que l'artefact était la cible de tous.

N'ayant plus rien à demander à la bibliothécaire, Azrine se s'endormit pour de bon et pour une fois, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il pouvait faire mentir les prophéties et il avait enfin compris et accepter le côté de lui-même qu'il rejetait et même dont il doutait de l'existence.

Le jour de Noël fut le plus calme depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard pour Azrine, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe et pour cause, trois enlèvements au sein du ministère furent annoncés par Kinglsey et tous étaient proche des Langues-de-plomb, les employés du Département des mystères. Cette nouvelle ne rassurait personne, surtout pas Azrine. Voldemort commençait à se faire plus pressant et le ministère étouffait ces événements.

Azrine passa le reste des vacances à étudier comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Fleur reparti deux jours après Noël confiant Azrine aux autres filles. Hassouna semblait avoir dit aux autres qu'elle avait tout raconter à Azrine sur leurs sentiments ce qui donna de nombreuses libertés a Cho et Hermione.

Ses deux amies n'hésitaient pas à le charrier sur qui il choisirait entre Ginny et Hassouna mais le concerné ne se trahit pas. Ginny semblait aller mieux, la perte de son père l'affectait toujours mais contrairement à ses frères, elle était redevenue ma Ginny d'avant le drame.

\- Azrine ! Appela George avant le départ pour Poudlard.

\- Faut que l'on parle, dit Fred en l'entrainant dans les escaliers du QG de l'Ordre.

Les deux jumeaux entrèrent dans leur chambre suivis d'Azrine qui se demandait de quoi ils voulaient parler.

\- De quoi vous …

\- Tu te souviens qu'hier Dumbledore est venu avec de nombreux membres de l'Ordre et qu'on a tous était convié de rester dans nos chambres, coupa Fred.

\- Évidement.

\- On a réussi en transplanant dans le placard de cuisine qu'on avait vidé à écouter un bout de la conversation, révéla George d'un air grave.

Les deux jumeaux semblaient inquiets et leur habituel bonne humeur qui servait à faire rire tout le monde et à masquer leur tristesse ses derniers temps avait disparue.

\- Et ? Encouragea Azrine.

\- Ils ont parlé de toi, Dumbledore fait passer ta sécurité avant tout et il a dévoilé le lien entre un certains Logan Tumter et toi, expliqua George.

\- Je le sais déjà, rétorqua Azrine. Il veut me rencontrer.

\- Pour accomplir la prophétie qui te concerne, précisa Fred. Dumbledore a clairement dit que si Tumter venait à te rencontrer tu serais renvoyé dans le passé pour servir dans le plan de Tumter.

\- Ça aussi je le savais, enfin pas que je devais éviter Tumter pour rester ici.

Fred et George furent surpris de savoir Azrine au courant de ces informations.

\- La mère d'Hassouna fut contactée par Tumter, révéla Azrine. C'est à cause de cette prophétie qu'elle est venue en Angleterre.

\- Hassouna croit en cette prophétie ? Demanda Fred choqué.

\- Sa mère oui, elle, elle espère qu'elle est fausse car elle ne veut pas me voir partir, expliqua le Gryffondor.

\- Tu devrais songer sortir avec elle, suggéra George en souriant. C'est une déclaration d'amour ça.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que votre humour allait ressortir les gars, dit Azrine avec un sourire. Rassurez-vous, je suis au courant pour Tumter. Savoir que Dumbledore et l'Ordre le sont me rassure un peu, même si ça aussi je le savais déjà. De plus je tiens de source sûre que les prophéties peuvent être contrée.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra éviter cela alors, dit Fred.

\- De toute façon, si jamais par malheurs je me retrouve dans le passé. Je ferai en sorte de me venger et Tumter, la Fraternité ainsi que Voldemort auront du mal à contrer quelqu'un qui connait le futur. Et promis je vous aiderais une nouvelle fois pour votre magasin

Sur ces mots Azrine sorti de la chambre des jumeaux, perplexes par la déclaration de leur ami, pour rejoindre le cortège qui devait escorter tout le monde a la gare King's Cross.

L'escorte dirigé par Maugrey était toujours aussi prudente et le groupe chargé de protéger Azrine était plus importante qu'à la rentrée.

\- Aucun signe de Tumter ou de Mangemort, dit Maugrey quand Azrine le rejoint sur le quai 9 ¾

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont m'attaquer en plein jour ? Demanda Azrine moqueur.

\- On soupçonne Tumter d'être à l'origine de la destruction de Massalia, donc t'attaquer en plein jour ne le gênerait pas, répliqua Maugrey.

La remarque de Maugrey était pertinente. Il avait souvent entendu parler de la destruction de Massalia et de son unique survivant mais rarement que ce survivant était à l'origine de la destruction entière et totale d'une école de magie.

Azrine s'installa avec ses camarades dans un des compartiments du train, pressés d'être de retour à Poudlard. Les cours, réunion de la GA et le Quidditch devrait pouvoir changer les idées de tout le monde. Ron avait encore du mal à accepter la mort de son père et les jumeaux voulaient absolument se défouler sur Ombrage.

Les seules qui semblaient être sereines était Hermione, Cho et Ginny car elles ignoraient prophétie de Tumter et de la situation difficile dans laquelle se trouvait l'Ordre.

Hassouna et Azrine se jetaient des regards furtifs, le gryffondor la soupçonnait de le surveiller car beaucoup de choses tournait maintenant autour de lui. Plus seulement le fait qu'il soit le Survivant et celui qui à affronter Voldemort de nombreuses fois. Il était maintenant au cœur d'intrigue complexe que l'Ordre ne comprenait pas. Pourtant du point de vue des autres, comme Fred et George, ces regards signifiaient autre chose.

La moitié du trajet c'était écoulé et Azrine observait ses compagnons de voyage jouer avec aux cartes. Le Survivant somnolait quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la porte, où un élève de première ou seconde année se tenait derrière visiblement paniqué.

\- J'y vais, dit Azrine en se levant pour ne pas forcer Hermione à interrompre sa partie.

Le gryffondor sortit du compartiment et s'agenouilla dans le couloir pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'élève.

\- Vous … heu … vous êtes préfet ? Demanda-t-il paniqué et le regard plein d'espoir.

\- Oui. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda calmement Azrine en montrant du doigt son insigne de préfet.

\- Y a … un élève bizarre, dans notre wagon, il est apparu d'un coup devant moi et … il semble chercher quelqu'un, il fouillait un compartiment vide quand je suis venu vous chercher. Il … as une mine à faire peur.

Cela lui rappelait le Detraqueur qui avait fouille le train à la recherche de Sirius en 3Ème année. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était un sorcier capable de transplaner dans le Poudlard express ce qui était impossible à la connaissance d'Azrine sauf si ce sorcier était là depuis le départ.

\- Je m'en charge. Retourne dans ton compartiment et ne parle pas au sorcier, dit-il en faisant signe au jeune élève de partir.

Ses amis le regardaient, il leur fit signe que tout va bien et qu'il faisait une ronde. Heureusement pour lui les portes du Poudlard express étaient insonorisés depuis 2 ans.

Le préfet sortit sa baguette et pris la même direction que l'élève qui l'avait prévenu. Son passage, baguette à la main ne passa pas inaperçu, il sut rapidement où était le sorcier car la bande de Malefoy remplissait le couloir.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard le voûté, dit la voix hautaine de Malefoy.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy, Sang-Pur et préfet à Poudlard, poursuivis le blond. Répond à mes questions et je ne te pourrirais pas la vie. Pour commencer, qui es-tu ?

Toujours pas de réponse de la part de l'inconnu, ce qui augmenta la frustration de Malefoy.

\- Tu te crois si supérieur à moi et que tu peux m'ignorer, rugit Drago en sortant sa baguette. On va voir si tu …

En un éclair, Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson tombèrent dans les pommes sous le regard étonné d'Azrine.

Le sorcier vouté n'avait dit aucune formule et fait aucun geste pour se débarrasser des Serpentards ce qui poussa Azrine à le mettre en joue.

Son opposant était dans un état déplorable. Son visage était marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices et il lui manquait un œil ainsi qu'une narine. Ses cheveux était noir tout comme son accoutrement composé d'une large cape noire.

L'unique œil turquoise du sorcier regarda Azrine avec un intérêt certains. Un frisson parcouru Azrine, ce pourrait-il que …

\- Vous êtes Logan Tumter, le survivant de Massalia ? Demanda Azrine prudemment.

L'inconnu acquiesça simplement de la tête et un faible rictus se dessina sur son visage balafré.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Marqué

**Chapitre 38 : Marqué**

\- J'ignore pourquoi tu es venu dans ce train mais je sais que tu voulais me rencontrer. Pourquoi ? Pour accomplir ta prophétie ?

Il ignorait si le Massalien allait lui répondre mais il ne pouvait ni fuir, ni le vaincre, regrettant d'être venu seul.

Le gryffondor dévia un sort rouge lancé par le massalien sans faire le moindre geste et fut vite obligé d'utiliser le Thu'um pour éviter les autres sorts. A l'aide du cri rendant immatériel, Azrine courut vers le wagon de ses amis mais le Massalien le suivait, son regard était fixé sur Azrine.

Tumter pouvait le voir sous cette forme. Comment ? Ça, le préfet l'ignorait mais il se retourna face à son ennemi à 2 compartiments du sien quand il sentit son Thu'um arrivé à sa fin.

 _\- Fus Roh Da !_

Le cri fut encaissé par Tumter, un enchantement sur ses bottines l'avait empêché de se faire éjecter.

La suite du combat fut assez court, même si le cri d'Azrine avait averti tout le wagon personne ne pouvait se mêler au combat. Tumter perça la défense du gryffondor et envoya un sort blanchâtre heurter Azrine en plein fouet.

Quand le sort toucha le Survivant au torse, il sentit une chose désagréable se gravé sur son torse. Par réflexe il voulait regarder ce que lui avait fait le Massalien mais il se retient et voulu continuer à combattre.

 _\- Stupefix !_

Le sort aurait pu menacer Tumter mais une nouvelle vague de douleur se propagea dans le corps d'Azrine, lui faisant louper sa cible. Ses cris de douleurs, le bruit de la vitre brisés et les appels de ses amis furent les sons qui l'accompagnèrent dans les ténèbres.

Des rires, des cris, un Avada Kedavra et une explosion. Voici à ce quoi se résumait les rêves d'Azrine depuis qu'il avait reçu le sortilège inconnu de Tumter. Cela faisait 1 semaine qu'il était à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital pour les blessures magiques, et le Gryffondor avait enfin retrouvé suffisamment de force pour être indépendant et croire à une sortie de l'hôpital.

Au cours de cette semaine il n'avait rêvé que de choses incompréhensibles, il a bien tenté de se rendre à la bibliothèque du Temps pour échapper à ces rêves bizarres mais sans succès.

Il avait reçu une visite de ses parent adoptifs, des membres de l'Ordre et reçu nombre de cartes de ses amis de Poudlard pour avoir du soutient mais cela avait aucun effet sur Azrine. Tumter était largement plus fort que lui et il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait l'atteindre quand il le souhaitait. Hermione et Hassouna lui envoyait aussi les cours et devoirs pour pas qu'il prenne de retard.

Même si son état fut critique assez longtemps, le jeune sorcier n'avait aucune séquelle mentale ou physique. Ce qui inquiétait tous les médicomages était la marque magique blanchâtre qui était gravée sur le torse d'Azrine.

Les Mèdicomages ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était, enfin personne ne savait ce que pouvait signifier cette marque ou le sort qu'avait lancer Tumter dans le Poudlard Express.

Par réflexe Azrine avait demander le journal pour y vérifier la date dès son réveil. Sa réaction étonna les Mèdicomages mais pas Dumbledore. Le directeur était venu le voir de son réveil pour lui demander des détails sur Tumter et pour analyser la marque blanche.

Le symbole sembla surprendre le vieil homme et il reconnut face au regard inquisiteur d'Azrine qu'il savait ce que représentait ce symbole mais en rien il était utilisé pour un sortilège normal. Sauf que Tumter était un Massalien, un sorcier loin d'être normal et c'est ce qui poussa Azrine à obéir à Dumbledore pour rester auprès des Mèdicomages jusqu'à qu'il récupère des forces.

\- Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune Mèdicomage chargée d'Azrine.

\- Mieux, répondu machinalement Azrine à la brune en continuant de lire son livre de potion.

La Mèdicomage sourit, elle avait rarement vu de jeune sorcier aussi tenace. Dès son réveil et une fois calmé, son patient avait demandé s'il pouvait récupérer ses livres de cours et s'il pouvait s'entraîner.

Elle savait évidement qui était son patient mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le Survivant était un sorcier aussi bizarre. Malgré les dires de la gazette, ce dont elle ne croyait pas un mot, Azrine Mogbleer devait être un futur mage noir voulant à tout prix être au centre de l'attention. Pourtant ce jeune sorcier était distant avec tout le monde et semblait s'épanouir dans la solitude

\- Les dernières analyses n'ont rien données, comme toutes les autres, annonça-t-elle.

\- Étonnant, répondit-t-il.

\- J'ai aussi vu avec Poudlard pour votre sortie de l'Hôpital, dit-elle en espérant le faire réagir.

\- Toujours refusée par vos collègues ? lança Azrine d'un ton hautain.

\- Ils aimeraient bien vous garder jusqu'à qu'ils aient brisé le mystère de votre marque mais Dumbledore est intervenu pour leurs faire comprendre que ça risquait de prendre du temps de nuire à votre scolarité. Vous retournez à Poudlard ce soir, annonça la Mèdicomage.

\- Enfin, dit Azrine toujours aussi impassible.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, elle savait que cela était une bonne nouvelle et qu'il était heureux. Elle avait vu quelques patients avec cette même armure mais rarement chez une personne aussi jeune.

Votre infirmière de l'école, Mme Pomfresh, vous confiera une potion à boire tous les matins et avant tout efforts physiques comme vos matchs de Quidditch. C'est un tonus pour compenser la magie que siphonne cette marque.

Siphonner la magie, c'est tout ce qu'on savait de cette marque ressemblant à un triangle avec entouré d'un cercle avec un trait dedans. La magie d'Azrine était en permanence aspiré, chose découverte avec le Byakugan ce dont il fit part immédiatement à Dumbledore qui suggéra la piste au Mèdicomage pour camoufler la capacité du gryffondor.

Le soir même, Dumbledore vint le chercher et malgré que transplaner Azrine dans cet état fut fortement déconseiller, ce fut le moyen choisi.

L'arrivée fut laborieuse mais Azrine tient le coup, il était dans le hall d'entrée qui était désert.

\- Dobby ! Appela le directeur.

Suivis du _pop_ l'elfe de maison apparu.

\- Monsieur le directeur à appeler Dobby ! Que …. Azrine Mogbleer est de retour ! Dobby est content de vous revoir !

L'elfe de maison sautilla de joie mais Dumbledore réussi à le calmer gentiment.

\- J'aimerais que tu transporte les affaires de Mr Mogbleer dans la salle sur Demande. Il a besoin de calme et de se reposer donc je te charge de t'assurer de cela, le temps qu'il aille mieux.

\- Le directeur peut compter sur Dobby, Azrine Mogbleer sera au calme et personne ne troublera son repos.

Dobby disparu avec la valise d'Azrine.

\- Professeur ? Pourquoi la salle sur Demande ? Demanda faiblement le blessé.

\- Si Tumter peut infiltrer le Poudlard Express, il peut aussi rentrer dans Poudlard. La Salle sur Demande est sous Fidelitas, expliqua Dumbledore, même un Massalien ne peut passer outre.

\- J'ai su que vous pensiez que Tumter réaliserait sa prophétie s'il me rencontrait, vous croyez que cette marque qui siphonne ma magie est liée à cela ?

\- Je l'ignore mais on va la surveiller et nous allons nous voir souvent, annonça le directeur. Va te reposer, nous verrons ça plus tard

Depuis la rencontre d'Azrine avec Tumter, le directeur semblait pensif, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la situation mais dernièrement il semblait avoir des idées et Azrine était pressé de les découvrir.

Le gryffondor monta péniblement jusqu'au 7ème étage car le transplanage l'avait épuisé. Il aurait bien voulu rejoindre la Sale sur Demande du rez-de-chaussée mais quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà car la porte n'apparaissait pas.

Il fut soulagé de passer les portes de la salle sur Demande et ce qu'il y a trouva le surpris. Elle lui avait fourni un studio. En faisant le tour, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait, salle de bain, toilette, salon, bureau, coin bibliothèque.

Azrine visita la dernière pièce, qui devait être la chambre et où il devait y avoir la personne qui lui avait forcé l'ascension des 7 étages.

A son entré il vit une chambre ressemblant quasiment à celle qu'il avait chez Hermione mais à la place du lit 1 personne, il y avait un lit 2 personnes et Hermione était dans en pyjama en train de lire.

\- T'es au courant que j'ai dû monter 7 étages par ta faute ?

\- Azrine !

Sa sœur se jeta hors du lit pour l'enlacer fortement.

\- Calme, si tu me sers trop fort je risque de mourir.

\- Je suis désolé pour les 7 étages mais je devais préparer la salle sur Demande, expliqua-t-elle. Je m'attendais à te voir dans un pire état, tu vas pouvoir suivre les cours ?

\- Evidemment, je ne suis pas faible à ce point. Par contre je peux me changer et dormir ?

\- Oh oui, vas-y. Tu me dis quand je peux rentrer, dit-elle en sortant.

Azrine se changea rapidement, il utilisa comme chaque soir le Byakugan pour voir la progression de la marque. En 1 semaine le centre du trait servant d'axe de symétrie au cercle et au triangle était rempli de magie et commençait à s'étendre.

Soupirant face au constat que cela progressait, il désactiva le Byakugan et appela Hermione une fois en pyjama.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui t'as demandé de veiller sur moi ?

\- Au départ il a demandé à toute mais seulement Cho et moi dormirons avec toi. On a convenu que tant que tu ne te décide pas entre Hassouna et Ginny, interdiction de partager ce genre de chose avec elles.

\- Alors que vous …

\- Bah on profite. J'ai le droit de dormir avec mon frère adoré, dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Son amie, enfin sa sœur adoptive, était contente de dormir avec lui et semblait rassurée de le voir mieux qu'elle l'avait espéré.

Cependant, dès qu'elle s'endormit, son visage était inquiet et les mots qu'elle murmurait dans son sommeil révéla son état d'esprit : « Ne part pas Azrine ». Ces 4 mots empêchèrent Azrine de trouver rapidement le sommeil. Hermione savait pour Tumter et la prophétie et il ne pouvait imaginer l'état émotionnel de la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

Elle devait ressentir une chose similaire à Hassouna mais elle ne l'avait pas montré jusqu'à ce soir. Azrine non plus ne voulait partir de cette époque et il ne voulait pas les laisser derrière lui pour une prophétie.

Il trouva le sommeil en chassant ses pensées noires et en prenant Hermione dans ses bras pour la réconforter dans son sommeil, car les 4 mots se répétaient souvent.

Le lendemain, Azrine se réveilla en premier qui en profita pour s'habiller tranquillement et prendre sa douche. Il se sentait faible mais il savait que cet état de faiblesse ris risquait de rester un certain temps.

Hermione rechigna à se lever mais les multiples petit tapotement d'Azrine sur sa joue l'y obligea.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de me forcer à me lever aussi tôt, dit-elle avec un regard noir.

\- Vengeance pour les 7 étages d'hier, répondit Azrine en prenant son sac dans lequel il avait pris soin d'y mettre sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte. Je vais déjeuner, je t'attends là-bas.

Hermione regarda son ami partir, son pas était assuré mais on pouvait y déceler sa faiblesse physique. Elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était au courant de la prophétie de Tumter et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le fait qu'Azrine puisse disparaître de sa vie. Certes les autres aussi ne le souhaitaient pas non plus mais elles acceptaient cette possibilité. Elle, en était incapable et la disparition de son ami, son premier vrai ami qu'elle considère comme son frère aujourd'hui, serait une perte qu'elle ne saurait remplacer.

A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle fondait en larme. Heureusement qu'elle arrivait à le cacher devant les autres se dit-elle en se rallongeant sur le lit en pleurant à chaude larme.

Azrine se rendit facilement au rez-de-chaussée avec la Salle sur Demande. Comme toujours, c'était quasiment désert à cet heure ce qui lui permis de s'installer où il voulait à la table des Gryffondor.

A peine installé, un plat de crêpes, du Nutella et une fiole apparurent devant lui. Il soupçonna Dobby d'être le responsable de cela et le mot sur l'étiquette le confirmait : « À boire immédiatement Azrine Mogbleer ».

Sans hésiter, il but son tonus que lui avait prescrit l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Il fut agréablement surpris que cela ait le gout de jus d'orange, ce qui était rare pour des médicaments.

La Grande Salle se remplit lentement et le retour d'Azrine semblait être l'événement de la journée, car l'attaque de Tumter dans le train semblait avoir fait le tour.

\- He, Azrine ! Appela une voix féminine.

\- Salut, Angelina, répondit-il.

\- Alors comment tu vas ? J'ai eu des infos par le biais d'Hermione, rien de grave ?

\- Non, rien, mentit Azrine. A part de la fatigue.

\- Tant mieux. J'espère que tu seras prêt pour ce week-end, on affronte les Serpentards, annonça la Capitaine.

\- Je serais présent mais pas au meilleur de ma forme donc faudra revoir la stratégie, conseilla l'attrapeur.

\- Ça me va, tant qu'on gagne.

Azrine regarda Angelina rejoindre ses amies. Elle avait un peu hérité du caractère de Dubois et ceci l'amusait intérieurement.

\- Azrine !

Quelques minutes après la discussion avec Angelina, Hassouna sauta sur Azrine.

\- Enfin de retour et en moyenne forme, c'est mieux que plus la du tout, dit la Deadheart.

\- Si tu m'étrangle comme ça tous les matins, je risque de pas tenir le coup, retorqua-t-il en se massant le cou.

\- Désolé.

Les amies d'Azrine arrivèrent les unes après les autres, et leurs réactions furent quasiment les même sauf pour Ginny qui se retient de prendre Azrine dans ses bras.

\- Tu aurais vu la tête de Dumbledore quand on lui a annoncé que c'était Tumter ton agresseur, relata Hassouna.

\- On aurait dit qu'il venait de fondre, il a perdu sa langue et c'est McGonagall qui as pris la suite, poursuivi Cho.

\- En même temps découvrir que Tumter peut aller et venir comme il le souhaite malgré les protections de l'école doit être bouleversant, dit Azrine.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le professeur Rogue se diriger vers lui.

\- Mr Mogbleer, vous n'avez pas cours les deux premières heures ce matin n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rogue avec son ton habituel.

\- C'est exact, répondit Azrine.

C'était les cours d'Ombrage donc même sans dispense on pouvait appeler ça une heure de trou.

\- Parfait, vous me rejoindrez à mon bureau à 8h précise, annonça le professeur de potion en partant.

Cette convocation surpris Azrine et ceux qui avaient entendu la conversation.

\- Une idée de ce qu'il te veut ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Aucune idée, sûrement pour rattraper la semaine d'absence.

Azrine finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et se rendit au cachot. Il tenta de masquer son manque de force mais ceci lui coûta assez cher et il dut se reposer une fois hors des regards de tous.

Tant bien que mal, il arriva devant le bureau de Rogue dont la porte était déjà ouverte. Le Gryffondor passa la tête pour voir si son professeur était là.

\- Entrez et fermez la porte, dit Rogue qui rangeait des livres sur l'une des multiples étagères de son bureau.

Azrine obéit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et observa le bureau le temps que Rogue finisse. Contrairement à ceux de McGonagall ou Dumbledore, le bureau de Rogue était sombre et tout était méticuleusement rangé, rien ne sortait de l'ordre imposé par le directeur de Serpentard.

\- L'agression de Logan Tumter n'est pas anodine, commença Rogue toujours en rangeant ses livres à l'aide de sa baguette. Le sort qu'il vous as jeté est sûrement d'origine Massalienne, ce qui explique pourquoi Sainte Magouste à rien trouvé.

Le gryffondor avait déjà émis cette hypothèse tout seul. Ne préférant pas répondre, il attendit que son professeur lui pose une vraie question.

\- Le directeur, m'a chargé d'étudier la marque que vous portez pour trouver à quoi elle peut servir et découvrir les intentions de Tumter. Pour cela je vais sûrement utiliser des méthodes qui vous déplairons et qui seront douloureuses mais le directeur veut absolument percer à jour ce mystère. Évidement si c'est trop pour vous on fera une pause. Cela vous convient ?

\- Je veux aussi découvrir la vérité, donc oui, répondit Azrine.

\- Bien. Tout d'abord je vais devoir pénétrer votre esprit pour revoir votre combat contre Tumter.

\- Professeur, on pourrait utiliser une pensine ? Proposa Azrine.

\- Seul le directeur possède une telle chose et je doute que sachiez extraire un de vos souvenir parfaitement. Vous n'avez aucune notion de l'Occlumantie, donc nous allons procéder par le biais du sortilège _Legilimens_ , un sort qui me permettra de fouiller votre mémoire.

Azrine savait que tenter de contredire Rogue était très risqué donc il ne dit rien, et garda pour lui qu'il avait déjà réussis à extraire un de ses souvenirs sans savoir ce que c'était l'Occlumantie.

\- Asseyez-vous, nous allons commencer. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas du tout agréable.

Le Gryffondor, s'assit sur la chaise que lui montra Rogue et se prépara à revoir le _Legilimens_.

Son professeur sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

 _\- Legilimens_

Une sensation semblable à l'Imperium envahit Azrine mais il voyait ses souvenirs les plus récents et Rogue aussi. Cela était très douloureux ce qui lui arracha quelques cris de douleurs.

Cependant, comme avec l'Imperium de Maugrey, l'Ombre fit barrière et bloqua complément l'accès à ses souvenirs. Contrairement à la tentative de contrôle de Maugrey, Azrine garda le contrôle et pu, grâce à son expérience avec Isch que l'Ombre était sa 3ème -personnalité dont il ignorait tout.

Rogue sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer par la force brute donc il tenta de contourner la défense instaurée par l'Ombre avec subitilité.

 _\- Laisse-le juste voir le combat avec Tumter,_ ordonna mentalement Azrine a sa personnalité.

La réaction fut immédiate, le souvenir du combat avec Tumter resurgit et se dévoila à Rogue qui put observer tout ce qu'il voulait.

Revoir sa défaite rapide face à Tumter était assez désagréable. Il avait été dominé dès le début et même en revoyant les événements, il ne voyait aucun moyen qui aurait pu lui faire prendre l'avantage.

Une fois le souvenir, vu et revu, Rogue se retira de l'esprit d'Azrine l'air perplexe.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert professeur ? Demanda Azrine en se calmant.

\- Je ne saurais dire. Le sortilège qu'il vous a lancé est un sort remplie de magie blanche, ce qui élimine une possible malédiction ou autre sorte de magie noire. De plus, vous n'auriez pas pu gagner ce combat, il est bien plus fort que vous, voir au-dessus de Dumbledore.

Entendre ces mots de la part de Rogue était assez bizarre, il avait perdu son côté sévère et strict pour laisser place à un visage pensif.

\- De la magie blanche qui absorbe ma magie … j'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi c'est de la magie blanche.

\- Mogbleer, il existe de nombreuses magies perdues que seule Massalia enseignait. Votre marque peut-être un sceau, une protection ou autre type d'enchantement qui se nourrit de votre magie. Une chose est sûre, c'est que le sort de Tumter a besoin d'être chargé avant de fonctionner.

\- Donc on attend ? Demanda Azrine perplexe.

\- Je doute qu'il existe une personne, hormis Tumter, pour lever ce sceau sans vous tuer.

Azrine approuva en silence. Rogue disait vrai, seul un Massalien pourrait contrer un autre Massalien en Tumter était le dernier en vie.

\- Je vais faire part de cette information au directeur, dit Rogue. D'autres professeurs voudront surement examiner la marque, plus nous en saurons sur cette marque, mieux on comprendra les plans de Tumter. Maintenant sortez.

Sans un mot, Azrine sorti du bureau de Rogue. C'était bizarre de voir Rogue ainsi mais il devait avoir ses raisons pour aider le Gryffondor.

Le reste de la semaine fut assez lourd pour Azrine. Les bruits à longueur de journée le mettaient sur les nerfs rapidement à cause des forces que drainait constamment le sceau. Dobby avait même proposé de lancer un sort de mutisme sur toute l'école mais le Gryffondor refusa même si cela aurait pu être marrant.

Il avait appris que les jumeaux Weasley pouvaient tester leurs friandises sur des cobayes sous la tutelle de Mme Pomfresh. Ceci déplaisait à Ombrage qui ne tarda pas à faire interdire ce genre de pratique mais la dérogation de Dumbledore était encore plus forte que ses décrets. L'encadrement des jumeaux convenait à Hermione qui leur faisait la guerre depuis le début de l'année ce qui rendit son calme à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Passer toutes ses nuits dans la Salle sur Demande avec Hermione ou Cho, cela dépendait des jours, aidait Azrine à récupérer un peu de force. Il remarqua aussi qu'au contraire d'Hermione, Cho était plus intime avec Azrine.

\- Mon petit frère de cœur a le droit de me voir nue, non ? Pas de tabou pour la famille, avait-elle dit.

Azrine savait que c'était une excuse pour qu'elle se balade en petite tenue voir nue dans le studio mais cette attitude le gênait de moins en moins, même s'il prenait soin de ne pas avoir Cho dans son champ de vision lors de ces moments. Les écarts de conduite de Cho mettaient très facilement mal à l'aise Azrine et cela amusait la Serdaigle. Selon elle, nombre de garçons de l'école aimerait pouvoir regarder une belle fille nue mais Azrine semblait plus enclins à fuir la vue de la moindre parcelle de peau que pouvait offrir les filles en dehors du visage ou des mains.

L'arrivée du match de Quidditch contre Serpentard angoissait Azrine. Le matin du match il était fatigué, comme tous les jours depuis son combat avec Tumter.

Le petit déjeuner était calme pour une fois car les Gryffondors savaient que leur attrapeur fétiche n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Angélina avait préparé une stratégie pour assurer une victoire sans qu'Azrine ait forcément besoin d'attraper le vif d'or.

\- Donc vous avez tous compris ? Demanda-t-elle pour la 3ème fois dans les vestiaires.

\- Oui, répondit l'équipe blasée.

\- Azrine tu reste tranquille, ne te met pas en danger. On fait tout pour avoir un maximum la possession du Souaffle et avoir rapidement 150 points d'avance. Une fois l'avance au score consolidée on aide Azrine pour qu'il attrape rapidement et facilement le vif d'or.

\- On sait Angelina, tu nous as déjà bassiner toute la semaine avec diverses stratégies, dit Fred, on sait tous ce qu'on doit faire.

\- Y a intérêt, pas envie de perdre la Coupe de Quidditch cette année à cause d'un Massalien qui s'en prend à notre attrapeur.

\- Tiens Dubois est de retour, dit George d'un ton moqueur.

Angelina le pris assez mal, elle n'aimait pas être comparée à Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe.

Sans rien dire elle prit son balai et sortir la première sur le terrain. Azrine et le reste de l'équipe la suivirent en rigolant un peu. Ron et Ginny semblaient être les plus inquiets vis-à-vis d'Azrine mais ce dernier était confiant.

Hormis lors du premier match de Malefoy, jamais les Serpentards n'avait aussi certains de leur victoire sur les lions mais le passé avait toujours démontré que cet excès de confiance les menait à une lourde défaite.

Mme Bibine, qui arbitrait le match, jeta un regard inquiet sur Azrine. Visiblement son état de santé avait fait le tour de l'équipe enseignante. Après une poignée de main entre les deux capitaines assez musclés, le match débutât assez violement.

L'attrapeur des lions fut rapidement pris pour cible par les batteurs de Serpentard mais il avait vu venir le coup et esquiva facilement. Cet acharnement sur Azrine fut assez compliqué à contrer par les deux batteurs de Gryffondor car il leurs faillaient appuyer les poursuiveuses qui devait gagner le match à elles seules.

Le match était bien parti, 50 points d'avance quand Azrine fit sa première tentative pour récupérer le vif d'or en vain car Malefoy lui barra la route et un Cognard le manqua de peu. Ron était rarement sollicité en tant que goal car la défense des trois poursuiveuses étaient exemplaires mais les rares fois où il était mis à contribution, il arrivait à arrêter le Souaffle et ce malgré le stress.

\- Tu vas bien ? hurla Fred après voir dévié encore une fois un Cognard qui visait Azrine.

\- Ça va, assura l'attrapeur qui était quasiment à bout de force.

Voler n'était pas en soit fatiguant mais enchainer les manœuvres d'esquives l'étaient.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, avoua Azrine, il faut qu'on finisse ce match.

Fred ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fatigué et vulnérable. Son habituel masque froideur et d'indifférence était absent et la faiblesse physique marquait le visage de son ami.

Ni Azrine, ni Dumbledore avaient dit exactement ce qu'avait fait Tumter à Azrine mais être faible comme ça 2 semaines après l'agression était anormal et inquiétant.

\- On à bientôt les 150 points d'avance. Tu peux toujours tenter d'attraper le vif d'or mais je doute que Malefoy l'attrape une fois les 150 points mis.

Azrine regarda Fred retourner au centre du terrain, c'est vrai qu'il y avait peu de chance que Malefoy attrape le vif d'or une fois l'avance symbolique des 150 points obtenu, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait à tout prix attraper la petite balle dorée, surtout s'il voulait que le match se termine un jour.

Cependant, il y avait un problème. Il était à bout de force et sa vue commençait à ses troubler, ce qui rendait les esquives de plus en plus compliquées et la recherche du vif d'or quasi impossible.

Pour récupérer un peu de force, le Gryffondor se mis derrière les but de Ron, un endroit parfait pour être à l'abri des Cognards. En observant le match, il vit que les 3 poursuiveuses commençaient elles aussi à être fatiguées, gonflant son envie d'attraper le vif d'or.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, les balles des Quidditch étaient enchantées et Azrine pouvait maintenant voir la magie grâce au Byakugan. Il savait que son utilisation serait risquée car étant à bout de force, les yeux fatigués et que cela pourrait lui causer un autre séjour à l'infirmerie mais sur le coup, il s'en fichait.

 _\- Byakugan,_ murmura-t-il.

La vision négative lui fit du bien, c'était plus agréable dans son état car il y avait beaucoup moine de couleurs. Comme prévu il voyait les 3 grosses balles qui avait une magie de couleur grise ce qui les rendaient identifiables entre toutes les silhouettes marronnes.

Il mit quelques instants à repérer le vif d'or qui lui avait aussi une magie grises mais aussi en son cœur un petit objet rempli de magie dorée et noire. Cette vision étonna Azrine, il y avait un objet dans le vif d'or, même si vu sa taille cela serait surement une petite pierre ou un bijou mais il était enchanté.

Mettant ce détail de côté, il fonça en direction de la petite balle qui chercha immédiatement à le fuir. Sa soudaine prise en chasse surpris tout le monde car n'y avait eu aucun signe du vif d'or en dehors de sa fuite précipité face à l'assaut de l'attrapeur rouge et or.

Les Cognards semblaient plus simple à esquiver quand on les voyait arriver de loin, surtout quand c'était dans son dos. Malefoy ne pût stopper son adversaire car il le vit arriver et l'esquiva aisément. La poursuite du vif d'or semblait elle aussi plus simple car avec le Byakugan la petite balle dorée était facilement visible ce qui diminuait les chances de le perdre de vue. A l'aide de la puissance de son balai, Azrine attrapa le vif d'or avec sans problème. Il se posa immédiatement, il était épuisé par ce dernier effort. C'est lorsqu'il désactiva son Byakugan qu'il prit conscience de son état et du coup physique que venait de lui couter son action de folie.

Une vive douleur brulante monta aux yeux, le rendant quasiment aveugle le forçant à les fermer de douleur. Il entendait la foule qui acclamait la victoire de Gryffondor et approcher ses coéquipiers.

\- Magnifique action Azrine, le félicita Angélina.

\- Quand tu disais à bout de force, je ne pensais pas te voir faire ça, dit Fred en tapant sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

Cette tape amicale fit tomber Azrine au sol, la douleur au niveau de ses yeux lui avait fait perdre tout sens de l'équilibre et tout sens commun. La douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose et avec la fatigue accumulée lors du match il n'avait plus la moindre force.

\- Fred ! pesta Angélina. Qu'est-ce que …

\- Appelez Mme Pomfresh, dit Ginny en s'approchant d'Azrine. Quelque chose ne va pas, regardez comment il cache ses yeux.

La remarque de Ginny changea totalement l'attitude de l'équipe. Leur attrapeur était allongé au sol, les mains devant les yeux, il ne parlait pas et sa respiration était vive et hachée et il semblait se retenir d'hurler de douleur.

\- Alors votre cher attrapeur de génie est obligé de se blesser pour gagner ce match.

\- Ferme-la Blaise, rugit Fred alors qu'il aidait Azrine à s'assoir.

\- Je te trouve bien à cran Weasley, dit Malefoy. C'est surement à cause de la mort de ce traître à son sang.

\- Malefoy ! Menaça Katie.

Le Serpentard regarda la scène avec un air victorieux, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était à cran avec la blessure de son attrapeur et les remarques de Malefoy n'étaient certainement pas les bienvenues.

\- Je me demande tout de même comment vous allez faire pour vivre, poursuivit Malefoy, avec votre chien de père mort, vous n'avez plus d'entrée d'argent. Si seulement vous aviez fait honneur à votre sang, on aurait pu faire quelque chose, nous les grands de ce monde mais … non, vous allez finir sous les ponts et …

Sans prévenir un poing parti dans son visage, mettant le Serpentard au sol. Fred, George et Ron se ruèrent sur Malefoy. Azrine avait entendu le discours et savait qu'un risque de bagarre existait mais il était incapable de parler ou d'ouvrir les yeux et de toute façon son esprit se reconcentra sur sa douleur ignorant le monde extérieur.

Il entendait le brouhaha de la bagarre et tous ceux qui leurs disaient d'arrêter comme un murmure lointain. Une main familière et amicale vient se poser sur son épaule et serer un peu. Azrine comprit que c'était Ginny et aussi son était d'esprit actuel.

\- Fred, George, Ron, dit-elle faiblement.

Elle aurait voulu rejoindre ses frères pour faire payer Malefoy mais elle avait appris en observant Azrine que ce genre de réaction brutale était ce qu'il recherchait, de plus elle savait qu'une altercation en public avec les Serpentard étaient une mauvaise idée car ils étaient les chouchous d'Ombrage.

\- Arrêtez ! Rugit McGonagall en arrivant sur les lieux de la bagarre. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre ainsi !

\- Il a insulté notre père, pesta Ron que Katie arrivait à retenir.

\- Et c'est une raison pour l'attaquer à 3 contre 1 ? Je ne pense pas., même si je peux comprendre votre geste à tous les 3, je ne le cautionne pas, dit McGonagall d'une voix sèche qui mis un terme à la bagarre. Mr Malefoy et vous 3 dans mon bureau immédiatement. Angélina, vous et le reste de votre équipe emmenez Mr Mogbleer à l'infirmerie … on n'aurait jamais dû le laisser jouer.

Son transport à l'infirmerie fut assez laborieux, ne pouvant rouvrir les yeux Azrine devait être guider par Ginny et Angélina, allongeant le temps de trajet.


	39. Chapitre 39 : Anticipation

**Chapitre 39 : Anticipation**

\- Encore vous Mr Mogbleer ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh en voyant Azrine arriver.

\- On ne sait pas, répondit Angélina inquiète, il à faire une course incroyable pour attraper le vif d'or et dès qu'il s'est posé il se tenait les yeux comme s'ils lui faisaient mal.

L'explication rapide d'Angelina effaça le sourire de l'infirmière.

\- Allongez-le sur un lit, je vais regarder ça.

Une fois Azrine allonger péniblement sur un lit, l'infirmière le rejoins pour l'examiner.

\- Aux yeux vous dites ? Enlever vos mains mon garçon, je ne pourrais vous soigner sinon.

Azrine obéit et ôtât les mains de devant ses yeux. La luminosité même minime le lançait, il comprenait à présent les risques du Byakugan surtout quand il était fatigué.

\- Je vois, dit Mme Pomfresh après un moment, j'ignore ce qui a rendu vos yeux aussi sensibles mon garçon mais je pense pouvoir vous aider à récupérer. Je vais vous mettre un linge humide sur les yeux pour soulager la douleur. Vous deux allez dans mon bureau, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Le linge humide soulagea Azrine et il espérait que seul du repos pourrait soulager sa douleur et qu'il n'avait pas abimé ses yeux.

Après s'être entretenue avec plusieurs membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, Mme Pomfresh revint vers Azrine pour vérifier son était et procéder à quelques examens magiques.

\- Je vais fermer le rideau, j'aimerais aussi vérifier que cet incident n'a pas affecter la marque.

Azrine acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il souleva son haut pour dévoiler la marque blanche sur son torse pendant que l'infirmière l'isolait du reste de l'infirmerie.

\- Hum, avez-vous souvenir d'une petite tache dorée ? demanda Mme Pomfresh après un rapide examen.

\- Non, répondit Azrine faiblement.

\- Je vois. Au centre de la marque, une petite zone est devenue dorée, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense que cela veut dire que cette zone est chargée en magie.

Azrine eu un faible rictus. Il regardait uniquement sa marque avec le Byakugan et il savait déjà que sa magie se rependait. Cependant, en oubliant de la regarder à l'œil nu, il avait manqué cette coloration dorée.

\- Je vais prévenir le directeur de l'avancement des choses. Quant à vous repos jusqu'à que vos yeux aillent mieux et aucune visite, il vous faut du calme. Si vous voulez quoi se soit, n'hésitez pas.

Pendant sa convalescence à l'infirmerie, Azrine put recevoir des visites à bout d'une semaine. Il pouvait enfin ouvrir les yeux mais que si la luminosité était faible.

La visite de filles fut la plus enrichissantes. Il récupéra les cours et appris les sanctions qu'avaient reçu Malefoy et les 3 Weasley. Drago avait écopé d'un mois entier de retenue et 200 points en moins pour ses provocations et son non-respect d'un défunt.

Ron et les jumeaux eurent une punition similaire même si le total des points enlevé s'élevait à 150 mais Ombrage forte de son autorité ajouta une interdiction de Quidditch à vie pour les trois Gryffondor ce qui sembla déprimer Angélina et les 3 protagonistes.

La perte du gardien et des batteurs était un coup dur pour l'équipe mais Azrine ne doutait pas de ses capacités, surtout avec le Byakugan, pour attraper le vif d'or avant l'adversaire.

Hermione l'aida à rattraper son retard au niveau scolaire et il put rendre tous les devoirs demandés par les professeurs, lui assurant de bonne base pour les BUSE de fin d'année.

Quand Azrine eu quasiment récupérer pleinement l'usage de ses yeux, le mois de janvier touchait à sa fin et il eut une visite paniquée d'Hassouna.

\- Faut qu'on parle du truc protégé, dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

Comprenant qu'elle faisait référence à la Garde l'Aube, Azrine referma d'un coup de baguette les rideaux.

\- Ombrage à commencé des interrogatoires au Veritaserum pour connaitre la moindre activité illégale, expliqua Hassouna. Heureusement la protection tient bon, un des nôtres est passé sans rien dévoilé.

\- Jusque-là je ne vois pas le problème, dit Azrine.

\- Elle sait qu'avant les vacances de Noël certaines personnes se retrouvaient, elle a pu le déduire des témoignages des autres, si tu passes elle saura tout.

\- On va se débrouiller, assura Azrine. Au fait comment ça se passe avec Hermione en chef ?

\- Bien, dit Hassouna en baissant la voix, tout le monde progresse mais Hermione est pressée que tu puisses reprendre ton poste.

Après la première visite d'Hermione, Azrine lui avait confier le soin de poursuivre les réunions de la GA en faisant travailler ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait reçu quelques échos comme quoi cela se déroulait bien mais il voulait en être sûr.

\- On fera attention, dit finalement Azrine. Si Ombrage ose m'interroger, je ne prendrais rien à boire.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences de notre découverte. Au fait, tu pourras sortir quand ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Normalement demain matin après que j'ai vu Dumbledore. Mme Pomfresh me l'a annoncé ce matin.

Le lendemain matin Azrine s'habilla rapidement et avec l'accord de l'infirmière il se rendit au bureau du directeur une fois un rapide petit-déjeuner avalé à l'infirmerie.

\- Bonjour Azrine, dit le directeur en le voyant rentrer dans le bureau. Tes yeux vont mieux ?

\- Ils vont très bien, professeur.

\- Une bonne chose. Ferme la porte et vient me rejoindre dans mon arrière-salle.

Le gryffondor referma la porte et rejoins Dumbledore. La dernière fois qu'il était venue ici c'était lors de la visite de Lupin avant la troisième tâche l'année dernière.

\- Le sceau t'affaiblit toujours ? Demanda le directeur.

\- Je pense ou alors je me suis habitué à l'handicap qu'il me profère, répondit Azrine d'un ton rieur.

\- J'ai été informé par Mme Pomfresh que la couleur du sceau changeait une fois chargé en magie.

\- Oui, couleur dorée et cela s'étend. Avec mon Byakugan je peux voir que cela s'étend lentement mais surement.

\- Je vois. Comme tu as pus le remarquer, j'ai demandé à l'équipe pédagogique de te surveiller, ils sont évidemment au courant de la marque et de la force qu'elle te prive. J'aurais peut-être dût t'empêcher de disputer le match contre Serpentard mais tu n'aurais jamais accepté.

\- Je vous le confirme, ces dernières semaines à l'infirmerie est majoritairement dû à l'acharnement des Serpentards qu'à ma condition physique.

Dumbledore avait, d'ailleurs, salué la performance de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor et condamné l'acharnement sur un élève lors d'un match.

\- C'est sûr que l'équipe de Miss Chang aurait était plus aimable à ton égard, dit le directeur avec un air malicieux.

Azrine rit faiblement à cette remarque, l'attitude de Cho aurait surement était à l'opposé de celle des Serpentards.

\- Passons sur les choses plus importantes, suggéra Dumbledore.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Tout d'abord parlons un peu plus de ta marque. Comme tu le sais, je sais ce que représente le symbole sur ton torse.

Azrine écoutait attentivement, visiblement le directeur semblait en savoir assez long sur ce symbole.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais en relation avec Grindelwald un sorcier de Durmstrang. Lui et moins étions passionné par un mythe qui était en fait réalité.

\- Vous étiez amis avec Grindelwald ? Demanda Azrine étonné. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous veniez à vous battre en duel ?

\- Il voulait imposer un règne des sorciers sur le monde moldu, tout comme Voldemort souhaite faire. Je l'ai donc arrêté mais notre amitié c'est terminé bien avant ce duel., expliqua Dumbledore.

Azrine se contenta de cette explication, le passé du directeur l'importait peu et la raison qui poussa les deux amis à ses séparer ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Le mythe en question, repris Dumbledore est basé sur un compte pour enfant et sur l'histoire des frères Peverell. Selon le compte les 3 frères réussirent à traverser une rivière où les gens se noyait habituellement. La Mort était furieuse de leur réussite et elle leur proposa à chacun une récompense pour leur exploit mais ceci dans le but évident de les piéger. Le premier, Antioche demanda une baguette le rendant invincible. La mort prit une branche de sureau et lui donna, ainsi fut créé la baguette de Sureau. Le second frère, Cadmus voulu humilier la Mort en lui demandant un moyen de ressusciter les morts, pour répondre à cette demande, la Mort pris une pierre dans la rivière et la donna à Cadmus, lui assurant qu'elle ramènera les morts à la vie. Ingotus, le dernier des frères était de loin le plus humble et malin des trois demanda un objet lui permettant de quitter cet endroit sans que la Mort ne puisse le suivre. A contrecœur, la Mort lui donna un morceau de sa propre cape d'invisibilité.

Le gryffondor resta pensif un moment après que le directeur ait finit son histoire sur les 3 frères Peverell.

\- Baguette de sureau, pierre de résurrection et la cape d'invisibilité, résuma Après un court silence.

\- Ce sont les reliques de la Mort et le symbole sur ton torse les représentent. Le trait pour la baguette de Sureau, le cercle pour la pierre de résurrection et le triangle pour la cape d'invisibilité. Selon la légende réunir ces 3 reliques conférerait le pouvoir de vaincre la Mort et d'en devenir son maître.

\- Je vois pourquoi ce mythe vous a intéressé, dit Azrine avec un sourire. Qu'est-il arrivé aux 3 frères ? Je pense que la Mort ne donne jamais sans raison.

\- Tu as bien raison de penser cela, dit le directeur. Antioche utilisa la baguette de Sureau pour vaincre un sorcier avec qui il avait eu des rixes par le passé. Une fois son opposant tué, il se vanta d'avoir la plus puissante baguette du monde et il se fit tuer dans son sommeil la nuit d'après. Cadmus rentra paisiblement chez lui et utilisa la pierre de résurrection pour revoir sa bienaimée morte quelques temps auparavant. Cependant elle ne revient pas strictement vivante et fou de chagrin il se suicida pour rejoindre sa bienaimée. Après avoir pris deux des frères, la Mort chercha en vain Ignotus. Ce n'est que quand il atteint un âge avancé qu'il retira sa cape pour la donner à son fils que la Mort put emporter le dernier des frères Perevell comme son égal.

Azrine trouva l'ironie assez marrante, Ignotus avait utiliser sa sagesse pour pouvoir vivre une vie au lieu de nourrir des intentions de dominations ou d'humiliation comme ses deux frères.

\- Elles existent réellement ? Voldemort pourrait lui aussi les vouloirs, soupçonna Azrine.

\- Elles existent belle et bien mais elles sont un plus un appât pour les fous et sots comme moi ou Grindelwald. En ce qui concerne Voldemort, je pense qu'il connait les reliques de la Mort mais que c'est un mythe car Grindelwald et moi-même avons mis un certain temps avant de retrouvé les traces des trois reliques et je pense que Voldemort a déjà tenter de les retrouvé lors de son règne de terreur mais en vain.

\- Donc vous savez où elles peuvent être ? Demanda Azrine. Attendez … je ne sais pas si réunir ces 3 reliques potentiellement perdues serait une bonne chose avec le sceau.

Dumbledore sourit à la réaction d'Azrine et pris un autre biscuit.

\- Je sais exactement où se trouve les 3 reliques, dit-il, et je pense comme toi. Réunir les 3 reliques pourrait au pire servir les intérêts de Tumter et non les contrecarrer. Je peux te dévoiler leurs localisations si tu le désir.

\- Sans façon, sinon j'aurais à débattre avec moi-même pour ne pas aller les chercher, surtout la cape d'invisibilité d'Ignotus ou la baguette de Sureau pour la briser.

\- Briser la baguette de Sureau ?

\- Vu comment à finit Antioche je suppose que les autres possesseurs de cette baguette ont connu le même sort, je ne doute pas de sa soi-disant puissance mais elle n'apporte rien de bénéfique au monde des sorciers.

La façon de penser de son élève surpris le vieux sorcier. Détruire la baguette de Sureau mettrait surement fin à série de fin tragique de ses possesseurs même si l'envoi à Azkaban de Grindelwald avait déjà mis un terme à cela. De plus il était amusé de savoir qu'Azrine possédait déjà une des reliques de la Mort, à savoir la cape d'invisibilité d'Ignotus.

\- Laissons le Reliques de la Mort en paix, annonça le directeur avant de reprendre avec un air plus sérieux. Le ministère à passer sous silence une information capitale, les Détraqueurs ont rejoint Voldemort et ont déserté Azkaban.

Azrine ne sembla pas surpris de ce parti pris, mais laisser Azkaban sans gardien était une mauvaise idée.

\- Donc il faut s'attendre à une évasion massive des Mangemorts dans les prochains jours.

\- Elle a eu lieu la nuit dernière, révéla Dumbledore. Voldemort a récupéré ses plus fervent adepte comme les Lestranges.

\- Il a donc retrouvé quasiment toute son armée d'avant. Le ministère va justifier comment cette évasion ? demanda Azrine

\- Je l'ignore mais ils ne vont surement pas dire que c'est dû à la disparition des Détraqueurs, on le saura avec la gazette du matin. En ce qui concerne l'armée de Voldemort, hormis les géants et les Mangemorts, il a récupéré ses plus puissants alliés donc faut s'attendre à une manœuvre de sa part au département des mystères.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il compte faire tomber le ministère ?

\- A sa place, c'est ce que je ferais. Le ministère est affaibli par Fudge et l'Ordre à lui seul ne pourra l'arrêter. Cependant je pense qu'il va vouloir récupérer l'artefact discrètement pour ensuite te tuer. Le fait que le ministère soit encore en place, lui permet de t'atteindre car tant que tu n'es pas majeur le ministère peut te suivre avec la Trace mais si le ministère tombe tu pourras te cacher voire fuir le pays, il ne pourra pas te retrouver et cela est contraire à ses ambitions.

Le gryffondor rassembla les informations que lui donnait le vieux sorcier pour tenter de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Il peut m'atteindre car je suis soumis à la Trace c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, si le ministère tombe il sait que la Trace sera levée sur tous les jeunes sorciers. Une mesure de sécurité que j'ai habillement mise en place il y a longtemps.

\- Je vois. Vous avez prévu un plan pour l'artefact ? demanda Azrine. Selon Isch, notre destin dépend de qui récupérera l'artefact.

\- Je suis de cet avis. Tout est déjà en place si jamais Voldemort ou la Fraternité bouge. Cependant j'aurais surement besoin de la GA car un groupe de jeune sorcier soudé et inconnu pourrait facilement se glisser entre les lignes pour fuir avec l'artefact.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté de créer la GA pour ce but. Si vous voulez utiliser la GA faites en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de risque possible, exigea Azrine.

\- Je ferais au mieux, promit Dumbledore. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous n'aurez même pas à intervenir.

Azrine était un peu remonter contre le directeur face à sa son souhait d'utiliser la GA pour la guerre. Il savait aussi que certains, dont lui, avait demandé à se battre mais l'idée de perdre quelqu'un hantait le Gryffondor.

Il quitta rapidement le bureau du directeur ensuite, le premier cours de la matinée approchait et arriver en retard au cours de potion était toujours une mauvaise idée.

La une de la gazette parlait bien de l'évasion, comme put le lire Azrine après le cours de Rogue. Cependant cette évasion était due au lien fraternel qui existait entre les Mangemorts et le parfait coupable était Sirius Black.

Azrine rit à cette affirmation, un lien fraternel entre les Mangemorts ? Si cela existait, Voldemort les auraient déjà tous assassiner. Sirius avait dû rire aussi en lisant cette accusation, il était confiné au QG de l'ordre et pour rien au monde il aurait aidé les Mangemorts. Bien évidemment, aucune annonce sur le départ des Détraqueurs.

Azrine dût travaillé d'arrachepied une semaine entière pour rattraper son retard le fatiguant suffisamment pour sentir le fardeau du sceau.

Les cours avec la GA c'étaient vraiment orienté tactique de combat. Hermione leurs avait appris à communiquer entre eux facilement lors d'un combat faisant progresser leur coordination et une bien meilleure cohésion de groupe se faisait sentir. Le gryffondor n'avait affronté Voldemort qu'en 1 contre 1, il ignorait donc comment les préparer à un conflit plus large et l'impact que pourrait avoir une meilleure cohésion mais heureusement Hassouna avait la solution.

La Deadheart avait demander à sa mère de lui expédier un vieux livre sur les stratégies militaire de l'époque, l'idée des filles étaient d'utiliser ces anciennes tactiques surtout basées sur le groupe et non l'individu pour contrer l'égoïsme des Mangemorts.

Hermione avait prévu pas mal de scénario et son environnement préféré d'entrainement était par hasard un endroit ressemblant au ministère. Azrine avait découvert qu'il avait le même rôle qu'Hassouna lors de ces entrainements : être des électrons libres lors des batailles. Ses diverses aptitudes aux combats étant suffisante pour se débrouiller seul, il pouvait se détacher du groupe et tenter des percés en solitaire. Le préfet laissa Hermione et les filles diriger cette partie de l'entrainement, ce qui amusait tout le monde sauf Hermione.

Ombrage poursuivait ses interrogatoires et ses soupçons sur l'existence d'un groupe secret étaient confirmés. Elle avait pris sur elle de crée une brigade inquisitoriale pour asseoir son autorité, évidement cette brigade était au-dessus des préfets et impunissable par les autres professeurs.

Les Serpentards, tel que Malefoy et sa clique se sont empressé d'en faire partie menaçant directement la GA. Cependant à l'aide de la carte du maraudeur et du cube télépathique, Azrine guidait les membres de la GA pour semer la brigade est arrivé incognito à la Salle sur Demande.

L'absence d'Azrine à son dortoir fut aussi signalé à Ombrage qui y vit une opportunité mais Dumbledore appuyé par la Médicomage qui suivait Azrine, avait assuré que cela était d'ordre médical.

Suite à cela, Ombrage mit enfin une date pour l'entretien obligatoire d'Azrine et la date l'étonna un peu, le 14 février à 18h, le jour de la sortie à Prés-Au-Lard. Le Gryffondor était sûr qu'elle voulait le priver de sa sortie mais il n'irait que si l'une de ses amies le force.

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hassouna en rentrant dans la Salle sur Demande.

Azrine n'était pas descendu au petit-déjeuner. Selon Cho qui avait dormit avec lui, Dobby avait apporter un petit-déjeuner pour Azrine comme l'année dernière. Hassouna se demandait pourquoi Azrine restait seul à la sortie de la Saint-Valentin et ce depuis l'année dernière.

Son ami était plongé dans un livre et semblait avoir vaguement remarquer son arrivée. Hassouna se dirigea lentement vers lui.

\- Je n'ai personne avec qui aller à la sortie et je me demandais si tu voulais faire quelque chose.

Azrine soupira et ferma son livre.

\- Je préfère rester seul et étudier, si tu veux bien.

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit ses mots l'étonna. C'était un ton las, comme s'il n'avait pas la force de l'exiger. Elle remarqua aussi que son visage était marqué, il semblait avoir pleuré.

Cette idée glaça Hassouna, Azrine n'était pas le genre de personne à pleurer. Il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis la visite de Dumbledore chez les Dursley.

\- Etre seul ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté d'Azrine.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas la force de se battre avec elle. Il replongea dans son livre de sortilège.

Un long moment silencieux passa avant qu'il ait marre d'avoir Hassouna à ses côtés qui le regardait fixement sans rien dire.

\- Bon, tu as gagné. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Hassouna hurla de joie intérieurement. Avoir l'attention d'Azrine pour ses confidences était une chance unique.

\- Savoir pourquoi cela fait 2 ans que tu restes le seul le 14 février, dit-elle simplement.

Le préfet soupira et fit apparaître à l'aide de la Salle sur Demande une pile de livre qu'il avait déjà lu et relu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hassouna.

\- Les registre de l'école, livre histoire, biographie, article de journal.

Hassouna pris un des registres de l'école. Elle s'aperçu que c'était ceux d'il y a 20 ans. Elle y reconnu un en particulier : Lyssandra Deadheart.

\- Azrine, ne me dit pas …

Le gryffondor laissa son amie comprendre exactement ce qu'il faisait de temps en temps.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre en fait, tu étudie le passé ?

\- Je me renseigne en fait. Sur l'époque où Lyssandra était à Poudlard et sur tous ceux qui était scolarisé avec elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu prends la prophétie de Tumter au sérieux.

Azrine savait qu'elle réagirait comme ça, c'est pour ça qu'il le faisait en cachette. Faire comprendre ses intentions seraient long et complexe.

\- Je me prépare, tout comme on se prépare à affronter Voldemort, expliqua-t-il. Si jamais Tumter arrive à me renvoyer dans le passé, il y a de grande chance qu'il me renvoie à une époque précédent la mort de Lyssandra, donc pendant sa scolarité. Je me renseigne sur ceux qu'il l'entourait. Non seulement cela me donnera une longueur d'avance mais cela m'aide aussi à connaître certains Mangemorts d'aujourd'hui. Je n'abandonne pas mais anticipe les issues possibles.

Bizarrement, Hassouna fut rassurée de cette explication. Elle savait Azrine calculateur, cela se voyait en duel, mais de là à penser qu'il réfléchit à si long terne, cela l'étonnait.

Azrine lui dévoila ce qu'il avait découvert sur Lyssandra et le petit groupe d'amie qu'elle avait à Poudlard. Cette discussion sur le passé fut agréable et enrichissante. Le sujet bascula rapidement sur les cours qu'ils avaient et comment Azrine préparait sa BUSE de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

La journée s'écoula ainsi, deux amis discutant du passé, des cours et de l'avenir. Ils se comprenaient assez bien et leurs points de vue convergeaient assez souvent. Hassouna fut heureuse de savoir que sa défunte cousine avait eu de très bonne amie à Poudlard, avant le tragique incident.

Azrine lui appris aussi que Tumter fut arrêter par James Potter à Près-Au-Lard lors de sa 7ème année. Cela était bizarre car Tumter était un sorcier hors du commun et selon le rapport du ministère, il fut désarmé par James Potter par surprise lors d'une manœuvre musclée du bureau des Aurors.

Par expérience, le Gryffondor savait que Tumter était loin de se faire avoir par un simple sort lancé dans un angle mort. Le Massalien fut ensuite interroger à propos de Massalia par le ministère. Il avoua tout et fut envoyer à Azkaban où il s'évada la veille de l'attaque de Voldemort sur les Mogbleer et Potter, ce qui selon Azrine n'était pas une simple coïncidence.

Pour Hassouna, ces informations sur Tumter ne l'aidaient pas à éclaircir le mystère qui entourait ce personnage mais elle était d'accord avec Azrine sur un point : La connaissance est une arme

A l'approche de l'heure de l'entretien avec Ombrage la conversation devint silencieuse. Ce silence fut assez pesant pour Hassouna mais son ami le brisa.

\- Au fait, toujours réticente à l'idée de sortir ensemble ? Demanda-t-il d'un air rieur.

Lors de la longue discussion des vacances de Noël, Azrine avait avoué ses sentiments à Hassouna qui était réticente à l'idée sortir avec lui s'il pouvait disparaître à cause de Tumter.

Cependant au fil des mois, et surtout à cause d'Hermione et Cho, elle avait commencé à penser autrement. Perdre Azrine arrivera un jour donc autant en profiter tant qu'il est là. Cette façon de penser faisait peur à Hassouna car elle redoutait réellement le chagrin qu'elle subirait mais elle savait que quoiqu'il arrive, si Azrine partait, elle serait malheureuse.

\- Il se pourrait que j'aie changeait d'avis, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ha, c'est plus Ginny maintenant ?

\- Exact. Je veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble, mais je te préviens il y a des conditions avec les autres filles, annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Humpf, je verrais bien. Déjà, faut que j'apprenne à sortir avec quelqu'un donc …

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, tu arriveras à me rendre heureuse. En fait, je le suis depuis un moment.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa affectueusement son nouvel petit ami. Contrairement aux autres baisers qu'Azrine avait déjà fait, celui-là était le premier en son genre et il prit le temps de l'apprécier.

Cette mise en couple assez soudaine mit Hassouna dans un état qu'Azrine n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle mit fin au baiser pour déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de sa moitié en lui tenant le bras droit.

Hassouna profitait silencieusement du contact avec son petit ami, elle savait que cela était nouveau pour lui et en cela elle comptait le laisser aller à son rythme.

Quant à Azrine, le simple fait qu'il doit maintenant considérer Hassouna comme sa petite amie, le rendait heureux sans vraiment de raison et il ne laissait rien paraître à part un faible sourire. La voir aussi joyeuse le faisait se sentir bien. C'était déjà le cas avant et cela avec toutes ses amies mais à ce moment précis, ce ressentit était plus fort.

Techniquement, être en couple n'allait pas bousculer sa vie, selon lui, il devra juste accordé plus d'attention à Hassouna.

\- Je dois y aller, annonça Azrine en voyant l'heure de l'entretien arriver.

Hassouna libéra Azrine et son étreinte et le regarda prendre ses affaires.

\- Evite de boire une de ses boissons, il y a du Veritaserum, dit-elle.

\- Je le sais, je ne me ferais pas avoir, assura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Attends.

Hassouna se rua sur lui et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Le Survivant ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce comportement et resta muet le regard paniqué.

\- Bon, normalement quand ta copine t'embrasse et tu dis qu'elle t'aime. Tu lui réponds que toi aussi tu l'aime avant de partir. Les « je t'aime » sont assez agréables à entendre, dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Azrine n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre mais son esprit était déjà tourné vers Ombrage et il avait pas le temps de réfléchir aux mots d'Hassouna.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il machinalement ce qui élargit le sourire de sa moitié.

\- Merci ! Je t'attends ici, évite juste de lui refaire péter un câble.

Il regarda sa petite amie retournée s'asseoir en sautillant de joie. Cela le dépassait complétement. Il se mit une claque pour recentrer ses pensées sur l'entretien et passa la porte qui l'emmena directement devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.


	40. Chapitre 40 : Double Interview

**Chapitre 40 : Double Inerview**

\- Entrez, exigea la voix sifflante d'Ombrage quand Azrine toqua.

Le bureau n'avait pas changé niveau organisation mais l'air supérieur et hautain d'Ombrage mit Azrine immédiatement sur ses gardes, écartant Hassouna de son esprit.

\- Asseyez-vous, en face de moi. Cet entretien est à but pédagogique, vous connaître et aussi savoir votre avis sur l'école ou partager certaines informations pour améliorer la vie de l'école.

Sans rien dire, le Gryffondor pris place en face Ombrage, la baguette prête dans sa manche.

\- Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Non merci, dit poliment Azrine.

\- On s'est mal compris. Suite au décret d'éducation numéro 34, je suis autorisée à vous soumettre au Veritaserum, dit-elle d'un air victorieux. Donc vous allez boire quelque chose.

\- Le ministre de la magie a approuvé cette méthode illégale ?

\- Evidement. Enfin il à approuver l'entretien, il m'a laissé libre pour les méthodes donc, oui il est au courant sans le savoir. Evidement tout refus de coopérer est punit par un renvoi définitif de l'école.

Azrine était coincé. Cette fois-ci Ombrage avait pris les dispositions pour punir un refus de sa part. Si jamais ne il refusait en plaidant l'utilisation du Veritaserum illégal, Fudge pourra la couvrir avec le décret d'éducation et Azrine serait renvoyé.

A contrecœur, il accepta de prendre un chocolat chaud. Ombrage attendit sans rien dire qu'il ait bu entièrement sa boisson avant de commencer l'entretien.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer. Vous êtes bien Azrine Mogbleer ?

\- Oui, répondit Azrine surprit par une telle question.

Qu'est-ce que croyait Ombrage ? Qu'il avait demandé à quelqu'un pour prendre du Polynectard et aller à cet entretien à sa place ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que votre projet professionnel était de devenir enseignant.

\- Oui, répondit Azrine.

Pour le moment il ne sentait pas l'effet du Veritaserum mais les questions étaient sans intérêt, donc pas besoin de mentir.

\- Quelle matière vous plairait ?

\- Défense contre les Force du Mal.

Ombrage eu un rictus en notant sa réponse.

\- Que faites-vous lors de mes cours, que vous manquez ?

Une réponse brula la langue d'Azrine, le Veritaserum commençait son effet en le poussant à dire qu'il dirigerait un groupe de défense secret. Cependant il réussit à tromper la potion.

\- J'étudie.

\- Vous étudiez ? Soyez plus précis.

\- Je lis des livres et je pratique.

Ombrage semblait déçue de cette réponse mais ne se découragea pas.

\- On va être plus précis. J'ai entendu des rumeurs que certains élève se rassemblaient certains soir. Personne ne sait où ils vont ni ce qu'ils font. Vous savez quelque chose ?

Cette fois-ci, Azrine ne voyait pas comment tromper la potion. La réponse lui brulait la langue, il se retenait de tout dire sur la GA mais en vain, la potion était plus forte.

 _Je m'en charge,_ dit une voix rauque dans sa tête.

D'un coup son esprit redevient clair, l'effet du Veritaserum était contré par l'Ombre, sa 3ème personnalité qui avait déjà contré l'intrusion de Rogue mois plus tôt et l' _Imperium_ de Maugrey l'année dernière.

\- J'ai aussi entendu ces rumeurs, dit Azrine, mais j'ignore ce qu'ils font.

Cette réponse ne plut pas à Ombrage mais elle semblait y croire car elle ne savait pas que son Veritaserum était impuissant avec l'intervention de l'Ombre.

Azrine remercia mentalement son intervention ce qui lui permis de subir le reste de l'interrogatoire sans problème.

Les questions d'Ombrage tournaient principalement autour des diverses rumeurs de groupes illégaux ou bien sur les intentions de Dumbledore ou d'Azrine lui-même.

Quand elle fut à court de question, le professeur était sur les nerfs et énervée de voir ses théories tomber à l'eau. Elle regarda Azrine sortir de son bureau avec un regard inquisiteur. Toutes les rumeurs semblaient converger vers lui pour le groupe secret ou pour les plans de Dumbledore mais il en était rien avec l'interrogatoire.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il ….

L'idée était farfelue mais tenait la route, Azrine Mogbleer avait réussi à contrer le Veritaserum mais comment ? L'Occlumancie n'est pas enseigner et le remède au Veritaserum prend 6 mois à être préparer et est au-delà des compétences d'un 5ème année.

L'interrogatoire d'Azrine fit rapidement le tour de l'école car Ombrage resta de fort mauvaise humeur le reste du mois. Les retenus et points en moins volait à tel point que seul Serpentard avait le sablier rempli de joyaux.

Le couple Hassouna-Azrine fut rapidement découvert par les autres filles ce qui mit au courant toute l'école.

Leur comportement en public était le même, à part Hassouna qui semblait plus joyeuse que jamais. Cependant Azrine compris rapidement que les arrangements entre les filles n'étaient pas du tout à son avantage.

Hassouna avait le droit de dormir avec lui tous les week-ends et les vacances. Azrine devait faire chaque matin et soir un bisou sur la joue aux 3 autres filles ce qui était particulièrement gênant. Il y avait d'autres arrangements mais selon Hassouna, ils n'étaient pas applicables pour le moment.

Peu avant la fin du mois, Luna demanda à Azrine de la retrouvée aux 3 balais du dernier sorite de février. Le gryffondor accepta et fit les boutiques avec ses amies avant de rejoindre Luna, intrigué par la raison d'un tel rendez-vous.

Laissant les 4 filles aller à Honeyduck, Azrine rentra dans le bar pour y retrouver Luna. La fréquentation du bar de Rosmerta était toujours aussi impressionnante pour un petit village comme Prés-Au-Lard ce qui rendit la recherche de Luna parmi la foule de gens.

\- Azrine ! appela la tenante du bar. Tu cherches Luna ?

\- Vous savez où elle est ? demanda Azrine en se rapprochant du comptoir.

\- Salon VIP au premier étage, dit-elle. Elle t'y attend.

\- Merci.

Le Survivant se fraya un passage pour accéder au premier étage qui était beaucoup plus calme. Il trouva facilement la porte du salon VIP, une pancarte mit sur la porte en bois, l'indiquait clairement.

Il toqua avant d'entrer et fut surpris de voir qui accompagnait Luna.

\- Ha salut, Azrine. Heureuse que tu sois venue, installe-toi, dit Luna d'une voix enjouée.

\- Merci Luna, dit-il en rentrant. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, Rita Skeeter.

\- Je sais que je t'ai manqué, comme je manque à de nombreux lecteurs, dit la journaliste.

Rita Skeeter était la journaliste affrétée par le ministère lors de la Coupe des 3 Sorciers mais ses articles étaient rarement objectif. Outre tous les mensonges sur Azrine, ce qui lui était indifférent, les articles qui avait mis Cho et Hermione dans le collimateur de toutes ses admiratrices l'avait vraiment fait détester la journaliste.

Cependant, Rita Skeeter arrêta subitement d'écrire ses articles peu avant la troisième tâche du Tournoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivée ? Demanda Azrine. Je n'ai pas lu vos articles dans les torchons de la Gazette depuis des mois.

\- Je fais une pause, dit-elle mais ceci était un mensonge.

\- Hermione à découvert comment elle arrivait à espionner l'école. C'est un animagus non déclaré et avec un habile chantage elle à dut arrêter sa carrière, expliqua Luna joyeuse.

Azrine rigola un peu. Il savait qu'Hermione et Cho voulaient faire payer Skeeter mais de cette manière, c'était risible.

\- Je vois, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici, Luna.

\- Pour faire une interview, dit Rita blasée.

\- De qui ? Moi ? Vous rigolez ? La gazette ne voudra jamais sauf si je dis être un futur mage noir complétement mégalo.

\- Le chicaneur acceptera volontiers une interview de toi, dit Luna rêveuse.

\- Ce torchon poisseux ? Pesta Skeeter.

\- Ce torchon poisseux, publie au moins des articles utiles au grand public, répliqua Hermione en rentrant dans le salon VIP.

L'arrivée d'Hermione semblait déplaire à Rita Skeeter.

\- Je savais que vous seriez réticente à publier la vérité au Chicaneur, expliqua Hermione en s'asseyant.

\- La vérité ? demanda Rita.

\- Sur le retour de Voldemort, les Mangemorts qu'Azrine a vu au cimetière, le nouveau visage de Voldemort.

Rita semblait être à la fois choquée d'entendre le nom du mage noir prononcé aussi naturellement et aussi l'idée de faire un article mettant en valeur Azrine.

\- Et pourquoi j'accepterais de faire une telle chose ? L'opinion publique le crois fou et dangereux.

\- Parce que c'est plus simple d'accuser Azrine de mentir que de reconnaître le retour de Voldemort. Publier cet article dans le Chicaneur est un moyen pour donner la vérité à ceux qui veulent l'entendre et agir contre Voldemort. La Gazette est sous le contrôle de Fudge et de plus mette en avant Azrine n'est pas vendeur et donc ils ne le feront pas.

\- C'est vrai que Fudge exerce une pression sur le journal. La politique de la Gazette à toujours était de se vendre et pour cela faut donner au public qu'il veut lire.

\- Quitte à mentir ? demanda Hermione amusée.

Rita mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- S'il le faut.

\- En tout cas mon père se heureux de publier cet article. De plus avoir l'honneur de paraître dans le Chicaneur devrait être une raison suffisante, dit Luna.

\- Comme si apparaître dans ce journal était un honneur, répliqua Skeeter.

\- Tous ceux qui publient dans le Chicaneur s'en contentent et sont très honorés, répondit Luna d'un ton enjoué.

\- Attendez, je dois faire cette interview contre mon grès et gratuitement ?

\- Oui, sauf si vous préférer que je dise à la Gazette et au ministère que vous êtes un Animagus non déclarée. Un reportage en direct depuis Azkaban doit être bien rémunéré, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Sans les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts, je pense que je préfère être à Azkaban que dehors, rajouta Azrine lui vallant un regard sévère de son amie.

La remarque d'Azrine ne passa pas anodine pour la journaliste. Refusé cette interview mettrait un terme à sa carrière alors que l'accepter pourrait être un moyen de revenir sur le devant de la scène même si cela impliquerait de se mettre à dos le ministère.

\- Bon, on va faire comme ça, dit la journaliste en sortant sa plume à papote. Prêt à dire la vérité au monde, Azrine ?

Les jours qui suivirent l'interview avec Skeeter furent assez compliqué pour Azrine. La rumeur fit rapidement le tour et nombre de ses camarades attendaient avec impatience la publication dans le Chicaneur

\- La tête qu'Ombrage va faire, dit Fred pour la énième fois.

\- Surtout Fudge, rajouta George.

Azrine savait que tous voulaient lire l'interview et voir la réaction d'Ombrage mais après une assez dure séance d'entrainement, il n'avait pas la tête pour supporter cela.

\- Au fait comment se débrouille l'équipe sans Ron et nous ? demanda Fred.

\- Vos deux remplaçants sont largement moins bon mais reste efficaces et le nouveau gardien est plus à l'aise que Ron mais son niveau laisse à désirer.

\- Tout repose sur Azrine, dit Angelina en arrivant. Mais avec son était physique, un acharnement sur lui nous coutera la victoire à coup sûr.

La capitaine de l'équipe était navrée de tout mettre sur les épaules de son attrapeur. Avec l'équipe actuel, la communication entre les anciens et les nouveaux étaient laborieuse.

Le sceau affaiblissait Azrine et cela affectait ses performances, lui-même ne savait pas s'il pourrait battre Cho lors du prochain match.

\- Tiens, on dirait que Luna à des nouvelles, dit Hermione en montrant la Serdaigle approcher en sautillant.

\- Alors ? demanda en chœur plusieurs élèves.

\- Demain, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Mon père dit que c'est le meilleur article qu'il ait jamais eu à publier. Il espère que ça fera exploser les ventes.

Cette augmenta le stress d'Azrineet ce même s'il savait que la majorité des élèves de l'école le croyait déjà sur le retour de Voldemort, il redoutait la réaction d'Ombrage et des lecteurs extérieurs.

\- Demain, répéta Hassouna avec impatience.

\- Je meurs d'impatience de voir la tête d'Ombrage, dit Seamus.

\- J'ai une idée, Azrine. Si on mettait la page de ton article en grand sur un mur dès demain matin, proposa Fred. Imagine un peu.

\- Franchement Fred. Fait ce que tu veux, je suis un peu fatigué là donc pas envie de trop réfléchir. Je vais me coucher, à demain.

Le Gryffondor se rendit rapidement dans la Salle sur Demande et profita du calme qu'elle offrait pour prendre sa douche et se coucher rapidement. Le sceau avait encore progressé, ¾ du trait représentant la baguette de Sureau était dorée. Cela semblait progresser de plus en plus vite et aucun des professeurs qui l'avait examiné n'a pu apporter d'autres informations.

Azrine tenta cette nuit-là de se rendre à la bibliothèque du Temps mais sans succès. Il espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Isch mais pour lui c'était le sceau qui l'empêchait d'y retourner.

Hermione fut celle qui le rejoint un peu plus tard. Voyant son ami endormi profondément, elle se coucha auprès de lui et passa un certain temps à le regarder dormir.

La préfète savait qu'Azrine étudiait le passé et elle avec vu la marque sur son torse. Elle avait deviné que Tumter était à l'origine de cette marque et qu'elle affaiblissait son ami. Cela l'inquiétait, car avec la guerre qui arrive, elle ne voulait pas qu'Azrine soit encore dans cette état la prochaine fois que Voldemort voudra s'en prendre à lui.

Elle avait commencé l'étude des sceaux pour trouver quelque chose pour aider mais en vain, rien ne correspondait. Encore une fois la Gryffondor se mis à pleurer, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Azrine et cela la rendait profondément triste. Tumter semblait inarrêtable tout comme Voldemort et Azrine, la personne à qui elle tient le plus au monde, est la cible de ces deux puissants sorciers. L'un pour le renvoyé dans le passé et l'autre pour le tuer.

Cet âpre constat hantait Hermione, car elle voyait bien que personne ne savait comment contrer Tumter et que Voldemort semblait avoir une longueur d'avance sur l'Ordre et Dumbledore.

Le réveil fut assez perturbant pour Azrine. Il eut du mal à se dégager de l'étreinte d'Hermione sans la réveiller et surtout il remarqua qu'elle avait pleurée. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait mais il n'avait jamais le temps de lui en parler car ils étaient rarement seuls et les nuits où ils dormaient ensemble, Hermione ou lui se couchait très rapidement.

Il se rendit rapidement la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, réfléchissant aux raisons possibles de la tristesse d'Hermione.

\- Salut Azrine, dit la voie enjouée de Luna.

\- Hein ? Ha salut Luna, répondit Azrine en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Alors impatient ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Suivit de Luna, Azrine s'installa à la table des Gryffondor qui était quasiment vide.

\- Au fait, comme va Hermione ? demanda Luna.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle semble malheureuse depuis quelques temps, expliqua Luna en sortant une paire de lunette bizarre de son sac. Ginny aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Azrine. Je sais qu'Hermione pleure de temps en temps mais pas eu d'occasion pour lui en parler et Ginny … bah depuis que je sors avec Hassouna on est un peu moins proche.

\- Ho pour Ginny, je ne pense pas que ton histoire avec Hassouna ait une quelconque influence, corrigea la Serdaigle. Je pense qu'elle a peur et qu'elle est triste à l'idée de te perdre.

Azrine fut assez surpris d'entendre ça.

\- Me perdre ?

\- Quand on voit la marque que Tumter t'as faite et que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu et que Dumbledore ne sait pas quoi faire pour te protéger, on peut comprendre qu'elles s'inquiètent.

Cette vision des choses était beaucoup plus négative que celle d'Azrine. Si Ginny ou Hermione voyait les choses comme Luna, il comprenait un peu ce qu'elles ressentaient.

Ça expliquerait leurs comportements, concéda Azrine. Tu me semble assez douée pour comprendre les gens Luna.

Je ne pense pas, dit-elle, je pense que je sais juste voir sous les masques. Toi par exemple, tu es seulement inquiet de perdre tes amis. Si tu meurs avant eux de la main de Voldemort ou que tu retournes dans le passé, cela te va car dans le premier tu ne verras pas tes amies mourir et dans le second tu pourras les sauver. Evidement survivre dans ce monde te plairait mais tu sembles être convaincu que c'est une maigre possibilité.

Azrine eu l'impression d'être totalement nu face à Luna. Elle venait de résumer exactement ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Tout le monde voyait Luna comme une folle, certes elle était un peu spéciale, mais cette capacité d'analyse était impressionnante.

\- Tant que tu gardes ça pour toi, ça me va, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Je pense que Hermione ou Hassouna le savent déjà. T'es dans une situation assez compliqué, Azrine Mogbleer.

\- Ça je le sais déjà, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Compliqué ? Ça oui, entre les visions de sa mort, la prophétie de Tumter et le fait qu'il soit la réincarnation du mec qui à soi-disant détruit l'univers originel : Oui c'est un peu compliqué de s'y retrouver et de savoir ce qui va lui arriver par la suite.

L'arrivée en masse des autres élèves mis un terme à la conversation entre eux et maintenant ils attendaient l'arrivé du Chicaneur.

Ils furent rejoints par les groupe habituel qui eux aussi attendais le journal.

\- Voilà le courrier, dit Ginny quand la Grande Salle fut comme à son habitude envahie par les chouettes et hiboux.

Un exemplaire du Chicaneur tomba rapidement devant Luna ainsi que devant de nombreux élèves. Azrine fut étonné de voir plusieurs hiboux lui déposer des lettres.

\- On dirait que tu as des réactions de tes lecteurs, annonça Luna.

\- Mais le journal est …

\- Mon père fait souvent des envois en avant-première pour ses plus fidèles lecteurs, expliqua Luna avec un sourire.

Azrine commença à ouvrir les lettres avec l'aide d'Hassouna et Cho.

\- Elle, elle te dit que tu es définitivement fou, résuma Cho en riant.

\- J'en ai un qui te crois depuis le début et qui te remercie d'avoir fait cette interview, dit Hassouna.

\- Je vois le genre, dit Azrine blasé. Celle-là me dit de me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste pour me faire soigner. Bon on continuera à les ouvrir ce soir, hein ?

Cho et Hassouna approuvèrent et commencèrent à aider Azrine à ranger les nombreuses lettres dans son sac.

\- Hum hum

Azrine releva la tête et vit Ombrage qui observait avec intérêt le tas de lettre qu'il tentait de ranger.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? demanda l'inquisitrice.

\- Du courrier, répondit Azrine. Ce n'est pas encore interdit ? Sauf si tout à l'heure vous décrétez que « Toute personne écrivant à Azrine Mogbleer sera emprisonné à Azkaban ! ».

L'attaque d'Azrine fit naître quelques rires étouffés dans le groupe.

\- C'est une idée, Mr Mogbleer. N'ayant pas le souvenir que vous recevez du courrier régulièrement je me demandais ce qui avait provoquer ce soudain intérêt pour vous.

\- Ceci, dit Luna en montrant la page de garde du Chicaneur.

 _Azrine Mogbleer sort de son silence : Témoignage sur la nuit où_

 _CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM est revenu !_

Le visage d'Ombrage se crispa de colère.

\- Comment … avez-vous pu ? Je vous … Quand avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, professeur, répliqua Azrine. Allez donc préparer vos prochains décrets d'éducation et laissez-moi finir mon petit-déjeuner en paix.

Il savait que provoquer Ombrage était dangereux mais rien ne l'autorisait à punir un élève pour une interview.

\- Je crois que vous avez gagné un mois entier de retenu et une perte de tous vos privilèges dans l'école Mr Mogbleer !

\- Dolores !

La voix de McGonagall se fit entendre dans la salle entière, attirant l'attention de tous.

\- Aucun de vos stupide décrets ou loi, interdit un élève de donner une interview. Votre acharnement pour faire taire Mr Mogbleer va trop loin.

\- Sachez que rependre des mensonges qui peuvent menacer le ministère est un acte de trahison et Fudge ne supporte pas ce genre de comportement, fit remarque Ombrage avec un sourire de grenouille.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que Mr Mogbleer à fait ceci à Poudlard donc vous ne pouvez pas le punir pour des lois imaginaires du ministère, rétorqua McGonagall. En revanche vous pouvez aller voir votre ministre pour interdire ce genre de comportement.

Le spectacle donné par McGonagall était appréciable de tous. Ombrage savait qu'elle ne pourrait punir Azrine si ses professeurs le protégeaient, elle devait récupérer l'autorité suffisante pour changer les règles et seul le poste de directeur le permettait mais le ministère n'avait aucune influence sur ce poste.

Forcée de se retirer, Ombrage jura de renvoyer Azrine ainsi que de faire payer le comportement inadmissible de McGonagall.

\- Merci, professeur, dit Azrine une fois Ombrage loin.

\- C'est moi qui devrait vous remercier. Cette interview va faire une bien fou au monde des sorciers, croyez-moi.

La réplique d'Ombrage et de Fudge ne se fit pas attendre. Un nouveau décret d'éducation indiquant que tout élève surpris en possession du Chicaneur sera renvoyé. Ceci était la pire chose à faire, interdire le journal consistait à donner une raison supplémentaire pour aller chercher cette information interdite.

Le pire c'est que le lendemain Fudge interdit la publication du Chicaneur ce qui, selon Luna fit augmenter les demandes du journal que l'Ordre se chargeait de distribuer partout dans le pays.

L'interview eu l'effet d'une bombe ce qui mis en branle Fudge mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire changer de politique.

Une pseudo bonne ambiance était revenue dans le château avec cette interview qui bouscula Ombrage, laissant de nombreuses opportunités aux jumeaux Weasley de montrer le potentiel de leurs produits.

\- Hé, vous êtes au courant ? demanda Ron s'approchant d'Azrine et le reste du groupe qui déjeunait.

L'absence de réponses indiquait que non.

\- Fred et George ont piégé Rusard et la brigade d'Ombrage dans un placard balais. J'ignore comment ils ont réussi à tous les avoir mais Flitwick et McGonagall sont recherché pour les libérer.

\- Ils vont faire exploser Ombrage de colère, dit Azrine en rigolant.

\- Ils n'ont pas mieux à faire ? dit Hermione exaspérée. Ils ne font que ça depuis des semaines, tester leurs produits sur les élèves ou sur Ombrage ! Ils n'ont pas des ASPICS à passer ?

\- Je doute que tu aies besoin d'ASPIC pour ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Certes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger ses études, rétorqua Hermione.

Tous savaient que les jumeaux étaient sur le point d'avoir leur magasin de farces et attrapes et que donc ils ne portaient que peu d'intérêt aux cours et aux ASPIC.

Les jumeaux avaient confié quelques jours auparavant à Azrine qu'ils ne comptaient pas finir l'année car dès qu'ils avaient la possibilité d'ouvrir leur boutique, ils le feraient. De plus Azrine fut sollicité pour participer à la fête de départ des jumeaux et il avait déjà quelques idées d'objets infernaux.

Azrine sortait encore une fois le dernier du cours d'enchantement. Hermione savait que les rares fois où son frère discutait avec Flitwick, c'était pour demander de l'aide sur projet d'objet enchanté.

Le professeur d'enchantement avait rarement vu un élève aussi doué pour l'enchantement d'objet, Azrine apprenait rapidement les divers enchantements qu'il lui donnait et en voyant les résultats sur les objets de jumeaux Weasley, Flitwick avait pu voir son talent.

Tous les enchantement d'Azrine étaient proche de la perfection. La durée de vie et la solidité des enchantements était admirable. Dans la majorité des cas les objets enchanté comme la balle rebondissant invisible d'Azrine ne durait quelques jours au plus mais dans son cas, les estimations donnaient une durée de vie de plusieurs années rajouté à cela que l'enchantement est quasiment inenlevable si on ne comprenait pas comment il procédait.

\- Mr Moglbeer, avant que vous partiez, interpela Flitwick qui avait donner des livres d'enchantement pour aider Azrine dans ses recherches. Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à l'idée de devenir enchanteur ?

Azrine se retourna lentement vers le petit professeur avec un air interrogateur.

\- Je n'ai que peu réfléchis à mon futur métier professeur. Pourquoi vous me demandez cela ?

\- J'ai analysé vos précédents objets, la balle et le tatouage. Je sais que c'est vous qui les avaient faits, je reconnais votre façon de faire, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et ?

\- J'aimerais vous dire que vos enchantements sont de loin les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais vu depuis que j'enseigne ici. Evidement j'ai eu quelques prodiges mais aucun n'arrivait à votre niveau. De plus vous faites cela par loisir et je doute que vous vous entrainiez pour atteindre un tel niveau.

Le gryffondor ne voyait pas en quoi c'était un exploit de faire une balle rebondissant invisible mais il accepta l'avis de Flitwick tel qu'il était.

\- Je vous remercie pour ces compliments mais je n'ai jamais vu cet aspect de votre matière comme difficile et utile.

\- Je sais bien mon garçon, reprit Flitwick d'une voix rieuse. Je vous propose des cours particuliers, je pourrais vous montrer les nombreuses possibilités de l'enchantement d'objet ce qui pourrait changer votre avis et vous permettre d'exploiter votre don.

Azrine réfléchis à la proposition. Pouvoir enchanté des objets pouvait être assez pratique si on se fiait au cours de Flitwick mais il s'était arrêté aux enchantements simples que l'on crée à l'aide d'un simple sort.

Le petit professeur avait expliqué à Azrine lorsqu'il volait créer la balle rebondissant invisible, que ce genre d'enchantement était plus complexe et que c'était du niveau de 7ème année voir plus. Azrine n'avait pas bronché et avec l'aide de son professeur il avait réussi à créer sa balle.

L'idée de cours particuliers le tentait mais il avait 2 questions avant d'accepter.

\- Professeur, j'ai deux questions avant. Comment avez-vous analysé mes 2 objets enchantés que j'avais confié aux jumeaux ? Et, est ce que les artefacts magiques comme le Sceptre de Morgan ou le Graal, ont un rapport avec l'enchantement d'objet ?

Flitwick eut un franc sourire. L'esprit de ce garçon était assez vif.

\- J'ai demandé au jumeaux Weasley de me laisser les examiner, je sais aussi que les reproductions qu'ils font sont de bonne qualité mais n'égale en rien les vôtres, dit-il avec une pointe fierté dans sa voix. En ce qui concerne les artefacts légendaires où ceux plus connu comme l'épée de Gryffondor que vous avez utilisée en seconde année. Oui l'enchantement d'objets est lié à cela, les gobelins en sont même les maîtres dans ce domaine.

\- Je vois, répondit Azrine avec un sourire. Je veux bien que vous m'en appreniez plus sur l'enchantement d'objet.

\- Parfait, dit joyeusement Flitwick. Je vous contacterais pour le premier cours. Je suis convaincu que l'on pourra exploiter votre potentiel.

Le gryffondor sorti de la salle de classe le sourire aux lèvres, ce qu'Hermione remarqua instantanément.

\- C'est rare que tu sourisses ainsi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu sais comment faire tes enchantements ? Demanda-t-elle.

Azrine mis quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait attendu.

\- Heu … non, j'ai des livres pour cela. Flitwick m'a proposé des cours particuliers en enchantement d'objet.

\- Il t'a proposé ? Comment ça ?

Hermione était surprise. Flitwick donnait rarement des cours particulières, dès la première année elle avait demandé des cours supplémentaires en enchantement car c'était la matière qui lui posait le plus de problème mais il avait refusé.

\- Selon lui j'ai un don pour l'enchantement d'objet, se justifia Azrine.

Cette explication était loin d'être suffisante pour Hermione et ils discutèrent de la matière en question le temps de retourner à la Salle Commune.

Sur le trajet ils virent de nombreux élèves descendre en courant les escaliers. Ignorant qu'est-ce qu'ils provoquaient cela, Azrine interpella un 4ème année de Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Ombrage, elle à décider de virer le professeur Trelawney. Ils sont dans la cour.

Les deux préfets échangèrent un regard, si Ombrage commençait à virer le professeur, Poudlard était en danger.

Ils rejoignirent tout le monde qui s'était regroupé dans la cour pour voir Ombrage et Trelawney.

\- S'il vous plait Dolores …. Poudlard est ma maison, supplia Trelawney en larme. Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

\- Vous irez dans une taverne, répondit Ombrage de sa voix sifflante. Vous n'êtes pas digne d'enseigner dans cette école, donc en tant que Grand Inquisitrice, j'ai le pouvoir et le devoir de virer les enseignants incompétents. Désolé ma chère.

\- Mais … Mais ….

\- Dolores !

D'une voix forte, Dumbledore attira l'attention de l'Inquisitrice et sorti de la foule d'élève mais garda une certaine distance avec elle.

\- Mr le directeur. Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'en accord avec le décret d'éducation numéro ….

\- Je connais vos lois Dolores, coupa le directeur. Vous avez le droit de virer Mme Trelawney mais pas de l'expulser de ce château.

\- Pour l'instant. Je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle, je vais contacter le ministre pour nommer un nouvel enseignant.

\- Je doute que cela soit nécessaire, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. J'ai un enseignant parfait pour le poste de Trelawney. Dois-je vous rappelez que le ministère nomme les enseignants uniquement si le directeur n'en trouve pas lui-même ?

Ombrage fusilla le vieux sorcier du regard et se fraya un chemin pour rentrer au château. Azrine et Hermione était soulagé, comme tout le monde de savoir Dumbledore encore maître de Poudlard même si Ombrage faisait tout pour prendre sa place.

Dumbledore ordonna à Rusard de remonter les affaires de Trelawney dans sa chambre et il adressa un regard rapide à Azrine.

Ce dernier fut surpris de voir de la tristesse dans les yeux du directeur, ceci n'était pas dû au renvoi de Trelawney mais à quelque chose de plus grave encore.


	41. Chapitre 41 : Voldemort 3-0 Enchanteur

**Chapitre 41 : Voldemort 3-0 Enchanteur**

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione en voyant Azrine s'engager dans le couloir du directeur.

\- Voir Dumbledore, je te rejoins dans la salle commune, dit-il sans se retourner.

Le gryffondor couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, la gargouille gardienne s'écarta libérant l'accès à l'approche d'Azrine, confirmant que le rapide regard de Dumbledore était bien une convocation.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, il fut surpris de voir le directeur avec une mine sombre parcourue d'un voile de peine qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler.

 _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Se demanda mentalement Azrine en s'approchant du bureau.

\- Azrine, désolé de te faire venir à l'improviste mais … j'ai appris une triste nouvelle.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La voix d'Azrine laissait transparaître son inquiétude ce qui fit sourire le vieux sorcier.

\- Hagrid de Mme Maxime se sont fait tuer par Voldemort lors de leur mission auprès des géants.

Après la mort de Mr Wealsey, la mort d'Hagrid et de la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Cette nouvelle fit un effet moindre que pour Mr Weasley mais il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait Dumbledore.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Azrine. Ont-ils réussi leur mission ?

\- Ho que oui, ils avaient réussi à convaincre de nombreux clans de géant à refuser l'alliance avec Voldemort. Ils avaient quasiment fini de rassembler les clans quand j'ai reçu leur dernier rapport qui indiquait que des Mangemorts avaient étaient aperçus dans des montagnes voisines. Ils étaient sur le point de fuir mais Voldemort a dû les prendre de vitesse.

\- Et perdre le soutient des géants, ajouta Azrine.

\- Oui. C'est une perte terrible aussi bien que personnelle et tactique, dit Dumbledore. C'est Hagrid qui est venue te chercher la nuit où Voldemort fut vaincu. Bien que tu sois très distant avec lui, il t'appréciait beaucoup.

Azrine fut surpris d'apprendre cela, il n'avait jamais lié de lien avec Hagrid même si ce dernier était toujours amical avec lui. Il écarta ses regrets et réfléchis à autre choses.

\- Désolé de me montrer insensible mais … peu-t-on dire que Voldemort a retrouvé le soutient des géants ? Demanda-t-il.

Le directeur comprenait les inquiétudes d'Azrine et qu'il soit moins affecté que lui par cette perte. L'enfant des Mogbleer ne vivait pas dans le regret et le passé mais tente toujours d'avancer.

\- Je pense que Voldemort à dut profiter de cette occasion pour montrer ses pouvoirs et ainsi intimider les géants pour les rallier.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va passer à l'action ?

\- Je ne pense pas, il va surement construire ses plans sur la réussite ou l'échec de la récupération de l'artefact du ministère, dit Dumbledore. Si nous le laissons le récupérer, il se peut qu'on ait l'été le plus horrible de l'histoire.

Azrine mis un certain temps avant de chasser de sa tête le visage déprimé de Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais vu le directeur ainsi et cela le perturbait.

La nouvelle de la mort d'Hagrid fut annoncé deux jours après ce qui coupa court à la pseudo bonne humeur qu'avait susciter l'interview d'Azrine et la nomination du centaure Firenze au poste de professeur de Divination, ce qui avait fait hurler Ombrage – elle déteste les hybrides –

Le moral de l'école tomba bien bas. Azrine eu quelques difficultés à faire travailler la GA et même les matchs de Quidditch étaient vides d'enthousiasme. Les Serpentards étaient les mieux en formes, pour eux la mort d'Hagrid était une bonne nouvelle mais le reste de l'école ne partageait pas cet avis.

Ombrage profita de cette période de deuil pour accroitre encore plus son autorité ce qui lui permis de mettre en branle le pouvoir de Dumbledore sur certains points. Elle pouvait maintenant obliger les autres professeurs à suivre sa manière d'enseigner. Certains cours en fut lourdement affecté mais McGonagall ou Flitwick continuèrent comme ils voulaient.

Arrivé mi-avril, Azrine reçu des nouvelles de Flitwick pour les cours particuliers, ce qui le motiva les quelques jours le séparant du cours.

\- Ha bonsoir Mr Mogbleer, dit la voix enjouée de Flitwick, impatient de commencer votre premier cours d'enchantement d'objet avancé ?

\- Bonsoir professeur. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'on peut faire avec cette magie.

\- Bien. C'est justement le but de ce premier vous présenter plus en détails les possibilités de ce domaine très intéressant. Evidement je suis loin d'être le meilleur dans ce domaine mais j'ai de solides notions.

Azrine s'installa à côté de Flitwick sur un banc du premier rang de la salle de classe.

\- Par où commencer ? Hum ... Un peu d'histoire tiens, dit Flitwick d'une voix chaleureuse.

Il baissa la luminosité et agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître une animation au centre de la salle. Tout en faisant apparaître à l'aide de la magie des visages ou des animations, le professeur parla de l'histoire de l'enchantement d'objet.

\- Cette discipline n'a pas réellement de date de création ou de découverte. Elle a toujours existé dans le monde des sorciers. Certains grands sorciers comme Merlin, Morgane ou bien Flamel l'ont utilisé pour créer des objets légendaires. Le Sceptre perdu de Morgane, selon la légende à la capacité d'amplifier la puissance des sorts de son possesseur et il aurait fallu 30 ans d'enchantement pour permettre à Morgane d'arriver à ce résultat. La pierre philosophale de Flamel est un mélange alchimique sur lequel il à exercer des enchantements inconnus, il a donc utilisé l'enchantement et l'alchimie pour arriver à son but.

Après une courte pause, il poursuivit.

\- Evidement les artefacts magiques sont les héritages de grand sorcier et peu de personne aujourd'hui aspire à devenir enchanteur. Cependant le monde sorcier repose sur l'enchantement d'objet. La majorité des objets sorciers sont enchanté, les tentes, les ustensiles de cuisine et ménager, les balais, les maisons, quasiment tout. Malheureusement la majorité des enchantements sont mal fait et n'importe qui peut briser une protection magique s'il possède les connaissances suffisantes ou la puissance nécessaire.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Azrine qui ne comprenait pas l'avis du professeur.

\- Prenons un exemple simple. Les enchantements qui sont sur votre balai. Avec les connaissances nécessaires vous pouvez comprendre comment ils sont appliqués et comprendre comment les défaire. Ils sont loin d'être parfait mais comme personne ne s'intéresse à se côté de la magie seul le créateur du balai saurait désenchanter un Eclair de feu.

\- Donc le niveau général en enchantement d'objet a baissé car la population magique s'en est désintéressé, dit Azrine en expliquant ce qu'il avait compris.

\- Flitwick sourit, c'était exactement cela.

\- Oui ! Les gobelins en rient beaucoup d'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que les coffres à Gringotts sont inviolable pour presque tout le monde.

\- Vous parliez de puissance magique pour briser un enchantement.

\- Oui, la connaissance permet de désenchanter et de contourner un enchantement, expliqua Flitwick. A cause de Vous-Savez-Qui la majorité des maisons de sorciers sont enchantés avec des sort de protection en tout genre, même Poudlard. Le seigneur noir n'a aucune connaissance en enchantement d'objet donc il utilise la force brute pour détruire les enchantements. Je pourrais détruire par la force les enchantements de votre balle invisible mais cela la détériorerait.

\- Je vois.

\- Vous pouvez aussi vous dire que seule la force compte, mais certaines façons d'enchanter rendent inutile l'usage de la force. L'épée de Gryffondor est un excellent exemple, elle absorbe tout ce qui peut la rend plus forte, donc même si vous utiliser un sortilège qui pourrait la détruire, elle l'absorberait simplement. En enchantement d'objet la connaissance est la clef, plus vous maitriseriez les subtilités de cet art, plus vos enchantements seront puissants et sûrs. La force brute est une solution pour les simples d'esprits.

L'intérêt pour le domaine s'éveilla chez Azrine, ce qui disait Flitwick avait du sens et maitriser cet art pourrait lui ouvrir de nombreuses possibilités.

Le professeur ne manqua pas de remarquer le soudain intérêt de son élève et poursuivis son cours.

\- On va commencer par les différents types d'enchantement. Les plus courants sont ceux dit « Passif ». Cette famille d'enchantement sont dit passif car ils sont inactifs jusqu'à un événement bien précis. L'enchantement qui permet de stopper votre balle invisible fait partie de cette catégorie. La seconde sont les « Permanent actif » qui se divise en deux sous-catégories. La première sont dit « Physique » car ils agissent sur les propriété physique d'un objet, l'alléger, changer sa couleur etc. Les autres sont dit « Magique » car il ajoute des propriétés magiques à l'objet. L'invisibilité de votre balle, l'augmentation du bruit etc. Les enchantements « temporaires » sont comme les Permanents actifs mais comme indiqué par leurs noms, ils sont temporaires. Créer un enchantement définitif demande une grande quantité de magie et peu de personne serait capable de le faire ou même sache le faire. La majorité des enchantements d'aujourd'hui sont temporaires et leurs limites est, soit dépendante de la quantité de magie mise dans l'enchantement et du talent du sorcier, ou bien subsiste tant que son créateur est en vie. Bien évidement ils existe d'autres catégorisations mais celle-ci est simple. Avec le temps vous vous ferrez votre propre catégorisation. La dernière catégorie est celle des dit « Multiple », ce sont ceux qui ont besoin d'associer avec un autre type de magie ou de consommer un élément. Sont rangés dans cette catégorie les enchantements inclassables dans les 3 autres mais on les détaillera plus tard.

Le reste du cours particulier se résuma à classer les différents enchantement qu'Azrine connaissait déjà. Flitwick insistait beaucoup sur le fait qu'il comprenne bien les nuances entre les divers types d'enchantement et sur le fait que l'enchantement est surtout une magie d'esprit que de corps.

Les cours avec Flitwick passionnaient Azrine à un point qu'il c'était encore une fois isolé au désespoir de ses amies.

Hassouna était plutôt heureuse de voir son petit ami se replonger activement dans quelques choses. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu aussi enthousiasme c'était lors qu'il étudiait le Thu'um et le voir comme cela la rendait heureuse car elle savait qu'il arrêtait de s'inquiéter et de penser à Voldemort.

Son comportement avait changé et lors des réunions de la GA cela se ressentait. Il était plus aimable et rieur ce qui surpris agréablement tout le monde aidant peu à peu la maison Gryffondor puis l'école à se remettre.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrive à Azrine ? demanda Fred lors d'une réunion à Hassouna.

\- Ho que oui, il étudie avec Flitwick l'enchantement d'objet et il semble adorer cela.

\- L'enchantement d'objet ? Flitwick nous avait dit qu'il était assez doué dans ce domaine, ajouta George.

\- Ha oui c'est vrai, dit Fred en se souvenant de leur coup bas. Il est donc si doué que ça ?

\- Pour avoir des cours particuliers avec Flitwick oui, dit Hermione en s'intégrant au groupe. Et j'ai assisté à certains de ces exercices le soir, c'est assez impressionnant.

\- Ha ce point ? Demanda les autres.

\- Vous savez la plume que j'utilise en cours, je n'ai jamais eu à la tailler depuis qu'il l'a enchanté, révéla la préfète.

Azrine lui avait proposer d'enchanter la plume favorite d'Hermione qu'elle utilisait lors des examens pour la rendre inusable. Vu le temps qu'elle prenait pour la tailler et qu'elle ne voulait pas abimer sa plume elle accepta.

Cela lui pris 2 heures entière pour mettre en place l'enchantement et encore il avait mis moins de temps que lors de ses précédents entrainements. C'est après qu'elle comprit en quoi Azrine avait de talent. L'enchantement qui empêchait la plus de s'user était permanent et assez puissant pour résister à une tentative d'écrasement de plume sur une table par Malefoy.

\- Vous avez fait de nombreux progrès, salua Flitwick après un mois de cours. Vous savez créer des enchantements permanents en vous basant sur des modèles, aujourd'hui nous allons passer le niveau au-dessus.

\- Créer des enchantements sans modèle ? demanda Azrine perpiscasse.

\- Oui, ceci demande une très grande force d'esprit et une absolue compréhension de ce que vous souhaitez. J'ai emprunter à Miss Granger la plume que vous avez enchantez et vous allez tenter de reproduire le même enchantement sans modèle, prenez votre temps, vous avez l'après-midi.

Azrine se mit immédiatement au travail et commença son enchantement. Il bloqua son esprit sur la plume et comme pour tout enchantement il déploya sa magie autour de la plume et se concentra sur ce qu'il souhaitait.

L'enchantement sans modèle était le niveau le plus difficile mais une fois qu'on arrivait à faire obéir sa magie cela devait très facile. Cependant un énorme obstacle se mettait au travers du chemin des enchanteurs comme Azrine, c'était la patience. Heureusement qu'Azrine était de base patient et calme car il dut rester plus de 5 heures pour reproduire l'enchantement.

La fatigue qu'il avait accumulée tomba sur lui une fois finit et il manqua de s'évanouir.

\- Ça va aller mon garçon, vous avez été formidable. Heureusement que j'avais prévu ce cours un samedi après-midi.

Azrine pris son temps pour manger et se reposer afin de récupérer des forces.

\- Ça consomme plus de magie qu'avec un modèle, dit Azrine à bout de force.

\- Évidemment, c'est pour cela que personne ne le fait. Cependant regarder.

Flitwick utilisa son sort d'analyse pour montrer la différence entre les deux enchantements. Des runes apparurent autour des deux plumes.

\- Regardez, les runes noires de la solidité sont plus nombreuses et mieux ordonnées qu'avec un modèle, dit Flitwick.

\- Celle de puissance aussi, dit Azrine en montrant des runes rouges.

\- Oui bien vue. Le seul défaut de ne pas utiliser un modèle se situe sur les runes blanches, celle de l'équilibre. Votre manque d'expérience dans la création sans modèle y est visible. Avec de la pratique vos enchantement seront plus stables et puissants et vous mettrez moins de temps et d'énergie pour les créer.

\- Les runes d'équilibre sont importantes pour les enchantements multiples non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai. Dans le cas d'un enchantement unique ce n'est pas important c'est vrai mais elles sont vitales quand vous voudriez faire cohabiter pour fusionner plusieurs enchantements.

Azrine repris une bouché de son steak et approuva silencieusement les dires de son professeur.

\- Evidement maintenant je vous conseille de ne faire que des enchantements sans modèle et de vous souvenir que l'enchantement d'objet n'as pas de limite car la magie en elle-même n'en a pas.

Les mots de Flitwick lors du dernier cours firent réfléchir Azrine. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas parler de limite et de contrainte hormis sa magie et son esprit. C'est vrai en regardant les artefacts comme le Graal ou la Pierre Philosophale, certaines lois de la physique étaient contournées.

Malheureusement Azrine eu peu de temps pour développer ses compétences car la finale Quidditch qui opposait encore une fois Serdaigle et Gryffondor avait lieu dans 3 jours et il devait se reposer pour ne pas refaire la même erreur que contre Serpentard.

\- Azrine ! Appela George le matin de la veille du match. Début d'après-midi, bureau d'Ombrage.

Le préfet sourit à cette annonce. Les jumeaux allaient mettre les voiles pour ouvrir leur magasin de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il retourna rapidement dans la Salle sur Demande pour mettre dans son sac la cape d'invisibilité et l'objet qu'il avait préparé spécialement pour cet évènement.

Il était impatient de voir le plan de Fred et George dans le but de se venger d'Ombrage et lui laisser un douloureux souvenir.

Comme convenu Azrine se posta dans la salle de classe de Défense contre le Forces du mal à l'aide sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur. Il informa les jumeaux avec le cube télépathique qu'Ombrage était bien dans son bureau.

Rapidement les deux jumeaux vinrent frapper à la porte du bureau d'Ombrage indiquant le début du plan.

\- Entrez, dit la voix sifflante de la nouvelle quasi-directrice.

Azrine attendit quelques minutes avant que le spectacle commence. D'un coup la porte du bureau explosa et les deux jumeaux sortirent sur leurs balais l'air joyeux, suivis d'Ombrage qui semblait furieuse.

\- A quoi vous jouez ? Sales délinquants !

\- Nous avons décidé de quitter l'école pour ne plus voir votre face de crapaud, dit George d'un ton rieur.

\- Notre avenir se situe sur le Chemin de Traverse, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir.

Sur ces mots les jumeaux retournèrent la salle de classe et sortirent par la porte en lançant un _Bombarda_ dessus.

Ombrage suivis d'un pas rapide les jumeaux en pestant après eux pendant qu'ils mirent le château sens dessus-sous.

\- Arrêtez vos pitreries, je me chargerais de votre cas vous allez voir, pesta Ombrage. Rusard ! Rogue !

Azrine suivis Ombrage pendant que les jumeaux mettaient tour à sac attirant l'attention de tout le château. Les armures furent prise de folie et le sol de la salle de classe d'Ombrage était devenue un vrai marécage.

\- C'est les Weasley, dit un seconde année dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Les jumeaux Weasley s'en vont de cette école corrompue par le ministère, cria Fred.

\- N'hésitez pas à venir acheter notre panoplie de produit de farce et attrape au 93 Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, ajouta George.

\- De plus notre partenariat avec un jeune enchanteur prometteur vous mettra à disposition des objets enchanté d'une qualité sans pareille.

\- Tout à fait Fred et une réduction spéciale est mise en place pour tout élève de Poudlard souhaitant acheter nos produits pour les utiliser sur cette garce d'Ombrage.

\- ARRETEZ-LES ! hurla Ombrage aux professeurs rassemblés et à sa brigade inquisitoriale.

Mais c'était trop tard, les jumeaux lancèrent un feu d'artifice qui remplit le hall de lumière multicolore et qui forma un dragon en étincelle assez réaliste.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous …

Ombrage n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question car le dragon en feu d'artifice fonça sur elle la forçant à fuir vers la cour suivit de toute l'école.

Le dragon rattrapa Ombrage rapidement pour exploser une fois encore en magnifique feu d'artifice. Ceci fut suivis pas une ovation pour les jumeaux Weasley qui prirent le large sur leurs balais.

Ombrage mis un certain temps avant de se remettre du choc émotionnel mais elle était loin de se douter que le pire arrivait. Azrine dissimuler aux yeux de tous se mis derrière elle et d'un geste vif il mis sur la tête de l'Inquisitrice un chapeau traditionnel de l'école avec plusieurs enchantement spéciaux.

Qu'est-ce que …

L'effet fut instantané. Ombrage disparu et ne produisit plus aucun son. Azrine avait fait en sorte que le chapeau puisse rendre invisible, ce qui était une commande des jumeaux mais il avait rajouté 2 enchantements pour Ombrage. L'un l'empêchait de faire du bruit et le second collait avec un sort de colle forte le chapeau aux cheveux de la cible.

La disparition d'Ombrage créa un rire général ce qui rendit fier Azrine de sa création.

La manière dont les jumeaux Weasley prirent la poudre d'escampette sous le nez d'Ombrage fut rapidement un nouvel symbole pour les élèves anti-Ombrage.

Azrine fut rapidement au centre de l'attention dès le lendemain, tous savaient que les objets enchantés comme la balle invisible, le tatouage fou ou le nouveau produit des Weasley, le chapeau d'invisibilité étaient des idées d'Azrine.

Le gryffondor comprit comment les jumeaux avaient vendu la mèche, le matin après la fuite des jumeaux toute l'école avait reçu un catalogue des produits qu'ils proposaient.

\- Ils vont devenir riche avec ça, dit Ron en regardant le catalogue.

\- Avec quoi ? Demanda Seamus en en prenant un à son tour.

Azrine laissa les autres regarder avec envie le catalogue, lui préférait se concentrer sur la finale de Quidditch qui était imminente.

\- Heu, excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Azrine Mogbleer ? demanda une voix timide.

Surpris, Azrine se retourna vers un seconde année de Poufsouffle pas rassuré du tout.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une de vos balles invisibles ? Mon père est un passionné de farces et attrapes et j'aimerais lui offrir ça pour son anniversaire.

Etonné le Gryffondor pris un des catalogues et se rendit à la page des objets enchanté et il comprit.

Il y avait deux catégories. Les objets créés par les jumeaux eux-mêmes qui avait une durée de vie convenable et un prix abordable. La seconde indiquait clairement que les produits créés directement par Azrine Mogbleer – ils avaient même mit son adresse – était permanent est d'une qualité sans pareil et évidement les prix était beaucoup plus élevés.

\- Ils sont sérieux ? 30 gallions pour un balle invisible créée par moi au lieu de 6, s'exclama Azrine.

\- Je pense que Flitwick a vendu la mèche, dit Hermione en retenant un fou rire.

Azrine jeta un regard au professeur d'enchantement qui eut un grand sourire quand il croisa le regard de son élève.

\- Regarde plutôt ça, lui dit Hassouna en lui mettant à la page d'après.

Un bref récapitulatif du cours d'enchantement d'objet y était écrit par Flitwick lui-même. Ce bref article décrivait les différences entre les enchantements classique des jumeaux et ceux d'Azrine ce qui justifiait les prix élevés.

Il explique les efforts qu'il te faut fournir pour créer un enchantement permanent et aussi pourquoi tes enchantements sont meilleurs, permanent, plus puissant et quasiment-impossible à désenchanter.

Le gryffondor rit un peu, il c'était fait avoir par Flitwick et les jumeaux. Le mettre au grand pour qu'il créé des objets enchanter était un bon plan pour les bénéfices du magasin et pour lui permettre de s'améliorer.

\- Petit, je fais te faire la balle rebondissant gratuitement car c'est la première, annonça Azrine. Cependant cela prendra du temps, le temps que je récupère les matières premières et que j'ai assez de force pour faire l'enchantement.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit le jeune sorcier le visage rayonnant.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Je passerais par Mme Chourave pour te transmettre le cadeau.

\- Maxime Languin.

Hassouna eut le réflexe de marqué ce nom sur un bout de papier pour être certaines qu'Azrine c'en souviendrais.

\- On dirait que Flitwick t'as préparé un entrainement grandeur nature, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Il me faut de la pratique pour acquérir de l'expérience, donc quoi de mieux que refaire encore et encore des enchantements pour les autres.

\- Azrine ! appela la voix d'Angélina. Au stade maintenant.

\- Bon, je crois que j'ai une finale à gagner, dit-il en se levant.

\- Pour la 4ème fois de suite, dit Seamus en levant son gobelet puis imité par ceux qui entendaient la conversation.

Azrine se leva et vit Hassouna faire de même.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Une fois sorti de la Grande Salle, Hassouna lui prit la main se contenta de laisser son petit ami se concentrer sur le match à venir.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor se sentait en forme et il espérait que Serdaigle n'allait pas mettre en place la même tactique que lors de la dernière finale, ce qui lui poserait des problèmes. Cependant depuis qu'il avait découvert l'utilité du Byakugan, il l'utilisait rarement car cela était épuisant pour ses yeux quand il était à pleine vitesse.

Hassouna le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans les vestiaires. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander pourquoi, elle l'embrassa avec affection.

\- C'est pour te porter chance, dit-elle avec un sourire. De plus si tu gagnes tu auras un petit bonus ce soir.

Hassouna avait dit cela sur un ton assez passionné espérant éveiller quelques envies chez Azrine mais en vain. Le regard interrogateur qu'il lui jeta était suffisant pour comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas l'insinuation de sa petite amie.

\- Laisse tomber, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- N'ayant pas compris, Azrine rentra dans les vestiaires pour se changer et se concentrer sur le match.

C'était assez rare que le stress de l'équipe soit aussi haut. Certes Gryffondor à était favori à cause d'Azrine et des poursuiteuses mais l'équipe avait de gros soucis de communication ce qui avait manqué de leurs faire perdre des match qu'Azrine sauva à l'aide du Byakugan.

Serdaigle était de loin la meilleure équipe en termes de jeu d'équipe ce qui inquiétait tout le monde mais Angélina et Azrine étaient confiants.

\- La tactique que je vous propose est simple et la même que contre Poufsouffle, expliqua la capitaine. On joue la possession, des temps de jeu long pour fatiguer nos adversaires. Les batteurs concentrez-vous sur les Cognards, tenter de nous protéger aux mieux et si vous le pouvez, expédiez les Cognard au loin. Azrine je te laisse en freelance, tu peux soit aider sur le terrain soit jouer à tout prix le vif d'or. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas nous refaire comme contre Serpentard.

Azrine eu un faible rictus, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de refaire deux semaines d'infirmerie, surtout qu'Ombrage y était actuellement à cause du chapeau enchanté, mais s'il devait refaire une chose similaire pour gagner, il le ferait.

\- Si personne n'a de question, on y va !

Le silence indiquait que personne n'en avait. Angélina ouvrit la marche pour mener son équipe sur le terrain Azrine devina sur le visage de Ginny qu'elle stressait un peu, ce qui était inhabituel.

\- Ça va aller, dit Azrine en tapotant son épaule.

\- Je sais bien mais … première finale.

Azrine eu un petit rire, lui n'avait pas stressé que lors de son premier match mais dans son cas, se renfermer sur lui-même et se concentrer sur sa tâche était naturel donc simple d'ignorer le stress.

\- J'espère que cette finale sera aussi belle que celle d'y a 2 ans, dit Mme Bibine aux deux équipes. Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main.

La poigne entre les deux capitaines était sincère, Cho en profita même pour adresser un clin d'œil malicieux à Azrine.

Le coup de sifflet suivis la libération des Cognard et du vif d'or.

Ginny fut la première à être en possession du Souaffle ce qui marqua le départ d'un long temps de jeu. Les poursuiveuses rouge et or faisait tourner la balle orange entre eux pendant de longues minutes ce qui commençait à irriter l'équipe adverse et les supporters.

Cependant cette méthode était pratique car Azrine put voir que la tactique des Serdaigle était bel et de bien s'occuper de lui. Les rares fois où il faisait mine de bouger les Cognards fonçaient sur lui l'empêchant de poursuive sa course.

Cho restait loin de lui pour éviter de se faire avoir comme la dernière fois. Gryffondor menait de 50 points après 15 minutes de jeu, la tactique de possession d'Angélina marchait à merveille ce qui força après un temps mort Serdaigle à changer de tactique.

\- On garde cette tactique, dit Angélina lors du temps mort. Azrine, si tu vois qu'il change de tactique viens m'en faire part.

\- Ça marche. Je pense qu'ils vont faire pression avec Cho pour récupérer la possession, donc faite gaffe à elle.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit Ginny.

L'intuition d'Azrine était bonne mais incomplète, Cho faisait maintenant pression sur les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor mais une chose avait changé. La coordination des deux batteurs de Serdaigle leurs permirent de mettre K.O. un des batteurs de Gryffondor peu de temps après le temps mort.

Ce soudain changement de cible fut surprenant et malgré le renvoi du premier Cognard, le second toucha le batteur dans le dos assez violement.

En infériorité numérique, la tâche se compliqua, Azrine n'était plus du tout la cible des batteurs ce qui lui laissa le champ libre pour chercher le vif d'or mais Serdaigle reprenait rapidement l'avantage et réduisit l'écart.

Le vif d'or apparu quelques minutes plus tard et Azrine s'empressa de prendre de la vitesse mais Cho l'avait aussi vu partir et lui coupa la trajectoire. Il fit volte-face et retourna en hauteur pour retrouver le vif d'or.

\- Ça devient agaçant cette tactique, jura Azrine.

Une des techniques les plus simple pour contrer l'attrapeur ennemi c'était de lui barrer la voie pour le forcer à lâcher les yeux le vif d'or.

Le pire pour Gryffondor arriva après 4 autres buts de Serdaigle, Angélina reçu un Cognard derrière la tête, l'assommant sur le coup. Cette perte était lourde pour l'équipe et Azrine réagit instantanément. Il activa le Byakugan, que personne ne pouvait voir à l'aide de ses lunettes de protection, et se bloqua sur le vif d'or.

Profitant de la chute d'Angélina comme diversion, il put se mettre en chasse du vif d'or avant que Cho ou les Cognards ne puisse l'arrêter. La vision à 360° était tellement pratique surtout en voyant distinctement les balles et les joueurs. Les Cognards furent facilement esquivable et il put voir que Cho n'était pas à sa poursuite mais qu'elle tentait de couper la trajectoire du vif d'or pendant qu'Azrine réduisait la distance avec ce dernier.

Rapidement le vif d'or se retrouva bloqué, Azrine arrivait à toute vitesse et Cho avait fait une manœuvre très risquée pour se mettre à portée de main du vif d'or.

La foule retenait son souffle, les deux attrapeurs allait arriver en même temps sur la balle dorée ce qui était une chose rare.

Une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre par la foule, Azrine et Cho c'étaient rentrés dedans. Le vif d'or n'était pas réapparu durant leurs chutes signifiant qu'un des deux l'avait attrapé.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Surivant erroné ?

**Note : Niveau écriture j'en suis à l'année 7 (+ de 300 pages). Je pense que la publication restera assez ponctuelle jusqu'à la fin de l'année 6. Une fois l'année 7 arrivée, ce sera peut-être un peu plus lent (tout dépendra de comment j'avance)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ^^**

 **Mina**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Survivant erroné ?**

\- Ecartez-vous, exigea Mme Bibine pour se frayer un chemin parmi les joueurs qui avaient atterris.

\- Bonne chance pour les départager, dit le gardien de Serdaigle d'un air rieur en s'écartant.

La scène était cocasse. Azrine, se massait légémerent la tête, assis à côté de Cho. Sa main droite était tenue fermement par celle de l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle qui semblait être un peu sonnée.

\- Qui a le vif d'or ? Demanda Mme Bibine.

\- Nous deux, répondit Azrine avec un sourire. On l'a attrapé en même temps. Cependant pouvez-vous appeler Mme Pomfresh, je crois que le choc lui causé plus de dommage, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de tenir ma main fermement.

Ceci fit rire les deux équipes même Mme Bibine. Cho fut rapidement prise en charge est grâce à Mme Pomfresh elle repris ses esprits rapidement.

\- Doucement jeune fille, vous avez subit un lourd choc, dit l'infirmière en aidant Cho à se redresser.

\- Le match ? Le vif d'or ? Qui …

\- Si tu lâche ma main, je l'aurais, dit Azrine amusé.

\- Hein ?

Cho observa sa main droite qui tenait effectivement celle d'Azrine et à l'intérieur elle sentait un objet familier.

\- Je ne vais pas lâcher, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y avait jamais eu une égalité sur le vif d'or, dit Angélina. Mme Bibine est en train de chercher une solution.

\- Bah au pire, 75 points chacun et c'est bon, suggéra Azrine. C'est qui qui menait déjà ?

\- 90 partout, dirent en cœur les deux équipes.

\- Ha ….

Une égalité était très rare au Quidditch. Mme Bibine revient quelques minutes plus tard laissant le temps aux équipes de récupérer un peu.

\- Une prolongation de 5 minutes, annonça Mme Bibine. Les blessés, je ne vous conseil pas de jouer cette prolongation et…

\- On va la jouer, coupa Angélina sûre d'elle. De plus si Cho ne joue pas, la victoire est notre.

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser gagner si facilement, rétorqua Cho en se levant.

\- Le vif d'or doit être relâché,

\- Hein ? ah oui, désolé professeur, dit Cho en lâchant la main d'Azrine et libérant le vif d'or.

Une prolongation, cela remontait à très longtemps la dernière fois qu'il y avait eu une égalité. 5 minutes pour prendre l'avantage ou attraper le vif d'or. C'était assez court pour les attrapeurs mais entièrement jouable.

Le retour d'Angélina permis à Gryffondor de maintenir l'équité entre les deux équipes. Les minutes passèrent et aucun signe du vif d'or, ce dernier semblait avoir complétement disparu.

\- AZRINE ! hurla Ginny en montrant du doigt la tribune des professeurs.

Le vif d'or était en vol stationnaire juste devant le professeur, difficile de le trouver s'il ne bougeait pas. D'instinct, Azrine accéléra et vit que Cho avait aussi récupéré l'information. Le vif d'or ne bougea pas, il restait proche de la tribune ce qui pouvait entrainer à un choc direct avec le mur si les attrapeurs négociaient mal leur trajectoire.

Le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine stoppa net l'élan des deux attrapeurs. La prolongation était finie alors qu'Azrine voyait le vif d'or voler n'importe comment, comme s'il était heureux de son coup.

\- Chanceux va, lança Azrine au vif d'or qui virevolta de plus belle.

Les deux attrapeurs rejoignirent leur équipe respective pour savoir la suite.

\- Ha, Azrine tu tombe bien, annonça Angélina. On est à 120 partout et donc on va rejouer 5 minutes et ce avec le principe de mort subite.

\- Le premier qui marque ou attrape le vif d'or gagne, expliqua Ginny.

\- Ouais, donc je te veux avec nous en poursuiveur, ce sera plus rapide de marquer un but que d'attraper le vif d'or.

\- Ça me va comme tactique, dit Azrine. Attend moi poursuiveur ? Tu as le droit de changer les postes comme ça ?

Angélina afficha un sourire.

\- Nous sommes en prolongation et il nous manque 1 joueur. J'ai le droit de modifier ma composition d'équipe. Donc Ginny passe attrapeuse et toi poursuiveur. Cho ne s'attendra pas à ce genre de modification.

\- Je vois.

Angélina parti prévenir Mme Bibine de ce changement.

\- C'est bon. Azrine tu continuera à faire genre que tu es attrapeur et tu te positionne devant les buts adverse, Katie et moi-même on fera en sorte de te faire la bonne passe.

Azrine approuva ce plan assez osé. C'était du tout ou rien. Si Ginny et Azrine arrivait à tromper les Serdaigles cela pourrait offrir une victoire facile et rapide à Gryffondor.

Le match reprit après un autre coup de sifflet. Malheureusement, le Souaffle fut récupéré par un poursuiveur bleu. Ginny avait immédiatement réagi coupa la trajectoire en faisant mine de récupérer le Souaffle qui fut passée rapidement.

Azrine observait cela en tournant du côté des but adverse.

\- Alors ? Tu trouves le vif d'or ? demanda Cho en venant à ses côtés.

\- Non et toi ? répondit Azrine en souriant.

\- Pareil. Je pense que la victoire dépend de nos poursuiveurs, dit Cho.

Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait raison. L'occasion de Serdaigle se clôtura sur un arrêt difficile par le gardien rouge et or mais ceci lança la contre-attaque.

Katie et Angélina donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour remonter le terrain à deux. Ginny s'était complétement excentrer et était marqué par un poursuiveurs bleu laissant Azrine démarqué.

L'ancien attrapeur se déplaça derrière les buts des aigles. Katie réussis au même moment une percé et arrivait à pleine vitesse devant le gardien adverse. Cho réagit immédiatement et fit ce qu'elle devait faire, forcer Katie à changer de trajectoire pour avantager son gardien.

Katie esquiva Cho et se retrouva dans une position difficile pour marquer. Elle envoya le Souaffle au-dessus des buts et du gardien. Ce lob étonna l'équipe entière, surtout quand ils virent Azrine prendre possession du Souaffle juste derrière leur but.

\- Ne me dit pas que ….

Avant que Cho ait pu finir sa phrase, Azrine fit passer lentement le Souaffle dans les buts de Serdaigle scellant la victoire de Gryffondor.

\- On à échangé les postes Ginny et Azrine, expliqua Katie en descendant sur le terrain avec Cho sous les acclamations de l'école.

\- J'avais compris, dit-elle en riant. On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus.

Gryffondor avait gagné pour la 4ème fois la coupe de Quidditch et ce après le match le plus serré de l'histoire de l'école selon McGonagall.

La maison de Cho était bien sûr déçue de la défaite mais l'école fit la fête tous ensemble les jours qui suivirent, sauf exception de certains Serpentard.

La semaine suivante marquant le début du mois de juin et l'approche des BUSE pour les 5 années, posa quelques difficultés pour se concentrer sur les révisions. Entre l'euphorie de la finale de Quidditch et l'absence d'Ombrage à cause du chapeau d'Azrine, l'école se sentait libre.

\- Vos BUSE commencerons le lundi 7 juin, annonça McGonagall. Cela durera deux semaines, vous aurez la théorie le matin et la pratique l'après-midi. Sachez que vous ne serez pas évalué par vos professeurs mais par des examinateurs du ministère. Je vous rassure, ils seront impartiaux.

L'allusion à Ombrage était évidente pour tous

\- L'épreuve d'astronomie aura évidemment lieux la nuit, poursuivit-elle. Evidement tout moyen de triche lors des examens écrit est interdit et sera punis sévèrement. J'espère qu'aucun membre de la noble maison de Godric Gryffondor n'auras la stupidité de se croire assez malin pour tenter de tricher. Les seuls conseils que je peux vous donner maintenant c'est espérer que vous n'allez pas commencer vos révisions cette semaine. Si vous avez travaillé tout le long de l'année vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Elle regarda l'ensemble des Gryffondor de 5ème année, son regard était plutôt sévère pour Neville ou Ron mais Azrine remarqua qu'une once de fierté apparaissait quand elle regardait Hermione ou Hassouna.

Hassouna et Hermione faisaient leurs révisions avec Azrine dans la Salle sur Demande qui était beaucoup plus calme que la Salle commune ou les autres salles d'études.

\- C'est tellement lourd les trucs d'Ombrage, pesta Hassouna qui révisait.

\- Ne te fit pas à ses cours. Tiens prends mes fiches, proposa Hermione.

Hassouna hésita à accepter l'offre.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir les trucs inutiles d'Ombrage. J'ai aidé Hermione à les faires, ajouta Azrine pour convaincre sa moitié de les utiliser.

Les révisions du Gryffondor furent assez faciles. Avoir enseigner à la GA de nombreux sortilèges lui permettait d'expliquer pourquoi tel ou tel sort est plus efficace ou décrire le mouvement de baguette pour exécuter un sort.

La matière de Flitwick semblait elle aussi plus facile pour Azrine, surtout la partie sur l'enchantement d'objet qui était tout de même ¼ de la BUSE théorique.

L'approche imminente des BUSE, ASPICS et examen normaux avait refroidit l'euphorie de l'école et tous était plongé dans les révisions. Les réunions de la GA furent totalement consacrées à de l'entraide-entre les différents membres pour les examens ce qui apporta à tous.

Le vendredi d'avant les BUSE, Ombrage sortit – pour le malheur de tous – de l'infirmerie. Azrine fut le premier au courant car il passait devant l'infirmerie à ce moment-là.

Il fut assez amusé de la voir avec un bonnet rose, surement pour cacher le crâne dépourvu de cheveux. Apercevoir Fudge la précéder avec le même air victorieux qu'Ombrage fit disparaitre le faible sourire d'Azrine. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se rendit rapidement dans Salle sur Demande pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte. Ombrage et Fudge se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore où 2 personnes, dont Kingsley, étaient avec le directeur.

La dernière fois que Fudge était venu avec des Aurors, c'était pour arrêter Azrine. Le gryffondor se demandait pourquoi cette fois-ci il était venu mais la réponse était évidente : La fuite des jumeaux et le coup du chapeau.

Azrine dépassa Ombrage et Fudge à l'aide de la Salle sur Demande et put entrer dans le bureau qui était grand ouvert.

\- Je crois que Mr le ministre et Ombrage arrivent, annonça Kingsley.

Kingsley avait tort, ils étaient loin et les bruits de pas qu'il avait entendu étaient ceux d'Azrine qui pris rapidement ses précautions pour ne plus faire de bruit.

Le silence entre les 3 sorciers était lourd, ce qui stressa Azrine qui se dirigeait derrière le bureau du directeur pour rejoindre l'arrière salle.

\- Au fait Kingsley. Comment se passe la traque de Sirius Black ? demanda Dumbledore pour couvrir le faible bruit qu'Azrine avait fait en cognant légèrement le bureau.

\- Après l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, nous pensions qu'ils nous mèneraient à lui mais ont à perdu toute trace d'eux. Soit ils ont trouvé une cachette hors de portée du ministère soit ils ont trouvé refuge dans un autre pays ou un lieu isolé.

\- Kingsley, je pense que partager des informations avec un sorcier sénile n'est pas une chose à faire, rugit Fudge en entrant avec Ombrage.

Fudge n'aurait jamais osé insulté Dumbledore en face mais une chose qu'Azrine ignorait lui donnait soudainement l'aplomb de le faire.

Grâce à la diversion du directeur, Azrine put se cacher dans l'arrière salle pour écouter. Il crût même voir le directeur lui adresser un clin d'œil discret au moment où Azrine écartait le rideau caché par le siège imposant du directeur.

\- Cornélius, je me demande ce qu'il vous amène dans cette école, dit Dumbledore avec un franc sourire.

\- Vous le savez très bien, rugit Fudge. Deux de vos élèves ont dépassé les bornes et un de leur complice à agressé Dolores avec un chapeau farceur.

\- Les frères Weasley ont quitté l'école de leur plein grès, ils ont été retirés de nos listes, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Pour leur complice, nous avons aucune preuve pour inculper qui se soit.

\- Je le sais bien, sinon ces 3 vauriens seraient déjà à Azkaban, pesta Ombrage de sa voix aigue

\- Le ministère et le conseil d'administration de l'école pensent que vous n'êtes plus capable de garantir l'ordre dans cette école, dit Fudge avec un sourire. Vous êtes suspendu jusqu'à que le professeur Ombrage, qui occupera évidement votre poste, ait remis de l'ordre dans cette école. Vous ne pourrez revenir que sur un ordre du ministère.

Dumbledore suspendu pour ça ? Azrine n'y croyait pas mais ce n'était guère étonnant venant de Fudge qui voulait tout faire pour prendre le pouvoir à Poudlard pour faire taire Dumbledore et Azrine.

\- Je vois. Si le conseil d'administration a approuvé votre décision je laisserais la place au professeur Ombrage, dit Dumbledore avec politesse.

\- Vous allez être aussi être mis sous surveillance, annonça Fudge d'un ton victorieux. Au vu de vos nombreux discours et incitation au désordre que vous avez tenu tout au long de l'année, vous serez surveillé 24h/24h.

Dumbledore un faible rire. Fumseck sera posa sur l'épaule d'Azrine ce qui le fit sursauté. Le phénix du directeur tenait un bout de parchemin dans son bec qui semblait lui être destiné. Azrine pris le bout de parchemin et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore qui venait de se lever.

\- Ho, je vous espère que je me rende … comment c'est la formule déjà ?

\- Sans opposé de résistance ? proposa Kingsley avec un faible sourire.

\- Ha oui, merci Kingsley.

\- Attrapez-le, ordonna Ombrage.

Fumseck s'envola de l'épaule d'Azrine pour rejoindre le directeur. Au moment où le phénix passa au-dessus de Dumbledore, une explosion rougeâtre fit tituber les autres sorciers.

\- Il s'est enfui, dit Ombrage en maudissant Dumbledore.

\- Impressionnant, concéda Kingsley, vous n'avez beau ne pas l'aimer mais faut reconnaitre qu'il ne manque pas de style.

Fudge ne répondit pas à cette remarque commença à donner les directives à Ombrage.

Azrine en avait que faire de cela et il cherchait déjà un moyen pour fuir. Un passage pouvant le mener à la Salle sur Demande apparu sur le pan de mur libre de l'arrière salle du directeur.

 _\- Je croyais que c'était impossible,_ pensa Azrine en s'engouffrant dans le passage.

Une fois posé et calmé dans la Salle sur Demande, le gryffondor entreprit de lire le parchemin que Fumseck lui avait donné.

 _Azrine, si tu reçois ce parchemin de la part de Fumseck, c'est que Fudge à réussis à convaincre tout le monde de me suspendre. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, à toi et aux jumeaux, j'applaudis même vos actions._

 _Félicitation pour tes enchantements d'objets, Flitwick m'en a parlé et je suis convaincu que tu sauras te perfectionner dans ce domaine pour aider le plus grand nombre._

 _Parlons de chose moins joyeuse. J'aimerais que tu prépares la GA pour se rendre au Département des mystères la nuit du 17 au 18 juin. Nous avons eu vent des plans de Voldemort et grâce à Kingsley, nous savons que ministère sera quasiment vide cette nuit-là par le hasard des congés et absence. Les seuls employés de garde appartiendront à l'Ordre._

 _Nous avons prévu de lancer l'assaut dès que Voldemort et la Fraternité passeront à l'action. Le rôle de la GA sera d'entrer et de récupérer l'artefact. Fumseck sera votre guide pour le voyage et dans le ministère._

 _Cette mission n'est pas sans risque, je comprendrais que tu refuses ou que tu viennes seul._

 _A.D._

 _Ps : Les Sombrals et les balais ne sont pas régulés par le ministère, voir cabane d'Hagrid et partez après le diner._

Le plan était donc décidé. Durant la nuit du 17, Voldemort passera à l'action. Azrine regarda sur le calendrier et fut soulager de voir que la dernière épreuve, celle d'Ombrage était le 17.

La prise de pouvoir d'Ombrage sembla inquiéter personne car la fin de l'année approchait et les examens étaient la priorité de tous.

Azrine garda pour lui le message de Dumbledore et réfléchissait à qui s'il devait y aller seul ou s'il devait emmener des membres de la GA.

Le lundi matin, Ombrage reçu les examinateurs du ministère. Ceux qui les avaient aperçus disaient que le premier point de discussion fut l'absence regrettable de Dumbledore ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Savoir que les examinateurs respectaient Dumbledore avait soulagé tout le monde.

La première BUSE fut celle d'enchantement de Flitwick. L'examen de quatre heure passa à toute vitesse pour Azrine. Contrairement aux examens de Poudlard, les BUSE étaient à un tout autre niveau, les questions ne limitait pas aux cours mais quelque fois à une mise en situation forçant à la réflexion voire de l'imagination.

\- J'ai eu du mal à la 34ème question, expliqua Hermione, j'avais oublié comment distinguer les enchantements et …

\- Hermione, stop ! supplia Ron. On ne va pas refaire l'examen et de plus, on aurait tous aimer avoir raté une seule question.

La pseudo-dispute entre Ron et Hermione faisait rire tout le monde chaque année. Certes entendre Hermione dire qu'elle risquait de ne pas avoir la note maximale mais voir Ron se chamailler sans cesse avec elle était un spectacle réjouissant.

L'épreuve pratique d'enchantement fut assez long pour Azrine. Lorsque Flitwick l'appela, il l'avait dirigé vers un vieux sorcier du nom de Gauntler.

\- Azrine Mogbleer ? demanda l'examinateur aux cheveux gris et au nez cassé.

\- Oui.

Voyons ce que le fameux Survivant peut faire. Vous voyez la pierre là-bas, faites-la changer de couleur avec un enchantement.

Azrine sourit, un enchantement. Il aurait pu utiliser une formule pour utiliser un enchantement tout fait mais il utilisa ses connaissances pour faire un enchantement permanent.

L'entrainement effectué à l'aide des objets commandés pour la boutique des Weasley lui était tellement bénéfique. Le temps pour effectuer un simple enchantement permanent avait largement diminuer et il consommait peu de magie.

La pierre pris une couleur rouge et or au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. L'examinateur s'était levé et avait regarder Azrine faire sans rien dire.

Etant le dernier à finir de son groupe, il vit avec stupeur que Flitwick et les autres examinateurs regardaient, attendaient le verdict.

M. Gauntler utilisa le sort d'analyse similaire à celui de Flitwick pour y faire apparaître les runes de l'enchantement.

\- Un enchantement permanent ? Heureusement pour vous car un simple sort vous aurez permis de le faire en quelques seconde.

Il continua d'analyser l'enchantement avant de donner son verdict.

\- Il est quasiment parfait, belle maitrise, salua M. Gauntler. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous faire passer le second test.

Azrine sorti de la Grande salle rapidement et vit du coin de l'œil les autres examinateurs examiner à leur tour la pierre.

\- On ne vous examine pas mais on sait comment vous avantager, glissa Flitwick avec un sourire.

Azrine paru surpris mais il était plus inquiet pour sa note.

\- Rassurez-vous, vous l'avez impressionné, annonça Flitwick pour redonner le sourire à Azrine.

Le gryffondor passa la porte suivis de son professeur qui appela les suivants.

\- Tu as été long, dit Hassouna, un problème ?

\- Non, j'ai fait un enchantement permanent, répondit-il en souriant.

Métamorphose fut de loin le plus compliquer au niveau théorique. Les questions sur les règles de la métamorphose étaient spécifiques et les réponses ne devaient pas laisser de place aux doutes.

Azrine s'en sortit assez bien à la pratique, faire disparaître un hérisson était assez simple. Il apprit le soir que Ron avait lamentablement échoué et que Seamus avait réussis à faire prendre feu à la tortue qu'il devait transformer en théière.

Les BUSE s'enchainaient et les révisions étaient de plus en plus intenses. Tous avaient préparé les premières matières mais celles de la seconde semaine étaient moins bien maitrisées. Azrine eu peu d'occasion pour parler du plan de Dumbledore et les rares fois où il commençait, les filles le rejetait.

Cette réaction était bizarre mais il mit ça sur le dos des examens et pensa en parler après la pratique d'Ombrage.

\- Mr Mogbleer, lut avec mépris la nouvelle directrice. Vous passerez devant Lady Ajert.

Ceci n'étonna guère le Gryffondor, il avait reçu des échos de ceux qui sont passé avant lui qu'elle était très sévère et qu'elle demandait les sorts les plus compliqués.

\- M. Mogbleer ? demanda l'examinatrice du nom d'Ajert.

\- Oui.

Elle avait le même regard strict que McGonagall mais avec les cheveux rouges et sa tenue de bureau noire donnaient le ton.

\- En premier nous allons revoir les bases, faites-moi un Patronus corporel, exigea-t-elle.

Ceci fit sourire Azrine, il savait le faire depuis 2 ans mais c'est vrai qu'un Patronus corporel était assez compliqué à produire.

 _\- Spero Patronum_.

L'habituel panda apparu, il s'assit sagement à côté d'Azrine et attendit en léchant ses pattes avant.

\- Pas mal, lâcha la femme d'un air indifférent.

D'un geste de baguette l'examinatrice fit apparaître une statue d'entrainement celle que la GA utilisait.

\- Désarmez-la.

Azrine s'exécuta et vit rapidement qu'un charme du bouclier était en place, ce qui fit sourire l'examinatrice.

\- Vous avez encore 2 tentatives, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Le gryffondor sourit et imagina qu'Ombrage étaient face de lui, ce qui fit monter la colère en lui. Il transforma cette colère en rage de vaincre puis la canalisa dans son prochain _Experliarmus_.

 _\- Experliarmus_ , dit-il d'une voix sèche.

La fausse baguette sortie de la main de la statue mais son sort avait aussi endommagé la main en bois, des marques de brulure magique était visible.

Il regarda l'examinatrice un peu inquiet de son verdict.

\- Parfait, félicitation, dit-elle avec un large sourire en surprenant Azrine.

Ombrage sembla déçue de voir Azrine sortir de la Grande Salle avec le sourire mais elle n'y pouvait rien si la GA avait été d'une grande aide, même pour lui.

Azrine mis de côté les BUSE qui venaient de se finir, il devait trouver Hassouna, Hermione, Cho et Ginny. Il sorti dans un coin tranquille la carte du Maraudeur pour les trouver mais en vain, aucune ne d'elle y apparaissaient. Il n'était même pas 17h et aucun des membres de la GA apparaissait sur la carte.

Certes, Fred et George étaient partis mais le reste devait être dans le château. Par réflex il se rendit dans la Salle sur Demande mais il savait qu'il n'y avait personne car il put s'y rendre du rez-de-chaussée.

Sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils soient dans une salle similaire à la Salle sur Demande, Azrine se rendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour demander à ses camarades.

\- Colin, tu as vu Hassouna, Hermione ou bien Ron après leurs BUSE ?

\- Heu, non, j'étais ici après mon examen. Aucun d'entre eux n'est venu ici et je suis là depuis 15h.

Il continua sa recherche jusqu'au diner. Personne ne savait où ils étaient et leurs absences au diner fut remarqué de tous ce qui inquiétât pas mal de gens.

Azrine maudit leur disparition et pris son sac à dos où il avait mis tout ce qui pourrait être utile lors de cette bataille. Avec sa cape d'invisibilité, il se rendit à la cabane d'Hagrid comme l'avait suggéré Dumbledore.

La cabane maintenant abandonnée par la mort d'Hagrid fit sentir Azrine triste mais il chassa cette émotion pour trouver l'indice de Dumbledore.

Retirant sa cape d'invisibilité et éclairer par le soleil couchant, le Gryffondor fit un tour rapide de la cabane sans rien trouver avant de remarquer qu'un détail sur la porte de derrière.

Un symbole similaire à celui d'un phénix était gravé sur la porte.

\- Fumseck me guidera, dit Azrine en reprenant les mots de Dumbledore.

Le Survivant entra dans la cabane qui était vide à part de la viande fraiche soumis à un sort de congélation et des balais dont l'Eclair de Feu d'Azrine.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu avais disparu, dit Azrine en prenant son balai. Enfin entre toi et les membres de la GA, c'est la saison des disparitions donc bon …

Il avait un moyen de transport mais il ignorait comment se rendre au ministère depuis Poudlard. Face à ce problème il fouilla la cabane et finit pas trouver la solution que lui proposait Dumbledore.

Un cri familier se fit entendre au dehors. Azrine sortit prudemment et vit un hyppogryphe sortir de la lisière de la forêt.

\- Buck ? appela Azrine surpris.

\- C'est bien lui, répondit une voix familière.

Sirius Black sorti de l'ombre les bras ouverts et alla étreinte le fils de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Azrine, c'est risqué.

\- Buck n'accepte que moi sur son dos, expliqua Sirius. Prêt à te rendre au ministère ?

\- Evidemment, mais je n'ai trouvé personne. Hassouna, Cho, Hermione et le reste ont disparu et …

\- Ils se sont rendu à Près-Au-Lars pour retrouver un membre de l'Ordre. Dumbledore craignait que tu veuille venir seul.

\- En gros je me suis fait avoir et inquiété pour rien, dit Azrine avec un sourire de soulagement.

\- Exactement, allez on y va. On va avoir besoin de nous pour gagner cette bataille.

Azrine enfourcha son éclair de feu et suivis Buck et Sirius. Le fait de savoir les autres membres de la GA déjà avec l'Ordre était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Certes il ne voulait pas y aller seul mais il n'aurait pas pris tout le monde.

Le vol fut assez long ce qui laissa le temps à Sirius d'expliquer la situation. L'Ordre était déjà en place dans le ministère ainsi que les Mangemorts. Aucune trace de Voldemort mais avant que Sirius parte, les serviteurs de Voldemort attendaient devant la porte du Département des mystère qu'un groupe de la Fraternité vienne leurs ouvrir.

\- Le plan est simple, on laisse les Mangemorts et la Fraternité rentrer dans le Départements des mystères. 15 minutes après la force d'attaque menée par Maugrey rentrent et tente d'engager le combat. Dumbledore s'occupera de défendre la porte du département, c'est l'unique sortie, précisa Sirius, au cas où des renforts se manifeste ou que Voldemort débarque.

\- Et nous ? demanda Azrine.

\- Vous rentrerez une fois que Kingsley en donna le signal, vous devrez explorer le département et prendre le temps d'étudier tout ce que vous trouverez. L'équipe de Maugrey est la force de frappe et vous celle d'étude. Votre objectif est simple, trouver l'artefact.

Le plan n'était pas bête du tout si l'ennemi n'avait conscience de la présence de l'Ordre. Londres se dessinait enfin ce qui fit monter l'excitation du jeune sorcier. Sirius les rendit invisible et utilisa sa baguette pour faire apparaître une faible lumière permettant à Azrine de le suivre.

Après un atterrissage dans une ruelle isolée, Sirius enleva le sort d'invisibilité et guida Azrine vers l'entrée des visiteurs qui était caché comme pour le chemin de Traverse.

\- Motif de votre visite, demanda une voix magique.

 _\- Silencio_ , lança Sirius, pas besoin de badge.

L'ancien criminel lança un sort sur le portillon libérant le passage.

\- Sois sur tes gardes, la situation peut avoir changé depuis que je suis parti.

Prudemment les deux sorciers prirent l'ascenseur dans le hall d'entrée et descendit au sous-sol où se situait le Département des mystères.

Les murs étaient sombres, le mélange de pierre noires et vertes n'était guère accueillant. Sirius l'emmena jusqu'à un couloir où une simple porte ouverte était visible au bout.

\- Personne, fit remarquer Azrine.

\- Normal, regarde.

Sirius sorti sa baguette et la mit devant soi. Le bout de sa baguette disparu et révéla une bulle de magie.

\- Tu verras ça en 7ème année, dit-il en tirant Azrine dans bulle.

\- Ha voilà Sirius et Azrine, annonça Tonks.

La moitié de l'Ordre était présent avec Dumbledore. Azrine remarqua aussi les membre de la GA étaient présent ainsi que d'autres personnes totalement inconnus.

\- Va rejoindre Dumbledore et tes amis, dit Sirius.

Azrine traversa le groupe de l'Ordre en recevant divers encouragements.

\- Azrine !

Hassouna sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sans crier garde.

\- Alors surpris de nous savoir ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il. Je vous aie cherchés toutes la soirée.

\- Tu comptais vraiment nous faire participer à cette bataille ? demanda Ginny étonnée.

\- La GA est faite pour ça non ?

Une approbation générale se fit entendre mais pas chez les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Désolé de t'avoir joué ce mauvais tour mais je ne voulais pas que tu viennes seul, se justifia Dumbledore.

\- Pas grave, de toute façon Fleur, Cédric et les jumeaux auraient étaient là.

\- Evidemment, dirent les nominés en chœur.

\- J'apprécie votre enthousiasme mais l'heure de devenir sérieux est venue, dit Dumbledore pour récupérer l'attention. Azrine faut que tu sache que la quasi-totalité des Mangemorts sont actuellement en train de se battre contre le groupe de Maugrey. La Fraternité a aussi envoyé quelques hommes, vous les reconnaîtrez facilement, ils ont de longue cape de couleur, rouge, rose, bleu ou blanche ornée de broderie dorée et eux aussi sont masqués. Votre objectif est simple, rentrer et trouver l'artefact, il y a un risque que vous croisiez des fuyards ou des ennemis isolés mais votre nombre fera la différence. Kingsley sera votre informateur, il enverra son Patronus pour vous informer de l'évolution de la situation.

Sur ces mots, la GA avec les 2 nouveaux passèrent la porte. La première salle était remplie d'étagère sur lesquelles de nombreuses boules de crystal reposaient.

\- Des prophéties ? suggéra Cho.

\- Je pense, il y a des noms sur les boule, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Attendez, on est combien ? demanda Azrine.

\- 18 je crois, répondit Seamus.

\- Ok, on va se séparer pour être efficace, bouger à 18 peut devenir compliquer.

\- 3 groupes de 6, proposa Hermione.

\- Si on arrive à équilibrer les forces, c'est une bonne idée, fit remarquer Cédric.

Après un moment de réflexion, Hermione et les filles composèrent les groupes.

\- Le premier groupe sera dirigé par Azrine et composé de Ginny, Neville, Ron, Luna et Fleur, annonça Hermione.

Immédiatement, Azrine suivit de son groupe s'éloignèrent des autres.

\- Notre groupe n'est pas mal, dit Ginny.

\- Ouais. Observer les prophéties, normalement on cherche une arme mais si vous voyez un nom familier, dite le. On va traverser la salle pour trouver une autre porte, prévient Azrine.

Baguette sortis, le groupe était prêt au combat. Mené par Azrine, le groupe traversa par l'allée principale la salle aux prophéties. Au bout d'un assez long moment le groupe fut stoppé par Luna qui repéra un nom connu.

\- Harry Potter, lut Luna.

\- Azrine, ce n'est pas le nom du fils des Potter qui sont mort la nuit où ….

\- Si c'est lui Ginny, approuva Azrine en s'approchant de la prophétie.

Il se demandait quelle prophétie pouvait bien exister sur un bébé mort à 1 an mais il y avait tellement de réponse et de question autour de cette nuit funeste que la curiosité d'Azrine prit le dessus. De sa main droite il prit la petite boule de crystal mais elle était chaude, de plus en plus chaude.

\- Je crois savoir que seul la personne qui s'adresse la prophétie peut la prendre …

La mise en garde de Fleur fut couper par une exclamation de doulet d'Azrine. La prophétie lui avait brulée la main et s'éclata au sol.

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche … il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore … et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit … Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …_

Azrine reconnu facilement la voix de Trelawney, elle avait fait le même genre de prophétie lors de son examen de Divination en 3ème année.

\- C'était Trelawney ?

\- J'en ai bien peur Neville, lâcha Ron.

\- Azrine tu es né en septembre non ? demanda Ginny perplexe.

\- Oui … Harry Potter aurait de l'être le survivant … la prophétie l'indique.

\- Je suis née en fin juillet, révéla Neville faiblement, et mes parents ont défiés 3 fois Voldemort avant de …


	43. Cahpitre 43 : Prix à payer

**Chapitre 43 : Prix à payer**

Un silence gênant plana entre les membres du groupe. La révélation était de taille, Harry Potter - Neville aurait pût l'être aussi - été la cible de cette prophétie mais la survie d'Azrine lors de l'attaque de Voldemort sur les familles Potter et Mogbleer avait fait mentir la prophétie. Ceci démontrait qu'on pouvait faire mentir une prophétie. Même si cela était rassurant, il existait quand même un Survivant donc la prophétie était à moitié vraie.

\- Soit la prophétie était fausse de base, suggéra Azrine, soit mon existence l'a fait foirer.

\- On ne le saura jamais, dit Luna naturellement.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, conclu Ginny.

Sur ce le groupe laissa de côté la prophétie sur Neville et Harry et se dirigea vers une porte. Prudemment, Azrine l'ouvrit et entra dans un une salle bizarre.

\- C'est …

Le sol était invisible et le spectacle était époustouflant. 12 planètes de taille et de couleur différente formaient un cercle d'une énorme planète aux mêmes couleurs que la Terre. Quelques soleils étaient présents pour éclairer cet étrange système solaire.

\- On dirait un système solaire, dit Neville, mais je doute que ce soit le nôtre.

\- Le groupe avança lentement dans la salle, avancer sur un sol invisible était assez déstabilisant.

\- Je me demande comment ils ont créé cet endroit, dit Fleur.

Tout le monde se posait cette question mais une silhouette au loin stoppa le groupe. Azrine mena tout le monde derrière une planète noire comme l'obsidienne qu'une illusion magique, l'intrus ne pouvait les voir mais les sorts pouvaient, comme leurs corps, passer au travers.

\- Stupide Mangemort, le groupe de l'Ordre du phénix est trop puissant pour eux et ils ne fuient pas. Dommage que nous ayons ordre de ne pas nous battre avec eux, dit la voix d'un homme assez rauque.

\- L'artefact est la priorité, lui répondit un autre homme. Avec notre avenir sera scellé.

\- Avant cela nous devons trouver un chemin au travers cette salle, lui répondit l'autre.

\- Je me demande si le ministère sait ce que cette salle représente l'univers originel détruit par Azrine Varden.

\- J'en doute, seul Astaroth et Beherit croiyaient à ce mythe et c'est pour cela que nous devons récupérer l'artefact.

Ces mots firent tourner les regards sur Azrine qui avait activé son Byakugan pour voir où était les ennemis de la Fraternité.

Contrairement à la salle des prophéties, cet endroit était pauvre en magie et il distinguait les deux sorciers. Ils étaient assez proches et dos au groupe. Il fit communiquer l'information au groupe qui se prépara au combat.

Sortant comme un seul homme de leur cachette, le groupe vit que leurs adversaires appartenaient bien à la Fraternité à en juger par leurs robes noires brodées d'or

Azrine fit comprendre qu'il fallait en garde un conscient pour l'interroger. Le groupe attaqua de concert les deux sorciers, un fut stupéfixié et le second ligoté.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le sorcier ligoté alors que Neville le désarmait.

\- Azrine Mogbleer, répondit Azrine en posant sa baguette sur la gorge de son prisonnier. Je crois que votre ordre me connait.

\- Évidemment, vous avez été un pion pour notre ordre, cracha le sorcier.

\- Très drôle. Vous serez gentil de me dire pourquoi vous voulez cet artefact et ce que c'est.

\- J'ignore pourquoi mon ordre le veut, répondit-il, et jamais ne je vous dirais ce que c'est.

Azrine rigola faiblement et lança un petit _Bombarda_ sur le poignet du sorcier ce qui le brisa et un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en pointant sa baguette entre les jambes du sorcier.

L'action d'Azrine surpris le groupe en entier et l'ennemi. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé le voir utiliser de telle méthode.

\- Ce sont des bagues, dit faiblement le membre de la Fraternité.

Ayant sa réponse, Azrine lança un double _Oubliette_ pour effacer les souvenir des sorciers.

\- Au moins on sait ce qu'on recherche, dit Azrine pour justifier son acte.

\- Tant que tu évites de refaire ça devant nous, dit Ginny peu amicale.

\- J'aurais dû utiliser le Doloris ? suggéra le Survivant froidement.

Une expression de dégout se dessina sur le visage du groupe. Les mots des deux sorciers avaient énervé Azrine et son côté froid était ressorti.

Au bout de longue minute d'errance dans la salle qui représentait soi-disant l'univers originel, une porte fut trouvée pour sortir de la salle.

\- A votre avis, il y a combien de salle ? demanda Ron

\- Département des mystères, le nom doit répondre à ta question, dit Ginny.

\- Ce serait bien qu'on trouve de Cornak cornu, dit Luna réveuse.

La salle suivante était plus normale que l'autre. Il y avait une simple arche avec un voile blanc qui formait une sorte de portail.

\- Chut, exigea Azrine au groupe. Vous entendez ces voix ?

\- Oui, on dirait des murmures, dit Luna émerveillé.

\- Mais de quoi vous …

\- Chut !

Dans le silence le groupe s'approcha de l'arche blanche.

\- Les voix viennent de l'arche, dit Luna.

\- Vous entendez quelque chose vous ? demanda Fleur.

Les autres répondirent négativement laissant Azrine et Luna tentés de comprendre les voix mais leur étude fut interrompue par l'intrusion d'un groupe de sorcier en cape noir.

\- Des Mangemorts ! cria Ron.

2 Mangemorts se retournèrent vers le groupe et des éclairs vert furent instantanément lancés mais Fleur et Ginny purent les dévier.

Le combat fut assez compliqué car d'autres Mangemorts rentrèrent par la même porte ce qui semblait montrer que le combat avec l'Ordre se déplaçait par ici. Reculé en formation défensive, le groupe fut assez vite en difficulté mais fort heureusement l'Ordre arriva au bon moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? rugit Maugrey en s'approchant du groupe pour le défendre.

\- C'est vous qui avait déplacé le combat ici et on n'a pas eu l'occasion de fuir, répliqua Azrine en repoussant avec Fleur Lucius Malefoy.

\- C'est vrai. Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

\- On a croisé 2 membres de la Fraternité, révéla Ginny.

\- Azrine à réussit à savoir ce qu'était l'artefact, expliqua Fleur, même s'il a dû …

Maugrey ne manqua pas cette retenue d'information et posa son œil artificiel sur Azrine.

\- J'ai utilisé un Bombarda pour briser un poignet afin d'obtenir l'information, se justifia Azrine.

 _-_ Bombarda ? Pas bête, dit Maugrey avec un sourire. Alors c'est quoi l'artefact ?

\- Des bagues ? répondit Neville.

Le vieil Auror rigola à cette information.

\- Putain, j'espère que ça vaut vraiment le coup, dit-il en riant. Des bagues … J'aimerais bien voir Voldemort la bague au doigt.

\- Azrine rit aussi en imaginant le mage noir avec une bague. Voir rire les deux sorciers en pleine bataille déroutait le reste du groupe.

\- Vous croyez que c'est le moment de rire ? pesta Ginny.

\- Quand on sera mort, on ne pourra plus, fit remarquer justement Maugrey. On va vous escorter jusqu'à la porte là-bas, on empêchera les Mangemorts de vous suivre.

Le groupe fut assez aisément guidé jusqu'à la porte. Goyle avait quand même réussit à lancer un sort cuisant à Neville.

Une fois la porte passé rapidement, Azrine confia Neville aux soins de Fleur et explora la salle avec Ginny, pendant que les autres reprenait leur souffle.

\- Ça change des autres salles, fit remarquer Ginny.

La salle était ronde comme celle avec l'arche mais le sol était en verre avec une fontaine en or en son centre. Les mur étaient blanc et les nombreuses étagères étaient rempli de gobelet divers et varié.

\- Il y a une plaque sur la fontaine, désigna Azrine du doigt.

 _\- Fontaine de jouvence_ , lut Ginny.

\- Celle qui est censé donner l'immortalité ? s'étonna le Surivant

\- Peut-être, mais selon la légende il faut utiliser un gobelet spécial, ce qui expliquerais les nombreux gobelets dans la pièce, expliqua Luna au loin.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans la salle, Azrine et Ginny retournèrent auprès du groupe.

\- Comment va Neville ? demanda Ginny.

\- J'ai réussi à guérir le sort, annonça Fleur, il va falloir être plus prudent.

\- On a fait au mieux, rétorqua Azrine. Neville tu te sens prêt de continuer ?

\- Evidemment, mes parents ne se serait pas arrêté pour un simple sort cuisant.

\- Heureux d'entendre cette réponse, Azrine l'aida à se remettre debout et se dirigea vers l'autre porte.

\- Azrine tu ne peux pas utiliser ton truc bizarre qui permet de voir au loin ? demanda Ginny en faisant allusion au Byakugan.

\- Je pourrais mais c'est assez épuisant pour les yeux et j'aimerais le conserver si jamais ne on se retrouve dans une bataille sans issue. De plus il y a beaucoup de magie ce qui m'empêche de voir comme je veux.

Après la fontaine jouvence, plusieurs salles suivirent. L'une était une mappemonde géante avec divers point multicolore qui semblait marquer des lieux précis, une autre était simplement vide.

Azrine aida Ginny à sortir rapidement de la dernière salle avant de bien refermer la porte derrière eux.

La salle qu'ils venait de traverser était pavé de plaques de pressions et l'une d'elle fit descendre le plafond qui était recouvert de pic. La course effrénée pour sortir de la salle qui s'en suit mit tout le monde à bout de souffle.

\- Purée mais qui à l'idée de construire ce genre de salle ? demanda Ron.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y en a une avec des araignées, dit Ginny avec un sourire

Pendant que le groupe reprenait son souffle, ils en profitèrent pour observer la salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer.

On aurait dit une armurerie, des objets en tout genre y était entreposé. Avec le Byakugan Azrine en déduit que c'était uniquement des objets enchantés.

\- Les bagues sont peut-être ici, suggéra Fleur.

\- Peut-être, reconnu Neville.

\- Cherchons-les et lisez les plaques, dit Azrine, j'ai l'impression que c'est le même principe qu'avec les prophéties.

Chacun chercha dans son coin les fameuses bagues. Azrine passa devant de nombreux objets, épée, baguette, casque, tiare, avec des noms qui lui étaient inconnu. Au bout de quelques minutes, Azrine n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant.

\- J'ai trouvé, s'exclama Luna, enfin je crois.

Tout le monde rejoignit la Serdaigle qui avait trouver deux bagues très joliment ornées. L'une avait une pierre blanche sertie et l'autre une pierre rouge. Il y avait des runes tout autour et un crâne était sculpté assez joliment sur le métal de couleur noir.

\- Elles sont belles mais sinistre, dit Fleur

 _\- Morgan. Alliances impériales_ , lut Luna. Comme c'est romantique.

\- Tu crois que seul le _Morgan_ peut les prendre ? Comme avec la prophétie de Potter ? demanda Neville.

\- Un seul moyen de le savoir.

Azrine brisa la vitre sur ses mots en pris le coffret qui contenait les deux alliances. Aucune sensation désagréable et pas de brulure. Il mit rapidement le coffret dans son sac à dos.

\- On à ce qu'il nous faut, sortons d'ici.

Le groupe approuva, mais tous savaient que ça ne serait pas facile dans ce dédale. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte mais elle s'ouvrit avant qu'Azrine puisse utiliser la poignée.

Un mage à la robe rouge fut étonné de tomber face à des enfants

 _\- Stupéfix_

Le mage tomba au sol ce qui attira l'attention des autres membres de la Fraternité qui étaient dans l'autre pièce.

\- Retranchez-vous, cria Azrine à son groupe en reculant.

Retranché derrière des armoires ou des tables permis au groupe de tenir face aux nombreux membres de la Fraternité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? demanda l'un des mages.

\- Je l'ignore mais ils ont peut-être les bagues, tuez-les !

L'assaut de la Fraternité se fit de plus en plus violent. Le groupe arrivait à mettre hors-combat un certain nombre de mage mais un sort violet toucha Luna, la rendant inapte au combat.

\- Azrine ! On va perdre, dit Ginny en lançant son Chauve-furie pour gagner du temps

\- Ron jette un œil à la salle avec les plaque si le plafond est remonté, on te couvre, ordonna Azrine froidement.

\- Ça marche.

Un groupe de sorcier tenta de déborder par la droite mais Azrine les avaient vu.

 _\- Fus Ro Da !_

Le cri les repoussa et la surprise gagne les ennemis.

\- La voie est libre, dit Ron.

\- Ok, prenez Luna et partez, exigea Azrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu …

Un sort vert toucha Fleur à l'épaule sous le regard de tous. Azrine vit la vie quitter son amie et la colère monta en lui immédiatement.

\- FUYEZ ! hurla Azrine.

La puissance de ses sorts fut étonnamment décuplée et le combat semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Azrine attendit que tout le monde ait passer la porte avec le corps sans vie de Fleur pour refermer la porte et la bloquer avec un sort.

\- J'ai les alliances impériales ! hurla Azrine à ses ennemis

\- Donne-les-nous et on laissera l'Ordre et Poudlard en paix, proposa un des mages alors que les sorts s'arrêtaient.

\- C'est tentant mais je sais de source sûre que ces bagues sont importantes. Si vous les voulez, attrapez-moi ! _Feim Zii Gron !_

La disparation d'Azrine mis en déroute la vingtaine de mage de la Fraternité, qui avait fermer la seconde porte pour rien car le Survivant pout la traverser tranquillement.

Il ne s'occupa des salles qu'il traversait et profita du cri pour traverser de nombreuses portes afin de retourner à l'entré. La mort de Fleur avait marqué le jeune homme et la colère ne diminuait pas et des larmes coulait sur son visage, des larmes de tristesses mais aussi de colère. Quand l'effet du cri se dissipa, le Gryffondor avait réussis à retourner dans la salle des prophéties et chercha à vive allure la sortie. Cependant ils n'étaient pas seul dans cette pièce.

\- On a réussi à semer l'Ordre, dit la voix rauque de Goyle.

\- J'espère que le maître nous pardonnera notre échec, dit un autre.

 _\- STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX !_

Azrine mis hors-combat deux Mangemorts et poursuivis son chemin

 _\- C'est une zone de guerre, ne jamais baisser sa garde,_ pesta mentalement Azrine à l'encontre de ses deux victimes.

Il finit au bout de longue minute retrouver l'endroit où il avait cassé la prophétie sur Harry Potter.

\- Tiens, tiens Azrine Mogbleer, comme on se retrouve, dit la voix de Lucius Malefoy en sortant de l'ombre.

Le jeune sorcier engagea le combat mais Lucius n'était pas seul. Une femme aux cheveux bouclé noir fit son apparition et elle ressemblait à une vraie folle.

\- Il est plutôt hargneux, le petit bébé, dit-elle en ricanant.

\- Evite de le sous-estimer Béllatrix. Tu pourrais facilement te faire tuer.

Tout en reculant, Azrine attaqua les deux Mangemorts.

\- C'est inutile Mogbleer, donne-nous les alliances impériales et nous laisserons les survivants vivre.

L'ultimatum de Lucius fit rire Azrine qui profita de ce moment pour lancer un le cri de Déferlement. L'effet était toujours agréable à voir, les deux Mangemorts furent expédier au loin mais Azrine avait mal étudier la situation et une des immenses étagères commençait à tomber et un effet de domino commença, détruisant les prophéties au passage et menaçant d'écraser Azrine.

Sprintant pour éviter de se faire écraser, le Gryffondor aperçu une porte, espérant que ce soit la sortie il se précipita dessus et réussis à s'en sortir à temps. Sa course fut légèrement ralentie par une envie bestiale qui grandit en lui, il avait trop utilisé le Thu'um et les instinct du dragon grandissait.

\- Pfiou, dit essoufflé. J'espère qu'aucuns alliés étaient dans cette salle.

\- Tiens, Azrine Mogbleer, dit une voix sifflante et glaciale, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois venu à moi de ton plein grès.

Le Survivant se retourna et s'aperçu qu'il était bel et bien sortir du Département de mystère mais que la porte l'avait mené dans le hall d'entrée du ministère. Il rouvrit la porte par reflex mais seul un mur se trouvait derrière.

\- Un département rempli d'énigme n'est-ce-pas ? dit Voldemort. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Dumbledore ose utiliser des enfants pour parvenir à ses fins, comme c'est pathétique.

\- On était d'accord, rétorqua Azrine en faisant face au mage noir, et j'ai les alliances impériales.

Je sais, je comptais me joindre au combat pour abattre tous ces traitres de la Fraternité. Ils voulaient les récupérer et fuir pendant que l'Ordre et les Mangemort s'entretuent, mais je pense que je vais me charger de toi, récupérer les alliances et détruire ce ministère.

\- L'Ordre à l'avantage et je crois que Goyle et un autre se sont fait écraser par des étagères, cela ne va te pas te poser de soucis ?

L'allusion à la possible mort de deux de ses précieux Mangemort fit apparaître une lueur malsaine dans les yeux de serpent du mage noir. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent mutuellement sans rien dire, jusqu'à que Lord Voldemort eu un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu ne manques pas de cran, jeune Mogbleer, contrairement à ton père. Tu pourrais me rejoindre, on n'aurait aucun mal à dominer ce monde et …

\- Hé, Tom, ce que je veux c'est te tuer donc je m'en fiche de dominer le monde, rétorqua Azrine en engageant le combat.

Contrairement au duel dans le cimetière, Azrine était plus confiant et arrivait à tenir l'échange. Cependant le mage noir jaugeait son adversaire et quand il utilisa des sorts de plus grande amplitude, Azrine fut en grande difficulté.

Repoussant un énième sort de mort, Azrine vit le mage noir lancer un sort en l'air qui eut pour effet de créer une bulle. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir la bulle explosa et un bruit striant se fit entendre faisant tomber Azrine de douleur.

Aucune vitre ne tient le coup et des débris de verre coupa Azrine aux mains et au visage ainsi que ses vêtements.

Il retrouva difficilement l'usage de ses oreilles mais à l'aide du Byakugan il put anticiper la prochaine attaque de Voldemort.

\- Meurt, dit Voldemort en envoyant les nombreux débris de verre sur Azrine qui était au sol.

Par reflex il utilisa un _Protego_ et tenta d'activer le cri de Corps éthéré mais le sceau de Tumter se manifesta au mauvais moment. Il prit conscience de la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée, il avait déjà dépassé ses limites : son corps devient subitement douloureux et ses capacités fléchirent irrémédiablement.

Le bouclier permit de détruire un grand nombre d'éclat de verre mais il lâcha rapidement et une nouvelle pluie de douleur s'abattu sur le Survivant. Des milliers de bout de verre se planta dans le corps du jeune sorcier trop faible pour hurler de douleur

Le sang dégoulinait de partout, chaque morceau de verre avait meurtri le corps d'Azrine mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait au niveau de son œil gauche.

\- Pathétique, dit le Mage noir en s'approchant de son ennemi vaincu. Je m'attendais à mieux.

Voldemort regarda le visage mutiler du Survivant, son œil gauche était crevé par un des projectiles.

\- Je pourrais te laisser agoniser, mais tu risquerais d'être secouru par quelqu'un. Donc je vais te tuer et ainsi personne ne pourra contester ma suprématie. Les alliances impériales me seront très utile et je penserais à toi et de la manière où tu me les as gentiment donnés quand je les utiliserais.

Azrine était incapable de bouger. Il était au bord de l'inconscience à cause de la fatigue et de ses blessures et seul un miracle pouvait le sauver.

\- Adieu, _Avada Kedavra !_


	44. Chapitre 44 : Guerre ouverte

**Chapitre 44 : Guerre ouverte**

Le sort de mort toucha Azrine au torse mais rien ne se passa, la vie était toujours présente dans le corps du Survivant.

Etonné, le mage noir recommença une dizaine de fois avant d'exploser de rage.

\- Comment ?! Qu'est-ce que qui te garde en vie ?!

D'un coup de baguette le sweat et tee-shirt d'Azrine furent détruit et les morceaux de verre retirés, révélant le sceau de Tumter. Voldemort resta un moment perplexe à observer la marque et relança un sort de mort sur le sceau couvert de sang.

Le Seigneur de Ténèbres vit clairement le sort être aborder par la marque et une couleur dorée se propager sur la marque.

\- Intelligent, un sceau qui absorbe la magie, futé, je te le concède.

Le sceau de Tumter l'avait sauvé, Azrine n'en revenait pas.

\- Je ne peux te tuer avec la magie, donc je vais te tuer d'une façon moldue, annonça Voldemort en prenant un morceau de verre au sol.

Le mage noir pris son temps pour se mettre en position pour trancher la gorge de son ennemi. Azrine était prêt à mourir, il n'avait pas de solution et son esprit était trop faible pour activer le moindre cri.

Il sentait l'Ombre, sa personnalité inconnue, s'agiter et qui tentait de se défendre mais en vain, le corps ne répondait pas, trop meurtri par les blessures et la fatigue.

\- Adieu, dit Voldemort avec un sourire victorieux.

 _\- Repulso,_ dit une voix mystifiée sans équivalente.

Le sortilège expédia Voldemort au loin. Quelqu'un était enfin arrivé mais Azrine n'avait plus la force d'être conscient.

L'inconnu s'agenouilla à côté de l'adolescent et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Une vague de magie agréable rentra dans la corps d'Azrine, ses forces revenaient et ses blessures commençaient à se résorber.

On était en train de le soigner.

\- Qui es-tu ? Pesta Voldemort. Pourquoi sauve-tu ce faible ?

\- Ce garçon doit vivre, dit l'inconnue d'une voix mêlant une multitude d'intonation.

La voix de son sauveur était étrange, on sentait tout sa peine, sa puissance, son désintérêt et autres intonation contradictoire.

\- QUI ES-TU ? Hurla Voldemort en lançant un sort de mort mais en vain.

\- Logan Tumter, répondit la voix mystifiée.

Ce nom fit reculer Voldemort, il avait eu vent des capacités du massalien et c'était lui qui avait détruit l'école de Massalia ce qui avait grandement contrarié le mage noir.

Azrine se demandait si Tumter ne le sauvais pas uniquement pour accomplir sa prophétie mais sur le moment il ne pouvait que le remercier.

Tumter soigna le jeune sorcier sans se soucier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pouvait le tuer en instant mais cela ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Il eut un sourire en voyant son sceau à moitié rempli et avec l'aide de Voldemort, il serait complété en moins d'un an.

Les soins permirent à Azrine de rouvrir les yeux et de se redresser. Son sauveur n'avait pas pu restaurer son œil gauche ni supprimer la fatigue mais toutes les blessures du aux éclats de verre avait disparu.

Sans un mot le Massalien disparu laissant Azrine avec Voldemort qui bouillait de colère.

\- Il te sauve pour t'abandonner ensuite ?! Quel être stupide.

Cependant Voldemort fut assez déçu de voir l'ascenseur du ministère s'ouvrir et Dumbledore débarquer avec l'Ordre et la GA par la porte qu'avait emprunté Azrine.

\- Qu'est ce qui se ….

Fudge escorté par des Aurors recula en identifiant Voldemort qui s'apprêtait à tuer Azrine.

\- Voldemort, dit inutilement Dumbledore, cela faisant longtemps.

Dans un cri de rage, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pris la fuite. Fudge avait la preuve de son retour et fort heureusement Voldemort n'avait pu mettre la main sur les alliances impériales.

\- Azrine !

Le premier reflex des membres de la GA fut le même, allez voir comment allait Azrine.

\- Ton œil, dit Hassouna, il ….

\- Crevé, je sais, dit Azrine faiblement.

Les membres de la GA semblait n'avoir rien de grave mais tous avaient versés des larmes récemment.

\- Luna … va bien ? demanda Azrine au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, les membres de l'Ordre s'en sont occupé, dit Hermione. Seulement des blessures superficielles.

Pendant qu'Azrine discutait avec les membres de la GA, l'Ordre du Phénix et le ministère s'entretenait sur les événements de la nuit. Tonks vint avec un Mèdicomage du ministère pour ausculter Azrine.

\- Votre corps à subit de lourds dégâts mais je vois les traces d'une magie qui m'est - inconnue. Qu'avez-vous utilisé ?

\- Un étranger … m'a soigné, répondit Azrine au Mèdicomage.

C'était une semi-vérité mais cela suffit pour le soigneur.

\- Je n'ai rien à redire sur les soins qu'il a reçu. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos mais surveiller cette marque sur son torse quand même.

\- On fera le nécessaire, assura Tonks en aidant Azrine a enfilé un nouveau tee-shirt.

Le sceau était maintenant connus de tous mais ceux qui l'appris sur le coup savaient que ce n'était pas le moment de s'en occuper.

Dumbledore mis un long moment à expliquer à Fudge ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit et pourquoi il était intervenu.

Lupin vint voir son filleul pour prendre le relais de Tonks.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda son parrain en s'asseyant dos au mur à côté d'Azrine.

\- Très fatigué … je ne m'attendais pas à … à tomber face à Voldemort … ses pouvoirs sont largement au-dessus … des miens.

\- Le sceau de Tumter limite tes capacités, je suis sûr que tu aurais trouvé une solution sans ce sceau.

Lupin marquait un point, sans le sceau il aurait surement pu esquiver l'attaque de Voldemort et se battre à 100% de ses capacités. Le siphonage permanent de sa magie était un réel handicap même si Azrine s'était habitué à cette faiblesse.

\- On va ramener les membres de la GA à Poudlard, annonça Lupin.

\- Je … ne rentre pas … avec eux ?

Lupin sourit face à la vivacité d'esprit d'Azrine.

\- Non, maintenant que Fudge ne peut contester le retour de Voldemort, la guerre est imminente et je crois que Dumbledore à des choses à te dire.

\- Remus … quelles sont les pertes ? demanda soudainement Azrine.

Cette question surpris l'ancien professeur.

\- Cédric et Fleur sont mort ainsi que Sirius et Mondingus. Donc 4 pertes dans notre camp contre une vingtaine de membre de la Fraternité morts et la capture chez les Mangemorts de Crabbe, Goyle et Mcnair.

 _\- Sirius et Cédric aussi_ ? pensa Azrine déprimé.

Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il n'y ait aucune perte lors de ce genre de bataille mais il aurait préféré que ce soit d'autre personnes qui meurent.

\- Leurs sacrifices ne … seront pas inutiles, dit Azrine faiblement pour remonter le moral des autres mais surtout le sien, j'ai les artefacts et … je sais de source sûre que c'est ça qui fera basculer … la balance de notre côté.

Lupin espéra qu'Azrine avait raison, être le dernier des Maraudeur – Queudever exclu – lui était assez désagréable.

Les membres de la GA furent escortés par Tonks et Kingsley jusqu'à Poudlard. Quelques minutes après de nombreux membre de l'Ordre ou ministère se rendirent au Département des mystère pour y trouver d'éventuel survivant et définir l'étendue des dégâts.

Evidement la Gazette du sorcier eu vent des événements et des photographes commencèrent à mitrailler partout. La poignée de main entre Dumbledore et Fudge était symbolique, faisant espérer à Azrine, qu'il partirait bientôt d'ici mais c'est avec dégout qu'il vit les deux sorciers se diriger vers lui suivis par les reporters de la gazette.

Maudissant tout le monde sur Terre, il se retrouva au milieu de l'attention. Il eut quelques difficultés à se lever mais il voulait faire face à Fudge et en position de force.

\- Azrine Mogbleer, au nom du ministère et surtout en mon nom, j'aimerais vous présenter nos excuses. Nous étions aveuglés par la peur et nous vous avons causer beaucoup de tort. Nous aurions pu éviter cette bataille et les morts qui en ont découlé.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas, il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour voir Fudge ravaler sa fierté en public.

\- En guise d'excuse et pour saluer le courage que vous avez manifesté face au Seigneur noir, j'aimerais vous décorer du Grand-Ordre de Merlin de première classe.

\- Si vous … êtes prêt à nous aider … contre Voldemort, je … veux bien accepter votre … heu … c'est quoi déjà ?

\- C'est une distinction pour les sorciers qui ont accompli un grand acte de bravoure pour le pays, expliqua sommairement Lupin.

\- Ha … bah si ça peut … faire garder la tête haute … au ministère, j'accepte, dit Azrine d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Les mots d'Azrine semblaient avoir frapper Fudge au visage mais il n'en montra rien.

\- Monsieur le ministre, si vous le permettez, avec Remus, nous allons raccompagner Mr Mogbleer en lieu sûr, annonça Dumbledore. Il a besoin de repos après de tel acte héroïque.

Escorter et soutenus son parrain et le directeur, Azrine sorti du ministère toujours suivi de près par les journalistes qui spammaient les boutons de leurs appareils photos et les demandes d'interview, ce qui était à la fois gênant et énervant mais il n'avait plus la force de leur crier dessus.

Une fois dehors, le calme de la nuit apaisa Azrine. La demi-lune éclairait le chemin du Survivant.

\- Remus, allez prêter main forte aux autres, je me charge d'Azrine, annonça Dumbledore en face du quartier général de l'Ordre.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. Azrine, repose-toi bien, je suis fier de toi, même si j'aurais aimé que tu sois loin du ministère cette nuit, tu nous as permis de remporter une bataille décisive.

Après une brève étreinte avec son filleul, Lupin transplana. Dumbledore aida Azrine à monter les marches de l'entrée et à s'asseoir dans la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette, le directeur fit apparaître un lit confortable dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Je te laisse te reposer, on parlera demain, annonça le directeur en laissant le Gryffondor seul.

L'adrénaline du combat retomba quelques heures après. Azrine ressentait enfin de la peine pour Fleur, Cédric et Sirius mais il enfouit rapidement ce sentiment en lui. La vue du coffret contenant l'artefact acquis au prix fort l'aidant un peu, lui rappelant que le plus du était à venir.

\- Il ne faut ... pas pleurer les morts … mais les honorer … ce sont les vivant … que l'on doit pleurer, murmura le Survivant une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un long sommeil réparateur.

Il espérait se rendre encore une fois à Bibliothèque du temps pour poser de nombreuses questions à Isch mais en vain. Depuis l'apposition du sceau de Tumter, aucune de ses tentatives avaient réussi. Il en avait déduit que le sceau l'en empêchait mais il ne savait pas comment contourner ce problème.

Azrine se réveilla aux alentours de 14h, il vit un repas chaud déjà prêt sur la table. L'idée de faire un vrai repas dès le réveil n'était pas appétissant mais son ventre protesta : il lui fallait récupérer des forces.

\- Bonjour Azrine, dit le directeur en rentrant dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bonjour professeur. C'est vous qui avez préparer ce repas ?

\- Non, je suis bien trop mauvais en cuisine, c'est Dobby qui l'as préparé.

Dobby ? Pas étonnant venant de l'elfe de maison qui vénérait quasiment Azrine.

\- Je t'ai apporté la Gazette, Fudge a retourné sa veste et je crois que tu es le digne successeur de Lockhart pour une telle célébrité.

Azrine regarda Dumbledore s'asseoir devant lui, prendre un verre d'eau et sortir le journal pour lui donner. La première page fit rire le Survivant :

 _ **BATAILLE AU MINISTERE :**_

 _L'intervention héroïque de Dumbledore et d'Azrine Mogbleer pour sauver un ministère qui les rejetaient. Le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom enfin confirmé par le ministre de la magie (page 4). Le blanchiment d'Albus Dumbledore et d'Azrine Mogbleer, qui se verra recevoir le premier ordre de Merlin, déclaration du ministre page 5._

 _Témoignage de plusieurs employés du ministère sur la bataille de la nuit du 17 au 18. Le rôle d'un jeune sorcier parmi les grands (page 2)_

Une large photo montrant Azrine, Lupin et Dumbledore avec Fudge était en première page. Il ne fut pas étonné de se voir fuir le premier plan.

\- J'espère juste que Fudge va perdre sa crédibilité, dit Azrine.

\- Ho, il sait qu'il a déjà perdu la confiance du monde sorcier. Te décorer est plus une manière de s'excuser envers toi et le peuple. Il m'a confié qu'il démissionnerait une fois que le calme sera revenu après cette bataille.

\- Peut-être le seul moment où il agira en ministre de la magie, dit Azrine d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je comprends ton animosité envers Cornélius mais il a cru faire ce qui était le mieux pour le peuple, cacher le retour de Voldemort pour éviter un situation semblable à celle d'y 20 ans mais je peux garantir que les années qui vont suivre seront plus sombre que celle qui vient de s'écouler.

Azrine comprenait l'avis mesuré du directeur sur Fudge même si pour cela restait une réaction stupide de cacher le retour de Voldemort.

\- Les corps de Cédric et Fleur ont était rendu à leurs familles, annonça Dumbledore. J'ai chargé des membres de l'Ordre de leurs expliquer à leurs familles pourquoi leur enfant se sont battu volontairement à tes côtés.

Dumbledore attendait une réaction d'Azrine mais en vain.

\- Ils ne t'en veulent pas, dit-il après un soupir. Ils souhaitent juste que leurs sacrifices ne soient pas vain.

\- Ça ne sera pas le cas, dit Azrine. Nous avons l'artefact, le soutient du ministère et La Fraternité est enfin dévoilée aux yeux de tous. C'est un retournement de situation assez bénéfique.

\- C'est vrai, mais ceci veut aussi dire que Voldemort va pouvoir recommencer ses activités d'antan et effrayer la population. J'ai déjà reçu un rapport sur les Détraqueurs qui sillonnent le pays et qui attaques au hasard.

\- Je préfère ce genre de combat direct qu'un jeu d'Ombre qu'on aurait perdu d'avance, rétorqua Azrine en finissant son repas.

Son élève venait de marquer un point.

\- C'est vrai, mais maintenant que la guerre s'apprête à être publique, il va falloir protéger les innocents en plus de nos alliés.

Azrine savait que Voldemort était friand des actes de cruauté sans raison. Tuer des moldus, enlever des personnes ou détruire des bâtiments juste pour le fun. Tous ces actes de cruauté servant à instaurer la peur, risque d'être monnaie courante dans les prochaines années.

\- Professeur, dit Azrine après un moment de silence, lors de notre mission, on a fait deux découvertes intrigantes.

\- Lesquels ?

\- On a trouvé une prophétie qui était destinée à Harry Potter et qui le désignait comme celui qui survivrait à Voldemort car il pouvait le vaincre.

Dumbledore fut étonné de voir Azrine au courant de cela mais cela faisait partie des risque en l'envoyant au département des mystères.

\- Ce que tu as entendu, la prophétie, me fut dévoilé lors de l'entretien d'embauche du professeur Trelawney à l'époque où je recherchais une personne pour la Divination. J'avais l'idée d'abandonner cette matière mais vu qu'elle était la descendante d'une voyante renommée, je lui avais accordé une chance.

Après avoir vidé son verre d'eau, le directeur poursuivit.

\- Hélas, rien de vraiment prometteur. Je m'apprêtais à la quitter poliment quand elle partit en transe et me dévoila cette prophétie. J'ai vite compris que les deux familles ciblées étaient celle de Neville et les Potter. Cependant un espion de Voldemort entendit qu'un morceau de la prophétie et la rapporta à son maître. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Voldemort se mit à la poursuite des Potter mais sa première tentative d'assassinat échoua à cause de tes parents. Ensuite tu connais l'histoire, Fidelitas sur Queudver, sa trahison et la triste nuit d'Halloween.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi c'est moi qui ait survécu ?

\- J'ai bien peur que la Fraternité se soient à l'origine de cela. On sait qu'ils t'ont protégé pour que tu survives. J'ai deux théories pour ce qu'il c'est passer cette nuit-là. La première c'est que la Fraternité à volontairement protéger l'un de vous afin de survire à Voldemort en sacrifiant l'autre.

\- Donc selon vous, le sort de Voldemort qui devait toucher Harry lui fut renvoyé et que celui qui devait me tuer à rebondit sur Harry ? répéta Azrine en tentant de comprendre.

\- Oui, c'est possible et je pense que c'est le plus probable, dit le directeur sombrement. La seconde est moins joyeuse. Il se pourrait qu'Harry et toi aient survécu lors de l'attaque mais qu'un membre de la Fraternité tua Harry car il n'entrait pas dans leurs plans.

\- En gros, la Fraternité semblait fortement s'intéressé à l'enfant qui devait survivre à Voldemort.

\- Hélas nous ignorons encore pourquoi tu es si précieux à leurs plans, dit Dumbledore sombrement.

\- J'ai une théorie là-dessus, annonça Azrine en sortant de son sac le coffret. Les alliances impériales que contiennent ce coffret étaient les artefacts que convoitaient Voldemort et la Fraternité. Cependant, comme pour les prophéties, un nom était assigné à ce coffret. Quand j'ai pris la prophétie d'Harry Potter ma main fut brûlée pour que je la lâche.

\- Seul le destinataire d'une prophétie peut la prendre, récita Dumbledore. Je ne sais plus où j'ai entendu cela mais ceci est une protection que les Langues de Plomb mirent en place pour protéger les prophéties.

\- Comment j'ai pu saisir la prophétie alors ?

\- Tu es le Survivant et je pense que la prophétie t'a reconnu comme Harry Potter mais lorsqu'elle à sut que non, elle t'a rejetée, tout simplement. A qui étaient destiné ces alliances impériales ?

\- Morgan.

Le nom était inconnu au directeur mais le fait qu'Azrine put récupérer ce coffret provoquait qu'il était lié à un certains Morgan.

\- Ce nom ne me dit rien, tu devrais demander à Isch si elle sait quelque chose, proposa Dumbledore intrigué.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi mais depuis l'attaque de Tumter, je n'arrive plus à aller la voir, expliqua Azrine. Je pense que le sceau m'en empêche.

\- C'est bien dommage.

\- Ha oui, dit soudainement Azrine, pouvez-vous jeter un œil à ces alliances ? Elles me semblent enchantées. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les étudier mais je doute qu'elles ne le soient pas, sinon pourquoi tout le monde les aurait convoités

Le directeur approuva de la tête et laissa Azrine ouvrir le coffret, car les mains du directeur passèrent au travers.

La surprise fut de mise pour le vieux sorcier. Il avait déjà vu ces bagues et dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard.

\- Vous les avez déjà vu ? demanda Azrine en sachant que oui en voyant le visage surpris de Dumbledore.

\- Oui, il y a 19 ans. Je me souviens avoir vu ces bagues aux doigts de Lily Potter et Moira Winston au cours de leurs 7ème année. Je crois me souvenir que c'était un cadeau d'un ami commun des deux jeunes femmes mais … j'ai peur de ne pas m'en souvenir.

\- Ceci ne nous aide pas, dit Azrine en soupirant.

Dumbledore comprenait le défaitisme d'Azrine mais c'était possible qu'un ancien camarade de Lily ou Moira se souvient de ces bagues. Le directeur chassa le passé de son esprit pour se concentrer sur les bagues pour y déterminer les enchantements.

Après un long moment, des runes apparurent enfin.

\- Heu … je ne connais pas ces runes, dit Azrine après un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Je dois avouer que cela dépasse mes compétence dans le domaine. Certains porte la marque de Massalia mais d'autres me sont totalement inconnus, expliqua Dumbledore. La majorité des enchantements semble pouvoir s'activer avec un sort ou un acte précis. Il y en a d'autres qui ressemble à ceux nécessaire pour créer une pensine.

\- Donc ces bagues contiennent des souvenir ?

\- Celle à pierre blanche oui, et celle à la pierre rouge à des enchantements en sommeil plus complexe, précisa le directeur. Mon conseil serait de les mettre dans un endroit sûr où tu pourras les surveiller. Avec le temps, il se pourrait qu'un souvenir ressurgisse ce qui pourrait nous apporter de précieuses informations.

\- Et si c'est la rouge qui s'active ?

\- Je ne saurais te répondre, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, ni à quoi ou qui elle est censée répondre, donc dans le doute … mon conseil serait de fuir.

La suite de la longue discussion entre les deux sorciers tourna surtout ce qu'il c'était passé lors de la bataille. Azrine raconta ce qu'il leurs étaient arrivé et sa défaite contre Voldemort, ainsi que l'intervention de Tumter. Cependant quand le directeur commença à lui expliquer la tentative d'assaut de Voldemort et de la Fraternité en expliquant le marché proposé au Seigneur Noir par le groupuscule mais Azrine avait déjà décroché et ne pensait qu'a une seule chose : devenir plus fort.

Il resta dans la maison des Blacks le reste de l'année. Il eut le loisir de ranger la maison par ennui profond entre deux entrainements et ce n'est pas les courtes visites des membres de l'Ordre qui occupait ses journées.

Il apprit via la Gazette qu'Ombrage à était démise de ses fonctions pour restauré Dumbledore au poste de directeur. Ses deux premières actions, furent de renvoyer l'ex-inquisitrice et d'abroger tous les décrets d'éducations, ce qui devait rendre heureux tout l'école.

2 jours après la bataille du ministère, Lupin lui avait apporté toute ses affaires. Hassouna avait tout récupéré dans la Salle sur Demande, ce qui fit comprendre à Azrine qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds à Poudlard cette année. De toute façon il n'arrivait pas à tenir physiquement une journée entière et ses entrainements ne l'aidait pas à récupérer ses forces.

Fin juin, il reçut une double convocation alors que la maison devait vivante avec la fin de l'année à Poudlard.

L'ouverture du testament de Sirius et la remise du premier ordre de Merlin ? lut Hassouna.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je suis sur le testament de Sirius, dit Azrine étonné en reposant les lettre sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Sirius te considérait comme son fils, tu es tout ce qui nous reste de nos amis, dit Lupin l'œil humide en parlant de Sirius. Je trouve cela normal qu'il t'ait mis dans son testament.

L'été à venir allait être le moins passionnant de tous. Dumbledore lui avait demander des rester l'été au quartier général pour sa sécurité, qui déplaisait Azrine mais il accepta. Hassouna et Hermione partaient avec leurs parents à l'étranger comme chaque année et Cho comptait rattraper le temps avec ses parents et faire son deuil de Cédric.

Les Weasley comptaient passer l'été à aider l'Ordre dans les multiples missions qu'Azrine ignorait et Ginny devait rester avec ses frères au Terrier. Tout ceci signifiait que le Survivant serait seul tout la majeure partie de l'été si on excluait les vas-et-viens des membres de l'Ordre.

La courte visite de ses amies avant de rentrer chez eux fit chaud au cœur à Azrine mais la solitude le rattrapa rapidement lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre silencieuse.

Il se mit devant le miroir pour surveiller la cicatrice de son œil gauche, perdu lors de son combat face à Voldemort. Les blessures reçues lors de ce combat furent toutes soignées par Tumter et aucune cicatrice trahissait sa lourde défaite, sauf celle qui se trouvait à l'emplacement de son œil gauche en forme d'éclair.

D'un pas vif, le Survivant se rendit dans la cave, qu'il avait réussi à nettoyer et réaménager à l'aide de Kreattur l'elfe de maison de Sirius qui rechignait à la moindre occasion. La cave était maintenant devenue la salle d'entrainement d'Azrine. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire où il avait regroupé tous les livres, parchemin et bout de papier qui lui semblait utile mais il en sortit un coffret rempli de cailloux.

Il mit un certain temps avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait mais une fois qu'il l'eu trouvé, il rangea le coffre et se mit au centre de la pièce.

Après un long moment de concentration Azrine saisit enfin le sens profond du nouveau cri qu'il venait d'apprendre et se tourna vers un mur roussit.

 _\- YOL TOOR SHUL !_

Un jet de flamme, pouvant égaler celui d'un vrai dragon sorti de la bouche Gryffondor et embrasa la pièce entière dont les objets étaient heureusement ignifugés.

Azrine regarda l'enfer de flamme qu'il pouvait produire un sourire satisfait. Mettant de côté les risques du Thu'um et du Byakugan, il fixa définitivement son objectif pour l'été à venir, maitriser ses 3 talents pour tuer Voldemort.


	45. Chapitre 45 : Visites surprises

**Chapitre 45 : Visites surprises**

Cela faisait 1 mois, 1 mois que le pays entier était plongé dans la peur et la crainte. Les multiples agressions, meurtre et enlèvement perpétués par Voldemort et ses serviteurs en étaient la cause principale.

Un mois auparavant, le pays était en "paix" mais divisé. Une partie du peuple soutenait des deux renégats : Albus Dumbledore et Azrine Mogbleer, qui avaient annoncés le retour du pire mage noir de l'histoire un an auparavant. L'autre moitié était de l'avis du ministère, impossible que le mage noir soit de retour, ce n'est que mensonge pour déstabiliser le pouvoir en place.

Cependant après une bataille musclée entre les Mangemorts, l'Ordre du phénix, la Garde de l'Aube et la Fraternité. Le ministre de la magie vu de ses propre yeux Lord Voldemort dans le hall du ministère alors qu'il était aux prises avec le Survivant.

Le ministère dut reconnaitre le retour de Voldemort et le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge démissionna après avoir remis l'ordre de Merlin de première classe à Azrine pour ses exploits

Rufus Scrimgeour, ancien directeur du bureau des Aurors, succéda à Fudge et pris des mesures pour coordonner les efforts du ministère et de l'Ordre du Phénix mais la terreur qu'inspirait Voldemort ne pouvait disparaître avec de simple mesure ce qui rendait la résistance compliquée.

Le chemin de Traverse était un exemple de l'évolution de l'état d'esprit du pays. Azrine avait dût se rendre à Gringotts pour se présenter en tant qu'hériter légitime de la lignée des Blacks.

Sirius lui avait léguer le titre de Lord Black et ainsi la maison du 12. Square Grimmeraud, la fortune de la famille et les responsabilisé qui étaient liés. Azrine se débarrassa de toute ce qui avait un lien avec la politique, comme son siège au Magenmagot. Il fit transférer la fortune des Blacks dans son propre coffre et Dumbledore lui appris au début des vacances que Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de Sirius, était un espion au service de Voldemort.

Ignorant comment le directeur avait reçu cette information, Azrine envoya son nouvel elfe dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour que Dobby et les autres elfes gardent un œil sur lui et ce sur conseil de Dumbledore. De plus, Azrine ordonna à Kreattur de ne plus jamais communiquer quelconque information à Voldemort, rendant l'espion inutile au mage noir car Kreattur ne pouvait désobéir.

Lors de son petit périple à Gringotts, il remarqua avec regret que la majorité des magasins du Chemin de Traverse étaient fermés et la rue commerçante la plus célèbre du monde sorcier semblait à l'abandon. Ce triste tableau était loin de la première fois où le Survivant avait mis les pieds dans cette allée, ce qui renforça ses ambitions.

Seul les plus vieux commerçant étaient restés, comme Ollivanders ou Mme Guépuire. Le seul magasin qui semblait être indifférent à l'ombre qui planait sur le pays était celui de Farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley, qui affichait des recettes record.

Selon Azrine, la raison était simple, les gens ont besoin de rires et l'impact de objets que vendaient les jumeaux n'était pas négligeable dans l'effort de guerre.

Les objets enchantés par Azrine en personne était une part du succès de la boutique, les enchantements permanent étaient rare et se vendait comme des petits pains surtout quand Azrine mis au point des objets permettant garantir sa sécurité contre les Mangemorts.

Le chapeau d'invisibilité et de silence était un des fers de lance du marché des Weasley avec les sphères d'intentions.

Les sphères d'intentions fut rapidement un produit de tous les jours pour les familles prévoyantes. Cette petite sphère transparente changeait de couleur si une personne mal attentionnée est dans les environs. La couleur virait du blanc au rouge foncé en fonction de la distance avec la personne mal intentionnée.

Azrine avait particulièrement fait attention à faire en sorte que cela détecte en priorité les envies de meurtre ou d'agression. Cependant un Mangemort maitrisant l'Occlumancie serait immunisé contre et il avait pris soin de le préciser dans la description du produit.

Le Survivant avait demandé, au vu du succès des jumeaux, de verser sa part des bénéfices à leur famille qui vivait difficilement depuis la mort d'Arthur Weasley. Ignorant totalement que l'argent venait de la boutique des jumeaux de la famille, Molly Weasley accepta les dons d'Azrine parce qu'il menaçait de jeter ça dans les égouts. Ceci permis à la famille Weasley de continuer à vivre convenablement.

Les vacances arrivaient à leur moitié quand Azrine reçu une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore le prévenant qu'il viendrait le chercher le 31 juillet à 19h. Azrine avait mit ceci dans un coin de sa tête et poursuivis son entrainement comme si de rien n'était.

Il était assez heureux des fruits de son entrainement à mi-parcours. Il avait appris de nouveaux cris qui lui seraient d'une grande utilité même s'il sentait les effets négatifs du Thu'um venir, il adorait de plus en la viande et il adorait le grand air, chose qui n'était pas le cas avant. Il arrivait à maintenir le Byakugan des journées entières sans se fatiguer les yeux et projeter son regard sur une dizaine de mètres.

Sa plus grosse progression était dans les enchantements d'objets. Outre les nouveaux objets pour le magasin de Fred et George, il c'était longuement entrainer pour créer des objets pour son propre usage.

Il avait renforcé sont sac à dos pour être imperméable et ignifugé en plus d'être plus grand à l'intérieur mais sans que cela affecte sur le poids. Ceci lui avait pris une longue semaine mais il était satisfait du résultat.

Dans le but de contrer le manque de magie que siphonnait le sceau de Tumter et qui lui avait couté cher lors de son combat face à Voldemort, il enchanta une pierre d'onyx qui pouvait stocker la magie environnante. Ceci lui permettait d'avoir une réserve de magie dans laquelle il puisait souvent pour faire ses enchantements.

Le moyen le plus simple qu'il avait trouvé pour la charger sans y injecter sa magie directement, était la mettre dans les serres de Nigentionne grâce à sa petite taille et de laisser la chouette se balader avec dans Londres. Ceci était tellement efficace qu'il dut par 2 fois augmenter la capacité de la pierre.

De plus, en faisant le ménage dans la maison de Sirius, il mit la main sur un médaillon doré marquer d'un serpent enchanté qui semblait avoir appartenu au frère de Sirius, Régulus, un Mangemort tué par Voldemort pour des raisons inconnues. Le médaillon empestait la magie noire mais il fut incapable de comprendre les enchantements qui le composait. Face à cette énigme il rangea le médaillon dans son coffre enchanté qui contenait déjà un de ses souvenirs, l'oubliant le reste des vacances.

Le Survivant arrêta son entrainement vers 17h le jour du rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Il prit le temps de récupérer, se doucher et de manger avant de prendre son sac à dos avec le nécessaire et retrouver Dumbledore dans la Square Grimmeraud.

\- Bonsoir, dit le directeur en voyant Azrine s'approcher de lui.

\- Bonsoir professeur, où allons-nous ?

\- Voir un vieil ami, pour l'engager en tant que professeur et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le convaincre de revenir, expliqua le directeur.

\- Vous ne voulez plus d'Ombrage en professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal ?

Les deux sorciers rirent un peu.

\- Même si j'aurais voulu, c'est impossible. Elle est à Azkaban, ce fut le dernier acte de bonté de Fudge avant de démissionner, expliqua le directeur.

\- Un Azkaban sans Détraqueurs, je doute de l'efficacité.

\- Ho les Détraqueurs ne sont pas la carte maîtresse de cette prison, pour les sorciers qui ont aucune valeur aux yeux de Voldemort, je doute qu'ils en sortent un jour.

Savoir Ombrage en prison était une bonne nouvelle pour le Survivant. Cependant cette nouvelle fut éclipsé par la vue de la main noire du directeur qui portait une bague laide sertie d'une pierre noire.

\- Alors moi vous me conseillez de ne pas toucher aux bagues et vous, vous en mettez une et vous vous noircirez la main, dit Azrine avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Je dois avouer avoir sous-estimer cette bague, avoua Dumbledore, je pourrais te raconter mon aventure avec cette bague mais je crains que le temps nous manque. Peut-être durant l'année je prendrais un heureux plaisir à te la narrer.

Le vieil homme déposa sa main valide sur l'épaule du jeune homme et transplana. L'effet était toujours désagréable mais Azrine avait maintenant l'habitude.

Il ignorait dans quel village Dumbledore l'avait envoyé mais la maison qui était devant avec la porte défoncée était une meilleure source de question.

\- Ta baguette Azrine.

Ce conseil fut inutile, il l'avait déjà sorti et il emboita le pas du directeur.

La maison était dans un piteux état, tout était casser, briser et éparpiller. Eclairés par leurs baguettes, les deux sorciers explorèrent la maison à la recherche d'une âme. Un bruit se faisait entendre, comme des gouttes qui tombaient à intervalles régulier dans le salon.

Azrine trouva l'origine de ce bruit, des gouttes rouges tombaient du plafond où une trace rouge vif était visible.

\- Ce n'est pas du sang humain, dit Azrine à Dumbledore qui s'approchait.

\- Du sang de dragon, dit le directeur après avoir gouter un goute. Bien vu.

L'investigation continua, Dumbledore c'était rendu dans la cuisine pendant qu'Azrine continuait de fouiller le salon en désordre. Il regarda derrière un fauteuil à rayure bleu ciel pour voir si la porte-fenêtre qui donnait généralement sur le jardin était forcé par la magie mais rien ne l'indiquait.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir du salon quand il se sentit bête. Le fauteuil bleu ciel était intact et semblait être le seul objet de cette maison à avoir éviter la tempête.

Après une observation plus attentive, il vit que le fauteuil en question avait deux chaussons qui dépassait.

 _\- Immobilus_! Professeur, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, cria Azrine.

Dumbledore rejoint son élève rapidement qui tenait en joue le fauteuil.

\- Bien joué. Pauvre Horace, il ne pouvait pas se douter que tu le trouverais. _Finite_

Libérer du sort d'Azrine, le sorcier qui s'était déguisé repris sa forme humaine. Il était autant marqué par les années que Dumbledore et le crâne dégarni et les cheveux blanc confirmait l'âge avancé du sorcier.

\- Bonsoir Horace, dit joyeusement le directeur. Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

\- Bonsoir Albus. Attendre quelqu'un … non, répondit le dénommer Horace. Mais les temps ne sont pas sur donc je me cache des Mangemorts, ils ont tenté de me recruter 4 fois depuis le début du mois, c'est pourquoi je change régulièrement de lieu. Les moldus qui occupe cette maison sont en vacances.

\- Dans ce cas, remettons un peu d'ordre.

D'un geste de baguette la maison entière se restaura est tout se remis en place, c'était beau à voir.

Une fois tout réparé et rangé, l'ami de Dumbledore sembla se détendre et reporta son attention sur Azrine.

\- Azrine, je te présente un ami et ancien collègue, le professeur Horace Slughorn. Horace, enfin je suppose que tu sais qui c'est.

\- Evidement, le célèbre Azrine Mogbleer. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me trouver si facilement et me neutraliser, vous avez les mêmes dispositions que vos parents.

\- Vous avez connu mes parents ?

\- Je les aie eus comme élèves lors de leurs scolarités à Poudlard. Votre père était très doué pour les potions et un attrapeur hors pairs. Quant à votre mère, elle était très gentille avec tout le monde.

\- Horace, où sont les toilettes ? demanda Dumbledore subitement.

\- Heu … au bout du couloir de l'entrée, répondit Horace surpris de la question.

Laissant le directeur aller au petit coin, Azrine se dirigea vers une étagère qui attira son attention. Il y avait de nombreuse photo à la façon sorcier.

\- C'est à vous ? demanda Azrine.

\- Oui, elles sont à moi, répondit fièrement Slughorn. Ce sont tous les sorciers et sorcières que j'ai croisé et accepté dans mon club. Votre mère y est, dit-il en montrant sa photo.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous sélectionné ces personnes et pas d'autres ? demanda Azrine par curiosité.

\- Ha, bonne question, dit Slughorn. Ils étaient tous spéciaux, certains était des génies come votre père, d'autres avait un don oratoire et d'autre avait juste un parent célèbre. Dans tous les cas, c'était des sorciers avec un avenir prometteur.

Azrine reconnu sans mal les portrait de ses parents mais une photo attira son regard.

\- Vous enseigniez quelle matière à Poudlard ? demanda Azrine en prenant la photo.

\- J'était professeur des potions, je suis heureux que le talentueux Rogue ait repris cette fonction ainsi que les responsabilités de directeur de Serpentard. Malgré son attrait pour la magie noire, c'était un maître des potions avant même de passer ses ASPICS.

Horace vit que son invité observait avec intérêt la photo qui tenait le plus à cœur au vieux maître des potions.

\- C'est la photo qui à le plus de valeur à mes yeux, dit Slughorn. Ce quatuor était le cœur de l'école lors de leur scolarité, quelle triste fin elles ont eues.

\- Lyssandra Deadheart et Moira Winston, dit Azrine. Qui sont les autres ?

Horace fut surpris de voir qu'un si jeune sorcier connaisse le nom de ces élèves favorites.

\- Ava Bowman et Callista Gamp. Comment connaissez-vous ces personnes ?

\- Remus Lupin m'en as parler ainsi que Sirius Black, suite à un incident avec un Epouvantard, expliqua Azrine.

\- C'est vrai que Remus est votre parrain. Je suis aussi navré de la mort de Sirius, c'était un élève agréable. J'ai enseigné à toute le famille Black mais j'aurais aimé les avoir tous eu à Serpentard.

L'intérêt d'Azrine pour le vieux maître des potions grandi rapidement avec cette courte discussion. Il fut le professeur de Lyssandra, donc il devait être une vraie mine d'or pour Azrine qui continuait à se préparer à la prophétie de Tumter. Une autre photo arqua Azrine, celle de Lily Potter, la mère du défunt Harry Potter qui aurait dû être le Survivant à sa place, ce qui noua son estomac.

\- Horace, je pense que le jeune Azrine serait honoré que tu reviennes à Poudlard pour lui enseigner les potions, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Le retour du directeur surpris tout le monde et l'hésitation naquis sur le visage de Slughorn. Quant au Gryffondor, il venait de comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait emmené. Son vieil ami était une mine de savoir pour Azrine et il détenait surement des informations utiles. Son point faible était évident, les sorciers talentueux et Azrine devait être la crème de la crème pour sa collection.

\- J'en serais honoré, dit Azrine avec un sourire complice.

C'était de trop pour le vieux maître des potions.

\- Bon j'accepte ton offre Albus mais uniquement parce que Mr Mogbleer le souhaite, dit enfin Horace. Cependant je veux une augmentation et un vrai bureau, pas comme le vieux cagibi que m'avait donné l'ancien directeur.

\- J'en prend bonne note Horace, je suis heureux que tu reviennes à Poudlard, dit poliment le directeur. On se revoit à la rentrée.

\- Azrine emboita le pas du directeur.

\- Au revoir, professeur.

Une fois sorti de la maison, le directeur eu un petit rire.

\- Horace me fera toujours rire. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas résister.

\- Résister à moi ?

\- Oui, Horace à toujours eu un faible pour les jeunes sorciers talentueux, expliqua Dumbledore, alors avoir l'opportunité de rajouté à sa collection le célèbre Azrine Mogbleer, c'est une occasion qu'il n'a pas laissée passer.

Les deux sorciers rirent encore un peu sur l'attitude d'Horace Slughorn avant de transplaner pour retourner au 12 Square Grimmeraud.

\- Merci encore de m'avoir aidé à recruter Horace, il était vital qu'il revienne à Poudlard cette année.

\- Pour vous ou pour moi ? demanda Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Pour tous. Je sais que le fait qu'il ait enseigné à Lyssandra peu t'aider à rassembler de nombreuses informations sur le passé mais il détient aussi des informations vitales sur Lord Voldemort.

\- Sur Voldemort ?

\- Tout comme moi, Horace Slughorn à été le professeur de Tom Jedusor, expliqua Dumbledore en partant. Bonne soirée Azrine.

Le recrutement d'Horace Slughorn augmenta l'impatience d'Azrine. Il était pressé de retourner à Poudlard et ce pour plusieurs raisons : Le professeur Flitwick lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait encore des cours particuliers d'enchantement d'objet, Dumbledore avait l'intention de donner un rôle plus large à la Garde de l'autre au sein de l'école, Slughorn revenait avec tout son avoir et surtout, ses amies lui manquaient.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Azrine était en plein entrainement, la sonnette retentit, interrompant le Survivant lors de son enchantement.

Remettant son entrainement à plus tard, Azrine utilisa le Byakugan pour permettre se voir qui venait sonner à sa porte. Il fut surpris de voir la famille Weasley, Hermione, Hassouna et Cho.

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois avant qu'il n'ouvre.

\- Salut !

\- Mrs Weasley ? Quelle surprise, dit Azrine en simulant la surprise.

\- On vient passer le mois d'aout avec toi, annonça Mrs Weasley. La solitude doit te peser ?

\- C'est gentil à vous mais je ne pense pas avoir de quoi nourrir 6 personnes supplémentaires.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, j'ai déjà prévu le coup.

Haussant les épaules, Azrine fit entrer tout le monde dans sa maison après s'être fait enlacer par chacune des filles et serrer la main de Ron qui compatissait pour lui.

\- Je vais préparer une collation pour toute le monde, dit Mrs Weasley en se rendant dans la cuisine.

\- C'est une idée de Maman, dit Ron. Elle n'en pouvait plus de te savoir seul après la mort de Sirius, Fleur et Cédric.

\- Mon entrainement ne me fait pas trop penser à eux, avoua Azrine.

\- Faudra d'ailleurs que tu continus notre entrainement, dit Ginny et passant devant Azrine pour déposer ses affaires à l'étage.

Azrine aida les filles à monter leurs affaires et le temps qu'ils s'installent, il retourna dans la cuisine qui était très animé avec les casseroles et autres outils ménages qui bougeaient tout seul.

\- C'est utile, fit remarquer Azrine à Mrs Weasley qui rangeait les denrées alimentaires.

\- Ho que oui. Je me demande comment tu as fait pendant un mois sans utiliser les sorts ménager de base.

\- A la main, principalement, expliqua Azrine. Ça occupe les journées.

Les jours passèrent normalement pour le Survivant. La présence de ses amis et de Mrs Weasley ne gênait pas son entrainement et leur présence était même agréable lorsqu'il remontait de la cave. Les nuits avec Hassouna était de plus en plus agréable et aidait le Gryffondor à enchainer les entrainements de plus en plus durs et il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Hassouna, se leva comme à son habitude vers 11h. Azrine était déjà à l'entrainement depuis quelques heures mais elle sentait encore l'étreinte de son petit ami.

Une fois habillée, coiffée et un peu plus réveillée, elle descendit dans la cuisine où tout le monde se regroupait généralement.

\- Ha Hassouna, bien dormit ? demanda comme tout les jours Mrs Weasley.

\- Très bien, merci.

\- Azrine est déjà à l'entrainement, tiens Ginny, c'est ton tour de porter son repas.

\- J'y vais, dit la rouquine en prenant le plateau en question.

Hassouna s'assit à la table et pris la Gazette du sorcier dont la majorité des articles relatait les crimes des Mangemort ou comment protéger sa maison.

\- Au fait Hassouna, comment évolue le sceau d'Azrine, demanda Hermione.

Depuis la bataille du ministère le secret du sceau apposé par Tumter état connu de tous, Dumbledore avait pris le temps d'expliquer l'effet du sceau sur Azrine et ce qu'il pouvait représenter.

Hassouna en avait parler à ses parents pour espérer trouver un moyen de lever ce sceau ou de ralentir sa progression mais la seule chose qu'elle obtient fut l'euphorie de sa mère sur Azrine, l'enfant de la prophétie de Tumter selon elle mais Hassouna refusait d'y croire et de laisser faire Tumter.

\- Il continu de se charger, dit Hassouna. Le triangle est pratiquement complétement doré.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté sur les sorts Massalien mais en vain, Aucune trace de cette école, hormis sur sa destruction par Tumter et les Mangemorts.

\- Normal Hermione. Lors de la destruction tout le savoir de Massalia à était anéanti, dit Mrs Weasley. Logan Tumter à avoué sa responsabilité pour la destruction mais il n'a jamais communiqué le moindre secret.

L'absence d'information sur Massalia était vraiment intriguant selon Hermione. Même lors de son voyage en Grèce avec ses parents, où elle était allée voir les ruines de Massalia, elle n'avait trouvé aucune information utile.

\- Au fait, vous ne pensez pas que la cicatrice d'Azrine lui donne un air plus menaçant ? demanda Cho pour changer de sujet.

\- Ho que si, répondit Ron. Il est devenu plus flippant et difficile à regarder en face.

\- Haha, c'est vrai, dit Hermione. Je me demande ce que ça donne quand il est sérieux.

\- Mauvaise idée Hermione, s'il redevient sérieux c'est que quelqu'un s'est attiré ces foudres et avec son entrainement je ne voudrais pas être cette personne, dit Cho.

\- Personnellement je trouve ça assez attirant. Enfin, ça me donne surtout plus envie de prendre soin de lui quand il est avec moi. Après tout ce qu'il à vécu …

\- Bien dit Hassouna, dit Ginny en revenant dans la cuisine avec des lettres à la main. Je suis de ton avis. En passant, Azrine, Hermione, Ron et Hassouna vous avez du courrier, je pense que vos résultats de BUSE sont arrivés.

\- Argh, dit Ron avec appréhension.

L'ouverture des les lettres installa un silence pesant pour les concernés, le pire était pour Ron car sa mère attendant avec impatience ses résultats.

Hassouna ouvrit sa lettre confiante.

 _BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE :_

 _Le candidat est admis s'il a obtenu l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Optimal (O)_

 _Efforts exceptionnel (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il a obtenu l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Piètre (P)_

 _Désolant (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _HASSOUNA DEADHEART A OBTENUE :_

 _Astronomie : E_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : A_

 _Sortilèges : E_

 _Défense contre les fores du mal : O_

 _Métamorphose : A_

 _Potions : A_

 _Divination : A_

 _Histoire de la magie : O_

 _Botanique : D_

\- J'ai deux Optimal et j'ai raté que la botanique, annonça Hassouna fière de ses résultats. Hermione qu'est ce que tu as eu ?

Les deux amies échangèrent leurs lettres. Hermione avait eux des O partout sauf en Défense contre les forces du mal où elle avec eu un Effort exceptionnel.

\- Je suis juste déçu d'avoir rater l'Optimal en défense contre les forces du mal, dit Hermione en rendant sa lettre à Hassouna.

\- Je compati, dit Cho d'un ton moqueur.

Suite à cette remarque Hermione lui tira la langue, certes elle était déçue mais elle avait eu surement les meilleures notes de tous les 5èmes années.

\- Alors Ron ? demanda Ginny en voyant son frère lire et relire sa lettre.

\- 7 BUSE, annonça Ron soulagé. J'ai raté Divination et Histoire de la magie mais je m'en fiche.

\- 7 BUSE ? Mais c'est bien, Ron. C'est plus que Fred et George réunis, dit Mrs Weasley fier de son fils. Pour fêter ça, repas spécial ce soir. Je vais allez faire les courses. Penser à donner sa lettre à Azrine.

Avant même que quelqu'un puisse répondre, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Azrine rentra.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que les résultats des BUSE étaient arrivés, dit-il pour justifier sa présence.

\- J'allais envoyer quelqu'un te chercher, dit Mrs Weasley heureuse de voir Azrine. Ron en a eu 7, Hassouna 9 et Hermione 11.

\- Félicitations, dit Azrine en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny en prenant sa lettre.

Tout le monde attendait qu'Azrine annonce ses résultats.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione impatiente un fois qu'Azrine leva les yeux de sa lettre.

\- 12 Optimal, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ha tu m'as battue !

\- En même temps, on parle d'Azrine, dit Cho. C'est le seul à pouvoir avoir de tel résultat et surtout de vaincre le génie que tu es Hermione.

\- Je te zut Cho, je te signal qu'on t'as largement battu.

Une bonne humeur s'installa dans la cuisine.

\- Je vais allez vous chercher de quoi festoyer ce soir, pour fêter votre réussite.

Sur ces mots Mrs Weasley laissa les adolescents entre eux savourer leurs réussites. Azrine mit de côté l'entrainement et passa l'après-midi avec ses amis à jouer et rire.

\- 12 Optimal, je dirais que c'est un record, dit Hassouna en relisant les résultats de son petit ami.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Attends … c'est quoi ce nom ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa soudaine question sortie de nulle part attira l'attention des autres.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hassouna ? demanda Cho intriguée.

\- Sur la lettre d'Azrine, regardez le nom, dit-elle en montrant la lettre.

Azrine savait ce qui avait attirait son regard et était prêt à disparaître instantanément.

\- Lord Azrine Mogbleer-Black ? lut Ginny étonnée.

\- Azrine ! dit Cho d'une voix menaçante. Depuis quand est-tu un « Lord » ?

\- Depuis que Sirius lui a tout légué, répondit Hermione. Il a hérité de ce titre et aussi des responsabilités qu'avaient normalement Sirius au Magenmagot.

\- Attends-tu es en train de nous dire que le sorcier le plus associable du monde fait maintenant parti de la haute société magique ? rétorqua Hassouna en se retenant de rire.

Le nouveau Lord savait ce que ferait cette révélation.

\- J'ai abandonné mes responsabilités politique, révéla Azrine, et le titre de Lord je ne peut m'en séparer, sauf si je désigne quelqu'un pour me succéder mais ce n'est pas que Sirius voudrait. Ho évidement je peux à tout moment reprendre mon siège et faire chier l'aristocratie magique mais pour le moment, non.

Cette explication sembla calmer les ardeurs moqueuses de ses amis.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas si on doit t'appeler Lord Mogbleer, dit Cho en pouffant.

\- Ou M. Mogbleer, rajouta Ginny en éclatant de rire.

Ceci dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il perdit rapidement le compte de titre honorifique qu'elles avaient proposés pour mettre en avant le nouveau statut du Survivant. Malgré ce long moment, ce fut l'une des journées les plus joyeuses pour Azrine depuis un certain temps, surtout quand vint le moment où il montrait ses progrès.

\- Azrine, refait-le, demanda Hassouna. Refait ton numéro avec ton Byakugan.

Il céda la requête et réactiva encore une fois son œil blanc.

\- Combien de doigts ? demanda Ginny les mains dans le dos.

\- 4, annonça-t-il.

\- Où se trouve ma baguette ? demanda Cho.

\- Hum …

Il mit un certain temps à trouver la baguette de la Serdaigle mais quand il la trouva l'emplacement lui déplut.

\- Dans ton soutien-gorge, dit-il avec appréhension.

\- Haha. Bien joué. Tu vois donc au travers des vêtements !

\- Je ne vois que la magie et j'ai juste distingué la magie provenant de ta baguette de celle de ton corps, expliqua Azrine sur la défense.

\- Mouais, on dire qu'on te croit.

Un fou rire éclatât quand Azrine fit sa tête habituelle quand il ne comprenait pas les insinuations de ses amies.


	46. Chapitre 46 : Mise à niveau

**Chapitre 46 : Mise à niveau**

Par la suite, Azrine accepta, sous l'insistance d'Hassouna, de poursuivre leurs entrainements. Cependant la cave était trop petite pour permettre un entrainement collectif donc il les laissa se débrouiller pour créer un planning.

Finalement le plus simple fut décider, ils étaient 5, donc 1 par jour de la semaine et les week-ends libre pour Azrine, lui permettant de poursuivre son entrainement personnalisé.

Chacun avait ses propres objectifs. Ron lui voulait devenir meilleur dans tous les domaines car les BUSE et la bataille du ministère lui avait montré ses lacunes.

Azrine lui proposa un entrainement simple, basé sur un duel.

\- Ton objectif va être très simple, je vais continuer mon entrainement normal et tu devras utiliser tout ce que tout veut, sort, objets potion pour prendre la sphère d'intention que se trouve sur l'étagère.

\- Heu … si tu veux mais en quoi …

\- Essaie.

 _\- Accio_

Le sortilège d'attraction eu aucun effet ce qui n'était guère surprenant. Azrine laissa Ron seul pour se remettre à travailler sur l'amélioration de son Byakugan grâce à de la méditation et de la pratique.

Le premier entrainement de Ron se solda par un lamentable échec. Le Thu'um d'Azrine et les multiples sorts qu'il lançait juste pour faire reculer le rouquin était déstabilisant. Si Ron se concentrait sur Azrine, il se faisait avoir par les pièges qu'il avait placés, juste pour lui, et s'il faisait l'inverse un sort ou un cri l'obligeait à reculer.

\- C'est trop compliqué, dit Ron épuisé à la fin de l'entrainement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait facile, dit Azrine en aidant Ron à se relever. Le but de cet entrainement et de te permettre d'améliorer tes reflexes et tes combinaisons des sorts. Mais surtout d'affuter ton esprit. Tu as surement remarqué que si tu te focalise uniquement sur moi ou sur les pièges tu te fais avoir.

\- Je l'avais remarqué … mais trop dur de se concentrer sur 2 choses à la fois.

Azrine eu un sourire, ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir analyser son adversaire et le terrain en même temps, on ne l'apprend pas à l'école c'est tout. L'entrainement de Ron a pour but de le forcer à ouvrir son esprit pour pouvoir se battre en utilisant son environnement et qu'il réfléchisse sur les combinaisons de sorts utile en combat.

Contrairement à son frère, Ginny savait exactement quel entrainement faire avec Azrine et cela se résuma à de simple duel.

\- Les duels contre toi me permettrons d'être plus forte, avait-elle dit. Tu es l'un des meilleurs duellistes de l'école donc si j'arrive à comprendre comment tu te bats je pourrais m'améliorer.

Azrine n'était pas très convaincu de cette affirmation mais il accepta. Les duels ne duraient pas longtemps au début. Les fruits de l'entrainement d'Azrine avait affuté ses reflex à un point qu'il désarmait Ginny en quelques secondes.

Au fil de la journée, la défense de la rouquine devient de plus en plus solide. Lors du dernier duel de la journée, elle réussit à parer un sort par réflex en créant un _Protego_ de manière informulée.

\- Tu as vu ça ? demanda Ginny surprise.

\- Un sortilège informulé, c'est une chose dure à faire mais une fois maitrisé, tu deviens un duelliste redoutable.

Il ne s'attendait pas à que Ginny puisse réussir cela, lui-même n'y arrivait pas, sauf pour les cri défensifs et utilitaire, qu'il pouvait lancer mentalement.

La nouvelle capacité de Ginny fit rapidement le tour de la maison, Mrs Weasley était la plus fière de tous.

\- C'est Azrine qui te l'as enseignée ? demanda Cho.

\- Non, je n'ai pas fait exprès répondit Ginny avec un sourire. Faut que je m'entraine pour pouvoir vraiment le faire volontaire et avec tous les sorts.

\- On dirait que Ginny va devenir plus forte que toi Azrine, dit Hassouna amusée.

\- Que vous peut-être, mais moi, j'en doute.

La force des sortilèges informulés résidait dans l'effet de surprise. Incanter le sort à haute voix permet à l'adversaire, s'il connait le sort, de le contrer facilement ou de s'en protège mais si le sort est informulé, les réflexes et l'instinct sont les seuls choses qui vous sauve car reconnaître un sort juste avec le mouvement de la baguette ou la couleur et la forme du sort est une tache quasiment impossible sauf pour les sorts communs.

Fort heureusement pour Azrine, à l'aide du Byakugan, il pouvait savoir quel sort allait lancer son adversaire, une partie de son entrainement reposait là-dessus.

Hassouna avait fait des sortilèges informulé son objectif et aussi de l'apprentissage du Thu'um. En un mois de vacances et de médiation sur les pierres qu'utilisait Azrine, elle avait réussi à apprendre le _Fus_.

En voyant cela, Azrine lui donna les pierres des cris qu'elle avait trouvé utile, comme celui de Corps éthérée ou l'Aura de perception pour qu'elle médite dessus quand elle le souhaite. Les journées avec Hassouna étaient les plus calmes car chacun s'entrainait dans son coin sans interrompre l'autre.

Le calme qu'il y avait avec Hassouna était totalement absent quand c'était le tour de Cho. Contrairement aux autres, la Serdaigle ne voulait pas un entrainement sur ses aptitudes au combat mais sur l'enchantement d'objet.

A force d'entendre parler de la qualité des objets enchantés d'Azrine et des éloges que lui faisait Flitwick, elle s'intéressa à ce domaine pour comprendre réellement en quoi Azrine était doué. Elle se rendit compte du réel écart qu'il existait entre les enchantements classiques et les permanents d'Azrine

Après une discussion à ce sujet avec Flitwick lors du mois de juillet, Cho se pris d'intérêt pour ce domaine et tenta de commencer seule mais elle n'arrivait pas à grand-chose.

\- Toute seule je n'y arrive pas, protesta-t-elle. J'ai besoin que tu m'aide.

Azrine soupira une dernière fois.

\- Ok, mais tu sais très bien que je suis mauvais pédagogue, prévint Azrine.

\- Mauvais pédagogue ? Dépend avec qui, moi j'aime bien t'avoir en prof.

Le Gryffondor laissa Cho mettre en place un pseudo salle de classe, le temps qu'il trouve comment expliquer l'enchantement d'objet.

\- Pour moi, l'enchantement d'objet sans modèle est avant tout une façon de penser et un exercice de l'esprit. Les enchantements possibles sont infinis, sa propre volonté, son imagination et sa magie sont les seuls paramètres qui limite l'enchanteur.

Cho semblait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, il n'y a pas d'enchantement impossible, seul l'esprit et sa capacité magique peuvent être des limites.

\- Savoir utiliser un modèle pour un enchantement temporaire ou permanent est assez simple, puisque cela consiste à suivre le chemin emprunter par un autre, poursuivit Azrine. Le plus dur n'est pas créer ses propres enchantements mais de comprendre comment les modèles sont créés pour comprendre comment sont construits les enchantements. Tout enchantement est construit d'une certaine façon, les modèle sont en quelques sorte un mode d'emploi pour la magie de l'utilisateur. Donc si tu arrives à comprendre comment fonctionne ces modèles, comment ils modèlent la magie, tu pourras comprendre comment faire obéir ta magie à ta volonté.

Tout comme Flitwick l'avait fait lors des cours particuliers, Azrine donna nombre de modèle d'enchantement à Cho pour qu'elle les étudie et comprenne comment cela fonctionne. L'enchantement d'objet ne s'apprend pas mais se comprend car il n'y a qu'une seule manière de faire.

Azrine savait que Cho mettrait du temps pour comprendre le fonctionnement, tout comme lui, mais elle le laissait rarement tranquille et le bombardait de questions, ce qui rendait les entrainements épuisants.

Fort heureusement, après Cho c'était toujours Hermione ce qui était, peut-être la compagnie la plus agréable pour Azrine. La complicité entre les deux adolescents mettait une ambiance assez sereine et calme.

\- Alors que puis-je pour t'aider ? demanda Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Je n'ai jamais aimé me battre en duel et la bataille du ministère ….

La brune fut l'une des plus marquée par la bataille du début de l'été. Elle avait mené son groupe dans le dédale du département des mystères mais la rencontre avec un groupe de Mangemorts qui avait décimé leur groupe l'avait marquée.

Tout le monde s'était retrouver hors combat rapidement et sans l'intervention de l'Ordre, ils seraient tous mort. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce sentiment de peur profonde, de voir la Mort arrivée sans rien faire. De plus, apprendre la mort de Fleur et voir celle de Cédric plus tard ainsi que celle de Sirius l'avait durement affectée.

Le pire pour elle, ce qui lui a fait perdre l'envie de combattre, fut l'état d'Azrine quand ils le retrouvèrent. La perte de son œil et l'information comme quoi il fut transpercé par de multiple éclats de verre n'était pas réjouissant.

\- Je ne veux plus me battre, annonça-t-elle. Je ne veux plus voir les autres mourir et être blessées devant moi … je pense être plus utile si je ne me bats pas.

Les mots de sa sœur laissaient transparaître le traumatisme, fit réfléchir Azrine. Hermione n'a jamais été une fervente partisante pour l'utilisation de la magie pour se battre. S'il devait donner un mot pour qualifier sa sœur, ce serait « Erudite », elle adorait apprendre tout et n'importe quoi.

Azrine pensa même qu'elle aurait sa place à Serdaigle mais que le Choixpeau savait surement ce qu'Hermione deviendrait en le côtoyant.

\- Participer à une bataille et voir des morts et des blessés, n'est jamais une expérience agréable. Je pense pouvoir dire que les autres membres de la GA ont tous étaient affectés et leurs convictions ont changés ou en ont étaient renforcés. Je comprends ce que tu ressens et j'ai peut-être une idée.

Heureuse qu'Azrine comprenne, même s'il semblait qu'il savait déjà les conséquences de cette bataille avant même de la livrer. Elle regarda son frère fouiller son armoire pour lui donner un vieux livre.

\- C'est un vieux livre que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Blacks.

 _\- La guerre passive_ , lut Hermione perplexe.

\- Ce livre regorge de sort très utiles mais étant plus du genre à me battre face à Voldemort, ils ne me seront d'aucune utilité. Le principe est simple, gagner une guerre sans se battre et pour cela ce n'est pas les sorts qui manquent.

Hermione, toujours perplexe, commença sa lecture. Elle fut étonnée que l'auteur n'était pas indiqué mais ce détail sorti rapidement de son esprit.

 _Si vous lisez ce livre et que vous êtes une personne aux volontés contradictoires et vous êtes bien tombé. Ce que vous trouverez dans ce livre s'adresse principalement aux personnes de nature pacifiste ou ne souhaitant simplement pas se battre ou se défendre ou de défendre leurs convictions face à des personnes utilisant la force brute._

 _C'est un art de gagner une guerre d'opinion, de force ou d'amour face à des gens qui use de force brute. Le meilleur exemple de sorcier célèbre qui m'a inspiré cet art de combattre est le grand Merlin. A son époque, l'époque assez sombre dans laquelle Merlin est née, le grand sorcier que vous connaissez surement via des légendes ou livres d'histoire corrompu, a dû faire un choix lors de sa formation auprès la Fée Morgane, qui deviendra sa pire ennemie plus tard._

 _Le choix était assez simple et se posa lors d'un entrainement banal. Le jeune Merlin devait utiliser sa magie pour vaincre une salamandre de feu géante qui gardait un artefact que Morgane voulait récupérer. Il aurait pu utiliser un sortilège de glace ou d'eau pour tuer la créature rapidement et revenir en vainqueur mais il ne le fit pas car cela se résumait à détruire la mère d'une couvée de bébé salamandre, ce qui lui déchirait le cœur. Un mois durant, il vécut proche de la grotte de la salamandre dans le but de devenir son ami et à force de patience, il put récupérer l'artefact._

 _Cette attitude que Morgane condamna évidement, devient le flambeau de la conviction de Merlin, il se battit toute sa vie pour que le monde des sorciers utilise la magie comprendre et aider les autres, le moldus comme les monstres et qu'en cas de conflit inévitable, ne jamais utiliser la violence, toujours favoriser la défense._

 _Vous pouvez me rétorquer que la Fée Morgane n'a pas été vaincue par des actes pacifiste et bien si. Lors de leurs nombreux duels, Merlin eu toujours la même attitude : Il lisait des livres de magies, des rapports du gouvernement ou bien travaillait. Morgane pensait que son ancien apprenti était fou mais les sortilèges de protection qui le protégeaient était trop puissant pour la fée noire qui après 16 duels à s'acharner dessus, elle finit par se tuer avec son propre sort._

 _Merlin resta auprès de la fée noire jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle avait refusée qu'il la soigne et son pardon car tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'est comment il avait créé de tel charme de protection._

 _La réponse de Merlin était simple, l'amour et la confiance du peuple. L'enchantement se nourrissait des sentiments du peuples et comme le peuple suivait ardemment les idéaux de Merlin, les protections étaient infiniment trop puissantes pour Morgane._

 _La magie est un don de la nature pour comprendre le monde et aider notre prochain. La preuve est que tu as été vaincu par la seule bonté du peuple et ce malgré que tu sois la sorcière la plus puissante du monde._

 _Ces mots de Merlin sont surement perdus à votre époque mais ils renferment toute la logique des sorts que je vais vous apprendre. Evidement je doute que vous puissiez devenir le Merlin de votre temps mais sur un petit groupe de personne vous pouvez faire des merveilles._

L'introduction avait donné envie à Hermione d'en savoir plus. La rédaction était originale, elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. De plus l'auteur donnait l'impression qu'il connait l'histoire de Merlin mieux que quiconque.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de son livre, elle sursauta en voyant Azrine la regarder avec un sourire.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Alors ? Tes impressions ?

\- Ça me plait, j'ai envie de voir quelle sort il propose, répondit-elle. Tu sais qui l'as écrit ?

\- Non, aucune information. Personnellement je l'ai vite survolé et je n'ai pas vraiment cherché. En tout cas j'espère que ça t'aidera à aller mieux.

\- A allez mieux ? demanda Hermione surprise des mots de son frère.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien depuis que tu as pris connaissance du risque que Tumter me renvoie dans le passé. Cela me déchirerait aussi d'être séparé de toi, tu fus ma première vraie amie et tu es devenue la personne à qui je tiens le plus. J'ai pensé que ce livre pourrait t'aider à trouver un équilibre entre ta soif de connaissance et l'envie d'aider tes amis et que peut-être, en combinant nos efforts, on pourra tuer Voldemort et faire échouer Tumter.

Hermione ne put se retenir de ne pas pleurer. Azrine savait ce qu'elle ressentait et cela la soulageait. L'étreinte entre les deux amis et maintenant frère et sœur dura un moment. Le Survivant pouvait imaginer ce que ressentait Hermione car Hassouna lui avait déjà partager cela et il ressentait un peu la même chose.

La peur de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime est présent à chaque instant de sa vie surtout en temps de guerre. Cependant ce qui amplifiait cette peur n'était pas la guerre contre Voldemort mais les capacités surnaturelles de Tumter menaçant Azrine directement et que personne ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Hermione avait peur de voir le Massalien arriver de nulle part et renvoyer Azrine dans le passé comme ça, en un instant. Elle ne savait pas comment protéger son frère de ça et Dumbledore non plus ce qui travaillait aussi le vieil homme.

Au même moment, alors qu'Azrine consolait Hermione à l'aide d'un câlin, le directeur de Poudlard avait une discussion son plus fidèle ami.

\- Le retour du professeur Slughorn risque d'éveiller les soupçons du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit une voix sèche. Il a fait de lui l'une des principales cibles des Mangemorts.

\- Je sais Severus, mais Horace est nécessaire à la défaire de Voldemort, dit Dumbledore en caressant Fumseck qui venait de se poser sur le bureau du directeur. J'ignore totalement ce qu'Horace a à cacher au sujet de Tom Jedusor mais son savoir pourrait éclairer les dernières zones d'ombre.

\- Pour permettre à Mr Mogbleer de le vaincre ?

\- Oui, vous savez aussi bien que moi que mon temps est compté. Le maléfice que vous ralentissez avec vos potion Severus va me tuer avant que le jeune Malefoy en ait l'occasion.

L'allusion à Drago assombri le regard de Rogue. Pour se venger de l'échec de Lucius Malefoy qui était en charge de récupérer les alliances impériales, il donna à Drago la mission de tuer Dumbledore avant le prochain été.

\- Je sais Dumbledore, je sais que le temps joue contre nous mais je doute que votre plan fonctionne comme souhaitez, vous n'avez pas pris en compte ce que Logan Tumter peut faire, protesta Rogue.

\- Personne ne peut le prévoir et vous le savez aussi bien que moi et ce même après l'avoir côtoyé pendant 1 année, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Il a toujours été un mystère et encore plus après son arrestation pas James Potter. Personne sur Terre ne sait ce que motive Logan.

\- Donc vous laissez Mogbleer sans défense ? C'est contraire à tout ce que vous voulez !

Cet élan de sympathie envers Azrine amusa le vieux directeur. Severus détestait les Maraudeurs depuis sa jeunesse et les deux seuls Gryffondor qu'il appréciait était Lily Potter et Patrick Mogbleer.

Azrine avait réussis à gagner le respect du maître de potion même si ce dernier enterait profondément la moindre trace d'affection à son égard.

\- Je ne le laisse pas sans défense Severus. Le nouveau ministre de la magie m'a communiqué récemment que l'implication de Tumter dans cette guerre l'intriguait et pour le ministère, Logan Tumter est une priorité tout comme Voldemort. Azrine n'est pas sans défense, l'Ordre se charge d'assurer sa protection contre Voldemort et le ministère contre Tumter.

\- Et vous pensez que cela sera suffisant ? Un plan basé sur la chance et sur la capacité d'action du ministère ? Des fois je me demande comment vous faites pour vous regarder dans le miroir professeur … Cependant je comprends et je vous suivrais mais je ne cautionne pas.

\- Personne ne le ferait Severus mais c'est le seul plan que nous ayons.

Sur ce Dumbledore but la potion de Rogue servant à ralentir la progression de la malédiction de sa main et le maître de potion sorti du bureau du directeur en reprenant son caractère habituel.

Le directeur de Serpentard se reconcentra sur un problème plus urgent que les plans de Dumbledore : comment sauvez Drago Malefoy ?

Tout le long du mois d'août les entrainements s'enchainèrent pour Azrine et ses 5 apprentis avaient progressés rapidement. Ginny arrivait à utiliser les sortilèges informulés mais cela ne l'aidait pas à vaincre Azrine en duel. Cho et Hassouna avaient toute deux faits de bon progrès, assez pour se passer de l'aide d'Azrine. La Serdaigle devait passer à la pratique et Hassouna pouvait utiliser les pierres qu'Azrine ne se servait plus.

Ron était celui qui avait le plus progressé. Ses capacités de duellistes avaient muri et selon Azrine, il avait le même niveau que sa sœur avant qu'elle ne maitrise les sorts informulés, ce qui gonfla sa confiance en ses capacités.

Cependant, c'était l'évolution morale d'Hermione qui rendait heureux Azrine. Depuis qu'il lui avait confié le livre sur la magie passive, elle semblait plus heureuse et moins focalisée sur ses craintes. En un mois elle n'avait pas appris de sort mais compris les intentions de l'auteur et le but réel des sorts qu'elle allait apprendre.

Comme à leurs habitudes, les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent la dernière semaine d'août.

\- On va devoir se rendre sur le chemin de traverse, dit Mrs Weasley non enchantée.

\- S'il reste des magasins, dit Cho avec sarcasme.

\- On se débrouillera. Je vais contacter Dumbledore pour qu'on ait une escorte. Pas de protestation Azrine, ta sécurité avant tout.

Ravalant sa protestation, le Gryffondor ouvrit sa lettre pour voir les nouveaux livres à acheter.

\- Tiens, ils renvoient un insigne de préfet ? demanda Ginny en voyant Azrine sorti un insigne rouge et or.

\- Normalement non, dit Hermione, sauf si Azrine à égarer le sien.

\- Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, annonça-t-il en montrant l'insigne.

Ce fut une demi-surprise pour tout le monde. Katie et Angélina avait fini leurs études ce qui laissait Azrine seul vétéran de l'équipe.

\- Tu vas être mon capitane, dit Ron. C'est cool, enfin si tu me prends.

\- Hermione, Dumbledore à le droit de faire cumuler les responsabilités ? demanda Azrine en espérant trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du rôle de préfet.

\- Oui, tu vas devoir gérer les élèves et une équipe, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Un rire général éclata en voyant la grimace d'Azrine à l'idée d'être une année de plus préfet. Pourtant l'année dernière il avait fait un préfet honorable surtout dans les gestions de conflits qu'il arrêtait rapidement ou de la gestion de Fred et George pour leurs tests.

Hermione adorait voir Azrine dans son rôle de préfet et une certaine constante s'était installé l'année dernière. En cas de conflit ou de problème, c'est Azrine qu'il faut voir et si c'est un renseignement ou juste de l'aide, c'est Hermione.

La préfète se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'Azrine utilisa son autorité de préfet pour régler un conflit : Le problème était assez simple, deux troisièmes années de Gryffondor adoraient taquiner et mener la vie dure à un de leurs camarade de première année. Ce dernier n'ayant pas le courage de se plaindre aux professeurs demanda de l'aide à Hermione qui malheureusement eu peu de succès et ce même en punissant les deux fautifs.

Quelques semaines après, Azrine eu vent de cette histoire et piégea les deux fautifs pour les prendre en flagrant délit et à l'aide de Colin, il afficha sur le panneau d'affichage de Gryffondor les actions honteuses des amis. Ceci fut radical, l'élève de première année fut immédiatement protégé par des plus âgés et les deux fautifs se sont retrouvé isolé dans la maison du lion.

Azrine leur avait laisser tout de même une chance de regagner leur place aux seins de la maison rouge et or, qu'ils saisirent et ils purent redevenir de fier Gryffondor un peu avant Noël. La démonstration d'Azrine avait fait devenir Gryffondor la maison la moins punis l'année dernière, si on retire les punitions injustifiées d'Ombrage et Rogue. Ceci embelli davantage la réputation d'Azrine qui était déjà solide.

Le lendemain, l'escorte retrouva les jeunes pour les accompagner au chemin de traverse. Azrine ne fut pas surpris de voir Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks et Elphias composer cette escorte.

Le voyage fut assez rapide jusqu'au chaudron baveur qui semblait désert, ce qui était inhabituelle à cette époque de l'année.

\- C'est … assez glauque, dit Hermione une fois le mur de l'arrière-cour ouvert.

Le chemin de traverse était à l'abandon, aurait dit une rue fantôme, seule quelques boutiques semblaient ouvertes.

\- Ne trainons pas ici, on ne sait jamais quand des Mangemorts peuvent arriver, dit Maugrey de sa voix rauque.

Le groupe avança rapidement dans la rue en observant les boutiques en ruines et abandonnées.

\- Lupin, ce n'était pas la boutique d'Ollivander ? demanda Cho en montrant les ruines d'une boutique.

\- Si, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y a eu une explosion. Personne ne sait si c'était un accident ou un coup des Mangemorts ni même si Ollivander est vivant.

\- Donc il n'y a plus de fabriquant de baguette ? demanda Ginny.

\- Si, il en a d'autre mais Ollivander était le plus connu et le meilleur, expliqua Mrs Weasley.

Azrine espérait qu'Ollivander avait réussi à s'en tirer vivant car si Voldemort l'avait récupéré c'était une mauvaise chose.

\- Molly, on devrait se séparer pour aller plus vite, proposa Lupin.

Cette idée ne plaisait pas la mère de famille, elle voulait faire vite tout en restant groupé.

\- D'accord, ceux qui ont des robes à acheter venez avec moi et Tonks, dit Mrs Weasley.

\- Avec Lupin on se charge des livres et autres petits choses, dit Elphias.

\- Personnellement je compte rendre visite aux jumeaux, dit Azrine, je n'ai pas de robe à acheter.

Et c'était le seul dans ce cas-là, Mrs Weasley accepta à contrecœur mais Maugrey pris sur lui de protéger Azrine.

Accompagnez par l'ex-Auror, le Survivant se dirigea vers la boutique lumineuse des jumeaux Weasley.

\- Un phare dans l'obscurité, grommela Maugrey face à la devanture digne d'un casino.

En souriant Azrine rentra dans le magasin pendant que Maugrey montait la garde. L'ambiance était complétement décalée par rapport à celle du monde extérieur. La bonne humeur et l'envie de faire la fête se ressentait rien qu'en entrant dans le magasin.

Les couleurs vives et la nombreuse animation du magasin comme les fontaines à bulles ou les trains volants aidait beaucoup. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir de nombreux de ses camarades de l'école.

En se baladant dans les rayons il salua les gens qu'il connaissait et se donna à quelque mondanité qu'il détestait mais cela restait un aspect de sa personnalité à entretenir.

Le nombre d'article que vendait les jumeaux avaient bien explosés, filtres d'amour, baume guérissant, jouet en tout genre. Azrine fut assez nostalgique en passant devant ses produits, il se souvenait vaguement pourquoi il avait créé ces objets fous.

\- Mr Mogbleer ? appela une voix féminine derrière lui.

Une femme dans la vingtaine, aux cheveux violets se tenait devant lui. Lorsque leurs regards ses croisèrent, son regard fuyant le sien.

\- Messieurs Weasley m'ont dit d'accompagner Azrine Mogbleer auprès d'eux s'il venait un jour.

L'entendre appeler les jumeaux « messieurs Weasley » fit rire intérieurement Azrine mais ce n'était guère surprenant.

\- Je suis bien Azrine Mogbleer, répondit-il. Où puis-je les trouver ?

\- Ho, je vais vous montrer le chemin, dit-elle précipitamment.

Après avoir traversé en large le magasin, ils se retrouvèrent devant un escalier où une bulle flottante avec un texte rouge flottait au-dessus.

 _\- VIP et Gérant_ , lut Azrine.

\- Ils vous attendent en haut de l'escalier.

\- Merci bien …

\- Vérité, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance Mr Mogbleer.

Le Survivant regarda l'employée des jumeaux s'éloignée, elle n'avait pas fui son regard cette fois-ci et elle semblait heureuse d'avoir partagé un court moment avec lui.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi, Azrine monta l'escalier et trouva au bout un rideau noir qu'il passa sans hésitation.

Il entra dans ce qui semblait être la réserve des jumeaux mais aussi leur laboratoire d'expérimentation à en juger par les marque de roussis sur plusieurs murs.

La pièce semblait être vide mais il était convaincu que les jumeaux étaient bien ici.


	47. Chapitre 47 : Mangemort et l'Elu

**Chapitre 47 : Mangemort et l'Elu**

 _\- Byakugan_ , murmura-t-il.

L'œil blanc s'activa et il concentra son regard sur la réserve. Il y avait pas mal d'objet enchanté mais, comme il l'avait soupçonné, deux personnes invisibles qui s'approchait de lui lentement.

 _\- Flipendo ! Flipendo !_

Chacun des sorts toucha leurs cibles, les chapeaux invisibles qu'il avait créés, dévoilant les deux Weasley.

\- Salut, dit Azrine en désactivant son Byakugan.

\- Salut Azrine, dit Fred. George, je t'avais dit qu'il pouvait nous voir.

\- Ça veut juste dire que notre sortilège n'est pas encore parfait.

\- Vous tentez de contrer mon Byakugan ?

\- Oui, répondit George, pour que nos chapeaux soient totalement indétectables.

\- Je doute qu'une autre personne ait une capacité similaire à la mienne et comme indice je vous dirais qu'il faut cacher la magie et non la personne.

Immédiatement, les deux jumeaux se mirent à réfléchir à l'indice d'Azrine mais Fred se souvins pourquoi il avait fait conduire Azrine ici.

\- Ha oui, tu dois te demander pourquoi on t'a fait venir ici ?

\- Pour tester vos chapeaux et montrer vos dernières inventions ?

\- C'est ça, viens je vais te montrer.

Azrine suivis Fred plus loin dans la réserve.

\- On à lancer une nouvelle branche pour notre magasin suite à tes inventions pour défendre le gens.

\- La sphère d'intention se vend toujours aussi bien ?

\- Sur le stock que tu nous as fournis, il en reste qu'une dizaine. Je pense que ¾ des familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne en ont une.

Grâce à cela, les Weasley étaient devenus assez riche.

\- Suite à ce succès on a fait une variante pour les chapeaux. Ceux-là, dit Fred en donnant un chapeau semblable à celui d'invisibilité d'Azrine, sont dotés d'un charme de protection. Cela protège des sorts basique et moyen mais pas contre les sortilèges impardonnables ou les sorts puissants.

\- Bonne idée, et vous les vendez ?

\- Rupture de stock, dès la mise en vente le ministère en à commander un pour chacun de ses employés. Ils devraient t'engager comme prof pour les remettre au niveau.

Azrine rit un peu de savoir cela, surtout quand il savait que son invention pouvait remplacer ces chapeaux.

\- On compte développer les objets pour la Défense contre les forces du mal, expliqua Fred, si on peut aider les gens et les faire rires, autant le faire.

\- Justement j'ai un nouvel objet à vous montrer, annonça Azrine.

\- Ha, vas-y montre.

Le Survivant sorti de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à son tatouage fou mais l'image était en mouvement, Fred devina que c'était de la magie en sommeil.

\- Ta main, demanda Azrine.

Sans hésitation le rouquin tendit la main et d'une geste vif Azrine appliqua son enchantement. La sensation était loin d'être agréable, sentir ses forces se vider ne l'était jamais.

Ceci dura quelques secondes avant que l'effet ne se dissipe.

\- Qu'est …. Je me sens faible.

\- Normal, regarde ta main.

Le rouquin vit sur sa main un sceau magique, il avait la forme d'un bouclier.

\- C'est un sceau de protection. Là ton sceau est rempli au max, vu qu'il est complétement dorée, dit Azrine en montrant avec sa baguette. Ceci offre à son porteur une protection complète, tout sort sera arrêtés et consommera la magie du sceau en fonction de la puissance du sort. _Expeliarmus._

Le niveau de charge baissa un peu et le sort d'Azrine fut réduit à néant.

\- A pleine charge ce sceau permet de bloquer 2 Avada Kedavra et se recharge avec le temps en puisant dans la magie de son porteur. La capacité max peut être modifié mentalement mais cela ne nécessite pas mal de magie mais j'ai mis des protections pour éviter que les gens le tente en n'ayant pas assez de magie.

Fred semblait émerveiller face à ce petit bijou, son excitation était palpable et Azrine devina ce qu'il allait faire.

\- C'est génial, c'est mieux que nos meilleures idées. Hé George ! Attaque-moi.

\- Le second jumeau laissa tomber le rangement pour regarder son frère d'un air perplexe.

\- N'ai pas peur, attaque moi, c'est pour te montrer le dernier bijou d'Azrine.

Entendre ceci dissipa les doutes de son frère et un sort violet vint se heurter sur le bouclier de Fred.

\- Haha c'est génial. On pourrait gagner la guerre avec ça, dit Fred en sautant de joie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda George intrigué.

\- Je t'expliquerais, dit Fred. Azrine d'où tu tiens tes idées ?

\- Pour le coup je me suis inspiré du sceau que m'as mis Tumter, expliqua Azrine. Il pompe ma magie pour se charger dans un but qu'on ignore mais il me sert aussi de protection. Enfin le mien absorbe la magie des sorts au lieu de la dissipé comme mon sceau. L'avantage de celui de Tumter c'est que ça ne consomme pas de magie et permet de charger le sceau plus rapidement. Je n'ai pas voulu que le sceau soit un handicap comme le mien donc j'ai dû trouver une autre solution. Donc mon sceau ne se recharge que quand le porteur dort ou se sent en sécurité.

L'allusion à Tumter mis un coup à la bonne humeur de Fred mais il se repris rapidement.

\- Azrine tu peux prendre ce que tu veux ici, annonça George pour changer de sujet. Tout est gratuit pour toi.

\- Pas de protestation, anticipa Fred. Va faire un tour et prend ce que tu veux, je vais expliquer à George ton petit bijou, on te retrouve en bas.

Les jumeaux forcèrent Azrine à sortir de la réserve en dépit de ses protestations, ce qui les faisaient rire.

\- Azrine ! appela Ginny.

L'appelé descendit l'escalier pour retrouver la rouquine qui regardait les philtres d'amour.

\- Tu comptes l'utiliser sur qui ?

\- J'aurais bien dit toi, répondit-elle, mais je doute que ça marche. Au fait qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la salle réservée des jumeaux ?

\- Ho, ils m'ont montré leurs derniers articles et je leur aie donné ma dernière invention, expliqua-t-il. Ho et tout est gratuit pour moi.

Ginny ne semblait pas surprise de ce dernier point.

\- Je sais d'où vient l'argent que maman reçoit, tout le monde le sait, expliqua-t-elle pour répondre au regard interrogateur de son ami. On te remercie mais c'est plus simple pour maman de cachée qu'elle sait que tu nous aide.

\- Je vous dois bien cela, c'est un peu à cause de moi que ton père est mort.

\- Humpf, je ne dirais pas cela. Certes tous ceux qui sont mort, Sirius, Fleur, Cédric et papa, croyaient en toi et ont accepté de mettre en jeu leur vie pour t'aider, ils ne sont pas morts à cause, ni pour toi mais pour ce en quoi ils croyaient.

\- Mouais ça revient au même.

\- Un peu oui, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de leurs morts, dit Ginny. Cela ne t'avancerait à rien.

Pour passer à quelque chose de plus joyeux, la rouquine emmena Azrine auprès d'Hassouna et Hermione semblait obnubilé par de petite boule de poil.

\- Ils sont trop mignons, dit Hassouna.

Azrine regarda avec attention les petites boules de poils dont la couleur du pelage changeait avec le temps.

\- Ce sont des Boursoufflets, expliqua Fred en arrivant. L'animal de compagnie le plus adorable qui existe, facile à s'occuper, idéal pour tous.

\- J'hésite à en m'en prendre un, dit Hermione.

\- Avec le temps que tu passes à étudier, je doute que tu aies le temps pour une petite boule de poil, fit remarquer Azrine.

\- Je trouve bien le temps pour toi, rétorqua Hermione.

Le mouchage d'Azrine amusa tout le monde. Les 3 filles prirent chacun un Boursoufflet et elles prirent le temps pour leurs donner un nom.

\- Azrine attrape, dit George en envoyant une pierre noire.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Poudre d'obscurité instantanée. Tu récupère une petite quantité de poudre de cette pierre et tu lance. Très pratique pour disparaitre.

Ne pouvant protester contre les cadeaux des jumeaux, il rangea soigneusement la pierre noire dans son sac.

\- Azrine, appela Cho, vient voir.

La Serdaigle l'entraina dans un coin isolé du magasin, le rayon où se trouvaient tous les objets pour effrayer les gens.

\- Qu'est ce …

\- Shhhh … regarde par cette fenêtre.

L'air suspicieux, il regarda par ladite fenêtre et fut surpris de voir Drago Malefoy tout sens en alerte. Par reflex il activa son Byakugan et projeta son regard en avant.

Drago n'était pas seul dans la rue déserte, une personne était invisible auprès de lui et Azrine la reconnue, Bellatrix Lestrange. Il n'y avait aucun signe des parents du Serpentard.

Au bout d'un moment les deux sorciers se décidèrent à bouger.

\- On l'a croisé avec sa mère chez Mme Guipure, expliqua Cho. Son père est à Azkaban et il a fait pleuvoir de nombreuses menaces sur nous et surtout sur toi. Il semblait différent du Drago Malefoy que je connaissais.

\- Il est avec Bellatrix Lestrange, révéla Azrine, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais …

\- Il est avec une Mangemort ? s'étonna Cho.

\- Son père en est un donc, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il en devienne un, tout comme Crabbe et Goyle.

La Serdaigle convenait que c'était très probable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On les suit, répondit Azrine en prenant la main de Cho. _Feim Zii Gron_

La maîtrise de son Thu'um lui permis de rendre se rendre éthéré ainsi que Cho. Grâce au contact qu'ils avaient via leurs mains, ils purent se déplacer ensemble pour suivre Drago à bonne distance.

Arrivé dans l'allée des Embrumes, un des endroits les plus mal famés du pays, Bellatrix enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et guida d'un pas vif Drago dans une boutique au nom non attirant : Bargo et Beurk.

Azrine mit fin au corps éthéré dans un coin sombre et sorti sa propre cape d'invisibilité.

\- C'était … bizarre, dit Cho en redevenant normale.

\- Je sais, tu t'y ferras. Viens en-dessous, il va falloir s'accroupir pour cacher nos pieds.

Avançant tant bien que mal sous la cape, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le magasin pour suivre Drago et Bellatrix. Malheureusement, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit et le Mangemort du nom de Greyback d'adossa sur la porte, bien décidé à garder l'entrée.

Jurant sur ce manque de chance, Azrine et Cho retournèrent dans le coin sombre pour réfléchir à un autre plan.

\- Le stupéfixier ne serait pas discret, dit Cho. Et créer une diversion pourrait s'avérer inutile.

\- Quoi qui se passe dans ce magasin, je suis sûr que cela implique Drago avec un plan de Voldemort. Deux des plus dangereux Mangemorts lui sert d'escorte. Je vais voir si je peux espionner avec mon Byakugan, couvre-moi.

L'œil blanc était vraiment une capacité utile et Azrine se demanda comment l'utilisait son ancêtre. Mettant de côté cette question futile, il entra dans le magasin qui regorgeait de magie noire rendant difficile sa progression.

Il finit par trouver, péniblement, 3 silhouettes dans l'arrière-boutique, il reconnut Drago et Bellatrix et en déduis que le troisième était le gérant du magasin.

Les trois sorciers semblaient avoir une discussion à propos d'une grande armoire enchantée. Drago fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'armoire pendant que le gérant parlait rapidement. Ce qui attira l'attention d'Azrine fut que l'objet qui intéressait Drago et Bellatrix n'était pas imprégné de magie noire et c'était le seul.

Rapidement la conversation sembla tourner mal car le gèrent s'était énervé mais d'un geste vif Bellatrix remonta la manche du bras droit de Drago afin de dévoiler une chose qu'Azrine avait déjà vu et qui remis en place le gérant.

Drago Malefoy était bel et bien devenu un Mangemort et l'intérêt que portait les serviteurs de Voldemort à cette armoire l'intriguait. Il désactiva son Byakugan et attira l'attention de Cho qui montait la garde.

\- Cho, c'est bon. On peut y aller, dit Azrine.

\- Cool, j'en pouvait plus de cet endroit. T'as découvert quelque chose ?

\- Voldemort semble s'intéresser à une vieille armoire magique et Drago est devenu un Mangemort.

Cette nouvelle surpris qu'un peu Cho, mais elle savait que si Drago était devenu un Mangemort, cela pouvait changer bien des choses à Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, s'il va à Poudlard cette année, je pense pouvoir dire que la raison pour laquelle il est devenu Mangemort se trouve à l'école. J'en parlerais surement à Dumbledore ou Lupin mais je compte bien faire échouer ses plans.

Le chemin du retour fut assez pensant pour Cho. Une fois encore Azrine était plongé dans ses pensées et elle n'aimait pas quand il était sérieux, cela contrastait trop avec l'Azrine qu'elle aimait.

Usant une nouvelle fois le Thu'um pour traverser le mur, les deux amis retournèrent dans le magasin sans être vu.

A leur retour, ils tombèrent sur une scène assez causasse, ce qui les aidas à masqué leur petite escapade.

\- Ron, c'est 5 gallions et 12 noises, répondit fermement Fred.

\- Mais je suis votre frère !

\- Ok, 10 gallions et 24 noises, rétorqua George avec un sourire.

Ron abandonna l'idée de prendre tous les articles qu'il avait choisi.

\- Tout à une place Ron, ne te trompe pas, dit Fred alors son frère partait en rechignant.

\- Vous n'y allez pas un peu fort ? demanda Azrine avec un sourire.

\- C'est notre frère, on l'adore mais il n'y a que toi qui est privilégié, dit George joyeusement.

\- En même temps Azrine, tu leurs a permis de créer leur boutique et combien de part des bénéfices ont les objets d'Azrine ?

La question de Cho resta un moment en suspens, pendant que les deux jumeaux se remémoraient les chiffres.

\- Pas loin d'un tiers de notre chiffre d'affaire et avec ton dernier bijou ça risque d'exploser, répondit George.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable, rétorqua Azrine alors que les 3 autres se marraient.

Suite à cela Mrs Weasley vint à leurs rencontres, ils avaient trop trainé pour leurs achats de la rentrée. C'est de tristesse que tous sortirent du magasin pour retourner dans la maison d'Azrine, mais l'arrivée imminente de la rentrée occupa les esprits.

Le dernier week-end des vacances fut le plus calme. Azrine ne s'entraina pas, il passa les dernières heures à émettrais des hypothèses que Malefoy et sur possible mission. Cependant il avait de nombreuses choses en têtes rendant cet exercice mental infructueux

\- Azrine, appela Mrs Weasley, l'escorte est arrivée ! Descend.

Le Gryffondor sauta de son lit, il mit les dernières affaires dans son sac à dos, comme le coffret des bagues, sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur et son coffre enchanté puis retrouva les autres dans la cuisine.

Cette fois-ci l'escorte était constitué de sorcier et sorcières qu'il savait membre de l'Ordre mais il avait oublié leurs noms et feinta de les reconnaître quand ils le saluèrent.

\- Bon, il me semble que tout le monde est prêt. On peut …

\- Azrine n'est pas prêt ! coupa Hermione.

Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement sur Azrine qui ne voyait pas de quoi parlais sa sœur.

\- Faut que tu mettes ton insigne de préfet et de capitaine, dit Hermione avec un large sourire.

Sans le moindre enthousiasme, le préfet-capitaine sorti les insignes et les épingla sur son pull.

\- Ça lui donne une certaine classe, fit remarquer Hassouna aux autres.

\- Uniquement parce que ça rajoute de la couleur sur ses tenues noires, rétorqua Cho en rigolant.

C'est sur cette ambiance que le groupe se rendit à la gare King's Cross. Durant le trajet, Azrine se demanda ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour mériter un tel entourage. Bon selon Isch et la Fraternité son homonyme aurait détruit un univers entier mais cela n'en faisait pas une raison valable pour mériter ce genre de traitement !

S'isolant volontairement du groupe pour échapper aux railleries de ses amies, Azrine fut le premier à monter dans le train et à installer ses affaires dans un wagon vide avant d'aller dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chefs.

Sur le chemin, il passa devant les compartiments qu'occupaient habituellement les Serpentards et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Malefoy avec sa clique le regarder en se moquant de lui quand il passa devant eux. Pourtant 2 choses attirèrent l'attention du Survivant, la première fut que Drago semblait être indiffèrent au passage d'Azrine, ce qui était inhabituel et la seconde fut qu'il vit une de ses sphères d'intention dans le compartiment suivant rougeâtre, indiquant une intention de meurtre.

Il savait que Drago faisait partie des Mangemorts maintenant mais il doutait que ce soit lui qui dégageait une telle soif de sang mais si ce n'était pas lui, cela signifiait qu'un danger était proche.

Accélérant le pas, Azrine mis tous ses sens en alerte pour déceler le moindre danger.

\- Salut Azrine, dit la préfète-en-chef alors qu'il rentrait.

\- Salut Katrine, répondit-il à la blonde de Poufsouffle. En forme pour cette année ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas, on aura du boulot. Les mesures de sécurité n'ont jamais été aussi élevées. Celle prise pour Sirius Black sont complétement obsolète comparées à celles de cette année.

\- Normal, on est en guerre après tout, remarqua le préfet-en-chef. Si Poudlard tombe entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui, on perd la guerre.

Azrine reconnu un de ses camarades de Gryffondor, Mickael Phoje, il savait que ses parents étaient membres de l'Ordre pour les avoir croiser brièvement pendant l'été.

\- On sait, tu me rabâche l'importance de Poudlard dans la guerre depuis qu'on est arrivé, répliqua Katrine. Si on met de côté la guerre, deux nouvelles responsabilités viennent s'ajouter aux autres pour toi cette année. La première c'est ton poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Tu seras en charge des sélections fin Septembre, McGonagall te donnera les noms un peu avant.

\- La seconde, repris Mickael, c'est une idée de Dumbledore. Tu assisteras Rogue dans le club de duel qu'il va ouvrir. Même idée que lors de l'incident avec la Chambre des secrets mais selon lui tu sais ce qu'il veut faire précisément.

Ceci surpris un peu Azrine. Il comprit que le directeur voulait mettre en place une sorte de Garde de l'Aube générale. L'idée d'entrainer toute l'école au duel était une bonne idée mais ce qu'il espèrerait c'est que le vieux fou n'ira pas jusqu'à refaire la même stratégie que lors de la bataille du ministère.

\- Je vois. Dumbledore me parlera surement de son idée au début de l'année.

\- Surement, répondit Katrine, en tout cas je suis assez impatiente de voir ce que ton duo avec Rogue donnera, cela promet.

\- Cela promet d'être explosif oui, rétorqua Azrine.

N'ayant plus d'autre informations à prendre auprès des préfets-en-chef, le Survivant retourna rapidement dans son wagon en jetant un coup d'œil à la sphère d'intention proche de Drago qui était toujours rougeâtre.

Le wagon qu'il avait réservé était occupé par ses amis qui lui avaient laissé sa place habituelle proche de la fenêtre.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda Ron. Tout le monde te cherchait.

\- J'ai réservé ce compartiment et allez voir les préfets-en-chef, répondit Azrine en s'installant.

Ceci était la stricte vérité mais la principale raison de son isolement était pour éviter les railleries de ses amies qui l'agaçait un peu. S'isolant, le Gryffondor activa son Byakugan pour scruter les environs de la voie 9 ¾, afin de trouver une possible menace.

L'utilisation de son Byakugan sans rien dire interpela ses amis mais ils ne lui posèrent pas la question. Tous savaient que quand il s'isolait, cela ne servait à rien de lui parler, Hassouna en avait fait l'expérience, seule une présence silencieuse ou le temps, font sortir Azrine de son isolement.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express démarra, la quête d'un ennemi potentiel d'Azrine ne donna rien de concret, aucun Mangemort connu dans les environs ou de sorcier louche. Cela pouvait signifier 3 choses : Soit Drago était à l'origine des intentions de meurtre, soit un ennemi invisible pour son Byakugan était proche ou bien la sphère d'intention captait autre chose.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait trouver une réponse toute faite à sa question, Azrine désactiva son Byakugan pour reporter son attention sur ses amis. Hermione était partie comme lui auparavant voir les préfets-en-chef, pendant que les autres jouaient, lisaient ou discutaient de tout et de rien.

Hassouna s'était installé à côté de son petit ami et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule dans le but de dormir. Il n'avait pas senti son contact lors de sa recherche, ce qui le surpris un peu mais il jugea que l'idée de dormir pendant une partie du voyage était une bonne idée.

Le sommeil lui vint rapidement, tout le long de l'été il avait fait des nuits courtes pour maximiser son entrainement donc la fatigue était bien présente et de bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposaient.

L'un des rêves qu'il fit fut assez proche de ceux qu'il passait dans la bibliothèque du temps ou quand il avait vu le combat entre Azrine et Voldemort dans le monde originel, mais cette fois-ci, tout était trouble et il ne comprenait rien à part ce que disait les voix.

\- Le premier va s'éveiller, dit une voix ténébreuse, nous devons agir.

\- Impossible, répondit une voix féminine douce. Nous ne pouvons intervenir, le sceau est trop puissant.

Une série de visage trop flou pour qu'Azrine ne puisse les reconnaitre passèrent rapidement. Il put tout de même deviner que tous semblaient énervés et inquiet.

\- Seul le temps ferra tomber le sceau, dit une voix sage, nous devons être patient, mais quand ce moment viendra nous devrons affronter Azrine en personne.

\- Et vous croyez que cet énergien fait le poids face à nous ? rétorqua une voix arrogante ressemblant à celle de Voldemort. Il a seulement vaincu un seul des nôtres, je doute qu'à 1 contre 12, il puisse gagner.

\- Quand le sceau tombera, 12 Azrine se seront éveillés, prédit la voix sage.

\- Et 12 mourrons, jura la voix arrogante.

Un visage marqué par la haine apparu dans le rêve d'Azrine ce qui le fit sursauté de peur et le réveilla.

Il ignorait ce qu'il venait de voir mais deux choses étaient sûres. D'une, cette discussion a bien eu lieu, mais quand et où, il l'ignorait. De deux, toutes les personnes réunis semblaient détester l'Azrine du monde originel.

Son réveil en sursaut ne passa pas inaperçu, ainsi que la sueur qui s'était accumulé sur son front. D'un geste vif, il s'essuya le front et fit comprendre aux autres que c'était juste un mauvais rêve et tenta de se rendormir.

Hassouna, Hermione et Cho, se doutaient que seul un rêve particulièrement effrayant pouvait avoir un tel effet sur Azrine, mais comme il ne dirait rien, elles firent comme si de rien n'était et reportèrent leurs attentions sur leurs Boursoufflets.

Le reste du voyage, Azrine médita sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ignorait tout du monde originel mis à part qu'un certains Azrine l'avait détruit pour sauvegarder la vie menant à la création d'une infinité de monde, dont le sien. La discussion dans son rêve évoquait l'existence d'un sceau empêchant les personnes qui détestait l'Azrine originel d'agir et que lorsque le sceau aura raison de ce sceau, 12 Azrine seront réveillés.

Il pouvait facilement faire l'hypothèse qu'il était le premier à s'éveiller, comme avait dit la voix ténébreuse, car Isch, lors de leur première rencontre, avait dit qu'il était le premier à venir dans sa bibliothèque.

Sa réflexion fut rapidement interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment qui attira son attention.

\- Heu, excuser-moi, dit une fille de troisième année. Je dois donner ceci à Neville Longdubat, Ginny Weasley et a Azrine … Mogbleer.

Les trois nommés se retrouvèrent avec un bout de parchemin entre la main dont les autres attendaient impatiemment de lire le contenu.

 _Azrine,_

 _Je serais enchanté si vous pouviez vous joindre à moi pour prendre une collation avant l'arrivé à Poudlard dans le compartiment C, wagon 2._

 _Cordialement_

 _Professeur H.E.F. Slughorn_

Les trois conviés se regardèrent avec le même regard : « Pourquoi nous ? ».

\- Qui c'est ce Slughorn déjà ? demanda Ron en lisant le mot de sa sœur.

\- Un nouveau professeur, j'ai aidé Dumbledore à le recruter, avoua Azrine.

\- Et comment il est ? demanda Neville.

\- Vieux et obnubilé par les personnes spéciales. Il enseignait avec Dumbledore avant de prendre sa retraite.

Les révélations d'Azrine pouvait expliquer pourquoi, lui il était invité mais pour Neville et Ginny, cela était un total mystère.

\- Vous devriez y aller, encouragea Cho, pouvoir faire bonne figure devant une professeur est toujours une bonne idée.

Ne voyant pas quoi répondre, les 3 conviés se levèrent et prirent la direction du compartiment de Slughorn silencieusement et se demandant ce qu'avait en tête le professeur.

Arrivé au compartiment cité dans le mot, Azrine toqua et ouvrit la porte une fois la réponse de Slughorn émise.

\- Ha, Azrine heureux de vous revoir, ainsi que vos amis. Asseyez-vous, je pense que vous connaissez déjà tout le monde ici.

Prenant place dans le compartiment, Azrine remarqua que Slughorn avait déjà certains invités.

\- Blaise Zabini, en même année que vous.

Le Serpentard, proche de Malefoy, ignora les 3 gryffondor, en même temps il n'aimait pas beaucoup Azrine et ceci était réciproque.

\- Cormac McLaggen, vous l'avez peut-être déjà croisé.

Un garçon massif leva la main, ce à quoi les 3 répondirent d'un simple geste de la tête. Azrine remarqua que le regard de McLaggen se posa rapidement sur Ginny avec une certains avidité.

\- Et enfin, Marcus Belby.

Belby était nerveux et cela se voyait mais le garçon mince eut un sourire forcé.

\- Je pense que tous connaissent Azrine Mogbleer et ses deux amis, Neville Longdubat et Ginny Weasley à cause des événements du ministère.

Au vus des regards, tous les connaissaient avant cet incident mais bon.

\- Vu que nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons commencez la collation.

D'un geste de baguette une table apparu au centre du compartiment avec de nombreux plats.

\- Servez-vous, tout ceci ne vous fera pas de mal et vous aurez assez d'appétit pour le banquet, je peux vous l'assurer … Voyez Azrine, je discutais avec Marcus de son oncle que j'ai très bien connu. Un homme charmant et un sorcier puissant, il aurait mérité l'Ordre de Merlin à mon humble avis. Vous voyez souvent votre oncle Marcus ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme en prenant une bonne part de pudding, il est toujours à voyager pour ses expériences et à travailler.

\- Je m'en doutais, il n'aurait pas inventé la potion Tue-Loup sans un travail conséquent. En tout cas je suis impatient de voir sa prochaine découverte.

Le haussement d'épaule de Marcus, indiquait clairement qu'il se fichait des travaux se son oncle mais Slughorn omis cette réaction et passa à un autre de ses convives.

\- Comment va ce bon vieux Tiberius ? lança Slughorn à Cormac. Je me souviens d'avoir vu récemment une photo de vous deux lors de la chasse aux Licheurs.

\- Très bien, il se porte à merveille. Cette chasse était organisée par Rufus Scrimgeour et Bertie Higgs. Evidement c'était avant que Rufus devienne ministre de la magie.

\- Vous connaissez aussi Bertie et Rufus ? demanda Slughorn émerveillé.

\- Cormac acquiesça et Slughorn passa à un autre de ses invités.

Zabini fut le suivant, il était le fils d'une sorcière à une beauté semblable à celle des Deadheart, ce qui la rendit célèbre mais mystérieusement tous ses maris moururent de façon inconnue, lui léguant ainsi des montagnes d'or.

Le tour de Neville fut l'un des plus délicat car parler de ses parents lui était toujours difficile mais en public, ceci était une épreuve. Azrine devina facilement que tous étaient ici à cause de certains liens de parenté particulier sauf Ginny et lui.

La rouquine fut hautement félicitée par Slughorn car il l'avait vu lancer le sortilège de Chauve-furie sur un élève et il avait rarement vu quelqu'un avec un tel talent.

\- Et maintenant, passons à nous inviter vedette, annonça Slughorn en regardant Azrine dans les yeux. Je pense que notre brève rencontre cet été ne m'as aidé qu'à gratter la surface du merveilleux sorcier que vous êtes.

Tous regardaient Azrine, sauf Neville et Ginny, qui observait Slughorn en attendant ses prochains mots.

\- Dorénavant, ont vous surnomme l'Elu et ce suite à vos nombreux exploits face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour lesquels vous avez reçu l'Ordre de Merlin de première classe. D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas le …

\- Je préfère ne pas l'exposer à l'école, coupa Azrine.

\- Je vois, la jalousie des autres peut être une source d'ennui mais on raconte que vous être doté de pouvoirs qui dépasse totalement les autres élèves.

Zabini toussa pour montrer son scepticisme.

\- Ho bien sûr, toi Zabini, tu as aussi de pouvoir extraordinaire … quand il s'agit de faire le malin, attaqua Ginny.

\- A votre place Blaise, j'éviterais de la mettre en colère. Son sortilège de Chauve-Furie est extrêmement puissant.

Zabini se contenta d'afficher un air méprisant, laissant Slughorn reporter son attention sur Azrine.

\- En tout cas, vous étiez au cœur de la bataille qui a eu lieu cet été au ministère et les nombreuses rumeurs sur la prophétie sur vous et Vous-Savez-Qui sont toute incroyable. Qu'en est-il vraiment ?

L'Elu, n'avait que peu lut la Gazette durant les vacances donc il ignorait que de telles choses tournaient autour de lui.

\- Je ne lis plus beaucoup la Gazette depuis quelques temps, avoua Azrine, donc j'ignore ce que dise ces rumeurs mais la seule prophétie dont nous avons pris connaissance cet été ne portait pas sur moi.

\- La prophétie ne portait pas sur vous ? Dit Slughorn rayonnant.

U- ne prophétie peut être fausse professeur, car la même prophétie qui doit me désigner comme l'Elu, ne me voyait pas devenir le Survivant.

Ces révélations étaient de vrais bijoux pour Horace car cela augmentait le mystère autour de son nouveau sorcier favori. Azrine quant à lui était heureux de voir que ces quelques révélations assez floues avaient perdus Zabini et Cormac qui ne semblait pas comprendre alors que Slughorn tentait d'assemblez les pièces du puzzle.

L'ambiance devient rapidement lourde mais Slughorn mis de côtés ses réflexions pour reprendre les choses en main. Pour cela de nombreuse anecdote sur les oncles de Belby ou Cormac furent évoquées.

Les 3 gryffondor se fichait un peu de la discussion mais comme l'avait suggéré Cho, être dans les petits papiers d'un professeur pouvait être utile, surtout dans le cas d'Azrine car Slughorn était une mine d'information sur le passé.

L'annonce de l'approche de Poudlard mit un terme à la petite réception Slughorn.

\- Ho … je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, vous feriez mieux d'allez-vous préparer pour le banquet. Je vous inviterais pour d'autre fête au cours de l'année.

Tous le levèrent, certains avec certains soulagements ou pour Cormac une certaine déception.

\- Azrine, pouvez-vous restez quelques instants ? demanda Slughorn.

\- On t'attendra dans le compartiment, dit Ginny.

Une fois seul-a-seul avec le professeur, Azrine regarda le vieil homme.

\- J'aimerais avoir plus de précision sur ce que vous avez dit à propos de la prophétie, cette même prophétie qui dit clairement, selon des sources fiables que celui qui survivra à Vous-Savez-Qui sera le seul en mesure de le battre.

\- Ce que vous avez lu dans la Gazette n'était qu'un fragment de la prophétie. Cette même prophétie ne me désignait pas comme le Survivant, un autre était censé l'être.

\- Un autre ? Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes le Survivant mon garçon.

Visiblement accepter qu'Azrine n'était pas l'Elu était inenvisageable pour Slughorn.

\- Professeur, la prophétie avait nommé Harry Potter comme Survivant mais par un hasard des choses, je suis devenue le Survivant. Donc rien ne prouve que je suis l'Elu car de base la prophétie est fausse.

L'évocation du nom de Potter eu un effet non négligeable sur le vieil homme. Azrine savait qu'il avait connu les Potter donc rien d'étonnant que la tristesse s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Je serais ravi d'en débattre un peu plus avec vous, ou de vous donner de plus amples détails mais je préférerais le faire dans un cadre plus privé, proposa Azrine.

Le révélations d'Azrine sur les détails de la prophétie avaient éveillé d'ancien souvenir du professeur. Il se souvenait encore de la joie de vivre de la pauvre Lily Potter et son assassinat l'avait bouleversé.

L'invitation d'Azrine à échanger en privé réveilla l'envie de Slughorn de se faire pardonné auprès de ceux qu'il considérerait par mort par sa faute et ce parce qu'il avait conseillé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je serais ravi d'avoir des entretiens privés avec vous, dit Slughorn une fois remis de ses émotions. Je m'impatiente déjà d'échanger avec vous sur de nombreux sujet.

Après une poigne amicale entre les deux sorciers, Azrine retourna rapidement dans son compartiment pour enfiler sa robe de sorcier obligatoire pour la Cérémonie de la répartition.


	48. Chapitre 48 : Union ou rien

**Chapitre 48 : Union ou rien**

\- Qu'est ce qui voulais ? demanda Ginny quand Azrine ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

\- Juste comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas l'Elu.

\- Humpf, tu devrais dire ça dans une interview de la Gazette, rétorqua Cho, tout le monde pense que tu es l'Elu.

La Serdaigle lui mit sous le nez une première page de la Gazette avec en gros titre :

 _Azrine Mogbleer l'Elu ?_

 _Tous les détails de la bataille du ministère et de la prophétie de l'Elu._

En dessous une photo de lui quand il quittait le ministère aidé par Dumbledore et Lupin.

\- Je l'ai pas vu se numéro, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

\- Et tu as de la chance que je les aie dissuadées de te laisser tranquille avec ça, dit Hassouna en enlaçant son petit ami.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'est vrai que personne ne l'a appelé l'Elu durant le mois d'aout et elles l'avaient laissé relativement tranquille avec cette histoire.

\- Vu comment tu adore être au centre de l'attention, autant te laisser tranquille durant 2 mois, dit Hermione, on voulait être gentille.

\- Mouais, c'est surtout que vous ne voulait pas le mettre en colère, corrigea Ron.

\- Surtout, oui, avoua Hermione avec un sourire.

Une fois changé, les deux préfets de Gryffondor firent l'habituel ronde aidée par leurs homologues pour vérifier que personnes n'avait oublié de descendre.

\- Personne dans ce wagon, annonça Hermione en retrouvant Azrine qui venait de finir. On y va ? les autres doivent nous attendre.

Azrine suivis silencieusement Hermione, il avait croisé Drago durant la ronde et il fut surpris de le voir inexpressif en croisant son ennemi. Ce comportement accentuait l'implication du Serpentard dans une chose plus importante que les simples querelles d'étudiant.

Arrivé à l'endroit habituel pour emprunter les diligences tirées par les Sombrals, des chevaux à l'aspect repoussant visible seulement par ceux qui ont vu la mort, ils virent un groupe d'Aurors montaient la garde avec Flitwick.

\- Ha, Miss Granger et M. Mogbleer, appela Flitwick. Vous êtes les derniers, dépêchez.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione en approchant.

\- Nouvelle mesure de sécurité. La guerre étant ouverte, Poudlard doit se protéger des attaques extérieures mais aussi veiller à que rien ne puisse menacer l'école de l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi des Aurors sont chargés de vous inspectez si vous tenter d'introduire des objets de magie noire dans l'école.

\- Donc toutes nos affaires sont fouillées ? demanda Hermione.

\- Effectivement, mais je pense, entre nous, que c'est ceux de la maison Serpentard qui sont les plus menacé par ces nouvelles mesures. Pour des raison évidement d'éthique, miss Granger allez voir Miss Hije et M. Mogbleer, M. Yerald.

Chacun d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers l'Auror désigner pour se faire inspecter. Azrine craignait qu'ils doivent ouvrir son sac à dos enchanté et justifier les livres sur le Thu'um, sa cape d'invisibilité ou le médaillon bizarre qu'il avait trouvé chez Sirius

\- M. Yerald, je vous préviens. Ce jeune sorcier peut avoir des composants magiques peut-être interdit mais il en aura besoin pour ses cours particulier.

Prenant en compte la remarqua de Flitwick et agita sa baguette tout autour d'Azrine. Quelque chose dans le sac à dos d'Azrine réagit aux sorts de l'Auror.

\- Laissez-le sortir, demanda l'auror.

Azrine obéis et ouvrit son sac et un sachet de feuilles noires en sorti.

\- Ce sont des feuilles d'arbre maudit, intervint Flitwick, elles sont inoffensives pour ceux qui ignore leurs effets et dans le cadre de l'enchantement d'objets elles sont particulièrement utile. Je me porte de garant de M. Mogbleer.

\- Je vois. Elles vous ont aidé à crée cet enchantement ? demanda-t-il en montrant un bouclier chargé sur son avant-bras.

Le Survivant reconnu l'enchantement de défense qu'il avait créé pour les jumeaux dont il avait laissé un bon stock avant de partir pour Poudlard.

\- Elles permettent d'utiliser des méthodes d'enchantement qui nécessite de la magie noire et cette feuille permet de purifier l'enchantement pour qu'il ne soit pas agressif, récita Azrine. Dans le cas de cet enchantement de protection, cela l'empêche de vous tuer.

L'Auror convaincu de l'explication d'Azrine sur la possession de telle feuille interdite et l'appui d'un professeur était une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas lui confisquer.

Azrine récupéra son sachet de feuille et pris la dernière carriole avec Hermione.

\- Elles servent réellement à l'enchantement ? demanda Hermione en prenant le paquet.

Le Survivant eu un sourire.

\- Oui, comme je l'ai dit mais il y a une autre utilisation assez fun.

\- Fun ?

\- Comme elle sont remplie de magie noire, c'est très facile d'en faire une mixture aux effets aléatoires. Les jumeaux voulaient l'utiliser pour faire des Dragées surprises hardcore mais il y avait un risque de mourir, perdre d'esprit ou autre effet trop néfaste.

\- Et en quoi c'est fun ça ?

\- Pour torturer ses ennemis, répondit Azrine calmement. On est en temps de guerre Hermione et si un jour la nécessité se fait sentir cela pourra être utile.

Elle savait qu'il avait déjà user de torture lors de la bataille du ministère pour récupérer des informations sur l'Artefact que tout le monde cherchait. Ceci était assez dur à accepter mais elle savait, enfin espérait, qu'il n'avait pas fait cela par plaisir mais par nécessité.

Le reste du trajet fut assez calme, Hermione tentait de chasser l'idée que son frère puisse torturer et Azrine qui se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussi l'enchantement de dissimulation de son coffre, qui a camouflé le collier de magie noire qui était à l'intérieur.

Une fois arrivé au château, les deux préfets se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle et à en juger par les bruits de pas qu'ils entendaient, Mme Gobplanche venait d'arriver au château avec les premières années.

\- Ha, vous voilà. Flitwick m'a informé de votre petit retard dût à votre fouille, dit McGonagall en voyant ses deux élèves monter les escaliers 4 à 4. Dépêchez-vous.

Leur entrée ne fut pas inaperçue car ils étaient les deux derniers mais c'était surtout Azrine qui attirait les regards à cause de cette histoire d'Elu ou de la bataille du ministère.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! fit remarquer Hassouna. Un problème lors des fouilles ?

\- Rien de grave, répondit Azrine, ce fut juste long.

\- On commençait à s'inquiéter, dit Ron, et pour être franc il était temps que tu arrives.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il semblerait que tout le monde veuille entendre votre récit de la bataille du ministère et si vous êtes l'Elu, expliqua Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête le fantôme de Gryffondor.

Rapidement, Azrine regarda autour de lui. Beaucoup le regardait et chuchotait à son égard. Cho était aussi au centre de l'attention ainsi que tous les membres de la Garde de l'Aube qui semblaient être bombardés de question.

\- Je doute que ce soit le moment pour raconter ce récit, dit Azrine avec une voix forte pour qu'un maximum de gens entende.

A ce moment précis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et McGonagall rentra, précédent les premières années. Le calme revint très rapidement suite aux nombreux regards noirs que lança la directrice de Gryffondor.

Une fois le calme revenu et toutes les premières années rentrés, l'attention de tous fut reporter sur le Choixpeau qui était en charge de la répartition et que tous attendaient sa traditionnelle chanson.

 _Depuis l'instant même où je fus créé_

 _J'ai vu et revu les mêmes imbécilités,_

 _Qui ont permis la montée des forces du mal._

 _Et ce à cause de votre stupidité primale._

 _Quatre grands sorciers furent les fondateurs_

 _De cette merveilleuse école au grand cœur._

 _Qui fut désuni à cause de futilité_

 _Telle que : « A qui devons-nous enseigner ? »_

 _La volonté de l'érudite Serdaigle_

 _Voulait que le cerveau de ses élèves soit en règle._

 _Les convictions du hardi Gryffondor_

 _Allaient aux courageux capables d'ouvrir Pandore._

 _Les secrets de l'ambition de Serpentard_

 _Etaient destiné à ceux au sang sans tare._

 _La douce et compatissante Poufsouffle_

 _Accueillait tous ceux indifférent à ce baroufle._

 _Le départ de Serpentard marqua l'avènement_

 _Des forces du mal dans notre environnement._

 _Toute les grands conflits modernes résultent_

 _De la scission à Poudlard, provoquant ce tumulte._

 _Aujourd'hui, une fois encore, j'appelle à l'union_

 _Pour cela fates fit de votre opinion_

 _Regardez sous un jour nouveau autrui_

 _Et vous en sortirez plus fort et instruit._

 _La plus grande force du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres_

 _Réside en vous, élève de cette école célèbre._

 _A vous de vous unir_

 _Et à moi de vous répartir._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle. Le message du Choixpeau portait le même message que l'année dernière mais en plus cru pour les indécis.

Pour Azrine, les mises en garde du Choixpeau magiques étaient vrais car la situation de l'année passée avait montré le chaos que pouvais crée un Mage noir en divisant le monde sorcier et que tous devaient s'unir rapidement pour vaincre Voldemort.

\- Ça fait deux années de suite qu'il nous insulte je crois, dit Hermione alors que la répartition commençait.

\- Et à raison, dit Azrine. Même si je suis le premier à ne pas saquer les Serpentard, je tente de vivre avec eu sans les attaquer.

\- La brigade inquisitoriale et le favoritisme d'Ombrage n'ont pas aidés, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Le meilleur moyen de rassembler, dit Nick en s'immisçant dans la conversation, est de trouver un leader, quelqu'un à suivre. Cependant cela fait des décennies qu'une telle personne n'est pas née.

Immédiatement Azrine sentit de nombreux regard converger vers lui.

\- Je ne rassemble personne, protesta-t-il.

\- 3 maisons. Corrigea Nick. Il ne vous reste qu'à gagner la confiance des Serpentards mais j'ignore comment vous y parviendrez.

\- A part en faisant copain-copain avec Malefoy, dit Neville avec un faible sourire.

\- Depuis quand tu fais ce genre de vanne ? rétorqua Azrine avec un sourire.

Le petit rire général à la table du lion ne passa pas inaperçu et le regard noir de leur directrice les obligèrent à faire profil bas.

\- Nan, soyons sérieux Nick, dit Azrine à voix basse. Je ne suis pas celui qui … comment dire … pourra fédérer l'école, si je peux dire cela comme ça.

\- Vous le pouvez, vous avez déjà, involontairement, mis 3 maison derrière vous. Les conflits entre Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor n'ont fait que diminuer depuis votre arrivé à l'école, expliqua le fantôme à l'oreille du sorcier.

Azrine savais que Nick n'était pas du genre à mentir pour faire plaisir, mais savoir qu'il avait eu une telle influence, sans le vouloir, lui était déplaisant. Il a toujours voulu défaire Voldemort mais cette ambition le mis sur le devant de la scène et au cœur du monde magique, une chose qu'il détestait.

Apprendre qu'il était en bonne voie pour unir une école derrière lui, était flippant. La vie tranquille qu'il avait toujours espéré semblait être devenu une utopie.

\- Nick, le jour où Azrine se décidera de se mettre en avant, c'est qu'il aura abandonné son vœu le plus cher, dit Hassouna avec une voix mi-amusée mi-sérieuse.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Avoir la paix, dit Hermione sans aucune once d'amusement.

Cette semi-révélation, donna à réfléchir à certaines personnes qui avait un peu suivie la conversation. Le vœux d'Azrine pouvait expliquer certaines choses incompréhensibles à son sujet.

Le Survivant resta silencieux le reste de la répartition, la main d'Hassouna ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir car le conflit entre la réalité et ce qu'il voulait devenir existait depuis longtemps mais il n'avait pris le temps de le régler.

Une partie de lui voulait mettre au placard ses stupides envie de solitude ou de paix pour exploiter au maximum son statut actuel afin de détruire rapidement Voldemort et Tumter. Cependant ceci signifierait rejeter une partie de lui-même à des fins sombre, car pour lui cela revenait à mentir et tromper les gens pour obtenir quelque chose et de base il n'était comme ça.

Ce qu'il aimerait faire, c'est de rester lui-même, avec ses objectifs de vie tranquille, loin de tout au risque de ne pas utiliser les armes que pouvait lui fournir sa réputation et sa célébrité non souhaiter.

Que devait-il faire ? Renier qui il est pour servir une cause noble ? Ou bien ne pas s'oublier au risque de voir le monde qu'il aime tomber en ruine ?

Etonnement, il était prêt à se sacrifier en tant qu'Azrine Mogbleer pour ce monde mais ce serait tellement fait à contrecœur que la partie de l'Azrine originel qui était en lui opposait une farouche résistance car pour lui se sacrifier pour une cause revenait à trahir la confiance de ceux qui croient en vous et cela était du niveau des êtres les plus maléfique du monde.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec Isch, elle qui avait bien connu Azrine, pour avoir son avis mais le sceau de Tumter l'empêchait de retourner la voir.

Azrine fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit du gobelet d'or de Dumbledore précédant chacun de ses discours de début d'année.

\- Bonsoir à tous. J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire en ce début d'année mais avant cela : Bon appétit.

Les plats apparurent par magie, émerveillant les plus jeunes et soulageant les plus vieux – habituer à ce tour de magie –

Le banquet fut assez calme pour Azrine car la discussion avec Nick l'avait plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui était un moyen rapide pour lui de s'isoler de ses amis. Cependant pour les membres de l'A.D. ce fut l'occasion pour les curieux d'obtenir des réponses sur la bataille du ministère.

Dean, Neville, Seamus et Ron furent au centre de l'attention, ce qui était rare, mais comme leur avait fait promettre Dumbledore, ils ne devaient rien révéler tant qu'Azrine ne le faisait pas.

Bizarrement les filles connues proches d'Azrine tel que Cho ou Ginny, étaient tranquille niveau question. En même temps la menace qu'elles aillent voir Azrine pour chasser les plus chiants était suffisante.

Azrine profita de ce moment d'isolement pour regarder la table des professeurs. Le nouvel arrivant, Slughorn était en plaine conversation avec McGonagall et Flitwick. Il fut surpris de voir que de temps en temps, le regard de chacun des professeurs croisait le sien. Le nouveau professeur devait surement avoir un topo sur certains élèves ou méthode d'enseigner.

Rogue avait un air hautain et victorieux qu'Azrine avait rarement vu chez le professeur des potions, il ignorait quel événement le rendait aussi heureux mais il estima qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas le savoir.

La fin du repas miT fin à l'impatience d'Azrine qui voulait entendre le discours du directeur, pour avoir plus de détail le club de duel qu'avait mentionner Katrine, la préfète-en-chef, plutôt dans la journée.

\- J'espère que le banquet vous repus et donner des forces pour cette rentré. J'aimerais dans un premier temps rappeler quelques points du règlement pour les nouveaux mais aussi pour les anciens qui ont parfois la mémoire courte. Tous les …

Le directeur remarqua enfin que de nombreux bavardages s'élevait dans la Grande Salle et la raison fut facile à trouver : sa main noire en étant la cause.

\- Je vous rassure, repris le directeur après un pause, ce n'est rien de grave.

D'un geste vif il masqua sa main avec la manche de sa robe bleue-dorée et repris son discours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il à votre avis ? demanda Ron.

Azrine tu l'a vu cet été non ? Quand vous avez recruté Slughorn ? demanda Hassouna.

\- Oui, et il avait déjà la main noire, j'ignore ce que c'est. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de tous mais on parlait de Dumbledore et assurer que ce n'était rien était la meilleure façon de rassurer tout le monde, sauf ceux qui l'avait souvent côtoyé comme Azrine.

\- … si vous remarquait un individu au comportement étrange ou qui vous semble étranger à l'école, allez prévenir un professeur et ne tentez pas de jouer aux héros.

Le regard du directeur se planta dans celui d'Azrine et lui fit un bref clin d'œil avant de reprendre. Tous deux savaient qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose.

\- Cette année encore, l'équipe pédagogique se voit modifier. Accueillons le professeur Slughorn qui a mis de coter sa retraite pour reprendre le poste de potion.

Les applaudissements furent mêlée à une certaine surprise.

\- Prof de potion ? s'indigna Ron. Et Rogue ?

\- A ton avis, dit Azrine d'un ton maussade.

\- Comme vous l'avez compris, le professeur Rogue sera en charge de la Défense contre les forces du mal cette année.

Les Serpentards et quelques élèves polis applaudirent, Rogue à la Défense contre les force du mal était loin une des pires craintes de tous.

\- Heureusement qu'on à passer nos BUSE l'année dernière, dit Neville.

\- J'aurais préféré avoir Rogue qu'Ombrage, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Peut-être mais moi, il me donne une de ces trouilles …

\- Avec l'entrainement de l'année dernière ça devrait aller, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- J'espère, dit Neville un peu rassuré.

Une fois le calme revenue et l'école remise de ces changement, Dumbledore poursuivis sur un ton plus grave.

\- Tous dans cette salle sait que Lord Voldemort et ses partisans se sont dévoilé au grand jour, devenant ainsi la plus grande menace du monde sorcier à ce jour. La sécurité du château à était renforcé pour garantir à tous les occupants de ce château les meilleures protections possibles. Je vous supplie de bien vouloir respecter toute les règles de sécurités que l'on pourra mettre en place, aussi détestable soient-elles, il en va de la sécurité de tous. J'aimerais rajouter une chose, qui va de pair avec notre cher Choixpeau, votre union est ce qui fait la force de notre école et du futur de notre monde, car la meilleure arme que possède Lord Voldemort en ces lieu, c'est vous.

Dumbledore pris soin de balayer la salle de son regard emphatique pour juger les réactions et avant de reprendre.

\- Avant de vous laisser rejoindre votre lit douillet, j'ai deux choses à vous dire. Rassurez-vous elle vous redonnerons le sourire. La première c'est que les élèves voulant rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison devra soumettre leurs candidatures courant cette semaine, afin de faire les sélections mi-septembre. Le calendrier est plus serré pour une raison. À la vue de la situation et en accord avec le ministère, des cours particuliers, ouverts à ceux qui le veulent seront organisé le week-end pour vous apprendre à vous défendre.

L'excitation revient dans la Grande Salle mais Azrine se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose.

\- Ces cours seront donnés en fonction du niveau des étudiants et supervisé par certains professeurs et un de vos camarades. Et pour finir et aussi en guise de motivation pour tous, un Tournoi de duel sera organisé. Une occasion de vous confronter à vos amis et d'avoir un objectif concret durant l'année. Sur ce bonne nuit et salut.

Dans le brouhaha habituel du premier soir de l'année, Azrine et Hermione prirent leurs responsabilités de préfet pour guider les premières années jusqu'au dortoir de Gryffondor.

Comme l'année dernière, Azrine ouvrit la marche et Hermione s'occupa des explications. Le préfet fut déçu de ne pas voir Peeves tenter quelque chose cette année, il estima que l'humiliation de l'année d'avant était suffisante.

Arrivé au 7ème étage, Azrine fut surpris de voir Hassouna devant le portrait de la Grosse dame avec un sac à dos à ses pieds.

\- Voici le portrait qui garde l'accès de notre salle commune, un mot de passe est nécessaire pour rentrer, expliqua Hermione en regardant d'un air perplexe Hassouna. Azrine.

\- Vaillance, dit simplement Azrine en s'écartant du passage pour laisser la voix libre aux nouveaux.

Une fois sa sœur à son niveau, elle lui chuchota :

\- Je m'occupe du reste, va voir Hassouna.

C'était son intention et il savait Hermione capable de gérer les premières années seules.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à sa petite amie.

\- Même contrainte de sécurité que l'année dernière, tu dors dans la Salle sur Demande, annonça Hassouna avant d'embrasser sa moitié.

Il s'en doutait depuis qu'il avait vu Hassouna avec son sac et il se remémora que depuis qu'il dormait dans la Salle sur Demande, il se sentait mieux dans l'école. Peut-être cela était dût à la compagnie qu'il avait ou juste parce qu'il était isolé de tous.

Le petit studio n'avait quasiment pas changé à part un lit plus grand et une nouvelle pièce qu'Azrine aima immédiatement. C'était une petite pièce agencée pour travailler sur l'enchantement d'objet ou pour étudier simplement. Il se retint de lire les nombreux livres sur l'enchantement et alla se coucher auprès d'Hassouna pour se reposer.

Le matin de la rentrée fut assez calme lors du petit-déjeuner, surtout chez les sixièmes années. Tous attendaient la distribution des emplois du temps par McGonagall, ce qui pris plus de temps a car elle devait s'assurer qu'ils aient eu les notes suffisantes pour poursuivre une matière.

Hermione, qui avait déjà confisqué un certains nombres d'objet à en juger par le contenu d'un petit sac enchanté d'Azrine, fut rapidement félicité par McGonagall et une fois l'emploi du temps en main elle courut en cours d'Arithmancie.

\- Monsieur Mogbleer, je ne peux que vous féliciter pour vos résultats pour vos BUSES, mais vous n'avez choisi aucune matière.

\- Dur de choisir quand on ne se sait pas quoi faire plus tard, rétorqua Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Je connais votre couplet. J'ai pris la liberté de vous inscrire à mes cours, ceux de sortilèges, défense contre les forces du mal, potions et botanique. Ceci vous ouvrira un large panel de métier.

Azrine pris l'emploi du temps que McGonagall lui tendit et vit qu'il avait beaucoup de temps libre, ceci à cause du nombre réduit de matière qu'il avait comparé aux autres années.

\- Je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a déjà une vingtaine de candidature pour l'équipe de Quidditch, je pense que vous avoir en capitaine est la cause d'un tel succès. Je vous ferrais parvenir les noms à la fin de la semaine, à vous de vous d'organiser les sélections.

McGonagall passa à Hassouna, pendant qu'Azrine observait sa journée, double cours avec Rogue de 9h à 11h et double cours de potion avec Slughorn l'après-midi.

Ayant une heure de libre, il retourna dans la salle sur demanda pour crée quelques un de ses enchantements de protections car la centaine qu'il avait envoyé au jumeau avant le rentré devrai s'épuiser vite.

Quand l'heure du cours approcha, il utilisa un peu de la magie stockée dans sa gemme pour récupérer des forces au cas où le cours de Rogue nécessite quelconque effort.

Comme pour les cours de potion, la porte de salle était fermée et tous attendait devant, se demandant comment allait être ce premier cours.

\- On a une tonne de devoir avec l'Arithmancie, dit Hermione en rangeant ses livres dans son sac.

\- McGonagall m'a proposé de l'abandonner, je n'ai pas pu refuser, dit Azrine en arrivant.

Hassouna et Hermione lui tirèrent la langue en guise de réponse alors que porte de salle de classe s'ouvrit.

\- Installez-vous dans le calme, dit Rogue debout au fond de la classe, pas la peine de sortir vos livres.

Cette instruction fut une agréable surprise, peut-être que le cours sera intéressant après tout.

\- Bien, dit Rogue une fois tout le monde installé. Vous avez eu 5 professeurs dans cette matière vous enseignant les bases de la défense contre les forces du mal, d'une manière futile.

S'il parlait d'Ombrage, tous seraient d'accord, mais le faux Maugrey ou Lupin avait permis d'énorme progrès dans la classe.

\- Combattre les forces du mal revint à se battre contre un idéal, une force aux apparences multiples et éternelles. Pour vaincre un ennemi qui possède une infinité de manière pour se manifester il faudra que vous défense soient flexible et multiple. Vous devez savoir ce qui vous attend et vous préparer mentalement à faire face à votre mort et l'inconnu. L'obtention d'une BUSE dans cette matière ne vous place pas dans les meilleurs sorciers dans cette matière car reproduire un sort à un examen est du niveau de première année, savoir survivre face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou l'un de ses serviteurs sera l'objectif de ce cours d'ASPIC mais je doute que beaucoup y arrive.

Son regard se posa sur beaucoup de non Serpentard, dont certains membres de la Garde de l'Aube, ce qui fit ricaner Azrine.

\- Evidemment ceux qui suivent ce cours ont intérêt à participer aux Tournoi de duel et de vaincre tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans cette classe, sinon ce sera un renvoi définitif de ma salle de cours. Compris ?

Une faible approbation générale se fit entendre.

\- La première partie de l'année sera consacrer aux sortilèges informulés, qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Hermione et Azrine levèrent machinalement la main et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre candidat, Rogue se résigna.

\- Nous allons éviter d'entendre un copier-coller de votre livre de cours en interrogeant Miss Granger, voyons si l'Elu à une réponse originale.

\- Les sortilèges informulés permettent de lancer un sortilège sans user de sa voix. Cela permet de créer la surprise lors d'un duel et de prendre l'avantage car peu de sorcier en son capable, car cela nécessite une force mentale importante. De plus il est très difficile de reconnaitre un sort juste au mouvement de la baguette ou de la forme/couleur du sort lancé.

La brève grimace de Rogue indiquait clairement qu'Azrine avait juste en tout point.

\- On dirait que vous n'avez pas passé l'été à vous reposer sur vos lauriers. Comme l'as dit clairement M. Mogbleer, les sortilèges informulés sont ce qui vous permettrons de battre la majorité des sorciers vivants et de survivre au plus puissants. Cependant peu en sont capable mais je vais quand même tenter d'instruire les plus mauvais d'entre vous.

Azrine vit quelques grimaces dans la salle ou d'autre se recroqueviller dans leurs chaises.

\- Mettez-vous en duo, vous allez vous entrainer aux sortilèges informulés. Le premier que j'entends lancer un sort c'est 10 points en moins. L'un devra ensorceler et l'autre se protéger, le tout en restant muet. Au travail !

Hassouna et Azrine formèrent un duo et s'entrainèrent sur le sujet du jour. Heureusement pour eux chacun d'entre eux avaient travailler sur le sujet en août, Azrine avec Ginny et Hassouna dans son coin pour égaler le niveau de la rouquine.

Rapidement le simple entrainement devint un vrai combat entre le couple qu'Azrine gagnait facilement et ce à cause d'une plus large palette de sort qu'il maitrisait en informulé.

Rogue jeta un bref regard aux deux protagonistes sans faire le moindre commentaire et préféra s'acharner sur les non Serpentard qui avaient de lourdes difficultés, tel que Ron ou Neville.

\- Mr Weasley, ne pas respirer ne va pas vous rendre plus intelligent, 5 points en moins, utilisez votre force mental … bien que je pense que vous en soyez totalement dépourvus.

Les rires des Serpentard firent virer Ron au rouge tomate, le faisant échouer encore une fois lamentablement.

Le reste du cours fut horrible pour tous, même certains Serpentard passèrent à la casserole mais faire perdre le moindre point, contrairement aux autres maisons. Sans surprise, Hermione y arriva facilement et rejoins le trio, Azrine, Hassouna et Drago, qui avait réussis à faire un sortilège informulé.

\- Je crois que c'est le pire prof derrière Ombrage, jura Ron à la fin du cours.

\- J'ai trouvé qu'il parlait un peu comme Azrine lors des cours l'année dernière, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Personne ne semblait penser la même chose, même Azrine qui se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il disait lors des cours de la G.A.

\- Il nous parle de tripe et de force mentale, on doit se préparer à affronter notre propre mort et non rester cantonné face à un simple exercice, expliqua Hermione, c'était également ton discours lors de tes cours Azrine.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, et surtout qu'être comparé à Rogue lui faisait une belle jambe, il se tu et se dirigea avec les autres vers la salle commune pour flâner ou travailler pendant leur heure de trou.

\- Azrine ! appela une voix dans leurs dos. J'ai un mot pour toi.

L'appelé se retourna et vit monter les escalier quatre à quatre, Jack Sloper, un des remplaçant des jumeaux au poste de batteur l'année dernière.

\- Au fait tu as une idée de quand seront les sélections ? demanda Sloper en donnant le bout de parchemin à Azrine.

\- Faut que je voie ça avec les autres capitaines et que McGonagall me donne les noms, répondit le capitaine, dès que je fixe une date, je l'afficherais dans la salle commune.

\- Cool, impatient d'y être.

Tous regardèrent Sloper partir avant de porter attention au mot qu'Azrine lisait.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres candidats meilleurs que lui, rumina Ron.

\- C'est mesquin ça Ron, réprima Hermione. Alors c'est quoi ce mot ?

\- Dumbledore me propose des leçons particulières, répondit Azrine, la première est samedi soir.

Ceci étonna tout le monde, même Azrine semblait étonné de cette proposition. Les théories fusèrent entre le groupe, Ron pensait qu'il allait apprendre des sortilèges surpuissants ou selon Hermione des moyens de se défendre contre Voldemort ou Tumter.

Quel que soit le but de ces leçons, Azrine savait qu'elles lui seront utile. Dumbledore ne faisait jamais rien sans raison.


	49. Chapitre 49 : Le livre de la discorde

**Chapitre 49 : Le livre de la discorde**

Hermione et Hassouna accélèrent leur rythme de travail pour finir avant le double cours de potion leurs devoir en Arithmancie, pendant qu'Azrine et Ron se la coulaient douce car Rogue n'avait donné aucun devoir, un miracle.

Après le déjeuner, tous prirent le chemin familier menant au cachot, mais pour une fois, ils étaient impatients d'aller en cours de potion.

Azrine ne fut pas étonné de voir que le nombre d'élève admis en potion était fortement réduit, 4 Serpentard dont Malefoy, Pansy, Zabini et un autre de la clique de Drago. 4 Serdaigles et 1 Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan, venait s'ajouter aux 4 Gryffondors.

Avant que la moindre tension entre les lions et les serpents apparaisse, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit invitant les élèves à rentrer. Il y avait 4 tables avec chacun un chaudron dessus. Les 4 mixtures toute différente embaumait la salle dans une odeur neutre ce qui changeait de l'air de mort qui planait quand Rogue s'occupait de ce cachot. De plus la mine réjouis de Slughorn mettait déjà du baume au cœur à ses élèves. Evidement Azrine et Zabini eu un bonjour plus solennel que les autres.

Les Serpentard prirent rapidement possession d'une table, de même que les Serdaigles. Ne voulons pas laisser Ernie seul à une table, Hassouna l'invita à s'intégrer au groupe de Gryffondor, une invitation qu'il accepta sans hésiter.

\- Ha, bonjour à tous, dit Slughorn en regardant ses élèves. Bienvenu en cours d'ASPIC de potion, on va commencer de suite, sortez vos livres et vos ustensiles.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tout en gardant un œil et un nez sur le chaudron qui se trouvait à leur table.

Le chaudron à la tables d'Azrine contenait une mixture dorée qui dégageait des odeurs très attirantes. Pour le Survivant, une odeur de parchemin neuf mélanger à celle de l'herbe fraichement coupée mais dominé par un parfum féminin fort qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant.

\- Merde, jura Ron en sortant Azrine de sa petite transe, j'ai oublié mon livre de potion chez toi … ou à Fleury et Bott.

\- Demande à Slughorn, proposa Hermione.

\- Je vais passez pour un moins que rien devant l'autre imbécile.

\- Prend le mien, dit Azrine en faisant glisser son livre.

Il savait que Ron détestait passer pour un idiot devant Drago et même s'il ne voyait pas le problème, il savait que cela ferait plaisir à Ron et que ça éviterait les problèmes.

\- T'es sur ? demanda Ron prêt à refuser.

\- Slughorn m'aime bien et ça évitera les problèmes avec les Serpentards. Monsieur, appela Azrine.

\- Oui, mon garçon ?

\- Avec le chaos de cet été, j'ai oublié de me procurer le livre que vous avez demandé, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je vois, ce n'est pas bien grave, dit Slughorn en allant chercher un livre abimé dans une armoire, celui-la fera l'affaire le temps que vous en commandez un.

\- Merci professeur.

Le livre de _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ était dans un piteux état mais tant qu'il pouvait faire les potions ça allait. En jetant un œil pour vérifier sur l'intérieur était mieux conserver que la couverture, il vit brièvement que sur presque toutes les pages, il y avait des notes ou des gribouillis.

Alors, avant que nous attaquions la préparation de la potion du jour, veuillez prêter attention, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, à chacun des chaudrons présents dans la salle. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quelle potion se trouve dans ce chaudron ? demanda le professeur en montrant le chaudron à table des Serpentard.

3 Gryffondor levèrent la main, c'était une potion familière pour Azrine, Ron et Hermione.

\- Miss …

\- Granger, c'est du Polynectard, elle permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un durant une heure.

\- Bien, c'était la plus facile, celle-ci ? dit-il en montrant un chaudron contenant une sorte d'eau en ébullition.

Bien qu'Azrine garda la main en l'air, Hermione continua sur sa lancée.

\- Veritaserum, cela oblige la personne qui en ingère de dire la vérité.

\- Sauf si vous maitrisé l'Occulmancie ou détenez le contrepoison, compléta Azrine dans la foulé.

\- Parfait, Miss Granger poursuivons, je pense qu'Azrine saura la reconnaitre, pouvez-vous le nom de celle-ci ?

Le tour du chaudron à la mixture dorée vint, et contrairement à ce que pensait Slughorn, Azrine ignorait de quoi il s'agissait et pourquoi des odeurs si attirantes en emmenaient.

\- De l'Amortentia.

\- Excellent, c'est presque inutile de vous poser des questions, commenta Slughorn avec un sourire. Quels sont ses effets ?

\- C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde.

Ceci fit faire une rapide grimace à Azrine, ce qui n'échappa à personne à sa table.

\- Parfait, sa couleur dorée la rend facilement reconnaissable, dit Slughorn émerveillé d'avoir Hermione dans sa classe.

\- Les vapeurs en spirales aussi et les odeurs aident aussi. Chacun sent des odeurs différentes en fonction de qu'il l'attire. Pour moi je sens l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée, le parchemin neuf et …

Soudainement Hermione pris un teint rose vif et ne termina pas sa phrase. Une chose surpris Azrine, c'est qu'elle sentait les mêmes choses que lui. Techniquement il ignorait ce que cela voulait dire sur ce qu'il l'attire mais Hermione pourrait surement lui répondre.

\- Ne seriez-vous pas par hasard parente avec Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très extraordinaire société des potionnistes ?

\- J'en doute professeur, je suis d'origine moldue, répondit Hermione en rosissant un peu plus.

Pansy fit une grimace pendant que ses camarades rirent, Slughorn n'y prêtât pas attention et un sourire illumina son visage et son regard alla d'Hermione à Azrine.

\- Ho mais, la sœur adoptive d'Azrine qui est d'origine moldue et la meilleure élève de l'école c'est donc vous ? C'est cela Azrine ? Demanda le professeur qui se rappelait des détails qu'il avait plus glaner sur l'Elu cet été.

\- Exact, répondit-il en souhaitant pas savoir où il avait entendu cela.

\- Parfait. Je pense que Gryffondor mérite largement 30 points pour vos réponses, Miss Granger.

Malefoy et sa troupe firent une grimace, ce qui était habituel quand Gryffondor gagnait beaucoup de point en peu de temps.

\- L'Armotentia est la potion la plus dangereuse dans cette pièce. Evidement cela ne créé pas un véritable sentiment d'amour, c'est impossible, mais une profonde attirance. Les odeurs que vous sentez sont celle qui vous attire le plus et si vous savez comment les interprétez-vous pouvez potentiellement reconnaitre la personne qui vous attire le plus. Vous pouvez rire M. Malefoy et M. Nott mais croyez-moi, avec l'âge vous découvrirez que l'amour obsessionnel est plus dangereux que toute la magie noire de ce monde. Maintenant nous allons nous mettre au travail, pour cela …

\- Professeur, coupa Ernie, vous n'avez pas parler de la dernière potion.

La potion sur la table vide avait en effet été omis par Slughorn mais au vu du sourire du professeur, il attendait juste que quelqu'un lui fasse remarquer.

\- Bonne question M. Macmillan, c'est une potion très amusante, Felix Felicis.

Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, montrant sa soudaine excitation.

\- Miss Granger, repris Slughorn, pouvez-vous me dire les effets du Felix Felicis ?

\- C'est de la chance liquide, une simple gorgée et vous avez une chance extraordinaire, répondit-elle proche de l'euphorie.

\- 10 points pour Gryffondor. C'est exactement ça, une simple gorgé et tout ce que vous entreprenez est couronné de succès, jusqu'à que les effets se dissipe évidement. C'est une potion très dure à faire et horrible quand elle est ratée. Quand sa couleur est transparente et qu'elle ressemble à de l'eau, c'est que la préparation à était parfaitement réalisée comme celle-ci.

Azrine vit que tout le monde semblait intéressé par cette potion, c'est vrai qu'avoir une chance insolente peut servir à de nombreux moment, en amour, lord d'un examen, pour l'exécution d'un plan ou bien lors d'une bataille.

Le plus intriguant pour le Survivant c'est que Drago avait bu chacun des mots du professeur, comme si un soudain intérêt à ce cours c'était éveillé.

\- Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi les gens n'en consomme pas quotidiennement, mais la réponse est assez simple. Une forte consommation est hautement toxique et cela peut provoquer démence, folie ou excès de confiance menant très souvent à une mort certaine. C'est pourquoi il ne faut la consommer qu'occasionnellement.

\- Vous en avez déjà bu ? demanda une fille de Serdaigle.

\- 2 fois, avec plus de 30 ans d'écart, les deux journées parfaites de ma vie.

Le regard du professeur se perdit dans le vide, nostalgique sur ces deux jours de sa vie. Après un moment le professeur redescendit sur terre et repris son cours.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais offrir, un flacon de chance liquide à celui qui réussira le mieux la potion que nous allons faire pendant le temps qui nous reste.

L'attention de la classe de décupla, et un silence lourd tomba, alors que Slughorn rempli un petit flacon de verre de Felix Felicis avant de le fermer avec un bouchon enchanté.

\- 12 heures de pure chance. De l'aube au crépuscule, tout ce que vous entreprenez sera couvert de réussite. Bien entendu, cette substance est interdite lors d'examen, événements sportifs, donc le gagnant de cette rarissime potion devra l'utiliser lors d'une journée ordinaire … mais croyez-moi, cette simple journée ordinaire deviendra surement la plus belle journée de votre vie.

Tous semblaient vouloir gagner ce flacon de chance sauf Azrine, qui s'en fichait un peu car il ne voyait pas à quoi ça servirait. Cependant, l'usage qu'en ferais Drago l'intéressait car cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec le plan de Voldemort. Une autre pensé traversa l'esprit du Gryffondor, éviter Hermione et Hassouna si elle gagnait ce flacon le jour où elle l'utiliserait, son instinct lui disait de se méfier de cette possibilité.

\- Vous allez devoir préparer un Philtre de Mort Vivante pour gagner ce flacon. Je sais que c'est largement au-dessus de tout ce que vous avez pu faire jusqu'à présent mais ce flacon de Felix Felicis mérite largement tous vos efforts.

La salle fut en effervescence rapidement, tout le monde se mis au travail le plus vite possible pour décrocher le fameux sésame.

Azrine pris son temps pour lire la liste des ingrédients nécessaire pour ranger ceux inutiles. Les premières instructions furent assez simples mais cela n'empêchait pas les regards de biais pour voir ce que faisait les autres.

Hermione était la plus avancée de tous mais Azrine avait passé les étapes faciles et il avait une bonne avance sur ses camarades. Cependant il se fâcha rapidement sur l'ancien propriétaire de son livre, la prochaine instruction était barrée et illisible et à la place il y avait des instructions écrites par la main de l'ex propriétaire.

 _Ecraser la fève permet d'extraire plus facilement et plus de jus qu'en la coupant._

En un jetant un œil rapide à Ron ou Hassouna qui se battait à la fève soporifique, aucun des deux semblait réussir à la couper convenablement.

Haussant les épaules, Azrine pris son couteau en argent et écrasa la fève et fut surpris de la quantité de jus que pouvait fournir une si petite fève.

\- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Ron en voyant Azrine verser le jus de la fève.

\- Ecrase la, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Il faut la couper Azrine, pas l'écraser, corrigea Hermione.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules et Ron écrasa sa fève.

\- Génial, dit le rouquin en versant une grande quantité de jus dans son chaudron.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Azrine qui poursuivait son travail. Il suivait les instructions griffonnées sans trop se poser de question, la technique avec la fève l'avait convaincu que l'ex propriétaire savait ce qu'il faisait.

A un moment il entendit Hermione jurer, ce qui était signe qu'elle rencontrait un obstacle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter. Sa potion était violette et ce malgré l'étape où il fallait faire 8 tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour que la potion devienne rose.

Dans le livre d'Azrine les 8 tours était réduit à 7 et le dernier devait se faire dans le sens inverse et répéter l'opération jusqu'à que la potion soit rose.

Hermione regarda Azrine passer ses étapes facilement à l'aide des instructions de son livres et sa potion vira au rose comme prévu.

\- C'est 8 tour dans le même sens normalement, pesta-t-elle.

\- Peut-être mais ça marche, test 7 tour dans un sens et l'un dans l'autre.

Hermione se replongea dans son livre préférant ne pas transgresser les instructions de son livre. Azrine fit un tour d'horizon pour voir l'avancement de chacun, aucun n'avait sa potion de couleur rose, rendant crédible les instructions de son livre.

\- Attention …. Le temps est écoulé, lâchez tout, dit Slughorn.

Azrine vit les autres faire les deniers ajustements en vitesse alors qu'il avait fini y a un moment. La mine dépitée de Slughorn en voyant les potions des Serpentard était satisfaisant pour les autres élèves. Cependant ceux de Serdaigle ne firent pas mieux. Ron et Ernie ne firent pas bonne impression avec leur potion bleue et noire.

Hassouna et Hermione eurent un geste d'approbation pour leur potion violette qui n'était pas loin du résultat. La potion d'Azrine semblait giflé le vieux professeur, alors que la joie et la fierté apparaissait sur son visage, il sortit une feuille de chêne et la jeta dans la potion, qui eut pour effet de la dissoudre rapidement.

\- Bravo Azrine, elle est parfaite ! Vous êtes le vainqueur incontestable, tenez, prenez ce flacon de Felix Felicis et faite en bon usage. Vous êtes aussi doué que votre père.

La déception se lisait sur certains visages, ou d'autre ressentait un peu de jalousie mais Azrine s'en fichait et rangea rapidement le petit flacon dans son sac à dos.

\- C'est la fin du cours, il y aura d'autre récompense ne vous en faites pas. Azrine, vous êtes à la hauteur des dires de McGonagall.

Toute le monde rangea en vitesse ses affaires pour profiter de la fin d'après-midi. L'attrait que provoquait le flacon de chance liquide avait disparu mais pas les questions de Ron ou les mines froides d'Hermione et Hassouna.

\- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Ron dans le grand escalier. Battre Hermione en potion, c'est un exploit, elle faisait toujours mieux que toi.

\- J'ai juste suivi les instructions, dit simplement Azrine.

\- Les instructions sont les mêmes dans tous les livres, protesta Hermione sévèrement, toi tu faisais tout de travers.

\- Hermione, il a réussi, peut-être que son livre provient d'une autre édition, dit Ron.

Cette justification ne passa pas du tout auprès des 2 filles.

\- C'est ça oui … j'ai clairement vu les gribouillis à l'encre, dit Hassouna. A qui appartenait ce livre ?

Azrine ne répondit pas, il l'ignorait lui-même. Il accéléra le pas pour échapper aux questions mais en vain.

\- Il n'y a pas le feu Azrine. Pourquoi veux-tu fuir ta petite amie ? demanda Ginny en barrant son chemin.

\- Il refuse de nous dire à qui appartient son livre de potion, répondit Hassouna.

\- Son livre de potion ?

\- Il a fait une potion difficile parfaitement, expliqua Ron. Même Hermione en était incapable.

La tape derrière la tête partie rapidement faisant faire une grimace au rouquin.

\- Azrine, ce livre ne fonctionnerait pas comme un certain journal par hasard ?

\- C'est juste un vieux livre de potion, rien avoir avec le journal de Voldemort. Et puis, tiens Ginny, dit-il en sortant le livre de son sac, vois par toi-même.

Les 3 filles se ruèrent pour analyser le livre suspect. Cela pris peu de temps, car il n'était pas enchanté et se résumait à avoir appartenu à un élève brillant en potion.

\- Rien, dit Hassouna. Pas d'enchantement.

\- Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il appartenait au Prince de Sang-mêlé, dit Hermione en montrant à Azrine une ligne écrite sur la dernière page.

\- Donc je peux le garder ? demanda Azrine impatient.

Le regard d'Hermione le foudroya mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait le confisquer pour si peu.

\- Tu peux le garder, mais je désapprouve. Ce n'est pas réellement le fruit de ton travail la potion que tu as faite.

\- J'ai juste suivi de meilleure instruction, pesta Azrine impatient. Mon travail fut le même que le vôtre, si tu penses que j'ai triché ou que je ne mérite pas cette réussite, ravale ta jalousie ou ta fierté et égale moi !

Qu'Hermione remette en question ses compétences l'énervait, ce juste parce qu'il avait eu un livre différent. Ni lui, ni Hermione ne comprenait pourquoi il faillait tourner dans un sens ou non, ou bien faire bouillir la potion. Tout le monde se contentait de suivre les indications bêtement, ce qui était selon Azrine une erreur pédagogique. C'est pour cela que la réaction d'Hermione, l'énervait, c'était sans fondement et juste parce qu'elle a échouée.

\- Tu peux prendre ce livre et devenir la crâneuse de la classe si tu veux. J'en ai que faire.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi rétorquer ni comment agir. Elle était pétrifiée de surprise, jamais Azrine ne c'était énervé sur elle et son visage en colère était toujours intimidant, encore plus avec un seul œil, mais le fait qu'il l'attaque était un choc.

Les autres ne bougeait pas. Ron avait déjà subi la brève colère de son ami en troisième année et il avait mis 10 minutes à s'en remettre.

Après un long silence et qu'Hermione ne se décidait pas, Azrine pris le livre de ses mains et pour s'assurer que personne ne le suive, il usa du Corps éthéré pour fuir dans un coin tranquille.

Sa dispute avec Hermione le mit dans un état d'énervement qu'il avait rarement atteins, c'est pire de s'énervé contre quelqu'un qu'il aimait et ce ressentiment dura le reste de la semaine.

Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas était aussi seul, ses amis n'osaient pas lui adresser la parole à cause de son état. De plus les cours de potion n'aidaient pas à améliorer la situation. Slughorn ne tarissait plus d'éloge sur Azrine ce qui avait le don de mettre à cran Hassouna et Hermione qui ne cautionnaient pas l'utilisation du livre, irritant encore plus Azrine.

Le samedi matin, McGonagall donna la liste des candidats pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Azrine ne regarda pas les noms, il réfléchit rapidement à comment s'organiser avec les autres capitaines pour l'occupations du terrain.

Comme tous les jours depuis son différend avec Hermione, Azrine passa ses journées dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Il aurait été facile de le trouver s'il était allé dans la Salle sur Demande mais il n'était pas prêt à pardonner à Hermione pour son comportement enfantin.

L'entrainement lui permettait d'oublier cet incident et de vider son esprit. Il avait beaucoup progressé en deux mois d'entrainement intensif. Cependant il sentait qu'il arrivait à la limite de ses capacités et ce à cause du handicap infligé par le sceau de Tumter. Ses capacités de combats s'amélioraient de plus en plus lentement car son corps n'arrivait plus à s'améliorer et les douleurs qu'il ressentait souvent au torse était une preuve de la barrière mise en place par Tumter. Il s'obstinait dans son entrainement même s'il commençait à stagner, ce qui décupla sa colère quand il s'en rendait compte.

Il avait encore une fois oublier deux repas, son ventre se faisait entendre de plus en plus, à un point qu'il dût arrêter l'entrainement pour se restaurer. Cependant l'heure ne lui donnait pas ce loisir, 19h50, il devait se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore rapidement.

Il fit un saut express dans sa chambre vide pour prendre une douche rapide et prendre son coffre enchanté pour montrer le collier au directeur.

Azrine arriva à l'heure devant l'escalier du directeur et utilisa le mot de passe inscrit dans le mot pour monter dans le bureau.

Comme à chaque fois que Dumbledore attendait Azrine, la porte de son bureau était ouverte et il se tenait derrière son bureau le regard fixant immédiatement Azrine à son apparition.

\- Bonsoir Azrine, en te voyant sauter les deux repas j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- Bonsoir professeur, la situation n'est pas des plus facile, admit-il, l'entrainement m'as fait oublier de manger.

Le directeur eu un faible sourire et invita Azrine à venir dans la salle annexe du bureau pour s'installer et discuter.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de faire monter un copieux repas, tes amies semblaient furieuses de ton absence aux repas.

\- Pour être franc, avec mes performances en cours de potion, c'est un peu tendu entre nous.

\- Oui, j'en ai eu vent. D'ailleurs tu as fait forte impression à Horace, il n'arrête pas de parler de toi.

Azrine haussa simplement les épaules commença à manger tant que c'était chaud.

\- Tu dois te demander quel genre de de leçon je t'ai préparée, dit Dumbledore en regardant Azrine manger. Je pense que te faire part d'un maximum d'information sur Voldemort te sera utile pour le vaincre ici tout comme dans le passé.

\- Des informations sur Voldemort ?

\- Sur son passé principalement, pour que tu comprennes qui est Tom Jedusor. La connaissance est une grande source de pouvoir et te faire part des nombreuses théories et informations que j'ai pu rassembler sur lui te sera grandement utile. Ce soir nous allons utiliser la Pensine pour revivre le souvenir d'un certain Bob Ogden, mais finit ton repas avant.

Azrine s'exécuta et finit rapidement son repas.

\- Au fait professeur, des nouvelles de Tumter ?

\- Aucune malheureusement, mais le ministère est sur sa trace.

Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, ce qui ne rassura pas Azrine mais le moment n'était pas destiné à cela.

\- Je tiens à te prévenir Azrine, tout ce que je vais te partager lors de ces leçons sont des théories et des intuitions. Je ne peux garantir que tout est juste et comme on s'intéresse à Voldemort, la moindre théorie sera à prendre avec des pincettes car si on s'est trompé, ceci nous portera préjudice dans le futur.

\- Mais vous espérez que je valide vos théories ?

\- Le but premier est de te les transmettre, corrigea Dumbledore. C'est vrai que ton avis sera surement utile, mais peut-être que tu trouvas un détail qui m'aurais échappé.

Le directeur fit disparaître le repas finit d'Azrine et l'invita à le suivre pour se rendre auprès de la Pensine qui était dissimulé derrière une armoire. Il y avait de nombreux flacons qui contenait un fil blanc semblable au souvenir d'Azrine.

D'un geste lent, le directeur pris un flacon précis et versa son contenu dans le liquide magique de la Pensine.

\- Combien de souvenir avait vous ? demanda Azrine qui ne pouvez les compter.

\- Trop. J'ai vécu longtemps et donc certains souvenir m'échappe, la Pensine me permet de les revoir intégralement mais même après des années d'observations, je suis certains que des détails m'échappent encore et encore. Peut-être quand tu sauras aussi vieux que moi tu auras une aussi grande collection de souvenir.

\- Peut-être, j'ai déjà un souvenir.

\- Ha, lequel ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

\- Celui de ma vision lors de l'examen de 3ème année de Divination, celui où j'ai vu ma mort.

Dumbledore sembla surpris qu'il ait déjà extrait un de ses souvenirs, plus du fait qu'il ait put voir sa propre mort.

\- Reconcentrons-nous sur Bob Ogden. C'était un employé du Département de la justice magique. J'ai récupéré ses souvenirs au cours de l'année avant que Voldemort ne le retrouve et l'assassine.

\- En quoi Ogden est-il important ?

\- Il est à rendu visite à la vieille famille des Gaunt mais tu comprendras vite pourquoi Voldemort voulait que cet homme meure.

Dumbledore tendit sa main valide à Azrine, qu'il saisit avant de plonger sa main noire dans le bassin, faisant rentrer les deux sorciers dans le souvenir de Bob Ogden.

Après s'être remis de l'effet proche du transplanage, Azrine regarda autour de lui pour découvrir où se déroulait ce souvenir.

Il était dans sur une route de campagne, derrière lui il voyait un petit village et en face une maison entouré de ronce et qui semblait appartenir à une famille de sorcier, les Gaunt surement, car les végétaux semblaient avoir leur propre conscience. Un jeune sorcier au style vestimentaire assez rudimentaire se tenait devant la grille d'entrée de la maison et les ronces semblait être prête à attaquer l'étranger.

\- C'est Ogden, dit Dumbledore.

Azrine se rapprocha du mince sorcier qui était stressé par sa mission. D'un coup un jeune homme vêtu d'haillons apparu devant la grille, faisant reculer Ogden de surprise.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu._

Azrine fut surpris d'entendre du Fourchelang mais pas Dumbledore.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, dit Ogden en tentant de garder son calme.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu_ , répéta le jeune homme.

\- Je suis du ministère, je dois voir …

Le Fourchelang cracha un jet d'acide vers Ogden le faisant trébucher. Visiblement ce jeune sorcier n'aimait pas le ministère.

\- Morfin ! lança une voix rauque.

Instantanément, le dénommé Morfin se calma mais un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Ogden était indemne, Azrine se demandé quel genre de famille c'était ces Gaunt.

Un homme d'un certain âge arriva proche de la grille. Ses cheveux étaient sales et court, il était trapu et son visage ridé montrait une certaine fierté et haine envers Ogden.

\- Vous êtes du ministère ? demanda le vieil homme avec un rictus.

\- Exact, vous êtes Mr Gaunt ?

\- Oui, vous auriez pu prévenir de votre venue ! Nous n'aimons pas les étrangers curieux.

\- Je vous ai envoyé un hibou pour vous prévenir, protesta Ogden.

\- Je ne lis pas les lettres et les hiboux sont la cible d'entrainement favorite de mon fils.

Le ton hautain de Gaunt et ses réponses puait le mépris. Azrine compatit avec Ogden qui soupira.

\- Je suis venu voir votre fils et …

\- Vous êtes de Sang-Pur ? coupa Gaunt. _Rentre à la maison._

\- La question n'est pas là ! répondit Ogden en restant le plus poli possible.

Morfin avait obéi à son père.

\- Il en beaucoup comme vous dans le village, des moldus et des Sang-impurs.

\- J'aimerais parler de votre fils, pouvons-nous poursuivre à l'intérieur ? demanda Ogden en ignorant la remarque.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Si vous aviez lu les lettres, vous auriez sut que je viens pour la grave infraction de votre fils des lois de la sorcellerie effectué par votre fils hier.

Le visage de Gaunt gonfla de colère mais il se repris et ouvris la grille d'un geste de baguette.

\- Entrez dans cette maudite barraque.

La maison était petite et rustique mais la décoration intérieure était composée de nombreux objets anciens et propres au monde des sorciers. Azrine fit jeta un œil au deux autres pièces adjacentes au salon. La chambre à coucher n'avait rien de particulier, au contraire de la cuisine qui était occupée par une jeune fille qui portait une robe en lambeaux. Elle n'avait rien de spéciale, à part ses yeux qui était comme ceux de son frère, proche de ceux d'un serpent.

Azrine retourna dans le salon où Gaunt et Ogden s'était assis autour de la table. Morfin était dans un coin de la pièce et observait la scène.

Une vipère sortie par le col du vieux Gaunt et s'enroula autour de son coup, son regard fixait Ogden et elle sifflait une faible musique.

 _Siffle, siffle, petit de serpent_

 _Glisse, glisse, silencieusement_

 _Et avec Morfin soit très doux_

 _Sinon à la porte, il te cloue._

Morfin semblait être un jeune homme dangereux.

La fille de la cuisine, vint apporter un plateau repas à Gaunt.

\- Mérope, ma fille, présenta le vieil homme avec un certains dégouts dans sa voix.

\- Bonjour.

La jeune femme trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol, renversant le repas de son père.

\- Ramasse, ordonna-t-il. Putain va, toujours à rater tout ce que tu fais. Et utilisa ta baguette bon sang ! On dirait une moldue … Satanée Cracmol !

\- M. Gaunt ! protesta Ogden.

Mérope se retenait de pleurer pendant qu'elle réparait son erreur en tentant d'utiliser sa baguette mais elle de grande difficulté à réaliser le moindre sort.

\- Oubliez là, ordonna Gaut, vous parliez d'une infraction à la loi ?

Ogden semblait furieux du traitement de Mérope mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se mêler à cela, ce genre de comportement était courant dans les très vielles famille de sorciers, surtout comme celle des Gaunt.

\- Oui, votre fils est soupçonné d'avoir utilisé la magie en présence d'un moldu la nuit dernière.

\- Vous parlez de ce moldu que mon fils à corriger ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une infraction.

Plus Gaunt parlais, plus Azrine avait envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles hautaines.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit une infraction, précisa poliment Ogden en sortant un rouleau de parchemin.

 _\- Stupide lois faites par des traites à leurs sang,_ siffla Gaunt. Qu'est-ce que ce parchemin ?

\- Une convocation pour votre fils devant le Ma…

\- Une convocation ? Vous osez prétendre avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour convoquez un membre de notre famille ?

La colère du vieil homme éclata, visiblement ceci était une véritable insulte pour sa famille.

\- Je suis chef de la brigade de police magique, j'ai l'autorité nécessaire pour …

\- Et vous croyez que nous ne sommes rien ? Regardez cette bague aux armoiries des Peverell, cela fait des siècles que nous avons cette bague dans la famille ! Vous parlez au chef de la famille des Gaunt, une des plus anciennes et des plus pures du monde magique. Pouvez-vous en dire autant des membres de votre ministère véreux ?

La mention du nom de Peverell attira l'attention d'Azrine. La petite bague noire très laide avec de multiples gravures et ornée d'une pierre noire serait un héritage des premiers possesseurs des reliques de la mort.

Ogden tentait de rester le plus calme possible face à l'excès de colère du vieil homme mais à en juger par sa main gauche crispé sur sa baguette, il était prêt à se défendre.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vint faire …

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase Gaunt se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint avec sa fille en l'étranglant à moitié, Azrine crut qu'Ogden allait intervenir.

\- Vous voyez ceci ? cira Gaunt en montrant un médaillon dorée marqué d'un serpent que portait sa fille. C'est celui de Salazard Serpentard, nous somme ses derniers descendant ! Osez me dire que vous valez mieux que nous et que vous nous êtes supérieurs, sal Sang-impurs !

Azrine reconnu immédiatement le médaillon qu'il avait dans son coffre, sa surprise n'échappa pas à Dumbledore.

\- Je doute que votre origine vous rend supérieurs aux lois de ce pays.

\- Pays de merde, rétorqua Gaunt en crachat au pied d'Ogden.

\- Je pense avoir eu assez de preuve indiquant que votre fils à agit de manière volontaire, votre comportement anti-moldu à largement déteins sur lui. Donc Morfin devra comparaître devant le …

De bruits de chevaux se firent entendre à l'extérieur, deux selon Azrine.

\- Quand est-ce que ton père fera raser ce taudis Tom ? demanda une voix féminine cristalline.

Azrine vit Morfin accourir à la fenêtre avec le regard carnassier et Mérope devenir blême.

\- Ceci appartient à un vieux fou nommé Gaunt, son fils est extrêmement fou et dangereux, si tu savais les histoires que l'on raconte à son sujet.

\- Tom ! Il a un homme bizarre à la fenêtre, regarde ses yeux !

\- C'est lui, le fils fou. Ne le regarde pas Cécilia chérie, partons avant qu'il nous attaque.

Les chevaux détalèrent et Morfin sembla jubiller intérieurement.

 _\- Tu as entendu Mérope ? Il l'a appelé Chérie, il ne voudra jamais de toi._

Mérope devint encore plus pâle et ses yeux se remplirent de larme. Azrine compris rapidement la situation.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Morfin ? demanda son père. Qu'est-ce que sa veux dire ?_

 _\- Elle aime bien observer ce moldu à travers la haie quand il passe sur son cheval. Je me disais qu'avec un peu de venin sur sa tronche de moldu le rendrait moins attirant._

Gaunt venait de comprendre, sa fille était amoureuse d'un moldu, ce qui pour lui était inadmissible.

 _\- Est-ce vrai ? pesta-t-il contre sa fille. Est-ce la vérité ?_

Mérope acquiesça lentement.

 _\- Comment as-tu osé ! Ma propre fille, une descendante de Serpentard attiré par un stupide moldu ! Immonde Cracmolle, tu fais honte à notre sang !_

Gaunt se rua sur sa fille pour la frapper à mort mais Ogden réagit et envoya le vieil homme dans le mur avec un sort. Morfin réagit instinctivement et riposta.

L'employé du ministère réussis à sortir de la maison en échappant à Morfin et à la vipère de Gaunt. Le vieil homme sorti peu de temps après Ogden, un couteau à la main et sa baguette dans l'autre et lançait des sorts n'importe comment, la rage lui avait fait perdre la raison.

Ogden courus le plus rapidement possible loin de la maison avant de transplaner.

\- Je crois que ça suffira, dit Dumbledore en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Azrine.


	50. Chapitre 50 : Premières œillades

**Chapitre 50 : Premières œillades**

Le retour dans le bureau du directeur calma le Survivant, qui avait sorti sa baguette par reflex à la fin.

\- Qu'est qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda-t-il en ralentissant sa respiration. Mérope a survécu ?

\- Oui, Ogden est retourné au ministère et put revenir avec des renforts pour neutraliser Morfin et son père qui la battait. Ils furent juger par le Magenmagot, Elvis Marvolo Gaunt écopa de 6 mois à Azkaban et son fils de 3 ans à cause des multiples agressions de moldu qu'il avoua lors de son procès.

\- Elvis ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- Vous voulez dire que … ce vieux fou était le grand-père de Voldemort ?

\- Oui, Mérope et Morfin étaient les deux derniers descendants des Gaunt. Cette famille était réputée pour son ancienneté, sa descendance à Serpentard et sa tendance à la violence. C'est l'une des nombreuses familles qui prônait le sang-pur ce qui les poussèrent à se marier entre coussin provoquant le déclin de cette famille. Tu as pu voir la misère dans laquelle vivait Marvolo qui transcendait avec les objets de valeurs qu'il y avait dans sa maison.

Le médaillon de Serpentard et la bague des Gaunt, dit Azrine en citant les deux plus marquant.

\- Entre autres, oui.

\- Donc Mérope était la mère de Voldemort et … L'homme du nom de Tom sur le cheval … son père ?

\- Oui, il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor sénior.

\- Comment ils ont fini par avoir un enfant ? demanda Azrine incrédule.

Comment Tom aurait pu tomber amoureux d'une fille telle que Mérope alors qu'il semblait déjà avoir trouvé l'amour.

\- Très bonne question Azrine, mais on ne peut que supposer. Enchantement, philtre d'amour … Mérope a pu reprendre sa vie en main pendant que son père était à Azkaban avec son fils et c'était une sorcière, bien que son père la considérait comme une Cracmol. Elle a surement utilisé un subterfuge magique pour faire tomber Tom amoureux d'elle et s'enfuir avec lui. Mais comment l'obliger à rester auprès d'elle pour lui faire un enfant ?

\- Imperium ? proposa instinctivement Azrine. Si le philtre d'amour ou les autres solutions ne marchent pas, cela reste la meilleure solution.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Tom se baladait souvent seul avec son cheval, donc ce n'est pas les occasions qui manquait à Mérope. Imagine le scandale dans le village quand la nouvelle que le beau Tom Jedusor s'était enfuit avec la fille du vieux fou pour se marier. Marvolo eu peine à y croire lui aussi. A sa sortie d'Azkaban il retrouva sa maison à l'abandon et un mot de sa fille expliquant ce qu'elle avait fait. Son emprisonnement l'avait affaibli et il n'eut la force de se venger sur sa fille qui l'avait abandonné, il mourut quelques jours après, on ignore pourquoi et comment.

\- Et pour Mérope ? Voldemort a grandi dans un orphelinat je crois, non ?

\- En effet. Quelques mois après sa fuite avec Mérope, Tom Jedusor sénior revient chez lui déclarant qu'il a était dupé par sa femme. Je pense qu'il à justifier sa fuite en prétendant que Mérope attendait un enfant de lui mais que c'était un mensonge pour éviter de mentionner la magie qui l'avait surement emprisonné.

\- Il l'a quitté avant la naissance de Voldemort ?

\- Oui, je pense que Mérope en avait assez de restreinte de libre arbitre de l'Homme qu'elle aimait donc à un moment elle à dut décider de le libérer, convaincue qu'il était enfin tomber amoureux d'elle ou qu'il resterait au moins pour bébé … mais il décida de fuir, ce qui, comme tu t'en doute, brisa le moral de Mérope.

Azrine pouvait deviner la suite tout seul. Voldemort fût surement élevé par sa mère seule mais le chagrin de celle-ci la posa surement à se suicider laissant le jeune Voldemort seul et contraint à vivre dans un orphelinat.

\- D'ailleurs, il me semble que tu avais déjà vu le médaillon de Serpentard avant ce soir, dit Dumbledore pour tirer Azrine de ses pensées.

\- Hein ? … Ah oui, je l'ai même avec moi, je l'ai apporté car … il est rempli de magie noire.

Dumbledore fut abasourdi d'entendre cela. Azrine en possédait peut-être un autre ? Le directeur regarda Azrine sortir un coffre en acier simple qu'il ouvrit avec la baguette.

Dès que le coffre fut ouvert, il sentit une puissante magie noire, semblable à celle que dégageait la bague.

\- Tenez, le médaillon de Serpentard, dit Azrine en le tendant au directeur. C'était chez Sirius dans la chambre de son frère. Vous portiez la bague des Gaunt cet été non ?

Le directeur se doutait qu'il ferait le lien mais son attention se porta particulièrement sur le médaillon récupéré par Azrine.

\- C'est inespéré d'en avoir récupéré un autre.

\- Un autre quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Tu te souviens du journal de Tom Jedusor que tu as détruit lors de ta seconde année ?

\- Oui. Quel le rapport ? demanda Azrine en suivant le directeur dans la pièce annexe.

Dumbledore posa sur le bureau, la bague de Gaunt, le médaillon et le journal.

\- Ces 3 objets, bien qu'ils n'aient rien à voir entre ont deux points communs. Le premier c'est qu'ils ont un rapport plus ou moins lointain avec la vie de Voldemort et le second c'est qu'ils ont était enchanté par celui-ci.

\- Enchanté ?

\- Le journal à ensorcelé Ginny pour rouvrir la Chambre des secrets pour tenter de te tuer mais aussi pour revenir à la vie. La bague à maudit ma main mais j'ai réussi à la détruire à temps.

\- Donc la magie que je ressens du médaillon est surement un piège de Voldemort.

\- Pas un piège, une protection. Pourquoi enchanter de tel objets pour qu'ils recherchent à revivre ou à se défendre quand on veut les détruire ?

Azrine se souvint que le journal recelait un écho de Voldemort lors de sa scolarité et qu'il avait presque réussit à revenir en tuant Ginny. Il imaginait mal Voldemort s'amuser avec la magie noire et laisser son journal trainer dans la nature sachant qu'il peut ressusciter à tout moment.

Soudain l'Elu, compris. C'était Lucius Malefoy qui avait introduit le journal à l'école et ce pendant que son maître était encore trop faible pour agir et si cela faisait partie d'une sécurité pour survivre ?

\- Professeur, si ces objets étaient enchantés pour protéger quelque chose d'important pour Voldemort. Le journal cherchait à tout prix un moyen de revenir à la vie et était doté d'une conscience propre. Si la bague était pareil, elle a senti que vous étiez un ennemi et vous as attaquée, pareil pour le médaillon, il refuse de s'ouvrir car il sait que je suis son ennemi.

Le regard du directeur s'illumina. Jusque-là il pensait que ces objets étaient des expériences de Voldemort, des objets pour piéger ses ennemis ou marquer l'histoire en profanant des objets historiques.

La réflexion de son élève mettait en avant le fait qu'ils avaient tous une conscience propre et qu'il recherchait un moyen de revivre et de se protéger contre leurs ennemis.

Dumbledore toucha le médaillon, se demandant comment Voldemort avait trouvé un tel enchantement et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait protéger le plus à part sa propre vie ?

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours Azrine, capable de tirer de telle théorie avec si peu d'élément.

\- J'extrapole car peut-être que ce ne sont de vulgaire test de Voldemort pour je ne sais quoi. Peut-être qu'il n'existe qu'eux.

\- Peut-être Azrine, mais je peux t'assurer malgré tout que Voldemort ne fait pas de choses irréfléchis, enfin … pour lui toutes ses actions font partie d'un plan, même si ce plan peut paraître stupide.

Azrine avait le même sentiment et surtout il savait la complexité des enchantements d'objets et d'aussi puissant et élaborer devait couter cher à leurs créateurs car la magie noire ne se contente pas de prendre un peu de magie pour l'enchantement.

\- Je pense que ce sera tout pour ce soir, annonça Dumbledore après un moment de silence. Je t'enverrais un message pour notre prochaine leçon, si jamais tu as d'autre éléments ou hypothèse entre temps, n'hésite pas.

\- D'accord, professeur.

\- Ho, si tu veux mettre au courant tes amies tu peux, mais assure-toi qu'elles ne répètent cela à personne, peut-être qu'elles trouveront une chose qui nous auras échapper, dit Dumbledore alors qu'Azrine s'éloignait.

\- Professeur, avec les tonnes de devoir qu'on a, la peur de voir Tumter débarquer et Voldemort libre comme l'air. Je vais éviter de leurs faire part de cela. Quand on aura quelque chose de concret, peut-être. Bonne soirée professeur.

Dumbledore le regarda partir sans rien dire.

 _\- Voir Tumter débarquer … Logan à était vu à Près-Au-Lard par des aurors. Il n'est plus proche que jamais,_ pensa le directeur.

La semaine suivante mit un terme aux rêves de Ron, les trous énormes dans leurs emplois du temps étaient consacrés aux devoirs et aux exercices. Les sortilèges informulés étaient exigés dans pratiquement tous les cours, ce qui mis beaucoup des 6èmes années dans l'embarras. Les cours de Rogue étaient de plus en plus sévères pour ceux qui étaient à la traine.

McGonagall avait accéléré le rythme de manière conséquente obligeant une attention à toute épreuve lors de cours, Ron n'en comprenait pas la moitié et l'aide d'Azrine et Hermione était salutaire. Pour Azrine c'était les potions où il était relativement tranquille, l'aide du Prince de Sang-Mélée en était la cause et même s'il avait récupéré son livre à l'aide de Dobby, il le détériora le rendre à Slughorn afin de garder l'autre. Ceci ne plut pas du tout aux filles mais elles s'étaient réconciliées avec Azrine quelques jours après l'échange mais refusait de lui parler de potion le livre devenant un sujet tabou entre eux.

Le samedi suivant, les essais de Gryffondor allaient avoir lieu, après une brève entrevue avec Cho, qui avait cachée qu'elle était elle aussi capitaine, il put réserver le terrain ce samedi matin.

Lors du petit déjeuner, il sentait que les candidats était impatient de passer les essais car l'entrée d'Azrine ne se fit pas dans le calme. Ron était le plus stressé de tous, convaincu qu'il allait échouer et ce malgré les encouragements de Ginny ou de Katie Bell, la dernière avec Azrine de l'équipe de Dubois.

\- Y a combien de candidat ? demanda Katie lorsqu'Azrine s'installa.

\- Direct Katie, pas même bonjour ? rétorqua-t-il amusé. Beaucoup, beaucoup, ça va nous prendre la matinée voir plus. McGonagall n'avait jamais vu un tel engouement pour le Quidditch.

\- Je doute que le Quidditch y soit pour quelques chose, dit Hermione qui lisait le journal.

\- Ha ? Et ce serait quoi ?

\- Toi, évidement, répondit-elle.

\- Moi ?

Un faible rire s'éleva autour du capitaine mais ni Hassouna, Hermione et Ginny rirent.

\- Ta célébrité en est la cause, expliqua Hermione, tu as toujours été apprécié et maintenant que le monde sorcier sait que tu ne mentais pas sur le retour de Voldemort, c'est encore pire. Ils t'appellent l'Elu à cause de la bataille que tu as menée au ministère où tu l'as combattu et survécu.

Azrine ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela expliquait le nombre énorme de candidat et ça se voyait. Hermione soupira et fit signe à Hassouna de poursuivre.

\- C'est pour te voir, se rapprocher de toi que certains se sont inscrit. Surtout les filles je pense.

\- C'est stupide, autant tenter de me parler dans les couloirs à ce niveau.

\- Vu comment tu es social ? Tu l'es de moins en moins depuis cet été. C'est plus simple de passer les essais pour être sûr que tu leur prêtes attention au moins quelques instants.

Cela était totalement débile pour Azrine. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais ce genre de comportement.

 _\- Ceci promet des essais palpitants,_ pensa-t-il.

\- Toujours aussi nul pour comprendre ce qu'implique qu'être célèbre, dit Katie en pouffant.

\- Il ne comprendra jamais, assura Hassouna en riant.

Azrine laissa ses amis rirent à ses dépens et observa du coin de l'œil la Grande salle. Il remarqua facilement ceux qui participeraient aux sélections avec les tenues de Quidditch mais le nombre qu'ils vit fut loin du nombre de candidat, appuyant la théorie d'Hermione.

Cependant, l'heure approchait et il eut peu de temps pour continuer son analyse. Il se rendit en avance sur le terrain accompagner d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Hassouna et Katie, afin de récupérer les balles et des balais pour ceux qui en auraient pas.

A 9h précise le premier groupe arriva, il était uniquement constitué de fille qui gloussait à moindre remarque d'Azrine. La moitié n'était pas venue en tenue de Quidditch et l'autre était incapable de voler, ce qui en fit le groupe le plus rapide à juger.

Malheureusement, ce groupe de fille s'installa dans les gradins, aux grand déplaisir d'Azrine. Ceci se répéta de nombreuse fois, une bonne moitié était venu sans aucune compétence ou intention de faire partie de l'équipe ce qui énerva rapidement Azrine.

\- Bon, je vais être clair, dit Azrine à l'entrée du 5ème groupe. Ceux qui n'ont pas l'intention de faire partie de l'équipe, qui ne sont pas de Gryffondor ou qui sont venu pour ma tronche, dégager maintenant. Si vous restez, je vous envoi à l'infirmerie pour le restant de l'année. Compris ?

Le groupe diminua de moitié et ceux qui restait au fil des groupes étaient sérieux lors de essais, ce qui permis à Azrine de remarquer certaines personnes. Peu avant midi, il avait quasiment toute son équipe. Katie, Ginny et Demelza Robins pour les postes de poursuiveurs. Demelza était loin du niveau de ses deux coéquipières mais elle était très agile sur son balai ce qui lui permettait d'éviter les joueurs et Cognard facilement.

Fred et George lui manquait, personne n'arrivait à leurs niveaux mais Jimmy Peakes, une troisième année assez costaud, avait une force de frappe qu'il déboita une épaule d'un autre candidat avec un bon Cognard. Son homologue n'avait pas sa force mais Ritchie Coole, un garçon assez mince, visait très bien, ce qui faisait un duo assez efficace.

Le dernier poste de libre était celui de gardien, même si certains pensait que le poste d'attrapeur était libre. Azrine fut surpris de voir Cormac présent dans le groupe d'essai, avec sa carrure, il aurait fait un bon batteur.

\- Bon, l'exercice va être simple, cria Azrine aux candidats pour couvrir le brouhaha des spectateurs. Vous devrez stopper 6 tirs, un par chacun des membres de l'équipe. Celui qui en arrêtera la plus sera choisi, en cas d'égalité, votre style et comportement servira pour départager. Vous passerez un par un et si le suivant fait mieux que vous, ne venez pas réclamer, contentez-vous juste d'être fair-play et de partir.

Une approbation générale se fit vaguement entendre. Ron semblait être au bord de l'explosion mais Azrine était convaincu qu'il réussirait.

Les candidats s'enchainèrent rapidement et le niveau semblait être croissant. Après qu'une quatrième année fut éliminé par le tir courbé de Katie, il ne restait que Cromac et Ron qui devait faire mieux que 4/6 pour être retenu.

Cormac se mis en place, sûr de lui. Malgré sa forte corpulence, il avait de très bon réflexe et il stoppa tout le tir sauf celui de Demelza où il partit dans la mauvaise direction. Ceci étonna les membres de l'équipe et excita la foule qui éclata de rire. Cependant Azrine avait vu : Hermione avait discrètement lancé un sort de confusion sur Cormac, le faisant échouer.

Il aurait largement pu réagir à cela pour refaire les essais mais une meilleure idée se glissa dans sa tête pendant que Ron se mettait devant les buts.

\- Courage Ron ! cria une voix féminine.

C'était Lavande Brown, une camarade de 6ème année. Azrine ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard noir que lui jeta Hermione.

\- Azrine, tu tires en premier ? demanda Katie en lui jetant le Souaffle.

\- Si tu veux.

A l'aide de son éclair de feu, il prit énormément de vitesse et fonça droit sur Ron. Ce dernier plongea sur la droite lorsqu'Azrine tirait mais il lâcha la balle tout simplement qui fut beaucoup plus lente que prévue prenant Ron à contrepied, l'empêchant d'arrêter la balle qui rentra dans le but central.

\- C'était vache ça, fit remarquer Ginny en récupèrant le Souaffle auprès d'Azrine.

\- Peut-être.

Il savait qu'un échec sur le premier tir mettrait Ron dans de mauvaise disposition. Hermione semblait elle aussi désapprouver son tir mais en croisant le regard de son frère elle comprit qu'il avait vu sa précédente action.

Ron réussit à bloquer les 5 autres tirs, le mettant à égalité avec Cormac. Evidement le choix de l'équipe fut unanime.

\- Nous avons choisi. Même si vous avez tous deux un niveau similaire, Ron tu es le nouveau gardien de l'équipe. Félicitation, annonça Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Génial !

\- C'est déloyal, c'est parce que sa sœur est dans l'équipe et que c'est ton ami ! protesta Cormac.

\- Contrairement à toi, Ron peu encore progresser. Tu as trop confiance en toi, ce qui t'empêche de voir tes défauts. De plus une cohésion entre TOUS les membre de l'équipe est nécessaire et avec ton comportement, les filles ne t'apprécient pas.

\- Mais …

\- Cormac, menaça Azrine en activant son Byakugan.

L'effet fut immédiat, il fit volte-face et parti en grommelant. L'équipe vint féliciter Ron pour sa sélection accompagné par de nombreux élève dont Lavande qui fit tout son possible pour féliciter de vive voix Ron.

Le retour au château fut assez barbant pour Azrine car Ron décrivait encore et encore les tirs qu'il avait arrêtés, critiquant au passage l'erreur factice de Cormac.

\- Ton tir Azrine était le plus dur de la séance, tu l'as fait exprès, j'en suis sûr.

\- Allons, tu avais déjà arrêté un tel tir l'année dernière, j'ai juste testé tes capacités, se justifia Azrine.

Hermione, qui n'était pas un fan de Quidditch écoutait pourtant Ron avec une certaines attention ce qui n'échappa pas à Azrine une nouvelle fois.

Après le repas, les devoirs s'imposèrent pour tous afin d'espérer un dimanche de relaxation. Hermione fut la première après Azrine à finir, le devoir de McGongall était le plus long de tous mais faisable si on avait tout pris en note.

\- Hermione, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, prétexta Azrine.

\- Sur ?

\- Un livre que j'ai lu récemment.

Hassouna leva la tête de son devoir, Azrine demander de l'aide ?

\- Quoi comme livre ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Viens, je vais te le montrer, dit Azrine en se levant.

Le préfet croisa le regard suspicieux de sa petite amie et son clin d'œil éveilla encore plus sa curiosité.

Une fois dans son studio de la Salle sur Demande, Azrine s'assit dans le canapé invitant sa sœur à faire de même.

\- Tu n'as pas de livre à me montrer ? dit-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Aucun, mais j'aimerais te parler d'une théorie sur les essais de ce matin, plus particulièrement sur …

\- Le sort que j'ai lancé à Cormac … je sais mais … tu n'aurais jamais voulu de ce gars dans l'équipe, il a un sale caractère je peux te l'assurer. Il met fait de l'œil depuis l'année dernière.

\- Je sais qu'il est détestable, j'ai pu en avoir un aperçu lors de la petite fête de Slughorn dans le train. Mais tu es préfète et c'était déloyale et … je m'en fiche en vrai. Cependant, même si je suis peut-être loin du vrais … mais tu ne serais pas intéressée par Ron ?

Le rosissement du visage de sa sœur ne laissa plus place au doute mais à sa grande surprise, elle se mis à rire au éclats.

\- Ça m'étonne de toi, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, toi qui est tellement aveugle mais quand il s'agit des autres, ça y est tu peux lire les signes. Ha … tu es … tellement bizarre et drôle.

\- A force, j'arrive à comprendre.

\- Ah oui ? Tu as donc remarqué que Romilda Vayne et les jumelles Patil te faisaient de l'œil tout le long de l'entrainement ?

\- Heu …

Hermione rit de plus belle.

\- Ha Azrine, un jour peut-être tu y arriveras. Sinon, oui Ron m'intéresse mais … contrairement à toi il ne voit rien.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire franchement ? proposa Azrine.

\- Y a qu'avec les gens comme toi qu'on peut faire ça. Car tu continueras à nous voir comme des amies ou des camarades. Pour les autres, se dévoiler est souvent récompenser par un rejet pur et simple et tu connais Ron, émotionnellement il a la capacité d'une cuillère à café donc j'ignore totalement comme il réagira.

\- Tu préfères voir Lavande prendre les devants ?

\- Cette pouffe ? Je lui souhaite bien du courage.

La discussion autour de Ron se poursuivis quelques minutes jusqu'à l'arrivé en trombe d'Hassouna, qui voulait savoir ce que préparait Azrine. Cependant elle n'en saura rien car Hermione appuya le mensonge du livre.

Le lendemain matin, une euphorie s'installa dans le château. Ayant dormit dans la Salle sur Demande avec Hassouna, le couple ignorait l'origine de cet émoi général.

\- Salut les amoureux, dit Cho en s'installant à côté d'Azrine, vous n'êtes pas au courant je suppose ?

\- Il n'y a pas de panneau d'information dans la Salle sur Demande, rétorqua Hassouna.

\- Cet après-midi ouverture du club de duel, annonça la Serdaigle. Les élèves de 5ème année et plus , qui veulent participer doivent se rassembler ici à 15h.

\- Cool, et pour les autres ? demanda Hassouna.

\- Première et seconde année, dans la salle de cours de Flitwick avec lui en prof, 3ème et 4ème avec McGonagall dans sa salle et nous on aura Rogue et un élève en prof.

Donc aujourd'hui, il allait donner son premier cours public, il remercia Katrine de l'avoir prévenue lors de leur brève entrevue dans le train.

L'ouverture du club de duel eu le même effet que lors de la seconde année mais cette fois-ci, le danger était dehors ce qui laissait le temps d'apprendre et même d'organiser un Tournoi.

Les membres de la Garde de l'Aube était impatient mais était sûr d'avoir une chance de briller lors du fameux tournoi même si tous savaient qu'Azrine et Hassouna serait difficile à vaincre.

\- Azrine, j'ai un message pour toi, annonça Katrine en lui tendant un papier.

\- De qui ?

\- Rogue, courage pour cet aprèm, je compte sur toi, dit-elle avec un sourire en s'éloignant.

Le regard suspicieux des filles le mis mal à l'aise, car elles crurent qu'il avait un rendez-vous galant ou autre chose avec la préfète-en-chef. Malgré ses démentit, elles ne le crurent pas et il voulait éviter que tout le monde sache qu'il serait probablement l'assistant de Rogue.

\- Il te veux quoi Rogue ? demanda Ron alors que les filles se faisaient des films.

\- Que j'aille dans son bureau à 10h.

\- Je ne me souviens que tu ais reçu une retenue, pourquoi il te convoquerait un dimanche sinon ?

\- Je l'ignore Ron, je verrai bien là-bas.

\- Peut-être que tu es l'élève qui l'aideras, supposa Seamus.

\- Ce serait une bonne chose, dit Neville, je préférais t'avoir en prof que Rogue.

\- Arrêtez vos chars, je ne m'entends pas avec Rogue, impossible que ce soit moi. Ce sera surement un 7ème année de Serpentard qui l'assistera.

C'était un gros mensonge mais une partie de lui-même l'espérait aussi. Cependant la rumeur se propagea rapidement car quand il quitta la Grande Salle, il remarqua des regards converger sur lui provenant de ses camarades de Gryffondor.

Il consacra l'heure qui lui restait à un bref entrainement sur le Thu'um, il était en train d'apprendre un cri très utile, celui d'Impulsion, le premier niveau « _Wuld_ » - Tornade - lui permettait de se propulser dans une direction rapidement. C'était un cri très intéressant car cela pouvait servir dans de nombreuse situation. Le second niveau améliora la distance sur laquelle il pouvait se propulser, il pouvait traverser une salle de classe entièrement avec le cri niveau 2, le troisième niveau devra être tester dehors, en déduit-il alors qu'il sortait de la salle.

A 10h00, il toqua à porte du bureau de Rogue qui se trouvait au fond de la salle de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Entrez, dit sèchement Rogue.

Le Gryffondor rentra dans le bureau. L'aménagement était sobre mais très sombre, comme la tenue du directeur de Serpentard. Cependant il y avait de nombreuses étagères avec des artefacts magique, rappelant l'ancien bureau du faux Maugrey.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Rogue derrière son bureau en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

Azrine obéis et planta son regard dans celui du professeur, attendant la suite.

\- Notre bon directeur a cru bon de vous désigner comme professeur de duel pour vos camarades. Les raisons qui lui ont fait prendre cette décision se bases sur vos affrontements avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les cours de votre organisation l'année dernière qui a permis à certains de vos camardes de survivre cet été.

Sans rien montrer, Azrine fut surpris d'entendre Rogue tenir ces propos.

\- Je serais stupide de dire que votre expérience ne doit pas être transmisse mais vous allez devoir enseigner à des gens qui vous déteste ou qui sont des incapables finit comme Mr. Londubat, donc j'espère que vous saurez faire quelque chose des incapables qui voudrons de vous comme professeur.

Le ton s'était durci, Rogue semblait respecter l'avis du directeur mais cela ne l'enchantait guère de voir Azrine professeur.

\- Cependant, je donnerais une chance à ceux qui le souhaite de prendre votre place cet après-midi. Si vous perdez votre duel contre une personne au début du cours, vous serez remplacé. Mais je pense que l'Elu fera tout pour garder sa place sous les projecteurs. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse libre, si vous conserver votre place, d'enseigner à votre façon. En fonction du nombre de personne, je vous inviterais surement à utiliser une autre salle de classe si la Grande salle s'avère être trop petite. Si vous avez tout compris, vous pouvez partir.

Sans un mot Azrine sorti du bureau et se rendit dans la Salle sur Demande pour se préparer aux potentiels duels qu'il devra mener, avant de retrouver ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.


	51. Chapitre 51 : Scission

**Chapitre 51 : Scission**

Prétextant qu'il était convoqué pour parler brièvement de ses résultats en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il s'évita d'attirer l'attention ce qui lui permis d'observer tranquillement les autres qui attendait avec un impatience 15h.

\- Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde, dit Ron alors qu'il jouait avec sa baguette. Comment donner des cours de défense si on est trop ?

\- C'est pour ça que les années sont réparties avec différents profs, dit Hermione, et que Rogue sera assisté.

\- J'espère que ça ne sera pas Malefoy, dit Ron en amplifiant le feu dans l'âtre.

\- Peu de chance. Peut-être un 7ème année, supposa Ginny.

\- Je choisirais Azrine si j'étais Dumbledore, annonça Hassouna en le prenant dans ses bras. Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il t'a obligé à donner des cours l'année dernière.

Le chef de la G.A. grommela, même s'il avait apprécié donner les cours à ses amis et camarades qu'il appréciait, savoir qu'il devra faire ça pour un plus grand nombre ne l'enchantait guère.

La conversation tourna rapidement sur les favoris du tournoi, évidement Azrine était cité avec certains membre de la G.A. mais d'autres comme Cormac, Malefoy, Ernie Macmillan furent citer avec d'autres qu'Azrine ne connaissait pas. Ce n'étaient pas les seuls à parler du tournoi car Hermione pris sur le fait deux troisième année qui recueillais des paris sur le possible vainqueur, son devoir de préfet oblige, elle colla les deux élèves et rendit l'argent aux parieurs.

Les heures s'écoulèrent trop rapidement après le repas pour Azrine, il avait eu l'impression qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'un instant entre la fin du repas et l'heure de l'ouverture du club de duel.

Comme attendu, il y avait beaucoup de monde rassemblé dans la Grande Salle, mettant un peu la pression sur Azrine, car il ne voyait pas comment enseigner à ne serait-ce la moitié des élèves présents.

La Grande Salle était aménagée comme en seconde année, plus de table mais une grande estrade au milieu de la Salle où se tenait Rogue, attendant que les derniers élève entre pour fermer les portes à 15h01.

\- Ce club de duel, commença Rogue en amenant le silence, n'est pas pour les gens voulant s'amuser avec leurs baguettes mais pour ceux désirant savoir se battre face aux dangers que représente le Seigneur des Ténèbres ses alliés. Ce que vous allez apprendre ici est purement optionnel et d'un niveau au-delà de ce que vous apprendrez en cours. Ceux qui se sentent fébrile sont invité à partir maintenant avant que les vire en remarquant leur pathétique faiblesse.

Son regard balaya largement les élèves étrangers à sa maison, comme s'il était convaincu que les élèves de Serpentard étaient meilleurs que les autres.

\- Toutefois, avant de commencer. J'aimerais vous présentez l'élève que le directeur à désigner pour m'assister, le croyant capable d'être enseignant. Mr Mogbleer, venez ici.

Le silence des élèves se brisa pendant qu'Azrine se frayait un chemin pour rejoindre Rogue. Les réactions étaient mitigées, certains semblait surpris, d'autre neutre mais les Gryffondor étaient les plus heureux de ce choix alors que les Serpentard ne cachèrent pas leurs mépris.

\- Cependant, reprit Rogue en récupérant le calme. Je laisse une chance à ceux qui pense être un meilleur professeur que l'Elu.

Le mépris se fit sentir, faisant ricaner les Serpentard.

\- Les volontaires devront le vaincre en duel. Je vous préviens, si vous gagnez et que vous vous révélez être un pitre incapable d'inculquer quoi ce soit, je vous promets des mois de retenu pour vous faire passez votre arrogance.

Cette dernière calma les ardeurs de beaucoup qui se voyait à la place d'Azrine.

\- Ce qui veulent tenter votre chance, c'est votre seule occasion, annonça Rogue en jettent un regard méprisant à Azrine.

Le professeur en sursis observa la foule pour voir si quelqu'un était prêt à tenter sa chance. Un silence gênant s'installa, n'étant perturbé que par les faibles murmures des élèves.

\- Je veux tenter, annonça une fille de Serdaigle à côté de Cho.

La réaction de cette dernière indiquait qu'elle était un de ses amies, affronter une amie de Cho de 7ème année promettait un duel compliqué.

Sans rien dire, Rogue descendit de l'estrade avec l'espoir de voir Azrine perdre. Les deux duellistes prirent position à chacune des extrémités. Le gryffondor vit son adversaire mettre la baguette droite devant son visage, indiquait qu'elle voulait faire le salut précédent un duel de championnat ou entre amis.

Il vit là une leçon à inculquer dès le premier cours. Imitant son adversaire, il commença à s'incliner pour faire le salut mais décocha un _Stupéfix_ informulé alors qu'elle ne voyait rien. Le sort toucha la cible sans qu'elle puisse réagir, la surprise gagnant les spectateurs.

\- Ne jamais saluer un ennemi, dit fortement Azrine alors que Rogue libéra la vaincue.

Ceci était complétement déloyal dans un duel en règle mais les Mangemorts ne respectait pas les règles. Rogue dit quelques mots sévères à la fille de Serdaigle qui sorti de la Grande Salle hors d'elle, visiblement une défaite face à Azrine était signe de faiblesse.

Pourtant, cela ne découragea pas les suivant qui subirent le même sort et ce sans faire la même erreur que la première. Tous furent vaincu aisément par Azrine et virer par Rogue. Une fois le 5ème vaincu, un 7ème année de Serpentard assez puissant mais trop lent en défense, plus personne ne semblait vouloir la place d'Azrine.

\- J'espère que ceux qui reste ont compris pourquoi j' ai virer vos 6 camardes, dit Rogue en remontant sur l'estrade.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, en même temps, personne ne voulait être virer.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous défendre contre des mages noirs qui ne reculeront devant rien pour vous neutraliser ou tuer. Saluez un ennemi est d'une grande stupidité et s'attaquer à un ennemi largement plus fort que vous l'est encore plus.

Ces raisons semblèrent surprendre certaines personnes, qui étaient convaincus que Rogue voulait juste remplacer Azrine, mais une vraie leçon se cachait derrière ses actes.

\- Vu que personne ne semble être capable de prendre la place de Mr. Mogbleer, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Faites deux groupes, l'un sera sous la tutelle de l'Elu et l'autre du mien, une fois votre professeur choisi, cela est définitif, dit-il en lançant un regard assassin à Azrine.

Le message était clair, si vous choisissiez Azrine, ne venez pas pleurez après. Cependant le groupe qui se composa devant le Gryffondor était de bonne taille. Tous ceux de la G.A étaient présent, ainsi que tous les Gryffondor. Cho avait ramené ses amies et de nombreux Serdaigle, créant le noyau de son groupe.

Au bout de quelques instant, la répartition des élèves fut très surprenante. Tous les Serpentard étaient bien évidement devant Rogue alors que tous les autres avaient choisis Azrine, sauf une petite dizaine.

La différence était de taille et le visage de Rogue se tordit de colère. D'un pas vif il pris la tête de son groupe d'une trentaine d'étudiant et se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

\- Nous serons mieux dans une autre salle, annonça-t-il. Mr. Mogbleer, fin du cours à 18h.

Le groupe d'Azrine regarda les Serpentard sortir, la tension était palpable, quelque chose disait que tout se réglerait lors du Tournoi pour Rogue.

Le professeur intérimaire compta rapidement son groupe, il avait quasiment 100 élèves, ce qui était un défi de taille.

Un brouhaha apparu une fois la porte fermée mais Hassouna, Cho et Ginny prirent les devant et ramenèrent le calme pour qu'Azrine puisse avoir l'intention de tous.

\- Merci les filles, remercia-t-il avant de poursuivre. Déjà merci à vous de me faire confiance pour vous entraîner, vous savez surement que Rogue vous fera payer ce choix mais si cela vous permet de survivre à Voldemort, c'est peu cher payé. Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas un club de duel car je vais tenter de vous apprendre à survivre si vous croisez la route de Mangemort ou pire. Etant donné votre nombre, il faudra créer des groupes de niveau, je me chargerais des plus en difficulté et me faudrait un pour gérer les moyens et un pour les plus fort.

Le choix fut rapide et unanime, Cho s'occuperait des moyens et Hassouna des plus forts, les deux vinrent rejoindre Azrine sur l'estrade.

\- Constituez les groupes par niveau pendant que je m'organise avec elles, vous pourrez changer de groupe ne vous en faites pas et vous allez faire sensiblement la même chose.

\- Alors c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Hassouna pendant les autres faisait les groupes.

\- Même principe qu'avec la Garde l'Aube, revoyez les bases. Hassouna si tout le monde maitrise l'Expeliarmus, passe directement à la défense. Cho si certains sont à l'aise n'hésite à les recruter pour aider les autres.

\- Ça marche, assura la Serdaigle.

\- Si ton groupe arrive à le maitriser avant la fin passe à la défense. Pour un premier cours ça sera pas mal, et si vous voyez quelqu'un trop fort ou faible, faites-le changer de groupe.

Les instructions données et les groupes fait, Azrine sépara la grande Salle en 3 avec de grand rideau et un sortilège pour étouffer les bruits des autres groupes. Il avait un groupe de 22 élèves, majoritairement, majoritairement des 5ème années, Ernie Macmillan et des amies de Cho étaient présentent.

\- Bon, aujourd'hui, on va revoir les bases. Vous allez vous entrainer à l'Expeliarmus.

\- Mais c'est du niveau 3ème année voir moins, protesta un Poufsouffle.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Thomas Frigden.

\- Tu as surement entendu parler de la bataille du ministère de cet été Thomas ?

\- Le Poufsouffle acquiesça.

\- Les camarades qui m'accompagnaient lors de cette bataille ont eu un an de cours particuliers pour survivre à une telle bataille et comme toi, ils ont réagi de la même manière. Survivre face à ennemi est différent que savoir lancer un sort en cours et c'est ce que je vais vous apprendre.

Thomas ne répondit pas, il avait lu les exploits d'Azrine et de ses amis mais il avait du mal à croire encore à l'efficacité de revoir un sort aussi simple.

\- Vous allez vous mettre deux par deux, je passerais vous aider. Ceux que je jugerais assez bon, aiderons les autres à maitriser le sort. Plus vite vous le maitriserez tous, plus on verra de chose intéressante, mais avant cela, il vous faut les bases. Faites de votre mieux.

Les sorts volèrent rapidement dans tous les sens. Comme lors de début de la G.A. beaucoup avait du mal à faire le sort ou à le rendre assez puissant pour désarmer quelqu'un.

Ernie fut rapidement recruter pour aider les autres car beaucoup comme Thomas pensait maitriser le sort mais en fait il en était loin.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement mais les progrès étaient présents, vers 17h, le groupe d'Azrine avait une maitrise de l'Expeliarmus potable qui s'étofferais avec le temps et l'expérience, mais maintenant tous étaient capable de désarmer n'importe qui en le touchant directement.

\- Bien, vous voyez, vous avez fait déjà des progrès. L'Expeliarmus est un sort offensif ouvrant de nombreuse possibilité mais désarmé un Mangemort ne le fera pas fuir. Cependant avant de voir d'autre sort ou technique, nous allons pour finir et la prochaine fois renforcer vos défenses.

\- Nos défenses ? Interrogea une des amies de Cho.

\- Oui, le charme du bouclier est la clef de votre survie et combiné à une bonne gestuelle et une concentration sans faille vous allez pouvoir économisez vos forces et contrer les sorts de votre adversaire, sauf si votre adversaire est 10 fois plus puissant que vous.

\- Et comment on va faire ça ? demanda un 5ème année de Gryffondor.

\- C'est assez simple. Comme avant vous serez en duo, l'un attaquera avec de _Flipendo_ et l'autre devra soit se protéger ou esquiver. Une fois que tous sauront gérer un seul adversaire on passer à du deux contre un.

Azrine n'eut aucun besoin de faire le moindre signe, tout le monde repris leurs places et commença. Cet exercice était assez simple mais permettait de développer les réflexes en duels et aborder l'esquive. Sans le sceau et sa baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort, Azine serait déjà mort et ses défenses magique appuyé par des esquives lui permettait d'éviter les sorts non-létaux du mage noir.

Les défenses étaient loin d'êtes viable selon Azrine, beaucoup de sort touchait leur cible ou brisait le bouclier du défenseur. D'autre avait du mal à viser, rendant les esquives trop faciles. L'entrainement était double, travailler la défense avec un partenaire mais ce dernier savoir viser correctement pour rendre l'exercice intéressant et comme l'ambiance était très convivial, Azrine avait fait rapidement comprendre le principe de l'entraide, ceci aida largement à la progression de tous.

18h arriva trop rapidement pour tout le monde. Azrine avait déjà relevé une nette amélioration des membres de son groupe en matière de défense. Cho et Hassouna le retrouvèrent pour lui faire un point sur la séance.

Toute deux avait eu des remarques mettant en cause leurs idées en matière d'exercice mais elles avaient réplique de la même manière qu'Azrine en utilisant l'argument de la bataille du ministère.

Sans surprise tous les membres de la G.A. était dans le groupe avancé à l'exception de Neville qui par manque de confiance en soi était avec Cho mais il faisait partie des meilleurs du groupe.

\- Ginny est devenue trop forte pour les autres de mon groupe, dit Hassouna. Elle a détruit les défenses de tous les 7ème année facilement, ton entrainement de cet été était un peu trop efficace Azrine.

\- On en parle de toi ?

\- Non ça ira.

\- En tout cas, on aura fort à faire pour gagner le Tournoi, fit remarquer Cho, même avec ton entrainement j'en ai certains qui pourraient nous poser problème.

\- On verra ça quand on attaquera les duels, dit Azrine.

Les semaines d'Azrine étaient peu passionnante, les cours bien qu'il apprît de nouvelles choses étaient moins existant que le club de duel et les entrainements de Quidditch. Dans ces deux activités il se révélait être un pédagogue émérite. Son équipe avait déjà atteints un niveau de cohésion permettant la mise en place de tactiques avancés.

Le groupe du club de duel avait lui aussi fait d'énorme progrès, les bases étaient acquises et Azrine était passé au combo de sort, ceci consistait à lancer plusieurs sorts rapidement ou 1 seul pour surprendre son adversaire.

L'exemple qu'il avait mis en place était très puissant en duel. Dans le livre du Prince de Sang-Mélée, il avait appris de nombreux sort simple mais très amusant si bien utilisé. L'un des combos qu'il mit au point et qui servit d'exemple, fut le combo _Auguamenti_ et _Glacius_. En maitrisant bien ces deux sorts, Azrine pouvait créer un bouclier de glace pour se protéger ou expédier des pics de glaces sur son adversaire l'obligeant à utiliser un objet pour se protéger.

Evidement ceci pouvait blesser son adversaire gravement, c'est pourquoi tout le monde s'entrainait seul pour éviter ce genre de problème. La mise au point de tel combo était pour Azrine une base du duel. Cela permettait de surprendre son adversaire et de créer de multiple attaque ou défense.

Les membres de la G.A. étaient familiers avec les combos ce qui leurs fut très utile face aux Mangemorts et la Fraternité.

La date de la première sortie à Près-Au-Lard mis le baume au cœur à tout le monde mais cette annonce se fit en même temps qu'une invitation par Slughorn à une petite fête privée le soir même de l'annonce pour Près-Au-Lard. Ceci mis de mauvais poil Ron qui au fil des semaines semblaient avoir quelque chose qui le dérangeait et ce n'était pas le seul. Azrine ne savait pas de quoi il en retrouvait car il se consacrait exclusivement à son entrainement et ses études sur le passé.

Au vus des invités, Azrine, Hermione et Ginny voyait ce genre de petite fête comme celle du train, ce qui n'avait rien de réjouissant. Le pire pour eux c'était les railleries de Ron qui n'était pas convier et des Serpentards.

\- Tu sais Ron, ça ne fait pas plaisir d'y allez, répéta Hermione.

\- Mais tu y va quand même ! Ce n'est pas vous qui allez passer la soirée seul.

\- Sympa Ron, fit remarquer Hassouna.

\- Bon à deux, ce n'est pas sympa quand même

\- Tu n'as cas allez voir Slughorn pour qu'il t'invite, pesta Azrine qui avait marre de cette discussion qui se répétait encore et encore. Ou mieux je te donne le bouquin du Prince pour que tu sois passionnant en potion, personnellement je m'en fiche.

Hermione fusilla Azrine du regard.

\- Tu as voulu garder ce livre, tu le garde ! Pas question de le donner à un autre, il ferait n'importe quoi avec les sorts du Prince.

Hermione avait rapidement compris où Azrine avait appris de nouveau sort et lui demander de rendre le livre une bonne fois pour toute mais face à son refus elle lui avait fait promettre de garder pour lui le livre.

\- Je sais Hermione. Personnellement j'y vais car il est important pour Dumbledore et il peu beaucoup m'apprendre.

\- Apprendre quoi ? T'es déjà le meilleur en potion !

\- Sur Voldemort et le passé et c'est bien plus important que les potions, rétorqua Azrine pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

\- Le passé et Voldemort … c'est tout ce que tu as en tête ces derniers temps, dit Ron. Tu passes ton temps à étudier et à t'entrainer qu'on ne te voit quasiment plus.

\- Ron s'il-te-plait, tenta Hassouna pour l'arrêter mais en vain.

\- Je croyais que la mort de Cédric ou de Fleur - des amis - t'aurais fait prendre conscience de l'importance des autres mais non … Monsieur l'Elu reste dans sa bulle et n'est disponible que pour entrainer les autres. Même Hassouna qui est censé être ta petite amie, commence à être lassée de ton comportement égoïste.

C'était la première fois que Ron attaquait Azrine comme ceci et ses propos tombaient de nulle part. En balayant la salle commune du regard, il vit que beaucoup de regard c'était tournée vers eux et qu'Hermione et Hassouna avait la mine grave, indiquant qu'ils avaient discutés entre eux auparavant.

\- C'est donc ça qui vous trotte dans la tête à tous depuis un moment ? Mon attitude vous dérange ?

\- Tu le savais ? demanda Hassouna d'une voix timide.

\- Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais que j'en était la cause … non.

\- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas un problème …

\- Pas un problème Hermione ? coupa Ron. Cho nous parle quasiment plus, Ginny pleure tous les soirs et monsieur l'Elu nous ignore complétement. Je sais que tu es bizarre Azrine, que tu as du mal avec les gens et que Voldemort te hante mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous ignorer. On est tes amis ! Je pensais qu'après ce qu'on avait vécu cet été tu nous ferais confiance mais tu ne partages rien avec nous, rien de tes recherches ou de ce que tu fais avec Dumbledore.

C'est vrai qu'il faisait tout pour les tenir dans l'ignorance car pour lui ce n'était pas vital qu'ils le sachent. La révélation du sceau de Tumter après des mois d'ignorance avait mis à mal la confiance de son entourage mais ils espéraient tous que la bataille du ministère crée un changement chez lui. Ce changement à bien eu lieux mais le mois passer chez Azrine avant la rentrée à montrer qu'il s'était encore plus renfermé et que seul vaincre Voldemort lui importait.

Hermione semblait revoir l'Azrine des premières années à Poudlard mais avec des blessures morales et physique profonde. Elle savait qu'Azrine voulait devenir fort rapidement pour tous les protéger et qu'il y avait toujours la partie chaleureuse que tout le monde aimait.

Pourtant elle n'avait jamais senti une telle solitude depuis son avant-Poudlard, elle voyait rarement Azrine en dehors des cours et savoir son frère adoptif plongé dans son entrainement sans qu'il ait des moments de loisir lui brisait le cœur. Il sacrifiait sa vie d'adolescent pour sauvegarder celle des autres.

\- Donc, vous n'aimez pas du tout mon comportement ? repris Azrine en sortant Hermione de ses pensées. Vous n'aimez pas que je désir devenir plus fort pour arrêter Voldemort ? Vous n'aimez pas que je ne vous partage pas tout ce que je sais ? Et c'est que maintenant que vous n'aimez pas ça ? J'ai toujours été comme ça ! J'ai toujours voulu me battre seul ! Mais j'ai appris rapidement que c'était voué à l'échec ! J'ai donc laissé les autres s'approcher de moi, même si ça les mettait en danger. Cédric et Fleur son mort à cause de moi tout comme ton père ! C'est pour éviter que d'autre meurt que je m'entraine, et si je dois me faire détester pour cela, avec joie. Tant que je peux vaincre Voldemort votre amitié ou confiance m'importe peu.

Sur ces mots, Azrine pris ses affaires et quitta la salle commune. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle, personne n'osait parler. Personnes ne pensait qu'un tel malaise existait entre Azrine et ses amis les plus proche.

Après un long moment, la tension retomba et la vie repris son court, toujours marqué par la dispute.

\- Ron … tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Je sais … désolé Hassouna … j'ai …

\- Craqué, compléta Hermione. On sait ce que tu ressens pour ta sœur, mais tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'Azrine est nul en relation sociale.

Même s'il s'était amélioré au fil des années mais le fait que Cho ne lui parle presque plus et que Ginny sorte avec Dean ou d'autre garçon lui avait totalement échappé … enfin tous espéraient que ça lui échappé car s'il l'avait remarqué sans rien dire … c'était pire.

\- Sa défaite au ministère et la perte de Sirius, Fleur et Cédric lui a fait un choc, dit Hassouna. Même si je suis triste de voir que j'ai perdu l'Azrine que je connaissais en 4ème année … je comprends, je comprends pourquoi il s'isole et s'entraine constamment.

\- Il veut protéger tout le monde, je sais, dit Ron, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un outil.

\- C'est ce qu'on est, dit sombrement Ginny derrière lui. L'Azrine qu'on aimait tous est mort au ministère. La prophétie de l'Elu, celle de Tumter et sa propre défaite à détruiy l'Azrine qu'on aimait. On ne peut revenir en arrière mais on peut toujours lui apporter notre soutien pour qu'il détruise Voldemort et espérer qu'il redevienne l'Azrine qu'on connaissait.

Tout le monde soupira, ce que disait Ginny était proche de ce qu'ils ressentaient tous.

Azrine trouva refuge dans le parc de Poudlard en utilisant un des passages secrets de l'école pour ne pas être suivis. Il était hors de lui à cause des reproches de Ron mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'est que ça l'affectait. Une partie de lui semblait profondément meurtrie par les mots du rouquin.

\- Pourquoi ? … Je fais mon maximum pour être à la hauteur et on me le reproche ?! L'amitié et l'amour est important ? Hein Remus ?! hurla-t-il dans le parc. Regarde ce que ça donne ? Des gens qui n'aiment pas que je me dévoue à cette guerre ! Ho évidement je connais leurs raisons, je suis moins sociable, je ne me confi pas à eux … qui me dit qu'ils ne vont pas me trahir ou se faire capturer ? Moins ils en sachent mois ils seront en danger et un danger pour moi.

L'Elu se laissa tomber, la colère et la tristesse déchirait son être. L'amour et l'amitié … il avait trouvé ces deux choses à Poudlard mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pouvait infliger une telle douleur.

\- Plus jamais … je ne laisserais plus personne mourir pour moi … C'est ce que je m'étais juré après la bataille de cet été … Si je dois vaincre Voldemor, je dois devenir plus fort et si je dois perdre tout ceux que j'aime pour ça … bah … qui pourrait m'apprécier de toute façon ? J'ai toujours voulu être seul … j'ai joué la comédie, voulu croire que je pouvais comprendre ce que me disais Remus et Hermione mais … je ne comprends pas … pourquoi cela me blesse ? Pourquoi personne ne me comprend ? Pourquoi une dispute aussi insignifiante me fait plus mal que Voldemort ? POURQUOI ?

Il pensait agir comme avant avec ses amis mais il en n'était rien. Il n'avait pas vu ce problème grandir et c'était tombé sur lui, comme ça … de nulle part ce qui accentuait son sentiment d'incompréhension.

Azrine resta un long moment allonger dans le parc subissant la morsure gelée du vent d'Octobre. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait de rentrer et d'aller parler avec les filles, une autre lui rappela la fête de Slughorn mais il refusa de bouger et resta dans le froid à réfléchir et tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et quoi faire.

Lentement il perdit le cours du temps et ses pensées furent de plus en plus floues, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement, ni même se souvenir où il était et pourquoi. Il sentait de moins en moins son corps et son esprit divaguait trop pour réagir. Il finit par prononcer trois mots faiblement avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

 _\- Spaan Valhok Unslaad_ …


	52. Chapitre 52 : Odeur salvatrice

**Chapitre 52 : Odeur salvatrice**

Azrine ne savait plus du tout ce qui c'était passer, ni où et quand il était mais il avait ouvert les yeux. Il ne voyait rien du tout, aucune lumière. Était-il mort ? ou dans une pièce sans lumière ? Il l'ignorait. Cependant il n'entendait rien et ne pouvez bouger la moindre partie de son corps.

\- C'est fait, dit une voix derrière sage derrière lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui est fait ? demanda impatiemment une voix arrogante.

Ces voix lui étaient familière mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où ils les avaient entendus.

\- Le premier des 12 vient de prendre conscience de son fardeau.

\- Hein ?

La personne à la voix arrogante semblait être la seule à ne pas comprendre à entendre les multiples rire.

\- La réincarnation d'Azrine est complète, expliqua une voix douce. La cœur maudit va maintenant passer à sa prochaine réincarnation.

\- Ah ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Cela change tout, dit une voix sage. Nous savons comment vaincre Azrine Kischto mais ses réincarnations peuvent ne pas avoir ses faiblesses, ils ne sont pas à 100% énergien.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu penses que ces misérables réincarnations pourraient nous vaincre ? pesta la voix arrogante.

\- Le cœur maudit est la seule faiblesse d'Azrine et s'il arrive à la supprimer nous ne pourrons le vaincre, repris la voix sage.

La voix arrogante éclata de rire, un rire sinistre qui fit frissonner Azrine.

\- Et vous croyez qu'il sera capable de trouver 12 véritables amours ? Nous parlons de l'énergien au cœur maudit !

\- Le premier en est capable, fit remarquer une voix mélodieuse.

\- Pwah, si cela arrive elle mourra rapidement.

Bien qu'ignorant de quoi il parlait, la colère monta, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il se redressa violemment que le bouclier qu'il avait mis en place autour de lui heurta les personnes qui était autour de lui, les projetant sur quelques mètres.

Il mit un certain temps à remettre en place ses souvenirs. Pourquoi était-il dans le parc au milieu de l'après-midi avec un boucliers dorée autour de lui ? Et surtout pourquoi McGonagall aidait Tonks à se relevée ?

McGonagall et Tonks semblaient lui parler rapidement mais il n'entendait rien mis les yeux humides de Tonks mais le visage soulage de McGonagall lui fit un déclic.

Il était descendu dans le parc suite à la dispute avec Ron qui lui reprochait de se focaliser uniquement sur Voldemort et Tumter, négligeant ainsi ses amis en passant peu de temps avec eux et en les tenant dans le secret. Ceci avait provoqué un choc émotionnel chez lui, opposant des parties totalement opposées de lui-même et fit ressortit ses incompréhensions et ses contradictions. Incapable de se calmer, il avait fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience et avait par reflex, surement utiliser le cri du Bouclier pour se protéger.

De suite, il refoula le sentiment de colère qui avait ressenti de son rêve bizarre avec les voix qu'il avait entendu dans le Poudlard express. Il avait soi-disant pris conscience de son fardeau et que la prochaine réincarnation pouvait commencer. De plus il pouvait trouver le véritable amour, nécessaire pour anéantir la faiblesse du cœur maudit. Ceci ne voulait rien dire mais il y penserait plus tard. Reprenant le contrôle de soi, il se calma et repris son attitude indifférente et sérieuse qu'il avait naturellement.

Il se sentait différent, il avait l'impression de voir le monde différemment, de ressentir les choses différemment.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? se demanda-t-il en regardant ses mains qui lui paraissait étrangère.

Son regard croisa celui de Tonks et elle l'avait surement découverte durant sa ronde mais que le bouclier qu'il avait mis en place empêchait toute interaction. D'une simple pensé il abatis la protection et Tonks rua sur lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien

\- Azrine ! Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Personne ne te trouvait et … je t'ai trouvé ici ce matin lors de ma ronde … j'ai cru …

\- Je vais bien, désolé d'avoir alarmé tout le monde.

\- Mr. Mogbleer, que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda McGonagall sévèrement mais l'inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix.

Azrine mis un certains à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait répondre.

\- J'ai eu le cœur brisé, répondit-il simplement, et cela a provoqué un changement lié au monde originel.

Il savait qu'aucune des deux ne comprendrait cette explication mais il se trompait.

\- Le monde originel ? demanda Tonks surprise.

\- C'est compliqué, dit McGonagall. Il faut que vous alliez expliquer cela au directeur.

\- Professeur vous …

\- Je suis dans la confidence, avoua-t-elle. Vous pouvez marcher ?

Le Survivant tenta de se lever mais il mourait de faim et il était très faible, passé une nuit dans le froid sans manger fut assez éprouvant.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit-il faiblement.

\- Tonks, emmenez Azrine chez le directeur. Je m'occupe de lui faire monter des remontants et un repas chaud. J'informerais mes collègues que vous n'assisterez pas à leurs cours.

Aidé par l'Auror, Azrine fut ramené au château. Fort heureusement pour lui, les couloirs étaient vides, il n'aurait pas imaginé le bruit que cela aurait fait si Tonks aurait dut se frayer un chemin entre les élèves en portant Azrine.

\- On dirait qu'il sait que tu arrives, dit Tonks en voyant le passage vers le bureau du directeur ouvert.

\- Comme toujours, dit Azrine d'une voix neutre.

La porte du bureau était elle aussi ouverte et le directeur derrière son bureau qui se leva pour relayer Tonks.

\- Merci Tonks, je me charge du reste, dit Dumbledore en aidant Azrine à marcher.

\- Entendu professeur, Minerva se charge d'apporter quoi le restaurer et …

\- Oui ?

L'évocation du monde originel semblait avoir soulever des questions chez elle et Azrine devina son envie de réponse.

\- Rien, je vous le confie professeur.

L'Auror descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers. Dumbledore referma la porte de son bureau d'un simple coup de baguette et emmena Azrine dans l'arrière salle.

Une fois installé autour de la table ronde, Azrine souffla un peu. Même assisté c'était éprouvant de marcher avec aussi peu de force.

\- Tu as changé, dit Dumbledore. On dirait que tu …

\- J'ai pris conscience de mon fardeau … j'ai eu une sorte de rêve ou des voix parlait de ça …

Azrine conta les deux rêves qu'il avait eu avec les voix et partagea son hypothèse, selon lui, il faisait partie d'un conflit de grande envergure et l'Azrine originel était la cible des personnes de ses rêves et les réincarnations auraient un rôle jouer dans ce conflit.

Dumbledore pris son temps pour réfléchir à cela. Pendant ce temps de réflexion, McGonagall avait apporté une potion de Mme Pomfresh et un repas chaud pour Azrine, qu'il commença sans attendre, lui faisant le plus grand bien.

\- Tout ceci est encore très flou, nous ne pouvons faire que des hypothèses Azrine. Je suis d'accord avec toi qu'il existe surement un conflit de plus grande envergure quelque part mais il semble que rien ne nous permette d'y participer actuellement. Je pense que cela arrivera un jour et qu'on n'y pourra rien, la puissance de l'Azrine doit être considérable pour avoir survécu à la destruction d'un univers et de pouvoir voyager de monde en monde.

Azrine observa Dumbledore qui semblait être aussi dépassé que lui.

\- Je me demande surtout qui à changer en toi. Tu me semble plus …

\- Froid et distant, coupa Azrine. J'ai découvert que j'avais trois personnalités. L'une d'elle est celle qui est sortie lors de l'exercice de l'Imperium avec Maugrey où je l'ai attaqué. Je ne sais qui c'est mais ce n'est pas une partie de moi j'en suis sur … une autre personne vie en moi. La seconde était celle de l'Azrine originel, il disait qu'il était une sorte d'écho et qu'il représentant la partie gentille, sociale et amoureuse que je rejetais inconsciemment. J'ai pris conscience du mal que pouvait provoque les sentiments, peut-être est-cela le fardeau que je porte mais c'est vraiment bizarre … je ne comprends même plus pourquoi j'aimais Hassouna et à quoi cela sert d'avoir des amis ? Tout ce que j'ai envie c'est de tuer Voldemort et de vivre en hermite de ce monde ! Et la partie de l'Azrine origine qui vivait n'est plus … LUI COMPRENAIT !

Azrine avait quasiment crié ces derniers mots et des larmes coulait sur ses joues. Le visage du directeur devint grave, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il subisse un tel choc émotionnel et que ce qui faisait d'Azrine un potentiel leader allait s'en aller d'un jour à l'autre pour laisser le vrai Azrine Mogbleer revenir.

\- Je suis au courant de ta dispute avec tes amis.

\- Ce ne sont pas des amis, rétorqua Azrine.

\- Ils le sont, repris calmement le directeur. Juste après ta disparition Ginny est venue me parler pour m'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Humpf, pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour me faire part de ce qui la déchirait et du problème. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que les émotions telle que l'amitié et l'amour serait la faiblesse de l'Azrine originel mais ta vision semble aller dans ce sens, tout en disant que ça lui soit nécessaire. J'ai l'impression de revoir l'Azrine de première année. Un garçon très mûr pour son âge, intelligent et puissant. Un sorcier qui a conscience que le monde dépend de lui et pour protéger tout le monde il décide d'avancer seul malgré les dangers.

Le Gryffondor pouvait difficilement contredire cela, c'est exactement ce qu'il pensait, il regretta que ce vieux sorcier en sache autant sur lui.

\- Je dirais que tu as totalement raison, tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Nos leçons particulières sont là pour t'aider à cela.

\- A cause de la prophétie ?

\- La prophétie n'a rien à voir. Souviens-toi de tes ambitions avant que tu aies connaissance de la prophétie, dit Dumbledore d'une voix vive. Ne voulais-tu pas tuer Voldemort ?

\- Si, avoua Azrine.

\- Tu aurais très bien pu ignorer Voldemort pour vivre tranquille mais cela n'aurait rien changer car aux yeux de Voldemort tu es celui que la prophétie désigne donc il ne te laissera jamais vivre en paix. Il est totalement obnubilé par cette prophétie et c'est ce qui te désigne comme le seul capable de le tuer et comme Voldemort veux te tuer de ses propres mains pour démontrer sa toute-puissance, cela se résume à un simple duel entre deux sorciers. Certes il y a des dommages collatéraux mais ne te soucie pas de cela, ton seul but est de tuer Voldemort et pour cela nous devons découvrir ses secrets.

Les mots du directeur résonnèrent dans la tête d'Azrine, c'était de loin la première fois qu'il l'encourageait à ne penser qu'a Voldemort et non autres car il devait triompher à tout prix.

\- Et les conseils sur l'importance de l'amour et de l'amitié ? demanda Azrine avec ironie. Ceci n'a plus d'importance ? Je ne me l'explique pas mais je n'ai jamais autant souffert hier que dans toute ma vie, les Dursley et Voldemort sont des enfants de cœurs comparer à ces abrutis.

\- Ceci reste important pour ne pas devenir comme Voldemort. Malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, tu es toujours resté du bon côté, tu n'as jamais sombré dans l'obscurité.

\- Je pense que je viens de le faire, dit sombrement Azrine.

\- J'en doute car tant que tu seras capable d'aimer, tu resteras quelqu'un de bien car Azrine Mogbleer est quelqu'un de bien qui a vécu de mauvaises choses.

\- Capable d'aimer ? Je pense que je les hais tous … ils ne comprennent pas … ne comprennent pas que le combat contre Voldemort est plus important que les petite historie de couple ou d'amitié. Si tout le monde passait leurs temps libres à s'entrainer et à étudier, ils seraient capables de vaincre tous les Mangemorts voir tenir tête à l'autre con !

\- Je sais bien Azrine. Mais nous sommes humains et pas tous comme toi. Beaucoup ont besoin d'avoir ce ne serais ce qu'une personne auprès d'eux pour avoir le courage et la force de se battre.

\- Ça tombe bien j'ai besoin de personne !

\- J'en doute, je pense qu'au fond de toi tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

Le directeur sorti une fiole contenant une potion dorée familière.

\- C'est de la …

\- L'Amortentia, confirma Dumbledore. Tu connais ses effets mais il a été découvert que certains prisonniers d'Azkaban ou certaines personnes ne sente aucune odeur attirante provenant de cette potion et qu'elle serait sans effet sur eux. La conclusion était simple, personne dans ce monde ne les intéressaient.

\- Et vous pensez je vais sentir quelque chose ?

\- J'en suis convaincu. C'était le cas lors du premier cours de Slughorn ?

\- Oui, avoua Azrine, mais l'odeur ne faisait penser à personne que je connaissais.

Dumbledore eu un petit rictus et déboucha la fiole et la tendit à Azrine. Une simple respiration suffit l'enivrer d'odeur similaire à la première fois mais le parfum bizarre avait disparu et une odeur de fleur l'avait remplacé et il l'avait déjà senti quelque part et souvent mais il n'y avait jamais prêté attention auparavant.

\- Effectivement, dit Azrine en se calmant, il se pourrais que je n'aie pas totalement mal tourné.

\- Tu as besoin de preuve concrète pour savoir qui tu es, dit Dumbledore, j'ai suivi avec un certains amusement tes difficultés avec les filles.

\- L'autre Azrine en était …

\- La cause ? Non, je pense que c'était ce qui te poussait à comprendre car au départ tu t'en fichais des filles et de leurs sentiments. Il t'a surement poussé à comprendre mais maintenant qu'il est parti, je pense que tu seras totalement indifférent à cela.

\- Sauf si je découvre à qui appartient l'odeur qui m'attire.

Dumbledore acquiesça. Il était heureux de voir Azrine se calmer et se rouvrir au monde qui l'entourait. Une autre partie de lui-même était sincèrement désolé pour Azrine car Tumter avait laisser un mot au directeur annonçant ce changement et du danger que cela changement représentait, mais le directeur ne l'avait pas cru.

 _Azrine Mogbleer sombra lorsqu'il comprendra le contre-coup des sentiments. Si jamais il perd le pouvoir d'aimer, notre monde est voué à l'échec. Je sais que la confiance n'est pas de mises à mon encontre mais je sais que l'Homme de bien que vous êtes ne laisseras pas Azrine sombrer._

 _Pour cela je vous conseille de vous entretenir avec les proches d'Azrine afin de vérifier qu'ils sont bien conscients de l'état d'esprit d'Azrine et qu'ils ne le prennent pas mal. Souvenez-vous de son père._

 _P.S : L'Armortentia est très pratique._

\- Professeur. Mon père était comment ? Demanda Azrine en faisant sortir le directeur de ses pensées.

\- Il te ressemblait beaucoup. La montée en puissance de Voldemort lui avait donné un but dans la vie. Il était très doué et appréciez même s'il était indifférent avec tout le monde. Lors de sa dernière année, il fut pris d'une motivation sans raison ayant pour but de stopper tout conflit dans l'école pour se concentrer sur Voldemort. La quasi-totalité des 5èmes années aux 7ème furent remis à leur place et ce fut l'année la plus calme de l'école mais aussi celle où il se fit détester. Il réussit tout de même à faire changer certaines mentalités, ce qui fut fort utile par la suite. Il me semble que tu lui ressemble en tout point même si ta mère t'a légué le plus précieux.

Face au visage interrogatif d'Azrine, Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

\- Sa gentillesse.

\- Ha ? je suis gentil moi ?

\- Tu acceptes de parler aux autres et de côtoyer les autres facilement.

\- Certes et ?

\- Adresser la parole à ton père pour une chose qu'il considérait sans importance était fortement déconseiller.

Azrine imagina très bien son père stupéfixier tous ceux qui lui disait bonjour ou lui posait une question stupide.

\- Je vois. Personnellement je doute que les autres voudrons me parler encore avec la dispute.

\- Ho je pense que oui, car une part de toi a besoin d'eux.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules. Il avait envie de ne plus les voir avant de parler à Dumbledore mais maintenant, ils lui manquaient un peu et regrettait même certains de ses mots d'hier soir. Ce sentiment lui était totalement inconnu mais il se doutait qu'avant il l'aurait compris.

\- Je pense que j'ai besoin de temps pour remettre tout en place, dit Azrine.

\- Ton séjour à l'infirmerie te permettra de le faire. Mme Pomfresh doit être furieuse que tu sois dans mon bureau à parler au lieu dans un lit à te reposer.

\- On va finir par mettre un lit à mon nom, dit Azrine avec un faible sourire.

Le directeur pouffa et envisagea l'idée. Assisté par Dumbledore, Azrine fut conduis à l'infirmerie où il reçut les soins nécessaires.

Selon Mme Pomfresh, il avait passé 16 heures dans le froid. Son traitement était simple, du repos, du repos et du repos. Jamais Azrine passa autant de temps à dormir. Les rares moments où il était éveillé il était seul mais la pile de devoir, de cours et de cadeau augmentait à chacun de ses réveils.

Il passa le restant de la première semaine du mois d'Octobre à faire ça mais il n'était jamais réveillé lors des visites de ses amis, ce qui pour lui était un hasard très utile car il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir devant Ron et les filles.

Le vendredi, Mme Pomfresh lui annonça qu'il pourra sortir le lendemain matin pour la sortie à Près-Au-Lard et pour le club de duel qu'il supervisait. Lors de la pause du midi, il finissait le dernier devoir que lui avait apporté ses camarades et but la potion que lui prescrivait l'infirmière depuis quelques jours pour qu'il dorme d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Il ignora combien de temps il était resté endormis mais cette fois-ci il entendait des voix autour de lui, deux, mais surtout il comprit rapidement ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, une odeur de fleur, la même que dans le bureau de Dumbledore. L'envie de découvrir qui c'était fut de plus en plus forte.

\- Waaa ! crièrent les deux voix en voyant Azrine se redresser d'un coup.

Ignorant ce qu'il lui avait pris, Azrine regarda les deux personnes qui avait criées. Il fut assez surpris de voir Hassouna et Ginny se remettre de leur frayeur.

\- Désolé, dit-il, mauvais rêve.

Les deux filles murmurèrent un faible « Pas grave ». Un silence s'installa entre eux, les deux fuyaient le regard d'Azrine mais ce dernier était plus occupé à déterminer laquelle portait le parfum mais Ginny l'interrompus dans ses recherches.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout, dit-elle, on a tous …

\- Je sais, coupa Azrine d'une voix calme. J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour comprendre votre ressentit.

\- Ce qu'a dit Ron est un peu la façon brute, dit Hassouna timidement.

\- On ne pense pas toute la même chose, expliqua Ginny, personnellement …

\- Stop, coupa Azrine. Techniquement je me fiche de que vous ressentez. J'ai changé … c'est un peu …

\- On sait, Dumbledore nous a prévenus, avoua Hassouna. Et je ne sais pas si c'est un bien ou un mal.

\- Je ne saurais le dire moi-même. De plus je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire, de partir, de rester, de m'excuser, de me haïr …

Sans rien dire, Ginny s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. L'odeur de fleur était celle de Ginny, rendant le câlin agréable et gênant.

\- Je comprends ton attitude et je serais toujours là pour te soutenir, ce qui me rend triste n'as rien avoir avec toi, murmura Ginny, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu tues Voldemort et que tu puisses vivre en paix.

Elle déposa un bisou affectueux sur la joue de son ami et s'écarta. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Azrine la retient et essuya ses larmes.

\- Merci, si je peux quand même t'aider … dit le moi.

La rouquine eu un sourire avant de partir, laissant le couple seul.

\- Je l'ai toujours sus, dit Hassouna.

\- Hein ?

\- Que sortir avec toi était un pari osé. Même si cela n'a pas était la vie de couple que j'espérais, j'étais heureuse mais je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer.

Azrine resta silencieux, il savait qu'Hassouna avait eu du mal à accepter de sortir avec lui.

\- Je t'aime toujours, mais j'ai peur, trop peur. J'avais envie de te le dire cet été mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage. Désolé que Ron ait interprétez mon malaise de travers mais j'aimerais redevenir ton amie, si j'y arrive.

Le jeune homme l'invita à s'approcher pour un câlin qu'elle accepta volontiers.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Azrine, mais je dois vaincre Voldemort avant d'espérer avoir la moindre relation. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

\- Idiot, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

L'étreinte dura un moment. Azrine était triste pour Hassouna mais savait que c'était un risque possible en sortant avec elle. Il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien à son sujet car cela ferait trop de dégât. C'était la partie qui a disparu qui l'aimait et ce n'était plus le cas.

\- Ha, faut que Ginny m'explique comment elle fait, dit Hassouna en mettant fin à l'étreinte.

\- Comment elle fait quoi ?

\- Pour t'ouvrir. Dès qu'on arrive à éviter que tu te renferme tu redeviens l'Azrine que tout le monde aime mais on n'y arrivait pas depuis cet été.

\- Je doute que ce soit aussi simple, dit Azrine, et d'où je me renferme ?

\- Dès que tu peux, dit Hassouna avec un sourire. Tu ne t'en sois peut-être jamais rendu compte mais pour nous il existe deux Azrine, celui renfermé qui sort quand tu t'énerve ou que tu es sérieux et celui ouvert qui parle, rigole etc. Je ne sais pas ce que veut vraiment dire ce que nous as expliquer Dumbledore avec l'histoire de la partie d'un Azrine venant d'un autre univers car je m'en fiche un peu. L'Azrine que j'aime et que tout le monde apprécie est là et il possède deux facettes que j'aime et les autres aussi, même si 2 mois avec le côté renfermé fut assez lourd mais on t'aime quand même.

Peut-être qu'Hassouna avait raison à son sujet et que c'était aussi simple que ça mais ce n'était pas cette partie du discours de son amie qui l'avait marqué. Tout comme Ginny elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était même si elle préférait le voir rire, discuter avec les autres que passer son temps à s'entrainer.

\- Je tenterais d'être plus ouvert, dit-il en appuyant le mot, quand je serais avec vous.

\- Cool. Ha au fait, faudrait que tu voies Ron rapidement. Il s'en veut un peu, enfin beaucoup surtout depuis qu'on lui a dit ce que nous on ressentait. Il a un peu exagéré et généralisé, tu peux comprendre avec sa sœur qui ne va pas bien. Il a cru que c'était de ta faute.

\- Je lui en parlerais … dire qu'après la dispute je voulais ne jamais vous revoir et me voilà à être soulagé d'entendre que vous ne me détestez pas … je suis vraiment compliqué.

\- C'est ce qui te rend unique et adorable, dit Hassouna avec un franc sourire. Au fait, demain obligation de sortir à Près-Au-Lard avec nous.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Evidement que non ! Faut bien rattraper tes bêtises.

Tous deux rigolèrent un peu.

\- Au fait c'est quoi l'odeur du parfum de Ginny ? interrogea Azrine.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Simple curiosité, prétendit le Gryffondor en restant hermétique.

C'est l'odeur des Roses-de-Lunes, une fleur assez populaire.

Azrine opina, content d'avoir mis un nom sur l'odeur qui l'attirait tant même s'il repoussa les conclusions qu'il pouvait en tirer.

Ce fut le premier soir de tout son séjour à l'infirmerie où il eut un réel appétit. Mme Pomfresh lui fit remarquer qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire lui faisant repenser à Ginny et Hassouna. Cette simple pensé l'empêcha de réprimer un large sourire ce qui fit pouffer l'infirmière. Peut-être était-ce cela l'amitié, avoir des personnes qui t'accepte telle que tu es et qui reste malgré les difficultés.


	53. Chapitre 53 : Cœur léger et Esprit froid

**Merci pour tes reviews AEIO10 ^^ ça fait plaisir**

 **On poursuit l'évolution d'Azrine.**

 **Mina**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : Coeur léger et Esprit froid**

Comme convenu, le lendemain Azrine sorti de l'infirmerie et retrouva Hassouna, Hermione et Ron dans le Hall.

\- Salut, dit Hassouna, en forme ?

\- Tranquille.

Ron fuyait Azrine du regard alors qu'Hermione, qui discutait avec une élève, vint se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Azrine ! Tu nous as fait peur. Dumbledore nous a expliqué, rien de grave avec cette perte ?

\- Désolé, je le ferais plus et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui as changé donc on verra.

Le Survivant mis fin à l'étreinte avec sa sœur et tapota l'épaule de Ron.

\- Je comprends ce que tu as voulus dire Ron, je ne t'en veux pas. Cependant je suis ce que je suis et j'en suis désolé. La prochaine fois évite juste de parler pour les filles.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me dire ça … j'ai toujours était un poids et …

\- Un ami de confiance, même si je ne le montre pas comme tout le monde.

Ron parut un peu mieux après cette brève discussion même s'il resta assez distant avec Azrine lors du trajet jusqu'au village.

L'Elu eu un récit assez complet de la soirée chez Slughorn qui l'avait passé à savoir où il était et pourquoi Hermione et Ginny faisaient la tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui et dire que pour rien au monde il aurait manqué un de ses soirées et qu'il finit par allez chercher Azrine dans tout le château, mettant prématurément un terme à sa soirée. C'est là que Ginny est allez voir Dumbledore et Hermione prévenir McGonagall de sa disparition. La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour le lendemain matin fut et suivie par celle indiquant que Tonks l'avait retrouvée.

Les filles avaient commencé à parler des cours au moment où ils entrèrent dans la rue centrale de Près-Au-Lard.

\- Ça vous tente de prendre un verre au Trois Balais ? proposa Azrine. J'ai faim.

\- Bonne idée, dit Hermione, ça nous réchauffera.

\- Les 4 amis prirent place à une table une fois avoir passé commande auprès de Rosmerta, la tenante du bar.

\- Ha non, Azrine échange avec moi, supplia Ron qui s'était assis en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne supporte pas voir sa sœur avec un garçon, expliqua Hassouna.

\- Arrête, là il se ….

\- S'embrasse, dit machinalement Hassouna.

Azrine jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Ginny et Dean s'embrasser dans un coin du bar. Il ignora pourquoi mais ceci le blessa un peu mais il détourna vite le regard.

\- J'ignorais que Ginny sortait avec quelqu'un, dit-il avec simplicité.

\- Normal tu ne remarques que ce qui peut t'être utile, fit remarquer Hassouna.

\- Hermione pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Ron.

\- Hein ? Ho rien, laisse tomber. Et puis, penses-tu qu'elle sortirais du bar si tu te mettais à m'embrasser, grandi un peu.

\- Très drôle Hermione, c'est ma sœur et c'est un sale type.

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond. Quant à Azrine, il ignorait depuis combien de temps c'était comme ça. Cela montrait qu'il portait vraiment peu d'attention aux autres.

\- Echangeons Ron, comme la si bien dit Hassouna, je suis aveugle et je m'en fiche, donc bon …

\- Ha merci, on se comprends entre garçon.

\- Je ne pige pas pourquoi ça te gène, précisa Azrine, mais je peux t'aider à la minimiser.

Ron se contenta d'échanger sa place pour profiter d'une vue plus agréable, celle de la tenante du bar Azrine se surpris de jeter des coups d'œil furtif à Ginny, Hermione s'étranglait de rire pour rien aux yeux des autres mais pas pour Azrine, qui avait sa propre hypothèse.

Heureusement l'arrivé des 4 bierraubeurres et du sandwich d'Azrine lui permis de sortir Ginny de sa tête de d'Hermione de se calmer.

\- On trinque ? proposa Hermione.

\- A quoi ? demanda Azrine

\- Euh … à notre réconciliation ? proposa-t-elle

\- Faudrait que Ginny soit là, fit remarquer Hassouna. Même si elle n'était pas là quand Ron à péter un câble, elle a subi autant que nous.

\- Azrine va la chercher.

\- Sans façon Hermione.

Au même moment Ginny et Dean recommençaient à s'embrasser.

\- Mouais tu as raison, on trinquera avec elle plus tard, donc …

\- Ha Azrine, mon garçon !

L'élan d'Hermione fut coupé par la voix enjoué de Slughorn qui arrivait, un verre à la main, derrière Azrine.

\- Bonjour professeur, dit poliment Azrine.

\- Vous avez mis en émoi toute l'école mon garçon ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous avez manquez une magnifique soirée.

\- C'est assez compliqué professeur et je doute que je ce soit l'endroit pour en parler.

\- Je sais bien mon jeune ami. Vous deviez avoir de bonne raison pour ne pas venir. Mais je compte sur vous pour la prochaine. Miss Granger c'est beaucoup amusé la dernière fois.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux professeur, promis Azrine.

Slughorn afficha un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je compte sur vous mon garçon. Profitez de cette sortie, il m'avait manqué ce village, très agréable comme toujours.

Le vieux professeur adressa un geste d'au revoir au groupe et retourna au comptoir où il reprit une vive discussion avec un des clients.

\- Amusée … il n'as pas arrêté de parler de toi ou des parents prestigieux des autres … heureusement que Ginny était là.

\- Fallait pas y aller, dit Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ron reçu un coup de coude faisant rire Azrine et Hassouna.

\- Pauvre Ron, dit Hassouna. Au pire on va faire notre tour ?

Et si j'ai encore faim ? protesta Azrine.

\- Tu mangeras des friandises de chez Honeydukes, rétorqua-t-elle.

Sur ce le groupe sortit du bar une fois la note réglée et les consommations avalées. Le tour du village fut assez rapide, au bout de 3 année en plus d'avoir visité la cabane hurlante, le village leur était tellement familier. Cependant ils apprécièrent de se balader sans rien dire dans l'air froids d'Octobre. Sur le chemin du retour ils aperçurent Katie et l'une de ses amies au loin qui semblait se disputer.

\- Katie, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

\- Je dois juste l'apporter au directeur, répondit Katie d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Tu ignores même qui te l'a donné !

\- Je dois l'amener au directeur, rétorqua Katie d'une voix forte en poussant son amie violement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Katie n'était pas du genre à être violente et ses paroles était bizarres.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Hermione en aidant l'amie de Katie à se relevée.

\- Oui, elle … à trouver ce paquet bizarre aux toilettes et depuis elle est bizarre … elle dit que c'est pour Dumbledore et …

Azrine rattrapa Katie et lui barra le chemin.

\- Katie ? Qu'est-ce que ce paquet ?

\- Un cadeau pour le directeur, dit-elle en voulant dépasser Azrine.

\- Je m'en charge d'accord ?

\- Je dois le faire moi-même !

\- Azrine ! appela Hermione. Occupe-toi d'elle, on va chercher un professeur.

\- D'accord.

Katie venait de s'arrêtez net au menton du prénom du Survivant.

\- Azrine ? Azrine Mogbleer ?

\- Hein ? Oui c'est moi Katie. Je peux t'aider.

Sans prévenir elle frappa Azrine au visage, le faisant chuter lourdement au sol. La surprise des autres se fit entendre alors que le Survivant se remettait du coup. Allonger au sol et sonné, Azrine se redressa, le coup de poing de Katie était assez violent.

Il vit la poursuiveuse agiter sa baguette pour diriger un collier d'opale vers lui, il était assez proche de lui pour sentir la magie noire dans le collier et ne réfléchis pas plus d'une seconde pour stopper Katie.

 _\- FUS RO DAH !_

Le cri projeta Katie contre un rocher l'assommant sur coup et faisant tomber au sol le collier.

\- Azrine ! Tout va bien ? demanda Hassouna qui l'avait rejoint avec Ron.

\- Ça va. Ne touche pas au collier, il est rempli de magie noire. Faut amenez Katie à l'infirmerie, j'ai bien peur de l'avoir blessée.

\- Au moins elle n'est plus envoûtée, fit remarqué Ron.

\- Au lieu de faire ce genre de remarque aide Hassouna à la ramener au château, je m'occupe du collier, rétorqua Azrine se relevant aidé d'Hermione

Les questions fusèrent dans l'esprit d'Azrine. Qui aurait envouté Katie pour livre un collier comme celui-ci à Dumbledore ? Hermione et l'amie de Katie prirent la tête du groupe incitant les élèves qu'ils croisaient à s'éloigner d'Azrine qui faisait léviter le collier avec sa baguette pendant que Ron et Hassouna transportaient Katie.

Visiblement quelqu'un avait prévenu McGonagall qui les rejoigne dans le hall paniqué.

\- Amenez Miss Bell à l'infirmerie. Moglbeer ? Qu'est-ce que vous …

\- C'est l'objet que Katie transportait, répondit Azrine.

\- C'est ce qui l'as mis dans cet état ?

\- Non c'est moi qui l'ai blessé.

\- Elle était ensorcelée, justifia Hermione, elle à tenter de faire entrer le collier en contact avec après l'avoir frappé. Il …

\- MAGIE NOIRE DETECTEE, hurla Rusard en accourant dans le hall.

\- Miss Granger allez chercher Rogue, vous deux dans mon bureau, dit McGonagall encore plus paniquée. Je m'en occupe Rusard.

Arrivé dans le bureau de McGonagall, l'amie de Katie, expliqua ce qui c'était passé. Katie était revenue des toilettes avec un paquet qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Elle semblait bizarre et avait insisté pour revenir à l'école pour donner le paquet à Dumbledore. Son amie avait tenté de savoir pourquoi et qui lui avait donné le paquet mais elle répétait qu'elle devait le donner au directeur. Katie avait fini par s'énervée et devint violente, l'intervention du groupe d'Azrine suivis de l'agression de ce dernier à la mention de son prénom, le forçant à neutraliser Katie rapidement.

\- Je vois. Leanne, vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh saura vous aider à surmonter votre état de choc.

Leanne sortit laissant Azrine et avec McGonagall.

\- Katie vous semblez t'elle ensorcelée ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle puisse faire du mal à quiconque sortie du terrain de Quidditch.

\- J'en suis sûr, professeur, elle était obnubilée par sa tâche. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle devait donner le collier au directeur. De plus c'est quand elle a entendu mon nom qu'elle m'a attaqué. C'est probable que le coupable lui ait donner l'ordre de me faire toucher le collier à tout prix si elle me croisait.

\- Donc le coupable viserait Dumbledore et vous … il y a tellement de personne qui pourrait vous en vouloir.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander Minerva ? demanda la voix calme de Rogue.

Le professeur rentra dans le bureau de sa collègue suivis d'Hermione qui était essoufflée.

\- Ha Severus, j'aurais besoin de vous pour examiner ce collier.

Pendant que Rogue examinait le collier avec attention, McGonagall lui résuma ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Katie.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance Mogbleer, ce collier aurait pu vous tuer si vous l'aviez touché. Je vais le prendre et tacher de trouver d'où il provient.

Le calme de Rogue était assez dérangeant, une tentative de meurtre visant Dumbledore venait d'être évité et avait faillis tuer Azrine.

\- Comment faites-vous pour vous mettre dans de telle situation ? demanda McGonagall une fois Rogue parti avec le collier.

\- Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un le fasse ? proposa Azrine comme réponse ce qui déplut à sa directrice.

\- Peut-être … vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie par sécurité et 50 points pour Gryffondor me semble mérités. Granger, assurez-vous qu'il aille bien à l'infirmerie.

\- Escorté par Hermione, Azrine se fit rapidement soigné par Mme Pomfresh.

\- Je vais installer un lit avec votre nom si vous continuez comme ça, avait-elle dit.

\- Je l'ai déjà proposé à Dumbledore, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

Une fois le baume guérissant finit d'appliquer, Azrine se rendit au chevet de Katie qui était toujours inconsciente mais ne semblait pas avoir de séquelle externe.

\- Elle s'en remettra ? demanda Azrine.

\- Ho oui. J'ignore ce que vous avait fait pour la neutraliser mais elle à de nombreux os fracturés. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez le plus blessé, l'envoutement qu'elle subissait l'as durement affectée.

\- Je suppose qu'elle n'aura aucun souvenir de cet événement et qu'elle ne sera pas prête pour le match de la semaine prochaine ?

\- Vous supposez bien M. Mogbleer.

L'agression de Katie fit rapidement le tour de l'école avec l'intervention d'Azrine qui fut encore une fois qualifié d'héroïque. Le Survivant appris par Slughorn que le directeur était parti juste après sa discussion avec lui, expliquant pourquoi Azrine ne l'avait vu rarement ces derniers temps.

Le soir même, Azrine occupa une bonne partie de sa nuit à remettre en ordre ses pensées avec tous les événements de ces derniers temps. Il ignorait ce que préparait Malefoy mais tuer Azrine ou Dumbledore pouvait très bien être deux missions parfaites pour Voldemort mais il ne pouvait relier Malefoy au collier.

Les alliances impériales durement récupérées cet été était toujours aussi inactives, les enchantements ne s'activaient pas et même avec le cours spéciaux qu'Azrine avait lors des cours de sortilège avec Flitwick, il ne pouvait en découvrir leurs natures. Le sceau de Tumter était quasiment chargé, le triangle était quasiment doré ce qui inquiétait son porteur car personne ne savait à quoi il servait.

Le plus dur pour le jeune homme fut de savoir ce qui avait changé en lui avec la disparition de la partie de l'autre Azrine. Il avait l'impression de voir le monde différent. Les interactions avec les autres semblait être devenue vide de sens sauf quand, comme l'avait dit Hassouna, il était « ouvert » comme lors de la sortie à Près-Au-Lard. Avant l'incident avec Katie il était heureux de la sortie qu'il venait de faire avec ses amis mais là, alors qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement, cette sortie lui semblait obsolète face à l'agression et toute les interrogations que cela engrangeait.

Azrine finit par admettre, au milieu de la nuit, qu'il comprit. Il avait repensé à ce qu'Isch lui avait dit sur Azrine et sur ses multiples facettes quand elle lui avait fait découvrirai la part d'Azrine qui vivait en lui. Lui aussi avec deux facettes, l'une sérieuse, froide et asociale, qu'il utilisait en combat, pour réfléchir où quand il voulait être seul. Celle sociale, amicale et ouverte aux autres ressortait de temps en temps. Avant il pensait que c'était des manifestations de l'autre Azrine mais depuis la sortie à Près-Au-Lard et la discussion avec Ginny et Hassouna à l'infirmerie, il savait que lui possédait une partie lumineuse donnant raison à Dumbledore.

Après il eut une longue réflexion sur lui-même pour savoir comment utiliser ces facettes mais le choix fut rapide. La partie sombre était une parfaite armure face à l'inconnue car cela lui permettait d'étudier les gens et son environnement sans risques et face à des personnes comme Ginny, Hermione ou Hassouna, il pouvait laisser sa partie lumineuse sortir car l'autre ne servirait à rien.

\- Un jour j'aimerais rencontrer l'autre Azrine pour qu'il me parle de lui, dit Azrine en se regardant dans la glace. Je me demande comment était sa vie, j'espère qu'elle n'était pas comme la mienne, qu'elle fut beaucoup joyeuse …. Enfin je n'ai pas à me plaindre, il y a eu pire que moi.

Le changement d'attitude d'Azrine se fit ressentir par beaucoup de gens. Il parlait avec beaucoup de personne en dehors et semblait plus joyeux que jamais. Cependant lors du club de duel, où avec son groupe il venait de passer à l'entrainement des aptitudes, son changement de caractère surpris

\- Vous maîtrisez tous les sorts de bases et vous avez compris l'importance des combos. Cependant je ne peux vous faire apprendre tous les sorts utiles en duel, ceci serait trop long, expliqua Azrine à son groupe. Donc à partir de maintenant on va travailler sur vos aptitudes.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda un élève.

\- Réflexe, précision, endurance, agilité, concentration. On va fait un test. Je veux 5 personnes là-bas et vous allez tenter de me toucher. Je n'aurais pas de baguette, éviter donc les sorts pouvant blesser, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

5 personnes se mit en face d'Azrine qui c'était reculé de quelques mètres. Le gryffondor ferma quelques secondes son œil valide et son visage devint impassible. Quand regarda les 5 volontaires, il dégageait une aura imposante qui fit reculer tout le monde. Voyant qu'il était prêt le sort fusèrent sur Azrine qui esquiva agilement tous les sorts. Son œil valide bougeait frénétiquement et un rictus apparu sur son visage, un rictus mauvais. L'Elu faisait peur à voir, il semblait se délecter de ce combat.

Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient toucher Azrine, les 5 se découragèrent rapidement. Tous venaient de comprendre. L'expression d'Azrine lors de cet exercice avait aussi marqué les esprits, encore plus quand l'expression effrayante disparue instantanément pour retrouver le visage souriant qu'Azrine avait ces derniers jours.

\- Vous voyez ? demanda Azrine avec un sourire. En améliorait vos différentes aptitudes vous serez plus dur à toucher, vous toucherez plus facilement et vous serez moins vite fatiguez.

Il remarqua que tout le monde le dévisageait et il comprit rapidement.

\- Si un simple visage vous déconcentre vous ferrez quoi face à un Infertis, Voldemort ou des Mangemorts ?

La comparaison avec les cadavres réanimés suffit à reconcentrer le groupe sur l'exercice du jour.

Azrine ignorait ce que donnait comme genre d'entrainement Rouge ou McGonagall mais il était persuadé que le sien était efficace.

Le mercredi, lors du cours de Sortilège, Flitwick découvrit qu'Azrine et Hermione maitrisait déjà les sorts qu'il voulait enseigner jusqu'à Noël. Ils furent invités à se rendre auprès des 5èmes années qui était en salle d'étude pour leurs apporter leurs aides en attendant qu'il trouve mieux pour le prochain cours.

\- Encore professeur hein ? dit Hermione en sortant de la salle.

\- Je me demande qui va bien vouloir de moi en prof théorique.

\- J'en connais une qui voudrait bien.

\- Ha ? et qui donc ? Ginny ne compte pas, c'est une amie. Elle me supporte.

\- Je te laisse deviner, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Les deux amis se rendirent comme demander dans la salle d'étude où travaillait les 5èmes années en groupe sur un devoir de Flitwick. Ils furent rapidement mis à contribution par tout le monde car peu de personne comprenait l'enchantement d'objet.

Vers la fin de l'heure, Azrine avait donné la main à Hermione pour expliquer des derniers détails pour devoir car il avait répété son explication sur l'enchantement d'objet trop de fois.

\- Ça fait un devoir en moins, dit Ginny en rangeant ses affaires. Je me demande pourquoi Flitwick vous as demander de nous aider ...

\- Je ne sais pas, mais si j'avais su que j'aillais répéter encore et encore la même chose en boucle, je me serais abstenu.

Ginny rigola un peu.

\- Au fait pour le match contre Serpentard tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Katie ?

\- Pas encore. Je me souvins que Dean et Seamus étaient les meilleurs lors des essais mais leurs niveaux sont équivalents, donc dur de choisir.

\- Tu ferais mieux de choisir rapidement car on a un entrainement demain et le match samedi.

\- Je sais bien, dit Azrine. Tu préférais qui toi ? Dean je suppose ?

\- Sais pas trop. C'est toi le capitaine.

La réponse de Ginny surpris un peu Azrine. Il vit qu'Hermione observait les deux amis discuter entre eux, elle détourna le regard quand Azrine croisa le sien.

Le soir même, après le repas, Azrine chercha Dean et Seamus pour demander au premier qu'il croisa d'être le remplaçant de Katie, un certain temps.

\- Ha, Dean, enfin je te trouve.

\- Tu me cherchais ?

\- Oui, toi et Seamus. Je cherche quelqu'un pour remplacer Katie et vous avez était les deux meilleurs lors les essais. Donc comme tu es le premier que je croise ce soir, veux-tu la remplacer ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Ginny va être surprise.

\- Demain soir entrainement, je compte sur toi.

\- Je ne te décevrais pas !

Dean sorti rapidement de la salle commune fou de joie, surement pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Ginny. Azrine espérait que le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble soit un plus pour leurs coordinations et que leur couple n'allait pas se briser le temps que Katie se rétablisse.

\- Je me demande si tu as choisi vraiment au pif, dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Secret.

\- Tu caches quelque chose toi depuis la sortie à Près-Au-Lard, dit Azrine l'air soupçonneux.

Comme unique réponse elle déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de retournée étudier avec un sourire malicieux, provoquant certains rire étouffé dans la salle commune.

\- J'échange ma place avec vous quand vous voulez, dit fortement Azrine en provoquant un rire général.

L'entrainement du lendemain se déroula mieux qu'Azrine l'avait espéré. Dean était loin du niveau de Katie et de la coordination qui s'était instauré avec elle mais les résultats furent satisfaisants.

\- Dean, tente d'anticiper les mouvements de Ginny et de Demelza. Tu te concentre trop sur les Cognards et les adversaires. On a des batteurs et je suis sûr que tu es capable d'éviter un joueur sans forcément le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'ai pu casser 2 attaques juste en te fonçant dedans.

\- Désolé, je ferais attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Ron ? demanda Ginny en s'approchant.

\- Je m'en occupe après l'entrainement.

Ron n'avait pas réussi à arrêter un seul tir et était rentré deux fois dans Dean et Demelza. Azrine savait qu'il était stressé par l'approche du match mais il y avait autre chose.

\- A la fin de l'entrainement, Azrine félicita tout le monde et intercepta Ron qui grommelait dans son coin.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Azrine.

\- Je suis juste nul, Cormac peut me remplacer dès ce soir

\- Très drôle. Tu es juste stressé par le match. Lors des autres entrainements tu y arrivais très bien et … ne me dit pas que … C'est à cause de Dean ?

Ron ne répondit pas mais il semblait qu'Azrine avait vu juste.

\- Ecoute je sais que tu ne l'aime pas car il sort avec ta sœur mais il arrive à remplacer Katie. Pourrais-tu faire abstraction de lui lors des matchs et des entrainements ? Ils ne se bécotes pas en vol à ce que je sache ?

Le rouquin grommela un vague non.

\- Si on perd le match de samedi je démissionne, annonça-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le supporter mais j'essayerais.

\- Merci, et démission refusée. Cormac est certes plus confiant mais ce n'est pas lui qui à remporté les essais.

Ron parti se changer pendant qu'Azrine rangeait la malle de balle. Lorsqu'il rentra dans le vestiaire, il était vide. Ron avait fait vite et il fit de même pour rattraper son ami.

\- Sur le chemin du retour, il avait quasiment rattrapé Ron quand il vit sa sœur embrassée son petit ami au loin.

\- Ce petit con ! Il va voir !

\- Ron !

Azrine ne put empêcher Ron de courir vers les amoureux, fou de rage.

\- Je ne vais pas le Stupéfixier quand même ? murmura Azrine pour lui-même alors qu'il se mettait sur les traces de Ron la baguette prête.

\- Hé vous deux ! Pesta Ron une fois proche du couple.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Ginny.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu embrasses ce genre de con en public !

L'expression furieuse de Ron laissait clairement voir son envie de réduire Dean en tas de cendre mais le visage sévère de sa sœur semblait faire obstacle. Azrine n'était pas particulièrement content de se trouver ici, il aurait préféré être loin.

\- J'embrasse qui je veux ! Et puis tu n'avais cas regarder ailleurs !

\- Ginny … ça ne …

\- Non, j'ai de trois trucs à dire à mon stupide frère Dean.

Sans se faire prier Dean pris la poudre d'escampette, bien heureux d'être loin de ce conflit. Une part d'Azrine voulait faire pareil mais son instinct lui disait de rester.

\- Il a intérêt à fuir, dit Ron en jetant un regard assassin à Dean.

\- On va mettre les choses au clair Ron, dit Ginny en planta son regard noir dans celui de son frère. Je sors avec qui je veux et je l'embrasse quand et où je veux. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

\- Si ça l'est ! Je ne veux pas que ma sœur ait une réputation de …

\- De ? Vas-y ?

\- De pute ! Tu as eu combien de petits amis depuis l'année dernière ? 10 ? 20 !

Azrine vit la rage de Ron se décupler et ses poings se fermer, par réflex il se mis entre les deux frangins faisant barrage avec son corps, ses mains sur le torse des deux opposants pour les repousser.

\- Arrêtez ! Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit et …

\- La ferme Azrine ! Hurla Ron

\- Il le pense, je peux te l'assurer, dit Ginny d'une voix dure. Tout ça parce qu'il n'a jamais embrasser personne. Le seul baiser qu'il n'ait jamais reçu fut celui de la tante Muriel !

\- LA FERME GINNY !

Le visage de Ron était passé au rouge cramoisi.

\- Je ne la fermerais pas. Si tu sortais un peu de ta bulle, tu aurais peut-être trouvé quelqu'un à embrasser !

\- Moi je ne fais pas ça en public !

Ginny éclata d'une rire moqueur.

\- Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ! pesta-t-elle. Ou peut-être ton rat ou une photo de Tante Muriel !

Ron décocha un sort orange qui frôla Azrine et Ginny. Par réflexe, Azrine poussa Ron et le menaça de sa baguette pour contrer les prochains sorts.

\- ECARTE TOI AZRINE ! Hurla Ron en lançant un sort facilement contré.

\- Ron calme toi ! ordonna Azrine d'un air menaçant mais sans effet.

\- Hermione a déjà embrasser Azrine. Qui d'ailleurs à déjà embrasser Cho, Hassouna et … et moi ! cria Ginny au bord des larmes. Tu es le seul à n'avoir aucune expérience là-dedans ce qui te rend jaloux et stupide.

Sur ces mots elle partit en pleurant vers le château. Ses mots avaient eu l'effet d'une gifle sur Ron, qu'Azrine désarma par réflexe. Le Survivant resta sans rien dire le temps que Ron daigne se remettre du choc mais une chose l'avait étonné, Ginny avait craqué quand lors de sa dernière phrase et eu du mal à dire qu'elle avait embrassé Azrine. Il se souvenait que c'était après l'annonce du décès de M. Weasley, il l'avait embrassé car il pensait que c'était un moyen pour remonter le moral mais il se trompait lourdement à l'époque, à moins qu'il ne l'eût fait pour éviter une question épineuse, il ne se souvenait plus.

\- On rentre ? proposa Ron faiblement.

\- Volontiers.

Le trajet fut très silencieux et Ginny hantait l'esprit d'Azrine, et rien ne pus la chasser de son esprit.

\- Azrine ! appela Ginny en venant à sa rencontre. J'ai croisé Dumbledore et il m'a de te donner ça.

Le Survivant pris le bout de parchemin. Ron avait continué à avancer sans porté attention à sa sœur, les laissant seuls. Les larmes de Ginny avaient disparu et tout semblait allez si on regardait son visage mais ses yeux disaient autre chose

\- Merci. Désolé pour Ron, j'aurais dû l'arrêtez avant ou ne pas être là … je sais pas …

\- Il faillait que ça sorte, dit-elle. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excusée, tu n'aurais pas dû me voir dans cet état, ni Ron d'ailleurs. Ça devait être très désagréable.

\- C'est sûr, tant que vous ne recommencez pas, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- On évitera, promis Ginny.

Azrine sourit face à cette promesse et lu rapidement le mot de Dumbledore.

\- Cours particulier ce soir après le repas, génial. Je vais poser mes affaires dans la Salle sur Demande et je te retrouve au repas.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ? Pas trop envie de croiser Ron et Dean dans la salle commune. Me faut du calme.

\- Si tu veux, accepta Azrine surpris.

Une fois dans la Salle sur Demande, Ginny sembla se décontracté, pensé à autre chose que la récente dispute avec son frère. Azrine la laissa regarder un peu tout pendant qu'il rangeait son balai et mettait ses affaires du Quidditch avec le tas de linge sale.

\- Tu vois toujours une fille inconnue ou Hassouna à enfin pris sa place ? demanda Ginny en montrant le collier qu'il avait reçu en 3ème année.

\- Je n'ai pas regardé depuis longtemps, avoua Azrine. Hassouna n'est jamais apparue et je doute qu'elle y soit actuellement, on a rompu.

\- Ha bon ? Quand ça ?

\- Quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. On était aussi discret que ça ?

\- Discret ? invisible oui ! dit-elle en ouvrant le collier.

Azrine rigola en s'asseyant sur son lit, observant Ginny. Il resta un moment à l'admirer avant de rendre compte de qu'il faisait.

\- Tu vois bien Dean sur la photo ? demanda-t-il pour se changer les idées.

\- Evidemment, dit-elle en rougissant faiblement, et toi ?

Elle lui envoya le collier pour qu'il regarde à son tour. La personne qu'il vit fut à moitié une surprise mais il avait bêtement espéré revoir l'inconnue.

\- L'inconnue.

Ceci était un mensonge, il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il la voyait elle. Ce qui était une première, il voyait parfaitement la Ginny qui se tenait non loin d'elle.

\- On va manger ? proposa-t-il en se levant

\- J'espère qu'il y aura du pudding, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le diner fut assez joyeux, l'approche du premier match était au cœur des discussions. Ron avait l'air mieux, voir Ginny avec Azrine l'avait surement aidé à se remettre. Dean semblait lui aussi renfermé, il fut en retrait tout le diner tout comme Ron, contrairement à Ginny qui rigolait beaucoup avec les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui espérait du pudding ? dit Azrine en en mettant un devant Ginny qui était à côté d'elle.

\- Si, j'adore ça, je ne sais pas si vais tout manger.

Le pudding fut séparé entre plusieurs personnes.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ? demanda Ginny à Azrine.

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Il n'a jamais voulu goûter, dévoila Hassouna.

\- Ha, bah tu vas gouter, annonça Ginny en avançant sa cuillère vers Azrine.

\- Arrête, je ne mangerais pas ça.

\- Hermione, tu peux empêcher qu'il se débatte ? demanda Ginny. Ça sera plus simple.

Malheureusement pour Azrine, sa sœur accepta d'aider la rouquine pour lui faire manger du pudding. Il lutta quelques minutes avant de finalement se laisser faire. Le visage rayonnant de Ginny devant sa réussite fut une maigre consolation car la texture et le gout étaient immonde. Sa grimace de dégout fit éclater de rire une bonne partie de la table de Gryffondor.

\- Ha, tu me le paieras Ginny, jura Azrine en se servant de l'eau.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience.

\- Toi aussi Hermione.

\- Mais non, dit sa sœur en attrapant son bras, tu ne feras rien de mal à ta sœur adorée ?

\- Je vais me gêner tiens !

Un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle. C'était assez rare qu'une maison soit aussi joyeuse ces temps-ci, surtout quand Azrine en était à l'origine.


	54. Chapitre 54 : Felix Feli nop

**Merci Mortro pour tes reviews ^^**

 **Avec la fin de mon stage de fin d'étude / rapport / soutenance, je fait de mon mieux pour publié les chapitres régulièrement. D'autant que l'année 7 n'est pas encore finie (elle est longue, très longue ...)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : Felix Feli ... nop**

Après ce repas plus agréable que la moyenne, Azrine se rendit directement dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Pistache, dit Azrine à la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier.

\- Tu as fait vite Azrine, dit la voix calme du directeur derrière lui.

\- C'est vous qui avez dit après le diner, fit remarquer le Gryffondor.

\- C'est juste, approuva le directeur avec un sourire en passant devant.

Azrine le suivit jusqu'à son bureau et s'assit en face du directeur dans l'arrière salle.

\- J'ai vu que tu semblais bien t'amuser avec Miss Weasley lors du repas. Il n'y aurait pas …

\- Ah non, rien du tout professeur, dit subitement Azrine gêné, c'est amie … qui c'était mis en tête de me faire manger du pudding.

Dumbledore eu un faible rire en voyant les changements chez son élève. Finalement la disparition de la partie de l'autre Azrine avait provoqué un changement plutôt bénéfique.

\- J'ai aussi appris pour Katie Bell et de ton intervention.

\- Vous avez des idées du coupable ?

\- J'ai de nombreuse théorie mais il y a beaucoup de monde qui voudrait notre à mort à nous deux. Tu as des idées ?

\- Je doute que Voldemort ou un Mangemort utilise ce genre de procédé. Ce plan était totalement bancal car Rusard as immédiatement détecté le collier quand je suis rentré dans le château avec. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté pour créer un tel plan. Je sais que Malefoy a reçu une mission de Voldemort et qu'il est devenu un Mangemort mais je ne me souviens pas le l'avoir vu à Près-Au-Lard lors de la sortie et Katie ne se rappelleras de rien selon Mme Pomfresh.

Le visage du directeur affichait un franc sourire, qu'Azrine ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu sais donc que Malefoy est devenue un Mangemort ? Quand l'as-tu sus ?

\- Euh … avant la rentrée, je l'ai vu suivis chez Barjo et Beurk et avec mon Byakugan j'ai reconnu la marque des ténèbres qu'il avait sur le bras droit. Et comme il était escorté par Greyback et Bellatrix Lestrange, c'était évident qu'il en était un.

\- Je vois. Je pense que cela ne fut pas une surprise quand on sait que son père en était un. Cependant le jeune Malefoy est surveillé près par Rogue, donc il ne causera pas de problème cette année.

\- Malgré qu'il ait surement reçu une mission, expliquant son comportement bizarre ?

\- Oui, assura le directeur, et sa mission est de me tuer, je n'ai rien à craindre si ses plans sont aussi efficaces que le dernier.

\- Il a juste failli me tuer moi ou Katie, protesta Azrine.

\- Azrine, même si Malefoy serait coupable je ne ferais rien car tu sais surement ce qui arrive à ceux qui échoue face à Voldemort.

\- J'imagine qu'ils se font punir par l'Endoloris ou la mort.

\- Exactement. Je ne te demande pas de me soutenir sur ce point mais de me comprendre.

\- Vous voulez sauvez Malefoy, devina Azrine.

Le directeur opina.

\- Je vois que tu à l'esprit toujours aussi vif et je peux comprendre que tu veuille l'arrêter immédiatement mais cela lui sera surement fatal. J'ai bon espoir de pouvoir le sauver lui et sa famille mais pour cela je te demande de me laisser faire, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître.

Azrine planta son regard dans celui du directeur. Cette demande n'était pas celle d'un vieil homme exigeant une faveur stupide mais était plus un ordre car cela faisant parti d'un plan plus grand et complexe.

\- Je vous fais confiance professeur mais si jamais un de mes amis est mis en danger par Drago je l'envoi à l'infirmerie le reste de l'année, annonça Azrine d'un ton sans équivoque.

\- J'en prend bonne note. Passons à ta leçon du jour. Tu te souviens que Mérope avait eu un fils avec Tom Jedusor Senior avant d'être abandonnée par ce dernier.

\- Oui.

\- Par la suite, elle erra le temps de sa grossesse comme une mendiante moldue, elle vendit tout ce qu'elle avait pour survivre, dont le médaillon de Serpentard que tu as finit par récupérer.

\- Mais c'était une sorcière ? Elle aurait pu voler les moldus.

\- Je pense que le départ de son bien aimé l'as surement profondément marquée et qu'elle ne voulait plus être une sorcière, peut-être que la peine qu'elle portait en elle l'as privée de ses pouvoirs, nous ne le saurons jamais. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'accoucher pour enfin mourir.

\- Mourir ? Mais elle ne voulait pas vivre au moins pour son fils ? s'étonna le Gryffondor

\- Elle aurait pu mais elle a fait le choix de mourir malgré son fils dans le besoin.

\- De la lâcheté, dit Azrine durement, mes parents et les Potter aurait pu se défiler face à Voldemort et regarder Harry et moi mourir.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec Mérope, après la vie qu'elle avait eue elle était à bout de force et profondément marquée. Tes parents et les Potter ont eu le courage de s'opposer à Voldemort pour tenter de vous protéger. Dans le cas de la mère de Voldemort, je pense qu'elle avait perdue l'envie de vivre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mérope accoucha à l'orphelinat où a grandi son fils et y mourus juste après l'avoir nommé, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Aujourd'hui nous allons plonger dans ma mémoire.

\- Quelle partie ?

\- Le moment où j'ai rencontré Lord Voldemort pour la première fois.

Le directeur se dirigea vers la Pensine, suivis d'Azrine. Il prit le flacon contenant le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Voldemort, à en juger par l'état du bouchon, le directeur semblait l'avoir vu et revu de nombreuse fois ce souvenir.

\- Prêt Azrine ?

\- Toujours professeur.

Azrine toucha le liquide de la Pensine et eu l'impression familière du transplanage mais en plus agréable.

Il venait d'atterrir dans le couloir d'un bâtiment en bois assez vieux. Devant lui il reconnut Dumbledore avec sa longue chevelure et sa longue robe grise qui suivait une dame.

\- Bienvenue dans l'orphelinat où Voldemort a grandi et où il à passer tous ses étés lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

\- Et vous allez voir les moldus avec une robe de sorcier ? demanda Azrine d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je n'avais plus que ça à me mettre.

Ils pouffèrent de rires en rattrapant le duo devant eux qui venait de s'arrêter devant une des chambres.

\- C'est ici, professeur Dumbledore, dit la dame. Quand vous aurez finit, je serais dans mon bureau au bout du couloir.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Pendant que la dame, surement la directrice de l'orphelinat selon Azrine, Dumbledore toqua à la porte et entra quand le jeune Tom Jedusor répondit.

\- Bonjour, Tom.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le garçon qui était assis sur son lit.

Dumbledore pris le temps de fermer la porte de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau avant de répondre. Pendant ce temps, Azrine avait jeter un œil rapide à la pièce. Elle très petite et avec le minimum pour un enfant. Cependant l'attitude de Tom Jedusor face à Dumbledore montrait son assurance et une grande maturité, mais aussi de la méfiance vis-à-vis du futur directeur de Poudlard.

\- Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, je suis professeur à l'école de Poudlard.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous êtes venue pour m'emmener à votre asile ? Cette directrice veut que je sois examiné, elle pense que je suis fou. Poudlard est un asile, c'est ça ? Dites la vérité !

Ces derniers mots sonnèrent comme un ordre, un ordre qu'il avait très souvent donné. Le jeune Dumbledore eu un faible sourire face à cette réaction.

\- Je dois avouer qu'il y a des phénomènes à Poudlard mais ce n'est pas un asile, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. C'est une école de magie.

\- De magie ?

\- Oui, où tu y es inscrit depuis ta naissance. Ce que la noble directrice d'orphelinat considére comme des choses bizarres est surement dut à tes pouvoirs magiques car tu es un sorcier.

Azrine se souvenait encore du jour au Dumbledore était venue chez les Dursley pour lui annoncer la même chose, Tom accepta ce nouveau statut très rapidement et avec une certaine joie, mais le doute naquit dans son esprit et la faible expression de joie disparue pour faire place à la méfiance.

\- Prouvez-le.

Cette demande surpris Azrine et Dumbledore. D'un coup l'armoire du jeune garçon pris feu et s'agita.

\- Je crois que quelque chose veut sortir de ton armoire Tom.

\- A la fois perplexe et émerveillé, Voldemort se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sorti une boite en fer, qu'il vida sur son lit.

\- Le vol n'est pas autorisé à Poudlard, donc tu rendras chacun des objets à leurs propriétaire avec des excuses.

Les objets en question étaient des porte-clefs, un harmonica gris et autres petits objets personnels des camarades de Tom Jedusor.

\- D'accord.

\- Faut que tu sache que la magie ne doit être utilisée n'importe comme. Il existe des lois que tout sorcier doit respecter, au risque d'être punit par le ministère de la magie.

\- Je savais que j'étais spécial, dit faiblement Tom, je l'ai toujours senti au fond de moi que j'avais quelque chose de plus que les autres.

Azrine ignorait si le Dumbledore avait pu voir le visage de Tom à ce moment car il lui avait tourné le dos. Le sourire qu'il affichait laissait transparaître l'euphorie qu'il ressentait lui donnant l'air vraiment effrayant. Cependant, ceci ne dura qu'un moment car il redevint froid et sérieux en faisant face à Dumbledore.

Tom ne semblait plus du tout écouter Dumbledore mais le futur directeur réussis à regagner son attention.

\- Tu auras besoin d'affaires pour ta future rentrée.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent, rétorqua Tom Jedusor froidement. Ni de parent.

\- Il existe des bourses pour cela, dit expliqua Dumbledore en lui donnant une lettre. Tu trouveras ta liste de fourniture et ton billet pour la rentrée.

\- Où acheter ces fournitures ? demanda Jedusor avec intérêt.

\- Au Chemin de Traverse, tu y trouveras tout dont tu as besoin. Je peux t'aider à trouver ce ….

\- Vous voulez m'aider ? demanda le jeune homme surpris.

\- Certainement, si …

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je trouverais seul le Chemin de Traverse et y effectuerais mes achats seuls. Je n'ai pas de besoin de votre aide.

Azrine pensa que Dumbledore allait insister mais il ne fit rien. Il expliqua oralement au jeune sorcier comment se rendre au Chaudron baveur de l'orphelinat avant de lui donner une bourse de gallions.

\- Voici l'aide dont je te parlais. Il te suffira de demander à Tom le barman comment se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, il t'expliquera.

Dumbledore remarqua que le prénom du Barman avait fait réagir de jeune sorcier.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le prénom Tom ? demanda Dumbledore légèrement amusé.

\- Il y en a beaucoup … de Tom, répondit Jedusor le regard dans le vide.

Le futur directeur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire.

\- Mon père était un sorcier lui aussi ? On m'a dit qu'il s'appelait lui aussi Tom Jedusor.

\- Je l'ignore, je ne connais pas tous les sorciers du pays, répondit poliment Dumbledore.

\- J'en suis persuadé c'était lui le sorcier car ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance, une sorcière aurait survécu.

Une telle argumentation donna envie à Azrine une raison de plus de détester Voldemort. Dès son plus jeune âge il considérait les moldus inférieur. Le Survivant imagina la déception que Voldemort avait eu quand il a découvert qu'il portait les noms d'un moldu.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, il tendit une main amicale au jeune sorcier qu'il serra par politesse.

\- On se reverra à Poudlard alors, Tom

\- Je sais aussi parler au serpent, dit-il soudainement. Est-ce courant chez les sorciers ?

Le but était évidemment. Tom Jedusor dévoila cette aptitude dans le but d'impressionner Dumbledore.

\- C'est inhabituel, répondit le professeur, mais ça s'est déjà vu.

Suite à ces mots, Azrine sentit la main du directeur se poser sur son épaule indiquant la fin de cette excursion dans la mémoire du directeur.

Les premiers mots d'Azrine résuma son ressentit sur cette rencontre avec Tom Jedusor.

\- Il était détestable avant même d'entrer à Poudlard le Voldemort.

\- C'est vrai, mais sa vie était difficile à l'orphelinat. Il sentait qu'il était différent et rejeté par ses camarades.

\- Heureusement qu'onze ans chez les Dursley ne m'ont pas fait devenir comme lui, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

Dumbledore eu un faible sourire lui aussi.

\- Vous proposez d'accompagner tous les jeunes sorciers que vous rencontrez ? Comme Voldemort et moi ?

\- Je ne l'ai proposé qu'à vous deux. Vous ignoriez tout du monde de la magie et vous étiez sans famille pour vous aider. J'étais soulagé que tu n'aies pas refusé mon aide quand je suis venu te voir chez les Dursley.

\- Vous en auriez conclu que vous faisiez peurs aux enfants.

Ils rirent un peu avant de se ressaisir et parler sérieusement du souvenir.

\- Je pense que tu as remarqué que Tom Jedusor avait déjà une haute estime de lui malgré son jeune âge, qu'il se considérait comme quelqu'un de spécial voir exceptionnel. Apprendre qu'il était un sorcier ne fut en aucun cas une surprise pour lui, mais une évidence. Tu as vu ce que contenait la boite dans son placard ?

\- Tous les objets ? On aurait dit des trophées pour lui.

\- Exact. Tom Jedusor aimait conserver un trophée pour chaque personne vaincue ou soumise. Manie qu'il à garder encore aujourd'hui. Tu as aussi vu que Voldemort n'aimait pas recevoir de l'aide.

\- Depuis notre affrontement en 4ème année, admit Azrine. Il a interdit à ses Mangemort de m'attaquer, sinon je serais surement mort.

\- Cela est dû au fait qu'il se considère comme extraordinaire, en faisant une de ses plus grandes faiblesses.

\- Professeur, commencer il a réagi en découvrant que son père était un moldu ?

\- Très mal, il a changé son nom très peu de temps après l'avoir découvert pour créer le masque de Voldemort qu'il porte en permanence. Ceci a aussi accentué son mépris pour les moldus, qu'il méprisa de plus en plus en grandissant.

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait si vous saviez ce qu'il deviendrait ? Personnellement je l'aurais jamais contacté voir éliminé, si j'étais dans un mauvais jour.

Dumbledore fut assez surpris de cette question mais il y réfléchit sérieusement un moment. Alors que le directeur réfléchissait, Azrine remarqua un objet qui était dans le souvenir, l'harmonica gris qui était en possession du jeune Voldemort se trouvait sur le bureau du directeur à côté de la bague des Gaunt.

\- Je pense que j'aurais la même conversation avec lui mais que je l'aurais mieux encadré à Poudlard pour tenter de le ramener dans le droit chemin, expliqua-t-il en voyant ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Azrine.

\- Professeur, c'est bien …

\- Oui, c'est l'harmonica qu'avait volé Tom Jedusor à l'orphelinat. Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'un simple harmonica.

\- C'est donc ça que vous faites quand vous vous absentez ? Vous cherchez des objets que Voldemort aurait pu enchanter ?

\- Oui, mais on en parlera lors de ta prochaine leçon, qui sera la plus importante.

Avant qu'Azrine puisse prononcer le moindre mot, le directeur ajouta.

\- Je crois que tu as un match à gagner ce week-end, va te reposer. Bonne fin de soirée.

Le Gryffondor ravala sa curiosité et sorti du bureau en pensant au match contre Serpentard samedi, faisant remonter un problème urgent : le manque de confiance de Ron.

Azrine s'affrétât à redonner confiance à Ron, pour éviter un désastre lors du premier match de la saison. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione et Hassouna mais aucune des deux n'avait d'idée potable.

Le capitaine de l'équipe mangea rapidement la veille du match pour profiter de l'isolement qu'offrait maintenant son studio de la Salle sur Demande, les filles avait convenue entre elles de laisser Azrine la possibilité de s'isoler le soir.

Cette solitude lui était très utile, surtout quand il devait trouver une solution à un problème d'ordre mental. Il ne doutait pas des compétences de Ron et n'avait rien trouvé comme solution fiable. Faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un éclair de génie, il finit par voir la reliure du livre du Prince de Sang-Mélée. Sans réelle conviction, il se mit à chercher une potion de confiance ou un truc du genre.

\- Rien … à part la potion d'euphorie … au lieu de ne pas avoir confiance en lui, Ron se marrera sur son balai. Ça ne nous fera pas gagner mais ça sera marrant à voir.

A court d'idée, Azrine rangea son livre dans son sac et vit un petit flacon transparent qu'il avait oublié, le Felix Felicis. La solution était dans son sac depuis le début, mais faillait-il mettre en place un plan pour l'utiliser convenablement sur Ron.

Ceci pris moins d'une heure pour qu'Azrine décide de la marche à suivre pour l'utilisation de la potion de chance liquide. Il avait le sentiment que demain serait une journée mémorable pour Ron et pour les Serpentards.

Le lendemain matin, Azrine se descendit rapidement avec sa tenue de Quidditch et son balai pour guetter l'arrivée de Ron avec le petit flacon dans sa manche.

\- B'jour Azrine, dit Hermione d'une voix endormie.

\- Salut, mal dormi ?

\- Je me suis couchée tard. J'ai discuté avec Ginny et Hassouna trop longtemps.

\- J'espère que Ginny sera moins endormie que toi, j'en ait besoin pour gagner le match, dit Azrine.

\- En parlant de gagner, t'as trouvé pour Ron ? Si ça se passe comme aux entraînements …

\- J'ai une idée, mais faut attendre qu'il descende pour ça.

Quelques minutes après, le gardien de Gryffondor fit son apparition, la mine basse et l'air déprimé. Ron s'installa à côté d'Hermione et murmura un faible bonjour couvert par l'arrivée en fanfare de Luna qui portait une tête de lion en guise de chapeau.

\- Salut tout le monde !

\- Salut Luna, dit Hermione, sympa ton chapeau.

\- Ho je l'ai fait moi-même et je me suis amusée à le faire. Je l'ai fait selon un procédé qui vous portera chance lors du match.

\- Ça sert à rien, on va perdre, murmura Ron en prenant un part de flan.

\- Tiens, dit Azrine en tendant un café à Ron, ça t'évitera de dire des bêtises.

\- C'est un remontant ? demanda Luna.

\- Du café, Luna.

\- Non, ce que tu as rajouté. Le flacon que tu as dans la main.

D'un geste suffisamment lent pour que Ron voit le flacon, Azrine rangea la chance liquide dans son sac. Hermione était outrée de voir son frère utiliser un tel procédé.

\- Azrine ! C'est …

\- Un remontant, coupa Azrine en regardant Ron

Le rouquin avait lui aussi compris ce que contenait le flacon, ayant l'effet attendu par Azrine. Ron but entièrement le café et semblait avoir retrouvé confiance en lui, un grand sourire était apparu sur son visage.

Hermione fusilla, Azrine du regard, qui se pencha vers elle.

\- J'aurais pu annuler les essais ou disqualifier Ron, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça n'avait rien à voir, là c'est …

\- Azrine ! coupa Ron qui avait fini son petit-déjeuner à vitesse grand V. On un match à gagner, allons sur le terrain s'échauffer.

Le capitaine ne trouva aucune raison pour refuser cette requête et suivis Ron. Dans le hall les deux joueurs croisèrent Dean et Ginny qui venaient de descendre. Voir son frère ignorer Dean et avec un large sourire aux lèvres la surprit et le haussement d'épaule d'Azrine accentua son incompréhension.

Lors du bref échauffement avec Ron, Azrine ne l'avait jamais vu autant en confiance, ce qui annonçait que du bon pour le match à venir. Les deux amis regagnèrent les vestiaires quand Mme Bibine arriva pour préparer le match.

\- Je sens qu'on va gagner Azrine, dit Ron en rentrant dans les vestiaires.

\- Y a intérêt.

Toute l'équipe était déjà prête et attendait le début du match avec impatience.

\- Azrine, Ron. Malefoy ne joue pas, il est remplacé par un petit con de mon année, annonça Ginny.

\- Quelle chance, dit Ron. C'est plié le match.

\- Tâche de rester concentrer, Malefoy n'est pas le meilleur attrapeur de sa maison, l'autre est peut-être plus fort, dit Azrine calmement.

Le fait que Malefoy ne joue pas était tout de même intriguant, il n'avait jamais manqué un match face à Gryffondor pour tenter d'humilier Azrine et ses coéquipiers. Le Survivant ne se souviens pas d'avoir vu Malefoy au petit-déjeuner et il semblait aller très bien lors de la semaine.

L'équipe du lion attendit patiemment l'heure du match et suivis les conseils de leurs capitaines, se calmer et se concentrer. Le forfait de Malefoy était une chance mais cela n'assurait pas la victoire. Ron avait cependant du mal à se calmer, il avait reconnu le Felix Félicis, donc pour lui, le match ne pouvait que bien se dérouler.

\- C'est l'heure, annonça Azrine, donnez le meilleur de vous-même et garder la tête froide, on est meilleur qu'eux en tout point. Bonne chance à tous.

Ouvrant la marche, Azrine rentra sur le terrain sous les acclamations de l'école alors que les Serpentard étaient ouvertement hués. Les capitaines se mirent face à face, proche de Mme Bibine qui se tenait proche de la malle de balle.

\- Serrez-vous la main les capitaines, dit-elle alors qu'Azrine se faisait broyer la main par le capitaine de Serpentard. Enfourchez vos balais ! A mon coup de sifflet … 3, 2, 1.

Les deux équipes s'envolèrent, Ginny fut la première sur le Souaffle et fonçait droit sur les but des Serpentards. Sa façon de voler était élégante, ce qui fit oublier quelques secondes à Azrine qu'il était en plein match et qu'il devait trouver le vif d'or rapidement.

A peine avait-il détourner le regard de Ginny, il entendit une explosion de joie et le commentateur annoncer le premier but de Gryffondor, qui n'était pas en joie de voir Gryffondor aussi décisif. Cependant la contre-attaque de Serpentard fut rapide et forte, heureusement Ron stoppa le tir facilement.

Ceci se répéta tout le long du match. Gryffondor marquait aisément, les Cognard des deux batteurs touchait très souvent, stoppant les attaques, et Ron arrêtait tous les tirs. La foule était en ébullition, Gryffondor menait par 120 à 0, ce qui avait mis le commentateur, surement de Serpentard, en colère, qui critiqua du mieux qu'il pouvait l'équipe du lion.

\- Azrine je peux lui envoyer un Cognard ? demande Cole.

\- Défoule-toi plutôt sur l'équipe adverse, répliqua Azrine en s'éloignant de son batteur.

Ce sentiment semblait être partagé par toute l'équipe, sauf Ron qui était fou de joie. Azrine vit l'attrapeur de Serpentard accélérer subitement, sa brève discussion avec Cole l'avais distrait et malgré la vitesse de son éclair de feu, il était en retard.

Le remplaçant de Malefoy semblait être largement meilleur, il anticipait les mouvements de la petite balle ce qui le mit à portée de la victoire.

Azrine jura, Gryffondor allait perdre pour une stupide discussion. Il ordonna à son balai de tout donner mais il était déjà à fond et le temps qu'il rattrape son homologue, il aurait déjà attrapé le vif d'or. Heureusement, Cole avait suivi la poursuite et expédia un Cognard dans la tête de l'attrapeur adverse, offrant le vif d'or sur un plateau pour Azrine.

Dès que le capitaine referma la main sur la balle dorée, la foule explosa de joie et Azrine rejoins Cole qui était fier de son coup.

\- Magnifique Cognard, le félicita Azrine.

\- Haha, merci. Tu penses qu'il va s'en remettre ?

\- J'en doute, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

Les deux coéquipiers rejoignirent les autres au sol qui se félicitait entre eux.

\- On l'a fait, dit Ron, Azrine sans ton aide je …

Ron fut interrompu en voyant Ginny sauter dans les bras d'Azrine pour célébrer la victoire. L'étreinte fut assez brève mais suffisamment longue pour gêner Azrine, qui la relâcha rapidement.

\- Vous avez tous été formidable, dit Azrine à son équipe.

Dans les vestiaires, l'équipe refit le match sans le commentaire odieux du commentateur. Tout leur avait réussis, surtout le dernier Cognard de Cole.

Seamus vint brièvement annoncer qu'une fête était organisé dans la salle commune, les invitant à se changer rapidement.

Azrine et Ron furent les deux derniers dans les vestiaires, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hermione furieuse.

\- Azrine, tu n'aurais pas dû, pesta-t-elle. C'est illégal.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu as versé de la chance liquide dans le verre de Ron, c'est pour ça que vous avez tout réussis. C'est pour ça que tu as arrêté tous les tirs Ron !

\- Tu veux le dénoncer Hermione ? demanda Ron. On …

\- Ron, coupa Azrine. Je n'ai pas versé de Felix Felicis, regarde.

Azrine lui lança le flacon en question, qui était toujours hermétiquement fermé.

\- Je t'ai fait croire que tu as avais bu et regarde ce que tu as fait quand tu as confiance en toi. Je doute que Dubois lui-même ait pu faire mieux. La chance n'avait rien à voir avec notre réussite, juste la confiance.

Ron paru abasourdi de découvrir cela mais cela n'affecta pas son moral.

\- La chance n'y était pour rien. Tu vois Hermione, j'en suis capable, dit Ron en rebondissant sur les derniers morts de son amie.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu en étais incapable. Azrine m'a aussi bernée !

Le rouquin fila sans prêter attention à Hermione, déposant le flacon de chance liquide dans la paume d'Azrine.

\- Et moi qui pensait que ça irait mieux après le match.

\- C'est juste un idiot, répliqua Hermione énervée.

\- Sa dispute avec Ginny lui pèse toujours, supposa Azrine. On va à la fête ?

\- Sans moi, répliqua-t-elle en sortant du vestiaire.

Décidément, depuis qu'il savait qu'Hermione avait des vues sur Ron, la situation entre eux était instable. Ron ne voyait pas les marques d'attention d'Hermione et la dispute avec Azrine et Ginny ne devait pas l'aider. De plus, Azrine soupçonnait que le fait qu'Hermione l'ait déjà embrassé était une chose que Ron avait surement du mal à accepter.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ce serait si j'embrassais Ginny …_ pensa Azrine.

Il écarta cette pensée avant de rentrer dans la salle commune en fête. Son arrivée rajouta de l'huile sur le feu, il fut rapidement entouré par ses camarades, surtout par des filles qu'il écarta de son chemin difficilement. Une fois débarrassé des groupies, il chercha du regard Ron, Hassouna et Ginny. Il finit par trouver les deux filles assises à une table en caressant leurs Boursoufflets.

\- Tu nous cherchais ? demanda Hassouna.

\- Yup, vous et Ron.

\- Ron ? Je pense que tu ne le verras pas de la soirée, dit Ginny en montrant un coin de la salle commune de la tête.

Ron était étroitement enlacer à Lavande Brown.

\- Je vois.

\- Heureusement que tu n'embrasses pas comme ça, fit remarquer Hassouna, tu devrais lui donner des cours.

\- Sans façon. Au moins maintenant, il pourra dire qu'il a de l'expérience.

Tout comme Azrine, les deux filles savaient que cela tendrait les relations entre Hermione et Ron. L'ambiance de la fête fut assez lourde pour Azrine, il se retrouva seul avec Hassouna quand Ginny fut rejoint par Dean. Peu de temps après, Hermione fit une entrée discrète. Azrine tenta de l'interpeller d'un geste de la main pour qu'elle vienne mais son regard trouva Ron et Lavande en premier, lui faisant faire demi-tour rapidement.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller la voir, suggéra Hassouna en se levant.

Azrine n'avait pas besoin de ce conseil, il se douterait de la réaction d'Hermione en voyant Ron en couple. Il sortit rapidement de la salle commune dans le couloir désert.

 _\- Byakugan_

En projetant son regard, il la trouva dans une salle de classe vide non loin de la salle commune.

\- Hermione ? appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Elle était assise sur une table, la mine basse. Des oiseaux volait en cercle autour d'elle. Prudemment, Azrine s'avança vers elle.

\- Désolé, Azrine … Je m'entraine juste.

Le Survivant ne savait pas quoi répondre, il savait ce que pouvait ressentir Hermione, cela lui faisait pareil avec Ginny même s'il arrivait bien mieux à l'ignorer que sa sœur.

\- Ron semble bien s'amusé, dit finalement Hermione quand Azrine s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Il semblerait oui, avoua-t-il.

La porte de salle s'ouvrit violement. Le pire scénario venait de se produire, Ron et Lavande se tenait à l'entrée de la salle de classe, surpris de trouver Azrine et Hermione.

\- Oups, désolée, dit Lavande avec un sourire. Viens Ron, on va trouver une autre salle de libre.

Ron laissa Lavande partir devant, visiblement gêné de voir Hermione dans cet état.

\- Tu ferais mieux de retrouver Lavande rapidement, dit la brune en levant sa baguette.

\- Hein ?

 _\- Oppugno !_

Les oiseaux d'Hermione foncèrent droit sur Ron, qui se retrouva picorer de tout part, le faisant fuir en criant. Hermione fondit en larme et pris Azrine dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Azrine faiblement.

S'il n'avait pas dupé Ron avec la potion de chance, il aurait perdu le match et un gardien mais peut-être que la relation entre eux deux ne seraient pas aussi ternes.

Il ignora combien de temps Hermione pleura sur son épaule mais la fête dans la salle commune semblait être finie, à en juger par les bruit dans le couloir.

\- Comment tu fais pour ne pas exploser quand tu vois Ginny avec Dean ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Hassouna l'as devinée aussi.

\- Je pense que c'est parce que je me mens à moi-même. Je fais tout pour ne pas penser à elle et pour détourner le regard.

\- Avant tu ne comprenais pas l'amour donc tu passais à côté et maintenant tu tombes amoureux et tu l'ignore pour ne pas te blesser … tu es vraiment particulier.

Azrine resserra l'étreinte, il était amoureux de Ginny et le simple fait de l'admettre faisait apparaître un poids au ventre.


	55. Chapitre 55 : Remise des alliances

**Chapitre 55 : Remise des alliances**

La situation empira au fil des semaines. Azrine se retrouvait dans une situation de plus en plus délicate. Hermione ne parlait plus à Ron et c'était enfermée dans les livres, Lavande occupait la majeure partie du temps du Ron, rendant pénible les moments où Azrine était avec lui.

Le pire moment pour le Survivant fut le banquet d'Halloween. L'ambiance à la table de Gryffondor n'avait jamais été aussi tendue, car il faisait suite à une séance du club de duel assez spécial.

Certains voulait savoir si l'entrainement d'Azrine allez porter ses fruits car il opérait différemment des autres professeurs. Pour le coup, le professeur temporaire, demanda un volontaire du groupe d'Hassouna et Dean se proposa pour affronter l'une des filles du groupe d'Azrine.

Le duel fut entichant pour tout le monde. La fille de 5ème année de Poufsouffle réussit à battre le petit ami de Ginny qui l'avait largement sous-estimé. Ceci eu l'effet d'une bombe de motivation dans le groupe, mais Azrine demanda à Ginny de faire un duel avec lui pour montrer un niveau plus élevé, lui permettant aussi de jauger la rouquine, qui selon Hassouna était très douée mais aussi d'encore plus motivé son groupe.

Le duel de sort informulé fut impressionnant mais encore plus quand Azrine activa son œil blanc, lui faisant prendre le dessus sur Ginny. On aurait dit que les deux amis dansaient ce qui époustouflait tout le monde. Cependant Azrine mit fin à ce combat en la prenant de vitesse.

De plus, avant le banquet, certains des élèves du groupe d'Azrine s'était mesuré à ceux des autres groupes et leurs victoires firent rapidement le tour de l'école. Rajouté à cela, McGonagall annonça que les première phase du tournoi aurons lieux après les vacances de Noël attisant l'enthousiasme de tous.

Ginny fut au centre de l'attention, suit au duel contre Azrine, lors du banquet d'Halloween, la plus jeune des Weasley était devenue une source de conseil précieux. Le pire pour Azrine, c'est quand les questions tournaient autour de lui, car tous avaient remarqués que lors du duel aucun des deux n'avaient lâché l'autre des yeux et qu'ils se souriaient mutuellement.

La rouquine ne savait pas trop quoi répondre aux questions là-dessus et répondait que c'était surement parce qu'ils étaient amis et que ce duel les avaient amusés, mais à en juger par les réactions déçues et les mines amusés d'Hermione et Hassouna tout le monde attendait une autre réponse.

Dean était le plus gêné par cette situation, il lança beaucoup de regard suspect à Azrine qui surveillait la situation discrètement. S'attirer la suspicion de Dean n'était pas un bon plan pour le Survivant car il avait déjà du mal à supporter la rupture de l'amitié entre Ron et Hermione, alors une entre Ginny et Dean par sa faute ...

Azrine s'échappa rapidement après la fin du banquet pour retrouver un coin tranquille loin des soupçons et des rumeurs. Le calme de la Salle sur demande était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Une chose le gênait particulièrement, lors du duel contre Ginny il était sérieux, comme lorsqu'il combattait Voldemort mais il ne put se retenir de sourire et d'accrocher le regard noisette de son adversaire. Être amoureux d'elle n'était pas une raison suffisante pour provoquer un tel bouleversement en lui, sauf si c'était ça l'amour.

L'ouverture de la porte de la Salle sur Demande le tira de ses réflexions. Il se redressa sur le lit et attendit que le visiteur daigne s'annoncer.

\- Azrine ? appela la voix de la capitaine de Serdaigle. Je peux entrer ?

\- Vas-y.

La Serdaigle entra dans la chambre et poussa Azrine pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit pour s'allonger sur lui.

\- Faut … qu'on parle, annonça-t-elle en s'installant.

\- De ?

\- Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Hassouna, le Tournoi, de moi, bref de tout.

\- Et moi qui pensait que tu m'évitais.

\- T'éviter ? J'ai eu un compte rendu de la dispute avec Ron. Il a dû oublier que j'avais mes ASPICS moi et même si j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi et les autres, j'ai trop de travail, enfin tu comprendras l'année prochaine.

\- Ça me rassure un peu, dit Azrine, enfin de savoir que tu ne m'évitais pas.

\- Jamais de la vie. En parlant d'éviter, Hassouna semble le faire très bien.

Depuis leur rupture, Hassouna était assez distante avec Azrine mais lui, il mettait cela sur l'explosion du groupe dû au divers couples.

\- Je pense que la mise en couple de Ron à fait mal au groupe. Personne ne peut supporter Lavande et comme Hassouna et moi avons rompus cela ne doit pas aider.

\- Vous avez rompu ?

\- Oui, elle a préférée. Peut-être avec le temps on s'en remettra.

\- Vous avez intérêt ! Je veux revoir le groupe de fille intact autour de toi.

\- Faudrait ramener Fleur pour cela.

La mention de la défunte française remémora la douleur souvenir de sa mort lors de la bataille au ministère faisant planer un silence désagréable.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement entre Ron et Hermione ? demanda finalement Cho pour changer de sujet.

\- Hermione est amoureuse de Ron, mais il ne semble pas l'avoir compris, ou que très récemment. Sa dispute avec moi et Ginny ne l'aidant pas. Il ne supporte pas de voir sa sœur embrasser quelqu'un en public et lorsqu'il explosa, Ginny le mis face à sa propre inexpérience alors que tous ses amis avaient déjà embrassé quelqu'un au moins une fois.

\- C'est suite à ça qu'il s'est mis avec Lavande ?

\- Le soir même, précisa Azrine. C'était le soir de notre victoire sur Serpentard. Je pense qu'elle est bien tombée car cela donne l'occasion à Ron de se venger de Ginny et Hermione mais cela marqua surtout le début de la guerre entre Hermione et lui.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle l'évite. Et moi qui pensait que tout allait bien.

\- Ça finira par se tasser mais en attendant je fais le lien entre les deux, ce qui n'est pas agréable.

\- Je compatis, je verrais si je ne peux pas aider un peu aussi. L'amour n'est jamais simple.

\- Surtout pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction d'Hermione au départ mais je remarqué je fais comme elle.

\- Avec Ginny ?

\- Ouais, avoua-t-il, je l'évite quand elle est avec Dean, merci la carte du Maraudeur. Je pense que je vais devoir éviter Dean un moment d'ailleurs, avec le duel de cet après-midi.

\- Surement. Mais sans vouloir te donner de faux espoir, je pense qu'elle t'aime.

\- C'était le peut-être cas avant que je sorte avec Hassouna, corrigea-t-il.

\- Ce n'est qu'une impression mais peut-être je j'espère que c'est le cas pour que tu sois heureux, dit la Serdaigle en ignorant la remarque de son ami.

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas ?

\- Tu le seras quand Voldemort et Tumter seront mort.

\- L'Elu rit un peu, c'était vrai. Il ne pourra vivre en paix et heureux qu'une fois ces deux menaces écartées.

\- Ça te gêne si je dors ici ? demanda subitement Cho.

\- Ça dépend, t'as prévue de dormir totalement nue ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'irait ?

\- Pour te virer oui.

La Serdaigle pouffa, elle s'était calmée envers Azrine depuis sa mise en couple malgré que ce soit très amusant à le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut. Cependant je me change ici et devant toi.

\- M'en fou je fermerais les yeux.

Cho le savait bien. Elle se redressa pour aller se changer rapidement, laissant le loisir à Azrine de regarder ailleurs alors qu'il se changeait à son tour.

Il sentit les deux mains de la Serdaigle se posé sur son dos nu, l'arrêtant dans son geste pour mettre son haut de pyjama.

\- Désolée, dit-elle. Toujours aussi sensible à ce que je vois. Je me demandais où en était ton sceau.

\- Chargé, entièrement chargé, dit Azrine en se retournant lentement. Je sens mes forces revenir lentement.

C'est avec stupeur que Cho vit le symbole des reliques de la mort totalement doré.

\- Depuis quand c'est fini ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses mains sur le torse de son ami.

\- Quelques jours, il ne s'est rien passé de notable et Tumter n'as pas débarqué subitement, je pense qu'il faut quelque chose pour l'activer, mais j'ignore quoi.

La sensation de main féminine sur sa peau était très gênante, surtout depuis la disparition de la part de l'autre Azrine.

\- Les bagues ? proposa Cho après un moment. Il y a de grande chance pour que ce soit liée, on ignore comment elles ont été trouvées et c'est probable que Tumter y soit mêlés.

Azrine avait complètement oublié les alliances impériales, la curiosité lui disait de jeter un œil mais la prudence l'incitait à s'éloigner d'elles.

\- Ça tente de jeter un œil ? proposa Azrine en finissant de s'habiller.

\- Aux bagues ? Si tu penses que c'est sans risque.

\- Bah si je retourne dans le passé ce soir je te laisse expliquer ça aux autres.

\- Ne dis pas bêtise. Va les chercher.

Le Survivant se leva se tira son petit coffre de sous le lit, qu'il ouvrit pour récupérer le coffret contenant les alliances impériales.

\- Voici les deux artefacts que tous convoitaient.

Azrine ouvrit le coffret lentement révélant pour la première fois à Cho les alliances impériales.

\- Elles sont belles, dit-elle, je peux ?

\- Elles sont enchantées mais la dernière fois que je les ais étudiée, j'ai trouvé que des runes semblables à celle utiliser sur une Pensine.

Cho pris la bague ornée d'un rubis, rien ne se passa.

\- Tous ces morts pour deux bagues surement inutiles.

\- Des alliances impériales Cho, rectifia-t-il en prenant celle ornée d'une opale, de plus …

La pierre de l'alliance qu'il venait de prendre commença briller fortement d'une lueur blanchâtre. Une image apparue dans la lueur, révélant un couloir de Poudlard et une élève qui sautillait joyeusement.

\- Qu'est ce …

Azrine fit signe à Cho de se taire, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la personne malgré que le visage floue lui était familier. Cependant sa curiosité lui fit faire l'imprudence que Cho n'ait pas pu empêcher. Azrine s'était trop rapprocher et comme avec la Pensine, il se sentit absorber pour finalement atterrir avec Cho derrière la jeune femme qui sautillait dans le couleur en fredonnant un air gai.

\- C'est un souvenir, expliqua Azrine en anticipant la question de Cho. Analyse tout ! Pas un bruit.

La jeune élève appartenait à Serpentard à en juger par son uniforme et se figea au coin du couloir, comme si elle venait de percevoir une menace invisible.

Celle-ci n'était guère discrète pensa Azrine mais la jeune élève aux cheveux brun attaché en queue de cheval avant lentement vers sa cible. Il reconnut facilement la personne, c'était Lily Evans, son visage pâle était encore plus beau que sur les photos d'archives de l'école. A en jugé par l'insigne de préfet-en-chef qu'elle avait sur son uniforme, ce souvenir se déroulait lors de sa 7ème année.

Discrètement Lily s'approcha la Serpentard aux long cheveux noirs qu'elle ceintura par surprise en fondant sur son cou, mimant de la dévorer.

Le cri de surprise de la Serpentard fut assez drôle mais lorsqu'elle se recroquevilla en suppliant Lily de ne pas la manger, Cho eut du mal à se retenir de rire, mais le regard sévère d'Azrine la stoppa.

Une fois la situation calmée entre les deux élèves, la Serpentard se retourna avec une mine boudeuse très craquante, avoua Azrine mais contrairement à Cho ou Lily, il ne fut pas tenté de réconforter ce petit bout de femme adorable et ce pour une raison : il avait reconnu le visage de la seconde élève, c'était celui de Moira Winston, une des filles apparaissant lors de la transformation de l'épouvantard.

\- Je te surprends encore une fois à errer dans le couloir, Miss Winston, déclara Lily en tentant de prendre un ton réprobateur mais ses yeux rieurs et son sourire discréditaient largement son discours.

\- Je surveille que personne ne te prépare un mauvais coup, prétendit Moira.

\- Tu es donc mon ange gardien ?

\- Exactement ! Et pour me récompenser, tu dois me montrer tes nichons ! Déclara la Serpentard.

Cho éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconcerté d'Azrine semblait choqué par cette déclaration.

\- Tes demandes sont de plus en plus vicieuse Miss Winston, dit Lily le regard suspicieux.

Moira tenta de cacher son envie de voir les seins de préfètes en chef en reprenant une attitude innocente.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas toi qui à tenter de faire croire à Logan Tumter qu'à la fin de la Cérémonie de la répartition, les plus vieux des nouveaux élèves devaient faire un strip-tease ?

\- C'est Lys' qui en as eu l'idée, mentit Moira.

La comédie de Moira était très convaincante mais une fois qu'on l'avait vue, on peut déceler le mensonge facilement.

\- Ho, dans ce cas je devrais en touche deux mots à Deadheart, annonça Lily en sachant parfaitement la réaction de la Serpentard.

\- Pas la peine, s'écria Moira, je lui déjà que ce n'était pas bien.

Satisfaite de sa réaction, Lily afficha un plus large sourire que Moira lui rendit.

\- Bon, je pense que le temps est venu pour moi de raccompagner mon Ange gardien à sa salle commune.

\- Ho oui !

Azrine et Cho suivirent les deux élèves dans les couloirs, elle se dirigeait certaines vers les cachots, emplacements de la salle commune de Serpentard. Cho n'en pouvait plus, elle tentait de ne pas rire aux éclats pour échapper aux foudres d'Azrine mais voyant que rien d'intéressant ne se passait, il fit le premier pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en s'attendant à une réponse débile.

\- Rien … enfin, si …

Cho se mit à rire ouvertement un long moment. Laissant Cho rire, Azrine se demandait ce qu'avait de si important dans ce souvenir pour qu'il soit enfermé dans une alliances que tous voulaient obtenir à son époque. Le quatuor était arrivé dans le hall de l'école quand Cho se calma.

\- C'est bon ? Finit ? demanda-t-il impatient.

\- Non, je risque de recommencer … J'ai juste pensé à une situation très drôle.

\- Laquelle ? demanda la Survivant alors que Lily et Moira prenaient l'escalier descendant aux cachots.

\- Si jamais tu retournes dans le passé, imagine que ce soit à cette époque. Les filles semblent être plus grivoise que celle de notre époque et vu comment tu les attires toutes … ce serait tellement drôle à voir.

Azrine réfléchis rapidement à cette possibilité, effectivement ceci serait difficile pour lui surtout avec Moira, qui semblait être un opportuniste à et une parfaite comédienne. Cependant ses réflexions sur la raison du fou rire de Cho s'interrompu quand Moira repéra un autre élève qu'elle semblait connaitre.

\- Haha, cria-t-elle victorieuse. Les nouveaux n'ont pas le droit de circuler dans le château après le couvre-feu.

L'élève pris pour cible était un jeune homme massif et voûté. Le regard inexpressif turquoise se planta dans celui de Moira. Azine aurait reculer à sa place voir fui, car c'était Logan Tumter plus jeune et en meilleur état que celui qu'il avait affronter dans le Poudlard express. Cependant il ressentait la force de Tumter rien que dans son regard mais ni Lily ni Moira ne semblait avoir peur de lui. De plus, Tumter semblait être totalement vidée d'émotion car Azrine ne décela pas la moindre réaction à la demander bizarre de Moira.

\- Comme punition tu devras faire un cadeau trèèèèèès particulier à moi et à ma Lily d'amour.

D'un geste lent et précis, le Massalien sorti d'une des poches de son uniforme un coffret identique à celui qu'Azrine avait dans la chambre.

\- Azrine c'est …

\- Le coffret des alliances, coupa-t-il pensif.

Moira pris le coffret et mourrait d'impatience de l'ouvrir. La préfète-en-chef n'avait pas peur de Tumter mais elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise en sa présence que la Serpentard. Le coffret fut rapidement ouvert révélant les alliances qu'Azrine avait en sa possessions mais elles étaient accompagnées par un parchemin très vieux que Moira pris avec délicatesse pendant que Lily observait les bagues avec une certaine admiration.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

 _\- Alliances impériales. La princesse Alana les fit forgées en l'honneur de Morgan, assassiné sur Ordre de l'Empereur, et les porta, dit-on, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, bien qu'elle retrouvât l'amour après quelques années de deuil._ C'est tellement romantique !

Moira s'empressa de prendre la bague ornée d'un rubis pour trouver le doigt qui irait le mieux et avec un sourire malicieux elle l'enfila sur son annulaire gauche pendant que Lily fit de même avec l'autre alliance.

\- On dirait qu'on est fiancées, fit remarquée Lily.

\- Yep, et c'est quand qu'on fait des cochoncetés ? demanda Moira avec une avidité et une lueur de folie dans son regard.

Lily éclata de rire en prenant le bras de Moira pour reprendre leurs chemins. Le décor devint flou indiquant la fin du souvenir. Azrine retrouva sa chambre de la salle sur demande avec un image choquante en tête, le Tumter du passé avait le regard planté dans celui d'Azrine pendant que Moira et Lily enfilaient les alliances. Simple coïncidence ou cela faisait partie du plan de Tumter.

Cho, bien qu'elle se retînt encore de rire, savait qu'Azrine était perturbé. En rien ce souvenir ne fut utile pour comprendre les plans du Massalien.

Les deux amis prirent un moment à se refaire le souvenir entre eux pour trouver ce qui leur avez échappé, quand soudain, une théorie s'immisça dans le crâne d'Azrine.

\- Et si Tumter avait besoin d'un lien, enfin de quelque chose pour me renvoyer dans le passé qu'il souhaitait. Selon Hassouna je dois être celui capable de sauver un maximum de gens en retournant dans le passé. Peut-être que ce souvenir est le lien lui permettant de me renvoyé exactement dans cette époque, l'époque propice à son plan !

\- Peut-être, cependant je vois mal comment faire un retour dans le temps à partir d'un souvenir, dit Cho.

\- Qui sais sur cette Terre comment retourner dans le passé ? Le seul moyen que je connaisse est le Retourneur de temps. Le sceau chargé me permet de voir le souvenir de la remise des alliances à Moira et Lily, ne reste plus que Tumter agisse et son plan est fonctionnel.

\- Je doute que ce soit aussi simple, supposa Cho. Tu devrais en parler avec Dumbledore quand il reviendra de son voyage. En attendant gardons cela pour nous, Hassouna et Hermione n'aimerais pas trop ta théorie et notre petit voyage.

Azrine approuva l'idée de Cho. Il devait attendre que Dumbledore rentre de son voyage pour lui parler de ses découvertes, cependant ceci ne l'empêcha pas de réfléchir une bonne partie de la nuit à d'autre théories plus folles les unes des autres.

L'entré dans le mois de décembre et l'approche des vacances de Noël, tira Azrine de ses longues réflexions sur la signification du souvenir de Tumter. Slughorn avait remis sur le tapis une de ses fêtes, invitant évidement l'Elu, Hermione et Ginny. Cependant cette fois-ci, ils devaient être accompagner d'une ou d'une cavalière pour la soirée, ce qui recréa un peu l'ambiance du bal de Noël lors du Tournoi des 4 sorciers.

Rarement tranquille, Azrine se refugiait beaucoup la bibliothèque avec Hermione, elle pour étudier et lui pour se renseigner sur Alana et Morgan.

\- Je comptais inviter Ron à la fête de Slughorn, poursuivis Hermione dans son monologue interminable. Mais comme il est collé à … elle tout le temps j'ai dû revoir mes plans.

\- Ha, donc t'y va avec qui ?

\- Je te ne le dirais pas.

\- On aurait pu y allez ensemble, comme en quatrième année. Vu que Ginny compte y allez avec Dean.

\- J'y ait pensé mais …

\- Tu comptes inviter quelqu'un pour énerver Ron ?

Hermione multipliait les piques pour que Ron s'énerve, elle fréquentait de plus en plus les garçons que le rouquin détestait. Ceci avait un maigre effet, il était avant indiffèrent à Hermione mais ces derniers temps, il regardait qui traînait avec Hermione, sapant un peu le monopole de Lavande.

\- Peut-être mais c'est mes affaires. C'est de toi qu'il faut que tu t'occupes, je me doute que tu n'as pas d'idée de qui invité, même si Cho et Hassouna serait des choix faciles, méfie-toi. J'ai entendu des filles discuter de diverse tactique pour te faire boire un philtre d'amour ou pour te piéger.

\- Et ?

\- Rha, c'est uniquement parce que tout le monde t'appelle l'Elu qu'elles s'intéresse à toi ! Tu dois faire attention sinon tu risques de te retrouver dans une situation difficile, surtout si elles arrivent à te faire boire un philtre d'amour.

\- Je doute que ça marche ... vu comment je suis nul dans ce domaine.

\- Je te conseil de ne pas prendre le risque.

L'annonce de la fermeture de la bibliothèque mit fin à la conversation entre eux, les obligeant à ranger leurs affaires et les livres.

\- Babioles, dit Azrine à la Grosse Dame qui libéra le passage.

\- Donc, fait bien attention à …

La voix d'Hermione mourut en voyant Romilda Vayne, une des plus fervente admiratrice d'Azrine s'approcher un paquet à la main.

\- Salut Azrine, dit Romilda alors qu'Hermione partait. Tiens cadeau, ce sont des chaudrons en chocolat avec du Whisky Pur feu. Je me disais que ça te ferait plaisir.

L'Elu ne fut pas surpris de voir Hermione lui jeter un regard par-dessus en épaule, lui rappelant qu'elle l'avait prévenue.

\- Merci, je vais peut-être en manger quelques-uns ce soir.

Prenant le paquet, il s'éloigna et rejoins Hermione et Ginny à une table.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- Ça va Hermione, je ne suis pas bête à ce point. D'ailleurs Ginny, un philtre d'amour sur ton frère aurait quels effets ?

\- A part de le rendre plus ridicule qu'à l'ordinaire ? A rien.

Cette idée fit sourire les 3 amis.

Le temps joua rapidement en la défaveur d'Azrine, il lui restait moins d'une journée pour trouver une cavalière. Hassouna avait refusée car son père venait la chercher pour les vacances tôt dans l'après-midi et Cho était plongé dans son travail.

Les solutions étaient très réduites et rajouté à cela, Azrine qui voulait retourner au 12 square Grimmeraud seul pour y passer 2 semaines à étudier le passé tranquillement, vit ses plans annulés par une invitation de Mrs Weasley au Terrier, ne pouvant refuser l'invitation il se résigna, surtout qu'une voix dans son cœur, lui disait qu'il passerait 2 semaines avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, une occasion rêvée.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant la fête de Slughorn et Azrine était toujours sans cavalière. Plus tôt dans la journée, Hermione mit en marche son plan pour rendre jaloux Ron, elle déclara à Parvati, qui traînait tout le temps avec Lavande qu'elle irait ce soir à la fête a Cormac car il était beau, séduisant et surtout qu'il était un bon joueur de Quidditch. Azrine avait assister à la scène malgré lui, il savait qu'Hermione faisait uniquement cela pour regagner le cœur de Ron mais il ne comprenait pas pour les filles allait jusqu'à de telles extrémités pour parvenir à leurs fins. Cependant Ron semblait dépité d'apprendre cela et Azrine se promis d'éviter de se retrouver dans la même situation que Ron, il serait incapable de gérer ça.


	56. Chapitre 56 : Echanges équitables

**Chapitre 56 : Echanges équitables**

Le Survivant avait occupé sa matinée pauvre en cours pour préparer ses affaires pour les vacances et se refaire encore une fois le cours du souvenir avec Moira et Lily. Il ignorait pourquoi mais plus il se le repassait dans sa tête plus l'envie de découvrir cette époque se faisant sentir, une époque où ses parents seraient encore vivants et où l'ambiance à Poudlard était plus agréable. Aujourd'hui aucun lien tel que celui entre Moira et Lily n'existe montrant l'évolution de la fracture entre les deux maisons au fil des générations.

Azrine repoussa de nombreuse fois cette curiosité, il devait rester auprès d'Hermione et les autres, ce monde avait besoin de lui. Il réfléchissait à cela dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée donnant sur le parc. Il attendait que le temps passe sans rien dire, regardant la neige tomber au-dehors.

\- Salut, dit une voix enjouée juste derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

\- Tu devrais éviter de faire ça Luna, répliqua Azrine en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Que fais-tu seul ici ? Tu ne devrais pas.

\- Je pense, expliqua simplement Azrine, je range mes pensées et je réfléchis.

\- Je le fais souvent moi aussi, dit-elle. Au fait le trimestre c'est passé comment ?

\- Franchement, c'est surement le pire trimestre de ma vie. Je préfère largement les intrigues liées à Voldemort et autres menaces que les histoires d'amour.

\- J'admets que le comportement de Ron et Hermione est des fois déplaisant mais toutes les histoires d'amour ne sont pas comme ça. Au fait tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour la soirée de Slughorn ? C'est dans quelques heures.

\- J'ai trouvé personne à emmener. Cho est dans ses ASPIC, Hassouna est partie il y a quelques heures en vacances et … Bah tiens, ça te tente d'y aller ? Tu dois être la seule fille que j'aime bien restante.

Les yeux de Luna s'illuminèrent, Azrine espérait que ce n'était pas à cause de ses derniers mots mais de l'invitation.

\- Volontiers ! C'est la première fois qu'on m'invite aussi gentiment à une soirée.

Le Survivant remarqua que le sourire qui illuminait le visage de la Serdaigle lui faisait penser à Moira. Décidément le souvenir du passé l'as marqué.

\- Heureux d'entendre ça. On se retrouve tout à l'heure dans le hall ? proposa Azrine.

\- Ça me va, je vais pouvoir enfin sortir la robe ma robe soirée préférée, à tout à l'heure.

Luna s'éloigna en sautillant dans le couloir en fredonnant un air gai, s'il n'avait pas vu Moira le faire, cela ne l'aurait pas interpelé mais il resta à la regarder jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Faut que je me prépare alors … j'ai le temps de rassurer Hermione.

Azrine se rendit à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour trouver sa sœur mais la présence de Ron avec Ginny à une table indiquait qu'Hermione était dans sa chambre ou étudiait dans une salle de classe seule.

\- Vous ne savez pas ou est Hermione ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant des Weasley.

\- Non, grommela Ron.

\- Il fait la tête, tu n'occupes pas de lui, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

\- Ha ? Parce que tu as perdu ta Lavande d'amour ?

\- Pas vraiment. Monsieur commence à en avoir marre, donc il l'a perdue dans les couloirs tout à l'heure.

Azrine ne put s'empêcher de rire faisant grommeler encore plus le rouquin.

\- Il y a de grande chance qu'Hermione ne refasse surface qu'a la soirée de Slug, prédit Ginny. Pourquoi tu voulais la voir ?

\- Pour la rassurer, j'ai invité Luna à la soirée.

\- Lufo…

\- Ron !

\- Enfin, la Luna Lovegood complètement déjantée ?

\- Elle a participée à la bataille du ministère, rappela Azrine, au moins elle ne tentera pas de me faire boire un philtre d'amour ou autre bêtise dans ce genre.

\- Non mais si tu continues à la traiter comme un ami, ce qu'aucun garçon fait …

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, coupa Azrine.

\- De toute façon c'est une fille formidable et gentille. J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête lorsque tu lui as demandé.

\- Elle était radieuse, répondit Azrine d'une voix neutre.

Ginny éclata de rire en voyant son ami détourner le regard, cependant ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'elle croyait.

L'Elu restant un moment avec Ron et Ginny à discuter des vacances au Terrier, qui promettait d'être calme. A l'approche de l'heure de fête, Azrine quitta les Weasley pour récupère sa tenue de soirée que Mrs Weasley lui avait achetée pour le bal de Noël en 4ème année, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop grandi car c'était le seul habit qu'il n'avait pas adapté avec la magie au fil des ans. Malheureusement c'était le cas, trop petite pour lui.

\- De toute façon c'est quoi la différence entre cette tenue de soirée noire et mes habits de tous les jours ? dit-il en comparant les deux.

Pour lui il n'y en avait aucune et mis des habits de tous les jours se fichant de ce que dirait les autres invités ou Slughorn.

Lors de son attente de Luna dans le hall, il réfléchit à ce qui pourrait se passer lors de la soirée et il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'il ne soit pas tranquille une seconde avec Slughorn.

Il mit fin à ses réflexions en voyant sa cavalière arrivée, elle était vêtue d'une robe pailletée d'argent ce qui attira le regard de nombreuses personnes présentent dans le hall d'entrée pour voir les couples se rendre à la fête de Slug.

Les faibles moqueries sur Luna s'estompèrent quand elle rejoignit Azrine le visage rayonnant.

\- Alors ? C'est mon père qui me l'as fait.

\- Ça te va super bien, répondit Azrine avec un sourire.

C'était loin de la vérité, car il se souvenait encore des tenues d'Hermione, Hassouna, Cho et Ginny lors du bal de Noël et Luna était de loin la plus resplendissante.

\- Merci ! Ça se passe où ?

\- Dans le bureau de Slughorn, dit Azrine en tendant son bras que Luna saisis avec plaisir.

Le duo descendit dans les cachots sous les regards ébahi de certaines admiratrice d'Azrine telle que Romilda Vayne et ses amies.

\- Selon Ginny il doit y avoir un invité spécial, révéla Luna enjouée.

\- Ah bon ? Quel genre ?

\- Il parait que c'est un vampire mais je doute que ce soit Rufus Scrimgeour.

\- Le ministre de la magie … un vampire ?

\- Oui, Fudge a demandé à mon père de ne pas publier un article le révélant au grand jour, expliqua Luna fièrement.

Bien que sa cavalière soit un peu déjantée, il ne la savait pas du genre menteur, mais plus du genre à croire tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

L'arrivée au bureau du professeur de potion mis fin à la discussion sur la possibilité que le monde de la magie britannique soit dirigée par un vampire.

Azrine ouvrit la porte et laissa Luna rentrer la première dans la pièce fortement animée. Un groupe de musique jouait une mélodie festive qui allait avec la décoration du bureau. Les murs et le plafond était drapé de tenture émeraudes, dorée ou rouge, de multiple petite lumière en lévitation libérait une lumière dorée. Le Survivant avait l'impression d'être rentré dans un monde complétement à part.

\- Ha ! Azrine, mon garçon ! appela la voix de Slughorn mettant fin à son observation de la décoration.

\- Bonsoir professeur.

\- Vous voilà en fort bonne compagnie. Heureux de vous savoir parmi nous Miss Lovegood. Suivez-moi, j'ai des gens à vous présenter.

Azrine et Luna suivirent le vieux professeur au centre de la pièce où se trouvait 2 hommes. L'un était petit et portai des lunettes proches de cette de Rita Skeeter et le second était grand, la peau livide et des cernes béante sous ses yeux. Azrine devina que c'était lui le vampire, qui semblait totalement indiffèrent aux troupeaux de fille qui s'excitait à ses côtes.

\- Azrine, je vous présente Eldred Woperl, un de mes anciens élèves, auteur d'un livre passionnant _Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires_ et un très vieil ami, Sanguini le vampire. Messieurs je pense que vous connaissez Azrine Mogbleer.

La horde fille réagit en entendant le nom de l'Elu, ce qui décupla leur euphorie. Le vampire fit un simple signe de tête mais son regard semblait être intriguer par le jeune sorcier. Woperl eu une réaction plus décontractée.

\- Je vous rencontre enfin M. Mogbleer, j'ai beaucoup discuté de vous avec le professeur Slughorn, j'aimerais écrire une biographie de vous, pour montrer au monde qui vous êtes réellement.

\- Heu … je ne pense pas que je serais un sujet intéressant, je suis qu'un simple élève.

\- Quelle modestie ! Je vous assure qu'avec tous les livres qui sorte tous les mois sur vous, on ignore où se trouve le vrai. Avec deux trois soirées par semaine à travailler ensemble sur votre biographie, ça sera finit avant la fin de l'année et tout le monde pourrait enfin savoir qui vous êtes.

Du coin du regard Worpel et Azrine vit Sanguini reporter son attention sur le troupeau de jeune fille avec une certains avidité.

\- Sanguini, mange plutôt des petits fours ! protesta Worpel avant d'en revenir à son projet de biographie. Une telle chose vous ferais gagner des tonnes d'or et …

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par l'or, coupa Azrine.

\- Je vous avais prévu Eldred, Azrine n'est guère intéressé par sa célébrité et l'attention des autres.

L'ancien élève sourit, satisfait d'avoir au moins pu rencontrer l'Elu en chair et en os. Slughorn se souviens qu'il devait montrer une potion à Eldred, laissant Azrine, Luna et Sanguini seul avec le troupeau de fille.

\- Je me demande ce que l'Elu du monde des sorciers pense des vampires, dit Sanguini d'une voix lente et posée.

\- Ce que je pense de vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Hum … que je n'ai pas d'avis. Je ne jugerais pas tes semblables sur ce que je sais des livres ou de notre rencontre. Comme pour les sorciers, je vous jugerais en tant qu'individus.

\- Intéressant, peu de vos semblables pensent ainsi. Certains sont certes amical envers nous comme ce bon vieil Horace mais c'est toujours pour une curiosité ou pour quelque chose en particulier.

\- Tant que vous ne m'attaquez pas, moi ou mes amis, je n'aurais aucune raison de vous considérer comme un ennemi.

\- Vous êtes bien un Gryffondor, mais votre tolérance envers les races …

\- Indifférence, corrigea-t-il. Je me fiche que vous soyez un vampire, mon parrain est un loup-garou et j'ai un ami elfe de maison. Donc pour moi les races c'est un détail, car seul l'individus compte.

Les mots d'Azrine impressionnât le vampire. Faire fit de la race et des origines était une idée morte depuis longtemps. Voir un jeune sorcier célèbre et puissant avoir cette mentalité pourrait faire changer les choses, si ce monde survis à la guerre.

\- Ce fut fort enrichissant de parler avec vous Azrine Mogbleer, dit le vampire en tendant une main amicale.

\- De même, répondit Azrine en serrant la main de son interlocuteur.

Le Gryffondor s'éloigna du vampire pour trouver un coin tranquille avec sa cavalière.

\- Azrine, ce n'est pas Hermione là-bas ?

Luna avait raison, Hermione vêtu de la même robe de soirée que lors du bal de 4ème année mais rajusté à sa nouvelle taille.

\- Hermione !

Azrine réussis à attirer son attention, la freinant dans sa course. Elle semblait fuir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un vu les circonstances, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés en était la preuve.

\- Azrine ! Je te trouve enfin. Salut Luna !

\- Salut ! Tu fuis quelqu'un ? demanda la Serdaigle.

\- J'ai planté Cormac sous le gui, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir avec lui alors.

\- C'est un mal pour un bien, mon plan fonctionne.

\- Je sais, rappelle-moi de ne jamais me retrouver dans la même situation que Ron, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Aucun risque, faudrait que tu sois aussi bête que cet abruti.

\- Tenez, dit Luna en donna une coupe d'hydromel à chacun.

Le trio se trouva un coin tranquille dans la salle pour discuter tranquillement. Cependant leur répit fut bref, le professeur Trelawney se joins à eux.

\- Bonsoir, vous voilà en bonne compagnie, comme je l'avais vu évidement ce matin. Cependant je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà l'un d'entre vous dans ma classe ces derniers temps.

\- J'ai Firenze cette année, expliqua Luna.

\- Azrine et moi avons abandonné votre matière, poursuivis Hermione prudente.

\- Je le savais mais c'est bien regrettable, la divination est une matière très importante pour les sorciers tel que vous M. Mogbleer, surtout par les temps qui courent.

\- Allons Sybille, tu sais bien que nos matières sont plus importantes, dit la voix rieuse de Slughorn en se joignant au groupe accompagné de Rogue. Ce garçon à un talent fou pour les potions et l'enchantement d'objet.

\- Il était aussi très doué en divination. Je me souviens encore de votre vision lors de votre examen de 3ème année, personne n'a réussis à vous égaler depuis.

\- Un autre don à ajouter à Azrine, annonça Slughorn, pas vrai Severus.

Rogue resta froid, il ne pouvait contredire son homologue, Azrine avait de très bon résultat et semblait être un meilleur prof lors du club de duel que Rogue.

\- Peut-être Horace.

\- Un peu d'enthousiasme Severus. Je dois dire que depuis votre génération c'est la première année où je suis fier de mes élèves. Azrine, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, tous des perles, dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus.

\- Je doute que vous pouvez comparer ma génération à celle-ci, pesta Rogue.

\- Non c'est vrai mais je compare, je me sens nostalgique Severus. A chaque cours de potion j'ai l'impression de revenir 20 ans en arrière et d'enseigner à vos parents. Votre don vient surement d'eux, hein Azrine ?

\- Peut-être, je ne saurais vous dire, professeur.

Un brouhaha attira l'attention du petit groupe. Rusard venait de pénétrer dans le bureau tenant Malefoy par le col qui jurait sur le Cracmol.

\- Professeur, j'ai surpris ce garçon rodant dans le couloir, il prétend être invité.

Azrine vit Malefoy arrêter de se débattre quand il croisa le regard de Rogue.

\- Certes ce jeune homme n'a pas été invité, dit Slughorn, mais c'est bientôt Noël, il peut rester si …

\- Je me charge de ce jeune homme, coupa Rogue. Venez avez moi, Malefoy.

\- Severus, ne soyez pas sévère, c'est compréhensible ce comportement à leur âge.

Malefoy et Rogue sortirent rapidement bureau suivis de Rusard. Cet incident ne troubla pas la fête mais cela intrigua Azrine.

\- J'espère que Severus saura être indulgent.

\- On parle du professeur Rogue, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- C'est vrai Granger. D'ailleurs Azrine, j'avais une question à vous poser. Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire après Poudlard et évidement la fin de cette guerre si on la gagne.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Cela dépendra de la guerre, comme vous l'avez dit. Si je mets de côté mon envie de vivre en ermite pour être tranquille, peut-être professeur ou enchanteur.

\- Pas l'ambition de devenir Auror ?

\- Ceci sera un loisir, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

Slughorn eu un large sourire.

\- Je pourrais vous dire évoluera la guerre mais je crains que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse tout pour brouiller mes visions.

\- Pas la peine d'être prophète quand on voie l'Elu parmi nous, appuya Slughorn. D'ailleurs, Miss Lovegood. Puis-je vous emprunter votre précieux cavalier un moment ?

\- Tant que je repars avec, dit Luna avec un sourire.

\- Parfait, venez avec moi mon garçon.

Azrine suivis son professeur jusqu'à l'opposer de la salle en saluant les personnes qui le reconnaissait.

\- On sera au calme ici, dit Horace en ouvrant une porte menant dans la partie privée du bureau.

Le gryffondor retrouva l'étagère à photo au fond de la petite salle qui regorgeait d'armoire remplis de livre, de fiole et d'ingrédient de potion. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une table ronde avec sièges rembourrés verts. Une malle noire bougea attirant son attention.

\- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. C'est un épouvantard, je m'en débarrasserais pendant les vacances. J'aimerais discuter un peu de votre proposition dans le Poudlard express.

Azrine avait proposé des entretiens privés avec le professeur pour échanger certaines informations.

\- Je m'en souviens professeur, ceci me tente toujours.

\- Parfait. Bien que j'ignore comment caler ces petits échanges dans mon calendrier, j'aimerais déjà parler un peu ce soir, dit-il en s'asseyant en face de son élève. De ce qui vous intéresse. Je sais que vous ne m'accordez pas ce genre d'entretien privé pour rien, je commence à vous connaître. Personnellement je suis surtout intéressé par l'être qui se cache sous l'Elu et le Survivant, j'aimerais vous connaître.

\- Je vois, et vous voulez savoir ce que j'aimerais en échange ?

\- C'est ça. Vous devez avoir une raison de m'accorder des réponses à mes question, dit Slughorn.

Le vieux sorcier n'était pas obnubilé à 100%, il avait compris que la gentillesse d'Azrine à son égard n'était pas anodine.

\- Le passé. J'aimerais que vous me parliez de Poudlard et du monde d'il y a 20 ans, des élèves tel que Lyssandra Deadheart ou Moira Winston par exemple, des clans, des tensions, enfin tout ce que qui attrait d'avant la première guerre.

\- C'est incongru comme demande Azrine, puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Je vais vous le montrer, dit Azrine en levant.

Slughorn regarda son élève se diriger vers la malle contenant l'épouvantard et l'ouvrir d'un simple coup de baguette. L'épouvantard porta immédiatement son attention sur Azrine et se changea en l'habituel amas de cadavre.

\- Grand dieu, c'est …

\- Je sais, pas joyeux du tout, mais je pense que vous reconnaissez ces deux personnes.

Azrine désigna les cadavres de Moira Winston et de Lyssandra Deadheart. La surprise fut totale pour le vieux sorcier.

\- C'est … comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais c'est ce qui me pousse à savoir qui elles étaient et comment était leur époque. _Ridikulus_!

Alors que l'épouvantard disparaissait dans une petite explosions rougeâtre, Azrine se rassis en face de son professeur qui semblait à la fois fasciné et choqué.

\- Je comprends votre intérêt, dit Slughorn une fois calmé. C'est inexplicable, comme pouvez-vous avoir peur de perdre des personnes que vous n'avez pas connue et qui sont déjà morte, malheureusement.

\- Personne ne le comprend, pas même Dumbledore. J'ai déjà effectué beaucoup de recherche sur elles et j'ai pu découvrir ce qui leurs étaient arrivés et aussi qu'elles vous ont connue.

\- Je les aie eu pendant leurs 7 années et j'étais à l'époque directeur de la maison de Serpentard, donc je les voyais régulièrement. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà la réputation de la famille Deadheart.

\- Je la connais.

\- Et bien Lyssandra est la plus belle de cette famille, jamais une descendante n'avait eu autant de succès auprès des garçons. La Lyssandra qui apparait avec l'épouvantard la représente, si ma mémoire est bonne, quand elle avait 16-17 ans. Lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard on n'arrivait plus à entretenir la liste des potentiels prétendants à sa main, imaginez que votre célébrité Azine soit due uniquement à votre beauté et que nombres de filles, dans votre cas, veuillent votre main.

\- Je visualise, elle a tenue 7 ans comme ça ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est en quand elle à commencer avoir ses formes, vers la 4ème année, que ça s'est aggravé. Elle recevait beaucoup de cadeau à Noël, anniversaire ou autres fêtes, les prétendant étaient prêt à tout pour démontrer qu'ils valaient mieux que les autres et cela passait du simple cadeau à l'humiliation en public.

\- J'aurais surement rasé l'école, avoua Azrine, déjà que j'ai du mal avec ma condition actuelle … j'imagine mal comment elle a résisté.

\- Ho, la Lyssandra que tout le monde connaissait était une jeune femme froide, sévère et stricte, consciente de son rang et de sa lignée. Cependant seul un petit groupe de personne, ses amies proches de Serpentard, ont vu le vrai visage de Lyssandra. Je me souvins qu'Ava Bowman, cousine de Lyssandra, m'ait confié que le jour où sa cousine enlèvera son masque de « Serpentard », tous les garçons tomberont amoureux d'elles.

\- Hum … tous ?

\- Vous avez de l'instinct. Même si Lyssandra faisait de l'effet à tout le monde, le seul n'ayant jamais montré la moindre faiblesse, c'est votre père. Il était meilleur que tout le monde et aussi froid et distant que la Serpentard, certains disait que c'était lui le favori. Votre père s'en fichait royalement, comme de beaucoup de chose, mais il ne rechignait jamais à aider les autres pour les cours. Evidement Ava et Moira ont testés votre père pour voir s'il ne jouait pas la comédie comme beaucoup d'autre. Elles arrangeaient des rendez-vous amoureux, faisaient en sorte qu'ils se voient souvent et d'autre choses tordus mais en vain. Seul votre mère, Cindy, à réussis à briser le masque de glace de votre père, réduisant les efforts d'Ava et Moira à néant.

\- Lyssandra n'a jamais trouvé l'amour à Poudlard, enfin avant qu'elle ne meure ?

\- Peut-être, mais il semblerait qu'aucun élève de l'époque était digne de son amour. Sans vous flattez, je pense que vous auriez pu lui convenir, vous avez tout de votre père mais avec la pointe de douceur de votre mère.

\- Je ne pourrais vous contredire, je suis sorti avec une Deadheart.

\- Ceci lui échappa, provoquant un avide besoin de détail.

\- J'en doute fort mon garçon, les Deadheart sont éteints depuis longtemps.

\- Vous avez déjà fait attention au nom de famille d'Hassouna ? demanda Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Hassouna ? Votre amie ? Oui, je suis déjà allez voir Dumbledore pour savoir pourquoi elle n'en a pas, mais sans succès.

\- C'est parce que c'est une Deadheart. La mère de Lyssandra avait une sœur qui est partie à l'étranger et est revenue en Angleterre lors de ma 4ème année, là où j'ai rencontré la dernière Deadheart en vie.

\- Si c'est une mauvaise blague Azrine, je …

\- Demandez à Dumbledore le relevé de BUSE d'Hassouna et s'il refuse, dites-lui que c'est moi qui l'autorise.

Slughorn semblait hésiter à croire son élève mais il n'avait aucune de ne pas le croire et il le verrait bien par lui-même en redemandant au directeur.

\- Je vous crois, mais j'irais vérifier pour être sûr.

\- Je comprends. Ce secret fut pour la protéger de la réputation que Lyssandra avait, même si elle ne lui ressemble presque pas.

\- Ho mon garçon c'est dû à la malédiction des Deadheart.

\- Une malédiction ?

Slughorn sourit et revu sa position dans son fauteuil avant de poursuivre.

\- Oui, selon la légende la beauté des Deadheart est dû à un marché passé entre le Marcheur de mort et l'ancêtre de cette ligné. J'ignore si cela est vrai mais en accord avec la légende, la lignée serait dotée d'une beauté sans pareille grâce à la magie du Marcheur. Cependant cette beauté eut un prix, il n'eut que des descendantes et seule la première rêvait une beauté sans pareil. La mère d'Hassouna devait être la deuxième à naître expliquant la non ressemblance entre Hassouna et Lyssandra.

\- Je vois, leur vie ne devait pas être de tout repos.

\- Quand toutes les familles dites de Sang-Pur envoient des centaines de lettres pour présenter un prétendant, je vous assure que la vie était dûre des fois, surtout parce qu'aucune Deadheart n'eut un mariage arrangé !

\- Parce que c'était courant à l'époque ?

\- Oui, et beaucoup plus avant. Les familles de Sang-Pur voulaient garder cette pureté et donc se mariait entre elles. Hélas leur nombre diminua rapidement, rendant les mariages difficiles car le mariage entre cousins a donné naissance à de nombreux enfant détraqué.

Azrine ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser des familles à croire qu'un sang pur est préférable à celui d'un sang-mêlé ou moldu. Comme il l'avait dit à Sanguini, ce n'est pas les origines qui compte mais qui vous êtes vraiment.

\- Ha, je pourrais parler des heures du bon vieux temps mais il les trouve que j'ai moi aussi des questions.

\- Si vous êtes prêt à me croire.

\- J'avoue que la révélation de l'existence d'une autre Deadheart est surprenant mais je vous fais confiance mon garçon, entre nous, inutile de mentir, tant que ces conservations restent privées.

\- Evidemment, je pense que peu de gens seraient intéressés par ce qu'il se passait il y a 20 ans.

\- Je vous l'accorde, mais gardez cela pour vous quand même. Avant la rentrée, vous m'aviez confié que c'était Harry Potter le Survivant, et donc l'Elu, désigné par la prophétie, est c que vous pouvez m'éclairez de vos lumières ?

\- La prophétie parlait du fils de ceux qui ont défier par trois Voldemort et qui naitra à la fin du mois de juillet. Je suis né le 2 septembre, début du neuvième mois, et j'ignore si mes parents on défier 3 fois Voldemort. Je ne devrais pas être le Survivant ni l'Elu mais un groupuscule, nommé la Fraternité, a utilisé la prophétie pour que je survive à tout prix.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce groupe cet été, on ignore beaucoup de chose et Dumbledore m'avait confié qu'ils étaient peut-être plus dangereux que le Seigneur noir et ses Mangemort mais savoir qu'ils ont pu se jouer d'une prophétie, c'est … impressionnant.

\- Je sais aussi qu'ils m'ont sauvé pour un but précis mais j'ai réussi à contrecarrer leurs plans, lors de la bataille de l'été dernier.

\- Un but précis ?

\- Ils avaient besoin de moi pour récupérer un artefact entreposé dans le département des mystères et seul moi pouvait y arriver mais avec l'aide de l'Ordre et de mes amis, j'ai pu prendre l'artefact et le conserver jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Cela devait être un artefact d'une puissance commensurable pour prévoir un plan de plus de 16 ans.

\- Pas vraiment, ce sont les alliances impériales de Morgan. Il me semble qu'elles étaient portées par Lily Evans et Moira lors de leurs dernières années à Poudlard.

Le regard de Slughorn s'illumina, cette révélation était au-delà ce qu'il attendait.

\- Nan ! C'est … surprenant. Vous avez les alliances que portait ces deux jeunes femmes ? Je m'en souviens très bien, beaucoup de monde pensait qu'elles étaient mariées, c'est d'ailleurs un Massalien que leurs avaient donner Logan Tumter. Je suis désolé de ce qu'est devenu ce garçon, il n'aurait jamais blessé qui ce soit avant son arrestation.

\- Ha vous savez pour ma défaite contre lui.

\- Oui, je l'ai appris. C'était un garçon très très doué, venant d'un Massalien c'est normal mais il était discret et studieux. Tout allait bien jusqu'à que 2 Aurors enquêtant sur la destruction de Massalia l'attaque à vue à Pré-Au-Lard, il a fallu que votre père assiste James Potter pour empêcher les deux stupides Aurors de se faire tuer.

\- Suite à ça il a été emprisonné.

\- Oui à Azkaban, je sais qu'il s'est évadé à un moment mais j'ignore quand, aujourd'hui qui sais où il peut-être …. Mais, repris-t-il sur un ton plus joyeux, je trouve ça causasse que vous ayez ces alliances offertes par Tumter à Moira et Lily et que l'une des porteuses apparaisse dans votre épouvantard et l'offrant vous ait agressé. Si j'étais comme Sybille, je dirais que ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

Et ce serait une des rares fois où le professeur de Divination aurait raison. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, les alliances ont un rapport avec le passé et surement une place dans le plan de Tumter et la forme de l'épouvantard peut indiquer un lien entre Moira, Lyssandra et Azrine. Rajouté à tout cela, la prophétie de Tumter.

\- Houla, l'heure avance. On reprendra cette discussion un autre moment, annonça Slughorn en rangeant sa montre à gousset. Ce fut très plaisant Azrine, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses et j'espère vous en avoir appris autant.

\- Merci professeur, j'ai hâte d'être à notre prochaine entrevue.

Azrine retourna à la fête suivis de son professeur qui disparut dans la foule. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller raconter tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à Dumbledore mais il se souviens que le directeur n'était pas là et qu'il s'en ficherait surement. Il mit de côté ses découvertes et se mis en quête de Luna et Hermione qui l'attendaient loin de Cormac, qui cherchait toujours sa cavalière.

\- Hermione ! Luna ! appela Azrine en se frayant un chemin vers elles.

\- Enfin t'est de retour, dit Hermione. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Euh … pourquoi ?

\- Cormac ne se décourage pas et faut que je m'en débarrasse une fois pour toute, sinon il va continuer à la rentrée.

Hermione pris la main de son frère et l'entraina sous une branche de gui.

\- C'est ça ton plan ?

\- Tu préfères que j'embrasse Zabini ou un autre ? Tiens Cormac nous as vu.

Sa sœur mit ses bras autour du cou de son frère et approcha lentement son visage. Le regard planter dans le sien, Azrine compris qu'elle ne voulait pas un simple baiser pour faire fuir Cormac mais un vrai.

Le baiser fut agréable, doux et assez long. Hermione savoura pleinement ce moment, même si elle considérait Azrine comme son petit frère, les sentiments d'amour qu'elle avait pour lui était toujours présents au fond d'elle-même.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle lors du câlin qui suivit le baiser.

\- Tu sais que tout le monde va croire qu'on sort ensemble ?

\- Oui, ça calmera peut-être tes prétendantes et Ron.

Azrine rit un peu, c'était une possibilité mais en utilisant la méthode de réflexion d'Isch, ce n'était pas la seule issue possible. L'étreinte dura un moment, laissant le temps d'Azrine de voir la réaction des convives. Certains semblait être impatient de propager la nouvelle, d'autre s'en fichait royalement mais c'était Luna qui inquiétait Azrine : cette dernière vint à ses côtés avec un large sourire.

\- L'amour fraternel est si beau, dit-elle. Cormac était dégouté, je crois que tu as un ennemi de plus Azrine et c'est un bon plan aussi de faire croire à tout le monde que vous sortez ensemble.

\- Ça calmera tout le monde, dit Hermione en s'écartant un peu de son frère.

\- Ou provoquer une vague de jalousie ou pire.

\- C'est peu probable Azrine, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Mais possible.

La fin de soirée fut plus animée, le trio, débarrassé de Cormac purent profiter de ce que proposait Slughorn. Ils prirent d'abord le temps de manger un morceau avant d'aller danser, au grand déplaisir d'Azrine mais voir Hermione et Luna joyeuse sur la piste de dance était une récompense suffisante.

A 23h pile, Slughorn annonça la fin de la fête. Azrine, Luna et Hermione furent les premiers à partir rejoins par Ginny. Il devait se changer rapidement pour se rendre au bureau de McGonagall pour se rendre au Terrier via le réseau de cheminé sécurisé. Cette mesure fut prise pour garantir la sécurité d'Azrine car le Poudlard express et Londres étaient trop risqué.

\- Bonsoir Mogbleer. Je vois que Slughorn à réussis à respecter les horaires cette fois-ci, dit la directrice de Gryffondor quand Azrine rentra dans son bureau.

\- Ha parce que d'habitude il déborde ?

\- Tout le temps, c'est déjà arrivé qu'il oublie l'heure et que certains rate le premier cours du matin. Miss Granger et Miss Weasley vont arriver sous peu ?

\- J'en doute professeur, elles doivent se changer et se démaquiller, répondit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Vu comme ça. Vous pouvez y aller, Molly vous attends. M. Weasley est déjà rentré après le diner.

Azrine se dirigea vers la cheminée du bureau où crépitait un feu émeraude magique, munit de son sac à dos de sa valise réduite dans sa poche.

\- Bonne vacance professeur. Le Terrier.


	57. Chapitre 57 : Arme et Recrutement

**Chapitre 57 : Arme et Recrutement**

Les premiers jours des vacances furent très calmes. Azrine passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Hermione à aider Mrs Weasley dans diverses tâches du quotidien. Ron évitait le duo, Ginny avait dû vendre la mèche du baiser entre ses deux amis, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Azrine résuma à Hermione et Ginny un soir ce qu'il avait appris de Slughorn lors de la soirée sur les Deadheart.

\- Le Marcheur de mort est une légende, dit Hermione, j'ai déjà lu des livres parlant d'une silhouette fantomatique semant la destruction derrière lui. Ce n'est pas vraiment une personne avec qui j'aimerais passer un marché.

\- Cela ne change rien à la lignée des Deadheart, si elle était encore en vie tu comprendrais pour cette légende est considéré comme vrai. Maman m'en avait parlé, même Fleur ferait pâle allure devant une Deadheart.

\- Bah on ne pourra jamais comparer, fit remarquer Azrine. Tout ce que ça montre c'est que Lyssandra a eu une scolarité difficile et que cela expliquerait pour Tumter souhaite que je retourne dans le passé pour la sauver.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Selon Slughorn, Tumter était proche d'une amie de Lyssandra, Moira Winston, et il n'était pas le fou qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Donc c'est possible qu'il fût proche de Lyssandra au point d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de Massalien pour changer le passé.

Les deux filles n'étaient pas convaincues par cette théorie et Azrine non plus, il espérait qu'en dévoilant cela, tout en cachant le souvenir qu'il avait vu dans les bagues, que les filles aient une idée.

\- Je pense que ses raisons sont plus complexes. Il a détruit son ancienne école et prépare un plan pour te renvoyer dans le passé, ceci montre deux choses. La première c'est qu'il est intelligent, pouvoir mettre au point un voyage temporel est quasiment impossible. Evidement cela existe avec des artefacts perdus ou détruit mais faire cela avec uniquement un sceau c'est du pur génie.

\- Dans le cas où le sceau sert à ça, fit remarquer Ginny perplexe.

\- Oui. De plus, poursuivis Hermione, la destruction de Massalia est encore un mystère pour tout le monde. Je doute que Tumter était pu faire cela seul, le ministère grec soupçonne des Mangemorts mais c'est rare qu'ils agissent en dehors de l'Angleterre. Il y a une raison derrière tout cela et je serais prête à parier que l'explosion qui à causer la fin de Massalia était intentionnel et qu'un professeur ait aidé Tumter à faire cela.

\- Au prix de se faire accuser et traiter comme un criminel ?

\- C'est un prix qui peux valoir le coup Azrine, comme toi avec ton envie de te battre seul contre Voldemort.

\- Ce se tient comme hypothèse Hermione, dit Ginny. Si tu compares à Poudlard, personne ne pourrait détruire Poudlard d'un coup, pas même Dumbledore, Voldemort ou Azrine.

Le gryffondor ne réagit pas. Massalia devait posséder d'au moins les mêmes protections que Poudlard voir plus et se dresser contre l'école et la détruire d'un coup était inimaginable, surtout qu'après Tumter fut arrêté à la fin de 7ème année à Poudlard par deux étudiants.

\- Azrine ? Ne me dit pas que tu …

\- Hein ? Nan, je réfléchissais. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose qui close dans l'incident de Massalia. Au pire la prochaine fois que je croise Tumter je lui demanderais.

\- J'aimerais mieux que tu ne le croise plus jamais, dit Hermione gravement.

\- Je sais. Au fait Ginny c'est toi qui a dit à Ron qu'Hermione et moi s'étions embrassé à la soirée de Slughorn ?

Une expression fière apparue sur le visage de la rousse.

\- Yup ! Et il le prend mal, encore plus que quand tu disais sortir avec Cormac.

\- J'aurais pensé qu'il le prendrait mieux.

\- Tu te trompes. Qui pourrait regagner le cœur d'une fille qui sort avec toi ? Il te côtoie et te connais un peu, expliqua Ginny. Il se dit surement qu'Hermione est hors d'atteinte maintenant qu'elle t'a choisie, mais ça fait partie du plan ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ha donc je me suis fait rouler ?

\- Ta sœur à le droit te jouer des tours non ?

\- Pas de ce genre, répliqua Azrine sévèrement.

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire face à la mine dure de leur ami.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous faites tout ça. Juste pour une histoire d'amour ...

\- D'habitude j'aurais dit c'est normal car tu es un garçon, dit Ginny, mais dans ton cas, c'est différent.

\- C'est sûr, tu dois savoir le but de ce plan et les raisons au moins ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Récupérer Ron rapidement ? tenta Azrine. Mais je doute qu'il fasse établir un plan de guerre pour ça, plus utile de faire ça pour détruire un ennemi.

\- En amour comme à la guerre, dirent les filles en chœur.

\- Heureusement que vous n'avez pas fait ça pour moi, dit Azrine en pensant au bordel que cela au provoqué.

\- Cela ne marche que sur les garçons capables d'être jaloux et de comprendre les petits signes, précisa Hermione, autant dire que dans ton cas, on aurait bataillé longtemps.

Ce genre de discussions se reproduit assez souvent, variant les sujets, et ce jusqu'à l'approche de Noël. Les jumeaux Weasley vint pour les fêtes ce qui redonna vie à la maison et Lupin avait lui aussi confirmé sa venue.

\- Je me demande combien de temps il va faire ça, dit Fred en regardant Ron éplucher des Choux de Bruxelles.

\- Ça irait plus vite si l'un d'entre vous m'aidais, protesta Ron.

\- Hors de question petit frère, nous on utilise la magie pour faire ça. De plus ça forge le caractère et nous rappelle comment c'est bien d'être majeur.

\- Dans deux mois je le serais ! répliqua Ron.

\- Ho et tu nous éblouiras de tes talents magiques ? dit Fred d'un ton moqueur.

Le visage de Ron tourna au rouge vif de colère.

\- Azrine aide moi au moins.

Son ami était concentré sur l'enchantement d'une plume soi-disant pour les jumeaux.

\- Je préfère l'enchantement d'objet, répondit-il, et ta mère m'interdit de faire quoi ce soit ce soir.

\- Ron, tu ferais mieux de t'activer, suggéra Fred, c'est le repas de Noël que tu prépares, pas celui du nouvel an.

La colère de Ron pris le dessus et il lança un chou sur son frère qu'il stoppa à l'aide de sa baguette.

\- Ron ! Si je te revois faire ça, tu vas le regretter, menaça Mrs Weasley qui venait tout juste de rentrer du jardin.

\- Promis maman, grommela Ron pendant que Fred remis le chou sur le tas.

\- Au fait Azrine, faudrait que tu refasses d'autres sceaux de protection, annonça George, nos stocks sont quasiment épuisés.

\- Parce que ça se vend toujours ?

\- Après la grosse vente pour les employés du ministère, ce fut autour des familles des employés et de temps en temps, une mère ou un père vienne en acheter, résuma Fred.

Le sceau de protection d'Azrine était un outil de défense permettant d'absorber un ou deux sorts majeurs. Cela était destiné aux personnes faiblardes en duel, ce qui pouvait leurs sauver la vie, mais beaucoup de personne se pensait assez puissante pour ne pas utiliser ce sceau.

\- J'en referais quelques-uns, mais faut que je trouve une autre idée pour créer quelque chose de plus utile contre Voldemort est ses Mangemort.

\- Le sceau de protection est utile quand même, fit remarquer Mrs Weasley. J'ai entendu des histoires de personnes à qui ça leur avait sauvé la vie.

\- C'est le but premier mais ça ne sert majoritairement qu'en cas d'attaque surprise, lors d'un vrai duel mon sceau est plus un handicap qu'autre chose, car il se recharge.

\- Quand tu trouveras, on le vendra, annonça George avec un sourire.

\- En attendant, nous on s'amuse bien avec ton sceau quand on s'ennuie, révéla Fred.

Une fois la plume finit, Azrine aida Ginny à mettre la table, guettant l'arrivée de Lupin pour discuter de la situation de l'Ordre et de la traque de Tumter. Cependant Mrs. Weasley le pris de cours et discuta avec Lupin de tout et de rien dès son arrivé.

Pendant le repas, les nouvelles sur les différents membres de l'Ordre étaient rassurantes, sauf pour Tonks qui semblait avoir vu son patronus changer, ce qui pouvait arriver lors d'un choc émotionnel, mais personne ne savait pourquoi.

Une fois le dessert finit, Mrs Weasley proposa de se poser dans le salon en écoutant de la musique. Bien que personne n'en ait réellement envie, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Les jumeaux et Ginny jouaient aux cartes sur la table de salon, sous l'œil attentif de Ron, pendant qu'Hermione lisait son livre dans un coin. Quant à Azrine il était en retrait avec son parrain pour discuter.

\- Donc les bagues contenaient un souvenir où tu as vu Tumter les remettre à Moira et Lily ?

\- Oui, l'enchantement de la bague c'est activé je pense à cause du sceau qu'est chargé, expliqua Azrine. Je pense que cela fait partie de son plan car il n'y avait rien de particulier dans le souvenir hormis la remise des alliances.

\- Tu en as parler à Dumbledore ?

\- Pas eu le temps, il est rarement au château en ce moment. Vous ne savez pas d'ailleurs où il va ?

\- Personne ne le sait, mais il doit surement enquêter sur Voldemort, je te conseil d'aller le voir dès qu'il revient pour lui faire part de ce souvenir.

Ceci était déjà prévu et Azrine se demandais juste ce que le directeur allait ramener comme objet après l'harmonica.

\- Je le ferais. Tumter est toujours introuvable ?

\- Introuvable ? Non, juste impossible à attraper. Le ministère a déjà tenté de l'arrêter une vingtaine de fois et à chaque fois il neutralisait les Aurors ou disparaissait simplement. Malheureusement il tourne autour de Poudlard, la plupart des tentatives ont eu lieu à moins de 20km de l'école et des Aurors en patrouille l'ont vu à Près-Au-Lard.

\- Si proche ? Pourquoi il ne passe pas à l'action ? … il doit attendre quelque chose.

\- Je suis de ton avis, il est possible qu'il soit déjà rentré dans l'école sans éveiller le moindre soupçon mais vu son comportement face aux Aurors, il y a quelque chose qui doit lui manquer pour appliquer son plan.

Pourtant Azrine ne voyait pas pourquoi Tumter attendait, mais il n'espérait pas le découvrir, ou que quelqu'un d'autre que Tumter découvre tous les détails de son plan. La seule option est de se concentrer sur Voldemort et d'improviser quand Tumter se décidera à passer à l'action.

\- Pour être franc Azrine, repris soudainement Lupin, en me remémorant du Tumter que j'ai côtoyé pendant un an, je doute qu'il soit foncièrement mauvais. Tout ce qu'il faisait eu un intérêt, soit pour lui ou pour le plus grand nombre. Je pense aussi que l'opinion que le monde à sur lui est faussé car la destruction de Massalia reste un mystère total et son comportement général ne le fait pas apparaître comme un mage noir.

\- Donc son plan serait … juste ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tumter est un peu comme Sirius avant son décès, il est vu comme un danger pour le pays et pour toi mais on ignore trop de chose. C'est possible que ce soit un bouc-émissaire, donc je te conseillerais, Dumbledore est de cet avis, de ne pas considérer Tumter comme un ennemi.

\- Après l'agression dans le Poudlard Express, je l'ai vu comme un ennemi plus mortel que Voldemort mais son intervention au ministère pour me sauver m'as fait penser le contraire.

\- Même si tu sais qu'il a fait cela uniquement pour te garder en vie, si je me souvins de tes propres mots.

C'était le cas. Azrine avait confié à Dumbledore et Lupin, le jour où il se rendit au ministère pour recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin et assister à l'ouverture du testament de Sirius, que c'était Tumter qui l'avait soigné parce qu'il avait besoin de lui en vie.

\- C'est vrai …

Azrine s'interrompit envoyant Mrs Weasley se lever, indiquant peut-être l'heure d'aller se coucher et c'était le cas. Lupin remercia son hôte pour l'invitation et parti après avoir serré son filleul dans les bras.

Le Gryffondor mit un certain temps avant de trouver le sommeil. Les motivations de Tumter était inconnu de tous et le savoir proche de Poudlard n'était pas du tout rassurant. Le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour anticiper la venue du Massalien était la carte du Maraudeur, si son adversaire n'avait pas un sort de sa connaissance pour éviter d'apparaître sur la carte.

Le sommeil vint quand l'idée que demain c'était Noël, au moins l'ambiance sera au beau fixe si tout se passe bien.

Le réveil fut assez désagréable pour Azrine, les grommèlements de Ron l'avaient tiré de son sommeil.

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre quelques heures avant de râler ? demanda Azrine en se réveillant péniblement.

\- Désolé Azrine mais … Regarde !

Le rouquin mis en évidement une chaine en or avec les lettres formant « Ma Bien-Aimée ». Azrine éclata de rire, surtout en imaginant Ron porter de truc tous les jours.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! … Comment peut-elle imaginé que ce ça m'aurait plu ? pesta Ron en fourrant le cadeau de Lavande sous son matelas.

\- Cache le pas, descend avec au petit-déjeuner. Je suis certains qu'Hermione … Non les jumeaux adoreraient, proposa Azrine en riant de plus belle.

\- Si tu dis quoi ce soit, menaça Ron en devant rouge vif. Je … je …

\- Je ne vais rien dire, assura Azrine en se calmant.

Ron fut rassuré que son ami garde le silence là-dessus et repris l'ouverture des autres cadeaux pendant qu'Azrine se penchait sur les siens.

Comme chaque année il y avait un pull tricoté par Mrs Weasley, qu'Azrine ne mettait jamais car ils étaient jamais à son gout, cette année il était bleu marine avec un vif d'or. Dobby et Kreattur avaient eux aussi envoyé un cadeau, des chaussettes pour le premier et une enveloppe rempli d'asticot pour le second, qui passa rapidement par la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Ne dit jamais à Hermione que j'ai jeté le cadeau de Kreattur, demanda Azrine.

\- J'aurais fait pareil, dit Ron. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu le garde ? Libère-le, il sera tellement plus heureux.

\- Je ne peux pas, il en connait trop sur l'Ordre, ce serait trop dangereux. Peut-être à la fin de guerre.

\- Une plume ? demanda Ron surpris en ouvrant le cadeau d'Azrine. Ce n'est pas celle que tu enchantais hier ?

\- Si, avec elle tu devrais être tranquille pour prendre de belles notes comme il faut, révéla Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Comment ça ?

Le Survivant pris un bout de parchemin, de l'encre et la plume. Il posa les deux sur le bureau sous le regard intrigué du rouquin.

\- Ronald Weasley, dit simplement Azrine en touchant de son index la plume.

Ron attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose …. Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Heu, c'était censé faire quoi ? demanda-t-il déçu en regardant Azrine.

\- Regarde.

Le rouquin reporta son attention sur le bureau et vit la plume achever d'écrire la phrase qu'il venait de dire à l'instant.

\- Wow, ça écrit que ce que je dit ! s'exclama-t-il faisant réagir une nouvelle fois la plume.

\- Tu touches la plume de ton index droit en nommant la personne qui tu veux et la plume écrira tout ce que diras la cible. Avec ça tu pourras te contenter d'écouter les cours sans risque de perdre un mot. Pour faire une pause, suffit de la prendre dans à la main, elle reperdra une fois lâchée, pratique en cas de question ou d'anecdote du prof.

\- Et pour l'arrêter définitivement ?

\- Tu dis juste « stop » quand tu l'as en main.

Ron testa sa plume quelques minutes, visiblement heureux de ce cadeau. Ceci allait lui simplifier la vie à Poudlard mais aussi lui permettre d'arrêter de reprendre les notes d'Hermione ou Hassouna après les cours. Azrine savait qu'il y avait peu de risque pour que Ron utilise cette plume de manière détournée car son enchantement ne fonctionnait que sur des personnes à portée d'écoute normale.

Les autres cadeaux d'Azrine était plus communs que la plume de Ron, des friandises, un livre pour Cho et Hermione. Ginny lui avait offert une petite glace à ennemie, pouvant être utile.

Le cadeau qui attira son attention fut celui d'Hassouna, elle lui avait envoyé un coffret en bois contenant 3 pierres blanches avec des runes familières gravées dessus. Elles ressemblaient aux symboles qu'il gravait sur des cailloux pour apprendre un cri. Heureusement, Hassouna avait écrit un bref mot sur un bout de parchemin pour lui expliquer.

 _Joyeux Noël Azrine !_

 _J'ai trouvé ces 3 cris dans un vieux livre lors de notre voyage en Ecosse. Ce trio se nomme « Marque Mortelle » : Krii Lun Au, Tuer Sangsue Souffrir._

 _Je te conseil de l'apprendre mais de ne pas t'en servir pour tester. C'était écrit en marge d'une légende que je te raconterais à la rentrée et l'auteur met en garde :_

 _« A n'utiliser que pour emmener votre ennemi dans la tombe »_

 _Je pense que ce cri tue la/les cibles touchées à coup sûr mais provoque aussi la mort de son utilisateur. Ça te fera un ultime recours si jamais Tumter ou Voldemort sont sur le point de tuer._

 _A part ça je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, on se revoit à la rentrée._

 _Bisous !_

 _Hassouna D._

Un cri permettant de tuer son adversaire mais te tuant aussi. Cela était une idée alléchante pour Azrine contre Tumter mais il espérait qu'il était devenu suffisamment fort pour tenir tête à Voldemort. Pour le Massalien il avait oublié l'idée de le dépasser et ce cri pouvait être la seule solution s'il s'avère être un véritable ennemi, si ce dernier ne trouve pas une parade au Thu'um d'ici leur prochaine rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron en s'approchant d'Azrine pensif.

L'Elu replia le mot d'Hassouna et montra les 3 pierres à Ron, lui laissant le temps de cacher le mot dans sa poche.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que t'utilise pour apprendre ton truc de cri ?

\- Le Thu'um, rectifia Azrine. Hassouna à trouver un nouveau cri et me l'as envoyé pour que je l'apprenne.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il fait ? demanda Ron intéressé.

\- Du tout, mentit Azrine, mais selon Hassouna il est fun.

Ceci suffit à Ron qui finit d'ouvrir ses derniers cadeaux avant de descendre. Azrine resta un moment devant les 3 pierres, il avait la sensation étrange d'avoir obtenu enfin un pouvoir pouvant menacer ses ennemis, peut-être qu'Isch avait raison finalement, les prophéties peuvent être faussée, il l'avait déjà fait il y a 15 ans et avec ce cri, au pire des cas il mourra soit en emportant Tumter ou Voldemort avec lui, ce qui l'empêchera de retourner dans le passé.

\- Suffit juste de ne pas l'utiliser dans la Grande Salle, murmura Azrine en se souvenant de la vision de sa mort.

Le Gryffondor descendit avec une énergie débordante, il était impatient d'apprendre le nouveau cri et comptait bien le faire après le petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Azrine, dit Mrs Weasley, bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour. Très bien comme toujours.

Azrine reconnu le chapeau de protection des jumeaux, qu'ils avaient surement modifier pour qu'il plaise à leur mère. Au lieu d'être noir, celui que portait Mrs Weasley était bleu foncé avec des étoiles dorées qui bougeait sans cesse.

\- Vous avez peur qu'elle se fasse attaquer ? demanda Azrine en s'installant entre Fred et Ginny.

\- Un peu, répondit Fred.

\- Elle ignore qu'il est enchanté, précisa George.

\- Personne dans la glace ? demanda Ginny en donnant à Azrine le pot de Nutella et les crêpes.

\- Merci. Aucun pour le moment, si je vois quelqu'un je te le dirais.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionne avec Tumter, fit remarquer Hermione.

L'évocation du Massalien fit planer un silence, qu'Azrine mit fin en voyant les regards inquiets de certains.

\- Si ça peut rassurer tout le monde, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour contrecarrer les plans de Tumter MAIS, dit-il en insistant sur le mot, je ne vous dirais rien de plus, à part que je l'utiliserais qu'en cas de dernier recours.

Ceci eut un effet imprévu dans la maison, tous furent rassuré d'apprendre cela mais aucun ne lui posa de question, ni Ginny ni Hermione, qui d'habitude ne se gênaient pas. La conversation générale passa subitement au Tournoi qui allait commencer après les vacances.

\- Tout le monde aura sa chance, dit Hermione, il y a de grande chance que les professeurs laissent participer tous ceux qui veulent.

\- Je doute qu'un 4ème année puisse gagné, dit sceptiquement Ron.

\- Rappelez-moi qui l'école voulait en champion lors du Tournoi des 3 sorciers ? demanda Azrine

Lors de sa 4ème année, Cho lui avait confiée qu'une partie de l'école voulait qu'Azrine soit le Champion de Poudlard lors de ce Tournoi légendaire et ce à cause des exploits des années précédentes.

\- Certes, mais tu n'es pas normal toi. Je doute qu'il y en ait un autre comme toi dans l'école, décréta Hermione.

\- Heureusement, dit Ginny, imagine le bordel sinon.

\- Vous pourriez vous le partager, suggéra George avec un sourire.

\- Ha, faudrait en parler à Cho et ….

\- BAM !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Mrs Weasley qui venait de faire tomber une casserole vide par terre.

\- Maman qu'est …

\- C'est …

Mrs Weasley semblait en état de choc, elle pointait du doigt la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Fred se leva pour voir ce qui mettait dans cet état sa mère et il fut surpris de vois 2 personnes s'approcher de la maison.

\- Perce est de retour, annonça-t-il sans grande conviction, et il est avec le ministre de la magie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus jamais nous revoir, dit George sèchement.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Azrine.

\- Il a voulu qu'on s'éloigne de toi quand tu disais que Voldemort était de retour, expliqua Ginny. Voyant que personne ne l'avait écouté et après la mort de papa, il ne donna plus de nouvelle.

\- S'il croit pouvoir revenir comme si de rien n'était … grommela Ron.

\- C'est votre frère, rugit Mrs Weasley qui s'était reprise en main en pleurant.

C'est dans le calme que tous attendirent que les deux invitées surprises arrivent à la porte, que Fred ouvrit.

\- Merci bien. Bonjour Molly, dit le ministre de la magie, désolé de cette visite à l'improviste mais je passais dans le coin avec ce jeune homme et ce fut l'occasion.

Contrairement à Fudge, Scrimgeour portait des habits simples et son visage marqué par une vie de combat lui donnait un certains crédits.

\- Pas grave, monsieur le ministre. Je suis heureuse de te revoir Percy ! Du thé ou …

\- Ne vous en faites pas Molly, profiter de votre réunion de famille … tiens vous jeune homme, pourriez-vous me montrer le jardin ?

Tous furent surpris qu'il désigne Azrine comme s'il ignorait son nom.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il heureux d'échapper au sanglot de Mrs Weasley.

\- T'es sûr ? murmura Ginny alors qu'il se levait.

Le Survivant posa une main sur son épaule et sourit, quoi que lui veuille le ministre de la magie, cela restera une source d'information.

Il suivit le ministre dehors, où ils marchèrent en direction de la grange sur le sentier dégagé au début des vacances par les jumeaux et Azrine.

\- Un bien beau jardin, dit finalement Scrimgeour

\- Encore plus quand il n'est pas entièrement recouvert de neige, fit remarquer Azrine simplement.

Le ministre sourit à la remarque.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je voulais vous voir, reprit-il en voyant qu'Azrine n'était pas dupe.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas.

\- Dumbledore est très protecteur envers vous, c'est pourquoi il s'est toujours opposé à notre rencontre. Je suis désolé de vous importunez lors de vos vacances mais il était urgent de vous parler.

\- A quel sujet ? demanda Azrine perplexe.

\- De vous, de la prophétie, des rumeurs … Tout le monde vous appelle l'Elu suite à la divulgation des brimes d'une vieille prophétie. J'imagine que Dumbledore vous en parler ?

\- Je pense qu'il se fiche des surnoms que l'on peut me donner monsieur, tout comme moi.

Cette réponse ne plut pas au ministre.

\- Je comprends mais pour le peuple c'est important.

\- Important de ?

\- De savoir si vous êtes réellement l'Elu, le moral et une arme de guerre et par les temps qu'il court, on aurait tous besoin d'un signe fort.

Azrine compris que le ministre avait une idée, qui lui déplairait surement d'ailleurs.

\- Quel genre de signe fort ? se risqua-t-il.

\- Le mieux serait une interview dans laquelle vous dites que vous êtes l'Elu mais je doute que cela vous convienne … je pense que vous voir collaborer avec le ministère de la magie serait une bonne idée.

\- Collaborer avec vous ? Rappelez-moi une seule fois depuis ma naissance où le ministre à fait quelque chose d'utile contre Voldemort, les Mangemort ou bien Tumter ?

L'attaque d'Azrine laissa sans voix le ministre, mettre sur la table l'inutilité du ministère était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Vous étiez incapable de stopper Voldemort, c'est le sacrifice de 2 familles qu'il l'ont stoppé ! Après de nombreux Mangemort furent laisser en liberté et ce même aujourd'hui alors que j'ai donné les noms à Dumbledore qui les as transmis.

\- Nous ne pouvons agir sans preuve …

\- Et Tumter court toujours, coupa Azrine. Vous osez, demander mon aide juste pour remonter le moral du peuple ? Encore si c'était pour participer à un assaut sur Voldemort, ou témoignez pour dévoiler les Mangemort qui se cache parmi nous, pourquoi pas, mais pour devenir une mascotte … jamais.

Le visage du jeune sorcier montrait sa colère envers le ministère, le regard lancé par son œil unique montrait sa détermination à ne pas devenir un pantin.

\- On m'avait dit que vous raisonniez comme ça, dit le ministre déçu. Donc tout comme Dumbledore, vous préférez agir dans votre coin sans soutenir le ministère.

\- Exactement, répliqua Azrine avec conviction, cela sera toujours plus efficace qu'un ministère embourbé dans sa propre bêtise.

\- Ce serait normalement votre devoir de …

\- Mon devoir est de tuer Voldemort, coupa-t-il.

Scrimgeour compris qu'il ne pourrait convaincre Azrine de rejoindre son camp, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

\- Que prépare Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Dumbledore ?

\- Nous savons qu'il est très souvent absent de l'école mais nous ignorons où il se rend, ceci inquiète le ministère.

\- Je l'ignore et si ça peut vous rassurer, cela n'a aucun rapport avec vous ou moi.

\- Je vois.

\- Un conseil, ne faites pas comme Fudge, regardez ce qu'il est devenu. Au lieu de tenter de nous contrôler, moi et Dumbledore, faites preuve de bon sens et soutenez les seules personnes qui luttent activement, avec l'aide de l'Ordre évidement.

\- Dumbledore vous a bien formé.

\- Il ne m'a pas formé, corrigea Azrine, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour me rendre compte de votre impuissance.

Le Gryffondor jugea que la conversation était finie, il n'avait plus rien d'intéressant à dire au ministre. Il lui tourna le dos et reparti vers la maison.

\- Une dernière chose Azrine. Il semblerait que Logan Tumter ait visité de nombreuse tombe d'élèves qu'il avait côtoyé lors de son bref séjour à Poudlard, un recueillement il semblerait. Une idée de ce que cela signifie ?

\- Qu'il soit humain ? osa-t-il en laissant le ministre seul.

Le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard arriva trop vite au gout de Ron et Azrine. Les deux garçons avaient des raisons précises pour préférer le calme du Terrier. Le rouquin ne semblait pas du tout pressé de revoir sa petite amie et d'expliquer pourquoi il ne mettrait pas la chaine or qu'elle lui avait envoyée.

Pour Azrine, il ne voyait pas comment avoir du temps libre, enfin suffisamment, pour apprendre les deux derniers mots du cri que lui avait envoyé Hassouna. Contrairement à tous les autres cris qu'il avait pu apprendre, celui-ci prenait du temps, il avait mis une après-midi entière pour le premier mot, d'habitude cela lui prenait une heure maximum.

Mrs Weasley était encore sous le choc d'avoir revue Percy, qui en avait pris pour son grade par Ginny et les jumeaux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et l'idée de se retrouver seule une fois les 4 adolescents partis, ne l'aidait pas.

\- Azrine, fait attention à toi, dit Mrs Weasley en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'étreinte humide était désagréable mais le Survivant la comprenait en partie.

\- Je ne ferais pas de folie promis, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Mrs Weasley eut un faible rire, si y a bien un sorcier capable de faire des folies c'était bien Azrine.

Une fois l'étreinte finie et un bref « au revoir », le gryffondor traversa la cheminée pour se retrouver dans le bureau de McGonagall.

\- Bonsoir Mogbleer, évitez de mettre des cendres partout, dit la directrice avec un sourire. J'ai deux choses pour vous.

Azrine la regarda poser un rouleau de parchemin sur son bureau pendant qu'il enlevait les cendres de ses vêtements devant l'âtre.

\- Un mot du directeur et le mot de passe de la salle commune : _Abstinence_ , semblerait que la Grosse Dame ait trop durement fêter le nouvel an.

\- Merci professeur, dit Azrine avec sourire en prenant le parchemin.

Il ouvrit le parchemin une fois dans la Salle sur Demande, pour y découvrir que demain soir il aurait une nouvelle leçon avec le directeur.

Lors du rangement de ses affaires, il se demanda quel souvenir il allait voir demain, encore un sur l'enfance de Voldemort ou sur sa monté au pouvoir ? Ses pensées sur sa future leçon furent interrompues par des tapotement à la porte. Par réflexe il activa le Byakugan et vit qu'Hermione était à l'origine des bruits.

\- Entre, dit fortement Azrine en continuant son rangement.

\- J'ai juste eu le temps de poser ma valise, dit-elle en rentrant. T'es passé par la Salle commune ?

\- Non, du tout. Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a des cours de transplanage prévu pour tous les élèves de 17 ans et pour ceux qui les auront avant le 31 août.

\- Donc je ne pourrais pas le faire, dit Azrine d'une voix neutre.

\- Je le sais, mais c'est la seconde annonce qui te fera surement plaisir.

\- C'est sur le Tournoi de duel ?

\- Exactement !

Azrine laissa tomber le rangement de ses vêtements pour s'asseoir sur le lit avec Hermione et écouter attentivement ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Ceux souhaitant participer doivent le faire savoir à leur directeur cette semaine, après cela ce sont eux qui autoriseront un élève de participer ou non, en fonction de son assiduité en cours et de ses résultats.

\- Donc c'est sur le mérite.

\- Il semblerait mais je pense surtout que c'est pour réduire le nombre de participant pour que le Tournoi se termine dans l'année.

\- C'est vrai que si tous ceux qui participait au club de duel le samedi voulaient participer, cela ferait une bonne centaine, si ce n'est plus, de participant, rendant l'organisation difficile.

\- Ils ont expliqué comment se dérouleront le Tournoi ?

\- Il y aura une phase de poule pour qualifier les meilleurs vers les phases finales. Les cours du club de duel sont stoppés car le tournoi aura lieu pendant ce créneau.

\- Je vois, une date de début ?

\- Pas le week-end là mais celui d'après.

\- Donc l'école va être encore plus bruyante que d'habitude, dit Azrine en soupirant.

\- Dis-toi que les jumeaux ou Verpey auraient pu être là pour organiser les paris, fit remarquer Hermione avec un sourire. Au fait tu comptes y participer ?

\- Hum, à vrai dire je ne sais pas. Même si je n'ai pas envie de dévoiler mes capacités, ça fera un bon test.

\- J'espère que le sceau ne te fera pas défaut, tu es toujours affaibli.

Ceci n'était plus le cas, quelques jours avant Halloween, il avait fini son chargement et les forces du Survivant semblait ressurgir de nulle part. Il ignorait s'il avait récupéré ses pleines capacités mais le Tournoi sera un bon test. De plus, en sachant Hermione dans l'ignorance, il en conclut que Cho avait gardé le secret, une bonne chose pour éviter d'accentuer les inquiétudes des autres filles.

\- Enfin, repris Hermione, je doute réellement que quelqu'un puisse te battre, ton duel contre Ginny a montré que vous évoluez dans une catégorie à part. Même si les sortilèges informulés sont exigés partout à partir de la 6ème année, en abuser en duel c'est plus compliqué qu'en cours.

\- Avec de l'entrainement c'est possible, Voldemort et certains Mangemort n'utilisent que ça, Tumter aussi, dit Azrine. Après dans un duel ça peut jouer mais lors d'une bataille … j'en doute.

Hermione approuva silencieusement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Dis, tu crois qu'on aura l'occasion de voir un monde en paix ? De pouvoir vivre simplement sans se soucier de la politique ou des mage noirs ?

La voix d'Hermione était remplie d'une certaine mélancolie, comme si cette perspective d'un avenir tranquille lui paraissait inaccessible.

\- J'en suis convaincu. Plus j'en apprend sur Voldemort, plus je m'aperçois qu'il est qu'un simple sorcier comme toi et moi mais que personne ne sait réellement qui c'est, imposant la peur. On va gagner cette guerre, Dumbledore s'y efforce comme tout ceux de l'Ordre. On a déjà gagné une bataille l'été dernier, cela montre qu'on est à la hauteur.

\- Hum … je le crois aussi.

\- D'ailleurs tu as avancé dans le livre que je t'ai donné cet été ?

\- Malheureusement non, dit-elle en reprenant un ton normal, j'ai trop de devoir en ce moment.

\- Faillait pas prendre toute les matières, fit remarquer Azrine en souriant.

\- Si McGonagall n'avait pas choisi à ta place tu aurais fait comme moi, répliqua Hermione d'un faussement réprobateur.

\- Peut-être mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Hermione pouffa un peu et se leva soudainement, comme si elle venait de rappeler qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire.

\- Qu'est ce …

\- Faut que je retourne dans ma chambre, Hassouna m'as dit qu'elle me raconterait son voyage en écosse avec ses parents.

La brune sortie en trombe de la chambre d'Azrine en lâchant un vague « Bonne nuit », le laissant seul.


	58. Chapitre 58 : Dernière mission

**Chapitre 58 : Dernière mission**

Le Survivant regretta très rapidement le calme de sa chambre. L'euphorie était générale chez les 6ème années, entre les cours de Transplanage qui avait provoqué une envie de s'informer qu'Azrine et Hermione subissait car l'info fuita qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Ils décrivirent que la sensation était très désagréable et qu'il fallait du temps pour s'y habituer mais ceci ne découragea personne, au contraire, ceci les impressionna encore plus.

Rajouté à cela, l'annonce de l'ouverture des candidatures pour le Tournoi donnait lieu de nombreuses discussions sur ceux qui avaient postulés le matin même comme Azrine, Ginny, Cho et quelques autre, afin d'examiner les chances de gagner avec de tel participant. D'autres se contentait de conseiller les potentiels participant sur leurs potentiels adversaires, pour avoir un avantage. Tout ceci n'avait aucun intérêt pour Azrine qui passa la journée à attendre avec impatience le soir, pour sa leçon avec Dumbledore.

Comme à chaque fois l'accès à son bureau était ouvert ainsi que la porte qu'Azrine refermait à chaque.

\- Bonsoir Azrine, salua le directeur. J'ai appris que le ministre à réussis à te voir.

\- Bonsoir professeur. Effectivement, mais il n'as pas du tout apprécié que je refuse son offre de servir de mascotte pour un ministère inefficace.

\- C'était une idée de Fudge après la bataille de cet été, bien que je leur ait soutenu que jamais tu n'accepterais jamais, révéla le directeur avec un sourire. Cependant ce idée fut repris par Scrimgeour, qui me demanda dans les premières heures de son mandat d'organiser une rencontre avec toi.

\- Bah, je lui aie mis sous le nez l'incapacité du ministère à faire quoi ce soit contre Voldemort et ses sbires et que c'était plus à eux de nous soutenir que l'inverse.

Le regard du directeur sembla briller de mille feu, il s'attendait à qu'Azrine refuse en bloc les invitations du ministre mais pas qu'il mette le ministre pied au mur.

\- J'espère que le ministre saura t'écouter, quand je lui dis cela, il me dit que ministère à d'autres priorités, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- J'en doute professeur.

\- On peu espérer. J'aimerai aussi te demander si tu avait vue Miss Deadheart aujourd'hui.

\- Hassouna ? Hum … non, je crois qu'elle était absente à tous les cours. Hermione ne m'as pas fait part de son absence hier soir. Elle devait entendre le récit du voyage en Écosse d'Hassouna, rajouta Azrine. Pourquoi ?

\- Son absence à été remarquée par les collègues et il se trouve que j'étais en Ecosse pendant les vacances, je ne suis revenu que cette nuit.

\- Le rapport avec Hassouna ?

\- J'y viens. J'ignore si la Gazette ait eu vent de cette affaire mais lors de mon voyage j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur un groupe de sorcier qui enquêtait sur une famille en tourisme. Ce groupe recherchait en particulier une mère et une fille, dont la description que me fit une des charmantes barmans, correspondait à celle d'Hassouna.

\- Donc Hassouna et sa mère étaient traquées ? La Fraternité aurait retrouvé leurs traces ….

\- La Fraternité dis-tu ?

\- Oui, Hassouna m'as raconté comment sa mère avait survécu à la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Tumter est venu voir sa mère pour lui faire part d'une prophétie qui parlait d'un sorcier retournant dans le passé afin de sauver un maximum de monde, dont Lyssandra Deadheart et sa mère. J'ignore comme elle c'est laissée convaincre mais elle s'exila aux Etats-Unis.

Azrine fit une pause en voyant le directeur plongé dans ses pensés, comme si tout cela était nouveau pour lui.

\- J'ai rencontré la mère d'Hassouna, une femme charmante qui semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à toi. J'ai cru que la chance lui avait sourit lors de son départ pour l'étranger.

\- Cela faisait parti du plan de Tumter car selon Hassouna, sa descendance, c'est-à-dire Hassouna elle-même, aurait un rôle à jouer dans le plan de Tumter. Enfin qu'elle tisserait un lien particulier avec le sorcier en question et que cela aurait une importance pour qu'il sauve le passé.

\- Je comprends, cependant pourquoi la Fraternité s'intéresserait à eux ? demanda le directeur perplexe. Le plan de Tumter est à l'encontre de leurs intentions ?

\- Je l'ignore mais l'exil à l'étranger leur à permis de se cacher de la Fraternité et je pense que c'est aussi l'une des raisons que le nom de famille d'Hassouna soit dissimuler. C'est possible que Tumter est la Fraternité soit ennemis car le groupuscule voulait récupèrera les alliances impériales pour leurs comptes, Tumter ne me les as pas reprises et je pense même qu'il voulait que je les aie.

Dumbledore se leva et commença à faire les 100 dans son bureau, observé par un Survivant étonné de voir le directeur dans l'ignorance sur ce point.

Le temps de réflexion du directeur dura un long moment, Azrine pris la liberté de s'asseoir à côté de la Pensine avec quelques gâteaux que le directeur offrait à chacune de ses visites.

Il prit le temps de se faire un point sur la situation. Hassouna était absente aujourd'hui et il est possible que elle et sa famille soient la cible d'une chasse à l'homme ayant surement porté leurs fruits. Au vus des infos que disposait Azrine, c'était surement la Fraternité à l'origine de tout ça, mais dans quel but ? Les tuer ou les capturer pour servir d'otage ou pour récupérer des renseignements sur les alliances ? Dans tous les cas, la Fraternité était repassée à l'action, compliquant la guerre.

\- Azrine, dit subitement le directeur en stoppant sa marche, les membres de la Fraternité portent tous une tenue de sorcier de couleur unie ?

\- Ceux que j'ai combattus au ministère oui, il y a plusieurs couleurs, surement une distinction entre eux.

\- Ceux qui fouillaient l'Écosse était décrit par les gens comme un groupe de sorcier portant des robes rouges et blanches, je pense que l'ont peu dire que la Fraternité à surement mis la main sur Hassouna et ses parents, j'en suis désolé Azrine.

\- Professeur, ce fut déjà une chance que vous soyez en Écosse pour récupérer ces informations. Nous savons qu'ils sont très bien organisés et sont capable d'infiltrer le ministère sans se faire repérer, nous ignorons si Hassouna est encore en vie ou juste prisonnière.

\- Je pense que demain le ministre aura une nouvelle affaire à se mettre sous la dent, dit le directeur sombrement.

Hassouna était en danger, mais la savoir au mieux, prisonnière de la Fraternité la mettait déjà hors d'atteinte. On ne connait rien de ce groupe, ni leur intention, ni leur membres, ceci rendant une mission de sauvetage très compliquée à mettre en place et faire ce constat n'aidait pas Azrine à se calmer, au contraire il bouillait de colère.

\- Azrine, je comprends ce que tu ressens, dit le directeur en posant une main sur son épaule, je vais faire mon maximum pour la retrouver et la ramener.

Son élève ne répondit pas, il continuait à serrer ses poings mais le signe approbateur qu'il fit de la tête rassura Dumbledore.

\- J'aimerais, si cela te conviens, laisser de côté la disparition d'Hassouna pour se concentrer sur la raison première de cette leçon : Voldemort.

Azrine mit à contrecœur, Hassouna dans un coin de sa tête et comme le voulait le directeur il se calma pour s'intéresser à la leçon du jour.

\- Tu te souviens, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant dans l'arrière salle avec Azrine, que la dernière fois je t'ai montré le souvenir de ma rencontre avec Tom Jedusor à l'orphelinat.

\- Oui, qu'il se considérait déjà comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, qu'il avait une manie de garder un objet des ennemis vaincus et tout le reste.

\- Bien. Comme tu te doute, sa rentrée à Poudlard ne fit pas grand bruit, un jeune sorcier vêtu de robe d'occasion passa inaperçu. Le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serpentard dès qu'il a frôlé ses cheveux, je pense même qu'il ait appris le soir même que Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de sa maison parlait le Fourchelang, accroissant son sentiment d'être exceptionnel. Après cela Jedusor c'est révélé être un élève calme, érudit, apprécié de tous les professeurs. Un orphelin poli avec une soif d'apprendre et ne montrant aucune part d'arrogance se fraya facilement un chemin dans le cœur de mes collègues de l'époque.

\- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour les prévenir ? Comme raconter votre rencontre avec lui à l'orphelinat ?

\- J'aurais pu mais Jedusor semblait avoir tourné la page de ce passé et j'ai décidé de lui laisser cette chance, la chance de devenir un sorcier bon.

\- On voit ce que ça à donné, fit remarquer Azrine sarcastique.

\- Je sais bien, je l'ai gardé à l'œil mais il a vite compris que je ne lui faisais pas entièrement confiance car il était très réservé avec moi. Son intelligence lui avait fait comprendre que ma confiance ne se gagnait pas avec des charmes, comme pour mes autres collègues, donc il prit ses distantes avec moi, rendant ma recherche d'information compliqué.

Le directeur fit une pause pour manger un des gâteaux, et en profita pour observer Azrine, qui ne semblait pas être surpris par son discours.

\- Tom ayant rapidement séduis les autres professeurs, il put s'adonner à la conquête de sa maison. Il eu nombre d'incident fâcheux impliquant toujours un élève qui avait une dent contre Tom, évidement le point culminant fut l'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets dont le regretté Hagrid fut accusé. Je n'ai jamais pu apporter la moindre preuve impliquant Tom, les autres professeurs voyait cela comme une chance de voir les ennemis de leurs protégé tomber un à un.

\- Ils les contrôlaient ?

\- Non, du tout. Regarde comment Slughorn se comporte avec toi. Il serait prêt à te pardonner le moindre faux pas car il t'apprécie beaucoup, Tom Jedusor avait ce traitement de faveur auprès de nombre de mes collègues.

\- Je vois. Habile comme stratégie.

\- Très. Malheureusement après l'incident de la Chambre des Secret, il fut très calme et se plongea dans ses études. J'ai appris très peu de chose de lui lors de sa scolarité, tout ce que je sais, je l'ai découvert après son départ de l'école. Comme tu peux t'en douté, peu de personnes qui ont connus Tom Jedusor à l'école sont encore en vie et rare sont ceux qui veulent me confier leurs souvenirs. Cependant j'ai réussis à découvrir que le jeune Tom Jedusor était obsédé par ses origines, quoi de plus normal pour un orphelin ? Comme tu le sais déjà, il fut très déçu de comprendre que c'était sa mère la sorcière et je crois que la découverte de sa descendance directe avec Serpentard l'ai encouragé à changer d'identité pour celle de Lord Voldemort.

\- Afin d'effacer le souvenir de son père moldu.

\- Tu as vu juste. Lors de l'été de sa sixième année, il fit un voyage jusqu'à la maison des Gaunt, dernière demeure de la lignée où il croisa Morfin qui vivait dans la vieille maison de famille de manière laborieuse. Évidement leur rencontre ne se fit pas calmement, Voldemort appris que son père vivait dans le village juste à côté et je te laisse deviner ce qu'il à fait.

\- Il à tuer son père et fait accuser Morfin ?

\- Tout juste ! Très habile, de plus il en profita pour récupérer la bague des Gaunt. Voldemort eu l'intelligence de modifier la mémoire de Morfin pour qu'il avoue tout lors de l'interrogatoire, car le ministère soupçonna rapidement Morfin. Des aveux direct d'un sorcier connu pour être un anti-moldu, rendait inutile l'utilisation de Veritaserum ou de la Legilimancie. De plus c'était sa baguette qui fut utilisée pour tuer la famille Jedusor, donc il fut immédiatement emprisonné à Azkaban, la seule chose qu'il l'inquiétait était la perte de la bague de son père.

\- Mais la Trace n'est pas censé détecteur les actes de magie d'un sorcier mineur ?

\- Si mais elle ne détecte que l'acte magique, il est impossible de savoir qui l'as commis. Si tu lançais un sort dans mon bureau, personne ne serait en mesure de dire qui l'a lancé. C'est un moyen dissuasif, mais quand on connait ses limites, cela devient facile de la contourner, comme Voldemort l'as fait.

\- Encore une chose à améliorer pour le ministère, grommela Azrine.

\- Je sais bien, mais l'époque actuelle ne permet pas un telle chose. Allons à la Pensine veux-tu ? Ce que je vais te montrer est surement le souvenir le plus important et la clef du mystère qui entoure Voldemort.

Azrine suivis le directeur près de la Pensine, où il versa un autre souvenir.

\- Ca ne sera pas long, mais riche en mystère, dit le directeur avec un sourire.

En touchant le liquide du bassin, Azrine fut une nouvelle fois happé dans un souvenir.

Il fut surpris de se voir Slughorn, beaucoup plus jeune, assis autour d'une table quelques élèves, dont Voldemort. Le bureau ne ressemblait en rien à celui de la fête d'avant Noël mais était plus sobrement décoré et Azrine repéra rapidement l'étagère avec toutes les photos.

\- Monsieur, est-ce vrai que le professeur Tetanjoy prend sa retraite ? demanda Voldemort.

\- Voyons Tom, même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas, dit Slughorn en mangeant un bout d'ananas confit. J'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous tenez cette information, peu de professeur sont au courant.

Les autres élèves rirent et lancèrent des regards admiratifs à Voldemort.

\- Avec votre talent pour découvrir ce genre d'information et la manie de flatter les gens, vous pourriez allez très loin en politique Tom, repris le professeur.

Un brouillard blanc apparu dans la pièce, réduisait la visibilité à rien. Personne ne semblait réagir à cet événement bizarre, seule une voix sévère de Slughorn se fit entendre, comme un murmure.

 _\- Vous finirez mal mon garçon, souvenez-vous de ce que je vous aie dit._

Le brouillard blanc se dissipa aussi vite qu'il est venu. Dumbledore sourit en voyant Azrine perplexe vis-à-vis de et événement.

L'attention de tous fut attirée par le bruit d'une horloge à pendule qui sonnait 23h.

\- Bontée divine, s'écria Slughorn, il est déjà aussi tard. Vous devriez retourner dans vos salles communes. Avery et Lestrange, n'oubliez pas que je veux vous voir demain.

Tous les élèves obéirent et sortirent du bureau rapidement, sauf Voldemort.

\- Tom, je sais que vous êtes préfet mais gardez l'œil ouvert, dit Slughorn en le voyant toujours là.

\- J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose professeur.

\- Demandez mon garçon, le rôle d'un professeur est d'instruire.

\- Qu'est ce que vous savez des Horcruxes ?

Le jeune Slughorn se figea de surprise et le même brouillard apparu subitement.

 _\- Je ne sais rien de ces choses, et même si j'en savais quelque chose, je ne vous dirais rien ! Maintenant sortez de mon bureau, et que je ne vous reprenne plus à prononcer ce mots._

\- C'est tout, dit Dumbledore en ramenant Azrine dans le bureau. Alors première impression ?

\- Ce souvenir est faux ? ou trafiqué ? Slughorn aurait répondu je pense, si ce que vous dites sur l'affection qu'il portait à Voldemort.

Dumbledore sourit face à cette remarque pertinente.

\- Slughorn était le professeur le plus proche de Tom Jedusor lors de ses études et tout comme moi tu as découvert que ce souvenir était faux. Notre bon vieux professeur à surement dut lui dire ce qu'il savait sur ces Horcruxes et il en a honte, c'est pourquoi il m'a fournit un souvenir falsifié.

\- Je vois, et c'est quoi un Horcruxes ?

\- Je l'ignore, à partir du moment où j'ai récupéré ce souvenir j'ai tenté de trouver des informations dessus mais en vain. Je pense que Voldemort ait pris soin de supprimer la moindre information dessus. Chose facile pour une chose qui se révélé être potentiellement de la magie noire très avancés.

\- Donc c'est pour ça que Slughorn est si important ? Il sait ce qu'est un Horcruxe.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu réussisses à le récupérer, c'est la clef qui nous manque. Sans ce souvenir, nous sommes aveugles.

\- Je ferrais de mon mieux, promis Azrine. La prochaine leçon aura lieu lorsque j'aurais récupéré le souvenir ? je suppose.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre de capital à te partager, répondit le directeur. Je mène l'enquête sur Hassouna, concentre toi sur le souvenir de Slughorn.

Fort de cette nouvelle mission, Azrine sorti du bureau, déterminer à récupérer ce souvenir.

\- Bonne nuit professeur, lâcha-t-il en sortant.

Le directeur sourit en le voyant aussi motiver.

\- Je me demande comment il peut faire ? Même vous, vous avez échoué, dit Phineas Nigellus.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je lui ait confié cette tâche, répondit Dumbledore aux tableaux de l'ancien directeur, j'ignore comment il va procéder et Slughorn aussi.

Dès le lendemain, Azrine parla de sa mission à Hermione, Ginny et Ron, tous semblaient unanime que sa simple réputation auprès de Slughorn suffirait à le convaincre. Il confia, uniquement à Hermione la raison de l'absence d'Hassouna qui la déprima encore plus mais tout comme Azrine, elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Le Survivant eu peu d'occasion pour s'entretenir après les cours avec Slughorn et à la fin de la semaine, il décida d'attendre leur prochain tête-à-tête.

Hermione et Ron semblait appréciez les cours de Transplanage, ce qui aurait était une bonne occasion pour eux de se réconcilier, voir de négocier un cessez-le-feu mais ce fut pire. Azrine compris qu'Hermione reportait la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait pour la disparation d'Hassouna, sur Ron. Sachant que ce dernier le prenait de plus en plus mal et que Lavande lui tapait lourdement sur les nerfs et Azrine devait supporter la mauvaise humeur des deux.

Heureusement, après une première semaine assez lourde, la liste des participants pour le Tournoi de duel fut affichée dans le Hall avec les poules.

\- 32 ? dit un élève de 4ème année. C'est peu.

\- J'ai bien fait de ne pas participer, dit un autre.

Azrine et Ginny regardait l'attroupement de loin, en attendant que Ron revienne avec la liste des sélectionné et les compositions des poules.

\- J'espère qu'on ne sera pas dans la même poule, dit Ginny.

\- Peur de perdre ?

\- Hum, non. Envie d'offrir une belle finale, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- C'est bon je les aie, dit Ron en s'approchant avec son bout de parchemin. Il y a 11 6ème années, 2 de 4ème, 3 de 5ème et 16 de 7ème. Azrine tu es avec Seamus dans la poule 1 avec 2 autre 7ème année, Dean est dans la poule 2 avec un 4ème et un 7ème , Ginny dans la poule 3 avec la même que Dean. Padma Patil est dans la 4 avec un 5ème et un 7ème, sa sœur est dans la poule 6 avec Ernie, un 5ème et 7ème. La poule 5 sera drôle, deux 7ème année avec Pansy et Cho. Hermione est dans la pour 7, une simple avec deux 5ème et un 7ème et dans la dernière, la 8, deux 7ème année, Malefoy et moi.

L'organisation des poules semblait assez équitable, à part celle d'Hermione qui semblait simple.

\- Faut arriver combien pour être qualifié ? demande Ginny

\- 1er ou 2nd, expliqua Ron. Chacun aura 6 matchs, je pense que vous êtes tranquille pour les phases finales mais moi avec ma poule …

\- Si tu applique les conseils de la G.A. et du club de duel, ça devrait aller, assura Azrine. Ca commence quand ?

\- Dès demain, annonça Ron avec un sourire. Les matchs seront affichés demain et y en aura un chaque semaine.

\- En gros faudra s'entrainer tout le temps.

\- Et glaner des informations sur nos adversaires, dit Ginny.

Le début imminent du Tournoi occupa les esprits de tous et chacun des participants se prépara le reste de la journée pour la première journée.

Azrine découvrit le lendemain qu'il affrontait les deux 7ème année avant Seamus. Son premier adversaire était un garçon de Poufsouffle, Matthew Ridkle, selon Cho qui l'avait eu dans son groupe, il était pas mauvais et ne possédait pas vraiment de point fort. Cependant le match d'Azrine n'était pas le plus attendu, celui entre Cho et Pansy promettait d'être explosif.

Dès 14h la grande salle fut bondée, faisant monter le stress des participants, 8 estrades était mise en place

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Seamus à Azrine qui attendait seul dans son coin.

-Impatient. Profite de mon duel pour évaluer tes prochains adversaires, conseilla-t-il.

\- Je comptais le faire. Comme tu fais pour être aussi calme ? Je stress un peu …

Azrine eu un faible rire, se battre en duel devant tout le monde était beaucoup moins stressant que d'affronter Voldemort en tête à tête.

Dumbledore monta sur une estrade avant le début des matchs pour rappeler les règles, tout était autorisé comme magie, mais il ne faillait en aucun cas usée de magie noire ou de vouloir tuer son adversaire. Ceci tombait sous le sens mais le combo _Petrificus Totalus_ et _Bombarda_ était très efficace pour tuer quelqu'un.

\- Azrine Mogbleer et Matthew Rikle, appela Flitwick en montant sur l'estrade de la poule 1.

Les deux appelés montèrent à leurs tours pour rejoindre le professeur.

\- Serrez-vous la main et bonne chance à vous deux, le combat débutera quand le lancerait des étincelles vertes.

Azrine se mit à l'extrémité de l'estrade sous le regard des ses amis de de nombreux élèves. Il se concentra uniquement sur le combat, ressortant son côté sombre. Il posa son unique œil sur son adversaire qui semblait appréhender de l'affronter d'entrer.

La gerbe d'étincelle verte fut suivie par un sort rouge qu'Azrine esquiva facilement. Son adversaire continua d'attaquer, ses sorts ne pouvaient briser le bouclier d'Azrine mais sa grande vitesse d'exécution ne permettait aucune contre-attaque. Le combat continua ainsi de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Azrine démontra ses talents d'esquive et de défense, aucun sort ne le toucha et l'attaque de son adversaire faiblit, offrant une opportunité qu'il saisit immédiatement.

 _-STUPEFIX !_ Hurla Azrine en esquivant un autre sort.

Le sort rouge brisa le bouclier de son adversaire, le touchant à la poitrine et le faisant tomber en dehors de l'estrade, qui était entourée de tapis pour ce genre de situation.

1 sort, 1 unique sort puissant avez suffit à l'Élu pour vaincre son adversaire du jour. Ignorant les félicitations des autres, Azrine retrouva son coin dans la Grande salle où il activa son Byakugan pour observer les autres duels. Son œil blanc était très utile pour suivre plusieurs matchs en même temps.

Le combat de Cho ne fut pas aussi prometteur que prévu, la Serdaigle mis au tapis son adversaire avec un très beau combo quelques instant après la victoire d'Azrine.

Hermione avait était mise en difficulté dans les premières minutes de son duel face à une fille de 7ème année de Serdaigle mais elle réussit à gagner grâce à une habile manœuvre.

Dans le groupe de gryffondor de 6ème année, seuls Parvati et Dean avaient subit un défaite, tous les autres avaient remportés leurs match plus ou moins facilement.

Le tournoi occupa les esprits de tous, un système de pari et de renseignement c'était mis en place pour l'occasion. Azrine et Ginny étaient parmi les favoris du Tournoi et les infos sur leurs capacités se vendaient à prix d'or.

Cet engouement pour le Tournoi ne permis à aucun moment à Azrine de s'occuper de sa mission pour Dumbledore, Slughorn ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances avec une soirée d'échanges, donc cela devra attendre la fin des phases de poules.

Même les matchs de Quidditch n'égalait pas l'enthousiasme des jours de Tournoi et ce même lorsque Gryffondor écrasa Poufsouffle par 350-30.

Lors de la seconde journée du Tournoi le seul match chaud fut celui entre Ron et Malefoy qui dura très longtemps. Azrine lui avait facilement gagné son second match, le mettant égalité avec Seasmus. Hermione et Ginny, elles aussi avaient gagné leurs matches, confortant leurs premières places.

Le duel Ron-Malefoy, fut un spectacle de tentative pour blesser gravement son adversaire. Certains sort et combo était limite, limite, mais Rogue qui arbitrait le match ne dit rien, laissant le match se dérouler.

Azrine vit que Dumbledore semblait satisfait de la qualité des duels car selon Slughorn, le directeur n'avait pas vu un si bon niveau depuis le dernier tournoi qui datait d'il y a 20 ans.

La dernière passe entre les deux ennemis se fit très rapidement, personne ne compris ce qui c'était passer, les deux sort s'entrechoquèrent provoquant un fumée noire cachant le duel. Rogue chassa d'un simple coup de baguette pour découvrir Malefoy en dehors de l'estrade pétrifié et Ron dans le même était mais sur l'estrade.

La victoire revint au Gryffondor car il était resté sur l'estrade. Le visage de Rogue montrait que Malefoy allait passer un sale moment, ce qui était à l'opposé de l'état de Ron savourait enfin sa vengeance sur son ennemis de toujours.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'avoir quand il à lancer ses deux sorts d'affilé, répéta-t-il encore une fois en se rendant à la Salle commune.

\- On sait Ron, dit Azrine en devançant le groupe qui s'était agglutiné autour du rouquin. Tu as déjà refait le duel 3 fois, au lieu de te vanter, pense à tes 3 duels restants. Ce serait bête que le grand Ron se fasse éliminer ?

Sur ces mots, le Survivant sema le groupe sous le regard assassin de Lavande et ses amies mais Ron avait compris le message, certes il avait battu Malefoy mais c'était plus par un coup de chance qu'autre chose et il était encore loin du niveau d'Azrine ou de sa sœur.

Azrine se rendit dans son studio pour le reste de la journée où il s'attela à l'apprentissage du second mot de pouvoir du cri _Marque mortelle_. Il avait survolé sa poule et même Seamus qui avait participé à la G.A. et à la bataille du ministère, n'avait pu inquiété l'Élu. Les matchs retour ne l'inquiétaient pas, il avait la semaine pour se préparer mais la priorité n'était pas le Tournoi, mais le nouveau cri qu'Hassouna avait découvert avant sa disparition.

La disparition de la Deadheart ne sembla affoler personne à part Azrine et Hermione, qui eux savaient la vérité. Ron, Ginny et Cho, avait remarqués son absence mais Dumbledore était intervenu auprès des collègues pour leur expliquer la situation qui justifièrent l'absence de la Gryffondor, comme prévu, pour empêcher qu'ils ne s'inquiètent.

Peu avant l'heure du repas, Azrine avait enfin réussit à apprendre le second mot de pouvoir. Ceci tombait à pic car il mourrait de fin.

L'ambiance à la table de Gryffondor fut très joyeuses, les représentants du lion étaient tous bien parti pour se qualifier, les six 6ème année avaient réussis à tenir tête à leurs ainés et étaient même favori lors des prochains matchs, ce qui laissait espérer une victoire d'un gryffondor lors de ce Tournoi.

Les discussions tournaient majoritairement autour des futurs matchs et des chances de qualification de chacun.

\- Bon, normalement, Azrine, Ron, Ginny et Hermione devraient se qualifier sans aucun problème, résuma Colin Crivey. Pour les autres, ça sera très compliqué, Seamus, tu devras gagner tes deux match contre les deux 7ème année, je doute que tu gagne face à Azrine.

\- Je peux toujours essayer, dit Seamus avec un sourire.

\- Maitrise les sorts informulés, répliqua Azrine d'un ton moqueur.

Beaucoup de personne pouffa de rire car Seamus avait perdu juste à cause de cela.

\- Dean, ça sera dur de te qualifier, faudra viser le 3-0 et pour Parvati, tu as toutes ses chances mais faudra faire attention lors de ton match contre Ernie.

\- On dirait que tu t'occupe lors du Tournoi Colin, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Avec mon frère on regarde tout les matchs et on voit après les chances que chacun as.

\- Ils font ça tous les soirs, révéla Neville.

\- Exactement, dit Colin fièrement.

\- Les jumeaux Weasley t'auraient surement embauché pour ton travail s'ils étaient encore là, dit Azrine d'une voix neutre.

Cette remarque fit rougir le jeune Gryffondor et son frère qui était resté très discret.

\- Tiens Flitwick se ramène, dit Dean en voyant le professeur de sortilège marcher entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

\- C'est pour toi Azrine, dit Ginny.

\- Surement pour les leçons, supposa ce dernier.

Tous attendirent silencieusement que le professeur arrive au niveau d'Azrine.

\- Vous voulez me voir professeur ? demanda le Survivant avec un sourire.

\- Oui, demain emplacement habituel et heure habituel et amenez les trois artefacts magiques rares que vous n'avez pas crées, annonça Flitwick avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

\- Des artefacts magiques ? demandèrent plusieurs personnes.

\- Tu sais de quoi il parle ? demanda Hermione.

\- Du tout mais, lui semblait croire que je comprendrais, rétorqua Azrine en réfléchissant à cette pseudo-énigme.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre fouilla ses affaires pour mettre sur son lit les objets magiques, qu'il n'avait pas crée pour découvrir les 3 que Flitwick voulait.

Le liste était courte, la petite Pensine d'Hassouna, la glace à l'ennemi de Ginny, le journal d'Hassouna – où elle n'écrivait plus -, la carte du Maraudeur, sa cape d'invisibilité, les alliances impériales, le collier avec la photo de Ginny et la bouteille enchanté qui lui à permis de réussir la seconde tâche en 4ème année.

\- Bon, qu'est ce qui pourrait intéresser Flitwick … la glace à l'ennemi non … le journal d'Hassouna j'en doute, la pensine aussi. Bah il doit parler des alliances impériales mais … comment serait-il au courant pour la carte et la cape ? Seul Dumbledore le sait avec Lupin.

Supposant qu'il aurait des réponses demain lors de son cours particuliers, il mit la cape, la carte et les alliances dans son sac et alla se coucher, impatient découvrir le contenu du cours d'enchantement.


	59. Chapitre 59 : La rage d'un lion

**Chapitre 59** **: La rage d'un lion**

Après le repas du midi, Azrine se rendit dans la salle de classe de sortilège, comme pour toutes les leçons particulières avec Flitwick, ce dernier l'attendait assis sur un banc de la salle ronde à lire.

\- Bonjour professeur, dit Azrine en refermant la porte de la classe derrière lui.

\- Ha bonjour, Azrine. As-tu emmené les objets que j'ai demandés ?

\- Heu, oui mais j'aimerais bien être sur que j'ai pris les bons.

\- La cape d'invisibilité, la carte et les alliances impériales, dit-il avec sourire.

Azrine avait vu juste et sorti les 3 objets pour les mettre sur la table.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui vous a mis au courant pour la cape et la carte ?

\- Oui, rassurez-vous je garderais cela pour moi, j'ai su comment ces objets vous ont aidé, je ne voudrais vous priver de telle merveille, surtout quand elles sont entre de bonne main.

C'est vrai que la carte l'avait beaucoup aidé, pour Sirius et contre le faux Maugrey en 4ème année. La cape était utile mais, il l'utilisait rarement.

\- La raison pour laquelle je vous aie demandé de venir avec ces objets est que nous allons commencer à nous attaquer aux artefacts de grande valeur.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Dans un premier temps, vous allez étudier la carte pour tenter d'en créer une vous-même. De ce que j'en aie compris, cette carte couvre tout le château et permet de montrer l'emplacement des personnes ?

 _\- Je suis solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ , dit Azrine avec sa baguette révélant la carte à son professeur.

Flitwick passa de longue minute à étudier le bijou des Maraudeur avant de reprendre la leçon.

\- C'est un objet de grande qualité, dit-il après son examen, je ne pensais pas que le groupe de James Potter soit capable d'une telle chose.

\- Il parait que mon père ait aidé, révéla Azrine.

\- C'est possible, faudra que je m'entretienne avec Remus pour lui parler de ça mais revenons à votre leçon. Comme je le disais, je vous demande de refaire une carte, cela vous demandera beaucoup d'effort car ce genre d'objet magique est largement plus complexe que votre sceau de protection.

\- Pour ensuite passer à des artefacts plus complexes ?

\- Exactement, la carte me semble un bon début, même si elle est bien faite, je pense que vous pouvez faire mieux. J'ai bon espoir de vous faire travailler sur l'épée de Gryffondor pour que vous soyez capable d'étudier ce genre d'objet légendaire, voir d'en crée.

\- Ou de les défaire, compléta Azrine.

\- Ha mon garçon, c'est surement le plus compliquer à faire. Si vous y arrivez, je pense que je n'aurais plus rien à vous apprendre.

Avec les conseils de son professeur, Azrine étudia la carte des Maraudeurs pour en comprendre les moindres secrets de fabrication.

Il y avait de nombreux enchantements mais leurs agencement laissait à désiré selon Flitwick, ceci restait encore assez flou pour Azrine, car pour il ne voyait uniquement de multiple enchantement enlacer entre eux.

Le professeur pris le temps lors du cours d'étudier la cape d'invisibilité d'Azrine qui était parfaite, l'enchantement était tellement parfait qu'il était éternel. Un tel enchantement le fascina, serait-ce possible que ce soit l'une des reliques de la mort ? Azrine devait l'ignorer mais surement pas Dumbledore. Laissant de côté la cape, il se pencha sur les alliances impériales, comme lui avait demandé le directeur.

Ces cours durèrent tout le mois de février et occupait les journées d'Azrine. L'étude de la carte devenait de plus en plus passionnant, plus il l'étudiait, mieux il comprenait comment elle à était faite. Ceci pris le pas sur son entrainement et sur la mission de Dumbledore.

Bien évidement le Tournoi de duel l'obligeait à se préparer chaque vendredi et les entrainements de Quidditch aussi, même si dans les deux cas, il était assez tranquille. Serdaigle avait pris une déculotté phénoménale et Azrine gagna aisément ses 3 derniers combat le qualifiant pour les phases finales.

Quasiment tous les 6èmes années s'étaient qualifiés. Azrine pouvait affronter Ron en quart et en demi-finale Dean ou Pansy. Le survivant espérait que Parvati qui affrontait Dean en huitième saurait le battre, pour éviter de l'affronter. De l'autre côté du tableau, Ginny avait la voie ouverte jusqu'en demi car elle affrontait des 7ème année qui était loin de son niveau. Le seul danger provenait d'Hermione et Malefoy qui pouvait se croiser en quart. Un duel Hermione-Ginny était attendu par tous, mais Malefoy serait un adversaire coriace s'il arrive à vaincre son adversaire de 7ème année.

Le premier jour des phases finales tombait sur un week-end chargé. Il y avait un cours de transplanage le matin, suivis du Tournoi et le lendemain, cours avec Flitwick pour Azrine. A tout cela faillait rajouté que c'était le 1er mars, anniversaire de Ron, qui cette année allait être assez mouvementé avec Lavande.

Le matin même, Azrine se réveilla en avance pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune, où ils prévoyait de donner les cadeaux à Ron. A son arrivé la Salle commune était vide, en même temps peu de gens se levait aussi tôt que lui, donc il s'installa devant la cheminée le cadeau de Ron sur ses genoux à préparer mentalement son duel contre une 7ème année de Serdaigle, très défensive, ce qui promettait un long duel.

Vers 8h, ses camarades commencèrent à se lever pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Azrine fut rejoins par Ginny, Dean et Seamus rapidement, où ils discutèrent vivement du Tournoi. Seamus dit ouvertement qu'il avait transmis tous les détails qu'il avait plus glanés sur Azrine pour maximiser les chances de son ami, car ce dernier était confiant de ses chances faces à Parvati.

\- Tache d'arriver en demi, après on verra, répliqua Azrine durement à Dean.

\- Parvati est arrivé seconde de sa poule et j'étais meilleure qu'elle lors de cours de duel, répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Venant sauver Azrine, Romilda Vayne lui donna, pour la énième fois des friandises qu'il ne mangerait pas.

\- A plus tard Azrine, dit Vayne en s'éloignant avec un sourire radieux.

\- Tu compte t'en débarrasser ? demanda Ginny ?

\- Elle n'écoute pas quand je dis que je me fiche d'elle, donc bon …. Je ne vais pas lui jeter un sort quand même ?

\- Bah ça serait au moins efficace, dit Seamus.

\- Elle serait capable de prendre ça comme une marque d'affection, dit Ginny en pouffant de rire.

Heureusement l'arrivé de Ron, qui semblait avoir déjà ouvert les cadeaux de ses frères et sa mère, le mis au centre de l'attention pour sauver Azrine, qui donna sa place à l'héros du jour pour rattraper Hermione qui venait de descendre de son dortoir.

\- Alors comment est Ron-Ron ? demanda-t-elle vivement.

\- Vous allez finir la guerre quand ?

\- Peut-être jamais, dit-elle.

\- Sinon, prête pour ton duel ?

\- Évidement, j'ai pris en compte tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui et j'ai déjà deux-trois stratégies. J'espère que Malefoy se ferra élimer … et Ron aussi.

\- Hermione … pourrais-tu pour une seule journée, évitez de le tuer avec des mots ?

Sa sœur réfléchis un instant avant d'accepter de faire cet effort uniquement pour cette journée particulière. Elle laissa son frère seul pour être loin du couple Lavande-Ron qui s'enlaçait de plus belle.

\- Azrine, appela Ginny. On descend, je te garde une place.

\- Ok.

\- Au fait, merci pour les gants de gardiens, dit Ron la bouche pleine de chocolat.

\- Avec ça tu ne pourras plus te plaindre que … Ron, où as-tu trouvé ces chocolat ?

\- A côté de moi avec ton cadeau.

Azrine jura se la gourmandise de son ami et sur sa propre bêtise. C'était les chocolats de Romilda Vayne qui les avaient surement mélangé avec un philtre d'amour.

\- Pourquoi qu'est ce ….

La voix de Ron s'éteignit et son regard se détacha de son ami pour fixer un point lambda dans l'espace.

\- Ron-Ron ? appela Lavande.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Azrine en jetant tous les chocolats dans le feu. Hé Ron, tu m'entends ? Ca tente un petit-déjeuner spécial ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Azrine qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Va rejoindre les autres je m'en charge, répliqua Azrine d'un ton sans équivoque.

Blessée Lavande quitta la Salle commune sous le regard d'autres élèves qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

\- Un petit-déjeuner avec Romilda Vayne ça te donnerais de l'appétit ?

Azrine avait vu juste, l'évocation de ce nom redonna de l'énergie à son ami qui semblait émerveiller à cette idée.

\- C'est vrai ? tu peux m'organiser ça ?

\- Oui, vient avec moi.

Les deux amis sortirent sous les regards de leurs camarades en trombe de la salle commune. Azrine réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il faillait un antidote et il ignorait si une telle existait dans le livre du Prince et même si c'était le cas, il ne devait pas avoir tout les ingrédients.

\- Où elle est ? demanda Ron qui semblait voir complètement le monde en rose.

\- Dans le bureau de Slughorn, elle prend des cours particulier, répondit Azrine qui avait pris sa décision.

\- Ha c'est génial.

Emmenez Ron jusqu'à chez Slughorn fut laborieux, ce dernier marchait d'un pas tellement aléatoire et s'attardait sur toutes les filles qu'il croisait pour savoir si c'était Romilda Vayne. Azrine se remémora a fois où il avait suggérez à Ginny de faire boire un philtre d'amour à Ron et effectivement ceci le rendait plus bêta qu'a l'ordinaire.

\- On y est, dit Azrine en plaquant Ron contre le mur pour éviter qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Après quelques minutes à frapper sur la porte, Slughorn daigna ouvrir encore emmitoufler dans sa robe de nuit.

\- Qu'est-ceeeeeeeeeee qui se passe ? demanda-t-il avec une voix ensommeillée.

\- Désolé de vous réveiller professeur, mais une urgence, dit Azrine en continuant de plaquer Ron contre le mur qui se débattait faiblement.

\- Une urgence ?

\- Mon ami à but un puissant philtre d'amour et il se trouve que je n'ai pas de quoi le contrer, donc … Ron, tu verras Romilda, calme toi, jura Azrine en déployant plus de force.

\- Montrez le moi, demanda Slughorn intrigué.

Le vieux professeur sorti du bureau et examina Ron rapidement avec l'aide d'Azrine, car ce dernier se débattait de plus en plus et exiger limite en criant de voir Romilda.

\- Venez avec moi, mon garçon, dit Slughorn à Ron, on va attendre heu …

\- Romilda, souffla Azine.

\- Romilda à l'intérieur.

\- C'est vrai ! Cooool.

Ron fut installé sur un chaise pendant qu'Azrine aida Slughorn à préparer un antidote.

\- Vous avez bien fait de me l'amener, dit le professeur en pleine préparation. Je ne sais pas où cette Romilda c'est procurer un tel philtre d'amour mais il est sacrément puissant.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à vous.

\- Ha mon garçon, je suis sur que vous êtes capable de créer l'antidote mais c'est vrai que sans les bons ingrédients c'est difficile. D'ailleurs je serais ravi de vous aider à remplir votre réserve d'ingrédient pour palier à ce genre de situation future.

\- J'en prends note professeur.

Le mensonge sur le manque d'ingrédient avait marché à merveille, grâce à cela Ron aillait être soigné et Azrine pouvait mettre à exécution son plan.

\- D'ailleurs professeur, cela vous dirait une autre soirée d'échange ? J'ai beaucoup de questions que seul vous pouvez répondre.

\- Je n'en doute pas mon garçon. Je serais ravi d'organiser cela, nous verrons cela après avoir soigner votre ami.

Azrine jeta un œil à Ron qui regardait le bureau d'un air niais, comme s'il espérait trouver Romilda cachée quelque part.

\- Ha c'est prêt, annonça Slughorn en versant une quantité de l'antidote violet dans verre. Mon garçon, tenez.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ron en prenant le verre.

\- Un tonus pour les nerfs, menti le professeur avec un sourire.

Ron but cul sec la boisson.

\- Cela met longtemps à agir ? demanda Azrine.

\- Ca dépend de la puissance du philtre d'amour, dans son cas je pense que quelque minute suffiront. Ho d'ailleurs je vous dois des excuses pour Hassouna, j'ai put constater par moi-même que vous disiez la vérité, et je suis désolé pour sa disparation, une élève charmante.

\- On la retrouvera professeur, j'ai confiance en Dumbledore et puis je ne peu vous en vouloir de douter car moi-même j'ai eu du mal à la croire quand elle me l'a dit.

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux un moment en regardant Ron qui reprenait des couleurs et qui reprenait conscience d'où il était, mais sans se souvenir pourquoi.

\- Où … Azrine ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

\- Ha mon garçon, vous avez pris un philtre d'amour sacrément puissant, dit Slughorn avec un sourire en se levant.

\- Les chocolats n'étaient pas un cadeau d'anniversaire mais encore une tentative de Romilda Vayne pour me faire boire un philtre d'amour, expliqua Azrine.

\- Putain … sacré cadeau …

\- Ha ça arrive même au meilleur, dit Slughorn qui revenant avec 3 verres et 1 bouteille. Je pense que l'on peu fêter ça, surtout c'est votre anniversaire. Je pensais offrir cet hydromel à Dumbledore mais au vu des circonstances.

Il ouvrit la bouteille d'un geste rapide, montrant son habitude à ouvrir ce genre de bouteille, et remplit les 3 verres.

\- Alors, bon anniversaire …. Heu

\- Ron, compléta Azrine.

Ce dernier n'écoutait pas et but cul sec son verre pour se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu

\- Ron, je m'en …

L'écroulement de Ron par terre interrompit le vieux sorcier alors qu'Azrine se précipita auprès de son ami pour tenter de comprendre.

\- Ron ? tu m'entends ?

\- Je ne comprends pas … c'est …

Le rouquin était pris de convulsion, ses yeux était plonger dans le vide et l'écume sortait de sa bouche.

 _\- Du poison ?_ pensa immédiatement Azrine _. Réfléchis ! Pas le temps de préparer un contrepoison avec la loi de Golpalott !_

Le Survivant se précipita sur la réserve d'ingrédient de Slughorn à la recherche d'une idée.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répéta encore et encore Slughorn sous le choc.

 _\- Pourvus qu'il en ait un ! Allez dites moi que vous en avez un !_ PROFESSEUR, cria Azrine, avec-vous un bézoard ?

\- Heu … surement je …

Azrine retourna le moindre tiroir sans rien trouver.

\- MERDE ! jura-t-il. Où pourrais-je en trouver un ? VITE !

\- Heu … dans l'armoire de la salle de classe juste…

 _\- BOMBARDA !_

Explosant le mur qui séparait le bureau de la salle de classe, Azrine couru au travers de l'épaisse fumé de débris pour fouiller la grand armoire qui servait de réserve lors de cours de potion.

Il mit moins d'une minute pour trouver en trouver un.

\- Enfin !

Il retourna rapidement auprès de Ron qui avait arrêter de convulser et le regard vide et l'immobilité de son torse indiquait le pire.

\- Allez ! Avale ça ! pria Azrine en lui fourrant le bézoard dans la bouche de son ami. Avale ! AVALE ! AVALE !

De longues secondes s'écoula … aucun signe de vie … le bézoard n'avait fait aucun effet … Azrine avait mis trop de temps pour le trouver.

\- Je … suis désolé, balbutia Slughorn en regardant le triste spectacle.

\- Allez chercher Dumbledore, exigea Azrine froidement.

\- Dumbledore est …

\- ALLEZ LE CHERCHER !

Le regard assassin fut assez convainquant pour le vieux professeur de potion qui obéit sans se poser de question.

Azrine était à bout, la colère grandissait de plus en plus à chaque instant. Slughorn n'était pas coupable, il s'apprêtait à la boire avec Azrine et Ron. De plus il avait prévu de l'offrir à …

\- Dumbledore … Ce petit con va me le payer ! jura Azrine.

Tout comme pour le collier qui manqua de tuer Azrine en début d'année, la bouteille empoisonnée était dédiée à Dumbledore, même sans preuve il savait que Malefoy était à l'origine de tout ça. Il lui faillait agir, avant que d'autre ne se fasse tuer.

Laissant le cadavre de Ron seul, il fouilla sans scrupule le bureau de Slughorn pour trouver le moindre indice incriminant Malefoy. Le sésame ne fut pas une preuve, mais une fiole de Veritaserum caché dans le manteau du professeur de potion, ceci lui permettrait de faire tout avouer à Malefoy et le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Peu de temps après son heureuse découverte, Slughorn revint avec Dumbledore qui constata le malheur qui venait de se produire.

Le directeur examina silencieusement la pièce. Azrine se tenait non loin du bureau de Slughorn et de sa réserve d'ingrédient complètement retournée. Le trou menant à la salle de classe ne lui échappa pas.

\- Horace que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il calmement s'approchant du cadavre de Ron.

\- Hé ben, Azrine est venu me voir avec son ami pour le guérir d'un philtre d'amour très costaud. Je l'ai soigné et … ensuite … j'ai voulu … fêter son …

Le visage du professeur de potion de décomposa, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Nous allions fêter ça avec la bouteille d'Hydromel, repris Azrine froidement en montrant la dite bouteille posé sur la table. Cependant elle était empoisonné et j'ai du détruite le mur pour trouver un bézoard, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Je vois … Horace tu n'en n'avais pas dans ta réserve personnel ?

\- Il n'y en avait pas, répondit Azrine à la place.

\- Horace, allez prévenir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle vienne. Dites à Minerva de faire monter Miss Weasley dans mon bureau et expliquer lui la situation.

\- Certes … j'y vais de suite Albus.

Pendant quelques secondes Azrine et Dumbledore se regardèrent dans les yeux. La colère dans le regard du Gryffondor était palpable et occultait le moindre signe de tristesse.

\- Une idée sur l'auteur de ce crime ? demanda inutilement le directeur.

\- Cette bouteille vous étiez destiné, révéla Azrine, et comme Slughorn allait trinquer avec nous, il est innocent. Vous vous souvenez de notre discussion si ce genre de situation arrivait ?

\- Je m'en souviens.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai des aveux à obtenir, annonça Azrine en montrant le flacon de Veritaserum au directeur.

Dumbledore fut étonné de voir cela, il aurait pensé qu'il utiliserait la force pour mettre hors de nuire Malefoy et non le condamné simplement.

Sans rien dire, il laissa Azrine partir pour se mettre en chasse de Drago. Le faire condamné pour ce meurtre revenait à le tuer car il aura échoué à tuer le directeur mais il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre incident ce genre à cause du plan du directeur. Si Azrine ne stoppait pas Malefoy, il risque d'y avoir d'autre incident de ce genre et l'école sera forcée de fermée.

\- Je me fais vieux, soupira Dumbledore sachant qu'il était entièrement responsable de la mort du jeune Weasley.

Aidé par la carte du Maraudeur, Azrine trouva facilement sa cible, elle prenait son petit-déjeuner avec tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Slughorn s'entretenait avec McGonagall à la table des professeurs.

Il croisa Mme Pomfresh qui ne s'occupa pas de lui, la nouvelle semblait l'avoir bouleversé mais Azrine se concentra sur sa tache et mis en place une multitude de plan, même si la majorité c'était de foncer dans le tas.

Arrivé dans le hall, il rangea la carte sur une information importante. Malefoy venait de se lever avec ses acolytes et à en juger par le bruit, la triste nouvelle venait de fuiter.

Drago ne pensait pas que quelqu'un gouterais à son poison avant Dumbledore. L'annonce de McGonagall l'avait surpris au plus haut point et il devait trouver un endroit pour se calmer.

La sueur au front le Serpentard ouvrit rapidement la porte de la Grande Salle, pendant que le brouhaha s'intensifiait derrière lui.

La vue du visage d'Azrine crispé par la colère et avec son œil blanc d'activer scotcha sur place Drago. La baguette déjà levée, Azrine éjecta Crabbe et Goyle loin de leur chef avant de donner un violent coup de poing à Drago.

Le combat fut très court, laissant aucune chance à Rogue ou à un élève d'intervenir. Azrine mis rapidement Malefoy hors combat à l'aide de coup de poing et le força à avaler un peu de Veritaserum.

\- Mogbleer ! Hurla Rogue en accourant. Vous venez de …

\- Fermez-la ! Coupa Azrine en pointant sa baguette sur le professeur. Alors Drago, je t'écoute. D'où proviens la bouteille d'hydromel empoisonné ?

Tout le monde observa en silence la scène. Rogue et Azrine en joue et Drago à genou, blessé au visage qui fait des grimaces bizarre.

\- De … la réserve de Rosmerta, avoua-t-il en ne pouvant lutter contre le Veritaserum.

\- Bien, et c'est toi qui l'as empoissonné ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est donc toi qui à tenter de faire rentrer le collier en octobre et ensorcelé Katie ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait, dit Azrine avec un sourire en voyant le visage de Rogue se décomposer. Ton but est donc bien de tuer Dumbledore ?

\- Oui.

Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre.

\- Mogbleer, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Rogue pour tenter de protéger Drago.

\- Veritaserum professeur, j'arrête un criminel … enfin un Mangemort !

D'un geste vif, Azrine attrapa le bras droit de Malefoy, déchira avec un sort sa manche et dévoila aux yeux de tous la marque des ténèbres apposé sur son avant-bras.

\- Je pense que votre protégé viens de mourir, dit Azrine en fusillant Rogue du regard. Tout comme Ron vient de le faire.

Le Gryffondor lâcha Malefoy qui resta à genou hébéter par ce qu'il venait de se passer, sa vie entière venait d'être fichue en l'air par un petit con, ce même petit con qui avait accepté la mission stupide de tuer Dumbledore.

\- Severus, je pense que vous pouvez abaisser votre baguette, dit calmement Dumbledore en apparaissant derrière le Gryffondor. Azrine, emmène Miss Weasley dans mon bureau et restez-y. Je me charge du reste.

Rangeant sa baguette, Azrine regarda Ginny se lever lentement de la table des Gryffondor pour obéir aux consignes du directeur. Son regard se planta immédiatement dans celui de son ami, elle semblait vouloir des explications sur tout ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Azrine … Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle dans une fois sortie de la Grande Salle.

\- Ron a était empoissonné par Drago qui voulait tuer Dumbledore mais comme pour le collier, ça à échoué et cette fois c'est Ron qui en a payé le prix.

\- Ron est réellement …

\- Mort, acheva Azrine froidement en continuant d'avancer.

La rouquine s'arrêta, elle n'en revenait pas … d'abord son père, maintenant son frère … qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait au monde pour voir ceux qu'elle aime mourir ?

\- Ginny ? appela-t-il avant de la voir pleurer à chaude larme derrière lui.

Il avait oublié que la mort d'un proche rendait triste, pour lui cela rimait avec colère et non avec tristesse. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais cela la fit pleurer plus fort.

La colère d'Azrine diminua avec les secondes qu'il passait à tenter de consoler Ginny qui pleurait sur son pull. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne ressentait plus la moindre once de colère ou de haine envers Drago mais de la tristesse pour la mort de Ron et de voir sa sœur dans cet état.

Son état vengeur passé, il tenta de consoler au mieux Ginny car cela lui déchirait le cœur de la voir ainsi. Au bout de longue minute, elle arrêta de pleurer et s'écarta de lui.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-elle faiblement le visage marqué par les larmes.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai mis trop de temps pour trouver un bézoard, dit faiblement Azrine.

\- Je suis convaincu que tu as fait de ton mieux, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Le Gryffondor savais qu'il aurait eu du mal à faire mieux mais si son mieux ne lui permettait pas de sauver Ron, qui pourrait-il sauver quand Voldemort attaquera ?

\- Faut qu'on aille dans le bureau du directeur, rappela-t-il en avançant.

\- Azrine … donne moi ta main, demanda Ginny en tendant la sienne pleine d'espoir.

Hésitant, le Survivant accepta. C'est main dans la main que les deux amis arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur vide. Fumseck vint rapidement se poser sur l'épaule de la rouquine, comme s'il savait qu'elle était au plus bas moralement parlant et qu'il devait l'aider.

Après une dizaine de minute à regarder Ginny caresser Fumseck, Azrine reporta son attention sur l'entrée de Dumbledore et de Tonks.

\- Azrine, je sais que ce n'est pas agréable mais pourrais-tu faire ton récit des événements de ce matin, de ton arrivé dans le bureau de Slughorn à mon intervention dans la Grande Salle.

Le Survivant s'exécuta, il expliqua comment Ron fut affecté par un philtre d'amour et pourquoi il était allé voir Slughorn. Contrairement à un peu plus tôt, il eu du mal à raconter la mort de Ron, savoir que Ginny le regardait fixement était particulièrement gênant.

Il poursuivit ensuite par son intervention dans la Grande Salle pour obtenir les aveux de Drago en masquant qu'il avait utilisé la carte du Maraudeur.

\- … et une fois les aveux obtenu et la marque montrée, le directeur est arrivé et m'as demandé de conduire Ginny ici.

\- D'accord, dit Tonks. Juste comment tu as su que c'était Malefoy ?

Azrine as eu une discussion avec moi-même un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je vous expliquerais. Merci Azrine, je pense que tu as le droit de te reposer. Miss Weasley désolé pour cette horrible perte, j'en prends la responsabilité. Nous allons attendre que le reste de votre famille viennent pour leur expliquer et présenter mes plus sincères excuses.

\- Je doute fort que Maman vous en veuille, dit Ginny, il y a plus de chance qu'elle haïsse encore plus les Malefoy et Voldemort.

Le directeur eu un faible sourire face à cette consolation. Sa tentative pour sauver le jeune Malefoy avait mené une élève dans le coma pendant des mois et un mort.

\- Professeur, qui s'occupe de Malefoy ? demanda Azrine.

\- Rogue et Maugrey. Ils le garderont jusqu'à que le ministère interviennent pour l'interroger et le condamner.

\- Je vois … désolé d'avoir fait échouer votre plan professeur.

\- C'est moi qui devrais avoir honte, j'ai eu tort et un innocent en as payé le prix, dit sombrement le directeur.

\- De quoi vous parler ? demanda Ginny irritée.

\- J'expliquerais tout quand Molly sera là, promis le directeur pour calmée la rouquine. Tonks, raccompagnez Azrine dans sa chambre et allez rejoindre Alastor ensuite.

\- Entendu professeur. Azrine ?

A contrecœur, l'Elu suivis l'Auror hors du bureau, laissant seule Ginny avec le directeur.


	60. Chapitre 60 : Priori Incantatum ?

**Chapitre 60 : Priori Incantatum ?!**

L'annonce officielle de la mort de Ron et des aveux de Malefoy jeta un froid sur l'école. Prendre conscience qu'un Mangemort pouvait s'adonner à de telle pratique dans les murs de l'école était effrayant et ceci éveilla la méfiance entre les élèves, surtout ceux de Serpentard.

Les élèves du serpent furent plus que jamais rejetés, plombant encore plus l'ambiance des cours. Évidement le rôle d'Azrine dans l'inculpation de Malefoy fut mis en avant le désignant comme un chasseur de mage noir, plus efficace que le ministère car depuis 10 mois, Drago Malefoy est le premier Mangemort à être emprisonner à Azkaban.

Rogue semblait en vouloir beaucoup à Azrine d'avoir condamné son protégé car tous les deux savaient que Voldemort ne pardonnerais un tel échec à Drago.

Lavande fut celle qui pleurait le plus, son Ron-Ron lui manquait et n'hésitez pas à refaire le portrait de son amoureux à qui daigne l'entendre. Hermione et Ginny, elle aussi en deuil, voulait la faire taire mais Azrine les en dissuada, cela ne servirait à rien et elle finira par s'en remettre.

Bien que la mort de Ron eu de lourd impact sur le moral de l'école et de ses amis, Azrine s'aperçu rapidement que certains voyait cette disparition comme une aubaine. La gazette fut rapidement sur l'affaire, dénonçant les lacunes de sécurité à Poudlard et mettant en avant encore une fois l'Élu.

Cormac fut le second à y voir une occasion, rappelant, le lendemain du décès, qu'il était le plus apte à prendre la succession de Ron au poste de gardien.

\- On verra, lui avait rétorqué Azrine. Le prochain match est dans 2 semaines donc je te préviendrais en temps voulu ! Donc maintenant lâche moi la grappe !

Lors de la semaine qui suit, le nombre d'élève décrus rapidement, nombre de parents retirèrent leurs enfants de l'école car jugé trop dangereuse après l'agression de Katie et la mort de Ron. Le nombre d'élèves en dessous de la 5ème année diminua à vue d'œil.

\- Pfff, ce sont des inconscientes, dit Hermione en lisant la gazette du vendredi. Il n'y a pas plus sûr que Poudlard.

\- Sauf si on laisse des Mangemort s'inscrire, rétorqua Ginny froidement.

\- Ginny, Dumbledore voulait sauver une vie, tenta en vain Cho en voulant calmer la colère de la rouquine, il ne se doutait pas …

\- C'est comme pour Cédric et Fleur ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait des morts, un accroc dans un son plan ?

\- Ginny…

Azrine la pris dans ses bras sous le regard meurtrier de Dean, mais ses étreintes étaient les seules à la calmer et à lui remonter le moral.

\- Sinon prêt pour le Tournoi ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

La mort de Ron avait reporté les huitièmes de final à la semaine suivante, pour pouvoir gérer le choc que cela aurait sur l'école.

\- Ca devrait aller, dit Cho, je me prépare plus pour le quart contre Ginny.

\- C'est Dean qui à le match le plus incertain, dit Neville.

\- Contre Parvati ? Il va perdre, pronostiqua un Gryffondor.

\- Il à toutes ses chances, protesta Seamus, Parvati est forte en défense mais son attaque est moyenne.

La discussion se poursuivis ainsi sur le décorticage de tous les matchs de demain.

\- Sinon des nouvelles d'Hassouna ? demanda Hermione faiblement pour que seul Cho, Azrine et Ginny entendent.

\- Le ministère à réussis à retracer son voyage jusqu'à son enlèvement dans leurs hôtel mais aucun indice après, la Fraternité semble avoir brouillé toutes les pistes, révéla Azrine faiblement.

\- Décidément, Fleur, Cédric, Hassouna et Ron … le groupe à bien diminué, soupira Cho.

Cet âpre constat n'aida pas le groupe à prendre du bon pied la journée et ce malgré des cours de plus en plus intéressant, Rogue était passé au combat contre des Infertis et sur comme contrer de multiple maléfice couramment utilisé par les mages noirs mais ceci ne leur permis pas de se changer les idées.

Azrine, bien que son tempérament soit rarement sentimental, fut le plus préoccupé par la perte de la moitié des amis qu'il avait eu. Après le repas, il se consacra à l'apprentissage du dernier mot de la Marque Mortelle ce qui lui prit un long moment.

Ce qui lui permit de passer à autre chose fut l'étude des alliances impériales, car pendant qu'il se demandait si quand Tumter parler de sauver un maximum de gens, c'était pour pallier à son incapacité à sauver ses amis, l'alliance sertie d'une opale se remit à briller comme la dernière fois.

Un nouveau souvenir. C'est sans hésitation cette fois-ci qu'Azrine plongea dans le passé, espérant cette fois-ci trouver des réponses sur Tumter.

Azrine se retrouva sur une falaise sous un ciel étoilé. La seule personne proche de lui était un sorcier vêtu d'une robe rouge ornée de filament d'or, propre aux membres de la Fraternité, qui regardait du bord de la falaise un spectacle qui le fascinait.

S'approchant du bord, Azrine fut ébahi. Un édifice énorme avec une multitude de jardin était construit au cœur d'une vallée entourée de falaise. Ceci aurait était une vue magnifique si une gigantesque bataille n'était pas en train de s'y dérouler. Les assaillants, facilement reconnaissable avec leurs robe de couleur vive, restait groupé et affronter des statues géants appuyé par de jeunes gens. Il ignorait où il se trouvait et quand mais cette bataille mené par la Fraternité semblait être gagné d'avance car la majorité des défenseurs était soit en déroute ou mort.

D'un coup, il sentit une personne arriver rapidement qui étrangla le sorcier à la robe rouge. Reconnaissable entre 1000, Logan Tumter, le visage balafre, son regard turquoise inexpressif et son dos vouté, il tenta de mettre hors de nuire son opposant mais ce dernier peu utiliser sa baguette pour le repousser.

\- Toi ! maudit le sorcier en se massant la gorge.

Il envoya de multiple sort sur Tumter sans effet, face à l'inefficacité de ses sort le sorcier donna une occasion à son adversaire qui la saisi. A l'aide d'une vitesse incroyable, Tumter posa sa main droite sur le torse de son adversaire qui hurla de douleur et tomba au sol en perdant l'usage de ses jambes.

Peu après cette victoire, un éclair vert émeraude jailli dans le ciel faisan apparaitre une tête de mort avec une langue de Serpent : La marque des Ténèbres, l'emblème de Voldemort.

\- Haha, rit difficilement le sorcier, tu vois … nous sommes partout … tu n'as aucune chance …

\- On parie ?

C'était la première fois qu'Azrine entendait la voix de son ennemi. La voix était très puissante et mêlé d'une multitude d'intonation démontrant son assurance, sa détermination et son mépris.

\- Ne fais pas le malin ! rugit l'opposant à terre. Donne-nous les alliances et on te laissera en vie.

Tumter ne pris pas la peine de répondre, une énorme explosion retentit dans la vallée en contre-bas faisant voler des débris haut dans le ciel, dont certains retombaient sur les falaises.

Le visage du membre de la Fraternité se tordit de peur, cette puissante explosion ne faisant pas partie du plan et ses alliés étaient dans la vallée. Rampant rapidement, il se rendit au bord pour constater l'affreux spectacle.

Un enfer de Feumeydon se tenait en contrebas, aucune chance d'y avoir des survivant ou que le moindre objet soit intact.

\- Non ! NON ! NOOON !

Le sorcier point sa baguette sur Tumter pour se venger de celui qui avait fait échouer le plan mais ce dernier fut plus rapide d'un simple geste il l'envoya droit dans le feu de l'enfer qui détruisait tout.

Tumter se vouta encore plus et repris une attitude proche de celle qu'il avait à Poudlard dans le dernier souvenir et disparu.

Ceci ne marqua pas la fin du souvenir car Azrine put rester quelques minutes à observer le Feumeydon détruire ce qui semblerait être Massalia. Ainsi donc, la Fraternité avait vu son raid sur Massalia avorté par Tumter. Le ministère avait faux, si Tumter était à l'origine de cette destruction c'était surement pour protéger le secrets de l'école car la bataille était perdue. De plus Azrine savait maintenant avec certitude que la Fraternité voulait les alliances à tout prix, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un risque qu'ils tentent de venir les reprendre après leur échec au ministère.

De retour dans sa chambre, Azrine s'empressa d'extraire ce souvenir de sa mémoire, créant son second flacon avec un de ses souvenirs.

\- Dobby, appela Azrine faiblement.

Dans un crac sonore, l'elfe de maison apparu sur le lit d'Azrine avec un grand sourire.

\- Azrine Mogbleer à appelé Dobby et Dobby est venu, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- J'aimerais que tu donne ce flacon au directeur, dit lui que c'est un souvenir de Massalia, il comprendra.

Dobby pris soigneusement le souvenir qu'il mit dans une de ses poches de son pull multicolore tricoté main.

\- D'accord ! Dobby le fera, annonça-t-il fièrement.

\- Au fait, comment va Kreattur ?

\- Comme toujours, il maudit son travail et tout le monde, il n'aspire qu'a reparlé à sa maitresse Black.

\- En somme il va bien, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- On peu dire ça oui, confirma Dobby avec un faible rire. D'ailleurs, comme vous vous portez ? J'ai appris pour la mort de votre ami, Dobby est désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je perds un ami, donc ça peu allez. Enfin ça va parce que j'ai pu détruire Malefoy. Cela me contraint à devenir plus fort pour éviter que les autres meurent.

Dobby le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Azrine avait dit ces mots en regardant le vide, comme s'ils n'avaient pas de sens, peu de poids. Voir son maître aussi peu convaincu par ce genre de dire, était inquiétant mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, seul l'aide des Miss Granger et Chang pouvait y parvenir.

Après un autre crac sonore l'elfe disparu, laissant Azrine seul, pensant à comment il pourrait protéger tout le monde d'un assaut de la Fraternité.

C'est plongé dans ses pensés qu'il passa la journée jusqu'à son duel contre un 7ème année de Serdaigle dont il oublia le nom sitôt l'avoir vaincu au bout de quelques passes. Son renferment dissuada tout le monde de lui parler et pour cause, ce dernier avait émis la possibilité d'accepter son retour dans le passé afin d'empêcher tout ces morts et cette époque sombre, mais l'idée d'abandonner Ginny, Hermione, Cho et Hassouna, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Cependant une graine dans son esprit s'était plantée, une graine de plan du désespoir, un plan pour rattraper ses erreurs et celles des autres. La victoire de Ginny, Hermione et Cho ne bouleversa pas le Gryffondor pour observa d'un air absent les duels toujours à débattre avec lui-même.

Alors qu'après une manœuvre compliqué, Dean scella sa place en quart après un duel compliqué contre Parvati, Cho donna à Azrine un simple parchemin avec l'écriture de Dumbledore avant de repartir sans dire.

Le directeur avait vu son souvenir et nourrissait les même craintes d'Azrine sur une possible attaque. Il comptait prévenir le ministre de cette possibilité et demandais s'il pouvait utiliser le souvenir comme élément pour le dossier Tumter. Dans tous les cas ils en discuteraient après les quarts de finals qui se déroulait le dernier week-end du mois.

Une fois le dernier duel finit, qualifiant Parkinson, Azrine se rendit dans la salle de Sortilège pour son cours particuliers avec Flitwick où il était passé à la pratique afin de créer sa propre carte du Maraudeur mais amélioré.

\- Prêt pour un autre essai ? demanda Flitwick avec un sourire quand Azrine arriva.

\- Prêt et j'ai pensé à prendre une aide.

Lors de ses deux dernières tentatives, Azrine avait échoué pour manque d'énergie, créant un enchantement instable et éphémère. Cette fois-ci il avait pris son onyx qui lui servait de réserve de magie et l'avait chargé au maximum.

\- Une aide ?

Azrine donna la petite pierre au professeur pendant qu'il s'installait pour l'enchantement.

\- C'est une idée formidable, dit Flitwick en redonnant l'onyx, une réserve de magie, je suis convaincu que vous allez y arriver, comme ça nous pourrions passer à l'étude de l'épée de Gryffondor.

Cette perspective était alléchante, s'intéresser à un artefact d'une telle envergure lui permettrait surement de percer les enchantements des alliances impériales.

Il s'attela à sa tâche le reste de l'après-midi sous le regard attentif de Flitwick qui lui prodiguait de temps en temps des conseils. Azrine puisa dès le début dans la sa réserve d'énergie, ce qui lui permit de créer un base très solide pour l'enchantement sur laquelle il rattacherait les enchantements mineurs.

Contrairement à la carte originelle, la sienne se mettra à jour d'elle-même une fois complété. De plus les personnes sur la carte seront coloré pour distingué les maisons et les passages secret et mot de passe seront eux aussi actualiser, donnant la possibilité, une fois la carte totalement complété de se rendre dans toute les salles commune et même chez le directeur. Cet enchantement et fonctionnalité fut partagé par Flitwick, car il avait confiance en l'utilisation de la carte par Azrine.

La chose la plus important qui changeait était la manière de l'activer, celle des Maraudeur nécessite une simple formule alors que la nouvelle sera protégée par un enchantement utilisant du sang. A l'aide d'une simple formule, Azrine pourra déposer une goutte de son sang sur la carte pour que celle-ci soit utilisée par lui uniquement. Une tierce personne ne pourra en aucun cas savoir ce que contient la carte. Cette sécurité renforcée lui permettait de s'assurer que personne ne puisse l'utiliser si jamais il la perdait ou si elle tombait entre les mains d'une personne mal intentionnée.

Peu avant l'heure du diner, Azrine mettait fin à son long travail en finissant le dernier enchantement de la carte. Il avait quasiment vidé sa pierre d'onyx mais cela valait le coup car maintenant il avait sa propre carte et elle était de meilleure qualité.

\- Je peu vous dire que vous avez fait du bon travail, dit Flitwick en examinant la nouvelle carte, tous les enchantements sont stable et cohérent entre eux. Testez donc.

 _\- Secrets et passion,_ dit le Gryffondor pour activer l'enchantement de sécurité et pour y verser une goutte de son sang.

Sitôt le sang en contact avec le papier, la carte dessina lentement la salle de classe avec ses chaises, meubles et tableaux ainsi qu'Azrine avec une banderole rouge et or et Flitwick avec une bannière grise.

\- Parfait mon garçon, elle marche ! Toutes mes félicitations.

\- Merci professeur, dit Azrine fatigué, maintenant il me faut explorer le château pour la compléter.

\- Je vous laisse cette tâche. La prochaine fois, nous commencerons à étudier l'épée de Gryffondor, non pas pour la reproduire mais pour que vous compreniez comment les gobelins procèdent, ce qui consistera la tâche la plus compliquée.

\- A ce point ?

\- Seul un gobelin enchanteur arrive à comprendre le travail d'un autre, révéla le professeur, aucun sorcier n'arrive à leurs hauteur, pour cette étape je serais autant un élève que vous.

Azrine passa une majeure partie de son temps libre à cartographier le château, il avait fait les parties les plus populaires mais il devait ensuite passer chacun des étages au peigne fin ainsi que les cachots pour la compléter. La Salle sur Demande fut, pour le moment, la seule à ne pas apparaître sur la carte, ceci montrait qu'elle était incartable.

Cependant, il devait faire un choix que Ginny et Hermione lui disait de faire rapidement. Le choix du nouveau gardien. Avec la mort de Ron, l'équipe était incomplète et le seul qui pressait Azrine pour reprendre le poste était Cormac mais le capitaine ne voulait pas de lui dans l'équipe même si sa performance aux essais était bien.

Le mercredi midi, après une longue discussion avec Ginny sur les possibles choix de recours, Azrine annonça à Cormac sa sélection et qu'il l'attendait pour l'entrainement le soir en vue de préparer le match contre Poufsouffle.

\- Azrine, appela Cormac derrière le Survivant qui se rendait au terrain pour l'entrainement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais te parler un peu avant l'entrainement pour que je parle de diverses tactiques que nous pourrions mettre en place afin de …

\- Écoute, Gryffondor n'as jamais perdu un match depuis mon entrée dans l'équipe, coupa Azrine, donc si j'ai besoin de conseil je te le ferrais savoir mais je doute que tu sois capable de mettre au point la moindre stratégie.

\- Tu te trompe, j'ai beaucoup de contact avec des joueurs professionnels proche de mon père. Les tactiques que j'aimerais appliquer marchent en pro et ….

\- Ca tombe bien ici on n'est pas en pro, coupa encore une fois Azrine en accélérant le pas.

L'arrivée d'Azrine dans les vestiaires de mauvaises humeur ne passa pas inaperçu face aux autre membres de l'équipe déjà présent. La raison de cette humeur massacrante ne se fit pas attendre avec l'entrée de Cormac qui donna immédiatement des conseils ou des parties de sa stratégie en espérant que quelqu'un l'écoute.

L'entrainement se passa bien au début, tout le monde faisait ses exercices et l'entrainement habituel mais quand vint la partie séance de jeu en équipe, l'ambiance ce dégrada. Cormac passait sont temps à proposer une autre tactique ou des conseils contradictoire avec ceux d'Azrine. Voyant que personne ne l'écoutait, il commença à perdre patience et à crier sur tous ceux qui ne l'écoutait pas, allant jusqu'à prendre le Souaffle pour montre à Demelza comment marquer un but.

\- Je vais le tuer, jura Azrine en fonçant vers son gardien qui discutait avec Demelza. Hé ton rôle est d'être gardien pas poursuiveur.

\- Je lui montrais comment faire pour peaufiner sa technique.

\- Je doute qu'elle ait besoin de tes conseils, retourne à ton poste avant que je te vire de l'équipe !

Grommelant Cormac retourna près des buts sous le regard meurtrier d'Azrine.

\- Faut vraiment trouver quelqu'un d'autre, dit la poursuiveuse.

\- Je sais bien … mais pas trop le temps de refaire des essais. On le changera après le match contre Poufsouffle.

Ce genre de situation avec Cormac se reproduit assez souvent et ce malgré les injonctions d'Azrine qui ne faisait pas grand effet. Le capitaine de l'équipe explosa de colère quand en pleins milieu d'une mise en situation, Cormac pris une des battes des batteurs pour montre comment faire. Étant trop loin pour intervenir physiquement, et surtout pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une connerie, Azrine se stabilisa et sorti sa baguette pour neutraliser une bonne fois Cormac.

Malheureusement, son _Stupefix_ , toucha son camarade avec un poil trop tard, lui laissant le temps de frapper fortement un Cognard qui se dirigea droit vers Ginny qui ne le voyait pas arriver.

\- Ginny ! Cognard ! cria Azrine et les deux batteurs mais trop tard.

La rouquine se retourna en voyant la balle arrivée sur elle à pleine vitesse. Fort heureusement, Azrine à l'aide de son balais réussis à s'interposer en mettant ses bras comme bouclier mais l'impact fut trop puissant. Il sentit les os de ses bras se briser et la douleur lui monter à la tête. Le choc le désarçonna le faisant chuter d'une dizaine de mètre avant un lourd atterrissage sur le dos.

Mélangé à son faible cri de douleur, il entendit vaguement des cris qui disparurent rapidement laissant place aux ténèbres.

Comme il s'y attendait en reprenant connaissance, il était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Il avait le corps tout entier douloureux mais la possibilité de bouger ses bras sans se torde de douleur, indiquait que Mme. Pomfresh avait soigné ses blessures et qu'il devait se reposer.

A en juger par le ciel étoilé qu'il voyait par la fenêtre, il c'était dérouler quelques heures depuis l'incident avec Cormac, qui jura de tuer une fois sorti de là.

Cependant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'infirmerie, son maudit gardien s'y trouvait aussi et à en juger par les nombreux fioles à côté de lui, ses blessures devaient être plus sévère.

\- Ha vous êtes éveillé, dit la voix enjouée de l'infirmière. Je crois que demain je préparer votre plaque.

Azrine se contenta de sourire, c'était une manie de venir ici, surtout cette année.

\- J'ai eu vent de l'incident, vous avez un sacré tempérament pour vous êtes interposé, peu de personnes saines d'esprit l'auraient faites.

\- Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas sain d'esprit.

\- Je le sais bien. Quant à votre camarades il a eu la malchance de tomber lourdement sur la tête, il est dans un état critique et si son état ne s'améliore pas demain, il rejoindre Miss Bell à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le gryffondor ne regretta pas son geste, il s'en voulait juste de n'avoir pas réagit assez vite pour l'empêcher de frapper le Cognard.

\- Si vous vous reposez bien, vous devriez pouvoir sortir vendredi dans la journée, évitez les efforts inutiles, l'informa l'infirmière avant de partir.

Les visites le lendemain par Hermione, Ginny, Cho et certains membre de l'équipe se firent dans la bonne humeur alors que Cormac étai transféré. Ginny remercia vivement Azrine pour son geste et lui promis de lui rendre l'appareil un jour. Azrine lui confia par ailleurs la tâche de trouver un autre gardien.

Hermione seul avec Azrine, en plus des devoirs, laissa échapper que Dean et Ginny s'étaient lourdement engueuler.

\- Ha ? Et pourquoi ? Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, demanda Azrine en lisant les cours d'Hermione.

\- A cause du Cognard que tu t'es pris, lui trouvais ça amusant mais pas Ginny, surtout d'après que j'ai compris, il n'a pas bougé le moins du monde pour s'interposer.

\- Bah cela devait être un peu marrant non ?

\- Azrine ! Ca ne nous fait jamais rire quand tu te retrouve à l'infirmerie.

\- Je sais Hermione … tant qu'ils peuvent s'entendre sur le terrain, je m'en fiche un peu de leur histoire.

\- T'en est sur ? demanda a sœur avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Shhhhhhhh.

Le reste du mois de mars fut très calme pour Azrine, la nouvelle gardienne, une amie de Demelza, avait fait une belle performance et s'entendait très bien avec tout le monde, la jeune 3ème année était assez impressionnante sur son balai. La large victoire sur Poufsouffle en fut une preuve.

La situation dans l'école se tassa peu à peu, le décès de Ron resta comme un incident mais même Lavande commençait à tourner la page, toute comme Hermione et Ginny qui pouvait recommencé à parler un peu du rouquin.

Au vu de ce calme passager dans l'école, Azrine en profita pour cartographier une majeure partie de l'école mais il lui restait le parc et le cachot pour la compléter. Il apprit aussi que Drago Malefoy fut longuement interroger avec du Veritaserum pour obtenir des informations sur Voldemort mais à part des noms de Mangemort connu et son plan pour tuer Dumbledore aucune information utile. Il mourra assassiné dans sa cellule quelques jours après son incarcération à Azkaban, ceci renforça le mépris de Rogue pour le Survivant.

Ses cours sur l'étude des artefacts magiques telle que l'épée de Gryffondor avançait lentement mais surement. Avec Flitwick, il réalisa que les gobelins qui voyait la magie sous un angle totalement différent et ceci facilitait la création d'enchantement très complexe. Un gobelin aurait plus de mal à faire un carte de Maraudeur que l'épée de Gryffondor, ce qui était totalement paradoxal.

Le trois seules choses qui n'avançait pas pour Azrine c'était la relation amoureuse qu'il désirait avec Ginny, la mission de Dumbledore pour récupérer le vrai souvenir de Slughorn sur les Horcruxes et sa compréhension du plan de Tumter.

Le professeur de potion n'organisait plus de fête de puis la mort de Ron et était devenu distant avec tout le monde, encore sous le choc du décès. Azrine lui rappela la possibilité des échanges privés qui semblait plaire à Slughorn mais cela tardait à se caler dans l'emploi du temps. L'activité soudaine des alliances impériales avec la résurgence de 2 souvenirs n'était d'aucune utilité pour comprendre Tumter, cela avait juste mis en avant l'intérêt de la Fraternité pour les alliances, mettant en danger toute l'école.

Bien que la relation Ginny-Dean s'effritait chaque jours, ils étaient encore officiellement en couple limitant les espoirs d'Azrine et malgré le fait qu'il ait rapidement appris à restez totalement impassible, Hermione et Cho se délectait du spectacle qu'il offrait en combattant les élans de son sœur amoureux en présence de Ginny.

L'arrivé des quart de final du Tournoi de duel remis du baume au cœur à tout le monde car 2 affiches promettaient : Dean contre Pansy, un duel Serpentard-Gryffondor traditionnel et de l'autre un duel entre amie et proche d'Azrine, Cho contre Ginny. Les duels d'Hermione et d'Azrine étaient déjà gagner d'avance selon tout le monde contrairement aux deux autres.

Pour Azrine le Tournoi n'était pas important, même si le duel Ginny-Cho sera très instructif et plaisant à voir, ce qui l'intéressait était l'habituel cours avec Flitwick suivis par la leçon avec Dumbledore.

Azrine ignorait tout de son adversaire du jour, c'était un 7ème année de Gryffondor dont la silhouette fine et le visage enfantin ne lui disait rien. Il devait être l'adversaire de Ron mais sa disparition le qualifia automatiquement.

\- Saluez-vous, ordonna McGonagall une fois les deux adversaires en place avant de descendre de l'estrade pour laisser place au duel.

\- Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent un long moment son rien faire, évaluant l'autre et attendant que l'un ouvre les hostilités.

Aucun des deux ne fit le premier pas, le combat silencieux n'était animé que par les cris de la foule qui observait les autres duels.

Voyant que la situation n'évoluait pas, Azrine s'assit de manière désinvolte sur l'estrade et commença à méditer en activant son Byakugan. La tête baissé, son adversaire ne pouvait voir son œil blanc et face à cette provocation il ouvrit enfin le duel.

Cependant la maitrise du Byakugan d'Azrine lui permis de contrer toutes les tentatives de son adversaire en restant assis à méditer, attendant le bon moment.

Quand l'occasion se présenta, Azrine se releva d'un coup et plongea vers son adversaire, évitant deux sorts à l'aide de son Byakugan. Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'estrade pour contrer deux nouveaux sorts et s'avança tout en se défendant vers son adversaire. Ce dernier commençait à paniquer en voyant Azrine s'avancer d'un air diabolique avec son unique œil blanc si particulier.

La détresse du 7ème année était palpable ce qui encourageait Azrine à faire sortir son côté sombre de plus en plus et ce à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Sa défense devenait risible car son adversaire bégayait comme Quirell l'empêchant de provoquer un sort convenable.

Azrine arriva à quelques centimètre de son adversaire pétrifier par la peur, jamais le Survivant n'avait aucun laisser paraitre volontairement sa sombreur et tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène n'était par à l'aide non plus.

\- Bouh, dit simplement Azrine en poussant son adverse hors de l'estrade avec sa baguette.

Une fois l'annonce de sa victoire le Survivant mit fin à son Byakugan et à son cinéma, il se mit à rire ouvertement sur l'estrade en voyant la tête terrifié de son adversaire.

\- Je me demande ce que penserait le ministre s'il avait vu ça, dit McGonagall en s'approchant du vaincu.

\- Bah que je suis un mage noir professeur, répondit machinalement en riant.

Sa directrice eu un faible sourire, laissant Azrine le loisir de retrouver Hermione qui avait gagné son combat rapidement pour observer le duel Ginny-Cho qui était assez impressionnant.

\- Qui à l'avantage ? demanda Azrine en prenant le duel en route.

\- C'est équivalent, Cho à eu quelques occasion mais Ginny à très bien réagit et à sus revenir.

Les échanges entre les deux amies étaient intenses, il n'y avait pas une seule seconde de répit et bizarrement quand il y en avait, elles jetèrent toute deux un œil à l'estrade où Azrine se trouvait. Voyant qu'elle était vide et l'adversaire d'Azrine entre les mains de Mme. Pomfresh, la conviction des deux se renforça, proposant un duel encore plus intense.

Après une esquive risquée d'un sort violacé de Cho, la rouquine lança un combo qui mit feu à l'estrade obligeant la Serdaigle à reculer au bord.

Flitwick éteignit rapidement le feu alors que Cho répliqua en créant des projectiles glacés que la rouquine bloqua avec un charme du bouclier.

Les combos suivant mirent à mal l'estrade, de nombreux trous apparurent et le professeur de Sortilège dut mettre en place une barrière magique pour protéger les spectateurs des éclats de bois expédié à cause des sorts.

Après de longue minutes d'échange, la fatigue se voyait sur le visage des combattantes et l'estrade était en piteux état, mais le combat battait encore son plein jusqu'à que les deux finirent par lancer le même sort en même temps, créant un lien magique bleu entre leurs baguettes.

Normalement quand deux sort rentre en contact, le plus puissant fait dévier l'autre ou l'un des deux prend naturellement le dessus mais dans ce cas précis, le lien vira au rose vif et un duel de volonté se profila. Cette situation rappela à Azrine son duel contre Voldemort lorsque sa baguette et celle du mage noire furent liées par le _Priori Incantatum_.

Cette fois-ci le lien était rose et au bout d'un moment un silhouette flou apparu à coté de chacune. Ceci était vraiment ressemblant au _Priori Incantatum_ mais la personne qui se tenait à côté des deux fut facilement reconnue car ceux qui étaient le plus proche jetèrent des regards interrogateurs à Azrine. Cette apparition renforça la détermination des deux amis qui jetèrent leurs dernières forces dans la bataille.

Le lien rose finit par se briser et les deux fantômes d'Azrine disparaître dans une onde magique rose. La Serdaigle fut projetée hors de l'estrade et tomba à bout de force sur les tapis. Quant à Ginny, elle s'effondra de fatigue.

Hermione et Azrine se ruèrent, elle paniquée et lui perplexe, vers l'estrade pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien.


	61. Chapitre 61 : Cibles à jour

**Chapitre 61 : Cibles à jour**

\- Tout va bien, dit Flitwick à la foule, elles sont juste fatigué, un bon repos à l'infirmerie leurs fera le plus grand bien. Circulez ! Mme Pomfresh !

\- Pfiou, soulagé, dit Hermione en regardant l'infirmière prendre soin de Ginny. Je me demande si j'ai la moindre chance contre Ginny.

\- Plus important, c'était quoi leur truc ? On aurait dit le …

\- Je sais, coupa Hermione pour éviter que tout le monde entende, tu demanderas ce soir à Dumbledore.

Le combat avait tenu ses promesses, tout le monde ne parlait de ça et du niveau démontré. Les autres vainqueurs, Azrine, Hermione et Dean étaient complètement effacés. Ceci arrangeait les affaires du Survivant qui, après un cours raccourci avec Flitwick, il se rendit à l'infirmerie pour voir ses deux amies et pour une fois c'était en tant que visiteur.

\- Ha bah enfin, dit Cho en le voyant arriver. Je me demandais si tu viendrais.

\- J'ai raccourci mon cours avec Flitwick pour vous voir, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- C'était la moindre des choses, répliqua la Serdaigle, pour toutes les fois où on est venu te voir.

Contrairement à son amie, Ginny était plus distante et plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Azrine.

\- Elle va très bien, répondit Cho, elle à même gagnée. Ce qui la dérange, moi aussi mais moins, c'est ce qui c'est passé à la fin. Je doute que nos baguettes soient jumelles pour créer un _Priori Incantatum._

\- Je doute que vous m'ayez tué, réplique Azrine objectivement.

\- Ha bon ? dit Ginny avec un faible sourire.

\- Plus sérieusement, repris Cho, tu as pu entendre ce que ton fantôme disait ?

\- Non j'étais trop loin et à en juger par les rumeurs, personnes d'autres que vous ne les avaient entendus.

Ceci soulagea les deux filles qui hésitaient à tout lui dévoiler.

\- Heureusement, car ça aurait été gênant, révéla Ginny en rougissant faiblement en repensant aux mots que lui avait dit son fantôme d'Azrine.

\- Ha bon ? Qu'est ce qu'ils … enfin … qu'est ce que mes moi ont dit ?

\- Des choses que tu ne diras surement jamais, assura Cho avec un large sourire mesquin.

Azrine resta jusqu'au diner avec ses deux amis, rejoins par Hermione et d'autres. Très vite, la conversation se tourna sur les demi-finales et le choc Azrine-Dean qui était, selon Seamus, une revanche pour beaucoup de choses.

Pour Hermione cela allait jusqu'à être un bataille pour le cœur de Ginny car Dean voyait Azrine comme un rival et ce depuis le jour où il s'est fait humilier face à une 5ème année et qu'Azrine et Ginny livré leur premier combat en se souriant l'un l'autre.

Cho semblait approuver cette théorie mais Ginny voyait plus comme une raison de se défouler pour son petit ami. Bien qu'il comprenne légèrement pourquoi les filles pensaient cela, Azrine ne voyait pas en quoi un duel pouvait influencer sur le cœur d'une fille. Être meilleur qu'un autre ne prouve pas que l'on vaut mieux que lui, même si Azrine avait roulé sur tous ses opposants, il était persuadé que certains valaient mieux que lui.

Le repas fut assez mouvementé même en l'absence des deux vedettes du jour car tous attendait déjà avec impatience sur les deux demi-finales 100% Gryffondor, Azrine-Dean qui semblait n'avait aucun suspens mais la performance de Dean face à Pansy lui avait fait gagner des supporters. Le duel Hermione-Ginny, quant à lui se devait d'être à la hauteur, si ce n'est mieux que celui avec Cho. Peu de gens semblait avoir une préférence pour la gagne car elle avait de grande chance d'affronter Azrine qui était redoutable avec son œil blanc qui intriguait toute l'école.

Cependant l'œil blanc d'Azrine était pour beaucoup une capacité qu'il avait acquise en affrontant le Massalien, Logan Tumter, d'autre pensait que c'était un nouveau type de magie ou que c'était le fameux artefact que cherchait la Fraternité. Même les proches d'Azrine ignorait qu'avec le Thu'um, cela venait d'un autre monde, d'une réalité parallèle. Peu de personnes, à l'exception de Dumbledore, Lupin ou de la Fraternité tout entière, pouvait accepter cette nouvelle conception du monde.

Comme à son habitude, Azrine se rendit rapidement après le repas chez le directeur qui cette fois-ci lui annonça qu'ils n'allaient pas plonger dans un autre souvenir mais que le directeur allait lui fournir de vive voix les derniers éléments au sujet de Voldemort.

\- Ces informations sont plus simples à comprendre que par un souvenir ? demanda Azrine.

\- Un peu, mais contrairement a ce que je t'ai montré précédemment, ils ne t'apporteront rien et nous gagnerons du temps.

\- Je vois. Cependant avant de parler de Voldemort, j'ai savoir si …

\- Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé entre Miss Weasley et Miss Chang cet après-midi ? compléta le directeur avec un sourire.

\- Exactement car cela ressemblait beaucoup au _Priori Incantatum_ que j'ai expérimenté avec Voldemort en 4ème année.

\- Contrairement à toi et Voldemort je doute que les baguettes de Miss Weasley et Chang soient jumelles mais je pense que la réponse se trouve dans le faite que ton fantôme soit apparu à leur côté.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ma théorie c'est que ce duel étant un duel entre amie qui se déroulait sous tes yeux, se transforma en bataille d'amour, elles ont dut se battre pour confronter l'amour qu'elles te portent.

\- Hum … j'ai rien compris, dit Azrine totalement perdu. Se battre avec l'amour qu'elles me portent ?!

Dumbledore pouffa face à cette réaction prévisible.

\- Certaines personnes ont besoin de confronter leurs capacités à d'autres et dans le cas de tes deux amies, l'amour fut la motivation pour remporter ce duel.

\- Donc … ouais … non c'est un truc de fille … je laisse tomber.

Le directeur rit ouvertement alors qu'Azrine cherchait encore à comprendre ce que venait faire l'amour là-dedans, peut-être c'était comme pour Dean, prouver laquelle mérite son cœur mais si Ginny avait perdue cela ne changerait rien à ses sentiments.

\- Je pense que nous devrions mettre de côté ceci et nous concentrer sur Voldemort.

\- Cela me semble une bonne idée, professeur, dit Azrine toujours pensif en rejoignant le directeur dans l'arrière salle.

Une fois installé, le directeur rassembla sa mémoire afin de détailler ce qu'il faillait à Azrine.

\- La dernière fois je t'ai montré le souvenir du professeur Slughorn qui possède la clef des Horcruxes.

\- Je m'en souviens et je n'ais pas eu trop de succès pour le moment.

\- Ho, je ne te le reproche pas. La mort de Mr Weasley à très affecté Horace, le rendant difficilement accessible, même pour moi. Ce dont nous allons parler ce soir est du fétichisme de Voldemort. Après ses études il ne fit aucun des choix que lui avaient prodigué mes anciens collègues et devient vendeur chez _Barjow & Beurk_.

\- Voldemort vendeur d'objet magique ?

\- Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Cependant il était très doué et avec son talent inné pour la vente et son charisme sans égal, il fut rapidement envoyé auprès de certain sorcier pour céder leurs artefacts les plus précieux.

\- Donc il était une sorte d'antiquaire ?

\- On peut dire ça, approuva le directeur, mais pour Voldemort cela allait bien plus loin. Peu avant sa démission soudaine du magasin il avait eu un rendez-vous avec une vielle sorcière très riche Hepzibah Smith.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, dit Azrine en fouillant sa mémoire pour trouver dans quel livre il l'avait déjà lut.

\- En lisant certains livres au sujet de l'école tu peux découvrir que la famille Smith est la descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle, l'une des fondatrices de l'école.

\- Voldemort connaissait surement ce détail ?

\- Je l'ignore mais il le découvrit à coup sur le jour du rendez-vous car au départ il devait convaincre Hepzibah de vendre à _Barjow et Beurk_ une armure façonné par les gobelins mais ce qu'il y découvrit fut, je pense le début de tout.

\- Le début ?

\- De son fétichisme, de son plan, car peu de temps après le mot Mangemort fut connu par ceux qui connaissait Voldemort et il mit en place ses plans pour son règne de terreur.

Azrine resta silencieux, qu'est ce qui pouvait Voldemort à travailler chez un vendeur d'antiquité ... a moins que.

\- Hepzibah avait d'autre artefact ? demanda Azrine persuadé que c'était le cas.

\- Bien vu. Elle était aussi l'heureuse propriétaire de la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et du médaillon de Serpentard que Mérope avait dû revendre pour survivre.

\- Deux reliques des fondateurs … et elle n'a pas voulus les céder ?

\- Voldemort n'as même pas proposer cela car deux jours après Hepzibah fut retrouver morte et sa vieille elfe de maison accusé car elle l'avait accidentellement empoissonné.

\- Tout comme avec son père il avait fait accuser un autre ?

\- Même procédé, des aveux complets et une mémoire falsifiée ne justifie pas une enquête poussée. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que sa famille découvrit de disparition de deux des 2 artefacts les plus chers aux yeux d'Hepzibah.

\- Donc Voldemort mis la main sur la Coupe et le médaillon que vous ais apportés … en quoi c'était important ?

\- Je pense que tout comme le médaillon, la bague et le journal, que la coupe eu subit le même sort. Il y a de grande chance qu'il ait tenté de mettre la main sur le diadème de Serdaigle et l'épée de Gryffondor.

\- Je doute que l'épée soit …

\- C'est normal car elle était dans le Choixpeau avant que tu ne la sorte, seul un vrai Gryffondor pouvait la faire sortir, donc Voldemort ne pouvait l'atteindre. Voldemort considérait cette école comme sa seule maison, la première qu'il a eue en tant que sorcier.

\- Expliquant sa volonté de mettra la main sur des artefacts des fondateurs, pour les … modifier, on va dire.

\- Tu seras peut-être étonné mais Voldemort à demandé par deux fois de devenir professeur à l'école.

\- Lui professeur ? s'indigna Azrine. De quoi ? Force du mal ? Venez, je vais former ma propre armée.

Dumbledore eu un faible rire face à cette réaction qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

\- Il voulait enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais pas pour monter son armée, mais pour rester à l'école. Il à fait cette demande à 18 ans juste après son diplôme mais l'ancien directeur lui dit de revenir dans quelques années, une fois qu'il aurait vu le monde. La seconde fois, quand il avait 20 ans, 2 semaines après le meurtre d'Hepzibah dans un des bars de Près-Au-Lard. Je venais d'être nommé directeur et j'ai bien évidement refusé et tenter de trouver la véritable raison de son désir de retourner à l'école mais en vain.

\- Je doute réellement qu'il ait une véritable envie d'enseigner, il devait vouloir mettre la main sur l'épée.

\- Ho il désirait enseigner car depuis ce jour je n'ai jamais pu conserver un professeur au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal plus d'un an. De plus je pense plutôt que c'est le diadème de Serdaigle qui se trouvait dans l'école car la dernière à l'avoir possédé était sa fille qui c'est fait assassinée au sein de l'école il y a très longtemps.

\- Donc il n'a pas pu mettre la main dessus ?

\- Je pense qu'il à finit par y arriver car après mon refus de nombreux Mangemorts ont tenté de pénétrer dans l'école et du jour au lendemain cela c'est arrêter. Je pense que Voldemort à réussis à modifier 3 des reliques de fondateurs.

\- Le médaillon, la coupe, le diadème, résuma Azrine. Ajoutés à ceux-là, le journal et la bague des Gaunt. Cela fait 5 objets que Voldemort à modifié et convoité.

\- Je pense qu'il en existe un dernier, quoi ce que soit les Horcruxes c'est une forme très noire de magie et si cela est lier à Voldemort, l'existence d'un 6ème est plausible.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Azrine qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Le journal et la bague se sont défendu contre nous, ennemi de leur créateur. Je pense pouvoir supposer qu'ils sont liés à Voldemort, voir que Voldemort existe en eux. Donc si cela est le cas, pour atteindre un équilibre et une puissance maximum, le chiffre 7 conviendrait parfaitement.

\- Le nombre magique …. 6 objets et Voldemort. Mais à quoi ils serviraient ?

\- Je l'ignore totalement, des sources de pouvoir, un bouclier, une arme. Tout est possible et c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin du souvenir d'Horace, pour savoir ce qu'est exactement un Horcruxes pour comprendre la menace qu'ils représentent.

Azrine remis tout en ordre mentalement pour tenter de comprendre. Voldemort était un simple sorcier obnubilé par ses origines et par le sentiment d'être supérieur à tous. Il considérait les sorciers de Sang-Pur au-dessus des autre sorciers qui eux écrasait les Moldu. Le mage noir recherchait à tout prix un moyen pour préserver sa vie et son pouvoir et ce à tout prix, boire du sang de licorne et utilisait un rite noir pour ressusciter en était des preuves formelles avec son comportement en général. Les 6 artefacts modifiés par Voldemort pourraient servir ce but, celui de se préserver de la mort ou bien lui servir le jour où il décidera de prendre le pouvoir. Dans tous les cas il fallait que Dumbledore et lui les trouvent et les détruisent.

\- Je ferais au plus vite pour récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn, promis Azrine. Et cet été je me mettrais en chasse de la coupe de du diadème, quoi ce soit ils doivent être détruit pour éviter qu'ils ne servent les plans de Voldemort.

\- Je te laisse le souvenir mais en ce qui concerne de le retrouver je m'en charge, j'ai déjà plusieurs pistes, peut-être que je t'emmènerais avec moi si j'en trouver un.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir professeur.

Les dernières révélation du directeur permis à Azrine d'organiser une pêche aux informations avec Cho, Hermione et Ginny, heureuse que pour une fois il dévoile une partie des informations qu'il avait.

Ceci occupa la majeure partie de leurs temps libre avec les devoir et l'entrainement pour les demi-finales de la fin du mois d'avril. Il existait de nombreux livres parlant de la Coupe de Poufsouffle et du Diadème de Serdaigle pour ce fut très difficile pour retrouver leurs traces.

Au bout de quelques semaines, la route jusqu'à Hepzibah Smith fut remonté mais la Coupe avait disparu après son meurtre par Voldemort.

\- Si Voldemort à eu la coupe, il l'as surement caché si c'est si important, supposa Hermione en reposant un livre sur une armoire de le bibliothèque.

\- Surement mais on ignore à quoi ça sert un Horcruxes, dit Cho, on ignore si ces choses doivent être précieusement caché ou non.

\- Elle doit être cachée, dit Azrine en fermant une bibliographie de Poufsouffle, on aura plus de chance de trouver le diadème, selon Dumbledore il est encore dans l'école et ce depuis la création de l'école.

\- Tu devrais allez voir Luna, proposa Ginny, je lui en aie un peu parlé et elle semblait savoir quelque chose mais elle ne voulu rien me dire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Selon elle, c'est secret et elle a promis de garder le secret sauf pour toi.

\- Je vais lui en parler, dit Azrine en sortant sa nouvelle carte enfin complétée.

L'aide des filles était très agréable pour le Gryffondor mais ceci ne produisait aucun résultat et encore moins avec Slughorn qui les avaient entendu prononcer le mot Hrocruxe le faisant éviter à tout prix Azrine.

Le professeur de potion avait surement compris comme Azrine avait eu connaissance de ce mot et ce qu'il recherchait. Maintenant la possibilité d'un entretient privée était quasi-nulle.

Avec sa nouvelle carte il trouva facilement Luna, il lui avait suffit de penser à elle pour que la carte lui affiche là où elle était et le chemin le plus rapide pour la rejoindre. Usant des raccourcis du château, Azrine fut rapidement dans la salle d'étude où étudiait seule la Serdaigle.

\- Salut Luna, lança-t-il en s'installant à côté de son amie.

\- Salut Azrine, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais.

\- C'est Ginny qui a laissé échapper volontairement l'info, dit-il avec un sourire.

Luna eu un faible rire et fit une rature sur son devoir qu'elle corrigea d'un simple coup de baguette.

\- Tu convoites donc l'intelligence qu'il profère ? demanda-t-elle amusé.

\- Du tout, je veux juste le détruire. Voldemort convoitais lui aussi et c'est possible qu'il l'ait profané avec de la magie noire.

Jouer franc jeu avec Luna était nécessaire car elle savait très bien lire les gens donc mentir serait inutile.

\- Le détruire ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- S'il est bien profané par Voldemort, sinon je le… bah laisserait à Dumbledore pour qu'il le conserve comme l'épée de Gryffondor.

Azrine ne voyait pas ce qu'il ferait d'un diadème et le confier au directeur pour que personne ne l'utilise était une bonne idée à chaud.

\- Je vois, dit-elle avec un air pensif assez rare à voir chez elle. Va voir la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle et dit lui que c'est moi qui t'envoi et que tu as ma bénédiction.

\- Merci Luna, tu sauve peut-être le monde, dit Azrine en se levant rapidement.

\- N'oublie de lui dire que je t'envoi et que tu as ma bénédiction.

L'aide de la carte il se rua dans la tour d'astronomie qui était vide, là où se trouvait actuellement la Dame grise. Dans sa précipitation il failli heurter McGonagall mais lâcha un « Désolé » en accélérant le pas.

Essoufflé, il arriva en haut de la tour dont le paysage était magnifique avec le beau temps, expliquant pourquoi la Dame Grise se trouvait ici.

\- Hé ben, dit-elle, qu'est ce qui vous poursuit jeune homme ?

\- La mort ? blagua Azrine en reprenant son souffle.

La réponse surpris le fantôme, mais venant du Survivant ceci n'était pas surprenant.

\- Plus sérieusement je viens de la part de Luna, dévoila-t-il une fois rétabli, et avec sa bénédiction quoi que cela veuille dire.

Le visage du fantôme s'attrista d'un coup. Attendant la réaction du fantôme, Azrine eu le temps de reconnaître son interlocuteur. C'était la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, Helena qui avait était tuer par un baron pour je ne sais plus qu'elle raison, la voir en fantôme à l'école le perturbait un peu.

\- Donc vous vous intéressez au diadème de ma mère. Quelle raison avec vous donnez à Luna qu'elle vous dise de venir et vous accorde sa bénédiction ?

\- Que je vais le détruire si Voldemort l'a profané, répéta Azrine. Et Luna est mon amie, en passant …

\- Vous souhaitez le …

\- Détruire, acheva Azrine déterminé.

Le visage d'Helena s'illumina, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps.

\- Luna m'as beaucoup parlé de vous, dit Helena d'une voix douce. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup vous savez.

\- A qui ?

\- Le dernier qui à vu le diadème, il avait promis de le détruire mais … il l'a profané, hurla Helena de colère, avec de la magie noire !

\- Voldemort ? Il a donc réussis, pouvez-vous me dire où il est ?

La colère d'Helena monta d'un cran, personne ne devait trouver ce maudit diadème mais peut-être que l'ami de Luna qu'elle avait si souvent entendu parler pouvait tenir ses promesses.

\- J'ose espérer que vous ne trahirez pas confiance de Luna et que vous serez à la hauteur de votre réputation, dit-elle calmement. J'ai volé ce diadème à mère par jalousie mais je n'ai jamais pu le lui rendre. J'ai toujours voulu souhaitez la destruction de ce maudit diadème ! Sans lui ma je ne me serais pas fait assassiner et ma mère ne serait pas morte de chagrin !

Helena semblait être à la fois en colère contre son vol, le mensonge de Voldemort et l'envie d'Azrine de trouver le diadème qu'elle haïssait tant.

\- Helena, je veux juste détruire ce diadème pour affaiblir Voldemort, je ne désire que son trépas.

\- Je sais bien, vous êtes réputé pour votre entêtement, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je vais vous dire où il est mais il y a une condition pour l'atteindre.

\- Une condition ?

\- Vous devez embrasser la personne que vous aimez devant la salle où est caché le diadème, sans cela il sera hors d'atteinte.

Ceci surpris un peu mais c'est une bonne défense contre Voldemort.

\- C'est pour empêcher Voldemort de remettre la main dessus ? Pas bête. Bah je pense que c'est faisable. La salle où elle se trouve ?

Helena fut surpris le voir prendre aussi bien cette condition et y voir un moyen de défense contre le Mage noir, Luna lui avait dit qu'il était spécial mais à ce point …

\- Il s'agit de la salle qui contient tout ce dont on a besoin.

\- La Salle sur Demande ! Merci Helena ! Merci du fond du cœur.

Azrine rebroussa chemin pour demander l'aide de Ginny afin de récupérer le diadème, une fois récupérer cela ne fera que 2 objets à trouver, la Coupe et l'autre inconnu.

\- As t-il seulement comprit que je blaguais sur la condition ?

\- J'en doute Helena, dit Luna d'une voix enjoué en sortant de sa cachette. Je pense même que pour lui embrasser une fille est un geste banal avec des amies comme Hermione et Cho.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup à Tom Jedusor mais il a eu la chance d'avoir des amis tels que toi.

\- C'est nous qui avons la chance de l'avoir, dit la Serdaigle avec un faible rire.

Le retour d'Azrine essoufflée dans la bibliothèque lui valut un regard furieux de Mme Pince.

\- Hé bien, pourquoi tu cours comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

\- J'ai trouvé le diadème. Luna savait que la Dame Grise l'avait possédé et elle m'a dit où il est à condition que je le détruise car Voldemort l'a profané.

\- Ce qui t'arrange, dit Ginny.

\- Yep. D'ailleurs j'ai besoin de toi pour le trouver. Il est dans la Salle sur Demande mais il y a une condition selon la Dame Grise pour l'obtenir.

\- Laquelle ?

D'un coup Azrine découvrit que dévoiler la véritable raison était plus difficile que prévu car ça signifierais de se déclarer à la rouquine.

\- Faut que j'embrasse une fille plus jeune que moi, mentit Azrine espérant que ça passe.

Ses trois amies furent surprises de cette condition farfelue.

\- T'es sur que tu as bien compris ? demanda Cho suspicieuse.

\- Je doute que ce soit un mensonge, dit Ginny avec un faible rire. On parle d'Azrine tout de même.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Que tu ne comprends pas ce qu'embrasser une fille peu signifier, rétorqua Hermione avec un large sourire, ni même dormir avec.

\- Bah … dans votre cas c'est parce qu'on est amis non ? Avec Hassouna c'est parque qu'on sortait ensemble … même cela ne signifiait que je dormais qu'avec elle et elle m'embrassait souvent … c'est des actes amicaux non ? Enfin de ce que j'ai compris.

Le fou rire des 3 filles furent rapidement stoppé par l'intervention de Mme Pince qui leurs rappelait qu'elles étaient dans une bibliothèque.

\- Il reste une heure avant mon rendez-vous avec Dean. On peut allez chercher le diadème maintenant, proposa Ginny.

\- Bonne idée, dit Hermione, faites gaffe que Dean ne vous surprenne pas.

\- J'ai la carte, aucun risque, dit Azrine qui stressait à l'idée d'embrasser Ginny.

\- Elle était où Luna ? demanda Cho J'aimerais lui parler un peu du diadème.

\- Elle est dans la salle d'étude du 5ème étage, dit Azrine.

\- Parfait. Toi et Ginny allez chercher le diadème et vous nous rejoignez après, proposa Hermione.

\- Ca me va, dit la rouquine en rangeant ses affaires.

Les deux ammis se rendirent aux 7ème étage pour effectuer la condition demandé par la Dame Grise afin d'obtenir la pièce où est caché le fameux diadème de Serdaigle. L'ambiance entre eux était assez tendu, chacun des deux semblait appréhendait le fait d'embrasser l'autre, surtout Azrine car il avait déjà embrassé Ginny et les autres mais jamais il s'était senti si mal à l'aise, décidément l'amour c'est vraiment bizarre.

\- Nous y voilà, dit Ginny un peu rougissante.

\- Oui, suffit de penser à ce que doit afficher la Salle sur Demande et à …

\- S'embrasser, finit-elle.

La rouquine semblait autant appréhender ce moment qu'Azrine mais son regard noisette flamboyant se planta dans le sien et elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Ferme les yeux, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus.

Azrine obéis et attendit. Le parfum fleurit qui l'attirait tant se fit plus fort que jamais renforçant son attirance pour la rouquine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les mains douces de son amie se posèrent sur son visage avant qu'elle l'élance et l'embrasse passionnément. L'étreinte dura moins d'une minutes mais le baiser était loin d'être un simple baiser amical comme Azrine avait vécu auparavant, il ressemblait plus à ceux qu'Hassouna faisait mais celui-ci fut plus intense.

\- Je crois que Dean me laissera tranquille, dit la rouquine rougissante en s'écartant.

\- Parce qu'on c'est embrassé ? demanda Azrine en tentant d'adopter un ton désintéressé.

\- Non parce qu'on sort ensemble, dit elle avec un large sourire. Hermione vend toujours les mèches.

\- Ha.

Ginny pouffa en voyant Azrine perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione avait dévoilé ses sentiments et pourquoi Ginny n'avait rien fait si elle ressentait la même chose.

De toute façon il savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas donc il chassa de sa tête cela et se concentra sur sa mission.

\- On ferrait mieux d'aller chercher le diadème, dit-il en s'approchant de la porte qui était apparue à leurs insu bien avant qu'ils s'embrassent.

\- Bonne idée, lâcha-t-elle en prenant la main de son nouvel petit ami.

Ceci aurait dérangé Azrine mais il n'en était plus là et de toute façon personne ne les voyaient. Ouvrant la porte, il découvrit une immense salle avec des pilles d'objets en tout genre, meuble, livre, armes, etc.

\- Il faut trouver un diadème dans ce bordel ? demanda Ginny effarée devant la masse d'objets entreposé.

\- On n'a pas le choix, dit Azrine en se frayant un chemin vers le cœur de la salle en déplaçant un bout de table cassé. Je proposerais bien de se séparer mais la salle est immense et on ignore ce qu'il peut y avoir.

\- Un chien à 3 têtes, un basilic et un dragon ? Ca t'irait, répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

\- Très drôle. _Byakugan !_

Progressant avec Ginny main dans la main, Azrine scruta la pièce avec son œil blanc, elle faisait 100m de large sur 50m et le tout remplit d'objet. Cela aurait pris des mois voir des années pour tout fouiller à le recherche du diadème mais il y avait peu d'objet enchanté par magie noire, réduisant les recherches.

Leurs recherches leurs permirent de découvrir de nombreux armes gorgée de magie noir qu'aucun des deux ne voulait tester. Ils trouvèrent aussi des bagues et d'autre bibelot mais aucune trace du diadème. Ignorant à quoi il ressemblait exactement. Azrine et Ginny finirent par faire un tas de leurs trouvailles au seul endroit à peu près dégagé de la salle, à côté d'une grande armoire en bois.

\- D'ailleurs tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Dean ? demanda Azrine en voyant l'heure.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle avec un sourire en déposant avec sa baguette un coffret contenant un bague maudite.

\- On à fait une bonne partie des objets magiques, annonça le Gryffondor. Il en reste un derrière ce tas dans un coffre, c'est un collier il me semble et le reste est de mon côté.

\- D'accord, je te rejoins une fois que je l'aie trouvé.

Après une heure de recherche supplémentaire, Azrine et Ginny avait crée une belle pile d'objet maudit et était entrain de se frayer un chemin dans un pile d'objet afin de récupérer un coffre enchanté par la magie noire.

\- Écarte-toi Ginny, je m'en charger, dit Azrine en pointant sa baguette sur un meuble coincé. _Bombarda_

Le meuble vola en éclat libérant enfin le coffre tant convoité. Ginny le fit léviter jusqu'à côté de la pile d'objet qu'ils avaient créée.

\- Il en reste d'autre ? demanda-t-elle un peu fatiguée.

\- Oui, mais aucun ne me semble être un diadème. Je pense c'est dans ce coffre, je n'arrive par à voir ce qu'il contient.

\- Je vois. Une idée pour l'ouvrir ?

\- Hum, ca va être long mais je peux décortiquer l'enchantement pour voir ce qu'il fait et l'enlever si j'y arrive.

\- Ca me semble risqué, pourquoi ne pas demander à un professeur ?

\- Dumbledore est parti et les autres ne sont pas au courant de l'histoire donc c'est à moi de le faire, rétorqua Azrine en se plongeant dans l'enchantement laissant Ginny seule avec ses protestations.


	62. Chapitre 62 : Pris au piège

**Chapitre 62 : Pris au piège**

Heureusement que ce mercredi là ils avaient tout deux eu une après-midi de libre car l'étude de l'enchantement en pris la majeure partie. Ginny ne trouvant rien à faire dans la salle fourre-tout, comme elle l'avait nommée, et finit par aller chercher de quoi manger et boire pour Azrine mais aussi en profité pour annoncer à Hermione ce qu'il c'était passé avant tout ceci.

Le Survivant eu très facilement les clefs en mains pour rompre l'enchantement apposé sur le coffre qui était assez vieux surtout que le désenchantement d'objet prenait plus de temps que l'enchantement. Fort heureusement Ginny avait bien vu en apportant des vivres, lui permettant de se consacrer à la dernière couche de l'enchantement le ventre plein. Contrairement à l'épée de Gryffondor dont l'enchantement était beau à voir, celui du coffre était fait à l'arrache, rendant le désenchantement complexe car une erreur et Azrine pouvait le payer très cher.

A l'approche du crépuscule, Ginny s'ennuyait profondément et examina tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, en dehors des objets rempli de magie noire. Finalement son ennui se porta sur la grande armoire qui se trouvait derrière Azrine. Les ornements et runes gravé sur celle-ci étaient finement faits. Cependant certaines runes semblaient avoir était refaite, restauré car elles étaient grossières comparées aux plus ancienne.

La rouquine ouvrit la porte, entrouverte, et y vit une pomme croquée qui semblait être fraiche, surement un enchantement. Le cri de victoire d'Azrine lui fit perdre l'intérêt qu'elle avait pour l'armoire.

\- C'est bon ? demanda-t-elle en fermant correctement l'armoire.

\- Oui, ce fut long mais ça valait le coup, on a évité de payer un tribut, annonça-t-il fièrement.

\- Un tribut ?

\- Oui de type magique, j'ignore exactement ce qu'il fallait offrir pour ouvrir ce coffre mais on s'en fiche.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit le coffre et y découvrit un diadème argenté ornée de saphir.

\- C'est donc ça le diadème de Serdaigle, dit-il en le prenant avec prudence.

\- Celui qui profère une intelligence accrue.

\- Celui qui nous approche encore plus d'une victoire sur Voldemort.

Le couple resta un moment assis à côté du coffre savourant leur réussite, permettant à Azrine de récupérer quelques forces et à Ginny d'examiner le diadéme.

 _\- Plop !_

Un faible provenant de l'armoire sur laquelle ils s'étaient adossés se fit entendre. Par reflex les deux sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes et s'écartèrent en silence de l'armoire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny à voix basse en reculant le diadème à la main et sa baguette dans l'autre.

\- Il …

Azrine s'interrompit, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit lentement. Une femme à la chevelure noire tout ébouriffé en sortie, les deux élèves la reconnue immédiatement : Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des favorites de Voldemort.

\- Rogue ? appela-t-elle avant d'apercevoir à sa gauche Azrine et Ginny qui avaient déjà décochés silencieusement deux sorts rougeâtres.

La Mangemort tomba lourdement au sol le visage surpris.

\- C'est quoi cette armoire ? pesta Ginny en s'approchant de Bellatrix pour la désarmer.

\- J'en ais déjà vue une comme ça, dit Azrine qui étudia attentivement l'armoire. Avant la rentrée, chez Barjow et Beurk. Malefoy semblait s'intéresser à une armoire similaire.

La porte de l'armoire se referma d'un bruit sourd suivis du bruit similaire qui avait précédé Bellatrix. Un immense Mangemort en sorti qui subit le même sort que la précédente.

\- Azrine, je crois qu'on devrait allez chercher de l'aide, dit-elle alors qu'un autre Mangemort sorti de l'armoire et qui se défendit 1 seconde avant de tomber au sol.

\- Tant que l'on garde les autres sous contrôle c'est bon, rétorqua Azrine car il ne fuirait pas devant une telle occasion de neutraliser des Mangemorts aussi facilement.

3 autres rejoignirent le groupe des vaincus que Ginny avait déplacé hors de vue des prochains qui utiliserais l'armoire. Azrine avait profité du laps de temps entre McNair et un petit Mangemort pour appeler Dobby afin qu'il prévienne Dumbledore et McGonagall de la situation. L'idée de détruire l'armoire traversa l'esprit du Gryffondor mais l'occasion était trop belle pour la gâcher. Il la détruira quand tous les Mangemorts qu'il connait soient passés.

\- Un autre, préviens Azrine à Ginny qui rafraichissait les entraves des vaincus.

Pour la première fois le _Stupefix_ d'Azrine ne fit aucun effet à son adversaire qui n'était nul autre Greyback, le loup-garou.

\- Tiens, l'Élu, dit-il en se défendant. Un guet-a-pan …. Hum ce bon vieux Severus nous aurait donc trahis ?

Azrine et Ginny enchainèrent les sorts mais le loup-garou se défendait très bien.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas gouter à la chair fraîche d'un si belle jeune fille, dit le loup-garou en se léchant les crocs le regard planter dans celui de Ginny.

La colère d'Azrine monta d'un cran et lâcha son cri Déferlement sur son ennemi qui fit violent projeté sur l'armoire, la détruisant au passage.

\- Va chercher de l'aide, rugit Azrine. Je ne pensais qu'il serait si fort.

\- Mais …

\- MAINTENANT !

Le cri d'Azrine fut suivis de la rage de Greyback qui n'hésita pas à sauter vers son adversaire afin de l'écraser aves ses énormes bras. Usant du Thu'um et de l'environnement, Azrine put échapper aux assauts son adversaire et à le tenir à distance.

Il lui faillait réfléchir vite pour ne pas se faire attraper fort heureusement le Corps éthérée lui permis de nombreuse fois de semer son adversaire et de le relocaliser avec le Byakugan afin de le prendre par surprise.

Le Mangemort tenta plusieurs fois après les disparitions instantanée d'Azrine de ranimer ses alliés mais l'Elu l'en empêchait et réussis les premières fois à blesser son opposant à plusieurs endroit ralentissait sa chasse.

Le jeu du chat et la souris dura assez longtemps jusqu'à qu'Azrine fut à bout de force, le désenchantement du coffre l'avait affaiblis ainsi que l'utilisation répété du Thu'um. Il venait à nouveau d'échapper à Greyback et s'attendait à proximité des 5 autres Mangemorts toujours hors combat.

\- Aucune de mes proies ne m'échappe, dit le loup-garou en s'approchant du piège d'Azrine. Rend toi et je ferai de toi l'un des nôtres, regarde la résistance que j'ai acquis en étant un loup-garou, cela te renforcerait !

A l'aide du Byakugan, il vit son ennemi avec de nombreuses blessures s'approcher par le sud. Les blessures que lui avait infligé Azrine aurait put tuer un humais normal mais là il ne l'avait qu'affaiblit, ce qui devait lui permettre de prendre le dessus mais sa propre fatigue égaliser le duel.

Quand le loup-garou entra dans son champ de vision, il décocha de sa cachette des sorts qui touchèrent majoritairement leur cible mais ne purent finir son adversaire.

\- C'est tout ce dont est capable l'Elu ? demanda Greyback en léchant sa nouvelle blessure au visage.

\- Pfff, un être normal serait déjà mort, rétorqua Azrine en reculant.

\- Surement. Tu ignorais que personne n'ose m'affronter en duel singulier ?

\- Oui, et je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

La suite du duel fut un long échange de sort. Azrine sentait la puissance de ses sorts faiblir petit-à-petit mais son adversaire était lui aussi dans un état avancé de fatigue mais ce dernier se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Le moment que redoutait Azrine arriva, ses sorts ne faisait quasiment plus d'effet dispensant son adversaire de prendre la peine de se défendre.

\- Je crois que c'est la fin, Mogbleer, dit Greyback en levant son énorme bras droit ensanglanté.

Azrine n'avait plus de force et ne pouvait user ses cris une dernière fois, sa magie était à plat. Il s'apprêtait à accepter de revoir le coup final de son adversaire quand des voix se firent entendre, dont certaines familière.

\- Des renforts ! pesta le loup-garou en finissant son geste.

Azrine fut violement projeter sur un tas d'objet, le choc le sonna mais il était encore conscient et l'arrivé d'allié le rassurait même si maintenant Greyback avait la voie libre pour ranimer les autres Mangemort.

\- Par là ! cria une voix rauque familière.

\- Faites qu'on arrive à temps, dit une voix féminine.

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas je rase cette salle, jura Ginny.

Azrine se releva difficilement et vit Greyback réanimer un par un les Mangemorts leurs expliquant à chacun la situation. Bellatrix fut la première relevée et à voir le Gryffondor se remettre du choc du loup-garou.

\- C'est ce morveux qui t'as mis dans cet état ? Pitoyable. _Endoloris_.

\- Pas si vite, dit Maugrey en bloquant le sort.

\- Maugrey, dit faiblement Azrine.

\- On a eu ton message, cet elfe est très efficace mais ce fichue salle nous as retardée. Alors les mages noires, que choisissez vous ? Vous rendre ou périr ? Dans tout les cas dites adieux à votre liberté.

A l'aide du Byakugan, qu'Azrine réactiva difficilement, il vit que seul 4 des Mangemorts sur 6 étaient remis sur pieds et qu'une dizaine de membre l'Ordre avec Cho, Hermione et Ginny les encerclaient.

L'hurlement de folie de Bellatrx accompagner par celui de rage de Greyback indiquait clairement leur intention de combattre. La bataille fut intense, Bellatrix la folle, tenait tête à une bonne partie de ses adversaires et Greyback chargeait ceux qu'il pouvait avec les faibles forces qui lui restaient. L'avantage de l'Ordre fut rapidement dissipé par la création d'un épais nuage de fumée profitant aux Mangemorts.

Azrine qui voyait parfaitement ce qui se passait avec son œil blanc donna des indications à Maugrey qui était à côté, lui permettant de descendre un des mages noirs dans le dos pendant sa fuite.

\- Dissipez moi ça ! aboya Maugrey. Azrine, vers où ils se dirigent ?

\- Ils sont proches de Cho et Tonks, dit-il faiblement. Greyback est porté par le grand Mangemort, il semble être hors d'état de nuire.

\- Parfait.

Maugrey abandonna Azrine pour se lancer à la poursuite des mages noirs et prêter main forte à Tonks et Cho.

Le Survivant ferma son œil et se reposa, confiant la suite à Maugrey. Il avait fait jeu égal avec Greyback mais il n'aurait pensé que sous sa forme humaine il serait aussi résistant. Dans tous les cas, il avait détruit l'armoire et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper. C'était une victoire sans équivoque pour l'Ordre mais une chose restait à éclaircir : Pourquoi Bellatrix s'attendait à voir Rogue ?

Sur cette interrogation il s'endormit profondément espérant se réveiller à l'infirmerie et apprendre que les 6 Mangemorts furent vaincus.

\- Voilà c'est mis, dit la voix de l'infirmière.

\- Quelqu'un à compté le nombre de fois où il s'est retrouvé là ? demanda Tonks d'une voix faible et triste.

\- Heu, je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione en tentant de prendre un air amusé. Si tu compte le nombre de fois où il à sauver quelqu'un tu devrais être proche du compte.

\- Je ne sais pas trop si on devrait rire, vu la situation, suggéra Lupin sombrement.

\- Voyons Remus, nous avons fait le plus gros coup de filet et ce grâce à Azrine. Certes nous avons perdu un membre mais ce de la victoire dont il faut se réjouir.

Avant les mots de Maugrey, Azrine voulut ouvrir les yeux et montrer qu'il était réveillé mais apprendre la perte d'un des membres de l'Ordre l'inquiétait repoussant son réveil aux yeux des autres.

\- Le directeur se charge de ses parents, annonça Mme Pomfresh gravement, la pauvre j'ignore comment elle c'est retrouvé dans cet état

\- Greyback n'était pas totalement K.O. et l'as frappé de toutes ses forces. Il l'a envoyé dans un tas d'objets en tout genre, expliqua Tonks.

\- C'était la pile d'objet rempli de magie noir qu'Azrine et moi avions faite lors de nos recherches, révéla Ginny maussade.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi vous avait fait une telle chose ? Demanda Lupin. Qu'est ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- Une arme contre Voldemort, dit le directeur d'une voix calme en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Les mots du directeur surpris tout le monde car hormis Hermione, Cho, Ginny et Azrine, personne n'était dans la confidence pour les objets enchantés par Voldemort.

\- Ginny et Azrine m'ont rapporté un objet qui nous permettrons de vaincre Voldemort, le sacrifice de Miss Chang n'est pas vain. Si cela ne vous gène pas j'aimerais poursuivre cette conversation dans mon bureau. L'arrestation des Mangemorts les plus fidèles à Voldemort à bouleversé certains de nos plans. De plus Azrine à besoin de repos après tout ce qu'il à vécu afin de supporter la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il l'attend.

Une approbation générale se fit entendre mais Azrine était déjà en train d'encaisser la mort de Cho. Le seul réconfort qu'il eu alors qu'il luttait pour ne rien laisser paraitre fut les lèvres de Ginny et son « _Je t'aime_ » qu'elle lui murmura juste après.

Le Gryffondor simula l'inconscience jusqu'à la veille sa demi-finale. Il esquiva toutes les visites des membres de l'Ordre ou de ses amis car il ne supportait pas d'avoir perdu encore une fois une amie. Contrairement à la mort de Ron ou la disparition d'Hassouna, il avait le cœur brisé et il ne voulait montrer cette faiblesse.

La nuit était son seul réconfort avec les visites silencieuses de Ginny. Il en profitait pour avancer dans les leçons et manger afin de ne pas réellement tomber dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois. La gazette eut rapidement vent de l'affaire et il apprit que des 6 Mangemorts qui avait pénétrés Poudlard, 3 avaient survécu. Cette intrusion avait couté la vie à Cho et provoqué la colère de Voldemort, dont on le soupçonne d'avoir rasé un petit village de moldu au nord pour se défouler.

Les 3 Mangemorts survivants furent interrogés et condamnés, ceci permettant d'en apprendre plus sur les plans de Voldemort. Barjow et Beurk fut perquisitionné et fermé, les aveux des Mangemorts désignant M. Barjow comme complice des crimes de Malefoy et de l'intrusion.

L'école avait failli fermer mais Dumbledore, soutenu par le ministre permis de calmer certains parents d'élèves mais ceci n'empêcha pas à de nombreux parents de retirer leurs enfants peu de temps après. Selon la Gazette, le nombre d'élève à Poudlard avait diminué de moitié, une chose qu'Azrine avait peu remarqué car il ne faisait pas attention aux autres.

Le vendredi matin, Azrine resta éveillé jusqu'à que Mme Pomfresh le remarque et vienne à sa rencontre.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ca ira mieux quand je me serais défoulé demain, répondit-il.

\- Vous comptez participer au …

\- J'ai passé 2 semaines à me reposer, je pense être apte à vaincre un simple élève, coupa-t-il froidement.

L'infirmière ne fut pas surpris d'une telle réaction, elle avait rapidement compris la comédie de son patient afin de se protéger et d'accepter la mort d'une de ses plus proches amies.

\- Vous pourrez sortir si vous faites de vrais repas aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Les friandises de vos admirateurs ne sont pas bonnes pour récupérer des forces.

Azrine fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle savait pour sa comédie mais il en avait besoin.

Tonks fut la première à venir le voir pour le réconforter de la perte de Cho et lui raconter héroïquement comment la Serdaigle lui avait sauvé la vie à deux reprises. Il apprit aussi que Greyback fut tué violement par Maugrey qui l'avait expédié sur une arme en argent qui l'empala, ce qui satisfit Azrine.

Les visites d'Hermione et Ginny furent un peu moins joyeuse car la mort de Cho les avait lourdement affectées elles aussi surtout que personne ne s'était totalement remit de la perte de Ron et d'Hassouna. Cependant ce qui leurs mettait du baume au cœur fut, pour Hermione, savoir Azrine avec Ginny ce qui la faisait sourire à chaque fois qu'elle le narguait avec. Pour la rouquine les gestes de réconfort son petit ami l'aidait à se concentrer sur autre chose que les nombreuses pertes de cette année.

A l'heure du diner, le Gryffondor reçu une visite surprise de Luna qui avait apporté son propre plateau repas et après accord de l'infirmière, vient manger avec Azrine.

\- Je me disais que ma compagnie te changerait les idées, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Les idées ?

\- Pour que tu te souviennes de Cho comme elle le voudrait et que sa mort ne t'affaiblisse pas.

\- Heu, vu comme ça, dit Azrine en prenant une bouché de son repas.

\- D'ailleurs, dit Luna en commençant son repas elle aussi. La condition de la Dame Grise était un gros mensonge. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'embrasser Ginny pour trouver le diadème.

Bizarrement ceci ne surpris qu'à moitié Azrine, en y réfléchissant c'était illogique voir impossible de sceller un endroit avec une telle chose, surtout qu'il était déjà protégé.

\- C'était ça ta bénédiction ?

\- Quand j'ai appris que tu recherchais le diadème de Serdaigle, j'ai fait exprès de laisser fuiter l'information que je connaissais la personne qui l'avait caché et j'ai ensuite préparé un plan pour te piéger avec Ginny.

\- Nous piéger ?

\- Il faillait bien vous mettre en couple un jour, non ?

\- On aurait finit par le faire … enfin …

Azrine se tut. En y repensant ce n'était pas sûr du tout.

\- Bah en tout cas, merci Luna, tu nous as bien eus … je ne peux que t'en remercier.

\- De rien, vous êtes tous les deux mes amis donc c'est normal d'aider.

Bizarrement la conversation avec Luna en parlant de tout et de rien lui fit un très grand bien. La Serdaigle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait et lui présentait la situation actuelle sous un jour nouveau et illuminé. Elle lui raconta de nombreuse anecdote sur Cho et Cédric qui les fit rires de nombreuses fois.

Une fois leur repas respectif finit, Mme Pomfresh insista pour que Luna parte pour qu'Azrine ait une longue nuit de sommeil s'il voulait disputer sa place en finale contre Dean.

Le Gryffondor ne discuta pas et se coucha dès que Luna fut partie pour avoir toutes ses chances pour demain face à Dean. Depuis 2 semaines ce fut la première nuit qu'il passa sans rêver de Cho ou de chose déprimante.

C'est de bonne humeur qu'Azrine sorti tôt de l'infirmerie pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, de plus un mot du directeur pour le revoir ce soir accentua sa bonne humeur. Cependant celle-ci disparu aussitôt quand il croisa le regard sévère de Dean qu'il avait totalement oublié. Déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Azrine, sa mise en couple avec Ginny, avait aggravé les choses et le duel de cet après-midi allait être pimenté.

\- Ignore-le, lui conseilla Ginny, tu t'en occuperas tout à l'heure.

\- Décidément je ne comprendrais pas d'où viens la jalousie.

\- Ha parce que tu ne l'étais pas quand je sortais avec d'autre garçon ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Déjà il ne l'a remarqué que cette année, révéla Hermione entre deux bouchés.

La rouquine pouffa de rire, elle aurait juré qu'Azrine aurait remarqué une telle chose, de la même façon que Ron.

\- De toute façon c'était ton choix et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me rendrais jaloux, tant que tu es heureuse, tu fais ce que tu veux, expliqua Azrine en essayant de faire comprendre sa totale indifférence à cette discussion.

\- Tu es bien le seul comme ça, soupira Ginny en se servant du jus de citrouille.

\- Je suis sûr que mon père était pareil.

\- Tiens tu parles de ton père maintenant ? dit Hermione surprise.

\- Slughorn m'en a parlé et selon lui, c'était le seul à ne pas avoir succombé au charme des Deadheart à son époque, expliqua Azrine en pliant une autre crêpe.

\- Forcément s'il est comme toi, même si pour toi on peut dire que …

\- Je sais Ginny, coupa Azrine.

La rouquine lui fit un bisou sur la joue en signe de protestation et continua son repas.

\- Aux dires de Slughorn mon père était pire que moi, lui parler sans rien dire était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Oui, bah, un peu comme toi quand tu deviens sérieux. Ton père devait avoir ton côté renfermé en permanence, suggéra Hermione avec un sourire.

\- D'ailleurs t'en est où avec Slughorn ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Toujours rien, il m'évite et ne me parle presque plus en cours à part pour dire que j'ai le talent de mon père ou de ma mère, ça dépend des jours.

\- Alors que tu triche avec ce maudit livre, murmura Hermione d'une mine boudeuse à la Moira mais en moins craquante.

\- Je m'en sors très bien sans, répliqua Azrine qui avait impressionné Slughorn lors de son dernier cours sans le livre.

Le dernier cours de potion auquel le Survivant avait assisté consistait à crée une potion originale pour Slughorn ce qui permis à Azrine de tester une potion d'invisibilité qu'il avait trouvé dans un des livres de la bibliothèque. Cette potion, quand elle est bien préparée est elle-même invisible ce qui surpris le vieux professeur qui croyait que son élève favori avait rien préparé en voyant son chaudron, à première vue, vide.

\- Une idée pour le coincer ? demanda Ginny.

\- J'en ai plein mais il y a de peu de chance que ça marche et j'aimerais éviter le recours à la force ou l'intimidation.

\- Chance ? dit faiblement Hermione pensive comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Oui, peu de chance, répéta Azrine perplexe.

\- Je sais mais … je … c'est … comme si j'avais oublié un truc qui pouvait nous aider, un truc avec un rapport avec la chance. Rah ! Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue

\- Comme ma fiole de Felix Felicis ? suggéra le Gryffondor en rejoignant l'idée de sa soeur.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Tout te souvient de ce Slughorn disait : « _Tout ce que vous entreprenez sera couronné de succès_ », imita lamentablement la brune.

\- C'est risqué, suffit qu'il ne croise pas Slughorn ou qu'il soit absent le jour où il la boive, dit Ginny.

\- Si je me fie aux livres d'histoire, cette potion est plus que puissante que ça donc je suis sûr que ça marchera, appuya Hermione sûre de son idée.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais j'espérais la conserver pour autre chose, dit Azrine. Je pense faire quelques tentatives avant d'y recourir.

Hermione et Ginny ne furent pas surpris d'entendre cela car elles se doutaient qu'il voulait conserver ce breuvage exceptionnel pour son futur duel contre Voldemort ou Tumter.

L'attente de son duel contre Dean fut occupée à étudier sa nouvelle carte de l'école et à lire divers livres sur les différents événements de ces 20 dernières années. Il put enfin compléter sa liste des camarades de Lyssandra lors de sa dernière année et de repérer l'avenir de chacun. Beaucoup étaient morts et ceux qui restait avaient majoritairement les Mangemorts ou avaient disparus. Lupin était avec l'Auror Winters un des rares survivants de la maison Gryffondor, les autres maisons étaient quasiment décimées. Seul les Mangemort et des rares comme Callista Gamp, qui devient archéologue, étaient encore en vie.

Azrine rangea le bout de parchemin, qui listait le temps des maraudeurs, dans son petit coffre enchanté à côté du coffret des bagues et se rendit à la Grande Salle pour sa demi-finale.

Son entrée dans la Grande Salle fut accompagnée de beaucoup d'encouragement ou de félicitation pour sa participation à l'arrestation des Mangemorts, les deux l'indifféraient car il était dans son duel et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Détruire Dean. La perte de Cho planait encore sur tous mais les circonstances étant plus héroïques, cela passait mieux.

\- Saluez-vous, exigea McGonagall.

\- Prêt à perdre ?

Azrine ne répondit pas et salua d'un geste rapide son camarade et se mis en garde, attendant le premier sort.

Tout comme son précédent adversaire, Dean l'observait et attendait. Cependant cette fois-ci Azrine ne ferais pas le coup de s'asseoir car il l'avait déjà fait et cela ne ferait pas le même effet.

Cette fois-ci, il allait opter pour une autre tactique, une qu'il avait utilisée contre Greyback et qui serait parfaite pour humilier Dean.

\- 1, dit-il fortement.

\- 1 ? 1 quoi ?

\- Sort et tu perds.

\- Pfff prétentieux c'est …

 _\- Feim._

Azrine devient translucide et s'approcha de Dean qui décocha immédiatement des sorts qui traversèrent le Survivant. A court de solution il se retrouva au bord de l'estrade et jura sur cette capacité bizarre de son adversaire. Cependant Azrine eu de la chance car au moment où il allait mettre fin à son cri, Dean fonça vers lui et le traversa.

Dès que Dean fut passé, il se baissa et tapa violement le pied de son adversaire le faisant lourdement tomber au sol le faisant lâcher sa baguette sur le coup.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, dit Azrine en quittant l'estrade juste après la décision de l'arbitre.

\- Espèce de tricheur ! protesta Dean. Ce n'est …

\- Mr. Thomas ! coupa McGonagall. Mr. Mogbleer à utiliser une magie qu'il connait, ceci est règlementaire. Allez dire à un Mangemort qu'il triche quand il usera une technique similaire pour vous tuer. Je pense que 20 points en moins vous fera reconsidérer votre comportement.

Laissant McGonagall contenir Dean, Azrine se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour observer le duel Ginny-Hermione qui venait de commencer.

La maitrise des sortilèges informulés de Ginny mit rapidement Hermione dans le mal car elle était loin de l'égaler, cependant sa défense tenait bien et cela grâce à un bouclier persistant qui bougeait tout seul permettant à la brune de contre-attaquer sans cesse. Ce sort de défense était très efficace et impressionnant, Azrine se doutait qu'il provenait du livre qu'il lui avait donné.

Après de longues minutes, Hermione avait créé 3 boucliers autonomes repoussant toutes les tentatives de Ginny pour percer cette défense. Face à cela la rouquine dut stopper son attaque et réfléchir à comment contourner ce problème.

La rouquine lança des petits sorts pour comprendre comme fonctionnait les 3 boucliers de la brune et finit par découvrir une faille. Ils étaient tous contrôlés par son regard, elle devait voir un sort pour le contrer.

Ginny fit des tentatives supplémentaires pour confirmer sa théorie avant de mettre en application son plan. De l'autre côté, Hermione préparait sa prochaine offensive mais cela nécessitait de préparation et elle devait finir avant que Ginny applique le plan qu'elle avait en tête.

La rouquine lança son sort fétiche, le Chauve-furie, pour créer une nuée de chauve-souris magique attaquant Hermione de toute part lui bloquant la vue. Son adversaire ne paniqua pas et termina le nouveau sort qu'elle avait appris avant de la lancer vers la rouquine qui attaquait elle aussi.

Le sort de Ginny réussit à détruire les 3 boucliers d'Hermione mais un sort blanc l'atteint au bras dans la confusion lui faisant perdre toute envie de combattre.

\- Qu'est …. La flemme de me battre … hé mais non !

La confusion se lisait sur le visage de la rouquine qui luttait contre le maléfique de son adversaire qui elle se démener à faire disparaitre les chauves-souris tenaces.

\- Putain de sort, jura Hermione toute ébouriffer par les chauves-souris mais ayant réussis à s'en débarrasser.

\- On en parle du tien ? … bon désarme moi, j'ai la flemme … Il est chiant ton truc.

\- Le maléfice du flemmard, expliqua Hermione avec un sourire. _Experliarmus._

Le sort désarma son adversaire facilement scellant la victoire de la brune alors que son adversaire était bien plus puissant.

Azrine me payeras cette défaite, promis Ginny en récupérant sa baguette.

Parce ce qu'il m'a donné un livre ? demanda Hermione amusée.

Exactement !

L'école connaissait enfin sa finale du Tournoi de duel, Azrine contre Hermione, un duel fraternel. La victoire d'Hermione avait surpris beaucoup de monde car Ginny avait largement le dessus mais ses sorts totalement inédits, les boucliers autonome et le maléfice du flemmard lui avait permis de prendre le dessus ce qui donnait un pronostique difficile pour la finale même si la capacité d'Azrine qui avait servi à humilier Dean lui donnait un certains avantage.

Les Gryffondor firent la fête toute la journée car la maison avait les meilleurs duellistes de l'école et que cela offrait une avance confortable dans la Coupe des 4 maisons avec plus de 300 points d'avance sur Serdaigle. Azrine et Hermione avait un mois entier pour se préparer car la finale se déroulera le 31 mai, un dimanche et dans le parc si le temps le permettait.


	63. Chapitre 63 : Tout envisager

**Avant-dernier chapitre de l'année 6 ^^**

 **L'année 7 suivra rapidement mais elle est longue (elle fait déjà la taille des 6 précédentes XD) mais je suis loin de l'avoir finit.**

 **PS: Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^**

 **Mina.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 : Tout envisager**

\- Bonsoir Azrine, entre. Une qualification facile cet après-midi, dit le directeur assis derrière son bureau.

\- Dean voulait se venger, ce n'était pas un duel, donc j'ai abrégé.

\- L'humiliation est des fois plus puissantes que le moindre mot, dit le directeur pensif.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, le Gryffondor s'approcha du bureau sur lequel se trouvaient le diadème et le médaillon.

\- Je suis désolé pour Cho, dit finalement le directeur sur un ton d'excuse. Nous pensions avec Rogue que personne ne trouverait l'armoire à disparaître que Drago a tenté de réparer.

\- L'armoire à disparaître ?

\- C'était un outil très pratique lors de l'ascension de Voldemort. Vous rentrez dans une armoire et vous ressortez d'une autre à des kilomètres de là. Drago avait prévu de la réparer afin d'infiltrer des Mangemorts dans le château grâce à l'armoire qui se trouvait chez Barjow et Beurk.

\- Je me souviens d'avoir vu Drago s'intéresser à une telle chose avant la rentrée, révéla Azrine. Je ne pensais pas que le Fidelitas de la Salle sur Demande pouvait être ainsi contourné.

\- Le Fidelitas n'est pas parfait, dit Dumbledore en tentant de sourire.

Il eu un silence car le directeur savait la triste destinée de tous les porteurs d'un Fidelitas important, tous mourrait ou provoquait la mort de ceux qui se croyait protéger et il ira surement les rejoindre avant la fin de l'été.

\- D'ailleurs professeur, pourquoi Bellatrix s'attendait à voir Rogue ?

Le directeur soupira profondément, il s'attendait à cette question mais il ne pouvait mentir sans qu'Azrine ne finisse par le découvrir de lui-même.

\- Rogue est un espion dans le camp de Voldemort, révéla-t-il. Il devait assister Malefoy et le protéger pour qu'il accomplisse sa mission.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- A fin de gagner la confiance de Voldemort, cependant la mère de Malefoy lui as fait faire un Serment inviolable, l'obligeant à accomplir la mission si jamais son fils était tuer… un tour de Bellatrix.

\- Donc Rogue devra vous tuer sinon il mourra ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Ca me semble être un vrai merdier. Comment allez-vous faire ?

\- Ho, je compte mourir, dit le directeur d'une voix douce, mais avant nous devons découvrir le secret de Voldemort.

Le Survivant ne paru pas surpris de savoir que Dumbledore serait prêt à mourir pour sauvez quelqu'un.

\- Je fais de mon mieux mais Slughorn m'évite. J'ai des plans, et je pense pouvoir le récupérer ce mois-ci.

\- Je te fais confiance, je ne peux rien te reprocher avec tous ces événements. D'ailleurs, ce soir j'aimerais que l'on discute de la Fraternité et de Tumter.

\- Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Beaucoup de chose. Surtout pour Tumter. J'ai pu retracer son parcours depuis la destruction de Massalia jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ce même si les informations sur lui sont bien gardé au ministère. D'abord Tumter ne fut pas le seul survivant de la destruction de Massalia, d'autres élèves ont survécu mais ont disparus des radars. Un professeur avait survécu mais il est parti à l'étranger après avoir témoigné en faveur de Tumter, indiquant qu'il était le meilleur élève de son époque et que le directeur de Massalia avec une grande confiance en cet élève atypique. Ensuite, j'ai appris que Tumter fut déclaré mort le 1er avril 1978 par l'ancien directeur de la justice magique Gabriel Burrow et 4 jours après il publia des aveux complets de Tumter sur la destruction de Massalia.

\- Des aveux après un faux décès ? demanda Azrine surpris.

\- En effet ceci est louche et je pense que c'était une tentative pour couvrir la Fraternité de son implication dans la destruction de Massalia mais en vain car tout ceux qui se sont intéressés à ce triste événement savent que ni Tumter ni les Mangemorts en sont à l'origine.

\- Enfin ... Tumter à protéger son école avec un Feudeymon, commenta Azrine, il l'a détruit mais surement pour tuer tout les membres de la Fraternité et protéger les secrets de son école.

\- J'en suis convaincu car les alliances impériales ont était en vain recherchée par la Fraternité. La tombe de Lily Evans et celle de Moira Winston ont était profanées quelques jours après mais les bagues devaient déjà être en possession de Tumter qui les a cachées au Département des mystères.

\- Donc la Fraternité veut ces alliances à tout prix ?

\- J'en suis convaincu aussi. Tu sais que Tumter rode dans les environs de l'école ? Et ce depuis des mois.

\- Oui, et je me demande pourquoi il ne fait rien.

\- Ho il ne fait pas rien, il neutralise les membres de la Fraternité qui s'approche du château. En discutant avec cette chère Rosmerta, j'ai appris que de nombreux mages portant des robes blanches se présentaient un jour pour boire et disparaissait subitement le lendemain.

\- Il défend les alliances ? s'étonna Azrine

\- Surement mais dans quel but ? Ca je l'ignore mais je suis sur qu'il ne faut en aucun cas que la Fraternité ne les récupèrent.

\- Donc le plan de Tumter est mieux que les intentions de la Fraternité ? demanda Azrine pas convaincu du tout.

\- Je pense que contrairement à Tumter, la Fraternité n'hésitera pas à raser l'école et à tous nous tuer pour couvrir leurs traces, Le Massalien ne fera pas de victime inutile et mon rôle de directeur m'oblige à trouver la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

\- Je vois professeur, bah de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait empêcher Tumter de faire ce qu'il voulait, dit Azrine en riant faiblement.

Le directeur rit aussi, personne ne pouvait stopper Tumter car il était trop puissant et ses secrets de Massalien lui donnaient toujours une longueur d'avance sur le ministère et l'Ordre.

\- En ce qui concerne la Fraternité, repris Dumbledore, je crains qu'elle ne s'organise pour récupérer au plus vite les alliances.

\- Une attaque se prépare ?

\- Les Aurors sont de moins en moins nombreux, assignés à d'autres missions et les sorts de défense de l'école sont très souvent mis à l'épreuve ces derniers temps.

\- Vous avez une idée pour l'éviter ?

\- L'Ordre et le ministre se tiennent prêt à intervenir et tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé un moyen efficace pour s'introduire dans l'école nous ne craignons rien.

Azrine ne répondit pas, il espérait que cette fois-ci le directeur savait ce qu'il faisait car en aucun cas il ne voulait voir Hermione ou Ginny se faire tuer dans une attaque mal anticipée.

\- J'aurais aussi besoin de ton aide ce soir Azrine, annonça le directeur en changeant de sujet. Le diadème est bel et bien enchanté par Voldemort et je compte le détruire ce soir.

\- Le détruire ? Comme la bague ? Vous n'allez pas subir une autre malédiction ?

\- Non rassure-toi. Par mégarde j'ai posé hier le diadème non loin de l'épée de Gryffondor et il à réagit, je te passe les détails mais un sortilège défensif m'as poussé à l'éloigner de l'épée et à affronter mes démons

\- Vos démons ?

\- Après ma mort je pense qu'une journaliste se fera une joie de les publier dans un livre, répondit le directeur avec un sourire.

Habillement esquivé, pensa Azrine. Quoi ce que puisse être les démons de Dumbledore, ils ne devaient pas être banals.

\- Donc l'épée fait peur au truc qu'est « vivant » dans le diadème, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est ce que je pense. La bague de Gaunt à eu la même réaction, me blessant à la main, j'ai donc utilisé l'épée pour la détruire et je me disais que cela pourrait marcher de la même façon.

Cette théorie tenait la route si la bague et le diadème étaient affectés par le même type de magie noire.

\- En quoi je peux être utile ?

\- Je suis trop vieux et faible pour affronter mes démons, donc j'ai bien peur de devoir te demander de le faire à ma place, annonça le directeur d'un ton désolé.

Sans trouver de raison de protester, Azrine haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la vitrine où était conservé l'épée de Gryffondor. Pendant ce temps le directeur mis le diadème au sol et s'écarta en regardant Azrine prendre l'épée.

\- J'interviendrais si tu es en difficulté, promis le directeur.

Azrine, l'épée en main, ce qui lui rappelait des souvenirs, se concentra sur le diadème et s'approcha, prêt à frapper.

Plus il s'approchait plus le saphir principal du diadème prenait un couleur noire inquiétante. Quand Azrine fut à portée de mettre un coup d'épée la lueur noire sortie du diadème en plongea le bureau dans l'obscurité stoppant Azrine dans son geste pour abattre l'épée.

\- Azrine Mogbleer, dit une voix désincarnée ressemblant fortement à celle de Voldemort, le garçon incapable de sauver qui ce soit.

Des fantômes de Cédric, Fleur, Cho, Hassouna, Ron et Mr. Weasley, apparurent dans l'obscurité faisant monter la colère du Gryffondor rapidement.

\- Je ne te remercie pas, dit froidement Fleur, j'aurais dû survivre mais ton inconscience m'a tuée.

\- Ton incapacité à entrainer les autres me dégoute, s'ils avaient su se défendre correctement, je ne me serais pas sacrifiée pour eux, reprocha à son tour Cédric.

Le Survivant savait bien que c'était des fantômes, un moyen de défense de ce qui vivait dans le diadème mais ces reproches lui firent mal, très mal.

\- J'espère que tu as dit à ma sœur que je suis mort à cause de ta lenteur d'esprit et ...

 _\- Ferme ton esprit !_ ordonna mentalement une voix rauque.

Azrine obéis sans réfléchir et se força de produire le même résultat que l'Ombre avec Rogue l'année passé.

Les voix de ses amis perdus finirent par se taire et l'obscurité disparaitre. Le survivant se trouvait toujours devant le diadème dont les saphirs avaient tous une couleur noire rendant le diadème plus moche que jamais.

\- Au diable les remords, murmura Azrine pour lui-même en abattant violement l'épée sur le diadème.

Un cri d'horreur strident se fit entendre alors qu'une ombre noire sortait du diadème, s'évaporant dans l'air du bureau. Azrine resta abasourdit un moment, il était pétrifié, jamais il n'avait entendu un tel cri.

Le directeur semblait être dans un état similaire et avec Azrine il prit un moment pour s'en remettre.

\- J'ignore ce que c'était mais il n'était pas content de mourir, dit faiblement Azrine assis par terre, l'épée à côté du diadème détruit.

\- Le souvenir de Slughorn est la clef, répéta Dumbledore.

Il avait raison car même s'ils arrivaient à trouver les objets et à les détruire ils ignorent à quoi ils servent, donc c'était possible qu'au lieu d'affaiblir Voldemort ils le renforçaient mais c'était peu probable, vu comment se défendent les dit objets.

\- En tout cas Helena sera contente d'apprendre que le diadème de sa mère à était purifié et même détruit, au tour du médaillon ? demanda Azrine en blaguant.

Le coup d'épée du Gryffondor avait fendu le plus gros saphir, manquant de briser le diadème en deux.

\- Faudrait pouvoir l'ouvrir déjà, mais je pense que ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, dit le directeur avec un sourire. Consacre-toi à Slughorn et fait vite car cela devient urgent.

Dumbledore montra sa main noire, Azrine compris de suite que le temps de son professeur était compté.

\- Je ferais au plus vite.

Le Gryffondor tient sa promesse envers le directeur et usa de toutes les ruses qu'ils connaissaient pour piéger le professeur de potion. Demande de conseil sur les potions, commande d'ingrédient, utiliser la carte pour le croiser voir jusqu'à utiliser Hermione et Ginny pour qu'il dévoile tout. Malheureusement tout ceci fut sans succès a au début de la dernière semaine de mai, il n'avait toujours avancé, voir il avait dégradé la situation.

Le pire c'est que Slughorn s'attendait à qu'il utilise le Felix Felicis et donc il était très souvent absent du château ou hors de portée d'Azrine ces derniers temps.

A cours de solution le Gryffondor fit des recherches sur le professeur pour trouver où il pouvait se rendre et un soir il décida d'aller fouiller son bureau pour trouver des réponses.

Munit de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte, il se rendit la nuit, à l'aide de la Salle sur Demande, dans le bureau du professeur de potion et commença à fouiller.

Les heures passèrent à lire toutes les lettres, bout de parchemin et livres de note. Slughorn était maitre dans la dissimulation d'information car à part des lettres d'anciens élèves lui demandant des conseils ou des notes sur la préparation de telle potion, rien n'était intéressant pour sa mission.

Il était bientôt minuit quand Azrine avait finit de fouiller le bureau et que Rogue passa dans le couloir pour faire sa ronde, il s'arrêta quelques instant devant la porte de son ancien bureau avant de poursuivre son chemin, faisant croire au Survivant qu'il avait entendu le faible bruit qu'avait provoquer le rangement du bureau d'un coup de baguette.

Réfléchissant à où il pouvait cacher ses documents précieux, Azrine usa de son Byakugan pour trouver un coffre enchanté ou un truc dans ce genre dans le bureau : sans succès il n'y avait rien de magique dans le bureau à part peut-être les photos de sa mère, celle de Lily être du trio de Serpentard et les autres. Il détacha son regard de ses photos avant de se raviser.

\- C'est pourtant évident ! jura-t-il à voix basse en désactivant son œil blanc.

Les photos du professeur étaient ses biens les plus précieux, donc c'est probable que ce soit dissimulé dans l'armoire où ils les conservaient.

\- Désolé, mais je vais devoir vous bouger, dit-il en déplaçant délicatement une à une les cadres photos.

Azrine vida entièrement l'armoire qui ne semblait rien caché de particulier, proche d'abandonner il lui vint une réflexion, comment caché des documents aux yeux d'un sorcier ? La réponse tombait sous le sens, tellement qu'elle était évidente surtout pour quelqu'un qui passait ses étés dans une famille de moldus.

L'Élu réactiva son Byakugan et projeta son regard à l'intérieur de l'armoire. Il y découvrit la réserve d'ingrédients rares du professeur qui se trouvait dans un rangement en bas de l'armoire sans porte apparente et il y avait aussi un double fond dans le haut de l'armoire où il se trouvait des lettres, coupures de journaux et autres papiers.

\- Bien vu professeur, bien vu, félicita Azrine en retrouvant une vue normal. _Bombarda._

La faible explosion qu'il créa lui offrit le loisir de lire les trésors de son professeur. Cette fois-ci il trouva des lettres plus croustillantes, certaines de sa mère, de Dumbledore ou d'autres personnes qui lui écrivait des choses assez émouvantes. Azrine les lut toutes en diagonale et oublia immédiatement leurs contenus pour ne pas se souvenir d'une lettre un peu trop osé d'une vieille sorcière qui avait joint sa photo en petite tenue.

Les coupures de journaux étaient principalement des événements importants comme la destruction de Massalia, la chute de Voldemort face à Azrine à ses 1 ans, ou bien la une sur le terrible meurtre de Lyssandra Deadheart.

Il finit par trouvé enfin une information qui avait plus de valeur que tout le reste, une lettre d'un dénommé Alberforth qui donnait rendez-vous au professeur le vendredi 28 mai à son pub de Près-Au-Lard et à en jugé par sa seconde lettre, le vieux professeur avait accepté de s'y rendre, pour parler du bon vieux temps et oublier les soucis des temps actuels.

\- Vendredi, dans deux jours … j'aurais le souvenir !

Heureux de cette découverte, Azrine remis tout en place et en état avant de retourner dans la Salle sur Demande. A son arrivé il rangea sa cape et regarda une dernière fois la carte, comme tout les soirs avant de s'endormir si un nom inconnu ne se baladait pas dans couloirs comme un soir, un certains Edy Podge avait pénétré le parc mais Tumter le neutralisa et l'emmena avant même qu'Azrine ait put se préparer pour intervenir.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir un autre nom bizarre sur la carte mais cette fois-ci l'inconnu était dans le château et s'approchait du 7ème étage vers la Salle sur Demande. Sans réfléchir Azrine ressorti sa cape d'invisibilité et usa la salle pour se retrouver sur le pallier du grand escalier au 7ème, à bonne distance de l'intrus.

Sans surprise se dernier s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande et commença à faire des allers-retours. Azrine s'approcha invisible de lui et quand il arriva au bout du couloir il vit l'inconnu vêtu d'une robe blanche signe distinctif des membres de la Fraternité.

\- Montre moi où est caché Azrine Mogbleer, murmura le sorcier en faisant 3 aller-retour qui était normalement nécessaire pour faine apparaître la Salle sur Demande.

La Fraternité devait ignorer que ceci n'était plus d'actualité car c'était le tableau avec le sorcier vêtu de noir qui autorisait l'accès ou pas et avoir de mauvaise intention, comme cela était surement le cas de l'intrus, empêchait d'y avoir accès. De toute façon, Azrine n'était plus dans la Salle sur Demande donc aucun risque qu'elle puisse répondre à sa demande.

\- Rah, fichue salle ! Ma demande était pourtant claire !

Profitant que l'intrus se soit stoppé, Azrine décocha un sort rouge qui l'atteint à la tête le stupefixant sur le coup.

Retirant sa cape il s'approcha de sa victime dont le visage était marqué par la surprise.

\- Je pense que le directeur sera heureux de vous voir, annonça Azrine en faisant léviter le membre de la Fraternité.

Le Gryffondor le mena jusqu'au bureau du directeur après avoir demandé à Dobby de le prévenir car Dumbledore n'était pas dans le château actuellement.

Seul dans le bureau il laissa tomber lourdement le sorcier au sol.

\- Désolé, dit faussement Azrine.

\- Bonsoir Azrine, dit le directeur en apparaissant derrière son bureau. La chasse aux intrus à portée ses fruits ont dirait.

\- Un bon gros fruit pourris, corrigea son élève avec un sourire. Il me cherchait, donc je suis bien la cible et cette fois-ci Tumter n'a pas pu l'arrêter.

 _\- Enervatum_. Alors que viens faire la Fraternité dans le château ? demanda le directeur d'une voix calme à l'intrus désarmé.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, son visage se tordit d'un sourire satisfait.

\- Azrine, va prévenir Tumter que nous en avons capturé un, dit le directeur d'une voix froide.

Le sourire de l'intrus s'effaça et son visage fut marqué par la surprise et la peur.

\- Je vais le chercher professeur, mentit Azrine en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau.

\- Pas la peine, dit le sorcier d'une voix fébrile. Je vais parler.

\- Notre ami à une once de bon sens on dirait, dit Azrine en faisant demi-tour.

\- Mon groupe veut juste récupérer les alliances impériales.

\- Dans quel but ? demanda le directeur.

\- Je l'ignore, j'ai juste eu l'ordre de les trouver.

\- Dommage que j'ai jeté le Veritaserum que j'ai utilisé pour Drago, soupira Azrine. Dois-je aller réveiller le professeur Rogue ou Slughorn pour en avoir ?

\- Ce serait une idée merveilleuse Azrine, dit le directeur en tentant de ne pas rire face au visage déconfit du membre de la Fraternité.

Ce dernier se savait coincer et il devait utiliser le moyen d'urgence pour protéger la Fraternité. Prenant son courage à 2 mais, il émit un rire hautain qui surpris Azrine et Dumbledore.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous arrêtez, bientôt votre école sera sous notre contrôle. Nous aurons les alliances, vos secrets, la tête de Tumter et ce en une seule nuit, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, le prisonnier avala quelque chose qu'il avait surement depuis le début dans sa bouche et s'écroula au sol mollement, mort d'un coup.

\- Du poison, dit Dumbledore alors qu'Azrine se précipitait sur le défunt.

\- Purée ! Je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier ça. Professeur vous croyez que c'était du bluff ?

\- Je pense surtout que nous devons renfoncer nos défenses et ce rapidement. Où en es tu pour Slughron ?

\- Vendredi je pourrais le coincer, annonça Azrine. J'ai dû fouiller dans sa vie privé pour trouver un endroit où le croiser à coup sûr sans qu'il soit attendu à un autre endroit, lui supprimant tout prétexte pour me virer.

Le Survivant s'apprêta à sortir du bureau, laissant le directeur se chargé du corps mais il l'interpela.

\- Azrine, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, au cas où l'ont perdrait la bataille.

Bien qu'il voulu appuyer qu'ils la gagneraient, Azrine accepta de suivre sans rien dire le directeur qui l'emmena tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie où la maquette en argent du système solaire tournait sans cesse montrant l'emplacement des chacun des astres à leurs positions actuels.

\- Chaque école de magie à ses propres moyens de défenses, expliqua le directeur. Cependant elles ont toutes une chose en commun. Pose ta main sur le soleil.

Obéissant, Azrine se plaça en dessous de la maquette qui lévitait et mis sa main droite sur le soleil.

\- Au nom d'Helga Poufsouffle, de Rowena Serdaigle, de Godgric Gryffondor et de Salazard Serpentard, je te confie, en tant quand directeur de l'école Poudlard la défense ultime de l'école et ce dans le but de limiter la puissance des Forces du Mal qui aurait réussis à prendre le contrôle de l'école.

Une fois le dernier mot du rituel prononcé, la main d'Azrine s'illumina et le soleil changea du tout au tout. La boule de métal se révéla être un boule de feu géant, ou plus une bombe de Feudeymon en stase.

\- Vous rigolez ? dit Azrine en reculant d'un coup.

\- Le souvenir sur la destruction de Massalia me fait penser que cette solution n'est pas à écarter, nous sommes largement moins puissants que les plus faibles des Massalien et je doute que la Fraternité ait perdu ses meilleurs hommes il y a 20 ans. J'aimerais que tu me promettes d'utiliser cette bombe si l'école est perdue et s'il ne reste plus d'espoir.

Azrine se voyait mal faire cet acte fou mais il comprenait l'acte de Tumter et il ne pouvait pas nier cette éventualité car lui-même avait envisagé cette possibilité.

\- Je vous le promets, professeur. Si l'Ordre est détruit et que l'espoir n'est plus permis, je détruirais tout afin de venger tout ceux qui seront mort et de ralentir la Fraternité.


	64. Chapitre 64 : L'inévitable

**Chapitre 64 : L'inévitable**

Il garda pour lui la nouvelle responsabilité que le directeur lui avait confié, l'idée même de perdre la bataille face à la Fraternité ne lui plaisait pas et détruire l'école était plus que désagréable à envisager.

Les élèves n'étaient pas du tout inquiets, contrairement à Azrine et tous les professeurs. Pendant que les adultes, aidés par les membres de l'Ordre et des employés du ministère, renforçaient les rondes et les défenses de l'école, les élèves appréciaient le début de l'été et l'approche de la finale entre Hermione et Azrine leur permettant d'oublier les tristes événements de l'année.

Les deux finalistes ne se préoccupait pas du tout du Tournoi car il avait consacré leurs temps libres à la mission d'Azrine et ce jusqu'au dernier moment.

\- Donc on répète, dit Hermione. Tu bois la potion, tu sors de l'école par le passage secret de la sorcière borgne et tu attends Slughorn à la Tête du Sanglier.

\- Je sais, je sais, ça fait deux jours que tu me le répète.

\- On ignore ce que fait cette potion, dit Ginny en s'asseyant sur le lit de son petit ami, donc vaut mieux que ton objectif soit clair dans ta tête.

\- Bah elle donne de la chance, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me ferait faire des trucs que je ne veux pas, rétorqua Azrine en récupérant le flacon de chance liquide dans son coffre enchanté.

\- L'heure du diner approcha, annonça Hermione qui regardait la carte du Maraudeur étalée sur le bureau. Ha, Slughorn sort de son bureau, a toi de jouer.

L'heure était venu de tester l'efficacité de cette potion, il retira le bouchon de cuir et but tout cul-sec, 12h de chance sera plus qu'utile.

\- Alors ? Comment ça fait ? demanda Ginny.

\- Bien, c'est … très bien, dit Azrine avec un large sourire très inhabituel chez lui. Faut que je fasse mon sac.

Surpris les deux filles regardèrent Azrine mettre dans son sac à dos des affaires, sa petite pensine, sa carte, sa cape, son coffre et d'autre affaires classiques.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione. Tu dois allez à Pré …

\- Je sais ce que je fais … enfin non, Felix le sais.

Azrine ferma son sac à dos et embrassa sa sœur et sa petite amie langoureusement et sorti de la Salle sur Demande pour atterrir directement dans le hall d'entrée désert.

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Ginny choquée.

\- J'en suis sûr, tant qu'il n'embrasse personne d'autre comme ça.

\- C'est vrai que s'il embrasse comme ça une autre, ça serait fâcheux, dit Ginny en pensant au possible bordel.

\- Le pire c'est qu'il embrasse très bien là.

Les filles rirent face à ce constat, il aura fallut qu'il soit sous l'effet d'une potion de chance pour qu'il embrasse de manière volontaire et passionné.

Azrine sorti facilement de l'école d'un pas léger, la porte habituellement verrouillée à cette heure ne l'était pas et le chemin jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard était désert, pas de professeur ou d'Auror en vue.

Se laissant guider par Felix, il fredonna une chanson qu'il avait un jour entendu chez les parents d'Hermione, la chanson s'appelait « _Les dingues et les paumé »_ , une chanson françaises dont il avait traduit les paroles un jour car elle pouvait correspondre à ce qu'il ressentait mais sous l'effet de Felix cette chanson prenait des tournures d'airs joyeux.

Les rues de Pré-Au-Lard étaient désertes, ce qui était très rares à cette heure. Remerciant Felix pour une telle chance, il se dirigea vers la Tête du Sanglier qui était le seul bâtiment isolé du village avec la cabane hurlante et le magasin d'objet magique.

Se calmant un peu, Azrine rentra dans le bar qui était vide, à l'exception d'un grand barman à la barbe grise qui lui rappela celle de Dumbledore, qui discutait avec ce bon vieux Slughorn à une table autour d'une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu.

\- Bonsoir, dit Azrine d'un ton enjoué.

\- Azrine ? S'étonna Slughorn. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne devriez pas …

\- Azrine Mogbleer ? coupa Alberforth avec un certains intérêt.

\- Lui-même.

\- C'est rare que des étudiants viennent dans ce bar.

\- Ho je voulais boire un bierreaubeurre et profiter de cette belle soirée, mentit Azrine en s'approchant de la table.

\- Vous ne devriez pas sortir de l'école Azrine, c'est très dangereux.

\- Je suis en sécurité vu que vous êtes là, fit remarquer Azrine avec un large sourire.

\- Hum … C'est vrai.

\- Allons Horace, pour une fois, profitons un peu de la vie et puis je mourrais d'envie de vous rencontre Azrine, mon frère me parle beaucoup de vous.

\- Votre frère ? s'étonna le Gryffondor en s'asseyant à la table.

\- Oui, votre cher directeur, révéla Alberforth en lui donnant une bierreaubeurre. Je suis Alberforth Dumbledore, propriétaire de ce modeste établissement.

\- C'était une des choses que je voulais vous révéler, dit Slughorn.

\- Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance Mr. Dumbledore, dit Azrine en levant sa boisson. A la votre.

La bierreaubeurre était loin d'être un alcool capable de bourrer un homme alors que le Whisky et autres alcools forts oui.

La discussion fut loin d'être inintéressante au début car Azrine appris qu'Albus avait une sœur qui était malheureusement morte et que c'est pour cette raison que le directeur de Poudlard c'est consacrer corps et âme à l'école. Slughorn révéla aussi certaines anecdotes du temps ou Albus enseignait à Poudlard, comme la fois ou il s'était retrouvé coincer dans une salle de cours avec une charmante élève de 7ème année qui lui faisait de l'œil.

Cependant au fil des bouteilles la discussion entre les 3 sorciers n'avait plus aucun sens et après la 4ème bouteille, Slughorn c'était mis à chanter une chance triste pendant qu'Abelforth parlait de la tristesse qu'il avait ressentit en apprenant la mort des parents d'Azrine et des Potter.

\- C'était deees gens charmant ! dit-il bourré en tapant sur la table couvrant la voix de Slughrorn. Je me souviens du jour où ….. heu … enfin de la soirée qu'ils avaient organisés pour … pour quoi déjà ? … heu … je crois que c'était pour votre mère.

Le frère de Dumbledore avala le restant de son verre et se resservit, mais il semblait avoir perdu le fil de ses pensées.

\- Donc je disais … heu …

\- La soirée organisée pour ma mère, lui rappela Azrine.

\- Ha oui ! Ils m'avaient réservé toute la salle ! C'est ton père qui … oui c'était bien lui… qui avait amené ta mère pour lui faire la surprise …. Tu aurais vus son visage rayonnant quand elle à vu tout ses amis, Lyssandra, Moira, Lily, Camille, Chellie, Ava … les 3 filous de maraudeurs et tout ceux dont j'ai oublié le nom …. Même mon frère était présent avec McGonagall et Horace ! C'était une des meilleures soirées de ma vie ….. C'est triste ce qu'il lui ait arrivé … elle ne le méritait pas. … C'était … vraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiment horrible.

Abelforth s'écroula sur la table endormit attirant l'attention d'un Slughorn tout aussi à point.

\- Je sais ma voix est horrible, mais je chanterais même si j'étais face à la mort.

\- Il ne parlait pas cela, dit Azrine calmement, il parlait du sort de ma mère.

\- Ho …. Oui votre mère, dit sombrement Slughorn, oui c'était horrible … personne ne méritait un tel sort.

\- J'ignore si elle le méritait, dit Azrine d'un ton calme guidé par Felix, mais elle à choisis de mourir, tout comme Lily Evans. Aucunes des deux n'as voulus laissez Voldemort tuer leurs fils sans rien faire.

\- Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plait.

\- Deux familles se sont sacrifiés, Lily Evans et ma mère se sont sacrifiées pour sauver leurs fils et je suis le seul à avoir survécu et ce pour vaincre Voldemort un jour.

\- Je sais, je sais mon garçon … je …

\- Je suis celui qui tuera ce mage noir et qui vengera mes parents et les Potter, car même si je ne suis pas l'Élu, je le deviendrais et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide professeur.

\- Je sais … mais il me tuera si je vous le montre.

\- Il vous tuera pour que personne n'ait l'occasion de le savoir, ayez le même courage que tout ceux qui sont mort en luttant, comme ma mère, Lily ou bien Lyssandra, faites preuve du même courage, vous en serez soulagé.

Le vieux professeur hésita un instant mais d'un geste lent et imprécis, il extrait de sa tête un long fil blanc, le souvenir tant convoité par Azrine et Dumbledore.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il faiblement, je dois vous le montrer car vous êtes notre meilleur espoir. Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi quand vous verrez ceci, Voldemort était déjà quelqu'un d'intimidant à cette époque.

Azrine recueillit le précieux souvenir dans un flacon qu'il avait destiné à cet effet.

\- Merci professeur, grâce à vous mes chances de triompher se sont décuplés.

Slughorn eu un faible sourire avant de rejoindre le barman dans le monde des rêves. Azrine rangea son précieux butin et sorti rapidement du bar afin de montrer cela au plus au directeur et ce bien qu'il était plus de minuit.

Son retour dans le froid de la nuit ne fit pas dans le calme de son aller. La rue principale du village était en émoi et ce pour une très bonne raison, la marque de Voldemort planait au dessus de château et on pouvait y voir des explosions et de la fumée.

\- Calmez-vous tout est sous contrôle, criait un groupe de sorcier vêtue de bleu.

A son approche de la foule, Azrine ne passa pas inaperçu mais personne ne l'arrêta quand il mit hors d'était de nuire les 4 membres de la Fraternité avant de diriger vers Honeyduck pour prendre le passage secret.

Le magasin était désert et personne ne l'avait suivi. Felix faisait encore effet, il avait récupérer le souvenir, affronté facilement 4 adversaires et échapper à l'attaque. Habituellement il aurait déjà explosé de colère mais grâce à la boisson de chance, il était calme et réfléchissait déjà à des plans en analysant la bataille à l'aide de sa carte dans le tunnel menant à l'école.

La situation ne se déroulait pas bien du tout, les professeurs et la majorité des élèves étaient confinés dans la Grande Salle se servant des tables pour se protéger des assaillants. Il manquait beaucoup de nom familier à Azrine, surement mort, car il vit le nom de Colin Crivey disparaitre de la carte. Le nombre d'élève et de professeur chuta rapidement.

Fort heureusement Ginny, Hermione et Luna étaient encore en vie ainsi que le directeur qui semblait affronter 5 adversaires en même temps.

Attaquer par derrière la Fraternité serait une bonne idée et permettrait de détourner l'attention mais les autres étaient bloqués dans la Grande Salle sans aucune issue de secours.

Le survivant accéléra le pas pour peser dans la bataille et sauver un maximum de gens. Une énorme explosion se fit entendre à peine qu'il soit sorti du passage secret, regardants calmement sa carte il vit que de nombreux noms avait disparu des deux cotés et que les tables et autres objets avait eux aussi disparu, la Fraternité avait surement eu recours aux grands moyens pour finir la bataille rapidement.

McGonagall était l'une des rare survivante avec Hermione, Ginny et une poignée d'élève tous inconnus à Azrine. Ce dernier pris la décision de sauver tout le monde, guider par Felix, il se rendit dans la Salle sur Demande avant de sortir derrière les survivants.

\- PAR ICI, leur cria-t-il en les surprenants.

Le groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes était en formation serrée pour optimiser leur défense face aux surnombres des attaquants.

\- Azrine ? Qu'est ce que ...

\- Ramenez-vous, c'est votre seul chance, dit-il en montrant la porte qui était apparue de nulle part.

L'apparition soudaine d'Azrine agita aussi les membres la Fraternité qui l'attaquèrent immédiatement, laissant le loisir au survivant de se retirer dans la Salle sur Demande en ne perdant que deux élèves.

\- Arrêtez-le ! hurla un sorcier vêtu d'une robe rouge qui décochait un sort vert qui manqua sa cible.

Azrine tira la langue à ses ennemis avant de suivre McGonagall dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Pesta McGonagall en pleur. Nous avons été décimés ! L'attaque fut une telle surprise et ….

\- Calmez-vous professeur. J'étais en mission pour le directeur. Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps. Hermione, Ginny, occupez vous des survivants pendant qu'on trouve une solution pour s'échapper.

Ses deux amis obéirent pendant que McGonagall se calma pour se reconcentrer sur le problème.

\- La Fraternité ne peut pénétrer dans cette salle mais l'usage de la force nous délogera, il faut trouver un moyen pour fuir le domaine du château afin de faire un transplanage de groupe.

\- Le Hall est lourdement gardé, dit McGonagall en montrant la vingtaine d'ennemis qui s'y trouvait. De plus ils sont l'air de se déployer dans les étages.

Effectivement les membres de la Fraternité se déployait partout dans le château par groupe de 3 et un groupe de 10 se dirigeait vers le 7ème étage.

\- Hum le passage secret le plus sûr serait celui de la sorcière borgne, ici, montra Azrine du doigt.

\- A en juger par le nombre qui garde la statue ils sont au courant de son existence, fit remarquer la directrice de Gryffondor en en comptant 6.

\- Mais ils ne savent pas comme l'emprunter. D'ailleurs comment sont-ils rentrés dans l'école ?

\- Je l'ignore, aucun des sortilèges anti-intrusions ou de défense ne s'est activés, ils ont fait exploser la porte de la Grande Salle et … enfin vous voyez où ça nous as mené.

\- Je l'ai vu professeur, dit Azrine d'une voix sans l'ombre d'une peine.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda McGonagall.

Connaissant le tempérament explosif de son élève quand ses amis se font tuer ou attaquer, elle s'attendait le voir plus en colère que jamais.

\- Felix me dit me rester calme et de prendre cet incident à la légère car nous ne sommes pas encore sorti d'affaire.

\- Hé ben vous devriez en consommer plus souvent, cela vous assagit, déclara-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Le Survivant eut un faible rictus, car quand les effets de la potion de seront dissipés, il y aura beaucoup de mort du côté de la Fraternité mais avant cela Felix l'encourageait à procéder à l'évacuation des survivants.

\- Je doute qu'on ait le choix professeur. Je vais me charger de faire diversion, je sais ce qu'ils veulent, tuer les survivants n'est que secondaire.

\- Quel est votre plan ?

\- Je sors au niveau du passage secret de la sorcière borgne seul avec mon éclair de feu et les alliances impériales. J'en neutralise un maximum avant d'attirer l'attention en volant dans le parc, ceci devrait vous …

\- Ha non ! hors de question que tu te sacrifie pour nous ! protesta Hermione en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Granger j'ai bien peur que ce soit notre meilleur plan. Mogbleer ces alliances sont-elles aussi importantes que ça ?

\- Assez pour détruire Massalia et Poudlard.

\- Dans ce cas a vous de jouer, faites de votre mieux pour ne pas mourir et rejoignez nous vite au Terrier, je pense que ce sera l'endroit le plus sûr.

Sans attendre Azrine récupéra son balais et sortit les alliances impériales de son sac et les mis à ses doigts, plus simple à transporter. Hermione le regarda se préparer, la chance liquide faisait encore effet donc il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ne meurt mais savoir qu'il allait tout risquer pour eux, c'était plus dur à vivre qu'à l'imaginer.

Contrairement à son amie, Ginny ne protesta pas. Elle savait qu'Azrine agirait comme cela et c'était peut-être ce qu'il l'attirait chez lui, ce côté gardien dévoué, un peu fou.

\- Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la Salle sur Demande qui commençait à souffrir d'attaques extérieures.

\- Bonne chance Mogbleer, je pense qu'après cela tout reposera sur vous.

\- Tu as intérêt à survivre !

\- Je survivrais, esquiver des sorts ou des Cognards c'est pareils non ?

Cette comparaison était hautement prétentieuse mais pour Azrine et Felix c'était aussi simple que ça : Conserver le vif d'or en esquivant des milliers de Cognards.

\- Azrine, appela une voix douce juste derrière lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Je t'aime.

Ginny embrassa son petit ami de tout son amour, profitant de ce court moment comme si ce serait le dernier mais leurs rappelant qu'ils avaient tout deux une très bonne raison de survivre : Pouvoir se retrouver ensuite.

\- Massacre-les, ordonna la rouquine en le libérant.

Gravant ce doux moment dans sa mémoire, Azrine sorti de la Salle sur Demande les alliances aux doigts, la baguette à la main, le balais dans l'autre, sa carte dans la poche et son sac à dos. Il était prêt à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à la Fraternité qui avait osé s'en prendre à son école adorée et surtout massacrer tout le monde sans aucune pitié.

Son apparition au coin du couloir de la sorcière borgne se fit rapidement remarquer mais son Byakugan lui permis d'esquiver les deux sorts qui le visait et de stupefixier les deux sorciers.

\- MOGBLEER est ici, cria un des sorciers en robe bleu qui gardait le passage secret.

Azrine ne réfléchis pas en engageant le combat contre les 4 ennemis restant. Usant le Thu'um afin de les vaincre rapidement.

En projetant son regard il vit que l'alerte fut rapidement donné, le gros de la force d'attaque se dirigea vers lui et à en juger par les mouvements sur sa carte, ceux qui tentait de rentrer dans le Salle sur Demande avaient laissé tomber pour l'attraper.

Il enfourcha son balai et vola à toute vitesse vers le rez-de-chaussée. Voler dans le château en esquivant les sorts était assez compliqué, il eut de nombreux coup de chance mais il réussit à passer par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le parc qui grouillait d'ennemi.

Il avait aussi pris soin d'exposer les alliances impériales au maximum afin de renforcer son importance pour qu'un maximum d'ennemi le suive.

Prenant de l'altitude non loin du Saule Cogneur, Azrine regarda sa carte, sa diversion avait fonctionnée à merveille, surement à cause de Felix car le château se vidait de ses assaillant et le couloir de la sorcière borgne était désert quand McGonagall sorti pour vérifier. Les survivants étaient en train de s'enfuir, ce qui laisse le champ libre à Azrine pour son vrai plan, pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à un vieil homme qui avait anticipé le pire.

Il se dirigea au plus vite vers la tour d'astronomie, qui était occupé par des ennemis qui s'y était posté afin de pouvoir l'atteindre de loin car à en juger par leur précision c'était des sorciers très précis.

\- Il va falloir se mettre au duel aérien, murmura-t-il en slalomant entre les sorts.

La vitesse de son éclair de feu et son talent pour le vol lui permis de prendre le dessus sur les 3 tireurs d'élite qui s'était posté dans la tour.

Après une dernière figure acrobatique, il atterrit sur la tour après avoir immobilisé le dernier des tireurs d'élite qu'il ne se gêna pas de lancer dans le vide suivis de ses camarades.

\- Oups désolé, dit-il en le regardant tomber.

Mettant de côté la question de l'était dans lequel ils seront après un telle chute, Azrine reporta son attention sur la bombe de Feudeymon qui dormait au centre de la maquette du système solaire. Dumbledore lui avait donné l'autorisation et le devoir de s'en servir en cas de nécessité mais comment faire ? Devait-il simplement mettre sa main dessus et ordonner mentalement de s'activer ? Ou bien devait-il dire une formule que le vieux directeur avait oublié de lui dire ?

Rajoutés à ces questions, le jeune sorcier se surpris à douter de ce choix car tout serait détruit, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait ici s'envoleront. Est-ce que Tumter c'était posé les mêmes questions avant de déclencher l'enfer dans sa propre maison ?

L'hésitation d'Azrine ne fut de courte durée car un sort vert le frôla provenant du ciel.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter, jura-t-il en voyant des robes bleue, rouge et blanche sur des balais.

Se mettant à l'abri, il regarda une dernière fois la carte pour s'assurer que le groupe d'Hermione et Ginny était en dehors du domaine, il ne voulait pas les tuer, pas après ces efforts.

Aucune trace d'eux mais d'autre noms, un énorme groupe de personne venait d'entrer par le portail de l'école réduisant l'arrière garde la Fraternité à néant. L'espoir que ce soit des renforts se dissipa immédiatement quand il lut le nom de Tom Jedusor à tête du groupe.

\- Tu tombes à pic mon cher.

Le Gryffondor rangea sa carte et sorti de son abri pour se jeter sur la bombe de Feudeymon. Les sorts le frôlaient sans le toucher lui permettant de poser sa main droite sur la bombe qui s'activa immédiatement.

Un bébé dragon de flamme vivant tomba au sol derrière Azrine qui s'envolait sur son balai, le dragon se réveilla en brulant le plancher et tomba dans l'escalier de la tour qui fut rapidement réduit en cendre.

Azrine n'eut le temps de s'éloigner qu'une dizaine de mètre à cause des membres la Fraternité à balais que la tour d'astronomie explosa, révélant un dragon de Feudeymon géant à l'appétit sans fin et grandissant rapidement.

La panique se vit chez son ennemi volant qui semblait se rappeler de Massalia qui avait tourné au désastre à cause de cela. Profitant du chaos, Azrine accéléra en direction du lac pour se mettre à l'abri du démon de feu qu'il avait réveillé, même s'il voulait se rendre à Près-Au-Lard pour retrouver Ginny, il ignorait si le petit village était en sécurité. Cependant quelque chose attira son regard, quelque chose avait bougé sur l'île du lac.

\- _Byakugan_.

Sa vision normale ne l'avait joué un tour, il y avait bien une personne sur l'île ?

\- Ennemi ou …

Un sort violet venu de nulle part le toucha à la poitrine, le faisant chuter de son balai. La chute au travers des arbres ne fut pas agréable du tout mais l'atterrissage se fit en douceur. Immédiatement une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et une autre le désarma.

La lueur de la lune éclairait la scène, un sorcier vouté et aux habits miteux maintenait au sol un jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs et avec un unique œil blanc qui redevient noir onyx quand il comprit qui était son agresseur.

Logan Tumter l'avait neutralisé. De sa main gauche couverte de cicatrice il l'empêchait d'user le Thu'um ou le Byakugan, de son autre main, tout aussi abimée, le Massalien mis sa baguette entre les deux yeux du Gryffondor.

Le vent se leva à cet instant précis montrant aux rayons de la lune le visage balafré de Tumter dont le regard turquoise victorieux en disait plus long que le reste de son visage qui était inexpressif.

\- Adieu Azrine Mogbleer, dit-il d'une voix rauque aux multiples intonations.

Un étrange rictus se forma sur le visage du Massalien avant qu'Azrine ne ferme les yeux pour accepter sa défaite.

Une lumière verte illumina la nuit du 29 mai 1996, la nuit la plus sanglante de toute l'histoire du monde des sorciers.


	65. Chapitre 65 : Reboot

**Début de l'année 7 ! Ceux qui connaisse la FF de _Cœur de Bouddha - Les reliques des Ainés,_ désolé mais le contexte est le même. Ca va changer à la Répartition XD**

 **La publication sera un peu moins rapide (ou pas), désolé mais mon travail me fait faire des journée à rallonge. Mais je ferrais au mieux. ^^**

 **Merci Mortro pour ta review. Merci de continuer l'aventure ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 : Reboot**

Le soleil de juin faisait sa première apparition marquant l'approche imminente de l'été et des vacances, partout dans le pays de la Reine les habitants saluèrent enfin cette chaleur après un mois de mai des plus maussades, surtout avec la situation actuelle du monde des sorciers, qui était en train de gérer sa plus grande crise de l'histoire et les événements de la nuit du 29 mai avaient mis en panique le ministère

L'unique personne à ne pas profiter du soleil ou à s'inquiéter des récents événements était allongée dans l'herbe à l'ombre des pins qui empêchait le moindre rayon de le réveiller. Un vent frais se leva laissant les rayons du soleil fondre sur le jeune sorcier.

Ce jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs semblait dormir paisiblement mais la chaleur du soleil le ramena à la réalité. Dès qu'il eut conscience qu'il se réveillait, il se redressa brusquement tous ses sens en alertes.

Son premier réflexe fut d'activer son Byakugan dans son œil droit noir onyx qui devient blanc, afin d'observer les alentours à la recherche d'une menace. Projetant son regard sur des mètres il put en conclure qu'il était seul sur l'île où Tumter l'avait neutralisé. Saisissant son sac à dos et sa baguette, Azrine Mogbleer se souvint clairement du sortilège de mort que lui avait infligé le Massalien, était-ce un rêve ? Etait-il mort ? Ou … Cette idée le fit frissonner, et si … et si Tumter avec réussis à …. Azrine souleva enleva son sweet et son tee-shirt d'un geste vif et pu constater que le sceau de Tumter avait disparu de son torse.

La piste du renvoi dans le passé comme le plan de Tumter le prévoyait était envisageable mais il ne devait pas en tirer des conclusions trop vite, trouver des preuves pour déterminé quand il était, devint une priorité.

Il décida de regarder dans son sac à dos si toutes ses affaires y étaient. Rien ne manquait à part son Eclair de Feu, qui lui aurait fort utile pour quitter cette île. Azrine se rhabilla, pris ses affaires afin de voir l'état de son école, ce qui serait déjà une bonne indication temporelle.

Sortant de l'ombre des arbres il se dirigea vers la rive du lac pour observer Poudlard mais le soleil qui arrivait bientôt au plus haut lui faisait mal aux yeux. Fermant l'œil droit qui était le plus sensible, il se fit de l'ombre avec sa main pour observer au loin le château. Cependant son action fut interrompue quand il prit conscience d'un détail pourtant évident : depuis quand pouvait-il voir en fermant l'œil droit ? Il avait perdu son œil gauche face à Voldemort !

Fouillant dans son sac il récupéra la glace à ennemis qui était le seul miroir qu'il possédait, entre les visages floues de nombreuses personnes, il vit que son œil droit noir avait retrouvé son jumeau mais l'iris était rouge rubis.

\- Des yeux bicolores … rouge et noir, dit-il en se regardant un moment, ça me va.

Rangeant le miroir et heureux d'avoir retrouvé un second œil il se reconcentra sur le château et mis de côté les nombreuses questions sur l'obtention d'un nouvel œil.

Il fut à moitié surpris de voir au loin l'imposant château debout, baigné dans la lumière du soleil comme si la bombe de Feudeymon n'avait rien fait. Pourtant il avait vu la tour d'astronomie exploser et celle-ci était toujours debout.

Il lui faillait trouver deux choses avant de mettre en place un plan. La première était un indicateur temporel pour se situer et l'autre était un endroit calme pour réfléchir et faire le point.

Se rendre à Poudlard directement lui traversa l'esprit mais il ignorait ce qu'il allait y trouver, s'il n'était pas dans son temps c'était beaucoup trop risqué et même s'il l'était la Fraternité pouvait encore s'y trouver ou pire, Voldemort.

Prés-Au-Lard se révéla la meilleure solution étant le village le plus proche où il pourrait facilement utiliser la cape d'invisibilité afin d'y récupérer des informations.

Un maigre plan en tête il se prépara pour prendre la direction du village. Bien qu'il aurait put utiliser le Thu'um pour se déplacer sur le lac, le corps éthéré aurait fait l'affaire, mais étant dans l'inconnu, il préféra enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et se frayer un chemin en glaçant l'eau. Les sens en alertes il rejoint la rive la plus proche, pénétrant ainsi la forêt interdite. Azrine n'aimait pas sa situation car il ignorait tout de cette forêt et il n'avait aucune envie de livrer le moindre combat avant d'être fixé sur son sort.

Il sorti sa carte où il avait cartographié le parc avec soin afin de trouver son chemin mais l'enchantement de cette dernière semblait avoir quelques problèmes car tout était brouillé, les dessins des salles de l'école et les points de personnes était illisible, seul son emplacement actuel était en clair.

Cela voulait dire qu'il devra refaire une cartographie complète un jour pour réparer sa carte. Mais celle-ci lui permit malgré tout de se frayer un chemin au travers de la forêt pour tomber dans le parc de l'école non loin du chemin menant à Près-Au-Lard.

Azrine se hâta de suivre le chemin menant au village car il put voir que le parc était bondé, non pas de monstre ou de membre de la Fraternité mais d'élèves de l'école qui profitait du beau temps. Cette vision lui mit du baume au cœur, ceci était plus rassurant que ce qu'il avait envisagé.

Se détournant de l'école, il prit la route vers le village, trajet qui se fit tranquillement, aucun élève ou passant. La grande rue du village était tout aussi vide.

Le jeune sorcier réfléchis attentivement un moyen de récupérer un journal, _la Gazette_ serait le mieux, même s'il ne la lisait rarement. Il avança prudemment dans la rue à la recherche d'une solution facile car ne voulant pas entrer dans un bar ou un magasin se dévoilant à l'inconnu. Malheureusement ses yeux se posèrent sur une ardoise accrochée sur la porte d'un des pubs du village :

 _ **Formule des hâtifs**_

 _1 sandwich_

 _La Gazette du jour_

 _1 bierauberre_

 _5 mornilles seulement_

Il ne se souvenait pas que cette offre ait existée un jour mais pour son ventre cela n'avait pas d'importance, il ignorait le temps qu'il avait passé sur l'île mais une chose était sûr : il avait faim.

Se maudissant de s'être fait piéger par son propre ventre, Azrine se dirigea vers une ruelle isolée afin de retirer sa cape et de récupérer un peu d'argent. Il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir pris mais il était certains d'avoir une bourse de gallion quelque part, en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé dans la Salle sur Demande.

Mettant un gallion dans sa main, sa cape dans la poche il sorti sur la grande rue et se dirigea vers le bar afin de contenter son ventre et son objectif.

Son entré dans le bar, ce qui était rare, s'accompagna de l'habituel son de la clochette indiquant l'entrée d'un nouveau client. Rapidement une barman seulement plus vieille de quelques années qu'Azrine fit son apparition derrière le bar et adressa un large sourire à son client.

\- Bonjour ! dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Heu, j'aimerais la formule des hâtifs, dit Azrine prudemment.

\- Quel sandwich ?

\- Heu … jambon-beurre ?

La barman retourna en cuisine pour préparer la commande en lançant un regard remplit de curiosité à Azrine qui était déjà quasiment persuader qu'il était dans le passé.

S'approchant du comptoir, il réfléchissait déjà à ce que cela pouvait engranger.

\- Non, je dois en être sûr ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Voici votre commande, annonça la barman en lui donnant un petit sac en toile. Profitez-en bien en le mangeant dans le parc du château.

\- Ho, je ne suis pas élève, corrigea Azrine en donnant son gallion pour payer.

La barman fut surprise d'entendre cela mais il disait surement vrai car elle n'avait jamais vu un élève au yeux bicolore rouge et noir auparavant mais son visage lui rappelait un élève en particuliers

\- Voici votre monnaie, dit-elle en la déposant sur le comptoir. Vous ne seriez pas de la famille de Patrick Mogbleer ?

Cette question sur son père le surpris mais elle était légitime car il pouvait imaginer que la ressemblance devait être flagrante pour ceux qui l'avait connu.

\- Non, répondit-il en prenant son argent et le sac, j'ignore même qui est cette personne. Merci pour le service, au revoir.

Heureux d'avoir échappé à cette délicate situation, il retourna dans la ruelle isolée pour remettre sa cape d'invisibilité car cela était vitale pour qu'il évite de faire remarquer, un jeune sorcier assez jeune pour être élève et qui ressemble à Patrick Mogbleer attira l'attention facilement.

Il avait maintenant besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour se poser afin d'analyser la Gazette sans risque. La Salle sur Demande qui fut son refuge pendant 3 années était inaccessible contrairement à l'endroit le plus hanté de tout le pays : La cabane hurlante. Cependant la seule fois où il y était allé c'est via le passage sous le Saule Cogneur, l'entrée « normale » de la cabane était-il encore accessible ?

Marchant d'un pas rapide il sortit du village pour s'engager sur le chemin le moins fréquenter par les habitants et les élèves de Poudlard, seuls ceux qui voulaient apercevoir de loin la cabane osaient s'y aventurer.

Arrivant devant l'entrée du domaine de la Cabane Hurlante, il vit que la voie menant à la porte d'entrée était totalement recouverte par de l'herbes mélangée à de nombreuses mauvaises ronces. S'avancer tout droit le rendrait visible si une personne observait mais voir de l'herbe bouger toute seule renforcerait juste le caractère hanté de la cabane, personne n'irait vérifier si une personne s'y était rendu.

 _\- Byakugan,_ murmura-t-il.

Avançant prudemment il observa les alentours de la cabane pour repérer le moindre enchantement ou la moindre personne mais sans succès, ce qui lui permis d'accélérer le pas et d'atteindre la porte d'entrée condamnée par des vulgaires planche en bois clouté dessus.

Un simple sort d'attraction lui libéra le passage de l'intérieur de la Cabane hurlante lui rappelant des souvenirs mais il ne s'attarda pas sur sa nostalgie et monta à l'étage pour s'installer dans la chambre où il avait découvert la vérité sur Pettigrow et Sirius. Il remit tout en ordre avec un _Recurcivite_ et de multiple _Reparo_.

La chambre vivable, il s'installa sur le lit jetant la cape à ses côté et attaquant son repas en posant le journal sur ses genoux.

La première page n'avait rien d'alarmant comparé à ce qu'il pouvait s'attendre si cela aurait porté sur la destruction de Poudlard et le massacre de ses habitant.

 _ **La magie déraille**_

 _Il y plus de 264 ans les experts et les érudits du monde magique avaient qualifié la magie comme stable et sûr. Suite à cela notre monde à grandit et c'est construit autour de cette magie qui semble encore avoir des surprises pour les chercheurs._

 _Winona Sacher, 31 ans, était de permanence afin de relever les cas d'abus du pays dans le pays, lorsqu'un phénomène sans précédent survient aux alentours de 00 :49._

 _« La détection d'un abus magique est assez simple, déclare-t-elle, les capteurs nous renseignent, l'heure, la date, la nature du sortilège, sa localisation, la liste de tous les sorciers des alentours et s'il y a des moldus, la liste des témoins. Évidement quand ce sont les Mangemort qui en sont à l'origine ceci est différent mais dans tous les cas ceci ne prend jamais plus d'un parchemin entier. Hier soir j'ai dû apporter du soutient à tout les capteurs, c'était la panique totale. »_

 _Cette « crise de détection » sans équivalent dans le monde à fournit aux plus grands experts du pays des kilos de papiers remplis de symbole inconnu._

 _Le Ministère de Magie à d'hors et déjà mis une équipe de professionnel en langue morte et des cryptographes pour tout déchiffrer. Le ministre compte bien recevoir une explication claire à ce qui a provoqué cette crise si particulière._

Azrine se demandait aussi ce qui pouvait avoir un tel impact sur la magie, peut-être que ce que lui avait fait Tumter en était la cause. Détachant son attention de cet article intriguant il trouva l'information qu'il cherchait : la date. Le journal était daté du 31 mai, il comprit pourquoi il avait si faim, il avait passé une journée entière inconscient.

Cependant le temps sembla s'arrêter quand il lut l'année, le 31 mai 1977. Ses soupçons venaient d'être confirmer, il était bel et bien dans le passé et à l'époque de ses parents. Pas étonnant que la barman l'ai pris pour un élève et pour un parent de son père.

Bien qu'il ait envisagé cette possibilité depuis l'existence de la menace de Tumter, Azrine était abasourdi, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire. Personne ne le croirait s'il disait qu'il venait du futur et sa connaissance du futur pourrait se révéler dangereuse entre de mauvaises mains.

Faisant les 100 pas dans la chambre, il oublia les petits détails et se concentra sur l'essentiel. Il connaissait le futur, donc les plans de Voldemort et de Tumter, il savait aussi les noms de quasiment tous les Mangemorts de son temps. Cependant les plus gros avantages qu'il trouva c'est qu'être revenu 20 ans arrière signifiait que Ron, Cho, Cédric, Hassouna et tous ceux qui ont péris sont encore en vie, bien que certains ne soient pas encore nés. Cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur mais le déchira aussi, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourra jamais revoir sa Ginny ou sa Hermione.

Des émotions contradictoires affectèrent le jeune sorcier qui passait rapidement d'un état à un autre, heureux de savoir qu'il pourra sauver ceux qu'il n'avait pu et juste après profondément triste en repensant à ceux qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Finalement, avec un point de colère, il avait un sérieux avantage sur Voldemort et Tumter, avantage qu'il comptait mettre à profit.

En pensant à Voldemort, il se souvient qu'il avait le souvenir de Slughorn, si Tumter ne lui avait pas retiré. Le souvenir qui, selon Azrine, coûta la vie à de nombreuses personne car il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il aurait pu changer le cours de la bataille de Poudlard.

Fouillant dans son sac il récupéra la pensine d'Hassouna, qu'il considérait comme un précieux trésor maintenant, et le flacon contenant un filament blanc contenant le secret des Horcruxes.

Azrine versa le contenu du flacon dans la petite pensine et sans attendre il effleura la surface avec son doigt.

Après l'habituel sentiment d'absorption que provoquait l'utilisation d'une Pensine, il atterrit dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn complètement identique à celui du souvenir falsifié. L'horloge à pendula sonna 23h, attirant l'attention de tous les convives à la fête de Slughorn et celle d'Azrine qui ne se concentra plus que sur le souvenir.

\- Bonté divine, s'écria Slughorn, il est déjà aussi tard. Vous devriez retourner dans vos salles communes. Avery et Lestrange, n'oubliez pas que je veux vous voir demain.

Tous les convives obéirent sauf Voldemort qui attendit patiemment que les autres sortent.

\- Tom, je sais que vous êtes préfets mais gardez l'œil ouvert, dit Slughorn en le voyant toujours là.

\- J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose professeur, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Demandez mon garçon, le rôle d'un professeur est d'instruire.

\- Qu'est ce que vous savez des Horcruxes ?

Cette fois-ci le brouillard bizarre ne fit pas son apparition. Le visage du professeur de potion fut marqué par la surprise, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un élève connaîtrait ce mot.

\- Où avez-vous entendu ce mot ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Ho, dans un livre dans la bibliothèque, je suis tombé sur ce mot mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour me l'expliquer.

\- Je vois, je ne sais pas que ce que vous lisiez Tom mais sachez que les Horcruxes font partit des arts les plus noirs de la magie. Vous devriez poser cette question au professeur Têteanjoy, il pourrait vous dire comment les combattre.

\- C'est vrai mais, il n'est pas comme vous … disons, qu'il pourrait se méprendre, déclara Voldemort d'un ton charmeur.

Slughorn fut flatter de ce compliment mais il se demandait bien pourquoi son élève s'y intéressait.

\- Je vois, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? demanda-t-il en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Ce qu'est un Horcruxe, répondit simplement Voldemort.

Le professeur pris quelques instants pour rassembler ses souvenirs en mangeant le reste d'ananas confis.

\- Un Horcruxe, pour faire simple, est un objet dans lequel un sorcier y à sauvegarder une partie de son âme. Ceci permet si le corps du sorcier est détruit ou s'il est tué de survivre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si vous créez un Horcruxes et que vous devez mourir, votre vie sera sauvée grâce à l'Horcruxe.

L'intérêt de Voldemort pour ces objets grandis d'un coup, un moyen pour contourner la mort, un moyen pour résoudre le plus grand problème des humains.

\- Et comment fait-on pour en créer un ? demanda calmement le futur mage noir.

\- C'est simple, il suffit de séparer son âme en deux. Le seul acte qui permet ceci est un meurtre, un meurtre particulière odieux et cruel cela déchire l'âme.

\- Je vois, et combien de fois pouvons-nous séparer une âme ?

\- Ho, je l'ignore Tom, aucun sorcier même les plus grands mages noirs n'ont osé se servir des Horcruxes et ce qui l'ont fait en ont crée qu'un.

\- Donc vous pensez que 7 …

\- 7 ? Vous rigolez ? Déjà imaginer que l'on puisse tuer 1 personnes de cette façon … alors 7 ! Rassurez-moi Tom. Tout ceci n'est que purement théorique ?

\- Évidement professeur, rassura Voldemort qui avait obtenu toutes les infirmations nécessaires à son plan.

Le souvenir s'arrêta sur la vision d'un Tom Jedusor abordant un large sourire victorieux. Une fois de retour dans la chambre de la Cabane Hurlante, Azrine compris maintenant ce qu'était exactement les objets que Dumbledore cherchait et qu'ils détruisaient : C'était des fragments de l'âme de Voldemort et qu'il en existait 7. Azrine recommença faire les 100 pas en récitant à haute voix ceux qu'il connaissait et où ils pourraient être.

Le journal de Jédusor surement entre les mains de Voldemort, la bague de Gaunt …. Dumbledore aurait dû me dire où il l'avait trouvée. Le diadème de Serdaigle, de grande chance qu'il soit dans la Salle sur Demande. La coupe de Poufsouffle … je ne sais pas … le médaillon de Serpentard, c'était le frère de Sirius qui l'avait, Regulus qui était Mangemort.

Il lui en manquait 2, cela pouvait être n'importe quoi, surement un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor pour l'un mais l'autre ? ... Bien qu'il connaisse 5 des 7 Horcruxes de Voldemort rien ne garantissait qu'ils les avaient créées ou qu'il était accessible.

Malgré ce manque d'information sur les dates de créations de Horcruxes, Azrine se fixa un objectif mettant à profit tout ce qu'il savait et l'opportunité que lui offrait Tumter. Il allait se mettre en chasse des Horcruxes afin de les détruire pour ensuite tuer Voldemort. Une fois son ennemi naturel détruit ce sera le tour de la Fraternité et de Tumter. Le Massalien voulait qu'il sauve le plus grand nombre, il ne sera pas déçu car Azrine était convaincu de ses chances et cette fois-ci il agirait seul contre tous.

\- Votre plan est voué à l'échec, dit une voix calme.

Par reflexe Azrine jeta un sort en direction de la voix. Il fut surpris de voir le mur de la chambre roussit par son sort car il avait traversé la silhouette opaque d'un grand sorcier portant une robe brune.

Prudemment il s'approcha du fantôme chauve et à la barbe grise qui semblait sortir de l'alliance impériale ornée d'un rubis éclatant.

\- Vous … étiez dans l'alliance ? Demanda Azrine perplexe.

\- Oui, je suis ce que l'on pourrait un écho de moi-même avec ma personnalité et mon savoir. Mon rôle est de m'entretenir avec vous.

\- Avec moi ? Qui êtes vous ?

\- Ho pardonnez-moi. Je suis Leandros, Liseur à la cour de l'Empereur.

\- Liseur ?

\- Hum … je pense que dans votre monde on appelle cela un voyant, mon rôle était de de me projeter dans le futur pour servir les intérêts de mon Empereur.

\- Et pourquoi un voyant irait mettre un écho dans un bague pour me parler ?

\- Cela faisait parti de mon devoir, déclara Leandros. Je dois vous compter toute l'histoire, bien que cela prendrait des heures je vais me contenter de l'essentiel car le temps m'est compté, alors écoutez bien.

\- Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Azrine hocha la tête silencieusement et se rassit sur son lit.

\- Il y a très très longtemps vivait 12 entités, 12 Dieux qui vivaient dans un univers composé de 12 mondes. Quand ils entrèrent en contact la première chose qu'ils furent fut de comparer leurs créations et ce dans tout les domaines. Les plus ambitieux allèrent jusqu'à déclarer leurs créations comme supérieures aux autres ce qui les amena à comparer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Cependant en l'absence d'un juge neutre ils ne purent se départager pacifiquement donc la guerre éclata entre eux. Cela dura des millénaires mais aucun ne put annexer le monde d'un autre dieu car cela leur était impossible. Pour arrêter le massacre, un 13ème monde fut créé par les 12 dieux et ils décidèrent de laisser ce monde évoluer sans leurs interventions et que la création qui dominera ce monde désignera le dieu vainqueur. C'est votre ancêtre, Azrine Kischto qui mit fin au conflit des dieux mais ceci au prix d'un lourd tribut : sa vie et celles de tous ceux qui vivaient dans l'univers originel. Sa décision de mettre fin au conflit en détruisant la 13ème planète provoqua l'implosion de l'univers et la création d'une infinité de monde dont le notre. Il y a bien longtemps, avant même que les humains ne se propages, notre monde était partagé en 5 royaumes, chacun gouverné par un être que vous qualifierez surement de démon mais nous appelions « un Ainé » car ils étaient le premiers, les premiers à prendre vie après le cataclysme de votre ancêtre. Je suis né sur les terres d'Astaroth, un roi remarquable et ce dans un contexte difficile. Chaque royaume avait besoin d'une administration et les Ainés durent rapidement confier cette tâche à des humains dont un grand nombre était déjà cupide, avares, querelleurs et sanguinaires. Certains exerçaient même une influence néfaste sur leurs souvenirs provoquant les premières rixes entre les Ainés. Bossoumba et Armenkhar furent les premiers à se déclarer la guerre. Avant mon entré au service d'Astaroth, je croyais que la guerre était loin mais je me trompais, les deux ainés s'étaient fait tués par Malphas, le seul qui n'avait pas besoin des humais pour être mauvais. Ce dernier avait profité de la faiblesse de ses deux congénères pour les attaquer en traites. Le territoire de Malphas s'agrandi d'un coup et sa puissance se décupla car il avait récupéré ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour un Ainé : Le savoir de Bossoumba et d'Armenkhar. Quant il eu finit d'étudier la connaissance de chacun, il se tourna vers Beherit, qui était le plus ingénieux et intelligent de tout les Ainés. Grace à cette même intelligence, Beherit sauva sa vie en offrant volontairement sa connaissance et son territoire à Malphas évitant ainsi le massacre de son peuple. Les deux Ainés conclurent donc une alliance, obligeant Beherit à partager toute nouvelle découverte et de livrer toute nouvelle bataille. Astaroth savait qu'il serait la prochaine cible de Malphas et ce malgré la taille insignifiante de son royaume mais il savait aussi que Malphas ne désirait pas son royaume mais sa fille, de tous les Ainés il fut le seul à avoir eu une descendance et ce malgré de nombreuses tentatives. Malphas, qui considérait que seul la fille d'Astaroth lui siérait comme épouse proposa une alliance qui couterait à mon souvenir sa fille et son savoir.

\- Il accepté ? demanda Azrine en se doutant que non.

\- Beaucoup de conseiller le lui ont recommandé, même mon roi hésitait, car accepter signifiait sauver son peuple mais aussi trahir la mémoire de sa défunte femme qui avait horreur des mariages arrangés. De plus un détail quasiment inconnu de tous pesait aussi dans la balance, la princesse Alana était secrètement engagée dans une relation avec le plus singulier des Ainés …

\- Morgan, compléta Azrine. Qu'est ce que cela changea ?

\- Tout, poursuivis Leandros sans être surpris qu'Azrine connaisse ce nom. Bien que mon roi haït Morgan, « le misérable qui avait osé séduire » sa douce et parfaite Alana, Morgan était un inconnu de tous, une énigme complète aussi bien pour les humais que pour les Ainés. Peu avant sa décision il m'a demande d'exercer mes talents pour voir l'avenir dans le cas ou il refusait. Ma vision fut l'une des plus troubles et mystérieuse que jamais mais j'ai pu discerner un visage, le votre, enfin celui de votre ancêtre de mon temps son visage était connus de tous comme car c'est lui qui nous as donné vie. Astaorth était le seul des Ainés à vraiment croire que le monde originel fut bel et bien détruit par Azrine Kischto et admettre qu'il était un homme de bien. Savoir son retour un jour le convinct de refuser l'offre de Malphas, qui, vous vous en doutez, le prit très mal. L'alliance Malphas et Beherit rentrèrent donc en guerre contre mon roi sans se douter un instant que le vieux roi était un guerrier averti. Astaroth les vainquit et les emprisonna après avoir récupérer le savoir de chacun. Grâce à cela il put créer 10 créatures que nous nommions des « Exterminateurs ». Robustes, agiles et mortelles, elles furent envoyées sur les traces de Morgan. Pendant la traque se faisait, Astaroth annexa les royaumes de Malphas et de Beherit devant ainsi l'Empereur, le maître incontesté du monde d'alors.

Azrine vit la silhouette fantomatique faiblir, le mur derrière Leandros se voyait de plus en plus.

\- Sur les 10, poursuivis Leandros sachant que son temps s'amenuisait, 1 seul revient voir l'Empereur pour lui annoncer la mort de Morgan. Cette nouvelle attrista Alana qui s'enfuit du palais interdisant son père de la rechercher sans quoi elle s'ôterait la vie, après cela l'Empereur s'occupa de son royaume pour en faire un monde prospère pour qu'où que soit sa fille, elle puisse vivre en toute sécurité. Lorsque la mort se fit sentir, il me fit demander pour que je me projette une nouvelle fois dans l'avenir. Je vis Beherit se libérer dans un futur très lointain et fonder une fraternité pour retrouver ses inventions son savoir. Je le vis ensuite périr de la manière plus atroce qui soit par une créature innommable, intemporelle, si ancienne et puissante que j'eue peine à le croire puis j'ai assisté au pire cauchemar d'Astarioth, à savoir la découverte de la prison de Malphas par la fraternité de Beherit, guidée dès ce jour par l'ancien ennemi de mon roi.

\- J'ai déjà était confronté à un groupuscule se nommant la Fraternité, ils étaient à la recherche des alliances impériales.

\- Je sais, dit Leandros alors qu'il faiblissant de plus en plus. Je vous aie vu dans mes visions Azrine Mogbleer, je vous prenais au début pour Azrine Kischto mais vous êtes bien différent de lui. Je me suis intéressée à Lily Evans et son fils car elle détenait la bague ou j'était caché, j'ai assisté à la nuit où elle est morte et vous ait vu survivre.

\- Vous savez ce que veut la Fraternité ?

\- Non je l'ignore mais ce que je sais c'est que Malphas cherche les reliques des Ainés car l'une d'elle lui permettra de se libérer et de reconquérir le monde, cependant vous avez déjà contrecarré son plan le plus ambitieux.

\- Ha ? En me faisant renvoyer dans le passé ? demanda Azrine sur ton moqueur.

\- Exactement, le Massalien vous a piégé et maintenant l'avenir de ce monde repose sur vos épaules ! A vous de ….

La voix de Leandros s'éteignit au même moment où la lueur rougeâtre de la bague s'évanouit. Azrine maudit cette malchance ! Le plan de Tumter était donc plus grand que le fait de sauver des gens, il l'avait mis en place pour contrer Malphas, un être tout à fait déplaisant aux dires de Leandros.

Azrine recommença une nouvelle fois à faire les 100 pas afin de deviner ce qu'il devait faire selon Leandros. La Fraternité de Beherit voulait les alliances à tout pris sachant que Malphas avait la main mise sur l'organisation. Donc Malphas était emprisonner et avait surement besoin des bagues sinon pourquoi ils les auraient tant convoités ?

Il faillait donc ajouter à Voldemort un nouvel ennemi beaucoup puissant, un Ainé qui était à la tête d'un groupuscule très bien organisé que seul un Massalien avait réussit à berner en bernant lui-même un jeune sorcier qui n'avait rien demandé.


	66. Chapitre 66 : Mentor

**Chapitre 66 :** **Mentor**

Le sorcier d'un autre temps passa plusieurs jours à cogiter dans la Cabane hurlante afin de récupérer une majeure partie de ses forces et de mettre à plat tout ce qu'il savait mais ceci était complexe et lui pris du temps. Fort heureusement la formule à 5 mornilles lui servit de repas quotidien si bien que la barman anticipait ses venus.

Il en était venu à penser que les agissements de Fraternité, surtout le fait de l'avoir fait survivre à la place d'Harry Potter était liés au retour de Malphas Peut-être que Leandros et Tumter étaient alliés afin d'empêcher le retour de l'Ainé et pour cela il avait besoin de lui à cette époque mais comment pouvait-il jouer un rôle dans un conflit dont il ne connaissait rien ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par des bruits de pas montant l'escalier le faisant grincer au passage. D'un coup de baguette il rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac à et se prépara à accueillir son invité camouflé sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Un homme vêtu d'une robe écarlate brodée de fil d'or fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 _\- La Fraternité !_ jura mentalement Azrine.

Il décocha un sort rouge qui désarma son adversaire qui ne fut pas surpris. Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air avant d'annoncer :

\- Nous pouvons discuter tranquillement maintenant non ?

Surpris par ces paroles, Azrine le laissa retirer sa capuche laissant apparaître le visage d'un quadragénaire au teint pâle, les cheveux court couleur châtain et portant un bouc assortit.

 _-_ De quoi voudrait me parler un membre de la Fraternité ? A part de vous remettre gentiment les alliances impériales ?

 _-_ Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, dit avec un sourire l'inconnu. Je me nomme Luther McPherson et je suis là pour vous emmenez dans un endroit sûr.

Encore plus abasourdi, Azrine retira sa cape pour se montrer au sorcier, le fixant les yeux dans les yeux, le regard émeraude du membre de la Fraternité ne faillit pas et soutenait le regard d'Azrine.

 _-_ Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda finalement Azrine en jugeant de la bonne foi de son invité.

 _-_ J'ai entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur un garçon ressemblant étrangement à Patrick Mogbleer et qui prenait ses repas chez Miranda. Cela me paraissait évidement qu'il vivait dans les alentours.

 _-_ Humpf je me doutais que ça allait arriver.

 _-_ Comme vous l'avez deviné j'appartiens à la Fraternité mais celle-ci connait une crise interne depuis l'attaque de Massalia. Je fais parti de ceux qui ont tourné le dos à la Fraternité car ses agissements sont contre le crédo que nous suivions depuis des siècles. Contrairement aux autres qui suivent aveuglément les ordres déments du Grand Seigneur.

 _-_ Des rebelles en sommes.

 _-_ On peut dire cela. Cependant nous ferrions mieux de nous hâter car je doute que si d'autres vous trouvent ici, ils ne vous veuillent du bien.

Perplexe Azrine rangea sa baguette en soupirant.

 _-_ Au vu de ma situation je crains n'avoir pas le choix, déclara-t-il en récupérant son sac à dos. Je garde votre baguette tant que vous ne m'aurez pas amené à votre « lieu sûr ».

 _-_ Sage décision, dit Luther en s'inclinant.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la Cabane Hurlante. Azrine suivis le membre de la Fraternité en gardant ses sens en alertes avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

 _-_ Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous portiez des robes de couleurs différentes, cela veut dire quelque chose ?

 _-_ Elles représentent les spécialisations de chaque frère, commença Luther heureux de cette question. Nous sommes très nombreux et nous n'avons pas tous le même statut, il faillait donc un moyen de nous identifier facilement. Les Frères qui sont le plus souvent sollicités sont les Robes Noires, les Novices, les nouvelles recrues représentant l'échelon le plus bas de la Fraternité. Ce sont des étudiants et sollicités car cela leur permet de faire leurs preuves et de démontrer leurs aptitudes qui détermineront leurs avenirs. Quand une mission s'avère trop dangereuse, comme celle qui consistait à récupérer les alliances, ce sont les Robes Blanches qui sont mandatés, les Maîtres Mineurs, elles sont là pour encadrer les Novices et les observer lors de leurs missions et n'interviennent qu'en cas de nécessité. Juste au-dessus il y a les Robes Rouges, comme moi, nous sommes les Maîtres Majeurs, les « fantassins du dernier espoir » comme on nous appelle. Nous servons plus d'observateur aujourd'hui, les Robes Rouges n'ont plus était mobilisées depuis l'air de Grindelwald.

Azrine nota tout cela dans sa mémoire, il pourrait évaluer le niveau de menace facilement rien qu'en voyant la couleur de la robe d'un des Frères.

Son accompagnateur fit une pause dans ses explications pour s'assurer qu'il était parti dans la bonne direction. Chose qui surprit Azrine, ils se rendaient dans la forêt qui se trouvait derrière le magasin d'antiquité.

 _-_ Nous arrivons sous peu, annonça Luther. Je vais continuer ma décortication des Robes de la Fraternité. Vous connaissez maintenant les troupes de terrain mais le Grand Seigneur créa juste après son élection une nouvelle classe à part : celle des Assassins. Ils ont plusieurs fonctions, ils espionnent le jour mais la nuit ils revêtent leur robe bleue pour assassiner, kidnapper ou cambrioler. Ce sont les chouchous du Grand Seigneur, ils restent un mystère pour tout les autres Frères et ce surement à cause de leur faible nombre. Cependant toutes les classes dépendent directement du « triumvirat », ce sont les Robes qui communiquent directement avec le Grand Seigneur et qui préparent le terrain.

 _-_ Ce sont elles qui mettent en place les missions telles que l'attaque sur Massalia ?

 _-_ Exactement, elles établissent les stratégies, réunissent les plans, concoctent les potions et accessoires nécessaire à la réussite de la mission. Toute mission est tout d'abord confiée aux Génies, qui ont besoin de temps pour fabriquer tout ce qu'ils estiment nécessaire au projet. Parallèlement, les Robes Grises établissent plusieurs stratégies pour remplir les objectifs donnés par le Grand Seigneur. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée de leurs talents ils ont trouvé 21 façons de s'introduire dans Massalia réputé impénétrable.

 _-_ Quand on sait ce qu'ils ont récoltés, je me demande s'ils sont si doués que cela, objecta Azrine.

 _-_ L'intervention de Logan Tumter ne faisait pas parti de leurs plans c'est vrai, mais cela n'en reste pas moins un exploit. Le plus grand atout de la Fraternité réside dans la dernière classe, les Robes Mauves, les Sauveurs. Une fois le travail des Génie et des Stratèges finit, ce sont eux qui analyse le plan afin d'évaluer les taux de réussites, les pertes potentielles mais aussi les risques que la Fraternité se fasse remarquée et donc fournir une liste de moyen pour s'en sortir incognito.

 _-_ Comme prétendre que ce sont des Mangemorts qui ont attaqués Massalia ? commenta Azrine en repensant à la marque des Ténèbres qui volait au-dessus de Poudlard lors de l'attaque par la Fraternité.

 _-_ Très bon exemple, approuva Luther, les Sauveurs apportent la touche finale au projet, le valident et l'envoi aux Robes de terrain qui l'appliquent.

 _-_ Les gens comme Gabriel Burrow ont quel grade dans la Fraternité ? demanda Azrine en se souvenant que Dumbledore le soupçonnait d'appartenir au groupuscule.

 _-_ Ho, vous avez démasqué Burrow ? s'étonna Luther. Les gens comme Burrow sont nombreux. Ils appartiennent à la Fraternité mais n'ont pas de classe bien définit. C'est toujours difficile de savoir quelles tâches leur fut confié mais votre professeur devrait pouvoir vous en dire plus.

 _-_ Mon professeur ? demanda Azrine perplexe.

 _-_ Oui, Brighton, il a exercé la profession de professeur pendant 50 ans. Il fut l'un des meilleurs instructeurs de la Fraternité, si ce n'est le meilleur, de plus c'est un fervent défenseur du credo. Vous y gagnerez beaucoup à suivre son enseignement.

Azrine était prêt à le parier, il ne connaissait quasiment rien de la situation actuelle et si ce Brighton pouvait le guider voir le préparer à ce qu'il l'attendait, il ne refuserait rien pour rien au monde.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instant plus tard proche du lac de Prés-Au-Lard qui était toujours recouvert de brume au souvenir d'Azrine, tout ressemblait à ce dont il se souvenait sauf un détail, une barque était à côté de la rive.

 _-_ On dirait qu'il vous attend mon garçon.

Azrine en conclut qu'il était temps de quitter la Robe Rouge pour emprunter la barque et rencontrer ce fameux professeur.

 _-_ Votre baguette, merci de m'avoir expliqué ce que vous saviez de la Fraternité, cela me sera utile.

 _-_ Ce fut un plaisir, dit Luther en rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe. Soyez attentif à l'enseignement de Brighton car il n'a que 3 mois pour vous former donc n'hésitez pas à lui demander de ralentir cela pourrait vous sauver la vie car même si la Fraternité ne partage pas les mêmes ambitions que les Mangemorts, elle est tout aussi dangereuse si ce n'est plus.

 _-_ Je ferrais de mon mieux, promis Azrine en montant dans la barque.

Cette dernière s'anima et s'éloigna du rivage pour s'enfoncer dans la brume.

 _-_ Au revoir ! Cria Azrine.

 _-_ A bientôt, lui répondit Luther, bonne chance.

Le Maitre Majeur transplanna tandis qu'Azrine s'enfonçait dans la brume épaisse rendant sa vision quasi-nulle, il eut le reflexe d'utiliser son Œil Blanc mais cette brume était magique, empirant les choses. En tout cas il ne pouvait regretter d'avoir fait confiance à Luther car il en avait beaucoup appris sur la Fraternité, restait à voir ce que Brighton allait lui apporter et si tout ce la ne se révélait pas être un piège.

Au bout d'un moment Azrine eu l'impression de traverser un sort de bulle magique car la brume avait subitement disparu révélant une petite île avec une maison au centre du lac. Il se retourna et vit que la brume n'était plus visible.

 _-_ _Un sort de dissimulation_ , pensa-t-il alors que la barque atteignit un quai aménagé.

Une fois la barque à l'arrêt, Azrine se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas prudent. Sa baguette prête et ses sens en alertes il monta des escaliers qui menaient dans une sorte de jardin. A peine il eut le temps d'observer son environnement qu'un sort rouge venu de nulle part l'obligea à se défendre.

 _-_ _Byakugan._

Azrine repéra immédiatement son agresseur invisible qui se tenait l'autre bout du jardin, ce dernier semblait être vieux à en juger par la canne qu'il lui servait d'appui et son crâne dégarnit.

 _-_ Drôle de façon d'accueillir les gens, rétorqua Azrine en répliquant avec un sort facilement dévié.

 _-_ Vous êtes mon étudiant donc j'enseigne, répliqua une voix grave qui semblait provenir de partout sauf de l'emplacement actuel du vieil homme.

Son interlocuteur lança un autre sort qu'Azrine anticipa et contre-attaqua immédiatement.

 _-_ Nous avons beaucoup de travail, dit la voix grave en contrant son sort. Vos talents de duelliste sont bons mais nous pouvons faire mieux. Le plus gros du travail se situera _-_ sur votre façon d'agir et de réfléchir mais aussi de fermer votre esprit afin d'éviter que les gens que vous croisez ne découvre quel avenir il les attend.

 _-_ Quoi ? dit Azrine dubitatif en esquivant un nouveau sort de justesse.

 _-_ Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela ? ricana la voix. Je sais que vous venez du futur, fils et plus je vous regarde dans les yeux, plus j'en apprends sur votre sujet et sur votre passé. Vous avez un potentiel certains que vous avez pris soin de développer mais il vous faut un guide pour l'exploiter au maximum. Je serais ce guide et je ferai de vous un guerrier, ou bien vous mourrez.

Brighton mis fin a son invisibilité en voyant qu'Azrine le voyait avec son Byakugan.

 _-_ Je dois avouer que votre capacité oculaire est assez impressionnant mais je dois tout de même vous dire, et je pense que vous le savez, en combat en extérieur l'environnement est votre meilleur allié.

Azrine ne répondit pas, il en avait conscience et ce depuis la bataille au ministère. Il suivit Brighton qui traversait le jardin pour se rendre à l'intérieur de la maison.

 _-_ Comment savez-vous que je viens du futur ? demanda simplement Azrine.

 _-_ Votre arrivé est prévu depuis des milliers d'années, fils. Je savais que vous arriveriez lors de mes études à Poudlard, j'ai passé toute ma vie à vous attendre comme mon père et son père avant lui.

 _-_ C'est une blague ? Dire que j'ai tout fait pour empêcher cela.

Brighton ouvrit la porte de sa maison avec un faible rire. Ils entrèrent directement dans la cuisine de la maison qui était aménagée de façon assez classique, un plateau avec du thé et 2 tasses étaient posés sur la table.

 _-_ Asseyez-vous et servez-vous du thé, je reviens.

Azrine obéis, il posa son sac à dos contre la table et s'assit tandis que son futur professeur disparaissait par une ouverture donnant sur un couloir. Servant du thé dans les deux tasses, il regarda autour de lui. La cuisine lui rappelait celle des Weasley mais en beaucoup moins animé et remplit, surement parce Brighton vivait seul.

Au son de la canne il sut qu'il revenait. Sous son bras valide se trouvait un vieux grimoire à la couverture d'or et de métal. Brighton déposa le grimoire à côté du plateau et s'assit en face d'Azrine prenant sa tasse de thé.

 _-_ Dans la dernière année de sa vie, Leandros, que vous devez avoir déjà rencontré, rédigea ce grimoire pour conserver le monde tel qu'il fût avant l'avènement des humains. Ne faisant jamais les choses à moitié, il l'a rédigé dans une multitude l'alphabet différent. Mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père le découvrit et se retrouva face à la Fraternité, ou plus exactement, face à son propre fils, qui mentit à la Fraternité en prétendant que le grimoire avait disparu. Son père vint le cacher sur cette île et depuis c'est un devoir familial que de veiller pour pas qu'il n'atterrisse entre de mauvaises mains. Depuis ce jour toutes les générations de ma famille ont tentées de déchiffrer le grimoire. Mon arrière-grand-père pensait avoir une piste et il la communiqua à son fils sur son lit de mort. Celui-ci suivit la piste, l'améliora et parvint finalement à décryphter l'un des alphabets, c'est-à-dire un chapitre.

 _-_ Chaque chapitre est écrit dans un alphabet différent ? Il devait être fou.

 _-_ Certainement mais c'était une mesure de sécurité nécessaire, affirma Brighton. Dans le chapitre que ma famille à réussis à déchiffrer, Leandros annonce la fondation de la Fraternité par Beherit, fraichement libéré de sa prison magique et retrace les 900 ans d'existence de notre groupe. Il fait aussi allusion à un égarement de la Fraternité, qui a perdu de vu un objet précieux, puis retrace tout à coup le destin d'un garçon au destin hors-du-commun qui défera la Mage noir avant d'être tout à coup projeté dans une époque antérieure à sa naissance.

 _-_ Moi, en somme ... cependant je doute avoir défait Voldemort avant de me retrouvé ici.

 _-_ La bombe de Feudeymon à raser toute l'école et Leandros indique clairement que le Voldemort de votre époque est mort cette nuit là.

Le seul moyen de tuer Voldemort était de détruire tout les Horcruxes, donc ceci voulait dire que le Feudeymon avait détruit la Coupe de Poufsouffle et le dernier Horcruxes que Voldemort avait sur lui ou qu'il était à Poudlard. Il prit note de cela et que le Feudeymon détruisait les Horcruxes.

 _-_ Le chapitre ne parle pas de l'après destruction de Poudlard ? demanda Azrine plein d'espoir.

 _-_ Non ce chapitre s'arrête net après votre envoi ici, je pense que Leandros n'a pas jugé utile de continuer. Toutefois, bien que je doute que les autres chapitres soient utiles pour votre formation, je vous conseil de le lire autant que vous le pouvez.

 _-_ _-_ Heu ... comment faire ? Je doute que je puisse déchiffrer les alphabets anciens, fit remarquer Azrine pas emballé par l'idée.

Brighton arqua un sourcil en entendant cela.

 _-_ Vous n'utilisez jamais de miroir ?

 _-_ Heu ... vous voulez parler de mon œil gauche ?

 _-_ Les alliances impériales que vous avez récupérez possédaient plusieurs pouvoirs, explique Brighton calmement. Avant l'ascension de l'actuel Grand Seigneur elles n'étaient qu'un objectif parmi d'autres mais elles devenirent l'objectif principale de la Fraternité. I siècle ont a redécouvert d'anciens documents écrits par les premiers Frères et qui ont assisté à la mort de Beherit. A l'époque le fondateur de la Fraternité était en possession des deux alliances impériales qu'il examinait avec une passion sans limite. Selon l'Ainé la bague ornée d'un rubis n'était pas un simple bijou, elle permettrait de remonter le temps mais aussi d'hériter de l'œil rouge de l'Empereur.

Azrine récupéra d'un simple _Accio_ sa glace à l'ennemi pour examiner son oeil rouge.

 _-_ Quels sont ces pouvoirs ?

 _-_ Selon Beherit il conférait diverses capacités que possédait l'Empereur à celui qui en hériterait. Notamment la connaissance des alphabets utilisés à l'époque dans l'Empire. Leandros avait beau avoir était le plus proche de l'Empereur, il reconnut n'avoir jamais vu son suzerain utiliser toutes ses capacités et je crains de ne pouvoir vous aider à découvrir les attributs de votre nouvel œil. Ce sera une quête personnelle.

 _-_ J'espère que ça ne fera pas doublon avec mon Byakugan, et ça ne fera qu'une seconde quête comme vous dites à accomplir, dit Azrine en rangeant sa glace à l'ennemi.

 _-_ Une seconde quête ? demanda Brighton curieux.

 _-_ Je dois détruire les Horcruxes pour tuer Voldemort, sans détruire Poudlard évidement.

Brighton ne paru pas surpris d'entendre cela, son élève était pressentit à la destruction de ce mage noir et à la défaite de Malphas.

 _-_ Je vois. Je pourrais même vous aider dans cette quête mais nous verrons cela plus tard.

 _-_ Entendu. Donc la Fraternité en avait après cet œil ? Pour n'ont-ils pas simplement tenté de les récupérer plus tôt au Département des mystères ou sur Tumter ?

 _-_ Ce n'était pas si facile, dit Brighton en buvant une gorgée. Nous avons affaire à des formes de magies beaucoup complexes, mystérieuses et insoupçonnables que je ne peux vous en apprendre. Maintenant que vous êtes ici l'alliance est devenue un simple bijou certes d'une valeur inestimable. Mais vous avez raison, la Fraternité en a maintenant après votre œil car même arraché du reste de votre corps, il conservera ses pouvoirs et celui qui le récupéra les détiendra. En ce qui concerne Logan Tumter, il demeure une cible prioritaire pour la Fraternité.

 _-_ A cause son intervention à Massalia ou pour m'avoir fait remonter le temps ? demanda Azrine.

 _-_ C'est là toute la question. Mon ami Boubakhar au sein des Génies fait de son mieux pour se renseigner discrètement à ce sujet. Luther, que vous avez rencontré, et Liam en font de même. Le fait qu'il ait anticipé l'attaque sur Massalia laisse à penser qu'il à percer à jour la Fraternité ce pourquoi il doit mourir. Cependant il pourrait posséder un autre objet qui intéresserait la Fraternité.

Azrine vida sa tasse de thé en enregistrant tout ce que lui disait Brighton. Ce dernier le resservit immédiatement.

 _-_ Mettons de côté Tumter pour le moment et concentrons-nous sur votre formation, tachons de faire le maximum avant que la Fraternité ne vous retrouve.

 _-_ Comment la Fraternité me retrouverait ? Je n'existe pas à cette époque.

 _-_ C'est bien vrai mais je pensais que vous trouverez la réponse tout seul.

Le vieux sorcier agita sa baguette et attira un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier avec la grosse tire : LA MAGIE DERAILLE.

 _-_ Grace à vous nous savons que le voyage temporel ne passe pas inaperçu. C'est votre arrivée qui est responsable de l'affolement des détecteurs du Services des usages abusifs de la magie Ceux de Poudlard ont certainement eux aussi réagit de cette manière, comme tout les détecteurs existant dans le monde.

Cette théorie tenait la route.

 _-_ Parlons maintenant de votre formation, repris Brighton vivement. Tous les matins, avant le petit-déjeuner, vous allez faire un jogging autour de l'île. Ça améliorera votre endurance et votre capacité à analyser votre environnement. Il n'y a pas que de jolie rive de sable. Après le petit-déjeuner, les bases : Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potions, Botanique, Sortilèges et si vous tenez le rythme nous ajouterons des cours pour les Novices : Stratégie, Duel, même si je doute que vous en ayez besoin, et Alchimie. A la fin de chaque semaine vous aurez un examen que je noterais sur 10. Si avant le rentré vous avez la moyenne, vous repartirez d'ici avec un bonus.

 _-_ Avant la rentrée ? Par ce que vous partez à la rentrée ?

 _-_ C'est vous qui ferez votre rentrée à Poudlard.

Azrine fut surpris. Il devait détruire Voldemort, échappé à la Fraternité, affronter Malphas et la solution que lui proposait son professeur était de faire sa 7ème année normalement à Poudlard ?

 _-_ Vous voulez dire que continuerait mes études pendant que Voldemort, la Fraternité et Malphas jouent tranquillement dehors ? Je ...

 _-_ Votre meilleure chance, coupa Brighton fermement, est de commencer votre formation auprès de moi et de la terminer à Poudlard, le seul endroit où vous serez hors d'atteinte pour la Fraternité. Vous pouvez surement vaincre Voldemort tout seul mais ce ne sera pas le cas de la Fraternité ou de Malphas, vous aurez besoin d'alliés pour survivre.

Le Gryffondor en pris pour son grade et il ravala sa fierté qui le poussait à croire qu'il était assez fort pour arrivé à ses fins, ce qui lui couta cher dans le passé.

 _-_ Je comprends ... Cependant cela fait beaucoup de cours.

 _-_ Fils, cet entrainement est motivé par la hâte car plus votre esprit sera fatigué plus il sera apte à apprendre et à écarter les distractions. De plus 3 mois sera courts car je dois aussi former votre esprit et votre attitude.

 _-_ Mon attitude ?

 _-_ Votre comportement passé est très ressemblant à celui de Patrick Moglbleer. Il va valoir changer certaines choses pour que vous puissiez survivre à Poudlard et devenir le meilleur de tous.

Ceci était très vague mais Azrine décida d'admettre qu'il pouvait y avoir à redire sur son comportement passé.

 _-_ Vous avez une serre pour la Botanique ? Demanda Azrine en ne se souvenant pas d'avoir vu une telle chose dehors.

 _-_ Ce ne sera que purement théorique, reconnut Brighton. Tout comme le Duel et la Stratégie mais nous avons le temps pour en reparler. Pour le reste de la journée, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous baigner, étudier le grimoire ou tout autre chose. Pour ma part je fais faire une sieste, puis j'organiserais votre emploi du temps.

Brighton se leva une fois sa tasse vidée mais sembla se souvenir d'un détail.

 _-_ D'ailleurs comment vous appelez-vous ? Je sais que votre nom est Mogbleer mais le reste ...

 _-_ Azrine Mogbleer, compléta-t-il surpris.

 _-_ Azrine, répéta Brighton pensif, c'est prometteur. Votre intégration dans ce monde ne se fera pas sans attirer l'attention, une bonne occasion pour développer votre intellect.

Sur ce il laissa Azrine seul dans cuisine avec le reste de la journée à occuper qu'il passa dehors à faire le point sur tout ce que lui avait dit Brighton.

A la fin de la journée Azrine avait décidé de suivre la formation de Brighton ce qui lui permettrait de voir l'évolution des choses et il déciderait lui-même si oui ou non il irait à Poudlard ou s'il partirait à la chasse de Voldemort et Malphas.


	67. Chapitre 67 : Héritage

**Chapitre 67 : Héritage**

Le lendemain matin, Brighton envoya Azrine faire son jogging autour de l'île, ayant pour but d'améliorer son endurance et ses capacités d'observations. Le garçon compris rapidement pourquoi ce jogging allait l'aider car malgré que la majorité des rives de l'île soient faites de sable, la partie la plus longue et difficile fut celle rocailleuse. Choisir un chemin mêlant prudence, rapidité et effort minimum n'était pas simple du tout. Azrine mit quasiment autant de temps à faire la partie rocailleuse que le reste.

Fatigué, il retourna à la maison pour y retrouver Brighton qui lui avait préparé un copieux déjeuner.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant l'intérêt de cet exercice, dit-il en l'invitant à se restaurer. Cela améliorera votre endurance et votre sens de l'observation. A force de courir autour de l'île vous serez capable de prendre le chemin le plus court et le plus sûr. En situation hostile savoir emprunter le bon chemin peut faire la différence.

Azrine le croyait volontiers mais il ne voyait pas quand cela lui aurait était utile dans le passer.

\- Vous aurez 2h de théorie et de pratique par matière sauf pour les matières purement théoriques, repris Brighton pendant qu'Azrine finissait son petit-déjeuner. Selon votre avancement nous passeront à 1h de chaque afin de la caller d'autres matières plus facultatives.

Un emploi du temps chargé, songea Azrine en finissant son dernier toast.

Brighton vit qu'il avait finit de manger et débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette avant d'invité son étudiant de le suivre jusque dans la plus grande pièce de la maison. L'ameublement était sobre, de nombreuses étagères avec des livres et objets en tout genre, une table avec tout les ustensiles du parfait petit potionniste, une étagère remplis d'ingrédient bien que classé de manière bizarre selon Azrine. Il y avait une table identique à celle de la cuisine avec 2 chaises et un tableau noir qui servirait surement pour les cours.

Les potions fils sont un art requérant minutie, patience, attention et bon sens, expliqua Brighton en s'approchant de l'étagère à ingrédient. Ceci est l'invention d'un ancien élève de Serpentard, il appelait ça une "table". Chaque rangée de compartiment correspond à une propriété qu'il a déterminée. On y retrouve les Corporels, les Mentaux, les Mémoriels, les Métaphorposes, les Curatifs, etc. Évidement certains de ces ingrédients peuvent correspondre à plusieurs catégories mais je vous assure qu'avec le temps vous adopter cette classification et l'adapter à votre guise. Pour aujourd'hui vous allez faire une potion simple, digne d'une première année, une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges.

\- Hum ... scarabées, racines de gingembre et bile de tatou, récita Azrine en sous-estimant l'exercice.

\- Vous avez une bonne mémoire fils, j'en prends note, fit remarquer Brighton légèrement surpris. Ceci serait juste si vous suiviez les livres scolaires mais nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard et nous nous fichons des livres scolaires. Ma question, fils, est : A quoi sert la potion d'Aiguises-Méninges ?

\- A éclairer l'esprit afin d'améliorer les capacités cognitives de celui qui l'ingurgite, certains de mes camarades l'utilisait lors des révisions.

\- Bonne réponse, approuva le vieux sorcier. Deuxième question : Quels ingrédients entrent dans une ou plusieurs potions apaisantes ?

Azrine réfléchis un moment, bien qu'il connaisse les recettes de nombreuses potions il n'avait jamais encore réfléchi au rôle et propriété des ingrédients.

\- Hum ... L'écorce d'ellébore, répondit-il en trouvant que cet ingrédient revenait souvent.

\- Parfait. L'ellébore est un purgatif qui facilite les évacuations intestinales, ce qui vous le conviendrez n'as aucun rapport avec notre exercice. Cependant quand il est séché, il traite directement l'esprit. 3ème compartiment de la 3ème rangée, prenez-en un peu.

L'exercice se reproduit pour chacun des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion obligeant Azrine à réfléchir aux propriétés des ingrédients et à comment les exploiter. Par exemple pour les racines de millepertuis, qui possédait des propriétés relaxantes pour l'esprit. Elles devaient être mise telle quelle dans la potion et non les réduire en poudre pour qu'elle converser leur plein potentiel.

A la fin de la préparation, la potion d'Aiguises-Méninges d'Azrine avait une couleur qui tirait sur le vert ce qui était loin de la couleur jaune attendue normalement.

\- Que pensez-vous de la couleur de votre potion ? Demanda Brighton en voyant la mine perplexe d'Azrine.

\- Elle est verte au lieu d'être jaune.

\- Ce qui veut dire que vous avez concocté une potion d'Aiguises-Méninges telle qu'elle était faite par son créateur. Le professeur Slughorn l'apprécie quand elle plus verte que jaune.

Azrine trouvait que le raisonnement de Brighton pour les potions était logique mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il existait un tel écart entre les livres scolaires et la réalité ? Il en avait fait l'expérience avec le livre du Prince de Sang-Mélée qui modifiait les recettes à sa guise mais Azrine pensait juste parce que c'était un génie des potions.

\- Je pense qu'un résumé s'impose, annonça Brighton en sortant Azrine de ses pensées. L'ellébore blanc, uniquement le blanc, traite le mental quand il est séché et n'a nul besoin d'autre traitement, vous pouvez donc jeter ses feuilles telles quelles dans vos préparations. Pour les racines de millepertuis, aux propriétés relaxantes pour l'esprit, sont là pour le libérer des pensées parasites, renforçant la concentration. Pour les scarabées pilés, seul ingrédient restant de la version scolaire, sert à marier les propriétés magiques des deux plantes. A chaque fois que vous en verrez, ce sera uniquement pour cela.

Azrine mémorisa tout cela mais une question lui trottait l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi il existe une telle différence entre les livres et ce qu'on vient de faire ? demanda-t-il alors que Brighton remplissait un flacon de potion.

\- Très bonne question, qu'aucun potionniste réputé ne chercha à répondre. Selon moi c'est une raison économique, les ingrédients que l'on retrouve dans les livres scolaires sont généralement mois cher et plus commun. Par exemple, la bile de tatou est largement plus facile à trouver que l'ellébore blanc. Une autre raison possible serait d'éviter que tous les sorciers soient capables de concocter des potions dangereuses comme le philtre de Mort-Vivante. La recette dans les livres de potions de ce philtre est quasiment inoffensive.

Tous les cours se déroulèrent ainsi. L'enseignement de Brighton n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Poudlard mais à première vue il semblait plus logique.

Azrine mit 2 semaines à s'adapter à cette nouvelle façon de voir les choses, surtout pour les potions, mais selon Brighton ce temps d'adaptation était nécessaire, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui. Les progrès se firent sentir dans lors de 3ème semais où Azrine décrocha un 8/10 au lieu d'un 4 et d'un 5 lors des deux dernières évaluations.

Brighton recevait souvent du courrier des rebelles pour l'informer de la situation. La Fraternité était en ébullition. Logan Tumter, qui était jusqu'a présent loin du pays, s'en rapprochait au fil des semaines et Azrine était devenu une cible lui aussi bien qu'ils n'aient encore aucun moyen de le retrouver assura son professeur.

Le mercredi de la dernière semaine de juin, Azrine avait réussit à réduire de moitié le temps qu'il lui fallait pour traverser la partie rocailleuse lors de son jogging, voyant ainsi les fruits de son entrainement.

\- Fils, aujourd'hui nous allons attaquer le duel, annonça Brighton quand Azrine rentra dans la cuisine.

Une fois le petit déjeuner engloutit, Azrine et Brighton s'installèrent dans la salle de cours en face du tableau noir pour attaquer le duel.

\- Alors, selon vous qu'est ce qu'un bon duelliste ?

\- Il faut du sang-froid, du savoir, un esprit vif et ...

\- Faisons le point, l'arrêta Brighton voyant qu'il avait déjà mis le doigt sur certains qualité. Qu'est ce que vous entendez par "savoir".

\- Connaître les capacités de son adversaire et son comportement est un avantage. Plus vous en savez sur lui plus vous pourrez le contrer et moins il en saura sur vous, plus vous pourrez le surprendre.

\- Tout ceci est juste mais si je vous dis qu'un simple élève de 4ème année pourrait vaincre Voldemort ou Dumbledore et ce sans le connaitre ou l'analyser pendant des mois.

Ceci laissa sceptique Azrine qui ne voyait pas de quoi parlait Brighton.

\- La vivacité, révéla le vieux sorcier. La vivacité du corps et de l'esprit, ce qui revient à votre esprit vif. Vous avez fait preuve de cette grande qualité à votre arrivée ici. Vous avez contré mon sort et immédiatement remarquer que j'étais invisible et mis en place une parade immédiate. Un duelliste vif est un duelliste difficile à atteindre. Vous avez aussi fait preuve de sang-froid face à mon attaque surprise qui aurait fait paniquer un bon nombre de sorcier. Plus votre esprit sera discipliné, calme et observateur, plus il sera prêt à trouver une parade à toute nouvelle attaque et à saisir la moindre occasion de neutraliser son adversaire.

Brighton inscrit d'un coup de baguette ces deux qualités qui occupaient la 4ème et 3ème place du classement avec le "Savoir" qui venait en 5ème.

\- Une autre idée ?

Azrine ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être plus important que le sang-froid.

\- L'analyse ? proposa-t-il.

\- Cela fait partie de la première qualité. Mais je vais vous donner la seconde qualité, la retenue.

\- La retenue ?

\- Vous l'avez dit vous même, dit Brighton en l'inscrivant sur le tableau, moins un adversaire en sait sur vous plus vos chances de le surprendre son grande. A Poudlard le club de duel attire tout les élèves voulant jouer les paons. L'ancien élève de Serpentard dont je vous parle souvent à remporter tous les Tournois de duels et ce à partir de sa 2ème année.

\- Il n'y a eu qu'un seul tournoi à mon époque.

\- Et ce parce que Voldemort était affaibli. Son ascension à cette époque, à poussé les élèves à en réclamez un, ce que Dumbledore s'empressa de faire même s'il se mit le conseil d'administration à dos. Revenons à première qualité, l'observation en fait partie, des idées.

Azrine chercha quelque instant avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de mettre en place lors du Tournoi de duel car il se savait au-dessus des autres.

\- Une stratégie ?

\- Précisément, dit Brighton satisfait en complétant son classement. La stratégie se compose d'un côté, d'une observation attentive de votre adversaire et d'autre votre capacité à appréhender un affrontement contre lui. Peu de sorciers voient la stratégie comme une qualité primordiale ce qui fait qu'il existe peu de très bon duelliste de nos jours. Vous avez déjà affronté des Mangemorts fils ?

\- De nombreuses fois, reconnus Azrine.

\- Vous en avez désarmé, stupefixé non ?

\- Voir pire.

\- Parce que les Mangemorts sont de médiocres duellistes, déclara Brighton en ignorant la dernière phrase d'Azrine. Leur force ne réside que dans leur nom, leur apparition et leurs connaissances en magie noire. Pour vous, un simple adolescent, ainsi que d'autre arrivait à les vaincre sans plus de difficulté. Quelle stratégie adopteriez-vous face à un Mangemort averti ?

Azrine ne réfléchis pas longtemps, la chose qu'il pouvait appréhender serait ses capacités en magie noires.

\- J'appréhenderais sa magie noire.

\- Et vous deviendrez son pire cauchemar si vous possédez ces 5 qualités en tant que duelliste. Pas besoin de s'appeler Dumbledore ou Maugrey pour effrayer les Mangemort. Bien qu'ils soient capables du pire, ces derniers fuient rapidement quand ils sont rattrapés par des Aurors comme Maugrey, ils fuient sans se poser de question. Évidement il y aussi de bons duellistes chez eux qui ne fuient que rarement.

Les cours de duel furent assez rares dans les deux semaines qui suivirent car Brighton n'avait pas d'exercice pour développer ses talents de duelliste, cela viendrait avec l'expérience et un bon mental.

Lors d'un cours de métamorphose, qui était plus des révisions bien que cela n'ait rien à voir avec les cours de McGonagall, Brighton eu la visite du fameux Liam dont Azrine entendait souvent parler comme rebelle chez les Stratèges.

Ayant finit l'exercice, Azrine attendit patiemment le retour de son professeur en laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Il vint rapidement à se demander ce qu'était devenu Ginny et Hermione après la destruction de Poudlard. Le Feudeymon avait-il atteints Près-Au-Lard avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de transplaner ? Il se demandait aussi dans quel état elles seraient si ...

\- Rien du tout, l'interpella Brighton d'un ton sec. Vos amies ne peuvent ni être mortes ni dans un quelconque état émotionnel puisqu'elles n'ont pas encore vue le jour. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point cela doit être difficile pour vous de faire une croix sur vos 16 années passées mais cela est vital. Le futur sera différent de ce que vous avez connu à cause de votre présence, vos amis, famille et connaissance ne sont plus rien pour vous, si ce n'est des étrangers que vous apprendrez à connaitre. Je sais que ce sera dur, très dur, mais il en va de votre santé mentale.

\- Entendu, murmura Azrine bien décider à ne pas complément oublier son passé.

\- Je pense que l'on va commencer les cours d'Occlumancie pour vous aider à fermer votre esprit afin de protéger les autres et vous-mêmes de votre connaissance du futur.

Un peu remonté comme son professeur, Azrine le regarda effacer le tableau avant de s'installer devant lui comme s'il n'avait jamais hausser le ton.

\- Il semblerait que Burrow ait trouvé un moyen de vous montrer, annonça-t-il. Il a annoncé que tous les sorciers et sorcières étrangers étaient sommés de se faire recenser auprès du ministère avant samedi soir, ou ils seront considérés comme des hors-la-loi, une pénalité que nous ne pouvons vous imposer.

\- Samedi soir ? Ça fait cours pour mettre en place un plan, je ne peux dire réellement d'où je viens.

\- Vous irez au ministère vendredi, vous écrirez une lettre pour les prévenir, cela nous laissera du temps pour préparer un plan pour vous faire paraître comme un sorcier banal aux yeux de la Brigade magique.

\- Parce qu'aux yeux de la Fraternité ça sera dur, fit remarquer Azrine.

\- Impossible oui, Burrow vous soupçonne de posséder l'œil d'Astaroth et fera tout pour vous mettre la main dessus.

Avoir le directeur de la justice magique sur le dos ne serait pas de tout surtout quand on sait qu'il fut capable de produire de faux aveux et un faux certificat de décès pour Tumter.

\- Ce serait possible de le faire tomber ? Afin d'éviter qu'il ne me harcèle tout au long de l'année.

Cette idée saugrenue étonna Brighton qui y avait déjà réfléchis avec les rebelles.

\- Gabriel Burrow à une place importante dans la cellule de Grande-Bretagne de la Fraternité. Il est inatteignable, son poste de directeur de la Justice magique lui est très favorable et très protecteur et ce malgré un naturel très gaffeur et étourdit.

\- Vous avez déjà réfléchis à cela ?

\- Luther, Liam et d'autres membres des rebelles souhaitent faire ardemment tomber Burrow mais comme je vous le disais impossible de l'atteindre, il est rarement seul et quand il l'est, impossible d'entrée dans la pièce où il se trouve.

\- Je ne parlais pas de le tuer, corrigea Azrine, mais de l'écroué. Vous avez dit qu'il était gaffeur et étourdit, ce serait possible qu'il ait laissé des preuves de son implications dans des affaires louches à son bureau ou a son domicile.

\- Fils, son bureau et son manoir son protéger par des enchantements propres à la Fraternité. Aucune des maisons protégées par la Fraternité ne peux être cambriolée par une personne extérieure.

\- Et les rebelles ? Ils ne font pas parti de la Fraternité ? C'est justement parce que, comme vous, il croit que son domicile est inviolable que les chances d'y trouver des preuves sont élevées.

Les remarques de son étudiant tenaient la route et cela ouvrait une nouvelle piste pour les rebelles qui avait séchés.

\- Vous m'épatez fils, personne n'avait pensé à s'en prendre à son domicile. Vous avez des prédispositions à être Stratèges, encore un potentiel à exploiter, annonça Brighton en faisant apparaître un bout de parchemin et une plume.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Azrine étonné de cette réaction.

\- J'envoi votre raisonnement à Liam et Luther, avec votre idée ils pourront certainement mettre en place un plan pour pénétrer le manoir de Burrow.

Azrine regarda le vieux sorcier écrire sa lettre, se rendre dans la cuisine pour l'envoyer et revenir sans rien dire. Il ne s'attendait pas que son idée venu sur une envie d'être tranquille prenne une telle ampleur.

\- Revenons à notre problème plus urgent. J'ai ce qu'il vous faut pour justifier votre passé mais cela ne se ferra pas sans soulever des questions à votre sujet mais le ministère ne pourra vous pénaliser d'être aussi mystérieux.

Brighton était revenu avec un parchemin parfaitement intact qu'il tendit à Azrine qui le déplia et y découvrit une devinette.

 _J'apparais à ceux qui savent où me trouver,_

 _Je me manifeste à ceux qui ont besoin de moi,_

 _Mais je reste invisible aux ignorants._

 _Je conserve en mon sein,_

 _Un parchemin dissimulé_

 _Dans la tête d'un géant benêt_

 _Que j'accueillis empaillé._

 _A celui que le trouvera,_

 _Fortune sera garantie_

 _Mais pour ce qui est du toit,_

 _Il ne faudra ni point, ni langue de chat_

 _Mais une fourche bien prononcée._

Azrine relut une seconde fois la devinette pour être sur qu'il n'y avait pas de double sens qui mettrait en péril ce qu'il en avait conclu.

\- Un testament ? demanda-t-il après sa relecture.

\- A n'en point douter. C'est ce lui de Toma Grinval, l'ancien élève de Serpentard dont je vous parle tant et dont l'héritage ne fut jamais acquis. De nombreux chasseurs de trésors, le ministère voire la Fraternité ont tenté de pénétrer son manoir mais en vain. Toutes les cheminées ont été ensorcelées pour renvoyer les intrus à leurs points de départs, Portoloins inefficace aussi. La manière forte fut encore moins efficace et dissuada définitivement tout le monde de s'intéresser au manoir car il eu une dizaine de mort, le manoir renvoi les sorts.

\- Et comment je pourrais réussir ? De ce que j'en aie compris de votre devinette elle est simple mais si tous les autres ont échoué.

\- Je suis convaincu que vous réussiriez, vous dites même que cette devinette est facile, selon moi elle ne l'est pas, dit Brighton en se rappelant les jours qu'il avait passés dessus. Qu'en avez-vous déduit ?

\- Qu'un parchemin pour obtenir l'héritage se trouve dans la tête d'un géant empaillé dans la Salle sur Demande et qu'il faut utiliser le Fourchelang pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le manoir. En quoi c'est difficile ?

\- Pour vous peut-être pas, rebondit Brighton sur la question. Vous avez les connaissances et une façon de penser qui vous permet de comprendre facilement la devinette, pour moi ce fut un mystère total, jusqu'a maintenant.

\- Vu comme ça. Donc faut que je me rende à Poudlard avant la fin de la semaine ? Demanda Azrine s'il avait bien compris le plan de Brighton pour faire de lui l'héritier de Ginval.

\- Exactement, mais avant cela je vais vous apprendre à transplaner, ce qui vous sera très utile sauf si vous savez déjà le faire.

\- Je n'avais pas l'âge pour suivre les cours proposés à l'école, avoua Azrine.

L'entrainement au transplanage fut à plein temps durant les deux jours qui suivent afin qu'il puisse se déplacer facilement entre ici et Godric's Hollow, là où se trouvait le manoir de Grinval et où vivait entre autres, les Mogbleer et les Potter. La seule interruption, en dehors des repas fut la lettre qu'il dut rédiger pour annoncer sa visite au ministère le vendredi à 16h.

Le vendredi matin, après son jogging Brighton s'assura une dernière fois qu'il savait transplaner. La sensation n'était pas du tout agréable, se sentir compresser de part en part tout en tournant dégoutait Azrine mais cela était peu cher payer pour se déplacer sur de longue distance.

\- Aujourd'hui vous devez mettre la main sur votre héritage et vous assurez que votre intuition pour le manoir est juste, annonça Brighton lors du petit déjeuner. Quel est votre plan ?

\- Je compte passer par le passage secret d'Honeydukes pour me rendre directement à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Avec ma cape d'invisibilité et ma carte je ne serais pas découvert mais par prudence il faut que j'évite autant que possible Dumbledore.

Brigthon avait était fasciné par la cape d'invisibilité et la carte, il se demandait comment la Fraternité n'avait pas encore mis la main sur de tel objet, ceci était surement dut que la cape était unique, ce qu'Azrine ignorait lui-même, et que la carte était une fabrication maison de son étudiant.

\- Vous semblez sûr de vous, dit Brighton. Je vous laisse jusqu'à 11h30 pour retrouver l'héritage. Que vous l'ayez trouvé ou non, retrouvez-moi à l'orée du Bois Maudit, c'est juste à côté du manoir de Grinval et à l'abri des regards.

Finissant en vitesse son petit-déjeuner, Azrine pris l'essentiel et s'en alla pour emprunter la barque afin de pouvoir transplaner.

Il atterrit dans la ruelle à l'abri des regards proche d'Honeyduckes, même si son arrivé c'est fait entendre avec le bruit singulier du transplanage, personne ne le verrait avec sa cape d'invisibilité. S'infiltrer Poudlard était beaucoup plus excitant que d'en sortir en douce et ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'il devait le faire.

La veille, Azrine avait fait de son mieux pour se souvenir du château de son époque, qui devait être le même que maintenant, afin d'emprunter le chemin le plus rapide jusqu'à la Salle Demande dont il devait certainement récupérer l'accès via le portrait qui en était le gardien.

Comme il se doutait, pendant les vacances d'été le village est beaucoup plus animé que lors de son vagabondage qui suivis son arrivé. S'il était découvert maintenant, il serait au centre de l'attention de tous ceux qui connaissait son père.

Profitant qu'un groupe de fille qui sortait de la confiserie, il se fraya un chemin jusque dans la boutique en retenant juste une seconde la porte pour pas qu'elle ne le cogne.

La boutique était loin d'être aussi bondée que dans ses souvenirs mais on y retrouvait de tout, des familles avec leurs jeunes enfants, des adultes qui cherchaient leurs mets favoris et évidement des étudiants de Poudlard profitant des vacances d'été.

\- Je l'ai aperçu moi, le sosie de Mogbleer.

L'attention d'Azrine fut attirée par la discussion d'un petit groupe, Brighton lui avait dit que le savoir était une arme, autant profité de l'occasion pour savoir ce qu'on disait de lui. En s'approchant il reconnut Winters qui à son époque était devenu Auror, fidèle à la photo qu'il avait trouvée dans les archives, il avait des cheveux châtain mi-long et le menton imberbe. Avec lui se trouvait une jeune femme à la chevelure d'ébène, grande et maigrichonne et un garçon replet, le crane rasé, qui semblait incapable d'effacer l'air suffisant marquant son visage.

\- J'ai de suite écrit à Aaron pour le prévenir, repris le garçon replet.

\- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Winters.

\- Le journal de l'école patate ! répliqua la jeune femme. S'il arrive à obtenir le plus d'information sur le sosie de Mogbleer, il devancera Winston et récupéra certainement la rédaction du journal de l'école même si je préférais qu'elle le conserve.

\- Quoi ? Aaron sera mieux que cette tarée cette année, s'indigna le garçon replet.

\- Elle ne semblait pas être tarée quand tu as voulu sortir avec elle, objecta Winters d'un ton narquois. C'est vrai que Winston à fait des merveilles et il parait que cette année Deadheart va participer si elle conserve la rédaction du journal.

Jugeant que la conversation ne portait plus sur lui, il s'éloigna rapidement pour saisir l'occasion de se rendre à l'arrière boutique. Il était donc déjà devenu on objet de curiosité, surtout pour cet Aaron, en conclut Azrine en se frayant un chemin jusqu'a la réserve. Il savait que cet Aaron était un Serdaigle et que son père faisait parti du ministère mais il avait oublié où. Il apprit aussi que le journal de l'école était très largement plus populaire qu'a son époque car lui-même ne l'avait jamais lu ou vu Hermione en tenir un exemplaire.

Il fut réjouit de voir que la trappe dissimulée dans le plancher de la réserve était facilement accessible, pas besoin de bouger des paquets de friandise ce qui risquerait de le faire repérer.

S'éclairant avec sa baguette, il avança lentement dans le tunnel creusé dans la roche. Recroquevillé sous la cape, Azrine dut marcher avec précaution et lenteur pour ne pas se fouler la cheville ou perdre l'équilibre pour heurter la paroi. Il fut heureux que Brigthon lui ait donné toute la matinée pour trouver l'héritage car le passage de la sorcière borgne était long et il lui fallut une grosse demi-heure pour arriver enfin au bout.

Mesurant le temps qu'il avait mis pour faire le trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à où se situait McGonagall et les survivants quand il avait activé le Feudeymon, ils ne devaient pas être sortis du tunnel, loin de là.

Chassant cette réflexion de son esprit il sortit sa carte pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours. Le couloir était désert mais impossible de voir le reste car la carte se mettait à jour au fur et à mesure, l'enchantement avait mal supporté le voyage temporel.

A moitié aveugle, Azrine avança prudemment dans les couloirs pour éviter professeur, fantôme ou chat. Le calme du château était paniquant car il n'y avait aucun bruit à part ses bruits de pas qu'il essayait de minimiser. D'habitude il y avait toujours un brouhaha persistant pour l'accompagner lors de ses moments de solitude dans le château mais maintenant rien, le silence complet le stressant de plus en plus.

Il rejoignit rapidement le Grand Escalier où pour la première fois il entendit des bruits autres que ses pas, la voix de McGonagall se fit entendre. Quand Azrine arriva à portée de vue il la vit monter le Grand escalier coiffée de son éternel chignon et de ses lunettes carrées, qui derrière se trouvait le regard le plus strict de l'école avec Rogue. Cependant l'attention d'Azrine se porta sur le sorcier qui montait les escaliers avec le professeur de Méthamorphose. Un grand sorcier au front large, les cheveux dus et le regard vif, perçant et sombre. C'était un parfait inconnu pour Azrine, surement un professeur de l'époque mais sa tenue, une robe de sorcier pourpre brodé au fil d'or avec une multitude de symbole divers. Ceci lui rappela étrangement les robes de la Fraternité, peut-être que c'était un genre de tenue de tout les jours pour les Maître Majeurs. Suivant les deux sorciers à bonne distance il put capter la conversation et mis dans un coin de sa tête d'informer Brighton sur la présence d'un Maitre Majeur dans l'école.

\- Les élèves attachent une grande importance à cette matière. Vos précédcesseur ont eu à cours de formnir tous les moyens possibles pour appréhender la vie réelle en dehors de Poudlard, surtout par les temps qui courrent. Nous ne voulons que le meileur, surtout pour nos 7èmes années qui comptent parmi l'une des générations les plus talentieuses du siècle.

\- J'ai entendu parler de cette malédication sur ce poste, reconnut le sorcier qui ne semblait pas découragé le moins du monde.

\- La question n'est pas sur l'existence d'une malédiction ou pas. Dumbledore à de plus en plus de mal à trouver un sorcier ou une sorcière pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'année dernière se conclu sur un désastre pour toute les années, si les futures 7ème année ne furent pas aussi brillant pour la plus part, nous aurions eu la pire moyenne de l'histoire de l'école. Donc le directeur attend plus des candidats que des élèves pour cette matière.

\- Je tacherais de m'en souvenir, assua le sorcier poliment. Je pense même pouvoir faire plus que ce que l'on attend d'un professeur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna McGonagall intriguée.

\- J'ai était informé des problèmes que rencontre le directeur face au conseil d'administration. Je pense pouvoir faire en sorte que e directeur obtienne les pleins pouvoirs en échnage de certaines dettes que certains membres doivent certaines de mes connaissances.

\- C'est ... très généreux de votre part, dit McGonagall surprise d'une telle offre.

\- C'est tout naturel, cette école à besoin de Dumbledore tout autant que le pays à besoin de ses étudiants.

Azrine laissa les deux futurs collégues pour se diriger vers la Salle sur Demande. Cependant des questions fusait dans son esprit. Comment la Fraternité savait qu'il avait encore l'âge d'étudier à Poudlard ? Il n'avait laissé filtrer aucune information dans la lettre qu'il avait envoyé au ministère, comme lui avait conseillé Brighton. Ceci devait faire partie d'une stratégie de la Fraternité, soit pour lui mettre la main dessus ou pour un autre plan impliquant Poudlard.


	68. Chapitre 68 : Mensonge

**Suite de l'année 7. Pour ceux qui ont de bon souvenir de la FF _Les reliques des Ainés,_ rien de bien spécial ... en même temps Azrine n'as pas de raison de tout faire exploser XD**

 **Sinon j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. De mon côté je tâtonne un peu, avec mon boulot, pas trop le temps d'avancer mais je fait au mieux.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et à la prochaine,**

 **Mina**

* * *

 **Chapitre 68 : Mensonge**

Une fois devant l'emplacement de la Salle sur Demande, il remarqua le tableau avec le sorcier vêtu de noir ne s'y trouvait pas. Jurant sur cette disparition, il se mit à réfléchir à détail qui avait hormis ou sur un autre moyen d'avoir accès à la Salle sur Demande

Avec les exercices lors des cours de l'Occlumancie où il devait se souvenir clairement d'un souvenir et le modifié pour fausser les informations que pouvait en tirer si quelqu'un foulait sa mémoire, Azrine se remémora clairement la première fois où il avait eu accès à la Salle sur Demande, quand il avait explosé de colère contre un groupe de fille de Beaubatons qui voulait l'inviter au bal de Noël.

C'était le portrait qui lui avait donné l'accès et il se souvient, au prix de quelque efforts qu'il avait était crée il y a 17 ans pour protéger la Salle sur Demande. Après un bref calcul mental, Azrine pu en conclure que le portrait serait créé l'année prochaine expliquant ainsi sa non-existence.

Un autre souvenir ressurgit pendant qu'il réfléchissait en faisant les 100 pas dans le couloir. Il se souvient du membre de la Fraternité qui s'était infiltré dans le château et qui avait tenté de pénétrer la Salle sur Demande en faisant 3 allers-retours en pensant à ce que la Salle devait créer. Reprenant cette idée, Azrine se fit de même, 3 aller-retour en pensant fortement à la salle où Ginny et lui avaient affrontés les Mangemorts.

La porte apparue comme prévu à la fin du dernier retour, lui offrant le loisir de ranger cape et carte pour explorer, une fois encore, l'immense pièce remplit d'objet en tout genre. Son esprit lui suggéra aussi de mettre la main sur le diadème mais il n'avait pas le temps de désenchanter le coffre qui le contenait et il ignorait si le diadème se trouvait encore ici.

Chassant le diadème de son esprit, Azrine se mit en quête d'un géant empaillé, espérant qu'il n'était pas sous une des énorme pille d'objets cassé et abandonné. Lors de ses recherches il retrouva l'armoire à disparaître cassée que Drago avait réparée pour faire rentrer des Mangemort dans l'école, sans réfléchir il la réduisit en cendre afin de supprimer un passage menant au cœur de l'école.

Ses recherches arrivèrent finalement à leur termes quand il trouva un troll de 5 mètres empaillé à coté d'une énorme pile d'objet.

\- Bonne cachette Grinval, dit Azrine en se demandant comme l'atteindre sans prendre le risque d'escalader une pile d'objet potentiellement dangereux.

Usant de son Byakugan il déplaça de nombreux objets de la pile pour se créer un escalier menant au crâne du Troll qui était enchanté et contenait un bout de parchemin enchanté. Desactivant son œil blanc, il déverrouilla avec un simple sort le crâne qui s'ouvrit dévoilant l'héritage de Grinval.

Une fois la main mise sur le parchemin un phénomène étrange se produit, sa vision devint bizarre, comme s'il voyait deux choses différentes. Fermant l'œil droit il vit que son œil gauche, celui d'Astaroth fixait un objet sur une pile d'objet au loin. Contrairement au Byakugan, son regard n'était pas projeté mais zoomé. Ce que voyait Azrine le surprit, le diadème de Serdaigle posé sur une tête en marbre à l'effigie de Rowena Serdaigle. Voldemort n'avait pas eu le temps mettre le diadème en sécurité dans le coffre.

Descendant du troll avec l'œil Astaroth toujours fixé sur le Diadème, Azrine récupéra le diadème et le mis dans son sac à dos avec le testament. Cela faisait un Horcruxes de moins à récupérer mais il n'avait rien pour le détruire, finalement cette escapade à Poudlard fut une des plus excitantes et rentable de toute celle qu'il avait fait lors de ses 6 années passées.

Refaisant le chemin jusqu'à Prés-Au-Lard tout aussi prudemment, Azrine retrouva Brighton aux alentour de 11h15, qui ne doutait pas du succès de son élève.

Le bois maudit était assez calme, Azrine profita de la marche avec son professeur pour lui raconter la conversation de ses futurs camarades et celle de McGonagall et l'inconnu. Cette dernière semblait lui donner du grain à moudre car le vieux sorcier passa la majorité du chemin à réfléchir.

\- Alors ? demanda Azrine pour avoir enfin l'avis de son professeur sur l'inconnu.

\- C'est très mauvais signe, dit Brighton soucieux. Il va falloir que je contact Boubakhar, car si je me fie à votre description il s'agit de David Farewell, un Frère des plus remarquable. Avant que je prenne ma retraite c'était l'un des Maîtres Majeurs n'ayant jamais connu l'échec, un exploit.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Ça pourrait être pire. David est un Frère remarquable, brillant, réfléchis et charismatique. Il est également honnête, loyal et capable mais il est totalement dévoué à la Fraternité. Quand je l'ai recruté ce fut une vraie révélation pour lui car sa vie avant n'était guère passionnante et il se laissait dépérir.

\- Un fanatique quoi, en conclut Azrine.

\- Probable. Je me renseignerais pour savoir quel chemin il a pris depuis mon départ et la crise de Massalia.

\- Il y a des chances qu'il soit embauché ? demanda Azrine.

\- J'en suis convaincu, ce qui fait de lui une potentielle menace mais aussi un des meilleurs professeurs que l'école n'aura jamais connus.

Le chemin sorti enfin du Bois Maudit après une courbe pour révéler, surement une des plus belles bâtisses qu'Azrine ait vu après Poudlard. Encadré de haut mur, un portail de fer forgé soutenu par des piliers escaladés par des serpents gravés, au-delà, une allée de marbre blanc fendait une vaste pelouse où la nature avait repris ses droits avec un lierre qui surgissait de nulle part, menait à une grande bâtisse d'un blond vénitien s'élevant sur 3 étages. Etrangement le manoir semblait être beaucoup mieux entretenu que le jardin, laissant Azrine perplexe.

\- Un génie ce Grinval. Nous parlerions peut-être de lui plus tard mais en attendant à vous de percez le plus grand exploit connu à se jour. Épatez-moi.

S'avançant avec Brighton vers le portail, Azrine hésita à user du Fourchelang, ça ne pouvait être aussi simple, Voldemort aurait surement pu réussir à y rentrer. Chassant ces pensés il se concentra pour parler la langue qu'il n'avait usé que lors de sa seconde année pour sauver Ginny du journal de Jedusor, qu'il devait récupérer et détruire d'ailleurs.

\- _Ouvrez !_

Suite au sifflement qui sorti de la bouche du jeune homme, le portail s'ouvrit devant lui.

\- Je pense qu'on va devoir introduire des cours pour que vous puissiez entretenir une telle bâtisse, surtout pour le jardin. Je vous libèrerais une journée en avance pour que vous vous occupiez de votre nouvelle demeure. Pour l'heure fermez le portail, nous devons préparer votre audition.

Bien qu'il soit heureux d'avoir un toit, l'idée de d'habiter seul une si grande maison et de s'en occuper ne le mettait pas en joie, déjà qu'il galérait lorsqu'il était au 12 Square Grimmeraud, alors là il mettrait plus d'une journée pour faire le ménage.

\- Faudra que je trouve un mensonge à dire pour l'audition, dire que je suis Fourchelang attira l'intention de Voldemort et c'est un don très mal perçu.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous mais je vous assure quand la Brigade fera des recherches sur Toma Grinval, elle sera forcée de constaté que votre situation est très semblable à celle de ce génie.

\- Parce que lui aussi venait du futur ? demanda Azrine d'un ton narquois.

\- Non, il venait juste de nulle part. La famille Grinval a été l'une des plus vieilles familles de sorcier de Grande-Bretagne jusqu'au XVème siècle puis disparue par faute de postérité mâle.

\- Ils n'ont eu que des filles ?

\- Exactement, mais pourtant Toma fit son apparition deux siècles plus tard héritant de la fortune des Grinval.

\- Certes mais à cette époque il n'y avait de Voldemort et il n'était pas la cible de la Fraternité.

\- Fils, faites-moi confiance. Seule la Fraternité pourra vous inquiéter lors de votre passage au ministère. Si les brigadier connaissent leurs métiers, alors ils s'intéresseront au cas de Grinval qui est très bien conservé dans les archives du ministère. Ils trouveront toutes les informations nécessaire pour en conclure que vous êtes dans le même cas que lui. Pour la Fraternité nous allons leurs réserver une petite surprise.

\- Une surprise ?

\- Vous irez au ministère juste après le déjeuner.

L'idée de rendre au ministère bien avant l'heure convenu laissa perplexes Azrine qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à toute les réactions possibles de la brigade magique ou de Burrow. Le plan de Brighton était en place et ficelé, normalement si tout se passait comme prévus Azrine serait rapidement sorti du ministère en étant en règle et ayant mouché au passage la Fraternité.

\- Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable journée.

La voix automatique qui se trouvait dans la cabine téléphonique qui faisait office d'entrée des visiteurs tira Azrine de ses pensés, le reconcentrant sur sa future audition et son environnement. Le hall du ministère était le même lors de ses souvenirs du possible futur mandat de Fudge, sans les portraits immenses du pire ministre selon Azrine. Le souvenir sa lourde défaite contre Voldemort resurgit alors qu'il s'avançait sous le regard des rares sorciers qui sortaient des cheminées prévues pour les employés. Chassant le souvenir douloureux, Azrine passa une fontaine dont il n'avait prêter aucune attention lors de son dernier séjour avant d'arriver au poste de sécurité qui se trouvait à proximité du grand portail d'or ouvrant sur le hall des ascenseurs.

Le sorcier à l'ai morose s'occupait bien tant que mal en faisant les mots croisés de la Gazette.

\- Branche de feu éternel, marmonnait-il sans faire attention à la présence d'Azrine.

\- Feu de Sempremais, suggéra Azrine en se souvenant d'un des nombreux livres qu'Hermione lui avait donné à lire lors des vacances d'été chez elle.

Le sorcier hausse les sourcils en voyant que cela conviendrait parfaitement, il rentra la réponse donnée par le jeune homme aux yeux bicolores avant de repousser le journal et de faire son travail. Il rapprocha une balance avec un seul plateau qui était dans un coin de son bureau et récupéra dans un tiroir une longue tige d'or, fine et souple.

\- Votre baguette magique, s'il-vous-plait, demanda-t-il.

Azrine la lui tendit, il regarda le vigile la poser sur la balance, qui se mit à vibrer aussitôt. Le sorcier passa la tige dorée autour d'Azrine tandis qu'une fente recrachait une bande de parchemin à la base de la balance qui redevient silencieuse.

\- 26,8 centimètre, bois de charme avec un crin de licorne mâle, en usage depuis 42 ans ?

\- C'est ça, mentit Azrine calmement.

Evidement cela aurait été hautement risqué de présenter sa vraie baguette car elle se trouvait encore chez Ollivander. Brighton avait anticipé le problème car il ignorait si un sorcier voyageant dans le temps conserverait sa baguette. De plus c'était courant que les enfants de famille où il y a eu des morts accidentelles à cause de la magie reçoivent la baguette du parent défunt pour constamment se souvenir que la magie, mal utilisée, peut être mortelle.

\- Votre baguette, vous devez monter jusqu'au niveau deux, quelqu'un vous y attendra surement.

Rangeant sa baguette, Azrine se dirigea vers les ascenseurs doutant fortement que quelqu'un l'attendre, il avait 2h d'avance. La dernière fois qu'il avait pris ces ascenseurs c'était pour se joindre à la bataille contre les Mangemorts et la Fraternité pour récupérer les alliances impériales, ceci avait impliqué l'Ordre et la Garde de l'Aube qui avait subis 3 pertes majeures : Fleur, Cédric et Sirius. Même si ce bilan de 3 morts contres de multiple arrestation et mort dans les deux autres camps semblait favorable, ceci restait une blessure dans le cœur d'Azrine qui se força d'ignorer depuis ce jour.

A peine il eut appuyé sur le bouton d'appel qu'une grille à sa gauche coulissa rompant le silence. Un vieux sorcier de petite taille à la peau étrangement incolore en sortit, suivis par un groupe de sorcier de 17-18 ans. Azrine reconnue la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène qui se trouvait avec Winsters chez Honeyduckes. Une autre fille aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré, le nez en point et les yeux bruns amorça un geste pour le saluer mais se ravisa quand elle vit que ce n'était Patrick. Son regard devient inquisiteur alors qu'Azrine détournait son regard en priant l'ascenseur d'arriver sous peu. Les autres chuchotèrent assez bruyamment sur la présence du Sosie-Mogbleer mais le vieux sorcier les rappela à l'ordre au moment ou l'ascenseur d'Azrine arrivait.

Décidément, il avait beau être un parfait inconnu, n'ayant rien fait de particulier, on murmurait encore sur son passage. Il se demandait qu'est ce que ça serait s'il allait à Poudlard, rien de que de penser à cela lui ne donnait pas du toute envie d'y remettre les pieds.

La solitude de l'ascenseur ne déplut pas à Azrine, lui permettant de revoir une dernière les informations que lui avait données Brighton pour son rendez-vous avec la Brigade magique. Il ne croisa personne jusqu'à son arrivé au second niveau, celui de la justice magique et des Aurors entre autres. C'est en vagabondant dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un employé qu'il croisa une sorcière rondelette avec les cheveux court.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche la brigade magique, l'interpella Azrine.

La sorcière regarda le jeune homme au travers de ses lunettes rondes.

\- C'est pour le recensement ? Vous ne me semblez pas être un étranger, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Pourtant je viens d'arriver dans le pays.

\- Je vois, votre nom ?

\- Mogbleer.

Elle sorti un calepin de sa poche et chercha s'il avait rendez-vous.

\- Vous deviez venir à 16h.

\- Mon rendez-vous a été décalé, mentit Azrine calmement.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire patienter dans la salle d'entretien pendant que je prévienne la brigade.

Azrine suivis la sorcière espérant que le plan de Brighton marcherait. Au détour d'un couloir, il vit un dossier posé sur le bureau d'un des employés avec le titre : _Circulaire n°9 : L'égard des Massalien._

\- C'est une honte, déclara la sorcière en passant rapidement devant le bureau.

\- Le ministère croit une invasion de massalien ? demanda Azrine perplexe.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien passer par la tête à Burrow des fois. Je me le demande ! Les massaliens, un danger ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Il ne reste pas que Logan Tumter comme Massalien ?

Son guide fut surpris de le savoir aussi bien renseigner mais ils étaient arrivés devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit et invita Azrine à s'y installer.

\- Je vais prévenir la brigade, dit-elle en regardant perplexe le jeune sorcier aux yeux bicolores.

Une fois seul dans la petite salle de réunion, Azrine s'assit sur un fauteuil qui lui semblait destiné en face de deux autres vides, surement pour ses interrogateurs. Il profita de ce moment pour sortir le testament de Grinval, qu'il devait remettre en main propre au brigadier mais Azrine était plutôt pressé de rentrer chez Brighton afin de trouver un moyen pour détruire l'Horcruxes et son professeur pourrait surement l'aider en l'abscence de crochet de Basilic, de Feudeymon ou de l'épée de Gryffondor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le guide d'Azrine rentra dans la salle accompagnée d'un grand sorcier, dont la taille l'obligeait à se baisser pour passer les portes, au front large et le crâne chauve. Derrière lui, entra un dernier sorcier portant une barbe noire.

\- Bonjour Mr Mogbleer, dit son guide en s'installant avec ses confrères.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je me présente, je suis Amelia Bones, représentant les Services administratifs du Magenmagot et voici Gaël O'Connor de la brigade magique, dit-elle en montrant le grand sorcier, et Alber Clocker du service de la Justice magique.

D'un mouvement commun, les 3 employés ouvrirent les pochettes qu'Azrine n'avait guère remarquées.

\- Vous êtes anglais, Mogbleer ? commença O'Connor.

\- De naissance mais j'ai grandi à l'étranger, prétendit Azrine en suivant le plan de son professeur.

\- Nous avons aucune trace de vous, intervint Bones. Où êtes-vous né ?

\- A Godric's Hollow.

\- Cette réponse fit lever légèrement les sourcils de la sorcière, cette réponse était vraie, peut-être la seule que Brighton avait prévu de révéler.

\- Où avez-vous grandi ? Hors du pays ? poursuivis O'Connor.

\- Un peu partout, j'ai visité de nombreux pays lors de mon enfance, mentit Azrine.

\- Vous étiez avec vos parents ?

\- Mon tuteur.

\- Quel son nom ? demanda aussitôt Bones.

\- Vassili Rodtchenko, répondit sereinement Azrine en ignorant totalement qui était cette personne.

\- Nationalité ?

\- Ukrainienne.

\- Il est votre tuteur depuis combien de temps ? demanda O'Connor.

\- Cela va faire 16 ans.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- 17 ans le 2 septembre.

\- Votre tuteur vous a pris en charge quand vous aviez 1 an ? Qu'est-il arrivé à vos parents ?

\- Assassiné.

\- Pourquoi et par qui ? demanda Clocker.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Vous n'avez pas cherché à vous renseigner.

\- Non, car mon tuteur l'ignorait aussi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il les a trouvés morts et les a enterrés avant de me prendre avec lui. Je pense que je ne le saurais jamais.

Clocker fronça les sourcils comme s'il avais trouvé une faille mais Azrine resta confiant.

\- Votre tuteur vous a adopté comme ça ? Vous a-t-il recensé.

\- Je l'ignore, je ne me préoccupait pas de la partie administrative.

\- Et où pouvons nous le trouver ?

\- Au cimetière de Stara Bouda.

Les 3 sorciers prirent le temps de noter ces dernières informations avant de poursuivre.

\- A quand remonte son décès ? repris Bones.

\- Il y a moins d'un mois, de maladie.

Voilà, Azrine avait épuisé toutes les informations sur son faux tuteur et se retrouvait dans une situation délicate, mais il avait confiance en ses capacités d'improvisation et d'imagination surtout depuis que Brighton l'avait formé là-dessus.

\- Quand êtes vous arrivé en Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Le 30 mai.

\- Par quel moyen ? demanda Clocker.

\- Transplanage.

\- Donc vous savez transplaner avant votre majorité ? demanda Bones subitement.

\- J'ai eu des cours par Vassili avant qu'il ne meure, mentit Azrine en se souvenant qu'il venait à peine de savoir le faire.

\- Vous n'avez pas de permis, j'imagine, dit Clocker.

\- Non, reconnut Azrine.

Ceci était un délits de Transplaner sans permis mais il espérait que son cas l'excuserait de la moindre sanction. Contre toute attente, son infraction à la loi ne sembla pas gêner ses interlocuteur qui changèrent de sujet aussitôt.

\- Vous connaissez les prénoms de vos parents ? Demanda Bones afin d'affiner l'enquête sur l'ascendance d'Azrine.

\- Aucune idée, Vassili n'a trouvé qu'une enveloppe adressée à mes parents en fouillant les corps pour les identifier.

\- C'est votre tuteur qui vos a appris la magie ? demanda O'Connor persuadé que non.

\- Lui-même.

\- Nan mais ils font quoi les ministères sur le continent européen ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Mon collègue n'a pas tord, repris Clocker d'un ton calme. Comme le ministère ukrainien a-t-il pu laisser passer une telle situation ?

\- Peut-être que Vassili avait une autorisation de me former, je dois avouer que ce genre de détail ne me préoccupaient pas.

\- Ils auraient dû préoccuper votre tuteur, pesta O'Connor.

\- Mr Mogbleer, avez-vous l'intention de vous inscrire à Poudlard ? repris Bones.

\- Oui, j'enverrais une demande d'inscription dès que possible.

\- Où avez-vous passé le mois dernier ? demanda O'Connor reconcentré sur l'interrogatoire.

\- Je vagabonde à droite et à gauche.

\- Je vois, et pourquoi avoir entendu tout ce temps pour vous faire recenser ?

\- Je cherchais ceci, répondit Azrine en déposant le testament de Grinval devant lui sur la table.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Bones.

\- Mon héritage.

\- Montrez-moi cela

Azrine tendit le parchemin de Grinval à la sorcière qui d'un coup de baguette vérifia les enchantements présents dessus et de plus en plus surpris au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la lecture.

\- Comment avez vous mis la main dessus ? demanda-t-elle une fois finit.

\- L'enveloppe que Vassili à récupérer sur le corps de mes parents, contenait une devinette que j'ai résolue.

\- Nous devrons le faire expertiser afin de vérifier son authenticité, annonça-t-elle, mais à première vue, il me semble authentique.

Ses deux collègues semblaient être de cet avis aussi car le testament passa à la trappe.

\- Quelle matière comptez-vous prendre à Poudlard ? repris O'Connor.

\- Les matières basiques, afin de couvrir un large panel de métier. J'aimerais découvrir un peu mon pays natal et son état avant de m'engager dans une voie professionnelle.

\- C'est la guerre qui vous as poussez à venir ici ?

\- Hum ... pas vraiment mais si je peux aider à sauver un maximum de personne en dévastant les rangs de Voldemort, ce sera avec joie.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, O'Connor blêmit, Bones hoqueta et Clocker sursauta violement à en faire tomber ses notes.

\- Hum, hum ... c'est une ambition louable, périlleuse certes, mais louable. Il vous faudra faire preuve d'un certain potentiel pour rejoindre la guerre, dit Bones. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que Vassili n'as pas pris en compte les examens de B.U.S.E ?

\- Il a essayé d'en obtenir mais en vain.

\- Nous le signalerons à Poudlard, dit Bones.

\- Avez-vous un casier judiciaire ? interrogea O'Connor. Des connaissances en magies noires ? Ou fréquenté des personnes douteuses ?

\- Je n'ai pas de casier judiciaire, répondit Azrine. Je ne pense pas que les personnes que Vassili fréquentait soit des criminels et en ce qui concerne la magie noire ... je connais les Sortilèges Impardonnables et deux trois maléfices.

\- Avez-vous déjà lancé un seul de ces maléfices ?

\- Jamais, personne ne m'y as encore forcé, répondit Azrine d'un ton froid.

Ses interlocuteurs comprirent le message. Ils inscrivirent ce détail pendant qu'Azrine préparait déjà d'autres réponses aux futures questions, respectant la volonté de Brighton de ne pas trop en dire.

\- Je pense que nous en avons fini, annonça Bones en interrogeant du regard ses collègues.

\- Une dernière question, dit Clocker qui lisait le testament. Le manoir qui vous est légué est celui de Godric's Hollow à la lisière du Bois Maudit, non ?

\- Celui-là même.

\- N'est-ce pas celui dont personne n'a réussis à franchir le portail depuis la mort Thomas Grinval.

\- Si, approuva Bones en voyant où voulais en venir Clocker.

\- Y êtes-vous parvenu ?

\- Oui, admit Azrine.

Les réactions de surprise ne se firent pas attendre, surprenant Azrine lui-même.

\- Vous avez réussi à … _ouvrir_ le portail, s'exclama Bones en insistant sur le mot.

\- Oui.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? interrogea O'Connor perplexe.

Il savait que cette question risquait de tomber à un moment et Brighton ne lui avait pas donné de ligne de conduite. Azrine pouvait révéler qu'il était Fourchelang ce qui n'était pas un don très bien perçu et cela créerait le risque que Voldemort l'apprenne et qu'il fonce sur le manoir. Préférant éviter d'alerter son ennemi sur ce genre de capacité qui accentuerait sa méfiance, Azrine avait choisis, bien avant l'entretien de mentir.

\- Comment dire, reprit Azrine en voyant O'Connor s'impatiente. C'est une chose que je ne souhaiterais pas communiquer au ministère.

\- Et pourquoi ? Cela à un rapport avec la magie noire ? demanda Clocker soupçonneux.

\- Ho non, mais comme le ministère est incapable de conserver des secrets et qu'il est bourré d'espion des Mangemorts ou d'autres groupuscules, j'aimerais conserver ce genre de secret pour que des gens comme Voldemort ne s'intéresse pas beaucoup à moi.

Les trois employés furent outrés d'entendre ces insinuations sur la non fiabilité du ministère mais en ces temps difficile cela était assez proche de la vérité.

\- Rien que ça, le ministère est fiable et représente la plus grande chance de gagner cette guerre, pesta O'Connor. De plus je doute que Vous-Savez-Qui s'intéresse à un jeune sorcier toujours étudiant ayant simplement réussis à ouvrir un portail réputé inviolable.

\- On pensait de même pour Massalia, Gaël, fit remarquer Bones.

\- Je doute que vous puissiez comprendre comme réfléchit Voldemort, ajouta Azrine déterminé à appuyer son point de vue. Qui sait ce que renferme le manoir de Grinval comme livre ou secret et que ferait le ministère si Voldemort et ses Mangemorts investissait un manoir inviolable ?

Les arguments d'Azrine firent mouche, le brigadier ne trouva pas quoi répondre car ce que disait Azrine était vrai, tout le monde ignorait ce qui se trouvait dans le manoir.

\- Peu importe, intervint Clocker. Nous admettrons que Mr Mogbleer possède un … « talent » pour ouvrir le portail, nous nous contenterons de cela.

O'Connor approuva avec une grimace, alors qu'Azrine fier du résultat souriait intérieurement pour conserver son visage impassible face au brigadier. Cependant le regard de Clocker changea quand une idée farfelue lui traversa l'esprit à propos d'Azrine.

\- Vous ne seriez pas massalien par hasard ?

Cette question soudaine et saugrenue ne permis au jeune sorcier de réprimer un sourire.

\- Non, aucune chance monsieur.

\- D'accord …. Dommage vous auriez put être d'une grande aide si c'était le cas. Amelia, Gaël ? Autre chose à ajouter ?

\- Rien

\- Pareil.

\- Vous pouvez partir, Mr Mogbleer, annonça Clocker. Si nous avons besoin de plus d'information nous vous ferrons parvenir un hibou, et compter deux-trois jours pour l'analyse du testament de Toma Grinval.

\- Merci, au revoir.

Azrine salua les brigadiers avant de sortir calmement de la salle. Finalement il trouvait qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tirer avec le peu d'information ou de conseil que Brighton lui avait donner pour éviter tout désagrément avec le ministère ou la Fraternité.


	69. Chapitre 69 : Mise au point

**Hello,**

 **Juste un mot pour m'excuser du délais entre chaque chapitre, le boulot me prend pas mal de temps XD Je tacherais de faire mieux ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 69 : Mise au point**

Marchant rapidement dans les couloirs du niveau 2, Azrine rejoins les ascenseurs vides en quelques minutes et y entra en se refaisant l'entretien mentalement pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur.

Ses pensés fut rapidement interrompu par la voix féminine de l'ascenseur qui annonça l'arrêt au niveau 6, gérant tout ce qui était transport magique dont le permis de Transplanage. C'est un groupe d'élève qui s'interrompirent dans leurs discussions en voyant Azrine seul dans l'ascenseur.

\- Alors c'est donc vrai ?! lança un jeune homme massif au regard méprisant qu'il planta dans celui d'Azrine. Un sosie de cet abruti de Mobleer est en liberté.

Les autres étudiants prirent leurs distances entre Azrine et leur camarade en rentrant dans l'ascenseur qui fermait ses portes pour reprendre le chemin de l'atrium.

Azrine ne détourna pas le regard, le jeune homme aux cheveux drus lui disait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air commode et sa carrure était semblable à celle de Crabbe ou Goyle, les gardes du corps de Malefoy à son époque.

\- Je te conseil de baisser les yeux, Sosie-Mogbleer, sinon tu va rapidement le regretter.

\- Serpentard je suppose ? demanda Azrine inutilement.

Son opposant se redressa fièrement, visiblement se faire reconnaitre comme tel aussi rapidement était un honneur, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Azrine venait tout juste de mettre la main sur son nom et de son futur.

\- Exactement, et personne n'osera défier notre suprématie maintenant que Mogbleer est parti, affirme-t-il d'un ton imposant.

\- Mulciber.

Le fier Serpentard cilla, surpris. Azrine se souvenait de ce nom, à son époque Mulciber était l'un des plus important Mangemort mais qui se fit emprisonner à la chute de son maître avant l'évasion massive d'Azkaban. Il fut aussi l'un des Mangemort tué de la bataille du ministère. Azrine serait prêt à jurer que ce Mulciber suivrait la même voix et qu'il subirait le même sort, car rien ne guérit les imbéciles dans son genre.

\- Et ben, on dirait que tu as été informé des élèves à ne pas contrarier, dit-il en se ressaisissant.

Azrine étouffa un rire qui accentua la colère naissante du Serpentard. Il tenait là une occasion de se servir de son passé, qu'il devait oublier, comme une arme pour prouver à cet idiot qu'il n'était pas un élève lambda et qu'il ne se laisserait pas intimider.

\- Efface-moi ce sourire, exigea Mulciber outré qu'on se fiche de lui ouvertement, ou je m'en charge.

\- Niveau huit, annonça la voix.

\- Un conseil, apprécie ta dernière année d'homme libre, car celle qui vient pourrait être déplaisante, dit Azrine en sortant. J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique au chocolat ? Car tu en auras besoin.

L'expression hautaine du Serpentard fondit alors qu'Azrine sortait de l'ascenseur avec un large sourire. Plusieurs élèves regardaient d'un air médusé, l'inconnu qui venait de moucher l'un des plus dangereux Serpentard avec une phrase prophétique sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Azrine, quant à lui, venait d'expérimenter l'arme que son passé représentait. Certes il allait le refouler pour s'éviter de perdre la tête mais ce sera l'une de ses armes principales dans cette nouvelle époque.

Son retour chez Brighton fut suivi de l'écriture de la demande d'inscription à Poudlard et d'un retour oral complet sur l'entretien que son professeur approuva en tout point. Suite à cela, les cours de mois de juillet se succédèrent sans trop de bouleversement. Azrine devenait de plus en plus bon dans toute les matières, la méthode de Grinval pour les potions lui permettait de concevoir n'importe quelle potion sans livre et aide de Brighton, de même pour les Sortilèges ou la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Azrine avait aussi demandé à Brighton s'il savait comment détruire un Horcruxes autre qu'avec du venin de basilic et du Feudeymon mais en vain, le vieil homme ignorait lui-même comment en détruire un jusqu'à maintenant.

Le plus grand bouleversement dans les cours classique fut en métamorphose, qui différant complètement de l'enseignement de McGonagall mais Azrine arrivait enfin à faire le parallèle entre ces deux visions complètement différentes de la matière.

Lors de la première semaine d'aout, Brighton ajouta des cours de comportement ou de travail de l'esprit pour inculquer à Azrine les bonnes manières et a accentuer sa capacité à rester impassible en toute situation, afin d'éviter qu'il ne succombe à la colère en cas de pépin. Le jeune sorcier appris qu'il ne devait jamais appeler une personne par son prénom. Seules les personnes assez proches le font ou si elle te le demande, sinon cela est un acte de provocation ouvert, qu'Azrine grava dans sa mémoire.

Un autre cours, qu'Azrine attendait avec impatience était celui du « Comportement du guerrier » mais le jour même, Brighton semblait avoir quelque chose en tête.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis fils, annonça-t-il une fois Azrine installé devant la table noire la salle de classe. La phrase lancée lors de votre interrogatoire pour dénoncer la corruption du ministère par les Mangemorts ou la Fraternité et celle lancé la figure de ce Serpentard démontre un énorme potentiel. C'est ce dont nous allons exploiter pour en faire votre plus puissante arme.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Azrine perplexe.

\- Vous êtes un rebelle, s'exclama Brighton. Vous avez montré à ce prétentieux que vous ne vous laisserez pas soumettre et ce malgré que vous soyez nouveau. Pareil pour ce brigadier qui avait une foi aveugle en son ministère qui grouille d'agent de Mangemort ou d'agent de la Fraternité. Les autres élèves acceptent de vivre dans la crainte de cet imbécile mais pas vous. Même si j'ignore qui était ce Mulciber dans votre passé, je peux vous garantir que celui-là se refait la scène de l'ascenseur encore et encore. Vous lui avez démontré que vous étiez une forte tête et ses menaces ne vous faisait pas peur, le pire est la phrase que vous lui avez lancée, soulignant ainsi un détail qu'il a omis en vous abordant.

\- Lequel ? Que je viens du futur ?

\- Vous êtes un parfait inconnu, un mystère, une énigme. Le Morgan des élèves si j'ose dire. On sait juste que vous ressemblez à Patrick Mogbleer et après ? Vous êtes bien différent ce cet élève brillant ayant rejeté tout le monde afin d'être en paix, empêchant les maisons de s'affronter ouvertement hors des Tournoi de duel d'ailleurs. Personne ne sait où vous êtes-né, ce que vous aimez etc. Vous parlez très bien l'anglais alors que vous n'avez pas grandi en Grande-Bretagne, selon le ministère. Mais la plus grande question n'est pas là. Pourquoi êtes vous sûr de vous quand vous affirmer que Mulciber va voir une année déplaisante à l'avenir ?

\- Parce que je sais qu'il aspire à devenir Mangemort et qu'il sera surement l'un des plus fervents serviteurs de Voldemort. Il a finit à Azkaban à sa chute avant de mourir lors d'une bataille. Comme je compte me charger rapidement de Voldemort, je doute que les Mangemorts aient un avenir radieux en m'ayant comme ennemis.

\- Vous connaissez Mulciber, peut-être mieux que lui-même, déclara Brighton. Ce genre de connaissance vous apporte un avantage certains sur ce genre de personne. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus … vous avez bien était professeur pour vos camarades, non ?

\- Oui, pour les préparer guerre, admit Azrine perplexe.

\- C'est parce que vous avez l'étoffe d'un leader. Avec les nombreuses séances d'Occlumancie j'ai pu constater l'impact que vous aviez sur votre école. Vous faites bouger les choses, certes sans vous en rendre compte car vous étiez trop renfermé mais tout ce qu'il vous manque c'est la mentalité qui va avec. Le Rebelle-leader ne revient jamais sur ses provocations, il ne recule que face une situation compliquée qu'il à lui-même engendré. Vous, en revanche, vous avez le potentiel pour aller de l'avant et montrer que les élèves de Poudlard sont de simples élèves comparé à vous. Vous pourriez devenir pour tous les étudiants comme Mulciber, ce que Dumbledore est pour les Mangemort, si ce n'est mieux.

\- Il y a plus d'élèves comme Mulciber que de Mangemort, objecta Azrine, et je ne sais pas encore si je suis au-dessus de cette génération décrite comme l'une des plus talentueuses.

\- Vous pouvez devenir bien meilleur qu'eux, assura Brighton. Vous avez survécu aux Mangemort et à Voldemort ! Qu'elle menace peuvent bien représenter une dizaine de morveux puant de suffisance ? Fils, je n'abandonnerais pas, je ferais de vous un rebelle-leader, vous en avez déjà les capacités, ne vous manque que la logique.

L'énergie débordante de Brighton suffit à Azrine pour qu'il laisse le vieux sorcier tenter de lui faire changer sa mentalité car selon lui c'était impossible mais à en voir l'enthousiasme extrême de son professeur, il voulait jouer le jeu car Azrine se douter que Brighton attendait depuis longtemps d'avoir un élève capable d'endosser ce rôle de Rebelle-leader.

\- C'est pourquoi nous allons commencer votre formation dès maintenant, décréta Brighton. Première règle, de loin la plus importante : Connais-toi toi-même. Face à Mulciber vous avez prouvé que votre coté associable pour s'effacer au profit d'une mentalité plus agressive, provocatrice et confiante, une part de vous-même que vous refoulé. Or un leader en manque de confiance ne donne pas envie de le suivre.

\- Hum et qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Nous allons travailler votre confiance et le reste, annonça Brighton. Citez-moi vos qualités.

Azrine fut stupéfait par cette question car aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit immédiatement. La sonnette de la maison le sauva du regard inquisiteur de Brighton face à la colle qui lui avait posé.

\- Je m'absente. Réfléchissez à vos qualités, objectivement. A mon retour je veux une réponse.

Sortant en claudiquant, Brighton sorti de la salle de cours, laissant Azrine face à lui-même. Il savait qu'il avait les capacités d'un leader, la Garde de l'Aube, la coupe du monde Quidditch et la bataille au ministère en témoignait. Il était intelligent, sa réussite complète de ses B.U.S.E le témoignait ainsi que son don en enchantement d'objet. Son instinct n'était pas mauvais du tout car cela lui avait permis de démasquer le faux Maugrey, couplé avec un bon sens de l'observation il pouvait facilement analyser son monde pour s'y épanouir.

Après de long moment de réflexion, il pensa au Choixpeau qui lui avait dit qu'il pouvait allez dans chacune des maisons, ceci venant renforcer son constat précédent et lui fit admettre qu'il était loyal envers ses amis.

\- Nous aurons de la compagnie ce midi et vous avez une lettre du ministère, annonça son professeur en revenant. Mais avant cela, vos qualités.

\- Je suis courageux, loyal, intelligent, malin … le Choixpeau m'as dit que je pourrais faire partie des 4 maisons.

\- Et il n'a pas tord. Le courage peut prendre des formes diverses : la détermination à accomplir un objectif, la peur de mourir qui vous amène à vous démener pour survivre, aborder une demoiselle qui vous plait, contester une opinion adoptée de tous à tord etc. Dans votre cas, votre courage se démontre par votre volonté de protéger les autres du danger, vos affrontements à répétition contre Voldemort en sont la preuve. Vous êtes surement le jeune homme le plus courageux que je connaisse car vous avez bravé des dangers qui auraient tué nombres de sorciers. Je pense même que vous êtes le garçon de 16 ans avec le plus de combats mortels à son actif. Une autre preuve c'est votre réaction quand vous êtes arrivé dans cette époque, je pense qu'à votre place beaucoup auraient perdu l'esprit, dont moi.

Brighton agita sa baguette et écrit « _Courageux_ » sur le tableau avant de poursuivre.

\- Votre loyauté est certaines, en observant un peu vos souvenirs, j'ai constaté que l'amitié a vos yeux est une chose importante et que vous n'avez jamais trahis vos amis, même quand vous étiez dans de mauvaises disposition voire pire. Pour l'intelligence, vos résultats à mes cours en témoignent, votre attention en cours en est la preuve. Certes tous le monde à des capacités intellectuels mais les gens sont trop pédants pour en reconnaitre aux autres, vous, fils, êtes capable de reconnaître les qualités des autres et croyez-moi il ne vous manque plus qu'a vous connaître vous-même et vous vaudrez mieux que tous les autres.

Les mots _Intelligent, Attentif_ et _Loyal_ furent rajoutés au tableau.

\- Il est vrai que Serpentard aime les esprits tordus, retord et malin. Lors de votre entretien au ministère vous avez réussis avec 2 phrases à semer le doute dans le ministère et chez Mulciber, que vous n'êtes pas un simple Gryffondor fonçant tête baissée, vous réfléchissez, évaluez les risques, votre adversaire et élaborez un plan. L'idée de s'en prendre au manoir de Burrow en est la preuve. Toutefois lors de votre passé vous n'avez eut l'occasion d'exercer votre esprit à la stratégie ou être roublard. C'est votre côté Serpentard que nous allons développer dans les prochaines semaines, les autres aspects le sont déjà bien assez et ne demande que de l'expérience. Qu'avons-nous d'autre ? demanda-t-il en rajoutant _Malin_ à la liste.

\- Je sais faire preuve d'initiative et de spontanéité. J'ai aussi un assez bon instinct et un bon sens de l'observation.

\- Non, fils. Vous avez de l'instinct, corrigea Brighton. « Assez bon » est une preuve de votre manque de confiance en vous. Vous avez un talent pour le duel et la magie, vos dons, comme le Thu'um ou votre Œil blanc en sont des preuves formelles.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Brighton effaça la liste des qualités d'Azrine pour la remplacer par une autre liste avec des mots tels que : _Provocateur, Leader, Indifférent, Soumis, Réactif, Toupie_ ou encore _Soumis._

\- Ceci est une autre idée de Toma Grinval, expliqua Brighton. Il a recensé 7 profils différents parmi ses camarades, toutes maisons confondues.

\- Votre enseignement est basé sur le sien ? Demanda Azrine en remarqua que Grinval revenait dans de nombreux cours.

\- Il s'en inspire beaucoup, je ne mentirais pas en disant que si j'avais eu Toma en cours j'aurais était le plus heureux des enseignant mais passons ... 7 profils dont 3 qui ne vous correspond pas : Soumis pas du tout, Toupie non plus et Reactif, je ne pense pas.

\- Qu'est ce que « Toupie » ? demanda Azrine qui ne voyait ce que c'était.

\- C'est pour les personnes qui mettent de côté leurs principes pour se fondre dans la masse. C'est comme beaucoup de ministre de la magie qui promettre de nombreuse chose mais qui, une fois élu, ne font rien. Ils suivent la majorité en débit de leurs propres convictions.

Azrine aima bien l'analogie avec les hommes politique car, même s'il ne s'y intéressait pas, les parents d'Hermione en discutaient souvent lors des vacances d'été, surtout de la politique moldue.

\- Il ne nous reste donc à définir laquelle de ces mentalités vous correspond le mieux. Provocateur vous demandera beaucoup de travail et comporte de nombreux avantages mais autant d'inconvénient. Le principe est de marqué les esprits mais vous vous attirerez de nombreux ennuis. Leader c'est sensiblement la même chose, sauf que là, vous inspirez les autres et vous vous trouver des alliés. Indifférent, c'est surement ce qui se rapproche de celui que vous étiez avant d'arriver ici, vous vivez votre vie comme bon vous le semblait et préférez une vie solitaire pour n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne. C'est fort utile pour ceux voulant la paix mais dans votre cas, avoir la Fraternité sur le dos et Voldemort, ce choix me semble hautement risqué, seul vous n'irez pas loin fils.

\- Vous avez parlé de 7 profils, mais j'en compte 8, fit remarquer Azrine. En quoi consiste le Tout-Puissant ?

\- C'est un profil à part. Grinval appelle ça aussi le « sur-sorcier ». C'est un homme, ou une femme, plus évolué et intelligent que la moyenne : provocation soigneusement travaillée, leadership quasi-infaillible, réactivité totale et mesurée, manipulation intelligemment employée. Grinval assure qu'une personne capable de réunir cette qualité aura gagné le pouvoir absolu sur son environnement social et en étant un lui-même, il l'a démontré pendant sa scolarité.

\- Tumter fait aussi parti de cette catégorie ? Demanda Azrine.

\- Oui mais à sa manière, si j'en crois les maigres informations que la Fraternité à réussis à retrouvée. Personnellement je vous verrais bien en Tout-puissant fils mais c'est le choix le plus dur, Leader serait plus facile.

\- Vous pensez que je peux réussir ?

\- Ah, la question n'est de savoir si je le pense mais si vous vous en sentez capable, dit Brighton avec un sourire.

Azrine pris quelques secondes pour formuler une réponse. Devenir un simple leader semblait simpliste car il savait déjà comment faire mais dans sa situation avec la Fraternité et ses connaissances avancés sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, le Tout-puissant l'attirait, non pas pour avoir la main mise sur son environnement, comme le promettait Grinval, mais parce que cette voix serait la plus à même à développer ses capacités.

\- Bah, qui tente rien n'as rien, déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Excellent état d'esprit. Nous avons donc un nouvel objectif. Je vais vous parler du « Tout-puissant », commençons par sa devise.

\- Une devise ?

\- Grinval en a une pour chaque profil et pour celui-ci, il l'a formulée ainsi : _Un œuf est une coquille contenant un être._

\- Heu … si on veut oui … pas très éclairant.

\- Pourtant ça l'est, affirma Brighton. Pour simplifier, nous pouvons traduire cette devise par : une cause, ses ...

\- Conséquences et leurs répercussions, compléta Azrine machinalement en se souvenant du cours avec Isch.

Brighton se tut un moment, étonné que son élève connaisse ce principe.

\- D'où savez-vous cela fils ?

\- J'ai une amie qui m'a expliqué déjà cette façon de pensée, expliqua Azrine vaguement.

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- Isch.

Son professeur semblait connaître ce nom mais il garda pour lui ses remarques et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Si vous connaissez déjà un peu le principe, on ira plus vite, repris-t-il en effaçant les profils pour faire apparaître le nom de Mulciber avec deux flèches en dessous. Nous allons voir ce que vous avez déjà appris. La cause : La phrase que vous avez jetée à ce Serpentard. Les conséquences ?

\- Une vengeance, répondit aussitôt Azrine.

Sa réponse fut immédiatement inscrite sur le tableau.

\- Il laisse couler, même si c'est peu probable.

\- Faites fit des probabilités, fils. Vous savez peut-être des choses sur Mulciber que personne ne connait mais c'est fort imprudent de ne pas anticiper les cas les moins probable ou ceux impossible selon vous. Cela demande beaucoup de réflexions, peut-être que Mulciber à déjà reçu un avertissement au vu de son comportement déplorable ce qui le dissuadera de s'en prendre à vous. Ses amis peuvent lui dire de vous pardonner, au moins jusqu'à qu'il sache comment vous atteindre. Cette méthode, pour être grossier, c'est de la masturbation intellectuelle et elle à singulièrement bien réussi à Grinval.

Le mot _Pardonner_ s'inscrivit sur la flèche de droite et 4 nouvelles flèches furent rajouté, 2 pour chacune des conséquences.

\- 4 répercussions, fils. Dans le cas où Mulciber se venge, que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Soit je réponds, soit je laisse courir.

\- Parfait. Dans l'autre cas, s'il vous pardonne ?

\- Soit je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou le je provoque une nouvelle fois.

\- Voilà, 4 répercussions, dit Brighton satisfait. Je désapprouve l'idée de le provoquer une nouvelle fois sauf si elle est justifiée. Tout dépend de quel genre de Tout-Puissant vous souhaitez devenir : souhaitez-vous vous imposer, être respecté par vos amis et crains de vos ennemis ? Ou bien cherchez-vous à susciter l'admiration ? Grinval insiste beaucoup sur ce point, votre quête de devenir Tout-puissant doit être motivée par un objectif précis.

\- Avoir la paix ça marche ? Demanda Azrine avec un sourire.

Le visage de Brighton se tordit d'un sourire satisfait, cette réponse immédiate était celle qu'il espérait.

\- La paix, tout comme Grinval. Lui aussi n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention ou dans une foule. Le calme était son environnement de prédilection afin de se consacrer pleinement à ses activités.

\- Peut-être qu'à cette époque j'y arriverais.

\- Dans ce cas nous nous focaliserons sur cette ambition, déclara son professeur.

Sur ce il effaça le tableau et regarda sa vieille montre.

\- Fils, nous avons encore un moment avant que Luther et Liam arrivent. Intéressons-nous à l'alchimie.

Suivant son professeur, Azrine se rendit dans la partie de la Salle de Classe qui était réservée aux potions.

\- L'alchimie, fils, est une discipline très intéressante et utile. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous apprendre à créer la Pierre Philosophale de Flamel mais je vais vous enseigner l'utilité de ces potions alchimiste. Je vous garanti que vous attendrez votre premier cours pratique à la fin de celui-là.

D'un coup de baguette Brighton récupéra une boule de verre de la taille d'une balle de golf qu'il posa à côté du chaudron.

\- Voici le récipient que la Fraternité utilise systématiquement pour ses potions alchimistes. Ce globe de verre extrêmement résistant et pourtant très fin est facilement transportable, une des raisons de son usage par mon ordre.

\- Certes mais … comment on met une potion dedans ? demanda Azrine perplexe.

\- En le mettant simplement dans le chaudron.

\- Hum … si vous le dites.

La perplexité de son élève l'amusa car cela voyait qu'il cherchait activement une réponse à ses nombreuses questions.

\- Une chose à savoir c'est que les potions alchimistes ne sont pas ingérables et elles nécessitent toutes, sans exception, un ingrédient vital à l'incorporation de la potion dans la sphère : les racines de Touffe-la-mort. Cette plante est présente au programme de 7ème année mais prenons un peu d'avance car je doute que Slughorn aborde cette caractéristique. Les racines de Touffe-la-mort permettent l'incorporation de la potion au globe et ce parce qu'elles ont la capacité de rendre immatérielle toute chose solide et d'attirer toute substance en un point précis, dans cette boule pour être précis, lieu où sont ajouter les racines.

\- Donc cela marche même si les racines ne sont pas en contact avec la potion, en déduis Azrine. Cela rend le globe immatériel pour attirer la potion dans le globe ?

\- Bonne déduction fils. Quand elles sont soumises à une certaines chaleur, les racines se vide d'une substance rendant le globe immatériel. Une fois desséchées, celles-ci s'élèveront d'environ 3 centimètres et attirent, à ce moment-là, la potion d'alchimiste. Suffit juste d'éteindre le feu et de laisser refroidir.

L'utilité d'une telle plante impressionna Azrine, mais il attendait encore l'utilité des potions d'alchimiste.

\- Comme je vous l'aie dit, les potions d'alchimiste ne se boivent pas, mais alors à quoi elles servent ? Et bien, aux diversions. Vous apprendrez à tenir un brouillard plus opaque et persistant que la poudre du Pérou, ou bien un somnifère capable d'endormir la Grande Salle en 17 seconds chronos. Les possibilités sont énormes, Grinval appréciait surtout celle permettant de faire apparaître un nuage orageux, dévastateur lors d'un duel. D'ailleurs nous aurons le loisir de préparer l'une des potions secrète de Toma, si vous ne me décevez pas dans cette matière.

Azrine bouillit d'impatience mais se souviens d'une chose, un membre la Fraternité risquait d'intégrer Poudlard : Farewell.

\- Il existe un moyen de contrer ces potions ? Farewell pourrait très bien en utilisé contre moi, demanda-t-il.

\- A part avoir un temps de réaction ultra rapide, les potions d'alchimiste sont difficilement anticipable. La Fraternité n'utilise que rarement ces potions car les racines de Touffe-la-mort sont méconnu du monde et une utilisation abusive de cette magie c'est révélé être dangereux. Donc je doute que Farewell utilise ce genre de méthode, surtout sous le nez de Dumbledore mais faites attention quand vous vous retrouverez seul.

Ceci ne le rassurait pas du tout car le risque était existant mais savoir que c'était un moyen rarement utilisé, était lui rassurant car tant qu'il ne se montrait pas comme une menace important pour la Fraternité, il serait plus ou moins tranquille.

\- Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous devons préparer le déjeuner et lire la lettre du ministère, annonça Brighton en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

20 minutes plus tard, Azrine, Luther, Liam et Brighton mangeait le poulet-curry en discutant surtout de l'état de la Fraternité et de quelques affaires, dont Azrine écoutait à moitié. Son esprit était surtout occupé par la confirmation du ministère que le testament était authentique et que, par conséquent, il était l'hériter des possessions de Grinval, sa fortune et son manoir entre autres. Gringotts devait par ailleurs lui envoyer les informations liées à son nouveau coffre.

Azrine rejoint la conversation entre Liam et Luther, qui portaient leurs robes de Maitre Majeur, quand celle-ci porta sur Tumter.

\- Personne ne sait où il est, répondit Liam après que Brighton ait demandé des nouvelles de la traque. Selon les dernières informations, la Fraternité le cherche aux Pays-Bas car il y a passé toute son enfance et son adolescence, mais toujours pas de piste.

\- Il finira par venir en Grande-Bretagne, affirma Brighton. La situation du pays est propice pour une personne voulant disparaître. Le ministère est concentré à 100% sur Voldemort, il n'est pas idiot, il sait que cela lui sera profitable. Après, si tel est son plan, j'espère qu'il à bien préparé son intégration.

\- Burrow fait tout pour interpeler Tumter dès son arrivé au pays, sa circulaire pour la Massalien et la pire idée qu'on ait jamais vue.

\- La circulaire n°9 ? dit Azrine en se souvenant de l'avoir vu à lors de son séjour au ministère.

\- Oui, repris Liam. « Tout massalien devrai faire l'objet d'une enquête et être interrogé par les Aurors sur le drame de Massalia », stupide, Tumter est l'unique survivant connu et je doute que s'il y reste d'autre massalien, qu'ils se dévoilent.

\- Le drame de Massalia ? Mais ce n'était pas une attaque volontaire de la Fraternité pour détruire l'école ?

\- Si, répondit Luther, mais ce que voulait la Fraternité en premier lieu fut les connaissances et secrets de l'école avec un parallèle l'objectif de mettre la main sur Tumter mais ce dernier à sus anticiper l'attaque et préparer la destruction de l'école pour priver la Fraternité de tout : des connaissances et de sa capture. Selon certains rebelles, Tumter était déjà loin lors de l'attaque.

\- Ho non, il était à Massalia, dit Azrine en se remémorant le souvenir dans la bague.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tumter était à Massalia, expliqua-t-il. C'est lui qui as activé le Feudeymon après s'être battu en duel contre un membre la Fraternité qui y laissa sa vie.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Luther intrigué.

\- Azrine est très sensible à certains phénomènes magiques, intervint Brighton. Il a réussi à ouvrir le portail du Manoir de Grinval en quelques secondes après son arrivé. Un don que je surveille de près.

Les deux acolytes de Brighton ne bronchèrent pas face à cette explication, ils devaient avoir une confiance aveugle envers le vieux sorcier pour le croire sur parole.

\- En tout cas, la Fraternité pensait avoir neutralisé le Feudeymon mais Logan réussis à l'activer, poursuivis Liam en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Il a dû utiliser un de ses dons de Massalien pour ça.

\- Nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais Liam. Tout ce que ça prouve c'est qu'il nous a percé jour et qu'on ignore à quel point. Depuis 9 siècles, la Fraternité à toujours récolter le fruit de son labeur : le savoir alchimique de Nurrham, les connaissances des Coarctés en hominculisme, la Lance du Destin dérobée au ministère nippon de la Magie et j'en passe. Chaque mission de la Fraternité à rapporté quelque chose à celle-ci et l'échec cuisant à Massalia, selon moi, montre que Tumter à compris cette manie de la Fraternité à acquérir le savoir des vaincus. Les connaissances survivantes de la destruction de Massalia ne sont en rien nouvelles, tout ce qu'il aurait pu l'être à surement été détruit.

L'échec à Massalia n'était pas le seul lourd échec de la Fraternité pour Azrine. La bataille du ministère et l'assaut sur Poudlard s'était soldé par une défaite tout aussi cuisante.

\- D'ailleurs, comment se porte ce cher Gabriel ? demanda Brighton d'un ton amusé.

\- Ho il est aux abois, répondit Luther avec un sourire. Il n'as pas du tout apprécié que Mr Mogbleer se présente au ministère alors qu'il était en réunion. Selon Gladys il aurait tenté de trouver un prétexte pour le faire revenir mais les 3 personnes l'ayant rencontrées sont montées au créneau.

\- Tous ? demanda Azrine étonné en se souvenant d'O'Connor.

\- O'Connor à dit qu'il n'avait rien de plus à vous demander mais il est aussi déterminé que Gabriel à vous mettre la main dessus.

\- Sauf si on fait tomber Burrow avant, objecta le jeune homme.

\- Justement, vous en êtes-où ? demande Brighton.

Liam et Luther échangèrent un regard pour déterminer qui devait parler en premier.

\- Nous faisons des tours de garde, expliqua Liam. Gladys s'occupe de Dillinger et elle pense mettre la main sur les documents d'ici la fin de semaine mais il nous faudra 2-3 semaines pour récupérer son agenda, trouver une parade aux enchantements et mettre en place un plan à toute épreuve pour le cambriolage.

\- Hum … vous passerez à l'action fin aout, début septembre, résuma Brighton songeur. Si jamais Azrine n'est pas rentré à Poudlard quand vous passerez à l'action, j'aimerais qu'il participe, son aide ne sera pas de trop. En tout cas, faites-nous parvenir des copies de tout ce que vous faites, cela sera utile pour l'essayer à la stratégie.

\- Entendu, dit Luther.

Les deux Maitres Majeurs partirent vers 14h30, bousculant un peu les cours de l'après-midi, qui commençait habituellement une demi-heure plutôt. Une fois la table débarrasser, Azrine rejoins son professeur dans la Salle de classe pour le cours de Sortilège où ils faisaient essentiellement des révisions. Cependant rien n'était prêt, le tableau noir rangé et les livres aussi.

\- Fils, vous n'aurez pas cours cet après-midi, annonça Brighton en réponse à son regard perplexe. J'ai quelque chose à vous donner qui vous aidera.

Le vieux sorcier donna à son élève une fiole contenant une potion noire encre.

\- C'est pour ?

\- Votre Thu'um. La Fraternité raffole des gens capables d'utiliser ce don mais comme vous le savez les effets secondaires sont assez déplorables et mortel. Il fut donc décider de limiter l'utilisation des Crieurs, comme ont les appelaient avant ce que la classe ne disparaisse. Cependant nous avons, bien des siècles plus tard, découvert un remède pour ces effets secondaires mais depuis, plus aucune personne ne semble être capable d'utiliser le Thu'um, hormis vous.

\- Vous voulez dire que votre potion supprime les envies … de dragon ? demanda Azrine se demandant sur Brighton ne se moquait pas de lui.

\- Oui, à coup sûr. Cette potion est extrêmement difficile à faire car elle nécessite un sacrifice volontaire d'une personne usant le Thu'um. 2 fiole fut crée par la Fraternité, l'une fut utilisé pour soigné le plus grand Crieur de notre ordre : Talos, et la seconde fut perdue mais mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père à mis la main dessus et un contact au sein de la Fraternité me l'a fait parvenir.

Haussant les épaules face à cette explication, Azrine déboucha le flacon qui dégagea immédiatement une odeur immonde.

\- Ha oui, fils, si j'en crois les informations que j'ai, son gout est encore pire que son odeur. Courage fils, après cela vous pourrez vous reposer.

\- Bon … a la votre.


	70. Chapitre 70 : Plus de lecture

**Chapitre 70 : Plus de lecture**

Un soir, après le repas, Brighton invita Azrine à le rejoindre dans la salle de classe pour lui montrer une invention de la Fraternité qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Rejoignant son mentor, il le vit avec une feuille d'aluminium infroissable, plus épaisse et rigide que la normale.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il intrigué en s'asseyant à côté de Brighton.

\- Une invention de mon très cher ami Boubakhar. Les pensines sont pas du tout appréciée par la Fraternité et ce fut la chasse à Logan Tumter qui les poussèrent à crée ceci. Notre insaisissable massalien à fait attention pour que la Fraternité ne puisse recueillir aucune information sur Massalia ou sur lui mais les Génie déployés lors de l'attaque sur l'école ont quand même réussis à récolter des souvenirs mais inexploitable par une pensine.

\- Des souvenirs ?

\- Lors de l'attaque, des souvenirs sur Tumter ont été rapidement collecté dans les premiers instants de la bataille car la possibilité qu'il soit déjà loin était fortement envisagée. Mais l'activation du Feudeymon en as détruit la majorité et endommagé les rares que l'on ait pu récupérer et il se trouve que j'ai un de ces souvenirs avec moi.

Il sortit de sa robe de sorcier un petit flacon contenant 2 fils argentés. Deux souvenirs comme ceux qu'Azrine avait créé, récupéré ou vécu avec Dumbledore lors de sa 6ème année. Brighton ouvrit le flacon et à l'aide de sa baguette pris l'un des fils et le déposa sur la plaque d'aluminium

Des silhouettes décolorées s'élevèrent alors, comme des fantômes, recréant une estrade de duel. Azrine reconnu facilement Tumter, âgés alors de 12 ou 13 ans, ses épaules était déjà vouté et son visage inexpressif. Son adversaire était bien plus vieux, surement en dernière année, un gaillard solide à la Crabbe mais le visage concentré et méfiant. Il avait surement conscience que son adversaire n'était pas là sans raison.

\- Un tournoi à Massalia ? demanda Azrine.

\- Oui, le premier auquel Tumter à participer et remporté, approuva Brighton.

Le duel avait commencé depuis un moment mais aucun des deux élèves ne semblait vouloir engager les hostilités. La longue période calme sembla peser plus sur le plus âgés qui finit par décocher un sort qui rata l'épaule de Tumter de peu, qui s'était légèrement penché sur le côté. Une esquive des plus provocatrices, songea Azrine en voyant le visage de l'adversaire se crisper. Ce dernier fit de nombreux gestes avec sa main armé qui donnèrent naissance à des moutons de fumés, que Tumter regarda de son regard inexpressif. Au dernier mouvement de son ainé, ils fendirent l'air tel des balles de fusils pour tourner autour de Tumter. Si Azrine aurait était la place de Tumter il aurait surement déjà réagit mais le massalien ne fit rien, comme si cela ne l'inquiétait en rien.

Son adversaire fronça les sourcils face à l'inactivité de Tumter, il fit un nouveau geste et les moutons de fumé explosèrent, engloutissant le deuxième année dans une colonne de fumé. Des vivats se firent entendre, les spectateurs semblaient être assurés de la victoire, facile de l'ainé, mais Azrine se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas. Comme il se doutait, un trait de lumière surgit de la colonne brune et toucha l'adolescent, pris au dépourvu, à la poitrine. Il se retrouva ligoté, bâillonné et suspendu dans les airs par la cheville en quelques instants. Tumter dissipa les colonnes de fumée avec des taillades de vents, révélant une aura magique dont il s'était vraisemblablement servit pour contrer le sort de son adversaire.

\- Avez-vous remarqué ? interrogea Brighton.

\- Sa stratégie est des plus remarquables, dit Azrine.

\- Effectivement. C'est exactement les qualités que nous avons évoquées en cours. Nous avons vu sa stratégie : laissez son adversaire ouvrir les hostilités. Il a fait preuve de retenue aussi, il a conservé sa connaissance du contre sort du sort considéré comme infaillible par les proches de son adversaire. Il ne s'est protégé qu'au dernier moment. Son sang-froid est aussi exemplaire : regardez, avec quelle insolence il a esquivé le premier sortilège. Bien évidement il possédait des connaissances plus étendues pour prendre de court un étudiant de 7ème année.

\- Il lui manque juste la vivacité, commenta Azrine.

Brighton fut satisfait d'entendre cette remarque, lui permettant de faire le lien avec un autre point concernant Tumter.

\- Figurez-vous qu'il se produit un phénomène étrange à chaque fois que Tumter est obligé de se montrer un peu plus vif qu'à l'ordinaire, révéla-t-il.

\- Vous voulez dire en se redressant ?

\- Exactement, comme le savez-vous ?

\- Il s'est redressé lors de l'attaque de Massalia et quand il m'a attaqué par le passé.

Brighton hocha la tête, non surpris qu'affronter son élève force Tumter à se redresser.

\- Effectivement, il se redresse, poursuivis-t-il. Les informations de la Fraternité indiquent même qu'il est plus expressif et que quand ça arrive, il vaut mieux se faire tout petit. Selon les souvenirs récupères, Tumter n'est apparu d'une seule fois en public avec ce comportement … normal dirai-je. Le jeune homme qui en était la cause l'as très amèrement regretté, pourtant il était un des meilleures élèves de Massalia, mais cette fois-là Tumter l'a écrasé et humilié en public, un souvenir pas agréable à vivre croyez-moi.

\- Vous pensez que Tumter cache son vrai potentiel ? demanda Azrine perplexe.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, admit Brighton, mais ce n'est pas la stricte vérité.

Azrine lui lança un regard interrogateur mais la seule réaction qu'il obtient fut un sourire énigmatique et le droit de voir le second souvenir, présentant un sorcier aux cheveux bouclé, vêtu de noir.

\- Nous avons fait des recherches, pour expliquer ce phénomène, annonça le sorcier comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un. Anastasia pense avoir découvert la réponse, mais j'ose à peine croire que quelqu'un irait jusque-là pour tromper son monde. Selon nous, il se peut que Tumter ait eu recourt à un enchantement extraordinairement complexe dont Anastasia a trouvé une trace à la bibliothèque … enfin, quand je dis qu'il aurait eu recours, je pense plutôt qui en a été victime.

\- Les français et leurs phrases à rallonge, ils ne vont jamais au but, soupira Brighton en roulant les yeux.

\- Il s'agirait d'un enchantement appelé « la geôle d'Ambani ». Notre principale source se trouve être un ancien étudiant de Poudlard et, de surcroît, l'un de nos Pères : Godefroy Bentham, c'est son nom. Il a rejoint la Fraternité quelques années avant de mourir, mais il a légué à la Fraternité le journal intime qu'il tenait à l'époque de sa scolarité, il est rentré à Poudlard juste après la mort de Gryffondor. Il fait mention d'un camarade de classe très étrange qui l'a fasciné pendant toute sa scolarité. Si fasciné d'ailleurs, qu'il s'est un jour introduit dans son dortoir pour fouiller dans ses affaires afin de comprendre pourquoi ce jeune homme, toujours invaincu en duel malgré sa léthargie, semblait gagner en puissance à chaque fois qu'il se redressait. Il a découvert dans les affaires de cet élève, un vieux grimoire qui aurait appartenu à Moros le Sombre et dans lequel Bentham a trouvé un enchantement permettant d'emprisonner une âme dans son propre corps.

Azrine arqua un sourcil, ceci semblait être encore plus fou que créer 7 Horcruxes.

\- Nous en sommes encore à traduire le reste du journal intime mais les informations que nous récoltons petit à petit laissent à penser que Tumter est lui-même soumis à cet enchantement, dévoila la silhouette. Nous avons entamé des recherches pour savoir si Tumter est un descendant de cet ancien camarade de Bentham. Si tu veux te renseigner de ton côté, il s'appelait Gregan Montil.

Le sorcier semblait ne plus rien avoir à dire, mais il se souvient d'un coup de ce qu'il devait rajouter.

\- Ha, concernant Farewell, j'ai réussi à obtenir quelques renseignements et ils ne sont pas bons du tout. Il semble que le Grand Seigneur ait apprécié sa carrière, au point de le nommer à la tête des Assassins, qu'il gère d'ailleurs très bien. Sa présence à Poudlard reste encore mystérieuse, je suis d'accord pour dire que Mogbleer est l'un de ses objectifs, mais il doit y avoir autre chose. J'ai d'abord pensé à un miroir dont tu m'as parlé mais il semble que la Fraternité n'en ait jamais entendu parler. Je crois aussi que tu devrais confier le journal de ton idole au garçon, Brighton, car il se pourrait que la « Connaissance » soit un des buts de Farewell, même si j'ignore comme la Fraternité a pu apprendre son existence. Ce doit être tout … ha non, tu me dois 5 gallions, j'avais raison de dire que ma nièce finira avec son ami d'enfance !

Brighton hocha la tête alors que la silhouette disparaissait de la plaque. D'un simple coup de baguette, il renvoya le filament argenté dans le flacon.

\- Qui aurait pu soumettre Tumter à un tel enchantement ? Emprisonner l'âme dans son propre corps, à quoi ça sert ?

\- J'ignore les réponses fils, mais si les Boubakhar et les Génies pensent qu'il a réellement subit cet enchantement, je les crois, même si j'ignorais l'existence d'un tel enchantement jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ce serait possible que plus Tumter se redresse, plus son âme ressorte ?

\- C'est probable, mais vous avez effleuré la vraie question : Pourquoi a-t-on jugé utile de l'emprisonner ?

Cette question taraudait Azrine aussi, les informations riches de Boubakhar les éclairaient sur le massalien mais posait de nouvelles interrogations.

\- Qui était Moros le Sombre d'ailleurs ?

\- Le fondateur de Massalia, ni plus ni moins, révéla Brighton. La légende du même nom prétend qu'il employait des magies absolument extraordinaires. Il parvenait à soigner des maladies que personne n'avait pu soigner pendant l'Antiquité, on raconte aussi que c'était le mage noir le plus apprécié des Moldus et de la communauté magique.

\- Un mage noir apprécié ? demanda Azrine surpris.

\- Ho, je me suis mal exprimé. A son époque, le Conseil des sorciers n'appréciez pas que des historiens fassent passer Moros pour un modèle à suivre. Ce dernier n'hésitez pas à tuer tous ceux qui voulaient interférer avec sa plus grande ambition : La fondation de Massalia. Il était bienveillant à l'égard de tous, humain et créatures magiques. Le Conseil des Sorciers finit par le considérer comme un mage noir car il ne leur obéissait en rien mais les générations suivantes ont eu à croire qu'il était tout aussi malfaisant que Salazar Serpentard.

Azrine ne fut pas surpris de cela, lui-même avait reçu le même traitement quand il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort, le ministère le traitait de fou et de futur mage noir.

\- Toutefois fils, David est un problème plus inquiétant et urgent, repris Brighton en roulant la feuille d'aluminium. A Poudlard vous n'aurez pas qu'à vous inquiéter de David mais aussi des Assassins à ses ordres. Dumbledore fait peur à la majorité de la Fraternité mais les Assassins n'hésiteront pas à malmener professeurs et élèves si ça leur permet de vous atteindre.

\- C'est pour cela que Boubakhar voulait que vous me confier le journal de votre idole ?

\- Oui, je suis maintenant de cet avis.

D'un coup de baguette un vieux journal apparu aussitôt sur la table. Il paraissait si usé et ancien que le cuir de sa couverture était devenu lisse et miroitant, ses pages étaient jaunies et semblait sur le point de tomber en ruine.

\- J'aurais normalement dû attendre la fin du mois pour vous le remettre mais en vue des circonstances, cela précipite un peu les choses. Donc, je vais vous parler du propriétaire de ce journal. Toma Grinval est né le 6 mai 1613 à Godric's Hollow, de parents que le ministère de la Magie n'a jamais pu identifier. Il a alors été confié à la famille Gamp est rentré à Poudlard pour 7 années d'études des plus remarquables. Il détient, je crois, le record en récompense, notamment en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potion et Sortilèges. Il a aussi reçu l'Ordre de Merlin de seconde classe pour avoir empêché le meurtre d'Alfred et d'Irma Martens. Il était avide d'apprendre, il voulait tout apprendre et c'est qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Ce journal est la seule chose qu'il ait laissée sur sa scolarité.

\- Ce journal raconte sa vie ? Demanda Azrine pas motiver à lire juste une simple histoire.

\- Ho non. Tout cela je le sais parce que la Fraternité s'est intéressée à lui pendant sa dernière année d'étude.

\- Pour le recruter ?

Brighton eu un sourire sans joie.

\- Je l'aurais conseillé à cette époque, mais non. Elle a commandité son assassinat.

\- Ils ont réussi.

\- Oui, malgré la puissance de Toma. Il devient une cible quand il sauva la vie d'Alfred et Irma Martens qui était tout deux des cibles de la Fraternité. Il fut alors piégé par un escroc qui devait lui vendre des ingrédients interdits pour ses expériences.

\- Donc que contient son journal ?

Son mentor ne répondit pas, il se contenta de tendre le journal intime à Azrine qui l'ouvrit à la première page. Une table des matières écrit d'une manière artistique, un peu trop artistique selon Azrine, et qui était ornée du sceau des Grinval : deux serpents encadrant un blason orné d'un os et d'une plume de phénix entrecroisés :

 **Magies avancées**

Occultisme

Elémentarisme

Sensibimancie

Alchimie

Magie corporelle

Chaotie

Enchantement & Désenchantement

 **Sortilèges avancés**

Sortilège d'Eve

L'onde

L'œil

Maléfice de Salazar

Le Messager

Sortilège d'Eole

Fureur de Gaia

Maléfice du Lanceur

 **Potion & alchimie avancées**

Philtre fantomatique

Potion de Chauve-souris

Solution de télépathie

Grenade d'Issue (alch.)

Rempart Brumeux (alch.)

Potion chaotiennes (alch.)

 **Techniques avancées**

Danse de la Baguette

Réflexion

Contre-pied

Saut de la Foi

Le majordome

Hommage à Sanguinard

 **Quêtes de Poudlard**

Le Laboratoire

Le Sanctuaire

Le Marcheur de Mort

Les portraits obscènes

La boucle d'oreille

L'Ennemi

La Connaissance

Ce n'était pas un simple journal, c'était un livre de cours qui abordait des magies non enseignées à l'école et dont il n'en avait jamais entendu parler à part dans certains livres. La partie des « Quêtes de Poudlard » l'intéressa, surtout celle du Marcheur de Mort et de la Connaissance. Toutes magies semblaient intéressantes mais c'était les « Technique avancées » qui l'attirait le plus.

\- Ce journal renferme la majeure partie du savoir de Toma Grinval et vous avez la chance d'en hériter. Vous pourrez apprendre et maitriser chacune des magies et sorts présents dans ce journal, sachant que certains sont de son invention.

\- Et les quêtes ? On dirait des chasses au trésor, vu les noms.

\- Je pense que s'en est, confia Brighton. J'ai découvert ce journal quand j'étais à Poudlard, je voulais cacher le balai de mon rival pour le jour des sélections de Quidditch et j'ai découvert la Salle sur Demande. J'y vite pris l'habitude de m'y rendre pour étudier les objets abandonnés et les livres s'y trouvant et j'ai finalement mis la main sur ce journal.

\- Vous avez accompli des quêtes ?

\- Aucune, cela ne m'intéressait guère, j'avais déjà fort à faire avec mes professeurs. De plus l'un de mes plus proches amis était le fils d'un Frère, donc impossible que j'étudie de journal en paix et je voulais que les secrets de Grinval le reste aux yeux de Fraternité.

\- Vous savez ce la Connaissance ? Boubakhar en as parlé dans son message.

\- Personne ne le sait, Grinval n'as laissé que de maigre indice dans son journal car il en a laissé suffisamment dans les autres endroits apparaissant sur cette liste. Tout ce qu'il dit, c'est que celui qui y accédera connaîtra la vérité sur tout. Cependant, pour moi ce n'est pas l'objet le plus intéressant de tous.

\- Ce serait lequel ?

\- La boucle d'oreille, fils. Jeter un œil à la page concernée.

Azrine feuilleta rapidement le journal, dont les pages vieilles se révélèrent être plus solide que prévu. Lorsqu'il atteignit la page du chapitre parlant de la boucle d'oreille, il tomba sur un dessin prenant toute une feuille : une simple boucle d'oreille sertie d'une petite bille, colorié en verte par Grinval, sur laquelle été gravé une tête de mort surplombée de 3 étoiles.

\- La boucle d'oreille de Bossoumba, déclara Brighton. Leandros vous a surement dit que la Fraternité avait été fondée par Beherit dans le but de retrouver les Reliques des Ainés, non ?

\- Oui, c'est en une ?

\- Effectivement et Grinval à eu la chance d'en avoir une entre les mains et l'a dissimulée quelque part dans Poudlard. Nous n'avons pas autant d'information sur les autres Reliques.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Azrine, le motivant encore plus de retourner à Poudlard, posséder les Reliques des Ainés serait un avantage certains et une occasion pour y étudier les enchantements. La boucle d'oreille s'ajouta à la liste d'artefact, fraichement crée, qu'il devait trouver : Les Horcruxes, les Reliques de la Mort, la boucle d'oreille.

\- Que fait-elle ?

\- On l'ignore tous. Nous savons de source sûre que les Aînés étaient constamment représentés par des crânes : Astaroth avec son œil rouge et Bossoumba avec ses 3 étoiles. La seule Relique que nous connaissons est celle de Beherit, la Pierre du Savoir-faire, comme nous l'avons nommé. Dans les livres d'histoire, il existe plusieurs allusions à son existence : Vilniun Latifer, célèbre et inégalable potionniste suisse, était connu pour toujours mettre une couronne sertie d'une pierre bleue ornée d'un crâne « tatoué » de nombreuses runes incompréhensible. Au XIVème siècle, Sanguinard, révolutionnaire vampire français, possédait une épée dont la garde était incrustée de cette même pierre bleue, en France il est encore considéré comme l'épéiste le plus exceptionnel de son époque.

Effectivement elle ne passa pas inaperçu, peut-être était-ce elle « la Connaissance », songea Azrine. Le jeune sorcier revient à la table des matières car l'évocation du Marcheur de Mort l'intriguait, Slughorn lui en avait parler une fois car il était soi-disant à l'origine de la beauté des Deadheart.

\- Et pour le Marcheur de Mort ?

\- Connu, extrêmement connu, sauf pour ceux qui ont eu le Professeur Binns en cours, car il n'aime pas les légendes et mythes. Normal que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler.

\- Dans mon ancienne vie, le professeur Slughorn m'en a parlé car il était à l'origine de la beauté des Deadheart.

\- Ha vous connaissez alors la partie de sa légende la plus connue. D'abord, le Marcheur de Mort ou le Marchand du Désespoir, le Donneur-donnant, le Promeneur des rêves, etc. est pour les uns un esprit magique, et d'autres un vil démon … et pour les sceptiques comme Binns une pure invention. L'histoire dont vous as parlé ce bon vieux Slughorn est celle d'Aliénor Peverell.

\- Peverell ? Comme ceux qui ont détenu en premier les Reliques de la Mort ?

Brighton fut surpris de l'entendre prononcer ces mots.

\- Vous les connaissez ?

\- Je connais leurs histoires et ce que c'est : Baguette de Sureau, Cape d'invisibilité et la Pierre de Résurrection. Je compte les récupérer pour les étudier ou les utiliser, révéla Azrine.

\- Hé ben fils, voici une tâche ambitieuse. La Fraternité s'est déjà mise en chasse de ces Reliques mais sans succès. La baguette de Sureau, étant la plus simple à suivre dans l'histoire est actuellement entre les mains de Dumbledore et les deux autres surement perdue.

\- Dumbledore a la baguette ? s'étonna Azrine. C'est plutôt rassurant … Je pense que les deux autres sont à Poudlard, le Dumbledore de mon ancienne vie savait où les trouver et mon intuition me dit qu'il les a gardés dans le seul lieu qu'il considéré comme sûr : Poudlard.

\- Je vous laisse le loisir de cette quête fils, dit Brighton avec un sourire. Pour en revenir à Aliènor, qui appartenait à la même famille que les 3 premiers possesseurs des Reliques de Morts, elle fit la rencontre du Marcheur de Mort au court de sa vie assez mouvementé. Aliènor était une femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle, Sorcière hebdo a consacré un article en son honneur pour les 700 ans de sa disparition, même si je doute que vous lisiez ce genre de journal. A son époque, elle était très convoitée mais sa famille ne voulait pas qu'elle ait n'importe quel sorcier comme mari : il fallait quelqu'un de riche et puissant, le choix se porta alors sur Basilius Deadheart. C'était un homme certes riche et puissant mais il était aussi cruel que sa laideur, une laideur telle que les Londubat, Malefoy, Black et même les Lestranges refusèrent de l'accepter dans leurs familles malgré des sommes astronomiques d'argent proposé pour un mariage. Les Peverell, en proie à quelque conflit familial avec le cousinage firent se marier Aliènor et Basilius. Ceci fut le début du cauchemar pour la belle Aliènor qui fut traité comme un vulgaire bout de viande par Basilius. Il ne pardonnait rien, si elle regardait un autre homme, il la battait et lorsque des amis de Basilius venaient, il lui arrivait de la violer devant eux pour qu'ils puissent apprécier toute sa beauté.

\- Une chance qu'il soit mort, grommela Azrine.

\- J'en conviens. Aliènor tenta alors de s'empoissonner mais il lui sauva la vie et pour la punir, il la séquestra dans le sous-sol pour pouvoir la torturer et la violer encore et encore en menaçant sa famille si elle ne lui offrait pas un héritier aussi beau qu'elle. Puis un jour, meurtrie, au bord du gouffre, Aliènor perdit connaissance et rêva d'une vaste prairie où un mystérieux sorcier l'attendait pour pique-niquer. Dans ses mémoires elle raconte que l'homme savait tout ce qu'elle endurait et lui proposa un marché : Il garantirait que la beauté de l'enfant de Basilius serait encore plus époustouflante que la sienne, à condition qu'Aliènor marie sa future fille au camarade dont elle se plaindrait sans cesse.

\- Donc elle eut une fille et un fils ?

\- Oui, le fils était, comme promis nettement plus beau que sa mère, si tant ce fût possible. Basilius, enchanté par ceci, entreprit de fonder une grande famille. Un soir, il monta se coucher, surement pour violer Aliènor une nouvelle fois quand sa passion pour la magie noire se retourna contre lui : par un extraordinaire hasard, un artefact extrêmement dangereux tomba d'une étagère et l'atteignit, le tuant dans une lente agonie.

\- Comment a-t-elle eu une fille alors ?

\- Une fois débarrassé de son infâme époux, elle rencontra un homme charmant, l'exact opposé de Basilius en fait, qui lui donna quelques années plus tard une fille. Celle-ci une fois à Poudlard se plaignit sans arrêt d'un Gryffondor qui avait le don de la dominer dans tous les domaines. Alors, Aliènor, respectant sa part du marché, rencontra les parents du jeune garçon qui acceptèrent le mariage.

\- Une fin bien joyeuse, dit Azrine suspicieux.

\- C'est mon histoire préférée parce qu'elle l'une des rares qui finit bien, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Les Deadheart, nous les connaissons mais la famille de la fille d'Aliènor fini par disparaître quand un Cracmol rejoins le monde moldu. La beauté des Deadheart de date de cette époque et du Marcheur de Mort.

\- Comment Aliènor à sut que c'était lui dans son rêve ?

\- Elle l'a identifié comme tel et décrit comme toutes les autres apparitions historiques : Un sorcier entièrement vêtu de noir, avec un œil rouge capable de voir l'avenir et de le modeler et un œil blanc sans iris connaissant le passé. Et surtout vêtu d'un chapeau noir lui cachant le visage à l'exception de la lueur de ses yeux.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il est réellement capable d'influer la beauté d'un enfant ? S'il existe, il aurait pu juste savoir l'avenir.

\- C'est une théorie plausible fils, mais peu probable. Le Marcheur de Mort existe bel et bien fils, ne sous-estimer pas ses capacités. Il a détruit une ville irlandaise qui avait essayé de l'arnaquer, tuant tous les complices de cette supercherie. Sa puissance est telle qu'au Moyen-Âge on prétendait que l'Avada Kedavra n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Cependant aucun des récits portant sur le Marcheur de Mort n'égale l'exploit qu'a découvert la Fraternité sur lui.

\- Lequel ?

\- Il a tué Beherit.

Ceci refroidit Azrine, Beherit était un ancien et il l'avait tué.

\- Il … il a tué un Aînès ?

\- Oui, selon la Fraternité ses capacités sont telle qu'ils pensent qu'il est lui-même un Ainé mais nous ne pouvons que spéculer jusqu'à sa prochaine réapparition.


	71. Chapitre 71 : Journée de

**Salut,  
**

 **Merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite des mésaventures d'Azrine.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **Mina**

* * *

 **Chapitre 71 : Journée de ****  
**

 _Le noir détient un pouvoir assez étonnant. Couleur funeste pour les uns, beaucoup de personnes mal dans leur peau y ont recours pour paraître plus mince. Certains en ont peur, d'autres le recherchent pour se cacher. Mais personne ou presque, semble-t-il, ne s'est demandé ce que l'obscurité pouvait apporter à la magie – personne, à part moi._

 _L'occultisme est une branche de la magie que je trouve très intéressante : une fois qu'on la comprend, elle est très simple et, surtout, elle n'offre pas une armée de solutions. On peut donc rapidement en faire le tour (il reste sûrement des choses à découvrir, bien entendu) et c'est ce que je propose dans ce toute premier chapitre. Grâce à mes connaissances, le lecteur pourra apprendre à faire la nuit autour de lui quand il aura besoin de disparaître, il pourra « aveugler » les ennemis qui le cherchent et, surtout, il pourra faire la démonstration d'un savoir qui le placera dans une position bien plus favorable vis-à-vis de ses ennemis, surtout si ceux-ci sont plus nombreux – et mal intentionnés, cela va de soi._

 _Etant donné que je n'ai aucune garantie que ce journal intime tombera entre les bonnes mains, je me garderais de consigner les quelques sortilèges que j'ai développés au fil de mon apprentissage en occultisme. Si vous avez bon fond, cependant, et que vous êtes motivé (et Fourchelang), vous trouverez un sortilège ou une potion à chaque fois qu'un nouvel endroit sera découvert (voir les Quêtes de Poudlard)._

C'est ainsi que Grinval ouvrait son journal et le premier chapitre qu'Azrine avait choisi par hasard, mais ce journal était loin d'un livre classique. Il savait que Grinval était un génie en tout, même ses explications l'étaient si la bonne personne le lisait, la devinette en était la preuve. Brighton callait aussi son enseignement sur celui de Grinval et parlait de son idole de plus en plus, renforçant le sentiment de grandeur de ce brillant élève.

La semaine avant la journée des Fournitures fut consacrée à deux points en particuliers : le premier était le travail sur son esprit pour qu'il adopte au plus vite la mentalité d'un Tout-Puissant. Mais aussi au développement de son côté Serpentard ce qui consistait à réfléchir avant de parler et d'anticiper un maximum. Ce travail de l'esprit se fut de plus en plus facile car Azrine possédait de base certains trait d'un Tout-Puissant mais son plus gros défaut était dans son côté froid qui était trop présent dans ses paroles, pouvant repousser ses potentiels futurs alliés. Brighton ne s'inquiétait pas du peu de progrès qu'Azrine faisait sur ce point. Les cours de potions avec l'alchimie occupaient le reste de l'emploi du temps, celle-ci était loin des potions classiques, comme le disait Azrine, et requéraient une énorme concentration et une précision unique. La première potion de test fut celle appelée « la Flèche aveuglante », Brighton laissa Azrine étudier la méthode de fabrication seule afin de l'habituer rapidement à cela. Selon ses premières conclusions, il faudrait 2 semaines pour qu'elle soit prête mais Brighton lui avait dit qu'une fois qu'il avait ses fournitures, ils prépareront une potion de Grinval moins longue à préparer.

Les cours traditionnels avaient disparu pour laisser la place à des leçons sur les Assassins qu'Azrine risquerait d'affronter ou encore sur la stratégie qui portait sur le cas où Azrine avait entre les mains les documents compromettant de Burrow et qu'il devait utiliser pour le faire tomber. Un exercice fastidieux mais au fils des leçons, Brighton reconnu que les plans d'Azrine étaient de plus en plus performants et fiable.

Azrine ne lisait pas beaucoup le journal de Grinval, après sa lecture du prélude au premier chapitre, il avait décidé de le lire à Poudlard, là où il pourrait accomplir les quêtes de Poudlard et progresser.

La journée des Fournitures arriva trop vite pour Azrine qui redoutait un peu de faire ses courses aux yeux de tous, surtout le jour où tout le monde irait. Brighton lui adressa un simple sourire quand il confia ses craintes et replongea dans son journal, laissant Azrine partir sans aucune réponse.

Dès que la barque atteint la rive, il se concentra sur sa destination et tourna sur lui-même pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité du Transplanage. Quand la sensation disparu, Charing Cross Road apparu, une petite ruelle conçue spécialement pour les arrivés en Transplanage car à peine sortit de cette ruelle, on voyait en face de soi la façade du Chaudron baveur, une idée brillante de Kenneth Jones selon Brighton.

Azrine récupéra une bourse dans son sac à dos enchanté contenant entre autres les papiers pour se faire enregistrer à Gringotts, ce qui lui était nécessaire pour ses achats. Il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur qui était bondé, une raison selon Brighton qui empêchera la Fraternité de l'atteindre lors de cette journée car il y aura nombre de témoins. Cependant Azrine avait la ferme intention de tout faire pour repartir du Chemin de Traverse avec ses fournitures et sans être suivis.

Le jeune sorcier se rendit rapidement dans l'arrière court où il salua Tom, le barman, qui était visiblement aux anges. Il tapota comme d'habitude sur le muret en brique gardant l'accès du Chemin de Traverse qui était bien différent de ses souvenirs, on aurait dit un véritable festival. Il se mêla à foule et profita de ce spectacle marqué par la bonne humeur. Des familles, des groupes d'adolescents et des passants grouillaient tout le long de la rue pavée, bordée par les magasins les plus fantastiques de tout le pays. On discutait, rigolait, chahutait et se regroupaient gaiement devant une nouveauté d'un magasin. Comme le disait Brighton, c'était le jour le plus joyeux de l'été et ce pour toute le monde, car la guerre semblait avoir disparu pour laisser la place à la paix et la bonne humeur. Azrine fut rapidement sur ses gardes après avoir remarqué plusieurs employés du ministère chargé de maintenir l'ordre lors de cette journée.

Fondu dans la foule, il échappa aux potentiels alliés de Burrow mais pas aux adolescents qui le saluèrent des fois, le prenant pour Patrick, d'autres écarquillèrent les yeux, frappé de stupéfaction qu'il existe bel et bien un « Sosie-Mogbleer », comme l'appelait Mulciber. D'autres, qui détestait surement son « ancien » père, lui jetèrent des regards froids, ce qui augmentait à chaque pas le nombre d'ennemis qu'il hériterait lors de son entrée à Poudlard.

Il finit par atteindre la banque des sorciers dont la façade blanche était toujours fidèle à ses souvenirs. Il fut stoppé par deux gobelins le scannant avec des Sondes de Sincérité pour vérifier les intentions du jeune homme.

Une fois le portail de bronze franchit, il passa deux lourdes portes d'argent et se retrouva dans le hall de la banque, où des gobelins s'activaient derrière les guichets : peser l'or, examiner des pierres précieuses, remplir des registres ou effectuer des échanges avec l'argent moldu.

Azrine s'avança jusqu'à un guichet libre où un gobelin, concentré sur son registre, lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour identifier rapidement le jeune homme.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

\- Je dois me faire enregistrer, répondit Azrine en posant sur le comptoir les pièces nécessaires.

Le gobelin examina les pièces et un large sourire marqua son visage quand il découvrit le nom de son interlocuteur.

\- Mr Azrine Mogbleer ?

\- C'est ça.

\- L'hérité des Grinval, veuillez patienter.

Le gobelin descendit de son haut tabouret et disparu derrière l'une des portes. Suivant l'enseignant de Brighton, Azrine profita de ce moment de solitude pour examiner son environnement rapidement et d'évaluer les potentielles menace, chose qu'il devrait faire constamment à Poudlard, contrairement à son ancienne vie. Il remarqua un jeune homme au teint mat, le visage séduisant, ses cheveux mi-longs aussi noir que ses yeux, qui le regardait d'un air supérieur mais Azrine ne vit en lui qu'une faible menace car il devait être une autre de ces crapules du même genre que Mulciber.

Le retour du gobelin détourna l'attention d'Azrine de son environnement pour regarder ce qu'avait rapporté le gobelin : Une boite en fer qui contenait un parchemin, une bourse et un petit sac de velours.

\- Ce parchemin, expliqua-t-il, scellera votre inscription en tant qu'hérité de la famille de Grinval. Vous avec simplement à indiquer la composition de votre baguette magique et signer en bas. Nous avons aussi préparé une somme d'or que Mr Grinval avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour ses achats de rentrée, si vous en voulez plus n'hésitez pas à demander.

Azrine pris une plume présente sur le comptoir et indiqua la composition de sa vraie baguette avant de signer.

\- Parfait, dit le gobelin en récupérant le parchemin. Dans ce sac, vous trouverez vos pièces d'identité, c'est-à-dire, le sceau des Grinval, qu'il vous faudra présenter à chacune de vos venues, et le tampon qui authentifiera la moindre commande postale. Vous êtes libre de changer vos armoiries quand bon vous semble mais nous n'accepterons ces modifications qu'une seule fois.

\- Entendu.

\- Très bien, je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue à Gringotts et une bonne journée, Mr Mogbleer.

\- Merci et bonne journée.

Azrine glissa le sac de velours dans son sac à dos et la sacoche de gallion pleine à craquer dans sa poche avant de sortir de la banque.

Se souvenant vaguement de sa première fois avec Dumbledore, il devait s'organiser afin de ne pas s'encombrer trop rapidement, même s'il avait son sac à dos enchanté et la possibilité de réduire la taille de ses achats comme sa valise.

Son premier choix de magasin fut l'apothicaire, car les ingrédients de potion demandés en 7ème seraient toujours plus légers que le reste. Comme toujours l'odeur du magasin était indescriptible mais sa fraicheur fut la bienvenue pour compenser le soleil qui montait de plus en plus dans le ciel.

En parcourant les rayons, il se demanda si le vendeur avait des racines de Touffe-la-Mort mais le jeune sorcier se ravisa car les propriétés de cette plante n'était pas encore connue du grand public et si le vendeur était un informateur comme Burrow cela serait dérangeant.

Sortant la Touffe-la-Mort de son esprit, il prit le nécessaire avant de payer ses achats auprès du vendeur. Juste après avoir donné les 5 gallions que lui coutèrent les ingrédients, Azrine s'apprêta à partir mais un jeune homme de sa taille, le nez constellé de tache de rousseur, ses cheveux bond-roux noué en queue de cheval et vêtu d'une somptueuse robe de sorcier verte. Il avait aussi un serpent qui dormait paisiblement sur ses épaules, à l'évidence encore un Serpentard, et pour sûr, c'était Haustin.

\- Sosie-Mogbleer, dit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

\- Haustin, répondit Azrine dans un soupir.

\- C'est que Darius n'exagérait rien. Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur tes futurs camarade, c'est à se demander si tu ne nous aurais pas espionnés.

\- Faudrait déjà que vous valiez le coup, lâcha Azrine désinvolte.

\- C'est vrai que Darius m'as dit que tu ne te prenais pas pour n'importe qui. dit Haustin avec un sourire narquois. Ne t'en fait pas, à Poudlard ça va changer très vite.

Azrine eu un large sourire.

\- Ce serait bête que Tom perdre un disciple par manque d'humilité ?

\- Qui est Tom ?

Le sourire d'Azrine s'élargit et son regard s'illumina d'une flamme qui décrocha une grimace à son opposant.

\- Fais gaffe à toi Sosie-Mogbleer, ton arrogance te couteras cher. Tu n'es pas Patrick !

\- J'ignore qui est ce Patrick mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je suis meilleur que lui et en tout point. Evite de provoquer des gens dont tu ignores tout … ou de lécher leurs pieds, ça revient au même.

Parce que tu crois que tu es une énigme, lança Haustin énervé. Tu ne connais pas Aaron Webster. Le jour de la rentrée, on saura tout de toi, tout ce que tu as dit à la commission !

Le sourire d'Azrine s'élargit, ce Webster pouvait bien retransmettre les données du ministère, cela n'aidera en rien ses ennemis.

\- Je ne ferrais pas ça si j'étais toi, murmura Azrine pour éviter que le vendeur ne l'entende.

Haustin se crispa en voyant la baguette d'Azrine dans sa manche prête à se défendre au moindre sort.

Détachant son regard d'Haustin satisfait, il sortit du magasin laissant le Serpentard bouillir à l'intérieur du magasin certains qu'il n'allait pas l'attaquer dans un lieu public et ce malgré qu'il ait déjà préparé sa baguette.

Conscient qu'Haustin irait certainement rapporter son entrevue avec le mystérieux Sosie-Mogbleer, Azrine entra dans un des cafés du chemin de traverse et commanda une boisson fraîche avant de se poser dans un coin tranquille. Il sortit de son sac le journal de Grinval que Brighton lui avait conseiller de lire rapidement, en abordant d'abord l'introduction de chaque chapitre pour ensuite sélectionner ceux qui l'intéresserait le plus. L'occultisme s'était vite révéler être un choix remis à plus tard puisque les sortilèges et les potions crées était dissimulé à Poudlard, aussi il passa au chapitre suivant :

 _L'Elémentarisme m'a toujours fasciné car, aussi loin que remonte la mémoire humaine, il y a toujours eu des récits faisant référence à des sorciers et des sorcières capables d'enchanter la nature comme personne. Il n'y est pas question de lancer un sortilège sur du lierre pour qu'il intercepte tout voleur essayant d'escalader un mur, non, nous parlons ici d'une forme de magie nécessitant des compétences assez extraordinaires en enchantement et en étude des runes._

 _Je me suis intéressé assez tardivement à l'Elémentarisme, qui me paraissait être la discipline la plus difficile à aborder. La Fureur de Gaia, dans la partie, " Sortilège avancés", est le seul sort que j'ai daigné écrire dans ce journal intime, mais vous trouverez le Bras ce Poséidon dans le Sanctuaire. Attention quand même : si jamais il vous faut utiliser l'un de ces sortilèges, ne l'employer qu'en ultime recours et seulement si vous êtes encerclé par un trop grand nombre d'ennemi._

 _Pour appréhender au mieux l'Elémentarisme je recommande la lecture des Runes pré-antiques. Il s'agit d'un parchemin écrit à l'origine par Milan Porgat (1308-1372) et que j'ai dû recopier, car très détérioré. J'ai déposé le parchemin dans la Salle des objets cachés, il vous suffira de suivre le regard du troll empaillé pour le trouver._

 _Lorsque vous aurez mis la main sur Rune Pré-antiques, il est deux règles qu'il vous faudra absolument respecter si jamais vous prévoyez de faire des expériences. La première, c'est que votre enchantement devra obligatoirement inclure la rune de Cœur : sans elle, votre expérience ne vous protégera pas. La seconde, c'est que vous ne devez pas en aucune manière ménager deux runes d'une même famille ; interdisez-vous donc d'associer un enchantement et à une de Pierre, et à une rune d'Eau, par exemple. Dernière recommandation, si jamais l'Elémentarisme vous intéresse, attendez d'avoir atteint le Sanctuaire pour vous lancez dedans, car vous aurez besoin d'un guide que j'y ai laissé._

Encore une fois il devait attendre d'être à Poudlard et d'avoir trouvé le Sanctuaire, ce ne l'étonnait guère, mais il fut un peu déçu de ne pouvoir aborder l'Elémentarisme maintenant car cela semblait être des plus intéressant. En attendant, il irait récupérer le parchemin de Rune-antiques quand il le pourra, avant la rentrée de préférence, il doutait pour avoir la paix avec la Fraternité, Farewell, ses camarades et les professeurs.

Il rangea le journal intime et suivis son ordre d'achat pré-établis, la suite c'était les robes de sorcier de Madame Guipure, "Prêt-à-porter pour sorcier", qui se trouvait en face du café où il avait bu sa limonade façon sorcier.

Le sorcier d'un autre temps ne fut, à son grand malheur, pas le seul à acheter de nouvelles robes, 3 amies, 3 jeunes femmes étaient aux bons soins des vendeuses qui se chargées de préparer leurs uniformes. Callista Gamp, une haute fille à la coiffure carrés, aux cheveux blonds tombant rapidement de chaque côté de son visage pâle au nez pointu, remarqua le jeune homme dont elle avant tant entendu parler. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à son amie qui se tenait à sa droite, une fille plus petite mais avec une stature imposante. Ava Bowman semblait être convaincue par sa supériorité, renforçant le sentiment de méfiance du seul garçon présent. Ses yeux d'un bleu givré se posèrent sur et le scrutèrent comme s'il était quelque chose d'insignifiant. Cependant quand elle croisa son regard bicolore, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard et d'attirer l'attention de la dernière.

Azrine, renfermé au plus haut point et pour cause, la 3ème jeune femme était Lyssandra Deadheart, une rencontre qu'il redoutait. Même si pour tous les garçons de cette époque, la Serpentard était magnifique Azrine, lui, se basait sur le classement que faisait les garçons dans son ancienne vie. Pour lui, la Serpentard à la beauté soi-disant surnaturelle, n'était qu'une simple sorcière, mis à part son épaisse tignasse noire et brillante ondulait pour disparaître dans son dos, son visage parvenait séduire tout le monde et ce malgré son arrogance glaciale. Malgré sa nullité dans ce domaine, il comprenait pourquoi Hassouna avait cacher son nom, être affilié à une famille d'une telle beauté ne devait pas être simple surtout avec autant d'idiot.

Le regard de la magnifique Serpentard croisa finalement celui du jeune sorcier, comme lui, elle avait un œil d'un vert glacé aussi froid que la glace mais l'autre était d'une couleur lilas, étincelait d'une lueur changeante, comme s'il était prêt à exprimer les émotions la Deadheart.

L'échange de regard fut bref mais suffisamment long pour qu'Azrine fasse lui fasse comprendre que le désintérêt qu'il lui portait était encore plus grand que celui qu'elle portait au garçon. Ayant revêtit, une nouvelle fois son masque de noirceur, Azrine oublia les 3 Serpentard pour aller voir la commerçante, qui à son grand déplaisir l'installa sur un tabouret à côté de Gamp.

\- Choupinette va être déçue, commenta Bowman d'un ton narquois.

Haustin et Drago devraient prendre des leçons auprès d'elle, sa manière les surpassaient largement, aucun des deux n'auraient pu égaler la puissance de l'intonation de la jeune femme.

\- Alors Sosie-Mogbleer, on s'attire des ennuis avant même d'intégrer Poudlard.

\- Des ennuis ? répliqua Azrine froidement. Je suis les ennuis !

\- Aussi arrogant que Darius le dît, remarqua-t-elle. Un Gryffondor en devenir

Azrine ne réagit pas mais Bowman n'avait pas tord à son sujet.

\- C'est vrai que tu es le propriétaire du Manoir Grinval ? interrogea Gamp.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as réussi à franchir le portail ?

\- Oui, répondit Azrine encore une fois alors qu'une vendeuse prenait ses mensurations pour son uniforme.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Insista Gamp.

Azrine ne répondit pas, son simple sourire suffit à faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il ne le dirait pas, ce qui la vexa.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y pas encore emménagé ? poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

\- En quoi cela te concerne ?

\- Mes parents sont venus sonnez chez toi à 4 reprises, mais tu n'as jamais répondu, répliqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire que des mondanités, lâcha-t-il sèchement espérant mettre fin à la conversation.

Les répliques d'Azrine ne plurent pas à la future archéologue qui lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Dire que mes parents espéraient que tu ne serais pas une source de problème.

\- C'est mal barré, lança Bowman d'un ton goguenard.

\- Tant que vous ne me cherchez pas de problème, répliqua Azrine, j'ai assez à faire pour ne pas m'occuper d'étudiants immatures et inconscients.

Sa phrase fit mouche sur Bowman et Gamp mais les vendeuses en avaient terminé avec elles ce qui libéra Azrine d'une autre conversation.

\- A plus, sosie-Mogbleer, dit Ava avec un geste de la main.

Bien qu'elle soit la plus arrogante des 3, elle semblait être la plus bavarde, Gamp avait repris son livre et Deadheart semblait avoir oublier l'existence d'Azrine. Ce dernier profita d'être immobile sur un tabouret pour se calmer, il avait été sec avec les 3 filles et ce parce qu'il se méfiait de Deadheart, qui lui rappelait Hassouna, un souvenir encore douloureux. S'attirer les foudres de tout le monde n'était pas forcément une bonne stratégie mais en aucun cas il ne souhaitait se détourner de ses objectifs, il deviendra un Tout-Puissant pour ensuite s'attaquer à Voldemort et Malphas.

Lorsqu'il ressortit du magasin, calmé, les robes bien rangées dans son sac à dos, un adolescent vint à sa rencontre amorçant une poignée de main qu'Azrine exécuta méfiant.

\- Marvin Huddle, s'annonça-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement

\- Azrine Mogbleer, répondit Azrine d'un ton égal.

\- Ah, normal que tout le monde croit que tu es affilié à Patrick, tu portes le même nom en plus de lui ressembler. Enfin bref, comme tout le monde parle de toi sans chercher à faire ta connaissance, je me suis dit que j'allais endosser ce rôle, on peut aller à la librairie ensemble si tu n'as pas déjà acheté tes livres.

Sa première envie fut de refuser la compagnie d'Huddle par méfiance mais il sentit que ce serait une erreur car il pourrait en apprendre plus sur la situation à Poudlard, et puis si cela était un piège, il pourrait s'en sortir facilement.

\- Pourquoi pas, je n'ai pas encore fait un tour chez Fleury&Bott

\- Parfait. Au fait, je suis à Poufsouffle, précisa Huddle, tu connais les maisons ?

\- Oui et je pense que j'irais à Gryffondor, même si la maison m'importe peu.

\- Ah, ça explique pourquoi tu as réussi à mettre Mulciber en rogne. Gryffondor et Serpentard, la guerre éternelle. Toutes les maisons sont rivales évidement, mais les guéguerres qui opposent parfois Gryffondor à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ne sont rien comparé à celle contre Serpentard. Mais bon, selon mon frère ainé, les Serpentard de son époque était bien pire et il n'y avait pas de Maraudeur ou de Mogbleer pour les calmer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La bande à Potter se méfie des Serpentard qui se méfient de la bande à Potter. A Serdaigle, Webster est le seul à pouvoir protéger ses amis, car s'attaquer à lui revient à s'attaquer au ministère. Et jusqu'à l'année dernière on avait Patrick Mogbleer qui dissuadait tout le monde de s'affronter ouvertement, l'avoir mis préfet-en-chef fut une brillante idée de Dumbledore, on a eu l'année la plus calme jamais eu mais as dû le constater, il n'était pas apprécié de beaucoup.

\- A ce point ?

\- Quasiment tous les futurs 7ème année se sont pris une remontrance par Mogbleer, des fois humiliantes. Même Deadheart y est passée, le pire jour de sa vie je pense. Pour ma part il m'a humilier lors d'un match de Quidditch.

\- Je vois. Et pour Webster ? demanda Azrine voulant en savoir plus sur ce fameux élève.

\- Ho je pense que ce fut le pire de tous. Bien que son père soit l'un des plus proches conseillers du ministre, cela n'a pas empêché Mogbleer de le corriger. Il n'a rien pu faire contre lui, même son père qui est aussi le protégé d'Altimor Perce, la légende vivante du ministère. Un conseil, ne cherche pas les ennuis avec lui, sinon tu te retrouveras devant le Magenmagot rapidement.

Ils entrèrent dans la librairie bondée et se mêlèrent à la foule.

\- Donc, sans Mogbleer les guéguerres vont reprendre.

\- Oui, plus violemment que jamais je pense, mais tout le monde se neutralise plus ou moins, avec des exceptions évidement. Rogue et Potter s'en mettent plein la tête à longueur d'année. Il vaut mieux se tenir à distance quand Deadheart et McDowell s'affrontent en club de duel, égalité pour l'instant, donc cette année sera décisive.

\- Possible d'avoir un match nul ?

\- Quand un professeur interrompt le duel, précisa Huddle. J'espère que cet année il y aura aussi un tournoi mais le conseil fait toujours des pieds et des mains pour l'en empêcher. Tout le monde aimerait reprendre le titre à Mogbleer qui l'as gagné 6 fois de suite.

\- 6 fois ? s'étonna Azrine

\- Il n'a pas participé en 1ère année mais les suivantes il a écrasé tout le monde, la seule lui tenir tête était Cindy, une fille de Serdaigle. Personne n'a jamais pu l'anticiper, Webster l'a même espionné pour savoir ses secrets mais en vain. Cette année est la dernière occasion pour beaucoup de tête brulée de remporter le Tournoi de duel. En tout ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête. Contrairement à ce que pense les autres tu es bien différent de Patrick Mogbleer, j'espère que tu apporteras du neuf.

Du neuf ... enfin tuer Voldemort et détruire la Fraternité surtout.

La journée se déroula sans plus d'accroc, une fois les livres acheté, Huddle parti retrouver ses amis après avoir remercié Azrine de lui avoir accorder un peu de son temps. Ce dernier fit ses derniers achats avant de retourner dans la ruelle pour transplaner. A son retour chez Brighton, aux alentours de 15h, il avala un bon repas qu'il avait omis de prendre lors de ses achats. Il raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était déroulé sur le Chemin de Traverse en mangeant.

\- Vous n'avez pas chômé fils, dit Brighton une fois le résumé finit. Vous avez rencontré les Serpentards les plus important ils me semblent et ils sont en aucun cas des petites natures, garçon comme fille. Je comprends parfaitement votre prudence vis-à-vis de Deadheart, votre bouclier a fonctionné, j'en suis convaincu mais cela à un prix, elles risquent de s'intéresser à vous.

\- Comme tout le monde à la rentrée.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Cependant ces Serpentards restent une menace physique et scolaire, sauf s'ils arrivent à influencer Voldemort pour qu'il s'intéresse à vous. L'absence de Patrick Mogbleer cette année marque la réouverture des hostilités et vous pouvez me croire, cela ne se fera pas calmement.

\- Je doute que je me retrouve impliqué dans leur conflit, objecta Azrine.

\- Ho, vous le serez et ce pour 3 raisons. La première c'est que vous êtes nouveaux et que vous leurs avez démontrer que vous n'étiez pas n'importe qui, certains vont vouloir vous avoir dans leurs camps. Ensuite, pourriez-vous étudiez en paix dans une école en guerre ? J'en doute fortement, même si vous restez à l'écart, vous allez un jour être inclus dans un conflit et vous allez intervenir car vous en aurez marre. Regardez votre passé.

\- Chose que je ne suis pas censé faire en tant que Tout-Puissant.

\- Agir sans réfléchir ? Oui, admit Brighton. D'où la Troisième raison, c'est l'occasion de vous imposer, dans votre maison, puis sur les autres. Vous voulez être un Tout-Puissant et pour cela vous devez les dominer tous ! Tumter et Mogbleer l'ont fait, certes à leurs manières, mais il l'on fait. Vous aurez à cœur de faire de même.

Azrine eu un faible sourire, Brighton n'avait pas tort mais au fond de lui il espérait pouvoir se consacrer pleinement au journal de Grinval au lieu de s'occuper des affaires internes de l'école.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, la menace la plus importe en dehors de David est Aaron Webster, repris Brighton en inscrivant son nom sur le tableau.

\- A cause de son père ? Demanda Azrine après avoir fini sa bouché.

\- Samuel Webster a connu une ascension assez remarquable au sein du ministère. Ses amis et lui ont toujours fait le nécessaire pour qu'une fois qu'ils évoluaient hiérarchiquement, les autres acquièrent des postes presque aussi importants. Sa consécration est survenue quand Kenneth Jones a succédé à Nobby Leach, au tout début de la guerre contre Voldemort. Altimor Pearce a pris Samuel sous son aile et lui as tout appris, puis Webster est devenu le bon samaritain du ministère à qui beaucoup d'employé doivent quelque chose. Gladys était chargée d'enquêter sur cette bande, pour savoir s'il ferait un bon Frère mais le bilan était si noir qu'il fallait mieux l'écarter de la Fraternité.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était un bon manipulateur à son arrivé au ministère, puis avec Pearce il est devenu un manipulateur de génie. Webster récolte des informations embarrassantes sur tout le monde et s'en sert pour faire pression sur ses ennemis ou résoudre les problèmes épineux d'autre services afin d'accentuer son influence. Sa plus grande action fut quand Voldemort s'est imposé comme l'ennemi le plus redoutable du siècle, Webster et sa bande se sont attaqué alors à la racine du mal.

\- Les éventuels Mangemorts encore à Poudlard, devina Azrine facilement.

\- Exactement. Les membres d'administration trop vieux ou trop proche de Dumbledore sont devenus des priorités pour Webster qui les as remerciés pour les remplacer par ses propres amis. Cela avait pour but d'empêcher les aspirant Mangemort de devenir meilleur duelliste que les aspirant Auros.

\- Une stratégie sans faille, fit remarquer Azrine sarcastiquement.

\- Effectivement.

\- Farewell semblait pouvoir régler les problèmes de Dumbledore avec le conseil d'administration.

\- Il est un très vieil ami de Webster, ils étaient ensemble à Serdaigle. Son carnet de dette est tellement rempli que je suis sûr qu'il fera plier le conseil d'administration voire Webster s'il le voulait.

Ceci était en soit une bonne nouvelle, Dumbledore aurait le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il veut à Poudlard mais le revers de la médaille serait que le Frère serait bien vu par le directeur, donc potentiellement sa méfiance envers lui réduite.

\- Je me demande comment Webster et sa bande réagirait si on fait tomber Burrow.

\- Ah, s'exclama Brighton. Une excellente réflexion. J'ai bien fait de demander à Liam et Luther de venir pour évaluer vos capacités aujourd'hui. Je doute que l'un deux auraient penser à ça un jour. En les attendant, voyons ce que vous pouvez me dire.

D'un coup de baguette, il remplaça le nom d'Aaron Webster par "Chute de Burrow" avec 2 flèches en dessous.

\- Alors ?

\- Soit, ils le prennent mal, ou non.

Les deux éventualités s'inscrivirent.

\- D'abord le plus simple, dit Brighton, s'ils le prennent mal.

\- Ils pourraient chercher à me nuire ou charger son fils de me rendre la vie impossible voir trouver un moyen de me faire renvoyer.

\- Parfait, et s'ils s'en fichent, repris son mentor avec un sourire.

A l'évidence il savait déjà les réponses et son sourire indiquait qu'elles ne seraient pas simples.

\- Une vengeance de la Fraternité, si personne ne cherche se venger, ils le feront surement. Comme pour Grinval qui s'est fait assassiner pour avoir empêché 2 meurtres et … je ne vois pas pour la seconde.

\- C'est de la masturbation intellectuelle fils hein ? Vous avez totalement raison pour la première, la seconde est plus subtile : Aaron n'est pas son père et s'attaquer au ministère qu'il chérit rend une vengeance personnelle très probable. Je doute qu'il accepte docilement votre dénonciation.

\- J'ai encore du mal à chasser toute mes arrières pensés, admit Azrine. Faudrait que j'arrive a faire un point sur ma propre situation avant de penser aux autres.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Brighton intrigué.

\- Tumter m'as renvoyé à cette époque, car cela semblait suivre un plan que Leandros avait étoffé avec ses visions. Je me suis fait piéger et il peut y avoir une infinité de réponse possible.

\- Je vois, hélas la méthode Grinval ne nous saura d'aucune aide pour ce genre de cas. Essayons sans, faites-moi part de vos hypothèses.

Azrine prit le temps de rassemblé ses pensées et de choisir les bons mots.

\- A mon époque, j'étais le Survivant puis l'Elu, celui qui devait tuer Voldemort faisant de moi évidement une cible facile à surveiller car chaque année il à tenter de me tuer. L'intervention de Tumter et de la Fraternité dans le conflit à soulever de nombreuses interrogations, cette guerre avec Voldemort semblait ne pas préoccuper votre groupe ou le massalien, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus grand important qui nous dépassait. Quand on a mis la main sur les Alliances impériales que Tumer apposa son sceau sur moi, on a voulu se pencher sur ses raisons mais en vain. La seule théorie qu'on à, provenait d'Hassouna, c'est celle qui a dit que Tumter voulait que je sauve un maximum de monde en revenant à l'époque de mes parents.

\- Anciens parents, rectifia Brighton. Tumter vous faire revenir ici quand ?

\- Après la bataille perdue contre la Fraternité.

\- Vous n'étiez pas encore majeur ?

\- Je ne le suis pas encore, rétorqua Azrine.

\- Que pensiez-vous de la suite, si vous aviez pu échapper à Tumter à votre époque, sans école, sans l'autorisation d'utiliser de la magie, sans savoir Transplaner.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela. C'est vrai que le tableau était mal engagé, surtout dans le cas ou McGongall et les autres n'avaient pas survécu. Poudlard était tombé, Dumbledore mort ainsi que l'Ordre. Il serait devenu une cible facile pour Voldemort et ses Mangemort ou pour la Fraternité.

\- Je pense que je n'aurais pas survécu longtemps.

\- C'est fort probable, mais vous êtes ici avec un potentiel qui ne demande qu'a être exploité. Vous êtes aussi un parfait inconnu pour tous, Voldemort et la Fraternité ne savent si vous êtes une réelle menace, un atout que vous n'aviez pas à votre époque.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a voulu m'offrir un avantage ?

\- Je crois croit plutôt qu'il veut que vous sauviez un maximum de gens, lui compris et pour cela il vous a offert une époque où vous connaissez le jeu de votre adversaire.

\- Peut-être mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Si je devais émettre une seule réponse, je dirais que c'est parce que vous ressemblez à Azrine Varden et que vous êtes sa réincarnation. Une raison qui aurait suffi à tous les Ainés, sauf Astaroth et Morgan, de vous tuer à votre naissance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Votre ancêtre a détruit un univers entier, une telle puissance est effroyable, répondit Brighton tout simplement.

\- Humpf, comme si j'avais une telle puissance, mon Byakugan et le Thu'um sont loin d'être aussi puissant et je doute que le journal de Grinval me … et merde ...

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Brighton Brighton en voyant l'œil rouge d'Azrine s'activer et son visage se tordre d'inquiétude.

\- La Fraternité est sur la rive … des Maîtres majeurs, soupira-t-il.

La mine de Brighton s'assombri.


	72. Chapitre 72 : Apprenti Auror

**Salut à tous,**

 **Un petit chapitre avant Noël ^^**

 **Passez de bonne fêtes XD**

 **Mina**

* * *

 **Chapitre 72 : Apprenti Auror**

\- J'ai bien peur que Luther et Liam ne viendront pas, soupira-t-il affligé.

L'expression de son mentor laissait clairement entendre qu'ils avaient connu un sort funeste. Sans ses deux Maitres Majeurs, la rébellion prenait un virage des plus déplaisant, surtout s'ils mettaient la main sur lui et Brighton.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils viennent pour moi ?

\- Je le pense fortement, dit son tuteur qui semblait avoir pris 20 ans sans sa bonne humeur habituelle. Un Stratège aura surement émis l'hypothèse que vous étiez ici, le seul endroit qui leur ait été inaccessible pendant une décennie. Mais bon, fils, ressaisissons-nous ! Nous devons préparer votre évasion.

\- _Mon_ évasion ? et vous ?

\- Je suis vieux et ils savent que je suis ici. Vous ce n'est que pure supposition. Si nous pouvons les faire douter, alors faisons-le ! Je vous ai déjà fourni tout ce que vous je pouvais pour votre formation, le journal de Grinval était le bonus dont je vous parlais, ma dernière mission pour vous est de trouver une nouvelle cachette jusqu'au début de la dernière semaine d'aout, où vous pourrez vous installer dans votre manoir sans risque.

\- Je refuse de vous sacrifier ! Je ne vais pas vous rajouter à listes déjà assez longue ! Si Tumter m'as …

\- Fils, je pense que Tumter comme Leandros n'as aucune idée de ce que vous allez faire ici. Vous êtes un espoir, l'espoir du monde sorcier pour stopper Voldemort et la folie de la Fraternité. Si vous êtes pris, l'espoir sera mort. Je place en vous mes espoirs et je ne veux pas que ces presque 3 mois de formations soient réduit à néant par un élan de compassion. Allez chercher vos affaires et retrouvez-moi ici.

Jurant mentalement, le jeune homme se hâta pour récupérer ses affaires qui était à déjà quasiment prête car l'éventualité d'une telle action de la Fraternité avait été évoquée dès son arrivé. D'un coup de baguette il ferma sa valise avant de la rétrécir pour la fourrer dans son sac à dos. Il retrouva son mentor dans la cuisine en tenant sa cape d'invisibilité d'une poigne colérique car il ne pouvait sauver l'Homme qui l'avait recueilli quand il était perdu. Son œil rouge continua de lui montrer la progression des Robes rouges, il nota cette capacité de projection, semblable à son Byakugan mais sans la vision en négatif.

\- Ils approchent.

\- Tenez, potion d'apnée, indiqua Brighton en lui donnant une fiole. Je n'ai que ça pour vous faire sortir. Vous allez sortir de l'autre côté et boire la potion, puis transplaner une fois sur la rive, je vous recommande les îles les plus proches. Une fois que vous êtes sortie de l'enchantement de dissimulation faites attention à bien avoir votre cape d'invisibilité. Si je me suis bien débrouillé, la potion sera assez longue pour cela que vous puissez atteindre les îlots proche en nageant avec votre cape.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir rester ? Insista Azrine

\- Ho que oui, dit-il en l'entrainant à porte arrière. Maintenant que la Fraternité m'a retrouvée, elle le pourra n'importe où. J'ai suffisamment vécu caché comme ça. Vous avez été un élève des plus agréables, mais nos chemins se séparent maintenant. Prenez bien le temps de lire le journal de Grinval et le grimoire de Leandros. Et souvenez-vous : Une semaine avant la rentrée pour votre manoir, la Fraternité n'aura pas déserté Godric's Hollow d'ici là.

Le vieux sorcier ouvrit la porte et poussa Azrine pour qu'ils partent avant que la Fraternité ne l'aperçoive.

\- Merci pour tout, Brighton, dit Azrine en prenant la potion.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie, pour ce que vous allez faire, dit Brighton avec un large sourire et le visage rayonnant. Allez ! Allez de l'avant et devenez le Tout-Puissant qui sommeille en vous.

La porte de la maison se referma sur ces mots. Le jeune sorcier avait envie de se souvenir du visage joyeux de son mentor mais savoir qu'il risquait de mourir pour lui comme tous les autres, lui ôta toute envie de penser à une chose joyeuse, de plus le plongeons dans le lac froid ne l'aida pas.

Lors de sa nage effrénée, de nombreuses questions fusèrent dans son esprit : Où allait-il allez ? Quel sort réservait la Fraternité à Brighton ? Quelle information allait-elle récupérer sur lui ?

Une seule chose était sûre, c'est que si Brighton venait à mourir, il se chargerait de rayer la Fraternité de la carte même s'il n'y a pas que du mauvais. Tout-Puissant : un sorcier qui se dresse contre le ministère, la société branlante, Voldemort et la Fraternité contrôlé par Malphas, voilà le sorcier qu'il allait devenir !

Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité une fois sorti de l'enchantement de dissimulation qui entourait l'île où il avait passé 3 mois. Se débrouillant du mieux qu'il put, il sortit de l'eau sur la première île à portée et transplana sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière, il savait Brighton entre les mains de la Fraternité et il ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

Le premier endroit auquel il avait pensé pour se mettre hors de portée de la Fraternité fut dans la campagne où se trouvait le Terrier, la maison de Weasley. Il avait atterri en bordure du domaine de la maison. Toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité il entreprit de s'installer sur la colline dominant un peu le domaine, à côté du bout de terrain pas encore aménagé en terrain d'entrainement pour le Quidditch.

Il s'installa sur la colline, toujours invisible, profitant de la vue sur la bâtisse pour faire le point, calmer son esprit et réchauffer son corps. Evidement il pensa aux Weasley, si ses calculs étaient exacts, Bill Weasley et Percy Weasley devaient être nés, l'un aurait 5 ans et l'autre à peine 1. Les jumeaux devaient arriver l'année suivant puis Ron et Ginny, dans 3 et 4 ans respectivement. Il crut entendre mentalement Brighton le sermonner, car rien ne garantissait cela.

La Fraternité étant proche de Près-Au-Lard, cela serait trop dangereux d'y retourner pour emprunter le passage secret de chez Honeyduckes. Se rendre à son manoir lui était fortement déconseillé par Brighton, ce qui rendait les cachettes fiables à néant. A son époque il y aurait eu le 12 Square Grimmeraud mais les Blacks étaient surement encore en vie avec leur fils Sirius.

Un choix s'imposait, se rendre à Poudlard pour loger dans la Salle sur Demande en prenant le risque de transplaner à Près-Au-Lard avec la Fraternité non loin ou bien allez directement à son manoir en espérant échapper à la Fraternité qui l'attendait là-bas.

Le choix fut assez facile, surtout quand il se souvient des quêtes de Poudlard proposées par Grinval, il avait 2 semaines avant la rentrée et profiter d'un château encore désert était une aubaine pour finir de restaurer sa carte et commencer les quêtes.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la maison des Weasley, se promettant de se rapprocher d'eux s'il en avait l'occasion, il sortit de son sac sa carte et transplana, prêt à jeter le moindre sort. Le sentiment d'étouffement lui était maintenant habituelle mais un nœud se créa dans son ventre, qu'allait-il se passer pour Brighton ? Qu'adviendrait-il au monde s'il mourait ? Ces deux questions devaient être résolues pour apaiser l'esprit du jeune sorcier déjà en ébullition mais il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses de suites, du moins pour la seconde.

Comme prévu il arriva dans une la ruelle non loin d'Honeyduckes, il voulut activer son Byakugan pour scruter les environs mais c'est son œil rouge que s'activa. S'élevant dans les airs il put voir qu'aucun membre de la Fraternité n'était présent dans le village. Cependant son regard capta un groupe de 3 élèves, dont Winsters en compagnie d'un garçon au crâne rasé et qu'un autre, un grand brun à la peau mate, le visage séduisant et la démarche assure, qui comme Haustin portait fièrement une robe de sorcier pour montrer son appartenance à Serdaigle.

Rappelant son œil rouge, il se dirigea vers le groupe qui se dirigeait vers Honeyduckes. S'il se fiait aux archives qu'il avait analysées, le brun devait être le fameux Aaron Webster, le danger de Serdaigle.

\- Tu as presque fini ? demanda Winsters en jetant un œil à un parchemin ressemblant à une esquisse de journal.

\- J'ai fini, rectifia le supposé Webster. Nobel doit me faire un résumé pour la page des sports et mon père m'a donné suffisamment pour pondre un article sur Mogbleer lors du concours.

C'était bien Aaron Webster, Azrine suivis le groupe qui rentrait dans le magasin de confiserie.

\- Ha, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? s'enquit le garçon au crâne rasé.

\- Qu'il est louche, très louche, dit Webster sérieusement. On a aucune trace de sa soi-disant naissance à Godric's Hollow. Le ministère ukrainien a confirmé n'avoir donné aucune autorisation à son prétendu tuteur de lui enseigner la magie. En gros, Mogbleer a grandi dans la clandestinité. Burrow à même demander au Département de la coopération magie internationale de faire des recherches sur les tombes de ses parents qui Bagnold lui a répondu qu'il devait plutôt s'occuper son département au lieu de le déranger avec de telle broutille. Un tel acharnement de Burrow est suspect …

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il fait des pieds et de mains pour rappeler Mogbleer au ministère, il a même demandé un rapport oral des 3 personnes l'ayant rencontré. Ce qu'il l'intéressait le plus était visiblement son héritage et ses activités, mais ils lui ont tous répondu la même chose : Son père avait une énigme lui permettant de découvrir le testament de Grinval. Burrow tente maintenant de le rappeler pour cette énigme, dont il veut avoir la preuve qu'elle existe. La commission avait aussi omis de l'interroger sur le manoir Grinval, pour savoir s'il l'a réellement franchi.

\- Il parait qu'il a réussi, indiqua le garçon au crâne rasé.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Gamp et Bowman en parlaient chez Flery&Bott, le jour des Fournitures.

Webster lui jeta un regard noir, comme s'il maudissait les deux jeunes filles d'avoir rencontré Mogbleer

\- Donc Winston est au courant, marmonna-t-il

\- Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse accepte cette info ? Peu de chance qu'elle ponde un article sur lui d'ici là, argumenta le garçon au crâne rasé.

\- Tu as raison. Faut que j'écrive à Huddle, il paraît qu'il à passer un moment avec Mogbleer. D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il des deux autres concurrents ?

\- Lawson à laisser tomber, indiqua Winsters, elle préfère se contenter de la rubrique potion de Winston et je crois que la 6ème année de Gryffondor à elle aussi jeté l'éponge donc il ne reste que toi et Winston mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle aurait déjà gagné.

\- Humpf, des rumeurs, rétorqua Webster avec mépris.

\- Ho non. Coulson et Stevens ont entendu Deadheart promettre à Winston qu'elle irait au bal d'Halloween avec l'Elève du mois de septembre et ma mère m'as dit que Winston c'était ramenée au ministère pour savoir comme ensorceler les journaux.

\- A condition que Dumbledore accepte, objecta le garçon au crâne rasé.

\- Dumbledore a du mal à lui refuser quoi ce soit, dit Winters d'un ton léger.

\- On verra bien, dit Webster confiant. Je doute que Dumbledore prenne le risque de supprimer la page du ministère, c'est trop important. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour prendre un tel risque, ce qui est plus important qu'une simple promesse de Deadheart.

\- Et comme tu es le seul à pouvoir la tenir, ils seront obligés de te donner la charge du _Poudlard Reporter_ , assura le garçon au crâne rasé.

Azrine s'éloigna des 3 élèves, il en avait assez entendu. Webster était assez confiant sur ses chances qui reposaient sur l'article qu'il allait pondre sur lui et sur la menace que pouvait représenter le ministère pour Dumbledore. Azrine nota tout de même que Winters ne partageait pas confiance de ses deux camarades et comme il préférait voir le journal de l'école entre les mains de Moira Winston.

Une idée saugrenue vient à l'esprit d'Azrine, pour faire pencher la balance à la faveur de la Serpentard, s'il lui offrait des informations un peu plus croustillantes que celle de Webster ? Ceci était un bon plan car il savait déjà quoi dire. Il réfléchit longuement à cette idée pendant la longue ascension le menant à la sorcière borgne.

 _La Sensibimancie est une étonnante magie que j'ai « découverte » (peut-être d'autre l'avaient-ils fait avant moi) par le plus pur des hasards. Quand j'avais 15 ans, la mode des élèves de 7_ _ème_ _année était d'essayer d'apprendre l'occlumancie en un temps record, Concours remporté haut-la-main par Malicia Malefoy, en 2 semaines et 5 jours. Cette anecdote pourrait n'avoir aucun intérêt, mais elle en a pourtant un : car à force de jérémiades de mes ainés qui affirmait que cette discipline était extrêmement complexe, j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau et d'étudier la fermeture d'esprit._

 _Bien évidemment, je ne vis aucun intérêt à apprendre l'occlumancie telle qu'elle était définie par les livres de centaines d'auteurs convaincus de détenir la technique absolue, alors j'en inventai une alternative qui consistait non pas à fermer son esprit, mais à l'organiser. Cet apprentissage se compose de 3 étapes. La première vous demande de focaliser toutes vos pensées sur un seul souvenir et à le modifier petit à petit : changer la forme des verres, faire dire autre chose à quelqu'un, changer la couleur de sa robe de sorcier, vous faire apparaître grand si vous êtes petit ou mince si vous êtes gros, etc. La seconde, plus facile, consiste à empêcher des souvenirs liés à une question posée de rejoindre la surface de votre mémoire – n'essayer pas de réussir, je crois que c'est quasi-impossible ! Cette 2_ _ème_ _étape consiste simple à exercer votre esprit à améliorer sa vivacité et à mieux appréhender la 3_ _ème_ _étape, censée être la plus simple si vous avez sérieusement travaillé les précédentes. Il s'agit, pour ce 3_ _ème_ _exercice, de désigner des souvenirs « d'attente » : définissez des familles de questions – famille, passé, activité, ambitions, etc. – puis choisissez un souvenir relativement neutre à mettre en avant. Vous pourrez ainsi confronter cette image à une legilimens et, en arrière-plan, mettre la main sur le souvenir que vous aurez envie de montrer après l'avoir modifié. C'est simple, mais ça demande quand même de l'entrainement._

 _Une fois ma technique mise au point et maitrisée, je me suis alors rendu compte que_ _ **ressentais**_ _mieux toutes les choses qui m'entouraient, comme si mon esprit avait débordé de mon corps pour flotter autour de moi. Je me suis retrouvé à sentir les sortilèges qui me prenaient pour cible quand je tournais le dos à une crapule désireuse de me neutraliser pour m'empêcher d'affronter mon futur adversaire. Non seulement je les sentais, mais il m'est aussi arrivé d'en deviner la trajectoire précise. Je savais si je devais me retourner en faisant un pas sur la droite ou sur la gauche ou si je devais carrément me baisser._

 _Cette faculté, que j'ai appelée « Sensibimancie », ne propose rien d'autre que d'ouvrir votre esprit, mais je ne me suis pas davantage pensé sur son exploration. Libre à vous de découvrir, donc, si elle offre d'autres atouts_

 _Si vous souhaitez des exercices pour ma méthode d'« organisation de l'esprit », j'ai profité de la petitesse de ce chapitre pour en fournir juste après ce paragraphe. Un conseil quand même : si vous avez l'impression de ne pas progresser, demandez d'abord à un legilimens de vous le confirmer._

Refermant le journal de Grinval, Azrine s'allongeant sur le lit du studio de la Salle sur Demande, dans laquelle il avait passés ses 3 derniers jours depuis sa fuite de chez Brighton. Il profita de ces journées pour se renseigner sur le maléfice protégeant la bague de Gaunt, explorer le château pour réactualiser sa carte. La Fraternité semblait n'avoir rien trouvé chez Brighton de sa présence car lors de ses escapades à Près-Au-Lard pour prendre ses repas, un peu plus cher et consistant dans un autre bar du village pour ne pas éveiller l'attention du ministère et de la Fraternité, il n'avait vu aucun Frère dans le village.

Il se doutait que les exercices de Brighton n'avaient rien à voir avec l'occlumancie, qu'il maitrisait parfaitement, étant capable de cloisonner son esprit à l'aide de sa partie sombre. La Sensibilimancie se révélait être intéressante mais ce n'était pas une magie prioritaire pour Azrine.

Mettant de côté le journal de Grinval, il reprit une pile de livre contenant nombre de contre-sort pour les maléfices affectant les mains. Il avait feuilleté de nombreux livre sur magie noire avec illustration pour définir lequel pourrait avoir affecté la main du Dumbledore de son époque. Il avait de plus en plus mal à feuilleter ces livres car démotivé de rien trouver et dégouté des illustrations immondes de main déformée, mais la veille il avait enfin mis la main sur une illustration ressemblant beaucoup à ce qu'avait subi Dumbledore. Etant fatigué, il avait reporté au lendemain la lecture de la description du maléfice.

 _ **Maléfice de la Main-voleuse**_

 _Son premier usage recensé remonte au XVIème siècle et se trouve être l'œuvre du Mage noir Klephtes, égyptien jadis connu pour ses travaux sur les antidotes. Si rien n'indique qu'il en est l'inventeur, ce qui est toutefois plus que probable, la Confédération internationale des sorciers en obtînt une description détaillée lorsqu'elle soumit Klepthes, au cours de son procès, à une potion de vérité._

 _Nous savons depuis lors que quiconque est atteint par ce maléfice est condamné. Si, en apparence, le maléfice de la Main-voleuse n'affecte que le membre entré en contact avec, il s'avère que le maléfice continue son œuvre à l'intérieur même du corps de la personne qui en est victime. Les caractéristiques physiques sont : main brulée, noircie, recroquevillée, douloureuse à la moindre sollicitation. Selon Klephtes, la mort survient dans un délai de 3 heures, mais il est possible d'en retarder l'aspect meurtrier, comme le démontra Sven Günhardt._

 _En 1774, Sven Günhardt, Auror scandinave et expérimentateur à ses heures perdues, parvint à emprisonner le maléfice dans la main d'un cambrioleur qui avait l'idée grotesque de s'introduire dans la maison d'un sorcier à la sinistre réputation. On crut alors possible de conjurer le maléfice, bien que Günhardt émis certains doutes à ce sujet et suggéra de mettre le cambrioleur en observation. Chose faite, et croyance effondrée : 15 mois après avoir été « sauvé » par Günhardt, le criminel succomba._

De nombreuses pensés et interrogation fusèrent dans son esprit au sujet du Dumbledore de son époque qui avait continué à vivre avec le maléfice. Le directeur savais-t-il qu'il était condamné ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il mit en place des leçons particulières avec lui pour lui transmettre un maximum d'éléments sur Voldemort afin qu'il puisse reprendre là où il s'arrêterait ?

Fort probable reconnut-il. Cependant une autre pensé vint s'ajouter aux autres : Pourquoi avoir laissé Drago tenter de l'assassiner et ce avec l'aide de Rogue, l'homme en qui Dumbledore avait aveuglément confiance. Ceci n'avait pas de sens à moins que …

D'une simple pensé il fit apparaître un tableau noir sur lequel il inscrivit : « _Meurtre de Dumbledore par Malefoy »_. Sous l'une des flèches il mit évidement « _Souhaité »_ et sous l'autre « _Non-souhaité »_

L'une des raisons pour que ce soit « _Souhaité »_ aurait été pour permettre à Malefoy de gagner la confiance de Voldemort mais dans quel but ? Dumbledore était déjà mourant, Rogue l'aidant à ralentir sa mort et … soudain une idée traversa son esprit. Et si ce n'était pas Malefoy qui devait tuer Dumbledore mais Rogue ? Car lui-même était un espion au sein des Mangemorts, selon l'Ordre bien que la majorité doutait de sa fiabilité.

Le meurtre du directeur lui aurait accordé la confiance de Voldemort et permit de garder l'âme de Drago intact, une stratégie digne de Dumbledore.

Pour l'autre cas, ce fut plus complexe. Dumbledore aurait surement réagi dès l'agression de Katie Bell et non laisser filer car il était au courant de la mission de Malefoy par Rogue. Cependant, stopper Malefoy sans preuve, aurait indiqué à Voldemort qu'il y avait une taupe dans ses rangs et en plus de la vengeance sur les Malefoy, Dumbledore pourrait perdre son espion.

Décidément la méthode de Grinval avait quelques limites, cela ne fonctionnait pas pour tous les types de question comme celle-ci mais permettait d'y voir plus clair. Il ne retient qu'une seule question lors de cet exercice : Qu'est ce qui a convaincu Rogue de tourner le dos à Voldemort ? Cette question ne trouvait pas de réponse dans l'esprit d'Azrine car Voldemort tuait les traites et les lâches, alors comment Rogue pouvait-il servir d'espion ?

Triant ses pensées, Azrine s'allongea sur son lit pour ordonner son esprit. Il en apprendrait suffisamment sur Rogue quand il le croisera en cours pour trouver des réponses, car étant un potentiel futur Mangemort, Azrine devait le surveiller voir le faire changer d'avis.

Une gerbe d'étincelle interrompit sa cogitation. Se levant sens alerte et la baguette tirée, il vit une feuille argentée flotter dans les airs.

Prudemment il s'approcha de la feuille qui tombait au sol. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui pouvait lui écrire ici ?

D'un coup, il se rappela d'un ami de Brighton qui avait appelé son phénix Tonnerre et qui venait au moins 1 fois par mois donner un rapport au vieux sorcier sur l'état de la Fraternité.

Azrine pris la feuille argentée qui se révéla être un bout d'aluminium similaire à celui qu'avait utiliser Brighton pour lui montrer des souvenir des Tumter et 1 message de Boubakhar.

\- Voici le seul message que je me permettrai de vous adresser, mon garçon …

Avec hâte, Azrine étala la feuille d'aluminium sur le bureau, afin d'avoir une image nette du génie préféré de son mentor.

\- … car le Grand Seigneur exerce une surveillance sur toutes les vieilles amitiés de Brighton. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle le concernant, mais je suis un Frère depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'aucun miracle ne se produira. Ma missive concerne donc les différentes informations qu'il m'avait demandées.

Azrine récupéra un parchemin et une plume pour écrire les diverses informations qu'allait lui délivrer le Frère.

\- Concernant les protections massaliennes entourant le domaine de Burrow, j'ai pu m'y intéresser, le Grand Seigneur nous ayant demandés de les étudier pour améliorer tout ce que nous pourrons. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, aucune ne trahira votre intrusion, aucune ne vous neutralisera. Néanmoins, il serait plus prudent d'être accompagné, car vous n'atteindrez jamais le manoir en étant seul. Tonnerre s'occupe de récupérer les plans établis par Luther et Liam, ils vous seront d'une grande utilité, mais je ne vous recommande pas d'aller trop vite. Prenez votre temps, rien ne presse.

Rien ne presse, ou pas. Il y a de grande chance que Burrow l'arrête le jour de la rentrée, car ce jour-là Azrine ne pourras se cacher. Il devait donc le neutraliser avant la rentrée et pour cela il devait avoir des preuves pour pouvoir échafauder un plan.

\- Ensuite, le silence total de plusieurs Frères et Sœurs entre les Pays-Bas et l'Autriche, ces dernières semaines a remis les pendules à l'heure au sein de la Fraternité. Tumter conforte sa place de priorité et vous permet de respirer un peu, même s'il vous faudra vous méfier des Guetteurs britannique et des éventuels homoncules que Burrow pourrait obtenir – il en a fait la demande lundi, restez donc sur vos gardes. Pour conclure, votre manoir, repris Boubakhar tirant Azrine de ses pensées. Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais je vous le dis quand même : Gladys aspirait à devenir Enchanteresse avant que le Grand Seigneur ne supprime cette classe. La Fraternité croyant qu'elle est toujours fidèle au Grand Seigneur, Burrow lui a demandé de s'intéresser aux enchantements protégeant votre domaine. Son rapport rejoint celui des Maîtres mineurs qui ont essayé de les contourner : vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire d'une forteresse quasi-inviolable. Si la Fraternité ne parviendra pas à franchir le portail tant que vous ne l'y autorisez pas, il en sera autrement pour les homoncules. Selon Gladys, mais cette information n'est connue que d'elle et moi, Grinval semble avoir installé des enchantements à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du manoir. J'ignore quels sont-ils, mais il est fort à parier qu'ils sont prévus pour le cas où quelqu'un, par extraordinaire, parviendrais à franchir le portail. Voilà les dernières nouvelles. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite.

La silhouette disparue, laissant le papier d'aluminium refléter le visage d'Azrine. Tout ce ceci était éclairant. Le cambriolage chez Burrow semblait sans risque si rien ne pouvait le trahir ou le neutraliser, mais il ne voyait pas qui emmener dans cette folle aventure. De plus son manoir était inviolable selon la Fraternité, sauf pour un Fourchelang et des homoncules. Il ignorait ce qu'était ces créatures mais quelques livres apparurent sur le bureau. Les informations sur Tumter étaient intriguant, il attirait volontairement l'attention de la Fraternité mais dans quel but ? Faire souffler Azrine ou bien attirer la Fraternité hors du pays pour préparer son intégration en Angleterre?

Le sorcier rangea la feuille d'aluminium et ses notes avec sa carte enfin complétée et se penchas sur les Homoncules. Ces créatures était un mélange entre de l'alchimie et de sciences occultes, dont la forme et capacité changeait en fonction des ingrédients « atypique », dixit les auteurs, et de la méthode de préparation.

L'un des livres retraçait l'histoire de Coarctés, un sorcier inca ayant lutté pour les européens sorciers et moldu lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à débarqué en Amérique. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu car la Fraternité avait récupéré le savoir alchimique de ce sorcier. Ce dernier était donc entouré, lors de sa vaine résistance, d'homoncules simiesque, capable de cracher du feu, de reptiliens aux écailles pouvant repousser les sortilèges, de volatile avec la vitesse de vol digne d'un vif d'or, et même d'un unique exemplaire amphibien dont le croassement avait inspiré une extraordinaire folie à un campement de colon.

La Fraternité détenait donc un savoir très dangereux, car les capacités et faiblesses d'un homoncule peuvent varier d'un spécimen à l'autre, leur donnant un avantage contre tout sorcier les croisant, car il lui faudrait survivre jusqu'à qu'il puisse deviner comme les neutraliser.

Il avait aussi pris le temps de récupérer dès le premier jour à Poudlard le parchemin de Rune-antiques que Grinval conseillait de lire avant de s'attaquer à l'Elémentarisme. Parchemin qu'il lisait entre deux tentatives de levé l'enchantement de la bague de Gaunt.

\- _Manus Legimus !_

Le contre-sort n'eut encore aucun effet car rien ne se produit. Selon _La main noire_ , livre où il avait trouvé le maléfice de la _Main voleuse_ , disait que le désensorcellement se reconnaissait à la surbrillance de l'objet.

Il avait relu de nombreuse fois le paragraphe sur le désensorcellement, qui indiquait qu'une compréhension minimale du maléfice était requis qu'ainsi une certaine puissance magique. Selon lui, il avait rempli les deux conditions mais rien n'y faisait, il enchainait les échecs mais ne perdait pas espoir. Il devait désensorceler la bague avant la rentrée, pour se préparer à les détruire avec l'épée de Gryffondor ou le venin de Basilic – l'utilisation de Feudeymon était proscrite pour lui.

\- _Manus Legimus !_ Relança-t-il avec une pointe d'énervement en continuant sa lecture d'un livre portant sur comment combattre les maléfices.

Le livre ne lui apportait rien de nouveau, ce qui était frustrant. Il devait oublier quelque chose, un détail, ou bien il c'était trompé de maléfice, peut-être. Azrine jeta un regard noir à la bague de Gaunt qui était entouré d'une aura rouge nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce … Ne me dites pas que …

Le halo rouge qui entourait la bague indiquait selon les livres sa réussite mais il devait en être sûr avant de crier victoire. Il s'approcha donc de la bague et d'un geste lent, en espérant ne pas faire la pire bêtise de sa vie.


	73. Chapitre 73 : Jeux d'ombres

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Un petit chapitre pour bien débuter l'année 2018 ^^**

 **Bonne année et meilleurs vœux**

 **Mina**

* * *

 **Chapitre 73 : Jeux d'ombres  
**

Azrine posa un doigt sur le métal froid de la bague. Rien ne se produit, il sentit juste la froideur du métal. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il alla chercher le diadème de Serdaigle dans son sac à dos pour le mettre dans le coffre avec la bague. Ce sera plus facile à transporter et l'effet néfaste du diadème en sera surement atténué.

\- _Que faire maintenant_ ? se demanda Azrine.

Il lui restait le week-end à passer avant de pouvoir rejoindre son manoir et il avait rempli ses objectifs. Par reflexe il prit le journal de Grinval et s'arrêta sur la première quête de Poudlard, _Le laboratoire_ , qu'il aurait à compléter au plus vite pour avancer dans les différentes magies

 _Vous saurez tout sur le laboratoire quand vous l'aurez trouvé. Ce qui suit est simplement des indices pour vous permettre d'en situer l'emplacement :_

 _Combien de pas faut-il entre la Salle sur Demande et le couloir de la tour Gryffondor ?_

 _Combien entre ce même couloir et le Grand Escalier ?  
Combien de marche y a-t-il entre le 7_ _ème_ _et le 5_ _ème_ _étage ?  
Combien du palier du 5_ _ème_ _au portrait de la jeune fille et du chaton ?_

 _Quand vous aurez compté tout ceci, partez du pied de l'escalier des sous-sols._

Une énigme déjà plus relevée que celle du testament. Tout le monde ne connaissait pas la Salle sur Demande et seul un élève pourrait explorer le château afin de compter les pas nécessaires, un étranger aurait du mal à le faire, à moins de posséder une cape d'invisibilité et une carte du château.

Cependant l'idée que le laboratoire se trouvait dans les sous-sols n'était pas plaisante car il devrait traverser tout le château pour s'y rendre durant l'année. Il lui faudrait donc se méfier des Serpentards tout le long de l'année scolaire afin de ne pas se faire attraper.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge qu'il était au-dessus de son lit : 12h35, l'heure du déjeuner. Ayant mangé il y a peu de temps, c'était l'opportunité pour commencer la quête du laboratoire et à compter des pas. Pour ne pas s'embêter à retenir cela mentalement, il prit 20 minutes pour modifier l'enchantement de sa carte afin d'y implémenter un compteur de pas réinitialisable, heureusement qu'il avait accepté l'offre de Flitwick, l'enchantement d'objet est vraiment utile.

Prenant sa cape d'invisibilité, il sortit dans le couloir du 7ème étage et commença à marcher jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, un œil sur la carte pour guetter professeur et fantôme. Il enchaîna les étapes de la quête sans difficulté car Grinval avait eu l'intelligence de permettre de l'effectuer d'une traite. Cependant il lui faudrait chercher le tableau de la jeune fille et du chaton qui lui était inconnu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Une voix familière stoppa Azrine dans un couloir du 5ème étage alors qu'il cherchait le tableau. C'était celle de Slughorn, qui discutait avec Dumbledore, en marchant d'un pas lent dans le couloir un peu plus loin.

S'approchant rapidement et discrètement, il mit dans son champ de vision Horace Slughorn, un petit homme enrobé au crâne dégarni et à la moustache de morse argentée et directeur de Serpentard à cette époque, qui discutait avec le directeur de l'école : Albus Dumbledore, toujours aussi grand et mince, ses longs cheveux et sa grande barbe aussi argenté que la moustache du maître des potions et ses lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilin.

\- Me demander si j'avais rencontré Azrine Mogbleer, répondit le directeur d'un ton léger.

\- En quoi cela le regarde ? Qu'est qu'a bien pu fait ce jeune homme ?

\- Je l'ignore mais Gabriel est fasciné par Mr Mogbleer, d'après que j'ai pu entendre.

Ceci surpris quelques peu Azrine, Burrow était venu à Poudlard pour enquêter sur lui ? Mais quand ? Il regardait régulièrement sa carte et n'avait rien vu d'étrange.

\- Fasciné ? Comment ça ? s'étonna Slughorn.

\- Depuis son apparition, Gabriel à fournit tous les efforts possibles au sein du ministère afin de trouver un prétexte pour le convoquer une seconde fois, expliqua Dumbledore. Elphias l'a entendu piquer une colère noire quand Amela Bones lui a fait savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que le Mangenmagot se penche sur le cas de Mr Mogbleer très semblable à celui de Toma Grinval.

\- Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose ! Il n'est pas responsable de la négligence de son tuteur.

\- C'est une des réponses que lui a lancé Amélia, approuva le directeur. Millicent a lui aussi refuser de répondre à ses exigences, ce qui n'a pas améliorer l'humeur de Gabriel. Caspes Alsthom lui a fait savoir qu'il aimerait bien récupérer les 3 brigadiers désigné par Gabriel pour retrouver Mr Mogbleer, vu qu'ils n'ont aucune piste. Caradoc m'as aussi informé après son entretien avec Kenneth que l'obstination de Gabriel commence à intriguer sérieusement Samuel Webster.

\- Pff, si l'un des deux devient ministre de la magie je quitte le pays. J'espère que Webster ne s'attaquera pas à son tour à Mogbleer.

\- Ho, je doute qu'il le trouve. Mr Mogbleer à un don pour passer inaperçu.

\- Vous avez une idée d'où il est ? Et comment fait-il pour échapper à la brigade ?

\- Deux bonnes questions Horace, reconnut Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je sais que Mr Mogbleer n'a toujours pas emménagé au manoir Grinval et qu'il ne loge dans aucune auberge de ma connaissance. J'ai oublié de dire à Gabriel que Mr Mogbleer à était aperçu à plusieurs reprise à Prés-Au-Lard, au cours des derniers jours. Tu connais le pub que Miranda a ouvert, non ?

\- Celui à côté de Gaichiffon ?

Celui-ci. Miranda à fait savoir à Hagrid lors de sa dernière visite que « l'étrange élève aux yeux fascinants » était réapparue en début de semaine. Il prend maintenant ses repas chez Rosmerta au lieu de chez elle. De plus il lui donne toujours l'impression de surgir de nulle part et le trouve très méfiant et songeur, comme s'il se méfiait de tout le monde. Hagrid à fouiller un peu et à découvert que Mr Mogbleer avait le don de s'engager dans des rues et de ne jamais en ressortir.

\- Il a peut-être des connaissances ?

\- Dans chacune des rues ? J'en doute. Je penserais plutôt qu'il ait record à des ruses telles qu'une cape d'invisibilité ou un sortilège de Dissimulation.

Slughorn ne répondit pas, il hocha simplement la tête pour approuver la théorie du directeur.

\- Comptes-tu en parler à Gabriel ? De ton oubli ?

\- En aucun cas, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton réjoui. Son obstination à mettre la main sur Mr Mogbleer m'intrigue et puis un jour le ministère entendra parler de ces rumeurs à Prés-Au-Lard. Gabriel m'a demandé de garder un œil sur lui à la rentrée et ce, sans rentrer dans les détails. Rien que pour ça, je crois que c'est sur Gabriel que je vais garder un œil.

Ceci ne surpris pas Azrine, Dumbledore n'aimais pas que le ministère s'immisce dans les affaires de l'école.

\- Tu penses que Mobleer à découvert des choses compromettantes sur lui ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Gabriel ne donne pas l'impression d'être sous pression ou inquiet. Il doit y avoir une autre motivation sur son désir de mettre la main sur Mr Mogbleer. Je dois revoir Kenneth la veille de la rentrée, je lui parlerais peut-être de la visite de Gabriel ?

\- Peut-être ? s'indigna Slughorn. Si Burrow ne se calme pas, il va débarquer en plein milieu de la Répartition pour coincer Mogbleer.

\- J'y compte bien Horace. Qu'il soit directeur du département de la justice magie, ne lui donne aucune autorité dans cette école. Il ne pourra ni interroger, ni emmener Mr Mogbleer sans mon aval. Il lui faudra donc révéler ses projets secrets vis-à-vis de ce garçon. De plus je suis curieux de voir comment Mr Mogbleer s'en sortira, car il ne pourra plus se cacher.

Sur ce Slughorn approuva et les deux collègues se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Cette discussion fut enrichissante car Azrine savait maintenant que Dumbledore était plutôt de son côté, une bonne chose.

Avant de retourner à la Salle sur Demande, il mit la main sur le tableur à la jeune fille et au chaton et effectua le dernier comptage lui permettant d'accéder au Laboratoire, chose qu'il ferait la rentrée : 528 pas à partir du pied de l'escalier du sous-sol. Il lui faudra une nouvelle fois braver le couvre-feu pour se balader sur le territoire des Serpentards.

A son retour il trouva une liasse de document, comme promis Boubakhar lui avait transmis les plans de Liam et de Luther, chose qu'il étudia le restant de la journée. Les enchantements protégeant Burrow lui était inconnu et même s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de contourner les enchantements lambda, pour les massaliens, il ignorait comment faire.

Azrine étudia les livres que lui offrait la Salle sur Demande pour les enchantements de base, ce qui lui permit de tous les éliminer de la liste. Maintenant il devait se pencher sur les massaliens et le seul endroit où il pourrait trouver des informations et avec beaucoup de chance, était la Réserve car la Salle sur Demande ne pouvait lui fournir de livre.

Regardant l'heure il vit qu'il était 15h passé, son ventre grommela bruyamment. Il avait volontairement évité de descendre au village à ses heures habituelles pour déjouer l'employé du ministère qui montait la garde, de plus il comptait bien prendre son repas ailleurs pour éviter à Rosmerta et Miranda un interrogatoire.

Sortant d'Honeyduckes, il profita d'une ruelle isolée pour ôter sa cape et se montrer dans la Grand rue en marchant naturellement. Rapidement il vit 3 sorciers, le suivre à bonne distance la baguette prête. Remerciant son Byakugan, il éloigna les 3 brigadiers du village en se dirigeant vers la cabane hurlante. Une fois loin du village, il vit ses poursuivant dégainer leurs baguette, Burrow leurs avait surement donné l'ordre de le neutraliser en usant la manière forte.

Le jeune sorcier profita de la végétation pour remettre sa cape d'invisibilité pour revenir au village. Les brigadiers paniquèrent en voyant qu'il avait disparu et commencèrent à couvrir le terrain. Ceci amusa Azrine même si ce n'était guère sympathique pour eux mais il avait la voie libre pour prendre son repas.

Une fois le repas dans son sac à dos, il vit les 3 brigadiers sortir de la forêt. Quand ces derniers le vit, Azrine leur fit un signe de la main et leur tourna le dos pour disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Il s'arrêta de faire tourner en bourrique les brigadiers quand les villageois qui observaient la scène, se moquant ouvertement des chats qui perdait la souris dans toutes les rues du village, furent trop nombreux. Ceci avait pour but de mettre encore plus Burrow en rogne et de donner de l'air à Dumbledore.

Il remonta à la Salle sur Demande pour prendre son déjeuner tardif. Réfléchissant déjà à quel rayon fouiller dans la Réserve. Prenant sa carte et sa cape, il descendit jusqu'à la bibliothèque sans difficulté car tous les professeurs étaient en réunion dans la Grande Salle et seul Mme Pince se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, à l'exception d'un homme, dont le nom était inconnu à Azrine qui venait de rentrer dans la bibliothèque.

Aussitôt son œil gauche frémit et projeta sa vue sur l'inconnu. Le sorcier apparaissant comme une silhouette rouge, il était surement sous un sortilège d'invisibilité car d'un simple geste il neutralisa Mme Pince qui avait jeté un bref coup d'œil à la porte de la bibliothèque qui c'était ouvert toute seul.

Accélérant le pas, Azrine atteignit les portes de la bibliothèque rapidement, l'œil d'Astaroth toujours sur le Frère qui parcourait les rayons en quête de quelque chose.

L'esprit d'Azrine bouillait de question. Etait-ce donc un Assassin ? Ou un Frère en simple mission d'infiltration ? Sa plus grande interrogation était de savoir comment il avait fait pour pénétrer dans le château.

Azrine suivis les déplacements du Frère dans les rayons avec l'œil d'Astaroth pour se retrouver dans une position favorable : c'est-à-dire, derrière le Frère, là où il pourrait le neutraliser sans qu'il ne le voie.

Infromulant un _Stupefix_ , qui toucha le Frère à la nuque, Azrine réfléchissait déjà à des plans alors que le sorcier s'effondrait lourdement sur le sol. Il rejoint la bibliothécaire pour vérifier que le Frère l'avait simplement stupefixier, ce qui était le cas, une chose de moins à s'occuper car il devait trouver un plan.

Il aurait souhaité converser le Frère pour l'interroger voire l'obliger à l'aider à s'introduire dans le manoir de Burrow mais sa disparition sera vite connue de la Fraternité, qui mobiliserait d'autres Frères. Le plus sûr serait de le confier à Dumbledore, mais comment justifier la stupefixion du Frère sans se dévoiler ? Personne ne croirait à un accident.

Un rire familier se fit entendre, brisant le silence de la bibliothèque. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur approchait. Une idée, géniale mais risquée lui traversa l'esprit : Peeves allait stopper l'intrus pour lui.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, Azrine atteint les portes du royaume de Mme Pince avant Peeves. Inspirant un grand coup, il prit une voix aussi éthérée, désincarnée que possible afin de ne pas passer pour un simple sorcier invisible.

\- Peeves, murmurât-il en ponctuant son appel d'une sorte de râle.

L'esprit frappeur stoppa sa progression, effaçant son rire et regardant tout autour d'un air méfiant.

\- Qui est là ? interroge-t-il.

\- … Le Marcheur de Mort, répondit Azrine en souvenant du pseudomythe qu'il représentait.

Peeves eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Le … le Marcheur de Mort ? caqueta Peeves

La vision de voir l'esprit frappeur effrayè, était plaisant.

\- Je viens te proposer un marché.

Peeves eu du mal à déglutir, un marché avec le Marcheur de Mort était rarement une bonne idée.

\- Quel marché ? lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je viens t'offrir une chance d'assister au banquet de début d'année, proposa Azrine en ne se souvenant de n'avoir jamais vu l'esprit frappeur lors de ce banquet.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. En échange de quoi ?

L'intérêt soudain de Peeves fit sourire Azrine, heureux d'avoir un bon instinct.

\- Pour tous tes mauvais coups à l'égard des étudiants au cours de ces derniers siècles, tout te chargera de prévenir le directeur que la bibliothécaire a été agressée.

L'esprit frappeur amorça un geste pour aller vérifier mais il se ravisa, le Marcheur de Mort n'avait pas encore conclu le marché.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Un homme s'est introduit dans l'école à l'aide d'un sortilège. Tu devras le neutraliser avant de prévenir Dumbledore ce qui assura ta place au banquet. Va chercher le trophée le plus lourd et poste-toi au-dessus de la porte de la bibliothèque. Quand tu verras la porte s'ouvrir en grand, laisse-le tomber et tu iras chercher le directeur. Cela te convient ?

\- Oui, parfaitement ! Répondit Peeves rayonnant.

\- Gare à toi, si j'apprends que tu t'es mal conduit pendant le banquet, mon messager te le fera payer.

\- Ho, je serais exemplaire ! Le plus sage de tous les esprits frappeurs, dit-il précipitamment.

\- Bien, va chercher le trophée. Maintenant.

Aussitôt Peeves s'exécuta, une lueur malfaisante dans son regard. Soulager par la réussite de la première partie de son plan, Azrine se précipita vers le corps invisible du Frère. Il devait trouver un moyen pour raidir le corps du Frère afin de le faire léviter facilement.

 _Petrificus Totalus_ et _Locomotor corpus_ furent efficace, à l'aide de l'œil d'Astaroth il vit le Frère Planer à quelques centimètres du sol, le corps raide. Azrine l'approcha de la porte de la bibliothèque et attendit que Peeves revienne.

\- Marcheur de Mort ? murmura ce dernier surprenant Azrine de cette soudaine discrétion.

\- Je suis là, es-tu en position ?

\- Oui, Marcheur de Mort.

\- Bien, quand la porte s'ouvra, compte 1 seconde et laisse tomber le trophée. Prépare-toi.

Peeves se concentra comme jamais, son expression sérieuse était assez perturbante mais elle indiquait qu'il c'était complétement laissé berné par Azrine. Le jeune sorcier fit avancer le corps du Frère qui poussa porte en avançant. Une fois la seconde écoulé, Peeves lâcha le trophée qui tomba comme une masse, s'écrasant sur la tête du Frère quand d'heurter le sol dans un grand bruit métallique.

\- Va chercher Dumbledore maintenant !

Peeves fila aussitôt. Dans la foulée, Azrine libéra le Frère des divers sortilèges qu'il avait subis et tomba d'une manière plutôt naturelle, étourdit par le choc du Trophée.

Azrine se hâta de rejoindre le Grand escalier, gardant un œil sur sa carte. Peeves venais d'arriver dans la Grande salle qui semblait s'animé et alors que le Frère était toujours neutralisé. Brighton n'exagérait rien sur la légende du Marcheur de Mort, elle était plutôt connue et suffisamment intimidante pour faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil l'esprit frappeur le plus instable de l'histoire de l'école. Ceci augmenta l'intérêt qu'il portait déjà la quête que Grinval avait nommé « le Marcheur de Mort ».

Une fois de retour à l'abri dans la Salle sur Demande, Azrine cogita sur la présence d'un Frère dans l'école. Etait-il venu pour lui ? Peu probable, Burrow ignorait qu'il venait du futur et qu'il connaissait tout de l'école. Ceci faisait surement parti d'un autre plan de la Fraternité pour fouiller l'école à la recherche de connaissance ou d'Azrine car jamais le ministère oserait fouiller l'école à la recherche d'un prétendu étranger.

Les heures passèrent, toujours aucun ne signe de Burrow. Pourtant la neutralisation d'un Frère l'aurait attiré car même si Peeves aurait très bien pu le neutraliser, Burrow trouverait un prétexte pour soupçonner Azrine de vivre dans l'école.

Guettant sa carte, il vit Flitwick accompagné d'un Vector, emprunter le passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur, McGonagall s'entretenir avec Hagrid qui partit aussitôt dans la Forêt interdite et les autres professeurs faire des patrouilles plus intensive dans l'école interrogeant tous les tableaux de l'école. Le Frère était quant à lui dans un des cachots de l'école sous la bonne garde de Rusard.

Peu après le diner, qu'il alla chercher discrètement au village, il eut de l'agitation sur la carte. McGonagall c'était dirigée en toute hâte vers le portail de l'école où elle y resta 5 minutes avant de revenir accompagné par une vingtaine de sorcier et sorcière, dont Gabriel Burrow.

La situation était critique. Burrow c'était enfin manifesté et à en juger par le nombre de sorcier qui l'accompagnait, ils venaient fouiller le château à la recherche d'Azrine à moins que 20 sorciers ne soient nécessaires pour escorter un simple intrus.

Rassemblant en hâte ses affaires, Azrine sorti de la Salle sur Demande sous sa cape et la carte en main. Il devait découvrir la raison de la venue de Burrow et agir en conséquence. S'il était venu pour lui, il était prêt à quitter le château avant le début des fouilles.

Il se posta dans le Grand Escalier à bonne distance du Hall d'entrée où McGonagall est la délégation allait rentrée d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Ben voyons, s'exclama-t-elle en pénétrant dans le Hall. Et demain, vous nous direz qu'Azrine Mogbleer est un Mangemort, puis le lendemain qu'il est en fait Vous-Savez-Qui et puis ensuite qu'il veut faire sombrer l'île sous les flots. Vous délirez Gabriel !

\- Ne le sous-estimez pas, gronda une voix de baryton.

\- Je vous avoue, dit la voix paisible de Dumbledore venant à la rencontre de la délégation, que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment vous-même savez de quoi est capable Azrine Mogbleer. La commission de recensement ne lui a rien reproché et vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré et ce malgré les moyens colossaux que vous avez mis en place.

\- Il est soupçonné de meurtres ! déclara sèchement Burrow.

Meutre ? Lesquels ? A moins que la Fraternité compte lui faire porter le chapeau pour les possibles exécutions de Liam, Luther et Brighton. Cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit lors des derniers jours mais il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser à cela.

\- De meurtres ? répéta McGonagall d'un ton hautain.

\- Nous avons retrouvé les dépouilles de Luther McPherson et de Liam Hershaw et tous deux ont été vus pour la dernière fois avec un jeune homme ressemblait à Mogbleer.

 _\- Quel enfoiré_ , pesta Azrine mentalement.

\- Ha, mais je commence à comprendre, lança McGonnagall d'un ton goguenard. Vous êtes devenu un maître en divination en 3 mois, expliquant pourquoi vous remuez ciel et Terre pour empêcher ces deux meurtres depuis 3 mois mais évidemment !

\- Merci Minerva, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme mais ferme. Et vous n'avez même pas pensé à interroger Patrick Mogbleer ? Qui, selon les rares étudiant ayant croisé Azrine Mogbleer, lui ressemble trait pour trait.

Burrow sembla avoir du mal à déglutir, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

\- Nous avons des témoins fiables Dumbledore !

\- Je vois, dit le directeur avec un sourire. Toutefois, j'aimerais que l'on explique pourquoi le ministère à juger bon d'envoyer un régiment d'Auror pour fouiller le château à la recherche de Mr Mogbleer. Je me souviens simplement d'avoir demandé à ce que les Aurors viennent récupérer un intrus neutralisé par Peeves. De plus, comment un élève n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans cette école, pourrait s'y introduire et échapper à la vigilance de nombreux fantôme, portrait et professeurs ?

\- Ne sous-estimez pas Mogbleer.

\- Donc on revient à ma première question : Comment savez-vous de quoi il est capable ?

Le silence était propice pour entendre Burrow tenter de contenir sa rage. Ce dernier inspira et expira profondément et bruyamment, pour tenter de récupérer son sang-froid.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser, j'ai un assassin à retrouver ! Oseriez-vous …

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, coupa Dumbedore calmement. Je vais demander aux fantômes de prévenir les portraits des salles communes de libérer la voie aux Aurors, les professeurs vous apporteront toute l'aide nécessaire.

\- Parfait ! se réjouis Burrow faisant signe à ses Aurors de se disperser.

\- Pendant que vous cherchez en vain Mr Mogbleer, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce qu'Horace et moi interrogions l'intrus au Veritaserum, puisque vous n'êtes pas venu pour lui.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Burrow. Shacklebolt, suivez le directeur et appréhendez l'intrus. Placez-le en détention en attendant qu'on ait le temps de s'occuper de son cas.

Ne sachant pas comment, mais Azrine était persuadé que l'intrus mourrait avant qu'il ait eu le temps de donner la moindre information sur sa mission ou la Fraternité. Il entendit des pas monter le Grand Escalier, signe qu'il devait déguerpir d'ici et vite, avant que le passage de la sorcière borgne ne soit inaccessible.

Il aurait bien voulu rester dans la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à lundi mais sans le portrait, il doutait qu'elle reste imperméable aux Aurors, professeurs et fantôme. Dans le passage secret menant à la confiserie, il réfléchissait déjà à où transplaner à proximité du manoir Grinval pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne soit présente quand il ouvrirait le portail à l'aide du Fourchelang. Il devait aussi se méfier des possibles hommes que Burrow aurait postés à Près-Au-Lard, au cas où Azrine s'y montrerait pendant la fouille du château. Bizarrement, il ne vit aucun employé ou Frère à l'aide de son Byakugan, qui avait une meilleure portée que l'œil d'Astaroth ... surtout quand celui-ci ne voulait pas s'activer.

Il sortit du village pour pouvoir transplaner sans être vu. Alors qu'il amorçait le mouvement, des réflexions le frappèrent, le forçant à revoir son plan. Burrow l'accusait de meurtre. S'il se montrait au manoir Grinval, Burrow précipiterait un détachement d'Auror pour l'arrêter, sauf s'il arrivait à être discret toute la semaine. De plus, le jour de la rentrée, il serait attendu au quai 9¾ ou à la descente du train.

Il était dans une situation critique mais il n'avait pas d'autre plan. Si la Fraternité se trouvait à son manoir, il les neutraliserait. Si Burrow détache un régiment d'Auror à son manoir, il ne leur ouvrirait pas. Ceci l'obligeait à cambrioler le manoir de Burrow rapidement, pour le faire tomber avant qu'il ne l'emprisonne à Azkaban, où il mourrait surement.

Tournant sur lui-même, il vit le Bois Maudit se matérialiser devant lui. Sa cape sur la tête, la baguette prête et le Byakugan activé, il inspecta les environs du manoir à la recherche de la moindre présence.

Il s'avança lentement sur le chemin qui menait à son manoir, heureusement que son Byakugan lui permettait de s'orienter dans le noir, sinon il aurait dû activer un _Lumos_ qui aurait trahis sa présence et ce bien qu'il n'y ait personne autour de lui. Arrivant devant le portail de son manoir, Azrine n'était pas serein. Son œil blanc pouvait être contré, selon Sona, mais il espérait que la Fraternité ne soit pas en mesure de cela.

Enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité, l'héritier des Grinval se planta devant le portail et siffla d'un air sûr :

 _\- Ouvrez !_

Le portail s'ouvrit. Azine guetta une nouvelles les environs à la recherche du moindre mouvement mais il ne vit rien.

Espérant que personne n'a vu l'ouverture du portail et ce par quelque moyen, pour la première fois depuis qu'il en ait hérité, Azrine passa les grilles, qui se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes sur son passage.

Le jeune sorcier progressa prudemment sur le chemin de marbre menant au manoir, se méfiant tout de même des enchantements qu'avait évoqué Boubakhar dans son rapport.

Comme pour répondre à sa pensé, il eut de l'agitation parmi les lierres. Azrine se prépara à face à la menace. Une liane jaillit de la pelouse sauvage à quelques mètres de lui. Plusieurs firent de même, s'entortillant et se dressant tels des serpents prêts à frapper. Elles furent si nombreuses qu'elles dessinèrent une silhouette vaguement humaine, encapuchonnée. Il eut un très faible grésillement, et deux lueurs bleues et froides apparurent d'un coup, semblable à deux yeux.

\- Qui es-tu ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

\- Je m'appelle Azrine Mogbleer.

\- Comment es-tu entré ? poursuivit-elle du même ton.

\- Je suis Fourchelang, répondit Azrine simplement.

\- Quelle est ta devise ?

Déconcerté, Azrine eut un moment de silence. Sa devise ? De quoi pouvait-elle parler ?

Soudain le souvenir du choix de la voie d'Azrine fait avec Brighton revint à la surface : sa devise, la sienne était celle du Tout-Puissant.

\- Un œuf est une coquille contenant un être, récita-t-il.

La silhouette reste silencieuse un long moment, puis :

\- Bienvenue chez toi, Azrine Mogbleer.


	74. Chapitre 74 : Plan anti-Burrow

**Chapitre 74 : Plan anti-Burrow  
**

L'enchantement de lierre se dissipa, libérant la voie jusqu'au manoir. Toujours les sens en alertes, Azrine avança prudemment. Bien qu'il été quasiment sûr que personne n'était rentré dans le domaine avant lui, il ignorait cependant ce qu'il pouvait rencontrer lors de sa progression.

L'héritier des Grinval entra prudemment dans le somptueux manoir. Refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, ce qui souleva une vaste quantité de poussière, Azrine alluma sa baguette pour s'orienter.

A peine il eut fait un pas dans le hall d'entrée luxueux, les lumières magiques s'allumèrent, l'éclairant d'une douce lumière orangée. Les murs étaient nus hormis quelques râteliers, tableaux et tapisseries aux armoiries de Grinval. Au centre du hall se trouvait une table circulaire sur un tapis vert représentant 2 serpents entrelacés. Sur cette dernière, Azrine vit, recouvert par une épaisse couche de poussière, une note, lui étant adressée.

 _A mon héritier,_

 _Avant que vous ne partiez à l'aventure dans le manoir, il est deux ou trois petites choses que je dois signaler à propos du manoir, du jardin et du portail, et je commencerais pas ce dernier. Comme vous l'avez découvert, il ne répond qu'au Fourchelang - cela peut paraître très pratique, mais ça ne l'est pas : à moins que nous n'aimiez le métier de portier, vous vous lasserez vite d'ouvrir et fermer le portail chaque fois qu'une personne non initiée au Fourchelang vous rendre visite. Pour cela, j'ai prévu un enchantement alternatif que Flora activera si vous avez envie de changer de protection._

 _Concernant Flora, justement, il s'agit d'un enchantement que j'ai créé pour empêcher le lierre d'endommager le mur d'enceinte. Toutefois, il vous faut savoir qu'après votre première rencontre, l'enchantement fonctionnera encore une semaine. Il est donc préférable que vous changiez la protection du portail au plus tôt si l'alternative au Fourchelang vous intéresse._

 _Pour conclure, le manoir. Bien que je l'aie protégé des dégâts du temps, je suis impuissant face à la poussière. Il se peut également que des nuisibles aient élu domicile dans la cave. Pour la cheminée, son fonctionnement est très simple : le cadran aménagé dans le manteau indique la provenance de la personne cherchant à vous rendre visite. Par défaut, la cheminée repousse toute tentative d'accès au manoir, mais il vous suffira d'autoriser votre visiteur pour que celui-ci passe l'enchantement. Pour la nourriture, je vous invite à vérifier si les descendant de la famille Jenkins vivent toujours Godric's Hollow. Et pour finir, j'avais transformé une partie du 3ème étage en bibliothèque : vous y trouverez tous les livres nécessaires au jardinage, ménage et à la cuisine, mais il y a aussi des ouvrages traitant d'un peu tout._

 _Une dernière chose : en acquérant le manoir, celui-ci a automatiquement pris votre nom de famille. Si vous ne faites pas partie d'une famille possédant des armoiries, la vaisselle conservera les miennes jusqu'à que vous trouviez les vôtres._

 _Vous savez tout, alors bienvenue chez vous._

 _T. Grinval_

L'idée de faire le ménage et du jardinage ne lui plaisait pas, mais cela le gênait moins que sortir pour chercher la famille des Jenkins. Azrine rangea la note dans sa poche et lança plusieurs fois le sort de _Récusivite_ qui retira rapidement la poussière dans le hall. Ensuite il prit une porte à gauche qui donnait sur une vaste salle de réception avec tout le mobilier adéquat, qu'il nettoya d'un simple geste. Seul le manteau de marbre verdâtre veiné de blanc attira son attention quelques instants, dans lequel Grinval avait placé le fameux cadran pour indiquer la provenance des visiteurs via la cheminée.

Toutes les pièces du manoir y passèrent, la cuisine, la bibliothèque assez grande, les 4 salons, les 4 bureaux, les 5 chambres et les 3 salles de bains. Un nettoyage en profondeur était nécessaire mais il n'avait qu'une semaine pour le faire et pour cela une étude des sorts de nettoyage sera utile, pareil pour ceux de jardinage.

Se posant dans une chambre au premier étage, celle qui semblait être la plus grande, Azrine rangea ses affaires avant de se coucher. Demain sera une journée ménage, espérant qu'il n'aura pas trop de nuisible dans la cave et que les Jenkins étaient toujours à Godric's Hollow pour la nourriture.

Le lendemain, après une étude poussée toute la matinée des livres sur l'entretien du manoir qu'avait mentionné Grinval, Azrine se mit au travail. Le sortilège de _Récursivite_ était utile mais ne faisait pas tout, une demi-dizaine de sortilège était nécessaire pour parfaitement nettoyer meuble, sol, mur, tissu, etc.

Lors de son nettoyage en profondeur, il découvrit de nombreuse chose dans les nombreux meubles du manoir : porcelaine, cristal, de l'argent massif et vaisselle en or, le tout portant les armoiries de Grinval : un os et une plume de phénix entrecroisé sur un blason encadré de deux serpents.

Peu avant le midi, Azrine pris le temps, et le risque, de sortir du domaine pour rechercher la famille Jenkins, qui fort heureusement n'avait pas bougée depuis 300 ans, une dame âgée lui indiqua comment les trouver.

Le contact avec les Jenkins fut bref et enrichissant. Cette famille s'occupait depuis des siècles d'approvisionner les familles de sorcier du village. La résurgence de la famille Grinval surpris la famille des Jenkins mais ce ne fut qu'une raison pour offrir la première semaine de nourriture à Azrine, qui retourna à son manoir avec un stock de nourriture largement suffisant pour une personne.

Après un copieux repas, côte de bœuf avec du riz, Azrine descendit à la cave à la recherche de nuisible, en vain, tout ce qu'il y trouva fut la réserve de vin de son prédécesseur. N'étant pas amateur de vin, il ignorait si les bouteilles présentes étaient encore consommables après 300 ans.

Chassant ses questions sur la conservation du vin, il sortit pour s'occuper du jardin, usant pour la première fois des sorts pour le jardinage redoutable. La pelouse sauvage devient une pelouse de golf en quelques coups de baguettes, permettant aux massifs de fleurs qui longeait l'enceinte du domaine et le tour du manoir de respirer un peu.

Une fois qu'il considéra son jardinage finit, Azrine se rendit à l'endroit où il avait cru Flora pour la première.

-Flora ?

Le lierre s'anima une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci taillé et entretenu, l'enchantement de Grinval pris forme quasiment immédiatement.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda la voix impérieuse.

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur l'enchantement alternatif du portail.

\- C'est un enchantement d'Empreinte magique, expliqua Flora. Alors que n'importe quel Fourchelang pourrait venir et ouvrir le portail, l'Empreinte magique garantit que seule la personne ayant payé son tribut de sang accédera au jardin.

\- Tribu de sang ? interrogea Azrine.

\- Une goutte suffit, le rassura Flora. Une goutte et le portail répondra à ta volonté, plus besoin de te déplacer jusqu'à lui pour l'ouvrir ou le fermer, évidement ta compagne n'aura qu'à payer le tribut pour en bénéficier elle aussi.

\- Et si quelqu'un payait le tribut de l'extérieur ? demanda Azrine espérant que Grinval avait prévu cette éventualité.

\- Ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Seul le maître des lieux peut dire au portail quel sang il peut accepter, car il doit accompagner le donateur.

Une simple goutte de sang était peu cher payé pour acquérir une telle protection. Cela rendrait ce manoir réellement impénétrable, hormis pour les homoncules de la Fraternité, si un jour il découvre que c'est possible. De plus il doutait sérieusement qu'avec les nombreux combats qu'il avait à mener qu'il prenne le temps de se trouver une "compagne" comme l'avait dit Flora. Si Hermione, Ginny, Cho ou Hassouna était présente, pourquoi pas, mais il était seul, et le serait surement, du moins jusqu'à que Voldemort et Malphas meurent.

\- Je vais opter pour l'Empreinte magique, annonça Azrine. Comment je fais ?

\- Tends ta main.

Azrine leva sa main droite. La silouhette végétale approcha l'un de ses bras de lianes et le pique brièvement au doigt, faisant surgir une goutte de sang à son extrémité.

\- Paye ton tribut au portail et l'enchantement sera actif, dit Flora s'écartant du chemin du maître des lieux.

Le lierre retourna à son état normal, laissant seul le jeune homme déposé son sang sur le portail qui scintilla d'un halo rougeâtre à son contact. D'une simple pensée, Azrine ouvrit et ferma le portail à plusieurs reprises : l'enchantement avait fonctionné, merci Grinval.

Le portail étant sécurisé, maintenant il pouvait se concentrer sur son manoir et surtout la bibliothèque. Bien que sa taille soit nettement inférieure à celle de Poudlard, Azrine se doutait que Grinval y avait entreposé que des livres utiles et il ne fut pas déçu. Le jeune homme y trouva nombre de recueil de sortilège de défense, de contre-sort, d'enchantement. Il y avait aussi des livres sur des magies dont il ignorait jusqu'à maintenant le nom et qui semblait tout aussi intéressante ce celle comprise dans le journal de Grinval. Cependant il considérait qu'il aurait déjà fort à faire car il comptait suivre le journal de son prédécesseur et il aurait surement peu de temps pour apprendre d'autres magies, car Voldemort et Malphas ne resterons pas sagement dans leurs coins en attendant qu'il devienne un Garistu.

Laissant tomber son étude du contenu de la bibliothèque, Azrine réaménagea rapidement la cave comme une salle d'entrainement, qu'il exploita immédiatement le reste de la journée pour récupérer un peu de ses aptitudes de combattant.

Les journées furent longues pour l'héritier de Grinval, le silence de son immense manoir, bien qu'il soit agréable la première journée, fut dérangeant rapidement. Seul le bruit de ses pas, de ses entrainements ou de ses repas rompait le silence qu'aurait pu rompre une descente d'Auror envoyé par Burrow ou des Frères trop curieux. Aucun de ses ennemis semblaient avoir conscience qu'Azrine était chez lui, à se battre contre la solitude.

Dans son ancienne vie, Azrine adorait plus que tout être seul, cela lui permettait de prendre du recul sur tout, de réfléchir et de donner son maximum en toute circonstance. Cette solitude l'attirait car le Poudlard de son époque était bruyant et avec ses histoires d'Elu et autres âneries. La solitude lui permettait de s'extirper du regard des autres pour redevenir l'Azrine qui voulait être mais ce dernier avait changé.

3 mois auprès de Brighton et le jeune homme se sentait changé. Il était arrivé à cette époque pour un but préciset Léandros, Brighton, Lam, Luther, voir le Tumter de son époque, comptait sur lui pour cela, c'est-à-dire : Sauver un maximum de gens, tuer Voldemort et empêcher le retour de Malphas. Ces 3 objectifs étaient, selon lui atteignables mais avant il devait devenir le Tout-Puissant que Brighton avait vu en lui et pour cela l'enseignement de Grinval lui sera utile ainsi que les futurs alliés qu'il pourras se faire à Poudlard.

Des alliés ? S'il avait pu choisir, Azrine aurait pris sans hésiter ses amies disparues. Ses études sur ses futurs camarades lui avait servis pour identifier ceux qu'il a croisé au ministère ou sur le Chemin de Traverse en leurs montrant qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Cependant, cela ne lui permettait pas d'évaluer leurs mentalités et capacités, chose qu'il fera à Poudlard.

Les Marraudeurs, Lily et d'autres élèves, qui était devenus des membres de l'Ordre, seraient de bon choix mais il ignorait comment il serait reçu à la rentrée car la majorité des élèves qu'il as croisé lui avait montré une certaine animosité, dut au comportement de son ancien père lors de sa dernière année qui avait refroidis tout le monde.

Lors de son dîner, un souvenir émergea, une discussion avec le fantôme de Gryffondor, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui, après la chanson du Choixpeau disant que les maisons devaient s'unir, lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà réussi à unir 3 maisons à lui seul. Ce souvenir le fit sourire, ce jour-là il avait répondu qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi et que de toute façon jamais il ne pourrait rallier les Serpentard à sous sa coupe. Son avis avait changé, s'il prenait la place de son ancien lui, il aurait surement fait de cette réunification de Poudlard un but.

\- Et pourquoi pas faire ça ? dit Azrine à voix haute pour rompre le silence de sa cuisine. Réunir les maisons pour la première fois depuis le départ de Serpentard … vu que tous semblent peu m'apprécier de base et croire que je serais comme mon père, autant leurs montrer que je suis pire.

C'est sur cette nouvelle ambition qu'il alla se coucher, il ne restait que 2 jours avant la rentrée, 2 jours restant avant que Burrow n'ait une occasion en or pour l'attraper et il n'avait toujours pas de solution pour le cambriolage, qu'il fera seul s'il ne trouve personne la veille de la rentrée.

La mi-journée arriva rapidement pour Azrine qui s'était occupé à finir de revoir les bases de l'enseignement de Brighton, en finissant par l'enchantement d'objet, domaine où il était surement le plus doué. Azrine était en direction de sa chambre pour y déposer sa nouvelle pierre d'onyx enchantée pour stocker la magie quand l'œil d'Astaroth s'activa d'un coup, se projetant sur une distance inconnue pour lui montrer une jeune femme à la chevelure mordorée, qui remuait silencieusement ses lèvres, la baguette levée face à un portail méconnaissable entre 1000 : Celui de Burrow.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Azrine mit la pierre dans poche et courus hors de son manoir, la baguette à la main. Qui oserait s'attaquer au manoir de Burrow en dehors des rebelles ? Peut-être était-ce Gladys, la rebelle dont il avait souvent entendu parler. Si c'était le cas il devait au plus vite la rejoindre, c'était surement l'occasion de frapper Burrow. En traversant le portail, qui se referma derrière lui, une idée effleura son esprit. Si Brighton avait été tuer, peut-être la Fraternité savait les plans des rebelles et usait un stratagème pour attirer les rebelles inconnus à se rendre au manoir de Burrow pour les neutraliser. C'était une possibilité mais Azrine l'écarta avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres du Transplanage.

La femme ne fut pas surprise de voir le jeune homme apparaître à ses côtés. Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin, comme si elle avait toujours sus que le garçon aux yeux bicolores la rejoindrait. Ses gestes de baguettes étaient vifs et précis et décrivait un schéma défini.

\- Êtes-vous Gladys ? Demanda Azrine en s'approchant.

Sans prévenir elle lui prit le bras et se précipita vers le portail en fer, qu'ils traversèrent sans le heurter, comme si ce n'était qu'une simple image.

\- Sortilège d'Inconsistance, démodé mais efficace. Tout le monde croit que le portail est solide mais non. Je suis Gladys, Brighton ne s'était pas trompé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il m'a assuré que venir s'attaquer au manoir de Burrow activerait le pouvoir de votre œil rouge et que vous ne rejoindrez. C'est comme ça que vous l'avez su non ?

\- Heu, oui, reconnu Azrine étonné d'une telle explication.

\- Pour répondre à vos autres questions, dit-elle en observant attentivement le jardin. Brighton va bien, très bien même, il est même enchanté d'avoir été capturé.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il a été nommé "Grand Défenseur", révéla-t-elle. Le Grand Seigneur ne le supporte pas mais de nombreux Frères et Sœurs s'inquiète du déclin de la Fraternité. Durant 9 siècles nous avons agi dans le plus grand secret amis depuis l'attaque sur Massalia, nous sommes de plus en plus visibles. Tumter cause de nombreux dégâts au cours de l'été et l'interpellation d'un Maître mineur à Poudlard, a attiré l'attention de Dumbledore sur nous. Le Grand Seigneur n'a pas d'autres choix que de garder Brighton car nombreux sont les Frères et Sœurs à le designer comme le plus qualifié pour remettre la Fraternité dans le "droit chemin". Le Grand Seigneur continue donc à appliquer sa politique et Brighton s'occupe de limiter la casse.

\- Heureux d'apprendre cela, dit Azrine avec un sourire. Ont-ils découvert qu'il m'avait hébergé, d'ailleurs ?

\- Non, elle l'ignore. Liam et Luther ont été trahis par de prétendus rebelle. Quand ils ont interrogé Luther au Veritaserum, il ne leurs est pas venu à l'esprit que vous puissiez avoir été en contact avec des rebelles. Il n'y avait aucun indice dans la maison de Brighton qu'il ait un jour vécu avec quelqu'un.

Une autre bonne nouvelle, pensa Azrine en reportant son attention sur le jardin. Selon les notes qu'il avait lu de Liam et Luther, ils avaient réussi à passer la majorité des enchantements classique pour accéder au jardin, qui lui comportait des défenses massalienne.

\- Une idée pour contrer le savoir massalien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh oui, répondit Gladys d'un ton désinvolte. Quand j'ai fait mon rapport à Burrow après avoir "essayer" de percer les protections de votre manoir, j'ai laissé entendre qu'il me manquait certaines connaissances. J'ai donc reçu l'ordre de suivre une formation en contournement d'enchantement et Anastasia, une collègue de Boubakhar, en a profité pour le transmettre le peu de savoir massalien que la Fraternité avait réussis à récupérer.

\- Anastasia est une rebelle elle aussi ?

\- Non, une très bonne amie et ma belle-sœur. Dites-moi, quelle est la distance approximative qui nous sépare du manoir ?

Quelque peu surpris de cette question, Azrine évalua approximativement la distance qui les séparait du manoir.

\- Environ 30 mètres, pourquoi ?

A chacun de mes pas, le manoir va reculer. Massalia bénéficiait de cette protection et a plutôt bien fonctionné, car la Frères entrés par le portail étaient convaincues qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre le bâtiment alors qu'ils étaient tout proche, avant de se faire neutraliser.

\- Et comment vous comptez le contrer ?

\- Il existe deux défauts. Le premier c'est qu'il est adapté à taille humaine, toute créature aillée ou aux enjambées supérieure à celle d'un être humain n'y serait pas soumise, comme les géants envoyés lors de l'assaut contre Massalia. Le second c'est qu'il n'anticipe l'intrusion d'une seule personne, en d'autres termes, je reculerais en direction du manoir pendant que vous resterez immobile. Le manoir se rapprochera de vous à chaque pas en arrière que je ferais et, lorsque que vous aurez atteint l'escalier, vous n'aurez qu'à poser un pied dessus pour que l'enchantement se dissipe.

Un peu déconcerté par de telle explication, Azrine regarda le manoir s'approcher de lui au fur et à mesure que Gladys reculait, le portail faisait de même mais dans l'autre sens.

\- Au fait, pourquoi vous vous n'êtes manifestez qu'aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce qu'à la rentrée, il y a de forte chance que Burrow vous fasse arrêter, vous et Tumter. Ce dernier ayant adressé sa demande d'inscription à Poudlard ce matin même, ce qui nous à était rapporter par Farewell. Il a bien réussi son coup, attirer l'attention sur le continent, pour finalement s'introduire en Grande-Bretagne et se faire recenser sous une fausse identité. Il ignore que vous êtes-vous aussi pourchassé et qu'il y avait un Frère à Poudlard. De plus Brighton m'as dit que vous tenterez de le faire seul la veille de la rentrée, ce qu'on devait éviter par sécurité, et qu'il vous faudrait au moins une journée pour étudier ce que nous y trouverons et préparer un plan.

Le premier changement notable dut à son arrivé dans cette époque ne fit pas attendre. Il savait que Tumter viendrait surement à Poudlard comme il l'a fait dans son ancienne vie, mais il n'avait pas le souvenir d'un professeur ayant le nom de Farewell. Les premières traces de son retour dans le passé se dessinait et ce n'était que les premières d'une longue série.

\- En somme, nous devons absolument trouver des documents compromettants.

\- Ho, on en trouvera. Le plus dur sera de trouver à qui les donner. J'avais au début pensé à Maugrey mais …

\- Vous seriez reconnue comme une rebelle et tuée, acheva Azrine.

\- S'ils sont cléments, reconnue la rebelle. Même en donnant à Maugrey, nous n'aurons pas la garantie qu'il les communique à la bonne personne. Je ne connais pas tous les Guetteurs.

\- Je réfléchirais à un plan, puis je tenterais de vous contacter si je trouve une idée, proposa Azrine alors que le manoir ne se trouvait qu'a quelques mètres.

\- Brighton avait suggéré que vous les gardiez, même si vous en serez dépossédez dès votre interpellation.

Azrine réfléchit rapidement, pourquoi Brighton voulait lui confier une telle tâche ? Tout comme Gladys il ne voyait pas à qui transmettre les documents sans trahir la rebelle et faire en sorte qu'ils tombent entre les mains d'une bonne personne. Soudain, il se sentit bête, il était accusé de meurtre, chose qui se réglait devant tout le Magenmagot qui sera surement présidé par Gabriel Burrow. Il allait aussi être à proximité de Dumbledore, surement une des personnes les plus fiables du monde sorcier. Une germe de plans, ne demandant qu'as grandir, se plant dans son esprit, il s'occuperait de cette future magnifique plante à son retour chez lui avec les documents en main.

\- Je pense avoir un plan, me faudra surement une journée, comme l'as dit Brighton pour le finir.

\- Vous en êtes sur ?

\- Certains, faites-moi confiance, assura Azrine avec sourire en posant son pied sur la première de l'escalier menant au manoir de Burrow.

L'enchantement massalien disparu, laissant Gladys rejoindre le jeune sorcier qui c'était arrêter au niveau des dernières marches.

\- Maléfice de l'Indiscret, déclara-t-il en se souvenant des rapports de Liam et Luther.

\- A vous de jouer, mes connaissances en magie noires sont assez limitées, confia Gladys en soupirant.

 _\- Portaliber,_ lança-t-il sur la poigné pour que Gladys entende le contre-sort.

La poigné s'illumina d'une intense couleur bleue en crépitant légèrement avant de redevenir aussi cuivré qu'à l'ordinaire, indiquant le contre-sort avait fonctionné.

\- Mais vous, apparemment, vous avez des connaissances, remarqua la rebelle en le suivant dans le manoir.

\- J'ai un artefact qui était protégé par un maléfice rare et puissant affectant les mains, mes recherches pour le désenchanter m'ont conduit à en apprendre beaucoup sur ce domaine.

Azrine ouvrit la marche. Le hall d'entrée était exactement comme il l'avait pu l'imaginer en étudiant les plans de Luther et Liam : vaste, surchargé de meuble et d'objet de valeur. Tout était d'une élégance raffinée, les murs bleu clair évoquaient le ciel, tapissé d'une multitude d'article de la Gazette, qui traitait surement de Burrow.

Au fond du hall d'entrée, 2 escaliers se rejoignaient au-dessus d'un haut miroir, ressemblant beaucoup à celui du Rised mais sans son armature en or. Comme dans celui d'Azrine, il y avait d'autres portes sur les côtés.

\- Un elfe de maison ? questionna Azrine subitement.

\- Vous rigolez ? dit Gladys en riant. Jamais il ne confierait son manoir à des elfes. Ce sont de jeunes sorcières qui font les tâches ménagères, en sa présence évidement. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je m'inquiète.

\- Des homoncules ? demanda son acolyte et désignant l'escalier.

Une longue et basse silhouette descendait l'escalier. On aurait dit un gros félin à première vue mais c'était loin d'être le cas : la créature avait une tête de serpent grosse comme une pastèque, ses yeux noirs aux pupilles étroites, verticales et rougeâtres, leurs lancèrent un regard froid et menaçant, tout en sifflant comme un serpent de sa langue fourche, montrant ses crochets tranchants.

\- C'est de ça dont je m'inquiétais, soupira Gladys. Les Guetteurs très bien placés peuvent bénéficier du droit de confier leurs maisons à une telle créature.

\- Suffit de le détruire ? non ?

\- Si nous faisons ça Burrow saura que quelqu'un s'est introduit chez lui. Le problème majeur c'est que nous ignorons ses capacités.

\- Je vois, une idée où chercher ? Je peux m'occuper de l'homoncule, proposa Azrine qui soutenait le regard de la créature.

\- Deux-trois mais je doute que Burrow ait laissé trainer ses petits secrets dans un tiroir de son bureau.

D'un coup l'homoncule fonça sur eux, les interrompant dans leur échange. Sans problème la créature s'élança à nouveau après l'esquive des deux intrus. Sa seconde charge fut lancée sur Azrine qui, contrairement à Gladys, faisait face à l'homoncule.

\- Allez chercher les documents, je me charge de cette chose, cria Azrine d'un ton froid et assuré.

Gladys resta un peu pantoise en voyant le changement soudain de caractère du jeune homme, son visage renfermé et sérieux donnait froid dans le dos. Elle ne réagit pas quand l'homoncule chargea de face, attaque qu'il contra d'un simple sort qui repoussa la créature contre le mur.

L'homoncule se releva lentement, visiblement le sortilège l'avait affecté, a moins que ce ne soit le choc. Azrine recula, il savait qu'il était la cible principale par la créature ne prêta pas attention à Gladys qui s'éloignait de la zone de combat.

La troisième charge fut encore repoussée par un _Repulso_ informulé d'Azrine, mais cette fois-ci le recul fut moins important : La créature devenait de plus en plus résistante aux sorts qu'on lui lançait. Face à ce constat, le jeune homme changea de tactique, pendant que Gladys fouillait rapidement le hall.

La créature s'impatienta et se jeta gueule ouverte et griffe sortie sur Azrine qui observait attentivement les gestes de l'homoncule mi-panthère, mi-serpent.

 _\- Petrificus Totalus !_

Le sort toucha l'homoncule au thorax, qui se solidifia légèrement. Ce sort n'était pas assez efficace, mais le faible choc du sort avait permis à Azrine d'esquiver l'attaque et tester un autre sort.

 _\- Glacius !_

La créature se prit le sortilège glacial dans son œil droit. L'effet fut rapidement et appréciable, le corps de l'homoncule se gela entièrement recula lentement le long du hall d'entrée.

\- Bien joué, le félicita Gladys.

\- Merci, cherchez les documents je surveille l'homoncule, dit Azrine en laissant la créature glacée s'éloigner de lui

Gladys continua ses recherches dans les pièces adjacentes pendant que son acolyte prenait le temps d'analyser plus précisément son adversaire. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de point faible au niveau de sa peau, viser les yeux ou sa gueule optimisait l'efficacité des sorts, comme il avait pu le constater.

\- Azrine ! appela Gladys qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? cria-t-il sans pour autant bouger.

\- J'aurais besoin de vos talents de sorcier, un autre maléfice affectant les mains.

Jugeant que ceci ne prendrait pas trop longtemps, Azrine rejoint la rebelle dans la salle de réception décoré de la façon la plus luxueuse qui soit avec, là encore, des articles de la Gazette encadré sur les murs.

L'objet nécessitant son intervention était un solide coffre en bois dissimulé dans le double fond d'un large meuble en bois brut. Le maléfice révéler par Gladys était, étonnamment, celui de la Main-voleuse, ce qui fit sourire Azrine.

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- C'est le même maléfice qui affectait l'artefact dont je vous aie parlé plutôt. _Manus Legimus !_

La serrure du coffre scintilla d'un halo orangé, indiquant la réussite du sort.

\- Merci bien, dit Gladys, voyons ce que Burrow cache là-dedans.

D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit le coffre, révélant un contenue que les deux intrus auraient préféré ne pas voir.

Le coffre était rempli d'innombrables objets sexuels, magazines pour adultes ou grimoire de sort à la couverture et au nom déplorable.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a de jeune sorcière pour faire le ménage ? questionna Azrine en s'éloignant.

\- J'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas, assura Gladys en remettant tout en place. Il va nous falloir autre chose que ça pour …

\- BAM !

Un lourd choc se fit entendre du hall d'entrée. L'homoncule c'était-il libéré ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Les deux intrus retournèrent prudemment dans le hall, sens en alerte, qui était désert, à part l'homoncule glacé qui c'était, a première vue, cogné au miroir.

\- C'est juste l'homoncule, dit Gladys soulagée.

\- Heureusement que le miroir est immatériel, fit remarquer Azrine en s'approchant du double escalier.

La rebelle suivis le jeune sorcier perplexe et il avait raison. L'arrière de l'homoncule avait heurté le mur qui semblait soutenir le miroir et traversait ce dernier, qui aurait dut se briser suite au choc. Derrière le faux miroir un petit couloir était visible, donnant sur une porte en bois.

\- Bien vue, reconnue-t-elle. Je vais jeter un œil là-dedans.

Azrine regarda la rebelle disparaître derrière le miroir s'asseyant non loin de l'homoncule, dont le choc avait affaibli son entrave. Il espérait qu'elle trouverait rapidement des preuves car il ne donnait pas plus de 2-3 minutes avant que l'homoncule ne se libère.

Le choc contre le mur avait libéré la queue de la créature qui bougeait à vive allure, les jambes arrière commencer à frétiller sensiblement.

\- Gladys ! Dépêchez-vous ! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur les zones faibles de l'homoncule, prêt à réitérer son sort une fois les yeux où la gueule atteignable.

Les mouvements de l'homoncule se firent de plus en plus rapides et large, indiquant que le sort arrivait à sa fin.

\- C'est bon, dit Gladys en traversant à nouveau le miroir, une liasse de parchemin sous le bras. Partons d'ici.

Les deux intrus coururent jusqu'à la double entrée aussi vite qu'ils le purent afin d'échapper l'homoncule, qui lui, avait fini par retrouver ses moyens. Énervé d'avoir été congelé par un simple adolescent, la créature chargea à pleine vitesse sur les deux intrus dans le but de les aplatir contre la porte d'entrée.

\- Azrine !

Gladys amorça un geste pour écarter le jeune homme de la trajectoire de la créature mais ce dernier se retourna avec une vivacité hors norme.

 _\- Spaan_ _Frul Liz !_

Un mur de glace apparu de nulle part entre eux et l'homoncule qui l'heurta de pleine fouet, l'assommant sur le coup.

Azrine et Glafys profitèrent de cette occasion pour rebrousser chemin afin de sortir du manoir de Burrow sain et sauf, la mission étant accomplis.

\- Où avez-vous appris à faire ça ? Demanda Gladys une fois le portail de Burrow franchi. Ce n'était pas de la magie ordinaire.

\- Malheureusement c'est une information que je me dois de garder. Si le Grand Seigneur en entend parler cela réduira mes chances de m'en sortir face à Farewell à Poudlard.

\- Je comprends, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui, sans vous j'aurais eu du mal. Tenez, annonça-t-elle en donnant les documents à Azrine, je n'ai pas pu tout vérifier mais du peu que j'ai vu ceci assurera un très long séjour à Burrow à Azkaban. A vous d'élaborer un plan pour le faire tomber avant la rentrée.

\- J'y travaillerais, mais comparaître devant le Mangemagot sera un lourd avantage si j'arrive à bien m'y prendre.

\- Vous comptez vous faire arrêter ? s'étonna Gladys.

\- Je pense que je ne pourrais pas me défiler cette fois-ci. Je me dois d'être à Poudlard le jour de la rentrée, rien que pour ma répartition et pour me retrouver proche de Dumbledore, qui pourras surement m'aider.

\- Si jamais vous avez des doutes sur la réussite de votre plan, faites-moi parvenir les documents. Vaut mieux que je perde mon statut au sein de la Fraternité que l'on vous perdre vous.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Azrine, il savait déjà ce qui arrivait aux rebelles, aux traites et à ceux qui se faisaient capturer : ils se faisaient assassiner. Il ne voulait en rien sacrifier une autre vie pour le sauver alors qu'il peut le faire lui-même. Brighton n'aurait pas conseiller à Gladys de confier les plans à Azrine, s'il ne croyait que ce dernier eût les capacités pour s'en sortir.

\- Je m'en sortirais seul, assura le jeune sorcier. Je ne voudrais pas que vous rejoigniez Luther et Liam à cause de moi.

La rebelle ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta d'un soupir avant de souhaiter bonne chance à Azrine pour la suite et de partir.

Le jeune sorcier consacra le temps qui le séparait de la rentrée pour étudier l'ensemble des documents récupérer chez Burrow et de préparer un plan. Il fut de nombreuse découverte dans les agissements sombres du directeur de la justice magique, meurtres, manipulation, enlèvement, corruptions, etc. Il trouva aussi une lettre expliquant une partie du plan de la Fraternité qui consistait à l'accusez du double meurtre des rebelles : Ils avaient modifié la mémoire de 4 sorciers pour qu'ils témoignent contre lui.

Azrine mis cette lettre au-dessus de la liasse quand il eut fini de tout étudier, c'était une preuve de son innocence et elle devra être lut lors de son procès. Oui, car dans son plan il comptait se faire arrêter par Burrow et ce, sous les yeux de Dumbledore, à qui il aura pris soin de transmettre les documents avant Cependant c'était cette partie qu'il manquait. Comment les lui transmettre et surtout comment se rendre à Poudlard sans se faire interpeller avant. Il y avait de forte chance que Burrow déploie ses Aurors à la gare King's Cross, à la gare de Près-Au-Lard, voir dans le Poudlard Express.

L'idée de se rendre à l'école par ses propres moyens ne lui plaisait pas, valait mieux faire sa rentrée normalement, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, déjà que son arrestation voulue le fera suffisamment.

Usant les notes de Liam et Luther qu'ils avaient laissé sur les plans du cambriolage et des cours avec Brighton sur la stratégie, Azrine conclu que le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard sera le plus simple. Il avait sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre jusqu'au Poudlard Express et dans le train, il pourrait neutraliser tout Aurors infiltré, son Byakugan aidant.

La transmission des documents au directeur était la partie la plus complexe. Si Burrow voulait l'interpeler le jour même de la rentrée, il devait les transmettre le jour même sans que Farewell soit au courant et pour cela rien de mieux qu'utiliser le fantôme le plus imprévisible de l'histoire : Peeves. Il allait user de sa supercherie du Marcheur de Mort pour convaincre l'esprit frappeur de remettre les documents à Dumbledore. Dans le cas où son arrestation ne se ferait pas le jour de la rentrée, Azrine avait déjà 2-3 plans assez simples mais plus Burrow mettrait de temps à agir, plus il sera facile de se disculper des accusations de la Fraternité de faire tomber le Guetteur.


	75. Chapitre 75 : Une rentrée différente

**Salut à tous,**

 **Désolé pour les délais. Déménagement/déplacement pro à réduit mon temps libre assez drastiquement. Je vais tenter de faire mieux ^^**

 **AEIO10 merci pour tes review et pour te répondre : J'en sais rien :p**

 **Sinon encore merci de me suivre.**

 **Mina**

* * *

 **Chapitre 75 : Une rentrée différente  
**

Le jour de la rentrée fut salutaire pour Azrine, ses réflexions sur les documents récupérés chez Burrow et la mise en place d'un plan lui avait occupé l'esprit un moment mais il n'en pouvait plus du lourd silence qui pesait chez lui.

Lors de son étude des documents, il en apprit suffisamment sur certains agissements de la Fraternité pour savoir que Tumter était une cible prioritaire ce qui LUI laissait une bonne marge de manœuvreavant qu'il ne fasse tomber Burrow et se présente comme une vraie menace.

Sa valise prête et rétrécie dans son sac à dos avec les autres affaires importantes, Azrine ressassa une dernière fois son plan. Il comptait se rendre au chemin de Traverse via la poudre de cheminett via le Chaudron Baveur qui sera remplit aujourd'hui, puis se rendre à la gare usant de sa cape d'invisibilité pour enfin se poser dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express rapidement. Il comptait sur la foule pour passer inaperçue et dans le cas où des Aurors l'interpelleraient il pourrait toujours leurs fausser compagnie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Chemin de Traverse, dit Azrine avant de s'engouffrer dans les flammes qui l'entrainèrent dans un tourbillon de ténèbres avant de le libérer.

Azrine sortit de l'âtre du bar sorcier le plus populaire de Londres, qui était bondé par des sorciers et des familles qui attendait 11h. Il était à peine 10h, une marge qu'Azrine avait jugée nécessaire pour affronter de possible imprévu.

Le jeune sorcier sorti du bar sous le regard de certains élèves qui, comme beaucoup d'autre, réalisait qu'il existait réellement un sosie-Mogbleer. Rejoindre le Londres moldus et se rendre à la gare fut le plus facile, aucun employé du ministère oserait l'attaquer en pleine rue, cela enfreindrait trop de lois. Faussant compagnie aux moldus, Azrine se rendit dans la petite ruelle pour transplanter proche de la gare, ce qui lui permis d'arriver avec plus de 50 minutes d'avance à King's Cross, qui semblait être vide comparé à ses 6 précédentes rentrées.

Azrine progressa sur le quai commun des voies 9 et 10 en regardant tout autour de lui pour apercevoir la moindre menace. Il n'y avait pas de sorcier sur les quais, en même temps, si toutes les familles faisaient comme les Weasley, c'est-à-dire, partir aux derniers moments, l'heure de pointe pour la rentrée était plutôt 10h55 que 10h10. La seule personne présente sur le quai du Poudlard Express était le conducteur du train qui fumait sa pipe, adossé sur sa locomotive. C'était un homme d'un certain âge grand et svelte, les cheveux gris en bataille dont le regard marron se posa sur le premier arrivant.

\- C'est la première fois de ma carrière que je vois un élève aussi vieux arrivé aussi tôt.

\- Je viens d'arriver dans le pays, dit Azrine en s'approchant du chauffeur.

\- Ho, vous ne serez pas Azrine Mogbleer ? Celui qui affole le ministère actuellement ?

\- C'est exact, confirma le sorcier toujours en alerte.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura le chauffeur, il n'y aura pas d'Auror sur le quai ou dans le train. Dumbledore n'autoriserait jamais une telle chose, par contre à la gare de Près-Au-Lard rien n'est certains.

\- Ha, vous êtes au courant pour cette histoire de double meurtre ?

\- Burrow a explosé de colère cet été quand il a fouillé le château en vain. Tout le personnel de l'école est au courant et juge cet acharnement suspect donc on ne voit pas où est le mal de vous donner un coup de main.

\- Un coup de main ? s'interrogea Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Vous pouvez vous installer dans le compartiment réservé aux professeurs, il sera vide cette année, donc vous y serez à votre aise, aucun élève n'y va. De plus si des Aurors vous attendent à l'arrivé, la vitre teintée vous permettre de les voir à leurs insu.

\- Ça m'aidera beaucoup, merci bien.

\- Allez-vous installer, le premier voyage à Poudlard est mémorable qu'importe l'âge auquel vous y allez, dit le vieux chauffeur avec un large sourire.

Azrine lui rendit son sourire avant de rentrer dans le premier wagon du train qui comportait toujours un wagon pour les professeurs et un pour le préfet-en-chef et la préfète-en-chef, qui était Lily Evans et James Potter cette année.

Le compartiment réservé au professeur n'avait pas changé du tout, c'était le même que lors de sa 6ème année, où il avait été invité par Slughorn lors du voyage de rentrée. Azrine déposa son sac sur la table et s'installa dans un coin et s'adossa contre la fenêtre avant de refermer d'un coup de baguette la porte de son compartiment.

Le temps parus long entre son arrivé et l'arrivée des premières familles, temps qu'il passa majoritairement à somnoler ou à revoir une dernière fois son plan. D'habitude la rentrée scolaire était un moment qu'il attendait avec impatience, car il retrouvait le château et les cours mais aussi ses amis et ses habitudes. Il y avait aussi le questionnement, après sa première confrontation avec Voldemort lors de sa première année, de ce qu'il allait arriver cette année : l'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets, l'intrusion de Sirius pour tuer Pettigrow, le Tournoi des 3 sorciers, etc. Cette fois-ci, la rentrée n'avait rien de magique ou d'excitant car il savait ce qu'il devait faire dans l'immédiat : faire tomber Burrow et s'intégrer rapidement dans l'école et aussi ses buts finaux : Tuer Voldemort et empêcher le retour de Malphas. Pour cela il avait le journal de Grinval et ses quêtes, qui selon Brighton lui servirait grandement s'il voulait devenir un Tout-Puissant. Cette année, Azrine n'allait pas suivre le cours des événements et improviser, mais c'est lui qui mènerait la danse, dans l'école et en dehors.

Le brouhaha qui s'élevait à l'approche de 11h, heure du départ, le tira de ses pensées et par curiosité il jeta un regard sur le quai en quête de personne qu'il connaissait de son ancienne époque. Ses recherches ne furent pas du tout fructueuses, des parents ou des enfants de bas âge, il ne reconnut personne, en même temps tout ceux qu'il aurait pu connaître avait rajeunit de 20 ans.

Lors de la mise en marche du train, le quai s'affola un moment avant de disparaître à l'horizon, ramenant le calme dans son compartiment où il comptait faire un somme bercé par les mouvements du train.

Quelques minutes à peine après qu'il eut fermés les yeux, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement. D'un geste trop vif pour ses visiteurs, il brandit sa baguette sur eux et ouvrit un œil. Fausse alerte, ce n'était que Ava Bowman et Moira Winston qui tenait un grand cahier. Les deux Serpentard furent à la fois surpris de trouver quelqu'un dans le compartiment des professeurs, qu'il soit aussi vif et que ce soit le fameux Sosie-Mogbleer.

L'étonnement sur le visage de Moira s'effaça rapidement pour laisser la place à un large sourire.

\- Tu dois être le garçon dont tout le monde parle, dit-elle joyeusement en s'installant en face d'Azrine.

\- Il n'est pas très commode, la prévient Bowman en refermant le compartiment derrière elle.

\- Il sera gentil avec moi, assura la petite Serpentard gaiement. Je suis Moira Winston, enchantée !

\- Azrine Mogbleer.

Le ton froid du jeune homme ne sembla pas atteindre la joie de Moira qui l'étudiait avidement du regard alors que son amie le regardait d'un air méfiant.

\- Tout le monde ne parle que de toi, annonça Moira en sortant un bloc note. Une excellente raison pour t'interviewer même si Webster à soi-disant déjà un lourd article sur toi.

\- Autant interviewer une porte, dit Bowman d'un ton goguenard.

\- Rho, tout le monde aime me parler !

\- Si ça peut faire chuter la candidature Webster.

Sa phrase eut l'effet voulu, ses deux interlocutrices furent étonnées d'entendre une telle raison de donner une interview et surtout qu'il soit au courant du duel Winston-Webster pour la rédaction du journal de l'école.

\- Toujours aussi bien renseigné, grommela Bowman.

\- Je sais qu'il obtiendra les informations que j'ai donné au ministère, se justifia Azrine, autant que son adversaire soit au même niveau.

\- Commençons alors ! s'exclama Moira qui n'avait pas écouté le moins du monde. Commençons par un bref portrait de toi, pour que les gens sachent à qui ils ont affaire.

Se décrire rapidement ? Un exercice pas banal, dont il n'avait jamais l'expérience auparavant et dont Brighton ne l'avait pas préparé. Cependant, ceci était l'occasion, si Moira remportait la rédaction du _Poudlard Reporter_ de faire passer un message à l'école de poser les bases du Tout-Puissant qu'il aspirait à devenir.

\- Donc, je m'appelle Azrine Mogbleer, j'aurais 17 ans demain, dit-il calmement. J'ai grandi à l'étranger avant de revenir dans mon pays natal pour le découvrir. Je suis quelqu'un d'érudit et discret, j'apprécie surtout le calme. Je me considère très bons dans tous les domaines scolaires, avec un plus en enchantement d'objet, duel et Quidditch. Je déteste particulièrement les personnes du genre de Mulciber, ainsi que les Mangemort et Voldemort.

La mention du mage noir eut un effet surtout sur Bowman qui retient un hoquet, tandis que Moira buvait les paroles d'Azrine en les inscrivant rapidement sur son bloc-note.

\- Dit comme ça tu as l'air d'un mec lambda, fit remarquer Bowman d'un ton moqueur.

\- Tu voudrais que je rajoute que je joue avec le ministère depuis 3 mois ? Ou que je vous emmerde tous ? répliqua Azrine sèchement.

Passer d'un ton calme à un ton sévère rapidement marcha très bien sur la Serpentard qui eut un sourire en coin en faisant dire à Azrine autre chose qu'une description mielleuse.

\- Dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ? demanda gaiement Moira qui ignorait totalement la bataille entre son ami et Azrine.

\- Gryffondor mais franchement la maison m'importe peu.

\- Des rumeurs racontent que tu serais soupçonné d'un double meurtre, est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui et je compte bien m'en disculper rapidement.

Webster n'avait surement pas hésiter à partager cette info croustillante avec ses amis, pour appuyer son point de vue que le Sosie-Mogbleer était vraiment quelqu'un de louche.

\- Tu as joué quel poste au Quidditch ? demanda Moira avec un regard inquisiteur.

\- Attrapeur.

\- Tss comme Patrick, grommela Bowman.

Moira nota tout joyeusement sur son bloc note et ignora la remarque de son amie.

\- Je pense que ce sera tout, annonça Moira avec un large sourire. On fera une interview plus poussée quand j'aurais la rédaction du journal.

Azrine haussa les épaules, heureux que ce soit finit mais aussi content qu'il ait pu offrir un argument supplémentaire à Moira dans la course au _Poudlard Reporter_.

Moira rangea soigneusement son bloc-note avant d'étaler son cahier sur la table, qui ressemblait à une maquette d'un journal.

\- Tadaaa ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux à Bowman.

\- Que tu ne devrais pas montrer ça à un inconnu.

Moira planta son regard dans celui d'Azrine d'un air boudeur et menaçant à la fois.

\- Si tu rapportes à Webster mes idées, Lily et Lys' te cassent la figure !

\- Humpf !

Azrine haussa les épaules et se réinstalla pour dormir, il n'avait que faire du journal à part qu'il préférait que ce soit la joyeuse petite Serpentard qui s'en charge à la place d'un Webster le détestant déjà.

\- Parfait ! repris Moira joyeusement. Donc qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Hum, je pense que la partie _Les nouveautés_ tu peux la changer, du moins pour la première édition afin de montrer les modifications apportées au journal. C'est quoi ce cadre en dessous de l'article ?

\- C'est pour les réactions, lança gaiement Moira, Une idée de Sophia : les élèves pourront écrire ce qu'ils pensent de l'article. Les messages défileront les uns après les autres et apparaitrons sur tous les journaux, il faut juste que sa Tata passe à Poudlard pour nous apprendre les sorts nécessaires. En plus à même dit qu'elle ferait en sorte que le blason de l'élève et ses initiales précédant son message !

Une excellente idée pensa Azrine qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi le journal avait beaucoup de succès à cette époque contrairement à la sienne.

\- La page _Sports_ à elle aussi changé, reprit Moira d'un ton mélodieux après avoir tourné la page. Timothy à préparer un article pour un rappel sur la saison de Quidditch de l'année dernière. Il y aura aussi un tableau en temps réel sur le tournoi et je pense ajouter un cadre pour élire le meilleur joueur de chaque match. J'aurais aimé que chaque capitaine d'équipe donne une interview à Timothy mais ils ont tous refusé. Je n'ai pas mis de zone réaction aussi, elle me semblait inutile.

\- Tant mieux, ça évitera aux mauvais perdants de polluer le journal, dit Bowman.

Azrine entendit encore le papier tourner, indiquant que la page _Sports_ prenait une double page.

 _\- La Classe ?_ s'étonna Bowman.

\- Une merveilleuse idée de Lily ! Vu que les professeurs n'ont pas le temps de s'adapter au rythme de chaque élève, elle a suggéré que les très bon s'improvisent professeur pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin.

\- Y en a un qui sera alors un très bon prof s'il est aussi bon qu'il le dit !

Azrine feint de n'avoir rien entendu, il comptait sur l'enseignement de Grinval et de Brighton pour survoler les cours afin de se concentrer sur son apprentissage annexe. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'improviser encore une fois professeur, même si cela pourrait être une voie pour s'intégrer facilement et passer pour un type bien.

\- Lily a déjà écrit un article sur le sortilège Protéiforme et Mary doit m'en faire un pour les soins aux créatures magiques, repris Moira toujours indifférente aux piques de Bowman. Il y aura aussi une zone de commentaires et un système de vote pour évaluer les cours.

Les idées du nouveau journal de Moira épatait son amie, qui ne doutait plus un instant de sa victoire sur Webster, avis qu'Azrine partageait car les idées de la petite Serpentard et de son équipe étaient loin d'être idiotes.

\- Tu as agrandi ma page ? dit Bowman agréablement surpris une fois la page tournée.

\- Lily et Lys' ont promis de me faire un très, très, très, très gros câlin si j'agrandissais la page _Poudlard,_ expliqua Moira enchantée par la récompense. Comme Webster est méchant, j'ai supprimé sa page au profit de la tienne. Avec l'aide la Tata de Sophia on va mettre un tableau qui suivra en temps réel la course à la Coupe des 4 Maisons et le professeur McGonagall a promis, si je gagnais, qu'elle participerait à la rubrique « _Le mois par … »_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un professeur donnera son opinion et distribuera ses conseils à la fin de chaque mois écoulé, expliqua Moira. Mon papa a aussi eu l'idée d'organiser une compétition au niveau de la rubrique « _Élève de … »_. On choisit les 4 élèves que ont marqués les esprits, puis on demande aux lecteurs de voter pour celui qui sera élu « _Elève de la semaine »_ , comme ça à la fin du mois on confronte tous les gagnants pour désigner l'« _Élève du mois »_ qui remportera un prix ! Lys' a accepté d'aller au bal d'Halloween avec l'Élève du mois de septembre et Dumby prêtera l'un de ses livres à l'Élève du mois d'octobre.

Encore un bal, cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Cela faisait une raison pour ne pas trouver de cavalière, afin de ne pas y aller et surtout de ne pas trop marque les esprits dès la rentrée pour prendre le risque de se faire élire élève du mois. Rien que l'idée d'aller au bal avec Lyssandra Deadheart le répugnait un peu.

\- Ce cadre-là c'est pour les petites annonces, repris Moira avant de tourner la page. Là, la page _Potins_ de Debby, je compte y rajouter un cadre pour qu'elle puisse recenser les rumeurs et les élèves pour voter pour dire si oui ou non ils y croient. Mary m'a dit que si j'arrêtais de lui parler de ses cheveux elle s'occuperait des rumeurs.

Décidement les promesses et moyens d'échange avec Moira était simple comme bonjour et elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

 _\- Savoir-faire_ ? Lut Bowman qui était passé à l'autre page sans attendre.

\- Ouiiii, approuva joyeusement Moira. J'en ai eu l'idée quand ma tata à refuser de dire à ma maman comment elle faisait ses délicieuses crêpes ! Le but c'est que les élèves puissent s'échanger des recettes, astuces, des techniques sur tout et n'importe quoi. Becca a déjà fait une liste de tous les maquillages qui valent le coup et proposera même des cours pour apprendre aux filles comment se maquiller convenablement, au lieu de sa massacrer ! Sophia doit demander à Fabian et à Gideon Prewett si leur sœur peut me donner la recette de son fondant au chocolat.

\- Pas mal, dit Bowman impatiente de découvrir ces recettes et astuces.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi supprimé _Les faits divers_ pour les remplacer la _Photo de la semaine_ , annonça Moira. Je trouve que les faits divers ne sont pas intéressants et qu'ils ont apportés trop de problème, d'autant qu'on n'a plus Patrick pour calmer les méchants garçons.

\- Et en quoi consiste cette photo ?

\- Ce sera très amusant, assura Moira d'une voix enjouée. Les élèves proposeront des photos loufoques, comiques ou insolites et on en choisira une pour la publier dans le journal. J'ai l'intention de laisser aussi une petite place pour un articles sur les gagnants.

\- Et le _Débat_? enchaina Bowman pas emballée par la photo de la semaine.

\- On prend un évènement important survenu dans la semaine et on organise une réunion entre des élèves et un ou plusieurs professeurs, expliqua Moira impatiente de faire le premier débat. Il faut encore que je réfléchisse à certaines choses, mais je pense mettre un cadre pour que les élèves disent s'ils sont d'accord ou non avec ce qui aura été dit et un autre si des élèves veulent réagir.

\- Tout ça me semble parfait Choupinette, si jamais les professeurs choisissent Webster je les tue !

Moira rayonna en entendant ceci. Jugeant qu'elles en avaient fini, elle rangea sont croquis du journal et se leva à la suite de son amie.

\- A plus Mogbleer, salua Bowman en sortant

\- Je compte sur toi pour une autre interview ! déclara Moira en refermant la porte du compartiment une fois qu'Azrine eu fait un bref signe d'au revoir de la main.

Enfin seul. Cependant cet entretien avec les deux Serpentard fut assez enrichissant, surtout sur l'outil que lui offrait le journal de l'école. Il saura toutes les semaines ce qu'il se dirait dans l'école mais aussi, si jamais il arrive à faire tomber Burrow, les réactions de Webster et sa clique. Plus tard, vu qu'il devait s'imposer comme Tout-Puissant, le journal sera surement un moyen de connaître sa réputation et de connaître ses ennemis.

Azrine continua de penser au journal en somnolant vaguement, avant d'en avoir marre pour reprendre sa lecture. Il récupéra le journal de Grinval et entreprit de lire, enfin, la partie " _Sortilèges avancé_ s" afin de savoir ce qu'il l'attendait et ce qu'il pouvait apprendre rapidement.

 _Sortilège d'Eve : non il ne s'agit pas d'un sort permettant de faire disparaître les vêtements de l'autre afin de cacher son intimité avec une feuille de vigne. Il s'agit tout bêtement d'un sortilège conférant à celui qui le reçoit, la possibilité de comprendre le Fourchelang pendant une durée limitée (environ 1 heure)._

Azine se félicita d'avoir modifier l'enchantement de son portail, si jamais la Fraternité avait appris pour le Fourchelang et qu'il connaissait ce sort, banal, selon la manière dont le décrivait Grinval, il aurait eu de la visite cet été.

Bien qu'il soit l'un des rares à son époque qui considérait les Serpentard comme des élèves lambda à part ses ennemis, ce sort pourrait paraître inutile pour quelqu'un qui considérait le Fourchelang comme un signe maléfique mais contre un Basilic ou Voldemort, comprendre la langue des serpents serait un lourd avantage, surtout si le Seigneur des Ténèbres en use pour commander son gros python. Cependant pour lui, ce sort ne lui était pas utile, étant lui-même un Fourchelang.

 _L'onde : il s'agit d'un sortilège de magie corporelle, ce qui explique qu'il n'y ait pas d'incantation magique pour le lancer. Si vous souhaitez le lancez avec une baguette magique, il est préférable d'avoir une bonne expérience du transplanage, car la sensation d'être comprimé est d'une importance primordiale. Ce sortilège est très pratique pour repousser plusieurs adversaires qui vous font face : il dégage une onde de choc imparable (je n'ai jamais trouvé de parade, en tout cas) qui fera trébucher voire tomber votre adversaire ou vos adversaires, selon la puissant de votre sortilège. Cependant, l'Onde est réellement à la hauteur de ce qu'on pourrait en attendre quand on la déclenche avec son propre corps (lisez Magie Corporelle pour en savoir davantage). Si vous êtes un peu curieux, je vous laisse vous instruire et découvrir par vous-même l'intérêt d'un "Onde corporelle"._

L'intérêt était assez évident surtout en cas de surnombre, chose qui arriverait surement dans le futur étant seul contre Voldemort, les Mangemort et la Fraternité.

 _L'œil_ , était le 3ème sortilège sur la liste, un mélange de magie corporelle et de sorcellerie. Le principe était d'offrir à l'un de ses yeux le pouvoir d'observer à travers l'extrémité de sa baguette, qui elle flottait au-dessus de soi, permettant ainsi de voir devant et derrière lui sans se retourner, ce qui faisait doublon avec ses deux yeux qui possédait déjà cette capacité. Le plus marrant et le plus simple, pour l'instant, était le _Maléfice de Salazar_ , car celui qui le recevait se prenait pour un serpent. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en imaginant Mulciber ou Malefoy en faire les frais.

 _Le Messager_ , introduisait une nouvelle magie, la magie vocale, qui intriguait Azrine, car Grinval n'en parlait pas dans son journal intime. Ce sortilège, permettais selon le Serpentard, de faire voyager sa voix sur de très grandes distances pour délivrer un message. Malheureusement, il n'expliquait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, il se contentait juste de préciser qu'il faillait "une certaine notion en magie vocale", espérant qu'il parlait du Thu'um. Toutefois, Azrine se demanda si la bibliothèque ou la Salle sur Demande pouvaient lui fournir des livres sur cette "magie vocale".

Le sortilège suivant intéressa Azrine immédiatement, car il faisait souffler un vent plus ou moins puissant en fonction de la concentration du lanceur, une arme pratique en duel ou en bataille. Grinval avait glisser plusieurs anecdote de ses utilisations du _Sortilège d'Eole_ , comme celle où il l'avait usé en duel contre l'une des brutes de l'époque dont la robe se souleva sous le souffle. La quelque vingtaine d'élève présent lors du duel purent admirer un bref instant l'intimité de son adversaire, dont la honte fut si grande qu'on entendit jamais plus dire qu'il avait été impliqué dans un méfait.

 _La fureur de Gaia : est un sortilège d'élémentarisme et, en conséquence, je ne recommande pas de l'employer à tort et à travers. Si jamais vous devez l'utiliser, ce devra uniquement être en cas d'ultime recours. Son principe est simple comme bonjour : faire exploser le sol dans un rayon de 10 mètres, d'où sa dangerosité. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre, car la rune de Cœur formera une protection tout autour de vous, que vous soyez couché, debout ou même en train de faire l'étoile de mer. Cependant, je le répète, c'est un sortilège extrêmement puissant qui ne doit être utilisé que lorsque vous êtes dans une situation désespérée, sans issue, et que votre vie est en jeu._

 _Pour lancer la Fureur de Gaie, j'ai laissé un mémo avec la description du Bras de Poséidon, que vous pourrez trouver dans le Sanctuaire. Ce mémo vous expliquera comme lancer un sortilège d'Elémentarisme._

L'élémentarisme semblait être une magie complexe mais rudement puissante pour que l'un des rares sort de cette magie décrite soit utilisable qu'en ultime recours. S'il avait le temps, il prendrait le temps de se pencher sur cette magie nébuleuse.

Le dernier sort rejoins le _Maléfice de Salazard_ en haut de la liste d'impatience d'Azrine : le _Maléfice du Lanceur_ qui consistait à lancer sa baguette comme un couteau sur son adversaire qui décochait subitement un sortilège de Stupéfixion avant de revenir dans la main de son adversaire. Une arme redoutable dont il voulait immédiatement maitriser mais le compartiment ne lui offrait pas l'espace nécessaire pour s'exercer.

Voyant que le soir tombait et que Près-Au-Lard n'était plus très loin, Azrine entrepris de poursuivre sa lecture mais cette fois-ci à la partie " _Techniques avancées"_.

 _La Danse de la Baguette, malgré son nom, n'est pas une chorégraphie définie que vous devez reproduire avec votre baguette magique. Il s'agit en réalité d'un exercice destiné à accroître la vivacité de vos mouvements avec votre baguette. Faites-la passer entre vos doigts, faîtes-lui faire le tour de votre index ou de votre main, et faîtes ces exercices en même temps que vous passez votre bras armé dans votre dos. Plus vous vous entrainerez, plus vous développerez votre dextérité._

 _Je ne recommande pas cette technique pour dire "J'ai encore inventé quelque chose !" Non, il se trouve qu'il y a, dans le Sanctuaire, un guide qui vous aidera à associer la Danse de la Baguette avec votre vivacité, d'esprit comme de corps, votre sens de l'observation et votre précision. Je ne dis pas que cette technique et vitale - elle peut toutefois devenir un atout considérable si jamais vous vous retrouvez dans une situation peu enviable._

Immédiatement, Azrine s'exerça à cette technique, où il remarqua qu'il était assez maladroit dans cet exercice. Il n'était pas très agile des doigts et la Danse de la Baguette fut un bon moyen de le découvrir vu qu'il arrivait à faire tomber sa baguette juste en tentant de la faire passer entre ses doigts.

Son entrainement dura jusqu'à l'arrivé à Près-Au-Lard, durant lequel il nota de maigre progrès avant qu'il laisse tomber pour se changer et activer son Byakugan afin de voir si des Aurors étaient poster sur la gare alors que le train s'arrêtait. Une vingtaine de personne était présente en plus de la haute carrure d'Hagrid qui se devait de guider les nouveaux.

Le ministère avait choisi la voix de la prudence, aucun effort pour l'intercepter, il devait normalement être présent pour suivre Hagrid pour la traversée du lac. Cependant ce plan il l'avait anticipé et cela ne bouleversait pas du tout son plan. Laissant les autres élèves sortir du train dans un brouhaha incompréhensible, Azrine revêtis sa cape d'invisibilité et sorti après tout le monde. Il ne rejoignit pas la file des premières années qui s'était amassée devant Hagrid, dont l'absence de Tumter fut notable mais pas surprenante, mais se dirigea vers la masse d'élève qui était ralenti par les Aurors, qui comme lors de sa 6ème année vérifiait les bagages des élèves.

Il réussit à se frayer un chemin sans attirer l'attention des Aurors et rejoindre au plus vite une calèche qui s'apprêtait à partir avec 4 élèves de Gryffondor à son bord. Il s'accrocha à l'arrière qui était prévu pour accueillir des bagages mais jamais utilisé car l'école s'occupait de les envoyer directement dans les salles communes.

La diligence s'éloigna de la gare de Près-Au-Lard alors qu'Azrine observait l'agitation de certains Aurors qui étaient monté dans le train en fouillant chaque wagon. Ceci satisfait Azrine qui désactiva son Byakugan et profita du trajet pour réfléchir rapidement à son plan. McGonagall ne devait pas remarquer son absence quand Hagrid lui confierait les nouveaux.

Il n'y avait aucun signe des employés du ministère lorsqu'il franchi le portail de l'école, ce qui était rassurant. Azrine put profiter de la vue de l'immense château plongé dans la pénombre avant d'être subitement ramené à la réalité par l'arrêt de la diligence devant le hall d'entrée où de nombreux élèves passaient les portes du château.

Azrine franchi les immenses portes de chêne massif et faussa compagnie à la masse d'élève qui se hâtaient dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le premier étage jusqu'à une tapisserie qui dissimulait un passage secret menant directement dans la salle des trophées.

L'unique tableau présent dans cette salle, représentant un vieux sorcier alité auquel une jeune femme faisait boire une fiole d'une potion inconnue, ce dernier, sous le charme ne remarqua pas que son tableau venait de s'ouvrir sur personne. Azrine retira sa cape d'invisibilité et sortie sa carte et le coffre qui contenait les deux Horcruxes. Son plan était simple, mettre ce coffre, qui contenait aussi les documents sur Burrow, dans le trophée que Peeves avait pris pour assommer le Frère cet été ce qui lui permettrait, si Burrow compte l'interpeler avant qu'il ait pu s'entretenir avec Dumbledore, de transmettre les documents via l'esprit frappeur au directeur.

La taille du trophée le rendit facile à retrouver, il y déposa le coffre aux armories des Gaunts, un moyen d'attirer l'attention du directeur, avant de prendre sa carte afin d'observer la progression d'Hagrid et des premières années. Ces derniers venaient se diriger vers le hall d'entrée après avoir fini la traversée du lac, il vit aussi que Tumter avait rejoint le cortège en cours de route. Azrine remis sa cape et se hâta de retourner dans le hall d'entrée la carte à la main surveillant McGonagall qui était encore, pour le moment, assise à la table des professeurs. Faisant le chemin à l'envers, il eut la chance d'atteindre les portes du château avant le dernier groupe d'élèves, lui permettant de regagner l'extérieur avant que le portail ne se ferme derrière le groupe de 7ème année.


	76. Chapitre 76 : Nouvelles règles

**Chapitre 76 : Nouvelles règles  
**

Hagrid arriva peu après au niveau du portail, Azrine se joint au cortège aux côtés de Tumter qui fermait la marche. Le massalien, toujours aussi vouté et le regard éteint, fut le seul à remarquer l'apparition soudaine d'un nouvel élève mais ceci était anecdotique car Hagrid venait de tambouriner sur les portes du château qui s'ouvrit sur une silouhette bien connu d'Azrine.

\- Voici les premières années, professeur McGonagall, annonça fièrement le garde-chasse.

\- Merci Hagrid. Suivez-moi ! déclara la directrice de Gryffondor de sa voix autoritaire.

Le cortège mené par la sorcière à l'air sévère se dirigea vers la Grande Salle subissant, pour Azrine, un discours sur les valeurs de l'école :

\- Vous voici à Poudlard, illustre école de magie hautement réputé dans le monde. Cette école sera comme une seconde maison et en cela les respects des autres et des règles sont primordiaux. Qu'importe votre maison, vous devrez vous montrer digne d'appartenir à Poudlard. Votre assiduité et votre discipline seront récompensées par des points qui permettront à votre maison de remporter la Coupe des 4 Maisons. Toutes infractions aux règlements ou égard de conduite seront punis sévèrement.

McGonagall fit une pause devant la porte de la Grande Salle pour balayer du regard les nouveaux pour voir si le message était passé. Nouveaux, qui étaient tous légèrement stressé sauf Azrine et Tumter qui fermaient la marche. Azrine sentit le regard du professeur s'attardé longuement sur les deux plus vieux nouveaux.

\- Bien, la Cérémonie de la Répartition va bientôt commencer. Mogbleer et Tumter, vous fermerez la file.

Ceci était déjà le cas mais ceci permis à Azrine d'appréhender encore quelques secondes sa première apparition aux yeux de tous. McGonagall ouvrit la double porte de la Grande Salle, suivis des premières années anxieux et inquiets, qui formaient un rang serré, limite tranblotant, alors qu'Azrine et Tumter marchèrent d'un pas lent et rassuré.

Le ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle avait manqué à Azrine qui y jeta un œil dès le début avant de reporter son attention sur les bavardages qu'il entendait lors de la progression entre les tables de Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Certains étaient frappés par la ressemblance entre Azrine et Patrick Mogbleer d'autres commentaient la mollesse de Tumter, dont le pas lourd était silencieux et fluide. Voyant que ces bavardages n'avaient aucun intérêt, Azrine reporta son attention sur la petite estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs, avec au milieu, Albus Dumbledore, sa grande barbe et ses cheveux argentés brillaient à la lueur des milliers de chandelles, assis sur son trône d'or qui lança son regard perçant et inquisiteur à Tumter et Azrine, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

McGonagall stoppa la file non loin d'un tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau miteux. Azrine jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Peeves qui était sagement assis à côté du Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard. Le frémissement des premières années devant lui indiquait que le Choixpeau venait de s'animer pour chanter sa chanson annuelle.

 _Oyez, oyez ! Comme je disais souvent,_

 _Quand j'étais encore jeune et fringant,_

 _A chacun des nouveaux étudiants_

 _Qui recherchaient un enseignement._

 _Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient amis,_

 _Je le leur disais et le l'répète aujourd'hui,_

 _Mais pour la première fois de ma vie_

 _Je vais vous dire qu'ils se sont dit_

 _Le triste soir où le vieux Serpentard_

 _Découvrit, malgré tout son savoir,_

 _Que son sinistre règne noir_

 _N'avait guère plus d'espoir :_

 _« Godric, dit-il, nous fûmes amis !_

 _Laisse-moi le temps d'achever la nuit,_

 _De ressasser ce que tu m'as appris,_

 _Et louer l'sorcier l'plus brave et l'plus hardi ! »_

 _« Salazar, répondit Gryffondor avec bonté,_

 _C'est une requête que je ne saurai refuser !_

 _Tu fus et resteras ma plus belle amitié,_

 _Et je louerai la ruse et l'ambition d'un grand sorcier ! »_

 _Gryffondor respecta son engagement_

 _Offrant à Serpentard tout le temps_

 _De repenser à tous ses agissements_

 _Qui provoquèrent tant de désagrément._

 _Serdaigles et Poufsouffle saluèrent_

 _Le comportement des deux adversaires,_

 _Et un soir, je vis les deux compères_

 _S'entretenir comme naguère :_

 _« Que malheur que Salazar ait mal tourné,_

 _Dit Poufsouffle, franchement peinée,_

 _Car Godric et lui ont toujours incarné_

 _L'amitié que j'ai toujours louée ! »_

 _« Hélas, le mal de Salazar ne sera jamais tué,_

 _Dit Serdaigle avec toute sa sagacité,_

 _Car Godric et lui s'engagèrent dans une rivalité_

 _Que l'Histoire ne saura jamais oubliée ! »_

 _Au début quatre, trois continuèrent à enseigner :_

 _Gryffondor prit les courageux dotés de bonté,_

 _Serdaigle, les intelligents remplis de curiosité,_

 _Et Poufsouffle, les travailleurs cultivant l'amitié._

 _Depuis plus de mille ans que je vous répartis,_

 _Je rappelle que Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient amis,_

 _Mais malgré tous ceux que j'ai avertis,_

 _Aucun ne semble avoir un jour compris._

 _Alors je vous le dis clairement, sans tergiverser :_

 _Poudlard est dorénavant condamné !_

 _Votre incapacité à faire fi des rivalités_

 _Conduira à la perte de notre école bien-aimée !_

 _Car dans l'obscurité se dresse maintenant,_

 _Un ennemi emprisonné depuis longtemps_

 _Qui aura le cœur à réduire à néant_

 _Tout ce que nous chérissons tant._

 _Je ne m'adresse pas aux anciens,_

 _Car convaincus qu'ils n'sont pas assez malins_

 _Pour comprendre à quel point_

 _Les ténèbres encombrent notre chemin_

 _Toi qui es nouveau ou nouvelle,_

 _Petit damoiseau ou grande damoiselle,_

 _Je te dirai, des maisons, laquelle_

 _Conviendra à ta cervelle._

 _C'est en l'Incarné, que je place mes espoirs_

 _De nous épargner le grand désespoir_

 _De voir notre beau Poudlard_

 _Sombrer dans le noir._

La Grande Salle applaudit bruyamment, mais étrangement les acclamations étaient étrangement forcées. Bien sûr, un grand nombre d'élèves avait compris que le Choixpeau les avaient insultés, les traitant d'imbécile à la cervelle moisies par les clichés, mais d'autres semblaient avoir retenu l'existence d'un nouvel ennemi qui serait « emprisonné depuis longtemps », Malphas évidemment, ce qui signifierait qu'il gagnait de plus en plus en puissance et qu'il se libérait bientôt ? En tout cas le Choixpeau avait rarement tort. Certains semblaient avoir retenu que le vieux chapeau mettait ses espoirs dans « l'Incarné » qui devait sauver l'école des Ténèbres. Ce point précis bouleversa Azrine car il avait la méchante impression que le Choixpeau s'était adressé à lui à la fin de la chanson, ce qui soulevait beaucoup de question.

McGonagall ramena le calme et l'attention sur elle avec un simple raclement de gorge.

\- Quand je vous appellerai, dit-elle à l'adresse des nouveaux, vous vous assiérez et poserez le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Adder Charisma !

Une jeune fille au teint pâle, le visage en pointe, monta nerveusement sur l'estrade et mis le Choix sur sa tête dès qu'elle fut assise sur le tabouret.

\- SERPENTARD ! cria le Choixpeau après un court moment.

La table des serpents explosa en applaudissement pour accueillir leurs nouvelles camarades, cependant ces acclamations était retenu car il y avait deux nouveaux 7ème année qui devait rejoindre une maison, et chacune serait ravie d'avoir ces deux nouveaux élément, surtout Azrine qui avait fait parler de lui tout le long de l'été, à l'instar de Tumter qui semblait être un simple élève mollassons.

La file diminua rapidement, ponctué par les acclamations des maisons gagnant un nouveau camarade. Azrine profita de l'attente que lui offrait la répartition pour balayer la Grande Salle du regard, s'attardant sur Farewell qui discutait vivement avec Horace Slughorn. L'idée de prévenir Tumter qu'il y avait un frère dans l'école lui traversa l'esprit mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de le faire. Il reporta son regard sur la table des Serpentard dont le comportement de Moira ne fut pas surprenant. Elle avait déjà les couverts à la main et les yeux gourmand face à son assiette désespérément vide. Ava Bowman et Callista Gamp entourait le petit bout femme, chacune accueillait poliment chaque nouveau Serpentard, mais face à eux, Lyssandra Deadheart avec personne à ses côtés semblait s'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose, son seul geste qu'Azrine vit : fut la voir tirer la langue à Moira qui fit mine de bouder avant de faire mine de vouloir la mordre. Bizarrement les garçons de 7ème année était assis loin des filles, Mulciber, Haustin et Avery discutait déjà vivement avec un nouveau, alors que Rogue semblait s'ennuyer autant que la Deadheart.

Ce contraste entre les filles et garçons à Serpentard se retrouva chez les Gryffondor, Lily Evans, dont la peau était marquée par un léger bronzage, était assise en face d'une jeune femme blonde, qu'Azrine avait croisée lors de son audience au ministère, qui était à côté d'une adolescente aux traits hautains dont les yeux gris-bleu durs observaient le Choixpeau qui répartissait un petit garçon rondouillard. Le groupe des Maraudeurs était bien plus loin, mais l'acclamation de la table de Serdaigle à sa droite pour le dernier des premières années le stoppa dans ses recherches.

\- Mogbleer Azrine ! appela McGonagall.

Comme lors de sa première répartition, il eut encore des murmures. Visiblement tous les élève ne connaissait pas déjà son nom de famille, car ayant entendu dire qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Patrick. Azrine n'avait jamais pensé à changer de nom, comme lui avait demandé Brighton un jour, ce qui était en réalité une question piège car cela apporterait de nombreuses contraintes pour Azrine, contraintes qu'il devait éviter.

Prenant le Choixpeau à la main, Azrine s'assit et le posa sur la tête sous le regard de tous et dans un silence pesant.

\- Ha ! Te voilà enfin, murmura une petite voix à son oreille que seul Azrine pouvait entendre. Tu as beaucoup fait parler de toi Mogbleer assez pour que je m'intéresse toi … Hum … Oui, je pense que je ne m'étais pas tromper lors de notre première rencontre, tu as les qualités des 4 maisons, mais encore plus pour Gryffondor et Serpentard.

 _\- Tu sais que je viens du futur ?_ s'étonna Azrine mentalement.

\- Evidemment, j'ai beaucoup de propriétés cachées, répondit le Choixpeau en ricanant. Je pourrai te renvoyer à Gryffondor sauf si tu veux allez autre part.

 _\- Gryffondor me parait un bon choix mais au fond je m'en fiche car c'est Poudlard la priorité. D'ailleurs, c'est qui l'Incarné dont tu parlais dans ta chanson ?_

\- L'Incarné n'est autre que toi évidement … Poudlard la priorité dis-tu ? Hum, dans ce cas plus doute : SERPENTARD !

Azrine resta une seconde abasourdie. Le Choixpeau venait de se jouer de lui. Sous les applaudissements mesurés des Serpentard il reposa le chapeau sur le tabouret perplexe. Pourquoi l'envoyer à Serpentard ? Pourquoi faire ? Soit, grâce à cela il sera proche du Laboratoire et le démarquera assez de son père pour ne plus faire l'association. Arrivant à la table il vit Bowman se lever légèrement pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en face d'elle. L'idée de passer le repas aux côtés de Deadheart ne lui plaisait pas mais il devait accepter sa nouvelle situation et de ce qu'il avait pu entendre les filles de Serpentard semblaient être les plus appréciable de tous.

\- Alors on s'est planté en beauté ? lâcha Bowman quand Azrine s'assit en face de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor avant de reporter son attention sur McGonagall.

\- Tumter Logan.

D'un pas lent, pesant et souple, Tumter s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et s'assit posant le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux cours, noirs et brillant

\- SERPENTARD ! Hurla le chapeau instantanément.

Une fois encore les Serpentards applaudirent bruyant. Ils avaient récupéré les deux nouveaux 7èmes années ce qui semblait en ravir plus d'un. Le massalien s'approcha d'un pas lent de la table et s'assit au bout avec les premières années et ce malgré que Bowman lui ait fait un signe de main.

McGonagall ramassa le Choixpeau et tabouret puis disparu par la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Le directeur se leva, rayonnant ramenant le silence :

\- Qui pète, pue ! Déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

Toujours un truc débile et inattendu, voici ce qu'était les premiers mots du directeur avant le banquet. Les plats se remplirent d'un coup de plats divers et varier laissant libre cours aux élèves, se bagarrant de façon joviale pour être le premier à se servir.

\- Le grand méchant lion de cet été est finalement un serpent vénéneux, déclara Bowman en se servant raisonnablement dans les plats.

\- Il m'a l'air gentil, commenta Moira qui dévorait avec un regard inquisiteur des plus perçant.

\- On verra ça plus tard. En attendant, je te présente Callista Gamp, dit Bowman, Moira Winston, Lyssandra Deadheart et je suis Ava Bowman.

\- Enchanté, répondit simplement Azrine en se servant un peu de charcuterie.

Autour de lui il sentait nombre de regard converser vers eux mais pas pour les raisons qu'il croyait. Il était assis à côté de la sublime Serpentard et il avait déjà mouché deux des caids de la maison durant l'été. Ceci n'était pas un bon départ pour s'imposer dans sa maison si tout le monde se méfiait de lui.

\- Vu que tu es nouveau il va falloir de te parler des règles de notre maison ce soir, déclara Bowman à voix modéré pour qu'un minium de gens ne l'entende.

\- Ouiiii, approuva Moira. Comme ça tu ferras le strip-tease initiatique en même temps !

Azrine s'étonna d'une telle demande mais les sourires amusés des autres filles trahissaient la plaisanterie.

\- Je doute qu'Evans serait enchantée d'entendre une telle chose, répliqua Azrine en se remémorant du souvenir qu'il avait vu avec Cho.

Moira pris une mine boudeuse des plus convaincante pour protester.

\- Tu vas devoir t'y faire aux délires de Pitchoun, dit Gamp d'un ton neutre.

\- Sauf si je ne traine pas avec vous.

Il reçut immédiatement 2 regard sévère de Bowman et Winston.

\- Si je t'ai invité à venir t'asseoir avec nous ce n'est pas par pure gentillesse, déclara Bowman d'un ton supérieur.

\- Ha bon et pourquoi ?

\- Beaucoup de vilain s'intéresse à toi, dit la petite Serpentard, et vu que tu es gentil on ne va pas te laisser tout seul au milieu de tes ennemis.

\- Tu ne me connais même pas, rétorqua Azrine.

\- Non mais je veux te connaître donc on serra amis, décréta Winston.

Azrine leva les yeux aux ciels. Qu'avait-il fait pour s'attirer ça ?

\- T'avais qu'as être plus froid et méchant dans le train, dit Bowman en répondant à la question silencieuse du nouveau.

Brighton avait donc eu raison au sujet d'elles. Ses actions ont attisé leurs curiosités et elles semblaient décidé à l'avoir sous la main pour le connaître. Décidément ses désirs de solitude ne seront pas comblés cette année non plus mais cette fois-ci c'était moins gênant. C'était un point de départ pour s'imposer dans l'école.

\- Sinon comment ça se passe avec le ministère ? demanda Gamp.

\- Très bien, ça ne pourrait être mieux, répondit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Ha parqu'être accusé d'un double meurtre et être la cible de Burrow c'est bien ? interrogea Bowman d'un ton narquois.

\- Dans mon cas oui car ça me permettra de faire un peu de ménage dans les fruits pourris du ministère.

Le sous-entendu ne passa pas inaperçu. Gamp et Bowman semblaient prête à le questionner plus mais Winston plaqua ses mains sur leurs bouches.

\- Tu m'en parleras ce soir ! décréta la petite Serpentard. Ça fera un bon article pour la première édition de mon journal.

\- Si tu veux, céda Azrine légèrement amusé par son attitude, mais il faudra garder tout secret.

Winston approuva et recommença à manger avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça pour te la raconter, menaça Gamp.

\- Pas mon genre, se défendit Azrine.

\- Mouais, grommela la blonde.

Le repas se poursuivis dans un échange de banalité, Bowman lui expliquant quelques trucs déjà connu sur Poudlard et surtout sur les clans aux seins des 7ème années. Les 4 jeunes femmes n'entretenaient des relations amicales qu'avec les filles de Gryffondor et cordiales avec les filles des autres maisons. Quant aux garçons il y avait 4 groupes : Celui des Maraudeurs se bouffant le nez avec les garçons de Serpentard en permanence. Webster qui profitait de l'influence de son père pour tenter de gagner les faveurs de Deadheart et les Poufsouffles qui étaient le plus neutre possible dans les guéguerres qui reprendrait avec l'absence de Patrick Mogbleer.

Au fil du repas Azrine pris conscience de l'intérêt que portaient beaucoup de garçon à sa voisine : Lyssandra Deadheart. Si au début il pensait que les regards furtifs lui étaient adressés il se trompait. La magnifique Serpentard au masque de froideur impassible et qui n'avait pas décroché un mot à son nouvel camarade était très convoitée. Ceci lui rappelait un peu sa situation du Survivant et se demandait comment elle pouvait rester de marbre face à tous ces regards ... lui avait déjà exploser dans une telle situation.

Hormis les regards extérieur le banquet se déroula sans incident. Bowman se révéla être la plus bavarde avec Azrine bien plus que Gamp qui se contentait de pique digne d'une Serpentard ou de poser des questions quand elle y voyait un réel intérêt. Winston quant à elle buvait littéralement les paroles d'Azrine comme si elle adorait en apprendre un peu plus sur ce nouvel élève. Elle avait même ressorti le petit bloc-notes sur lequel elle avait noté l'interview d'Azrine dans le train. Quant à Deadheart celle-ci était resté silencieuse tout le long du repas. Elle n'avait même pas daigné adresser un regard au nouveau Serpentard. Chose qui arrangeait un peu Azrine mais qui l'énervai aussi. Certes il agissait d'une manière similaire des fois mais il était loin de la froideur de la sublime Serpentard.

Quand tout le monde eut fini, les plats disparurent et Dumbledore se leva pour son traditionnel discours début d'année. Son regard était pétillant et un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Cette vision était surement rassurante pour beaucoup mais Azrine avait appris à connaître Dumbledore et sous ce masque de gentillesse il devait cogiter longuement aux sujets de Burrow, la Fraternité et Voldemort.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-il chaleureusement. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année ! Avant que les anciens aient le temps de s'endormir en pensant que mon discours sera à peu près le même que l'année précédente, je leur fais savoir dès maintenant que certaines choses ont changé et qu'ils seraient bien avisés de rester concentrés.

Certains élèves se redressèrent sensiblement, étonnés d'une telle chose.

\- Pour commencer, repris Dumbledore. Les anciens et nouveau, doivent se souvenir et savoir qu'il est interdit de s'aventurer dans la forêt bordant le parc de Poudlard, sauf si vous êtes accompagné d'Hagrid, notre garde-chasse ou d'un professeur. Ensuite, Mr Rusard, le concierge, a mis-à-jour la liste des objets interdits que vous retrouverez affiché sur le panneau informatif de votre salle commune.

Pour une fois les jumeaux Weasley n'était pas là pour allonger la liste à longueur d'année, pensa Azrine.

\- Comme chaque année, les sélections de Quidditch se feront le deuxième week-end de septembre, les candidats doivent informer leur directeur de maison avant cette date. Quant à la rédaction du _Poudlard Reporter_ , célèbre journal de l'école, les candidats présenteront samedi leurs programmes à partir de 14h. Pour finir le discours habituel, je vous demande d'applaudir notre nouveau challenger au poste de professeur contre les forces du mal : le professeur Farewell.

Tous applaudirent poliment l'homme au front large, qui salua chacune des tables d'un geste élégant de la tête.

\- Passons maintenant à la partie la moins agréable, annonça Dumbledore prenant un ton grave. Vous aurez sans remarquer que pour la première fois notre indémodable esprit-frappeur Peeves est présent à ce banquet, dont je salue la sagesse et le calme qu'il a manifesté.

Encore une preuve que la légende du Marcheur de Mort avait un certains poids.

\- La présence de Peeves n'est pas due à un excès de zèle mais la récompense de son intervention dans l'arrestation d'une personne s'étant introduite dans Poudlard au cours du mois d'août.

Des murmures s'élevèrent instantanément dans toute la Grande Salle, mais le directeur leva la main, faisant taire la communauté étudiante.

\- Le ministère de la Magie n'ayant pu obtenir des aveux sur le moyen dont cet homme s'y est pris pour entrer, ni même sur l'objectif de son intrusion, nous somme par conséquent dans l'incapacité d'affirmer que ce sera la dernière de l'année. Donc, pour le bien de tous, je rappellerai que les sorties nocturnes sont interdites : notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et son homologue féminin auront la charge d'emmener le moindre élève pris hors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu à son directeur de maison, qui déterminera la juste sanction à son acte inconscient. Si jamais, vous osez bravez le couvre-feu et que vous vous retrouver face à une personne inconnue, je vous recommande de prendre la fuite et de donner l'alerte. N'essayer par de devenir un héros en engageant le combat, car nombre d'héros sont mort prématurément.

Dumbledore balaya la salle du regard pour que le message s'ancre bien dans l'esprit de tous, même si Azrine était bien décider de surveiller les intrus qui viendraient pour lui.

\- Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, poursuivis le directeur avec une soudaine jovialité, je pense que vous serez tous heureux d'apprendre que cette année sera encore organisé un Tournoi de duel.

Un brouhaha joyeux s'éleva immédiatement dans toute la salle.

\- Lys' en finale ! décréta Winston.

\- Sauf si elle croise Tumter ou moi, rétorqua Azrine.

\- Ha parce que tu penses faire le poids ? dit Bowman d'un ton cinglant.

Azrine se contenta de sourire car Dumbledore n'avait pas fini.

\- Un Tournoi de duel dont le professeur Farewell vous transmettra les modalités d'inscriptions. Évidemment, le club de duel restera actif et ouvrira ses portes le dernier week-end de septembre. Je pense que tout est dit, au lit maintenant, des lits douillets vous attendent.

Les bruits des chaises raclant les sols et des bavardages entre élève remplacèrent l'habituelle chanson de l'école dont Azrine était habitué à son époque.

\- Tu es bien prétentieux, même pour un Serpentard, dit Bowman alors qu'ils se levaient vers la porte des cachots.

\- Je connais mes capacités et je doute que votre amie soit aussi forte que Voldemort.

Encore une fois il reçut un regard à la fois assassin et interrogateur. Ce genre de sous-entendu avait eu son effet. Sous-entendre qu'il pouvait faire jeu égal avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un bon moyen pour attirer l'attention et commencer à attirer Voldemort à faute.

Hormis Burrow, Azrine avait déjà réfléchis longuement à comment détruire Voldemort et pour cela rien de mieux que de jouer sur sa faiblesse : son aveuglement. Faire courir des rumeurs qu'un simple étudiant pouvait le battre le ferait surement réagir surtout si ce dernier arrive à se montrer comme une menace auprès des aspirant Mangemort présent dans l'école.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu ne te la joue pas, soupira Bowman. Dans notre maison les prétentieux sont vite ridiculisés et isolés.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Slughorn t'expliquera.

Azrine laissa les jeunes femmes partir et retrouva Tumter qui avait rejoint le groupe de nouveaux Serpentard qui attendait auprès des préfets de la maison.

Durant le trajet il n'écoute rien des explications car il connaissait déjà tout. Toutefois il mémorisa un maximum le chemin car il n'avait pas envie de sortir sa carte pour retrouver sa nouvelle salle commune. Les préfets s'arrêtèrent devant un mur bien précis des cachots, un mur qui n'avait rien de suspect sauf si l'ont prononcé le mot de passe :

\- Fourchelang, dit fièrement le préfet aux cheveux mi-long noir.

Le pan de mur s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un corridor assez étroit dans lequel le groupe s'engouffra. Au bout de ce couloir Azrine y découvrit une vaste salle n'ayant rien à voir avec son ancienne maison : la grande salle commune ronde aux couleur verdâtres était assez luxueuses et son plafond en verre donnait sur les profondeurs du lac.

Azrine profita du discours du préfet qui expliquait où se trouvait les chambres, les douches ou quand changeait le mot de passe pour observer Tumter qui était en meilleur état que dans ses souvenirs. Le regard toujours éteint fixait un point invisible et sa posture vouté lui donnait un faux air de faiblard. La geôle d'Annabi, est-ce que le Tumter de son époque en était victime ? Bonne question mais là il espérait que la mise en garde de Brighton ne se réalise pas :

 _\- Si Tumter se redresse complétement un jour, je vous conseille de fuir fils_ , se remémora Azrine.

\- Maintenant je vais laisser le professeur Slughorn, directeur de notre maison vous dire quelques mots, annonça le préfet en laissant sa place.

Azrine était tellement absorbé par Tumter qu'il n'avait pas remarquer le vieux professeur de potion qui attendait dans un des fauteuils vert confortable de la salle.

\- Merci Higgs, dit Slughorn d'un ton chaleureux. Déjà bienvenue à Serpentard, la maison de la ruse, de l'intelligence et de la fourberie. Je pense que vous avez tous eux des échos différents de cette maison et je crains que certains soient fondés. Vous serrez méprisés par les autres maisons à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui qui as trahis les enseignements de cette école. C'est pour cela qu'en dehors de cette salle vous devez rester unis. Toute querelle entre camarade se résout dans mon bureau, si évidement vous êtes incapable de la régler aimablement. Pour ce qui concerne les chambres il n'y pas de règles à vous de choisir votre chambre mais je vous préviens cela se fait en fonction de vos compétences et c'est définitif pour un an.

Une ambiance bien différente des Gryffondor mais qui expliquait beaucoup de choses. Bien que Serpentard soit considéré par tous comme la maison du mal, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais aucune querelle – du moins visible – entre 2 Serpentard. L'union était le mot d'ordre en dehors de la salle commune mais à l'intérieur les guéguerres auraient libre court. Ceci signifiait qu'il aurait fort à parier que Mulciber et ses copains réglerons leurs comptes avec lui dans cette salle.

\- Je vous rassure pour les chambres vous vous en soucierez vraiment à partir de la 5ème année car les chambres destinées aux plus vieux sont plus confortable, dit Slughorn en regard Azrine et Tumter.

Azrine arqua un sourcil face à cette remarque. Que voulait-t-il dire ? A l'entendre dire les chambres se méritait, contrairement à Gryffondor où l'on s'arrangeait plutôt à l'amiable. Cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire il comptait prendre la première chambre inoccupée pour être tranquille. Azrine se voyait mal partager une chambre avec un futur Mangemort.

\- Sur ce je vous laisse profite de votre première nuit. Mr Mogbleer et Mr Tumter venez me rejoindre.

Les deux appelé rejoignirent le directeur de leur maison dans un coin de la salle. Slughorn s'installa dans un fauteuil et invita Azrine et Tumter à s'asseoir eux aussi le canapé en cercle du petit espace de travail.

\- Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans ma maison, déclara Slughorn d'un amical qu'Azrine connaissait bien. Cependant j'attends de vous des efforts particuliers.

\- Particuliers ? interrogea Azrine sachant que Tumter ne parlerais pas.

\- Oui, aucun de vous n'as pu fournir des résultat équivalent aux BUSES donc vous serez évaluez tout au long du mois de septembre par mes collègues afin de juger votre niveau.

Logique, sans des résultats minimaux aux BUSE on pouvait se voir des cours refuser.

\- Pour ce qui est des chambres je vous préviens que vous aurez surement fort à faire. Beaucoup sont déjà intrigués par vous, repris le professeur d'un ton plus sérieux. Je vous dirais bien d'ignorer les plus arrogant de notre maison mais aux dires de cet été vous semblez être deux jeunes hommes fort sympathique et débrouillard.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y ait un risque qu'on se fasse attaquer ? interrogea Azrine.

\- Dans l'immédiat non mais si vous persister à humilier Mulciber ou Haustin cela risque de se produire à moins que vous ne leur démontrer que vous êtes bien plus malin et puissant qu'eux. Pour les chambres préparez-vous à en découdre dès ce soir. Les 7èmes années ont un espace commun et les chambres proches de celle des jeunes femmes sont difficile à avoir, surtout si vous souhaitez avoir un peu de confort.

\- _Ça promet d'être une année amusante_ , songea Azrine pas emballé par ce principe.

\- Logan vous pouvez y allez, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Azrine en privé. Bonne soirée.

Le massalien parti sans demander son reste, surement content de retourner à une bonne solitude.

\- Azrine pardonnez ma franchise mais vous n'auriez pas dû venir, déclara Slughorn d'un ton grave.

\- A cause de Burrow ?

\- Oui, il viendra à coup sûr demain pour vous interpeller.

\- Ça fait partie du plan, déclara Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Du plan ? répéta Slughorn perplexe.

\- Oui pour me disculper. Rassurez-vous je m'en sortirais.

\- Bien, si vous le dites, dit le maitre des potions surpris d'une telle assurance. Vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous faites mais si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main n'hésitez pas.

\- Si vous voulez m'aider vous pouvez m'envoyer Peeves via le baron sanglant dans un petit quart-d'heure dans ma chambre ? Le temps que je m'en approprie une.

Son directeur de maison resta perplexe face à une telle demande.

\- Je vous l'enverrais, promit-il, mais faites attention.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Slughorn lui donna congé et il s'engagea dans le couloir de gauche au fond de la salle commune. Le début du couloir était aussi sobre que les couloirs du cachot. Les portes en bois et les lustres en or égayait le chemin du nouvel arrivant. Toutefois plus il traversa d'arche plus les élèves était vieux mais plus les décorations étaient nombreuses et cossu. Ainsi donc Salazard Serpentard attribuait le niveau de vie au niveau de compétence mais aussi à son niveau d'étude. A partir de la 4ème année un tapis verts aux armories de la maison traversait le couloir et chaque chambre possédait un paillasson et un judas. Statues et tableaux apparaissaient à partir de la 5ème année et c'est à partir de là qu'il nota que les chambres étaient plus grandes car beaucoup plus espacé que les précédentes.

Il finit par franchir la dernière arche, celle des 7èmes années, pour arriver à la fin du couloir qui avait franchement tourné à la fin. Il se retrouva dans une salle ronde, assez grande, avec en son centre un carrée de pelouse aménagé avec des tables et des fleurs de multiples espèces et couleurs. Le tapis vert faisait le tour de cette pelouse et il put compter une dizaine de chambre avec des portes dignes de manoir. Les statues et les tableaux semblait plus chics – Azrine n'ayant aucune notion dans ce domaine – tout comme les lustres qui éclairait la large salle. Les murs en pierres ne semblaient pas subir les dégâts du temps, contrairement à ceux des années précédentes qui présentait des traces d'humidité et de moisissure. En face de lui, au-delà de la pelouse il vit le début du couloir des filles. Slughorn ne mentait pas, les 7èmes années partageaient un espace commun, pauvre Deadheart.

Du regard il trouva ses camarades en se détachant de mobilier. Plusieurs petit groupe attendait devant les portes des chambres, comme s'ils avaient déjà réglé leurs affaires et qu'ils n'attendaient plus que les deux nouveaux choisissent.

Dans son ancienne vie il aurait bien évidement choisis une des chambres libres loin des autres mais le temps n'était plus à la solitude mais à la formation. Il devait s'imposer dans l'école, c'était le but de la formation de Brighton et de Grinval : s'imposer pour pouvoir avancer et terrasser ses deux ennemis. Fort heureusement Moira Winston s'approcha de lui. Elle venait de finir de faire le tour des chambre occupées à Tumter qui s'avançait mollement vers la première chambre libre voisine de celle occupée par Haustin et Rogue.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, ronchonna la petite Serpentard.

\- Slughorn avait à me parler, se défendit Azrine en haussant les épaules.

Moira lui lança un regard inquisiteur comme pour vérifier qu'il disait la vérité et finit par reprendre son air joyeux en le tirant par le bras pour l'amener dans la porte que gardais les autres filles.

\- Ici c'est la plus belle chambre que tout le monde laisse évident aux dames car vous êtes tous bien élevés.

Bowman et Callista le regardait de manière à le dissuader de disputer cette chambre mais Azrine n'en avait nullement l'intention, cela provoquerait bien trop de bordel si les jeunes femmes devaient bouger.

\- Celle-ci est moins bien car il y a une armoire en moins, poursuivis Moira une fois devant la chambre de Mulciber et d'Avery.

Anton Avery, le second aspirant Mangemort le plus farouche regardait Azrine de tout son haut contrairement à Darius Mulciber qui observait de manière assez avide Deadheart. Le nouveau compris rapidement pourquoi ils avaient choisi cette chambre : ils étaient les plus proches des jeunes femmes et de la soi-disant irrésistible Deadheart.

\- N'y pense même pas, railla Mulciber en voyant Azrine réfléchir devant lui.

\- Je pense que si.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir débarquer de nulle part de prendre MA chambre ? déclara son adversaire d'un ton hautin.

\- Le mec veut déjà trainer autour de Deadheart alors qu'il vient d'arriver, surenchérit Avery. Il y a des règles dans cette maison et ce n'est pas parce que tu es un hors-la-loi qui tu peux t'y dispenser.

\- C'est justement parce que vous pensez à ce genre de stupidité que je vais me faire une joie de vous virer, déclara Azrine d'un ton froid.

Sans crier garde, Mulciber et Avery décochèrent tous deux un sortilège mais Azrine s'y était préparer. Il écarta Moira d'un coup de baguette avant d'esquiver un sort et de contrer le second.

Leur niveau était bien supérieur à celui de Ginny ou Hassouna mais il tient bon, surement grâce à l'enseignement de Brighton qui avait aiguisé son esprit. Au bout de quelques secondes il vit que les deux Serpentard se battait individuellement. Jamais l'un ne protégeait l'autre en cas d'attaque alors que ce serait le plus simple. Remarquant cela, Azrine accéléra subitement le rythme et décocha deux sorts coup sur coup vers Mulciber dont la défense céda. Avery fut surpris de voir son camarade tomber au sol stupéfixié mais il le rejoint peu de temps après à cause du relachement provoqué par la neutralisation de son camarade.

Azrine se calma un peu et laissa son côté sombre disparaître car tout le monde avait pu voir son ce qu'il se cachait sous son attitude froide et indifférente.

\- J'espère que tu es conscient de ce que tu viens de faire, dit Bowman en s'approchant d'Azrine.

\- Démontrer que je vous suis supérieur ? Ce n'est qu'un début, railla Azrine en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

La chambre qu'il venait de gagner était grande. Elle comportait 3 lits en bois avec les draps aux couleurs verts, 3 grands bureaux en bois bien plus chic que ceux de Gryffondor et de nombreux armoires, étagère et coffres pour les rangements. En dehors du mobilier, il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur le lac de l'école, un lustre semblable à ceux dans toute la maison du serpent et de nombreux tapis, tableau et sculpture pour « aiguayer » le tout.

Derrière lui il entendit Mulciber et Avery se faire délivrer du maléfice mais il referma la porte de sa chambre d'un simple coup de baguette. Il se doutais qu'il venait de se créer deux ennemies mais de toute façon c'était inévitable. En tant que futur Mangemort ils étaient destinés à se dresser contre lui.


	77. Chapitre 77 : Le procès

**Chapitre 77 : Le procès  
**

Au bout de quelques minutes toute la chambre scintilla d'une couleur violette qui eut pour seul effet apparent d'inquiéter légèrement Azrine. Ses questions sur ce phénomène étrange furent dissipées par l'arrivé d'un fantôme bien connu par le sol avec un grand :

\- BOUH !

Azrine sursauta légèrement mais se ressaisit vite. Slughorn avait transmis son message et Peeves était venu, assez surprenant sauf si on considère qu'Azrine était un mystère pour tous. Assez mystérieux pour que la curiosité de l'esprit frappeur soit assez forte pour le faire venir ici.

\- Alors on veut voir le vieux Peevy Mogbly ? dit le fantôme d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je dois te parler de l'intrus de cet été, déclara Azrine en protégeant sa chambre des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Ho ho et pourquoi ? s'enquit l'esprit frappeur déjà à la recherche d'une bêtise à faire.

\- Pour te féliciter de t'être tenu à carreau lors du banquet de début d'année.

Peeves sembla comprendre l'insinuation du jeune homme qui poursuivis.

\- Cela te dirait de refaire un marché, comme cet été avec le Marcheur de Mort ?

\- Comment tu … ho je vois … tu es son messager ? en déduis Peeves nullement impressionné.

\- Oui, et je te propose de provoquer une tempête dans le ministère même.

\- Dans le ministère ? répéta Peeves intéressé. Et comment ?

\- En donnant un simple coffret à Dumbledore. Le Marcheur de Mort a déposé un coffret dans le trophée dont tu t'es servi pour assommer l'intrus invisible de cet été devant la bibliothèque. Tu devras le donner au directeur dès demain matin car des gens du ministère viendrons m'arrêter dès demain matin.

Cette fois-ci l'esprit frappeur pris sont interlocuteur au sérieux. En même temps même s'il supposait que c'était Azrine qui lui avait passé le marché cet été en se faisant passé pour le Marcheur de Mort en aucun cas il pouvait imaginer qu'il venait du futur et qu'il connaissait le château comme sa poche.

\- En tant que bon esprit frappeur je le ferais, j'espère que ce sera dément Mogbly ! Sinon gare à tes arrières.

Voyant que le marché était conclu, Azrine laissa Peeves partir et s'attarda à ranger un peu ses affaires et vider sa valise avant d'aller se coucher. Demain sera surement une journée mouvementée surtout si Burrow vient l'arrêter.

Le lendemain matin Azrine se réveilla très tôt. Son esprit se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il c'était déroulé la veille car il se préparait déjà à affronter Burrow. Pour se changer les idées il sortit le journal de Grinval pour poursuivre sa lecture.

 _Pendant ma troisième année, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal nous disait que les racistes, suite à une montée des violences envers les nés-Moldus, feraient mieux de faire profil bas car, sans baguette, les sorciers étaient réduits au rang de Moldus. J'ai donc reçu 3 heures de retenue et fait perdre 50 points à Serpentard en faisant remarqué à ce professeur que cette réflexion était d'une idiotie aussi profonde que celle des sorciers et des sorcières rêvant d'un monde sans Cracmols ni nés-Moldus._

 _Pourquoi lui ai-je dit ça ? Tout simplement parce qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière n'a pas besoin de baguette. Le sang qui coule dans nos veines est teinté de magie : la baguette n'est qu'un accessoire, un moyen de rendre toute la magie habitant nos corps visibles dans le monde physique. Aussi ai-je commencé à rechercher ma magie, celle présente dans mon os, dans mes veines, dans mes nerfs, dans mes muscles pour explorer et étudier ce que j'appelle la « magie corporelle »._

 _La trouver n'est pas difficile : philtre d'Introspection vous permettra de la déceler, de la sentir, voir même de l'effleurer. Le plus complexe, c'est de la contrôler, car il faut apprendre à la sentir sans boire la potion que je citais plus haut. Cependant, afin de vous éviter un entrainement intensif et sans nul doute assez long pour le désespoir vous gagner, j'ai pris la liberté de partager avec vous le sortilège le plus simple qui soit : l'Onde, facile à apprendre (voir la partie Sortilèges avancés)._

 _La magie corporelle fonctionne très simplement : elle nécessite d'une part, que vous ayez conscience et sentiez votre magie interne, et d'autre part, que vous ayez une bonne volonté. L'expérience en transplanage n'est même pas obligatoire pour réaliser le sortilège de l'Onde, même si elle est extrêmement pratique. Pour bien aborder la magie corporelle, je vous propose l'exercice suivant : trouver un endroit calme, silencieux ou avec un petit bruit de fond qui vous apaisera, fermez les yeux et cherchez, cherchez, cherchez. Vous ne trouverez sûrement pas, il ne servirait à rien de le nier, mais le philtre d'Introspection n'en sera que plus éclairant et vous permettra de sentir et de trouver plus facilement votre magie interne._

Aussitôt Azrine appliqua l'exercice de Grinval sur son lit, exercice qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand il tentait d'éveiller son Byakugan. Cependant il n'eut pas de doute, il lui faudrait la potion d'Instrospection pour pouvoir découvrir sa magie interne facilement.

Il stoppa son exercice vers 7h pour s'habiller et prendre ses affaires au cas où Burrow ne viendrais pas le chercher. Il avait certes hâte de reprendre les cours pour découvrir un peu plus ses camarades et pouvoir avancer dans les domaines légués par Grinval mais porter des couleurs qu'il n'aimait était un peu gênant. Même s'il appréciait l'ambiance sombre et secrète de la maison, le vert était un peu trop présent. Le rouge lui sciait mieux et actuellement il maudissait un peu le Choixpeau de l'avoir envoyé à Serpentard … uniquement pour un souci de couleur. Il le remerciait aussi, il avait peur qu'en retournant à Gryffondor que les souvenirs de son ancienne qu'il refoulait avec peine depuis son arrivé resurgisse.

A sa grande surprise Bowman l'attendait de pied ferme. La petite jeune femme lui adressa un regard sévère un court moment avant de lui sourire.

\- Ça va tu ne m'as pas trop fait attendre.

\- Ha parce que frapper était en option ? répondit Azrine narquoisement.

\- Je voulais éviter de te mettre en colère, répondit la Serpentard aux cheveux noirs.

\- Un choix judicieux.

\- Par contre j'espère que tu as conscience des ennuis que tu t'es attiré en battant Mulciber et Avery, déclara Bowman en l'emmenant vers le carré de pelouse.

\- Ce n'est pas deux Mangemorts qui vont m'inquiéter, répondit Azrine d'un ton indifférent. Par contre la lueur violette dans ma chambre oui.

\- Ah ça. C'est juste le sort d'attribution. Personne ne peut rentrer dans ta chambre, hormis les professeurs et les personnes que tu autorises, expliqua Bowman. C'est une bonne chose, surtout quand on a une chambre juste à côté des garçons.

Azrine allait poser la question de pourquoi ils venaient ici mais il comprit rapidement. La petite Serpentard prononça le mot de passe de la salle commune et une partie du sol bougea pour dévoiler un escalier donnant sur un couloir similaire à un passage secret mais en plus décoré et mieux entretenu.

\- D'ailleurs ce n'est pas trop embêtant pour Deadheart de se retrouver aussi proche de garçon tel que Mulciber ? demanda Azrine se doutant que oui.

\- Pourquoi demande-tu cela ? railla Bowman.

\- J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeur sur les Deadheart et vu que beaucoup de garçon l'observait lors du banquet hier, que personne n'ait osé s'asseoir à côté d'elle et que Mulciber et Avery voulaient monopoliser la chambre la plus proche d'elle. Je me doute qu'il y a des raisons.

Sa camarade lui jetât un regard des plus bizarre. Un mélange d'expression qui déstabilisa Azrine, comme s'il avait touché un point sensible.

\- Lys' supporte le regard des autres, elle a l'habitude, répondit Bowman. Toutefois ce qui peut l'inquiéter c'est de t'avoir comme camarade. Pourquoi as-tu défié Mulciber et Avery ?

\- Pour leurs faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un simple inconnu qui vient d'arriver dans le pays, dit Azrine en choisissant bien ses mots. De plus je déteste un peu les gens comme eux, hormis le fait qu'ils soient des Mangemorts en puissance, le commentaire d'Avery sur Deadheart m'a énervé. Considérer une personne comme un objet revient à s'abaisser au niveau de Voldemort. Je n'ai que faire de ton amie, tout ce que je veux c'est faire mes preuves.

Azrine ne put observer la réaction de Bowman car ils arrivaient au bout du tunnel qui aboutissait directement derrière un rideau vert de la salle commune. Étonnamment, tout comme chez les lions, les serpents n'étaient pas très lèves tôt le premier jour de l'année hormis les filles de 7ème année qui semblaient les attendre.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, ronchonna Moira qui était sur les genoux de Deadheart sur le canapé.

\- Mobleer sais discuter, se justifia Bowman en haussant les épaules.

\- Ha parce qu'il sait faire autre chose que se vanter et provoquer les autres ? ironisa Gamp.

Azrine vit Deadheart esquisser un sourire avant de se raviser en croisant le regard du nouveau. Toutefois Gamp n'avaient pas tort, pour le moment il ne s'était attiré que les foudres de ses ennemis et renverser la tendance serait une bonne idée.

\- Allons manger ! déclara Moira en se levant d'un coup. Je veux tenter de battre mon record !

\- Record ? répéta Azrine.

\- De crêpes, expliqua Bowman. Elle adore ça.

A moitié étonné par l'attitude de Moira, Azrine suivis le groupe en dehors de la salle commune. Moira se plaça entre Deadheart et Bowman en leur prennant un bras chacune tandis que Gamp se positionna au niveau d'Azrine derrière les autres.

\- Alors comment tu comptes t'en sortir face à Burrow ? demanda la blonde.

\- J'ai plusieurs plans en têtes, répondit Azrine d'un ton dégagé.

\- Humpf, un double meurtre quand même. C'est Burrow qui t'attaque, pas deux idiots de notre maison.

\- On verra bien, dit Azrine en haussant les épaules.

L'absence d'inquiétude du nouvel arrivant sembla irriter Gamp mais elle n'insista pas. En même temps elle ignorait qu'Azrine avait eut en sa possession des preuves incriminant Burrow et l'innocentant en prime.

Le groupe arriva dans le hall d'entrée vide, rassurant pour Azrine car Burrow ne s'était pas donné la peine de venir le chercher le plus tôt possible. Surement il attendrait que l'école soient bien réveiller pour le faire. Dans la Grande Salle il y avait peu de personnes. Comme souvent quelques premières années qui avaient mal dormis, stressé à cause du début des cours. Dumbledore et McGonagall toujours les premiers professeurs avec Rogue mais cela ce n'était plus d'actualité selon Azrine. A sa grande surprise Tumter était déjà levé. Le regard toujours éteint et vide d'émotion il mangeait du pudding sans faire attention aux environs.

Azrine s'assit en face de Bowman encore une fois, elle qui semblait analyser le nouveau en permanence.

\- Dis-moi, tu le connais ? demanda Gamp en se servant du jus de citrouille.

\- Oui, répondit Azrine, mais très peu. Tout ce que je sais sur lui vient de rumeur ou de témoignage de vieux amis.

\- Ha et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- Qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Gamp sembla prendre cette remarque à la légère et on pouvait la comprendre. De là Tumter semblait être un simple étudiant vouté et dénué d'émotion.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Bowman en voyant Azrine prendre une crêpe.

\- Pas le droit de déjeuner ? s'étonna Azrine.

\- Si mais pas les crêpes de Choupinette.

\- C'est mes crêpes ! Méchant ! protesta Moira.

\- Pas que, rétorqua Azrine froidement en étalant du nutella dessus.

Moira fit mine de bouder méchamment tandis que Gamp et Bowman se contenait d'observé la scène pour voir comment cela aller tourner.

\- Pour la peine tu seras mon modèle Azrine ! déclara Moira en saisissant 3 crêpes pour les mettre en sécurité dans son assiette.

\- Ton modèle ? répéta Azrine surpris.

\- Oui ! Tu es un choix parfait et puis j'ai toujours voulu avoir un garçon en modèle, dit Moira en reprenant sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Perdu, Azrine lança un regarda d'aide à Bowman qui se retenait d'exploser de rire.

\- Pitchoun a besoin d'un modèle pour pouvoir apprendre à refaire un sort. Evans et Lys' étaient ses modèles pour reproduire les sorts et maintenant c'est toi.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, il attendait la suite.

\- On t'expliquera en détail quand on organisera un cours pour elle, poursuivis Gamp, enfin si tu es toujours là pour assurer ton rôle.

\- Il le doit ! protesta Moira d'un ton convainquant. Mon modèle n'a pas le droit d'être un criminel donc il va s'innocenter.

Décidément ce petit bout de femme étonnait de plus en plus Azrine. Déjà dans le souvenir et les dire de Slughorn à son sujet l'avait interpelé mais maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui il comprenait pourquoi elle était si spéciale. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la « gentillesse » du nouvel arrivant au point de croire en son innocence – ce qui était vrai – mais au point de le prendre comme _modèle_ sans le connaitre … là elle étonnait Azrine.

\- Décidément j'ai un don pour me mettre dans des situations pas possibles, soupira Azrine.

\- Les crêpes c'est sacré, commenta Bowman avec un sourire satisfait.

Petit à petit la Grande Salle se remplit. Mulciber et Avery se contentèrent d'adresser un regard noir au nouveau Serpentard puis de l'ignorer comme si de rien n'était. L'illusion de la cohésion de groupe était donc suivie par tous. Azrine fut surpris de voir Lily Evans jeter un bref regard à Tumter et un long à Azrine avant que l'une de ses amies ne la ramène sur terre. Chose qui aurait pu passer inaperçu si son regard était similaire à ceux de James Potter ou Aaron Webster qui semblait se méfier des deux nouveaux.

Azrine profita de ce repas pour mieux analyser les autres 7ème années. A Sergaidles et à Gryffondor les garçons et les filles mangeaient séparément, comme s'il existait un scission entre les deux sexes. Chez les Poufsouffles il y n'avait aucune scission visible, comme chez les Serpentard mais peut-être que comme chez les serpents la réalité était toute autre.

L'heure du premier cours arrivait et toujours aucuns signes de Burrow, Azrine commençais à se dire que directeur de la justice magique avait renoncer mais l'arriver en trombe de Rusard pour parler au directeur le fit sourire de manière arrogante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gamp en le voyant ainsi.

\- Je crois que Burrow c'est enfin montré, dit Azrine.

Dumbledore se leva rapidement et adressa un regard à Azrine. Il avait vu juste, Burrow était arrivé et le directeur l'invitait à le suivre.

\- Bon je dois aller gagner un procès, annonça Azrine en se levant.

\- Bonne chance, lança Moira qui mangeait sa énième crêpe.

\- Je n'en aurais pas besoin, assura Azrine. D'ailleurs Bowman tu peux me garder mon sac ? Il m'encombrera.

La Serpentard aux yeux bleu acquiesça surprise mais à la grande surprise d'Azrine les jeunes femmes se levèrent avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea Azrine.

\- On va en cours, répondit Gamp en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Surtout voir l'échange avec Burrow_ , songea le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre Dumbledore.

Les jeunes femmes de Serpentard n'étaient pas les seules curieuses vis-à-vis du brouhaha qui s'entendait dans le hall. Les autres 7ème années et une bonne partie de l'école s'était intéressé aux 2 hommes qui s'entretenait avec Dumbledore.

\- A toute à l'heure, lança Azrine en s'avançant vers Dumbledore.

L'attention de Dumbledore et des interlocuteurs se tourna immédiatement sur le jeune sorcier qui s'approchait d'un air joyeux. Le directeur lui lança un regard perçant qui le déstabilisait auparavant mais toutes ses pensées étaient braquées sur le procès à venir et la mission de Peeves.

\- Mr Mogbleer, je vous présente …

\- Azrine Mogbleer, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, coupa l'un Aurors la baguette pointée sur Azrine.

\- Votre baguette magique, exigea l'autre.

Azrine tira sa baguette et désarma en un éclair l'Auror qui le menaçait avant de la tendre au second qui n'eut le temps de dégainer.

\- Eviter de me menacer, dit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Faites le malin, lâcha le second Auror en prenant sa baguette.

L'Auror désarmé récupéra rapidement sa baguette et fit apparaître des menottes pour menottes son prisonnier dans le dos. Docilement Azrine mit ses poignets dans le dos, il aurait préféré ne pas donner un tel spectacle aux nombreux élèves qui regardaient mais son large sourire avait eu le don d'énerver les Aurors et d'entendre certaines moqueries sur les deux employés. Enfin, à son retour, les possibles moqueurs tomberont de haut, ce qui le faisait jubiler d'avance.

\- Merci Dumbledore, nous connaissons le chemin, dit le second Auror.

\- Mais pas le moyen de franchir le portail, répliqua Dumbledore aimablement. Permettez-moi de vous ouvrir la voie, Aldric.

Le dénommé Aldric hocha la tête et laissa le directeur prendre les devants. Azrine sorti du château devant la troupe d'élève qui s'était amassé pour observer la scène. Évidement Mulciber et ses amis étaient aux premières loges et jubilaient, de même que Webster et sa clique qu'Azrine remarqua du coin de l'œil. Peeves sorti tout a coup du sol devant les deux Auror qui sursautèrent.

 _Ho, regardez le p'tit Mogbleer !_

 _Tout le monde dit qu'c'est un tueur,_

 _Mais l'vieux Peevy vous le dit :_

 _C'est un manigancer de génie !_

 _A tout à l'heure !_

Les Aurors et plusieurs élèves regardèrent l'esprit frappeur avec un regard surpris, qui leur adressa un bruit incongru avant de prendre la fuite, en direction de la salle des Trophées si Azrine se souvenait bien de son emplacement.

\- Qu'est-ce que Peeves voulait dire ? interrogea un Auror une fois sorti du château et loin du regard des élèves.

\- Vous connaissez Peeves Edward, toujours à vouloir semez le désordre, répondit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça sent le piège, grommela Aldric.

\- Un génie cet Auror, rétorqua Azrine avec son soupir de désespoir.

\- Fermez-la !

Atteignant le portail de l'école, Dumbleodre sortit sa baguette, image qu'Azrine grava dans sa mémoire car il s'agissait, selon Brighton de la baguette de Burrow, et donna un coup sur le portail qui s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis sonore, ouvrant la voie aux Aurors et à leur prisonnier.

\- Bonne chance Azrine, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sobre.

\- Possible d'avoir Peeves en avocat ? demanda Azrine

\- J'ai dit : LA FERME ! cria Aldric.

Les deux Aurors pivotèrent et happèrent Azrine dans l'obscurité du transplanage. L'atrium du ministère apparut et sans perdre un instant, les deux Aurors le poussèrent vers les hautes portes dorées donnant sur le hall des ascenseurs, les employés s'écartant vivement du chemin lui lancèrent des regards interloqués au jeune homme avant que d'autre leurs explique la raison de son arrestation.

\- Ecartez-vous ! lança sèchement Edward à l'adresse d'une file d'attente.

Les employés s'écartèrent fusillant brièvement l'Auros avant de comprendre la raison de son impatience. Aldric poussa Azrine dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver et écrasa du poing le bouton de descente, la grille d'or se referma et dans un cliquetis de chaine, l''ascenseur entama sa plongée dans profondeur du ministère.

\- Niveau 9, annonça la voix féminine, Département des mystères.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir aux murs nus, éclairés par des torches. Le regard d'Azrine fut naturellement happé par la porte, noir et lisse sans poignée ni serrure du Département des mystères. Il ne put refouler entièrement ses souvenirs sur ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte et sur la bataille qu'il y avait mené.

Son attention fit vite détournée car un homme attendait de pied ferme les deux Aurors et son prisonnier devant l'ouverture permettant de rejoindre les vieux cachots du Magenmagot. C'était un sorcier corpulent et barbu, ses cheveux brun parsemés de fils gris, indiquant son âge, et son regard noir qui savourait de poser enfin sur l'insaisissable Azrine Mogbleer. Après des mois de chasse à l'homme, Gabriel Burrow lui faisait face et à en juger par la manière dont il observait l'œil rouge d'Azrine, il savait que c'était l'œil d'Astaroth et savourait déjà le moment où il l'apporterait au Grand Seigneur.

\- Bien, bien, le fameux Azrine Mogbleer, dit Burrow de sa voix de baryton. Sa baguette ?

\- Ici, répondit Edward en la luit tendant.

\- Hum … Double meurtres, deux couleurs d'yeux … votre baguette ne vous servira plus donc elle sera bien mieux en deux morceaux.

Il tordit la baguette de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que celle-ci cède dans un _Crac !_ Qui résonna sinistrement dans tout le couloir. Sa précieuse baguette n'était plus, elle l'avait suivi et aidé dans de nombreuse situation dangereuse mais il n'était pas triste ni inquiet car il la récupèrerait chez Ollivander dès que Burrow sera à Azkaban.

\- Allos-y, dit Burrow sans montrer le moindre signe d'empathie.

Glissant les morceaux de la baguette d'Azrine dans sa poche, dont la plume de phénix grisâtre était visible, montrant à quel point elle était abimée puisque Fumseck avait les plumes rouges et or, Burrow ouvrit la voie jusqu'à franchir une lourde grille en fer.

Azrine pénétra dans un vaste cachot circulaire, où 3 tribunes formaient un arc-de-cercle face à un fauteuil aux chaînes enchanté. Dans les gradins de gauche, des employés du ministère venaient étancher leur curiosité en compagnie d'envoyé de la Gazette du sorcier ou d'autre journal qu'Azrine ne connaissait pas. Face au fauteuil de l'accusé, le Magenmagot complet portant tous la même robe prunes brodée d'or que Burrow. Tous regardèrent silencieusement Azrine se faire asseoir sur le fauteuil une fois ses menottes enlèvé pour être remplacer par les chaines du fauteuil.

La dernière tribune était quasiment vide, seule une demi-dizaine de jeunes sorciers et sorcières était accompagné d'un homme à la crinière laissée libre, ses petits yeux sombres observant attentivement Azrine, dont le visage couturé présentait encore un nez entier. Alastor Maugrey n'avait à l'évidence pas encore subit les dommages qui l'avait défiguré. Il assistait surement à ce procès pour montrer aux jeunes recrues comme se dérouillait le procès d'un présumé mage noir.

\- Bien, dit Burrow une fois installer au milieu de ses confère derrière un pupitre. Azrine Mogbleer, jusqu'à lors insaisissable c'est naïvement cru à l'abri de ses crimes en rejoignant Poudlard, où il a été interpellé par les Aurors. Les charges reconnues contre lui, rappelons-le sont : Accusé des meurtres de Luther McPherson et de Liam Hershaw, de violences envers plusieurs témoins ayant tenté de le neutraliser et délit de fuite, de cavale et de déclaration mensongères à la commission de recensement. Vous êtes bien Azrine Mogbleer ?

\- Oui, répondit très calmement Azrine.

\- Nous avons fait des recherches à votre sujet, annonça Burrow. Et savez-vous ce qu'elles ont donné ?

\- Des résultats ? Ce serait surprenant.

\- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de vos parents dans les cimetières ukrainiens !

\- Ha parce que j'ai dit qu'ils étaient enterrés en Ukraine et dans un cimetière ? Avez-vous bien lut le rapport de la commission ?

Burrow cilla mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

\- Rodtchenko était ukrainien, dit-il sèchement.

\- Et m'as promené partout en Europe toute mon enfance et mon adolescence, objecta Azrine en lâchant un soupir de désespoir.

\- Dans ce cas quand où sont-ils enterrés ? interrogea Burrow marre de l'attitude de son accusé.

\- Je l'ignore. Je sais juste que Vassili avait trouvé les dépouilles de mes parents et les avaient enterrés, j'ignore totalement où il a fait ça.

\- Pratique n'est-ce pas ? dit Burrow d'un ton narquois.

\- Pas vraiment, admit Azrine sachant très bien ce qu'il insinuait.

Burrow ne fut pas sensible à cette légère marque d'humour et lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Puisque l'on parle de Rodtchenko, reprit-il d'une voix assurée et forte, les témoignages recueillis auprès de son voisinage n'ont jamais fait allusion à un enfant qu'il aurait recueillis ! Aucun de ses voisins ne se souvient de l'avoir vu avec un enfant. Qu'avez-vous à dire à ça ?

\- Que j'ai un don pour passer inaperçu, répliqua Azrine avec un sourire. La brigade magique vous le confirmera puisque j'ai passé 3 mois sans pouvoir me mettre la main dessus.

\- Vous avez réponse à tout on dirait.

\- Quasiment tout, répliqua Azrine

\- Quatre témoins affirment vous avoir vu abattre Luther McPherson et Liam Hershaw, Mogbleer ! Vous avec encore une excuse ?

\- Oui, vous êtes encore plus stupide et incompétent que je l'imaginais.

La gifle que pris Burrow fut nettement visible mais il se ressaisit aussitôt alors que certain observateur semblait outré d'une telle réplique.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? gronda-t-il

\- Vos 4 témoins ne peuvent m'avoir reconnu, expliqua Azrine, car le ministère ne possède aucune photo ou portrait-robot de moi, sinon j'aurais eu l'honneur d'avoir mon portrait affiché partout dans le pays. De plus, je suis certains que vous n'avez pas pris la peine d'interrogé Patrick Mogbleer, qui pourtant me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Vous êtes un incompétent et en cela je demande qu'un legilimens expérimenté explore les souvenir de ces soi-disant témoins.

La démonstration d'Azrine eu l'effet souhaité, de nombreuse personne dans le Mangemagot semblait approuvé ce raisonnement d'autant plus que Burrow était devenu pâlot et déstabilisé. Finalement les documents récupérer chez le directeur de la justice magique ne servirons peut-être qu'à enfoncer le clou.

\- Votre demande est rejetée, déclara Burrow maladroitement. Le ministère à des affaires plus urgentes que votre cas.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez tout mis en œuvre pour m'interpeller durant 3 mois alors que le double meurtre ne s'est produit que mi-aout ?

Et un coup de plus ! Burrow va se faire tomber tout seul à ce rythme-là, songea Azrine.

\- Vos réponses lors de votre recensement me paraissaient suspectes, répliqua-t-il en retrouvant un semblant de cohérence. Une naissance sur le territoire britannique, de parents inconnus assassinés qui possédait comme par magie une devinette sur l'héritage de Toma Grinval, n'aurait jamais échappé au ministère. De plus il m'est invraisemblable qu'un simple enfant ait pu apprendre la magie tout en échappant à la vigilance de tous les ministères d'Europe : c'est impossible. Vous vivez depuis votre naissance dans la clandestinité et surement pas avec Rodchenko !

\- C'est vrai que les bébés viennent d'eux-mêmes se faire recensés. Je suis doué mais pas assez pour maitriser le transplange à mes un an, rétorqua Azrine d'un ton léger.

De brefs rires se firent entendre dans les tribunes ainsi que nombreux sourire de personne plus sensible à cette marque d'humour que Burrow qui devient écarlate de colère.

\- Ça n'explique pas les mystères entourant votre prétendue famille ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Pourtant vous avez cité un parfait exemple de mystère, objecta Azrine se retenant de par rire aux éclats. Toma Grinval a hérité d'une famille qui avait totalement disparu 2 siècles avant sa naissance. Le ministère n'a pu, comme pour moi identifié ses parents et ses origines et ils lui ont fichu la paix toute sa scolarité. Tout le monde commet des erreurs, surtout ce ministère qui se croit infaillible alors qu'il n'arrive même pas à reconnaître que certains de son employé sont des Mangemorts voir des espions d'autres organismes mieux organisés.

Azrine vit nettement Burrow déglutir difficilement, prenant conscience que l'adolescent en savait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ceci n'était guère surprenant qu'il n'ait pu envisager qu'il en sache autant mais c'était trop tard, Burrow s'attaquait à plus fort que lui et il en avait maintenant conscience.

Le mouvement d'une femme à la coiffure compliquée, se pencha comme pour mieux observer Azrine de ses yeux marrons.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, Mr Mogbleer, vous vous prétendez victime d'une machination ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis victime d'une machination, corrigea-t-il.

\- Ben voyons, déclara Burrow d'un ton théâtral. Et demain, vous accuserez le ministre de la magie d'avoir bu le thé avec Vous-Savez-Qui ! Vous …

\- Voldemort ne boit pas de thé, à mon avis.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblé alors que Burrow entrevoyait encore une porte de sortie.

\- Avez-vous la moindre preuve étayant cette machination ? demanda Burrow.

\- Je les attends ….

Une gerbe de flamme apparue alors au-dessus d'Azrine et une liasse de parchemin tomba sur ses genoux. Il comprit que c'était Fumseck car Tonnerre, le phénix de Boubhakar faisait la même chose mais en plus électrifiant.

\- … et je les ai reçus, acheva-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Que l'on m'apporte ces papiers ! ordonna Burrow d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Hors de question ! répliqua Azrine. Le premier qui tente de donner ces papiers à cet abruti subit de lourd dommage.

Sa menace suffit à stopper le mouvement d'un sorcier qui s'était lever pour obéir à Burrow.

\- De quel droit donnez-vous des ordres ? s'insurgea Burrow.

\- Depuis que vous êtes con. Alastor Maugrey, pourriez-vous venir lire une lettre au hasard, vous savez lire non ?

La sorcière aux yeux marrons fit signe à l'Auror de s'exécuter. Il descendit un petit escalier aménagé entre les gradins et rejoins Azrine en l'observant avec beaucoup d'attention, puis pris la première lettre du tas.

 _\- Nous avons modifié les souvenirs des quatre imbéciles, ils témoigneront contre Mogbleer. S'il réussit à échapper aux Aurors le jour de la rentrée, a vous de faire le nécessaire, le cas échéant, pour qu'il finisse à Azkaban._

Le teint de Burrow devint livide, tandis que des regards perspicaces ou étonné se tournait vers lui, comprenant que le directeur du département de justice magique était un pourri.

\- Gabriel Burrow est impliqué dans un complot visant ma personne, déclara Azrine d'une voix forte. Il y a aussi de nombreuse preuve sur des assassinat commandité par Burrow, comme celui d'une journaliste ou de son principal rival lors de sa campagne, qu'il tua via un tiers. Cet imbécile à même signé certaines de ces lettres par ses initiales. Vous avez voulu la guerre Gabriel, vous l'avez perdue !

Des baguettes surgirent tout d'un coup tout autour de Burrow, tétanisé de voir sa correspondance privée rendue public. Il eut de l'agitation dans la tribune de gauche, un homme chauve, les yeux rempli de haine accourait vers Azrine la baguette levée.

 _\- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

La baguette de Maugrey jaillit immédiatement et contra le sortilège mortel qui s'écrasa au plafond. Aussitôt un sort écarlate provenant du groupe d'apprenti de Maugrey atteint l'agresseur au torse, le stupéfixiant aussitôt. La jeune Auror à l'origine de ce sort eu immédiatement les félicitations de ses camarades.

La sorcière à la coiffure compliquée pris le marteau des mains de Burrow pour ramener le calme.

\- Alastor, relâchez Mr Mogbleer et organisez-vous avec vos apprentis pour cet homme et Burrow.

Maugrey libéra Azrine d'un simple coup de baguette.

\- Hein que je lis bien Mogbleer, grogna l'Auror avec un sourire.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, mais je savais que ça pourrait tourner ainsi donc me faillait le meilleur.

\- Bien vu, admit Maugrey.

Le célèbre Auror s'éloigna pour retrouver ses apprentis, où il félicita la jeune Auror de son intervention. Azrine se leva de son siège pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et profité de la vue sur le directeur déchu dont le visage était marqué par la peur. La Fraternité ne lui ferait aucune faveur, il mourrait dans seul dans sa cellule comme tous les Frères et Sœur capturés.

Les Aurors emmenèrent les deux sorciers hors du cachot tandis que Maugrey se chargeait de faire sortir les observateur et journaliste. Azrine eu le réflexe de tourner le dos aux objectifs et de remettre à la femme aux yeux marrons la liasse de doucement, visiblement le Magenmagot n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous en possession de ces documents, Mr Mogbleer, interrogea-t-elle.

\- Depuis 4 jours.

\- Comment les avez-vous récupérés ?

\- Illégalement, reconnut Azrine. Je me suis introduit chez Burrow, c'était le seul moyen de m'innocenter car l'organisation à laquelle il appartient est très bien organisé.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas les avoir transmis au ministère plus tôt ?

\- Je l'ai déjà dit : le ministère n'est pas infaillible. J'ignore combien de complices et d'amis Burrow possède, ni les personnes fiables. J'ai donc préparé un plan pour m'assurer que ces documents tombent entre les bonnes mains. Maugrey était pour moi le plus apte après Dumbledore.

\- Vous avez de la chance que Dumbledore possède un phénix, Mr Mogbleer, car si vous vous étiez mieux renseigné, vous sauriez que Dumbledore a une réunion avec le conseil d'administration en ce moment même, dit-elle avec un regard réprobateur. Que savez-vous de cette organisation dont vous parliez ?

Azrine réfléchis avant de parler, il ne pouvait tout dire sur la Fraternité et ce pour 2 raisons. Cela ferait du tort à Brighton qui lui avait fait comprendre que la Fraternité était juste corrompue par Malphas et pas 100% mauvaise, la seconde était qu'il pouvait y avoir des Guetteur dans le Magenmagot et donc tout dévoiler montrerait qu'il est une aussi grosse menace que Tumter et il voulait éviter ça.

\- Je sais uniquement qu'ils sont très bien organisés et est à l'origine de l'attaque sur Massalia.

\- Ce sont les Mangemort qui …

\- Non, coupa Azrine. Les documents que je vous ai remis vous le prouveront et le silence total des Mangemorts pendant 3 mois et justement dû, selon moi, à la stupéfaction de Voldemort. Il ne s'attendait pas que Massalia soit attaquée et détruite, il me semble évident qu'il à voulu se renseigner sur l'organisation capable de faire cela. De plus je vous conseillerais de mettre Logan Tumter sous protection, le seconde nouvel élève de 7ème année. Il est lui aussi la cible du groupuscule de Burrow, c'est un survivant de Massalia.

Plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour lui, dit la sorcière. D'ailleurs pourquoi ce groupuscule s'intéresse à vous ? Vous n'êtes pas Massalien.

\- J'ignore pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi, mentit Azrine, mais je pense que mon héritage et mes capacités font de moi un danger potentiel pour ce groupe.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils, se doutant qu'il y avait autre chose. Cependant la tentative de meurtre sur Azrine et l'acharnement de Burrow pour lui mettre la main dessus démontrait que la raison de cet acharnement devait être très lourd et dangereux.

\- Entendu, Mr Mogbleer, dit-elle en n'instant pas, vous pouvez partir.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait-il me raccompagner ? Burrow à casser ma baguette, pensant que je ne repartirais pas.

\- Alfred, raccompagnez Mr Mobleer à Poudlard. Je préviens Dumbledore et Ollivander, dit la sorcière à l'adresse d'un sorcier assez jeune.

En silence Azrine suivis le sorcier désigné pour le raccompagner, qui tout le long du chemin, lui jetait des regards intrigués, comme s'il ne revenait pas qu'un simple adolescent ait put faire tomber Burrow.

Le retour dans l'atrium du ministère ne se fit pas calmement, de nombreux journaliste voulaient absolument interviewer Azrine, ce qui força le jeune sorcier de faire appel à des amis pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Vous savez transplaner ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup pour l'escorte.

\- C'est à nous de vous remercier, assura le sorcier en laissant Azrine transplaner pour retourner à Poudlard.


	78. Chapitre 78 : Objet de curiosité

**Salut à tous,**

 **J'avance tant bien que mal mais ça progresse ^^**

 **Rmi Mallison tu as raison sur un point = Azrine avait dans son subconscient des souvenirs de Lyssandra. Après d'où ils viennent ... ça c'est une bonne question :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 78 : Objet de curiosité  
**

Azrine se retrouva devant le portail de l'école, il ne comptait pas faire son retour via le passage secret de la sorcière borgne parce qu'il se doutait que Dumbledore enverrait quelqu'un pour l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau. Durant la courte attente, Azrine savoura la première victoire de la formation de Brighton. Si son précédent lui avait assisté à cela il ne n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait capable d'un telle exploit. Il arrivait maintenant à provoquer ses adversaires à la faute assez facilement pour contre-attaquer et lui asséner des blessures. En soit le développement de son côté Serpentard avait porté ses fruits. Toutefois cette victoire entrainerait surement d'autres conflits et il devait se préparer à cela et il se promis que chaque soir il appliquerait la Réflexion sur plusieurs sujets.

Il stoppa sa réflexion quand il vit le minuscule professeur Flitwick s'approcher du portail avec un sourire en le voyant de bonne humeur.

\- Le directeur vous attend, dit-il. Vous avez réussi à vous innocentez ?

\- Oui et même plus. Ollivander est-il venu ?

\- On a été prévenu il y a peu de votre retour par Ollivander et le ministère. Je vais vous menez chez le directeur.

\- Je connais le chemin, assura Azrine. Merci beaucoup professeur.

Le professeur et l'élève se séparèrent quand il arrivèrent à l'étage du directeur dans le grand escalier. Azrine pris le couloir menant au bureau du directeur dont l'escalier était disponible, comme à chaque fois où le directeur l'attendait. Azrine monta les marches rapidement, pressé de récupérer sa baguette, tout en refoulant encore et toujours les souvenirs de sa vie qui resurgissait.

\- Entrez, dit la voix du directeur une fois qu'Azrine eu toqué à la porte.

Le Gryffondor poussa la porte de la grande pièce circulaire qu'il connaissait bien, rien n'avait changé, toujours les mêmes étagères, les mêmes tableaux des anciens directeurs et anciennes directrices de l'école et Fumseck qui somnolait sur son perchoir dont le magnifique plumage rouge ne ressemblait à rien à la plume grise de l'ancienne baguette d'Azrine. Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau massif et adressa un sourire à Azrine. L'une des chaises devant lui était occupée par un vieil homme qui tourna ses grands yeux pâles vers lui, une énorme sacoche posée à ses pieds.

\- Azrine, je vous présente Mr Ollivander, dit Dumbledore.

\- Enchanté, dit Azrine.

\- Le fameux, Azrine Mogbleer, l'énigme de cet été, dit Ollivander en scrutant attentivement l'élève. J'ai entendu parler de vous. Des employés du ministère sont passés à ma boutique pour identifier votre baguette peu de temps après votre recensement. Je reconnais que Nazirenko a du talent, mais je n'apprécie pas son style.

\- Moi non plus, j'avais quelques difficultés avec cette baguette, mentit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Ça ne m'étonne guère, dit Ollivander en se levant. Recevoir une vieille baguette n'est jamais agréable et surtout je ne mettrais jamais un crin de licorne mâle dans un baguette de moins de 27 centimètres. Tendez votre main armée.

Azrine leva la main droite pendant qu'Ollivander tira un ruban aux marques argenté mesurant toute sorte de mesure de sa main.

\- Comment s'est déroulé votre procès ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- A merveille, j'aurais pu surement m'innocenter sans les documents mais je n'aurais pas été satisfait. Grâce à vous et à votre phénix, j'ai pu remplir tous mes objectifs.

\- Hm … entre 27,5 et 27,9, murmura Ollivander une fois ses mesures finies. Que s'est-il passé pour que votre baguette soit cassée ?

\- Gabriel Burrow à fait l'erreur de croire que j'irais à Azkaban, là où ma baguette me serait inutile.

\- Je vois. Je me souviens de la baguette que je lui aie vendue enfin comme tous les autres évidements. 25,3 centimètres, bois de noix, ventricule de dragon. Une baguette empressée, colérique et étourdie, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle le conduirait à ce poste.

\- Ancien poste, rectifia Azrine avec un sourire. Burrow est en route pour Azkaban.

La surprise se lit sur le visage du vendeur de baguette alors qu'un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage du directeur.

\- Hé ben, rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous contrarier, Mr Mogbleer, dit Ollivander en ouvrant sa sacoche.

\- Vous n'auriez pas une baguette avec une plume de ce phénix ? demanda Azrine désireux de gagner du temps. Je lui dois une fière chandelle, cela me portera chance,

Le bref échange de regard entre Ollivander et Dumbledore ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Je dois avoir ça, reconnut Ollivander en fouillant sa sacoche. Toutefois, Mr Mogbleer, c'est la baguette qui choisis son sorcier et pas l'inverse … La voici : 27,5 centimètre, bois de houx, et la fameuse plume de phénix.

Le vendeur tendit la baguette à Azrine qui eut un comportement étrange : elle frémissait, comme si elle cherchait à le fuir mais le sorcier savait qu'elle voulait le rejoindre, car il le démangeait de la prendre.

Azrine pris la baguette et éprouva le même sentiment agréable que lors de sa première fois alors qu'une gerbe d'étincelle rouge et or jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette et explosa dans le bureau.

\- Parfait, commenta Azrine.

\- Vous avez un bon instinct Mr Mogbleer, reconnut Ollivander fasciné.

Azrine rangea sa nouvelle baguette et paya les 7 Gallions qu'elle coutait avant de se tourner vers le directeur qui le regardait intrigué.

\- Savez-vous quel cours suis-je censé avoir, professeur ?

\- Métamorphose, répondit Dumbledore. Vous avez raté une heure mais je suis sûr que le professeur McGonagall vous accueillera lors de la seconde à la vue de votre excuse fournie par Burrow. D'ailleurs elle a prévu une interrogation pour évaluer votre niveau, ne trainez pas.

\- D'accord. Encore merci pour la baguette et de l'aide, dit Azrine en partant.

Sortant du bureau, Azrine savait que les deux sorciers allaient discuter encore un moment de l'acquisition d'Azrine mais il s'en fichait car tout ce qui l'importait était de réussir l'interrogation de McGonagall et de se préparer à la réaction de ses camardes.

Cependant une pensée s'égara dans son esprit : Existait-il une prophétie sur lui ou Harry Potter ? Ou bien son retour dans le passé l'avait fait disparaitre ? Il écarta ces questions de son esprit car il était déjà dans le couloir de Métamorphose où il s'arrêta devant la salle de classe dont il entendait le bourdonnement du cours qui se stoppa immédiatement lorsqu'il toqua 3 fois.

\- Entrez, dit McGonagall.

Azrine ouvrit la porte et pris le temps de noter les réactions de ses camarades. Certains étouffèrent à grand-peine des exclamations, d'autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds de surprise, comme s'ils étaient persuadés que c'en était finit d'Azrine Mogbleer.

\- Vous êtes en retard Mogbler, lança le professeur McGonagall sévèrement avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Désolé, un nuisible à cru bon de casser ma baguette, déclara Azrine en haussant les épaules.

\- Installez-vous au fond, j'y ai posé une interrogation.

Avant de s'installer, il récupéra son sac auprès de Bowman en la remerciant rapidement et ignora le regard de ses camarades. Mulciber et Webster étaient les deux plus étonnés du retour calme du Serpentard contrairement aux filles de Serpentard et Gryffondor qui firent comme si de rien n'était.

S'installant derrière Gamp qui a était surprenamment seule alors que Bowman partageait sa table avec Deadheart. Moira balançait joyeusement ses jambes dans le vide aux côtés de Evans devant Mary Macdonald et Liz McDowell qui chuchotèrent brièvement.

Visiblement les filles de 7ème années semblaient être proche contrairement aux garçons qui se faisaient la guerre. Abandonnant son étude des groupes de sa classe, il sorti ses affaires et se pencha sur l'interrogation. Beaucoup de question lui rappela la BUSE qu'il avait largement réussit ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Tâche qui devient des plus facile quand il appliqua les leçons et conseils de Brighton, lui permettant de finir l'interrogation prévue dans les temps.

La cloche sonna juste après qu'il ait finit sa dernière phrase. Il était confiant sur l'obtention d'un Optimal comme lors de sa B.U.S.E dans son ancienne vie.

\- C'est à moi que tu racontes ou Lily et Lys' te cassent la figure, déclara Moira qui avait bondit de sa chaise pour venir à la rencontre du Serpentard qui rangeait ses affaires.

\- Comme si elles le pouvaient, dit Azrine d'un air dégagé.

Moira lui fit la moue, lui arrachant son premier sourire franc à Poudlard à Azrine.

\- Tu me raconteras tout après miamer ! On a une heure de libre, dit-elle. De plus mon nouveau modèle doit me faire un strip-tease

Evans s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence amusée.

\- C'est une blague ! dit précipitamment Moira d'un air affolé.

\- T'en est sûre ? interrogea Evans en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui, oui, oui et re oui dérrière, assura Moira d'un air des plus innocent.

Satisfaite et amusée par la réaction de son amie, Evans lui rendit son sac et la pris par le bras pour l'entrainer vers la sortie. Azrine posa son interrogation sur le bureau de McGonagall et fut surpris de voir les filles de Gryffondor et Moira l'attendre pour aller au prochain cours.

\- Lily Evans, se présenta la préfète-en-chef, voici Mary McDonald et Liz McDowell, en montrant la blonde puis la brune.

\- Enchanté, répondit sobrement Azrine.

\- Alors le présumé futur Gryffondor c'est transformé en Serpentard ? déclara McDonald d'un ton sournois.

\- Le Choixpeau a fait son choix, dit Azrine en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça ne va pas t'aider avec Potter, grommela la brune.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Cet idiot à mal digéré que Patrick l'ai remis à sa place l'année dernière, poursuivis McDonald. Donc quand il a appris qu'un Mogbleer allait faire une autre année à Poudlard il se méfie. Et tes histoires avec Burrow n'ont pas du tout aidé.

\- Je me fiche un peu de ce qu'il peut penser de moi, répondit Azrine. D'ailleurs je croyais que Mogbleer avait de bon rapport avec les Marraudeurs.

\- Avec Remus surtout, précisa Lily alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir de Flitwick. James a grandis avec Patrick mais il ne l'a jamais vraiment considéré comme un frère, contrairement à Sirius.

\- C'est surtout qu'il déteste que quelqu'un soit meilleure que lui, surtout à Gryffondor, commenta McDowell d'un ton froid.

\- En tout cas, repris Lily d'un ton joyeux, je me demande comment tu as fait pour t'attirer l'attention des filles de Serpentard. C'est la seconde fois qu'elle s'intéresse autant à un garçon.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Azrine alors que Moira affichait un large sourire.

\- Bowman, Pitchoun et Gamp trainaient beaucoup avec Patrick l'année dernière et même Deadheart, pourtant connue pour ne trainer avec aucun garçon mais la présence de Patrick ne la gênait pas, et la tienne non plus on dirait, expliqua McDowell.

\- On dirait un que je suis un animal de foire, grommela Azrine.

\- Après tout ce que tu as fait cet été et que tu sois revenue de ton procès tout sourire, y a de quoi, commenta Evans.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand je tuerais Voldemort, déclara Azrine avec sourire.

Sa phrase lui valut des regards noirs et intérrogatifs mais c'était trop tard, ils venaient d'arriver à la salle de cours de Sortilège. Azrine rejoignis Bowman et Gamp qui lui avaient gardées une place entre elles au dernier rang.

Le professeur sourit à Azrine, comme s'il avait appris le véritable résultat du procès. Le Serpentard remarqua alors pour la première fois Pettigrow qui était premier rang, larmoyant et terne, un lâche dans toute sa splendeur qui lui rappelait Neville mais en beaucoup moins fidèle vu qu'il avait trahis ses amis pour Voldemort.

Azrine s'installa sans rien dire non sans jeter un regard discret à Deadheart qui continuait de l'ignorer superbement, comme si les agissements de ses amies l'indifférait.

\- Bonjour à tous, couina le professeur de sortilège debout comme toujours sur son bureau. Comme vous le savez, cette année vous aurez à fournir des efforts considérables. Le professeur McGonagall vous l'a sûrement dit au début de son cours : le directeur a obtenu le droit d'intervenir sur le programme scolaire, donc nous avons décidés de compliquer sensiblement nos matières respectives et en échange de quoi nous organiserons des cours spéciaux.

\- Vous en avez déjà prévu un, professeur ? demanda le jeune garçon au crâne rasé qui suivais Webster partout où il allait.

\- En effet, Irving. A la fin du mois, si j'estime que vous avez bien travaillé, je proposerais nombre de sortilèges associés aux différents projets professionnels que vous avez choisis. Une occasion d'acquérir des compétences indispensables, notamment en médecine. Si vous souhaitez étudier un sortilège en particulier, venez me voir, nous en parlerons. Pour ce premier cours, nous allons faire de rapide révision, histoire de vous remettre en jambe.

\- Professeur, intervint Webster. Mogbleer et Tumter sont des nouveaux, ils connaissent peut-être des sortilèges que nous n'avons pas étudiés.

Habillement joué, pensa Azrine. Bonne manœuvre pour tenter d'en découvrir un peu plus sur les deux inconnus.

\- Bien vu, remarqua Flitwick enthousiasme. Si messieurs Mogbleer et Tumter sont d'accord, bien évidemment, ils pourraient nous montrer un ou deux sortilèges.

Azrine ne savais pas bien quoi montrer, il ne connaissait pas de vraiment sort inconnu à des élèves de Poudlard, hormis ceux du journal de Grinval sur lesquels il ne s'était pas entrainé. Le plus simple serait le maléfice de Salazar qui nécessitait juste une grande concentration selon Grinval.

\- Alors Mogbleer ? ricana Sirius. Tu arrives à sortir indemne d'un procès mais incapable de lancer le moindre sort ?

\- Vous ferez un parfait cobaye pour découvrir les effets du sortilège de Mogbleer, répliqua Flitwick. Ne soyez pas timide Black, venez.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Azrine descendit au centre de la pièce avec tout de même sa pierre d'onyx chargée en magie, qui lui serait utile pour l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Voyons si le cabot de Potter aime les serpents, attaqua Azrine avec un sourire hautin

Sirius fit mine de ne pas réagir mais l'insinuation était là et elle ne lui avait pas échappé.

Azrine sorti sa pierre d'onyx et la fit léviter à côté de lui et se concentra, le maléfice de Salzar nécessitant aucune formule, juste de la concentration et une forte volonté, cependant il voulait l'associer avec un autre sort qui permettrait de faire comprendre à tous qui il est.

\- Quel sortilège allez-vous présenté Mogbleer ? demanda Flitwick.

\- Le maléfice de Salazar avec un bonus mais je n'ai jamais tenté cette combinaison de sort.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tenter le coup. Prenez votre temps.

Azrine se concentra et fixa du regard l'entre-yeux de Sirius, qui attendait d'un air hautain de voir échouer son opposant. De longues seconde filèrent puis puisant dans sa pierre la magie et Azrine sentit sa volonté grandir, sa volonté d'humilier son adversaire qui faisait le fier face à l'inconnu. De plus son côté sombre était revenu vu qu'il était sérieux ce qui laissait planer un silence de mort dans la salle.

\- On dirait Tumter, railla Sirius en tentant de cacher son appréhension.

Le Serpentard fit un geste vif et lança ses deux sorts sur le Gryffondor. Celui-ci n'eut le temps d'esquisser la moindre esquive qu'il se raidit les bras le long du corps avant de se laisser tomber au sol pour y ramper comme un serpent dardant la langue aussi vite que les nombreux serpents dorés et magiques qui l'entourait.

Un élève de Poufsouffle rigola légèrement, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'un serpent devienne rougeâtre et fonça sur lui pour le stupéfixier.

Que croyait-il ? Qui allait simplement faire un sortilège pour humilier Sirius ? Non, il devait marquer les esprits et s'imposer comme supérieur aux autres. Voyant que plus personne n'osait parler, Azrine libéra Sirius dont le regard fulminait de rage et dissipa son sort avant de récupérer sa pierre d'onyx.

\- Une combinaison intéressante et rudement efficace, le félicita Flitwick avec un sourire. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, Tumter à vous !

Le massalien ne trouva aucune excuse pour se dispenser de la démonstration et pris la place d'Azrine au centre la place pendant que ce dernier regagnait sa place et que le Poufsouffle stupéfixier fut libéré par ses amis. Tumter resta les bras ballants, sa baguette le long de sa cuisse l'air complétement absent et ce pendant une bonne minute.

\- Il s'est endormi ? S'interrogea Webster impatient.

Le massalien cligna simplement des yeux et fit un geste mou avec sa baguette, faisant sortir de nulle part, d'innombrables boules de lumières rouges qui se répartirent dans toute la pièce. Bien que cela offrait un magnifique spectacle, tous se demandait à quoi elle servait et personne n'osait parler de peur que se faire stupéfixier comme avec Azrine.

\- Voldemort ! dit fortement le Gryffondor arrachant de nombreuse exclamation dans la salle de classe.

Les sphères de Tumter s'activèrent aussitôt et lancèrent un sortilège de Stupéfixion sur chacune des personnes ayant osé rompre le silence. Azrine fut le seul à contrer le sort rougeâtre sous le regard meurtrier de Bowman qui libéra Gamp une fois le calme revenu.

\- Vraiment étonnant, s'exclama Flitwick ébahi par le sortilège une fois que Tumter l'eu rompu. Il me semble que notre curiosité est assouvie, nos deux nouveaux semblent en connaître un rayon en sortilège, peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion d'en voir d'autre au cours de l'année.

Tumter regagna mollement sa place pendant que Flitwick commençait son cours de révision,qu'Azrine lâcha rapidement le fil. Il maitrisait déjà tout et ce en informulé ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Azrine cru pouvoir se libérer pour manger tranquillement et rapidement pour échapper à Moira mais Bowman, qui ne lui avait pas adresser la parole pendant 2 heures, lui colla au train avec ses amies, bien décider à s'entretenir avec lui.

\- Vraiment pas de chance, commenta Bowman sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle. Même Flitwick envenime tes relations avec les Marraudeurs, Mogbleer.

\- Il a voulu faire le fier, il en a eu pour son argent, dit Azrine d'un ton distrait.

\- Tu ne connais pas Black, ricana Bowman.

\- C'est moi où tu ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement ? lui lança Azrine connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le geste désinvolte de la main de la Serpentard confirma son soupçon.

\- Je n'ai jamais raffolé des cervelles vide de son espèce, dit-elle. Tout miser sur l'appartenance à Gryffondor et sa fierté est une perte de temps, il faisait moins le fier quand Patrick était face à lui lors du tournoi de duel et qu'il lui faillait réfléchir rapidement.

\- D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu ne fais pas tout pour envenimer mes relations avec lui et les autres ? M'inviter à m'asseoir avec vous n'était pas fute fute.

\- Je fréquente qui je veux, railla Bowman. Je suis amie avec Mary, même cela se limite à l'atelier _Poudlard reporter_. Le Choixpeau disait vrai mais généralise, comme toujours : les filles de Serpentard et de Gryffondor n'ont aucun préjugé, même si McDowell prend toujours un plaisir certains à me mettre des raclées au club de duel.

\- D''ailleurs j'ai adoré ton sortilège, intervint Gamp le nez dans son bestiaire des Andes.

\- Et tu vas devoir nous l'apprendre, surenchérit Bowman. Il n'est pas normal qu'un inconnu connaisse un sortilège au nom du fondateur de notre maison.

\- Et qui te dit que je ne suis un inconnu ?

La Serpentard lui lança un regard interrogateur qui montrait son envie d'avoir plus de détail mais une main happa Azrine. Moira dirigea Azrine vers la table de Gryffondor et plus particulièrement vers les filles de Gryffondor.

\- Vous faites quoi ? demanda Moira d'un ton des plus joyeux

\- C'est pour toi, répondit Mary. Vu que tu as réussi tous les sortilèges demandés par Flitwick, on te fait un stock de crêpes

\- Oui ! Merciiii !

Le petit bout de Serpentard embrassa chacune des filles de Gryffondor sur la joue et s'installa pour manger sa récompense.

\- Elle tant de mal que ça ? s'étonna Azrine en s'installant et qui n'avait pas remarquer de faiblesse particulière chez la Serpentard.

\- Elle a du mal partout, précisa McDowell. Elle est atteinte d'un trouble de l'identité magique.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est une maladie, expliqua Evans. Pitchoun est incapable de reproduire un sort avec des explications. Elle a besoin d'un modèle pour les réussir. Il lui suffit de voir son modèle réaliser le sortilège et elle arrive à le reproduire. D'ailleurs ça va être ton tour la prochaine fois.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, je ne suis pas pressé d'y être.

\- Moi oui, déclara Moira d'un ton innocent.

Au même moment l'arrivée de centaines de hiboux et de chouette interrompirent leur conversation, couvrant le brouhaha présent dans la Grande Salle. L'édition spéciale de la Gazette du sorcier n'avait pas tardé, ce qui arracha un faible grognement à Azrine voyant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix le jour de son anniversaire.

 _\- Séisme au ministère : Gabriel Burrow le déchu_ , lut la blonde d'un ton goguenard. Tu n'étais pas censé simplement te défendre contre des accusations ?

\- Quand on m'attaque faut s'attendre à perdre quelque chose, répondit Azrine en prenant une crêpe d'un autre tas.

\- Tu veux dire que ton but était d'envoyer Burrow à Azkaban ? intérrogea McDonald incrédule.

\- Évidement.

Azrine fut l'une des rares personnes à continuer son repas, poursuivant son repas par un bon steak, car tout le monde était plongé dans le journal.

\- Ils ne tarissent pas d'éloge sur toi, commenta McDowell. " _D'un côté, Gabriel Burrow, l'extravagant directeur du Département de la justice magique adepte du "grand spectacle judicaire" - notamment en présence d'appareils photo -, à l'affut du moindre journaliste et toujours prompt à convoquer la presse. D'un autre, Azrine Mogbleer, 17 ans aujourd'hui, accusé du double meurtre de Liam Hershaw et Luther McPherson, au premier abord simple adolescent aux yeux charmeurs atypiques, mais dissimulant avec brio un esprit froid, réfléchi précis et charismatique"._

\- On a vraiment essayé de te tuer ? s'étonna McDonald qui était plus loin dans l'article.

\- J'ai l'habitude, dit simplement Azrine.

\- Haha, en plus il se permet de donner des ordres aux Magenmagot, ricana McDowell plongée dans sa lecture. Je pense que la journaliste est devenue une des tes plus grande fan.

Le repas fut loin d'être calme, tout le monde discutait de l'événement du jour en lançant régulièrement des regards au nouveau Serpentard, qui était l'objet de curiosité des 3 filles de Gryffondor ainsi que le responsable de la chute de Burrow.

\- D'ailleurs, pour revenir au cours de Sortilège, dit McDonald qui avait laissé tomber le journal depuis un certain temps, comment tu connais un tel sort ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- En lisant.

\- Nous aussi on lit, répliqua McDonald, et je peux te garantir que si un Serpentard avait trouvé ce maléfice il aurait été très courant dans l'école.

\- Bah je lis juste des livres différents, lâcha Azrine pressé d'être débarrasser de toute ces questions.

McDonald lui lança un regard suspicieux, jugeant suspect cette réaction exaspérée.

\- Et pour la pierre noire ? interrogea Evans. C'est un objet magique ?

\- C'est une réserve de magie, expliqua Azrine, cela permet d'amplifier des sorts et de ne pas se fatiguer.

\- Tu l'as achetée où ? demanda McDowell intéressée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas achetée, dit Azrine en finissant son assiette.

\- Un héritage de Grinval alors ? dit Evans.

\- Non, je l'ai créé moi-même.

Sa réponse fut accompagnée d'un brouhaha, la majorité des élèves avaient fini leurs repas dont Azrine qui s'apprêtait à se lever.

\- Où tu vas Mogbleer ? dit McDonald en le retenant. Tu nous attends au moins ! De plus développe un peu : Comment ça tu l'as créé toi-même ?

\- C'est une pierre que j'ai enchantée moi-même, tu sais un truc que tu apprends normalement en Sortilège, rétorqua-t-il d'un froid et sec pour clore ce sujet.

Il ignorait si Flitwick enseignait un peu l'enchantement d'objet à cette époque mais il ne comptait pas partager ce don avec l'école pour le moment. La Grande Salle se vida petit à petit mais le groupe à la table de Gryffondor se grossis un peu quand Bowman, Gamp et Deadheart se joignirent au groupe.

\- Et le pire c'est qu'il ne mentait pas le petit Azrine, déclara Bowman en s'installant, vous avez lu le journal ?

\- Oui, répondit Evans amusée.

\- Digne de notre maison, surenchérit Moira fièrement.

Azrine eu un sourire qui n'échappa à personne.

\- Un commentaire ? l'invita la brune.

\- Gryffondor m'aurait convenu aussi, répondit Azrine.

Les jeunes femmes semblèrent approuvées. Durant l'été il avait mis en rogne Mucliber et dévoiler certaines caractéristiques de la maison du lion.

\- En tout cas tu vas devoir te méfier à partir de maintenant, déclara Bowman.

\- A cause de Webster ? devina Azrine.

\- Exactement, approuva la blonde de Gryffondor. S'il y a bien une personne dans cette école te considérant comme une menace c'est lui et ta résistance face à Burrow ainsi que ta proximité avec Deadheart ne t'aideront pas à t'attirer sa bienveillance.

La concernée ne réagit même pas à son nom, ce qui n'étonnait plus Azrine. Ignorant lui aussi le manque de réaction de la sublime Serpentard, le nouveau jeta un bref regard aux alentours et il put voir qu'effectivement Webster et sa clique l'épiait ainsi que les Marraudeurs.

\- Ce se sont pas de simples étudiants qui vont me faire peur, assura Azrine, et puis ma proximité … ce n'est pas vraiment de mon chef, c'est un peu vous qui …

\- Tu ne dis pas non, rétorqua Gamp avec un sourire.

C'est vrai mais les jeunes femmes étaient surement loin des véritables raisons pour lesquelles Azrine acceptait de _perdre du temps_ avec ce genre de relation pseudo-amicale mais lui aussi se trompait totalement sur les intentions des jeunes femmes.

\- Burrow était peut-être stupide et présomptueux mais Webster sait comment arriver à ses fins, le menaça Bowman. Ne le sous-estime pas.

\- En aucun cas, se défendit Azrine. Je pense pouvoir éviter ses foudres jusqu'au moment où la direction du journal de l'école sera distribuée. Ensuite il faudra juste éviter d'attirer l'attention.

\- Et tu comptes faire comment ? s'enquit Evans d'un ton léger.

\- En attirant l'attention, répondit Azrine avec un sourire.

\- Fini ! s'exclama joyeusement Moira en faisant sursauté tout le monde.

Le petite Serpentard avait englouti le plat de crêpes durant qu'ils discutaient. Elle reçut – exigea en fait – un bisou de Deadheart et Evans avant de déposer son regard avide sur Azrine.

\- Azrine tu viens avec moi ! exigea-t-elle d'un ton voulu sévère.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pose pas de question et suit la, répondit Evans.

Non sans se poser de nombreuses questions, Azrine se leva à la suite de Moira pour la suivre en dehors de la Grande Salle. Du coin de l'œil il put voir les autres filles jeter un œil à la table de Serdaigle. Azrine devina la raison, Webster observait les deux 7ème années s'éloigner avec un regard malsain.

 _\- C'était donc ça_ , songea Azrine.

Il savait Webster dangereux à cause de son père, point évoqué par Brighton lors de sa formation, mais là il réalisait le danger réel qu'il représentait. Webster portait une dévotion assez prononcée pour le ministère et le fait qu'un simple 7ème année ait pu virer – ou tué indirectement – le directeur de la justice magique devait l'irriter. Azrine vit aussi que le regard assasin de Webster était aussi dirigé contre Moira, son unique concurente pour la rédaction du journal de l'école. Les mises en garde des filles concernant Webster étaient surement dû à un passé remplis de manigance du Serdaigle.

Alors qu'il suivait Moira qui avait passer une porte du rez-de-chaussée menant à des salles de classes qu'Azrine avais utilisé dans son ancienne vie, il réalisa que Moira souhaitait supprimer la page du ministère tenue par Webster. Bowman l'avais mis en garde mais ce n'était pas à cause de Burrow mais à cause de Webster lui-même, il était un danger au sein de même de l'école … ne restait plus qu'à savoir dans quelle mesure.

Moira s'arrêta devant l'une des portes, qu'Azrine avait connu comme simple salle de classe avait un blason avec les emblèmes des 4 maisons encadrées d'un grand "P" auquel avaient été ajoutés toutes les autres lettres du journal de l'école.

\- Tadaaa ! s'exclama Moira en poussant gaiement la porte.

C'était difficile de croire que c'était une salle de classe. Il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec le hall d'entrée du manoir de Burrow car sur tous les murs se trouvait des cadres contenant des journaux de l'école, surement plus intéressant que ceux qu'avait encadré Burrow. La disposition des bureaux laissait à penser que la majorité de l'équipe du _Poudlard Reporter_ aimait bien travailler en étant face à face pour la majorité, tandis que de rare bureaux étaient isolés.

Précipitamment la petite Serpentard referma la porte derrière Azrine et s'empressa de se diriger vers un bureau, surchargé de photo, pour récupérer un bloc-notes, une plume et de l'encre, comme si elle craignait qu'Azrine lui fasse faux bond.

\- Il serait inutile de répéter ce qu'a dit _La Gazette_ , dit la Serpentard d'un ton joyeux. On va donc se concentrer sur ton profil, au cas où tu deviendrais _l'Élève de la semaine._

\- Ce n'est pas la rubrique de Bowman ça ?

\- Oui mais c'est moi qui pose les questions ! protesta Moira d'un air boudeur toujours aussi mignon et convaincant. Donc, _La Gazette_ a mis en avant ton aptitude à "raisonner simplement et efficacement", Ava veut te tester à ce sujet. Donc, 1ère question : Comment as-tu su que Burrow était impliqué dans un truc louche et externe au ministère.

Question surprenante, qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Décidément Moira avait un don pour poser des questions que l'éducation de Brighton ne permettait pas d'anticiper.

\- Mes premiers soupçons furent quand il m'a accusé du double meurtre de McPherson et Hershaw mi-août et ce alors qu'il tentait en vain de me mettre la main dessus depuis plus de 2 mois, dit Azrine. J'ai tout d'abord pensé à une erreur mais en apprenant que des témoins avait pu m'identifier sans que le moindre portrait-robot soit diffusé dans tout le pays, tout ceci me parut très louche car personne ne savait à quoi je ressemblais exactement et on me confond facilement avec Patrick Mogbleer qui, lui eut aucun problème. J'en aie donc déduit que Burrow me voulait quelque chose, une affaire personnelle car je n'ai jamais rencontré de Hershaw ou de McPherson. Le fait que Burrow ait soi-disant des preuves m'a confirmé que tout cela n'était qu'une machination et donc qu'il trainait dans des activités plus ou moins louche inconnue aux yeux du ministère.

Il était assez fier de sa réponse car il ne dévoilait rien et démontrait - encore une fois - que l'enseignement de Brighton était efficace et lui permettrait surement de devenir un Tout-Puissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que tu as envoyé le directeur de la justice magique en prison ?

\- J'espère avoir envoyé un message clair à mes potentiels ennemis et que son remplaçant soit plus compétent.

\- Que penses-tu des Mangemorts ?

Question dangereuse car s'attaquer aux Mangemorts maintenant via le journal de l'école était aussi tentant et dangereux que d'affronter en duel Voldemort dès ce soir. Azrine dut adoucir sa réponse, tout en sachant que certains Mangemorts qu'il avait connu n'en étaient pas encore devenu au jour d'aujourd'hui et qu'il fréquentait des futurs Mangemorts dans sa nouvelle maison.

\- Ils sont stupides et ignorant, dit-il finalement. Souhaiter un monde sorcier avec uniquement des Sang-Purs, c'est vouloir la fin du monde magique. On voit bien où ça à mener la tradition du Sang-Pur : à des mariages entre cousin qui accroit les risques de tares pour les futurs enfants. De plus ils osent prônez la pureté de leur sang en se disant supérieur et pourtant ils se prosternent aux pieds d'un autre sorcier et qui plus est un Sang-Mélé. Qu'ils gardent leur fierté, noblesse ou autre connerie, je n'en veux pas.

\- Lys' pense la même chose, s'étonna Moira en écrivant la réponse d'Azrine. Que penses-tu de Face-de-Serpent.

L'information sur l'ascendance moldue de Voldemort ne sembla pas être retenue par le petit bout de femme mais ce n'était pas grave. Azrine savais qu'il aurait d'autres occasions pour révéler ce secret jalousement gardé par Voldemort.

\- Face-de-Serpent ? répéta Azrine arquant un sourcil.

\- Ne dit à personne que je l'ai appelé comme ça, murmura Moira avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Hum … Voldemort ? A part que c'est un sorcier cruel, rusé, intelligent, puissant, arrogant, narcissique, manipulateur, terrifié à l'idée de mourir et extrêmement stupide …. En somme c'est un sorcier comme il en existe partout dans le monde mais avec un brin d'intelligence en plus.

Sa réponse semblait satisfaire la petite Serpentard bien qu'elle n'ait guère appréciée qu'il l'appelle par son nom.

\- Parfait ! Ce sera tout pour le journal ! Passons à l'autre point du jour.

\- L'autre point ? demanda Azrine perplexe.

\- Oui ! Tu manges mes crêpes et c'est intolérable, dit Moira d'un air boudeur. Cependant je te trouve gentil donc je te fais l'honneur de les partager avec toi !

\- Tu me trouve gentil ? s'étonna le Serpentard persuadé qu'il ne donnait pas du tout cette impression.

\- Ouiiii, je sais que sous le méchant Serpentard vantard se trouve un garçon très amical !

Azrine roula les yeux, la détermination de Moira semblait sans faille.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis, rétorqua Azrine en espérant affaiblir légèrement la détermination de sa camarade.

\- Ha et tu es ici pourquoi alors ? demanda-t-elle avec avidité.

\- Tuer Voldemort et sauver un maxi… Poudlard, se rattrapa Azrine d'un ton des plus froid et déterminé mais teinté de peine dut aux souvenirs qui saisirent l'occasion pour remonter.

Moira ne bougea pas quand Azrine se leva pour partir. Le changement radical d'intonation et l'expression mauvaise d'Azrine l'avait scotché. Comment une telle personne pouvait nourrir une telle ambition si profondément ? Voldemort était le pire mage noir de l'époque et ce jeune homme semblait déterminé à le tuer comme si c'était son seul but dans sa vie. Cependant la peine du jeune homme s'était faire ressentir dans sa voix et son regard. Bien qu'elle ne puisse imaginer ce qu'avait vécu son camarade, Moira devina qu'il portait un fardeau, un fardeau lourd car le regard du Serpentard s'était rempli d'un mélange de regret et de tristesse qui n'échappa à la petite Serpentard.

\- Le pauvre, murmura Moira avant de sortir.


	79. Chapitre 79 : Azrine ! Lumière !

**Chapitre 79 : Azrine ! Lumière !**

Azrine se mêla aux deux groupes de filles les autres jours. Ceci uniquement parce qu'elles l'invitaient à s'installer à côté d'une d'entre elles en cours et qu'elles discutaient avec lui de tout et de rien. Toutefois Ava, Moira et McDonald ne manquaient aucunes occasions de poser des questions personnelles à Azrine qui esquivait le plus habilement possible. Evans quant à elle, avait pris un temps entre 2 cours avec le nouveau modèle pour lui expliquer comment se comporter avec Moira si jamais il se retrouvait seul avec elle, car d'habitude, les autres filles assistent à ses cours sauf en de rares occasions.

Le principe semblait pas difficile : faire et refaire un sort jusqu'à qu'elle y arrive. Ceci pouvait prendre plus ou moins de temps et surtout toujours lui préparer une récompense. Azrine eut quelques exemples, dont beaucoup ne lui plaisait pas : câlin, lui raconter un souvenir, une anecdote croustillante, une photo, des parties du corps etc. Cette perversion, dont semblait être affectée Moira lui rappelait un peu le comportement de Cho mais en plus enfantin.

D'ailleurs Moira n'était pas la seule à lui rappeler quelqu'un de son ancienne vie : Evans lui rappelait énormément Hermione surtout au niveau des devoirs et devoir de préfet : autoritaire et stricte mais toujours enjouée pour s'amuser. McDowell, au-delà de sa froideur apparente, excellait dans la taquinerie et le sarcasme surtout pour remettre McDonald en place ou pour tenter de percer l'amure d'Azrine, comme l'as finit par nommer Moira dès la fin de la première journée de cours. McDonald avait la même capacité phénoménale pour l'étourderie, ce qui lui rappelait son ancien partenaire de chambrée : Neville mais en 1000 fois plus sociable et bavarde. Cependant la plus incroyable et la pire selon Azrine restait la petite Serpentard qui rependait la bonne humeur où qu'elle allait et dont le côté imprévisible mettait à l'épreuve le Serpentard quand il était assailli par ses questions. Quant aux filles de Serpentard, Deadheart resta fidèle à ses premiers jours : un bloc de glace muet, ce qui troublait Azrine car comment les autres garçons pouvaient flasher sur elle ? Elle n'avait rien à envier à Hassouna et Callista et Ava semblaient bien plus sympathique à côté …enfin si on retire leur don de sous-entendre un peu tout et n'importe quoi au sujet du nouveau Serpentard. Étonnamment les filles de Serpentard semblaient tout autant l'apprécier que le détester surtout quand il répondait indirectement aux questions qu'elles lui posaient.

L'attention de l'école se dissipa un peu autour de l'affaire de Burrow, car l'avis sur les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal donné par le Frère Farewell était mitigé. Les 3èmes années n'avaient fait que des révisions et remplit une simple fiche de présentation lors du premier cours alors que les 6ème années avaient parlé des Inferis contre lesquels ils apprendrait rapidement un moyen pour les combattre. De plus le chef des Assassins de la Fraternité semblait avoir en sa possession un objet capable de créer un « monde virtuel » pour les cours spéciaux, une raison supplémentaire pour les 7èmes années d'attendre avec impatience le premier cours du jeudi matin.

Azrine profita de son temps libre pour revoir rapidement les bases dans tous les cours mais aussi s'acclimater à l'ambiance de l'école. Les habitudes étaient bien différentes de celle de son époque : la salle commune n'était pas un lieu de travail, le travail c'était dans sa chambre ou dans les salles d'étude, les repas du midi étaient beaucoup moins ordonnés qu'à son époque et tout le monde se levait tôt, chose plutôt troublante. Il avait aussi décidé de mettre la main sur le Laboratoire ce week-end pour avancer la semaine suivante dans le journal et les multiples magies proposés par Grinval.

Le jeudi matin, Azrine fut le seul 7ème année à être sur ses gardes car contrairement aux autres, découvrir Farewell ne l'intéressait pas mais savoir si le Chef des Assassins considérait Azrine comme une cible, ça, ça l'intéressait. Gardant pour lui ses craintes, il rejoins des filles de Gryffondor, qui l'attendait aux niveaux des portes de la Grande Salle, pour se rendre en cours, aucune n'ayant remarquées son renferment et heureusement.

\- J'espère qu'il est aussi bien que les 6ème année l'affirme, dit McDonald en montant les marches du Grand Escalier. Il semblait maitriser parfaitement le sujet des Inferis et promis même de leurs apprendre des sorts pour s'en débarrasser.

\- L'année dernière a été catastrophique ? demanda Azrine qui eut entendu de faible rumeur à ce sujet.

\- Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à trouver un professeur donc le ministère lui as envoyé un employé, dit McDowell avec dédain. Il n'était même pas capable de produire un Patronus digne de ce nom ! Les rares moments amusants furent quand il devait regarder Deadheart dans les yeux, son regard lui faisait perdre ses moyens et bafouillait à chaque fois. Et quand un élève lui as fait une farce en février, il se mit en tête que tout le monde en voulait à sa vie.

Azrine aurait bien aimé échanger ce prof avec Dolores Ombrage. Rapidement il enfoui ce souvenir remplit de rancœur au fond de lui, bien qu'il ait refusé d'oublier complétement son passé, il devait quand même éviter ce genre d'association.

A leur arrivé dans la salle de classe, la majorité des élèves était déjà installé et attendait avec impatience le début du cours. La salle en lui-même n'avait en rien changée et semblait aussi rangée que lorsque Remus Lupin était devenu professeur. Sur le bureau Azrine vit les fameux questionnaires que Farewell faisait remplir qui permettait, selon le Frère, de jauger rapidement le niveau de chacun – bien que ce soit difficile avec un simple questionnaire.

\- Nous sommes au complet ? demanda alors Farewell qui sortit de son bureau quand les derniers Poufsouffle arrivèrent juste avant que la cloche sonne le début du cours.

Azrine s'installa à côté de McDonald juste derrière Evans et McDowell.

\- Bien, repris le Frère en fermant la porte d'un simple geste. Le directeur m'as fait part de son inquiétude concernant vos capacités en défense contre les forces du mal. Je sais que mon prédécesseur a creusé un retard conséquent et c'est pour cela que j'ai un réel besoin de connaître le potentiel de chacun et de chacune afin de cibler les élèves rencontrant le plus de difficultés. A la fin de la deuxième heure, nous prendrons 10 minutes pour remplir ces formulaires. Avant, je dois vous entretenir de deux choses, en commençant par le Tournoi de duel.

L'attention générale s'accrut instantanément.

\- Nous avons convenu que le tournoi, contrairement aux autres années, serait ouvert à toutes celles et ceux qui souhaitent participer. Nous organiserons les phases éliminatoires pendant le mois de novembre et décembre et après les vacances de Noël nous attaquerons les phases finales. Le Tournoi sera bien entendu interrompu en mai pour que tout le monde puisse réviser en vue des examens. Durant les phases préparatoires vous allez intégrer des poules, dont la taille dépendra du nombre de participant, dans lesquelles il y aura des élèves dit de « tête de série ».

\- C'est-à-dire, professeur ? demanda Irving.

\- Que certains de vos camarades ne risquent pas de se rencontrer avant les phases finales et ce dans le but d'offrir un tournoi aussi imprévisible que possible. Mes collègues ont déjà une petite idée de chacun et chacune, pour ma part je me ferai ma propre opinion pendant le mois d'octobre, quand rouvrira le club de duel.

\- Il y aura toujours une récompense ? demanda Avery intéressée.

\- Comme les autres éditions, oui. Un trophée pour le vainqueur pour l'immortaliser dans la Salle des Trophée et un petit sac d'or. Si vous voulez participer vous n'aurez qu'à vous inscrire auprès de votre directeur de maison, au plus tard mi-octobre.

A en jugé par les regards réjouis, beaucoup de ses camarades avaient l'intention de s'inscrire. Chose normale, car tous les conflits peuvent être réglés sur l'estrade sans qu'un professeur ne puisse dire quoi ce soit. McDonald, quant à elle ne semblait pas très emballée par le tournoi, tout comme Callista.

\- La seconde chose, reprit Farewell en ramenant le calme, c'est ma méthode : j'assurerais des cours de rattrapage pour ceux qui ont besoin. J'attends donc que les personnes que je désignerais se présentent à tous ces cours, auquel cas je considérais que ma matière ne les intéresse pas vraiment. Je ne note pas le résultat, mais les efforts fournis. Je suis ouvert à toutes questions et requête, alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous avez besoin d'aide sur un point du cours.

Certains élèves hochèrent la tête, dont Pettigrow qui à n'en pas douter se retrouverait dans les cours de soutiens. Le message étant passé, Farewell se retourna sur le tableau et d'un mouvement de baguette il fit apparaître le sujet du cours : _Instaurer un règne de terreur_.

\- Et pour les cours spéciaux ? demanda la grande brune aux côtés d'Evans

\- Plus tard, dit simplement le Frère.

La Gryffondor fut déçue de cette réponse mais Azrine crut deviner où se trouvait le fameux artefact permettant de créer des mondes virtuels : sur un drap recouvrait une sorte de sphères dans un coin de la salle sur un piédestal, seule chose qui lui était inconnu dans la pièce.

\- D'aucuns n'ignorent que le pays traverse une guerre interminable depuis près d'une décennie, rappela Farewell. Si le ministère tient encore debout, c'est essentiellement grâce aux Aurors qui luttent sans relâche contre les mages noirs, et Vous-Savez-Qui est lui-même toujours en liberté parce qu'il bénéfice du soutien des Mangemorts. Ses pouvoirs sont nettement supérieurs à la moyenne mais cela n'aurait rien changé s'il avait été seul, sinon nous n'entendrions plus parler de lui depuis un bon moment. L'ironie, toutefois, veut que ses partisans ne soient pas le plus grand allié, et de loin, qui lui a permis d'instaurer son règne de terreur. J'aimerais que quelqu'un me dénonce cet allié.

Les élèves échangèrent un regardèrent, interloqués par la question, mais plusieurs mains se levèrent.

\- Severus ?

\- La magie noire ? répondit Rogue d'une voix onctueuse.

\- Non, affirma Farewell.

La majorité des mains se baissèrent aussitôt.

\- Azrine ?

\- La société.

\- 5 points pour Serpentard, approuva Farewell. Pouvez-vous éclairer vos camarades ?

\- La communauté sorcière a donnée ce pouvoir à Voldemort à force de l'appeler « Vous-Savez-Qui » ou autre synonyme débile, expliqua Azrine. Rien que son nom inspire la peur, peur accentuée par les actes que commentent lui et ses Mangemorts. Sa face de serpent l'aide un peu mais c'est surtout parce que la population ignore réellement de quoi il est capable.

\- Excellente analyse.

\- Excusez-moi, intervint Huddle, _La Gazette_ parle souvent de Vous-Savez-Qui pour savoir ce dont il est réellement capable.

\- Marvin n'a pas tort, une objection Azrine ?

 _\- La Gazette_ ne relate que les assassinats et les disparitions commis par les Mangemort. Voldemort reste tranquillement à l'arrière leurs donnant leurs missions et guette si un sorcier dangereux arrive ou non. Rares sont les personnes représentant une réelle menace pour les Mangemorts et c'est ces personnes que Voldemort tue. Je pense que le ministère serait déjà tombé si Voldemort s'était impliqué aussi souvent que _La Gazette_ le dit.

\- 5 points pour Serpentard, répéta Farewell. Passons à une question difficile, dont la récompense est de 30 points : Comment instaure-t-on un règne de terreur ? William ?

\- En tuant des gens ? proposa le Poufsouffle musculeux.

\- Non, Lyssandra ?

\- En manipulant la peur des autres ? proposa Deadheart.

Sa voix, qu'Azrine entendait pour la première fois était à la fois froide, grave et étrangement familière.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse, mais je vous donne 5 point pour celle-ci. Azrine ?

\- Avec une stratégie, répondit le Serpentard voyant que personne d'autre ne semblait avoir la réponse.

\- 30 points pour Serpentard.

Farewell inscrivit sur le tableau la réponse d'Azrine, tandis que Moira se retournait pour lui tirer la langue, pas content qu'il « pique » tous les points. Azrine haussa les épaules d'incompréhension parce qu'il était dans la même maison.

\- La toute première chose qu'a fait Vous-Savez-Qui avant d'entrer en guerre, c'est d'établir une stratégie, dit Farewell. Sans stratégie, pas de règne, car sans préparation tout projet est voué à l'échec. Comme devoir je vous donnerais de réfléchir à la stratégie adopter par Vous-Savez-Qui pour instaurer son règne : vous me détaillerez précisément les éléments essentiels qui lui ont permis d'arriver là où il en est aujourd'hui … à moins que quelqu'un puisse me le dire maintenant, allégeant ainsi votre week-end.

Son regard parcourut la classe à la recherche d'une main levée, mais tous paraissaient trop occupé à se creuse les méninges, sauf Azrine.

\- Azrine ? répéta Farewell amusé.

\- Vous ne voulez pas laisser ça comme devoir ? proposa le Serpentard avec un sourire.

\- Je doute qu'ils trouvent avant le prochain cours, dit le professeur en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Manipulation, intimidation, hantise culturelle, le secret et le symbole.

Farewell prit quelques secondes pour analyser sa réponse, montrant que lui aussi n'était pas en mesure de fournir une réponse universelle.

\- Développez, l'invita-t-il.

Azrine se redressa sur sa chaise en inspira profondément, sachant qu'il allait parler un long moment et ce sous le regard de tous. En tout cas merci Brighton d'avoir évoqué ce sujet lors de sa formation.

\- Lorsque Voldemort était à Poudlard, il a pu faire la connaissance de pas mal de Sang-Pur à qui l'utopie d'un monde sans Nés-Moldu plairait bien. Le fait que ces premiers Mangemort l'aient choisi comme chef, démontre qu'il était le plus brillant, le plus puissant et le plus charismatique de se bande. Une fois ses études finies, il a voyagé, exploré les profondeurs de la magie noires, puis est revenu, métamorphosé, avec de nouveau pouvoir qui ont convaincu ses fidèles que leur but était atteignable. C'est entouré de ses premiers Mangemort qu'il recruta les prochains en favorisant les familles réputées pour leur racisme. Il donne quelques cours à ceux qui en ont besoin et envoi les Mangemorts se renseigner sur certaines personnes pouvant être utile qu'ils soumettent à l'Imperium, les font chanter, menacent leurs familles pour recevoir ce qu'il cherche, ou alors, obtiennent une pleine et entière coopération. Ceci lui sert à bâtir son armée avant la prochaine étape : la hantise culturelle. La magie noire choque, dérange, effraye et Voldemort en est un grand connaisseur : il la place bien évidement sur le podium des hantises culturelle, en attendant des rallier des créatures comme les Détraqueurs ou les Loup-garou. Cependant un problème se pose, car il faut bien garantir que les Mangemorts reviendront des missions et des affrontements. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont masqués, afin de diminuer les risques qu'ils soient identifiés et sert les intérêts de Voldemort car si un de ses Mangemort occupe un poste important au ministère, par exemple, devra à tout prix garder son poste. Pour les symboles il y avait plein de solution mais Voldemort à choisis de marquer les esprits et revendiquer les actes des Mangemort et pour cela rien de mieux qu'une carte d'identité.

\- Une carte d'identité ? répéta le Frère intéressé.

\- La Marque des Ténèbres n'a pas un serpent en guise de langue pour rien, expliqua Azrine. Voldemort veut que tout le monde sache qu'il est Fourchelang et en conclure qu'il descend de Salazar Serpentard.

\- 50 points, concéda Farewell époustouflé par une telle démonstration. Cependant, tous les Fourchelang ne descendant pas de Serpentard, cela peut s'apprendre.

\- Mais Voldemort était à Serpentard et ce lien de parenté ne peut que renforcer son statut de chef. Je pense aussi que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte il y a environ 30 ans, époque ou Voldemort était encore scolarisé et qu'une élève, né-Moldu, en est morte, dans des toilettes, ces dernières hantés par son fantôme.

\- La Chambre des Secrets est une légende, objecta Farewell.

Toutes les légendes ont une part de vrai. Par expérience personnelle je préfère ne pas les ignorer.

\- Et tu vas nous faire croire que tu sais comment la trouver ? ricana Sirius.

\- Je sais déjà où elle est, comment l'ouvrir et ce quelle contient, affirma Azrine d'un ton cinglant et froid.

A présent tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, mais c'était le but. Maintenant que le diadème et la bague était en possession de Dumbledore, il devait atteindre le journal de Voldemort et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé étai de faire courir la rumeur que quelqu'un pouvait atteindre la Chambre des Secrets. Ceci en espérant que par prudence Voldemort renvoie son journal à une âme innocente pour rouvrir la Chambre, éliminer Azrine et les nés-Moldu.

\- Et comment l'ouvrir ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle contiendrait ? demanda Farewell curieux.

\- En usant du Fourchelang, Serpentard l'était. De plus je doute que la créature ne soit autre chose qu'un serpent mortel difficile à tuer et capable de vivre très longtemps. Je ne connais que le Basilic qui réponde à ces critères.

Le Frère hocha la tête d'un air pensif, réfléchissant aux propos d'Azrine.

\- Une théorie intéressante, déclara-t-il en revenant à son bureau. Vous n'avez pas volé vos points, c'est indéniable.

Farewell se dirigea vers l'objet qu'avait remarqué Azrine et ôta le tissu, révélant ainsi une sphère mauve dans laquelle luisait un éclat dorée immobile. Il déposa délicatement la sphère, à priori en verre sur le bureau.

\- Voici Morpheus, annonça-t-il en récupérant l'attention de tous. C'est un artefact permettant de modéliser un univers existant ou fictif pour s'y promener à sa guise. Pour vous donner un exemple concret, je pourrai recréer Poudlard en inversant tout ce qui est réel : je pourrais mettre les Serpentard à Poufsouffle, les Serdaigles à Gryffondor, le directeur à la place de Rusard etc. C'est un outil extrêmement puissant, cependant il a ses limites. Je peux modéliser la vallée mais pas tout le pays. Morpheus nous aidera pour les cours spéciaux que nous aurons à la fin de chaque mois, afin que vous puissiez vous familiariser avec une société en guerre.

\- Vous avez déjà préparé le premier cours ? demanda James.

\- En effet. Vous serez répartis en 4 groupes : les cibles, les Aurors, les informateurs et les mages noirs. Je vous dirais quelles sont vos affectations au dernier moment. Azrine aura le rôle majeur, car au vu de ses démonstrations, je pense qu'il est le plus apte à jouer le grand méchant qui tentera d'imposer son règne. Pour l'instant vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, vous saurez tout le jour venu … Il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure pour des petites révisions qui ne feront pas de mal, puis nous prendront un quart d'heure pour remplir les formulaires.

Azrine compris rapidement pourquoi cette matière inquiétait Dumbledore. Contrairement aux élèves se son époque, ses camardes avaient fait en sorte de se maintenir à niveau malgré l'absence d'un professeur efficace. Même Pettigrow, qu'il considérait comme un moins que rien, avait un certain niveau. Cependant l'arrivé de l'épreuve du Patronus fut moins appréciable car beaucoup échouèrent à créer au moins un bouclier digne de ce nom.

Un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, comme convenu, Farewell distribua les formulaires avec un simple sortilège. Les questions étaient loin d'être idiotes même si celle qui demandait s'ils connaissaient des maléfices en magie noires semblait naïves – aucun futur mage noir n'irait étaler ses connaissances. Azrine reconnut volontiers qu'il s'il connaissait en contre-maléfice liés aux mains.

Aussitôt que la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Moira bondit de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers Azrine, laissant ses amies ranger ses affaires, l'air avide de réponse plus précise sur tout ce qu'avait dit le Serpentard.

\- C'est à moi que tu racontes ou Lily et Lys' te cassent la figure ! menaça-t-elle d'un ton joyeux toujours persuadée de détenir l'arme ultime pour pousser Azrine à collaborer.

\- Pas de suite, promit-il, tu sauras tout quand le moment sera venu.

Il avait remarqué que ses camarades était plus lent que d'habitude pour sortir de la salle, espérant tous entendre une bride de sa conversation avec Moira.

\- Quand le moment sera venu, répéta Moira comme s'il s'agissait d'un code, tu me montreras où elle est !

\- Si tu veux, céda Azrine car il aurait déjà tué le Basilic avant.

Moira rayonna et sautilla gaiement vers Deadheart pour déposer un énorme baiser affectueux sur sa joue, comme si c'était grâce à elle que Azrine avait céder à son « chantage ». Le Serpentard était satisfait de l'efficacité de ses manœuvres bien que le seul point noir qu'il voyait était la curiosité avide de Moira soutenue par les filles de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il devra faire attention car s'il se laissait avoir, il pourrait les laisser s'immiscer dans son combat, chose qu'il ne désirait en aucun cas.

\- Une minute Azrine, lança Farewell en le voyant prendre la direction de la sortie.

Très surpris que le Frère le retienne, Azrine se détourna du groupe des filles de Gryffondor qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Le nouveau professeur attendit patiemment que les Maraudeurs soient sortis pour fermer la porte et y lancer un sortilège, comme s'il soupçonnait certains étudiants de vouloir épier la conversation.

\- Vous avez été remarquable, déclara Farewell avec un sourire. Je m'attendais bien à quelque chose mais pas à une analyse aussi détaillée sur Vous-Savez-Qui … Cependant, je vous ai retenu pour vous remercier d'avoir évincé Gabriel Burrow.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Azrine.

\- Burrow était une plaie au sein de la Fraternité, expliqua Farewell. Ses manigances ont coutés d'efforts que personne d'autre n'a exigés, c'est pourquoi je tenais à vous remercier de nous en avoir débarrassés.

\- Qui vous a dit que je soupçonnais l'existence de la Fraternité ? demanda Azrine méfiant.

\- Brighton évidement, répondit Farewell.

\- Quoi ? il vous a dit qu'il me connaissait ? s'étonna Azrine incrédule.

\- Brighton est un homme loyal à Fraternité mais je pense qu'il cherchait surtout à m'intimider. Selon lui vous comme moi sommes assez dangereux pour nous neutraliser mutuellement, il espérait ainsi que je renoncerai à vous livrer à la Fraternité …

\- Et vous l'avez dénoncé, lui ?

\- Le dénoncer ? répéta Farewell comme si l'idée lui paraissait grotesque. Je dois tout à Brighton, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai découvert la Fraternité, que j'ai repris goût à la vie, que j'ai retrouvé une ambition. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire lors de l'élection du Grand Seigneur, j'aurai immédiatement suggéré Brighton. S'il avait été choisi, nous serions surement en paix avec tout le monde … mais sa raison pour laquelle il est venu m'intimider, c'est parce qu'il croyait que j'étais à Poudlard pour vous.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non, assura Farewell Ni vous, ni Logan ne faites partie de mes objectifs. Évidement je ne pourrais refuser l'intervention d'un Assassin pour votre capture si le Grand Seigneur me le demandait, mais je suis ici pour une toute autre raison.

\- Laquelle ? interrogea Azrine intrigué.

\- La Lignée Maudite.

Ceci ne disait absolument rien au Serpentard mais avant même qu'il put ouvrir la bouche, Farewell commençait déjà à faire les cent pas d'un air préoccupé.

\- Ce que nous nommons « Lignée Maudite » est une succession de sorciers très singulier, déclara-t-il. Ils dominaient les autres dans tous les domaines lorsqu'ils étaient scolarisés, ils ont inventé des sorts, des potions etc. mais surtout ils ont hérité des fortunes et des noms de familles avec lesquelles ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté clairement établi.

\- Comme Toma Grinval, devina Azrine.

Farewell hocha la tête.

\- Pour une obscure raison, le Grand Seigneur pense que la Lignée Maudite a été en possession des Reliques des Ainés, poursuivit-il. Depuis qu'il a créé les Assassins, son soupçon c'est relativement confirmé grâce à l'enquête que nous avons menée sur un ancien élève de Durmstrang du nom de Georg Namman. Il a vécu au siècle dernier, ce qui rendit facile l'enquête sur sa vie, beaucoup plus facile que sur les autres Maudits. Outre son appétit sans fin et les améliorations qu'il a apportées à certains poisons, nous savons qu'il possédait des bottes décuplant ses capacités physiques : on le disait capable de courir aussi vite qu'une licorne, d'atteindre le 3ème étage d'un simple saut et de marcher normalement sur la plus fine couche de glace. Selon des témoignages d'un descendant d'un ami de Namman, les bottes étaient gravées d'un crâne à chaque semelle.

\- La marque d'un Aîné, reconnu Azrine.

\- Évidement je ne vous demanderais pas de m'aider pour retrouver les reliques des Aînes se trouvait peut-être à Poudlard, mais je devais vous faire savoir que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, sauf si vous tenter de vous interposer dans ma mission.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, répondit le Serpentard. Une question : Vous ne pensez pas que je fasse partie de cette Lignée Maudite quand même ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je sors de nulle part, j'hérite de Grinval et je pense dominer mes camarades dans de nombreux domaine.

Farewell ne semblait pas avoir réfléchis à ceci. Il regarda Azrine avec son le regard le plus perçant, comme s'il espérait déceler le moindre petit indice.

\- Je ne saurais le dire mais j'espère pour vous que non car si le Grand Seigneur vient à le penser, il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à vous, quitte à raser Poudlard s'il le faut.

Ceci n'était guère rassurant, pensa Azrine plongé dans ses pensés après avoir quitté Farewell pour se rendre à son prochain cours. Que pouvait bien soupçonner Malphas, par l'intermédiaire du Grand Seigneur ? Comment la Fraternité pouvait être sûre que la Ligné Maudite fut en possession d'une Relique ? La Connaissance, dont lui avait parlé Brighton était-elle une Relique des Aînés ? Si c'était le cas, le plus précieux des trésors de Grinval le mènerait sur la route de Farewell, sauf s'il arrive à s'en emparer sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, espérant que Malphas ne soit pas en mesure de sentir l'utilisation d'une Relique de ses semblables.

Azrine sorti de ses pensés à l'approche du couloir de potion, pour ne pas avoir l'air ailleurs, afin de rester naturel. Il fut surpris de voir le professeur Slughorn l'attendre à la porte pour commencer son cours, mais ayant connu le vieux maître des potions, ceci ne l'étonnait guère.

\- Désolé professeur, le professeur Farewell m'a retenu.

\- Il m'a prévenu qu'il devait vous poser quelques questions sur votre scolarité, mon garçon, dit le maître des potions heureux de revoir l'élève qui avait amassé un bon nombre de point depuis son arrivé.

Azrine trouva une place à côté d'Ava, remarquant l'absence de certains de ses camardes comme McDonald ou Pettigrow, témoignant leur échec aux BUSE. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, sans doute encore septique face à sa prétention de connaitre aussi bien Voldemort et la Chambre des Secrets, mais il n'y fit pas attention et sortit son matériel. Le professeur Slughorn s'installa dans un grand fauteuil de salon pour faire son premier discours confortablement installé.

\- Comme les professeurs vous l'ont dit, un cours spécial sera organisé à chaque fin de mois en fonction de vos résultats, rappela-t-il. Pour que nous puissions préparer notre cours spécial, j'ai donc décidé que ce serait carte blanche pour aujourd'hui : vous préparerez la potion de votre choix, en restant quand même dans un niveau ASPIC, puis nous les testerons à la fin du mois. Avery ?

\- Quelle est la vôtre ? demanda le Serpentard curieux de connaitre ce que contenait le chaudron proche du professeur.

\- Oho, s'exclama Slughorn réjouit. Il s'agit d'une potion créée par un vieil ami qui avait besoin de mon aide pour la finaliser. C'est un filtre de Luciole : elle permet de devenir phosphorescent, et donc de percer l'obscurité qui vous enveloppe. Très pratique dans le noir complet mais déconseillé si vous êtes poursuit dans la pénombre … Bien ! L'armoire est à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'ingrédient particulier et vous disposez d'un peu plus d'une heure trente pour vous démarquer des autres. Que le meilleur gagne.

Une occasion parfaite pour expérimenter l'une des potions de Grinval, songea Azrine en voyant Rogue se diriger vers l'armoire déjà inspiré alors que tous les autres fouillaient dans leurs manuels pour trouver une idée. Pour le coup Azrine se moquait bien de se démarquer, même si faire une potion de Grinval le ferrait surement, car ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était de préparer une potion créée par le Maudit.

Il attendit en feuilletant son livre de potion que les filles de Serpentard se lèvent pour récupérer rapidement le journal intime de Grinval, l'ouvrant à la première page consacrée aux potions – après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait -, il tira sa baguette et donna un coup sur le page, puis rangea le journal intime et apposa la recette sur la dernière page de son livre de potion. Un moyen simple de faire croire qu'il avait faire une potion « normale ».

Parcourant la recette, Azrine nota les ingrédients qu'il lui manquait, dont évidement la racine de Touffe-la-mort, pour rentrer dans la composition du philtre fantomatique. Refermant son livre, il se leva et rejoignit la petite file d'attente qui s'était formée devant l'armoire, s'arrêtant à hauteur du maître des potions.

\- Professeur ? murmura Azrine pour que personne ne l'entende.

\- Oui, mon garçon ? répondit Slughorn sur le même volume.

\- Avez-vous une racine de Touffe-la-mort ?

\- Une racine de Touffe-la-mort ? répéta le maître des potions surpris

Brighton n'avait pas tort, les propriétés de cette plante sont en effet méconnues de beaucoup de gens.

\- Le professeur Chourave as quelques Touffe-la-Mort, en effet … Quel genre de potion allez-vous préparer ? Non, non, ne dites rien, je veux avoir la surprise !

\- Elle n'est pas urgente mais il me la faudra avant le week-end prochain.

\- Vous l'aurez, promit le maître des potions enthousiaste.

Un problème de réglé, songea Azrine en prenant son mal en patiente avant de pouvoir récupérer les ingrédients nécessaires.

Une fois de retour à sa place, il remarqua Evans et Remus lui lancer des regards suspects de temps à autre, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put dire au professeur pour qu'il soit si joyeux au point de chantonner dans son fauteuil.

Se renfermant dans sa bulle, Azrine commença la préparation du philtre fantomatique ce qui allait prendre du temps, comme toutes les potions du niveau ASPIC. Bien évidement à la fin du cours il ne put échapper au grappin de Moira qui voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il préparait.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu prépares, sinon Lily et Lys' te cassent la figure, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais les surprises ?

Moira pris le temps de réfléchir, laissant Azrine le temps de ranger ses affaires tranquillement.

\- Très bien, mais je veux être la première à la tester !

\- Si tu veux, céda une nouvelle fois Azrine.

\- Youpi ! J'espère que ce sera un truc coquin, dit-elle les yeux pétillant avant de croiser le regard amusé de la préfète-en-chef.

\- J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu jusqu'au repas Azrine ? dit Ava en rangeant ses affaires elle aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de réviser certains sort de métamorphose, annonça Moira en récupérant son sac auprès de Gamp, et je veux mon nouveau modèle !

Il espérait ne pas avoir à tenir ce rôle avant un certain temps mais Lily et les 3 autres filles de Serpentard comptaient bien observer le cours.

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu, donc autant faire ça vite pour pouvoir manger, dit le Serpentard avec un léger sourire.

Le petit bout de femme mena le groupe jusque dans une salle de classe libre et inscrivit au tableau les sorts qu'elle devait maitriser.

\- Voilà ! On doit faire tout ça avant manger ! dit-elle gaiement.

\- T'est sûr de ne pas mettre la barre un peu haute ? s'enquit Ava.

\- J'ai le meilleur modèle donc ça ira !

Les autres filles se mirent dans un coin de la pièce soit pour lire ou observer surtout Azrine qui se mettait au milieu de la pièce en face de Moira.

Le temps passa relativement vite pour Azrine. Faire les sorts pour que Moira puisse les reproduire était facile et l'ambiance était plus calme qu'espéré. Le silence de la salle de classe n'était percé que par les cris de joie ou grognement de Moira quand elle réussissait ou échouait un sortilège. La chose qui dérangeait le Serpentard était la sensation d'être observé de toute part : Moira le regardait fixement quand il exécutait un sortilège de même qu'Ava et Callista de temps en temps pour analyser le nouveau.

\- Alors Choupinette, comment est Azrine ? Demanda Bowman une fois que la petite Serpentard ait réussit le dernier sort de la liste.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Mieux que Lys' et Evans ? interrogea Callista avec un sourire.

Le visage de Moira se tordit sous l'effort mental que lui demandait cette question.

\- Largement mieux ! répondit finalement Moira avec un large sourire. Au moins je ne suis pas déconcentrée par ses formes gracieuses.

\- Oh, donc on devrait les dissimuler pour éviter de te déranger ? Dit Evans avec un sourire.

\- NON ! s'écria Moira. Maintenant que j'ai mon modèle je vais pouvoir profiter de vos formes encore plus !

\- Je peux partir avant que ça dégénère ? demanda subitement Azrine voyant les yeux gourmant de Moira se poser alternativement sur Deadheart et Evans.

\- On se charge du reste, approuva Ava en dévoilant un tas de pâtisserie censé récompenser Moira pour sa réussite. Je te retrouve au diner.

Le cours particulier avec Moira fit rapidement le tour de ses camarades. Azrine entendu de brève rumeur le lendemain mais rien de préoccupant car son discours sur la Chambre des Secrets, Voldemort et la chute de Burrow occupait toujours les esprits.


End file.
